Ombres et Poussières
by Perripuce
Summary: Eté 1994. La Marque des Ténèbres apparaît pour la première fois depuis quinze ans dans le ciel, secouant le monde sorcier. Septembre 1994. Victoria Bennett, née-moldue, fait sa rentrée en sixième année à Poudlard. Elle ne se doute pas encore que cette année sera un véritable tournant pour la Communauté Magique - et également dans sa vie.
1. Prologue : Terre-en-Landes

**Partie 1** **:**

 **La Marque des Ténèbres**

Prologue : Terre-les-Landes.

-Ne te balance pas si fort, Arthur !

Je relevais le nez de son livre et plissa les yeux quand mes iris furent heurtés par le soleil estival. Une mère s'élançait vers son fils, un garçon d'environ cinq ans, qui se balançait en « cochon pendu » à la barre des jeux du parc. L'enfant riait aux éclats, pourtant la femme le ramena fermement sur la terre et le rouspéta sèchement avant de le prendre par la main et de le sortir vivement du parc, sous les cris et les protestations dudit Arthur. Depuis mon banc, j'esquissai un sourire avant de me replonger dans mon épais volume aux pages jaunies. Un volume désuet et sans âge, qui arrachait des regards curieux de chaque passant qui me croisait. J'accordai à chaque passant stupéfait un léger sourire avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Je venais sur ce banc presque chaque jour car curieusement, en été c'était l'un des endroits les plus calmes et les plus tranquilles du village. La plupart des familles avec enfant étaient en vacance, et ne se trouvaient dans ce petit parc que quelques ados qui écoutaient de la musique pour fuir leurs parents et la chaleur, et la famille du petit Arthur qui n'avait pas les moyens de voyager. Et chaque personne qui venait dans ce parc m'adressait un regard curieux, ainsi qu'un sourire poli. Je savais que personne dans à Terre-les-Landes ne savait quoi penser de moi. J'étais absente tout le long de l'année, et revenais pour les vacances grandie de quelques centimètres, avec de vieux grimoires et des sucreries étranges que j'offrais parfois aux enfants du parc. Au delà d'être responsable d'une partie des carries des enfants de Terre-en-Landes, j'étais également un épais mystère pour le reste des habitants, un mystère que mes parents entretenaient soigneusement tout en essayant de le masquer.

Car ce que la majorité des habitants ne savait pas, c'était que j'étais une sorcière.

Je souris en refoulant le rire qui me montait dans la poitrine. Une sorcière oui, une vraie. Avec une baguette et un balai. En revanche je n'avais pas de verrue et détestais les chapeaux pointus que mettaient les professeurs à l'école.

L'école, mon école, ma belle école. Poudlard, ma vie à présent. Ce monde inconnu qui s'était imposé à moi alors que je n'étais encore qu'une enfant à peine sortie de l'école primaire, sous la forme d'une lettre écrite à l'encore verte et signée « La directrice-adjointe, le professeur McGonagall ». Mes parents avaient lu la lettre une bonne dizaine de fois avant que le message leur paraisse clair, et avaient posé des yeux profondément choqués et déçus sur leur fille de onze ans. Leur petite fille parfaite et si délicieusement normale se trouvait être une étrangeté dotée de pouvoirs que personne ne soupçonnait – sauf Gary Hawlker qui avait hurlé sur tout les toits que j'avais transformé sa peluche en araignée. Ou l'épicière Elisabeth Fisher qui était persuadée de m'avoir vu faire voler des bonbons trop hauts pour moi. Mais pour mes parents, cela avait été un choc, d'autant qu'Alexandre, mon grand frère, n'avait certes reçu aucune lettre, mais leur faisait vivre la vie dure à la maison et à l'école. Je savais que mes parents avaient compté sur moi. Pour rattraper le coup, pour faire de belles études malgré de premières difficultés à l'école. Mais ces études, c'était à Poudlard que j'étais destinée à les faire, et malgré leur acceptation progressive, je savais que cela leur était resté en travers de la gorge. Alexandre, lui ne s'était pas calmé et je le savais parti battre la campagne en moto avec une bande d'amis que personne de notre famille n'approuvait, ajoutant quelque peu à leur amertume. C'était pour cette raison que je m'isolais toujours loin de la maison pour faire mes devoirs de vacance et taisais le plus que possible ma condition de sorcière, y compris chez moi. C'était difficile, car j'avais trouvé un monde extraordinaire et vivais des expériences vivifiantes que j'aurais aimé partager avec ma mère, mon père … Mais si ça permettait à mes parents de me sourire, je m'y pliais volontiers.

Alors je partais chaque après-midi à vélo, prétextant faire un tour, ou voir d'anciennes amies avec lesquelles je gardais contact. Parfois c'était vrai. Parfois j'allais juste faire mes devoirs dans le parc. Parfois je …

Les crissements des pneus d'un vélo sur le bitume me firent grimacer. Parfois je grognais, parce que je n'étais pas la seule sorcière de Terre-en-Landes et que je le regrettais amèrement. Je relevai les yeux, préparant une réplique cinglante ou mon regard le plus méprisant, ou les deux, mais à ma plus grande surprise ce ne fut que Susan qui descendit du vélo, son sac à dos sur une épaule, ses nattes d'un blond presque roux encadrant son visage rougi par l'effort. Je m'autorisai à me détendre et souris franchement à la jeune fille, laquelle me lui renvoya.

-Salut Victoria !

Elle amena son vélo jusque mon banc, puis le laissa choir aux cotés du mien. Le visage de Susan était constellé de tache de rousseur, et ses joues rebondies me donnaient envie de les pincer. Elle me gratifia d'un autre sourire en levant son sac à dos

-Livraison de fourniture ! annonça-t-elle gaiement.

-Et un grand merci !

Je pris le sac que me tendait Susan et vérifiai son contenu alors que la jeune fille s'installait à côté de moi. Des bouteilles d'encre teintaient dans le fond et quelques rouleaux de parchemins soigneusement rangés emplissaient le reste de l'espace. Quand on venait du monde des moldus, et que la prononciation du mot « sorcier » faisait frémir les parents, se fournir en objets de bases devenait vite difficile. Fort heureusement pour moi, j'avais vite découvert que la famille qui vivait dans la grande maison juste à l'extérieur du village et dont je côtoyais les enfants depuis ma plus tendre enfance était également une famille de sorcier. Quand j'avais reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard, Rose et George Bones étaient venus toquer à notre porte, et c'était fait une joie de révéler leur véritable nature à mes parents, en promettant que s'ils avaient la moindre question, ils seraient là pour y répondre. Ma mère, Marian, avait souri d'un ton poli mais crispé et mon père, Edouard, avait blêmi si fort que Mrs. Bones lui avait demandé s'il ne préférait pas s'asseoir. Ils avaient néanmoins accepté que le couple m'emmène faire mes achats scolaires au Chemin de Traverse, sans toutefois nous accompagner dans cette enceinte magique – et ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis. Comprenant la réticence de mes parents, les Bones s'étaient également fait mes fournisseurs en parchemin et encre – ce que je m'efforçais de leur rendre tant que je le pouvais. Susan eut un grand sourire en me dévisageant.

-Tu me remercies pourquoi ? Pour t'avoir ramener des affaires, ou parce que c'est moi qui vient et pas Simon ?

-J'étais heureuse, Susan, ne gâche pas tout en prononçant son nom.

Susan pouffa discrètement. Simon était son frère aîné, et également mon camarade à Poudlard, où nous étions tombés dans la même année et la même Maison, à notre grand damne à tout deux. Nous ne nous étions jamais entendus et l'aînée des Bones, Caroline, s'était retrouvée à plusieurs fois à devoir nous séparer. Et c'était face à lui que j'avais eu la première fois conscience d'être différente, quand alors qu'il venait de me pousser dans la boue en une énième dispute, je l'avais regardé férocement, et par ce seul regard, j'avais changé des cheveux en vert et fait pousser d'immonde boutons sur son visage. Il avait détalé en hurlant, non sans me jauger d'un regard surpris. Il avait été le premier à découvrir que j'étais une sorcière.

-Pourquoi il n'est pas là, d'ailleurs ?

-Oh … Octavia a eue des places pour la finale de la Coupe du Monde et elle l'emmène du coup.

-Mon dieu, la finale !

Un sourire insensé fleurit sur mes lèvres, en même temps que mon cœur dévalait ma poitrine. Cela avait été l'une de mes plus belles découvertes une fois à Poudlard : le Quidditch. J'avais toujours été sportive : j'avais joué au foot et au baskets sur le terrain dans les hauteurs du village, et avais longtemps accompagné mon frère lors des entrainements de volley. Alors quand j'avais découvert le sport des sorciers, j'en avais été tout de suite été fascinée, notamment sur la façon de jouer : sur des _balais_.

Qui n'avait jamais rêvé de voler ?

Je ne m'étais pas révélée mauvaise en l'exercice, et mes années de foot et de baskets avaient affiné sa vision et sa réactivité. Parce que j'étais une fille, les garçons du village me mettaient sans cesse au but quand ils jouaient au foot, et c'était également à ce poste que je m'étais installée au Quidditch lors de sa troisième année. Cette année avait lieu la quatre-cent vingt-deuxième coupe du monde de Quidditch, et comme la Coupe du Monde de foot avait été fort décevante pour moi (l'Angleterre n'avait pas été qualifiée, comme aucun pays de Grande-Bretagne, et l'édition avait été gagnée sans surprise par le Brésil), j'espérais me rattraper avec le Quidditch.

-C'est qui contre qui, déjà ? Je suis assez déconnectée, chez moi.

-Irlande contre Bulgarie, répondit Susan d'un ton distrait. Mon père a essayé d'avoir des places, mais il s'y est pris trop tard, et de toute manière, on n'est pas très Quidditch dans la famille. Au fait, tu as eu les résultats de tes BUSEs ?

-Pas encore, dis-je avec une certaine appréhension.

Susan dut lire sur mon visage que le fait d'en parler risquait de m'angoisser car elle n'insista pas. J'étais une élève studieuse, mais assez normale du point de vue de mes capacités : j'avais mes défauts comme mes faiblesses. J'étais d'une nullité telle en Potion que j'avais fini par faire une crise de nerf chaque fois que je devais entrer dans cette salle obscure des cachots. Et la froideur du professeur Rogue n'aidait en rien. En revanche, et à la plus grande stupéfaction de mes camarades, je m'étais révélée fascinée par l'Histoire de la Magie. Déjà dès l'école primaire, les leçons d'Histoire avaient été celles que je retenais le mieux, aussi avais-je été enthousiasme lors de mes premiers cours à Poudlard. Mais je n'aurais pas pensé être aussi enchantée, aussi intéressée par l'Histoire des Sorciers, la façon dont elle croisait la notre, la frôlant pour mieux s'éloigner, comme chaque groupe avait agi sur l'autre … Et le ton monocorde de Binns n'avait en rien modéré mon exaltation. Les BUSES, le premier examen que passaient les sorciers, avaient été une véritable épreuve de nerf pour moi. D'autant plus que cette année avait été ternie par une blessure que je m'étais faite en tombant dans les escaliers, poussée par un Serpentard qui en avait après mon sang. Mon poignet s'était fracturé et par prudence, j'avais dû déclarer forfait pour le second match de mon équipe face à Serpentard – qui nous avaient explosés, nous faisant presque tout espoirs de gagner la coupe, qui avait échu à Gryffondor.

Bref. Ma cinquième année était définitivement une année à oublier.

-Tu pourras venir chez nous si tu veux, pour la finale, proposa finalement Susan avec un sourire. On l'écoutera à la radio. Et comme Simon ne sera pas là, tu n'as aucune raison de refuser.

-C'est vrai, cédai-je en passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux. C'est quand, demain soir ?

-Oui. Caroline sera là avec son copain.

-Ah je vois. Tu ne veux pas te retrouver à tenir la chandelle ?

-Tu as tout compris ! avoua Susan la mine penaude. Tu viens alors ?

J'esquissai un sourire attendri devant la bouille presque suppliante de la jeune fille. Contrairement à son frère, j'avais toujours appréciée Susan, malgré nous deux ans de différence. Elle était timide, mal dans sa peau – beaucoup d'élèves à Poudlard se moquaient de ses tâches de rousseurs et de ses rondeurs – mais c'était une fille profondément gentille à laquelle je ne pouvais rien refuser.

-D'accord alors. On se voit demain.

Le visage de Susan se fendit d'un sourire et elle se leva en battant des mains.

-Parfait ! Merci beaucoup, tu sauves ma soirée !

-Un plaisir, me moquai-je alors que Susan reprenait son vélo. Elle sort toujours avec Andrew Vance, ta sœur ?

Susan me lança un long regard appuyé, à la fois entendu et désespéré qui me donna ma réponse. Elle enfourcha le vélo et me jeta un regard avant de partir.

-Au fait, tu devrais quand même aller voir chez toi. Parce qu'une chouette de l'école est passée chez nous avant que je parte, je crois bien que c'était les résultats de Simon.

Et elle lança son vélo avec un dernier signe en ma direction, me laissant seule avec ma perplexité et mon angoisse montante. Après quelques secondes à fixer le vide, hésitant entre courir chez moi trouver cette enveloppe et fuir le plus loin possible pour me donner une excuse pour ne pas l'ouvrir, je grognai en fermant mon grimoire. Je pris le sac à dos de Susan, saisis mon vélo et me mis à rouler une boule au ventre vers cet avenir flou qui me tendait les bras.

-Enfin Edouard, il est vingt-trois heures …

-Il a vingt ans, chérie. C'est normal qu'il vive sa vie, il est majeur.

-Oh il n'a pas attendu d'être majeur pour vivre sa vie.

Les mots de ma mère débordaient tellement d'amertume que mon cœur se serra et je rivai mes yeux sur la télévision pour m'occuper l'esprit. Oui il était vingt-trois heures et oui, Alexandre n'était pas rentré. A mon sens, ce n'était pas encore inquiétant, si ma mère n'était pas dans la cuisine à faire les cents pas en attendant son retour. Mon père finit par abdiquer, et me rejoint dans le living-room avec un gros soupir. C'était un homme assez petit par rapport aux normes, aux tempes grisonnantes et au sourire habituellement avenant. Mais là son visage était profondément marqué par la lassitude, et ses yeux gris dont j'avais hérité étaient assombris par les cernes.

-Va te coucher, lui proposai-je charitablement. Je vais veiller en attendant qu'il rentre.

Je n'avais pas prévu d'aller me coucher de ci-tôt, de toute manière. Pour une fois que le film à la télévision était divertissant, moi et ma plaquette de chocolat avions bien l'intention d'en profiter. Un rire de dépit secoua la poitrine de mon père.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ta mère aussi. Oh seigneur, quand est-ce qu'il grandira …

-Il est déjà bien assez grand, il nous dépasse tous, tentai-je de plaisanter avant de craquer un morceau de ma plaque pour le tendre à mon père. Du chocolat ?

Cette fois, mon père s'esclaffa d'un rire sincère, et s'assit à mes côtés en acceptant le carré.

-Tu vas finir par avoir du sucre à la place du sang, me prévint-il toutefois alors que j'en craquais un pour moi.

-Ce serait fâcheux, je me mangerais. Au fait, je ne suis pas là demain soir, je vais chez Susan.

Mon père acquiesça sans un mot, mais je vis le coin de sa lèvre tressauter. Même si mon père acceptait mieux que ma mère ma condition de sorcière, cela restait un épais mystère pour lui. Il était Pasteur dans l'église du village, et il avait durant toute ses années fait un immense travail sur lui-même avant d'admettre que des gens comme moi pouvait être des créatures bénies par Dieu, et non d'immondes sbire du diable comme on pouvait le décrire le folklore religieux. Un long travail spirituel qui commençait à faire son œuvre, mais que ma mère avait du mal à entamer. Car de son côté, s'ajoutait au problème religieux le problème scientifique : elle était chercheuse dans un laboratoire pharmaceutique, et bien qu'elle soit très croyante, elle avait un esprit étriqué de scientifique. Et la magie, ça n'avait rien de scientifique. Elle finit par nous rejoindre dans le living-room en poussant de grands soupirs indignés. Comme mon père, elle était petite – avec une telle famille, je me demandais toujours comment Alexandre avait pu atteindre le mètre quatre-vingt – et ses boucles brunes étaient désordonnées après avoir passé plusieurs fois sa main dedans. Elle aussi avant s'immense cernes qui lui mangeait les joues, mais cela tenait aussi au fait qu'elle fasse des journées de dix heures de travail.

-Et toujours aucun appel, marmonna-t-elle avec vergue. Victoria, donne-moi du chocolat !

Je m'exécutai sans attendre et elle avala le carré entier en mâchant rageusement.

-En même temps il n'y a pas beaucoup de cabine téléphonique dans le coin, tempérai-je d'une voix douce dans l'espoir de l'apaiser. Maman, tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, je vais attendre Alexandre moi. Enfin, moi, le chocolat et _Edward aux mains d'argent_.

-Non, je dois l'attendre pour lui tordre le cou.

-Tu as une mine affreuse. Tu lui tordras le cou demain.

Ma mère se regarda à travers le miroir au dessus de notre canapé et ses lèvres esquissèrent une moue dépitée. Mon père se leva et la prit tendrement par les épaules.

-Elle a raison, chérie. Allons nous coucher, ça ne sert à rien de l'attendre ici, à part à te faire ronger un sang d'encre.

-Mieux vaut que tu sois en forme pour lui tordre le cou, enchéris-je avec un charmant sourire.

Ma mère finit par accepter à force de cajolerie et mes parents montèrent dans leur chambre alors que je finissais ma plaquette de chocolat, tout en regardant Edward tenté vainement de s'imposer dans un monde qui ne l'acceptait pas. J'adorais le monde dans lequel je vivais à Poudlard, mais j'admettais volontiers que la télé était l'une des choses qu'il me manquait le plus. Ainsi que tout mes livres, films, ou Histoire que les sorciers ne comprenaient pas. C'était pour cela que j'avais pris l'option Etude des moldus, provoquant la stupeur de ma meilleure amie, Emily. « Mais enfin tu _vis_ chez les moldus ! » avait-elle rouspété quand elle avait découvert mon emploi du temps. « Alors à quoi ça te sert _d'étudier_ les moldus ? ». Ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, c'était à quel point le monde duquel je venais pouvait me manquer une fois passées les portes du château.

 _Edward aux mains d'argent_ s'éteignit finalement, et j'enchainais avec une cassette, un dessin animé susceptible de me vider la tête. Il était deux heures du matin et j'entamais une seconde plaque de chocolat quand j'entendis enfin le bourdonnement désagréable de sa moto. Je soupirais profondément.

-Bon sang, Alex, arrête de frimer, maugréai-je entre mes dents alors que le pétardement s'arrêtait enfin.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte claqua. Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce avant qu'Alexandre n'entre dans le living-room, les cheveux bruns désordonnés, le nez droit pointant effrontément en ma direction, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il s'accouda à l'encadrement de la porte en me considérant.

-Bah alors, Tory ? Tu es mon seul comité d'accueil ?

-Maman compte te tordre le cou demain, lui annonçai-je avec flegme avant de lui tendre ma plaquette. Du chocolat ?

Alexandre me servit un sourire penaud avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés et de prendre la tablette.

-Allez.

Il craqua un morceau et me le passa. Nous restâmes un instant à regarder _Le Roi Lion_ et à manger le chocolat, sans un mot. Contrairement à avec mes parents, Alexandre et moi n'étions pas en conflit. Je couvrais certaines de ses sorties et il s'était toujours comporté en grand frère protecteur avec moi, ce qui m'empêchait de le détester foncièrement pour les cheveux gris qu'il donnait aux parents.

-Au fait, finit-il par lâcher au bout de quelques minutes. Tu as reçu tes résultats d'exams, ou toujours pas ?

C'était pour cela que je ne pouvais pas détester mon frère. Il avait été mon plus fidèle soutien le jour où j'avais découvert que j'étais une sorcière et depuis, il était l'unique membre de la famille à s'intéresser à mon autre vie. Et sans que je ne l'admette publiquement, cela me faisait un bien fou de pouvoir partager cela avec quelqu'un. Je hochai doucement la tête et sorti le morceau de parchemin que j'avais plié dans ma poche. Alexandre le reçut avec une sorte de déférence. Ses yeux parcourent les lignes, se plissant, s'agrandissant, et il finit par éclater de rire.

-Et tu disais que tu allais louper !

- _J'ai_ loupé, marmonnai-je en passant une main dans mes boucles.

-Oh, Tory, il n'y a qu'en Potion que tu n'es pas reçue. Et en Arithmancie, mais tu n'aimais pas cette matière, si ?

Non, je détestais l'Arithmancie. J'avais pris cette option parce que c'était la seule matière que Poudlard enseignait qui était un temps soit peu scientifique et que j'espérais ainsi prouver à ma mère que science et magie n'étaient pas opposées. Une des plus grosses bêtises de ma scolarité. Ces deux années d'Arithmancie avaient été des années de calvaire.

-Après Acceptable en Astronomie, Effort Exceptionnels en Sortilège, en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et Métamorphose – joli, je pensais que tu avais du mal ? – pareil en Botanique et en étude des Etudes des Rues. Et Optimal en Etude des moldus – quelle surprise, ça aurait été une honte si tu avais eu moins – et en Histoire de la Magie. Franchement, Tory, de quoi tu te plains ?

J'avouai avoir été agréablement surprise par la Métamorphose, matière que je souhaitais poursuivre, mais dans laquelle j'avais eu toutes les misères du monde. J'avais également dû travailler fort les Sortilèges, et cela avait payé, mais c'était mes uniques pleines satisfactions. Mes notes d'Histoire de la Magie et d'Etude des moldus étaient normales.

-J'aurais dû avoir plus en Etude des Runes, avoua-je d'une toute petite voix. Mais le texte était difficile, je ne comprenais pas et … j'ai paniqué. Et l'Astronomie franchement …

-Tory, tu comptais arrêter l'Astronomie. Et pour l'Etude des Runes … bon sang, tu es reçue ! Arrête d'être si perfectionniste, bon sang ! Vois les bons côtés ! (Il me mit le parchemin sous le nez et pointa la ligne de la Métamorphose). Tiens ! Regarde ce petit « E », tu n'es pas fière de ce petit « E » ?

-Si, admis-je dans un filet de voix.

Un grand sourire fendit le visage d'Alexandre.

-Alors ça se fête ! Je vais chercher les bières !

-Et ramène du chocolat ! lui criai-je alors qu'il quittait précipitamment le living-room.

Malgré moi, je souris. Je n'avais pas proposé à mes parents d'attendre Alexandre juste par bonté – quoique. Mais aussi parce qu'au fond de moi, j'espérais que mon frère veuille fêter mon premier diplôme avec moi. Il revint un instant plus tard avec deux bouteilles de bière et une tablette de chocolat que je m'empressai d'ouvrir.

-Tory, fit Alexandre en me tendant ma bière décapsulée. A ce petit « E » en Métamorphose !

-Et à ton cou tordu de demain, ris-je en toquant ma bouteille contre la sienne.

Alexandre grogna contre son goulot. J'eus un léger sourire de dépit.

-Sérieusement, tu aurais pu prévenir. Papa t'avait fait une assiette de poulet au curry.

-Un repas en famille tout joyeux en perspective, railla Alexandre. Comme si j'en avais envie après ce qui s'est passé hier.

Je ne répondis pas. Concernant ce qui s'était passé hier, les tords étaient des deux côtés, bien qu'aucun des deux côtés ne veuille l'admettre. Alexandre avait demandé à mes parents une avance d'argent pour pouvoir passer le permis, ce que mes parents avaient vertement refuser. Premièrement, parce qu'ils considéraient qu'Alexandre, ces études de mécanique en poche, se devait à présent de trouver un travail pour lui-même passer son permis. Secondement parce qu'ils considéraient avoir trop donné par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient reçu. Je les avais trouvé un poil injuste car contrairement à ce qu'ils songeaient, Alexandre essayait vraiment de trouver un travail dans sa branche, sans toutefois y parvenir. Pourtant il était doué, il avait réparé sa veille bécane seul, et servait de mécanicien à l'ensemble de Terre-les-Landes. Mais il jouissait d'un passé sulfureux et d'un casier pour délinquance juvénile qui effrayait les patrons. Eux, comme mes parents, refusaient de voir qu'Alexandre s'était calmé, et Alexandre n'aidait en rien. Son ton était agressif, ses actions ambiguës. Difficile de voir ce qu'il pensais sous son regard noir et ses mots durs. Cela envenimait les conversations et transformait les discussions les plus badines en dispute familiale à presque chaque repas.

-Honnêtement, avoir le permis ça m'aiderait déjà à avoir un job, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Ça fait bien sur le CV.

-Tu aurais peut-être pu le demander autrement qu'en disant « de toute manière vous ne voulez pas me voir réussir, vous voulez me voir rater tout ce que je fais pour vous prouver que vous avez eu raison ».

-Tu ne le penses pas ?

-Non, Alex ! Ils t'ont aidé, peut-être pas de la bonne manière, mais ils ont voulu t'aider.

-En priant pour mon âme ?

Je soupirai profondément. C'était inutile de parler avec Alexandre, il avait hérité de l'obstination de ma mère, quand j'avais le caractère conciliateur de mon père. Je tentais d'apaiser les conflits, et quand je voyais rapidement que je ne pouvais rien y faire, je les fuyais. C'était peut-être lâche, mais c'était ce qui m'avait permis de survivre à des années de guerre entre mes parents et Alexandre.

-Amen, mon frère, finis-je par lâcher en lui tendant ma bouteille.

Alexandre me jeta un regard pénétrant de ses yeux clairs – les mêmes que les miens. J'y lus tout son courroux, mais également toute sa culpabilité. Pas par rapport à ses actes, mais par rapport à moi, je le savais. Alexandre s'en voulait de me mettre ainsi entre deux feux. Mais il était trop têtu pour que cela cesse, alors il toqua sa bouteille contre la mienne.

-Amen, ma sœur.

Je devais reconnaître cela à mon frère : il était l'incarnation de l'audace. Il était descendu le lendemain avec un immense sourire pour prendre le petit-déjeuner familial. J'avais passé une heure la veille à le convaincre de le faire, pour briser la glace, tout en restant sobre histoire de rester en vie. J'étais persuadée qu'il ne le ferait pas. Une fois que la bombe avait explosé, il avait tendance à disparaître jusqu'à que les choses se tassent et que ma mère, rongée par l'inquiétude, soit plus soulagée qu'agacée de le revoir. Mais il était venu au petit-déjeuner, sans un mot de travers, et ma mère ne se jeta pas à sa gorge et j'avais compris en échangeant un regard avec mon père que nous avions fait notre rôle de conciliateur en parallèle. Le petit-déjeuner avait été tendu, mais rien n'avait explosé et mon père avait même approché Alexandre pour lui parler de cette histoire de permis.

Mon frère avait tellement monopolisé l'attention de la journée que le fait que j'aille passer la soirée dans la maison des sorciers passa complétement inaperçu. Nous avions écouté la Coupe du Monde à la radio chez les Bones, et je m'étais retrouvée la plus exaltée avec Andrew, le petit-ami de Caroline, qui venait d'Irlande et était arrivée en vert de pied en cape. Le match avait été incroyable et m'avait fait regretter de ne pas avoir accompagnée ma meilleure amie Emily – ce n'était pas à chaque édition que l'Angleterre accueillait la Coupe du Monde et le match avait vraiment l'air extraordinairement vivant. Les buts irlandais avaient été enfilés les uns après les autres, si bien que le coup merveilleux de Viktor Krum pour attraper le Vif d'Or n'avait rien changé et l'Irlande avait soulevé le trophée. Pour fêter ça, Mr. Bones avait sorti une bouteille de whisky Pur-Feu qu'il m'autorisa à goûter. Les nombreuses bièraubeurre firent le reste et je me réveillais le lendemain chez moi avec un mal de tête atroce et l'envie de passer ma journée en mode pneu crevé dans mon lit.

Je me retournai sur le dos dans mes draps en gémissant. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter le deuxième verre de whisky que m'avait tendu Andrew. Et encore moins le boire cul-sec comme me l'avait suggéré Caroline. Et j'aurais dû manger les puddings qu'avait préparer Mrs. Bones et qui avaient l'air succulent, mais j'étais trop occupée à danser sur des musiques irlandaises avec Susan. Une soirée improbable, mais qui s'était révélée drôle et malgré le mal de tête matinal, je n'étais pas prête de l'oublier. Je souris dans le vide malgré ma douleur lancinante et mes idées peu claires. Oui, cela avait été décidemment une excellente soirée.

Quelques coups furent toqués à ma porte et un instant plus tard mon frère passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Son éclat de rire me fit grogner.

-Moins fort, lâchai-je en me retournant dans ma tête.

-Je le savais ! Je le savais que c'était de la gueule de bois !

Je maugréai quelque chose que je ne compris pas moi-même. Je sentis le matelas s'affaissait là où Alexandre s'asseyait, s'esclaffant toujours devant mon état.

-Oui, bon ça va, marmonnai-je sans ouvrir les yeux. Tu étais dans un pire état la dernière fois.

La dernière fois, cela avait été au début de l'été, où Alexandre avait décidé qu'à seize ans j'étais assez grande pour « prendre ma première cuite ». Nous nous étions posés dans le parc de Terre-en-Lande tranquillement, avec certains amis d'enfance – y compris Simon Bones, pour mon plus grand damne. Si j'avais effectivement passé le stade « joyeux », Alexandre et même cette crevette de Simon n'avait pas été mieux et j'avais dû les ramener tout deux chez eux.

-Papa m'a demandé de te réveiller mais je lui ai dit que tu étais malade, renchérit Alexandre, un sourire dans la voix. J'ai toute de suite vu les symptômes, et en plus c'est rare de ne pas te voir te réveiller après midi … j'en conclu que l'Irlande a gagné ?

-Hm.

-Et que tu as fêté ça plus dignement que tes CHOUETTEs ?

-C'est des BUSEs, pas des CHOUETTEs.

Je levai une paupière lourde pour voir qu'Alexandre n'avait pas fait que me rendre visite, mais m'avait également monté le petit-déjeuner. Il sourit doucement en remarquant mon air ébahi.

-Que me vaut cet honneur ?

-Papa et maman me font un prêt pour le permis, annonça-t-il alors que je m'emparais d'une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud. Je les rembourserais une fois que j'aurais un job.

-Amen, soupirai-je, sincèrement soulagée que cette dispute ait trouvé une solution si vite. Ça manque de miel, cette affaire.

Je levai ma tasse d'un air entendu et Alexandre me jeta un regard torve.

-Je t'annonce que j'ai réglé pacifiquement le conflit …

- _Papa_ a réglé le conflit.

-… et de te ramène le petit-déj au lit pour guérir sa gueule de bois, et la seule chose que tu oses me dire c'est « ça manque de miel » ?

Je le gratifiai d'un délicieux sourire avant de gémir quand ma tête me lança à nouveau. Cela arracha un rire à Alexandre, qui acheva sa visite en m'informant que les parents étaient sortis pour l'après-midi et que je n'avais rien à craindre à faire mes devoirs à la maison. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir sortir le moindre parchemin aujourd'hui. Je descendis une ou deux heures plus tard avec un mal de crâne moins soutenu, qui me permit de lire mon grimoire dans le canapé. Des cliquetis dans le garage m'indiquaient qu'Alexandre travaillait sur sa moto. Je m'endormais presque sur mon livre quand des coups virulents furent toqués à ma porte. Je me trainai jusqu'à elle, enroulée dans un plaid, alors qu'on martyrisait toujours le pauvre battant.

-Ça va, je suis là, marmonnai-je en ouvrant la porte.

-Navrée.

Susan se tenait de l'autre côté du battant, les cheveux en bataille, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Malgré la brume dans laquelle baignait mon cerveau, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer l'alerte dans les yeux de Susan, ainsi que la tension dans ses traits. Je fronçai immédiatement les sourcils. Aucun des Bones n'avaient pour habitude de venir toquer à ma porte – sauf Simon qui n'avait décidemment aucune tenue.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Susan se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se contenta de me tendre un journal qu'elle tenait à la main. Un exemplaire nocturne de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Je le dépliai avec un soupir et découvrit l'imagine d'une immense tête de mort luisant dans le noir alors qu'un serpent lumineux sortait sinueusement de sa bouche. Mes doigts se figèrent sur le papier alors que la vision que l'image m'inspirait dissipait les dernières brumes de mon esprit.

La Marque des Ténèbres.

Je connaissais assez l'Histoire des Sorciers pour savoir ce que cette image signifiait.

-C'est … quand … ? bredouillai-je, incapable d'aligner une pensée correcte.

-C'est paru dans la nuit, expliqua Susan d'une voix tremblante. Quelqu'un a fait apparaître la marque, juste après la finale … Maman a attendu que Simon rentre toute la nuit …

-Il va bien ?

Cette marque me glaçait le sang, assez pour que je m'inquiète pour la santé de Simon. Seigneur, cette marque c'était celle de la mort. Si elle était apparue alors … Mais Susan secoua la tête.

-Il va bien, ça va, tout le monde va bien. Enfin, je veux dire personne n'est mort. La seule chose que dit l'article c'est que …

-Les moldus.

Ma voix blanche fit frissonner Susan. J'étais en train de lire l'article en question. Un groupe d'individu s'en était pris à une famille moldue, responsable du camping dans lequel logeaient de nombreux sorciers qui avaient assisté à la finale de la Coupe du Monde. Les mots s'insinuèrent dans mon esprit et j'eus l'impression qu'un liquide froid parcourait mes veines, me figeant un peu plus à chaque information. On les avait fait léviter, humilié en public … les sorciers s'étaient réfugiés dans la forêt … Les trouble-fêtes s'étaient volatilisés à l'apparition de la marque …

Seigneur. J'avais l'impression de lire un article issu d'une autre époque, vieille de près de quinze ans. Une époque à laquelle appartenait cette terrible marque, et où des actes de cet acabit étaient monnaie courante.

-Papa m'a raconté qu'on les avait oublietté, raconta Susan, mais je l'écoutais a peine. Ils ne garderont aucun souvenirs de …

-Mais ça s'est quand même passé Susan ! Bon sang, je croyais que c'était fini, qu'il avait été détruit ?!

Ma voix était passée légèrement dans les aigus vers la fin, et je récoltais le regard affolé de Susan. Je fermai un instant les yeux pour le calmer, mais ça n'aida pas. Aussitôt, le monde se mit à tourner autour de moi et je n'eus en tête que l'imagine de mes parents et de mon frère volant dans les airs la tête à l'envers, au bout de la baguette de criminels cagoulés d'un autre âge.

-Il a été détruit, Victoria, assura Susan d'une voix douce. Mais il a toujours des partisans. Cela dit … C'est la première fois que la marque apparaît depuis la chute alors … je ne sais pas, je pensais que tu devais être au courant.

-Merci.

Susan me gratifia d'un dernier sourire crispé, avant de faire volte-face, non sans un dernier regard qui signifiait clairement « fais attention à toi ».

Seigneur, ce regard.

Je pensais ne plus y avoir à faire. Il m'avait poursuivi toute ma quatrième année, quand un soir d'Halloween Poudlard avait découvert ce sinistre message sur le mur du deuxième étage. Un message qui me faisait encore frissonner d'effroi.

« Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez-garde ».

J'avais compris quelques jours plus tard que c'était moi, l'ennemi.

Parce que j'avais un sang sale. Parce que mes parents n'étaient pas des sorciers. Parce que j'étais issue d'un monde sans magie, je dérangeai certaines personnes. Je l'avais compris très tôt à Poudlard, quand Ulysse Selwyn m'avait enfermé dans un placard à balai, non sans avoir inscrit sur mon front à l'encre indélébile le classique « Sang de Bourbe ».

Mais je n'avais pas eu conscience que l'on pouvait réellement me vouloir du mal à cause de ça. Sauf une fois, après avoir balancer mon pied dans les bijoux de famille de ce même Ulysse Selwyn après qu'il m'ait insulté. Mais cette fois là, je préférais l'oublier.

Et puis il y avait eu message, et l'agression de ce petit Gryffondor. Quel avait été son nom ? J'avouais avoir une mauvaise mémoire. Kevin ? Colin ? On l'avait trouvé se rendant à l'infirmerie, figé. Dès lors, mes amis avaient refusé de me laisser seule, y compris Simon,qui avait fait preuve d'une étonnante sollicitude. Alors ces regards, les mêmes que venaient de me lancer Susan, m'avaient suivi le long de l'année, et chaque fois qu'un Né-moldu était retrouvé agressée, la terreur montait d'un coup. J'avais passé des mois à avoir peur de la solitude, à sursauter au moindre bruit, à être sur mes gardes. A chaque nouvelle agression, je m'étais renfermée en songeant « et si j'étais la prochaine ? ». Et à chaque prochaine fois, j'étais secrètement et honteusement soulagée de ne pas avoir été la victime. Et je craignais à nouveau la prochaine fois. Une année de stresse et d'horreur.

Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie.

Mais la peur était passée. Le monstre avait été tué. Poudlard avait retrouvé sa bonhomie et les BUSEs avaient tellement occupé mon esprit que je n'avais pas trouvé le temps de resonger à l'année affreuse qui venait de s'écouler. Seuls la présence des Détraqueurs et l'évasion de Sirius Black avait assombri ce tableau mais je m'étais sentie loin de ces faits divers, toute plongée que je l'étais dans les BUSEs et le Quidditch, en sécurité dans le cocon Poudlardien.

Mais à présent, maintenant que je contemplai à nouveau cette Marque sinistre luire sur la photo, la peur refaisait surface. De manière brusque et irrationnelle.

-Tory ?

Je sursautai brusquement en détachant mon regard de la photo. Alexandre venait de sortir du garage et me contemplai les sourcils froncés, frottant ses mains noires de graisse contre un chiffon. Il était crasseux, couvert de sueur, mais pourtant je ne pus m'en empêcher : je m'élançai vers lui et l'enlaçai de toute mes forces, le journal toujours tremblant entre mes mains. Alexandre ne réagit pas dans un premier temps, surpris, avant de refermer ses bras sur moi avec automatisme.

-Euh, Tory ? Je suis couvert de graisse, j'ai travaillé toute la journée et euh … tu es sûre que ça va ?

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant d'inspirer à fond pour calmer les tremblements et de le serrer contre moi pour me rassurer. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, les visages des membres de ma famille se superposaient aux pauvres moldus suppliciés de la nuit dernière.

Et si ça arrivait aux membres de ma famille ?

 _Je vous protégerais_ , me promis-je alors, le nez enfoui dans le torse d'Alexandre. _Je vous jure que je vous protégerais_.


	2. Chapter 1 : La surprise de Poudlard

**C'est la première fois que je poste sur ce site du coup je galère un peu ahah. Il est possible que je cafouille tout ça, je m'en excuse d'avance. De ce fait là je n'ai pas trop présenté la fanfiction dans le prologue, je profite pour le faire ici !**

 **DONC c'est une fanfiction qui va se passer en parallèle des tome de Harry Potter ! Je vais prendre le point de vue interne d'une OC - Victoria donc - pour relater les années de guerre. Donc pour vous situer elle rentre en 6e année à la rentrée 1994. Il y aura beaucoup de OC dans une fanfiction, je ne compte pas m'appesantir sur ces personnages qui sont déjà traités dans Harry Potter je vous avoue (et j'ai une peur bleue de les écrire aussi).**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire. Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : La surprise de Poudlard.

-J'ai vu Cédric tout à l'heure, il a pris quelques centimètres encore …

-Toujours aussi canon ?

-Carrément … je ne sais pas où il allé en vacance mais ça lui a réussi !

-Tu ferais encore parti de l'équipe de Quidditch cette année Victoria ? Victoria ?

J'arrachai mon regard de la fenêtre pluvieuse pour le river sur ma meilleure amie, Emily Fawley en face de moi. Elle arqua un sourcil intrigué au dessus d'un œil brun inquisiteur. Je remarquai alors que les deux autres filles du compartiment, Octavia McLaird et Gillian Fawley, m'observait de leurs yeux curieux. Je me redressai alors devant l'attention dont je faisais l'objet en m'efforçant de reprendre le fil de la conversation. Le Quidditch. Parfait, une discussion à laquelle je pouvais participer.

-Oui, normalement je reprends mon poste.

-Quelle chance, soupira Gillian en logeant son menton dans sa main. Des heures passées avec Cédric …

Emily étouffa un grognement sourd et j'esquissai un sourire. Gillian était sa cousine, et avait été repartie à Serdaigle, où elle partageait le dortoir d'Octavia. Elles étaient arrivées tard au sur le quai de gare de King's Cross, étaient montées dans le Poudlard Express in extremis, au moment où tout les compartiments étaient occupés. C'était ainsi qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées avec nous, au grand malheur d'Emily qui avait du mal à supporter Octavia.

-Oh je ne sais pas si c'est une chance, c'est un capitaine intraitable, déclarai-je pour éviter à Emily de lâcher une remarque acerbe. L'an dernier avant le match contre Serpentard, il nous a fait travaillé sous la pluie pendant des heures, la moitié de l'équipe est revenue malade.

-Si c'est lui quoi vous soigne …, insinua Octavia avec un sourire malicieux.

-Tu ne sors pas avec Simon, toi ? attaqua Emily avec un sourire torve.

Octavia haussa les épaules avec un délicieux sourire. Il était vrai que cette fille était délicieuse : belle chevelure d'acajou, visage de porcelaine aux traits fins et harmonieux. Je comprenais parfaitement ce que les garçons de Poudlard pouvaient lui trouver. Mais je comprenais également pourquoi Emily avait une dent contre elle : elle était d'une perfection presque détestable.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a choisi un plat qu'on ne peut pas regarder le menu, prétendit-t-elle.

-Ça se passe bien, d'ailleurs ? s'enquit Gillian. Je veux dire, tu l'as invité à la Coupe du Monde …

Je me figeai et échangeai un regard avec Emily. La Coupe du Monde. Elle me renvoya des yeux à la fois agacés et désolés. Octavia essuya un petit rire.

-Oui, un sacré moment ! D'ailleurs, je pense aller le rejoindre, tu viens ?

Je retins un rire devant la mine soulagée d'Emily et elles sortirent toute deux du compartiment avec force d'éclat de rire. Mon amie poussa un profond soupir quand la porte claqua derrière elle :

-Par Merlin j'ai cru qu'elles ne partiraient jamais ! Pourquoi tu leurs a dit oui ?

-C'est ta cousine, répliquai-je vertement.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'apprécie ! Maintenant parlons sérieux : tu as parlé à Miles pendant les vacances ?

Je me mis à mon tour à grogner et replongeai mon regard par la fenêtre. La pluie tombée drue au nord de l'Angleterre plus on s'approchait de l'Ecosse, pire c'était. Je plaignais les pauvre premières années qui devraient passer le Lac Noir par un temps pareil. Emily me donna un coup de pied et je glapis d'indignation :

-Mais ça va pas !

-Je déteste quand tu joues la stratégie de l'évitement, marmonna-t-elle, une lueur mutine dans le regard. Alors ?

Mes lèvres se tordirent. Miles était un de mes amis de Serpentard. Je ne lui avais jamais apporté d'attention, jusqu'à qu'il me sauve en Potion l'an dernier. Depuis, malgré tout ce que les membres de sa Maison avaient pu me faire, nous avions noués des liens qui, aux dires d'Emily, n'étaient pas parfaitement nets.

-Je suis déconnectée chez moi, lui rappelai-je sans quitter la vitre des yeux. Mes parents s'évanouissent à la vue du moindre hibou.

-Je sais, admit-t-elle d'un ton plus doux. Et je me doute qu'après ce qui est arrivé à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch …

Sa phrase retomba dans le vide, et elle finit par à son tour plonger son regard par la fenêtre. Nous en avions parlé, avant qu'Octavia et Gillian n'arrivent. La famille d'Emily était une vieille famille sorcière, avec tous les réseaux qui allaient avec. J'avais déjà interrogé Susan, puis sa sœur Caroline, qui venait de trouver un emploi au Département de la Justice Magique, mais elles n'avaient rien pu m'apprendre. Malheureusement, Emily n'en savait pas d'avantage : ses parents pensaient qu'avec l'euphorie de la Coupe et l'effet de groupe, un groupe d'ancien Partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui s'étaient réunis et n'avaient su résister à un petit coup d'éclat. Les persécuteurs s'étaient évaporés dans la nature une fois que la marque était apparue, ce qu'Emily avait justifié par le fait qu'un grand nombre de ces partisans encore en liberté ne l'étaient que parce qu'ils avaient reniés leur maître. Alors le revoir réapparaitre de manière inopinée n'était pas plus une bonne nouvelle pour eux que pour moi. Mais pas de quoi s'inquiéter selon elle : c'était un coup d'éclat d'ancien Mangemort un peu alcoolisés, une sorte de réunion d'anciens. Cela me révulsait prodigieusement alors pour tromper la colère, je regardais par la fenêtre.

-Mes parents m'ont parlé d'autres trucs, aussi, enchérit Emily, sourcils froncés. Un truc qui se passerait à Poudlard cette année.

-Caroline Bones y a fait allusion vite fait à la Coupe du Monde, confirmai-je en hochant la tête. Mais sa mère lui a jeté un regard noir, et elle en a plus parlé de l'été.

-J'ai essayé de cuisiner mon père, rien à faire. Je suppose qu'on saura au banquet. Une idée ?

-Le mariage de McGonagall avec Flitwick ?

Emily me jeta un regard incrédule avant d'éclater de rire. Je la suivis dans son hilarité et pendant quelques temps nous imaginâmes quelle robe aux motifs écossais McGonagall pourrait porter, qui jouerait de la cornemuse et si Flitwick devrait utiliser une échelle pour pouvoir embrasser la mariée. Je jetais un regard à la dérobée à ma meilleure amie. Ses cheveux blonds ondulaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux bleus brillaient toujours d'un éclat malicieux. C'était incroyable de pouvoir la qualifier ainsi à présent, alors qu'il y avait encore deux ans à peine elle me détestait cordialement – et inversement, bien que je le montrais moins. Elle me trouvait trop placide quand je la trouvais crue et excentrique. Il avait fallu la quatrième année et l'histoire de la Chambre des Secrets pour que l'on enterre la hache de guerre, puis l'année d'angoisse des BUSEs pour que nos liens se soudent enfin. Si j'avais pu obtenir de si bonnes notes en Sortilège et Métamorphose, c'était grâce à elle.

Nous venions à peine de nous redresser quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Je relevai les yeux sur un garçon brun au visage d'albâtre et aux yeux gris et rieurs. Mais cette fois, les yeux rieurs lançaient des éclairs.

-Je ne vous remercie pas de m'avoir envoyer les deux glousseuses.

-C'est de la faute de Simon, prétendis-je immédiatement avec un léger sourire.

Cédric Diggory fronça son joli nez droit en nous considérant, Emily et moi.

-Oh je veux bien croire que tous les maux du monde sont à cause de Simon pour toi, Victoria.

-Arrête de nous accuser et balance les bonbons qui tu as ramené, lança Emily avec un sourire malicieux.

Cédric fixa un instant Emily avant de soupirer profondément et de sortir divers paquets des poches profondes de sa cape. Mon amie battit des mains avant de rattraper un Chocogrenouille que Cédric lui jetait.

-Je te connais trop, déclara Emily avec un grand sourire.

-Allez, assis-toi, proposai-je charitablement. On va te sauver des glousseuses.

-Je te remercie, soupira Cédric en se laissant tomber sur la banquette aux côtés d'Emily. Franchement, je n'aurais pas supporté les regards aguicheurs de ta cousine une seconde de plus. Octavia vous a parlé de la surprise de Poudlard ?

Et c'était reparti. Le père de Cédric travaillait également au Ministère et Emily et lui croisèrent leurs informations pendant quelques minutes. S'ajoutaient à cela les informations fournies par Simon et nous dûmes nous rendre à l'évidence : visiblement, McGonagall n'allait pas épouser Flitwick. Emily fut de bien meilleure humeur sur cette seconde partie et pour cause, Cédric était de bien meilleure compagnie. Nous étions dans la même Maison, dans la même année et la première fois que je m'étais assise à la table des Poufsouffles, vite suivie de Simon, il avait été mon premier et plus fidèle soutien. C'était lui qui avait pris le relai de Caroline Bones pour expliquer le fonctionnement de Poudlard, du monde Magique, et de la magie en elle-même. Alors que mes premières années avaient été solitaires du fait de mon froid avec Emily et de mes conflits récurrents avec Simon, deux élèves bien plus doués et plus populaire que moi et de qui il était proche, Cédric avait été l'un des seuls camarades de classe à me parler de façon amicale. Il m'avait même forcé à passer les essais de Quidditch et j'avais fini par réussir. Et pour ces années de soutiens, je lui restais reconnaissante.

Le train finit par s'ébranler et Cédric retourna dans son compartiment rechercher ses affaires. Je me tournai vers Emily, l'air vaguement songeuse. Elle dressa un sourcil interloqué.

-Quoi ?

-Rien. Tu crois que Flitwick porte bien la jupette écossaise ?

Pour toute réponse, elle m'envoya son écharpe dans la figure et, mue par mes reflexes de gardienne, je la réceptionnai en éclatant de rire.

C'était ma sixième rentrée à Poudlard, et je n'avais jamais vu un tel déluge. La pluie battait si fort que j'avais l'impression de recevoir des piques glacés qui traversaient capes et vêtements, et il faisait si sombre que j'éprouvai des difficultés à regarder où je marchais, sauf quand un éclair déchirait les nuages, nous faisant tous sursauter. Le seul équivalent dont je pouvais me souvenir avait été le match de Quidditch contre Gryffondor l'an dernier : il y avait si sombre et le vent avait été tel que l'ensemble de mon équipe avait été surpris qu'une crevette telle que moi ne ce soit envolée. Emily avait glissé dans une flaque de boue et s'était raccrochée à moi, envoyant valser son hibou et sa valise que son petit frère, Sullivan, avait fini par lui rapporter.

Et comme si le trajet dans les diligences branlantes n'avaient pas suffi, Peeves, cet esprit frappeur par ailleurs si charmant, nous attendait de pied ferme dans le Hall de Poudlard, bombe à eau à la main – comme si nous n'étions pas assez trempés … Le professeur McGonagall, directrice de Gryffondor et professeur de métamorphose, avait fini par le courser pour le chasser, mais elle avait glissé sur une flaque d'eau et avait dû se rattraper au cou d'une quatrième année de Gryffondor. Je dus tirer de force une Emily hilare vers la Grande Salle.

-Voir la grande Minerva McGonagall se casser la tronche, s'esclaffa-t-elle en tordant ses cheveux blonds, d'où des trombes d'eaux sortaient.

-Elle aurait été ravie de te mettre ta première heure de colle pour t'être moquée d'elle, répliquai-je, réprimant néanmoins un sourire.

Je soupirai d'aise en passant les portes de la Grande Salle. Malgré les nuages menaçants, les éclairs et la pluie qui ne nous atteignait pas, il y régnait une ambiance beaucoup plus chaleureuse et je sentis mes membres se réchauffer au fil des secondes. Je me débarrassai de ma cape lourde d'eau et secouai mes boucles dans tout les sens. Mes cheveux avaient beau être plus courts que ceux d'Emily, les avoir mouillé était tout aussi désagréable.

-Arrête de faire le caniche, Bennett.

-Oh Seigneur, râlai-je, reconnaissant cette voix avec un certain déplaisir. Dès la rentrée, Simon, sérieusement ?

Simon Bones me servit un sourire effronté qui me fit souffler d'agacement. J'étais une personne patiente, pacifique et qui détestait les conflits. Mais j'avouai que mes nerfs avaient depuis toujours été mis à rude épreuve quand il s'agissait de Simon Bones, et ce avant même que j'ai conscience d'être une sorcière – et que lui soit un sorcier. C'était un garçon filiforme, pas franchement athlétique, aux cheveux d'un blond-châtain dont je m'amusais à dire qu'ils tiraient vers le roux. Son visage m'évoquait celui d'un lutin, avec son nez pointu, ses tâches de rousseurs et son sourire malicieux qui faisait certes craquer Octavia, mais qui à moi me donnait envie de le gifler à toute volée – et le connaissant depuis un certain temps (toute ma vie), j'étais certaine d'être celle qui avait la bonne réaction.

-Pas dès la rentrée, les gars, nous prévint Cédric, qui arrivait derrière Simon avec un sourire désabusé. Je suis trempé, et je n'ai pas la force d'endiguer vos disputes.

-Moi non plus ! renchérit Emily, déjà installée à la table des Poufsouffle. Alors taisez-vous.

-Mais c'est lui qui …

Cédric me jeta un regard teinté d'avertissement, et je ravalai mes protestations avec amertume. Amertume qui ne fit que s'aggraver quand Simon passa devant moi avec un léger sourire supérieur. Cependant, je fus ravie de voir Emily lui donnait une claque derrière la tête quand il s'installa à ses côtés et je m'assis d'humeur plus légère en face d'elle avec Cédric. Simon essuya vigoureusement ses cheveux couverts d'épis, noyant presque son assiette.

-Foutue averse, grimaça-t-il alors puisqu'il ne pouvait pas pester sur moi. Et foutu Peeves.

-Tes parents t'ont parlé de la surprise de Poudlard ? s'enquit alors immédiatement Emily.

-Oh ne m'en parle pas, Caroline m'a nargué avec ça tout l'été dès que ma mère avait le dos tourné. J'ai fini par en déduire que c'était juste une ruse pour me faire enrager.

-Une sainte fille, murmurai-je, récoltant le coup de coude de Cédric.

-Si quelque chose se passe à Poudlard, Dumbledore en parlera bien au banquet, trancha celui-ci, avant de se tourner vers moi. Tu n'as pas perdu la forme pendant l'été ? Prête pour une nouvelle saison ?

J'eus un sourire carnassier qui parut satisfaire Cédric. Une des raisons qui faisait de lui l'un des élèves les plus aimés de Poufsouffle était qu'il avait redonné de la gloire à notre Maison grâce au Quidditch : il était capitaine depuis de l'année dernière et je n'avais jamais vu une si belle équipe depuis que j'étais arrivée. Notre manquement l'an dernier n'était dû qu'à la malchance, mais j'avais bon espoir que cette saison soit meilleure – et peut-être, pourquoi pas, pouvoir brandir un jour la Coupe.

McGonagall finit par apparaître alors que nous parlions de la Coupe du Monde, suivie d'une file d'élève de première année trempés jusqu'aux os – l'un d'entre eux était même emmitouflés dans le manteau en taupe de Hagrid.

-Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été si petit en première année, commenta Simon quand ils passèrent à notre hauteur.

-Ça Bones, c'est parce que tu n'as pas grandi depuis.

-La ferme, Bennett.

-Fermez-la tout les deux ! râla Emily en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. La chanson commence !

Effectivement, l'antique Choixpeau sur son tabouret venait d'entamer son annuelle chanson déclamant quelles étaient les qualités de chaque Maison. Je souris avec nostalgie en songeant à ma propre chanson, celle que le Choixpeau avait déclamé lors de ma Répartition. A l'époque, je n'avais trop osé m'éloigner de Simon alors que nous avancions dans la Grande Salle, les yeux insistants de tout Poudlard braqués sur nous. L'immensité de la salle, ainsi que toute cette attention, m'avait intimidé, d'autant plus que je ne savais pas quoi attendre de la Répartition. J'avais été rassurée de constater qu'il ne fallait que porter le Choixpeau, mais l'angoisse de l'épreuve avait été remplacée par l'angoisse de l'indécision – d'autant plus que j'étais la première à être appelée. Dans quelle Maison allais-je atterrir ? Certainement pas à Gryffondor, la façon dont je me collais à Simon malgré notre mésentente montrait bien que je manquais de courage, et il ne manquait pas de me le rappeler. Ni Serpentard, je n'avais pas particulièrement d'ambition, et j'étais loin d'être vicieuse. J'avais hésité entre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, et le Choixpeau avait fini par suivre mon raisonnement. J'étais une fille avec une certaine créativité et je pouvais être qualifiée de sage, d'après lui. Mais j'étais loyale, juste et travailleuse – perfectionniste, comme pourrait le dire mon frère Alexandre. Et ce fut cette partie de moi qui l'emporta car au bout de quelques secondes à peine, le « _Poufsouffle_ » avait retenti dans la salle.

La file d'élève se mit à diminuer au fur et à mesure que les noms défilaient, suivis des _« Serdaigle !_ » « _Gryffondor !_ » « _Serpentard !_ » « _Poufsouffle !_ », et quand le dernier élève fut envoyé chez nous, Dumbledore se leva. Les applaudissements et les voix moururent et allèrent se perdre dans les murs du château. J'avais toujours été impressionnée par l'autorité qui émanait de ce vieil homme à la barbe blanche et aux lunettes demi-lunes. J'avouai que la première fois que je l'avais vu, après tout ce que j'avais lu sur lui dans les livres que les Bones m'avaient prêtés, son apparence m'avait arraché un rire étranglé. Mais l'hilarité avait fini par se muer en admiration quand j'avais pu me rendre compte de l'aura que le professeur dégageait, une aura à la fois sereine mais emplie de puissance. Un sourire fendit le visage parcheminé de Dumbledore et il nous ouvrit les bras :

-Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : bon appétit !

Un grand cri d'approbation retentit dans la Salle et les plats se mirent aussitôt à se remplir.

-Amen, me réjouis-je en me jetant sur les pommes-de-terre.

-Comment tu peux rester une crevette en mangeant autant ? me demanda Simon les sourcils froncés. Calme-toi, c'était une vraie question ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment alors que je pointais sur lui une pomme-de-terre menaçante.

-Crevette toi-même.

-Ce n'est pas faux, rit le Moine Gras, le fantôme de Poufsouffle qui passait justement derrière nous. Il faudra vous remplumer un peu, Mr. Bones.

-Comme vous, vous voulez dire ?

Emily fit les gros yeux à Simon devant son manque de délicatesse, mais le Moine Gras ne parut pas offusqué car il éclata de rire.

-Le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas trouvé de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? demanda Cédric.

Je fronçai les sourcils et me tournai vers la table des professeurs pour constater qu'effectivement, une chaise restait vide et force était d'admettre qu'aucun visage ne m'était inconnu. Normalement, nous devrions avoir un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal – comme tout les ans – après la démission de notre enseignant l'année dernière. Le visage rond du Moine Gras esquissa une moue.

-J'avoue ne pas avoir d'information à ce sujet …

-Et concernant la « surprise de Poudlard ? » s'enquit Emily, qui décidément n'en démordait pas.

Cette fois, le Moine Gras sourit avec malice, et nous assura que nous aurions notre réponse à la fin du banquet, puis repartit saluer les premières année. Emily rayonnait d'avoir enfin eu une réponse, mais Simon fronçait toujours les sourcils, le regard rivé sur la table des professeurs.

-Ce serait inquiétant que Dumbledore n'ait pas trouvé de professeur …

-Oh, tu sais bien que le poste est maudit, maugréa Emily d'un ton blasé. Il n'y a qu'à voir ce qui est arrivé à Lockhart.

-Peut-être qu'il est simplement en retard, hasarda Cédric.

-Vous croyez que s'il n'en a pas trouvé, il rappellera Lupin ?

Emily me jeta un regard pénétrant, entre gêne et tristesse.

-Ne rêve pas trop, Victoria. C'est un loup-garou, les parents d'élèves ne voudront plus de lui ici maintenant que cela ce sait.

Je hochai la tête en signe de compréhension, même si en réalité je ne comprenais pas. Remus Lupin était le meilleur professeur que j'avais eu en Défense contre les Forces du mal depuis que j'étais arrivée à Poudlard. Un homme adorable qui m'avait permis d'aborder sereinement mes BUSEs dans cette matière. J'avais une grande estime pour lui, et le fait d'apprendre en fin d'année que cet homme au sourire aimable était un loup garou n'avait en rien altéré mon jugement. Il se transformait certes en monstre une fois par mois, mais premièrement, la Tue-Loup rendait ce monstre inoffensif, et secondement, le fait qu'il soit ce loup une fois par mois ne changeait en rien l'homme qu'il était le reste du temps. Mais visiblement, je devais avoir l'esprit plus ouvert que la plupart des sorciers. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que je ne venais pas de ce monde.

Les assiettes finirent par se vider et les discussions à se faire plus paresseuses. Seule Emily continuait à être sur le qui-vive, scrutant la table des professeurs de ses yeux perçants. Quand Dumbledore se leva enfin, elle ne tenait plus en place et Simon devait la maintenir de force sur le banc pour contenir son exaltation. Les premières informations furent si banales que je remis à discuter avec ma voisine, ma camarade de dortoir Mathilda Bale, jusqu'à ce que j'entende :

-Je suis également au regret de vous annoncer que la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieu cette année.

-Pardon ?!

Cédric et moi ne fûmes pas les seuls à frémir d'incompréhension et d'indignation. A la table voisine, Harry Potter, attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, avait également vivement réagi avant de se retourner vers Fred et Georges Weasley, ses coéquipiers dans l'équipe. J'échangeai un regard alarmé avec Cédric au moment où Dumbledore poursuivait :

-Cela est dû à un évènement particulier qui commencera en octobre et se poursuivra tout au long de l'année scolaire, en exigeant de la part des professeurs beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Mais je suis persuadé que vous en serez tous enchantés. J'ai en effet le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, à Poudlard...

Mais il ne put aller plus loin : un retentissant de tonnerre ébranla les murs de la pièce, et les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avec un fracas qui me fit bondir de mon banc. Un homme se découpait dans l'encadrement de porte, massif, trempé … et terriblement sinistre. Un silence assourdissant s'était abattu sur la pièce et chaque œil était rivé sur le nouvel arrivant. Il s'avança entre les tables de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle, un claquement sourd et régulier accompagnant chacun de ses pas. Un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel, éclairant brusquement le visage scarifié de l'homme, sa crinière grisonnante et son nez amputé. Un long frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid me parcourut l'échine alors que je remarquai que son second œil n'était qu'un immense globe artificiel à l'iris bleue électrique, retenue dans son orbite par un bandeau.

-Par Merlin, souffla Simon, visiblement impressionné. Ne me dites pas que c'est Fol Œil ?

Personne n'eut la foi de lui répondre, jusqu'à ce que l'homme sinistre n'atteigne la table des professeurs. Le fait que son œil artificiel puisse regarder dans une direction opposée à celle de son œil sain, petit et sombre, était déstabilisant et j'arrêtai vite de dévisager le nouvel arrivant.

-Je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, déclara Dumbledore, sa voix fendant le silence qui s'était installé. Le professeur Maugrey.

-Bon sang j'y crois pas, jura Emily alors que seul le directeur et Hagrid, le garde-chasse, applaudissait le nouveau professeur.

-Qui s'est ? demandai-je en un filet de voix.

-Le plus grand Auror de tout les temps, me répondit Simon sans relever mon ignorance. Si Azkaban est plein, c'est notamment grâce à lui. C'était un ami mon oncle, tu sais, avant.

Je hochai doucement la tête sans insister. On m'avait expliqué que l'oncle des Bones, le frère aîné de leur père, avait été tué avec toute sa famille pour s'être opposé à Tu-Sais-Qui. Mon cœur dévala ma poitrine. La Marque, l'Auror qui avait mis la plupart de ses Partisans derrière les barreaux …

Cela commençait à faire beaucoup à mon humble avis.

-Mais … Il n'est pas un peu fou ? s'enquit Cédric en un murmure prudent.

-Mon père dit juste qu'il est devenu paranoïaque avec les ans. Mais rien d'étonnant avec le nombre d'ennemi qu'il doit s'être fait … Ça reste un grand sorcier.

-Regardez-moi son visage …

Oui son visage était hideux, songeai-je sans trop osé y regarder. Couvert de cicatrice, avec une bouche si mince qu'elle ne paraissait être qu'une balafre de plus. Et Seigneur, ces yeux. J'allais avoir des difficultés à suivre les cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal si je n'arrivais pas à le regarder.

-Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, poursuivit Dumbledore avec un sourire rassurant. Nous allons avoir l'honneur d'accueillir au cours des prochains mois un évènement que nous n'avons plus connu depuis un siècle. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera cette année à Poudlard.

-Vous PLAISANTEZ ! s'écria l'un des jumeaux Weasley à la table voisine.

Si certains éclatèrent de rire devant l'exclamation du Batteur de Gryffondor, les murmures exaltés commencèrent à parcourir les tables, dissipant totalement l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée avec l'arrivée de Maugrey. Mais moi, je fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension, et me penchai vers Emily pour chuchoter :

-Le Tournoi de quoi ?

Mais elle était bien trop occupée à sourire d'un air extatique et à bondir sur sa chaise pour me répondre. Je dus donc attendre patiemment que Dumbledore reprenne :

-Non, je ne plaisante pas, Mr Weasley. Mais si vous aimez la plaisanterie, j'en ai entendu une très bonne, cet été́. C'est un troll, une harpie et un farfadet qui entrent dans un bar...

Le professeur McGonagall s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et j'essuyai un petit rire.

-Heu... c'est vrai..., se reprit Dumbledore avec un sourire presque penaud pour la directrice-adjointe. Le moment n'est peut-être pas venu de... Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers... Certains d'entre vous ne savent pas en quoi consiste ce tournoi, je demande donc à ceux qui savent de me pardonner d'avoir à donner quelques explications. Pendant ce temps-là, ils sont autorisés à penser à autre chose.

J'adressai un merci silencieux au directeur. Cela m'agaçait de ne pas comprendre pourquoi toute l'école semblait si excitée. Dumbledore expliqua ainsi que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était une compétition amicale entre les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe – Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Dumstrang. Un élève était sélectionné par école pour accomplir trois tâches magiques, et les dirigeants y avaient vu là l'occasion d'établir des relations entre des sorciers de différents pays. Le principe me semblait intéressant et je commençai moi aussi à me sentir exaltée quand Dumbledore évoqua que beaucoup de candidats étaient morts durant la compétition. J'eus un haut-le-cœur, mais il semblait bien que j'étais la seule, car Simon et Cédric à côté de moi continuaient d'en parler avec animation.

-Au cours des siècles, il y a eu plusieurs tentatives pour rétablir le tournoi, poursuivit Dumbledore en élevant la voix pour couvrir les murmures. Mais aucune n'a rencontré un grand succès. Cette année, pourtant, notre Département de la Coopération Magique internationale et celui des Jeux et Sports magiques ont estimé que le moment était venu d'essayer de le faire revivre. Nous avons tous beaucoup travaillé au cours de l'été́ pour nous assurer que, cette fois, aucun champion ne se trouvera en danger de mort. Les responsables de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront en octobre avec une liste de candidats et la sélection des trois champions aura lieu le jour de Halloween. Un juge impartial décidera quels sont les élèves qui sont le plus dignes de concourir pour le Trophée des Trois Sorciers, la gloire de leur école et une récompense personnelle de mille Gallions.

-Mille Gallions ? souffla Emily, incrédule. Mais c'est énorme !

-Tu devrais te lancer, me dit Cédric avec un coup de coude. Au moins tu n'aurais pas à ne compter que sur ta bourse.

-Pour les deux ans qui me restent d'étude ici, grommelai-je, la joue contre le poing.

J'avouai que cette histoire de mort m'avait quelque peu refroidie. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon groupe. L'œil d'Emily brillait de convoitise : c'était bien son genre de se lancer dans une pareille aventure. Cédric avait aussi l'air intéressé : je le voyais dans son sourire mais également dans le sérieux de ses iris. Je m'attendais à ce que Simon soit également séduit – il était l'un des meilleurs de notre année, si quelqu'un pouvait réussir des épreuves magiques c'était lui – mais il semblait un peu plus prudent. Mais nombre de personne à notre table et sur les tables voisines semblait se voir en champion de Poudlard. Malheureusement, le chœur d'excitation se mua en chœur de protestation quand Dumbledore annonça qu'il faudra avoir plus de dix-sept ans au moment d'Halloween pour pouvoir prétendre être le champion de Poudlard et qu'il veillerait personnellement à ce que personne d'âge inférieur à cette limite ne puisse s'inscrire – il lança notamment un regard appuyé à Fred et George Weasley, qui avaient protesté le plus fort. Simon eut un rire moqueur.

-C'est mort, les gars.

-C'est mort pour toi aussi, fit remarquer Emily en un grognement. Tu es d'août. Et moi de décembre, quelle injustice ! Cédric, tous nos espoirs reposent sur toi !

-Tu vas le faire ? s'enquis-je en me tournant vers mon ami.

Cédric esquissa un léger sourire qui en soit, ne disait en rien ce qu'il songeait. Il était né début octobre : il pouvait parfaitement soumettre sa candidature à ce « juge impartial ». Et Cédric avait a cœur de redorer le blason de notre Maison : il nous trouvait, à raison, sous-estimé, malmené. Et en tant que préfet et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de bien le voir en champion de Poudlard.

Et c'était loin de me faire plaisir.

Dumbledore finit par nous libérer et la salle commença à s'agiter. Cédric bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds et quelques élèves de notre Maison vinrent l'entourer pour lui parler du Tournoi. Evidemment. Aux yeux de tous, il représentait notre meilleure chance – la chance ultime de montrer les Poufsouffle au firmament. Je remarquai qu'Emily était restée à table, rageant toujours d'être née trop tard et sur la stupidité des décideurs.

-Em' ! l'apostrophai-je en lui donnant un coup de pied par dessous la tête. Pour l'amour du ciel, tu es préfète, réveille-toi !

-Hm ?

-Les premières années !

Emily sortit enfin de sa torpeur et remarqua qu'une troupe d'élève plus petit que les autres se massait devant Cédric. Elle poussa un juron et s'élança vers les premières années. Simon s'esclaffa bruyamment alors que les préfets et leur petite troupe passaient devant nous, ouvrant de grands yeux impressionnés. Je plantai un coude dans ses côtes, et il grimaça.

-Ne te moque pas, Bones. Tu n'étais pas mieux.

-Et toi tu me collais comme un chaton à sa mère !

-Pas la peine de rappeler ça à tout bout de champs …

Je jetai un regard à Emily et Cédric, qui souriaient d'un air rassurant aux premières années. Les pauvres devaient être éprouvés avec leur passage sur le Lac Noir sous le déluge, l'entrée spectaculairement terrifiante de Maugrey Fol-Œil, et l'annonce du Tournoi. Je voyais Cédric endosser ce manteau de leader qui lui allait si bien, les autres lui donner de grandes tapes encourageantes sur l'épaule, lever le pouce d'un air triomphant. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine et je jetai un regard inquiet à Simon.

-Il va le faire, hein ? Il va se porter candidat.

Les lèvres de Simon se pincèrent et je compris qu'il n'était pas plus rassuré que moi quant à l'idée que Cédric participe au Tournoi.

-Il y a de grande chance, oui.


	3. Chapter 2 : Chocolat et Sortilèges

Chapitre 2 : Chocolat et sortilèges. 

Durant la première semaine, la nouvelle du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait été sur toutes les lèvres. Cédric ne disait rien sur son intention d'y participer ou non, mais Emily et moi étions d'accord pour nous dire que cela lui trottait dans la tête. Maintenant, chacun avait hâte que Halloween arrive, mais j'étais des plus sceptique. Un troll dans les cachots, un portrait agressé, un message sinistre sur le mur … Non, décidemment, rien de bon n'arrivait à Poudlard à Halloween.

Le professeur Chourave, notre Directrice de Maison, était passée dans nos rangs le premier jour pour faire le point sur nos BUSEs. Elle s'était retrouvée enchantée de mes notes, et j'abandonnais avec joie cette année l'Arithmancie, la Potion et l'Astronomie.

-En revanche, je ne pense pas que vous soyez nombreux à continuer l'Histoire de la Magie, m'avait-elle prévenu avec un regard désolé. Alors … armez-vous de patience, d'accord ?

Et effectivement, seuls Octavia McLairds et Miles Bletchley poursuivait cette matière. J'avais crains un instant que Simon ne la poursuive – il était admis, et de nature assez curieuse – mais il avait fini par abandonner pour ne pas surcharger son emploi du temps. Sans surprise, il avait réussi dans tous les examens, et n'avait loupé l'Optimal qu'en Arithmancie, et Métamorphose. Cédric n'en était pas loin, s'il n'avait pas complétement loupé l'épreuve d'Histoire de la Magie, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pris au sérieux. Emily quant à elle avait excellé en Potion et Métamorphose.

Je pensais que maintenant que les BUSEs étaient derrière nous, les professeurs relâcheraient la pression et nous laisserait profiter de notre dernière année sans examens majeurs, mais cela avait été illusoire. Dès la première heure le lundi matin, le professeur McGonagall, cette grande sorcière stricte, mais juste, nous avait d'entrée parler des ASPICs, du niveau qui allait s'élever encore quelque peu, ainsi de l'exigence accrue qu'elle aurait pour ces cours. Flitwick n'eut pas un discourt différent en Sortilège et je me réjouis secrètement d'avoir abandonner les Potions en voyant mes amis revenir dépités des cachots le mardi. Rogue était revenu de l'été avec plus d'amertume, de froideur et de haine si toutefois c'était possible.

-Deux jours, marmonna Emily un matin. Deux jours et déjà une tonne de devoir !

Tonne de devoir dont elle s'acquittait déjà, son livre _Milles herbes et champignons magiques_ coincé sur une carafe d'eau bouillante qui nous servait pour thé, le parchemin étalé à côté de bol de café. J'avais moi-même callé l' _Histoire de la Magie_ de Bathilda Tourdesac de l'autre coté de la carafe, ma tasse de chocolat chaud dans une main et la plume dans l'autre. Binns nous avait demandé quatre-vingt centimètres de parchemin pour la fin de semaine sur ce que nous savions de la seconde révolte des Gobelins. Nous mangions et prenions des notes par intermittence, sous les regards effarés de Simon et Cédric.

-C'est pour la semaine prochaine, le devoir, rappela celui-ci à Emily d'un ton qui se voulait résolument rassurant. Et Vic' … Il fallait arrêter l'Histoire de la magie, sérieusement.

Je lui jetai un regard torve par dessus mon livre. Emily quand à elle, leva sur lui des yeux noirs où pointait une certaine panique.

-On parle de Rogue, il est parfaitement capable de nous avancer la date comme ça, sans raisons !

-Et bien on le commencera ce soir, si tu le souhaites, dit Simon en baillant. De la Potion dès le matin … Franchement c'est de la torture.

- _Toi_ , tu ne veux pas entrer au département des mystères.

-Un point pour elle, admit Cédric.

Il se servit un bol de thé et une assiette faite d'œufs et de bacon, faisant grimacer Simon, qui était du genre à ne rien manger le matin – et après on se demandait pourquoi il était si maigre … Cédric s'amusa de son air dégoûté et fit balancer un morceau de bacon du bout de sa fourchette sous le nez de Simon.

-Il faut prendre des forces mon vieux.

-Je prends ma force dans le sommeil, répliqua-t-il en ne prenant qu'une petite tasse de café. Comment vous le sentez ce premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal ?

-Mal, justement, marmonnai-je avant de prendre une lampée de chocolat.

Je jetai un œil à la table des professeurs. Lupin me manquait déjà terriblement et j'appréhendais ce premier cours avec notre nouveau professeur. Maugrey parlait au professeur McGonagall, et je voyais dans l'étincelle dans les yeux de la professeure de métamorphose que le sujet de la discussion était plutôt une dispute. Cela ne me surprenait pas : la rumeur disait qu'il avait transformé un élève en fouine dès le premier jour et que depuis, McGonagall était furieuse. Simon devait songer à la même chose car il me jeta un regard de biais, amusé.

-Peur d'être transformé en fouine, Bennett ? Remarque, ce serait un spectacle divertissant.

-Très drôle, maugréai-je en notant une nouvelle ligne sur mon parchemin. Rends-toi plutôt utile et ressers-moi du chocolat chaud.

Je lui tendis ma tasse vide, qu'il se contenta de fixer avec un sourire insupportable. Cédric finit par la prendre avec un soupir, devinant que la prochaine étape était que je jette ladite tasse au visage de Simon, et la remplit de chocolat.

-Merci, Cédric. Toi, au moins tu as des manières.

-Les gars, nous avertit Cédric en pointant sur nous du bacon menaçant. Pas dès le matin. Et Simon, tu ne devais pas aller voir Octavia ?

-Elle n'est pas encore descendue, alors navré mais vous allez devoir me supporter encore quelques minutes.

-Allez Vic', patience, me lança Emily de l'autre côté de la carafe.

Je la gratifiai d'un regard désabusé par dessus nos livres, et décidai d'ignorer Simon en me replongeant dans mon Histoire de la Magie.

-Cédric ? finit par demander Emily en relevant les yeux de son devoir de Potion. Tu vas candidater ou pas finalement, au Tournoi ?

Simon et moi tournâmes immédiatement les yeux vers notre ami, attendant impatiemment sa réponse. La question restait en suspens depuis la rentrée, mais je savais que Cédric n'y répondrait pas avant d'être certain de sa décision. Et visiblement, il ne l'était toujours pas parce qu'il haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas encore, on va dire.

-Il n'y a que toi qui puisses le faire, insista Emily. Je veux dire, Simon et moi on est trop jeune et Victoria …

-… ne sait toujours pas comment utiliser une baguette sans provoquer de catastrophe.

-Cédric, fais-le taire, sinon je le fais.

Simon leva les mains en signe de paix au moment où Cédric ouvrait la bouche. Moi ça ne me suffisait pas, mais je fis passer la frustration en avalant une gorgée de chocolat chaud. Il était vrai que de notre groupe, j'étais la moins douée baguette à la main. J'en avais conscience, et j'en tirais une certaine complexité qui se combinait à celle de ne pas venir de leur monde. C'était un fait. J'avais juste horreur qu'on me le rappelle.

-Sans Victoria, on échouait tous en Histoire de la magie, me défendit néanmoins Emily. Et je pense que sur un balai tu ne ferais pas le fier avec ton vertige, Simon, alors tais-toi. Bref, là n'est pas la question. Cédric …

-On a des septième année qui peuvent parfaitement prétendre à être champion de Poudlard, tempéra-t-il en posant prudemment ses couverts. Et dans Poudlard …

-Il _faut_ que ce soit un Poufsouffle ! Imagine que ce soit nous qui ramenions le Trophée à Poudlard, peut-être qu'on arrêtera de dire de nous qu'on est la Maison qui ne sert à rien !

Certains autour de nous qui écoutaient hochèrent la tête avec approbation. Il était vrai que certains d'entre nous étaient révoltés de la façon dont l'on traitait les Poufsouffles à Poudlard – avec une sorte de condescendance. Ils sont gentils, les Poufsouffles, ils nous prêtent leurs notes, les Poufsouffles, ils nous aident. Mais ils ne servent décidemment à rien, ces Poufsouffles. La Maison dans laquelle on envoyait ceux qui ne correspondaient pas aux trois autres, une sorte de « poubelle ». Les Serpentards notamment ne manquaient pas de nous rappeler cet aspect là de notre Maison. L'indifférence de Cédric sembla quelque peu se fendiller quand il constata qu'une partie des regards de la table était rivés sur lui, un espoir presque indécent dans les yeux.

-Tu es l'un des meilleurs en magie. Tu es notre préfet, notre capitaine. Il faut que ce soit toi, acheva d'argumenter Emily avec un haussement d'épaule.

-Mais ne te mets pas la pression, ajoutai-je précipitamment. Je veux dire, fais ce que tu veux, et surtout comme tu le sens. C'est à toi que la décision appartient, ne te sens pas obliger de le faire pour nous.

-Bien sûr, enchérit Emily après quelques secondes. C'est toi qui prend la décision, pas nous.

Mais malgré mon intervention, je sentais Cédric vaciller et cela me faisait peur. Quelques soient ces tâches, elles ne seraient pas une promenade de santé. Ce serait dangereux et cela devrait mobiliser des capacités magiques au delà de celles que maîtrisaient déjà Cédric. Il devrait dépasser ces limites mais … jusqu'à quel point ? Tout le monde avait beau être enthousiasme pour ce Tournoi, après trois jours je restais persuadée que le champion de l'école le serait beaucoup moins une fois face à la première tâche. La seule chose qui m'exaltait un temps soit peu était de rencontrer les élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons.

Octavia parut enfin par la grande porte et Simon se redressa précipitamment.

-On se revoit en cours, les gars ! nous lança-t-il en prenant son sac qu'il avait posé sur la table à côté de lui.

Mais dans sa précipitation, son sac heurta la carafe d'eau maintenant tiède qui tomba sur mon livre d'Histoire de la magie et renversa la tasse de chocolat chaud que je venais de poser dans sa course. Je poussai un cri de stupeur quand le chocolat se répandit sur mes précieux quarante centimètres de parchemin que j'avais réussi à rédiger depuis la veille, avant d'achever sa course destructrice sur ma jupe et mon sac posé à mes côtés. Je me relevai précipitamment, horrifiée, et contemplai bouche bée mon devoir se détruire petit à petit.

-Pour l'amour du ciel, Simon ! finis-je par crier, cédant à la rage qui déferlait en moi.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

Mais peu m'importait. Mon précieux chocolat, essentiel à chacun de mes réveils, tachait mon cher devoir à présent couvert d'une immense tâche brune veinée de noire. Illisible, donc. Tout à refaire.

-Ouuuh, souffla Emily, nous jetant tour à tour des regards à Simon et à moi.

-Explosion dans trois, deux …, décompta Cédric.

-Non, sérieusement, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, Vicky ! se défendit Simon en s'éloignant d'un pas.

Mais je n'appréciais pas d'avantage qu'il m'appelle par ce surnom. Pour couper court à toute fuite, j'agrippai vertement sa cravate, le faisant glapir d'indignation.

-Je m'en fiche, tout ce que je vois c'est que tu as renversé mon chocolat – _mon chocolat Simon Bones !_ – et ruiner mon devoir !

-Et salis ton uniforme, releva Emily avec un sourire dans la voix.

-Et salis mon uniforme !

Effectivement, des traces brunes souillaient à présent ma cravate jaune et noire, ma chemise et ma jupe. Mon courroux n'en fit qu'augmenter alors que les dégâts s'additionnaient et Simon dut le sentir car il tenta à nouveau de faire un pas en arrière. Mais j'étais réactive et je resserrai ma prise sur sa cravate, l'étranglant presque.

-Des excuses, exigeai-je, me délectant presque de ses yeux paniqués. Immédiatement.

-Excuse-toi Simon, me défendit Susan, qui déjeunait un peu plus loin avec ses amis de quatrième année.

-Pour la solidarité familiale, on repassera Susie, grimaça son frère avant de me jeter un nouveau regard. Non, sérieusement Bennett, tu m'étrangles là.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu t'excuser.

-Je vous avais dit de ne pas travailler dès le petit-déjeuner !

Mais mon regard se fit glacial, et je vis la pomme d'Adam de Simon s'abaisser et se relever. Je savais avoir des yeux très clairs, gris et froids qui, d'après les dires d'Emily, gelaient le sang de ceux que je fixai avec courroux. Mon unique arme avec mes ongles, et je savais parfaitement m'en servir. Simon cessa de se débattre et passa sa main dans ses cheveux châtains couverts d'épis. Au moment où je crus qu'il allait craquer et s'excuser, une voix cingla derrière nous :

-Bennett, _lâche-le maintenant_ !

-Octavia, grondai-je sourdement, reconnaissant la voix de la petite-amie de Simon. Quel plaisir.

Mais ça ne semblait pas être un plaisir pour elle, car elle me fusilla du regard en arrivant à notre hauteur, ses cheveux d'acajou bondissant furieusement à chacun de ses pas.

-Lâche-le, répéta-t-elle avant de glisser sa main dans celle de Simon. Tu es ridicule. (Elle sourit à Simon et raffermit sa prise). Viens, chéri.

Simon ne bougea pas d'un poil, ses yeux ne lâchant pas les miens d'un iota. Nous nous affrontâmes un instant du regard, ses yeux bleus contre mes yeux gris. Finalement, mes mains se desserrèrent sa cravate et je la laissai couler entre les doigts.

-On réglera ça en cours. Dis merci à ta copine.

-Bennett, siffla rageusement Octavia.

Je lâchai définitivement la cravate et laissai Simon reculer d'un pas. Il se massait la nuque, sans l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage, me considérant les yeux plissés.

-Sacré poigne, finit-il par lâcher, la commissure des lèvres relevée. T'as pas changé, Vicky.

-Je veux mes excuses avant la seconde sonnerie ! le prévins-je alors qu'il se laissait entrainer par Octavia.

Simon me gratifia d'un dernier sourire, plus effronté celui-ci, avant s'intéresser à Octavia – qui devait bien pester sur moi. Je me retournai vers ma table, gonflant mes joues en signe d'agacement, et découvrit Cédric et Emily, penchés l'un contre l'autre se retenant visiblement d'éclater de rire.

-Par Merlin, on a évité la catastrophe, haleta Cédric, tentant de reprendre son souffle. J'appellerais Octavia plus souvent si c'est elle qui sait régler les conflits.

-Seigneur, abstiens-toi, rétorquai-je avant de baisser les yeux sur mon uniforme. Oh lala …

Je sortis ma baguette de mon sac et la posait sur mes vêtements en murmurant un « _récurvite_ ». Puis je jetais un regard désespéré à la table saccagée et à mon devoir irrattrapable. Emily se chargea de nettoyer la table et me tendis mon livre d'Histoire de la Magie a présent parfaitement sec.

-Pour le devoir par contre …, grimaça Cédric en le prenant du bout de la baguette. Désolé Vic'.

-Il va me le payer. Je vous jure. Chèrement.

-En attendant, on doit aller en cours alors … Mets tes envies de vengeance en veilleuse, d'accord ?

-Pas question. Je veux des excuses avant que le cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal ne commence, sinon ce sera la guerre.

-Ah parce que là vous êtes en période de paix ? ironisa Emily en plaçant son sac sur épaule.

Cédric éclata de rire et nous quittâmes la Grande Salle d'humeur diverse. Notre premier cour était séparé : ils avaient Potion et moi je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque pour recopier les lignes que mon chocolat avait ruiné. Je fulminai encore arrivée au vingtième centimètre quand une voix me sortit de mes sombres pensées :

-Recalée en Potion ? Je suis déçu Victoria.

-Et toi tu ne continues pas ? répliquai-je sans relever la tête. Je suis déçue, Miles.

Miles Bletchley essuya un petit rire en posant son sac à côté du mien.

-Oh, j'en ai pas besoin pour le reste de mes études. Et puis, c'est déjà assez pénible d'avoir Rogue en directeur de Maison.

-Comme je te comprends …

Miles passa outre mon ton cordial, s'installa à côté de moi et repoussa l'une de ses rares mèches rebelles. Ses cheveux noirs étaient soigneusement coiffés par dessus des yeux bruns qui me fixaient avec impudence. Sa cravate aux couleurs vertes et argents pendait sur son sternum.

-Et toi, mon petit doigt me dit que tu as poursuivi l'Histoire de la Magie.

-Le mien me dit que toi aussi …

-Bien vu, s'esclaffa Miles en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Et Soin aux Créatures Magiques aussi, c'est peut-être Hagrid mais ça me plait bien. Parfois ça peut être … distrayant.

Je ne répoondis pas, mais ça ne parut pas le déranger : il me raconta son premier cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques – l'un de ces favoris – où Hagrid leur avait présenté des créatures inconnues mais explosives. Difficiles à dresser, disait-il, mais il avait été ravi de voir l'une d'entre elle exploser au visage de Cassius Warrington. Il continua à bailler, presque seul car je ne répondais que par monosyllabe, les yeux obstinément rivés sur mon devoir.

-Et au fait, il s'est passé quoi avec Simon Bones ce matin ?

Je n'avais aucune envie de parler de Simon, alors je me contentais de soupirer et de poursuivre ma dissertation. Mon silence et ma froideur finirent par paraître éloquents à Miles, qui éclata de rire :

-Oh, Vic' ! Tu m'en veux encore pour le hibou de début d'été ?

-Un peu, avoua-je sans lever les yeux de mon devoir.

Au début de l'été, il m'avait envoyé une lettre, avec son hibou pour messager. Le volatile avait fait irruption par la fenêtre ouverte de notre salle à manger, en pleine prière dominicale. Ma mère avait hurlé et mon père m'avait jeté un long regard pénétrant qui m'avait glacé le sang. Pas le meilleur dimanche de l'été. Tout ça pour quoi ? Un petit bout de parchemin, avec juste une phrase :

« Alors Vic', quand est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ? »

Emily considérait que notre relation n'était pas nette, et elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Rien que l'année dernière, il m'avait demandé douze fois de sortir avec lui, demandes que j'avais toujours repoussé avec le sourire, mais qui pesaient à mesure qu'elles s'accumulaient. Miles était adorable, mais sûr de lui, ambitieux et … j'avais beau essayé, je n'arrivais pas à voir en Miles autre chose qu'un ami.

-Tout ça pour ça, Miles, marmonnai-je. Seigneur, Miles, douze non, et il fallait que tu tentes une treizième comme ça …

-C'était maladroit, admit-t-il, perdant quelque peu de sa superbe. Je suis désolé, Victoria.

-Merci.

Je crus qu'il continuerait à afficher un air contrit, mais un sourire retroussa ses lèvres et il me jeta :

-Du coup, la réponse, c'était … ?

Je lui jetai sèchement un morceau de parchemin au visage et il éclata de rire. Malgré tout, ces excuses m'avaient radoucie – c'était agréable, quelqu'un qui s'excusait quand il était en faute. Et l'entendre rire, et parler avec lui m'avait rappelé pourquoi, malgré ses demandes insistantes, je n'arrivais pas à m'éloigner de lui. Emily avait beau être maintenant ma meilleure amie, et Cédric avait beau arbitré mes conflits avec Simon, la vie avec mes amis restait une somme de tension et de stresse. Parfois, cela faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui décompresser. Et Miles était la personne que j'avais trouvée l'année dernière, lorsqu'après un cours de Potion particulièrement éprouvant, il avait décidé de venir m'aider. Comme ça, gratuitement.

Enfin. Je pensais qu'il faisait ça gratuitement. Jusqu'à la première demande.

Par Merlin, Emily ne devait jamais apprendre ça.

-Arrête des conneries et rends-toi utile, déclarai-je en me repenchant sur mon parchemin. C'est vrai Maugrey et cette histoire de fouine ?

-Ouaip. Je peux même te dire le nom de la fouine en question.

Le sourire carnassier de Miles me fit sourire à mon tour, puis éclater de rire quand il m'apprit que Drago Malefoy, cet insupportable Sang-Pur imbu de lui-même de quatrième année, avait été victime de la métamorphose. Comme quoi, il y avait une certaine justice dans ce monde. Nous parlâmes de notre été durant l'heure, si bien que je n'avançais plus que de deux centimètres avant que la cloche ne sonne, annonçant notre rendez-vous avec le cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal. J'arrivai un peu en avance à la salle de cours et remarquai que Cédric, Emily et Simon s'installaient déjà en classe. Je fronçai les sourcils et me tournai vers Miles avec un sourire penaud.

-Désolée, je dois vite aller régler quelque chose …

-Pas de problème, me dit Miles en jetant un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule. Ta cible s'est installée à la deuxième table près de la fenêtre.

Je lui souris en guise de remercîment et fis prestement volte-face pour remontrer l'allée entre deux rangées de table, et réussis in extremis à poser mon sac à côté de celui de Simon, avant que Cédric ne puisse le faire.

-Victoria ! protesta celui-ci avec un soupir.

-Des excuses, Simon Bones, assénai-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Simon passa une main dans ses cheveux en m'observant d'un air désespéré. Je pouvais être tenace, et il le savait – surtout quand on m'avait privé de chocolat au petit-déjeuner et que de surcroît on avait ruiné mon devoir.

-Je ne m'abaisserais pas à ça, refusa-t-il en ouvrant les bras. Alors ne sois pas pénible, et retourne t'asseoir avec ton copain.

-Simon !

-Je te préviens, Bones, sifflai-je en enfonçant un index dans sa poitrine. Je ne quitterais pas cette table tant que je n'aurais pas des excuses. Si je ne les ai pas dans la minute, je m'installe ici. Pour le reste de l'année.

La menace eut pour mérite de faire blêmir Simon. Il savait ce que ça signifiait. Nous nous étions retrouvé qu'une fois l'un à côté de l'autre, en cours : en première année, quand notre professeure de Défense contre les Forces du mal, une sorcière vieille et décharnée qui chevrotait si fort que les cours avaient été difficilement compréhensibles, nous avait rangé par ordre alphabétique. Cela avait duré trois mois, avant qu'elle ne décide de nous mettre à l'opposé l'un de l'autre quand il fut clair que nous étions capable de nous entretuer si l'on restait si proche. Je dressai un sourcil provocateur, avant de consulter ma montre.

-C'est bon, Vicky, pas la peine de dégainer des menaces, persiffla Simon, visiblement vaincu.

-Plus que cinquante secondes, Bones … Sinon je m'assois ici.

-Alors asseyez-vous donc, Bennett.

Je sursautai en entendant cette voix rauque et sèche. Appuyé contre sa longue canne, son œil magique bleu électrique fixé sur moi, le professeur Maugrey se tenait dans l'encadrement de porte. Aussitôt, le silence se fit dans la salle, comme si les murmures s'étaient suspendus autour de nous. Maugrey s'avança dans l'allée, gardant son œil valide sur moi, alors que le magique se révulsait. J'aurais bien eu un haut-le-cœur, si mon cœur n'avait pas été coincé dans ma gorge.

D'accord. Je voulais bien admettre qu'il m'effrayait véritablement.

-Eh bien, poursuivit-t-il, s'avançant toujours jusque nous. Asseyez-vous, Bennett, et cessez d'importuner cette classe.

-Je …

-Elle allait partir, intervint Simon avec un aplomb incroyable. C'est …

-Non, elle reste ici, si elle le souhaite tant …

Sa mince bouche se releva quand il passa devant nous, animant les cicatrices sur son visage, et je me demandai vaguement si c'était sa façon de sourire.

-Mais professeur, voulus-je protester dans un filet de voix. Je ne voulais pas …

-Et bien considérez que moi je le veux, miss, me coupa rudement Maugrey. Maintenant, asseyez-vous.

-Monsieur, insista Simon et je sentis une certaine urgence percée sa voix. Vous ne nous connaissez pas, mais …

-Oh si je vous connais, grogna Maugrey en rivant ses deux yeux sur lui. Je sais que vous êtes Simon Bones, fils de George Bones, lui-même frère d'Edgar et Amélia – de grand sorcier, une grande et belle famille de juriste dans laquelle, si j'en crois votre dossier, vous vous intégrerez parfaitement. Maintenant, Bones, taisez-vous et asseyez-vous. Et ça vaut pour toute la classe ! finit-t-il par aboyer, appuyant son ordre d'un grand coup de canne à terre.

Et toute la classe s'assit immédiatement, y compris Simon et moi. Un instant plus tard, le raclement des chaises s'était tu et l'on entendait plus qu'un silence pesant dans la salle, uniquement entrecoupé des boitements de Maugrey. De l'autre côté de la rangée, Emily et Cédric se retenaient d'éclater de rire et même Miles me gratifiait d'un regard moqueur, ajoutant à ma honte et ma frustration. Simon plongea son visage dans ses mains.

-Je vais te tuer, me chuchota-t-il avec un coup d'œil haineux. Par Merlin, Bennett, je vais te tuer, t'assassiner, puis te jeter dans le Lac Noir avant de te donner à manger à un snargalouf …

-Ça va, j'ai compris ! Tu n'avais qu'à t'excuser ce matin, bon sang c'était si compliqué ?

-C'est de ta faute, quelle idée de faire tes devoirs au petit-déjeuner !

-Mais quelle mauvaise …

- _Vous deux !_ (Simon et moi sursautâmes sur nos chaises pour voir Maugrey nous fixer de ses yeux asymétriques). Je ne vais pas supporter vos gamineries longtemps, alors je vous préviens, c'est soit vous vous la fermez, soit …

Sa bouche se tordit d'avantage, et je sentis mon cœur dévaler ma poitrine. J'étais loin d'apprécier cette lueur presque folle dans son œil sombre.

-Soit je peux vous faire subir le même sort qu'un élève il y a quelques jours. Minerva ne serait pas contente, mais avouez que cela divertirait la classe … Après à vous de choisir.

Et nous nous étions tu. Non sans se jeter un regard assassin durant tout le cours. Mais au moins, nous nous étions tu.

Le mois de septembre se passa ainsi : la pression des professeurs de diminuaient pas, mais les devoirs, eux, s'empilaient les uns après les autres. Le niveau était tel que je dus avoir rapidement le soutien d'Emily en Métamorphose et Miles me demandait chaque semaines mes notes d'Histoire de la Magie – il passait le plus clair de ses cours à dormir à côté de moi, ce qui ne changeait pas de l'an dernier. Je pensais également mes cours d'Etude des Moldus à aider ma voisine de classe et adversaire au Quidditch, Angelina Jonhson, qui s'échinait à comprendre comment marcher le réseau téléphonique. Heureusement, les cours d'Etude des moldus devenaient plus culturels et pour le trimestre, nous devions lire une œuvre littéraire au choix parmi une liste. Mon seul devoir plaisant avec cette traduction d'un texte très intéressant d'Eric le Follingue en Etude des Runes – mais mon plaisir avait été peut-être d'avoir une meilleure note que Simon dans cette matière.

J'aurais cru que le calvaire de la Défense contre les Forces du mal consisterait à être assis à côté de lui, mais Maugrey m'avait rapidement prouvé que je m'étais lourdement trompée. Dès ce fameux premier cours, le nouveau professeur se fit un devoir de nous montrer ce qu'était vraiment les Forces du Mal : il nous fit la démonstration des trois Sortilèges Impardonnables sur une pauvre araignée qui n'avait rien demandé. J'étais sortie de ce cours complétement abasourdie, gelée jusqu'aux entrailles, la tête pleine de la froide lumière verte et de la rafale qui avait soufflé quand Maugrey avait jeté le sortilège ultime. Et avec une telle froideur, sans la moindre expression …

La Marque des Ténèbres et maintenant _ça_.

J'espérais réellement que Dumbledore savait ce qu'il faisait. Car non seulement, Maugrey s'était cru le droit de nous montrer ses horreurs qui, à mon grand désarroi, avaient fasciné toute la classe. Mais en plus maintenant il se permettait de les tester …

 _-… sur nous_ , achevai-je devant le professeur Chourave. Il a le droit de faire ça ?

C'était à la fin du cours de Botanique. Le pluvieux septembre avait laissé place à un octobre qui frissonnait. Une grande partie de la classe était partie et ne subsistait qu'Emily, qui m'attendait emmitouflée dans sa cape à la porte de la serre numéro trois. Le professeur Chourave poussa un grognement de sous son chapeau. Elle était d'une humeur massacrante depuis que les jumeaux Weasley avaient déversé du pus de bulbobulbe partout. Ses cheveux d'un gris fer fort frisé me paraissaient être des fils de fer. Elle prit sa courte baguette de bois doux et la pointa sur les ustensiles que l'ont venait d'utiliser pour décortiquer les gousses de « ? ». L'énervement de notre directrice de Maison se sentait dans son sortilèges : les truelles se mirent en garde, prêtes à s'attaquer et le râteau fendit le chiffon.

- _Finite_ ! ordonna-t-il, et les outils tombèrent avec fracas sur la table. Ah par Merlin, je n'ai jamais été douée avec les sortilèges ménagers … Excusez-moi miss Bennett, vous disiez ?

-Le professeur Maugrey. Il a le droit de faire usage de sortilèges Impardonnables sur nous ?

La professeure me considéra un long moment sans rien dire. C'était une femme replète, généralement de bonne humeur et le ton presque maternel qu'elle avait pris avec moi durant les premières semaines avait achevé de me rassurer quant à ma nouvelle vie. Lors de l'épisode de la Chambre des Secrets, elle était passée dans la Salle Commune pour nous exhorter à prendre soin les uns et des autres, afin que pour nous, cette histoire finisse pour le mieux et c'était cette intervention qui avait poussé Emily et Cédric à se rapprocher de moi, juste après l'agression de Justin Flint-Fletchey. Elle était l'enseignante en laquelle j'avais le plus confiance, et c'était ce pourquoi je me permettais de lui faire part des mes doutes quant aux méthodes de Maugrey.

-Il a été choisi par le directeur, alors je suppose … que nous devons accepter sa façon s'enseigner, finit par lâcher le professeur Chourave.

Mais je sentais toute sa réserve dans sa voix et le pincement de ses lèvres. Emily fronça les sourcils du côté de la porte.

-Parce forcer ses élèves sous Imperium à danser le _french cancan_ sur une table, c'est _enseigner_?

C'était ce que Maugrey l'avait forcé à faire sous Imperium, lors du dernier cours, et elle ne l'avait pas encore digéré. D'autant que dans son élan elle avait soulevé sa jupe si fort que l'on avait pu apercevoir ses sous-vêtements, et les garçons de la classe ne manquaient pas de le lui rappeler, la sifflant même sur son passage. Insupportables. Le professeur Chourave parut gênée.

-C'est enseigner, pour lui, trancha-t-elle d'une voix résolue. Au moins … Vous sauriez à quoi vous attendre si cela vous arrive …

-Pourquoi cela nous arriverait ?

Chourave me jeta un regard entendu qui me fit frissonner.

-Miss Bennett, ce n'est pas parce que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Pas-Le-Nom n'est plus que tout danger a disparu de cette terre, nous rappela-t-elle avec gravité. Il y aura toujours de personnes malhonnêtes qui auraient envie de vous jeter ce genre de sortilège, ne l'oubliez pas. Alors dites-vous que ce n'est pas plus mal de vous y préparer, non ? Maintenant oust ! Retournez au travail, moi je dois nettoyer tout ce bazar … Et si vous croisez les Weasley … Dites-leur qu'une colle de ma part les attendra jeudi, à dix-huit heure.

-En soit, elle ne nous a pas répondu, marmonna Emily alors que nous repartions vers le château. Merveilleux …

Le vent soufflait si fort que j'entendais à peine la moitié de ses mots. Malgré moi, je jetais un regard nostalgique au terrain de Quidditch en contrebas. En temps normal, Cédric aurait dû nous imposer séances sur séances pour préparer le premier match. Mais à la place, nous étions en route pour finir notre devoir de métamorphose, ce qui était bien moins réjouissant. Nous arrivâmes avec bonheur devant les tonneaux qui dissimulaient notre Salle Commune et Emily sortit sa baguette pour les taper en un ordre précis. Ils pivotèrent aussitôt, et une bouffée d'agréable chaleur m'effleura le visage.

Rien que pour cette pièce, cela valait le coup d'être à Poufsouffle.

C'était une grande salle, aux dimensions circulaire et à l'atmosphère chaleureuse. Des grandes fenêtres rondes donnaient sur le parc de Poudlard et de jolies plantes couvraient leur rebord. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminé, réchauffant les élèves qui travaillaient sur les confortables canapés aux tissus jaunes disséminés dans la pièce. Au dessus de l'âtre, Helga Poufsouffle nous contemplait avec bienveillance depuis son portrait, nous saluant de la jolie coupe qu'elle tenait à la main. Jamais elle ne disait mot, mais ses yeux brillaient de bonté et de fierté quand ils se posaient sur nous. Quand j'avais lu _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ l'été dernier, l'image de ma Salle Commune m'était immédiatement venue en tête alors que je lisais la description des maisons de la Comté où vivaient les Hobbits.

De manière générale, j'avais tendance à penser que nous, les Poufsouffles, avions bien plus de point commun avec les Hobbits qu'avec les Hommes.

Nous rejoignîmes Cédric et Simon, assis sur un canapé, l'un penché sur un parchemin et l'autre sur sa guitare.

-Tu donnes un concert ce soir ? s'amusa Emily en laissant tomber à leurs côtés.

-Hm, je crois pas, répondit posément Simon en tournant l'un des boutons qui ornait le manche de son instrument. Il faudrait déjà que j'arrive à la raccorder correctement, c'est une vieille dame.

Là dessus, il effleura quelques cordes, faisant sourire les gens autour de lui, moi y compris. Je devais bien reconnaître ce don à Simon, il jouait bien, et ses chansons mettaient de bonne humeur. Et cette vieille guitare dont le bois verni était usé, c'était mon père qui lui en avait fait cadeau quand nous étions plus jeunes – avant qu'il ne sache que c'était un sorcier. Je pensais que c'était de la que venais notre conflit : du haut de mes six ans, je n'avais pas accepté que mon père offre une guitare à Simon et non à moi, quand bien même lui était doué pour la musique.

-Et une vieille dame moldue, ce qui n'arrange rien, ajouta-t-il, me faisant replonger dans ma mauvaise humeur.

-Hey !

-Vous avez pu parler à Chourave, finalement ? s'enquit distraitement Cédric.

Il n'avait pas un instant lever le nez de son parchemin. Je savais qu'il déviait la conversation pour éviter une dispute entre Simon et moi. La vérité était qu'il me trouvait ridicule de me méfier ainsi de Maugrey et ce fut pour cela qu'il parut satisfait quand Emily lui relata notre conversation.

-Evidemment qu'il faut faire confiance à Dumbledore, enchérit Cédric en hochant la tête. Et ce qu'il nous fait faire, ça peut servir …

-Tu dis ça parce que tu arrives à lui résister …, maugréa Simon, les doigts pincés sur sa guitare. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

-Vic' a réussi aussi.

-Une fois, protestai-je, me souvenant de ce moment de lucidité au dernier cours où j'avais réussi à me dire que _non,_ Victoria, il n'était pas normal de vouloir _imiter un Niffleu_ r devant _toute la classe_. Et ça ne m'empêche pas de trouver ça malsain.

Bien au contraire. Et j'avais en horreur ce sortilège qui consistait à me priver de toute volonté. Cédric parut sur le point de répliquer, quand Susan Bones le coupa pour venir tendre quelque chose à son frère.

-Ça s'est retrouvé dans mon courrier ce matin, expliqua-t-elle alors que Simon lâchait sa guitare pour prendre la lettre.

Elle s'assit à côté de nous, sa natte rousse retombant sur son épaule de manière adorable. Simon fronça les sourcils en dépliant le parchemin, et Cédric en profita pour revenir vers moi avec un sourire rassurant :

-Vic', je t'assure que tu exagères. C'est très utile, ce qu'il nous enseigne et toi, plus que tout autre, tu devrais te sentir concerné par ce genre sortilège …

-Oh ça suffit, râla Simon en levant les yeux de sa lettre. La faire se sentir particulièrement sensible à ce genre de sortilège parce que c'est une née-moldue … Par Merlin, Cédric, on les stigmatise plus avec ce genre de raisonnement. Chacun doit se sentir impliquer de façon égale face à ces sorts. De toute manière quand on meurt par l'Avada Kedavra, on meurt tous de la même manière.

-Merci Bones, laissai-je échapper, abasourdie que ses pensées aient ainsi suivie les miennes. C'est à dessein que tu me défends comme ça ?

-Ne te bile pas, Bennett. Je cherche toujours un moyen de me venger d'avoir imposer ta présence à côté de moi tout le long de l'année.

-Amen.

Susan me jeta un regard amusé, ses doigts parcourant négligemment les cordes de la guitare de son frère. Ses yeux se baladaient dans la Salle Commune jusqu'à qu'elle ne sourit et ne s'écrit :

-Ernie ! Tu as piqué un sprint, ou quoi ?

Nous nous tournâmes en bloc vers Ernie McMillan, un garçon joufflu et grandiloquent, qui haletait effectivement jusque nous, les joues rouge et le regard brillant. Un sourire narquois s'étira sur les lèvres de Simon, mais sa sœur posa une main d'avertissement sur son genou et il se replongea dans sa lettre. Emily n'eut pas cette délicatesse et me souffla :

-Ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal …

-Tu es méchante, lui répliqua Cédric avant de se tourner vers le nouveau venu avec un sourire. Ça va Ernie ?

-Bien, répondit-t-il en s'écroulant dans le canapé à côté de Susan. Je voulais juste te prévenir … Il y a une pancarte en bas … Juste … quelqu'un a de l'eau ?

La question arracha un ricanement à Emily, qui lui tendit la gourde d'eau qu'elle gardait dans son sac. Ernie en but une longue lampée avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Cédric, le visage plus détendu et la voix résolument plus calme :

-Il y a une annonce en bas … Les délégations de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang arrivent le 30 octobre … On quitte les cours une demi-heure avant le vendredi …

-Parfait, on a Défense contre les Forces du mal le vendredi soir, me réjouis-je, m'attirant ainsi le regard torve de Cédric. Pardon, Ernie, continue.

-C'est a peu près tout … On devra les attendre devant le château à dix-huit heure. Je pensais … (il jeta un regard empli d'espoir à Cédric). Je pensais qu'il fallait te mettre, enfin vous mettre au courant.

-Merci Ernie, s'enquit Emily en réprimant son rire. Tu es un fier messager et peut-être qu'un jour, tu pourras être le héraut du champion.

Ernie rougit et Susan fusilla mon amie du regard. Cédric eut également l'air passablement dépité, avant de chaleureusement remercier Ernie, lequel s'éloigna avec Susan voir leurs amis de quatrième année.

-Ça alors, ils arrivent, lâchai-je alors. Je ne sais pas, vous n'avez pas l'impression que ça rend tout ça plus réel ?

-Ce qui rend tout ça plus réel, c'est les dix-sept ans de Cédric qu'on va fêter demain ! s'exalta Emily en battant des mains. Tu pourras officiellement participer au Tournoi !

-Seigneur, Em' ! Il ne l'a même pas encore décidé !

-Bien sûr que si ! Pas vrai Cédric ?

Mais Cédric sourit d'un air à la fois gêné et énigmatique, comme chaque fois que l'on abordait la question. C'était impressionnant comment les choses s'étaient faites. Pas une seule fois je ne l'avais entendu dire qu'il avait envie de participer au Tournoi et pourtant, chaque membre de notre Maison le portait aux nues, y compris les élèves plus âgés. L'engouement qui s'était fait autour de lui m'inquiétait autant qu'il me fascinait, et était révélateur de notre envie de revanche. Poufsouffle voulait aussi sa part de gloire. Nous y avions goûté quand l'an dernier nous avions battu Gryffondor au Quidditch – grâce à Cédric.

Mais maintenant certain voulaient plus. Il fallait faire attention à la corde, ne pas trop tirer dessus sous peine qu'elle ne se rompe. Et cette corde, c'était Cédric.

-J'y réfléchis, répéta-t-il pour la centième fois du mois. On verra quand ils montreront leur « juge impartial ». Une idée, ma petite Historienne ?

Mais je secouai la tête. J'avais eu d'autres choses à l'esprit que de me renseigner sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Emily rebondit sur le sujet et ils ne parlèrent bientôt plus que cela. Simon étant quant à lui était profondément plongé dans sa lettre, je me fis la réflexion qu'il serait bon pour moi de m'éclipser. Peut-être aller retrouver Miles à la bibliothèque, ou juste flâner dans le château. Après le cours éprouvant de Défense contre les Forces du mal et cette excitation indécente pour le Tournoi des trois Sorcier, j'avais besoin de solitude, alors je sortis. J'avais toujours été une fille assez solitaire et bien que je me sois sociabilisé au fil des années, j'avais toujours besoin de ces moments coupés du monde où je pouvais réfléchir posément dans un monde qui allait toujours beaucoup trop vite pour moi. Mon sac sur l'épaule, je déambulais dans les couloirs, saluant le Moine Gras et la Dame Grise, parlant quelques minutes avec Angélina Johnson et Alicia Spidnett, notant des idées pour ma prochaine dissertation d'Histoire de la magie au détour d'un couloir. Mais ce fut également à l'un d'entre eux que je rencontrais venant du côté opposé trois silhouettes vertes et argents. Des silhouettes avec lesquelles j'avais déjà eu des ennuis.

-Oh non pas eux, marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

Ulysse Selwyn, Cassius Warrington et Gloria Flint m'avaient aperçu à l'autre bout du couloir, et s'était penché les uns vers les autres en me pointant du doigts. Je serrais la mâchoire et les ignorait royalement, le cœur battant à mes tempes. J'espérais vainement que ne pas répondre à leurs sourires provocateurs me feraient avoir la paix, mais je savais d'expérience que c'était faux. Et cela ne manqua pas, Gloria n'était pas encore à ma hauteur qu'elle me lança :

-Alors mocheté, on se promène seule dans les couloirs ?

-Tu n'es pas avec Diggory, le futur « champion de Poudlard » ? Ce crétin, pouffa Selwyn.

-Il ne le sera pas, ce traitre à son sang, répliqua Warrington avec un sourire suffisant. Le juge impartial ne pourra choisir qu'un sorcier au sang pur … comme moi.

 ****Par Merlin, que c'était difficile de rester impassible face à cette méchanceté gratuite, et d'imbécillité. Mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine et je serrais les poings pour garder le silence.

-Alors Bennett ? poursuivit néanmoins Warrington d'un ton goguenard. Ce n'est pas prudent de te promener seule … Le monstre ne t'a pas appris que c'était dangereux pour les gens de ton espèce ?

Il se mit à siffler, comme pour imiter un serpent, provoquant le rire de Flint. Cette fois, serrer les poings ne fut pas suffisant. _Les gens de mon espèce …_

-Tu veux parler de la tienne ? rétorquai-je calmement sans m'arrêter, les yeux toujours rivés sur les dalles grises du couloir. J'ai vérifié, Warrington : ton nom ne figure pas dans le registre des vingt-huit familles de sang « pur ». Ce qui signifie que l'un de tes ancêtres était nécessairement un moldu. Bienvenu dans notre grande famille, mon frère.

J'avais prononcé cette phrase à un moment fort peu opportun : celui où je passais entre lui et Selwyn. Cela ne manqua pas : de rage car je venais d'insulter l'intégrité de sa famille, Warrington voulut me gifler à toute volée. Ce qu'il oubliait malgré des années à jouer au Quidditch l'un contre l'autre, c'était que j'étais petite et agile : je n'eus qu'à faire une galipette pour que, dans son élan, il ne tombe sur Selwyn avec un glapissement ridicule. Je n'avais pas le temps d'admirer mon œuvre. Il ne me restait qu'une chose à faire : courir.

Mes pas se répercutèrent sur les dalles de Poudlard, et les leurs à ma suite. Je réussis à leur échapper à deux croisements, faisant même valser une armure d'un sortilège pour les ralentir. Je serrai si fort ma baguette en bois de Saule qu'elle tremblait comme mes doigts, rendant mes sorts imprécis. Warrington était inoffensif, de ce point de vue là, et je m'inquiétais d'avantage de Flint et Selwyn. Surtout de Selwyn. Il avait été le premier à me traiter de « Sang de bourbe », et bien que je ne connaisse pas le terme, j'avais bien compris que c'était une insulte. A l'époque, je n'avais que deux moyens de me protéger : mes poings et mes pieds. Et c'était ce dernier que j'avais envoyé dans les parties intimes de Selwyn, le faisant se tordre de douleur et d'incrédulité.

C'était bien l'arrogance des sorciers. Ils ne pensaient jamais que l'on pouvait les attaquer autrement que magiquement.

Etait-ce utile de préciser que j'étais son ennemie numéro 1 depuis ce jour ? Cela m'avait valu des représailles massives de la part du grand frère de Selwyn, Nestor. Des représailles que je préférais oublier.

Je voulus renverser une nouvelle armure, mais mon sort manqua et je me maudis. Cet échec causa ma perte, car immédiatement après j'entendis Gloria Flint hurler dans mon dos :

- _Petrificus totalus !_

De dos et en pleine course, je ne pus parer le sortilège et je sentis un lien invisible me saucissonner à m'en couper le sang. Je tombai sur le sol la tête la première et je sentis mon nez craqué quand il rencontra les dalles. La douleur m'assourdit un instant, si bien que je n'entendis le rire strident de Flint qu'à travers un voile de brume.

-La chasse au Sang de bourbe, se réjouit Selwyn avec toutefois une joie mesurée. Franchement il n'y a rien de mieux pour commencer l'année.

Je l'entendis arriver à ma hauteur et il me retourna du bout du pied. Son visage pâle était fendu d'un sourire froid et ses yeux bleus brillaient de triomphe. Je lui jetais le regard le plus noir possible, mais l'effet devait être gâché par le sang qui coulait de mon nez. Warrington se mit à glousser, et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand une ombre arriva au bout du couloir. Flint jura.

-Miss Teigne. Rusard ne doit pas être loin …

-On se casse, confirma Selwyn alors que Warrington prenait déjà la fuite. Et on prend ça avec nous, ajouta-t-il à mon égard en ramassant ma baguette qui avait roulé un peu plus loin. Après tout, tu n'en as pas besoin, chez toi. Que tu en aies ou pas, ça ne fait aucune différence. Bonne rentrée, Bennett.

Et il ricana doucement avant de se relever, et de partir, me laissant ainsi seule, humiliée et fulminante, avec pour seules compagnie les portraits qui me regardaient avec compassion et le feulement furieux de Miss Teigne.


	4. Chapter 3 :Pour la gloire de Poufsouffle

**Bonjour !**

 **Je sais que j'ai mis un moment à poster, mais j'avais oublié que j'avais également commencé à poster sur ce site *shame, shame* du coup je me rattrape un peu, et merci pour les reviews, ça me touche !**

 **Bon du coup je vais poster un peu tout d'un coup, au compte goutte, parce que sur les autres sites où je poste je suis arrivée au chapitre 22 ... Mais voilà, malgré l'irrégularité j'espère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture !**

 **(Encore une fois, je ne suis pas habituée à et il est possible que je galère un peu ...)**

Chapitre 3 : Pour la gloire de Poufsouffle.

Si la rage de Rusard avait été féroce (« _Du sang sur le sol ! A quelques jours d'accueillir les délégations ! Ah Bennett, si je pouvais encore vous pendre par les pieds au cachot …_ »), celle de Chourave et McGonagall furent mémorables. Pour la première, le fait que son élève se fasse agresser était un affront pour sa Maison et elle avait, d'après le portrait près du cachot, vociféré pendant des heures contre Rogue pour que cette attaque soit punie avec sévérité. Quant à McGonagall, elle avait insisté sur l'effet que pourrait avoir de tels actes sur la réputation de l'école, en pleine passe d'accueillir pour la première fois depuis des siècles le Tournoi des Sorciers. Mes agresseurs avaient écopés d'un retrait de cinquante points chacun et d'un mois de retenue. Et bien évidemment, ma baguette avait été retrouvée et rendue, pour mon plus grand soulagement et à la frustration de Selwyn. Emily était venue me voir le soir même à l'infirmerie pendant que Madame Pomfresh soignait mon nez, et m'avait sérieusement demandé s'il fallait qu'elle me suive à la trace comme à l'époque de la Chambre des Secrets et j'avais faillis étrangler Simon le lendemain en Défense contre les Forces du mal quand il m'avait demandé avec un grand soupir désabusé « quand est-ce que j'apprendrais à tenir ma baguette du bon bout ». Ma forte réaction m'avait valu une séance supplémentaire d'Imperium de la part de Maugrey – _Merci Simon !_ Mais dans l'ensemble, on parla assez peu de cette affaire à Poudlard : toute l'attention était prise par le Tournoi et l'arrivée prochaine des délégations. Cela avait prodigieusement agacé Cédric le matin du 30 octobre, alors que tous ne parlaient que cela.

-Tu ne t'es faite agressée qu'il y a quelques jours à peine et personne ne s'en soucie, avait-il ragé avec un regard pour mon nez qui portait encore les stigmates de ma mésaventure. Et McGonagall qui ne se soucie que de l'intégrité de l'école …

Mais j'avais gratifié Cédric d'un sourire à la fois reconnaissant et rassurant. Cela m'allait de ne pas être sous les feux des projecteurs. Surtout de cette façon là. Que lui, Emily, Miles ou Susan s'inquiète pour moi était déjà bien assez gênant à mon goût.

Mais le soir même, même Cédric oublia que j'avais été agressée il y avait de cela quelques jours. Les délégations de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang arrivèrent de façon spectaculaire dans la fraîche nuit écossaise, à bord respectivement d'un immense carrosse tiré d'immense chevaux et d'un bateau majestueux qui avait fendu le lac. La directrice de Beauxbâtons et sa gigantesque carrure délia les langues et Emily m'avait vivement attrapé le bras, extatique, me répétant que l'on avait enfin trouvé l'âme sœur de Hagrid. Simon avait ri si fort devant l'enthousiasme d'Emily qu'il avait dû s'éloigner quand la délégation de Durmstrang s'était avancée. Nous l'avions rejoins un instant plus tard, bouche bée et abasourdis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? nous demanda Simon qui nous attendait dans le Hall, à peine remis de sa folle hilarité.

-Viktor Krum, lâchai-je du bout des lèvres, toujours sur le choc. Voilà ce qui nous prend.

-Vicky, arrête de ne penser qu'au Quidditch.

-Elle ne plaisante pas, insista Emily, elle aussi toujours incrédule. Viktor Krum, _le Viktor Krum_ , genre le grand attrapeur Bulgare, lui-même en personne qui a attrapé le Vif d'Or à la dernière Coupe du Monde … est élève à Durmstrang.

-Vous plaisantez ?

Avant que nous ne puissions répondre, le flot d'élève revenant de l'extérieur nous envoya dans la Grande Salle sans aucune forme de procès. Nous nous retrouvâmes assis à notre table sans même l'avoir décidé, contemplant bouche-bée les élèves de Durmstrang en robe sang enlever leurs épaisses capes de fourrure et observer avec ravissement le plafond magique et les torches chaleureuses. Un groupe de fille passa côté de nous et je reconnus leur accent roulant et slave à souhait.

-Ils parlent polonais, soufflai-je à Cédric à côté de moi.

-Comment tu le sais ?

Il se tordait le cou alors que les élèves étrangers défilaient entre nos tables, et je compris à ses yeux brillants qu'il cherchait Krum du regard. Simon laissa échapper un petit rire :

-Tu crois que son nez est anglais ? Et ces belles joues … ça se voit que c'est du polak, non ?

Il fit mine de vouloir me prendre la joue entre le pouce et l'index, mais je m'esquivai avec un claquement de langue agacé.

-Bats les pattes, Bones !

-Mais tu t'appelle Bennett, s'étonna Susan, qui mangeait à côté de moi.

-Quoi, t'as jamais vu les Liszka venir manger à Terre-en-Landes ? pouffa Simon en me jetant un coup d'œil. C'est beau à voir, pourtant.

-Oh, la ferme ! répliquai-je fermement, avant de me tourner vers Susan. C'est les parents de ma mère qui sont polonais.

Et j'adorais cette partie là de ma famille. Mes grands-parents, Miro et Jaga Liszka, avaient émigré de la Pologne communiste alors que ma grand-mère était enceinte de ses jumelles, ma mère Marian et ma tante Beata, qui étaient donc nées anglaises. C'était une famille très unie, qui se réunissait au moins une fois par mois pour déjeuner. Même dans les pires instants de tension familiale, ça avait été des moments extraordinaires et gais qui avaient permis de faire retomber les pressions. La vie de famille était sacrée pour ma grand-mère et je savais pourquoi : toute sa famille avait été victime de la Shoah pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, et elle-même ne devait la vie qu'à l'abnégation de mon grand-père. Alors elle veillait farouchement sur celle qui lui restait.

-Des origines polonaises, comprit Emily, songeuse. Victoria, tu ne veux pas aller parler polonais à Krum pour … tisser le lien ?

-Non seulement il est bulgare, mais en plus je ne parle pas polonais. Va demander ça à mes grands-parents

-Baisse la tête, le voilà !

Emily appuya sur mon crâne et je dus me tordre le cou pour apercevoir le célèbre attrapeur remonter l'allée de sa démarche gauche et s'installer avec tout les membres de son école à la table des Serpentards, provoquant de nombreux déçus dans la salle. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le trouver disgracieux, ce qui devait sérieusement contraster avec son vol s'il était aussi prodigieux qu'on le disait. Simon s'esclaffa.

-C'est _lui_ , Viktor Krum ? Par Merlin, ça lui arrive de défroncer les sourcils ?

-Simon, tu as devant toi un immense génie du Quidditch, répliqua Cédric avec un sourire. Alors pour une fois, tu respectes et tu la fermes.

-Amen mon frère ! approuvai-je en toquant mon verre de jus de citrouille contre le sien.

-C'est bon, les joueurs, je vous laisse Krum, déclara brusquement Emily. Je vais faire dans le français, moi …

Les élèves de Beauxbâtons venaient de s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigles. Ils semblaient moins enchantés que les élèves de Durmstrang et nombre d'entre eux portaient encore des écharpes. Quand Dumbledore leur souhaita la bienvenue, celle qui était la plus couverte rit ouvertement, et je lui jetais un regard torve. Les français commençaient à prodigieusement m'agacer avec leurs écharpes collées à leur nez, et leur air craintif. Mais peut-être était-ce également dû à la haine envers les « mangeurs de grenouilles » qui coulaient dans les veines de chaque anglais. Je fus surprise des plats qui se disposèrent sur la table : des plats inconnus, certains aux odeurs alléchantes, d'autres qui firent froncer mon nez slave. Je reconnus simplement avec la joie d'une enfant les _pierogis_ , sorte de raviole polonaise que ma grand-mère nous faisait quand on allait chez elle. Je m'en servis une belle part, sous l'œil effaré d'Emily.

- _Smacznego*_ , lançai-je avec un sourire ravi.

-A tes souhaits.

-Je pensais que tu ne savais pas parler polonais, s'étonna Susan, qui contemplait avec méfiance une soupe qui semblait être à base de poisson.

-Juste les mots de bases, mes grands-parents n'ont jamais voulu m'apprendre. C'est quoi ?

-Aucune idée, mais je n'en veux pas, répondit-t-elle en repoussant la soupière.

-Vous ne vous en servez plus ?

Deux garçons de Gryffondor de cinquième année venaient de se retourner vivement vers nous, posant des yeux emplis d'avidité sur la soupe de poisson. Surprises d'une si vive réaction, Susan et moi échangeâmes un regard avant de hocher la tête.

-De bonne grâce, ajoutai-je en leur tendant la soupière.

-Merci mille fois, fit le premier garçon avec un sourire extatique.

-Vous nous sauvez la soirée, enchérit le second avant de se tourner vers son ami. Viens, on va la voir, peut-être qu'elle voudra à nouveau de Bouilla … Bref, ce truc.

Et ils disparurent sec, la soupière entre les mains, sous nos regards perplexes. Emily laissa échapper un rire de dépit.

- _Elle_? Sans doute déjà sous le charme d'une belle française …

-Tu voulais chasser du français i peine vingt minutes, lui rappela Cédric avant de piocher l'un de mes _pierogis_. Alors, goûtons cette chose …

Cédric avait dû être l'un des plus ouverts de la table, car il se fit un devoir de goûter à tout. Mais une partie de moi songeait que c'était son appréhension qu'il trompait en mangeant et en riant avec Simon. La moitié de la table le couvait d'un regard admiratif. Tous attendaient la fin du dîner et l'ouverture officielle du Tournoi pour que Cédric se déclare. Alors que chacun finissait son assiette, Rusard apporta à table une épaisse boite, et Mr. Croupton et Mr. Verpey, respectivement chefs de la Coopération magique internationale et des Jeux et Sports, s'étaient invités à la table des professeurs. C'était eux qui avaient notamment travaillé d'arrache-pied à la renaissance du Tournoi.

-L'ancien patron de mes parents, commenta Simon en fronça son nez pointu. Ma mère le détestait, quand il était à la tête de la Justice Magique …

-Il doit avoir un balai où je pense, ajouta Emily avec un sourire malicieux.

-Par Merlin, vous deux vous avez du mal avec la notion de _respect_.

Simon et Emily eurent un identique sourire coupable. Enfin, au bout du suspens, Dumbledore révéla l'antique coupe de bois, le fameux « juge impartial » dans laquelle il faudra glisser le nom des candidats. Un murmure enthousiasme parcourut les rangs de Poudlard lorsqu'une flamme bleue vint la coiffer, brillant d'une lueur étrangement froide et intimidante. Les mots du directeur sur le contrat magique lui lierait le champion à la coupe, l'obligeant ainsi à concourir, me firent frémir d'appréhension. Tous à notre table regardaient Cédric.

-Jusque demain, s'exalta Justin Flint-Fletchley en approchant de mon ami. Ça ira, Cédric ? Tu vas le faire ?

-On compte sur toi, Cédric !

Même Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, lui adressa un signe de la main encourageant et je me rembrunis. Si même les autres Maisons s'y mettaient … Nous nous levâmes de table en un raclement de chaise synchroniques, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie.

-Une simple limite d'âge, songea Simon avec un sourire. Combien on parie que les Weasley vont essayer ?

-Peu importe les obstacles que Dumbledore aurait mis sur leurs chemin, ils auraient essayé, dit Emily d'un air docte. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, là ?

Un bouchon s'était formé à l'entrée de la grande Salle, et moi et ma petite taille avions beau tenté de nous grandir, je n'y vis que vaguement les capes rouges des élèves de Durmstrang. Puis une voix à l'accent russe prononcé s'écria :

- _Vous !_

-Moi, répondit alors une voix que je reconnus comme étant celle de Maugrey. Et à moins que vous ayez quelque chose de précis à dire à Potter, Karkaroff, il vaudrait mieux dégager le passage. Vous bloquez la sortie.

-Potter, répéta Emily d'un ton songeur alors que la sortie se fluidifiait enfin. Par Merlin, je n'y avais pas songé à lui … Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver cette année, vous pensez ?

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant d'observer le quatrième année quitter la salle précipitamment à la suite du directeur de Durmstrang et de ses élèves, flanqué de son amie aux cheveux bouclés et du petit frère des Weasley.

 _Harry Potter_. Le Survivant.

J'en avais tellement entendu sur lui avait qu'il n'arrive à Poudlard … Pour ne découvrir qu'au final qu'un gamin chétif dont la seule chose que je trouvais remarquable était son don au Quidditch et son extraordinaire capacité à s'attirer des ennuis. Depuis qu'il avait foulé les sols de Poudlard, des malheurs s'abattaient sur lui : des épreuves dans l'aile du troisième étage interdit, la descente dans la Chambre des Secrets, une histoire avec Sirius Black l'an dernier … Emily avait raison : que pouvait-il bien lui arriver cette année ?

-Peu importe, finit par achever celle-ci avec un sourire. Ce sera balayé par le Tournoi … Pour une fois que Potter n'aura pas la vedette … Pas vrai Cédric ? Cédric ?

Je me tournai vers mon ami, mais lui fixait Simon. Celui-ci s'était retiré quelque peu du groupe en sortant de la Grande Salle, et je pus remarquer que son teint avait blêmi sous ses tâches de rousseurs. Emily lui mit sa main sur l'épaule.

-Hey, Simon …

-Oui ?

Il sourit, comme pour faire mine de, mais Simon n'avait jamais su mentir. Et quand bien même il y arrivait, je le connaissais depuis assez longtemps pour reconnaître les signes. Emily ne parut pas dupe, car elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour poser une nouvelle question, mais Simon reprit d'un ton badin :

-On ferait bien d'y aller, sinon c'est nous qui allons former un bouchon.

Emily parut un instant perplexe, mais n'insista pas et nous suivîmes les garçons jusqu'à notre Salle Commune.

- _Warrington ?!_

-La vérité.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Comment tu as pu le laisser faire ?

Miles me jeta un regard torve par dessus son livre de Sortilège. C'était le samedi matin le lendemain de l'arrivée des délégations de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, et nous nous étions installés à la bibliothèque pour finaliser un devoir sur les sortilèges de mutisme – que j'avais hâte de pouvoir tester sur Simon. L'après-midi était bien entamée, et j'avais profité d'une pause pour apprendre que cet imbécile de Cassius Warrington avait déposé son nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Mon nez fraichement réparé en frémit d'indignation.

-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Cassius ne fait pas parti de mes grands amis, répliqua calmement Miles en trempant sa plume dans son encrier.

-Mais est-ce que tu as au moins le moindre ami à Serpentard ?

-Peu, admit Miles avec un sourire penaud. Mais comme je suis un gardien talentueux … On me laisse en paix.

-Et si modeste …

-Oh ma belle, la modestie c'est surfait.

Mon pied fusa et atteint son tibia avec une précision chirurgicale. Miles grimaça en se frottant la jambe.

-Au fait …, entonna-t-il doucement avec une certaine prudence. Ça va mieux, toi ? Par rapport à … ce qui s'est passé ?

Ma plume se figea sur mon parchemin, et je levai des yeux gênés sur mon ami. Je savais que « ce qui s'est passé » faisait référence à l'attaque de Warrington, Selwyn et Flint à mon égard. Inconsciemment, je tâtai mon nez, mais il avait depuis un moment cicatrisé. Seul mon amour-propre restait blessé, mais en cela j'étais habituée.

-Ça va, assurai-je en m'efforçant de sourire. Ils ont été punis et j'ai retrouvé ma baguette, c'est le principal.

Miles me jeta un regard pénétrant où perçait l'inquiétude, mais avant qu'il ne puisse insister d'avantage, Angelina Johnson, l'une des poursuiveuse de Gryffondor de notre année, passa devant nous. Je lui adressai un bref salut et elle me le rendit avec un sourire.

-Alors ça y est ? m'enquis-je en remarquant que certains Gryffondor la regardait avec un grand sourire. Tu as mis ton nom dans la Coupe ?

-Oui, ce midi, me confirma-t-elle, l'air vaguement gêné. Je sais que chez toi, vous soutenez plutôt Diggory mais …

-Je serais heureuse si c'était toi aussi, lui assurai-je en posant sa main sur son bras. Tu es une excellente sorcière, Angelina.

Et une poursuiveuse hors-paire, c'était un véritable plaisir et défi de jouer contre elle. Il émanait d'elle une assurance simple et sereine et son sourire franc plaisait à tout le monde – et particulièrement au commentateur des matchs, Lee Jordan.

-En fait je serais heureuse, du moment que ce n'est pas Warrington, ajoutai-je avec un sourire.

-Quoique si on y réfléchit … Qui prendrait les paris d'un nouveau mort ?

Angelina et moi gratifiâmes Miles d'un coup œil irrité.

-Par Merlin, Bletchley ne parle pas de malheur …, gronda-t-elle, ses yeux sombres posés sur lui avec désapprobation. Pas maintenant que je viens de mettre mon nom … Bon, je vais retrouver Alicia. On se revoit au banquet ?

-Je les trouve tous bien naïfs, poursuivit néanmoins Miles une fois qu'elle fut partie. Franchement … des gens sont morts dans ce Tournoi, pourquoi ils pensent que cette fois ce sera différent ?

-Parce que Dumbledore a promis qu'ils avaient tout fait pour évite que cela arrive, tentai-je de les défendre, bien que je partageais son point de vue. Qu'il ne leur arrivera rien …

Le rire amer de Miles révélait tout son scepticisme.

-C'est clair qu'avec un ancien Mangemort dans le jury, il ne leur arrivera rien …

-Quoi ?

Cette fois je levai complètement les yeux de mon parchemin, alerte. Miles me considéra en fronçant les sourcils.

-Le directeur de Durmstrang. Igor Karkaroff. C'est un ancien Mangemort, mais il s'est fait libéré après avoir dénoncé un bon nombre de gens à sa place … Bones ne te l'a pas dit ? Avec son père au Magenmagot il doit savoir, lui …

Non, Simon ne m'avait rien dit. Mais je me souvins de sa pâleur inhabituelle alors que nous sortions de la Grande Salle, la veille. Peut-être que cela avait un rapport …

-Tu n'es pas plus inquiète que ça ? s'étonna Miles alors je reprenais mon devoir. Par Merlin, Victoria ! C'est n'importe quoi que Bones ne t'ait rien dit, tu dois faire attention, tu …

-Je suis les cours de Rogue depuis cinq ans, et pourtant il ne m'a pas détruit plus qu'un autre élève, répliquai-je fermement. Et pourtant tout le monde dit qu'il adore la magie noire …

-Rogue n'est pas Karkaroff. Karkaroff était un _vrai_ Mangemort, il a simplement passé un marché avec le Ministère … Il enseigne même la magie noire à ses élèves !

-Miles, ça suffit !

Je refusai de me laisser envahir à nouveau par la peur, et qu'il ne se mette à me couvrir comme avaient pu le faire Emily, Cédric et Simon pendant la Chambre des Secrets.

-Karkaroff est peut-être un ancien Mangemort, mais Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas laissé poser le moindre orteil à Poudlard s'il pensait qu'il était un danger pour ses élèves. Et du reste, je pense que Karkaroff aura des choses autrement plus importantes à faire que de chasser les né-moldus. Maintenant, arrête de vouloir m'effrayer, et rappelle-moi si le sortilège de mutisme marche avec les humains, il faut que j'aille l'essayer sur Simon Bones.

Miles esquissa un sourire crispé, mais je fus soulagé de le voir se replonger dans son devoir. Nous sortîmes quelques minutes plus tard. Il faisait froid et venteux derrière les vitres, et la lumière déclinait lentement par dessus les nuages. Un temps bien sinistre pour Halloween, qui constatait avec l'ambiance du château. Rusard et Hagrid avaient passé la mâtinée à installer les décorations. Je me rembrunis en songeant à ce qui se passerait ce soir.

Rien de bon n'arrivait jamais à Halloween.

-Tu vas retourner dans ton cachot ? me moquai-je pour tromper l'appréhension.

-Et toi les cuisines … Franchement cette discrimination au sein même de Poudlard, moi aussi je veux être près des cuisines.

-Je te ramènerais des restes, la prochaine fois. Je sais comment y entrer.

-Sérieux ? Tu vas devenir mon héroïne, ma belle !

Je souris, embarrassée, et ne répondis rien. Miles semblait se délecter de la couleur rose que prenaient mes joues, si j'en jugeais par ses yeux étincelants.

-Ça me donne une idée … Un dîner aux chandelles dans les cuisines … ça peut être un super idée, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Il avança doucement sa main pour me caresser la joue. Mais je sortis de ma torpeur et m'écartai souplement avec un sourire désolé.

-Bien tenté, Miles. Mais toujours pas.

Il ne réagit d'abord pas d'un prime abord, avant de sourire avec une certaine suffisance. Mais ses yeux gardèrent une certaine dureté.

-Par Merlin, Victoria, tu es tenace …

-Je te l'ai déjà dis plusieurs fois, dis-je avec une certaine douceur. Je ne te vois pas … comme ça.

-Et je t'ai répondu que je ne désespère pas que cela change.

Je me trémoussai, mal à l'aise, sous les yeux scrutateurs de Miles. Je ne savais pas quoi ajouter sans le blesser d'avantage. C'était un équilibre précaire, mon amitié avec lui : le repousser assez pour qu'il reste à distance, mais avec assez de douceur pour que cela ne le heurte pas et pouvoir ainsi rester son amie. C'était précaire, oui. Et je savais qu'un jour, mon bel équilibre vacillerait et que je serais forcée de basculer soit d'un côté, soit de l'autre. Je crus que j'allais juste finir par partir, prendre la fuite comme je l'avais fait devant Selwyn, mais une voix vint me tirer de ma situation délicate :

-Vic' ! Je te cherchais partout !

Cédric remontait le couloir, un sourire aux lèvres. Miles se tendit. Il savait qu'aucun de mes amis n'avait d'affection particulière pour lui, alors ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'il me gratifia d'un dernier sourire, moins froid, avant de s'engouffrer dans les corridors. Mon cœur dévala dans ma poitrine alors que je le regardais remontrer le couloir, puis disparaître à un angle. Un jour, il en aurait assez que je le blesse à chaque demande. Et il partirait, exactement comme cela.

-Victoria ? (Cédric me prit délicatement le bras). Ça va ? Il t'a … ?

-Quoi ? Non !

Je secouai vivement la tête et cela eut au moins pour mérite de m'éclaircir les idées. Je réprimai l'agacement qui montait en moi. Cédric comme Simon se méfiaient de lui, simplement à cause des couleurs qu'ils abhorraient. Simplement par son écusson était frappé d'un serpent. C'était aussi stupide que les gens qui me méprisaient parce que mes parents étaient moldus.

-Seigneur, Cédric, arrête ! Miles ne me fait rien de mal !

-Alors pourquoi tu as la tête de quelqu'un a qui on a fait du mal ?

-Cédric !

-Très bien, céda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. Je te laisse gérer. Après tout, tu es une grande fille …

-Merci bien.

-Mais je m'inquiète, Vic', surtout après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Et ne monte pas sur ton grand hippogriffe, ajouta-t-il précipitamment alors que j'ouvrais la bouche. Je ne m'inquiète pas parce que tu es née-moldue, ou parce que tu es un peu moins douée en magie que moi … Simplement parce que tu es mon amie, d'accord ?

Ses yeux gris brillaient de sollicitude et je me sentis me radoucir. Je posais une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Je sais. Mais je suis capable de me défendre seule. Et si tu veux regarder les gens qui me veulent du mal, regarde plutôt du côté de ton meilleur ami.

-Oh par Merlin …

Je fus rassurée de voir un sourire effleurer les lèvres de Cédric. Maintenant que la tension était retombée entre nous, je remarquai des petits détails sur le visage de mon amis : ses cernes, ses traits tirés, la lueur songeuse dans son regard. Je consultai ma montre, et compris alors en un éclair. Mon sang se figea dans mes veines.

-Tu l'as fait.

Cédric me jeta un regard surpris, avant de hocher la tête. Nous nous assîmes sur l'un des bancs qui bordaient le couloir et il s'affala véritablement sur le mur avec un soupir.

-Oui, je l'ai fait il y a une heure, avec Emily. Enfin, non Emily n'a pas jeté son nom dans la coupe, elle …

-J'avais compris.

Je le dévisageai un instant. Puis je finis par lâcher du bout des lèvres :

-Pourquoi ?

Cédric ne répondit pas sur l'instant. Il avait croisé ses doigts derrière sa nuque, le regard rivé sur l'eau qui dégoulinaient sur les fenêtres.

-Je sais que tu n'étais pas franchement d'accord, déclara-t-il finalement, toujours sans me regarder. Et si tu veux savoir, Simon pense un peu comme toi, il n'est pas serein, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Emily de venir avec moi pour mettre mon nom. On a attendu que Hall se vide un peu, tout les élèves de Beauxbâtons étaient là pour s'inscrire … Ah et les jumeaux Weasley ont essayé de passer la ligne d'âge, apparemment. Ils sont à l'infirmerie avec une longue barbe blanche.

- _Pourquoi_ , Cédric ?

La bouche de mon ami se tordit.

-Je t'ai déjà parlé de ma famille, Vic' ?

-Ton père travaille au Ministère, me souvins-je, perplexe. Et ta mère … Elle s'est occupée de toi, c'est ça ?

-En gros, oui. Mon père … Il est vraiment parti de rien, il a dû batailler au Ministère pour avoir une place, se battre. Il abat un boulot phénoménal, et il est à peine remercié. Je suis son fils unique, j'ai d'excellents résultats et … il espère que je ferais mieux que lui.

Je ne répondis rien. Quand Cédric avait été porté à être candidat, je n'avais alors pensé qu'il ne subissait que la pression de Poufsouffle. Visiblement, je m'étais trompée : la pression était aussi familiale. Je me pris le visage entre les mains, coudes sur les genoux.

-Il m'a toujours mis sur un piédestal, poursuivit Cédric avec un ricanement. Dès qu'il y a du monde … Mon fils par-ci … Cédric par là … Et tu l'aurais vu, quand on a rencontré Harry à la Coupe du Monde … La seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'était de lui rappeler que je l'avais battu au Quidditch.

-Cédric … Tu ne peux te lancer dans un truc pareil, pas simplement parce que ton père le veut. C'est du suicide. Tu as entendu Dumbledore, ce qu'il a dit sur le « contrat magique » et les risques …

Cédric poussa un profond soupir et secoua la tête en se redressant.

-Non, Vic', tu n'as pas compris. Mon père planifie presque mon avenir, quand on a reçu mes BUSEs il prévoyait déjà ma carrière au Ministère … Et tous les Poufsouffles qui me regardent comme si j'étais leur chef …

Le dépit qui brillait dans son regard me fit de la peine. Cédric prenait tellement tout avec le sourire … Je n'avais pas songé que l'attention dont il faisait l'objet dans notre Maison pouvait le troubler. Il se mit une main sur une tempe, la mâchoire contractée.

-Vic', tout le monde compte sur moi. Mon père, la Maison … Et moi, je suis là, à tenter de répondre aux attentes de tout le monde … « Oui papa, je ferais une carrière au Ministère » … « oui, Professeur Chourave, je mènerais l'équipe en finale » … Et j'en sais rien … Quand je regarde autour de moi, je vois des gens tellement plus … admirable que moi … Simon est meilleur que moi dans la plupart des cours, et pourtant personne ne vient le voir _lui_ quand ils ont un problème dans une matière. Emily est une virtuose en Potion, une préfète exemplaire et tout le monde l'apprécie, pourtant c'est moi que Chourave vient voir quand il y a un problème. Et bon sang … Harry Potter, tout ce qu'il a vécu, tout ce qu'il a enduré … Et mon père qui pense que je suis plus fort que lui parce que je l'ai battu au _Quidditch_ …

-Tu oublies toutes les filles qui bavent sur toi alors que franchement, tu n'es pas si beau que ça.

Cédric me jeta un regard étonné, avant d'éclater de rire. Je souris en réponse, soulagée de l'entendre ainsi s'esclaffer. J'avais tendance à être une véritable éponge, à ressentir chaque émotion qui était exprimé dans mon entourage. Et la tristesse que je ressentais chez Cédric me pinçait beaucoup trop le cœur, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Et j'étais assez douée pour faire rire, parfois. Cédric me passa un bras autour des épaules.

-Et je t'ai pas oublié, Vic'. Quand certaines personnes vont mal ou qu'elles ont un problème avec quelqu'un, elles viennent me voir en espérant que je les aide alors que la vérité, c'est que c'est toi le petit soleil de Poufsouffle. Les gens sont idiots de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Je rougis face au compliment, et lui rendis maladroitement son étreinte. Il m'attira contre sa poitrine et cala son menton par dessus ma tête. Nous étions amis depuis assez longtemps pour que je lui permette ce genre de geste. En un sens, il me rappelait parfois Alexandre et c'était pour cela qu'il avait fini par me devenir si précieux.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas rassurée, Vic'. Mais … j'ai besoin de savoir ce que je vaux réellement. C'est toujours dans l'adversité qu'on arrive à se trouver, il paraît. Dans l'épreuve. Alors … je pense que ce Tournoi peut m'y aider. Je ne le fais pas pour mes parents. Je te promets que je le fais pour moi.

Je méditais un instant sur ce que Cédric venait de me dire, sur son père, la pression, sa recherche de valeur. Au final, j'acquiesçai doucement.

-D'accord. Si tu le fais pour toi, que tu en as envie … alors d'accord. Je te soutiendrais.

-Merci, Vic'. Et je le fais pour moi, mais je t'assure que … dans le fond ça ne me déplaira pas d'être nommé champion et d'amener enfin un peu de paillette à Poufsouffle.

Je hochai la tête avec un sourire. Oui, et Poufsouffle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissait, s'il était choisi et si de surcroît il ramenait le Trophée pour Poudlard.

-Pour toi, conclu-je finalement en un soupir. Et pour la gloire de Poufsouffle.

-Mais j'ai dix-sept ans dans _deux jours_ !

-La limite d'âge s'en fiche de ça, Erwin.

- _Deux jours bon sang !_

Emily contemplait un Erwin Summers sur le point d'imploser. Je retins avec difficulté un sourire moqueur. Erwin était un garçon de notre année, d'ordinaire calme et sympathique, mais là c'était comme si des années de frustration sortaient d'un coup. Ses joues habituellement si pâles qu'il en était surnommé « le vampire » étaient marbrées de rouge, et ses yeux bruns brillaient de dépit. Il venait de sortir de l'infirmerie après avoir tenté de passer la limite d'âge pour poser son nom dans la Coupe de Feu, considérant que deux jours n'y changeraient rien. Mais cela changeait tout pour la magie, qui l'avait envoyé au tapis avec une épaisse barbe blanche digne de Dumbledore. Emily et Mathilda, qui avait vécu la scène, tentaient en vain de se retenir de rire et l'avaient ramené fulminant à la Salle Commune.

-Je te jure, tu as intérêt à être choisi, persiffla Erwin à l'adresse de Cédric. Parce qu'en plus si avec ça c'est un Serpentard qui est champion de Poudlard …

-Warrington s'est porté volontaire, me souvins-je en hochant la tête. Par pitié, tout sauf ça.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on ne laissera pas ce gros veau raciste être le champion de Poudlard, me promit Emily en me mettant une main sur l'épaule. Pas sans lui imposer quelques épreuves supplémentaires.

-Qui d'autre a déposé son nom pour Poudlard, vous savez ? s'enquit Cédric.

Il abordait un sourire tranquille et serein. Il m'avait avoué à la fin de notre conversation dans le couloir ne pas se mettre la pression sur le choix du champion – il trouverait d'autres manières de prouver sa valeur, s'il le fallait. Mathilda se mit à compter sur ses doigts.

-Toi, Warrington … Roger Davis ne l'a pas fait au dernier moment, je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi … Mais Isabel MacDougal a mis ton nom, de Serdaigle … Avec deux autres septième année, mais je ne les connaissais pas. Kenneth Tolwer aussi, je l'ai vu se glisser doucement, il a fait semblant d'y tomber … Ah, et la moitié des septièmes années de Serpentard également, si on en croit la rumeur. Et la moitié des septième année Gryffondor …

-Angelina Johnson a mis son nom aussi, lui appris-je avec un léger sourire. Si c'était elle, ça ne me dérangerait pas non plus.

-Non, elle est sympa, admit Emily avec néanmoins une petite moue. Et en réalité à Poufsouffle, assez peu de personne. Leslie Graham et Julius Ackerley en septième année. J'ai l'impression qu'on compte tous sur toi, Cédric.

Je tentai de donner un coup de pied à mon amie, sans réussir à l'atteindre. Quand bien même je comprenais l'envie de Cédric de participer au Tournoi, je restais sur mon idée que notre Maison lui mettait une pression néfaste et injustifiée.

-Evidemment qu'on compte sur toi, ajouta Erwin, et je poussais un profond soupir. Franchement, de tout les noms que j'ai entendu, c'est toi le plus apte. Je t'aiderais s'il le faut.

-On t'aidera tous, promit Mathilda avec un gentil sourire.

C'était une fille naturellement gentille, cette Mathilda. Gentille devait être son second prénom. Elle et sa sœur jumelle Renata, également à Poufsouffle, ne pouvait pas être plus différente : Mathilda était douce et ouverte, quand Renata était agressive et renfermée. Cela devait être pour cela qu'elle passait la majorité de ses journées seule à la bibliothèque, à lire et à fusiller du regard quiconque s'approchait d'elle – excepté sa sœur jumelle. Celle-ci coinça l'une de ses mèches d'un châtain doux derrière son oreille avant d'entonner :

-Enfin, avec nos maigres moyens, je ne suis pas à ton niveau ou à celui d'Emily, en cours. Et Simon, n'en parlons pas, c'est un extra-terrestre. Oh par Merlin, mais renseignez-vous sur les moldus ! soupira-t-elle alors que chacun lui renvoyait un regard dérouté.

-Amen, ma sœur ! me réjouis-je en tapant dans sa main.

C'était l'une des autres choses appréciable de Mathilda : son père était moldu. Elle était de Sang-Mêlé et c'était un véritable bonheur de parler de mon autre monde avec elle.

-J'ai déjà fait Etude des moldus pendant deux ans, répliqua Erwin en étouffant un bâillement. C'est déjà bien assez. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Victoria, j'ai tout le respect du monde pour les moldus. Sans eux, il y a longtemps que les Sorciers se seraient éteints, et pour cela on devrait leur en être reconnaissant, au lieu de les persécuter. Mais ça, seuls des gars comme Selwyn ou Warrington ne le comprennent pas …

-Mais chacun chez soit avec sa culture et tout ira bien, c'est cela ?

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit, Vic', m'apaisa Emily avec un soupir. Mais c'est déjà difficile d'emmagasiner tout ce qu'i savoir sur les Sorciers alors …

Je pinçai des lèvres pour retenir le flot de parole indigente qui remontait dans ma gorge. Cela ne servait à rien de débattre là dessus, même les plus modernes et ouverts des Sorciers faisaient parfois preuve d'un esprit étriqué lorsque cela concernait le monde moldu. Simon choisit ce moment pour réapparaître, et recula d'un pas en croisant mon regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? s'énerva-t-il en me pointant du doigt. Je refuse de payer pour vos conneries !

-Simon pas maintenant, marmonna Cédric en se passant la main sur le visage.

-Hey ! Je vous rappelle que chaque fois que vous l'énervez, c'est sur moi qu'elle se venge ! Alors merci, _mais ne l'énervez pas !_

-Et inversement, lui rappelai-je vertement. Alors maintenant soit gentil et tais-toi parce que sinon je vais _vraiment_ m'énerver.

-Abstiens-toi, marmonna Simon en s'asseyant à côté d'Erwin. Je te rappelle que tu as beaucoup d'avance après ce qui s'est passé en début d'année.

-Seigneur, Bones, tu vas m'en vouloir longtemps ?

-Jusqu'à que je trouve une vengeance adéquat.

-Alors Cédric, nerveux ? nous coupa Emily pour faire cesser notre dispute. Le dîner approche …

Ce n'était ce genre de conversation qui allait m'apaiser, mais au moins Simon et moi cessâmes de nous disputer pour lever un regard inquiet sur Cédric. Il nous sourit avec sérénité.

-Ça va. Adviendra que pourra, de toute manière.

-Vous pensez que les Weasley auront gardé leur barbe blanche ? songea Mathilda, un sourire retroussant ses lèvres. Ce serait bien leur genre.

-Sophie Faucett en cinquième année a essayé aussi, nous apprit Simon. Octavia m'a dit qu'elle avait passé l'après midi à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh n'arrive pas à redonner à ses cheveux leur couleur d'origine.

-Tu vois, tu as de la chance, lança Cédric à Erwin avec un éclat de rire. Tu aurais pu rester avec ta barbe !

La grimace d'Erwin causa l'hilarité générale. Les minutes qui nous séparaient du banquet d'Halloween s'estompèrent et beaucoup virent saluer Cédric pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Ernie MacMillan vint lui faire un grand discourt sur l'importance qu'il aurait quand il serait champion et combien Poufsouffle serait fier de le soutenir, avant que son amie Hannah Abott ne l'éloigne en comprenant que cela embarrassait plus Cédric qu'autre chose. Leslie Graham, la septième année qui avait mis son nom dans la coupe, fixait hostilement mon ami, visiblement peu enchantée qu'il ait toute l'attention des Poufsouffle alors qu'il n'était pas leur unique candidat. Puis vint le moment où il fallut se diriger vers la Grande Salle et nous sortîmes en bande de la Salle Commune.

-Cédric !

Nous nous tournâmes vers un groupe de fille de Serdaigle de cinquième année qui descendait de leur tour, parmi lesquelles Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse. Elle quitta ses amis pour nous rejoindre et servit un sourire éclatant à Cédric.

-C'est le moment de vérité ! Tu n'es pas trop nerveux, j'espère ?

-Viens, me souffla Simon alors que Cédric répondait avec un sourire gêné. Fais-moi confiance, il vaut mieux les laisser seuls.

-Il y a quelque chose que j'ignore ? m'étonnai-je en me laissant entrainer par Simon.

Son regard malicieux m'agaça autant qu'il m'intrigua et je pris son bras pour l'exhorter à balancer ses informations, mais Octavia vint me l'arracher pour piquer un baiser sur ces lèvres. Même Simon parut surpris et me jeta un regard presque paniqué auquel je répondis par un sourire et un signe de main moqueur. Je n'avais jamais compris leur couple, et l'annonce de leur amour soudain en fin d'année dernière m'avait laissée pantoise. Simon n'était pas connu pour son intérêt de la gente féminine et Octavia ne semblait pas s'intéresser à des garçons comme Simon. Mais l'amour avait ses raisons que la raison ignore, je supposais. Je ne comprenais pas d'avantage l'acharnement de Miles à mon égard. Je restai un instant seule sur le bas de la porte de la Grande Salle. Il y régnait une atmosphère d'attente et d'exaltation qui me serra le cœur. A la table des Serpentards, Miles me fit un clin d'œil alors que Selwyn, Warrington et Flint me fixaient d'un air mauvais. Ils n'avaient pas dû apprécier leurs retenues. Je me tournai vers le Hall. Cédric parlait toujours avec Cho, mais je voyais ses épaules se tendre. Il n'était pas si serein. Et j'espérais sincèrement qu'il avait tord de l'être.


	5. Chapter 4 : Rien de bon n'arrive

Chapitre 4 : Rien de bon n'arrive jamais à Halloween.

J'avais raison.

Rien de bon n'arrivait à Halloween.

Emily fulminait dans le fauteuil face à moi, et Helga Poufsouffle semblait bougonner silencieusement dans son cadre par dessus la cheminée. Nous étions rentrés dans la Salle Commune immédiatement après le banquet, guidé par une professeur Chourave singulièrement secouée. Depuis, la Salle Commune était baignée dans un murmure permanent, entre excitation, perplexité et colère, et je ne savais dire quelle était l'émotion qui primait le plus. Chez Emily, c'était la colère. Chez Simon, la perplexité. Chez moi, un mélange d'inquiétude irrationnelle et de fierté inavouée.

Le nom de Cédric était sorti de la Coupe de Feu.

Le problème, c'était qu'il n'était pas le seul.

Cela n'avait aucun sens. La Coupe de Feu n'était censé fournir qu'un nom par école. Sans surprise, c'était celui de Viktor Krum qui avait surgi pour Durmstrang, et celui de Fleur Delacour pour Beauxbâtons. La jeune fille, d'une beauté exquise et surnaturelle, s'était alors levée de la table des Serdaigle, et j'avais dû donner un violent coup de pied à Simon pour lui remettre les yeux en face des trous. Puis cela avait été le tour de Poudlard et Dumbledore avait appelé Cédric. Nous nous étions dressé sur nos pieds avec des cris de triomphe et Emily lui avait sauté au cou avant qu'il ne parte suivre les autres champions dans la pièce adjacente. Nous pensions que c'était fini, et me concernant, l'anxiété de savoir mon ami engagé dans une telle aventure n'était pas encore apparue que la Coupe de Feu s'était à nouveau animée, ses flammes passants du bleu au rouge. Et sous nos regards désorientés, elle avait craché en une gerbe d'étincelle son dernier nom.

 _Harry Potter_.

Bien. Au moins nous étions fixés sur ce qui allait lui arriver cette année.

-Il n'a même pas dix-sept ans, rageait toujours Emily. Il est en quatrième année … Comment il a fait pour passer la limite d'âge, par Merlin ?!

-Il a bien détruit Tu-Sais-Qui en étant un bébé, laissai-je échapper de façon posée. Mais ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre c'est _pourquoi_ il aurait fait ça.

-Pourquoi ? Tu te poses sérieusement la question, Victoria ?

-Mille Gallions, la gloire éternelle pour toi, pour ton école …, compléta Mathilda d'un air songeur. J'avoue, les « pourquoi » ne manquent pas.

-La gloire éternelle il l'a déjà, il a détruit Tu-Sais-Qui, répliquai-je vertement.

-Et l'argent, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ça qui intéresse un Potter, ajouta Simon. Le grand-père a gagné une fortune avec une lotion pour cheveux, de ce point de vue là je pense qu'il est tranquille.

-Une lotion pour cheveux ?

Un gloussement s'échappa de ma gorge, m'attirant les regards noirs de Mathilda et Emily. J'imaginais le grand-père de Harry Potter en l'un de nos coiffeurs moldus, et l'image qui en ressortait était assez drôle. Je supposais que j'avais de la pression à relâcher, après cette soirée. Simon secoua la tête en me considérant, l'air désespéré.

-En attendant, Poudlard a deux champions ! râla Emily en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? demanda innocemment Susan.

C'était l'une des rares à rester indifférente à ce qui se passait : elle recopiait une carte du ciel à même le sol, ne relevant que rarement la tête.

-Poudlard a deux fois plus de chance de gagner, du coup. Ce n'est pas ce qui compte, que Poudlard gagne ?

-Mais si c'est Harry qui gagne, ce sera encore pour Gryffondor … Il y en a marre que ce soit toujours pour les autres !

-Calme-toi, Em' ! l'exhorta Simon d'un ton résolument calme. Comme tu l'as rappelé, il n'a pas dix-sept ans. Peut-être qu'ils ne laisseront pas concourir, ce serait de la folie … Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils ont interdit ce Tournoi aux mineurs.

Son intervention fit revenir la bonne humeur autour de nous. Effectivement Potter pouvait ne pas concourir et Cédric être le seul champion de Poudlard. Malgré tout, j'étais sceptique. Je me souvenais que trop bien des mots de Dumbledore sur le fait de ne pas prendre le Tournoi à la légère. Une fois que son nom était sorti de la Coupe, on ne reculait pas, avait-il dit … Alors comment Harry pouvait-il reculer ?

 _Pauvre gosse_ , songeai-je vaguement. Du peu que j'avais pu découvrir de lui ces trois dernières années, je ne pensais que c'était le genre à fanfaronner, à se mettre sciemment en danger. J'avais tendance à songer que les ennuis le trouvaient bien assez vite. J'avais l'impression que du plomb avait été injecté dans mes entrailles. Seigneur, cette année commençaient vraiment sur les plus mauvais présages.

Cédric parut quelques minutes plus tard, le visage pâle et sans l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage. Normalement, nous aurions dû l'accueillir avec des cris de joie et l'arroser des bièraubeurres que nous avions ramenées de la cuisine. Mais la triste vérité, ce fut que nous nous étions massés devant lui avec impatience, les remarques fusant sans queue ni tête :

-Il n'a que dix-sept ans, ils n'ont pas le droit !

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

- _C'est un tricheur_!

-Tu es le vrai champion de Poudlard, Cédric !

Cédric leur jeta un sourire à la ronde et attendit que le silence se fasse de lui-même, levant juste le bras en attendant. Quand il l'obtient, il dit d'une voix résolument calme :

-Le problème avec une magie si ancienne, c'est qu'elle n'est pas réversible. Un contrat magique lie les joueurs à la coupe alors … ils sont obligés de le laisser concourir.

C'était bien ce que j'avais songé et une véritable tempête de protestation s'éleva autour de nous. Je me mordis la lèvre en observant Cédric tenter de calmer Emily, qui vociférait la plus fort, ses cheveux blonds s'agitant furieusement autour de son visage. La quête d'identité de Cédric commençait bien mal. Ils râlaient parce qu'on ne prenait pas notre Maison en considération, mais au lieu de fêter notre champion, ils protestaient contre le second. Je jetai un regard sur la foule d'élèves courroucés et finit par apercevoir Simon, qui attendait à la porte de son dortoir les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Je contournai la foule qui se massait toujours autour de Cédric et le rejoins un instant plus tard.

-Combien de temps il va tenir comme ça, tu crois ? m'enquis-je en me postant à côté de lui.

-Ça ira, jusqu'à la première épreuve.

Son ton était énervé. Simon était quelqu'un qui détestait ne pas comprendre, et qui était particulièrement protecteur avec les gens qu'il appréciait. Cela expliquait pourquoi il couvait son meilleur ami du regard, une lueur alerte dans les yeux.

-On est censé faire la fête, là, pas l'assommer de questions, soufflai-je alors que certains se poussaient pour atteindre Cédric. Et je pense qu'il en a besoin, de cette fête …

Simon me jeta un regard de biais, soupçonneux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, Vicky ?

-Moi ? Rien. En revanche, toi, tu vas aller vite chercher ta guitare.

Un sourire retroussa les lèvres de Simon et il observa un instant nos camarades révoltés.

-En temps normal, je détesterais obéir à tes ordres mais là … Oui, une petite chanson s'impose. Tu m'accompagnes ? Le chant ecclésiastique t'a donné une voix correcte.

Je lui donnai un coup de pied dans le bas du dos alors qu'il filait dans son dortoir, un éclat de rire aux lèvres. Il revint deux secondes plus tard avec sa guitare et je pris une caisse de bièraubeurre pour distribuer les boissons. Nous avions grand besoin de faire la fête et de nous détendre, ce soir, et ce fut pour cela que j'acceptais d'entonner avec Simon un humiliant _Un beau matin j'ai rencontré l'hippogriffe_.

- _Sautillant, boitillant, bel hippogriffe fringuant …_

-Ferme-la.

- _Il me regarde, l'œil brillant, fier fort et noblement …_

-Simon, je t'ai déjà dit que j'allais te tuer ?

Le sourire de Simon s'agrandit devant moi et dans ses yeux étincelaient une lueur ravie que j'aurais voulu à tout prix effacer. Nous étions le premier novembre, le lendemain d'Halloween. Et j'avais affreusement mal à la tête.

-Après la soirée de cet été, je pensais que tu aurais compris que tu ne tenais pas l'alcool, se moqua Simon.

-Tu veux que je te parle de ton propre état à cette soirée ? J'ai dû te ramener chez toi !

-Peut-être mais moi au moins j'ai compris.

Je lui jetai un regard vénéneux par dessus ma tasse de chocolat. J'avouai avoir peut-être bu une ou deux bièraubeurre en trop, hier soir. Et j'avais passé ma soirée à chanter, ce qui expliquait que ma voix croassait affreusement, et que ma gorge était aussi sèche que le Sahara.

-Arrête de te moquer et passe-moi le miel, s'il te plait.

-S'il te plait ? Tu dois vraiment être dans un sale état pour être si polie avec moi.

Ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'il me passa le miel sans résister et j'en mis une bonne dose dans mon chocolat. Peut-être que cela soignerait ma gorge. Nous étions les deux seuls à être descendu de si bon matin. Je n'avais que peu réussi à dormir et Simon m'avait découvert en explosant de rire dans l'un des canapés, avachie, la tête entre les mains. Il m'avait forcé à descendre prendre mon petit-déjeuner, les épaules secouées par l'hilarité, entonnant _Un beau matin j'ai rencontré l'hippogriffe_ d'un ton moqueur. Heureusement que la Grande Salle était presque déserte.

-J'ai tellement hâte de raconter ça à Alexandre, ajouta-t-il avec ravissement. De lui dire que la si sage Victoria est montée sur la table basse pour nous chanter … c'était quoi, déjà ?

- _Je voudrais déjà être roi_ , marmonnai-je de mauvaise grâce, provoquant un nouvel éclat de rire de la part de Simon. Il faut que tu regardes _Le Roi Lion_. Et par pitié, ne dis rien à Alex. Ou attends qu'il soit bourré.

-Ah oui j'oubliais que la fragilité était de famille …

Je tentai de lui donner un coup de pied par dessous la table mais je n'étais pas très réveillée et je manquais mon coup. J'agrippai ma chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait une médaille de baptême pour la faire tourner entre les doigts et faire passer la frustration.

-Pourtant avec tes origines polonaises tu devrais bien tenir l'alcool …, poursuivit malicieusement Simon.

-Hey ! Non mais c'est quoi ces préjugés ? Je pensais que tu luttais contre ça, monsieur-le-grand-défenseur-du-droit-des-gens-comme-moi.

-Touché, admit-il en lorgnant les œufs brouillés qu'engloutissait un deuxième année. Franchement, qui a envie de manger comme un porc au petit-déjeuner ?

Je le contemplai d'un air entendu. Simon n'était pas plus épais qu'une feuille de parchemin. Par les jours de grand vent, on pouvait craindre qu'il ne s'envole. Alors de mon humble avis, il ferait mieux de manger des œufs brouillés au petit-déjeuner.

- _C'est moi Simba c'est moi le roi, du royaume animal …,_ chantonna Simon pour détourner l'attention de sa carcasse de poussin.

-Ah ! Tu vois que tu t'en souviens !

-J'ai une excellente mémoire Vicky, évidemment que je m'en souviens. Sans compter que tu l'as chantée trois fois.

-J'ai compris. C'est ça, ta fameuse vengeance ? M'humilier ?

-Oh non, ça c'est juste de la moquerie gratuite, Bennett. Ma vengeance, je cherche encore et elle sera terrible – d'autant plus que tu as renversé de l'encre sur mon parchemin au dernier cours.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Nous étions en novembre, et nous ne nous étions pas encore entretués en cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal. Je considérais qu'au regard de notre passif c'était un miracle, et je l'attribuai à notre peur du professeur Maugrey. Chaque fois que l'ombre d'une dispute semblait s'amorçait, il nous fixait de ces deux yeux asymétriques et notre dispute mourrait dans l'œuf. Cela dit, ça demandait énormément de nerf de notre part.

-Au moins on a réussi à distraire Cédric, marmonnai-je après une gorgée de chocolat. Même s'il a fallu que je sois joyeuse pour ça.

-Tu étais plus que joyeuse, mais c'est un autre débat. Enfin, tu as peut-être raison. Cédric en avait besoin, après cette soirée…

-Je l'avais dit, Simon. Rien de bon n'arrive jamais à Halloween.

Simon garda un instant le silence, toute trace de sourire désertant son visage. Il regarda un instant la table des professeurs. Le professeur Dumbledore était en grande conversation avec Maugrey, et Madame Maxime couvait ses élèves, déjeunant à la table des Serdaigle, du regard. Karkaroff, à l'autre bout de la table, ne touchait pas le moins du monde à sa nourriture, et cela se voyait d'ici qu'il contenait sa fureur.

-Les directeurs des autres écoles n'ont pas dû apprécier, songeai-je alors. Qu'il y ait deux champions de Poudlard …

-Ça non, répondit sombrement Simon. Mon père m'a envoyé une lettre quand Dumbledore a annoncé le Tournoi – il faisait parti de la cellule du Magenmagot qui s'occupait du droit international et qui a aidé aux négociations entre les écoles. Pour eux, c'est loin d'être un Tournoi amical, ils veulent battre Dumbledore. Et sachant qu'à présent Dumbledore a deux champions …

-Peut-être que c'est un complot contre Dumbledore, suggérai-je avec un coup d'œil pour notre directeur. Que quelqu'un de Durmstrang ou Beauxbâtons voulait salir l'image de Dumbledore, le faire passer pour un tricheur aux yeux de la Communauté Magique Internationale … Derrière, ils aident leur champion à gagner le Tournoi et Dumbledore est humilié.

Je connaissais assez Simon pour savoir qu'il ne pensait pas que Harry avait mis son nom dans la Coupe, alors aussi pouvais-je faire cette suggestion sans qu'il ne s'insurge.

-C'est une possibilité, admit-il en hochant la tête. Mais cela dit, je ne sais pas si ça va marcher … La presse va adorer cette histoire. Le Survivant en champion de Poudlard … Les journalistes ne pouvaient pas rêvés meilleurs scénario.

J'aurais voulu poursuivre cette conversation – Simon était une véritable mine d'information et d'information, j'en étais avide – mais Emily venait de passer les portes de la Grande Salle. Erwin et Mathilda descendirent un instant plus tard. Erwin n'était pas dans un meilleur état que moi, et je fus ravie de voir la taquinerie de Simon changer de cible. Bientôt, la table se remplit doucement, jusqu'à que Cédric entre, sous les acclamations de tout Poudlard. Ses joues d'albâtre s'étaient colorées alors qu'il s'installait à nos côtés.

-Bienvenu, champion, le saluai-je avec un grand sourire. Du café ?

-Volontiers ! accepta Cédric avec un soupir. C'est à cause de tes chants, ta voix cassée ?

Simon s'esclaffa et je suspendis mon geste pour jeter un regard torve à mon ami. Ses yeux brillaient d'amusement et il entoura mes épaules de son bras.

-Je plaisante, Vic' ! Tu chantais super bien.

-Et tu nous as bien fait rire, toujours, ajouta malicieusement Emily, avant de s'adresser à Cédric. Alors ? Cette première nuit en temps que champion ?

-Mouvementée, rit-il en prenant la tasse de café que je lui tendais. Merci Vic'.

-Tu veux un peu plus de miel ? me taquina Simon en avançant le pot vers moi.

Pour toute réponse, je lui donnai un coup de pied qui cette fois, atteint sa cible. Simon grimaça et se frotta le tibia.

-Je suppose que ça veut dire non.

-Non, ça veut juste dire que tu m'agaces, répliquai-je en me resservant en chocolat et en miel. Oh non …

Octavia et Gillian venaient de passer les portes de la Grande Salle, et au moment où j'espérais qu'elles s'installent à leur table, elles bifurquèrent vers la notre, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Emily poussa un grognement sonore qui interloqua Simon, avant que sa petite-amie ne claque un baiser sur sa joue.

-Ça va chéri ? susurra-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux couverts d'épis. La fête n'a pas été trop longue chez les Poufsouffle ?

-Ça dépend pour qui, répondit-t-il en me lorgnant.

-On aurait aimé venir, mais Flitwick nous a directement renvoyé dans notre dortoir, déplora Gillian Fawley avec un soupir à fendre l'âme. Alors Cédric ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être champion de Poudlard ?

Le sourire mielleux qu'elle lui adressa me donna envie de rendre mon petit-déjeuner. J'échangeai un regard avec Emily et faillis m'étrangler de rire devant le dégoût dans ses yeux. Cédric eut un sourire tranquille, quoique quelque peu crispé.

-L'un des deux champions, rectifia-t-il.

-Oh je t'en prie, rétorqua Gillian sans se départir de son sourire. Potter a triché, il n'est pas vraiment …

-Son nom est sorti de la Coupe de Feu. C'est un champion de Poudlard.

Le sourire de Gillian ne fana face au ton péremptoire de Cédric, et Emily jeta à celui-ci un regard brillant de mille mercis pour avoir rabattu le caquet de sa cousine.

-C'est idiot, lâcha Octavia, qui paraissait surprise par la nouvelle. Ils ne peuvent pas le laisser concourir, il est mineur …

-Un contrat lie les champions à la coupe, expliqua posément Simon. Ni les juges, ni Potter ne peuvent rien faire contre ça … Mineur ou pas.

-Il a bien joué son coup alors …

Des murmures appréciateurs et agacés lui répondirent sur toute la table. Simon et moi échangeâmes un regard. Nous devions être les deux seuls ici présent à penser que Harry Potter n'y était pour rien dans ce qui s'était passé hier.

-Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas lui, se sentit obliger de dire Cédric, à la stupeur générale. Hier, il m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais … Je ne sais pas. Il avait vraiment l'air d'être le premier effaré parce ce qu'il se passait.

-Il est peut-être bon acteur, objecta Gillian d'un ton énervé. Ce garçon fait tout pour attirer la lumière sur lui depuis qu'il est arrivé ! Vous vous souvenez de la fois où il est arrivé en voiture volante à Poudlard ? Honnêtement, qui ferait ça ?

Les jumeaux Weasley auraient été capables, songeai-je vaguement. Mais le dire n'aurait pas plaidé pour Potter, car Fred et George souhaitaient _vraiment_ attirer l'attention.

-C'est vrai, admit Emily du bout des lèvres. Franchement, je ne comprends pas comment il a pu faire ça …

-L'important, c'est que le nom de Cédric soit sorti, rappelai-je fermement. Est-ce qu'on pourrait se concentrer là-dessus ?

Cédric me jeta un regard de biais où pointait la reconnaissance. Mathilda sourit également et allongea le bras pour prendre la main de Cédric.

-Evidemment, c'est le plus important. Porte haut nos couleurs, fier fils de Poufsouffle.

-On va demander à MacMillan s'il veut bien être le héraut du champion, se reprit Emily avec un sourire carnassier. Il adorerait, je suis sûre …

-Tu peux nous signer un autographe ? s'enquit Erwin d'un air faussement extatique. Qui sait, quand tu auras gagner le Tournoi, peut-être que ça pourra se vendre cher …

-Oh pitié, tout sauf ça …

Malgré tout, nos plaisanteries eurent l'air de le détendre, malgré l'œil avide de Gillian. Cela se voyait qu'elle n'aurait pas été contre un autographe. Nous sortîmes un instant plus tard et je prétextai devoir lui demander quelque chose en Sortilège pour extirper Cédric des griffes de Gillian Fawley. Une fois que nous nous étions éloignés dans les couloirs qui menaient à notre Salle Commune, Cédric poussa un profond soupir.

-Merci. Un peu plus et je perdais mon calme.

-Nerveux ?

Cédric passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un brun mordoré. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux gris, montrant son manque de sommeil qui n'était en rien dû à notre fête.

-Un peu. Ce n'est pas une façon idéale de commencer un Tournoi … Toute cette polémique autour de Harry, par Merlin … Ça nous a tous mis à cran.

-Tu penses qu'il a vraiment mis son nom dans la Coupe ?

La question me tenait à cœur, et je n'avais trop su quoi penser des réactions de Cédric à cet égard. Encore une fois, rien ne fut clair : il pinça les lèvres d'un air indécis.

-Je ne vois rien d'autre. Je veux dire, comment son nom ce serait retrouvé dans la Coupe si ce n'est pas lui qui l'y a mis. Je veux bien croire que ce gars n'a pas de chance mais … A ce point ?

J'aurais voulu objecter, et faire part de mes impressions, mais je ravalai mes protestations. Cédric n'avait pas besoin que je lui parle de ça. A présent, il était l'un des champions de Poudlard. A présent, je devais le soutenir, non lui prendre la tête. Alors je me tus, et enroulai mon bras autour du sien.

-Allez viens, champion. On va faire un devoir de Sortilège tout les deux, ça te videra l'esprit.

Il apparut vite que tout Poudlard pensait comme nous : Harry avait triché et Cédric était le vrai champion de Poudlard. Le pauvre Gryffondor n'apparaissaient que très peu en public, et pour cause. En plus du sentiment général, Emily avait confectionné des badges qui clamaient « vive Cédric Diggory, le VRAI champion de Poudlard ». Elle pensait ainsi soutenir notre ami, et tout Poufsouffle s'était muni de ces badges. Pas moi. Je trouvais ça parfaitement stupide. Emily n'avait pas insisté d'avantage.

Cédric avait n'avait pas l'air ravi par la situation. Je voyais bien que cette histoire de badge le gênait. D'un côté il était d'un naturel pacificateur qui l'empêchait de dénigrer Harry, et de l'autre, il était tellement absorbé par la préparation de la première tâche qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas de ce que pouvait penser Emily. Un jour, en cours de métamorphose, un garçon de troisième année vint le chercher pour l'emmener avec les autres champions. Nous l'avions attendu dans la Salle Commune et il revint l'œil sombre. Visiblement, quoiqu'il soit arrivé, ce n'était pas de son goût.

-Ils ont juste vérifié si nos baguettes étaient en bon état de fonctionnement, nous expliqua-t-il à peine assis. Pour qu'il n'y ait pas de problème pendant les tâches.

-Et la tienne va bien ? s'enquit Emily.

-Parfaitement bien – j'y veille. Ah et sachez-le messieurs, Fleur Delacour est en partie Vélane.

-Sérieusement ? s'écria la moitié de ceux qui étaient présent.

Erwin Summers écarquillait les yeux. Il était l'un des plus sensible au charme de la belle championne de Beauxbâtons. Simon grogna sur son devoir de Potion.

-Rien de surprenant. Son pouvoir se sent à des miles à la ronde …

-Et c'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à la lâcher des yeux quand elle est dans les barrages, se moqua Emily, provoquant un nouveau grognement de la part de Simon.

-Je suis presque persuadé que c'était parce que j'étais avec Cédric, et qu'elle a utilise ses pouvoirs quand elle est à proximité de lui.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, répliqua celui-ci en se penchant sur son propre devoir.

Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que ces joues se coloraient. Cédric était un grand timide avec la gente féminine, d'une timidité presque maladive. Dès qu'une fille lui manifestait de l'intérêt, il redevenait un petit garçon.

-Mais comment tu le sais ? s'enquit Erwin, qui ne s'était toujours pas remis de la nouvelle sur Fleur Delacour. Qu'elle est Vélane ?

-Oh … Elle a dit que le cheveu qu'elle avait dans sa baguette était celui de sa grand-mère.

-Beurk, commenta Emily en fronçant du nez. C'est perturbant. Je préfère mon ventricule de dragon.

-Tu veux rire ? répliqua Erwin avec un grimace. Rien que le mot « ventricule » est perturbant.

Je sortis ma propre baguette et la contemplai. Elle était en bois de Saule, ce qui lui donnait un aspect clair et doux que j'appréciai. Elle faisait vingt-six centimètres trois-quarts, et avait à l'intérieur un crin de licorne, d'une femelle particulièrement farouche m'avait précisé Ollivander le jour où il m'avait vendu ma baguette. C'était impressionnant à quel point ce simple objet avait pris de l'importance dans ma vie. Dans les premiers jours, ma pire angoisse avait été de la perdre. C'était trivial, mais j'avais toujours été très étourdie. Puis je m'étais rendue compte qu'un sorcier ne pouvait jamais perdre sa baguette. C'était comme si nous savions que notre vie était instinctivement liée à elle. Je la fis tourner doucement entre les doigts et des étincelles jaillirent à son extrémité, me faisant sourire. Rien que pour ces petits moments simples, j'adorais le fait d'être une sorcière.

-Et c'était tout ? demanda Simon en relevant la tête. Juste un examen des baguettes ?

-Non, répondit Cédric avec lenteur. Il y avait une journaliste de _La Gazette_ pour un article qui paraîtra sur le Tournoi, du coup on a pris quelques photos …

-Quelle journaliste ?

Cédric fronça les sourcils et se frotta le front.

-Une femme … Très kitch, blonde, ongles rouges … Des lunettes pleines de pierre …

-Rita Skeeter, reconnut Simon d'un air sombre. Je vois très bien le genre. Une plume à scandale … Je suppose qu'elle a dû particulièrement s'intéresser à Harry, non ?

-Oui, admit Cédric d'un ton détaché. Oui, elle a même passé pas mal de temps dans le placard à balai avec lui, jusqu'à que Dumbledore arrive …

-Dans le placard à balai ? gloussa Emily.

L'idée de ce pauvre Harry coincé dans un placard à balai avec une journaliste kitch et amoureuse du scandale, m'arracha un sourire. Simon leva les yeux au ciel.

-Par Merlin, Rita Skeeter … Honnêtement, Cédric, n'attends rien de l'article. Cette femme est une plaie pour le journalisme. Tu verrais l'article qu'elle a écrit sur ma tante Amelia … J'ai cru que mon père allait lui faire manger sa plume à papote.

-Bon sang, pourquoi s'est-il retenu ? s'esclaffa Cédric, la mine soudain plus réjouie.

-Oh, le spectacle aurait été divertissant mais il s'est contenté de lui dire ces quatre vérités. Deux jours plus tard, elle a écrit un article incendiaire sur mon père. Un bon à rien qui s'était appuyé sur la renommée de sa famille pour s'élever. Là j'ai cru que c'était ma mère qui allait lui faire avaler sa plume à papote.

-Elle en aurait été capable, fis-je remarquer en me souvenant du caractère de lionne de Mrs. Bones.

Un sourire effleura les lèvres de Simon, mais il ne releva pas. Je n'étais pas particulièrement enthousiasme à l'idée qu'une journaliste capable de dire de pareilles méchancetés d'un homme aussi bon que Mr. Bones soit responsable de l'article sur le Tournoi.

-Une Vélane. Par Merlin, pas étonnant qu'elle soit si belle.

-Bon sang, Erwin, ne me dis pas que tu es resté bloqué sur ça ! m'ahuris-je alors qu'Emily éclatait de rire.

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit des filles si belles ! Bon sang, personne à Poudlard n'est comme ça !

-On te remercie, répliqua âprement Emily en perdant son sourire. Nous ne sommes pas assez jolies pour toi ?

Elle rejeta ses beaux cheveux blonds avec un sourire enjôleur. Mais Erwin leva les yeux au ciel devant le petit jeu d'Emily.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ma grande, tu restes magnifique. Autant que peut l'être Octavia – Simon, il faut toujours que tu me racontes comment tu as fait ton coup. Mais je ne sais pas, elle … c'est une autre échelle.

Emily fronça du nez quand il évoqua Octavia. Je leur jetai un regard désabusé devant l'air extatique d'Erwin. C'était impressionnant ce qu'une jolie fille pouvait provoquer … Cédric se replongea dans son devoir avec l'aide de Simon, lui aussi vaguement amusé. Néanmoins, l'ombre ne disparut pas de son visage. Peut-être en avait-il assez que toute l'attention soit portée sur Harry. Si tout Poudlard semblait le soutenir, et considérait Harry comme un tricheur, l'attention était tout de même concentré sur ce dernier. Celle des professeurs qui s'inquiétaient, celle de Poudlard qui lui en voulait, celle des journalistes qui s'exaltaient … Cédric n'était pas avare d'attention, bien au contraire. Mais lorsque l'on cherchait à prouver sa valeur, cela pouvait être mauvais d'être relégué à un plan secondaire.

-Ne t'échines pas sur ton devoir de Potion, lui dis-je avec douceur. Tu es exempté d'examen, de toute manière. Va plutôt de vider la tête …

-C'est gentil, Victoria, me répondit Cédric avec un sourire, sans toutefois me regarder. Mais si je ne fais pas ce devoir, je vais réfléchir à la première tâche alors … Pour l'instant, je préfère faire ça.

-Mais elle a raison, ne te prends pas la tête, m'appuya Emily. Surtout pour Rogue, tu pourras faire le plus beau devoir du monde, tu n'aurais jamais plus qu'un D …

-Les filles, finit par s'impatienter Cédric. Vous êtes adorables. Mais ça ira, merci, je vais très bien. Maintenant, j'ai un devoir de Potion à finir. Em', tu veux bien nous aider ?

-Viens, m'entraina Erwin alors qu'Emily s'empressait d'accepter. Nous, nous sommes des gens sains qui ont refusé de supporter Rogue deux années de plus.

Je me laissai emporter avec déception, emportant avec moi mon devoir de métamorphose qui me donnait toute les misères du monde. J'étais quelque peu vexée d'être ainsi congédiée par Cédric et Emily m'adressa un regard désolé par dessus son épaule. Nous rejoignîmes Mathilda et Renata Bale sur une table près du feu. Si Renata ne m'adressa pas le moindre regard, comme à son habitude, Mathilda me servit un sourire éclatant.

-Les autres font de la Potion, ils me dépriment, râla Erwin en s'installant à côté de Mathilda. Et Emily s'est moquée de moi.

-Pauvre chou, fit mine de compatir ma camarade de dortoir. Méchante Emily.

-Tu savais que Fleur Delacour était en partie Vélane ?

Je poussai un profond soupir en m'étalant sur mon parchemin, provoquant le rire de Mathilda et le regard noir de Renata. Elle était en train de lire nonchalamment un grimoire dans un fauteuil, ses pieds nus se balançant de l'autre côté de l'accoudoir. D'épaisses lunettes étaient montées sur son nez un peu trop retroussé, l'unique façon de la différencier de Mathilda qui n'en possédait pas.

-Tu en penses quoi, de tout ça ? m'enquis-je à l'adresse de Renata.

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je faisais cela. Renata n'avait pas pour habitude de me parler, malgré cinq ans passés dans le même dortoir. Mais quand elle le faisait, elle était juste et très analytique. Sèche, mais intéressante. Elle m'observa par dessus ses lunettes de ses yeux bruns et glacés.

-Du fait que Fleur Delacour est une Vélane ? Ce n'est pas une surprise.

-Sur le Tournoi.

Renata haussa les épaules et se replongea dans son grimoire.

-Pas grand-chose. Ça va agiter Poudlard pendant quelques temps et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose. Diggory a intérêt à avoir les nerfs solides.

Oui, j'étais à peu près d'accord avec ce qu'elle venait de dire, bien qu'Erwin la contempla en secouant la tête d'un air consterné.

-Mais c'est une chance incroyable ce Tournoi ! Tu te rends compte que Poudlard est au centre de l'attention, tout ce qu'il va avoir cette année, c'est …

-Des épreuves dangereuses, une foule d'élève surexcité de les voir dans l'arène …, énuméra Renata avec un soupir de dépit.

-Mais rencontrer des élèves étrangers, je trouve ça très intéressant, la coupa Mathilda. J'ai parlé à une élève de Durmstrang hier, une Norvégienne je crois bien. Elle m'a raconté des trucs fascinant sur son école …

Renata contempla sa sœur, et je vis à ma grande stupeur un sourire relever la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Rien ne pourrait modérer ton enthousiasme.

Mathilda eut un sourire. La relation entre les deux sœurs était aussi complexe que touchante. Erwin déroula son parchemin et ouvrit son livre de métamorphose avec des gestes lents qui montraient qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'y mettre. Et par ailleurs, moi non plus je n'avais pas envie de m'y mettre. Je jetais un dernier regard à mon groupe d'ami qui se concentrait sans moi sur la Potion, et pris congé des autres Poufsouffle pour aller faire un tour solitaire dans Poudlard. L'école était en pleine effervescence je vis une partie des Gryffondors autour d'Angelina Johnson. Elle me fit un signe de main auquel je répondis par un sourire avant de m'engouffrer dans le parc. Je m'étais assise sur un banc avec une vue sur le lac où le vent gonflait les voiles du bateau de Durmstrang. Un magnifique vaisseau qui avait fendu l'eau, comme … par magie. Certains des élèves y retournaient seuls, leur capes de fourrures sous le bras. J'avais vu dans l'un de mes livres d'Histoire que l'école était située dans le grand Nord : même la glaciale Ecosse devait leur paraître chaude. J'avais un sentiment mitigé sur cette école. Si j'étais née en Pologne, comme mes grands-parents, je n'aurais pas pu suivre les cours de Durmstrang : les nés-moldus y étaient proscrits, et l'école était baignée dans une réputation épaisse de magie noire. Et avoir un ancien Mangemort à sa tête ne devait rien arranger. Pour autant, c'était l'école des pays de l'est, et j'y reconnaissais des accents et des traits de visages qui me rappelaient ma famille maternelle. J'avouais ne pas y être insensible.

-Hey l'anglaise ! Tu es toute seule ?

Je me retournai vivement sur mon banc et vit deux filles à l'uniforme couleur sang se dirigeait vers moi. Elles n'étaient pas obligées de s'embarrasser de jupes : leurs tuniques rouges tombaient sur un pantalon resserré d'un brun chaud qui devait être bien plus confortable que mon uniforme. Celle qui s'approchait en premier et venait de m'interpeller était blonde, et si blanche que sa peau semblait translucide. Sa fine bouche écarlate n'en ressortait que plus. Elle tendit une main amicale :

-Je m'appelle Sisko, se présenta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Son accent avait quelque chose de sec et froid que son apparence n'arrangeait pas : ses yeux était d'un bleu glacial qui me clouait sur place. Je pris sa main en m'efforçant de lui rendre son sourire.

-Victoria, Maison Poufsouffle. Enchantée.

-Ah ! Enfin un prénom que je peux prononcer ! s'enthousiasma l'autre fille.

Elle avait un accent plus roulant et des traits plus ronds que sa camarade qui la situait dans la partie slave de l'Europe. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient retenus en une stricte queue-de-cheval qui dégageait son visage aux joues rebondissantes et au nez retroussé. Tout dans son maintien trahissait la guerrière-sorcière qu'elle était.

-Tu es la première anglaise à qui on parle, m'apprit alors Sisko, ses yeux bleus étincelants. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais seule sur ton banc ?

Je les fixai, incertaine. Elles avaient l'air amical, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer que les élèves des autres écoles ne devaient pas être ravis de la tournure qu'avait prise la cérémonie de nomination des champions. Ils devaient être aussi furieux que leur directeur de voir que deux noms de Poudlard étaient sortis de la Coupe.

-Mes amis révisent la Potion, et c'est une matière que j'ai arrêtée, répondis-je en toute sincérité. Vous parlez l'anglais ?

Ce fait m'intriguait au plus haut point. Seul leur accent indiquait qu'elles étaient étrangères : leur anglais était parfait. Elles éclatèrent de rire, me prenant au dépourvu.

-Le directeur Karkaroff a jeté sur nous un sort qui nous permet de vous comprendre et vous de nous comprendre, afin de faciliter les échanges, me répondit alors la fille slave. Parce que sinon, non, je ne parle pas un traitre mot d'anglais !

-La seule chose que je sais dire, c'est « _mud-blood_ », ajouta Sisko avec un sourire carnassier. Quoi ? (La slave lui jetait un drôle de regard). Il paraît que Dumbledore invite ce genre de vermine à suivre les cours ici, il fallait que je sois sûre de pouvoir les remettre à leur place …

Mes doigts se crispèrent machinalement sur la baguette cachée dans ma poche. Evidemment. Si cette école n'accueillait pas de gens comme moi, c'était que la société les haïssait. Les méprisait. _Me_ méprisait. La colère monta en moi de façon brusque.

-Je suis une née-moldue, répliquai-je d'un ton glacial. Et je viens de te serrer la main, alors tu peux vite retourner dans ton vaisseau te la laver. Je risquerais de te contaminer.

Sisko se figea et son regard se refroidit nettement si toutefois c'était possible. Elle me dévisagea de la tête aux pieds et j'eus alors l'impression de n'être qu'un véritable verre-de-terre qui venait de souiller sa précieuse main. Elle se la frotta d'un geste discret et jura dans une langue froide et sèche que je ne comprenais pas.

-Je vois …, murmura-t-elle, ses yeux toujours posés sur moi avec répugnance. Et bien, éloigne-toi de notre vaisseau, Sang-de-Bourbe, personne ne veut de ta sale engeance ici.

-Sisko !

La fille slave ajouta quelques mots dans une langue qui me chanta aux oreilles, et des éclairs étincelèrent dans les yeux de la blonde. Après un dernier regard venimeux à mon égard, elle fit volte-face et s'éloigna à grand-pas, ses cheveux blonds volants au vent. Mes doigts de desserrèrent progressivement de ma baguette alors qu'elle se rapprochait du bateau. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à la slave, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et se trémoussait, mal à l'aise. Je dressai à son égard un sourcil surpris.

-Quoi ? Tu t'attardes ? Tu n'as pas peur d'être souillée ?

-Quoi ? Non ! (Elle secoua sa tête, faisant valser sa parfaite queue-de-cheval). Tout le monde ne pense pas comme ça, à Durmstrang et c'est immonde ce qu'elle t'a dit. Je lui ai d'ailleurs dit qu'elle n'avait pas à le dire, que le but du Tournoi était la coopération magique internationale, et non de se faire des ennemis à Poudlard. Et que si elle recommençait, je me ferais un plaisir de la dénoncer à Karkaroff.

Un doux sourire s'étira alors sur ses lèvres et je me permis de me détendre. Je doutais fort que Karkaroff désapprouve Sisko, mais peut-être ne préférait-il pas que ses élèves attaquent ceux de Dumbledore – encore moins sur les bases d'actes qui l'avaient lui-même amené à Azkaban.

-D'accord. Dans ce cas là … merci d'avoir pris ma défense – même si ce n'était pas facile de comprendre, dans ta langue … Mais attends … C'était du polonais ?

Cela venait de me frapper, et cela expliquerait pourquoi l'accent m'avait paru si familier. La fille me gratifia d'un regard étonné.

-Tu as reconnu ? Vraiment ?

-Mes grands-parents sont polonais, je reconnaîtrais leur langue maternelle n'importe où, répondis-je, me détendant définitivement face à un terrain si connu. _Dzień dorby_ *. Comment étaient les _periogi_ au banquet d'accueil ?

-Incroyable, s'émerveilla la jeune fille en écarquillant les yeux. Incroyable, tu es à Poudlard, moi à Durmstrang et on arrive quand même à se trouve une culture commune …

Elle me considéra avec tant d'attention que j'en rougis, et eut un nouveau sourire.

-C'est une chance que tes grands-parents aient émigré, en tout cas. Sans ça, tu n'aurais jamais pu connaître le monde de la magie, Durmstrang …

Son sourire se fana, et son regard vagabonda jusqu'au vaisseau que venait de rejoindre Sisko.

-Je sais, dis-je alors avec douceur. Je n'aurais pas été la bienvenue, dans ton école. Mais je suis à Poudlard alors … l'histoire se termine bien, au final.

-Pour toi, oui, ricana-t-elle avec plus d'amertume. Imagine les centaines de sorciers qui n'ont pas pu se développer parce qu'ils étaient nés de personnes non-magiques … Un absurdité. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée. (Elle me tendit une main gantée d'un geste élégant). Kamila Tokarsky.

-Un nom bien polonais, plaisantai-je en serrant sa main. Victoria Bennett.

-Et en polonais, ça donne quoi ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, accentuant son sourire.

-Tes grands-parents, comment ils s'appellent ? Désolée, je suis peut-être trop curieuse mais … On est assez peu de polonais en définitive, à Durmstrang, ça fait tellement plaisir de parler de choses connues !

-Je comprends parfaitement, la rassurai-je, car j'éprouvai souvent le même sentiment. Jaga et Miro Liszka. Ils venaient de Cracovie, je crois bien, ma grand-mère a été … ça va ?

Le visage de mon interlocutrice venait de se figer, et j'étais persuadée d'avoir vu une lueur brûlante briller dans son regard. Pourtant, quand elle me répondit, son sourire était aimable.

-Oui, ça va ! Cracovie ? Le sud, quelle chance ! Moi je viens de Gdansk, alors j'ai certes le littoral, mais bon sang, ce que les hivers sont longs !

Nous continuâmes à parler de la Pologne un long moment, sur le banc, jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne se couche derrière les montagnes des Highlands, et que la nuit ne tombe sur le château. A ce moment là, je retournai à la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle, avec la sensation ravie que cette conversation avec Kamila venait de sauver ma journée.


	6. Chapter 5 : Remember, remember

**NB : Pour ce chapitre j'utilise un événement folklorique anglais qui s'appelle la Nuit de Guy Fawkes ( _Guy Fawkes Night)_ et qui célèbre l'échec de la conspiration des poudres d'un certain Guy Fawkes chaque 5 Novembre (1605). A cette occasion on brûle des feux de joues, les effigies de Guy Fawkes, et on fait c'est feux d'artifice donc ça a l'air assez cool (et ce qui est drôle c'est que j'ai croisé cette conspiration en révisant mon CAPES TOUT VA BIEN). **

**Bon bref, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5 : _Remember remember_.

Les jours suivaient furent pénibles. Dès que la fille froide de Durmstrang, Sisko, me croisait, elle me fixait avec une telle froideur que cela m'arrachait un frisson – et mes brefs échanges amicaux avec Kamila n'arrivaient pas à effacer l'idée que le bruit courrait à Durmstrang que j'étais une née-moldu, ce qui ne m'enchantait pas. Ensuite parce que les cours de défense contre les Forces du mal se faisaient plus difficile et plus éprouvantes. Maintenant que je parvenais à résister à l'Imperium, Maugrey me prenait en exemple et me le faisait subir plus de fois que les autres. Et puis, ce menu détail, le Tournoi des trois sorciers. Rien n'avait filtré sur la première épreuve, alors Cédric révisait un peu de tout : sortilèges, potions, tout ce qui pouvaient être utile. Simon et Emily l'aidaient, et moi je m'étais à lire l'historique des épreuves du Tournoi, que j'avais fini par dénicher dans les archives de la bibliothèque. J'avais besoin de me sentir utile, comme cette fois là dans la Salle Commune où je m'étais retrouvée à l'écart. Certaines me firent frissonner d'effroi et Cédric m'interdit bientôt de continuer mes recherches en remarquant qu'elles m'angoissaient plus qu'autre chose.

-Il y a une où ils étaient enfermés dans une pièce avec un Détraqueurs, racontai-je à Angelina Johnson. Mais l'un d'entre eux a craqué et … Tu sais. L'a embrassé.

Nous étions assise l'une à côté de l'autre en Etude des runes. Novembre avait commencé à s'avancer et notre professeure, Margaret Wiltmore, une vieille sorcière aux courts cheveux blancs et au sourire aimable, aidait Octavia et Simon au premier rang. Angelina rejeta ses longs cheveux noirs par dessus son épaule.

-Il n'y aura rien de tel, cette fois, m'assura-t-elle en prenant derechef sa plume. Dumbledore a promis que personne ne mourrait. Et puis des Détraqueurs, on en a eu l'année dernière … Heureusement que Harry a son patronus …

Elle jeta un regard noir à Octavia et Simon, qui portaient tout deux un badge sur le poitrine. Les fameux badges de la discorde, ceux qui clamaient « vive CEDRIC DIGGORY, le VRAI champion de Poudlard ! ». J'avais cru que leur effet finirait par s'éteindre et que les choses s'équilibreraient, mais absolument pas. L'article de _La Gazette_ dont nous avait parlé Cédric avait fini par paraître, jetant de l'huile sur un feu déjà destructeur. Simon avait eu raison, il n'y avait rien à attendre de cet article, mais malgré son avertissement, il fit l'effet d'une bombe. L'article qui nous avait tous révolté, moi y compris. Il s'étalait sur trois pages et ne parlait exclusivement et uniquement de Harry Potter – et je voulais bien manger mon balai si la moitié de ces mots étaient véridiques. Les noms des champions de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang étaient à peine cités en fin d'article. Cédric ? Il n'en n'était fait mention nul part. Rien, le néant, comme si Harry était le seul champion de Poudlard. Ma Maison s'était insurgée de voir ainsi son champion effacé de l'Histoire et en avait tenu Harry pour responsable, augmentant leur ressentiment à son égard. Moi, c'était l'indécence des journalistes qui m'avait outré. Toutes ces choses que Rita Skeeter racontait sur Harry … Qu'il pleurait en pensant à ses parents … Qu'il sortait avec son amie aux cheveux frisés … Quand bien même c'était vrai, cela n'avait rien à faire dans un journal sérieux tel que pouvait l'être _La Gazette._ Mais Emily n'avait pas tenu compte de mes protestations et avait augmenté la fabrication ces badges pour soutenir Cédric. Je n'avais rien dit, par égard pour lui, mais je trouvais ça parfaitement stupide. D'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient pas utile : entre l'injustice de voir un mineur concourir et cet article qui le mettait sur un piédestal, l'effet mécanique fut que les élèves se resserrèrent autour de Cédric par rejet de Harry. Et pas seulement les Poufsouffles : les Serdaigles en avait apparemment assez que Potter se mette ainsi en avant et les Serpentards … et bien agissait par anti-Gryffondorisme, pour ainsi dire. Tout Poudlard soutenait Cédric et pour moi, ce badge était plus une attaque envers Harry qu'un soutien pour Cédric. Il avait même connu des déclinaisons – œuvre, je n'en doutais pas, des Serpentards – qui clamaient en même temps « A BAS POTTER ». Une affreuseté.

-Je n'étais pas d'accord pour les badges, me sentis-je obliger de dire. Emily a pété les plombs …

-Péter les quoi ?

Je réprimai le soupir qui me venait spontanément aux lèvres. J'en avais assez de justifier de chacune de mes expressions moldues.

-Peu importe. Elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça.

-Je vois l'idée, marmonna Angelina en notant les mots de vocabulaire. Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu en penses, toi, mais je joue au Quidditch avec lui depuis trois ans. Avoir les yeux de Poudlard braqués sur lui, il déteste ça. Chaque fois que ça arrivait, ça le rendait mauvais, presque méchant … Un calvaire aux entrainements. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait fait ça …

-Je ne vois pas non plus, admis-je, rassurant ainsi Angelina. Mais je ne vois pas comment son nom aurait pu se retrouver dans la Coupe non plus.

-Je comprends. Mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce n'est pas lui qui l'y a mis. Tu reconnais cette rune là ?

Elle me pointa le sigle du texte que l'on devait traduire du bout de sa plume. Je fronçai les sourcils et pris mon dictionnaire dans mon sac.

-Je crois que ça veut dire « dragon » … Oh, « serpent », je n'étais pas loin …

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour retenir tout ça, fit-elle en notant la traduction sur son parchemin. Je t'admire. Et n'y prends pas goût, ajouta-t-elle quand elle remarqua que je souriais. Je détesterais dès la seconde où on jouera l'une contre l'autre au Quidditch.

-Vivement !

Le Quidditch me manquait. Surtout dans ce climat de tension. J'avais une envie folle de faire une haletante course de balai. C'était d'ailleurs ce que je devrais faire, en réalité, au lieu d'aider Cédric à préparer sa première tâche. Je voulus me concentrer sur mon texte, mais je reçus une flopé d'encre sur mon visage. J'étouffai une exclamation de surprise alors qu'Angelina bondissait sur ses pieds, furibonde.

-Flint !

-Oups, fit celle-ci d'un air faussement contrit. Pardon Bennett, le bouchon ne voulait pas venir …

Elle secoua sous mon nez sa bouteille d'encre à présent vide, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Avant que je ne puisse trouver quelque chose à répondre, Angelina poursuivit sur sa lancée :

-Un bouchon qui ne voulait pas venir, mon cul, oui !

-Johnson ! s'offusqua Whiltmore, se redressant de toute sa modeste hauteur.

-Mais enfin professeur, vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire ça …

-Angie, lui chuchotai-je en tirant sur sa manche. Ça va, laisse-tomber …

-Laisse tomber ? Elle t'a jeté de l'encre à la figure !

Je ne répondis rien à cela, désabusée. On m'avait fait bien pire que de me jeter de l'encre à la figure, je refusais de répondre aux provocations. J'avais appris à mes dépends que c'était pire que mieux … Les yeux de la classe commençaient à se tourner vers nous, et je me sentir rougir sous l'encre qui me maculait le visage.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, professeur, assura Gloria Flint avec un charmant sourire. Et je me suis excusée !

-Non mais tu veux rire !

-Johnson, j'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor ! Maintenant asseyez-vous avant que je ne vous mette en retenue ! Et Flint, nettoyez-moi cette encre !

Angelina se rassit à côté de moi en fulminant, alors que Flint sortait sa baguette pour nettoyer l'encre qui avait tâchait le sol et ma table. Elle se tourna vers moi avec un sourire carnassier.

-Tu veux que je me charge de ta tête aussi, Bennett ?

-Merci, je m'en occupe, répliquai-je derrière mon mouchoir.

-Dégage, asséna Angelina avec mauvaise humeur.

Gloria ricana et se retourna enfin alors que j'achevai de m'essuyer. Je me remis mine de rien à mon texte, sous les yeux incrédule de ma voisine.

-Mais enfin, Victoria, comme tu peux supporter _ça_? m'apostropha-t-elle alors que nous sortions de la salle. Par Merlin, c'est de la torture, c'est évident qu'elle l'a fait exprès !

-Peut-être, admis-je distraitement.

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

Je ne répondis rien. La seule fois que j'avais répondu, ça s'était très mal terminé pour moi, alors je préférais fuir, généralement. Ne pas répondre, faire le dos rond et attendre que ça passe. Je ne disais pas que c'était facile, ni que j'y arrivais à chaque fois. Mais c'était la seule méthode que j'avais trouvé pour limiter les dégâts. Je jetai un regard sur le couloir et posai une main apaisante sur l'épaule d'Angélina.

-C'est très gentille à toi de m'avoir défendue. Mais je t'assure que ça va … Je te laisse, je dois vérifier quelque chose.

-Tu as encore de l'encre sur le visage ! me cria-t-elle alors que je m'élançai dans le couloir.

-Simon !

Simon se retourna sur moi, forçant Octavia qu'il tenait à la main à s'immobiliser elle aussi. Ses sourcils de froncèrent quand il me vit arriver haletante devant lui.

-Victoria par Merlin, soupira la Serdaigle en me voyant arriver. Tu as encore de l'encre sur la figure …

-Oh ça partira à la douche …, éludai-je avant de m'adresser à son petit-ami. Ne raconte pas ça à Cédric, d'accord ?

-Ni à Emily, approuva-t-il, la commissure des lèvres relevée. On est d'accord. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je la garde pour Noël pour Alexandre.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, répliquai-je, sachant très bien que c'était inutile car Simon se faisait un plaisir de raconter les moindres de mes faits et gestes à mon frère une fois rentré. Simplement pas à Cédric.

-Oh le pauvre chou, il a assez de problème, ironisa Angelina qui était revenue à notre hauteur, un parchemin à la main. Tiens, la flèche, t'as laissé tomber ça dans ta course. On se voit en Botanique !

Et elle repartit sec, avec un dernier regard dégoûtés pour les badges d'Octavia et de Simon. Je fis également une moue en les considérant. Si je savais que Simon n'avait pris un badge que pour qu'Emily le laisse tranquille, Octavia le portait elle fièrement par conviction. Elle me fit un sourire mielleux.

-Tu n'as pas sorti ton badge, Victoria ?

-Cette idée reste idiote, répliquai-je vertement, avant de poser les yeux sur le parchemin qu'Angelina m'avait rendu.

Je me fronçai les sourcils en remarquant que ce n'était pas mon écriture. Je lus le reste du parchemin, et à mesure que les mots s'alignaient dans mon esprit, mon sang se figea dans mes veines. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste un poème. Deux phrases d'un poème qui me donna immédiatement les larmes aux yeux. Je relevais le regard sur Simon et il recula d'un pas devant l'éclat féroce qui brûlait dans mes prunelles.

-C'est une blague, j'espère ?

Je le fixai, atterrée. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait pu savoir ça. Que lui, uniquement lui. Lui et d'autres. Mais ici, que lui. Pourtant, il dressa les sourcils, avant de sourire d'un air narquois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Vicky, c'est une mauvaise note en runes ?

-Ne te fous pas de moi, Simon !

Ma voix trembla en prononçant son nom, et il parut comprendre dans ce tremblement que je ne plaisantais pas le moins du monde. Son sourire s'effaça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Mais ne fais pas l'innocent ! C'est ignoble d'utiliser ça contre moi c'est … Pour l'amour du ciel, tu n'as trouvé que ça pour te venger de ce qui s'est passé en début d'année ?

-Mais _quoi_ , Vicky ?

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'énerva le plus : qu'il fasse celui qui ne savait pas, ou qu'il utilise ce surnom. L'un d'en l'autre, cela devint insupportable pour moi et je lui administrai une cinglante gifle. Puis, sans tenir compte des protestations d'Octavia, ni du regard choqué que m'adressa Simon, je fis volte-face et m'enfonçai dans le couloir, refoulant les larmes et serrant dans mon poings le parchemin.

 _Ce n'est rien,_ me répétai-je pour me calmer. _Bon sang, Victoria ce n'est rien. Il va juste falloir … Assassiner Simon. Après le Tournoi pour ne pas embêter Cédric._ Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrivais pas à m'apaiser. Les mots qui dansaient dans mon esprit m'en empêcher.

 _Remember, remember, the fifth of November, Gunpowder treason and plot_.

Les paroles me tinrent éveiller la nuit, si bien que je m'éveillais difficilement le lendemain. Je n'adressais pas le moindre mot à Simon la semaine qui suivie, excepté en Défense contre les Forces du mal pour lui faire vertement remarquer qu'il prenait toute la place. Il n'avait rien répondu, se contentant de me considérer d'un œil soupçonneux. Emily ne s'expliquait pas notre dispute, et pour cause, je ne pouvais pas lui faire comprendre. Quant à Cédric … Il avait bien assez de problème. Il était à présent presque aussi populaire que Viktor Krum et Emily avait fait mine de vomir dans son sac quand sa cousine Gillian était venue avec ses amies de Serdaigle pour faire signer son sac. Cédric s'était prêté à la manœuvre de bonne grâce, faisant glousser ses admiratrices.

-C'est écœurant, gémit Emily en s'étalant sur sa table.

Nous étions assise à une table de la bibliothèque, penchées sur nos parchemins. Elle abordait toujours son ignoble badge, mais je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour ne rien dire.

-Gillian est venu me voir trois fois pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de copine …, continua Emily avec humeur. Bon sang que c'est pénible …

-Ça doit être pénible pour lui aussi, plaidai-je en traçant une nouvelle rune sur mon parchemin. Oh c'est pas vrai …

Un groupe de Serpentard de quatrième année – dont ce plaisant Drago Malefoy – venait de passer les portes de la bibliothèque. Ils abordaient également le badge en faveur de Cédric. A mon plus grand déplaisir, celui-ci se transformait pour donner finalement un « A BAS POTTER ». Je serrais si fort ma plume entre mes doigts que je faillis la casser, et planter des yeux furieux sur Emily. Celle-ci avait suivi mon regard, et se mit à secouer frénétiquement la tête.

-Ah ça ce n'est pas moi ! Les Serpentards l'ont détourné !

-Mais le badge c'était ton idée ! Je t'avais dis que c'en était une mauvaise ! « A bas Potter » ! Seigneur, il ne manquerait plus que quelqu'un ne veuille réellement le tuer …

-Ce qui arrive presque tous les ans …

Je la fis taire d'un regard. La facilité avec laquelle elle capitula me fit comprendre qu'elle commençait à s'en vouloir pour les badges. Ils lui échappaient complétement et prenaient une forme qu'elle n'avait pas imaginée. Elle n'avait pas prévue que les Serpentards s'approprient ainsi sa création.

-Tiens, même Miles en porte un …

Miles venait effectivement de passer la porte avec l'un de ses amis de Serpentard, tout deux un badge sur la poitrine. Je grognai entre mes mains. J'allais finir par le tuer. Lui ou Simon. Ou les deux.

 _Remember, remember, the fifth of november …_

Seigneur, je m'en souvenais du cinq novembre. Chez moi, à Terre-en-landes, c'était une date synonyme de chants et de feux de joies. La nuit de Guy Fawkes*. Mais cela avait été perverti en première année, quand des Serpentards avaient décidé que c'était moi que l'on devait brûler. « Pour tous les sorciers que tes semblables ont brûlés ». « Il paraît qu'on faut ça tout les cinq novembre, chez toi ».

Tout ça parce que j'avais envoyé mon pied dans les bijoux de famille d'Ulysse Selwyn.

Son grand frère Nestor, à l'époque en cinquième année, n'avait pas apprécié. Alors lui et l'un de amis avaient décidé de … me donner une leçon. J'avais une bonne tête de victime : une petite Poufsouffle farouche et craintive qui tentait malgré tout de sortir les griffes. En plus de ça j'avais griffé le jour qui avait suivi Gloria Flint après des moqueries répétées. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus. Ils m'avaient trouvée sortant seule de la bibliothèque et amenée de force dans la Forêt Interdite. Puis ils avaient monté un bûcher sommaire, et m'avait fait siéger en haut. C'était impressionnant, des grands qui faisaient de la magie, quand on venait d'arriver à Poudlard. Ils avaient allumé des branches avec leurs baguette, jetaient des étincelles en faisant mine de vouloir me mettre le feu … Cela m'avait terrorisé. J'ignorais encore maintenant s'ils avaient vraiment voulu me faire du mal, ou juste m'effrayer, mais je savais que la seconde avait marché. Cette histoire m'avait terrifiée comme l'avait fait celle de la Chambre des Secrets.

-Vic' ? Miles te regarde …

Je sursautai et tournai effectivement les yeux pour voir Miles me fixer un instant, son éternel sourire effronté aux lèvres. Je lui tournai résolument le dos, pestant intérieurement. Et en plus de cela, il semblait décidé à me faire craquer. Emily parut s'amuser de mon air agacé.

-Toujours rien, tu es sûre … ?

-Em' … Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

-Comme de ce qui se passe avec Simon ?

 _Remember remember, the fifth of november …_ Ces mots sonnaient dans ma tête comme écho à « ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde ». Simon le savait, il était l'un des seuls au courant. Car une fois sortie de ce faux-pas, j'avais éprouvé le besoin de me confier. La fin justifiait les moyens, disait-on, mais cette fois là la culpabilité me rongeait si fort qu'arrivée aux vacances de noël j'avais tout dévoilé à Simon. Nestor et son ami me tenaient en joue, et la panique réveillait la magie des sorciers, de façon brusque, folle et insoupçonnée. Alors que j'étais attachée et privée de baguette, ma magie paniquée et sans bride avait mis feu à l'écharpe de Nestor Selwyn : le feu enchanté s'était propagé jusque la longueur du tissu, infectant sa cape et son visage, et son ami l'avait aspergé d'eau pour que cela cesse. Pendant entre la cohue et les hurlements, j'avais réussi à me détacher. Qu'avais-je alors fait ? Je m'étais enfuie. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de particulièrement courageux, et les flammes, ainsi que les hurlements de douleur de Selwyn m'avaient définitivement effrayé. Alors j'avais fait ce que m'ordonnait mon instinct : j'avais récupéré ma baguette et couru. J'avais passé une nuit blanche à pleurer et à trembler, attendant que Chourave ou Dumbledore n'arrive pour me renvoyer, mais à la plus grande surprise, rien de tel n'était arrivé. Nestor Selwyn avait été conduit à Saint-Mangouste qui avait guéri ses blessures pour grande majorité, et son ami s'était contenté de me dévisager l'œil mauvais, mais toujours sans me dénoncer. Simon m'avait expliqué ce qui avait pu se passer : admettre que c'était moi qui avait brûlé Nestor les aurait eux exposés au renvoi pour m'avoir enlevé, dans un premier temps. Et dans un second, un Sang-Pur digne de ce nom n'aurait jamais admis avoir été magiquement vaincue par une née-moldue. Dans cette affaire, nous risquions tous gros alors tous s'étaient tus.

Par Merlin. J'avais finir par tuer Simon de m'avoir remis ça en tête. La peur de mes persécuteurs, et la peur cette histoire ne resurgisse et d'être renvoyée de l'école refaisait surface de la pire des manières.

-Oh, comme d'habitude … il m'agace.

-Octavia m'a dit que Gloria Flint t'avait jeté de l'encre …

 _La peste soit d'Octavia_. Mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites.

-On a des choses plus urgentes à gérer de Gloria Flint. Comment va Cédric ? Je veux dire, à part les glousseuses ?

-Ne m'en reparle pas …

Elle fixait hostilement sa cousine assise plus loin avec Octavia et Roger Davis, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Roger dut remarquer son regard, car il adressa un petit signe de main à Emily. Mon amie se figea, esquissa un sourire et se replongea dans son parchemin. Je dressai un sourire intrigué. Je savais qu'Emily avait toujours apprécié Roger – du moins d'un point de vue physique. Etait-ce passé à un peu plus ? Emily dut sentir peser mon regard sur elle, quand elle releva des yeux agacés :

-Quoi ?

-A ton avis ?

Emily poussa un grognement caractéristique et rejeta ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière.

-Non, Vic', rien avec Roger. La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé il … il n'a fait que me parler de cette fille, tu sais, la championne de Beauxbâtons.

-Fleur Delacour ?

-Ouais, confirma Emily en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux. La belle Vélane … pas étonnant à ce que chaque fois qu'elle passe dans un couloir, tous les garçons se retournent sur elle. Même Simon qui a une copine, bon sang ! Et Erwin qui devient complétement fou d'elle …

-Toi, entonnai-je en pointant sur elle ma plume. Tu as le même problème avec elle qu'avec Octavia. Elle est plus parfaite que toi, et ça t'agace.

Emily eut un sourire coupable. C'était une très belle fille, préfète, intelligente, drôle et appréciée. Et elle faisait tout pour entretenir cette image de fille parfaite. Et elle ne supportait pas le fait d'être rabaisser, ne serait-ce que symboliquement, par une fille qui semblait encore plus parfaite qu'elle. Octavia, qui n'était certes pas préfète, mais qui était considérée comme la plus jolie fille de Poudlard et qui brillait par sa dignité. Et cette fille, Fleur Delacour, qui était certes éblouissante, mais qui me paraissait singulièrement détestable.

-Cédric a dit qu'elle était insupportable, je pense qu'elle a essayé d'accrocher avec lui. C'est bizarre qu'il lui résiste ainsi, tu crois qu'il a une fille en vue ?

-Cédric ? répéta Emily avec un sourire sardonique. Par Merlin, je veux bien manger ton balai s'il a déjà remarqué que toi ou moi étions des filles.

Je ne répondis rien, repensant à la façon dont Cédric regardait Cho Chang à Halloween, et à l'air mystérieux de Simon quand je l'avais interrogé. A mon humble avis, Cédric avait parfaitement compris que Cho était une fille, et une fille très jolie, mais je n'étais pas sûre qu'il était bon d'en informer Emily. Elle aurait été capable de le harceler, en oubliant le Tournoi. C'était exactement pour cette raison que je ne lui parlais pas des demandes répétitives de Miles.

-Ça finira bien par arriver, éludai-je alors. Simon a bien réussi à se trouver une copine, tout est possible.

-Honnêtement, lève le pied avec Simon, me conseilla Emily avec douceur. Ça stresse Cédric de vous voir comme ça alors … Du calme, d'accord ? J'arrive, il m'a demandé un truc en Potion, je dois aller voir …

Elle se leva de sa chaise et me laissa seule avec ma traduction. Je vis Harry Potter entrer dans la pièce, flanqué de son amie aux cheveux frisés. Le frère des Weasley – Donald ? – n'était pas là. La rumeur disait qu'il s'était disputé avec Harry le soir d'Halloween. Si même son meilleur ami le lâchait … Puis ce fut au tour de Viktor Krum de passer la porte de la bibliothèque et je commençais à remballer mes affaires. Si Krum était là, le groupe de fille qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle n'allait pas tarder à rappliquer, et ça allait vite devenir infernal. Je passais dans les rayons prévenir Emily que je m'en allais et sortit de la pièce au moment où le fan-club de Krum y entrait. Beau timing. Je trouvai Kamila Torkarsky au détour d'un couloir et nous échangeâmes quelques mots avant que ne me dirige vers ma Salle Commune. Cette fille était ma belle trouvaille du début d'année : quelqu'un de sympathique qui avait accepté de m'apprendre quelques mots de polonais. Mais je n'avais pas le cœur à une leçon alors je retournai dans ma Salle Commune et y trouvai Cédric, d'épais volumes de part et d'autres de son parchemin. Puis je vis Simon dans le fauteuil opposé, et partis pour faire prestement demi-tour quand la voix de Cédric m'apostropha :

-Victoria !

Je pestai intérieurement et marchai finalement vers mon ami de mauvaise grâce. Ce faisant, je laissai – malencontreusement, évidemment – mon sac tomber sur le pied de Simon. Il glapit et ouvrit la bouche pour m'insulter, mais Cédric le fit taire d'un regard.

-Emily ?

-Partie chercher une info pour toi, je crois. Un problème ?

-Ouais, t'es singulièrement infecte depuis que tu as trouvé ton morceau de parchemin, grommela Simon, sa joue contre son poing.

J'étais prête à sortir ma baguette à lui jeter tous les sorts qui me venaient à l'esprit, mais je me retins à la dernière seconde par égard pour Cédric. Depuis son retour de l'Examen des baguettes, il se faisait un devoir de m'intégrer à ces recherches et de ne plus m'exclure. Sauf qu'en ce moment, j'avais tant envie d'étrangler Simon que c'était difficile, pour eux comme pour moi.

-Non, c'était juste pour te dire que la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard est pour bientôt …, me dit mon ami, avec un regard d'avertissement pour Simon. On pourrait …

-J'y vais avec Octavia, le coupa immédiatement ce dernier. Et je dois la rejoindre, d'ailleurs. A plus.

Il prit son sac, et après un dernier regard agacé à mon égard, quitta la pièce sans demander son reste. Je pris sa place vide avec un soupir.

-Quand est-ce que ce sera simple entre vous ? me demanda Cédric, dépité.

-Jamais, on se bat depuis qu'on est né. Alors, ta quête d'identité ?

-Floue.

Il regarda son parchemin comme si la réponse était dans ses lignes, tournant nonchalamment sa baguette entre ses doigts fins. Ses sourcils étaient froncés au dessus de ses yeux songeurs.

-Ils n'ont strictement rien dit sur la première tâche. Juste … « de l'audace face à l'inconnu ».

-C'est pour Potter ça alors.

Je me mordis la lèvre l'instant qui suivit mes mots. Cédric se tendit imperceptiblement et lâcha d'une voix réservée :

-Oui, je suppose que tu as raison …

-Tu as toute tes chances, le rassurai-je pour me rattraper. Regarde … vouloir me rabibocher avec Simon, ça c'est de l'audace face à l'inconnu.

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Cédric.

-Sûr que c'est un sacré défi. Un peu comme affronter tous les matins Gillian Fawley qui vient me demander comment ça va.

-Elle a demandé à Emily si tu étais en couple, enchéris-je avec un sourire penaud. Fais attention, elle va vouloir te faire boire un filtre d'amour …

-Oh par Merlin … ne parle pas de malheur.

Et il se replongea dans ses sorts à corps perdu. J'en profitais pour lire _Henry V_ pour l'étude des moldus, jusqu'au retour d'Emily et de deux volumes supplémentaires pour Cédric.

-J'ai abandonné pour les potions, admit-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Tu n'auras le droit qu'à ta baguette, ça ne servirait à rien …

-Merci, tu es déjà adorable de m'avoir trouvé tout ça.

-Ne te mets pas trop la pression, fis-je alors qu'il feuilletait ces nouveaux volumes. Ça ne sert à rien de te mettre des sorts plein la tête, tu ne sauras rien en retirer quand tu seras face à la situation … Il faut que tu te reposes, surtout. Le corps et l'esprit.

-Après, me promit-t-il distraitement. Oh et si quelqu'un voit Renata Bale, envoyez-la moi. Je suis presque persuadée qu'elle a échangé nos livres de Sortilèges et j'avais pris des notes sur le mien …

-D'accord mon champion, promit Emily, avant de mettre ses mains en porte-voix. Ernie ! Cédric a une mission pour toi !

-Em', pour l'amour du ciel ! m'insurgeai-je en la forçant à se rassoir sous les éclats de rire.

Ernie MacMillan venait de relever une tête interloquée qui me fit presque mal au cœur. Renata et Mathilda Bale venaient de passer la porte. Renata nous approcha de sa mine lugubre, un livre à la main. Le visage de Cédric s'illumina :

-Mon livre ! Merci Renata ! Tiens, le tien.

Renata prit le livre et remonta dans sa chambre sans un mot. Mathilda soupira profondément en la suivant du regard.

-Merci, nous dit-t-elle sur le ton de l'excuse. Elle voulait dire merci.

-On n'en doute pas, la rassurai-je, habituée à la mauvaise humeur de Renata. Toi, (elle donna un coup de coude à Emily). Va dire à Ernie qu'il n'a plus de mission.

Mathilda eut un sourire de dépit et s'assit à côté de moi la mine défaite.

-Oh et vous avez raté … Erwin a tenté de parler à Fleur Delacour.

-Par Merlin, j'ai loupé ça ? se lamenta Emily en levant des yeux envieux sur Mathilda. Raconte-moi, tout les détails ! Comment elle a réagi ?

-Comme une peste.

Le ton de Mathilda était réprobateur, et quand elle nous appris que Fleur avait repoussé Erwin avec froideur, Emily se fit un plaisir de pester contre elle. Cédric souriait vaguement, mais finit par s'éloigner pour mieux réviser. Emily et moi échangeâmes un regard inquiet, sans savoir que faire. Pas simple, d'être les meilleurs amis du champion de Poudlard …

-Pour l'amour de Dieu, Miles, lâche-moi !

-Un seul café !

-Chez madame Pieddodu ? Mais tu me prends pour qui ?

Nous étions en plein milieu du village, sous le soleil glacial d'un mi-novembre. Il faisait particulièrement froid et j'avais sorti gants et bonnet. Miles me dévisagea avec un sourire goguenard, et je maudis Emily pour la millième fois de la journée. Dès que le Serpentard était venu me saluer, elle avait pris Cédric par le bras et m'avait gratifié d'un claironnant « à plus Vic' ! ».

J'allais la tuer. Après Simon. Mais j'allais la tuer quand même.

-Ça va, ce n'est même pas la Saint-Valentin, argumenta-t-il en désignant la vitre. C'est soft …

-Tu veux m'humilier, là, avoue-le ?

-Juste boire un café avec toi, plaida Miles avec un sourire plus doux. Ça va, Vic', on s'est à peine vus depuis que Cédric a été nommé champion. Si tu préfères les Trois Balais, on y va. Je m'en fiche.

Je l'observai, prodigieusement contrariée, plongeant mon nez dans mon écharpe pour le protéger du froid. Le bout de mes doigts commençait à me picoter et ce fut pour cela que j'acceptai la proposition avec un soupir agacé.

-Si c'est un chocolat et que c'est toi qui paies, alors OK.

-Bien sûr que c'est moi qui paie ! se réjouit Miles en se mettant en route. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je suis un gentleman …

-Calme-toi, je dis juste ça parce que j'ai oublié mon porte-monnaie dans ma chambre. Et un gentleman ne harcèle pas les jeunes filles.

Je soupirais d'aise en entrant aux Trois Balais et me débarrassai de mon écharpe et de mes gants. L'amie frisée de Harry Potter était penchée sur un carnet, à une table opposée à Donald Weasley, assis avec ses frères et Lee Jordan, de Gryffondor. Ernie MacMillan échangeant des cartes de chocogrenouilles avec Hannah Abott, et Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, riait à la blague de l'une de ses amies. Miles commanda nos boissons et nous nous installâmes sur l'une des rares tables vides, pas encore débarrassées des verres des précédents clients. Madame Rosermeta les fit léviter de sa baguette en s'excusant et j'enroulai mes doigts autour de ma tasse de chocolat. Sa chaleur se diffusa sur ma peau et me fit le plus grand bien.

-Le paradis, soufflai-je en prenant ma première gorgée. Tu ne veux pas enlever ce truc ?

Je désignai vaguement du menton le badge que Miles avait soigneusement épinglé à sa cape. L'un de ceux qui dénigraient Harry. Il haussa les épaules avec flegme.

-Selwyn m'a quelque peu forcé la main, pour ainsi dire.

-Selwyn ? répétai-je avec un déplaisir évident.

 _Remember, remember_. Seigneur, Simon avait intérêt se trouver une armure d'ici la fin de la journée. Miles poussa un profond soupir :

-Je sais que vous avez quelques … griefs. Mais si on oublie ça, c'est quelqu'un d'appréciable.

-Appréciable.

Mon ton glacial n'échappa pas à Miles, qui crispa ses doigts autour de sa tasse de café.

-Qu'on soit d'accord, c'est un enfoiré avec toi, convint-t-il alors. Ce qu'il peut te faire, évidemment que je m'approuve pas. Mais au moins, on peut lui parler, contrairement à Warrington. C'est quelqu'un d'intelligent.

-Intelligent ne veut pas dire fréquentable, Miles.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis.

-Non, mais je sais que tu as tendance à confondre les deux.

Miles essuya un petit rire et s'abstint de répondre en buvant une lampée de café. J'appréciais beaucoup le Serpentard, mais c'était l'un de ces aspects qui me dérangeait le plus : c'était un très bon élève, intelligent et ambitieux. Et il avait une tendance à d'accommoder avec les gens qui pouvaient le comprendre, tout aussi intelligent que lui, avec qui il pouvait de ce fait converser, sans « abaisser son esprit ». Un raisonnement un brin condescendant et arrogant mais … C'était Miles. Et en soit c'était flatteur pour moi. Je devais être suffisamment intelligente pour attirer son attention.

-Attention, voilà ton meilleur ami, me glissa Miles, un sourire dans la voix.

Je me retournai, prête à croiser le regard de Simon – ou de Selwyn, tant qu'on en parlait – mais tout ce que je vis, ce fut le professeur Maugrey et Hagrid qui s'approchaient de la table de la fille aux cheveux frisés. Je fis volte-face et replonger mon regard dans mon chocolat, sous le rire de Miles.

-Olala, mais tu en as vraiment peur !

-Je continue de penser que ce type est malsain …, grognai-je en ramenant mes boucles sur mon visage. Nous faire subir l'Imperium … Et la prochaine étape, ce sera quoi ? Doloris ?

-Au moins tu pourras l'utiliser sur Simon.

Je lui jetai un regard torve. J'avais beau détesté Simon en cet instant, jamais je n'userais un tel sortilège sur lui. Jamais je ne l'utiliserais tout court.

-Et ne t'en fais pas, on en a fini avec les Sortilèges Impardonnables, poursuivit Miles avec un sourire rassurant. On commence les Sortilèges informulés, là, ça devrait aller non ?

-Mouais.

Je m'étais trouvée étonnement à l'aise avec les sortilèges informulés. Après la première séance, j'avais réussi à désarmer deux fois Emily sans prononcer le moindre mot, à la grande frustration de celle-ci. Elle n'avait pas réussi à le faire, et harcelait à présent Simon et Cédric, qui jetaient des sortilèges informulés depuis l'an dernier, pour qu'il lui apprenne. C'était agréable d'être enfin bonne dans quelque chose.

-Oui, ça va mieux, avouai-je du bout des lèvres. Mais je continue de le trouver malsain.

-C'est un Auror, Vic', et un sacré Auror qui a vécu les pires horreurs du monde. Alors … je pense qu'on peut être indulgent, non, au regard de ce qu'il a vécu ?

-Peut-être, lâchai-je du bout des lèvres. Je veux bien l'admettre …

-Et au moins tu as appris plein de chose, acheva Miles avec un doux sourire. Bon, maintenant arrêtons de parler de Maugrey, ça te met de mauvaise humeur et du coup tu es moins jolie.

 _Maudites joues, pourquoi rougissez-vous ?_ Je ramenais mes boucles sur mon visage pour en cacher la couleur et brandis ma tasse :

-Attention, Miles. J'ai un chocolat brûlant, et je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir.

-Oh, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça. Tu aimes trop le chocolat pour en gâcher ne serait-ce la moindre goutte.

Je plissai les yeux avec mécontentement. Ça alors, c'était qu'il commençait à me connaître. Je bus une gorgée pour échapper aux yeux pétillants de malice de Miles.

-Et comment va Felicity ? m'enquis-je pour éloigner la conversation de nous.

Felicity était la petite sœur de Miles, qui avait fait ton entrée en deuxième année à Serpentard. Il haussa les épaules avec flegme.

-Ça va, elle s'habitue. Elle a du mal avec la métamorphose, on dirait toi. Et toi, des nouvelles de ta famille ?

-Non, répondis-je sans relever la pique. Aucune.

C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus dur, quand j'étais à Poudlard. Ne pas avoir la moindre nouvelle de mes parents, ou d'Alexandre. J'avais essayé de demander à Chourave s'il y avait un service de poste pas trop loin, mais elle s'était contenté de me renvoyer un sourire triste. Je crispai un peu mes doigts sur ma tasse. D'habitude, j'arrivais à communiquer grâce aux Bones, qui réceptionnait mon courrier et le passait à mon frère … Mais depuis que je n'adressais plus le moindre mot à Simon, cela devenait compliqué, et je n'osais pas demander à Susan.

-Mais je les verrais à Noël, me repris-je avec un sourire. Alexandre m'a promis d'apaiser les tensions jusque là, on va peut-être enfin pouvoir passer un vrai noël en famille.

-Tu vas vraiment rentrer pour Noël ? s'étonna Miles, sourcils haussés. Tu es sûre ? Avec tout ce qui se passe ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Par Merlin, le Tournoi des Trois Sorcier allait-il vraiment m'empêcher de rentrer chez moi pendant les vacances ? L'idée me serra le ventre et je fis passer l'appréhension en finissant mon chocolat. Puis nous sortîmes des Trois Balais, dans le froid et le vent. Même les élèves étrangers avaient eu le droit de visiter le village, et je vis la championne de Beauxbâton sortir de l'immense volière de Pré-au-Lard et un groupe d'élève de Durmstrang qui comprenait Sisko s'en retournait vers le château. Cette dernière me toisa d'un air supérieur et je détournai rapidement le regard. Renata et Mathilda venaient de sortir d'Honeyduck et les jumeaux Weasley faisaient explosé des pétards du Docteur Filbuste sur la place, illuminant l'espace devenant sombre de mille étincelles. Je m'arrêtai un instant pour contempler les gerbes colorées descendre sur nous, comme une enfant devant des feux d'artifice. La magie faisait vraiment de belles choses.

-Je t'achèterais ça à ton anniversaire, si ça te fascine tant, me lança Miles alors que les étincelles s'estompaient.

A vrai dire, les gerbes avaient fini par raviver de mauvais souvenirs. Ils me rappelaient les feux d'artifices que l'on avait pu tirer avec Alexandre lors de la Nuit de Guy Fawkes.

 _Remember, remember, the fifth of November. Gunpowder, treason and plot_.

Un événement. Un simple mais traumatisant événement avait suffi à me pervertir l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs d'enfance. Les hurlements de Nestor Selwyn flottèrent un instant dans l'air, s'évanouissant lentement avec les dernières étincelles, comme si le fantôme de la scène avait à nouveau lieu sous mes yeux. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine.

-Si tu veux, éludai-je en enfonçant le nez dans mon écharpe.

Simon et Octavia sortaient au même moment de chez Madame Pieddodu, et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer l'air furieux de la Serdaigle, et celui blasé de Simon. Le fait qu'ils se soient vraisemblablement disputés me procura une joie presque sauvage.

 _Remember, remember, the fifth of November_.

-Donc, finit par lâcher Miles alors que nous remontions vers le château. Est-ce qu'on peut considérer que c'était un rancard ?

Je poussai un grognement digne d'Emily et lui donnait un coup de pied dans le tibia. Il éclata de rire et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Je considère que c'est oui !


	7. Chapter 6 : le dragon

Chapitre 6 : le dragon.

-Tu penses que le sortilège de têtenbulle pourrait être utile ?

-Quoi, tu crois qu'ils vont te demander de plonger dans le Lac Noir ?

-Sortilège d'apparition, tu maîtrises, ça va ?

J'observai Cédric, Emily et Simon, consternée. Ils étaient penchés les uns sur les autres à la table du petit-déjeuner, et même certains de nos camarades de sixième et septième année y allaient de leur commentaire.

-Tu devrais revoir les sortilèges de bases, ça peut toujours être utile, conseilla Mathilda, qui consultait même un grimoire un toast à la main.

-Tu as ton patronus, ou toujours pas ? s'enquit Erwin. Imagine ils font revenir les Détraqueurs …

Erwin s'investissait beaucoup dans les recherches de Cédric. Ne pas avoir pu se présenter l'avait réellement frustré et le fait de s'être fait envoyé sur les roses par la championne de Beauxbâtons avait renforcé son ardeur. Alors il compensait en aidant le champion désigné et était l'un de ceux qui abordait le badge « Vive Cédric Diggory » avec le plus de fierté. Je l'avais même vu citer l'un des passages de l'article de Rita Skeeter d'une voix haut et claire quand Harry Potter était dans les parages – une chose qu'Emily faisait également assez facilement, à mon grand désarroi. Harry se contentait de les ignorer dignement, mais chaque fois j'observais tout de même sa mâchoire se contracter pour contenir sa rage. Le visage de Cédric se crispa.

-Non, je n'ai pas mon patronus … C'est toujours une vague fumée.

-Tu ne choisis pas un souvenir assez fort, expliqua Susan Bones l'air docte. Si tu veux que ton patronus devienne corporel, il faut un souvenir puissant. Enfin, c'est ce que dit tante Amelia, ajouta-t-elle quand elle croisa le regard de son frère.

-Vue l'amour que Dumbledore a pour les Détraqueurs, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il les utilisera pour le Tournoi, déclama posément Simon. Mais merci Susie.

-Un plaisir, frangin. Victoria, tu peux me passer le lait, s'il te plait ?

Je relevai les yeux de mon devoir de Sortilège pour les poser sur Susan, presque surprise que l'on m'adresse la parole. Je retirai mon livre de la carafe et la tendit à la quatrième année avec un sourire.

-Tu travailles encore au petit-déjeuner ? s'amusa-t-elle en se penchant sur mes devoirs.

-J'ai eu du mal à le boucler, expliquai-je avant de mordre la pointe de ma plume.

-Et tu n'as pas peur que Simon ne renverse une nouvelle fois ton chocolat dessus ?

-Pour ça, faudrait qu'elle me parle, mais ça fait quelques jours que toute communication est impossible, maugréa celui-ci.

Je lui jetai un regard foudroyant qu'il me renvoya volontiers. J'avais toujours en travers de la gorge ce rappel cruel de ce qui s'était passé en première année – _remember, remember –_ et cela était envenimé par l'entêtement de Simon à ne rien comprendre. Susan passa outre l'ambiance électrique pour sourire avec malice.

-Ah ! On dirait presque qu'elle te manque … Je savais que tu allais finir par l'apprécier.

-Alors là tu rêves Susie, rétorqua Simon en se servant une tasse de café. Simplement je déteste être puni pour rien.

- _Pour rien ?_

Je m'apprêtais à m'étrangler d'indignation et à envelopper Simon sous une tonne d'injure mais Cédric, ce pacificateur si efficace, leva une main autoritaire pour m'en empêcher.

-On se calme ! Je ne veux pas que ça finisse en un nouveau drame ! Et Victoria, dépêche-toi de finir ton devoir, on a Sortilège dans un quart d'heure.

Le désespoir me submergea et je me pris le visage entre mes mains. Il me manquait encore dix bons centimètres de parchemin et je ne voyais pas comment je pouvais les fournir dans le quart d'heure qui suivait. Emily me jeta un regard compatissant et prit derechef mon livre pour m'aider à terminer ce devoir.

-La tâche est demain, poursuivit Erwin. Ça va Cédric ? Pas trop stressé ?

-Non, ça va.

C'était faux, et cela se voyait. Il tournait laconiquement son café, son regard gris perdu au loin l'air sérieux et préoccupé. Plus on avançait vers la première tâche, plus Cédric se tendait, perdait sa patience légendaire et se renfermait. La pression commençait à montrer, lentement, inexorablement. Le fait de ne pas savoir en quoi consister la première tâche ajoutait à son angoisse : il se perdait dans des révisions dont il ne pouvait pas définir de ligne directrice.

-Tu seras très bien, le rassura Mathilda, qui semblait avoir remarqué son trouble. Tu es un grand sorcier, Cédric.

-Contrairement à Potter, ricana Erwin en lorgnant Harry à la table des Gryffondor. Il va se faire manger tout cru … « Oui parfois il m'arrive de pleurer la nuit en pensant à mes parents » …

Je le fis taire d'un regard glacial qui lui fit baisser ses yeux sur son assiette. L'article était trop calamiteux pour qu'on en rappelle le moindre mot.

-Fleur Delacour a l'air fragile et insupportable, mais je me demande ce qu'elle donne en sorcière, songea Emily avec un œil pour la table des Serdaigles. En tout cas, avoir naturellement des pouvoirs Vélanes …

-De toute manière si la Coupe les a choisi, c'est qu'ils sont les plus aptes, trancha Simon en finissant son café. On devrait y aller, ça va bientôt sonner …

-Vic', qu'est-ce que ça donne ton devoir ? me demanda Mathilda en se penchant sur moi.

Je levai des yeux accablés sur ma camarade de dortoir.

-Ce n'est pas si mauvais, évalua Emily, qui avait relu l'intégralité de mon devoir. Tu as oublié quelques aspects mais … Ça ira.

-Ça ira, répétai-je sombrement. Ouais, je suppose que ça ira.

-Tu t'y prendras plus tôt la prochaine fois, laissa échapper Cédric avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Et cette fois, ça ira.

La cloche sonna brusquement au dessus de nous. Lorsque l'on se mit en route, j'avais réussi à ajouter cinq centimètres de parchemin, et Flitwick devrait s'en contenter. « ça irait ». L'année avait commencé de façon violente pour moi : j'avais l'impression d'être en retard par tout, et j'avais beau fournir tout les efforts du monde, je n'arrivais pas à le combler. Si encore Emily et Cédric avaient encore été là pour m'aider … Mais Cédric avait ses propres problèmes et je lui laissais l'aide de ma meilleure amie. Il était temps que j'apprenne à boucler mes devoirs seule et pour l'instant je devais admettre que c'était un exercice difficile. Je laissais tellement d'énergie dans les matières dans lesquelles j'étais en difficulté que j'en avais à peine pour assurer mes points forts. Je me dirigeai donc la mort dans l'âme vers mon cours de Sortilège, imaginant déjà ma note et les commentaires sur mon parchemin. Je fus sortis de mes sombres pensées par un son fracassant et le juron de Cédric. Je me retournai pour voir tous ses livres et parchemins qui jonchaient le sol, et le sac déchiré de Cédric pendant misérablement sur son épaule. Les bouteilles d'encre s'étaient même brisées en tombant, ruinant toutes ses affaires.

-Olala, soufflai-je en me penchant pour l'aider, vite suivie d'Emily et Erwin. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Cédric ne répondit pas, se contentant de plonger ramasser ses affaires. Je m'étais emparée d'un parchemin taché d'encre, mais il me le prit des mains. Il avait l'air singulièrement exaspéré.

- _Laissez, je m'en occupe. Dites à Flitwick que j'arrive, allez-y …_

Je m'apprêtai à protester, mais Erwin me prit par le bras et me força à poursuivre ma route.

-Non seulement on est déjà en retard, mais en plus tu vas rendre un mauvais devoir … Alors n'en ajoute pas, d'accord ?

-Tu as un véritable don pour remonter le moral des gens, marmonnai-je en passant la porte de la salle de Flitwick.

Je m'installais avec Emily sur notre table, et Mathilda prévint le professeur du retard de Cédric. Le minuscule Flitwick passa ensuite entre les tables pour ramasser les devoirs et je laissai le parchemin filer entre mes doigts avec regret. Cédric arriva quelques minutes plus tard, ses affaires souillées plein les bras, le visage fermé. Je le dévisageai, s'asseyant aux côtés de Simon, et ne pus m'empêcher de lui trouver l'air particulièrement pâle. Simon se penchait déjà chez lui, la mine soucieuse, mais Cédric parut écourter la conversation.

-Il va craquer, laissai-je échapper à Emily. Plus la première tâche approche, moins il va bien …

Je crus qu'Emily allait le défendre, mais elle hocha la tête en lorgnant sombrement notre ami. Elle entortilla une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts, ce qui était un signe de nervosité chez elle.

-Hier soir il s'est énervé contre moi parce que j'étais encore en train de me moquer de MacMillan.

-Parce que c'est vrai que tu es un exemple de gentillesse …

Emily me jeta un regard torve. Sa baguette tapotait laconiquement la table, et des étincelles s'échappaient de sa pointe.

-D'accord, j'ai peut-être abusé, admit-t-elle en un grognement. Mais d'habitude, il ne réagit pas aussi vivement. C'était à prévoir, après … On ne peut pas d'engager dans un truc pareil sans avoir la pression. Il faut qu'il se détende, comment …

Ses yeux étincelèrent, et elle se tourna vivement vers moi pour me prendre le bras. J'eus un mouvement de recule.

-Quoi ?

-Le Quidditch ! Tu pourrais aller faire une balade en balai avec lui sur le terrain ! C'est sûr que ça le détendrait, ça !

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, agréai-je en prenant la bassine que distribuait Gloria Flint.

Elle me servit un sourire carnassier et je décidai de vérifier la bassine sous toutes ses coutures. Nous devions nous entrainer sur le sortilège « Aguamenti » et les bassines nous servaient de récipient. Emily me regarda faire mon examen, les sourcils froncés.

-Alors ? Elle a fait quelque chose ?

-Non, répondis-je avec prudence. Rien depuis qu'elle m'a jeté de l'encre à la figure …

-Mais quelle peste …

Elle la lorgnait hostilement alors qu'elle retournait au premier rang avec Warrington. Puis elle me prit à nouveau le bras de façon brusque, me faisant grimacer.

-Aïe !

-Vic' … Miles est à côté de Selwyn.

Elle pointa les premiers rangs et je remarquai effectivement mon ami aux côtés de cet abominable Ulysse Selwyn. Il lui souriait franchement alors que mon persécuteur s'essayer au sort. Mon cœur dévala ma poitrine. A la fois cela ne me surprenait pas, je savais que Miles appréciait les capacités intellectuelles de Selwyn, sans pour autant partager ses idées. Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de désapprouver. Et d'être déçue. Emily le fixait, les yeux plissés par la répréhension.

-Ne me dis pas qu'il passe du mauvais côté de la barrière ? Parce que si c'est le cas, qu'on soit clair, je change d'avis à votre sujet : ne sors surtout pas avec.

-Non, Em', il ne devient pas comme Selwyn, lui assurai-je avec une pointe au cœur. Il a juste une façon différente de penser. C'est gênant, je ne dis pas le contraire mais … C'est Miles.

-« C'est Miles » ne justifie pas qu'on traine avec un gars aussi mauvais qu'Ulysse Selwyn, répliqua Emily avec dureté. Si Selwyn devient son meilleur ami … Par Merlin, Victoria. Ne reste pas amie avec lui dans ces cas là, ça pourrait t'attirer des problèmes.

Je m'apprêtais à rétorquer que j'aviserais d'un ton énervé, que Miles était quelqu'un de gentil dans le fond … Mais Flitwick nous apostropha à ce moment précis de sa voix fluette :

-Miss Falwey et miss Bennett ! Il serait peut-être temps de vous mettre à vous entrainer. Surtout vous, miss Bennett … Vos notes ont baissé, depuis un certain temps … Il faut vous ressaisir.

-Oui monsieur, répondis-je dans un filet de voix.

C'était vrai, mes notes avaient baissé. Je m'inquiétais trop pour Cédric, et cette histoire de parchemin glissé dans mon sac par Simon m'avait secouée. Et mon travail en pâtissait. Et je voulais bien admettre que cela m'angoissait. Il fallait réellement que je m'y remette.

- _Aguamenti_ , lançai-je en pointant la baguette sur ma bassine.

Mais seul un filet de vapeur sortit de la pointe. Emily me servit un sourire penaud alors que je passais une main agacée dans mes boucles. Bien. J'avais encore du chemin …

L'humeur de Cédric ne s'améliora pas dans la journée : il commençait même à s'isoler, communiquait le stricte minimum et avait passé ses rares heures de libre à la bibliothèque, la tête entre les mains, les lèvres murmurant frénétiquement les formules qu'il lisait pour mieux les retenir.

-Il est resté éveillé la moitié de la nuit dernière, nous rapporta Simon au déjeuner. J'ai essayé de lui demander ce qu'il cherchait, mais rien à faire …

-Et il est où là ? s'enquit Emily en remplissant nos verres de jus de citrouille.

-Déjà parti à la bibliothèque …

Emily pinça des lèvres et je fronçai les sourcils d'un air soucieux. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Cédric ne rater un repas …

-Bien, lâcha Emily en posant son toast. Vic', il va falloir l'emmener faire une course de balai … Ce soir, ce serait bien.

-Même ça, ça risque d'être compliqué, rétorqua Simon en secouant la tête. J'ai essayé de faire une partie d'échec avec lui – d'habitude, il ne dit jamais non, il adore jouer aux échecs, ça lui vide la tête …

-Mais peut-être que là, il a besoin de mettre son cerveau sur « pause », d'arrêter de réfléchir, songea Emily. Et peut-être que pour ça, le Quidditch c'est plus efficace.

-Hey ! protestai-je en sortant de ma tasse de chocolat. Il faut réfléchir pour jouer au Quidditch !

-Jouer, peut-être mais faire de longues courses toutes droites il n'y a pas besoin de beaucoup de réflexion, dit Simon, un sourire torve relevant la commissure de ses lèvres.

Je le pensais sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose – de sans doute cinglant – mais il se tut, et se resservit un verre de jus de citrouille.

-Bref, bonne idée le Quidditch, finit-t-il après une gorgé. Il faudra insister pour qu'il accepte mais … Bonne idée.

-Merci Simon. Bon, les gars je vous laisse …

-Mais attends-moi ! m'exclamai-je en reposant ma tasse.

Je n'avais pas fini mon déjeuner et je refusai de rester seule avec Simon. C'était bien assez pénible de devoir le supporter en Défense contre les Forces du mal sans pouvoir lui arracher la tête … Mais Emily parut hésiter, et ses yeux se portèrent sur la porte. Je suivis son regard et vis alors Roger Davis sortir de la Grande Salle. Je lorgnai ma meilleur amie, dépitée. Mais sinon il n'y avait _rien_ …

-C'est bon, vas-y …

Emily me gratifia d'un sourire confus, mais reconnaissant.

-Rejoins-moi dès que tu as fini, je serais à la bibliothèque. A toute !

Et elle remonta l'allée entre les tables de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle, ses longs cheveux blonds volant derrière elle.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fabrique, fit remarquer Simon d'un ton songeur. Je l'ai vue parler avec un élève de Beauxbâtons la semaine dernière, et pourtant dès que Roger est dans les barrages, elle change de comportement … Oh, Vicky je t'en prie, arrête de me regarder comme ça !

Je le lorgnai toujours d'un air mauvais, sans décrocher le moindre mot. Les lèvres pincées de Simon trahissaient son agacement, mais avant qu'il ne puisse me faire la moindre remarque, le son furieux des bruissements d'aile vint emplir l'espace. Des centaines de chouettes et de hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la Grande Salle, et le hibou grand-duc de Simon, Ogma, se posa devant nous, une piles de lettres bien ficelées accrochée à sa patte. Il les détacha avec un profond soupir. Il prit l'une des lettres et la fit léviter jusque sa sœur à l'autre côté de la table, qui lui adressa un signe en guise remercîment. Je me désintéressai du courrier, contemplant les volatiles qui repartaient avec une certaine déception. Le courrier n'était jamais un bon moment. C'était passablement déprimant quand on ne recevait jamais aucune lettre. Pourtant, une enveloppe parvint juste devant moi, détruisant ma pile de toast qui atterrit sur mes genoux. Je levai des yeux furieux sur Simon, qui passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux.

-Oups, lâcha-t-il avec un léger sourire. Euh. Tu as du courrier ?

Je le gratifiai d'un regard soupçonneux, puis débarrassai ma jupe de mes toasts avant de prendre la lettre. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort quand je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas le parchemin des sorciers, mais une enveloppe moldue, sur laquelle était inscrits en lettre peu soignées que je ne connaissais que trop bien : « Tory ».

-Alex, soufflai-je en ouvrant l'enveloppe derechef.

C'était la première lettre que je recevais de chez moi depuis la rentrée et ce fut pour ça que je la lus avec avidité, savourant les moindres mots de cette écriture si difficile à lire. Il allait bien, me racontait-il et avait pris les premières leçons pour avoir son code de la route. Il cherchait toujours une place dans un garage, mais en attendant il continuait de rendre des services payants à Terre-en-Landes. Il voyait peu maman, qui travaillait d'arrache-pied et passait de ce fait là beaucoup de temps avec papa. Je caressai la lettre du bout des doigts, rassurée d'avoir enfin des nouvelles de ma famille. Je la rangeai soigneusement dans mon sac, et achevai mon assiette avant de me lever sans demander mon reste. Je quittai la Grande Salle à grande enjambée, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avant qu'une main ne me prenne le bras.

-Hey ! protestai-je, déséquilibrée.

-On va par là, m'annonça Simon en m'entrainant dans les jardins. Et on va parler.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de te parler ! Lâche-moi Bones !

-Sinon quoi ? Tu me mords ?

-Bon sang, Simon, je n'ai plus sept ans !

-Non, mais tu es toujours aussi féroce. Maintenant tais-toi, sinon je tiens à te prévenir que j'utilise parfaitement bien les Sortilèges de mutisme, et que je rêve de l'user contre toi depuis que je le maîtrise.

 _Rêve partagé_ , songeai-je avec amertume en lui jetant le regard le plus furieux que je pouvais lui faire. Mais je savais pertinemment que Simon y arriverait mieux que moi et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à sortir sa baguette, alors je me tus et me laissai entrainer jusqu'à un banc sous un frêne. Simon s'y assit mais je restai debout, resserrant ma cape contre moi avec un frisson.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de te parler, répétai-je en enfonçant mes mains dans mes manches. Alors s'il te plait, fais vite.

Simon me contempla longuement depuis son banc, son visage picoré de quelques pâles tâches de rousseur sans la moindre expression. Puis il lâcha du bout des lèvres :

- _Remember, remember, the fifth of november_.

-Tais-toi.

C'était un souffle, à peine plus haut qu'il murmure qui allait se perdre dans le vent qui criait. J'étais incapable d'être plus hargneuse. La peur qui montait en moi chaque fois que ces mots étaient prononcés m'empêcher de l'être.

-C'était ignoble de me rappeler ça, poursuivis-je, toujours à voix basse. C'était …

-Ce n'était pas moi, me coupa fermement Simon.

Il se leva pour s'ébrouer et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa cape. Son visage s'était crispé.

-J'ai deviné que ça avait un rapport avec ça – ce n'est pas difficile, il n'y a que ça qui puisse te faire réagir aussi vivement. Mais peu importe ce qui avait sur ce parchemin, Vicky, ce n'était pas moi.

Je le dévisageai, sourcils froncés, à la fois méfiante et tiraillée. Je le jaugeai un long moment, ses yeux verts et sérieux, son visage en même temps tendu et perplexe. Je savais quand Simon mentait – c'était si facile. Il acheva de me convaincre en déclarant :

-Je n'ai pas de tendresse particulière pour toi, mais je ne suis pas cruel au point de te rappeler un truc pareil. Tu me connais bon sang, Bennett, tu le sais non ?

C'était vrai, il n'était pas cruel. Il n'avait qu'à voir comment il prenait soin de Susan, ou de Cédric. Et oui, je le connaissais. Ce fut pour cela que je finis par hocher la tête, un simple hochement à peine perceptible, mais qui détendit Simon. Il se rassit sur le banc avec un soupir et se prit le visage entre les mains.

-Par Merlin, Vicky, tu n'es vraiment pas simple. Raconte, maintenant. C'était quoi alors, ce parchemin ?

-Juste ça, avouai-je alors, cédant devant le regard insistant de Simon. Les premiers vers du poème. _Remember, remember, the fifth of November. Gunpowder, treason and plot_. Il n'y avait que toi d'au courant, Simon … Si c'est pas toi, alors … c'est pire que ce je croyais.

L'angoisse se mit à monter en moi, de façon brusque et irrationnelle. Si ce n'était pas Simon qui m'avait envoyé ce parchemin, alors quelqu'un d'autre été au courant. Forcément. Quelqu'un savait que j'avais brûlé Nestor Selwyn. L'ombre du renvoi plana dans mon esprit. Simon me jeta un regard pénétrant.

-Et me concernant, je ne l'ai raconté à personne. Tu l'as encore, le parchemin ? Je peux le voir ?

Je hochai la tête et l'extrait de mon dictionnaire de rune, où je l'avais caché. Simon le déplia précautionneusement, et lut la phrase inscrite à l'encore noire. Soignée, sans bavure, ni autre. Simon laissa échapper un rire.

-Tu aurais dû voir que ce n'était pas mon écriture.

-Je me suis dis que tu avais peut-être jeté un sort à ta plume pour qu'elle l'écrive toute seule. Ou que tu aurais demandé à Octavia.

-Tu as vraiment une imagination sans limite, marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête. Pour la première hypothèse, quand bien même j'aurais jeté un sort, la plume aurait imité mon écriture. Pour la seconde … Non, vraiment pas.

Il effleura doucement le parchemin – les mots, les bords, le tapotant quelques fois – et sortit sa baguette. Il la fit parcourir le long des mots, ses lèvres articulant des formules sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. A un moment, une lueur dorée parcourut le parchemin et Simon hocha doucement la tête.

-Bien. Rien de bien méchant, il n'y a pas de maléfices dessus. Je n'ai détecté qu'un sortilège de téléportation – quelqu'un l'a transporté dans ton sac donc au moins on en est sûr, c'était pour toi.

-Tu voulais que ce soit adressé à qui d'autre ? maugréai-je, le nez dans mon écharpe.

-J'en sais rien, ça aurait pu être un hasard – ça existe les hasards, même chez les sorciers. Mais là, on l'a transporté dans son sac donc c'était à dessein … Maintenant ma prochaine question c'est _pourquoi_. Ce n'était pas un cinq novembre que tu as trouvé ça, non ?

-Non, me souvins-je en secouant la tête. Non, c'était après.

-Alors ce n'est pas un avertissement pour un truc qui va arriver, conclut Simon en repliant le parchemin. Sinon ils te l'aurait donné avant le cinq novembre, pour te faire comprendre que quelque chose arriverait à cette date … Ce qui est déjà bien, ça m'aurait embêté de redevoir me mettre à te surveiller.

Je lui jetai un regard menaçant, auquel il répondit par un sourire narquois.

-Donc, c'est juste un rappel du passé, poursuivit-t-il, son sourire s'affaissant.

-Oui, je suppose que ce n'est pas un hasard, enchéris-je sombrement. Je veux dire, il y a peu de chance que quelqu'un me parle de la nuit de Guy Fawkes comme ça, juste parce que je suis une née-moldue …

-Et puis même la façon d'en parler – anonyme, déjà – et les vers choisis … « _Remember, remember_ ». Quelqu'un veut que tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé le cinq novembre.

-Ce n'est pas tout, Simon. Je … (je baissai la voix, prise de la peur irrationnelle que quelqu'un ne m'entendre). Simon, je peux me faire renvoyer si ça se sait, ce qui s'est passé … Et si c'était effectivement un avertissement … Si quelqu'un voulait me faire renvoyer ? Ou pire, me faire chanter ?

Simon se mordit la lèvre inférieure et scruta le parchemin. Il eut un vague mouvement d'épaule, comme s'il se retenait de faire un geste. Il faisait tourner nerveusement sa baguette entre ses doigts, de façon pensive.

-Je pense plutôt que quelqu'un cherche à te faire peur, déduit Simon sans me regarder. A te rappeler un évènement qui te terrifie pour que tu sois sur le qui-vive. Une autre façon de te persécuter. C'est même plus efficace que te jeter de l'encre, en soit.

-Mais qui ? insistai-je, le cœur serré. Simon, tu es le seul au courant et si tu n'as rien dit …

-Il y avait deux élèves ce soir là, se rappela-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Nestor Selwyn, je me souviens de lui … Une grande gueule … Beaucoup moins grande une fois revenue de Saint Mangouste.

Simon s'interrompit quand il me vit blêmir. Il était revenu après les vacances, avec pour unique vestige de cette nuit la trace de brûlure sur une partie du cou et le bas de la joue gauche. Je déglutis, et décidai d'ignorer la culpabilité qui me rongeait les entrailles.

-L'autre c'était l'un de ces amis, poursuivis-je en fouillant ma mémoire. Il avait un prénom de fille, un peu … Daphné ?

-Daphnis Harper, ouais. Ce n'est pas le même calibre des Selwyn … Leur père est un grand financier, proche de Gringrott et du Ministre de la Magie. Harper père doit être l'un de ces secrétaires. Les fils ont reproduit le même schéma. Ulysse fait le même avec Warrington, du reste, et j'ai entendu dire que la petite sœur Enoboria commençait à constituer sa cour. Plus jeunes sont les Selwyn, pire ils sont. Il y a la grande sœur aussi, Melania je crois, la jumelle de Nestor. Mais elle était à Serdaigle, tout ce que je me souviens d'elle c'est qu'elle passait sa vie à la bibliothèque …

-Tu penses que Nestor en aurait parlé à sa jumelle, Ulysse ou Enoboria ?

J'étais sceptique. Je me souvenais de Nestor Selwyn : il était l'arrogance personnifiée, poitrine gonflée et menton relevé, sans que rien dans son intelligence ou ses capacités magiques ne puisse justifier cette fierté. Alors cet orgueil lié à son sang, et statut d'héritier des Selwyn, c'était tout ce qu'il avait et il s'en drapait. Je ne le voyais pas fendiller cette belle image en racontant à son petit frère, plus fin et plus intelligent que lui, qu'il s'était fait battre par une première année.

-Nestor n'aurait rien dit, déclarai-je alors après réflexion. Pas à Ulysse du moins. Il n'aurait pas admis avoir été brûlé par une crevette comme moi.

Un sourire effleura les lèvres de Simon.

-Je suis d'accord. En plus de ça, je pense qu'il a peur de son frère – qu'il prenne sa place en tant qu'héritier. D'autant qu'on – on ne va pas se mentir – Ulysse est quand même plus fin, plus intelligent. Mais Harper … Il a un petit frère, en troisième année. Mais pareil, les garçons dans ce genre de famille, ça fonctionne énormément sur la rivalité, c'est la place d'héritier de la famille qui est en jeu. Ils sont capable de perdre ça très au sérieux – dans le passé, ça pouvait aller jusqu'au meurtre.

-Alors la jumelle ou la petite sœur Selwyn ?

Simon pinça les lèvres. Il avait appuyé ses coudes dans sur ses genoux et son menton sur ses doigts entrecroisés.

-Les filles ne sont pas considérées comme les garçons. Elles n'ont pas franchement le statut d'héritière – sauf quand vraiment, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Alors oui, peut-être … Elles peuvent paraître plus inoffensive. Mais ma théorie, c'est plutôt qu'il ait occulté l'histoire. Je trouve que c'est le plus plausible. Je le vois bien raconter à son frère qu'il l'a vengé de la gamine qui l'a presque castré en la menaçant de la brûler sur un bûcher, comme les moldus le font avec la poupée de Guy Fawkes le cinq novembre … Sans parler de comment ça s'est fini. Oui, je le vois bien faire le fanfaron – auprès de son frère ou de quelqu'un d'autre. Après il n'irait pas s'en vanter partout, quelqu'un aurait risqué de voir la faille.

-Ça pourrait être n'importe qui, donc.

-Je pense quand même en priorité à Ulysse Selwyn. Le règne de la terreur … Oui, ce serait bien son genre.

Je hochai lentement la tête, rivant mon regard sur le terrain de Quidditch en contrebas. J'avais l'impression qu'une main invisible me remuait les entrailles alors que les mots me tournaient à nouveau en tête. Si l'idée avait été de me faire peur, alors Ulysse Selwyn avait bien réussi son coup. Cette histoire avait été atroce, par ce qu'ils m'avaient fait et surtout par ce que moi j'avais été capable de faire. Simon dut lire tout cela sur mon visage, car il finit par dire d'une voix étrangement douce :

-Encore maintenant, Vicky ?

Je ne répondis pas, et enfonçai un peu plus mon nez dans mon écharpe – à la fois pour me réchauffer et pour dissimuler mon visage.

-Vicky … tu adorais la nuit de Guy Fawkes. Alex volait même des feux d'artifice pour toi, et il a failli mettre le feu à l'église en voulant enflammer la poupée.

-Ça c'était avant qu'on essaie de me brûler. Et que moi je ne brûle quelqu'un.

-Ils ne l'auraient pas fait. C'est beau de faire le caïd, de parler de tabasser des nés-moldus, de faire des persécutions en bande … Mais quand il faut vraiment faire du _mal_ à quelqu'un … ça demande une autre force, une forme … de courage, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, que ce genre de gars n'aura jamais.

-Oui, bah ce n'est pas évident quand tu as onze ans, qu'il fait nuit et que tu viens d'arriver dans le monde merveilleux de la magie.

Simon garda le silence, me concédant sans doute ce point. Puis il lâcha :

-Quant à ce que tu vas fais … Tu ne le contrôlais pas, Vicky. Tu l'as dit, tu étais effrayée, ils te faisaient du mal. Ta magie a voulu te protéger. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Pas encore maintenant …

-Il a été brûlé sur près d'un quart du corps, et ils n'ont pas su parfaitement guérir toutes les brûlures, assénai-je d'un ton dur. Je lui ai fait plus de mal physiquement et moralement qu'il n'aura jamais pu m'en faire, Simon. Alors désolée, mais non, je n'arrêterais pas de culpabiliser. J'aurais dû être renvoyée, ce jour là.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas été. Et je ne suis pas persuadé que Dumbledore t'aurait renvoyé en sachant ce qui s'était passé. Bon sang, ce n'était pas ta faute …

-Si tu le dis.

Je croisai mes bras sur mon ventre, et nous regardâmes les gens passer devant nous. Cho Chang traversait le parc avec une bande de fille qui gloussaient de rire, Erwin tentait d'attirer Mathilda et Renata vers le Lac Noir, et les jumeaux Weasley complotaient avec Lee Jordan à l'abri des arcades qui bordaient la cour. Enfin, je remarquai Gloria Flint, Cassius Warrington et Ulysse Selwyn qui remontaient depuis les serres de Botaniques. Le frère de Nestor abordait un sourire insupportable.

-Ne les laisse pas d'atteindre, Victoria.

Je tournai brusquement le visage vers Simon. Il fixait le groupe de Serpentard avec la plus grande répulsion, une moue déformant ses lèvres.

-Surtout pas ce genre de gars. Surtout pas parce que tu as du sang moldu dans les veines. Ne les laisse pas te gâcher la vie, tout ce qui te rends heureuse … tes souvenirs d'enfance – par la barbe de Merlin … La nuit de Guy Fawkes, tu attendais ça plus que noël … Et maintenant ça te fait trembler de culpabilité ?

-Ça suffit Simon.

Je tremblais, certes, mais j'étais presque persuadée que c'était de froid. Presque. Simon laissa échapper un ricanement et se leva en s'étirant.

-Alors ils ont gagné. Bah, ne t'en fais pas, Bennett. Qui que ce soit, c'était juste l'intimidation. Ne te prends pas à leur jeu, c'est tout. Guy Fawkes, c'était ta fête.

Il me gratifia d'un sourire tordu et dévala la pente en direction du château, me laissant seule sur le banc. Apparemment, la menace n'était pas assez grande pour qu'il ne me surveille. Pourtant, j'avais toujours l'impression qu'un liquide froid s'insinuait dans mes veines et qu'un regard malveillant me brûlait la nuque.

La Marque des Ténèbres. Un Mangemort et un chasseur de mage noir à Poudlard. Un Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui impliquait l'enfant qui avait vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui. Un message me rappelant ma propre persécution – et mes propres crimes.

Bon sang. J'étais la seule à trouver que ce début d'année commençait sinistrement mal ?

-Non.

Je poussai un profond soupir en échangeant un regard avec Erwin. Nous étions en fin d'après-midi, la veille de la première tâche. Cédric était pâle, les yeux cernés, mais s'efforçait de nous sourire derrière son manuel de métamorphose. J'avais sorti ma tenue de Quidditch aux joueurs jaunes et noires de Poufsouffle, et mon balai, et Erwin avait extirpé les affaires de Cédric pendant que celui-ci révisait. Nous nous efforcions de le convaincre qu'une course de balai lui ferait le plus grand bien … sans succès pour l'instant.

-Cédric, ça ne sert à rien de t'échiner, insistai-je. Ça fait des semaines que tu travailles sans relâche, ça suffit maintenant, il faut que tu te vides la tête. L'épreuve est demain, par Merlin, je pense que tu en as fait assez !

Je tentai de lui attraper son grimoire, mais il esquiva souplement.

-Je vais bien, répéta-t-il pour la énième fois.

-Non, tu as l'air plus vampire qu'Erwin !

-Hey !

-Tu ne manges même plus au petit-déjeuner ! Plus d'œufs, plus de bacon ! Bon sang, Cédric, c'est comme si j'arrêtais le chocolat !

Cédric me considéra longuement, son grimoire légèrement abaissé. Mon regard dût lui faire comprendre que je ne céderais pas, car il finit par fermer sèchement son livre.

-Mouais. Je suppose que … ce serait alarmant.

-Merci ! me réjouis-je en empoignant nos balais. C'est parti !

-Juste une heure ! me prévint-t-il toutefois en me retenant par un pan de ma robe. Et laisse-moi le temps de me changer !

Il prit sa robe des mains d'Erwin et son balai des miennes, avant de me frapper le crâne de son manche et de disparaître par le couloir qui menait à son dortoir. Simon et Emily arrivèrent à ce moment et ma meilleure amie battit des mains d'un air ravi.

-Vous avez réussi à le convaincre ?

-Difficilement, mais ouais.

-J'ai toujours trouvé que nos couleurs étaient hideuses, commenta Simon en fronçant son nez. Et sur toi c'est pire.

-Simon, j'ai un balai, et je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir.

Emily nous jeta un regard agacé.

-Les gars, je préférais quand vous ne vous parliez pas.

Nous lui servîmes un identique sourire diabolique qui la fit à nouveau grogner. Fort heureusement, Cédric réapparut à ce moment là, dans sa robe qui, à lui, devait lui allait divinement bien. Je fis un signe au reste du groupe et nous nous élançâmes dans les corridors de Poudlard balai à la main. Il faisait un froid presque polaire dehors : l'hiver étendait ses premiers frissons sur l'Ecosse, mais un soleil froid brillait sur le terrain de Quidditch.

-Tu n'as pas oublié comment on faisait ? se moqua Cédric alors que nous arrivions sur le terrain. Je veux dire, tu n'as pas beaucoup l'occasion de voler chez toi l'été ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, Diggory, même rouillée je suis capable de te battre à la course, lui assurai-je en rassemblant mes cheveux en une courte queue-de-cheval. Tu es peut-être attrapeur, mais moi, je suis petite et j'offre moins de résistance au vent. Contrairement à toi, grand benêt.

-Je te l'accorde, je n'ai jamais vu une gardienne aussi rapide. Mais c'est ce qui fait ta force, tu surgis de nul part devant les Poursuiveur, et avant qu'ils ne puissent comprendre tu avais botté le souafle.

-Du génie, pas vrai ?

Cédric éclata de rire et je souris. Cela faisait du bien de voir Cédric se dérider et de revoir ces rides au coin de ces yeux.

-Arrête avec ta modestie, et enfourche ce balai. Laissons le terrain parler.

-Ça c'est mon capitaine !

Nous montâmes sur nos balais et je donnai un grand coup de pied dans le sol pour pouvoir décoller. Aussitôt, l'adrénaline emplit mes veines et l'excitation allégea mon cœur. Seigneur c'était si bon de sentir le vent me fouetter le visage, de voir les gradins s'éloigner et devenir petits, si petits … De voir le Lac en contrebas et de se tenir au rang des tours et des montagnes. C'était ainsi que je concevais la liberté. Sur un balai en vol, au beau milieu de l'Ecosse. Par Merlin, oui, c'était cette image quand je voyais quand je lisais le mot « liberté ». Nous fîmes quelques tours de terrain tranquillement pour nous échauffer, jusqu'à que la course ne se mette naturellement en place, à coup d'accélération. Je zigzaguais entre les poteaux de buts et Cédric me dépassa en en faisant le tour. Il m'adressa un immense sourire quand il passa à ma hauteur.

-Frimeuse ! l'entendis-je crier malgré le vent qui hurlait dans mes oreilles.

Je souris et poussai un peu plus ma bonne vieille Comète 260 pour garder le contact. Ce n'était pas le meilleur balai du monde : les Brossdurs étaient plus résistants et les Nimbus plus rapide. Mais avec ma bourse de née-moldue et mes habitudes économes, j'avais considéré que pour le poste de gardien – soit, qu'on se le dise, celui qui nécessitait le moins de course – une Comète 260 était amplement suffisant. Et jusque là, mon bon vieux balai ne m'avait jamais trahis. Cédric montait en revanche depuis l'année dernière un Brossdur 7 bien plus rapide, certes, mais l'important n'était pas le balai, mais ce qu'on en faisait. Et contrairement à Cédric j'avais cette capacité à me faire oublier qui avait fait mon succès à mon poste. Je montai en altitude de quelques mètres et poussai à nouveau mon balai à sa puissance pour arriver à la hauteur de Cédric. Nous nous étions fixé cinq tours de terrain et le passage aux buts sud pour ligne d'arriver. Au troisième tour, j'étais toujours à la même hauteur que lui, et au quatrième, je le dépassai de quelques mètres. Mais Cédric me surprit dans le dernier tour en portant une belle accélération qui nous laissa sur place, moi et ma Comète. Il passa sur notre « ligne d'arrivée » avec un bon mètre d'avance et leva le poing en signe de triomphe.

-Bien essayé Vic' ! s'esclaffa-t-il alors que nous ralentissions. Mais je te connais, je sais te repérer … N'essaie pas de te faire oublier avec moi.

-Revanche, exigeai-je en accélérant derechef.

Cédric s'étrangla d'indignation et se mit à me poursuivre sur toute la longueur du terrain. Encore une fois, il me dépassa dans la dernière ligne droite pour passer en tête devant les buts sud. Je le battis la course suivante et il déclara que c'en était assez, et atterrit sur les gradins. Je le suivis en éclatant de rire.

-Tu avais peur que j'égalise ? Ma vieille Comète est trop rapide pour toi ?

-A ton image : petite et fourbe.

Pour toute réponse, je lui donnai un coup de manche sur la tête et il essuya un petit rire. Nous nous assîmes sur les gradins et bûmes l'eau que nous avions ramenée. La course nous avait laissé haletants mais souriants. Les yeux de Cédric s'étaient éclaircis et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le soleil. Il semblait moins perturbé.

-Alors, une mauvaise idée ? le taquinai-je en lui passant une bouteille d'eau.

-Affreuse.

Mais un sourire démentait ce qu'il venait de dire. Nous restâmes à instant silencieux, à apprécier le soleil qui réchauffait notre visage et le vent qui secouait nos cheveux. Je coinçai une boucle derrière mon oreille et jouait avec mon médaillon de Saint-Georges qui pendait sur mon sternum. Pourtant, malgré son sourire, le regard de Cédric sembla s'assombrir quelque peu.

-Tu te souviens du match contre Gryffondor, l'an dernier ?

-Euh … oui, répondis-je, assez surprise par la question soudaine. Un temps épouvantable, ça n'a pas été le match le plus plaisant de ma vie.

-Tu te souviens des Détraqueurs ?

Je hochai la tête, embarrassée. Nous étions censé le détendre, le moment me semblait mal choisi pour parler d'un souvenir aussi sinistre. Mais comment l'oublier … J'étais déjà frigorifiée, mais les Détraqueurs avaient amené sur le stade une autre sorte de froideur, celle qui atteignait le cœur et nous privait de toute idée de bonheur. La bouche de Cédric se tordit.

-Je ne sais pas par quel miracle je suis resté sur mon balai, ce jour là. Je pense … Je pense que j'étais bien trop pétrifié pour ne serait-ce que tomber de mon balai. Mes doigts étaient scotchés au manche, et ma main ouverte sur le vide. Je ne me souviens même plus avoir eu la présence d'esprit d'attraper le Vif d'Or …

-Mais tu l'as fait, le rassurai-je en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu as été assez lucide pour l'attraper. Tu leur as résisté, Cédric.

Il garda le silence, et j'avais la terrible impression qu'aucun de mes mots ne l'atteignait. Il observait le terrain le visage crispé, comme s'il revoyait la scène qui s'était déroulée l'an dernier devant ses yeux.

-La première tâche, c'est d'affronter un dragon.

Je ne réagis pas sur l'instant. D'abord parce que j'étais certaine d'avoir mal entendu. Ensuite, parce qu'alors que les mots imprégnaient lentement mon esprit, ils me figèrent complétement. La seule chose que j'eus la force de sortir fut un minable :

-Quoi ?

-Un dragon. Un vrai dragon par Merlin …

Il s'enfouit le visage entre les mains, les épaules complétement affaissées par l'abattement. Je me passai une main troublée dans mes cheveux, le cœur battant à tout rompre. J'avais en tête l'image d'un Cédric en armure de Saint George se battant contre le dragon des légendes, et plus l'image devenait nette dans mon esprit, plus elle me terrifiait. Je serrai mes mains entre elles pour empêcher mes doigts de trembler.

-J'étais pétrifié devant les Détraqueurs alors qu'ils ne s'attaquaient pas à moi, le fait que j'attrape le Vif d'Or a vraiment tenu de la chance et si les Détraqueurs s'étaient désintéressés de Harry … Alors un face à face avec un dragon … Bon sang, Vic', comment tu veux que je survive face à ça ?

Le désarroi que je sentais dans la voix de Cédric me brisa le cœur. Je l'avais toujours connu sûr de lui et maître de ses émotions, alors le voir ainsi désorienté et … Oui, apeuré. C'était de la peur qui luisait dans ses yeux gris. Cédric était terrifié parce ce qu'il l'attendait. Réprimant ma propre anxiété, je serrais sa main dans la mienne. Il agrippa mes doigts comme si ça pouvait lui donner le courage de terrasser ce dragon. Ma main se perdit sur ma chaîne et rencontrait mon médaillon. Je posai un instant les yeux dessus pour voir Saint George, Saint Patron du Royaume d'Angleterre, à cheval et une lance brisée à la main, prêt à terrasser le dragon de la légende. Sa croix se détachait en fond. Au dos étaient inscrits mon nom et ma date de naissance. Il était plutôt coutume de mettre une Vierge sur la médaille de baptême d'un enfant, mais j'avais été un bébé fragile et mes parents avaient espéré que la force de Saint-Georges m'apporterait de la vigueur. Des vers me vinrent en tête, tournant dans mon esprit pour occulter l'image du dragon.

-« Suivez votre ardeur et dans l'élan criez – Dieu pour Henri, Angleterre et Saint Georges ! », soufflai-je.

-Pardon ?

-C'est Shakespeare. _Henry V_. Une vieille pièce de théâtre de chez moi … Enfin peu importe. Je suis en train de la lire pour l'Etude des moldus. Et je ne sais pas … Je m'imagine bien ces mots avec toi, t'élançant sur le dragon en armure.

-Tu veux dire avant qu'il ne me brûle ?

Le dépit et l'appréhension transpiraient dans la voix de Cédric et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je fronçai les sourcils en y songeant et lentement, une idée se forma dans mon esprit. Une idée que Saint George aurait balayé car elle manquait de panache, mais après tout ce n'était pas de panache dont Cédric avait besoin. C'était de rester en vie.

-Une attaque frontale n'est peut-être pas la meilleure des solutions, admis-je doucement. En revanche, peut-être qu'il faudrait que tu … te fasses oublier.


	8. Chapter 7 : Comme Saint George

**Chapitre de la première tâche ! Les commentaires de Verpey sont directement issus de HP4 pour la plupart, mais j'ai préféré ne pas les mettre en italique, personnellement je trouve que ça altère la lecture ... Enjoy !**

Chapitre 7 : Comme Saint George. 

Cédric avait mis un moment à accepter mon idée – selon lui, les champions devaient trouvé seuls le moyen de gagner leurs tâches. Mais le concept avait fini par faire son chemin et il avait fini par en parler à Emily et Simon, mais en l'étoffant : se faire oublier aux yeux du dragon en créant une diversion. Et c'est pour cela qu'il comptait métamorphoser un élément du décors en un animal quelconque pour que le dragon s'y intéresse, plutôt qu'à lui. Ainsi il se « ferait oublier » et aurait tout le loisir de passer devant lui. L'idée était brillante, certes, mais encore fallait-il avoir la puissance magique nécessaire pour pouvoir la mettre en œuvre. Emily se fit un plaisir d'aider Cédric sur l'une de ce qui était son point fort : la métamorphose. Ils passèrent les dernières heures de la soirée à s'exercer sur le sort pendant que Simon et moi épluchions les informations sur les dragons :

-Une épaisse couverture magique qui rend les sortilèges obsolètes … écailles que rien ne peut transpercer …, lut Simon dans l'un des grimoires que nous consultions dans la Salle Commune. Par Merlin, Dumbledore est fou.

-C'est le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, on savait que ce serait compliqué, répliquai-je en tournant la page d'un livre sur comment prendre soin d'un dragon. Oh non, ce n'est pas comme si on voulait le pomponner …

-Mais le problème c'est que mon plan de le rendre sourd tombe à l'eau, maugréa Simon en fermant son bouquin. Je veux bien que Cédric transforme quelque chose en chien, mais s'il veut vraiment passer inaperçu aux yeux du dragon … il vaut mieux aveugler ses sens.

-Où est-ce qu'on en est avec le sortilège de Désillusion ?

Simon secoua tristement la tête et je soupirai. Cela avait été l'une des idées pour que Cédric se « fasse oublier », qu'il se couvre d'un sortilège de Désillusion, mais c'était un sort du niveau ASPIC septième année et le seul résultat auquel il était parvenu avait été de colorer Simon en bleu, à la place de le dissimuler. On ne maîtrisait pas un sort de cette importance en une soirée, et encore moins sous cette pression.

-Il faudra faire sans, répondit-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule. Qu'il maîtrise déjà la métamorphose …

-Et le plus discret possible.

Nous échangeâmes un regard. J'avais rarement vu Simon si agité. Cédric avait hésité avant de parler du dragon à Simon et Emily, justement pour ne pas s'inquiéter. Mais je l'avais poussé à le faire : ils étaient meilleurs en magie et donc des soutiens plus efficace que moi. Emily avait plaqué ses mains contre sa bouche, horrifiée, et Simon avait pâli sous ses taches de rousseurs.

-Je pose quand même la question, poursuivit Simon d'un ton prudent. Est-ce qu'on peut croire ce qu'a dit Potter ?

Je lui jetai un regard incendiaire et il leva les mains en signe de paix.

-D'accord, d'accord, je posais juste la question.

Cédric et Emily revinrent un instant plus tard. Le champion de Poudlard était toujours nerveux et pâle, mais à présent une lueur déterminée brillait dans ses yeux, effaçant la fatigue et l'abattement. Un grand sourire fendait le visage d'Emily.

-C'est bon, il a réussi ! On peut y aller !

-A quelques heures de l'épreuve, c'est beau, marmonna Simon avec un regard de biais.

-Bravo, champion, le félicitai-je alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le fauteuil à côté du mien. Alors, que fait-on maintenant ?

-Détente, décréta Cédric pour notre plus grand soulagement. Les BUSEs m'ont appris une chose : on ne révise pas le soir d'une épreuve.

-Amen mon frère ! me réjouis-je en me levant. Je vais chercher des bièraubeurre dans les cuisines.

-Et du jus de citrouille, tu ne tiens pas l'alcool, Bennett.

Je tirai puérilement la langue à Simon, avant de sortir de ma Salle Commune d'un pas bondissant. Depuis cet après-midi où j'avais donné du répit à Simon et où Cédric m'avait avoué pour le dragon, le groupe s'était apaisé et nous marchions tous vers un même point : aider Cédric à passer devant un dragon et en ressortir vivant.

C'était bon, d'avoir un but.

Oh, je me connaissais. J'allais bien maintenant parce que j'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé une solution. Mais cette nuit, j'allais être une pile électrique, branchée sur stresse et angoisse. Je m'immobilisai devant le tableau représentant une coupe de fruit et chatouilla allégrement la poire. Celle-ci s'esclaffa, et se tordit pour devenir une poignée ronde et cuivrée que j'actionnais. Le portrait pivota, dévoilant l'une des pièces les lus fascinantes de Poudlard. Pièce qui m'attaqua, car des étincelles lumineuses foncèrent sur moi et je les évitai en me baissant avec un cri. Je fronçai du nez en sentant, à la place des alléchantes odeurs des plats mijotés par les elfes me parvinrent des effluves de fumées. Violette, la fumée … Puis elle me sauta aux yeux et à la gorge, et je me mis à tousser, les bronchites prises d'assaut.

-Oh Seigneur … Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Pour être venue plusieurs fois dans la cuisine, je savais que les elfes étaient incapable de faire brûler quoique soit. Alors cette épaisse fumée qui me piquait les yeux devait forcément être l'œuvre d'un sorcier – sinon elle n'aurait pas cette couleur lilas. Ainsi que les étincelles multicolores que je voyais passé dans les brumes. Et alors que j'avançai doucement dans la cuisine, des éclats de voix me parvinrent depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, confirmant mon hypothèse :

-… Que utiliser un sortilège de stupéfixion là dessus et là BOUM !

-Un peu comme maintenant, tu crois ?

Les voix étaient également étouffées par de fortes toux, mais également par l'euphorie. Les yeux piquants de larme, j'ouvrai la porte pour faire sortir les fumées et les étincelles qui sautaient de partout et sortit ma baguette :

- _Evanes …_

-NON !

Deux jets de lumières rouges filèrent vers moi et ma baguette m'échappa des mains pour se perdre dans la fumée. Paniquée, j'attrapai la première chose que je trouvai – une poêle cuivrée – et avançai prudemment dans la pièce couverte embrumée.

-Qui est là ? appelai-je alors d'une voix, qui, pour ma plus grande satisfaction ne tremblait pas.

Je n'entendis qu'un bruissement, masqué par les fumées qui m'empêchaient de voir à un mètre devant moi. Je me repliai sans un bruit à l'abri d'une armoire, le cœur battant, et attendit qu'une silhouette floue passe devant moi. Alors je jaillis et lui écrasai ma poêle sur le crâne. L'intrus s'effondra à terre en glapissant et j'enfonçai le clou avec un coup de pied entre les côtes qui lui arracha un nouveau cri. Je brandis à nouveau ma poêle, bien en évidence.

-Je veux ma baguette !

-Je ne l'ai pas ! Du calme, on ne veut …

-Ma _baguette !_

- _Wingardium leviosa !_

Aussitôt, ma poêle m'échappa des mains, tout comme ma baguette un instant plus tôt. Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballa et je me retournai pour agripper une nouvelle arme – un couteau, de préférence – mais une voix, plus nette et que cette fois je reconnus – me figea dans mon geste :

-N'y pense même pas, Bennett, la poêle est en suspension au dessus de toi. Si tu prends le moindre ustensile, je la fais tomber sur ta tête.

-Weasley, grognai-je en laissant retomber ma main le long de mon corps.

Lequel des deux, je n'en avais aucune idée. Celui qui se trouvait à mes pieds devait être l'un et celui qui me tenait en joue l'autre, mais qui était Fred et qui était George ? Belle question.

-Exactement, fit celui qui était armé avec ravissement. Alors calme-toi, et je te rendrais ta baguette, d'accord ?

-Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ici ?

-Ne nous pose pas de question, et nous ne te dirons pas de mensonge, Bennett. Assise.

Un faisceau de lumière jaillit en face de moi, ondulant sur la fumée et me faisant plisser les yeux. Il découpa une silhouette dans la brume et je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine pour m'asseoir contre l'armoire. Il ne servait à rien de négocier avec les jumeaux Weasley. A mes pieds, le second jumeau remuait en gémissant et se redressait.

-Aïe, laissa-t-il échapper en portant la main à sa tête. Je vais avoir une bosse.

-Vois ça du bon côté, Fred, au moins on va pouvoir tester notre baume contre les furoncles sur toi !

-Une bosse n'est pas un furoncle, George !

Celui qui me tenait en joue – George, de ce fait – s'avança et tendit la main à son frère pour l'aider à se relever.

-Elle m'a fait une sacrée bosse ! continua de protester Fred. Je suis d'avis qu'on la laisse enfermée ici et qu'on laisse les elfes furieux s'occuper d'elle.

-Oh non, en la découvrant enfermée, ils auront tellement pitié qu'ils la traiterons comme une princesse, raisonna George. Non, Fred, nous devons trouver autre chose.

Ils étaient assez proches maintenant pour que je puisse discerner leurs cheveux roux – qui avait décidemment trop poussés durant cet été – et les deux baguettes que tenait l'un d'entre eux. Cette vision me fit resserrer les bras autour de mon ventre. Je n'avais que peu de contact avec Fred et George Weasley, mais je les savais capable d'être aussi nuisible qu'un Ulysse Selwyn – d'une manière moins cruelle et moins malfaisante, mais toute aussi nuisible.

-Entrer dans une pièce où on n'y voit rien, ça n'a rien de rassurant, répliquai-je posément. Alors désolée pour ta bosse, Fred, mais parfois la vie m'a appris à me défendre.

-Un point pour elle, approuva George avec un ricanement. Et franchement, la dextérité avec laquelle elle manie la poêle … Avoue-le, Fred, ça force le respect.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On lui rend sa baguette ?

-Oh, regarde-moi sa petite mine déconfite … Allez, elle a bien mérité une baguette.

George me rendit ma baguette par le manche avec un sourire torve. Je déployai mes doigts sur elle avec un soupir de soulagement, mais aussitôt le bois de ma baguette d'affaissa et produisit un affreux crissement qui me laissa pantoise. Je baissai les yeux et découvris en lieu et place de ma baguette un poulet en caoutchouc. Je le lui jetai le jouet avec rage et il alla heurter le visage d'un George Weasley hilare.

-Vous êtes stupides ! Rendez-moi ma baguette !

-Patience, Bennett. On doit encore trouver un moyen de dissiper la fumée, tu vas rester sage en attendant.

-Bon sang les gars ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?

Ladite fumée avait fini par s'éclaircir, s'engouffrant par la porte que j'avais laissée ouverte. A présent, je pouvais distinguer le visage des Weasley et la malice dans leurs yeux. Ils échangèrent un regard et parurent parvenir à un accord :

-C'est bien parce que tu manies bien la poêle, Bennett. Ouvre grand tes minuscules oreilles, nous allons te révéler faire une confidence.

-Ô joie.

-Mais tu restes assise, me prévint Fred, qui se frottait toujours la tête. Sage.

Pendant ce temps, George examinait la fumée d'un air songeur. Il agita sa baguette qui forma des ronds dans la brume.

-Vois-tu, Bennett, nous essayons de créer une variété particulière de feux d'artifice. Et comme tu peux le voir notre résultat est … explosif.

-Vous avez fait exploser un feu d'artifice _expérimental_ dans la cuisine ? compris-je, incrédule. Mais bon sang, vous auriez pu tout faire péter !

-Du calme, Bennett, on maîtrisait la situation.

Je lui jetai un regard dubitatif. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être un tantinet impressionnée par l'aveu des jumeaux. Je les avais toujours vu comme des fauteurs de trouble dont le seul but était de faire le plus de bruit possible. Mais fabriquer quelque chose ? Ça les mettait dans une autre catégorie.

-Ce qu'on ne maîtrisait pas, c'était de te voir arriver avec ta poêle alors qu'on cherchait à dissimuler notre … expérience. Et tu as failli faire pire que mieux avec ton _evanesco_.

-Nous ne te remercions pas de nous avoir faire une frayeur pareille.

- _Une frayeur pareille ?_ Vous vous foutez de moi ?

-Pas du tout. Parce que vois-tu, Bennett, nous avons commencé nos feux d'artifice dans l'espoir que … personne ne réussisse à les faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette, tu comprends ?

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais pu jeter mon sort ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard à la fois ravi et gêné

-Et bien il se pourrait que …

-… Le feux aurait explosé encore plus et …

-… aurait fait beaucoup plus de dégât.

Cela commençait à être difficile de contenir l'émerveillement. Depuis que je connaissais les jumeaux, j'avais toujours cru d'eux qu'ils étaient des cancres pires que moi – et cela avait un côté rassurant, aussi bas que je serais, il y aurait toujours un Weasley derrière moi. Je ne les pensais pas capable d'une telle magie.

-Le problème, c'est que les feux ne sont pas parfaitement au point, poursuivit George. Quand on l'a fait explosé, ça a déclenché plus de fumée que d'étincelle et … Comme on ne peut pas l'évaporer sans faire pire …

-Je vois, raillai-je avec un ricanement. Votre brillante idée pour semer le chaos s'est retournée contre vous.

-Oh, pas tant que ça, on a ouvert les fenêtres et fait fuir les elfes de maison. Ça devrait se dissiper.

Et de fait, on y voyait beaucoup mieux : ne restaient que des étincelles solitaires qui parcouraient follement la cuisine de long en large et les restes de la vague fumée lilas. J'ignorais ce qu'ils avaient fait avant, mais la cuisine était saccagée.

-J'espère que vous maîtrisez correctement les sortilèges ménagers, maugréai-je en faisant mine de me relever.

-Hop hop hop, Bennett ! intervint Fred en pointant sa baguette sur moi. Tu restes assise.

-Mais pourquoi ? protestai-je, excédée. Je suis venue chercher quelques bièraubeurre pour détendre Cédric avant l'épreuve et je tombe sur vous ! Franchement il ne me manquait que ça, être séquestrée par Fred et George Weasley dans une cuisine !

-On doit s'assurer que tu n'iras pas chercher Rusard dès l'instant où on t'a laissé sortir. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, notre sécurité passe avant tout.

-Je ne suis pas une balance, répliquai-je d'un ton acerbe. Je veux juste prendre mes bièraubeurre et retourner dans ma Salle Commune.

Les jumeaux me jaugèrent du regard, l'air de se demander si j'étais oui ou non une balance et si je méritais qu'on me laisse la liberté. Puis George me tendit la main avec un sourire tendu.

-Allez, Bennett, on te laisse tranquille. Mais c'est uniquement parce que tu magnes divinement bien la poêle.

-Je te remercie, grommelai-je en acceptant sa main pour se relever. Ma baguette ?

-Devant ta Salle Commune.

-Et vous comptez ranger la cuisine, quand même ?

Les étincelles avaient fini par s'estomper et par partir dans la nuit, mais la pièce était toujours sans dessus dessous. De la vaisselle s'était même éclatée à terre. Fred haussa les épaules avec flegme.

-Boh, les elfes rangeront. Allez viens, Bennett, avant que Rusard ne rapplique avec son chat de garde.

Je lui jetai un regard foudroyant, prête à répliquer : « les elfes ne sont pas tes esclaves ! ». Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue au dernier moment en me souvenant que dans les faits, si, ils l'étaient. Cette forme d'esclavagisme accepté m'avait révolté quand j'en avais pris conscience, mais j'avais aussi très vite compris qu'il ne servait strictement à rien de se braquer pour que cela change. Le Monde Magique n'était pas prêt. Et surtout, les elfes ne l'étaient pas. L'unique fois où j'avais essayé de leur parler de leur condition, juste pour comprendre, ils m'avaient foutu à la porte quand j'avais parlé liberté. Cela prendrait du temps avant qu'ils ne prennent conscience de la saveur de ce mot.

Ce fut donc blasée que je sortis de la pièce à la suite de Fred et George. J'avais pris soin de prendre quelques bouteilles de bièraubeurre et de jus de citrouille qui teintaient à présent dans mes bras.

-Des baguettes farceuses, des feux d'artifice … Bon, qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire ? Je veux dire, une fois qu'ils seront au point ?

-Les mettre sous la robe de Rogue et tout faire exploser, railla Fred en levant les yeux au ciel. A ton avis ?

-Vous allez les vendre ? Vraiment ?

-Tu croyais qu'on allait entrer au Ministère ? s'esclaffa George en allumant la pointe de sa baguette. Ou rester chez notre mère jusqu'à qu'elle ou nous meurt d'épuisement ?

-Alors c'est quoi, le plan ? Juste les feux ?

-Oh, non, nous sommes plus ambitieux, m'assura Fred en me tendant une tarte. Tu as faim ?

Je lorgnai sombrement la tarte en question. Je m'étais promis de ne plus rien accepter de la part des jumeaux depuis que l'un d'entre eux avait mis du poivre dans mon chocolat chaud en deuxième année. Fred ricana et rangea la tarte en haut de la pile de victuaille que tenait George. Nous étions à quelques mètres de ma Salle Commune quand des pas lourds et une voix sifflante se firent entendre dans le couloir d'à côté :

-C'est ça ma belle, vas-y, trouve-les …

-Rusard, pesta George.

-Et son chat diabolique. Sauve qui peut !

Et ils s'élancèrent bêtement dans le couloir, leurs vivres pleins les bras. J'étais moi-même chargée, et stressée à l'idée de me faire prendre, mais j'avais assez de lucidité pour remarquer que ce n'était pas chargés comme nous l'étions que nous échapperions à Rusard et sa chatte. Alors j'attrapais vivement le bras de Fred, qui glapit en laissant échapper une tarte que George rattrapa.

-Vous êtes idiots ! assénai-je en les entrainant dans la direction opposée. Par ici !

-Mais tu nous emmènes vers Rusard, là ! Tu vois, George, je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à une lèche-botte !

Je rongeai mon frein, tenant toujours le bras de Fred et l'amenait à l'un des miroirs qui ornait le mur près de la cuisine. Mon reflet me sourit et me gratifia d'un clin d'œil, l'air de dire « tu sais ce que tu as à faire ». Alors je me mis à chanter précipitamment de ma voix la plus mélodieuse :

- _Do you hear the people sing, singing the song of hungry men. It is a music of a people who will not be slave again …_

-Très belle voix, approuva mon reflet en levant une main.

Le pan de la tapisserie qui contenait le miroir vacilla et découvrit une ouverture dans laquelle je poussais les jumeaux. Le mur se referma sur nous au moment où Rusard tournait à l'angle du couloir, son horrible chat aux yeux jaunes le devançant. Je soupirais en m'affaissant contre le mur, mes bouteilles de bièraubeurre serrées contre ma poitrine.

-Ouf.

Les jumeaux me contemplaient, interdit. Je finis par me trémousser, gênée par leur regard fixé sur moi avec ébahissement.

-Quoi ?

-On connaît tout les passages secrets de Poudlard, déclara alors Fred, toujours abasourdi. Tous, tous. Pourquoi on ne connaît pas celui-là ?

-Parce qu'il faut savoir bien chanter pour qu'il s'ouvre, répliquai-je en me redressant. Tu dois avoir une voix de crécelle, Weasley. Allez, venez, le tunnel débouche de l'autre côté des cuisines.

Nous fîmes un moment de chemin en silence, jusqu'à que j'ouvre du pied une tapisserie qui menait au couloir duquel Rusard était venu. Nous tournâmes prudemment vers la cuisine jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle. Les jumeaux me considéraient toujours bouche bée.

-Bennett, déclara George alors que je m'immobilisais devant les tonneaux. Victoria Bennett, tu viens de nous sauver les fesses.

-Crois-nous si tu veux, mais nous te serons éternellement reconnaissant, enchérit Fred.

-Oh je vous jure …, maugréai-je, les joues rougissantes. Laissez-tomber, je me contenterais de ma baguette …

-Ah ta baguette, réalisa-t-il en fouilla sa poche. Tiens.

Je pris la baguette qu'il me tendit, mais encore une fois elle se transforma dans ma main, cette fois en peluche de rat. Je les fusillai du regard et George palpa ses poches, penaud, avant d'enfin me donner ma bonne baguette. Je savourai le contact du bois contre les doigts avec délice.

-Merci les gars, soupirai-je en rangeant ma baguette dans ma poche.

-Un plaisir, Bennett, me salua Fred en s'éloignant dans le couloir. On se revoit demain à la première épreuve !

-Ouais, voir Diggory se faire fracasser mon joli petit minois, ricana George.

Avant que je ne puisse songer à leur faire payer ce qu'ils venaient de dire, ils avaient disparut au détour d'un angle. Son rire se répercuta sinistrement dans les murs du couloir et me glaça le sang.

C'était parti. Ma nuit d'angoisse commençait.

J'espérais réellement que cette histoire allait bien se terminer. Parce que là, alors que j'avançais vers la lisière de la Forêt Interdite avec l'impression d'avoir du plomb dans les chaussures, ce n'était pas franchement évident. Mes entrailles n'étaient plus qu'un nœud douloureux et j'avais l'impression qu'un liquide froid avait été injecté dans mes muscles.

Simon, Octavia et Emily marchaient quelques mètres devant moi. Mais seule la Serdaigle avait l'air enjouée et parlait avec frénésie – comme tout les élèves de l'école, cela dit. Ils n'avaient pas de meilleurs amis qui allait affronter un dragon, eux. Le professeur Chourave était venue chercher Cédric pendant le repas. Cédric avait été pâle toute la mâtinée, mais là, sa peau avait pris un teint légèrement verdâtre. Emily l'avait pris dans ses bras, et j'avais eu le temps de lui murmurer « et dans l'assaut crie : Dieu pour Henry, Angleterre et Saint George », avant qu'il ne sorte de la Grande Salle. Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur McGonagall avait emmené Harry, qui n'avait pas l'air dans un meilleur état. Emily avait semblé au bord des larmes et Simon s'était efforcé de la calmer avant qu'Octavia n'arrive. La belle euphorie du début de Tournoi semblait si loin, à présent … Puis le professeur Dumbledore s'était levé, et nous avait enjoins à rejoindre la lisière de la forêt, où la première tâche attendait les champions. Quelques consignes de sécurité avaient été données. Ne pas passer l'enclot. Eviter de trop s'agiter. Ne rien lancer dans l'enclot. Surtout, au grand jamais, pas de magie. Bref, rester calme, encourager notre champion et rien d'autre.

-Fawley n'a plus l'air si excitée, non ?

Je sursautai et vis Miles se matérialiser à mes côtés. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, mais ses traits étaient tendus et ses yeux songeurs. Il essuya un petit rire en mettant une main sur mon épaule.

-Bon sang, tu es tendue, Vic' !

-Comment ne pas l'être ?

-Ce ne sera peut-être pas si terrible que tu le crois.

Je m'immobilisai près d'un arbre, les bras croisés sur le ventre et l'impression d'avoir les jambes coupées. En plus étourdie que j'étais, j'avais oublié mon écharpe en haut et tremblai de froid. Du moins, j'espérai que c'était de froid.

-Ça se voit que ce n'est pas ton meilleur ami qui va se jeter dans l'arène.

Je laissai mon regard porté jusque la tente qui était dressée à l'orée du bois, si grande qu'elle en cachait les gradins qui étaient derrière. Les estrades étaient déjà pleines à craquer d'élèves surexcités et cela me donnait la nausée. Les traits de Miles s'adoucirent.

-Non, c'est vrai, tu as raison. Je comprends que tu sois inquiète. Simplement … Diggory l'a voulu, d'accord ? Il s'est porté volontaire. Il savait ce qu'il l'attendait.

-Certes, admis-je en resserrant ma cape autour de moi. Mais même …

-Bennett, Bletchley, aboya Maugrey à l'entrée des gradins. Dépêchez-vous, l'épreuve va commencer.

-On arrive, professeur ! lança Miles avant de se tourner doucement vers moi : Vic', tu n'aideras pas Cédric en stressant comme ça. Allez viens (il me prit délicatement le bras). Tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est crier « allez champion », ça ira ?

-Je crois, déclarai-je sans toutefois être sereine. Allons-y.

Miles me gratifia d'un petit sourire et passa une main dans mon dos pour me faire avancer. Des gradins de bois temporaires avaient été installé autour de ce qui semblait être un enclos. J'avais l'impression d'être à un match de Quidditch, sauf que l'ambiance était bien plus électrique et que les gradins étaient à raz de terre.

-Oups …, commenta Miles en jetant un regard à la ronde. Il semblerait qu'on soit les derniers … Oh, il y a ta camarade de dortoir tout en haut, comment elle s'appelle, déjà ? Amanda ?

-Renata, répondis-je en reconnaissant la jumelle de Mathilda dans les hauteurs des gradins. Allez, on y va.

J'avais repéré Simon et Emily dans les premières places, avec Erwin, Mathilda et Octavia. Mais il n'y avait pas d'espace autour d'eux alors je montais à la suite de Miles vers Renata Bale. Elle nous jeta un regard de biais à travers ses lunettes, le nez niché dans son écharpe aux couleurs de Poufsouffle.

-On peut venir ? m'enquis-je en désignant les places libres à côté d'elle. Merci, ajoutai-je quand elle hocha la tête. On est arrivé plus tard, il n'y avait plus de place …

-Oui, les places devant ont été prises d'assaut par des animaux, ricana Renata. Ils sentent l'odeur du sang.

-Charmant, commenta Miles à mon oreille. Elle est toujours aussi positive ton amie ?

Je ne répondis que par un vague sourire, les yeux rivés sur l'enclot devant moi. Les élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons étaient réunis juste en dessous des loges des juges, et je reconnus vaguement les visages de Sisko et Kamila. Un peu plus bas, les frères Weasley m'aperçurent et me firent un signe, auquel je répondis par un soupir. J'avais gardé le rat en peluche de leur baguette farceuse, m'attirant les moqueries de Simon et Emily. L'ouverture de la tente qui y menait tremblait sous le vent et de l'agitation se faisait entendre plus loin. Je compris un instant pourquoi : des sorciers tiraient par une épaisse bride un immense dragon. Ma gorge se noua alors que les élèves présents retenaient leur souffle. J'avais grandi dans les contes où l'on décrivait des monstres assoiffés de sang qui gardaient d'immenses trésors de leurs griffes acérées. Terrifiant, le dragon en avait l'air. Ses crocs luisaient dans sa gueule ouverte et ses yeux mauves nous fixaient tous avec avidité. Ses écailles d'un bleu froid brillaient d'un éclat argenté sous le soleil glacial, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'y trouver une certaine beauté. Les Magizoologistes l'accrochèrent solidement au centre de l'enclot et un autre arriva avec une grosse caisse de bois. Il en sorti des œufs qui firent grogner la dragonne et les disposa entre des pierres qui formaient une sorte de nid. L'un d'entre eux était différent. Il brillait plus que les autres …

-Un œuf d'or, observa Renata, les yeux plissés. Par Merlin … ils leur font affronter un _dragon_ …

Les élèves murmuraient entre eux, avec appréhension et crainte. Quelques marches plus bas, l'amie frisée de Harry Potter – j'oubliais toujours son prénom. Hélène ? – se rongeait nerveusement les ongles, l'air particulièrement angoissée. Elle dut sentir mon regard sur elle car elle leva les yeux sur moi. Je croisai ses yeux bruns et j'y lus le reflet de mon anxiété. Je tentai de lui sourire, mais m'étais d'avis que le résultat tenait plus du rictus. Elle dut comprendre le message car elle me gratifia d'un sourire crispé, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le dragon.

-C'est un Suédois à museau court, m'apprit Miles en un souffle. Ou un Pensedefer Ukrainien … Je les confonds toujours …

-Bien le bonjour tout le monde !

La voix magiquement amplifiée fit claquer l'état de tension dans laquelle le stade était baigné. Mon regard se porta sur la tribune qui semblait être allouée aux juges. Dumbledore fixait l'enclot par dessus ses lunettes demi-lune, les doigts joints devant son nez. Madame Maxime le couvrait de son immense ombre, sa frange couvrait ses yeux étincelants. Karkaroff souriait d'un air froid à ses élèves non loin, un éclat dur dans le regard. Monsieur Croupton me fit l'effet d'un homme malade et craintif, ce qui me surprit beaucoup au vue du portrait que Simon avait pu me brosser – un homme dur et intransigeant. Seul Ludo Verpey, le directeur des Jeux et Sports Magiques et ancien Batteur de l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch, avait l'air aussi enthousiaste que les élèves.

-Nous voici enfin pour la première tâche ! Inutile de le préciser, il s'agira pour nos quatre champions de passer devant un dragon pour récupérer l'œuf d'or que vous apercevez entre les _vrais œufs_ – vous le voyez, là, le doré ? Bien ! Chaque champion a tiré au sort le dragon qu'il allait affronter juste avant l'épreuve, ainsi que l'ordre de passage !

Un dragon par champions. Bon sang, je me demandais s'il y en avait des plus effrayants que ce dragon bleu à l'œil mauvais. La bête avait replié ses ailes sur les œufs en un geste protecteur et montrait les dents aux élèves du premier rang. Des flammes emplirent sa bouche, arrachant un cri d'affolement aux étudiants.

-Ne paniquez pas, rit Verpey avec bonne humeur. Nous avons fait en sorte de vous protéger, de solides sorts de protections ont été déployés atour de vous et des Magizoologistes sont prêt à intervenir si quelque chose venait à arriver – mais ne vous faites pas, vous ne risquez rien ! Bien, intéressons-nous à l'épreuve du jour ! Le premier dragon que notre premier champion va affronter est un Suédois à museau court ! Un dragon féroce qui vit dans les montagnes de Suède et dont la peau est particulièrement recherchée, regardez-moi cette magnificence … Et le champion qui aura la chance de l'affronter est Cédric Diggory !

Mon cœur manqua un battement, et sans réfléchir j'attrapai la main de Miles à côté de moi. S'il parut surpris de mon besoin soudain de contact physique, il n'en fit pas part et se contenta de serrer mes doigts.

-Calme-toi, ça va bien se passer, me murmura-t-il en dénouant son écharpe. Par Merlin, tu es gelée, mets ça.

Il me passa son écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard autour du cou, et j'étais trop soulagée de retrouver un peu de chaleur pour protester de porter d'autres couleurs que celles de ma Maison. Même la si impassible Renata avait blêmi à l'annonce du nom de Cédric. Ludo Verpey rappela les consigne de sécurité et conseilla aux élèves d'être le plus silencieux possible pour ne pas troubler le dragon, ni le champion. Puis il porta un sifflet à ses lèvres et le son roulant traversa le stade comme tempête. Le silence totale se fit dans l'enclot, uniquement entrecoupé par les râles du dragons et les respirations haletante des élèves angoissés. Enfin, un pan de la tente s'écarta et Cédric parut dans l'enclot. Il avait le teint encore plus verdâtre que lorsque je l'avais quitté au repas, mais peut-être était-ce le reflet des écailles de dragon sur son visage. Peut-être – non, je n'y croyais pas un mot, mais j'aurais tellement espéré … La main de Miles serra la mienne, mais cette fois je vis à l'expression de son visage qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à me dire que « ça allait bien se passer ». Le dragon s'agita en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans son éclot et découvrit ses dents. Seigneur, si j'étais encore croyante, je me serais mise à prier Dieu frénétiquement pour que mon ami sorte vivant de cet enclot. Oh oui, Seigneur, il y a six quand qu'est-ce que j'aurais prié … J'aurais dû demander à mon père de prier. Après tout, j'aurais dû mettre toutes nos chances de notre côté … Mon autre main agrippa nerveusement ma médaille de baptême.

-Dieu pour Henry, Angleterre et Saint George, Cédric, murmurai-je pour pallier à la prière. Allez …

Cédric un moment à l'entrée sans rien faire, faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts et lorgnant le dragon. Puis il attrapa une pierre au hasard et tapa doucement dessus de la pointe de sa baguette. La pierre sembla trembler, puis lentement, grossir, perdre sa solidité, devenir soyeuses et vivante … Quelques instants plus tard, un labrador plus gros que la moyenne se tenait dans l'enclot, pendant sa langue baveuse. Un peu plus bas, Emily se prit la tête entre les mains, s'affaissant sur son banc de soulagement. Première étape de faite. Et avec la manière.

-Ohoh ! commenta Ludo Verpey en concert avec le stade. Belle métamorphose, si bien réalisée, le professeur McGonagall est fière de vous, j'en suis sûr !

McGonagall avait plutôt l'air d'avoir avaler une pincée de sel contrainte et forcée. J'entortillai si fort ma chaine entre mes doigts qu'elle me coupait la circulation mais peu m'importait.

-Allez, Cédric, des pas de velours, maintenant … Ploie ta grande carcasse …

Le dragon se mit à gronder quand le chien glapit et Cédric eut la présence d'esprit de se dissimuler derrière une des pierres qui jonchaient l'enclos. La créature se replia sur ses œufs alors que le chien aboyait, pattes en avant et langue tirée, l'œil joyeux. Cela me ferait mal au cœur quand il se ferait rôtir par le feu impitoyable du dragon, mais mieux valait lui que Cédric. Celui-ci était toujours retranché derrière sa pierre, et pointant sa baguette vers le chien. Un bâton s'éleva et il l'envoya à l'autre bout de l'enclos. Aussitôt le chien le poursuivit et le dragon le suivit en se repliant sur ses œufs. Des flammes d'un bleu glacé jaillirent de sa gueule et le chien l'évita de justesse en glapissant. Mais mes yeux étaient rivés sur Cédric et j'avais pu apercevoir sa course jusqu'à un rocher plus près du nid pendant que le dragon s'occupait du chien. Il s'était quelque peu avancer, découvrant ses œufs, mais pas encore celui d'or …

-Ah ça y était presque Diggory ! s'enthousiasma de façon indécente Verpey. Plus que quelques mètres … quelle stratégie ! Peu orthodoxe, mais quelle maîtrise …

-Par Merlin, ferme ton clapet, grommela Renata.

Ses yeux sombres étaient rivés sur Verpey avec désapprobation. Puis elle toisa la foule qui avait applaudi.

-Tu es née-moldue, Victoria ? Tu connais les histoires de l'Antiquité ?

Le père de Renata était moldu, et elle avait pris d'Etude des moldus en option, sans doute comme moi pour ne pas perdre le lien avec son autre monde. Je hochai la tête avec l'impression d'avoir la nuque raide.

-Un petit peu, oui, répondis-je dans un filet de voix.

-Alors à quoi ça te fait penser, tout ça ? Un arène … des hommes qui se battent contre des bêtes au péril de leur vie … et des applaudissements.

Elle tapa cyniquement dans ses mains, récoltant le regard éperdu de Miles et des autres élèves alentours. Je voyais parfaitement où elle voulait en venir et je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec elle. Oui, c'était parfaitement ce que cela pouvait m'évoquer, maintenant que l'image me venait à l'esprit.

-Les gladiateurs. Ouais. Ceux qui vont mourir nous salue.

-Ce Tournoi est incroyable, cracha Renata alors que Cédric envoyait une nouvelle fois le chien faire diversion. On leur donne du sang et de l'adrénaline, le périls de leurs vies, des dangers mortels … Et ils applaudissent pour _ça_.

Elle balaya le stade de la main. Une seconde slave d'applaudissement secouait une nouvelle fois les gradins alors que Cédric tentait une approche du nid. Il avait réussi à atteindre le cercle de pierre qui renfermait les œufs et à effleurer l'un d'entre eux. Mais le dragon recula pour suivre le chien et il battit en retraite avec précipitation. Mon cœur s'emballa. _Allez, Cédric … Tu y es presque …_

-Oh là là ! C'était juste, vraiment tout juste ! s'écria Verpey avec un certain ravissement. On peut dire qu'il prend des risques, celui-là ! Belle tentative, dommage qu'elle n'ait rien donnée …

-Mais ferme-la ! grogna une nouvelle fois Renata.

-Ils l'ont choisi, répéta Miles avec néanmoins moins de certitude. Ils savaient, ils savaient ce à quoi ils seraient confrontés …

-Je pense que personne ne peut se rendre compte … avant d'être réellement devant. Et faire de ça un spectacle, je trouve ça écœurant.

La véhémence de Renata me surprit. Cela devait être nos échanges les plus prolifiques depuis que je la connaissais et ses mots débordaient d'amertume. Miles la toisai d'un air circonspect et il soupira en caressant le dos de ma main de son pouce.

-Bon, on va se concentrer sur … le fait que pour l'instant, Cédric ne s'en sort pas trop mal, non ?

-Oui, pour l'instant, admis-je, les yeux toujours rivés sur mon ami. Il faut qu'il continue de balader le chien …

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il fit à nouveau léviter le bâton, que le labrador poursuivit dans l'arène. Cette fois le Suédois découvrit son nid, n'y laissant qu'une aile pour le protéger. Cédric n'attendit pas et avec la rapidité de l'attrapeur surgit dans le nid et bondit sur l'œuf d'or. Mais au moment où il y posa un doigt, le dragon dit brusquement volte-face en tordant son cou reptilien. Le cri de triomphe qui montait dans ma gorge se mua en cri d'horreur lorsqu'une flamme terrible sortit de la gueule du dragon et fila vers Cédric. Mon ami tenta de parer en faisait jaillir de sa baguette un mur d'eau qui n'endigua absolument pas la flamme. Je ne pus voir la suite, car les élèves devant moi s'étaient dressés en hurlant, me gâchant la vue. _Oh Seigneur, oh mon dieu …_ Je lâchai brusquement la main de Miles et me mit à dévaler les escaliers, la peur au ventre. J'entendis à peine le cri de Miles derrière moi, ni les hurlements de Verpey. Mais malheureusement d'autres élèves avaient eu la même idée et le passage se retrouva bouché. Et même ma petite taille ne pouvait pas me permettre de mouvoir dans une foule aussi compacte. Je me tortillai, glissai, criai pour passer, mais rien n'y faisait. Etre petite n'avait pas que des avantages. J'envisageai sérieusement, mue par l'inquiétude irrationnelle de retrouver mon ami carbonisé, de mordre le bras du grand gaillard devant moi, quand l'espace se libéra devant moi, me faisait avancer et respirer :

-On laisse passer l'amie du cramé ! Allez, on se pousse !

-Montague, gros balourd, laisse passer la p'tite dame !

-Bennett, avance, dépêche-toi ! On est costaud, mais on n'a pas de batte pour repousser ces cognards !

Je jetais un regard ahuri à Fred et George Weasley, qui se frayait un chemin pour moi dans la foule. Puis reprenant mes esprits et reconnaissante au delà des mots, j'adressai un rapide signe de main aux jumeaux avant de dévaler la pente jusqu'à la barrière qui séparait le public de l'enclos. Je montai sur une barre et regardai en contre-bas. Le dragon avait été emmené ailleurs et Cédric également car je ne le voyais pas. Le chien était redevenu pierre. Je scrutai l'enclos avec angoisse, avant d'apercevoir le professeur Chourave au bord, proche de la tente, son visage rond crispé par le désarroi.

-Professeur !

-Bennett ! s'étonna Chourave en levant les yeux sur moi. Bennett, descendez de là !

-Cédric, comment il va ?

Un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux de Chourave et son visage se détendit. D'autres élèves écoutaient attentivement autour de moi.

-Ça ira, Bennett, ne vous en faites pas. La brûlure a l'air superficielle, il s'en est bien sorti et il a réussi l'épreuve ! Alors ne vous inquiétez plus, et savourez la victoire !

Et elle se faufila dans une ouverture, dissimulant visiblement l'infirmerie de fortune. Je m'affaissai sur la barrière. J'avais l'impression qu'une digue venait de rompre en moi et laissai un flot de soulagement se déverser en moi, de façon si violente que j'en tremblai. Toutes les émotions accumulées ces dernières semaines bourdonnaient à mes oreilles, si bien que j'entendis à peine mon nom hurlé à côté. En revanche, je sentis Emily m'arracher à la barrière et prendre mon visage en coupe. Des larmes d'angoisses perlaient au coin de ces yeux.

-Ça va ?

-Il … il a réussi, balbutiai-je, serrant ma cape autour de moi. Il a réussi alors … on va dire que ça va.

Emily n'eut même pas le cœur de répondre, et se contenta de me prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu es un _fou !_

Telles furent les premières paroles d'Emily quand Cédric pénétra dans noter Salle Commune. Elle était perchée à son cou, presque en pleurs, et Cédric avait éclaté de rire en la serrant contre lui. Aussitôt tout Poufsouffle s'était mis à l'entourer et à l'acclamer, l'arrosant de bièraubeurre alors qu'Emily était toujours accrochée à lui. Malgré l'aversion que j'avais pu avoir pour le Tournoi pendant l'épreuve, j'applaudis avec les autres, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Erwin avait attrapé l'œuf d'or que Cédric avait ramené et avait exulté en le montant à tout le monde, et depuis il passait de main en main, certain l'embrassant comme si c'était le Graal suprême. Simon s'était assis dans l'un des canapés avec Mathilda et je les rejoignis. Renata était elle rentrée directement dans la chambre. Mon meilleur ennemi m'accueillit derechef avec un coup de manche de guitare sur le crâne.

-Aïe ! protestai-je en me frottant la tête. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

-Le balai, par Merlin Bennett ! Ton unique intérêt est que tu joues au Quidditch et tu n'as pas songé _au balai ?!_

Le ton de Simon se voulait dur, mais ses yeux pétillaient d'euphorie. Et ce fut cette dernière qui m'atteint car mon sourire s'agrandit.

-Notre méthode était très bien quand même. Et Cédric a beau être un joueur extraordinaire … Par Merlin, je suis persuadée qu'il n'a pas la dextérité de Potter au vol ! Bon sang, quel panache !

Certains Poufsouffle me jetèrent un regard mauvais, mais je m'en fichais. La performance en vol de Harry Potter m'avait complétement bluffé, et si sur le coup je m'étais sentie un peu bête de ne pas avoir penser au balai, je m'étais ensuite fait la réflexion que Cédric n'aurait pas réussi aussi bien que Potter. De loin la plus belle prouesse de la tâche, n'en déplaisait à ma Maison.

-Potter a peut-être été le plus hardi, mais on en attendait pas moins d'un Gryffondor, répliqua Erwin en gonflant la poitrine. Mais Cédric a montré plus d'ingéniosité, c'était fantastique, plus subtile … C'est ce qu'on voulait du _vrai_ champion de Poudlard.

-Alors là, stop ! Ça suffit, Summers !

Erwin se tourna avec stupeur vers Cédric, de qui venait l'éclat. Son regard s'était durci, effet aggravé par la pâte grise qui persistait sur son visage pour soigner ses brûlures. Il tenait toujours Emily d'un bras et parlait à Hannah Abbott et Susan Bones, qui jetaient toute deux un regard surpris sur leur champion.

-Le nom de Harry est sorti de la Coupe de Feu, tout comme le mien, poursuivit Cédric avec une certaine hargne. Donc il est champion de Poudlard, tout comme moi, à égalité avec moi. Il n'y a pas de vrai, ou de faux champion.

-Mais Cédric, protesta quelqu'un dans la foule. Il a triché …

-Mais peu importe ! rétorqua-t-il en ouvrant les bras. Peu importe qu'il ait triché ou que ce soit un complot, il concourt et c'est dangereux ! Vous avez vu … Vous avez tous vu ce qui attend un champion ! Des dragons, bon sang … Vous pensez qu'il aurait la force de se battre toute l'année à la fois contre Poudlard et contre des dragons ? Alors ?

Je fus ravie de voir presque la moitié de la pièce baisser le nez, honteuse. Emily retira discrètement le badge « Vive Cédric Diggory » qui ornait sa cape et d'autres la suivirent dans son geste. La vision des dragons avait été un choc pour tous, nous propulsant dans la réalité dangereuse du Tournoi. Et tout le monde respectait Cédric. Si lui demandait qu'on cesse d'importuner Potter, alors beaucoup lui obéirait.

-Bien, reprit Cédric, cette fois avec un grand sourire. Maintenant que c'est dit, on peut fêter ! Maestro, où en est la musique ?

-En accordage, répondit Simon en tripotant les boutons du manche de sa guitare. Donne-moi une minute. Et Bennett, entraine ta voix, je veux te revoir chanter des musiques moldues sur la table.

-Bones !

Cédric éclata de rire et vint s'installer entre nous deux – sans doute pour m'empêcher d'étrangler Simon. Emily s'assit à même le seul devant nous et distribua les bièraubeurre. Autour de notre groupe, les conversations allaient bon train et l'atmosphère s'était considérablement allégée. L'humeur de Cédric aussi, et je retrouvai mon véritablement ami avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules, me gratifiant d'un grand sourire.

-Alors, Vic' ? J'ai été aussi bon que Saint George ?

-Meilleur, même, Saint George ne savait pas transformer un caillou en clebs. Enfin, sauf si c'était l'intervention de Dieu.

Je souriais tellement que j'avais peur d'avoir une crampe à la mâchoire. Maintenant que les dragons étaient loin, l'angoisse elle aussi s'était dissipée. Cédric avait son œuf, que chaque Poufsouffle se passait tel un trophée. Je le désignai du menton :

-Alors, c'est quoi ? Ta récompense ?

-Une énigme, me répondit Cédric après une lampée de bièraubeurre. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on a le temps. On savoure ma victoire et on parle de ça après.

-C'est bien ce que tu as fait. Pour Harry.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Cédric.

-C'est normal. Il … il m'a prévenu pour les dragons. Et je commence à me dire qu'un type aussi honnête de quatorze ans … Ne se serait pas embarqué dans une telle aventure.

-Bien vu, champion, approuvai-je avec une tape sur son épaule. Maintenant donne-moi autre chose que de la bièraubeurre : il est hors de question que cette fois, je me mette à chanter des chansons moldues sur la table.


	9. Chapter 8 : Premières amours

Chapitre 8 : premières amours. 

J'avais fini par chanter des chansons moldues sur la table.

Maudit Simon Bones. Et maudite guitare. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui avait pris à mon père de la lui offrir ?

Après la première épreuve, l'euphorie s'était abattue sur Poudlard. Il s'était fait difficile de suivre convenablement les cours, et le professeur McGonagall m'avait même réprimandé pour la baisse de mes notes, et malgré mon envie de me relâcher, j'avais dû passer mon dimanche après-midi avec Emily à revoir la métamorphose et même Simon s'était abaissé à m'aider en Sortilège. Je maîtrisai à présent l'Aguamenti et Flitwick en avait été enchanté.

-Merci, dis-je à Simon en sortant de classe. Si je n'y parvenais pas aujourd'hui, il allait me renvoyer de son cours …

-On parle de Flitwick, il n'aurait pas fait un truc pareil. Rogue aurait pu faire quelque chose de ce genre, mais tu ne fais plus Potion … Oh, attends. Tu viens de me remercier ?

Je le gratifiai d'une frappe sèche sur le torse, mais néanmoins un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres. De fait, j'étais vraiment soulagée d'avoir au moins réussi ce sort. Maintenant restait à arranger les choses en Métamorphose. Et en Défense contre les Forces du mal.

-Bon où est passé Cédric ? m'enquis-je en me retournant dans le couloir.

Emily parlait avec Mathilda juste derrière nous et je fis en sorte de me faire toute petite – je voulais dire, plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Et Cédric … Cédric s'était avancé dans la cour et était en grande conversation avec une belle jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs. J'attrapai le bras de Simon, qui se retourna avec un cri de surprise.

-Quoi ? (Je désignai du menton Cédric et la fille). Oh. Ah.

-Donc qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Cho et Cédric ? Et je ne me dis pas rien ! Cédric ne parle pas aux filles, pas sans rougir et bégayer !

-J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas une fille, dans ce cas.

Je lui plantai mon coude dans les côtes et observai Cho et Cédric. Ils s'éloignaient en direction de la bibliothèque, et je voyais dans la retenue du sourire de mon ami qu'il n'était pas parfaitement à l'aise. Il était timide et pourtant il prenait la peine de parler à Cho. Il se forçait.

-Il est amoureux ?

-Hey ! Si tu veux des infos, tu n'as qu'à lui demander ! protesta Simon en faisait volte face. Allez, viens, arrête de les regarder, tu deviens gênante.

Effectivement, Cho venait de poser les yeux sur moi, et je me dépêchai de suivre Simon dans le couloir. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi tu me colles comme ça ? Après cette histoire de la nuit de Guy Fawkes tu es retombée en première année ?

-Très drôle, Bones, grimaçai-je en perdant mon sourire. Et je reste avec toi parce que Emily me harcèle depuis qu'elle a trouvé l'écharpe de Miles dans mes affaires, j'ai pas envie d'avoir des comptes à lui rendre …

-Miles ? Bletchley ?

Je jetai un regard d'avertissement à Simon. Il leva les mains en signe de paix, mais je vis une ombre passé sur son visage.

-Du calme, la lionne, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, je m'en fiche. Simplement ça me surprend que tu te balades avec l'écharpe d'un gars qui est le nouveau meilleur ami d'Ulysse Selwyn … A savoir que le gars qui t'a probablement envoyé le message. Tu n'as rien reçu d'autre, d'ailleurs ?

-Il n'est pas ami avec Selwyn, protestai-je en évitant la marche piégeuse. Et non, je n'ai rien reçu depuis la dernière fois. C'était peut-être une intimidation, une vengeance pour les avoir envoyé en colle. Mais Miles n'a rien à voir avec …

-Je m'en fiche, Vicky. Je te l'ai dit, tu fais ce que tu veux. Moi ma seule mission, c'est de tout rapporter avec précision à Alexandre.

Mon regard noir le fit éclater de rire. Je savais que Simon était l'espion d'Alexandre à Poudlard et que c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle il s'intéressait quelque peu à ma vie. Nous venions de déboucher dans le Hall. La grande porte était ouverte, laissant entrer les vents glaciaux de décembre. Je resserrai ma cape autour de moi avec un frisson et m'apprêtai à rentrer dans la Grande Salle quand Simon m'attrapa le bras.

-Attends, me dit-il en ralentissant le pas. Regarde-moi ça ..

Je rivai mon regard en la direction que m'indiquait Simon et vit entrer une femme vêtue d'une cape rose foncé au col en fourrure violette. Si la tenue était criarde, la femme l'était encore plus avec ses anglaises parfaitement formées, et des lunettes qui brillaient à chacun de ses mouvements, la lumière se reflétant dans les pierres qui l'ornaient. Un petit homme la suivait, tenait son sac crocodile :

-Vous avez eu ce que vous voulez ?

-Oh, on s'en contentera, répondit la femme d'un ton ravi, caressant la plume à papote d'un vert criard. Un regard nouveau et inédit sur Potter ne nous fera pas de mal, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ce balourd intrigant … Par les chaussettes de Merlin, tu as vu sa taille ? Et les créatures dont il s'occupe … Oui, ça mérite enquête, contacte pour moi le service de régulation des créatures magiques.

-Bien sûr, Rita … Rita …

Le petit homme venait de poser les yeux derrière nous. Simon et moi nous retournâmes vivement pour voir le directeur de Durmstrang, Karkaroff surgir de la pièce, son bouc impeccablement bouclé, et toujours cette lueur glacée dans le regard. Je réprimai le frisson qui me parcourait en apercevant la baguette qui sortait de sa poche. D'après Miles, cet homme avait été Mangemort. Combien de gens comme moi cette baguette avait-elle torturé ?

-Allez viens, lançai-je à Simon pour dissiper mon malaise. On va manger

Mais Simon ne bougea pas. Il toisa Karkaroff avec une sorte de réserve et de répulsion. Rita Skeeter – c'était du moins ce que je pensais – l'avait remarqué et se précipitait maintenant vers lui, ses talons claquants sur les dalles avec enthousiasme.

-Monsieur le directeur ! Comment allez-vous ? Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de la première tâche ? Etes-vous fier de votre champion ? Ou frustré que celui de Poudlard, Harry Potter, ait obtenu la même note que lui alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû concourir ?

-Je ne répondrais pas à vos questions, n'essayez pas de me tirer les vers du nez, répliqua sèchement Karkaroff avec son accent de l'est.

-La présence de l'Auror qui vous a arrêté vous bouleverse-t-elle ? poursuivit-t-elle néanmoins, les yeux étincelants. Ainsi que celle des enfants de la femme qui vous a envoyé à Azkaban ?

-Tu as raison, me souffla Simon en me prenant vivement le bras. On s'en va.

Je me laissai faire, car je n'avais pas la moindre intention de rester une seconde de plus dans la même pièce que cette horrible femme, mais j'étais perplexe. Par ce qu'elle avait dit, et par l'attitude de Simon. Je lui jetai un regard à la dérobée. Son visage avait pâli d'une teinte, comme le soir où les délégations étaient arrivées. Alors, ça me frappa et je fis le lien avec ce que Rita venait de dire. Mon sang se figea dans mes veines.

-Par Merlin … C'est ta mère qui a envoyé Karkaroff derrière les barreaux ?

-Tais-toi !

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur mon bras, me coupant presque la circulation. Nous nous installâmes l'une en face de l'autre sur la table des Poufsouffle, mais même une fois qu'il eût avalé la moitié de son assiette, la couleur n'avait toujours pas afflué au visage de Simon. Je fronçai les sourcils et jetai un regard à Susan qui déjeunait avec ses amis. Elle riait à une blague de Sullivan Fawley, le petit frère d'Emily de cinquième année.

-Simon … C'est ta mère qui a fait enfermé Karkaroff ?

Il me jeta un regard qui signifiait qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de parler de ça, mais personnellement j'avais envie d'insister. Il finit par céder avec un soupir :

-Ouais. Enfin, c'était son patron qui dirigeait le procès … Tu vois qui c'est, Croupton, le directeur de la Coopération Magique internationale ?

-Le juge du Tournoi ? Oui, je vois …

-Il était directeur de la Justice Magique, à l'époque où … tu sais, à l'époque où Tu-Sais-Qui était au sommet de sa puissance. Ma mère est une grande sorcière, elle a été préfète-en-cheffe, meilleure de sa promotion à la sortie de l'école … Quand Caroline est née, elle était spécialiste du droit Sorcier, notamment dans les grands affaires criminelles. Croupton la consultait régulièrement pour mener les procès et ça s'est accéléré à la chute de Tu-Sais-Qui. On a commencé à attraper tout les Mangemorts et les procès se sont multipliés … Là, son importance a augmenté. Elle était une sorte de … Ah comment on appelle ça chez toi ?

-Une juge ? proposai-je.

-Non non, le juge c'était plus Croupton dans les procès. Non, la personne qui représente la police …

-Le procureur.

-Ah voilà ! Bah dans les grands procès de Mangemort, c'était elle la procureure. C'est elle qui montait le dossier à charge, elle qui proposait les peines et qui accusait, avec les preuves, qui plaidait … Et notamment au procès de Karkaroff – mais il y en a eu d'autre. Elle a envoyé pas mal de Mangemort derrière les barreaux.

Je le fixai, abasourdie. Je tentai d'imaginer Rose Bones devant les jurys, toisant les Mangemorts les plus dangereux, plaidant pour leur enfermement … C'était difficilement imaginable. Pour moi elle restait la femme qui m'avait fait découvrir les sucreries sorcières et qui avait toujours pris ma défense contre Simon. Je savais que la famille Bones était une famille reconnue dans la communauté sorcière – produisant notamment des hommes de lois. Mais je n'avais pas songé à l'application réelle de ce fait.

-J'ai toujours pensé que c'était ton père, le cador de la famille, songeai-je à voix haute. Je veux dire tout le monde parle de ta famille, de ton père, des Bones …

-Oui, c'est assez paradoxal, chez moi, expliqua Simon avec un sourire tordu. Ce sont les hommes qui transmettent le nom et donc la renommée … mais j'ai tendance à penser que chez nous, ce sont les femmes qui sont exceptionnelles. Ma tante Amélia est une sorcière incroyable et ça fait des années qu'elle est à la tête de la Justice Magique. Ma mère est sa directrice-adjointe. Quand tu regardes mon arbre généalogique, tu ne reconnais que les noms des femmes car ce sont elles qui ont marqué l'Histoire. Pas les hommes – sauf … sauf peut-être mon oncle Edgar. Mais bon. Ce sont les hommes qui transmettent le nom que les femmes ont rendu célèbre.

Je contemplai toujours Simon, sans voix. Cela jetait un éclairage nouveau sur la famille que je côtoyais depuis l'enfance. Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres.

-Donc Susan et Caroline seront meilleures sorcières que toi, c'est ça que tu veux m'expliquer ?

Cela semblait étrange, dit comme cela. Simon était l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'école, surtout baguette à la main. Caroline avait été une travailleuse acharnée, ambitieuse et intelligente, mais elle n'avait pas le niveau de Simon. Tout comme Susan. De mon avis si Rose Bones était la grande sorcière du couple, c'était à son fils qu'elle avait transmis ses capacités. Simon eut un vague sourire gêné.

-Pas Caroline, toujours. Elle n'a pas les épaules ni le talent. Mais Susie … Susie a des valeurs. Et Susie est une lionne, comme maman. Ce sera elle la grande sorcière.

-Ou la fille que tu épouseras. Oh Seigneur, n'épouse pas Octavia, ça amoindrirait la lignée.

Je pensais que Simon me fusillerait du regard, ou esquisserait un sourire. Mais il se contenta de contempler son assiette en se frottant la tête. Maintenant que je le voyais si penaud, je ne me souvenais pas de l'avoir vu avec Octavia dernièrement. Leur dispute à Pré-au-lard me revint à l'esprit. Je me fis alors l'impression d'être une cruche.

-Oh … Tu n'es plus avec ?

-On peut parler d'autre chose ?

-Simon … Je suis désolée.

J'étais sincère. Je ne détestais pas Simon au point de me réjouir de son malheur. Il releva la tête pour me sourire, à la fois confus et moqueur.

-Des remercîments et des excuses dans la même journée ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Je ne suis pas sans cœur, Simon. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il haussa les épaules et porta son regard derrière moi. Je me retournai. Deux tables plus loin, chez les Serdaigles, Octavia déjeunait avec Gillian, un sourire digne aux lèvres. Elle n'avait pas la mine satisfaite qu'elle abordait d'habitude.

-C'est moi qui l'ai quittée, explicita alors Simon, confirmant mon intuition. Après la première tâche. Ça faisait quelques jours que j'avais du mal avec elle … J'avais l'impression de n'être … qu'un nom, tu sais ? Qu'une chose de plus qu'elle avait.

-Oh, tu l'as quittée ? me réjouis-je avec un grand sourire. Parfait, ça dégonflera un peu sa tête ! Tu l'as dit à Emily ? Elle a dit quoi ?

-Oh, elle a réagi à peu près comme toi … Comme une peste.

J'eus un sourire coupable qui fit soupirer Simon. Emily passa la porte de la Grande Salle quelques minutes plus tard avec Mathilda et un garçon qui, si j'en jugeais par son uniforme de soie bleue, était à Beauxbâtons. Il salua les filles d'un charmant sourire et s'éloigna en direction de la table des Serdaigles alors qu'elles venaient s'installer à côté de nous. Emily avait les joues d'une vive couleur rose et Mathilda exultait :

-Emily a un tiqué avec un gars de Beauxbâtons !

-Mat', arrête, gémit Emily, gênée.

Elle se laissa tomber à côté de Simon et ramena ses cheveux sur son visage pour cacher sa rougeur. Son voisin éclata de rire :

-Et tu penses t'en sortir comme ça ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Il est venu nous parler après le cours de sortilège, expliqua calmement Mathilda alors qu'Emily soupirait. Il a entendu Emily râler sur Fleur Delacour … Apparemment, lui non plus ne l'aime pas beaucoup.

-On se demande pourquoi, grogna Emily en tournant sa fourchette dans son assiette.

-Il s'appelle Esteban, il est espagnol … C'est la première fois je parle si longtemps à un étranger, c'est hyper intéressant ! Vous avez déjà parlé à des gens, vous ? Je veux dire, Cédric, à part les autres champions …

Je haussai les épaules. Je n'avais que peu parlé de ma conversation avec Sisko, pour ne pas alarmer mes amis, et mes discussions avec la polonaise Kamila Tokarsky s'étaient faites moins nombreuses.

-Vaguement à une fille de Durmstrang, répondis-je donc en restant vague. Mais une espagnol, c'est … exotique.

Et ce n'était pas français, ce qui était une excellente nouvelle. Je ne pouvais pas laisser une cuisse de grenouille poser son regard de crapaud sur ma meilleure amie. Les yeux de Mathilda étincelèrent.

-Tellement ! Et il n'arrêtait pas de couvrir Emily des yeux …

Emily grogna une nouvelle fois. Je me retournai pour découvrir ledit Esteban. Il avait bien des traits méditerranéens, avec des cheveux et des yeux bruns et le teint halé. Et il était effectivement assis à l'opposé de la championne de Beauxbâtons.

-Mignon, commentai-je vaguement en retournant à mon assiette.

Je regrettais mon commentaire au moment où il s'échappa de ma bouche. Je levai lentement les yeux sur ma meilleure amie, qui avait abandonné son air gêné pour me sourire d'un air coquin.

-Arrête, la prévins-je immédiatement en pointant sur elle une pomme-de-terre menaçante. Je lis tes intentions sur son visage, arrête tout de suite !

-Ah bah si tu veux qu'on parle d'Esteban, il va falloir parler un peu de Miles …

-Oh par Merlin …, fit Simon en nous jetant des regards consternés. Bon, ça va être le moment pour moi de m'éclipser …

-Non ! refusa Emily en le retenant par la cravate. Tu restes là, on a besoin d'un avis masculin.

-Demandez à Cédric !

-Cédric est parti avec Cho Chang à la bibliothèque ! D'ailleurs, ça aussi il faut qu'on en reparle, balance tout, Simon !

Simon me jeta un regard désespéré, auquel je répondis par un sourire mutin. La déception que le lut dans ses yeux face à ce manque de défense me fit comprendre que la vengeance qu'il ourdissait depuis le début d'année serait d'autant plus terrible.

-Vous pensez que je devrais couver les œufs du dragon qu'il y avait à la première tâche ?

Emily s'esclaffa face à la proposition de Cédric. Nous revenions de la Botanique et Simon s'était échappé en courant dès que le nom « Esteban » avait été prononcé.

-Oh, tu ferais une mère-dragonne épouvantable, fis-je avec un sourire. Tu n'es même pas capable de tenir un poisson rouge en vie.

-Maintiens-toi en vie toi même, on verra après pour les bébés dragons, répliqua Emily avec un sourire. Mais sans rire, tu as une idée, pour ce truc ?

Elle pointa l'œuf que Cédric baladait carrément dans son sac. Je le soupçonnais même de dormir avec. Le champion secoua la tête. Le soir de la première tâche, nous nous étions isolés dans une salle pour ouvrir l'œuf et découvrir l'énigme. Le cri inhumain qui en avait émergé nous avait fait courbé, les mains sur les oreilles. Depuis, nous n'avancions pas d'un iota, sauf lorsque nous proposions des épreuves farfelues.

-De toute façon j'ai le temps, fit valoir Cédric avec un regard pour son œuf. Jusqu'au 24 février …

-Oui, on a le temps … Mais la première épreuve est arrivée si vite … Comment tu t'es joué du dragon, olala, j'en tremble encore.

Emily fit exagérément tressauter sa main pour le prouver et Cédric lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

-Oh, je suis sûr que ce sera moins spectaculaire. Vu la nature de l'énigme, ce sera une épreuve plus intellectuelle.

-Et magique, rappelai-je. Chaque tâche est une prouesse magique alors aiguise ta baguette. Bon, reparlons d'Esteban …

-Exactement, reparlons d'Esteban, approuva Cédric avec un sourire pour Emily. Tu lui as reparlé depuis hier ?

Emily nous jeta un regard mauvais. Elle était le genre de fille qui préférait vivre des histoires d'amour par procuration plutôt qu'en réel. Chaque fois qu'un garçon s'intéressait à elle, ou qu'elle s'intéressait à un garçon, elle devenait distante et grognon – enfin, plus que d'habitude. Elle coinça une mèche derrière son oreille.

-Oui, on s'est parlé ce matin au petit-déjeuner. Il est gentil, son accent est trop mignon mais … ça s'arrête là.

-Pour l'instant, glissa malicieusement Cédric.

-Toi, tais-toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Cho Chang en ce moment ?

J'avais rarement vu Cédric rougir si fort. Pas même lors qu'il avait renversé sa purée sur lui en deuxième année, ou quand il avait trébuché sur le professeur McGonagall en quatrième année. La seule chose qui s'en rapprochait, c'était lorsqu'on l'avait l'an dernier forcé à avouer qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé de fille. Il passa une main troublée dans ses cheveux.

-Oh … Pas grand-chose, on parle un peu. Elle a besoin d'aide en Sortilège.

-Elle est douée cette fille, ricana Emily. Le coup des cours particuliers …

-Mais non, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a rien, insista Cédric, l'air atterré malgré lui. Chaque fois qu'elle vient me voir, elle me parle de Sortilège …

-Donc elle te plait vraiment ?

Cédric fit la moue face à ma question et passa une nouvelle main dans ses cheveux. Il jeta un regard à la ronde, et quand il fut certain que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, il lâcha d'une voix à peine audible :

-Oui. Un peu.

Emily et moi échangeâmes un regard ravi. Mais le désarroi de Cédric était palpable et je passai un bras sous le sien.

-Alors parle lui Quidditch, proposai-je avec douceur, remarquant que la situation touchait vraiment Cédric. Ça devrait créer un lien plus personnel, non ? Vous êtes tout les deux attrapeurs, vous en avez des trucs à vous dire …

-Déjà essayer … Elle s'est contenté de me sourire, et de replonger dans son devoir.

-Elle est fan des Tornades de Tutshill, me souvins-je pour avoir vu l'un de leurs badges accroché sur sa cape.

Cédric grimaça. Il soutenait les Chauves-souris de Ballycastle. Il promit néanmoins de tenter l'approche et Emily lui servit un sourire fier, à la manière d'une mère poule qui voyait son enfant grandir. La mention de « mère » me fit sortir la lettre d'Alexandre qui était arrivée ce matin et mon sourire s'agrandit. Il avait trouvé un travail dans un garage dans une ville à côté et était en essaie. Ce n'était qu'un contrat à durée limitée, mais cela lui ferait une première expérience – et une ligne de plus sur son CV. Apparemment, cela avait achevé d'apaiser les tensions familiales, car maintenant Alexandre ne passait plus son temps avec ses amis à battre la campagne, mais à travailler et revenait trop épuisé pour se disputer avec mes parents. Oui, c'était bien ce que j'avais espéré. Définitivement, j'allais peut-être passé un noël tranquille – le premier depuis mon enfance. J'avais ralenti de quelques pas dans ma lecture, laissant filer Emily et Cédric. Ce fut une autre voix masculine qui me tira de ma rêverie :

-Alors Bennett, tu ne nous remercies pas pour la semaine dernière ?

-On t'a quand même éviter de mourir écrasée et étouffée, tel le gnome que tu es, ça mérite récompense, non ?

-C'est vrai que c'est un gnome, on devrait songer à l'inviter aux prochaines fêtes de noël pour l'accrocher au sommet du sapin.

J'adressai un sourire désabusé aux jumeaux Weasley, qui remontaient vers le château comme moi, les cheveux ébouriffés d'avoir batailler avec une tarentula vénéneuse durant le cours. Lee Jordan les accompagnaient – comme toujours – et leur jeta un regard surpris.

-Considérez que c'est le paiement d'une partie de votre dette, lançai-je avec nonchalance. Pour vous avoir sauvé de Rusard.

-Une partie seulement ? s'insurgea l'un des deux.

Seigneur, ne pouvaient-ils pas se différencier, qu'on sache à qui s'adresser ?

-Vous ne m'auriez pas séquestré avant, elle aurait été payée, répliquai-je avec amusement. Et j'aimerais éviter de me retrouver en haut d'un sapin, merci.

-Vendu, Bennett, céda l'autre avec un éclat de rire. On trouvera un nouveau moyen. Allez viens, Fred, on a du courrier à poster.

-Ce n'est pas trop lourd d'être meilleur ami avec des jumeaux ? m'enquis-je à l'adresse de Lee, alors que Fred et George s'éloignaient. Ils sont si fusionnels, tu ne te sens pas … exclu ?

Lee eut un sourire tranquille. C'était pour cela qu'il était quelqu'un d'appréciable : c'était un garçon toujours serein et drôle, une force tranquille – sauf quand il s'agissait Quidditch. Après le match entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle l'an dernier, il n'avait pas adressé la parole à notre Maison durant un long moment.

-Il suffit juste de trouver le bon équilibre, tu sais. Et puis, une partie d'eux en a marre d'être toujours l'un avec l'autre, tu imagines d'avoir quelqu'un collé à tes basques depuis toute ta vie ? Je leur permets de casser ce côté. Tu les as vraiment sauvé de Rusard ?

J'eus un léger sourire que je m'efforçai de réprimer, mais Lee le remarqua et s'esclaffa.

-Whao, t'es une reine, Bennett. Profite bien de ton vœu … Je te laisse, je dois les rattraper avant que l'un d'entre eux ne fasse une bêtise.

Il s'élança à la poursuite des jumeaux et sauta sur le dos de l'un d'entre eux, et les garçons roulèrent à terre sous le choc. Un sourire effleura mes lèvres et je laissai mon regard promener sur le parc. Je sentis le coin de mes lèvres s'affaisser quand je remarquai un groupe de Serpentard – Selwyn, Flint – et quand je reconnus Miles au milieu d'eux. Je restai un instant là, tripotant la lettre d'Alexandre, à regarder mon ami adresser un sourire à Gloria Flint. Cela me fit un drôle d'effet. De la jalousie ? Je ne croyais pas, je n'avais pas envie de gifler Flint plus que d'habitude. En revanche, j'avais envie de secouer Miles comme un prunier. Donc je pensais que cela tenait plus de la déception. Qu'on le voulait ou non, nos fréquentations détonnaient sur nous. Et si le pire de Selwyn et Flint atteignait Miles ? Celui-ci dut sentir mon regard sur lui, car il leva les yeux et croisa les miens. Nous nous fixâmes une seconde, avant que je ne décroche pour reprendre ma ronde.

 _Remember, remember_.

C'était important de se souvenir. Cela devait être pour cela que j'aimais tant l'Histoire. J'aimais apprendre du passé. Des gens comme Selwyn ou Flint n'avaient apporté que désolation, Miles était donc incapable de le voir ?

-Victoria !

Ah. En revanche, il était capable de me voir _moi_ , car quand je me retournai, il courrait vers moi, laissant les autres Serpentards pantois. J'aurais voulu être contente de le voir les quitter, mais j'avouai avoir de la peine à lui sourire quand il arriva à ma hauteur.

-Ça va ? me demanda-t-il alors que je reprenais silencieusement mon chemin. Tu fais une drôle de tête. Oh Victoria ! (Il me prit le bras pour me forcer à m'arrêter à le regarder en face). C'est parce que j'étais avec Selwyn, c'est ça ?

Je me trémoussai, mal à l'aise, mais hochai tout de même la tête. Je n'avais pas à lui dicter ses relations, mais celles-ci me gênaient particulièrement. Miles soupira profondément et m'incita à avancer en passant une main dans mon dos.

-On parlait juste de cours, Vic'. Je m'enfuis dès qu'ils commencent à parler de moldus ou quoi …

-Au lieu de t'enfuir, tu ne pourrais pas protester ? répliquai-je vertement. Par Merlin, Miles, ne me dis pas que les laisse insulter les gens comme moi ?

-Non ! assura Miles, l'air réellement désemparé. Non, non … Je les laisserais jamais t'insulter mais … Vic', je n'aime pas les conflits.

-Moi non plus, mais quand l'un de mes amis est insulté, je le défends. Parfois, il faut savoir faire ce qui est juste. Bon sang, Miles, tu sais ce que Selwyn est capable de faire, ce qu'il m'a fait …

Miles me considéra longuement, le regard songeur, la mine crispée. Puis il soupira profondément :

-D'accord. Je sais, je comprends ton point de vue. Mais s'il te plait, Vic', comprends le mien. Ça fait cinq ans que je suis seul dans ma chambre, que je m'échine à avoir un avenir, je travail dur pour ça, parce que je sais que ce n'est pas grâce à mes parents que je pourrais l'avoir …

-Alors c'est ça le problème ? Selwyn a des entrées dans le monde professionnel et tu voudrais en profiter ?

-Oui, Vic', tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir grandi avec les Bones.

Je le fixai, abasourdie. Miles avait enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches et lorgnait hostilement le sol.

-Ma mère est peut-être une sorcière de souche, mais elle n'a jamais su faire autre chose que de servir le café au Ministère, poursuivit-t-il avec amertume. Mon père est un sang-mêlé qui n'a jamais eu l'ambition d'aller plus loin que son poste de secrétaire … Mais moi, je l'ai l'ambition. Je veux aller plus loin, plus haut, j'ai les capacités pour …

-Alors si tu as les capacités pour, pourquoi tu aurais besoin de l'aide de Selwyn ? protestai-je avec douceur. Tu vas pouvoir t'élever seul, sans l'aide de personne …

-J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me mettre le pied à l'étrier. Le nom de Bletchley n'est pas très bien vu au Ministère … personne ne confirait le moindre dossier au fils du gars qui provoque catastrophe sur catastrophe.

Son ton débordait d'amertume et je réussis à percevoir alors les choses de son point de vue. Pas qu'elles me plaisaient … mais c'était quelque chose que j'avais compris depuis longtemps : le monde dans lequel Miles vivait ne lui suffisait pas. Je savais qu'il avait un certain mépris pour ses parents, mais je n'avais pas songé qu'il puisse se servir de Selwyn pour se sortir de là.

-Je comprends ton point de vue, mais … Je continue de penser que tu mériteras mieux en y réussissant seul. T'aider de la famille Selwyn … Miles, ce n'est pas ça qui t'aidera, en fait. Cette famille est une plaie – surtout les enfants. Si tu deviens leur protégé, tu crois que ta réputation va s'améliorer ?

-Tu as peut-être raison, admit-t-il en haussant les épaules. Peut-être que je m'appuie sur le mauvais levier. En attendant, peu importe ce que tu dis, j'aurais besoin d'un levier.

Je lui jetai un regard dubitatif. Cette conversation me gênait par deux points : premièrement parce qu'elle concernait Selwyn, et ensuite parce qu'elle concernait l'avenir. J'étais une fille qui chérissait le passé, j'avais peur de me projeter vers l'avenir. Mon avenir était sombre, alors en parler, cela m'embarrassait.

-Allez, laisse-tomber, finis-je par grommeler en reprenant ma route. Je comptais aller à la bibliothèque finir le devoir de Métamorphose, tu veux m'aider ?

Un sourire soulagé fendit le visage de Miles et ses épaules semblèrent se détendre. Il passa une main derrière mon dos pour m'attirer à lui, si vite que je ne pus me dégager avant qu'il ne m'embrasse sur les lèvres. Mon cerveau se bloqua quelques secondes avant que je ne réalise, et quand je le fis, mon bras partit tout seul. Ma main claqua sa joue avec un bruit cinglant et il recula en éclatant de rire. Je le fixai, incapable de mettre des mots sur les émotions qui me traversaient, et ma main se porta naturellement à mes lèvres. Miles me renvoyait mon regard, un éclat d'amusement et de défi dans les yeux.

-Alors, Vic', c'était si terrible que ça ?

Oui. Non. Je n'en n'avais aucune idée. En revanche, ce que je savais, c'était que je détestai ne pas avoir de contrôle sur ce qui venait de se passer et ce fut cela qui prima car je finis par lâcher :

-Ne refais plus jamais ça. Jamais.

-Ah, fit Miles avec un sourire légèrement plus tordu. C'était terrible à ce point ?

-Ce qui était terrible, c'est que tu me l'imposes, répliquai-je, mon assurance revenant à mesure des mots. Un baiser ça doit se partager, pas s'imposer …

Enfin, c'était ce que je croyais. La vérité c'était que c'était la première fois qu'un garçon m'embrassait. Je voulais dire pour de vrai, pas Grayson Cooper quand j'avais six ans. Mais j'aurais voulu décider de l'instant où j'embrasserais quelqu'un pour la première fois. Pas le subir. Pas ainsi. Je grognai sourdement, et détournai le visage.

-Je te l'ai dit, Miles. Je t'aime beaucoup mais pas comme ça … pourquoi tu ne veux pas le comprendre ?

-Moi aussi je te l'ai dit, se défendit Miles, qui avait perdu son sourire. Je ne désespère pas que cela change.

-Mais tu fais comme si je n'avais pas le choix ! Bon sang, Miles, c'est comme si mon avis ne comptait pas ! Si tu tiens à moi autant que tu le dis, alors pourquoi tu ne fais comme si ce que je pensais ne comptait pas ?

Miles soutint un instant mon regard, avant de baisser les yeux. J'espérais que mes mots cheminaient dans son esprit, car pour moi, cela comptait. Enormément.

-Oui, je comprends …, dit-il enfin au bout de quelques secondes, pour mon plus grand soulagement. Et bien sûr que tu as le choix, je … simplement … Bon sang, Vic', tu ne vas pas faire comme si tu n'avais rien ressenti ?

Il avait cloué son regard dans le mien et un instant, je me sentis vaciller. Me perdre dans ses yeux bruns, inhaler son odeur et franchir la distance qui me séparait de ses lèvres. Malgré ce que je voulais bien dire, ce que je pouvais admettre que le baiser n'avait pas été désagréable. Au point d'avoir réellement _ressenti_ quelque chose ? J'avais un doute. Alors je me contentai de soupirer et de faire volte-face. Miles me suivit en silence et au bout de quelques mètres, me murmura un « désolé ». Et comme chaque fois, cela suffit. Nous allâmes donc finir notre devoir de métamorphose, jusqu'à la prochaine fois qu'il insisterait.

-Mais Vic', tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi !

-Em', pour la première fois de ma vie, Alexandre et mes parents sont en paix, pourquoi je n'en profiterais pas ?

Emily souffla bruyamment, faisait voler les mèches blondes qui tombaient sur son visage. Nous remontions le couloir en direction des cuisines : nous avions travaillé si fort sur le devoir de métamorphose que nous en avions loupé le dîner. Emily tentait de me convaincre de rester pour noël, mais je m'y refusais. Les vacances étaient les seuls moments où j'avais un contact avec mes parents et c'était pour ça qu'elles m'étaient précieuses. J'aimais ma famille et j'aimais la ville dans laquelle j'avais grandi. Alors Poudlard était extraordinaire et c'était une vraie chance de pouvoir faire ses études dans un endroit si grandiose … Mais mon chez-moi me manquait. Peut-être que si j'avais des nouvelles de mes parents de temps à autres, le manque serait moins dur … Mais en attendant, je préférais rentrer chez moi, et observer le coucher de soleil depuis les hauteurs du village.

-Je comprends que tu veuilles rentrer chez toi, mais il se passera plein de trucs pendant les vacances, ce serait dommage que tu ne restes pas, insista Emily. Ma grand-mère m'a raconté qu'avant il y avait un bal le soir de noël, pendant le Tournoi… Imagine qu'il le refasse !

-Merci, je cherchais une nouvelle raison de rentrer chez moi.

Emily me planta un coude dans les côtes, avec toutefois un sourire sur les lèvres. Un bal, il ne manquait plus que ça … Et donner à Miles une chance de me faire sa dix-neuvième demande ? La sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes m'effleura et je fermais les yeux pour la repousser. Mais fermer les yeux n'aida en rien alors je lançai à Emily :

-Mon frère a trouvé un travail, dans la grande ville d'à côté.

-C'est bien, se réjouit distraitement la préfète. Et euh … c'est quoi une grande ville dans ton coin perdu ?

Ce fut à mon tour de lui jeter un regard acide. Emily avait grandi à Londres, et la seule fois qu'elle était venue chez Simon, elle ne s'était pas privée de critiquer Terre-en-Lande et ses deux milles habitants dont les seuls sorciers étaient moi et la famille Bones. Nous arrivâmes devant la cuisine et je constatai que la porte était déjà entrouverte.

-Je te préviens, si c'est Fred et George Weasley, on fait demi-tour, marmonna Emily en poussant le battant, provoquant l'indignation de la poire qui voulait être chatouillée.

-Oh ne t'en fais pas pour eux, je les ai dans la poche … Aïe !

Une fille revenait de la pièce et venait de me percuter de plein fouet. Je me rattrapai à la porte, irritant une nouvelle fois la coupe de fruit peinte et la fille me retint par le bras.

-Je suis vraiment désolée ! s'excusa-t-elle immédiatement en m'aidant à me redresser.

C'était l'amie de Harry Potter, la fille aux cheveux frisés. Ses yeux bruns me dévisagèrent avec une inquiétude sincère, mais elle me semblait bien trop nerveuse : elle bondissait presque sur place, et son regard se portait partout sur la cuisine avec émerveillement.

-Rien de mal, la rassurai-je. ça va …

-Tu aurais pu faire attention, qu'est-ce qui te prend de courir comme ça ? lui reprocha néanmoins Emily.

La Gryffondor se trémoussa d'un pied à l'autre, visiblement gênée. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, une elfe vint jusque nous tout sourire, ses grandes oreilles balayant l'air sous l'effet de l'agitation. Elle portait une robe sale et délavée composée de pièce de tissu différente et je ravalai les commentaires indigents qui me venaient à la bouche.

-Que pouvons nous faire pour les misses ? nous demanda-t-elle aimablement, ces grands yeux nous dévisageant à tour de ronde.

-Elles n'ont rien à te demander, répliqua alors sèchement la fille avant qu'on ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Tu n'es pas leur esclave, tu n'as pas à …

Son intervention me surprit agréablement, mais je croisai les bras pour observer la réaction d'Emily avec un léger sourire. Mon amie avait baigné dans les valeurs sorcières et surtout, son estomac grondait depuis une heure : la patience n'allait pas être de mise. Et effectivement, elle contempla la fille de haut en bas avec une incrédulité qui frisait le mépris.

-Pardon ? Mais bien sûr qu'on a quelque chose à demander ! J'ai une faim de loup, par Merlin, je ne suis pas venue ici pour rien !

Je me tournai vers la fille. Les yeux de la fille étincelèrent. Je connaissais cette étincelle dans son regard, celle que je croisais chaque fois que je regardais mon frère dans les yeux. Le feu de la révolte.

-Mais comment tu peux supporter ça ? Ils portent des vêtements sales, ils travaillent jours et nuit pour maintenir le château chaleureux … tout ça pour notre bon plaisir, pour nous et sans compensations ! Je suis la seule dans cette école à trouver ça _scandaleux ?_

-Tu es née-moldue ? lui demandai-je alors.

Je savais qu'elle l'était : elle faisait partie des élèves qui avaient été victime de la Chambre des Secrets il y a deux ans. Elle me jeta un regard soupçonneux, avant de hocher la tête. Emily grogna.

-Alors tout s'explique, il n'y a que vous pour ne pas comprendre (elle me lorgna d'un air sous-entendu. Moi aussi j'avais été scandalisée le jour où j'avais appris cette forme d'esclavage). Bon, ma grande, écoute-moi bien. C'est dans la nature des elfes de servir, tu comprends ? Et honnêtement, ils ne demandent que ça … Si encore c'était nous qui leur imposions ce mode de vie, mais même pas, c'est eux qui le veulent ! C'est leur vie ! Regarde, démonstration (elle se pencha vers l'elfe, qui nous regardait l'air perplexe). Est-ce que mon amie et moi pourrions avoir des sandwichs ? Nous n'avons rien mangé du soir …

-S'il vous plait, rajoutai-je par souci d'y mettre les formes. Ce serait adorable.

-Toute suite, misses !

Et l'elfe repartit à une vitesse folle vers l'intérieur des cuisines, donnant des ordres autour d'elle. Emily désigna l'endroit où elle s'était engouffrée, les sourcils haussés.

-Voilà. Alors tu auras beau faire ce que tu veux, leur promettre des vêtements propres ou des _compensations_ , ils les rejetteront. La plupart des elfes sont terrifiés à l'idée de recevoir un vêtement …

-Ce n'est pas parce que c'est la norme et que tout le monde l'accepte que c'est justement quelque chose d'acceptable, répliqua âprement la fille.

Décidemment, elle me plaisait de plus en plus. J'eus un sourire approbateur. Emily le remarqua et soupira profondément :

-Vic', ne t'y mets pas.

-Je n'y comptais pas, la rassurai-je avant de me tourner vers la fille : comment tu t'appelles, déjà ?

-Hermione, répondit-t-elle en se redressant. Hermione Granger.

-Si j'ai un conseil à te donner, Hermione, c'est d'avoir de la patience. On ne détruit pas des siècles d'esclavagisme en un claquement de doigt : c'est long, et cela demande un changement radical de mentalité, de la part de ceux qui oppriment mais surtout des opprimés, qui sera long à mettre en place. Alors … ne les braque pas, d'accord ?

-Si personne ne fait rien, rien ne changera, rétorqua-t-elle alors avec véhémence. Alors tant pis si ça doit heurter votre beau petit monde parfait et tant pis si les sorciers doivent apprendre à faire le ménage et à manger seul, mais _moi_ je compte faire quelque chose !

Elle nous jeta un dernier regard furieux, avant de s'engouffrer par la porte et de disparaître en courant dans le couloir. Emily et moi échangeâmes un regard. Mon amie était consternée.

-Elle va se casser les dents, commentai-je tristement. Les elfes n'aiment pas quand on parle de … (je baissai la voix pour ne pas être entendue de ceux qui étaient à proximité) de liberté. Ils vont se braquer et elle n'obtiendra rien.

-Personne n'obtiendrait jamais rien, maugréa Emily. Les elfes aiment trop servir, il n'y a que comme ça qu'ils sont heureux … franchement, je pense que si on se bat contre ça, il y aura plus d'effets néfastes que positifs, que ce soit pour eux ou pour nous.

Je ne répondis rien, me tordant la bouche pour retenir mes mots. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas d'accord, mais il était difficile de discuter de cela avec des sorciers de pure-souche qui avait vécu toute leur vie avec cette idée. Hermione et moi venions un monde où l'esclavage n'était réel que dans les livres d'Histoire, avec évidemment leur lot de commentaire négatif quant à cette pratique. L'elfe revint avec un plateau de sandwich et nous proposa même du thé glacé et des cookies pour le dessert, mais je déclinai avec un sourire, sous l'œil contrarié d'Emily. Je remerciai chaleureusement l'elfe et suivis mon amie à l'extérieur de la cuisine. Pour ma part, je pensais que c'était dans un premier temps en étant juste et humain avec les elfes que nous pourrions avancer, afin de leur faire prendre conscience de leur importance. C'était le premier dossier sur lequel il fallait plancher avant de s'attaquer directement à l'esclavage : les maltraitances. Je savais que ce n'était pas une réalité pour les elfes de Poudlard, mais Emily que nombre d'elfes d'anciennes familles de sorciers s'auto-punissaient après une bêtise – et c'était quelque chose qui la choquait. Il y avait là un filon à creuser.

-Complétement hystérique, cette fille, marmonna Emily en mordant derechef dans un sandwich. Heureusement que tu n'as pas continué ton combat avec autant de virulence, j'en aurais eu marre au bout d'un moment …

-Hey ! Je lutte pacifiquement, contrai-je en haussant les épaules. Il faut être gentille avec les elfes.

-Je suis gentille avec les elfes !

-Alors le « merci » est resté bloqué dans ta gorge ?

Emily me jeta un regard contrarié, mais la façon dont elle haussa les épaules m'indiqua qu'elle me donnait raison sur ce point. Elle finit son sandwich avant de reprendre :

-Bon, arrêtons là avec les elfes et reparlons des vacances …

-Emily …, gémis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je t'ai déjà dit, je veux rentrer chez moi …

-Mais s'il y a un bal, Vic' ! Bon sang, tu ne veux pas louper ça ? Cédric est un champion, il sera obligé de danser ! _Avec une fille !_

-Il pourrait aussi danser avec un garçon, songeai-je avec un sourire malicieux.

-Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, tu ne veux pas louper ça, répéta Emily, un éclat enthousiaste dans le regard.

Je secouai la tête en riant, et elle me prit vivement le bras.

-Faisons ça : s'il n'y a pas de bal, il n'y aura rien d'intéressant, et tu pourras rentrer chez toi. Mais si bal il y a, tu restes avec nous ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Je balançais ma tête, hésitante. Je n'étais pas une très bonne danseuse et l'idée d'un bal m'était complétement ridicule. Et ma famille me manquait vraiment. Mais l'image d'un Cédric valsant les joues cramoisies avec une fille – ou un garçon, du reste – était terriblement alléchante.

-Je vais y réfléchir.


	10. Chapter 9 : La vengeance de Simon Bones

Chapitre 9 : la vengeance de Simon Bones. 

Décembre s'était définitivement installé sur l'Ecosse, amenant avec lui son épais manteau de neige et un vent glacial qui balayait le château. Les rafales transportaient les flocons jusque l'intérieur de certaines classes et le professeur McGonagall avait enchanté les premières année en les transformant en décoration pour sa classe. Hagrid, l'immense garde-chasse de Poudlard, avait amené un sapin dans la Grande Salle qui avait été suavement décoré par Flitwick et les préfets-en-chefs. Maintenant que la première épreuve était loin, la bonne humeur battait son plein : Cédric avait empêché quiconque de dénigrer Harry à Poufsouffle, et celui-ci avait retrouvé la compagnie de Donald Weasley. Je regardais maintenant particulièrement Hermione Granger. Son combat m'avait plu, bien que j'étais persuadée qu'elle n'agissait pas de la bonne manière. Simon et Octavia n'était décidemment plus ensemble : Simon riait de son ex-petite-amie avec Emily et Octavia s'était publiquement moquée des mèches rebelles du Poufsouffle. Ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger : Simon subissait mes assauts depuis seize ans, ce n'était pas ceux d'Octavia qui l'effrayaient. Cédric était plus populaire que jamais et Gillian Fawley avait par cinq fois tenté de le coincer dans un couloir, mais Emily et moi étions attentives et jusque là, l'une de nous deux l'avait toujours sorti du traquenard. Il n'avançait que peu sur l'énigme de l'œuf, malgré de premières recherches à la bibliothèque.

-L'œuf est en or et finement ouvragé, commenta Emily en le détaillant.

Il était posé au milieu de la table des Poufsouffle de la Grande Salle, en plein petit-déjeuner. Erwin, Mathilda, Emily, Simon Cédric et moi le fixions, comme si ce simple regard allait nous en faire révéler les secrets.

-Tu n'as pas regardé si un animal pondait un œuf en or ? Peut-être que tu devras affronter l'animal en question.

-Oh par pitié, le dragon ce n'était pas déjà assez ? marmonnai-je en touillant négligemment mon chocolat.

-On est dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, pas dans le monde merveilleux de Madame Pieddodu, répliqua Erwin avec un sourire.

-Oh bon sang, je suis sûr qu'une tâche est préférable à une heure chez Madame Pieddodu, laissa échapper Simon.

Là dessus, le jeta un regard brûlant à la nuque d'Octavia, qui déjeunait deux tables plus loin. Sans doute avait-elle dû l'y amener plus souvent que nécessaire.

-Mais l'idée d'Emily n'est pas mauvaise, fit valoir Mathilda en se tournant vers Cédric. Tu devrais regarder les yeux des créatures magiques, peut-être qu'il y en a un qui correspond à ton œuf …

-Les gars, la coupa Cédric, un sourire incertain aux lèvres. Vous êtes au courant que je suis censé y arriver tout seul, non ? Le champion ne doit pas être aidé …

-Potter a su pour les dragons, et d'après lui, Krum et Delacour savaient aussi, répliqua Emily. Si après ça, tu me dis que les champions ne sont pas aidés … Je suis persuadée que Karkaroff et Maxime leur balance la moindre miette d'information qu'ils sont sur la prochaine tâche.

J'en étais intimement persuadée aussi. Mais si madame Maxime restait malgré tout impartiale dans ses notes, Karkaroff poussait le vice à biaiser la moyenne en mettant des notes exécrables aux autres champions, et la maximale à Krum. Je m'inquiétais aussi de la partialité de Ludo Verpey. Il avait été sévère avec Fleur et Cédric, complaisant avec Krum et carrément injuste avec Harry – un dix alors qu'il avait été blessé … Cet homme aimait la gloire, les paillettes et le scandale.

-C'est peut-être vrai, mais moi je tiens à rester droit, rétorqua Cédric avec un regard mauvais pour les autres directeurs. Si je gagne le Tournoi, ce sera proprement, alors maintenant donne-moi cet œuf et arrêtez d'y réfléchir. Contrairement à moi, vous avez des examens à la fin de l'année.

Emily lui rendit son œuf à contrecœur et Cédric le rangea précautionneusement dans son sac. Erwin fixa le champion, un sourire incertain aux lèvres.

-Toi, tu n'es pas tombé dans cette Maison par hasard. Je ne me souviens plus, le Choixpeau a hésité longtemps avant de t'envoyer ici ?

-Pas une seconde. Il a juste effleuré ma tête.

-Il ne t'a pas parlé ? s'étonna Emily, sourcils froncés. Moi il a débattu trente secondes entre Poufsouffle et Serdaigle avant de m'envoyer ici …

-Pareil, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que toi, enchéris-je distraitement.

Emily avait un côté Serdaigle parce qu'elle était brillante ; le mien tenait plus de ma soit disant « sagesse ». Mais je pensais que je ne me serais pas autant épanouie chez les Aigles que chez les Blaireaux. Quant à Emily, elle aurait tué sa cousine dans son sommeil dès la première année.

-Je te rassure, moi non plus le Choixpeau n'a pas hésité, dit Mathilda à Cédric. McGonagall l'a posé sur ma tête et il a juste crié « Poufsouffle ! ». Renata ça avait été un peu plus long, je pense que le Choixpeau avait aussi hésité avec Serdaigle … Mais le pire cette année là, ça avait été Simon, non ? Tu es resté combien de temps sous le Choixpeau ?

-Je ne sais plus. Trois minutes ? Un peu plus ?

Simon avait l'air de vouloir éluder la question et but même une gorgée de café pour ne pas avoir à répondre d'avantage. Moi aussi je me souvenais de l'attente interminable quand le Choixpeau avait été posé sur la tête de Simon. J'avais croisé les doigts depuis la table des Poufsouffle, espérant qu'il ne serait pas réparti dans la même Maison que moi, mais quelques minutes plus tard, la sentence était tombée et je m'étais écroulée sur la table.

-Il avait hésité avec quoi ? s'enquit Emily.

-Gryffondor, avoua Simon du bout des lèvres. Cette blague, je me serais retrouvé avec les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan …

-Olala, cette capacité de nuisance que ça aurait, un dortoir pareil, fis-je remarquer avec un frisson d'horreur. Je change d'avis, heureusement que tu es tombé à Poufsouffle.

Un sourire effleura les lèvres de Simon mais il ne releva pas.

-N'aie pas honte, pour moi il a vaguement hésité avec Serpentard, marmonna Erwin. Apparemment, un côté ambitieux.

Cela ne me surprenait pas. Erwin travaillait d'arrache-pied pour s'en sortir et souhaitait effectivement aller dans les hautes sphères du Ministère. Emily lui jeta un regard torve, d'autant plus que son regard s'était fixé sur la table des Serdaigle. Elle pointa une fourchette menaçante sur lui.

-Je te jure, si tu es _encore_ en train de mater la championne de Beauxbâtons, je te plante cette fourchette dans la main.

-Même pas ! se défendit-t-il en retirant néanmoins sa main de la table. Je regardais Octavia …

-Ah bah oui parce que mater l'ex de Simon c'est mieux, persiffla Emily d'un air désespéré.

Simon avait juste relevé la tête à la mention d'Octavia, les sourcils froncés. Mais Erwin secoua à nouveau son chef, ses joues pâles se colorant de rouge.

-Par Merlin, Erwin, ton visage est capable d'avoir une autre couleur que le blanc ? m'amusai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Très drôle, Vic', maugréa Erwin en frottant passivement ses joues. Et je ne « matais » pas Octavia, j'ai juste remarqué qu'elle se disputait avec Roger Davies.

Je me retournai pour voir, et effectivement, Octavia fixait la nuque de Roger avec un certain dégoût. Je compris un instant plus tard en observant à qui parler le capitaine de Serdaigle : il était en grande conversation avec Fleur Delacour. Je me retournai sur Emily et fut surprise de son impassibilité.

-Il fait ce qu'il veut, maugréa-t-elle néanmoins, avant de finir une gorgée de thé. Je vais vous laisser, les amis, je dois rejoindre quelqu'un à la bibliothèque.

Elle se leva, prit son sac et quitta la Grande Salle à grandes enjambées, sans un regard pour Roger et Fleur Delacour. Cédric secoua la tête.

-Combien on parie ce que « quelqu'un » est espagnol et vient justement de se lever de sa table ?

Effectivement, Esteban venait de quitter la table de Serdaigle pour s'engouffrer dans le sillage d'Emily. Un sourire amusé effleura mes lèvres mais alors que je contemplai la salle, un regard accrocha le mien. Le regard brun de Miles. Je rougis de façon inopinée et rapportai mon attention sur ma tasse de chocolat. Quand je relevai les yeux, je remarquai que Cédric me fixait du coin de l'œil d'un air méfiant, alors je changeai de sujet :

-Quelqu'un pourrait m'aider pour le devoir de Botanique ? Je ne comprends pas ce que Chourave nous demande …

Matilda, qui adorait la Botanique, se fit un plaisir de plancher dessus avec moi, sous le regard toujours plus suspicieux de Cédric. Quand la cloche sonna, lui et Simon partirent en Potion et Mathilda se tourna vers moi, un sourcil dressé.

-Il a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Cédric te regardait étrangement …

-Aucune idée, mentis-je en tordant ma chaîne entre mes doigts. Moi je vais bien toujours.

-Et tu n'as plus eu de problème avec …

Son regard vagabonda du côté de la table des Serpentards, et je compris. Je secouai vivement la tête.

-Non, aucun. Arrêtez de vous inquiéter avec ça …

Mathilda haussa les épaules, avant de sourire et d'aller rejoindre sa jumelle quelques tables plus loin. Sans aide pour finaliser le devoir, je roulai mon parchemin, et quittai Erwin avec un sourire d'excuse. Je venais de sortir de la Grande Salle quand on m'interpella d'un accent roulant qui me fit sourire :

-Victoria ! Ça fait un moment !

Je me retournai vers Kamila Tokarsky, dont la silhouette se découpait dans l'encadrement de la porte. J'aimais beaucoup quand elle prononçait mon nom, de la même manière que pouvaient le faire mes grands-parents avec le fantôme de leur accent que les années anglaises avaient effacé. A ses côtés se tenait un garçon vouté au visage renfrogné que j'identifiai comme étant le fameux Viktor Krum. Je faillis perdre ma langue de me retrouver devant un personnage aussi illustre et dus faire appel à toute ma volonté pour sourire à Kamila.

-Effectivement, ça fait un moment ! Je suppose qu'on a … été occupées par nos Tournois respectifs ?

Sans le vouloir réellement, je jetai un coup d'œil à Viktor Krum, qui se renferma un peu plus. Kamila le lorgna avant d'éclater de rire.

-Tu aimes le Quidditch, Victoria ? Tu veux un autographe ?

-Bien sûr que non ! protestai-je en sentant mes joues s'empourprer. Enfin, j'aime le Quidditch, j'y joue même ici, mais Seigneur, non, pas d'autographe, pitié …

-Quel poste ?

Je mis un instant à comprendre que cette voix rocailleuse appartenait à Viktor Krum. Ses sourcils s'étaient un poil défroncé quand j'avais avoué jouer au Quidditch. Mes joues rougirent un peu plus et je répondis dans un filet de voix :

-Gardienne.

-Une fille si petite que toi ? s'étonna Kamila. Enfin ça ne change rien, je suis sûre que tu dois être une bonne gardienne ! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment quand je lui jetai un regard ennuyé.

-Rrrapide et agile, évalua rapidement Krum. Intérrrressant, comme profil.

La commissure de ses lèvres était légèrement retroussée, ce qui devait pour lui relever du sourire. Il annonça ensuite qu'il allait à la bibliothèque et me dépassa sans m'accorder un regard, me laissant seule avec Kamila. Je gratifiai la polonaise d'une tape sur l'épaule qui la fit glapir.

-Aïe !

-Je ne voulais pas d'autographe ! Enfin, mon meilleur ami est un champion, je sais à quel point c'est gênant et …

-Oula, Victoria ! m'interrompit-t-elle avec un éclat de rire. Ne commence pas à me parler de ton champion, sinon on en viendra à parler de l'œuf d'or, et là … Bon sang, j'en fait des cauchemars de cet œuf !

-Viktor Krum, finis-je par lâcher, en fixant l'endroit où avait disparu le célèbre attrapeur. Est-ce qu'il pense … comme Sisko ?

Le sourire de Kamila s'effaça. Elle repoussa derrière son oreille l'une de ses rares mèches rebelles.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. C'est l'un des plus droits de l'école. En même temps, il y a une certaine logique, son grand-père a été tué par Grindelwald …

-Grindelwald ?

-Tu ne connais pas ?

Elle me considéra, ses sourcils arqués par la surprise. Mais je hochai la tête, embarrassée. Bien sûr. J'avais assez lu de lire sur l'Histoire de la magie pour connaître parfaitement le nom de Gellert Grindelwald, le mage noir qui avait sévi en Europe de l'est dans les années 1920-1940.

-Si, je connais. Pas les meilleurs souvenirs pour vous, non ?

-Ça dépend pour qui, répondit sombrement Kamila. Nous sommes nombreux à avoir perdu un proche dans la lutte contre Grindelwald – enfin, pour ceux qui luttaient. Nos pays étaient assez réceptifs à ses idées, en réalité. Les sorciers supérieurs aux moldus, par la grâce de la magie. Nous, dominant les moldus … « pour leur plus grand bien ».

Je reconnus l'expression, qui d'après _L'Histoire de la Magie Noire du XXe siècle_ était gravée à l'entrée de la prison de Grindelwald où il était à présent enfermé, Nuremgard.

-C'est dingue, poursuivit Kamila, le regard perdu au loin. Nous sommes tombés les uns après les autres sous son charme, sans résister. Je te le dis, ses idées plaisaient beaucoup, surtout quand on sait que la plupart des sorciers d'Europe orientale ont été à Durmstrang, une école presque martiale et hostile aux moldus. On a été programmé à laisser Grindelwald entrer chez nous et détruire nos vies.

Son visage s'était durci et son regard était si sombre que je vis la sorcière-guerrière en elle. Puis elle me sourit d'un air penaud.

-Désolée, ça ne doit pas franchement t'intéresser. C'est juste qu'on a si peu l'occasion d'en parler à Durmstrang … La parole refuse de se libérer là-bas et … Bref. Tu as entendu parler de cette histoire de bal ?

-Oh par Merlin, Kamila, soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce que tu disais sur Grindelwald était infiniment plus intéressant que cette rumeur de bal. Je dois comprendre que … tu as perdu des proches, dans la guerre contre Grindelwald ?

Kamila ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher vaguement la tête. Puis elle sourit, révélant deux charmantes fossettes.

-Si ça t'intéresse, on devrait se trouver un moment pour en parler – genre, pas comme ça entre deux cours. Ça te dit ? Je te parlerais de Durmstrang et toi tu me parleras de Poudlard et de la vie chez les moldus.

-Après tout, c'est le but du Tournoi, approuvai-je avec un sourire. Ça marche.

Kamila me gratifia d'un sourire triste.

-Ça, malheureusement Victoria, ce n'est que la version officielle de la chose. Parce que le véritable but de ce Tournoi, c'est la suprématie d'une école sur les autres. Le véritable but du Tournois, c'est de gagner.

-Bones, Bennett ! Lequel de vous deux je mets dehors à grand coup de jambe de bois ?

Le professeur Maugrey vrillait sur nous ses yeux asymétriques, sa bouche tordue en ce qui semblait être un sourire sadique. Je rentrai la tête dans mes épaules avant de jeter un regard mauvais à Simon, qui me le renvoya. Alors que nous étions en plein cours théorique sur fantômes et Inferi, j'avais fait un faux-mouvement qui avait malencontreusement renversé mon encrier sur les notes de Simon. J'avais voulu réparer mon erreur et nettoyer, mais Simon m'avait méchamment rétorqué que la seule chose que j'arriverais à faire c'était brûler son parchemin. Evidemment, Maugrey avait observé nos chamailleries et la façon dont il nous avait aboyé dessus me faisait me recroqueviller sur place.

-Bennett, nettoyez ça, grogna-t-il finalement en retournant à son bureau, sa jambe de bois claquant sinistrement contre les dalles. Et Bones, ne faites pas cette tête, il vous arrivera pire que ça dans votre vie. Un jour, vous sentirez me souffle d'un ennemi sur votre nuque et il vous faudra réagir avec plus de rapidité que vous ne l'avez fait avec cet encrier. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! aboya-t-il finalement, nous faisant tous sursauter.

Il nous lorgna de manière insistante et je passais un coup de baguette sur notre table pour faire disparaître l'encre qui la noyait. Simon ne fit aucun commentaire, se contenta de fixer Maugrey d'un air impassible et sortit une feuille de parchemin neuf. Le professeur grogna d'un air approbateur et reprit son cours pour les quelques secondes qui restaient.

-La vengeance n'en sera que plus terrible, Bennett, marmonna Simon entre ses dents.

-Franchement, tu es encore sur ça ? m'agaçai-je en prenant rapidement mes notes. Ça date de septembre, et je suis toujours persuadé que c'est en grande partie de ta faute si on est l'un à côté de l'autre !

-Tu m'as harcelé !

-Tu n'avais qu'à t'excuser !

-Bennett, Bones ! Vous voulez qu'on retourne sur les Imperium ? Je serais ravi de faire une nouvelle démonstration avec vous comme marionnettes.

La proposition de Maugrey arracha un éclat de rire à la classe. Simon et moi secouâmes la tête en un même ensemble et le professeur nous lorgna l'air sinistre. Il se retourna sur le tableau, mais je pouvais sentir d'ici son œil magique se révulser et nous fixer à travers son crâne. Un frisson d'horreur me parcourut.

-Je suis mal à l'aise avec cette histoire d'Inferi, me lança Emily une fois sortie de la salle.

Cédric et Simon étaient partis bien en avance, deux ombres noires fendant le tapis immaculé qui avait recouvert le parc. Le soleil brillait d'un éclat froid, mais j'espérais secrètement qu'il réchauffe les serres de Botaniques, glaciales à cette période de l'année.

-L'idée qu'on fasse relever les morts pour combattre … Par Merlin, y'a-t-il une magie plus noire que celle qui concerne la mort ?

-C'est perturbant, admis-je en enfonçant mes mains dans mes poches. Bafoué un corps, le priver de repos … C'est carrément contre-nature. Il faut être tordu pour utiliser de tels procédés …

J'étais d'autant plus d'accord avec Emily que je venais d'un monde où je me rendais chaque dimanches à l'église écouter les sermons de mon père, qui me parlait de salut de l'âme et de vie éternelle après la mort. Qu'adviendrait-il de cette vie si le corps continuait d'être utiliser sur terre ? Cela ne priverait-il pas l'âme de son repos éternel ? Ces questions religieuses se mêlaient à des interrogations magiques et je renonçai à y réfléchir plus avant le cours de Botanique.

Comme je l'avais redouté, la serre était glaciale et le professeur Chourave nous autorisa à garder nos capes et bonnet durant le cours. Elle fut cependant bien trop occupée à réprimander les jumeaux Weasley pour exercer une quelconque pression sur les autres élèves et Emily et moi passâmes l'heure à parler d'Inferi et de magie noire. Avant que la cloche ne sonne, le professeur Chourave se dressa sur un seau retourné pour attirer notre attention :

-Les Gryffondors, vous pouvez partir, lança-t-elle alors, provoquant le ravissement des jumeaux Weasley. Je dois parler à mes élèves …

Emily et moi échangeâmes un regard et je vis l'excitation poindre dans les yeux de mon amie. Les élèves de Gryffondor sortir et nous nous assîmes sur les bancs qui bordaient les bacs de plante, attendant que notre Directrice de Maison prenne la parole. La grande majorité de notre année avait poursuivi la Botanique, que ce soit par amour de la matière ou par attachement pour le professeur Chourave.

-Bien, chaque directeur doit annoncer à sa Maison, entonna-t-elle avec un doux sourire. Qu'en même temps que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers renaît une tradition des plus mondaines : son bal de Noël.

Un murmure d'excitation parcourut nos rangs, et j'évitai de peu le coup de coude exalté et insistant d'Emily. Mon cœur tomba dans ma poitrine alors que le professeur Chourave poursuivait :

-C'est une soirée qui se déroule le soir de noël, et chaque élève de quatrième année et plus y sont cordialement invité pour faire plus ample connaissance avec nos invités. Evidemment, une tenue de soirée est exigée, ainsi qu'un comportement impeccable, n'oubliez pas que vous représentez Poudlard et Poufsouffle.

-On est obligé le costume et les nœuds papillons ? demanda Erwin en levant la main.

-Oui, Summers, vous êtes obligés, répliqua Chourave, l'œil un peu plus sévère. Evidement qu'une robe de soirée pour ces messieurs. Et je ne veux pas que ce soit mes élèves qui amènent la honte sur l'école, nous sommes d'accord ? Diggory, Fawley, vous êtes préfets, je compte sur vous.

Cédric et Emily acquiescèrent en silence. Le premier car il semblait trop pétrifié pour parler, la seconde parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire un mot sans pouvoir signifier son enthousiasme. Un sourire malicieux retroussa les lèvres de Chourave.

-Et n'oubliez pas que dans « bal de noël », il y a le mot _bal_. Ce qui implique évidemment de danser … Je vous invite donc à vous exercer dès maintenant pour que votre technique soit au point le jour de noël … ainsi qu'à trouver vos partenaires.

-Nos quoi ? répétai-je, épouvantée.

-Vos partenaires, Bennett. Vos cavaliers et cavalières parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il est difficile de danser seule.

-Professeur, intervint Mathilda en levant timidement la main. Vous dites qu'on doit être apprêtées, mais … personnellement je n'ai pas de robe …

La pauvre s'empourpra furieusement, et jeta un regard à sa sœur jumelle, qui haussa les épaules. Ce genre de mondanité ne devait pas être du goût de Renata. Chourave la fixa d'un air contrarié.

-Pourtant, il était bien précisé « tenue de soirée » dans votre liste de fourniture scolaire … Enfin, j'en parlerais au directeur, peut-être qu'il pourra organiser une après-midi à Pré-au-Lard pour vous permettre de vous habiller, Bale. (La cloche retentit dans la serre, faisant grogner Chourave). Bien, allez manger ! Ceux qui sont dans le même cas que Mathilda, je vous ferais savoir quelles solutions on a après un entretien avec le directeur. Diggory ? J'aimerais vous dire un mot, cela ne vous dérange pas de rester un instant ? Non, Fawley, vous dehors.

Emily sortit bougon de la Botanique, mais son visage changea vite d'expression quand elle croisa mon regard, passant au ravissement.

-Ça veut dire que tu restes avec nous pour noël, ça !

-Tu l'as convaincue de rester ? répéta Simon avec horreur. Mais non, Em', tu abuses ! Mes premières vacances loin d'elle, et tu la convaincs de rester ?

Je lorgnai Simon d'un air mauvais et je fus ravie de voir Emily le foudroyer du regard, avant de le frapper à l'arrière de la tête.

-Sois gentil, tête de linotte, le tança-t-elle avant de se tourner vers moi. Alors tu restes, du coup ?

-Il faudra que je prévienne mes parents, laissai-je échapper du bout des lèvres. Mais … je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

Emily battit des mains, enchantée, alors que Simon me fixait sous ses paupières plissées. Je me trémoussai, gênée, la mort dans l'âme. Non seulement j'aurais voulu rentrer à Noël voir ma famille, mais en plus la perspective d'un tel bal me fascinaient autant qu'elles m'effrayaient. Je devrais trouver une robe, car comme Mathilda, je n'avais pas pris au sérieux l'injonction dans les fournitures – et rien que l'idée me donnait la nausée. Et en ce qui concernait la danse … Si j'admettais bien chanter, danser était une autre paire de manche avec laquelle j'étais moins à l'aise. J'ignorais si j'étais bonne ou mauvaise. Simplement, je n'aimais pas ça.

Cédric réapparut un instant plus tard, toute couleur ayant déserté son visage. Emily se mit à glousser.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

-Je dois ouvrir le bal avec les autres champions, répondit-t-il, presque tétanisé. Genre, moi et une fille et ….

Il arqua maladroitement les bras pour esquisser quelques pas de danses, et Emily s'esclaffa de plus belle. Les joues de Cédric se colorèrent alors.

-Arrête, Em', ce n'est pas drôle !

-Bien sûr que si ça l'est ! Et c'est d'ailleurs l'unique raison qui a convaincu Victoria de rester !

Cédric me jeta un regard vexé et ce fut à mon tour de m'empourprer violemment. Toute cette histoire de bal allait prendre des proportions absurdes.

-Mais je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras très bien, me rattrapai-je en m'efforçant de sourire. Et puis, trouver une cavalière … pour toi, je suppose que ça ira.

-Trouver une cavalière, répéta Cédric d'une voix blanche. Oui, un jeu d'enfant.

-Gillian Fawley se tient prête, se moqua Simon.

-Oh bon sang …

Cédric partit en avant, la mort dans l'âme, alors qu'Emily et Simon retenaient à grand-peine leur fou rire. L'idée d'un Cédric Diggory ouvrant un bal au bras d'une fille apprêtée était risible, car s'il était extérieurement l'incarnation de l'assurance, nous savions qu'intérieurement il n'en était rien et qu'il devait sûrement préférer retrouver le Sudédois à museau court plutôt que d'aller à ce bal. Je profitais de la discussion de Simon et d'Emily sur leur devoir de Potion pour avancer vers Cédric et glisser malicieusement :

-Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Cho, si tu ne veux pas de Gillian.

Les joues de Cédric rougirent à nouveau et il jeta un regard suspect alentour avant de répondre :

-Non, je ne demanderais pas à Cho. Je vous l'ai dit, on ne fait que parler Sortilège …

-Tu ne lui as toujours pas parlé des Tornades de Tutshill ?

-Mais …

-Cédric ! On te donne des conseils, il faut les mettre en application ! C'est comme l'œuf, tu vas regarder dans les manuels de Magizoologie ?

Il me jeta un regard oblique, plus sévère.

-Il me semble vous avoir dit d'arrêter de vouloir m'aider pour cette histoire. Je dois m'en sortir seul.

-D'accord, cédai-je avec un soupir. De toute façon ce n'est pas moi qui aurais pu t'aider.

La compassion brilla brièvement dans les yeux de Cédric et il fixa l'horizon, songeur. Comme toujours, son regard finit par vagabonder vers le terrain de Quidditch.

-On pourra retourner y faire une course, si tu veux, proposai-je, devinant ses pensées. Avant que tu ne perdes la tête face à toutes les filles viendront te demander d'aller au bal avec toi …

-Je te propose plutôt de s'y cacher jusqu'à que le bal se finisse.

-Tu devrais demander à Cho. Elle te plait, et mieux vaut y aller avec une fille que tu apprécies qu'avec une fille par défaut, non ? ça passera mieux.

Cédric se répondit rien, se contentant de ne pas lâcher le terrain de Quidditch du regard. Devant nous, des troisièmes années se dépêchaient de rentrer au château, frigorifiés. Les filles du groupe adressèrent un charmant sourire à Cédric, et celle qui trainait derrière gloussa en passant devant lui. Mon ami la gratifia d'un sourire avenant, la faisant rougir de plaisir et elle se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amies en babillant :

-Les filles ! Les filles, _il m'a souri !_

-Tu crois qu'elles savent la différence entre politesse et intérêt ? m'enquis-je en lorgnant sombrement les filles qui s'éloignaient en riant.

-Oh c'est la partie déplaisante du métier de champions. Ça et ouvrir le bal.

-Tu sais danser, au moins ?

Cédric me jeta un regard oblique auquel je répondis par un malicieux sourire. Je savais pertinemment qu'il était un excellent danseur, pour l'avoir vu valser avec Emily pendant nos fêtes dans la salle Commune de Poufsouffle.

-Et toi ? finit-t-il par me demander. Si tu restes, il va falloir te trouver un cavalier.

Mon cœur se mit à battre à la chamade et le fantôme du baiser de Miles me brûla un instant les lèvres. Bon sang, dans notre situation actuelle, un bal de noël. Avec des danses, et des cavaliers, des gens en robe, de la musique et … Tant pis. Je n'avais qu'à attendre sa seizième demande, ça ne ferait qu'une de plus.

-On verra. Si ça se trouve avec personne. Mais ce n'est pas grave, hein, ajoutai-je quand Cédric me regarda avec un froncement de sourcil. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais championne. Et puis qui voudrait y aller avec moi ?

J'avais dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais le froncement de sourcil de Cédric s'accentua.

-Arrête de te dénigrer, Vic'.

-Cédric, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave. Honnêtement, je m'en fiche.

-Pas moi. J'en ai marre que tu te dénigres pour après peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Tu n'es pas assez jolie, pas assez bonne en magie, tu ne me m'es pas utile … C'est des conneries. C'est toi qui m'as donné le moyen de passer contre le dragon, tu n'es peut-être pas la meilleure baguette à la main mais tu es très intelligente … Et je ne sais pas, tu es intuitive, comme fille. Tu sens des choses que les autres ne voient pas venir.

-Et je suis une gardienne exceptionnelle, je sais. On peut arrêter de faire mon éloge et se reconcentrer sur le fait qu'il faut que tu demandes à Cho de t'accompagner au bal ?

Cédric me considéra en secouant la tête, et reprit sa route. Mais je souris en l'entendant marmonner qu'il allait tuer Simon pour entamer ma confiance en moi.

Je courrais dans les couloirs à en perdre haleine, heurtant les autres élèves qui me jetaient des regards consternés.

-Pardon, haletai-je alors que je venais de percuter une élève de Beauxbâtons, qui me jeta un regard noir.

-Ils sont givrés les anglais, marmonna-t-elle en reprenant sa route.

 _Ah ces français …_ Mais malgré ma haine de nos congénères d'outre-Manche, ils étaient cette fois le cadet de mes soucis. Je continuai de scruter la foule d'élève qui se massait vers la Grande Salle pour le repas, à la recherche d'un visage en particulier, mon poing serré sur un morceau de parchemin.

-Excusez-moi, marmonnai-je en passant à contre-courant des élèves. Pardon … Désolée … Aïe !

-Fais attention, Victoria !

Le regard sombre d'Angelina me contempla, mon air hagard et mes cheveux bouclant dans tous les sens, sidérée. Elle s'immobilisa et me prit vivement le bras.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Si, ça va …, répondis-je, le souffle court. Je cherche … Tu n'aurais pas vu Simon ?

Angelina me jeta un regard soupçonneux avant de désigner une direction par dessus mon épaule du menton. Je fis volte-face et vis effectivement Simon, à l'ombre d'une armure, en grande discussion avec Octavia McLairds. Sans m'étonner de les voir ensemble, ni même remercier Angelina, je courus en leur direction, bousculant une bande de première année. Octavia me remarqua la première, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche je fauchais le coude de Simon, lui arrachant un glapissement.

-Hey !

-Victoria ! s'exclama Octavia avec un déplaisir évident. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, on était en train de parler …

-C'est urgent, répliquai-je en entrainant Simon plus loin.

-Vicky …

Je lui jetais un regard pénétrant, qui lui fit comprendre que je ne lâcherais pas, et il poussa un profond soupir. Il se tourna vers Octavia et lui servit un sourire penaud :

-Il semble bien que je sois kidnappé. On se revoit après.

-C'est ça, rétorqua dignement Octavia en se redressant.

Après un regard venimeux à mon égard, elle s'éloigna, ses longs cheveux fouettant l'air à chacun de ses pas. Malgré mon urgence et ma folle course, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard consterné à Simon :

-Ne me dis pas que tu songes à te remettre avec ?

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit tes affaires, Bennett, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Et j'espère que tu as une bonne raison … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Pour toute réponse, je lui tendis d'une main tremblante le parchemin que j'avais dans la main. Il poussa un profond soupir, le défroissa et le lut. Son visage blêmi à mesure des mots.

-C'est une bonne raison, finit-il par dire, levant lentement les yeux sur moi. Peut-être que c'est une menace.

-Tu crois ?

Ma voix était légèrement montée dans les aigus, et je portai une main sur mes lèvres pour me calmer. Je repris le parchemin des mains de Simon pour le contempler. C'était un dessin, animé par magie, représentant une sorte de marionnette à l'allure vaguement féminine, pendue par des fils, s'approchant lentement d'un feu qui finissait par l'englober toute entière. Et en dessous de cet affreux dessins, les mots qui faisaient mon cauchemar « _remember, remember, the fifth of november_ ». Ils étaient suivis plus bas de la menace en question : « _your turn to burn?_ ».

A mon tour de brûler. Bon sang …

-Je ne sais pas qui c'est, poursuivis-je, satisfaite que ma voix ne tremble pas. Mais je suis persuadée que la personne est définitivement au courant pour ce que j'ai fait à Nestor Selwyn. « A ton tour de brûler » … Après celui de Selwyn ?

-Ne panique pas, me prévint immédiatement Simon en posant une main qui n'avait rien d'apaisante sur mon épaule. Pas de panique, pas de panique, euh … On devrait aller voir un professeur, Vicky. Même dans la possibilité que ce soit des paroles en l'air, on devrait …

-Pour que je me fasse renvoyer ? Pas question !

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine, pour retenir ne serait-ce qu'artificiellement la chaleur qui semblait s'échapper de mon corps. Je doutais fortement que les professeurs soient indulgents. Simon me jeta un regard pénétrant.

-Vicky, quelqu'un menace de te brûler, exactement comme comptait le faire Nestor Selwyn lors de ce fameux cinq novembre. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce genre de menaces soient du goût de Dumbledore et connaissant le personnage … Non, il ne te virera pas.

-Simon, ce jour là j'ai marqué physiquement et psychologiquement Selwyn, d'une façon effroyable ! Comment pourrait-il ne pas me virer ?

-C'est eux qui t'ont attaqué, tu t'es défendue !

-Mais j'aurais pu prévenir quelqu'un ! (A ma plus grande horreur, des larmes me montèrent aux yeux). J'aurais pu appeler quelqu'un, mais je me suis enfuie, et j'ai laissé le feu le brûler ! Je … j'imagine même pas l'enfer que ça a dû être …

-Victoria …, dit Simon, visiblement dépassé. Vicky, enfin, calme-toi …

Je me mis une main sur la tempe et m'adossai au mur, espérant vainement que cela m'apaiserait mais ce n'était pas le cas. Lentement, je me laissai glisser le long de la pierre pour me retrouver assise, le cœur battant la chamade, le visage relevé pour que les larmes refluent.

-Ce début d'année est un cauchemar, lâchai-je d'une voix rauque. Par Merlin … D'anciens Mangemorts de sortie et la Marque des Ténèbres qui apparaît lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, un vieil Auror fou qui nous fait subir les sortilèges Impardonnable, un ancien Partisan de Voldemort arrive à Poudlard, amenant avec lui une foule d'élève racistes, et puis il y a le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, avec toute les réjouissances que l'on connaît – le dragon, le bal, des choses comme ça … Et maintenant quelqu'un me menace de me faire renvoyer, et pire, de me _brûler_? Est-ce que j'ai le droit de dire qu'il y a quelque chose qui _cloche_?

Simon me regarda un instant de haut, un sourcil relevé.

-Est-ce que tu viens de mettre le dragon sur le même plan que le bal ?

-Oh Seigneur, Simon …, soupira-je avec un certain agacement, consternée qu'il n'ait retenu que cela.

-Non parce que me concernant, le bal c'est bien pire que le dragon.

-Simon ! Est-ce qu'on peut se recentrer sur le sujet ?

Mais la remarque m'avait arraché un sourire tenu, ce qui parut le satisfaire. Il se laissa tomber à côté de moi, un coude posé sur son genou replié. Son nez pointu se fronça sous a réflexion.

-Je reste persuadé que la meilleure des choses serait d'en parler à un professeur. Je sais que tu as peur de te faire renvoyer, ajouta-t-il en remarquant que j'ouvrais la bouche pour protester. Et je le comprends, c'est vrai que ce qui s'est passé ce soir là, c'est moche. Mais de une, on ne va pas se mentir, Selwyn l'avait bien mérité, et de deux, tu ne contrôlais rien, ce soir là. Tu avais peur, tu étais sans défense, alors ta magie t'a protégée, et c'est quelque chose de naturel sur laquelle tu n'avais aucun contrôle. Ce n'est pas plus de ta faute que celle de Selwyn, et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'ils ne te renverront pas.

Il désigna le morceau de parchemin que je serrais toujours dans mes mains.

-Je ne sais pas si ce sont de vraies menaces, ou si elles sont juste là pour te faire peur. Je dis juste qu'elles te feraient moins peur et qu'elles seraient moins dangereuses si tu savais que les professeurs sont de ton côté. Une, ça peut être un accident, surtout que le premier message était assez vague. Deux ? Et aussi explicite ? On ne va pas se mentir, Vicky, ça commence à être inquiétant.

-Je le sais bien, et c'est pour ça que je suis venue t'en parler. Je n'arriverais pas à gérer ça toute seule … Mais en parler aux professeurs … Simon, je ne travaille pas si dur pour être renvoyée maintenant …

Il me jeta un regard contrarié, avant de river ses yeux sur le parc que découpaient les arcades devant nous. Le couloir s'était considérablement vidé, tout le monde étant parti déjeuner. La seule chose que nous vîmes c'est un groupe de fille traversant le parc, pointant du doigt Viktor Krum qui remontait vers nous de sa démarche gauche. Je me demandais vaguement quelle serait la réaction de ces filles si elles savaient que j'avais pu échanger deux mots avec lui.

-OK, d'accord, on attend pour les professeurs, céda Simon avec un soupir. C'est ton affaire, c'est toi qui décides. Mais en attendant, si tu viens m'en parler pour t'en contrefoutre de ce que je dis, je ne vois pas en quoi je te suis utile.

-En rien, Bones, tu le sais bien. Je ne fais ça que pour le plaisir de t'embêter.

Mon ton ironique arracha un sourire à Simon. Je me sentis me détendre progressivement, maintenant que l'on parlait posément et que je n'étais plus en train de courir partout avec la peur au ventre. Je posai la main sur ma gorge pour sentir un pouls toujours élevé, mais qui battait de manière moins brusque contre ma peau.

-En tout cas, j'avoue être assez d'accord avec toi, reprit finalement Simon. Cette année commence assez sinistrement. Plein de signe qui brillent, mais je n'arrive pas à les relier entre eux. Quant aux menaces … Vicky, retour en quatrième année !

-Oh non, gémis-je en me prenant le visage entre les mains. La surveillance ?

-Exactement. Je serais contrarié que mon souffre-douleur ne brûle de manière inopinée, contre qui je m'énerverais, après ? D'autant plus que j'ai besoin que tu vives assez longtemps pour accomplir ma vengeance.

Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur les lèvres de Simon, et je me mis à craindre le pire. Simon était bien plus sérieux que moi – sarcastique, mais sérieux. L'espièglerie, c'était ma partie, et ce n'était jamais bon quand Simon s'y mettait.

-Tu as trouvé ? devinai-je en remarquant la lueur satisfaite qui brillait dans ses yeux verts.

Mon déplaisir devait être évident, car le sourire de Simon s'agrandit.

-J'ai eu un éclair de génie ce matin. Ça fait deux mois que je cherche quelque chose capable de te mettre dans une rage infinie, de te coller une honte telle que tu en oublieras le cinq novembre, quelque chose que tu n'oserais même pas raconter à Alex.

-Oh Seigneur, que Selwyn vienne me brûler, vite …

-J'ai donc décidé que j'allais aller au bal avec toi.

L'information mit un long moment à se frayer un chemin dans mon esprit ô combien agité. Puis lentement, mais sûrement, elle prit forme et se développa, s'insinuant en moi tel un poison qui me glaça les veines. Je sentis mon visage se décomposer et jetai un regard éperdu à Simon. Un fin sourire sadique s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

-Et oui, Bennett. Le bal est déjà une épreuve en soi, pour toi : une soirée entière en robe et talon, apprêtée comme une vraie fille à devoir danser – tout ce que tu ne sais pas faire, donc. J'ai réfléchi à la façon de te rendre la soirée encore plus pénible, et j'ai eu l'idée de t'imposer ma présence.

-Hors de question, articulai-je dans un filet de voix. Je n'irais pas.

-Et tu penses qu'Emily va te laisser ne pas y aller ? s'esclaffa moqueusement Simon. Et Cédric, on en parle ? Il aura besoin de ton soutien pour ouvrir le bal … Tu seras obligée d'être là, Victoria, et je te collerais comme toi tu m'as collé à la répartition en première année. Et je te forcerais à danser devant tout Poudlard aussi – et tu sais très bien ce que je suis capable de faire si tu refuses. Ce sera soit tu danses avec moi, si je te fais danser seule sur la piste avec un sortilège. Ne me tente pas, Vicky, je suis déterminé.

L'image qui prenait forme dans mes pensées était absolument effrayante. Le sourire de Simon s'agrandit alors que l'horreur se peignait sur mes traits.

-Alors ? susurra-t-il tandis que je lui jetai le regard le plus féroce que possible. Ne suis-je pas un génie ?


	11. Chapter 10 : Cinq pas vers la vengeance

Chapitre 10 : cinq pas vers la vengeance. 

-Cédric, empêche-le !

Nous étions le lendemain matin, à la table du petit-déjeuner. La sentence de Simon tournait dans ma tête et avait même éclipsé le sinistre message que j'avais reçu. J'avais beau y avoir réfléchi toute la nuit, son plan était diaboliquement parfait. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas aller au bal : j'avais envoyé une lettre – sur un papier neutre – à mes parents annonçant que je ne serais pas présente à Noël, et je ne pouvais décemment pas abandonner Cédric – ni rater le moment où il ouvrirait le bal. Sans compter ce minuscule détail qu'était Emily et qui m'y emmènerait de force si cela devait s'avérer nécessaire. Et une fois au bal, je ne pourrais pas me défaire de Simon et de sa baguette avec laquelle il était si adroit : au moindre refus, au moindre échappatoire, il me le ferait payer et je détestais l'étincelle de malice qui brillait dans ses yeux quand j'évoquai cette possibilité. A la merci de sa baguette, je ne pouvais qu'accepter ses conditions sans broncher. Dans l'incapacité de trouver une solution à mon problème, je m'étais tournée vers le grand arbitre de mes confrontations avec Simon : Cédric. Lequel paraissait passablement agacé que je gâche ainsi son petit-déjeuner, et qui ne cessait de jeter des regards noirs à Simon assis à côté de lui.

-Ce que tu n'as pas été inventé là …

-C'est brillant, avoue-le ?

-Cédric, je vais l'assassiner avant la fin de la soirée !

-Je ne quitterais pas ma baguette, Bennett, essaie un peu.

-Alors j'attendrais l'été pour accomplir ma vengeance ! Tu n'auras dix-sept qu'en août, Simon, tu sais ce que ça veut dire !

L'insupportable sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de Simon s'estompa enfin et j'accueillis son grognement avec une satisfaction non-dissimulée. Premièrement il ne sera pas majeur et donc dans l'incapacité de pratiquer la magie, ce à quoi j'aurais le droit dès le 8 mai et mes dix-sept ans. Secondement, une fois que Simon était privé de baguette, le rapport de force s'inversait : j'étais une teigne qui ne lâchait rien quand il avait la combativité d'un bébé phoque. Réflexion faite, ces premières semaines de vacances seraient probablement les plus heureuses de ma vie, et je m'en serais réjouie si je n'avais ce problème plus urgent qu'était le bal de noël. Comprenant que je ne lâcherais pas ainsi le morceau, Cédric délaissa son assiette pour entrelacer ses doigts devant son visage et me jetai un regard intense.

-Bien. Simon t'oblige à aller au bal avec lui ?

-C'est ça.

-Sous peine de te faire subir encore pire devant tout Poudlard ?

-Et les délégations, parfaitement.

Cédric poussa un profond soupir et jeta un nouveau regard agacé à Simon. De l'autre côté, à la table des Gryffondors, certaines filles de cinquième année se retournèrent pour le contempler, et quand Simon, sentant leur regard, tourna la tête vers elle, elles se replièrent les unes sur les autres en gloussant.

-Incompréhensible, laissa échapper Simon, visiblement consterné.

-Ce qui est incompréhensible, c'est toi, répliqua Cédric en le toisant. Je veux bien que tu veuilles imposer ta présence à Vic', mais l'inverse est vrai aussi, qu'est-ce qui me fait dire que ce n'est pas toi qui vas l'assassiner à la fin de la soirée ?

-Parce que c'est moi qui exerce la pression, et que c'est elle qui subi. Non, crois-moi, je vais passer une bonne soirée.

Il me gratifia là-dessus d'un sourire moqueur et d'un salut militaire qui me donnèrent envie de me jeter sur lui toute griffe dehors. Malheureusement, nous étions à Poudlard, et il avait sa baguette. Cédric posa son menton sur ses doigts entrelacés, nous considérant chacun notre tour alternativement.

-Désolée, Vic', mais je ne pense pas pouvoir empêcher Simon d'aller au bal avec toi. On ne va pas se mentir, mais j'ai trop peur de ses maléfices.

-Sérieusement ? me récriai-je, incrédule, alors que Simon levait le poing en l'air en signe de triomphe. Le grand Cédric Diggory a peur de la crevette Simon Bones ?

-On sait tous que Simon est le meilleur baguette à la main, mais que je suis plus polyvalent que lui, rétorqua Cédric. Et toi, calme-toi, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à ce dernier. J'émets une condition.

Le bras de Simon retomba le long de son corps et il fixa Cédric de ses yeux plissés. Le léger sourire qu'esquissa mon ami ne me disait rien qui vaille.

-Victoria avait l'air de penser que personne ne voudrait aller au bal avec elle, la dernière fois. Bien j'aimerais lui prouver qu'elle a tord. Si cinq personnes demandent à Victoria d'aller avec elle au bal – et si elle refuse – alors tu pourras accomplir ta vengeance.

-Cinq personnes ? s'indigna Simon, interdit. Mais où veux-tu trouver cinq personnes qui voudraient aller au bal avec elle ?

-Bones, le mois de juillet 1995 sera le pire mois de ta vie. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que je vais te faire subir. Ce qui s'est passé quand on était enfant n'était qu'une rigolade par rapport à ce à quoi je songe.

Malgré ma fanfaronnade, la remarque de Simon me vexait autant que la proposition de Cédric m'embarrassait. Plus le défi prenait de l'ampleur, plus ma gêne grandissait. Bon sang, j'avais deviné que ce bal allait prendre des proportions absurdes. Ce que je n'avais pas deviné, c'était que j'en ferais l'objet. Cédric toisa froidement Simon.

-Bon sang, je fais ça pour lui rendre confiance en elle, ne gâche pas tout avec ce genre de remarque.

-Cédric, pour l'amour du ciel …, soufflai-je en m'empourprant.

-Quand bien même cinq personnes lui demanderaient, elle n'aurait qu'à choisir l'une d'entre elle et paf ! Elle évite la vengeance.

-Je serais l'arbitre, promit Cédric avec un sourire rassurant. Si Vic' a _vraiment_ envie d'y aller avec quelqu'un, elle ira. Simon, ce ne serait pas juste de la priver de ça. Tu auras d'autres occasions de te venger.

Simon me lança un regard ennuyé que je peinai à lui renvoyer. Chaque mot de cette conversation m'embarrassait un peu plus, et le fait qu'ils parlent de moi comme si mon avis ne comptait pas m'irritait prodigieusement.

-Sinon, vous savez que j'ai une volonté propre ?

-Attends, Victoria, m'interrompit Cédric en levant une main avant de se tourner vers Simon. Tu es d'accord ? Cinq demandes, je suis l'arbitre, tu ne triches en envoyant des garçons lui demander, et promis, elle ne prendra pas le premier venu.

-Je reste persuadé que je me fais arnaquer, marmonna Simon, l'air indécis. Mais j'avoue que ça peut rendre le tout intéressant. On va dire d'accord. Au pire, je réfléchis à un plan B.

-Exactement. Et pour te prouver ma bonne foi, voici la première demande (Il se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire). Victoria ? Tu veux bien m'accompagner au bal ?

Simon et moi le fixâmes longuement, avec une incrédulité qui frisait le choc. Je lus dans le sourire confiant de Cédric et dans les éclairs de rage dans les yeux de Simon que c'était sa façon de me trouver un échappatoire : Cédric était mon ami, évidemment qu'en théorie, j'aurais envie d'aller au bal avec lui. Et lui étant le juge … Simon avait perçu tout cela car il se mit à protester :

-Non mais tu es sérieux ? Tu triches, Cédric, c'est indigne de toi !

-Je fais ça dans les règles de l'art, avança le préfet avec un charmant sourire.

-Mais tu veux rire ? Elle va dire oui et après …

-J'allais dire non, en fait.

-Quoi ?!

Leurs deux regards abasourdis se posèrent sur moi en parfaite synchronisation. Je me trémoussai sur mon banc, mal à l'aise, les doigts enserrant ma tasse de chocolat. Je me surprenais moi-même, mais durant mon maigre temps de réflexion, j'avais réussi à trouver trois raisons de refuser dont chacune pouvait se suffire à elle seule.

-Vic', je faisais ça pour t'aider, fit valoir Cédric, déboussolé.

-Non, tu fais ça parce que tu as absolument besoin d'une cavalière et que je représente la solution de facilité, répliquai-je doucement. On est très ami, en soit ce serait normal, mais … Ce sera non.

-Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Simon en fronçant les sourcils.

-Premièrement parce que je refuse d'être la cavalière d'un champion et donc d'ouvrir le bal. Je suis une horrible danseuse, Cédric, je refuse d'avoir les yeux de Poudlard rivé sur moi alors que je me ridiculiserais.

-Tu exagères …

-Secondement, parce que je refuse justement d'avoir tous les yeux de Poudlard braqués sur moi, notamment ceux de la gente féminine qui t'admire et qui me détesteront mécaniquement. J'aime la discrétion et … (je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à Simon), j'ai assez de Selwyn pour ennemi. Je préfère rester invisible au reste de Poudlard.

Simon hocha la tête avec sérieux, comprenant sans doute ce dernier argument. Mais Cédric continuait de me dévisager, les sourcils froncés. Alors j'assénai ma dernière raison avec plus de véhémence :

-Et enfin, c'est trop facile, Cédric ! Me demander à moi, ta meilleure amie, quelle idée ! On sait tous autour de cette table que ce n'est pas avec moi que tu veux aller à ce bal, mais avec une certaine attrapeuse qui se trouve deux tables plus loin.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent de façon si peu discrète que j'en soupirais. A la table des Serdaigles, Cho Chang riait avec ses amies en buvant son bol. Cédric comprit où j'en voulais en venir, et se reconcentra sur son assiette, les joues écarlates. Simon éclata de rire.

-Excellent, Bennett, bien vu !

-Vous êtes … tu es …

Mais visiblement, Cédric ne savait pas quel mot était assez fort pour me qualifier, car il se contenta de me fixer, hébété, avant d'enfourner une bouchée de lard fumé. Simon donna une grande tape dans le dos de Cédric, hilare.

-Parfait. Maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à te lever et lui demander de t'accompagner au bal. Et n'essaie même pas de demander à Emily, elle voudra sans doute y aller avec son espagnol – ou Roger Davies, ça dépendra de son humeur.

-Exactement, enchéris-je avec un immense sourire. Donc bouge tes fesses, Diggory. « De l'audace face à l'inconnu ». Cédric, voilà l'énigme ! En réalité c'est ça la première tâche !

Le regard circonspect de Simon en disait long sur la faiblesse de ma vanne mais elle eut le mérite d'arracher un sourire à Cédric.

-« Et dans l'assaut criez : Dieu pour Henry, Angleterre et Saint George », citai-je, le faisant à nouveau sourire. Allez, du nerf ! Elle est juste à côté, tu n'as qu'à traverser la pièce …

-Et elle vient de se lever, observa précipitamment Simon en se dressant à son tour. Allez, Cédric, vas-y !

Mais notre ami secoua obstinément la tête. Je claquai la langue, exaspérée et me baissai pour passer sous la table, sous les yeux abasourdis de Cédric et Simon. Je débouchai de l'autre côté, enjambai le banc et m'époussetai les genoux. Puis je me plantai devant mon ami, les poings sur les hanches.

-Cédric Diggory, ne nous oblige pas à t'y amener comme un enfant ! J'ai grillé une cartouche pour toi ! De ta faute, je suis plus qu'à quatre pas d'aller au bal avec Simon Bones et je t'en veux beaucoup ! Tu as dit que tu as fait ça pour me laisser une chance d'y aller avec quelqu'un avec qui j'avais vraiment envie d'être … Bon sang, Cédric, suis ton propre conseil !

-Elle est déjà à la porte, là, dit promptement Simon en tirant Cédric par le bras. Allons-y avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

-Je vous déteste, haleta Cédric que nos efforts conjoints l'arrachaient au banc. Je vous jure …

-Et bien tu nous détesteras au bras de l'une des plus jolies filles de Poudlard, rétorqua Simon en le trainant entre les tables de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor.

Je les suivis avec un éclat de rire, courant derrière eux sous le regard intrigué des autres élèves. Cédric avait l'air d'avoir avalé une couleuvre, mais nous n'eûmes aucune pitié et l'envoyâmes dans le Hall derechef. Cho s'apprêtait à descendre dans les cachots, sans doute pour son cours de Potion. L'apercevant, Cédric s'immobilisa net, si bien que je dus lui donner un coup de pied au derrière pour qu'il avance, et Simon mit ses mains en porte-voix :

-Salut, Cho ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix joyeuse, en une imitation presque parfaite de Cédric.

Lequel le foudroya du regard, proprement consterné. Avant que Cho n'ait le temps de se retourner, j'agrippai le bras de Simon et le forçai à se retrancher à l'abri des regards, derrière les escaliers. Un fou rire nous secoua quand la voix de Cho retentit :

-Cédric ! Comment tu vas ?

Je risquai un coup d'œil dans le Hall. Cho nous tournait le dos, mais je voyais le visage de Cédric, d'apparence presque détendu, mais dont la crispation des épaules laissait percevoir une certaine tension. Il me vit, et son regard se fit incendiaire. Mais il embraya sur le Quidditch, et je fus fière de lui comme une mère de son fils.

-Est-ce que tu crois qu'on est des génies ? chuchotai-je à Simon en me repliant.

-Je suis un génie, toi tu es une peste, répliqua-t-il sans parvenir à effacer son sourire. Maintenant tais-toi, j'essaie d'entendre ! Et souviens-toi, Bennett … plus que quatre.

Cho avait accepté. Cédric avait presque bafouillé comme un enfant en lui posant la question, les joues de la Serdaigle étaient devenues cramoisies, et ses amies l'avaient ensuite entourée en gloussant, mais elle avait accepté. Quand Cédric était revenu vers nous l'instant qui avait suivi, Simon et moi alternions entre l'exaltation et le fou rire. Mais notre ami avait été trop emporté par la réponse positive de Cho pour ne serait-ce que songer à nous en vouloir. Depuis, il était sur un petit nuage, considérablement détendu et riait avec beaucoup de spontanéité. Et passait également plus de temps avec Cho – et cette fois, j'étais presque certaine qu'ils ne faisaient pas que parler Sortilège.

-Vous pouvez être diaboliques quand vous vous y mettez, Simon et toi, marmonna Emily en resserrant sa cape autour d'elle. Et par Merlin, faire un tel coup sans moi ! Je vous en veux !

-Ça urgeait, répliquai-je en haussant les épaules. Et je t'aurais bien filmé ça, mais les caméscopes ne marchent pas à Poudlard …

-Et c'est bien dommage, soupira Mathilda. C'est pas ici ?

Nous nous immobilisâmes devant une boutique à la devanture de bois verni et à la vitrine éclairant de belles robes de sorciers flottant à quelques centimètres du sol. Deux d'entre elles avaient entamé une danse, les soieries virevoltant à chaque mouvement. Je fronçai le nez.

-Dans le thème jusqu'au bout. Je n'entre pas là dedans.

-C'est la meilleure boutique de prêt-à-porter de Pré-au-Lard, rétorqua Emily en me prenant derechef le bras. Allez, viens, on va faire de toi une jolie fille.

Je me rembrunis en les suivant dans le magasin, mortifiée. Ma bourse s'amenuisait à mesure que mes études avançaient, si bien que je considérais que je n'avais pas quelques Gallions à mettre dans une jolie robe. C'était un argument que j'avais fait valoir auprès d'Emily pour éviter la séance « shopping », mais elle s'était trouvée prête à m'aider financièrement pour que j'aie une tenue correcte. Le regard qu'elle m'avait alors lancé m'avait signifié qu'aucun de mes arguments ne pourrait l'empêcher de m'emmener à Pré-au-Lard avec Mathilda et j'avais fini par capituler. Le professeur Chourave et les autres directeurs de Maison avait organisé une sortie exceptionnelle à Pré-au-Lard pour ceux qui n'auraient pas de tenue, et si les garçons avaient préféré se faire livrer, Emily m'obligeait à me trainer jusqu'au village pour être sûre que la tenue serait décente. La cloche teinta doucement quand je passai la porte et je rejoignis les filles devant le stand d'une vendeuse visiblement dépassée. Une plume était négligemment passée dans ses cheveux et elle ensorcelait un tas de robe pour qu'elles se remettent seules sur les cintres. Elle nous lança un regard ennuyé, nous considérant derrière ses lunettes rondes.

-Encore pour le bal de noël, je suppose ? devina-t-elle avec un déplaisir évident. Dernière pièce sur la gauche.

-Charmante, chuchota Mathilda alors que nous nous dirigions vers la direction indiquée. Mais elle a dû voir passé tellement de fille aujourd'hui, la pauvre …

-Et des hystériques, approuva Emily. Apparemment, Sophie Faucett a fait une crise de larme parce qu'elle ne savait pas choisir entre deux robes.

-Incroyable, bougonnai-je.

Nous arrivâmes à la fameuse pièce, et Mathilda ne put retenir un « waho » admiratif. De belles robes, aux couleurs chatoyantes et aux tissus plus luxueux les uns que les autres se tenaient sur deux rangées sur les quatre murs de la pièce, qui était elle-même sectionné par deux rayonnages également sur deux niveaux. Au fond de la salle, sur le seul mur qui n'avait pas de produit, d'épais rideaux de velours donnaient de l'intimité à celles qui essayaient les robes. De grands miroirs étaient disposés partout, si bien que l'on ne pouvait pas se déplacer sans croiser son reflet. Des élèves de Poudlard, mais également des délégations, circulaient entre les rayons, parfois en tenue qu'elles essayaient, ce qui donnait à mon sens à la pièce une ambiance légèrement flippante.

-D'accord, laissai-je échapper, prise de peur. Je veux rentrer.

-Quand on aura trouvé une robe, promis.

Même Mathilda ne semblait pas enthousiasme. Pourtant l'idée lui avait plu d'un prime abord, mais alors qu'elle se dévissait le cou pour contempler les robes du second niveau, son visage ne semblait plus si serein. Fort heureusement, Emily était là pour prendre les choses en main et nous pris chacune par le bras pour nous faire avancer.

-Du calme, mesdemoiselles. Il suffit juste de savoir quel genre de robe vous voulez, et le reste se fera seul. Quelque chose de simple, vous connaissant ?

Mathilda et moi hochâmes vivement la tête. Il apparut vite que ni l'une ni l'autre ne savions par quel bout prendre cette pièce et nous finîmes par laisser faire Emily, qui arpentait les rayonnages avec d'une façon si méthodique et avec une telle une détermination que je l'admirais presque. Nous trouvâmes un vaste canapé placé face aux cabines d'essayage sur lesquels s'installer en attendant Emily.

-Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si grand, me chuchota Mathilda d'un ton presque craintif. Et que je me sentirais si … perdue.

J'opinai du chef. Perdue, c'était exactement ça. J'étais perdue dans un amoncellement de robe et de soieries, engloutie sur toute les informations que m'envoyait les tenues – couleurs, motifs, type de robe … Je détestai être en terrain inconnu, et en soit, rien n'était plus inconnu pour moi que le terrain des filles. Enfin, ce que certain qualifiaient de « vraie fille ». J'avais été élevée par une femme forte qui dénigrait le maquillage et tout enjolivement qui selon elle, ne faisait que rabaisser la crédibilité de notre sexe, et surtout, j'avais grandi quelque peu comme un « garçon manqué », petite fille aux cheveux courts qui se battait avec ses voisins – Simon, pour ne citer que lui – et qui suivait l'exemple de son grand frère. Alors même si mon côté « garçon manqué » avait fini par s'atténuer au fil des ans, dès qu'il s'agissait de robe et d'apprêtement, il revenait au galop.

-Au fait, finit par dire Mathilda, sans doute pour tomber l'embarras. C'est vrai cette histoire ? Tu vas aller au bal avec Simon ?

-Oh Seigneur …

Je passai une main agacée dans mes boucles. La rumeur avait fait le tour de la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle, quand Sullivan Fawley était venu, tout rouge et babillant, me demander d'aller au bal avec lui. Simon, qui était présent, avait éclaté d'un rire sonore alors que j'étais restée plantée devant Sullivan, sans réponse correcte à lui fournir. J'avais fini par lâcher un « non » désolé, et il était retourné mortifié dans le fond de la Salle Commune. Emily m'avait expliqué que son petit frère vivait mal d'aller seul au bal et s'était dit que la gentille meilleure amie de sa sœur ne refuserait pas. J'ignorai si je devais être vexée ou charmée par l'insinuation de Sullivan, mais ce que je savais tourner en boucle dans la tête depuis que Simon l'avait scandé dans la Salle Commune, accompagné de sa guitare : plus que trois demandes.

-C'est une sorte de pari débile, expliquai-je alors à Mathilda. Si cinq garçons me demandent à aller au bal avec eux, alors je devrais y aller avec Simon.

-Mais c'est absurde …

-Je sais, Simon est un sombre crétin. De toute façon je n'aurais pas les cinq demandes et j'irais seule, ainsi que je l'ai toujours souhaité.

Mais en réalité, je n'étais pas si sereine. Les demandes successives de Cédric et Sullivan m'avaient prise de court, et si j'ajoutai à cela celle qui viendrait forcément de la part de Miles … Je n'avais plus que deux cartouches. Et après la proposition de Sullivan Fawley, je m'attendais au pire.

-Tu as de la chance de le prendre si bien, fit Mathilda, une moue déformant ses lèvres. Je ne sais pas, moi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que … je raterais quelque chose en y allant seule, tu comprends ?

-Tu peux toujours demander à Simon, au moins il me foutra la paix …

-Oh, tu connais Simon, il refuserait juste pour ça … Non, ce n'est pas à Simon que je pensais.

Le visage de Mathilda avait soudainement pris quelques couleurs et je dressai un sourcil intrigué. Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres.

-Donc tu penses bien à quelqu'un ? Vraiment ?

-Non … pas vraiment, maronna Mathilda en ramenant ses cheveux sur son visage pour en masquer la rougeur.

Je prolongeai mon regard, et elle finit par céder avec un soupir :

-D'accord. Je m'étais dit que … ça aurait été sympa d'y aller avec Erwin. On s'entend bien, on est ami depuis la première année mais … Il n'a d'yeux que pour la championne de Beauxbâtons …

-Encore ? Mais que buffle …

-Oh, je ne sais pas si c'est de sa faute. Il est souvent avec Cédric quand il la croise et … Je n'en sais rien, et une fois j'étais avec eux … Même moi je ne pouvais pas la lâcher du regard. Un sourire à en faire fondre la banquise.

-Elle en pince pour Cédric, compris-je. J'ai l'impression qu'elle use de son charme chaque fois qu'il est dans les barrages. De toute façon elle perd son temps …

-Cédric a trouvé quelqu'un ?

Un sourire malicieux retroussa mes lèvres et Mathilda battit des mains ravies.

-Et pour Erwin, poursuivis-je en m'étirant. Tu n'es pas obligée d'attendre qu'il te demande, tu sais ? Tu peux y aller …

-Je n'oserais jamais, assura Mathilda, ses joues prenant une vive couleur rose. Honnêtement ça me paralyserait …

-Fais ça simplement, dis-lui que tu veux y aller en amie et … ça devrait aller, non ?

L'arrivée d'Emily empêcha Mathilda de répondre. Je dévisageai mon amie, déboussolée. Elle avait trois tas de robe qu'elle portait à bout de bras, si bien qu'on ne distinguait plus son visage derrière l'amoncellement de tissu.

-Ça c'est pour toi, dit-t-elle à Mathilda en lui donna une série de trois robe, à bout de souffle. Pour toi (Je recueillis les tenues avec la même déférence que si c'était un nouveau né), et ces dernières pour moi …

Elle eut un grand sourire et nous désigna les cabines d'essayages avec un regard entendu. J'entrai dans l'une d'entre elle, mortifiée. Les cintres allèrent d'accrocher d'eux même à la paroi, et je considérais les quatre robes devant moi, ne sachant par quoi commencer. Emily avait au moins respecté le simplicité : aucune n'avait de fanfreluche ou de dentelle à outrance qui m'auraient horripilé. J'éliminais mentalement la robe rouge, dont le décolleté trop plongeant dans le dos me dérangeait, et commençait avec un soupir par une tenue eux soieries d'un bleu si clair et si glacé que je ne peux m'empêcher de l'imaginer sur Sisko, l'élève raciste de Durmstrang. Ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'elle ne me plut pas quand je regardais dans le miroir de la cabine – à cause de cela, et de sa jupe fluide mais évasée qui me faisait beaucoup trop ressembler à Cendrillon dans le dessin animé. Par Merlin, j'avais toujours détesté les dessins animés de princesse.

-Tu t'en sors ? me demanda la voix de Mathilda, étouffée par épais les rideaux qui nous séparaient.

-C'est ridicule, marmonnai-je en passant une autre robe, d'un bleu nuit qui me plut un peu plus. Et nous, on n'a pas de Marraine la bonne fée pour nous aider …

-Tu veux rire ? On a Emily, c'est plus efficace qu'une marraine la bonne fée !

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous appelez une « marraine la bonne fée » les filles, mais merci !

Un sourire effleura mes lèvres et je retirai la tenue. La dernière robe, d'un pourpre sombre, avait un décolleté en V qui laissait apercevoir la naissance de ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais pas me vanter d'avoir une forte poitrine, bien au contraire, mais je refusais de dévoiler ces parties là de mon corps. Mon côté garçon manqué les niait même, les cachant nous des couches de tissus. Alors j'essayais à nouveau la bleue nuit, mais la cabine était trop exigüe pour que je puisse me voir entièrement. J'écartai discrètement mon rideau pour vérifier que la voie était dégagée, et une fois avoir constaté que les seules présentes étaient un groupe de fille de Beauxbâtons, je mis un pied dehors et me dirigeai discrètement vers les grands miroirs qui ornait les murs. La robe était malheureusement mal taillée et la jupe couvrait mes pieds et le sol sur plusieurs centimètres, mais elle était celle qui me dérangeait le moins. Sa seule excentricité était que mes épaules étaient découvertes, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas : les manches amples et la jupe fluide n'entravait aucun de mes mouvements. Le fait qu'elle soit cintrée juste en dessous de la poitrine me faisait presque paraître plus grande. Malgré mon malaise, j'arrivais presque à m'imaginer au bal dans cette tenue.

-Un coup de ciseau et tu seras parfaite.

Je me tournai vivement pour voir Susan arriver dans la pièce, accompagnée de Hannah Abott. Je souris timidement à la jeune fille et réajustait les manches qui tombaient jusque mi avant-bras.

-Parfaite, je ne sais pas, mais c'est le moins pire que j'ai pu trouver … Si je n'avais pas peur de me prendre les pieds dedans …

Je tirais un coup sur la jupe pour découvrir mes chaussettes et Susan esquissa un sourire amusé. Hannah jeta un regard à la ronde.

-Je suis sûre qu'une vendeuse pourra te la raccourcir …

-Mais il va sûrement falloir que tu portes un petit talon …

Mon visage décomposé fit rire les quatrièmes années. J'avais déjà du mal à ne pas provoquer de catastrophe avec mes chaussures plates …

-Ne t'en fais pas, on trouvera des petites chaussures qui ne te feront pas trébucher, plaisanta Emily en sortant de sa cabine. Salut, Susie ! Besoin de « Marraine la bonne fée » ?

-Très drôle, Em', maugréai-je en contemplant mon amie.

Elle était magnifique, évidemment, dans une sublime robe d'un rouge sombre qui ressortait de sa peau pâle. De la fine dentelle couvrait ses épaules et ses bras, ainsi que le buste de sa robe pour ensuite se perdre dans le tissu. Le travail était si beau que les broderies semblaient s'animer.

-Waho, lâcha Susan avec un léger sourire. Je ne sais pas qui tu vas au bal mais … Il est chanceux.

Le joli visage d'Emily se crispa quelque peu et elle haussa les épaules. Malgré de nombreuses interrogation de la part de l'ensemble des Poufsouffle, et quatre demandes de différents garçons, Emily restait pour l'instant sans cavalier. Mais ça ne paraissait pas l'affoler : elle s'examinait dans le miroir d'un œil critique, avant de ramener ses longs cheveux blonds sur son épaule.

-J'avais un doute sur la couleur mais … ça a l'air d'aller. (Elle me jeta un coup d'œil et sourit d'un air appréciateur). J'étais presque persuadée que tu choisirais celle-là. Il faut juste la faire raccourcir un peu …

-Beaucoup, tu veux dire, marmonnai-je en me baissant pour évaluer la coupe. Je déteste être petite …

-Oh, tu ne sais pas tout les problèmes qu'ont les grandes … Alors Susie ? Besoin d'aide ?

-Merci mais j'ai déjà ma robe, répondit-t-elle avec un charmant sourire qui creusait ses fossettes. Je viens juste aider Hannah …

-Et un cavalier, d'après ce que je sais ? me moquai-je gentiment avec un coup de coude.

Les joues de Susan prirent une teinte rose. Sullivan Fawley lui avait demandé d'aller au bal avec elle, juste après que j'aie refusé. Hannah et elle s'éloignèrent dans les rayonnages.

-Et toi viens avec moi, me dit Emily d'un ton impérieux en me prenant la main. On va voir si personne ne peut t'ajuster cette robe.

Je me laissai entrainer dans les rayonnage, en prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur les pans de tissu qui trainait à terre. Nous finîmes par trouver une vendeuse de libre, qui m'installa debout sur un étroit tabouret, et examinait le bas de ma robe, sa baguette entre les dents et son ruban à mesurer dans les mains. Je me trémoussai, mal à l'aise, et récoltant ainsi son regard noir.

-Restez tranquille, ça ne durera qu'une seconde …

-Oui Bennett, reste tranquille. Sinon on risquerait de te couper et tu souillerais cette jolie robe de son sale sang …

La voix dégoulinante de moquerie émanait de Gloria Flint, et son amie de Serpentard agrémenta sa pique d'un rire sardonique. J'étais bien trop blasée pour ne serais-ce qu'accorder de l'attention à Gloria, mais je paraissais être la seule. Emily leur jeta un regard méprisant, mais la vendeuse la prit de vitesse. Elle se leva d'un bond, baguette à la main et s'exclama d'une voix visiblement indignée :

-Je ne veux pas de ça dans ma boutique ! Sortez d'ici !

-Mais on a déjà choisi nos robes …, protesta la camarade de Gloria, désemparée.

Elle portait effectivement leurs tenues sous le bras, mais la vendeuse n'en démordit a pas et pointa une baguette menaçante sur les Serpentards :

-Je m'en contre-fiche ! Mes ventes sont faites : vous, vous irez chercher vos tenues de l'autre côté de la place ! Wizly, sors-les d'ici !

Un elfe de maison se matérialisa entre Gloria et son amie, faisant sursauter cette dernière. Quant à Gloria, elle toisa la vendeuse d'un air glacial, avant de laisser tomber sa robe en un geste méprisant et de prendre son amie par le bras.

-Pas la peine de nous mettre dehors, l'elfe, je sors seule, répliqua-t-elle à l'adresse de Wizly, qui partait pour les accompagner. Il est hors de question que j'achète ma robe à un endroit fréquenté par les Sang-de-Bourbes.

-Non mais …, s'indigna la vendeuse.

Cette fois, Emily avait sorti sa baguette, mais je me précipitai sur elle et refermai brusquement ma main sur son poignet pour baisser son bras.

-Ça va, Em', l'apaisai-je d'une voix douce. Ça va, elle est partie.

-Quelle sale garce …

J'acquiesçai sombrement, alors que la vendeuse fulminante me forçait à retourner sur le tabouret. Alors qu'elle effectuait les retouches en jurant à voix basse, je fixai l'endroit où Gloria avait disparu. L'elfe de Maison avait claqué des doigts, et la robe qu'avait laissée tomber Gloria était partie se ranger seule, volant à travers les rayonnages. Je m'étais un instant demandé si elle pouvait être au courant des manigances de Selwyn. Du cinq novembre … et des deux mots qui m'avaient été envoyés depuis le début de l'année. Simon avait recommencé à me surveiller discrètement, faisant subtilement en sorte que je ne sois jamais seule. Une fois que la vendeuse eût fini, Emily et moi retrouvâmes Mathilda, qui s'était changée et nous attendait patiemment près des cabines d'essayage. Nous allâmes payer nos robes, et je faillis m'étouffer en voyant le montant de cinq gallions et sept mornilles s'afficher. Mais Emily me gratifia d'un léger coup de coude pour me faire taire et je sortis docilement l'argent, la mort dans l'âme.

-Un prix que ne paieront pas Flint et Harper, se réjouit Emily avec un sourire féroce, alors que nous sortions enfin de la boutique. J'ai oublié d'aller embrasser la vendeuse ! La tête de Flint quand elle les a mis dehors !

-Emily, souffla Mathilda en la prenant par le bras. Bel espagnol à trois heures …

Je jeta un coup d'œil discret par dessus mon épaule, et vit effectivement un groupe d'élève de Beauxbâtons, parmi lesquels Esteban. Il nous remarqua à son tour et fit un signe de main agrémentant d'un charmant sourire à l'adresse d'Emily. Celle-ci lui répondit timidement, avant de rabattre le capuchon de sa cape sur son visage. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, jeta un nouveau regard au groupe de garçon, et je vis à l'éclat déterminé dans ses yeux qu'elle avait pris une décision.

-Je reviens, les filles, partez sans moi, nous lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner vers Esteban.

La voyant arriver, il s'était détaché du groupe, et l'accueillit en l'embrassant sur les deux joues comme pouvaient le faire les français. Mathilda et moi échangeâmes un regard ravi.

-Je comprends rien, il n'y avait pas quelque chose avec Roger Davis ?

-Oh Simon, remets-toi …

-Mais explique-moi !

Emily pinça des lèvres en toisant Simon. Nous nous dirigions avec Cédric vers la Salle de Sortilège, deux jours après la sortie de Pré-au-Lard. La rumeur selon laquelle Emily allait au bal avec un élève de Beauxbâtons avait vite fait le tour de notre année, en stupéfiant certains.

-Il y aurait pu avoir quelque chose entre moi et Roger, admit-t-elle alors du bout des lèvres. Mais c'était l'année dernière et il m'a clairement signifié que … j'étais juste une excellente amie pour lui.

-Oh, compatis-je en fronçant du nez. La délicatesse même.

-Bon bah Esteban alors …, éluda Cédric par souci de ménager la susceptibilité d'Emily. Vous ferez un beau couple.

-Pas aussi beau que toi et Cho, plaisantai-je en le prenant par le bras. Alors, tu as ton costume ? Cravate ou nœud papillon ?

-Vous aurez la réponse dans quelques jours, Bennett, dit Flitwick de sa voix fluette.

Il était si petit que je ne l'avais pas remarqué nous attendant devant sa salle. Il nous adressa un sourire aimable et retint un instant Emily pour la féliciter de son excellent devoir. Avec un soupir désabusé, je m'installai à ma table en l'attendant, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu avoir le temps d'atteindre notre table, un sac se posa brusquement à côté de moi.

-Désolé, Fawley, s'excusa Miles en la gratifiant d'un sourire. Je te la rends à la fin du cours ?

-Pas question ! réagis-je, soudainement prise de panique. Retourne à ta place !

Je levai des yeux suppliant sur mon amie. Emily le jaugea d'un air ahuri, avant de me jeter un bref regard. Je la vis hésiter, mais Simon la prit vivement par le bras pour la forcer à avancer.

-Non, ça ne la dérange pas ! assura-t-il avec un sourire qui me semblait destiné. A plus !

-Simon !

Mais les protestations d'Emily ne changèrent rien et Simon l'emmena vers Cédric. Mais il prit le temps de lever trois doigts derrière son dos et je jetai un regard furieux à sa nuque. Miles s'assit sur la chaise d'à côté avec un sourire suffisant qui me donna l'envie de le gifler, et je rongeai mon frein en sortant mes affaires. Depuis qu'il m'avait embrassé, j'avouais l'éviter, et c'était presque devenu obsessionnel depuis l'annonce du bal de noël.

-Quel forceur, marmonnai-je alors que les bavardages commençaient à s'élever dans la Salle. Non mais je n'y crois pas …

-Et quoi ? Tu aurais préféré que je mette avec Selwyn ? Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir de constater que je préfère ta compagnie à la sienne.

Mes yeux se portèrent sur les premiers rangs, où Ulysse Selwyn était assis aux côtés de Gloria Flint. Celle-ci me souffla un baiser moqueur avant de reporter son attention sur son camarade de classe.

-Ils vont ensemble au bal, m'apprit alors Miles d'un ton badin. Et j'ai même vaguement entendu parler de fiançailles …

De fiançailles. Bon sang, les grandes familles de Sang-Pur venaient vraiment d'un autre âge … Ils n'étaient même pas majeurs. Je traçai de vagues dessins de ma plume sèche sur mon parchemin. A l'approche des vacances et dans l'esprit de noël qui s'annonçait, Flitwick ne prenait même plus la peine de maintenir une quelconque autorité dans sa classe et les conversations allaient bon train.

-Tant mieux pour eux, marmonnai-je, la joue écrasée contre mon poing.

-Oh, Vic' … Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, tu m'évites depuis quelques temps …

-Et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

-Oui. Parce que tu ne sais pas me résister.

Je le toisai, agacée. Il n'était pourtant ni sarcastique, ni moqueur. Son visage était sérieux, et ses lèvres légèrement étiré par un doux sourire.

-Ça fonctionne comme ça depuis un an, Vic'. Je te demande de sortir avec moi – ou pire, je t'embrasse – tu râles, je m'excuse, tu me pardonnes sur le coup ... Puis tu me fuis jusqu'à que je retrouve et on passe un super moment jusqu'à que je gâche tout en te demandant et …

-Tu n'es pas fatigué, Miles ? De me courir après ?

La tête de Miles oscilla doucement, et ses yeux se perdirent un instant sur la classe.

-Moi en tout cas, je le suis, poursuivis-je sans attendre sa réponse. Je suis fatiguée de toujours te fuir, de toujours devoir marcher sur des œufs avec toi … Oui, ça me fatigue.

Je trempai ma plume dans l'encre et j'esquissai des spirales sur le parchemin. La conversation me gênait autant qu'elle m'agaçait. Miles avait franchi une ligne en m'embrassant. Et si j'avouai lui avoir pardonné sur le coup, trop abasourdie pour exiger qu'il ne s'éloigne, le baiser avait pesé lourd dans mon esprit dans les semaines qui avaient suivies, m'embarrassant chaque jour un peu plus. Parce qu'il m'avait été imposé. Parce que j'avais apprécié. Je n'étais pas certaine de savoir quelle émotion primait lorsque je me rappelais ce moment, alors je préférais l'oublier. Non, décidemment, c'était une ligne de franchie. Et bien que Miles avait raison – c'était un garçon dont j'appréciais la compagnie, et malgré ses sentiments pour moi, j'avais du mal à m'en décrocher – c'était trop pour moi.

-Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu m'embrasses à nouveau, avouai-je alors dans un filet de voix, mordant le bout de la plume pour faire passer l'anxiété. Tu vas peut-être me trouver idiote mais … Ce n'est pas anodin, Miles. Tu n'as pas à m'imposer ce genre de moments. Je ne le souhaite pas et … Je ne suis pas ta chose, Miles. Tu ne peux pas faire tout ce que tu veux avec moi, sous prétexte que je t'apprécie un temps soit peu, et que je t'ai toujours pardonné. Je ne te le pardonnerais pas cette fois.

Mon regard coula jusque Miles, qui n'avait pas quitté les spirales que je dessinais toujours. Sa bouche s'était tordue pendant mon exposé, et il ramena ses mains au niveau de son visage pour entrelacer ses doigts devant son nez et y appuyer son front. Il resta silencieux de longues minutes au cours desquelles je finis par colorier les spirales avant de lâcher :

-OK. D'accord, je comprends.

J'arquai un sourcil en le dévisageant.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment, assura-t-il avec une douceur surprenante. J'avais déjà compris que t'embrasser sans que tu ne le veuilles, c'était un faux-pas et encore une fois je m'en excuse. Et pour répondre à ta question … moi aussi je suis fatigué, Victoria.

Il décroisa ses doigts et se laissa aller contre sa chaise avec un soupir.

-Ça fait un an que je te cours après et on ne va pas se mentir, c'est épuisant. Tu es rapide et agile, alors difficile à attraper. Et plus j'essaie, plus tu t'éloignes alors … peut-être qu'il est temps … d'arrêter d'essayer.

Je le lorgnai d'un air circonspect, mais les traits de Miles demeurèrent sérieux, et son regard réfléchi.

-J'y pense depuis que je t'ai embrassé, admit-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Après tout, on est deux personnes qui s'apprécient alors … il faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de tout gâcher en te demander de sortir avec moi à chaque fois, non ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je n'arrête pas de te répéter depuis un an ?

Cela arracha un sourire à Miles, tenu mais amusé. Pour autant, j'appréciai la résolution dans les yeux du Serpentard, ainsi que son discourt. J'ignorai si je devais y croire mais … j'étais une fille qui avait foi en les gens. Alors …

-Je suis intelligent, mais un peu long à la détente. Je préfère t'avoir en amie que ne pas t'avoir du tout. D'accord, d'accord ! ajouta-t-il quand je lui jetai un regard noir. Oublie le verbe « avoir », évidemment que je ne te possède pas ! Bon sang, Vic', tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Le rouge lui était monté aux joues et cela fit naître un sourire sur mes lèvres. Je mordillai un instant la pointe de ma plume, indécise. Miles avait raison : il avait gâché beaucoup de moments avec ses demandes, mais j'avais envenimé les choses en le laissant faire et acceptant chaque fois ses retours, pour mieux replonger. Peut-être qu'effectivement, je n'avais pas su lui résister. Et peut-être était-ce également pour cela que je l'avais fuis. Au final, comme chaque fois, la faiblesse prima et j'acquiesçai du chef.

-D'accord.

-D'accord ?

Un sourire incertain s'était étiré sur les lèvres de Miles, mais je pointai une plume menaçante sur lui.

-C'est ta dernière chance, Bletchley. Je ne veux plus de demandes impromptues, et pas de baisers volés !

-Promis ! s'enthousiasma Miles avec un immense sourire. Mais …

Le coin de ses lèvre s'affaissa légèrement et il passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux. Une lueur presque timide brilla dans ces yeux.

-Mais … de ce fait … ça ne te dérangerait pas de commencer cette nouvelle relation en allant au bal avec moi ?


	12. Chapter 11 : Vigilance constante

Chapitre 11 : Vigilance constante. 

Je lui avais jeté le contenu de mon encrier au visage.

Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher.

De une, la proposition de Miles allait en totale contradiction avec ses résolutions. Et de deux, cela faisait monter le nombre de demande à trois, me rapprochant un peu plus de la vengeance de Simon Bones.

Flitwick avait entendu le cri de surprise de Miles, et malgré l'ambiance bourdonnante qui régnait dans sa classe, nous avait sommé de quitter le cours. Malgré mon air fulminant et la rage qui bouillonnait dans mes veines, Miles avait tenu à s'expliquer, tout en s'essuyant passivement le visage. Je l'avais écouté jusqu'au bout, les bras croisés sur ma maigre poitrine, le pied tapant les dalles avec impatience. Il avait alors plaidé que j'étais sans doute la fille avec laquelle il s'entendait le mieux à Poudlard, et qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'imposer la présence d'une cavalière qu'il ne supportait pas.

-Franchement, pas de quoi s'inquiéter, m'avait-t-il avec un sourire maculé d'encre. J'ai juste réfléchi et considéré que j'avais envie d'y aller avec toi. Parce que je … t'aime bien. Voilà, c'est tout. Mais ça ne change rien à ce que je viens de te dire, Vic' : je ne compte pas tout gâcher. Je veux juste y aller avec une amie, et c'est aussi ce que tu veux non ?

Non. Oui. Je l'avais contemplé sans un mot, ne sachant quoi dire, ni répondre. Depuis l'annonce du bal, j'étais persuadée que j'y irais seule et c'était une solution qui m'allait parfaitement : pas de prise de tête ou d'obligation de danser. J'avais donc toujours pensé que le jour où Miles viendrait me demander de l'accompagner au bal, je refuserais net pour ne pas entretenir ses espoirs. Mais à présent, les cartes étaient rebattues. Il assurait cesser de me courir après. Alors devais-je lui donner cette chance de me le prouver ? J'avouai hésiter. Malgré sa résolution d'apparence sincère, tout ce qui s'était écoulé tout le long de l'année dernière me laissait indécise. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il l'avait décidé que ses sentiments allaient disparaître.

La cloche avait sonné, et Miles partit en cours de Botanique, m'arrachant la promesse que j'allais au moins y réfléchir. Un instant plus tard, mes amis étaient sortis de Sortilège et Emily m'avait ramené mes affaires et la malice dans ses yeux m'avait fait rougir jusque la racine des cheveux. J'avais ensuite croisé le regard de Simon. Je m'étais attendue à le voir exulter, mais il n'avait esquissé un léger sourire incertain, et je compris pourquoi un peu plus tard. Miles était peut-être l'unique personne avec laquelle je pourrais avoir _envie_ d'aller au bal. Et si c'était le cas, alors le grand arbitre Cédric pouvait parfaitement me libérer de la vengeance de Simon. Cette proposition faisait peut-être que je n'étais qu'à deux pas d'aller au bal avec lui, mais c'était également celle qui pouvait tout foutre en l'air.

-De toute façon, il n'a pas à s'inquiéter, fis-je sombrement remarquer.

J'étais allongée sur mon lit, mon parchemin contenant ma traduction de runes déroulé devant moi. J'étais en train de la relire alors qu'Emily achevait son devoir de Potion depuis son propre lit.

-Cédric n'aime pas Miles. Alors quand bien même j'en aurais envie, il n'acceptera pas.

-Encore faudrait-il que tu en aies envie, rappela Emily. Et … Tu en as envie ?

Elle m'observa par dessus ses lunettes à épaisse monture qu'elle mettait pour travailler. Ses cheveux blonds étaient relevés en un vague chignon au dessus la tête et elle faisait jouer sa plume entre ses doigts en un geste nonchalant, mais qui trahissait son impatience. Je ne répondis pas, faisant mine d'être absorbée par ma traduction, et elle éclata de rire :

-Je n'en reviens pas ! Un an à me dire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous, et maintenant tu éprouves l'envie d'y aller à un bal avec lui !

-Alors ça veut dire quoi, que tu vas incessamment sous peu sortir avec Esteban ?

Le sourire d'Emily s'affaissa quelque peu. Elle lâcha sa plume et roula son parchemin.

-Touchée, admit-t-elle. D'accord, j'ai peut-être forcé le trait. Et peut-être que te concernant, Miles n'est qu'un ami, je te connais assez pour te croire. Mais … Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le cas de son côté.

-Que ce soit le cas ou non, ça ne change rien pour moi. Lance-moi mon dictionnaire, je pense que j'ai mal traduit une rune.

Emily dressa un sourcil dubitatif, mais me jeta docilement le volume qu'elle m'avait emprunté la veille. Ce faisant, des feuilles volantes s'éparpillèrent entre nos deux lits et elle se leva pour les ramasser.

-Ça va ! l'interrompis-je précipitamment en m'élançant vers les morceaux de parchemin, sous l'œil surpris d'Emily. Ça va, je vais ramasser.

Elle haussa les épaules et retourna sur son lit alors que je rassemblai mes feuilles. Si certains étaient des dessins sans intérêts, deux d'entre eux étaient les sinistres messages que j'avais reçu, m'avertissant sur ce qui s'était passé le cinq novembre. Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à ce qu'Emily tombe sur eux. Il y avait déjà bien assez de Simon et moi, dans cette histoire. Simon et moi, et la personne qui les envoyait. Potentiellement Ulysse Selwyn, d'après ce que nous pensions.

« _Your turn to burn_ ».

Les mots me glaçaient le sang.

Je rangeai les feuilles dans mon dictionnaire et cherchai ma rune en m'efforçant de réprimer mon trouble. Emily continuer de me fixer par dessus ses lunettes, les yeux plissés.

-Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je lui jetai un regard ennuyé. Je l'ignorais moi-même, et je ne savais pas comment l'expliqué à Emily sans lui raconter l'insistance Miles. Je mordillai nerveusement la pointe de ma plume en tentant de rassembler mes pensées. J'éprouvai le besoin d'en parler à voix haute, pour dénouer tout cela, au risque qu'Emily ne s'emballe exagérément.

-J'aime vraiment bien Miles, avouai-je alors. Mais il y a trop de choses qui me dérangent pour que j'envisage plus de « bien l'aimer », tu comprends ?

-Comme le fait qu'il traine avec Selwyn ?

-Par exemple, oui.

Emily opina doucement du chef, et m'invita silencieusement à poursuivre. Je me laissai rouler sur le dos avec un soupir et croisai les mains derrière ma nuque. Les yeux rivés sur les tentures d'un jaune chaud et agréable, je continuai :

-Et il est ambitieux à outrance, je ne sais pas où ça peut le mener. Mais à part ça … il est gentil, avec moi. C'est agréable de passer des moments avec lui. Et il serait possible … que d'un point de vue objectif, non ça ne me dérangerait pas d'aller avec lui au bal.

Le sourire d'Emily s'agrandit un peu et je me sentis rougir.

- _En amie_ ! Ce sera toujours plus agréable qu'avec Simon …

-Il y a une nuance entre « ça ne me dérange pas », et « j'ai envie ». Alors, c'est quoi la vraie nuance ?

-Mais j'en sais rien ! gémis-je en serrant mon oreiller contre moi.

-En tout cas, c'est clair que si tu ne sais pas, Cédric refusera que tu y ailles avec Miles.

-Je voulais y aller seule. Ne pas me prendre la tête et me moquer de Cédric quand il ouvrirait le mal avec Cho. Pourquoi Simon est venu mettre son nez là dedans ?

Emily essuya un petit rire et se leva pour grimper sur mon lit. Elle s'y assit en tailleurs et coinça une mèche folle derrière son oreille.

-Si ça se trouve, tu y iras seule, tu sais. Tu n'es qu'à trois demandes, et tu pourrais rester à trois. Le bal est dans dix jours … Mais en tout cas, Cédric a bien réussi son coup, non ? Tu pensais avoir trois demandes ?

Le sourire d'Emily était affable et rassurant, mais sa question m'embarrassa. Cédric avait certes imposé cette condition de « cinq demandes » pour redorer ma confiance en moi, me faire sentir que, contrairement à ce que je songeais, je pouvais être désirable. Mais pour l'heure, ça avait plutôt l'effet inverse. Si je résumais mes trois demandes étaient :

\- Cédric, dont j'étais le choix de la facilité.

\- Sullivan Fawley, qui avait songé que la gentille meilleure amie de sa grande sœur ne pourrait pas le lui refuser. Oui parce que c'était vrai, après tout, qui d'autre lui demanderait ?

\- Et Miles. Avec tout ce que cela impliquait.

Bref. Je trouvai le résultat était plutôt affligeant, et si Cédric n'avait pas eu temps de problème avec l'énigme de l'œuf et son histoire naissante avec Cho, je lui aurais vertement fait comprendre.

-Ah. (Emily avait perdu son sourire. Sans doute avait elle deviner lisait-elle mes pensées sur mon visage). Ce n'est pas une franche réussite ?

-Pas vraiment. J'ai l'impression d'être une pauvre fille. Aïe ! (Elle venait de me donner une tape sèche sur la jambe). Quoi ?

-Tu n'es pas une pauvre fille, et sur le fond, Cédric a raison, asséna-t-elle, avant de sourire d'un air mielleux. Tu es une fille formidable. J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte … Mais je t'assure, c'est ce que tu es. Et mon frère ne t'a pas demandé parce qu'il était sûr que tu aurais personne, mais parce qu'il a un faible pour toi depuis un moment.

-Em', je suis sûre que tu viens juste d'inventer ça.

-D'accord, admit-t-elle en penchant sa tête sur l'épaule. Mais Miles en pince pour toi, et ça ne l'ait pas inventé. Ça ne te flatte pas, ça ?

-Raison de plus pour ne pas aller avec lui au bal.

-Mais Vic' !

Je la considérai avec un sourire mutin, et elle m'arracha mon coussin pour m'asséner un coup sur la tête. Je me protégeai en riant, et elle finit par se laisser tomber à côté de moi avec un profond soupir. Nous fixâmes toutes deux la tenture jaune de mon lit pendant un long moment. Je lui jetai une œillade intriguée : sa lèvre inférieure était déformée par une moue.

-Et Esteban ? m'enquis-je doucement. C'est du dépit ou de l'envie ?

-Des deux, avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Un peu comme toi avec Miles, il était très gentil et c'est sympa de passer du temps avec …

-Mais au fond de toi, tu espérais Roger.

Emily garda le silence un long moment, tortillant machinalement une mèche entre ses doigts.

-J'ai espéré tout l'été. A la fin de l'année dernière on s'était tellement rapproché, j'ai cru … Puis je l'ai vu en août, et il tenait une fille par la main. Bref, il n'était plus avec à la rentrée mais … ça ne change pas ce que j'ai vu.

-Tu es sûre que ce n'était pas sa sœur ? Ou quelqu'un comme ça ?

Les yeux d'Emily roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Elle se redressa et me tendit une main impérieuse.

-Bien sûr, idiote. Allez viens, je meurs de faim. Ça fait plus d'un quart d'heure que j'ai dit à Cédric qu'on descendrait dans cinq minutes.

J'éclatai de rire malgré le nœud qui serrait ma gorge, et pris la main tendue pour me redresser. J'hésitai un instant à descendre en chausson, tant j'avais peu de courage, et finit par lasser mes chaussures habituelles avec des gestes lents qui exaspérèrent Emily. Nous nous dirigeâmes dans le Hall où je croisai Kamila Tokarsky, qui discutait au milieu de celui-ci avec deux garçons de son école, et la si charmante Sisko. Elle observait son interlocuteur, un éclat de dégoût brillant dans ses yeux, et je crus qu'elle allait m'ignorait et que je n'aurais pas à supporter son regard glacial sur ma nuque. Mais elle haussa sa voix que l'accent rendait absurdement sèche :

-Moi je suis déjà prise, mais si tu veux quelqu'un de ton bas rang vient justement de passer … Tu peux peut-être lui demander, vous ferez un beau couple de …

Cette fois encore, Kamila l'interrompit dans une autre langue, alors qu'Emily s'était immobilisé pour lui adresser un regard outré.

-Attends, c'est de toi qu'elle parle, là ? s'indigna-t-elle en me prenant le bras.

-Em', on avance ! rétorquai-je en tentant de l'amener vers la Grande Salle.

A présent, les quatre élèves de Durmstrang nous dévisageaient. L'un d'entre eux, celui que Sisko venait de rebuter, était un élève moins athlétique que les autres et dont les joues rebondies étaient coloré d'un rose vif. L'autre garçon ricana, récoltant le regard noir de Kamila, et lui et Sisko s'engouffrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Seule ma pression sur le bras d'Emily empêcha celle-ci de sortir sa baguette.

-Bon sang on a assez de Flint ici ! ragea-t-elle une fois que Sisko fût loin. On n'a pas besoin de nouvelle engeance raciste venue de l'est !

-On est désolé, s'excusa sincèrement Kamila.

Son ton était néanmoins froid et son regard se fit dur quand il se posa sur Emily.

-Cela dit, on n'est pas tous comme Sisko et Vladimir. Merci de ne pas tous nous mettre dans le même sac.

-On le sait bien, la rassurai-je avant qu'Emily n'ouvre la bouche. Et encore merci de … l'avoir fait taire.

-Oh, elle torture ce pauvre Poliakoff, expliqua-t-elle en balançant son pouce du côté du garçon. A cause de cette absurde histoire de bal …

Son dégoût était palpable et j'opinai du chef d'un air compréhensif. Le nommé Poliakoff s'empourpra.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas demander à Sisko, lui dit Kamila d'un ton docte.

-Et toi ? lui demanda-t-il, l'air empli d'espoir.

-Désolée, petit … Mais pas de ça entre nous.

Elle lui servit alors un charmant sourire qui adoucit le refus. Emily et moi échangeâmes un regard perplexe. Il était vrai que le Poliakoff n'avait rien d'attirant, mais un refus si direct … Il haussa les épaules et nous servit un pauvre sourire.

-Vous voyez à quels points elles sont méchantes, à Durmstrang ? plaisanta-t-il, avant de nous observer plus sérieusement. Mais peut-être que j'aurais plus de chance avec les anglaises …

-Oula, l'interrompit immédiatement Emily en levant une main. Désolée, mais j'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un.

-Oh, dit Poliakoff, visiblement déçu, avant de se tourner vers moi. Et toi ? Ça ne te dit pas de … ?

- _Das vitania_ , Poliakoff, persiffla Kamila en lui donna une tape sèche sur le torse. Laisse-les tranquille ! Viens, on retourne au vaisseau …

Elle prit un Poliakov déboussolé par le bras et le traina vers la grande porte, nous gratifiant d'un clin d'œil avant de s'enfoncer dans la nuit. Emily et moi les observâmes un instant, avant de se tourner l'une vers l'autre. L'œil de mon amie pétillait. Puis, avant que ne puisse l'en empêchait, elle s'élança dans la Grande Salle pour crier :

-Simon ! Simon, plus qu'une !

-Ça ne compte pas ! braillai-je en la poursuivant. Cédric, ça ne compte pas !

-Quatre. Par Merlin, Bennett. Comment tu t'en es sortie pour que quatre garçons te demandent ?

-Ferme-la, Bones, Maugrey nous regarde.

-Filtre d'amour ? Imperium ?

-Bones …

-Ah non ! En fait tu as vraiment envie d'aller au bal avec moi ? Aïe !

Je venais d'enfoncer la pointe métallique de ma plume dans le dos de sa main, et Simon me toisa, proprement choqué. Maugrey leva vaguement son œil sain sur nous, et je m'efforçai de garder un visage impassible jusqu'à qu'il se détourne.

-Souffre en silence, Bones, dis-je d'un ton badin en trempant ma plume dans l'encrier.

-Je te pensais capable d'écrire avec mon sang, marmonna-t-il en examinant la petite plaie sanguinolente que je venais de lui administrer. Ce sera répété à Alexandre.

Je me rétractai au nom de mon frère. Alexandre. Il m'avait envoyé la semaine dernière, m'houspillant et s'indignant que je le laisse ainsi seul à noël. Sa lettre était suivie – et j'en avais été stupéfaite par delà les mots – par quelques phrases écrites de la part de mon père. Il s'était dit déçu que je ne sois pas là pendant les vacances, et j'avais entendu ses mots comme si mon père me les avait susurrés à l'oreille, avec toutes les intonations que cela impliquait. Ces quelques mots m'avaient presque brisé le cœur.

-Je veux rentrer à la maison, Simon, grommelai-je, sans savoir pourquoi je lâchais ça. Cette année craint. Ce bal craint. Il a tout éclipsé : le Tournoi, l'œuf d'or – et même les messages. Ils sont toujours bien cachés dans mon dictionnaire.

-Et il vaut mieux qu'ils le restent pour l'instant, approuva Simon en se radoucissant. Surtout si tu refuses toujours d'en parler aux professeurs …

-Oui, je refuse toujours …

-… Une connerie, mais passons. Et quant au bal, s'il craint pour toi, j'en suis ravi.

Je le gratifiai d'une œillade assassine qui le fit doucement sourire.

-Je te hais, Simon Bones. Je te hais, et une fois rentrée je vais te casser les os un à un, t'écorcher, t'assassiner, te dépecer, et enfin brûler ton corps à l'acide pour cacher les restes dans la forêt de Dean.

-Un bien joyeux programme, mais on ira danser une valse avant.

-Bennett, Bones !

Je rentrai ma tête dans mes épaules et Simon baissa le nez sur son parchemin. L'œil valide de Maugrey était rivé sur nous alors que l'autre observait le duel entre Warrington et Selwyn. Ulysse était bien sûr bien meilleure et désarma son camarade au bout d'une minute d'échange de sort, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

-Bien, Selwyn, grogna Maugrey alors que les garçons retournaient à leur place. Mais la prochaine fois, ne baisse pas ta garde dès le premier sort jeter, un sorcier aguerri en aurait profité pour attaquer fort à ce moment là et tu serais mort. VIGILENCE CONSTANTE ! cria-t-il, et tous sursautèrent. Quant à vous deux (il vrilla ses deux yeux sur nous). Je vous entends encore une fois, et je ferais une exception à ma répugnance du système de récompenses et punition si cher à notre système éducatif et ce sera la retenue. En tête à tête, évidemment. Vous êtes sûr de vouloir ça ?

Nous secouâmes vigoureusement la tête et Maugrey opina du chef, satisfait. Sa bouche se releva en un sourire sardonique.

-Mais puisque vous vous détestez tant … Je vous en prie. (Il désigna l'estrade qui bordait le tableau). A vous de jouer.

-Simon, cet été sera le pire de ta vie, lui chuchotai-je furieusement pendant qu'on se dirigeait vers l'endroit que le professeur indiquait.

Il se contenta de me sourire, confiant. Evidemment. Il n'allait pas se faire ridiculiser, _lui_. Je maîtrisai peut-être assez bien les sortilèges informulés, mais Simon connaissait bien plus de maléfice. Je voyais presque leurs formules briller dans les yeux de mon adversaire quand il se plaça face à moi. Nous levâmes nos baguettes.

-Trois, entonna Maugrey – et j'entendais très clairement l'amusement dans sa voix. Deux … _Un !_

La baguette de Simon bougea si vite que j'eus de la peine à parer le sort. Pendant les premières trente secondes, je ne fis que lever des boucliers pour me protéger des assauts de Simon – il n'y avait que cela que j'étais capable de faire correctement. La première brèche se présenta quand, sans doute mu par l'agacement, Simon prononça sa formule. Je souris intérieurement. _Ça fait perdre du temps, de prononcer une formule, Simon._ Je me fendis et un éclair rouge jaillis de la pointe de ma baguette pour heurter celle de mon adversaire. Trop occupé par la prononciation, il ne put parer. Sa baguette décrivit un arc de cercle au dessus de nous avant que je l'attrape d'un geste souple. Le visage de Simon reflétait sa profonde stupeur. Oubliant les élèves qui nous observait et les yeux asymétriques de Maugrey rivés sur nous, je poussai un cri de joie en bondissant.

-Je t'ai désarmé ! Par Merlin, je pensais que ça n'arriverait jamais !

-Oui, c'est bon, Bennett, marmonna Maugrey, dont l'œil valide pétillait néanmoins. Vous avez gagné, et il a perdu. Mais dans un duel dans la vie réelle, Bones n'aurait sans doute pas été seul, et au lieu d'exulter comme une enfant, tu te seras faite descendre par un manque de discernement. Ensuite, un combat n'est jamais fini tant que l'adversaire n'est pas hors d'état de nuire. N'oubliez jamais : ce n'est pas parce que la personne face à vous n'est plus en possession de sa baguette qu'elle est inoffensive. Ce ne serait qu'arrogance. On peut toujours se battre : armes blanche, combat rapproché … Si Bones l'aurait voulu, il aurait pu foncer pendant que Bennett jubilait et récupérer les deux baguettes. Et là … et là, les cartes sont rebattues.

-Non, tu n'aurais pas pu, soufflai-je à Simon avec un sourire malicieux. Je suis toujours plus rapide que toi.

Simon me foudroya du regard. Maugrey braqua son œil magique sur moi :

-Bennett ! Après ce que je viens de te dire, qu'est-ce que tu fais une fois qu'il est désarmé ?

-Je …, réfléchis-je un instant, sans me départir de mon sourire. Je le stupéfixie ?

-Tu le stupéfixies, exactement. Ça le mettra définitivement K.O. et te laissera le temps de fuir s'il le faut. (La cloche sonna, faisant sursauter tout le monde). Fin de la leçon, les mômes. Bon week-end.

-Mais comment t'as pu faire une telle erreur ? lançai-je gaiement à Simon alors que nous retournions à notre place. Un génie comme toi, prononcer sa formule ?

-C'est bon ? Tu as fini ?

-Tu veux rire ? Elle t'a vaincu, on va en entendre parler pendant un siècle, rit Cédric en passant un bras sur mes épaules. Mes félicitations, ma grande !

J'adressai un sourire rayonnant à Cédric et Simon se renfrogna quelque peu, rangeant ses affaires sans lever le nez. Le bruit sourd de la jambe de bois de Maugrey claquant contre le sol affaiblit mon sourire.

-Oui, Bennett, félicitation, grogna-t-il en vrillant son œil sombre sur moi. C'était très défensif, mais on peut dire que c'était efficace. Tu es une rapide, tu peux compter sur les erreurs de tes adversaires pour attaquer. Mais ils ne seront pas tous aussi étourdis que Bones. Combien de temps aurais-tu été capable de parer les maléfices ?

Je haussai les épaules, embarrassée. Je n'en avais aucune idée et j'avais conscience que dans un duel dans lequel on jouait sa vie, ma stratégie était plus qu'insuffisante. Maugrey poussa un nouveau grognement.

-Mouais. On verra ça au prochain cours. Tu te balades avec ton œuf, Diggory ?

Son œil magique était rivé sur le sac de Cédric et celui-ci lui jeta un regard surpris. Il adressa un sourire incertain au professeur.

-Vous voyez à travers mon sac ?

-Je vois même à travers ma propre tête, répondit Maugrey. Alors, cette énigme, elle avance ?

Le sourire de Cédric s'estompa. Je l'avais vu travailler à la bibliothèque, son œuf d'or posé devant lui, mais visiblement cela n'avait rien donné.

-Je vérifie dans les manuels de Magizoologie si un animal ne pond pas d'œuf d'or, admit Cédric en nous jetant un regard ennuyé. Mais pour l'instant c'est la seule piste que j'ai …

-Hmm, songea Maugrey, l'œil toujours fixé sur le sac. Je peux l'avoir, Diggory ?

Cédric parut surpris par l'exigence et sortit son œuf d'un geste indécis. Maugrey s'assit sur une chaise vide et soupesa l'objet, vrillant ses deux yeux sur sa coquille d'or.

-Les professeurs sont au courant des épreuves ? demanda timidement Emily.

-Pas vraiment, Fawley. Seulement si l'épreuve les concerne eux et leur matière et en l'occurrence ça ne me concerne pas. (Il secoua l'œuf en le portant à son oreille). Hmm. Vous avez pensé à lui faire prendre un bain ?

-Pardon ?

-Un bain, Diggory. Vous êtes préfet ? Vous avez une belle salle de bain au cinquième étage ? La prochaine fois, emmenez-y votre œuf.

-Mon œuf, répéta Cédric d'un ton dubitatif. Pour prendre un bain.

L'œil sain de Maugrey flamboya un instant, et il rendit sèchement l'œuf à Cédric.

-Si vous pensez être assez génial pour vous passer de conseil, je vous en prie, Diggory.

-Les professeurs ne sont pas censés …

-Ah oui ? Va dire ça à Fleur Delacour et Viktor Krum. A l'heure qu'il est, ils ont sans doute déjà résolu l'énigme à l'aide de leurs directeurs. Tu penses que Karkaroff va perdre une occasion de d'humilier Dumbledore ? Sans doute que oui, ajouta-t-il en avisant la mine choquée de Cédric. Tu es naïf, Diggory, terriblement naïf. Et crois-moi, cette naïveté va te perdre.

Cédric continua de dévisager ouvertement Maugrey, son œuf d'or à la main. Il finit par se détourner, rangeant son énigme, le visage fermé.

-Bonne journée, professeur, lança-t-il d'un cordial qui frisait la froideur, avant de faire volte-face et de sortir à grand pas.

Le regard d'Emily oscilla entre Maugrey et Cédric avant qu'elle ne rejoigne ce dernier en courant. Simon la suivit un instant plus tard, saluant le professeur du bout des lèvres, me laissant seul avec lui – sans doute sa vengeance pour l'avoir désarmé. Maugrey poussa un grognement sonore.

-Hm. La vérité fait mal, pas vrai ? (Il vrilla ses deux yeux sur moi, m'arrachant un frisson). T'es intuitive, Bennett. Tu sens les choses. Alors ouvre l'œil.

Je hochai mollement la tête, le gratifiai d'un « au revoir professeur » avant de prendre la porte mon tour. Emily m'attendait dans le couloir, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Il t'a dit quoi ? me chuchota-t-elle alors qu'on s'éloignait de la salle de classe.

-Comme d'habitude. « Vigilance constante ».

-Simon essaie de convaincre Cédric d'essayer le conseil de Maugrey. Il dit que ça paraît peut-être étrange et loufoque mais … On parle de Maugrey Fol-Œil. Et c'était un sacré sorcier, le plus grand Auror que le Ministère n'ait jamais connu. Alors … je suis d'accord, ça vaut peut-être le coup d'essayer.

J'opinai laconiquement du chef. Mon opinion sur Maugrey n'avait pas changé depuis le début d'année : je le trouvais cynique, paranoïaque, et terriblement gênant. Je n'aimais pas la lueur de folie qui brillait perpétuellement dans son regard. Néanmoins, il était vrai qu'on ne crachait pas sur le conseil d'un tel personnage.

J'y avais cru jusqu'au bout. Je resterais à quatre demandes, je n'irais au bal avec personne, je refuserais d'y aller avec Miles et je ferais vivre un enfer cet été à Simon. La dernière semaine avant les vacances de noël parut s'écouler à une lenteur incroyable, comme si la grande horloge qui ornait l'une des tours de Poudlard avait décidé de ralentir. Emily m'avait proposé de me retrancher dans ma chambre jusqu'au bal pour être sûre que personne ne me demanderait de l'y accompagner, mais j'avais trop de retard en cours, et j'affrontai la classe avec courage. Aucune demande ne vînt durant les premiers jours et Simon devenait de plus en plus lunatique, agacé que je lui échappe ainsi. J'avais passé également une après-midi à la bibliothèque avec Miles, une après-midi reposante où il avait tenu sa promesse : pas d'allusion à ses sentiments et pas de demandes impromptues. Il avait été charmant, m'avait aidé en Sortilège, et à ma grande frustration, j'avais passé un moment véritablement agréable, oubliant le Tournoi et le Bal. Jusqu'à qu'il me demande si j'avais réfléchi à sa proposition. J'avais rougi, assuré que j'y pensais encore, et étais retournée dans ma Salle Commune les joues écarlates.

-Tu es contrariante, marmonna Emily alors que nous sortions de la Grande Salle, la veille des vacances. Non, vraiment. Un peu comme Cédric avec cette histoire d'œuf. Tu sais qu'il ne veut pas appliquer le conseil de Maugrey ? Je vais devoir l'accompagner à la Salle de bain des préfets pour être sûr qu'il le fasse !

-Cédric appréciera …

-Ne change pas de sujet, toi ! Tu as envie d'y aller avec Miles, tu le sais, je le sais, Poudlard le sait. Même Simon le sait, il se ronge les sangs à l'idée que tu acceptes.

-Peut-être que j'en ai un peu envie, admis-je du bout des lèvres. Miles est vraiment adorable en ce moment … et ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu trainé avec Selwyn.

-Une excellent point. Alors, tu acceptes quand ?

Je haussai les épaules avec une indifférence feinte. Parfois, je m'imaginais allant au bal dans ma robe bleue, au bras d'un Miles vêtu de son costume, lui marchant sur les pieds sur la piste de danse. La vérité, c'était que j'avais peur de ce qui pouvait résulter de cette soirée. Et quand j'avais peur, j'avais tendance à utiliser la stratégie de l'évitement. Encore une fois, je devais être bien transparente, parce qu'Emily éclata de rire :

-Je n'y crois pas ! Tu as peur de craquer et de tomber dans ses bras ?

-Non !

-Donc finalement, maintenant qu'il s'éloigne de Selwyn, il te plait ?

-Emily !

-Bennett !

Emily et moi fîmes volte-face pour observer les jumeaux Weasley avancer vers nous, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Cédric et Simon, qui étaient assis sous les arcades, levèrent les yeux au même moment. L'un des jumeaux me servit un immense sourire.

-Ça va Bennett ? Pas de sorties dans les cuisines en ce moment …

-Elle est trop occupée à prendre soin de son champion …, glissa l'autre en jetant un coup d'œil à Cédric. Ah Diggory ! Alors cet œuf ?

-Il fait affreusement mal aux oreilles. Tu n'es pas devenu sourd ?

-Potter l'est devenu, lui ? répliqua Emily, ses yeux roulants dans son orbite. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Elle avait des griefs contre eux depuis la troisième année : elle était passée dans un couloir dont les armures avaient été ensorcelées à lancer des bombabouzes. A l'époque, nous ne nous entendions pas, et j'avais été ravie de la revoir revenir dans la Salle Commune couverte d'une substance brunâtre qui empestait. L'un des jumeaux eut un sourire tordu.

-De ta part ? Rien du tout, Fawley ! (il passa un bras autour de mes épaules). C'est à Bennett qu'on veut parler. (Il m'adressa un immense sourire). Dis-moi, Bennett, tu te souviens que tu me dois un service ?

-Je me souviens surtout que c'est _vous_ qui me devez un service, répliquai-je âprement en lui jetant un regard torve. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Bah, il se trouve que Fred a refusé d'aller au bal avec moi, expliqua George, qui me tenait par l'épaule. Il me trompe avec Angelina Johnson. Alors j'ai réfléchi à comment lui rendre la pareille et devine à qui j'ai …

Je ne le laissai pas finir sa phrase : la gifle fut cinglante et força George à tituber sous le coup. Il m'adressa un regard profondément heurté, incrédule, mais je me détournai de lui pour observer Simon. Son visage exprimait une joie presque féroce et il brandit silencieusement le poing en signe de victoire. Mon cœur dévala ma poitrine et je jetai un regard désespéré à Cédric.

-Tu es sûr que ça compte ?

-C'est très réglementaire, confirma-t-il avec un sourire désolé. Cinq demandes, le contrat est rempli.

-Et je ne sais toujours pas comment elle a fait, jubila Simon. Franchement, comment tu as fait pour amener cinq garçons à te demander ? Sérieusement ?

-Je comprends rien, maronna George en massant sa joue.

-La seule chose que tu dois comprendre c'est que tu viens de contracter une nouvelle dette à mon égard, George Weasley ! rageai-je en enfonça un index furieux dans sa poitrine.

-Et la réponse est non, elle n'est malheureusement plus disponible.

-Bones !

Pour toute réponse, George fronça du nez, et les jumeaux s'en furent, non sans un regard méfiant à mon égard. Je me tournai vers Simon, qui souriant toujours d'un air cynique. J'étais presque surprise de la fureur qui bouillonnait en moi. Je me sentais comme un animal pris au piège, dont le fil des décisions lui échappait totalement. Ce n'était peut-être rien, cette histoire de bal mais … en réalité, c'était beaucoup. Et je vivais mal le fait que cette simple décision de m'appartienne pas. Avant de me mettre à pleurer, ou à vociférer, je lâchai du bout des lèvres :

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. On se revoit après.

-Vic', il neige ! protesta Emily.

C'était vrai : il neigeait si fort que je n'y voyais pas à dix pas. Mais peu m'importait : je rabattis ma capuche sur mon visage, serrai ma cape et franchis le rideau de flocons qui me séparait du parc. Je marchai vite malgré le froid qui me mordait la peau, espérant que la colère s'en irait au contact de l'air glacial et de l'humidité, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Arrivée au Lac Noir, je devins même mélancolique en songeant à tout les bonhommes de neiges qu'Alexandre et moi aurions pu faire avec cet épais tapis. Ensuite nous serions rentrée boire un chocolat chaud, nous aurions échangé nos cadeaux, avec mes parents et mes grands-parents paternels, avant d'assister à la messe de noël dispensée par mon père. Alexandre m'aurait fait rire en plaisantant sur chaque verset de la bible cité, et j'aurais réprimé mon hilarité en chantant les chants religieux. J'avais perdu la foi en Dieu en entrant à Poudlard. Mais ces moments n'avaient toutefois aucunement perdu leur saveur. Au lieu de quoi j'étais coincé au bal de noël avec une robe ridicule, au bras de Simon Bones. Je resongeai aux chants de noël religieux que j'avais pu chanté à l'église était jeune, mais ce fut une autre mélodie religieuse qui me vînt en tête, plus rythmée et qui contre toute attente, m'arracha un sourire.

 _-Hail, Holy Queen enthroned above, Ô Maria !_ _Hail, Mother of mercy and of love, Ô Maria!Triumph all ye cherubim … Sing with us ye seraphim!Heaven and earth resound the hymn!  
Salve, salve … salve, Regina !*_

-La maison doit vraiment te manquer pour que tu te mettes à chanter des chants religieux.

Les paroles s'étouffèrent dans ma gorge et je gratifiai Simon d'un regard incendiaire. Il le soutint sans broncher. La neige qui tombait toujours à gros flocons et il avait le temps d'enfiler son affreux bonnet orange qui le suivait depuis l'enfance. Entre ce bonnet enfoncé sur sa tête et l'écharpe qui lui mangeait une partie de son visage, je ne pouvais pas distinguer ses traits.

-Ce n'est pas un chant liturgique, mon père aurait un arrêt cardiaque s'il était chanté à l'église … Grand dieu, pourquoi tu m'as suivie ? grondai-je sourdement. C'est bon, Bones, tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Maintenant fiche-moi la paix.

-On ne va pas se mentir, c'était mal embarqué avec les conditions de Cédric, répliqua-t-il, se frottant les mains pour se réchauffer. Tu ne veux pas qu'on remonte au château ? Je me les gèle ici.

Moi aussi, j'en tremblais de froid. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Le vent glacial éclaircissait mes idées et la neige qui fondait sur ma peau adoucissait mes troubles. Alors je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce.

-OK, céda Simon avec un soupir, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine pour retenir sa chaleur. J'ai compris, tu vas passer une sale soirée …

- _On_ va passer une sale soirée, rétorquai-je vertement. N'imagine pas que je vais te laisser me ridiculiser sans me défendre un petit peu, Simon. Tu vas le regretter, crois-moi.

-Possible, admit-t-il, la tête penchée sur son épaule. Mais je reste persuadé que tu en souffrira plus que moi.

Il avait sans doute raison, aussi le lorgnai-je avec exaspération. Mon regard lui arracha un rire amer.

-Ça va, Vicky. Tu m'en veux, je l'ai compris. Tu vas me le faire payer au centuple cet été, et on sera quitte.

-On va se gâcher le bal, et l'été. Par Merlin, Simon, pourquoi on doit toujours se gâcher la vie pour être heureux ?

Cette fois, le rire de Simon se fit plus franc, mais personnellement, je n'avais pas la moindre envie de sourire. Je resserrais les pans de cape sur moi, agacée.

-On a toujours fonctionné comme ça, Vicky.

-J'ai le droit de dire que dans la situation présente … ça me rend furieuse ?

Il me jeta un regard où se mêlaient la curiosité et la perplexité.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne te l'évites pas ? Cédric t'a laissé une porte de sortie, non ?

-Oh, arrête, soufflai-je.

-Vicky, je te connais depuis l'enfance, et je sais bien qu'il y a une personne avec laquelle tu aurais envie d'y aller.

Il avait lâché cela sans la moindre émotion, son regard vert scrutant le Lac comme si celui-ci contenait un trésor caché. Les bords de l'eau avaient presque gelé par ses températures hivernales, et le vaisseau de Durmstrang tanguait presque dangereusement. Les élèves de l'école étaient d'ailleurs les seuls à braver le froid et un groupe faisait une bataille de neige non loin, sur les rives du Lac. Je me trémoussai, gênée d'être ainsi découverte par Simon. Mais comme il venait de le préciser, il me connaissait depuis l'enfance. S'il y en avait un qui pouvait reconnaître les signes, c'était lui.

-Peut-être bien, avouai-je alors, sachant que c'était inutile de nier.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne prends pas la perche ? s'étonna-t-il sans quitter le lac des yeux. Franchement, Bennett, je sais être quelqu'un d'intelligent, mais pourtant … Oh attends.

Il fronça les sourcils, et me jeta un regard oblique.

-Tu as peur, c'est ça ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? me rebiffai-je.

-Parce que je te connais, Vicky. Tu fuis quand tu as peur, et vu comment tu fuis Bletchley, tu dois être morte de trouille.

Je plissai les yeux, avant de pousser un profond soupir. Mon souffle se cristallisa en une brume blanche qui allait se perdre dans l'immensité des flocons de neige.

-Je refuse de parler de ça avec toi.

-Pas besoin. Ton visage parle à ta place. Il te plait, c'est ça ?

La moquerie avait percé sa voix, et je lui donnai un coup de pied dans le tibia pour le faire taire. Il s'éloigna avec un éclat de rire.

-Oh Vicky ! Allez, aie le courage de l'admettre, au moins ! Il te plait et tu as peur de ce que ça pourrait donner au bal, c'est ça ?

-Tu veux m'humilier jusqu'au bout, c'est ça ?

-Donc j'ai raison ? Tu as peur de tomber dans ses bras ?

Pour toute réponse, je le poussai vigoureusement au poitrail et il trébucha avec un glapissement. Il eut juste le temps d'attraper un pan de ma cape pour que je l'accompagne dans sa chute avant de tomber lourdement dans la neige. J'atterris sur l'épais tapis, m'y enfonçant profondément avec un cri de surprise. Je me redressai, époussetant les flocons écrasés sur ma cape désormais gorgée d'eau glacée.

-Bones !

-C'est de ta faute !

Il était encore allongé dans la neige, et j'en profitai pour enfoncer gaiement son visage dans le tapis neigeux.

-Victoria Anne nom-polonais-imprononçable Bennett ! éructa Simon en se redressant vivement.

-Ça t'apprendra à concocter des vengeances stupides. Et c'est « Jadwiga », c'est très prononçable pour un nom polonais. Répète après moi « Jadwiga ».

-Elle était parfaite, ma vengeance, jusqu'à ce que Bletchley vienne s'en mêler, marmonna-t-il en secouant ses cheveux couverts de neige. Et oui c'est prononçable, mais j'avais oublié. Jadwiga Liszka. Comment fait ta grand-mère ?

-On l'appelle « Jaga », ça règle la question. (J'attrapai son bonnet orange qui avait glissé dans la chute). Je t'ai déjà dis que c'était un bonnet immonde ?

Simon eut un vague sourire mais ne répondis rien. Lui avoir fait manger de la neige m'avait apaisé au delà des mots et nous restâmes un moment assis, à contempler le Lac en silence. Ce fut au bout de quelques minutes de tourments intérieur que je lâchai :

-D'accord. Miles me plait, par plusieurs aspect.

-Alors s'il te plait, pourquoi tu as peur ?

-Parce que Miles est ambitieux. Je le sais, il ne s'en cache pas. Et … Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il capable de sacrifier au nom de son ambition.

Simon garda longuement le silence, les bras croisés sur son ventre. Nous étions trempés et de surcroît assis dans la neige : je voyais d'ici ses doigts trembler, ses lèvres se bleuir et j'entendais l'entrechoquement caractéristique d'un claquement de dent. Bien, il m'avait gâché mes dernières semaines, mais peut-être arriverais-je à le rendre malade pour le bal. Simon lâcha un profond soupir qui se mua en une épaisse brume blanche.

-Râh, Bennett. Allez, va avec lui.

Je coulai sur lui un regard circonspect qui le fit doucement rire.

-Tu as raison, on se gâche la vie au quotidien. Alors peut-être que j'ai eu tord : il faut que ça reste le quotidien, et pas l'exceptionnel. Ce bal, c'est exceptionnel, on en n'aura qu'un dans notre vie dans doute alors … vas-y, je te libère. De toute façon, Cédric l'aurait fait. Il n'aime pas Bletchley, mais il ne sait rien te refuser.

-Simon …, murmurai-je, étrangement émue. Ça ne change rien à ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir … confiance en Miles.

-Et tu ne sauras pas s'il est digne de confiance en fuyant, Vicky. Donne-lui cette chance, tu verras bien.

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose, avant de me rendre compte qu'aucun mot ne me venait à l'esprit. Alors je la refermai, et pinçai mes lèvres qui commençaient à s'engourdir.

-Et toi ? lâchai-je finalement. Tu iras seul ?

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? s'amusa-t-il en me jetait une œillade moqueuse. Bah, ça va. Comme toi, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Ça fera juste … immensément plaisir à Octavia.

-Beurk.

Je jetai un regard en coin à Simon, qui avait perdu son sourire en prononçant le nom de son ex-petite-amie. Je n'avais pas de tendresse particulière pour lui, mais je refusais qu'Octavia McLairds sorte grande vainqueur de cette histoire. Je balayais le Lac des yeux et mon regard croisa celui de Kamila, qui me fit un signe de main. Un plan prit forme dans mon esprit, et je me levai d'un bond, attrapant au passage le col de la cape de Simon.

-Allez viens, l'exhortai-je alors qu'il s'étranglait presque. J'ai une idée pour que tu ne perdes pas la face, viens !

-Une idée ? répéta-t-il, dubitatif.

Il s'était redressé sur ses pieds, se massant le cou avec une grimace. Puis il suivit mon regard et une infime teinte de couleur revint sur ses joues. Il secoua la tête.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'est ton idée, mais c'est une très mauvaise idée !

-Mais non, ne t'en fais pas, ris-je en le prenant par le bras, l'obligeant à me suivre vers les élèves de Durmstrang. J'essaie juste de te trouver une cavalière : elle est polonaise et très sympa !

-Depuis que je t'ai rencontré j'ai un problème avec les polak !

-Polonais, rectifiai-je, ne supportant que moyennement ce surnom. Arrête de geindre comme un bébé et suis-moi. Et cache ce bonnet (je le lui lançais vertement et il le rattrapa maladroitement). Ça va la faire fuir.

Sans prendre en compte ses protestations, je le tirais de force par le col, et nous avançâmes vers la rive du Lac, moi pouffant de rire et Simon la mort dans l'âme.


	13. Chapter 12 : Et un, deux, trois

**Bonjour ! Je viens de me rendre compte que la mise en page avait jarté mes étoiles qui séparait les "moments" dans les précédents chapitres, j'en suis désolée, je vais essayer de changer ça, je comprends que ça puissae altérer la lecture sur le coup !**

 **Chapitre du baaaaal j'espère qu'il plaira bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Et un, deux, trois … 

Kamila avait accepté d'aller au bal avec Simon. J'avais été la voir avec un sourire mielleux, mon meilleur-ennemi bougonnant derrière moi que j'étais stupide et qu'il me le ferait payer. Cela avait paru intriguer la polonaise, qui avait agrée avec un sourire presque carnassier. Elle avait tenu à échanger quelques mots avec lui, et nous étions remonté vers le château avec un Simon Bones de bien meilleure humeur. De tellement bonne humeur que lorsque nous avions croisé Miles au détour d'un couloir, il m'avait poussé vers lui avec un immense sourire et un « Elle a quelque chose à te dire », avant de détaler sec sous mes promesses d'assassinat prochaines. J'étais trempée jusqu'aux os, j'avais de la neige dans mes cheveux emmêlés, et les lèvres bleuies par le froid, mais Miles ne s'était moqué. Et lorsque je lui avais dit du bout des lèvres que j'acceptais d'aller au bal avec lui, j'avais été soulagé de ne pas le voir signifier exagérément sa joie. Pourtant, elle était réelle : je l'avais vue pétiller dans ses yeux, mêlée à du soulagement quand il m'avait remercié de lui faire confiance. Mes joues étaient devenues écarlates d'embarras. J'ignorais si c'était de la confiance, mais Simon avait raison : je ne saurais pas s'il la méritait si je ne lui donnais pas sa chance.

Cédric s'était trouvé peu enchanté de la tournure des événements. Il n'avait rien dit, mais je le sentais par des regards insistants ou des petites remarques qui auraient presque pu être blessantes si elles n'émanaient pas de Cédric. Il passait toujours plus de temps avec Cho, et Emily et Simon avaient réussi à lui arracher la promesse qu'il tenterait le conseil de Maugrey avant Noël.

Le jour du bal approchait fatidiquement : je n'avais pas vu passer la première semaine de vacance. Cela faisait un drôle d'effet de voir la Salle Commune animée tout le long de la journée. Tout Poudlard semblait en effervescence et l'école s'était surpassée en terme de décoration pour épater les délégations. L'unique personne qui s'en plaignait était la championne de Beauxbâtons, que j'avais copieusement entendue critiquer les armures pourtant ensorcelée pour chanter de charmants chants de noël. Emily lui avait jeté un regard torve et j'avais été forcée de la trainer pour qu'elle n'apostrophe pas Fleur Delacour.

Je peinais à dormir le soir du 24 décembre. Je n'arrêtais pas de songer à ma famille : mes grands-parents paternels devaient être là pour dîner, avant la messe de minuit. Alexandre devait abondamment m'injurier de l'avoir laisser seul devant tant de bondieuseries. Le lendemain, j'aurais dû aller rendre visite à mes grands-parents maternels sur la côte. Au lieu de cela, j'étais dans mon lit à Poudlard, à fixer les tentures de mon lit comme si les visages des membres de ma famille y étaient peints. Ce fut avec beaucoup de difficultés, et les yeux brûlants que je m'éveillais le matin du 25 décembre, réveillée en sursaut par l'attaque d'un des chaussons d'Emily.

-Réveille-toi, la limace, asséna-t-elle en reprenant sa pantoufle afin de l'enfiler à son pied. Il est onze heures, largement temps d'ouvrir tes cadeaux.

-Je suis fatiguée …

-Je vois ça et tu vas avoir une mine affreuse ce soir pour le bal : je ne te félicite pas. On va devoir utiliser une tonne de maquillage pour masquer ces cernes.

-Oh pitié … Ne me parle pas de maquillage dès le matin …

Emily eut un sourire sardonique alors que je me redressais, frottant mes yeux comme si ça pouvait les obliger à s'ouvrir. Renata et Mathilda ouvraient leurs cadeaux ensemble sur le lit de cette dernière, et je vis avec surprise un doux sourire fendre le visage de Renata alors qu'elle lisait une carte de Noël. Je sursautai quand Emily posa une pile conséquente de cadeaux devant moi, affaissant mon lit et faisant choir le livre que j'avais lu hier pour me changer les idées.

-Allez, c'est l'heure ! se réjouit-t-elle en me lançant un paquet.

-Tu ne déballes pas les tiens ?

-Déjà fait aux aurores, alors pour prolonger le plaisir, je vais déballer les tiens avec toi.

J'eus un sourire fatigué. Emily était du genre à attendre toute la nuit que le Père-Noël – en l'occurrence, les elfes de maison – lui apportent ses cadeaux, cachée sous sa couverture. J'arrachai le paquet du premier cadeau en étouffant un bâillement. Il s'agissait d'une trousse de maquillage munie de plusieurs outils de torture de la part de Granny Anne, la mère ne mon père qui ne désespérait pas que je devienne plus féminine. Je soupirais en jetant la trousse à Emily. Elle saurait sans doute en faire un meilleur usage que moi. Les autres cadeaux furent plus satisfaisant : mes parents m'avait offert un lecteur CD portatif que je ne pourrais malheureusement pas utiliser à Poudlard, mais qui était une jolie attention, mes grands-parents maternels m'avaient fait parvenir un livre sur historique sur la guerre des Deux Roses et sur la dynastie Tudor. Alexandre, malgré un mot signifiant qu'il m'en voulait énormément et qu'il me ferait payer cette absence dès que j'aurais posé un pied dans la maison, m'avait offert un nouveau ballon de foot aux couleurs du club que nous supportions, Southampton, ainsi qu'un maillot de cette équipe floqué « Tory ». Un assortiment de bonbon venait de la part de Mr. et Mrs. Bones, et Cédric et Emily s'étaient cotisés pour m'acheter un nouveau nécessaire à balai.

-Merci beaucoup, dis-je à Emily en désignant ce dernier. Enfin, même si je ne l'utilise pas beaucoup cette année …

-Oh, Cédric espère que tu garderas ton balai affuté pour l'année prochaine, plaisanta-t-elle en observant le maquillage. Je ne connais pas les marques mais … faisons confiance à mamy Anne. Ce rouge t'irait bien …

-Je te le laisse. De bon cœur.

Emily essuya un petit rire, et nous entamâmes les bonbons des Bones en guise de petit-déjeuner. Je venais d'avaler une affreuse dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue au piment quand Cédric et Simon toquèrent à la porte, que Mathilda ouvrit.

-Ah, lâcha Simon en observant mon visage rouge pivoine et la trousse qu'Emily avait vidée sur mon lit. La question du maquillage a été mise sur la table ?

-Pas encore, répondit malicieusement Emily. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

A travers les larmes qui m'étaient montées aux yeux après l'absorption de la dragée, je remarquai que le visage de Cédric rayonnait, et était fendu d'un immense sourire satisfait. J'essuyai une larme qui avait roulé sur ma joue.

-Calme-toi, Vicky, ce n'est que du maquillage, s'esclaffa Simon.

-Oh la ferme. Je suis sûre que c'est toi qui as demandé à tes parents de m'envoyer des mauvaises dragées. Donc que nous vaut la visite ?

Avec un regard méfiant pour les jumelles, les garçons grimpèrent sur notre lit. Simon examina mes cadeaux d'un œil critique et éclata de rire quand il remarqua que j'avais enfilé mon maillot de Southampton. Je savais qu'à Gryffondor, un système s'escalier/toboggan empêchait les garçons de se rendre dans le dortoir des filles, mais Helga Poufsouffle n'avait pas éprouvé le besoin d'installer de pareils aménagements dans sa Salle Commune. Cela allait parfaitement avec l'image que je me faisais d'elle : confiance et équité. Cédric se pencha vers nous, conspirateur, et nous nous resserrâmes les uns sur les autres. Ses yeux pétillaient.

-L'œuf. J'ai trouvé la solution de l'énigme.

-Sérieusement ? m'exaltai-je, si bien qu'Emily me donna une tape sèche sur la tête.

-Moins fort ! rouspéta-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Cédric. Alors ? Tu as suivi l'idée de Maugrey ?

Cédric se trémoussa, visiblement gêné.

-En réalité, oui … Vous aviez raison, je ne doutais pas de lui mais …

-Bon, Diggory, abrège, chuchotai-je d'un ton pressant. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

Un sourire mutin retroussa les lèvres de Cédric.

-Encore une fois, c'est moi qui dois trouver la solution. Je venais juste vous dire que … je l'ai trouvé. Aïe !

Emily venait de prendre vivement mon oreiller et de lui asséner sur la tête. Le cri de Cédric avait attiré l'attention des jumelles, qui nous observaient, intriguées. Je leur adressai un sourire rassurant avant de jeter un regard perplexe à Emily.

-Ce n'est pas juste de nous faire languir comme ça, gronda celle-ci en fusillant Cédric du regard. Tu veux dire que tu ne nous diras rien jusqu'au 24 février ?

-J'ai trouvé la solution à l'énigme, et la solution à ce que disait l'énigme ! assura Cédric d'un ton un peu plus agacé. Il faut juste que je m'entraine …

-Et tu n'as pas besoin de cobaye ? Simon se propose.

-Ferme-la, Bennett, me rabroua sèchement Simon avant de se tourner vers le champion. Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu as toutes les solutions ?

J'observai Cédric. Ses iris respiraient la sérénité et ses traits la confiance. Et surtout, il y avait un éclat presque suppliant dans son regard, qui me rappelait douloureusement la conversation que l'on avait eu lorsqu'il avait mis son nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Cédric avait besoin de savoir quelle était sa valeur réelle. Pas la valeur de notre groupe : la sienne. Nous n'avions pas à intervenir dans cette quête d'identité dans laquelle il s'était lancé – pas s'il n'en éprouvait pas le besoin. C'était sa tâche, à lui et à lui seul. Alors je hochai la tête.

-D'accord. Rendez-vous le 24 février, alors.

-Vic', tu es sérieuse ? s'indigna Emily. On ne peut le laisser …

-Si, on peut, tranchai-je d'un ton plus ferme. Il dit avoir toutes les cartes en main, c'est qu'il les a. On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui. Sauf peut-être Emily, qui peut faire quelque chose à cet épis dans tes cheveux, tu crois qu'il y a moyen d'arranger ça avant ce soir ?

Si les regards d'Emily et Simon étaient dubitatifs, celui de Cédric brillait de reconnaissance. Sans attendre leur réponse, il m'embrassa rapidement sur la tempe, m'arrachant un cri de surprise.

-Hey ! Réserve ça pour Cho ce soir !

-Tu es ma meilleure amie, je t'embrasse si je veux, rit Cédric en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule. C'est parfaitement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre, merci Vic'.

-Dans ce cas, lâcha Emily, visiblement à contrecœur.

-Parfaitement, insista Cédric avec un regard d'avertissement. On se voit à midi, les filles.

-Ou au bal, si vous avez décidé de vous préparer dès maintenant, glissa malicieusement Simon.

-Moi ça va, mais pour Vic' ça commence maintenant !

Je la dévisageai, la peur s'insinuant dans mes veines à mesure que le sourire d'Emily s'agrandissait et se chargeait de sous-entendu.

-Cédric ! criai-je alors qu'il passait la porte. Cédric ne me laisse pas seule avec elle !

OoO

-Ce n'est pas moi.

-Oh, je t'assure que si.

-Moi je te dis que non. Une autre fille a pris ma place pendant que tu appliquais … ce truc.

Emily pouffa doucement en essuyant suavement ses cheveux. Elle revenait de la douche, qu'occupait à présent Mathilda. Renata était toujours en bas. Apparemment, elle ferait une apparition au bal, mais ne s'attarderait pas.

-Elle a la même cicatrice sur l'épaule en tout cas, ton autre fille, remarqua-t-elle en appuyant sur la grosse balafre qui déchirait ma peau, stigmates d'un méchant grain de beauté dont la coupe avait très mal cicatrisé.

-Je t'ai dit, j'ai une sœur jumelle moldue, je l'ai faite venir, assurai-je, néanmoins toujours hébétée.

Emily m'avait quitté devant le miroir qui ornait la porte de ma penderie, et m'avait retrouvé devant ce même miroir, la bouche ouverte face à mon reflet. Elle avait beau me dire le contraire, la fille que je scrutai dans la glace n'était pas moi. Elle portait une élégante robe d'un bleu nuit qui découvrait gracieusement ses épaules – et sa méchante cicatrice. Elle était plus grande que moi, mais peut-être était-ce dû à ces chaussures à petit talon argentée qu'elle portait. Et surtout, son visage me semblait radicalement différent. Ses cheveux, surtout. Les miens étaient des boucles désordonnées qui chatouillaient mes épaules, les effleurant pour la première fois depuis mon enfance. Ceux de la fille dans le miroir étaient des fils de soie bruns et soyeux qui tombaient avec délicatesses sur ses épaules nues, atteignant même ses omoplates. Cela changeait totalement le visage, qui paraissait moins en rondeur, plus fin. Et ses yeux, au lieu d'être en amande et manger par mes joues saillantes, étaient écarquillés et parfaitement visibles.

Non. Définitivement, ce n'était pas moi.

-On devrait dégager un peu plus son visage, genre comme ça. (Emily rassembla deux mèches qui me couvraient le visage pour les tirer en arrière). Voilà.

-C'est encore moins moi.

-Le but ce n'est pas que ce soit toi, c'est que tu sois jolie, répliqua Emily avec un sourire tenu. Je vais passer ma robe, reste tranquille.

Elle s'engouffra dans son lit et tira les rideaux. Je continuai de m'observer dans le miroir, hébétée. Emily s'était servie d'une lotion pour cheveux, Lissenplis, pour faire disparaître mes boucles et pour les remplacer par une épaisse chevelure lisse et brillante. Ça prenait un temps incroyable, mais le résultat était … Je n'avais pas de mots. J'ignorais si j'aimais ou détestais. J'avais tant de mal à me reconnaître que je n'arrivais pas à me faire un avis.

Emily revînt un instant plus tard, vêtue de sa robe rouge, alors que Mathilda émergeait de la Salle de bain dans sa toilette d'un jaune pastel. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon suavement exécuté, et quelques mèches de cheveux s'en échappaient pour encadrer son visage. Un sourire enthousiaste s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Whao, ça change ! Tu es superbe !

-Merci, répondis-je, sans savoir si c'était la bonne réponse. Toi aussi tu es … très jolie.

Mathilda me servit un sourire éclatant qui étouffa la gêne dans ma gorge. Bon sang, ça allait être comme ça toute la soirée ? Des personnes qui se complimentent, être obligée de leur rendre et sourire d'un air resplendissant ? Je savais déjà que j'aurais des difficultés à afficher une mine aussi radieuse que celle de Mathilda.

-Dois-je en conclure qu'Erwin a accepté d'aller au bal avec toi ? hasardai-je comme son sourire s'attardait.

-La semaine dernière, confirma-t-elle, rayonnante. Il a rougi comme un garçon, tu l'aurais vu …

-Erwin est capable de rougir ?

Mathilda était trop occupée à sourire pour relever ma pique. La laissant à son plaisir, je m'aventurais dans le couloir du dortoir des filles, un hall dont les portes arrondies en bois chaud et coloré réchauffait la pièce, et trouvai celle munie de l'écriteau « quatrième année ». Après quelques instants d'hésitation, je toquai doucement contre le battant.

-Entrez ! fusa la voix étouffée de Hannah Abbott.

J'actionnais la poignée ronde et cuivrée de la porte et entrai dans la chambre. Elle était en tout point semblable à la notre, avec ses fenêtres arrondies, ses rideaux d'un jaune moutarde étrangement agréable et son parquet de bois clair qui apportait une certaine lumière. Hannah était assise sur son lit en tailleurs, dans sa toilette rose garnie de volant s'étalant autour d'elle, un pinceau à vernis à la main. Elle me dévisagea un instant, impassible, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Victoria ?

-En personne, assurai-je en avançant d'un pas dans la pièce. Susan est là ?

-Elle se change dans la salle de bain. Qu'est-ce que … enfin, tes cheveux …

-Ne sont plus mes cheveux. Sur ce point, on est d'accord. Je peux l'attendre ?

Hannah hocha la tête, sans quitter ma chevelure du regard, son pinceau suspendu au dessus son ongle. Je m'assis sur le lit que je savais appartenir à Susan, mes jambes balançant dans le vide. J'étais en train d'entortiller la chaîne de ma médaille entre mes doigts quand mon amie sortit de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une robe d'un bleu turquoise qui seyait particulièrement à son teint. Comme Hannah, elle me dévisagea ouvertement avant d'éclater de rire :

-Oh par Merlin !

-Dieu merci, soupirai-je avec un sourire sincère. C'est la réaction dont j'avais besoin.

-Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'Emily t'a fait ? s'esclaffa Susan en me rejoignant sur son lit.

-Et encore, elle n'a pas sorti le maquillage …

Susan me jeta un regard compatissant, et me frotta doucement le bras, sans doute pour m'insuffler du courage. Elle rajusta les bracelets d'argent qui ornaient ses poignets. Elle n'avait presque pas mis de maquillage : juste un trait d'eye-liner qui soulignait son regard et une couleur rose et discrète sur les lèvres.

-Mais peut-être … que tu peux te maquiller ici, proposa Susan avec un ravissant sourire. Pas d'Emily et d'outils de torture et Hannah a la main plutôt habile et légère.

-Promis, ce ne sera pas grand-chose, promit-t-elle en rebouchant son vernis. Et honnêtement, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais besoin d'une tonne d'artifice …

-Les cheveux, c'est déjà bien trop artificiel.

J'observai les deux filles, reconnaissante, et donnai mon accord en opinant du chef. Hannah me força à me mettre à la lumière, et sortit uniquement un rouge à lèvre d'un rouge sombre sur lequel je protestai d'un prime abord, mais qui une fois posé n'était pas si terrible. Concernant les yeux, elle me laissa juste mettre un mascara.

-C'est tout, décidai-je en me scrutant dans le miroir de la penderie de Susan. C'est déjà …

Je ne trouvai pas le mot exact pour décrire ce que c'était, mais Susan parut comprendre l'idée. Elle opina du chef, la mine compréhensive.

-Mais en tout cas, tu es magnifique, assura Hannah avec un sourire enthousiaste. Je ne sais pas avec qui tu vas au bal, mais il va craquer.

Je sentis le sang refluer de mon visage. Ce n'était pas ce que je cherchais, absolument pas. Et encore maintenant, j'ignorais pourquoi j'avais laissé Emily appliquer cette lotion sur mes cheveux. Peut-être parce qu'en terme de beauté, je lui faisais une entière confiance : elle était belle et toujours gracieuse. Mais je ne penserais pas que ça me chamboulerait à ce point.

Hannah partit se coiffer dans la salle de bain et je m'affaissai sur le lit de Susan, les jambes dans le vide et le regard rivé sur la tenture moutarde.

-Ce bal, c'est absurde.

-Moi je trouve ça sympa, commenta simplement Susan, toujours sagement assise. Sullivan m'a promis qu'il fera un effort et danserait bien avec moi. Je trouve que c'est le genre d'événement qui manque un peu à Poudlard. Bon, peut-être que le côté jolies robes et cavaliers est un peu de trop … Mais je suis contente de pouvoir danser sur une autre musique que celle que joue Simon. Tu sais que ce sont les Bizarr'Sisters qui feront l'animation ?

La rumeur avait parcouru Poudlard, en effet, mais ne me faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Je n'écoutais pas les radios sorcières, je n'avais aucune idée de quel type de musique pouvaient jouer les Bizarr'Sisters, mais ça avait l'air d'être un groupe de grande notoriété. Assez pour que les yeux de Susan pétillent d'enthousiasme. Pourtant, ce bal n'avait en rien altéré ce qui faisait qu'elle était elle : ses cheveux ondulaient sur ses épaules, comme ils le faisaient d'ordinaire, et sa robe était simple comme elle – je la reconnaissais, elle l'avait mis à noël dernier. Tout le monde la reconnaîtrait, et lui sourirait. Alors que me concernant … Je sentais déjà le regard brûlant de Poudlard qui se poserait sur moi pour se demander qui j'étais, exactement comme Hannah un instant plus tôt.

-Tant mieux pour les Bizarr'Sisters. Elles jouent bien ?

-Vic', dit Susan avec un sourire triste. N'essaie pas d'être artificielle avec moi. C'est pour ça que t'es venue, non ?

-On ne peut rien te cacher. Mes cheveux, c'est … pas moi. Et contrairement à toi, je ne sais pas danser.

-Pourtant tu dansais très bien la danse folklorique irlandaise à la Coupe du Monde, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Après, ou avant le whisky Pur-Feu ?

Susan éclata de rire, avant de se redresser et de me prendre le bras.

-Allez viens, je vais t'apprendre !

-A une heure du bal ? doutai-je en me levant tant bien que mal.

-Ce sera toujours ça de pris ! Au moins tu ne marcheras pas sur les pieds de … tu y vas avec qui déjà ? Un Serpentard ?

-Miles Bletchley, marmonnai-je en me plaçant face à Susan. Euh. Comment on procède ?

Susan rit une nouvelle fois, arguant que tout était moins facile sans le Whisky Pur-Feu. Ce à quoi je répondis en lui marchant délibérément sur le pied. Elle posa l'une de mes mains sur son épaule et l'autre entrelacée dans sa main avant d'entonner un non-musical « un, deux, trois ». Elle se mit à mouvoir et je la suivis tant bien que mal dans ces pas. Je lui marchais plusieurs fois sur les pieds et un instant je craignis de déchirer sa robe de mon talon, mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, j'avais pris le rythme « un, deux trois » et les pas circulaires qui se dessinaient dessus. Le sourire de Susan se fendit d'un sourire satisfait.

-Parfais, tu sais danser la valse ! Bon, parfois ça peut-être un peu plus rapide, ou plus lent, mais si tu continue de compter « un, deux, trois » dans ta tête en prenant le rythme, ça devrait aller !

-Tu es sûr qu'un groupe branché de musique sorcière va jouer une valse ?

-On reste à Poudlard, dans un univers très guindé, fit valoir Susan en haussant les épaules. Alors oui, je pense.

-Tu dois avoir raison. Je ne vois pas McGonagall danser sur du Prince.

-Prince ?

-Rôh par Merlin ! râlai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils n'auraient pas pu mettre des chansons moldues à ce bal ? Que je me sente un peu intégrée ?

Susan ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, ses lèvres formant un pli compatissant, mais à ce moment là quelqu'un toqua à la porte et entra sans demander l'autorisation.

-Susie, t'es là ? J'ai besoin d'aide pour …

Simon s'immobilisa sur le bas de la porte, la poignée dans une main et une longue bande de tissue d'un jaune qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec les rideaux du lit dans l'autre. Ses yeux nous dévisagèrent à tour de rôle avant qu'il n'éclate d'un irrépressible fou rire. Je voulus le fusiller du regard, mais la vérité fut qu'un sourire amusé s'étala sur mes lèvres.

-Un appareil photo, par pitié, haleta Simon en essuyant une larme que l'hilarité lui avait arrachée. Par Merlin, s'il vous plait il faut que j'immortalise ce moment …

-N'en rajoute pas, exigea Susan, qui se retenait visiblement de sourire. Allez, viens là, avec ton nœud. C'est plus difficile quand Caroline n'est pas là pour les faire …

-Simon Bones ne connaît pas de formule pour faire son beau nœud ? constatai-je, amusé.

-Oh je ne m'intéresse pas aux sorts ménagers ou d'apparat, répliqua-t-il alors que Susan lui passait la bande de tissu au cou. Franchement magiquement parlant c'est … pauvre.

-Excusez-nous, _monsieur_ , bougonna Susan en entrelaçant la bande.

-Etrangle-le, Susie.

Le frère et la sœur me jetèrent un regard d'avertissement. Je ne l'aurais pas pensé d'un prime abord, mais le costume tombait plutôt bien sur cette carcasse de poussin qu'était Simon. Il flottait peut-être un peu dans la veste – ses épaules n'étaient sans doute pas assez large pour la remplir – mais une fois le nœud achevé par Susan, le résultat était plutôt convainquant. Seuls ses cheveux refusaient de demeurer en place, et il ne semblait pas avoir fait l'effort de les dompter. Simon me fixa du coin de l'œil.

-Non mais sérieusement, Vicky ? Tu as laissé Emily te maltraiter de la sorte ?

-On parle d'Emily, évidemment que je l'ai laissée faire.

-Susie, tu es sûre que t'as pas d'appareil photo ?

-Certaine, assura-t-elle avant de lui donner une tape sèche sur le torse. Allez, va-t'en maintenant.

Simon considéra un instant sa sœur, et un éclat de tendresse que seule elle pouvait provoquer brilla dans ses yeux. Il caressa doucement une mèche de ses cheveux, et je me cachai dans les plis de rideau, mal à l'aise. Puis il laissa retomber sa main, et partit pour s'en aller, mais non sans me lancer une dernière pique :

-N'essaie pas de te cacher, Vicky. Maintenant, personne ne pourra ignorer que tu es une fille.

Il referma précipitamment la porte et la chaussure que je venais de violemment lui jeter à la figure s'écrasa contre le battant de bois.

OoO

Quand j'apparus dans la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle, je reçus presque plus de compliment qu'Emily. Sans doute le changement était-il plus radical et donc plus sujet à conversation. Erwin me détailla avec tant d'insistance que j'eus de la peine pour Mathilda, pendue à son bras, et Cédric m'adressa un sourire approbateur.

-Peut-être que c'est ça qui va te redonner la confiance, finalement, me souffla-t-il quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur.

-Non, ce qui redonne de la confiance, c'est de désarmer Simon.

Celui-ci m'avait jeté un long regard agacé, les lèvres relevées en un fin sourire. J'espérais pour lui qu'il ne resterait pas trop souvent avec Cédric, car malgré son allure correct, il ne soutenait pas la comparaison avec son ami, athlète émérite dont les épaules carrées épousaient parfaitement le veston et redressaient fièrement la poitrine. Ses cheveux bruns étaient élégamment plaqués en arrière, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver une certaine crispation dans son sourire. Sans doute était-il nerveux de retrouver Cho. Chose que je comprenais parfaitement, sentant moi-même la pression monter à mesure que les minutes filaient. Alors que nous avancions dans les couloirs éclairés de Poudlard, je m'étais rapprochée d'Emily, la collant presque. Le Hall était déjà bondé lorsque nous nous y présentâmes, et d'aspect assez étrange : je n'étais habituée qu'à le voir peupler d'élève aux uniformes noirs et dont les uniques touches de couleurs étaient les cravates aux couleurs des Maisons. Là, il était empli de tenues chatoyantes, et vives qui l'animait, en quelque sorte. Je fouillai nerveusement l'endroit du regard, mais Miles n'était pas encore arrivé.

-Esteban est là, me prévint néanmoins Emily d'un ton doux. On se voit à l'intérieur, d'accord ?

Je hochai la tête, la bouche sèche. Elle disparut dans la foule de soieries et Cédric posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule. Nous échangeâmes un sourire nerveux, sous l'œil moqueur de Simon. Il avait passé quelques temps avec Kamila pendant les vacances, afin d'être sûr de ne pas aller au bal avec n'importe qui. Apparemment, elle devait au moins lui plaire, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air de me tenir rigueur d'avoir fait en sorte qu'ils y aillent ensemble.

-Cédric !

Nous nous retournâmes sur Cho, vêtue d'une élégante toilette d'un bleu glacé et dont les longues manches flattaient ses flans. Elle était ravissante et Cédric prit sa main pour la frôler de ses lèvres, en un geste charmeur qui la fit rougir. Je fis une grimace dans le dos de Cho qui fit sourire Simon.

-Tu es prête à ouvrir le bal ? demanda-t-il à Cho.

-Je crois, répondit-t-elle avec un sourire plein de nervosité.

Elle prit timidement le bras de Cédric et je vis son regard se fixer sur un point derrière moi. Je fis volte-face et vis Harry Potter et son ami Weasley, accompagnés d'une fille à la peau mât vêtue de rose, descendre de l'escalier en colimaçon de Poudlard. Le visage de Cho s'était quelque peu crispé, mais elle avait ensuite souri d'un air radieux à Cédric.

-Je suppose que ça ira, il paraît que tu es un grand danseur …

-La valse avec Emily, un grand classique de Poufsouffle, confirma Simon avec un grand sourire.

-Arrête de faire le fanfaron, voilà ta cavalière, persifflai-je en lui donna un coup de coude.

Durant la conversation, les portes du Hall s'étaient grandes ouverte pour laisser places aux élèves de Durmstrang, Viktor Krum et sa cavalière à leur tête. Kamila nous aperçut, prit congé de ses amis et se dirigea vers nous. Simon perdit soudainement son sourire, et j'enfonçai le clou en le poussant vers elle. Il trébucha, me jeta un regard noir, mais s'en fut vers Kamila bon gré mal gré.

-En fait tu as été une véritable entremetteuse, toi, fit remarquer Cédric, les yeux pétillant. Tu as trouvé une cavalière à Simon, poussé Mathilda à demander à Erwin et …

Je lui lançai un regard éloquent et une petite couleur rose vint teinter ses joues.

-Les champions ! appela finalement le professeur McGonagall. Les champions, par ici, s'il vous plait !

La directrice adjointe avait revêtue une robe à carreaux écossais à dominante rouge et une couronne de chardon cintrait son chapeau. Cédric m'adressa un dernier sourire tendu et je lui soufflai un « bonne chance » avant qu'il ne rejoigne McGonagall. A présent seule, j'observais les autres champions à la dérobée. Le vert bouteille de robe de soirée de Harry Potter était peut-être fringuant, mais elle mettait ses yeux émeraude en valeur. Il avait l'air encore plus nerveux que Cédric, mais sa cavalière paraissait en revanche beaucoup s'amuser. Krum avait l'air moins renfrogné que d'habitude et parlait vivement à la fille qui l'accompagnait. Je ne reconnaissais pas son visage d'ici, mais elle était ravissante. Fleur Delacour fronçait du nez en observant les décorations du Hall, sous l'œil admiratif de … Roger Davies. Je parcourus le Hall du regard pour y retrouver Emily, mais elle était en grande conversation avec Esteban. Les élèves, champions en tête, commençaient à s'engouffrer dans la Grande Salle, et je cherchais à nouveau Miles du regard sans le trouver. Il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être seule dans une foule. Je me sentais presque suffoquer quand une main se posa sur mon épaule nue, me faisant faire un véritable bond.

-Seigneur, Miles ! haletai-je en posant une main sur ma poitrine. Tu m'as foutu la frousse …

-Pardon, ce n'était pas le but, s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire penaud.

Comme Cédric, il présentait parfaitement bien dans sa robe de soirée : elle épousait parfaitement les formes de son corps, et son nœud papillon de soie verte ornait de manière parfaite le tout. Ses cheveux bruns étaient soigneusement coiffés et ses yeux me dévisager, scrutant mon visage comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait. Je me sentis rougir face à ce regard inquisiteur.

-J'ai changé de cheveux, fis-je stupidement remarquer. Emily …

-Et ça te va très bien, assura Miles avec un léger sourire. Tu es très jolie – je veux dire, sans le sens objectif du terme.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que « jolie » soit un qualificatif objectif, rétorquai-je en m'empourprant de plus belle. Mais … merci.

Son sourire s'agrandit, et il m'offrit son bras. Je m'en saisis maladroitement, avec l'impression d'être propulsée des décennies en arrière, à l'époque des grandes soirées mondaines où les femmes élégamment vêtues étaient accrochées aux bras de leurs hommes. Ce n'était pas une pensée particulièrement agréable, et ce fut donc avec un nœud douloureux au creux du ventre que je m'engouffrais dans la Grande Salle.

Il fallait admettre cela : Poudlard s'était surpassé. Les murs de pierre étaient recouverts d'un givre étincelant et au plafond étaient entrelacés des branches de houx et de gui parsemé d'étoile. De grandes tables rondes étaient disposées autour de ce qui semblait être la piste de danse. Comme Miles avait peu d'amis que j'appréciais à Serpentard, nous nous étions installés à la table qu'occupaient Emily et Esteban, et Simon et Kamila nous avaient rejoint quelques secondes plus tard. Nous ne mîmes pas longtemps à découvrir que les elfes aussi s'étaient dépassés : chacun pouvait commander ce qu'il souhaitait, et la nourriture était délicieuse. Je dégustais mon morceau de dinde avec l'impression qu'il avait été fait chez moi. J'eus une pensée triste pour ces pauvres créatures qui devaient actuellement se démener pour notre bon plaisir, et qui ne pouvait profiter de la joie de noël. Mais peut-être le plus triste dans tout cela était qu'ils n'en éprouvaient pas l'envie.

J'avais peur que Miles soit mis à l'écart : Simon ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement et Emily était trop occupée avec Esteban (Elle pouffait à chacune de ses blagues. Par Merlin, où était passée ma forte et sarcastique Emily ? Sans doute disparue au moment où elle avait remarqué que Roger Davies accompagnait Fleur Delacour …). Mais Simon se montra poli à défaut d'être agréable et il discuta avec Kamila, dont il partageait la table de repas.

-Il paraît que vous, vous dormez sous le Lac Noir, disait-t-elle quand nous eûmes fini le repas. C'est vrai ? Ce n'est pas trop flippant là-dessous ?

-C'est impressionnant les premiers jours mais on s'y habitue vite. Ça ne doit pas être plus étrange que de dormir sur un bateau …

-Un bateau enchanté, rectifia Kamila avec un sourire.

-Bateau enchanté de Durmstrang, enchérit alors Esteban de son accent espagnol.

C'était la première fois qu'il nous adressait la parole et Simon dressa un sourcil surpris. Je lui flanquai un coup de pied par dessous la table et sa grimace m'indiqua que j'avais visé juste. Esteban gratifia Kamila de son si charmant sourire :

-Ce qui veut dire que tout enchanté qu'il est, ton vaisseau, vous devez sûrement d'avoir que le confort martial de Durmstrang. Je suis presque persuadé que vous dormez tous dans de vraies cabines de matelots dans la cale, avec les hamacs qui tanguent au gré de l'eau …

-Il faut mieux ça que de dormir dans des draps de soie avec des oreillers en plume, répliqua âprement Kamila, dont le visage s'était durci. Ça vous ramollit un sorcier, et le transforme en princesse.

Les yeux d'Esteban flamboyèrent, et le regard déterminé de Kamila signifiait clairement qu'elle ne comptait pas en rester là. Simon et Emily échangèrent un regard inquiet.

-Les champions viennent de se lever, fis-je alors remarquer le plus naturellement du monde. Peut-être que le bal va vraiment commencer.

Le regard de notre table se riva sur celle des champions et Emily m'adressa un « merci » silencieux. Effectivement, les champions, qui mangeaient avec les juges du Tournoi, s'étaient avancés sur la piste de danse avec leur partenaire. Je remarquai alors l'absence de l'un des juges, remplacé par un jeune homme aux cheveux roux et aux lunettes d'écailles.

-Croupton n'est pas là ? m'étonnai-je en applaudissant les champions comme tout le monde.

Personne ne parut m'entendre, sauf Simon. Il me jeta un regard éloquent pour me faire comprendre qu'il avait fait la même observation. Les Bizzar'Sisters, qui s'étaient installées sur une estrade au fond de la Grande Salle, se mirent à jouer un air lent, mais rythmé, et les champions commencèrent à tournoyer. Presque allongée sur le dos de ma chaise, ma joue appuyée contre l'avant-bras, j'avais une vue parfaite sur Cédric et Cho, qui dansaient en toute grâce et simplicité, se souriant l'un à l'autre d'une manière qui me fit songer qu'ils ne faisaient plus que parler Sortilège.

-Bien, lança Esteban en se levant. Puisque la soirée est encore longue, ne nous privons pas d'une danse. (Il présenta une main galante à Emily). Puis-je, _señorita_?

Emily eut un sourire contenu et prit la main tendue pour s'avancer à son tour vers la piste de danse. Kamila adressa un regard à Simon qui, selon toute vraisemblance, signifiait que s'il l'invitait à danser il se retrouverait avec sa baguette coincé dans sa gorge. Elle ne paraissait pas être une grande danseuse, mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Simon : les démonstrations en foule n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. J'observais les couples se rapprocher de la piste : le professeur Dumbledore valsait avec Madame Maxime en un duo complétement disproportionné, et je vis avec amusement Maugrey esquissait quelques pas de polka avec le professeur Sinistra. Mon grand-père avait tenté de m'apprendre la polka, mais avait vite abandonné l'idée quand j'avais réussi à le faire tomber, le crochetant sans le vouloir. Deux musiques passèrent. Harry Potter avait rejoint précipitamment son ami une fois la première chanson achevée, sa cavalière cette fois boudeuse dans son sillage, et Emily parvint à emprunter Cédric à Cho au moment où la musique ralentissait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? me souffla Miles en se rapprochant de moi. Tu veux y aller ?

Je relevai la tête, surprise. J'étais si profondément ancré dans ma bulle que j'avais oublié Miles à côté de moi. Je lui étais reconnaissante de me poser discrètement la question, plutôt que de l'imposer implicitement comme venait de le faire Esteban avec Emily. J'observai les couples tournoyer doucement, avec cette étrange sensation d'envie et de paralysie.

-C'est quoi comme danse ? m'enquis-je alors.

-Vu le rythme, sans doute une valse.

Une valse. Bien, il suffisait juste de compter, alors ? Ne sachant si c'était bon gré, ou mal gré, j'opinai du chef, et un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Miles. Il me tendit la main, et je la pris avec un gros soupir, comme si je pouvais expirer d'un souffle toute l'agitation qui était en moi. Miles devait sentir ma tension à la pression de mes doigts car il me souffla :

-Si tu n'as pas envie, on peut aller se rassoir.

-Non, ça va, le rassura-je, constatant que contre toute vraisemblance, c'était vrai. Il faut bien que je m'y mette un jour, non ? Je m'excuse simplement d'avance pour tes orteils.

Miles partit d'un petit rire, et nous plaça à une extrémité de la piste, à un endroit où peu de monde dansaient. Je croisai vaguement le regard de Susan, qui tournoyait plus loin avec Sullivan Fawley, et la vit articuler silencieusement « un, deux, trois » avec un sourire d'encouragement. Etrangement, cela suffit à m'insuffler le courage qui me fallait et je posai derechef une main sur l'épaule de Miles et il tint fermement l'autre. Puis lentement, il se mit à se mouvoir, m'entrainant dans ses gestes. Je lui marchai sur le pied au bout de deux pas, et je bredouillai une excuse en voulant m'arrêter. Mais Miles raffermit sa prise autour de ma taille et me força à relever la tête d'une pression sous mon menton. Ses yeux brillaient d'amusement, mais également de compréhension.

-Arrête de regarder tes pieds, me conseilla-t-il avec douceur. La danse, c'est instinctif et surtout – et j'en suis navré – c'est sexiste : il faut que tu laisses le garçon mener. N'essaie pas de réfléchir, suis-moi juste, d'accord ?

-Merveilleux, maugréai-je en ramenant ma main sur son épaule.

Mais cette fois, je tentais de fixer un point devant moi et de me laisser entrainer par Miles. Le rythme était assez lent pour que je puisse prendre rapidement mes marques, et au bout de quelques pas, j'étais satisfaite d'avoir pris la cadence sans lui écraser les orteils. Un sourire soulagé s'étira sur mes lèvres.

-OK, d'accord. C'est carrément sexiste, mais au moins ça marche.

-Et tu te débrouilles admirablement bien pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas danser, approuva Miles avec un sourire. Tu as pris des cours avant de venir ?

-Une heure avant, avec Susan Bones.

Le visage de Miles s'assombrit quelque peu, et je dressai un sourcil interrogateur. J'ignorais comment nous faisions pour avoir une conversation tout en dansant, mais nos jambes semblaient à présent se mouvoir seules.

-C'est juste … J'ai entendu des rumeurs … C'est pour ça que j'étais surpris quand tu m'as dit que tu acceptais d'aller au bal avec moi, c'est parce que des gens disaient que …

-J'y allais avec Simon Bones ? achevai-je avec l'envie de faire avaler sa baguette à ce dernier.

J'en venais même à espérer qu'il invite Kamila à danser. La jeune fille avait l'air une véritable tigresse, et j'étais sûre qu'à Durmstrang ils apprenaient des techniques de combats inconnues de Simon. Miles opina doucement du chef, visiblement gêné.

-Oui, c'est ça. Et au début je n'y croyais pas, je pensais …

-Que je ne l'aimais pas ? C'est toujours vrai et inversement. Allez au bal avec lui, c'était une façon de se venger pour ce qui s'était passé en début d'année. Merci de m'avoir tiré de là, par ailleurs.

-Et tu l'aurais laissé faire ? se moqua Miles, se détendant visiblement.

-Pas sans donner quelques coups de griffes, assurai-je avec un sourire. Il serait rentré avec l'intégralité de ses orteils cassés. Et peut-être même une jambe … maintenant que je vois cette salle, je lui trouve beaucoup de potentiel pour lui faire vivre un enfer …

-C'est vrai que les branches de gui sont d'une dangerosité effrayante, plaisanta Miles en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je plissai les yeux, me souvenant parfaitement de ce que les couples faisaient sous les branches de gui. Miles parut comprendre l'allusion dans mon regard, car il s'empourpra violemment. Sa main se crispa sur la mienne.

-Non, Vic', ce n'était pas … Je te jure, c'est …

-Hey, détends-toi ! me moquai-je en riant doucement, voyant dans sa gêne sa sincérité. Je plaisante … Et je songe peut-être à planter une branche de houx dans l'œil de Simon. Un peu de sang entachera définitivement sa réputation romantique …

Miles s'esclaffa et je sentis définitivement son épaule sous ma main se détendre et s'affaisser. La musique s'estompa lentement, avant que les Bizzar'Sisters n'entament un nouveau morceau, plus rapide. Je me figeai en l'écoutant, tentant d'attraper les notes et de les comprendre. L'œil de Miles pétilla et il raffermit sa prise sur ma main.

-On tente quelque chose de plus soutenu ?

-Aux risques et périls de tes pieds ! le prévint-je sans grande confiance.

Je le laissai me guider de bon gré, n'ayant aucune idée d'où placer le pas, et quels mouvements exécuter. Miles poussa le vice à me faire tournoyer, faisant valser ma tête et mon esprit. A la fin de la danse, j'étais si essoufflée qu'il rit en me promettant d'aller chercher des bièraubeurres pendant que je retournai à notre table, titubant presque, les joues d'un rouge soutenu. Je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper le bras et me retrouvai face au sourire malicieux de Susan.

-La leçon a porté ses fruits ! C'est la coiffure qui te donne des dons pour la danse ?

-Je savais que tous mes maux venaient de mes boucles, raillai-je avec un sourire.

Susan s'esclaffa et courus rejoindre Sullivan, ses jupes retenues dans sa main. Un instant plus tard, ce fut George Weasley – ou peut-être était-ce Fred, il m'avait raconté une histoire comme quoi ils échangeaient leur place auprès d'Angelina – vint m'aborder et je discutais quelques secondes avec lui, avant que son frère ne vienne le chercher pour une « affaire urgente ». Je pus enfin me poser sur une chaise avec un gros soupir de soulagement. Cédric et Cho avaient fini par nous rejoindre, et celle-ci discutait vivement avec Kamila alors que Simon et Cédric étaient penchés l'un sur l'autre. Emily dansait toujours langoureusement avec Esteban – d'autant plus langoureusement que Roger et Fleur étaient eux aussi sur la piste. Je m'installai à nouveau sur le dos de ma chaise, la tête penchée sur mes bras en observant les danseurs avant que je ne remarque que Cédric me faisait le signe de le rejoindre. Je rassemblai mes jupes avant d'aller m'accroupir entre les deux garçons, devinant qu'ils souhaitaient la discrétion.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchotai-je en remarquant le sérieux dans les iris de Cédric. Ça ne va pas avec Cho ?

-Quoi ? Si, si, parfaitement bien ! assura-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune fille, qui discutait toujours avec Kamila. Non, c'est une autre affaire, là …

Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et s'approcha encore un peu.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit ce matin, je suis sûr d'avoir toutes les cartes en main pour la seconde tâche …

-D'accord, tant mieux, répondis-je, sans comprendre pourquoi on y revenait. Heureusement que tu as écouté Maugrey.

-Oui, bon, éluda Cédric avec un certain agacement. Ce n'est pas la question. Simon a entendu une discussion la semaine dernière entre Harry et son amie – tu sais, la brune ?

-L'heureuse cavalière de Viktor Krum, ricana Simon en désignant la fille, qui venait de s'installer aux côtés de Harry et son ami.

Je la dévisageai, incrédule. Je ne l'avais pas reconnu d'un prime abord, tant le changement était fulgurant. Ses cheveux, une touffe bien pire que la mienne toute en boucles et en broussailles, étaient à présents lisse, soyeux et élégamment relevé sur sa nuque.

-Rassurez-moi, mon changement n'était pas si choquant ?

-Tu as compté le nombre de garçon qui t'avait dévisagé depuis le début du bal ? se moqua doucement Cédric en prenant entre ses doigts l'une de mèches lisse.

-Bas les pattes ! glapis-je, remarquant le regard peu amène de Cho sur nous. C'est la première, et dernière fois que je me lisse les cheveux !

-Amen.

Cédric et moi jetâmes un regard surpris à Simon, sourcils haussés. Il fixait un point dans la foule et revint vaguement sur nous.

-Hey, je vis avec elle depuis l'enfance, se défendit-t-il comme notre regard persistait. Normal que je prenne ses expressions. Bon, Cédric, revenons-en à toi, dis-lui ta proposition …

-Mouais, marmonna le champion, fixant encore un instant Simon avant de revenir sur moi. Bref, dans la discussion, la fille s'agaçait parce que Harry ne s'est pas attelé à l'énigme de l'œuf. Moi j'ai vite trouvé la solution à l'énigme parce que je suis en sixième année … Mais lui … Il lui faudra sans doute plus de temps.

-Tu veux lui dire, compris-je en un éclair. Tu veux lui parler de la façon d'ouvrir l'œuf comme il t'a prévenu pour les dragons.

Ça ressemblait tant à Cédric que j'en souris, attendrie. Non, décidemment, il n'aurait pas pu atterrir dans une autre Maison. La loyauté et l'équité, Cédric l'avait dans le sang et au plus profond de son cœur.

-Ne souris pas comme ça, c'est sérieux, répliqua Simon avec gravité. C'est une décision lourde de conséquence, Potter aurait pu être aussi désavantagé par son âge pour la première tâche, et c'est celui qui l'a le mieux réussi – sans offense, Cédric.

-Aucune, il a été remarquable, apparemment, assura-t-il, son sourire se figeant néanmoins. Mais crois-moi, cette fois ce sera plus compliqué pour lui.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Certain.

-Alors dis-lui, répondis-je en toute simplicité.

-Mais si la réponse est facile pour lui, finalement ?

-Ne lui dis pas.

Cédric me jeta un regard irrité, et consulta Simon. Celui-ci haussa les épaules à son tour.

-Oh, tu as dis que tu voulais gagner le Tournoi à ta façon. Et faire quelque chose comme ça, c'est parfaitement ton style. Je ne dis pas que ça me plait, mais … c'est toi.

Je souris face à l'intervention de Simon, qui reflétait parfaitement ce que je songeais. Je tapotai le genou de Cédric d'un air entendu, et me levai pour retourner à ma place. Je sentis le regard de Cho me suivre, et dès que je fus assise, elle se pencha sur Cédric avec un charmant sourire.

-C'est une merveilleuse soirée, non ? Poudlard s'est surpassée !

Cédric s'empressa de répondre et je détournai le regard. Mes yeux furent captés par un amoncellement de Serpentard, parmi lesquels Ulysse Selwyn, Warrington – qui pour mon plus grand plaisir, n'avait pas trouvé de cavalière – Gloria Flint dans sa robe de freluche émeraude … Et Miles. Je fronçai les sourcils en me redressant, mais Miles paraissait contrarié. Il venait de tenter de passer entre Flint et Selwyn, mais la jeune fille l'avait arrêté et je vis la pointe de sa baguette effleurer le veston de Miles. Cette fois, j'étais parfaitement alerte, et me levai vivement avec l'intention de les rejoindre, mais un bras me retint vivement, et je dévisageai avec surprise Kamila. Son regard s'était considérablement durci.

-J'y vais, toi restes assise.

Elle me força à me rassoir d'une impulsion et je me laissai tomber sur ma chaise. Kamila s'élança à grand pas à travers la salle, la jupe de sa robe pourpre fendant l'air derrière elle. Je l'observai aborder le groupe avec un sourire d'apparence aimable, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle prit rapidement Miles par le bras, discutant un instant avec les Serpentards la mine affable, avant que ce ne soit lui qui la tire vers la foule, nos bouteilles bièraubeurre à la main. Je m'efforçai de paraître impassible, mais mes doigts pianotant nerveusement la table étaient un aveu de ma fébrilité. Enfin, il attinrent la table, Kamila fulminante le visage fermé, et Miles un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. Il leva les bouteilles.

-J'ai les boissons, la fête peut commencer.

Mais je ne souris pas le moins du monde, et étouffai même un cri quand je remarquais le sang qui maculait la manche que Kamila tenait toujours. Miles suivit mon regard et son sourire s'estompa.

-Je me suis égratigné, quel idiot, marmonna-t-il en se dégageant de la polonaise.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Quel idiot, en effet, persiffla Simon, qui s'était approché de la scène, le visage fermé. Allez, montre ça.

Miles le lorgnai l'air mauvais, mais mon regard insistant le dissuader de jouer plus longtemps la comédie et il leva de mauvaise grâce son bras. La plaie était fine mais profonde, et Simon la soigna d'un coup de baguette avant de nettoyer le sang sur la manche.

-C'est signé Selwyn, ça, marmonnai-je.

J'avais eu une plaie semblable en l'an dernier, quand Selwyn m'avait coupé d'un sort en le croisant dans le couloir. Je sentis mes entrailles se nouer douloureusement en songeant à tous les scénarios que cela pouvait impliquer.

-C'est à cause de moi ? articulai-je, la gorge serrée.

-Mais non, éluda Miles, ses yeux roulants dans ses orbites. Ulysse n'aime … juste pas qu'on lui dise non.

-Il faut aller en parler aux profs, proposa sombrement Simon. Peu importe pour ce que c'est …

-C'est ça ta solution ? ricana Miles en secouant la tête. Oh, laisse c'est rien. Je lui refilerais mes notes de Métamorphose, c'est ça qu'il attend. Mais je te remercie pour ta sollicitude, Bones.

-Tu lui mâches le travail ? comprit Kamila, l'œil d'aigle fixé sur Miles. Il t'a entaillé pour des notes de travail ?

Miles haussa les épaules, l'air de dire que ce n'était rien. Je tentai d'accrocher son regard, mais chaque fois que je l'effleurais, il se détournait. Simon fronçait les sourcils, mais finit par retourner à sa place, Kamila dans son sillage. Je la remerciai silencieusement, et elle me répondit avec un sourire crispé et un regard suspicieux sur Miles. Celui-ci sirotait tranquillement sa bièraubeurre, la commissure de ses lèvres relevée en un sourire.

-Octavia McLairds est venue avec un garçon de Durmstrang, commenta-t-il en observant le couple valser. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait essuyé deux refus – dont Roger Davies, et je soupçonne Bones d'être le second.

-Ravie pour Octavia McLairds.

Mon ton froid, mais troublé parut alerter Miles, qui riva ses yeux sur moi. Je fixai également les danseurs, le pied battant nerveusement la mesure, les bras croisés sur mon ventre noué. Quand j'avais vu Miles entre Selwyn, Flint et Warrington, j'avais d'abord été déçue, songeant qu'il n'avait pas tenu ses promesses. Puis j'avais vu la baguette de Flint et l'air crispé de Miles, et mon cœur avait dévalé la poitrine. Et la plaie avait achevé de me glacer le sang. Sa main effleura doucement mon bras.

-Allez, viens, dit doucement Miles. C'est une belle musique, on va danser ?

La mélodie était effectivement plaisante, douce mais intense, mais je lançai un regard dubitatif à Miles. Il pressa doucement mon bras et je finis par céder avec un soupir. Je le suivis sur la piste de danse, et il plaça sa main au creux de mon dos alors que je posai la mienne sur son épaule. Je le laissai passivement entrainer pendant quelques secondes, l'esprit en ébullition et les yeux rivés sur le vide.

-Je suis désolé, Vic', finit-t-il par murmurer à mon oreille. Je ne voulais pas gâcher la soirée.

-Pourquoi ils t'ont coincé comme ça ?

Ma voix était rauque, et je me forçai à tousser pour faire passer la gêne et le bouchon qui compressait ma gorge. La main de Miles se crispa sur la mienne, mais son sourire se fit apaisant.

-Je te l'ai dit, une histoire de note de métamorphose. C'est peut-être l'une des seules matières où il a des difficultés, et ce n'est pas Warrington ou Montague qui vont l'aider. Gloria, peut-être, mais je ne sais pas s'il l'estime assez …

-Je m'en fiche, Miles, rétorquai-je avec agacement. Simon avait raison, il aurait fallu aller voir un professeur s'il est capable de t'agresser pour une histoire de note … Tu dors dans la même pièce que lui, qu'est-ce que ce sera la prochaine fois ?

Mes derniers mots étaient presque partis dans les aigus, et Miles appesantit sa pression dans mon dos, ce qui me rapprocha mécaniquement de lui. Ses mots frôlèrent mon oreille et malgré moi, un frisson me parcourut l'échine.

-D'accord, j'irais parler à Rogue. Mais je t'assure, ça fait cinq ans que je suis dans le même dortoir que lui, et il a eu mille raisons de me faire du mal, selon ses critères. Alors ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien.

Je gardai le silence, laissant aller mon front contre son épaule avec épuisement. Il parut surpris, mais ne le souleva pas, et continua à me faire tournoyer. Le fil du trimestre repassait en boucle dans ma tête, avec pour image finale la plaie sanglante de Miles. Et alors je l'entendais, la petite voix intérieur qui ne cessait de me chuchoter : « non, tout n'ira pas bien ».


	14. Chapter 13 : Le jour d'après

**Bonjour !**

 **Nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Le jour d'après. 

-Je vais aller voir les profs.

-Non, tu n'iras pas !

-Ça fait trop de choses là, Vic', il faut arrêter de fermer les yeux.

Simon et moi traversions le pont qui enjambait la vallée et un bras du lac Noir, entre le château et le flanc opposé de la montagne. Il m'avait trouvé sur le bord du Lac, discutant avec Miles et m'avait presque kidnappé, m'attrapant par le col pour m'emmener au loin. C'était la veille de la rentrée et le soleil se couchait sur nos vacances comme sur le Lac Noir. Je m'accoudai à la rambarde en poussant un profond soupir.

-Les deux messages, la blessure de Miles au bal, compta Simon, les sourcils froncés. Et cette histoire de notes de métamorphoses ? Sérieusement ?

-Je n'y crois pas non plus, avouai-je pour y avoir mûrement réfléchi.

Je passai une main troublée dans mes cheveux qui avaient retrouvé leur forme initiale au premier shampoing. J'admettais avoir retrouvé ma masse de boucle avec un véritable plaisir, ainsi que mon uniforme et mes bonne vieilles chaussures plates. Pour ma plus grande surprise, j'étais restée jusque minuit au bal, et tel Cendrillon, j'étais rentrée dans ma Salle Commune pour me dévêtir de mes apparats et retrouver ma réelle vie. Cédric et Emily avaient tardé à rentrer, et je n'avais eu aucune envie de parler à Simon, alors je m'étais mise en pyjama et avait attendu Emily, le regard fixé sur ma tenture à me repasser mes images du bal dans ma tête. J'avais dansé plusieurs fois avec Miles, m'améliorant à chaque pas, discutant avec Susan, avec Kamila, et même surpris Roger Davis embrassant Fleur Delacour dans le parc. Mais malgré tout, les images de la manche de Miles imbibée de sang n'avaient pas quitté mon esprit et m'avait gardé alerte. J'en étais arrivée à la même conclusion de Simon : Miles avait menti sur la raison des griefs de Selwyn.

-C'est parce qu'il venu au bal avec une « Sang-de-Bourbe » … Aïe !

Simon venait de me frapper sèchement à l'arrière de la tête, me foudroyant du regard.

-N'utilise jamais ce mot pour te désigner, me rabroua-t-il avec humeur. C'est déjà assez compliquer de prohiber cette insulte de la bouche des Sangs-Pur, alors si vous vous y mettez aussi …

-D'accord, d'accord … il n'empêche que c'est ça, la raison.

« Ulysse n'aime pas qu'on lui dise non ». Connaissant Selwyn, je n'en doutais pas un seul instant. Le Serpentard était né avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche – et sertie de pierre précieuse, la cuillère. De ce que je savais, la famille Selwyn était l'une des plus riches de la Communauté Magique – et donc l'une des plus influentes. Simon pencha doucement sa tête sur le côté.

-Possible. Il n'empêche que je trouve cette histoire très louche. Il y a trop de liens qui sont tissés entre toi et Selwyn depuis ce début d'année. Les menaces sur le cinq novembre, et maintenant qu'il blesse le gars qui t'accompagne au bal … Franchement, donne-moi une seule raison de ne pas en parler à Chourave.

-Je vais me faire renvoyer ?

-Sauf celle-là !

-Mais c'est déjà une raison parfaitement suffisante ! répliquai-je vertement en m'éloignant de la rambarde.

Simon s'y adossa les bras croisés sur la poitrine, me dévisageant la mine contrariée. Derrière lui, les montages des Highlands se découpaient derrière un épais rideau de flocons, les cimes enneigées des arbres donnant à celle-ci un aspect immaculé. L'hiver battait son plein en Ecosse, et seuls les élèves de Durmstrang en paraissait ravis : ils passaient une grande partie de leur temps dehors quand les autres se dépêchaient de trouver la quiétude chaleureuse du château.

-On ne va pas débattre à nouveau là-dessus, je suis presque persuadé qu'ils ne vont pas te renvoyer mais passons. Je peux comprendre. Mais enfin, s'il arrive quelque chose …

Je rentrai la tête dans les épaules, incertaine. Effectivement, après ce que je venais de voir au bal, il pouvait s'en passer des choses. Et Miles qui dormait dans la même pièce qu'Ulysse Selwyn … J'avouai ne pas être particulièrement rassurée. J'avais tenté d'en discuter à nouveau avec lui, mais il s'était fendu d'un sourire apaisant et m'avait assuré que rien ne s'était passé depuis le bal. Je n'avais aucune raison de mettre sa parole en doute mais une petite voix en moi me murmurait sans cesse de rester en alerte. Je me pris la tête entre les mains avec un grognement de frustration.

-Calme-toi, m'admonesta Simon.

-Facile à dire pour toi …

-Je t'assure, c'est loin d'être facile.

-Si ça se trouve, c'est rien, tentai-je de me convaincre, bien que la voix me soufflait le contraire.

-Le sang sur la manche de Bletchley, c'est vraiment _rien_.

Je grognai à nouveau et me laissai aller contre l'autre parapet, tiraillée. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas rien, et que c'était inquiétant. Bien sûr que je ne croyais pas l'excuse de Miles, et que ce mensonge m'angoissait quant à la véritable raison de cette attaque. Et peut-être étais-je d'avantage angoissée du fait que cela concernait Miles. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer. Ce bal m'avait appris une chose, à travers la danse et la peur, c'était que je tenais bien plus à Miles que je n'avais bien voulu me l'avouer. Puis le visage couvert de cicatrice de Nestor Selwyn se superposa à celui de mon ami et une autre forme de peur s'insinua dans mes veines. Une bouffée d'angoisse me fit suffoquer.

-OK, d'accord on arrête ! céda finalement Simon, remarquant sûrement que j'étais au bord de la crise de nerf. Je ne veux pas qu'Alexandre me tombe dessus parce que tu t'es évanouie au bord d'un pont et que tu as fait une chute vertigineuse. On prend le temps d'y réfléchir et je n'irais pas voir les profs dans ton dos … Mais Vicky, réfléchis-y, s'il te plait. Parce qu'un jour, il arrivera quelque chose, soit à toi, soit à Miles et là crois-moi tu regretteras de ne pas avoir risqué le renvoi.

Il marqua une pause, avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Est-ce que … tu as confiance en Miles, maintenant ?

-Je crois, répondis-je prudemment.

Il n'avait fait aucune allusion à ses sentiments pendant le bal, et la façon dont Selwyn l'avait agressé montrait bien qu'ils n'étaient plus en bon terme. Et malgré ce que ça signifiait, je voulais bien admettre que c'était de bons signaux me concernant.

-Alors est-ce qu'il est envisageable que tu lui parles du cinq novembre et des messages ?

-Non, refusai-je de but en blanc.

-Laisse-moi finir ! Si tu lui parles des messages et qu'il pense comme moi que tu es en danger, peut-être qu'il te dira ce qui vraiment poussé Selwyn à l'agresser. Et là, peut-être qu'on y verra plus clair et qu'on pourra prendre une décision. C'est peut-être à cause du simple fait que tu est _née-moldue_ (il appuya ce mot, comme pour me faire comprendre qu'il était hors de question que l'autre ne frôle à nouveau ses oreilles) sans que ça n'est de rapport avec ce qui s'est passé le cinq novembre … Ou une autre raison qui nous échapperait, mais bref.

La proposition de Simon n'était pas dépourvue de sens et je me détendis pour y réfléchir. Peut-être que j'avais plus confiance en Miles qu'avant, mais au point de lui confier un tel secret … ? J'avais toujours quelques doutes sur ce qu'il était capable de sacrifier à son ambition – même si celle-ci s'éloignait de Selwyn. Je n'avais hésité à en parler à Simon à l'époque parce que j'étais jeune et qu'il était mon seul « terrain connu », et que malgré tous ses défauts, je le savais être d'une véritable loyauté – envers Alexandre à défaut de moi.

-Je vais voir, concédai-je au plus grand soulagement de Simon. Je vais voir comment ça évolue, si c'est dans la lignée du bal.

-Qui du coup, n'était pas si terrible que ça ?

Je fus presque soulagée de voir le sourire de Simon prendre une teinte moqueuse. J'étais ravie de pouvoir éloigner le sujet de la dangerosité du moment, avant de me rendre compte que la conversation qui s'amorçait était bien plus glissante.

-Je ne répondrais pas à cette question.

-La coiffure était moche, mais la danse moins pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais – et vu comment tu souriais je suis sûr que tu appréciais. La danse ou Miles, je ne suis encore sûr de rien. Mais je reste déçu : tu n'as bu assez pour chanter des chansons moldues sur les tables …

-Amen, soupirai-je, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire s'effleurer mes lèvres. Et une rumeur m'est parvenue comme quoi tu as refusé d'aller au bal avec Octavia McLairds …

Simon fronça son nez pointu, mais lâcha malgré tout :

-Vrai. Je l'ai quitté juste avant l'annonce du bal et elle a pris peur. Il lui fallait absolument un cavalier …

-Mais quelle pimbêche …

-Pas tant que ça, la défendit étonnement Simon, très calme. Octavia fait parti d'une famille de sorcier qui a été un temps puissante, jusqu'à avoir quelqu'un Ministre de la Magie. Un gars très excentrique qui refusait de communiquer normalement et ça a fini par le faire évincer. Après ça, ça a été la chute pour la famille McLairds … Ses grands-parents et ses parents tentent de redorer leur blason et de rendre la gloire à leur famille, et ça passe par les … alliances matrimoniales.

Des fiançailles arrangées, donc. Ce fut mon tour de froncer du nez pour signifier mon dégoût. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que les grandes familles soient aussi arriérées pour ce qui concernait la société et la culture. Obliger deux êtres qui ne s'aimaient pas pour la gloire de la famille … Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était que les deux êtres en question y consentaient. Ils étaient aussi conditionnés avec ce genre d'idée que les elfes de Maison avec leur définition de « liberté ».

-Et venant de la renommé famille Bones, tu étais sa cible ? compris-je

Le visage de Simon s'assombrit et il passa une main sur son visage.

-Je ne sais pas si on peut parler de « cible ». Au début, on est sorti ensemble parce qu'on s'appréciait vraiment. C'est une fois qu'elle m'a présenté à ses parents cet été que ça a changé : ce qui n'était qu'une amourette entre ados était devenu pour elle quelque chose de beaucoup plus sérieux. Je pense qu'une fois que ses parents ont compris qui j'étais – le fils de qui j'étais – ils se sont mis à presser Octavia de me garder à tout prix pour …

-… qu'un jour vous vous mariez et que vous ayez beaucoup de bébés. Oh Seigneur, Simon Bones croisé à Octavia McLairds … Regarde ! (Je fis exagérément tressauter ma main). J'en tremble !

Simon me donna un coup sec pour me faire baisser ladite main.

-Moque-toi. Mais réfléchis, qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tes parents te pousser comme ça vers une voie ? Ils n'ont pas dû être ravis d'apprendre que j'avais fini par quitter Octavia – j'en avais assez qu'elle soit obsédée par mon nom et qu'elle commence à faire des projets d'avenir dont je ne voulais pas. Mais ses parents … ses parents vont tout lui mettre sur le dos, l'obliger soit à me reprendre, soit à avoir mieux. Alors, Vicky, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

-J'irais chercher mieux parce que honnêtement toi … c'est pauvre.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il soupira d'un air agacé alors que le gratifiai d'un sourire sarcastique. Néanmoins, ces révélations sur Octavia McLairds me troublaient et donnaient une nouvelle épaisseur à la fille superficielle que je pensais connaître. En effet, j'ignorais comment je réagirais si mes parents régissaient ma vie au point de m'indiquer qui épouser, pour quelles raisons … J'avais d'un prime abord songer que je refuserais et que je m'opposerais à eux, mais c'était parce que j'avais grandi dans une famille qui m'avait laissé faire mes choix. Qu'est-ce que cela aurait été si j'avais élevée chez les McLairds, rompue à me sacrifier au nom de la sainte famille ?

-C'est impossible d'avoir une conversation avec toi, se plaint Simon en s'arrachant à la rambarde. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi on parle de moi ? C'est moi qui ait lancé la conversation sur toi et Miles et …

-J'ai tout détourné, me vantai-je avec un sourire malicieux. Admire et prends-en de la graine, Bones.

-Non mais je te jure, soupira-t-il, dépité. Allez viens, l'arnaqueuse, je commence à me les geler.

-Fragile.

-C'est bon, tu as fini ?

Je pouffai et le suivis le long du pont, non sans agrémenter notre chemin d'une dernière pique :

-Alors, comment tu as trouvé Kamila ?

OoO

Comme Cédric avait découvert rapidement les solutions à l'énigme de l'œuf, il était bien plus détendu que dans les semaines qui avaient précédées la première tâche. Et également en paix avec lui-même : le lendemain du bal, il m'avait avoué avec un sourire avoir aiguillonné Harry pour l'énigme, sans aller dans les détails ni citer Maugrey. Il lui avait juste conseillé d'aller prendre un bain dans la Salle de Bain des préfets avec l'œuf : un bon compromis, selon lui. Il lui donner une piste sans que ce ne soit trop explicite et que la réponse vienne de Harry lui-même. Emily avait poussé un hurlement de rage en l'apprenant mais je lui avais adressé un sourire approbateur. Simon avait raison : Cédric gagnerait ce Tournoi à sa façon, avec droiture.

Emily et moi avions découvert trois jours après la rentrée ce qui mettait également Cédric d'une humeur si allègre. Nous venions de sortir de Métamorphose et relisions les notes que McGonagall avait inscrites sur mon devoir, copieusement raturé de rouge.

-« Il faut se ressaisir, Bennett », maugréai-je, lisant la conclusion de la directrice de Gryffondor. Oh, pour un devoir écrit en une nuit c'était pas mal, non ?

-On parle de McGonagall, me rappela tristement Emily. Alors même si écrit en une nuit, c'est un devoir correct, tu sais que ça ne suffira pas pour elle. Il faudrait qu'on s'y prenne plus à l'avance, la prochaine … on traine à chaque fois parce que nous on s'en sort mieux en Métamorphose, mais toi … Hey ! (Je venais de la prendre vivement par le bras pour la coller contre le mur de pierre glacial, derrière une armure). Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je posai un doigt sur mes lèvres pour l'induire au silence, et désignai du menton le couloir que nous venions de remontrer. Cédric venait de sortir de la classe de Métamorphose, tenant tendrement la main de Cho Chang. La mâchoire d'Emily en tomba d'indignation quand, après un regard alentour, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-L'enfoiré ! jura-t-elle dans un murmure enragé. Mais quel sale petit …

Je la fis taire d'un regard, sachant très bien que la voix d'Emily pouvait s'emporter quand elle se mettait à insulter quelqu'un. Elle comprit le message et rongea son frein jusqu'à ce que Cho et Cédric ne remontent le couloir et disparaissent au détour d'un angle. Emily eut alors le loisir de sortir de notre cachette et d'exploser :

- _Et il ne nous dit rien !_

-Calme-toi, l'enjoins-je avec amusement.

Malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver un pincement de vexation. C'était moi qui lui avait fait admettre que Cho lui plaisait, moi encore qui l'avait forcé à l'inviter au bal … Alors pourquoi n'étais-je pas au courant que leur relation avait aboutie ?

-Quand Simon a commencé à sortir avec Octavia, il nous l'a dit, s'exaspéra Emily en agitant les mains. Quand j'ai embrassé Erwin en troisième année, je vous l'ai dit …

-On se détestait en troisième année, rappelai-je, estomaquée. Tu as embrassé Erwin Summers ?

Le visage d'Emily s'empourpra, et se mit à regarder frénétiquement alentours. J'aurais pu être vexée de ne pas être au courant, mais l'image d'une belle Emily de treize ans posant ses lèvres sur le « vampire » Erwin Summers me fit glousser.

-Oh, ça va ! râla Emily en me donnant un coup de coude. J'étais jeune et impressionnable, et ce n'est pas aller plus loin ! Et puis ce n'est pas le sujet ! Pourquoi il ne nous dit rien ?

-Peut-être parce que c'est récent, et qu'il veut prendre le temps de profiter avant que la tornade « Emily » ne s'abatte sur lui ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, avant de la refermer avec un grognement rageur. J'eus un sourire désabusé. Nous savions tous qu'Emily aimait vivre des histoires par procurations, et par conséquent pouvait être extrêmement gênante dans les affaires de couples. Et si j'en jugeais par sa mine frustrée, elle devoir avoir également conscience de cette partie là d'elle-même.

-Peut-être que je suis un peu … intrusive, admit-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Ne souries pas comme ça ! ajouta-t-elle, ses yeux roulants dans ses orbites alors que je la gratifiais d'un immense sourire entendu. Au moins ça veut dire que je m'intéresse à vos vies, non ?

-Tu ne t'intéresses pas à nos vies, juste à nos histoires d'amour supposées et disons que … ça peut être agaçant.

-Je sais bien cela, bougonna-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Et j'ignore si tu as remarqué, mais je sais m'arrêter quand il le faut. Je connais les limites, Vic'. Mais sans paraître _intrusive_ … ça s'est bien passé le bal avec Miles ?

L'intérêt qui brillait dans ses yeux était sincère et bien moins obtus que coutume, alors je consentis à hocher la tête avec un sourire.

-Et toi avec Esteban ? Je ne t'ai quasiment pas revu de la soirée à partir du moment où il t'a emmené danser !

Et elle était remontée la dernière, également. Je l'avais entendu revenir derrière les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin que j'avais tiré pour avoir la paix, et elle était partie se coucher sans un mot. Nous n'avions pas trop parlé du bal durant la dernière semaines des vacances : ça avait été une semaine assez solitaire pour moi, j'avais été profondément préoccupée par Miles et sa blessure, et donc assez coupée du reste de mon groupe d'ami. Sans doute Cédric l'avait-il perçu et avait-il décidé de me laisser en paix.

Les lèvres d'Emily furent déformées par une moue, et elle haussa les épaules.

-Ça va, ça a été. On s'est baladé un peu dans le parc après la fin, c'était tranquille … Mais par Merlin, bon sang, pourquoi ils ne nous a rien dit ?! Viens, on va mettre la main au collet de Simon, peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose lui …

Comprenant que je n'arriverais pas à la faire dévier de son sujet, je la suivis jusque la Salle Commune où nous trouvâmes Simon, assis avec Susan et sa guitare à la main. Il la serra contre lui en un geste protecteur quand Emily arriva telle une furie sur lui, mais parut aussi surpris que nous quand nous lui apprîmes la relation que semblait entretenir Cho et Cédric. Nous nous installâmes alors sur le canapé avec la ferme intention d'y attendre notre ami de pied ferme. Emily lisait pour tromper la frustration, ses lunettes montées sur son nez fin, et Simon jouait distraitement des airs de guitare que je finis par fredonner avec lui, à moitié endormie sur le bras du canapé. Susan s'était éclipsée pour aller parler avec Sullivan Fawley quand Cédric parut enfin. Il avait aux lèvres un sourire indéniablement niais qui s'effaça quand il nous vit tout trois alignés, les yeux accusateurs rivés sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit-t-il, l'air sincèrement perplexe.

-Et en plus il fait l'innocent, persiffla Emily entre ses dents, si bien que seuls nous l'entendirent.

Simon lui jeta un regard d'avertissement tout en arrachant quelques notes épiques à sa guitare. Il sourit d'un air candide à Cédric, ses doigts jouant toujours sur son manche.

-Tu n'aurais pas quelques choses à nous dire ?

-A nous, tes amis …

-Qui concernerait quelqu'un …

-Une fille ?

-Qui t'a accompagné au bal …

- _Et que tu as embrassé dans le couloir de Métamorphose par Merlin Cédric Amos Diggory !_

Cédric s'était empourpré au fil des mots, si bien que le résultat était si adorable que je n'osais faire autre chose que sourire. Il finit par s'asseoir sur la table basse devant nous, une moue contrite aux lèvres. Simon joua à nouveau une brève mélodie à accent de suspens, et je refermai mes doigts sur le manche de la guitare pour l'étouffer.

-Hey ! protesta-t-il en m'arrachant l'instrument. Attention, un peu !

-Cette guitare a appartenue à mon père, j'ai autant de droit dessus que toi. Arrête ton cirque. (Je me tournais alors vers Cédric avec un sourire moqueur). Et toi, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

-La défense a intérêt à tenir la route, renchérit âprement Emily. Et attention, on a un futur homme de loi avec nous.

Là dessus, elle balança son pouce du côté de Simon qui poussa un profond soupir. Cédric nous observa tour à tous, ses yeux gris indécis plantés sur nous.

-C'est récent, admit-t-il finalement du bout des lèvres. Je voulais … être sûr d'être à l'aise avant que tout le monde ne soit au courant.

-Parce qu'on est tout le monde ? répliqua Emily.

Mais son ton avait perdu son ton venimeux pour être simplement songeur. Les joues de Cédric rosirent.

-Emily, ne te vexe pas …

-Je sais que je suis intrusive, le coupa-t-elle brusquement. Mais je sais faire la part des choses, Cédric. Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais quand je dois arrêter de faire la forceuse et d'être au courant de tout – je connais mes limites et les tiennes. Après toutes ses années tu ne l'as pas compris ?

-Emily, ce n'est pas ça, assura Cédric de façon plus ferme. Je te l'ai dit, je voulais attendre de voir comme je me sentais avec elle avant de … Et puis par Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que je serais obligé de me justifier, au fait ? C'est ma vie, ma vie privée, Emily. Vous auriez fini par le savoir – et vous auriez été les premiers au courant, me concernant, mais …

-C'est Cho qui ne voulait pas que tu nous le dises ?

-Mais non ! Bon sang, Em', j'ai dix-sept ans, j'ai affronté un dragon et un bal : je pense avoir le gagner le droit d'avoir mon jardin secret ! Et je pense que toi, plus que personne, peux comprendre ça …

Les yeux d'Emily se plissèrent et elle repoussa ses lunettes sur sa tête en un geste nerveux. Nous en étions arrivés à un point où Simon et moi échangions des regards gênés sur le canapé, trop tétanisés pour oser intervenir.

-Et je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire, ça ?

-Ça veut dire, Emily Fawley, que tu as beau être la plus bavarde d'entre nous, tu es également la plus secrète. Pour parler de nous, tu insistes, mais dès qu'il s'agit de parler de toi – de ta famille, de tes amours – tu nous adresses un sourire et un « ça va » sans rien dire d'autre. Regarde, on a appris des semaines plus tard qu'il y aurait pu se passer quelque chose entre Roger Davies et toi ! Et toi tu viens me parler d'amitié et me faire une scène parce que je ne t'ai rien dis sur ma _nouvelle_ relation avec Cho ?

Il y avait du vrai dans ce que disait Cédric, et ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'Emily parut passer de l'agacement à la colère. Je serrais un moelleux oreiller moutarde sur mon ventre, m'y accrochant en attendant que l'orage ne passe.

-Donc, entonna Emily d'une voix froide. Tu me trouves hypocrite.

La tête de Cédric oscilla et je lui fis discrètement le signe de répondre « non ». Simon m'approuva d'un vigoureux hochement de tête avant qu'Emily ne nous jette un regard oblique.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, déclara alors Cédric. Simplement on te laisse avoir ton jardin secret alors … tu n'as rien à dire sur le mien.

Pendant un instant, Emily resta silencieuse à toiser Cédric de ses yeux inquisiteurs. Puis elle ferma sèchement son livre, annonça qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque et s'en fut sans un mot. Je savais bien qu'il était inutile de la suivre : elle avait l'air d'humeur si exécrable qu'elle ne serait pas ouverte à la discussion. Alors je restai clouée sur le canapé, le coussin serré contre moi et le regard éperdu sur Cédric. Il me gratifia d'un sourire penaud.

-Désolé. Il semblerait que je l'ai énervé.

-Oh en réalité tu nous as tous énervé, répliqua Simon. Cédric, c'est la première fois que tu sors avec une fille. Ça aurait dû être un petit événement qui aurait nécessité bièraubeurres et chanson moldues sur la table, et tu nous en fais un drame.

-Je voulais voir si …

-On comprend, l'interrompis-je avec douceur. Mais … je la comprends aussi.

Cédric me scruta, intrigué. Il était rare que je prenne la défense d'Emily : malgré notre rapprochement, nos anciens griefs pouvaient refaire surface et j'avais toujours détesté cette part fougueuse d'elle. Je resserrai le coussin sur moi.

-Tu nous mets à l'écart de ton épreuve. Et maintenant, de ta nouvelle relation. Alors que depuis le début de l'année, elle fait tout pour t'aider : séances intensives de Métamorphoses, recherches à la bibliothèque ; elle t'aide à faire tes devoirs, te donne des conseils pour Cho … Et l'unique chose qu'elle a l'impression de recevoir, c'est une mise à l'écart. Alors oui, je la comprends un peu.

-Et on ne va pas se mentir, ce n'est pas valable que pour Emily, enchérit prudemment Simon. Après tout, c'est grâce à Vic' et moi que tu as été au bal avec Cho, non ?

-Une preuve que vous pouvez faire des choses extraordinaire, comme vous êtes alliés, se moqua Cédric avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Mais son regard s'était fait songeur pendant mon exposé et il nous observa longuement en silence.

-Après, peut-être est-ce … le but souhaité, compris-je en remarquant la lueur indécise dans les yeux de Cédric. Peut-être qu'on est tous beaucoup trop sur ton dos à cause de tout ce qui se passe et que tu en as assez.

-Et je sais que je peux paraître terriblement ingrat, admit Cédric, confirmant mon intuition. Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous faites, et je comprends votre inquiétude mais …

-C'est ta quête. On ne doit pas mettre notre nez dedans et à t'étouffer.

J'avais dit cela d'un ton neutre et Cédric me jeta un regard où luisait une lueur presque torturée. Simon laissa échapper quelques notes de sa guitare, presque machinalement, fixant son ami, impassible.

-Tu as vraiment l'impression qu'on t'étouffe ? s'assura Simon avec lenteur.

-Pas sciemment mais …, entonna doucement Cédric. Mais c'est un peu ce que je ressens. Et pour ce qui se passe avec Cho … Je ne sais pas, je voulais que pour que quelques jours … ce ne soit rien qu'à moi, vous comprenez ? Juste … profiter sans prise de tête et oublier un peu le reste.

Elle était pénible cette sensation : lorsqu'on comprenait ce que notre interlocuteur nous disait, mais que malgré toute la compréhension du monde ça nous blessait tout de même. Je réprimai ce pincement de cœur et me forçai à sourire.

-Je suppose qu'on a plus qu'à faire attention, alors.

-On voulait juste t'aider, mais si tu le vis mal …

La tension dans la voix de Simon attestait bien qu'il avait la même sensation que moi. Cédric posa une main rassurante sur mon genou.

-Ne vous méprenez pas, vous êtes géniaux. Et je vous adore pour tout ce que vous avez fait mais … Je sais ce que je fais avec le Tournoi et si j'ai besoin de vous, vous pouvez être sûr que je vous le dirais. Quant à Cho …

-C'est ton histoire, Cédric, fais ce que tu veux.

J'appuyai Simon d'un hochement de tête et les épaules de Cédric se détendirent. Il nous gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant et s'en fut dans son dortoir pour prendre une douche. Simon gratta quelques cordes et les notes tombèrent fatalement sur la situation présente.

-Il n'y a plus qu'un convaincre Emily. Pierre-Feuille-Ciseau ?

OoO

-Je vais arrêter.

-Tu es idiot.

-Mais Vic', c'est …

- _Et alors ?_

Miles soupira profondément, agitant un exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ devant mon nez. Je lorgnai sinistrement le journal, que j'avais également vu ce matin être lu par les yeux choqués de Simon et Emily. Je l'avais ensuite parcouru, et étais à présent prise de l'irrépressible envie de faire manger sa plume à papote à Rita Skeeter.

-Tu as vu qui a écrit l'article ?

-Oui j'ai vu. C'est certes une plume à scandale, mais elle n'écrit rien sans sources valables … _Un demi-géant par Merlin !_

Je le fusillai du regard mais cela n'endigua pas le trouble de Miles. Il continuait de s'agiter, les yeux nerveux rivés sur la petite cahute en contrebas. Nous étions assis sur un banc dans le parc, entre le Saule Cogneur et le Lac Noir. Le soleil brillait froidement sur Poudlard, mais nous profitions de ces rares éclats pour sortir. L'article qui était paru ce matin avait été fracassant et tout Poudlard ne parlait plus que cela : le garde-chasse de l'école, l'ombre bienveillante qui planait sur nous depuis notre première année, le nouveau professeur excentrique de Soins aux Créatures Magiques … était le fils d'une géante. Chacun avait été abasourdi par l'information, mais moi c'était l'article même qui m'avait révolté. Je l'arrachai des mains de Miles pour le retrouver et citai les passages dérangeants :

-« La silhouette massive et peu rassurante, le regard cruel » … « campagne d'intimidation » … « a hérité du caractère violent de sa mère » … « soient avertis des dangers de la fréquentation des demi-géants » … Des dangers ? Mais quels dangers i fréquenter Hagrid ?

-Victoria, m'interrompit fermement Miles. Tu as grandi dans le monde moldu, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un géant.

-Mais peu importe ! Ce n'est pas parce que ça mère était … (je fouillais l'article des yeux pour trouver les mots exacts : ) « brutale et assoiffée de sang » qu'Hagrid l'est aussi ! Bon sang, tu as fait Soin au Créature Magique avec lui pendant un an, et tu as continué aux ASPICs, ça montre bien que tu ne t'es jamais senti en danger avec Hagrid !

-Tu veux dire, à part quand il nous a présenté les Scroutts à Pétard en début d'année ? Un croisement entre crabes de feu et manticores … Par Merlin, on aurait dû se douter que ces choses étaient illégales et contre-nature.

-Miles, qu'est-ce que tu es de mauvaise foi … Tu as été le premier défenseur de Hagrid.

L'an dernier, Hagrid avait eu un incident, une histoire d'élève étourdi et d'un hippogriffe trop fier. Et Miles avait été le premier à défendre le nouveau professeur, s'insurgeant contre la décision du Ministère d'exécuter l'hippogriffe alors que selon lui, l'élève était coupable. Je soupçonnais Miles d'avoir une certaine tendresse pour les bêtes malgré son ambition de vouloir entrer au Ministère et j'en connaissais l'origine : son grand-père avait été un éleveur de chouette et d'autres créatures magiques. Je supposais que ça coulait dans ses veines, malgré ses ambitions ministérielles.

Les joues de Miles rougirent.

-C'est vrai, admit-t-il, embarrassé. En même temps pour le coup, Malefoy …

-Oh, c'était Malefoy ? Mais pourquoi l'hippogriffe n'a-t-il paralysé son bras, pour rendre service au Quidditch ?

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Miles. Malefoy ne devait sa place dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard qu'à la position qu'occupait son père dans la société – et au don généreux d'un lot de Nimbus 2001 à l'ensemble de l'équipe – ce qui avait permis à Miles d'avoir un balai de course malgré ses maigres moyens. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que l'attrapeur était à la hauteur des moyens mis en œuvre.

-Je comprends d'ailleurs toujours pas comment tu as pu accepté le balai, marmonnai-je sourdement.

-Hey ! C'est la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais possédée, un peu de respect. On ne se contente pas tous d'une vieille Comète …

-N'insulte pas mon balai, Bletchley. Sérieusement, tu comptes arrêter les soins aux Créatures Magiques ?

Miles se dandina d'un pied à l'autre, gêné.

-Non, avoua-t-il finalement du bout des lèvres. Non, parce que mon grand-père serait outrageusement déçu, et que c'est sans doute l'unique avis qui compte pour moi dans sa famille. Et que ce cours est un peu mon bol d'air … Mais le fait que Hagrid soit un demi-Géant … Bon sang, Vic', tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point c'est perturbant.

-Je peux le concevoir … Mais je n'en sais rien. J'ai toujours tendance à croire qu'il y a des choses qui ne sont pas génétiques et le comportement l'est. Hagrid est peut-être le fils d'une Géante cruelle mais … Ça ne correspond pas avec l'image que j'ai de Hagrid.

-Parfois je t'envie, marmonna Miles, me jetant un bref regard. Tu dois peut-être tout apprendre sur le monde des sorciers mais … Qu'est-ce que ça doit être reposant d'être libre de tout préjugé. D'idolâtrer un professeur loup-garou, de se méfier d'un grand Auror, d'avoir confiance en un demi-Géant … C'est au dessus des forces de la plupart des sorciers.

-Et c'est aussi de tes forces ?

J'avais rougi face à l'exposé, à la fois de plaisir et de gêne. Oui, j'avais tout à apprendre, mais j'étais heureuse de pouvoir juger les gens sur la nature profonde, et non à cause du sang qui coulait dans leurs veines. Miles haussa les épaules.

-Je n'en sais rien. C'est vrai que j'ai flippé l'an dernier quand on a su que Lupin était un loup-garou, et je reste admiratif de tout ce qu'a fait Maugrey – malgré le fait qu'il a l'air singulièrement psychopathe sur les bords. Donc ça montre bien que je suis victime de mes préjugés et de l'éducation que j'ai reçue – les loup-garou sont dangereux, les Géants aussi … Après … J'ai conscience que mon cerveau fait un faux raisonnement, basé sur des croyances et non sur des faits. Alors je sais que ce n'est pas la bonne réaction, malgré tout. Tu dois un peu déteindre sur moi.

-Amen. Tu vas finir par devenir quelqu'un de bien.

Il me donna un vague coup de coude qui m'arracha un sourire. J'avais en ligne de mire le Lac Noir. La glace avait commencé à se fendiller autour du vaisseau de Durmstrang et les élèves en profitaient pour passer le maillot de bain et sauter dans l'eau glacée depuis le pont. Un frisson me parcourut quand l'un d'entre eux fendit les flots.

-Ils sont complétement fous.

-Tu viens seulement de le remarquer ? Au fait, elle est gentille la polonaise qui a été au bal avec Bones …

-Kamila ?

Gentille, j'ignorais si c'était le mot. Tout dans le maintien de la jeune fille et dans l'éclat de ses yeux montraient qu'elle était aux aguets, prête à brandir sa baguette au moindre souffle de travers. Mais elle était assurément intelligente, juste et volontaire, et ça me plaisait bien.

-C'est vraiment fascinant de découvrir des élèves étrangers, dis-je néanmoins alors qu'un nouvel élève de Durmstrang sautait du pont du vaisseau. Je n'ai jamais voyagé dans ma vie, les seules cultures je connais c'est l'Angleterre parce que j'y ai vécu, la Pologne parce que mes grands-parents viennent de là-bas et l'Ecosse parce Poudlard y est.

-Jamais ?

Je secouai la tête en baissant le nez dans mon écharpe. Mon père était Pasteur du comté : il ne pouvait pas se permettre de priver ses ouailles de lui ne serait-ce qu'un dimanche. Alors nous avions parfois été quelques jours sur la côte Sud, et même un séjour d'une semaine en Irlande avant que je n'entre à Poudlard – mais toujours en faisant en sorte d'être rentrés pour le dimanche matin. Je n'étais jamais sortie de Grande-Bretagne, alors découvrir des cultures et des langues différentes ça me fascinait.

-C'est triste, lâcha Miles d'un ton compatissant. Nous on n'avait pas beaucoup de moyen, mais avec la poudre de cheminette et les portoloins on peut aller partout. Il y a deux ans on a été en Italie, en Sicile c'était incroyable.

-A la fin de ma scolarité j'aurais dix-huit ans. Je serais majeure chez les sorciers et chez les moldus. Et là …

Mon air rêveur arracha un sourire désabusé à Miles.

-Il faudra penser à ton avenir, avant de penser à voyager, tu ne crois pas ?

-Je préfère penser à voyager, ça me met de meilleure humeur.

Et l'avenir, ça m'angoissait : je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi m'attendre en quittant les sols de Poudlard. Le jour où, l'an dernier lors des réunions pour l'orientation, le professeur Chourave m'avait demandé ce que je songeais à faire une fois mes études achevées, j'avais répondu que au fond de moi, j'aurais aimé partir quelques mois découvrir le monde – et plus particulièrement les mondes sorciers inconnus que je ne connaissais que par les livres. Le Moyen-Orient était assez méconnu – et l'inconnu en ce sens là, cela pouvait réellement me captiver. Miles resserra sa cape autour de lui, et replia patiemment sa _Gazette_.

-Bon. Pour revenir au sujet initial, Hagrid n'assure plus ses cours en ce moment. J'ai entendu Malefoy dire que son père allait essayer d'obtenir son renvoi, et Gloria Flint ne veut même plus l'approcher – déjà qu'il n'était pas particulièrement aimé à Serpentard.

-Dumbledore ne laissera pas un climat pareil s'installer. Il a gardé Hagrid quand il s'est fait renvoyé, il l'a soutenu quand on l'a accusé d'être à l'origine de la Chambre des Secrets, avec cette histoire d'hippogriffe … Non, Dumbledore ne lâchera jamais Hagrid. Demi-Géant ou non.

-Et les parents d'élèves ne laisseront pas un demi-Géant exercé. Lupin avait compris ça et il a démissionné.

Je poussai un soupir résigné. Je n'avais pas pris l'option de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, mais j'espérais que Hagrid réapparaitrait vite. Il n'était pas question que ce soit des hommes de la trempe du père Malefoy qui gagnent dans cette affaire.

-Maudite Rita. Son premier article sur le Tournoi avait déjà été une bombe et maintenant celui-là … comme si on avait besoin de ce genre de scandale. On a déjà assez de problème comme ça.

Là dessus, je lui jetai un regard torve qui le fit s'éloigner. Son visage s'était renfermé.

-On va vraiment reparler de ça ?

-Jusqu'à que tu me dises la vérité.

-Je te l'ai dit, la vérité. Et ça fait dix jours que noël est passé, et je suis encore vivant. Alors est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de s'attarder là dessus, et profiter des premiers rayons de soleil ? Regarde, ça ne te donne pas envie de te baigner, toi ?

Je le contemplai, tentant de deviner la vérité sur les traits de Miles. Mais je ne vis rien d'autre qu'un sourire rassurant, affreusement convainquant. Je poussai un profond soupir pour river à nouveau mon regard sur le vaisseau de Durmstrang.

-Non, le Lac, ça ne me dit pas trop. Par contre on pourrait essayer d'aller toquer chez Hagrid ? Oh Seigneur remets-toi, ajoutai-je d'un ton impatient quand je le vis blêmir. Tu es ridicule.

Je me levai d'un bond, presque agacé par sa réaction, et fis quelques pas dans la neige. Le tapis était si dense qu'il m'arrivait à mi mollet, et je rejoins rapidement le chemin déblayé par Hagrid qui menait jusqu'au Lac, et sa cahute – près de laquelle s'était installé le carrosse de Beauxbâtons. Je faillis trébucher en arrivant sur le sol caillouteux et humide, mais Miles me rattrapa vivement par le bras. Je lui lançai un regard ennuyé, avant de me relever et de m'épousseter.

-Merci.

-Un plaisir.

Il s'immobilisa devant moi, emmitouflé dans sa cape, son regard brun vagabondant vers la cabane de Hagrid en contrebas. Un regard presque déchiré. Comprenant son trouble – raison contre éducation – je pris doucement son bras pour entonner :

-Ça lui fera plaisir. Tu as continué son cours, Miles, c'est parce qu'au fond tu le respectes.

-Il me rappelle mon grand-père, avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres. Il a le même éclat quand il parle des bêtes … Mais un demi-géant, c'est dur à encaisser, Vic'. Je sais que ça ne devrait pas mais … ça l'est.

Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, et ma main longea son bras pour agripper doucement ses doigts. Je le tirais doucement vers le chemin.

-Je viens avec toi. Et contre une naine comme moi, un demi-géant n'a aucune chance.

La faiblesse de ma vanne ne parut pas embarrasser Miles car un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Lentement, ses doigts se décrispèrent sur les miens et il me laissa l'entrainer sur le chemin, bordé de deux épais tapis de neige. Nous parcourûmes le sentier en silence, nos mains soudées sous le soleil froid d'Ecosse.


	15. Chapter 14 : Pour le plus grand bien

**Bonjour !**

 **Nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : « Pour le plus grand bien ».

Nous étions restés dix minutes devant la cabane de Hagrid, toquant contre les portes, contre les fenêtres, mais rien n'y faisait : le garde-chasse ne nous avait pas ouvert. Pourtant, il y avait des signes évidents de vies dans la maisonnette : les aboiements de Crokdur, le molosse, et les rideaux avaient été précipitamment tirés quand nous avions commencé à frapper à la porte. Miles avait paru vexé, malgré son apparente réticence. Il avait fixé le sol neigeux d'un regard presque furieux alors que je montais sur un tonneau pour regarder à travers la fenêtre, avant de me tirer par le pan de ma cape pour qu'on s'en aille. Il n'avait pas décroché le moindre mot sur le trajet du retour, malgré mes efforts pour lui arracher un sourire. Je finis par y parvenir, en lui proposant d'aller boire une bièraubeurre ensemble à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Il avait accepté d'un air plus joyeux avant de s'enfoncer dans les cachots. Quant à moi, j'étais retournée près des cuisines, dans l'incapacité d'effacer ce léger sourire qui flottait sur mes lèvres.

Cédric passait presque plus de temps avec Cho qu'avec nous, désormais, si bien qu'Emily et lui ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole durant la semaine écoulée. J'ignorais si l'absence de Cédric était due à l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa nouvelle petite-amie ou par envie de s'éloigner de nous et de notre « pression ». Pourtant, entre Emily qui l'ignorait et Simon et moi qui prenions soin de ne plus lui parler du Tournois, j'espérais que notre poids s'était relâché … Alors je préférais me dire que c'était sa nouvelle romance. A présent, ils s'affichaient librement et Cho aurait pu devenir l'une des filles les plus détestées de Poudlard, si le couple n'avait pas été si mignon. Il était attrapeur et Capitaine, beau et champion de Poudlard ; elle aussi était belle, d'une beauté exotique qui ne laissait pas les garçons indifférents, elle était drôle et c'était également une athlète douée. Pour beaucoup, il ne pouvait pas avoir plus beau couple. Rien sur le visage souriant de Cédric n'indiquait qu'il s'inquiétait pour l'épreuve qui se profilait dans quelques semaines, contrairement à celui de Harry Potter, qui se marquait à mesure que les jours passaient. Sans doute que Cédric avait eu raison : la réponse à l'énigme était difficile, pour un quatrième année. Je l'avais plusieurs fois vu se disputer avec Hermione Granger, la défenseure des elfes, et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il lançait un regard peu amène aux mains entrelacées de Cho et Cédric quand il les croisait dans le couloir. Cette nouvelle relation ne semblait pas être au goût de tout le monde.

-Je le soupçonne d'être amoureux de Cho, lâchai-je, les mains resserrées sur mon chocolat chaud.

Emily et moi étions assises à une table des Trois Balais avec Alicia Spidnett et Angelina Johnson, lors de cette fameuse sortie de janvier à Pré-au-Lard. J'avais passé la première partie de l'après-midi avec Miles ; il m'avait payé des nouvelles friandises d'Honeyduke, sortes d'œuf en chocolat qui lorsqu'on qu'on les croquait laissait échappé un oiseau pépiant et qui m'avait beaucoup amusé. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps d'aller boire la bièraubeurre promise car il avait dû rentrer au château aider sa jeune sœur pour ses devoirs, mais une nouvelle fois, cela avait été un excellent moment. Tout était plus agréable depuis sa promesse de cesser de me courir après. Et paradoxalement, ça me troublait.

Emily sucra le café qu'elle avait pris et posa un regard observateur sur Harry Potter et ses amis, qui parlaient avec Ludo Verpey devant le bar des Trois Balais. Le juge entraîna Harry à l'écart et Emily fronça les sourcils.

-Bizarre cette affaire …

-Ce que Victoria vient de te dire, ou la présence de Verpey ? plaisanta Alicia.

C'était une fille brune au nez retroussé, et au sourire avenant. Une grande poursuiveuse, également, une magnifique tireuse de pénalty, je tremblais quand je me retrouvais face à elle. Angelina et elle formaient une paire redoutable, à mon sens l'une des meilleures attaques de Poudlard. Quand nous étions rentrées dans des Trois Balais bondés, Emily et moi, elles nous avaient immédiatement fait signe de venir à leur table.

-Les deux, répondit Emily, l'air toujours perplexe. Une Serdaigle m'a dit que Harry avait tenté d'inviter Cho au bal, alors je suppose que tu peux avoir raison … Bon sang, il n'aurait pas pu le faire avant qu'elle y aille avec Cédric ?

-Oh Seigneur, compris-je en plissant les yeux. Tu la détestes autant qu'Octavia ou Fleur Delacour, c'est ça ?

Déjà que la communication était difficile depuis la pique de Cédric sur l'attitude secrète d'Emily, si celle-ci se mettait à détester sa nouvelle petite-amie, rien ne risquait de s'arranger. Elle fit un geste d'impatience et détacha son regard des Gryffondors pour les poser sur Angelina :

-Et Potter, il avance sur l'énigme de l'œuf ?

-C'est ça, change de sujet, marmonnai-je, faisant pouffer Alicia à côté de moi.

-Je n'en sais rien et combien même je ne te dirais rien, répliqua Angelina avec un sourire d'avertissement. On supporte deux champions différents, ma grande.

-Je suis peut-être naïve, mais on ne pourrait pas simplement supporter Poudlard ? plaidai-je avec un brin d'agacement. Je pensais qu'on avait réussi à dépasser le clivage Diggory/Potter après la première épreuve …

-On n'est pas contre Diggory, assura Alicia en reposant sa chope de bièraubeurre. Et d'ailleurs, on ne l'a jamais été, à Gryffondor … Mais face à tout ceux qui étaient contre Harry, qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'on fasse ? Les badges, franchement, c'était de la méchanceté gratuite.

Je coulai un regard sur Emily, la créatrice desdits badges. Elle n'avait pas sourcillé, se contentant de prendre une gorgée de son café. Angelina renifla d'un air méprisant.

-Bon, disons comme le dit Victoria que c'est passé, marmonna-t-elle néanmoins. Ah, fut une époque ça se serait réglé sur un terrain de Quidditch. On devrait s'entrainer pour le match de février, là.

-Traditionnellement Gryffondor-Poufsouffle, approuvai-je avec nostalgie. Avec le départ de Dubois, qui aurait dû être Capitaine ?

-Sans doute Angie, elle a plus de charisme que moi, rit Alicia. Et les jumeaux Weasley, ce n'est pas la peine d'y penser … Mais bon sang ce qu'on aurait passé des mauvais moments sur le terrain …

-Je te remercie …

-Oh, ça va ! Mais avoue que la pression te rend mauvaise …

Angelina lança un regard sombre à sa meilleure amie avant d'en retourner à sa chope de bièraubeurre, accordant ainsi un point à Alicia. Laquelle lui donna un coup de coude en désignant la porte d'entrée :

-Ce n'est pas la journaliste qui a fait cet affreux article sur Hagrid ?

Emily et moi nous retournâmes vivement pour voir arriver Rita Skeeter et son photographe. Mon sang se mit à bouillir dans mes veines et je me retournais pour ne plus l'avoir dans mon champ de vision.

-Mais quelle harpie …

-Harpie, c'est trop aimable, rétorqua Angelina, l'œil sombre plantée sur la journaliste. Katie Bell, notre poursuiveuse, nous a dit qu'il avait arrêté les cours et que c'était une femme qui le remplaçait …

-A la fois je comprends que ça choque les gens que ce soit un demi-géant, intervint prudemment Emily alors qu'Hermione Granger apostrophait vertement Skeeter. Mais à la fois … C'est Hagrid. Qui dans cette école peut penser qu'il est cruel ?

-Les Serpentards, ricana sombrement Angelina.

Elle jeta un regard noir à la table voisine, où des cinquièmes années buvaient une bièraubeurre. Je me rembrunis, crispant mes doigts sur ma tasse. Je me souvenais de la mine atterrée de Miles quand Hagrid avait refusé de lui ouvrir. Non, tout les Serpentards ne pensaient pas Hagrid cruel. La dispute s'était poursuite entre Harry, Hermione et Rita Skeeter avant qu'ils ne quittent les Trois Balais précipitamment. Rita était restée assise à sa place, un sourire affreusement satisfait aux lèvres, et sa plume à papote écrivant avec frénésie sur le parchemin. Visiblement, la journaliste à scandale avait trouvé un nouveau sujet à traiter.

-Heureusement qu'il y a le Tournoi pour animer un peu l'école, renchérit Emily, qui semblait avoir remarquer ma mine sombre. Ça et les cours de transplanage ! Vous avez vu l'affiche ce matin ? Les cours du Ministère à douze Gallions ?

Alicia et Angelina hochèrent vivement la tête, l'air enthousiaste, mais je me rembrunis. En effet, des cours de transplanages étaient proposés aux élèves de sixième année – douze séances le samedi matin, dans le parc. Mais douze Gallions, c'était une fortune. Ma bourse d'étude s'amenuisait à mesure que les mois avançaient. J'avais déjà dû me racheter aujourd'hui plumes et parchemins pour tenir jusqu'à la prochaine sortie … Et cette maudite robe …

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Victoria ? s'étonna Angelina en remarquant que je ne participais pas à l'excitation générale. Ça te fait peur, de transplaner ?

-Non, pas du tout, répondis-je sincèrement. Ça doit être extraordinaire de se déplacer si facilement – même si je suis presque sûre que je préfèrerais la sensation du vol …

-Voler, c'est mieux, confirma Alicia en hocha la tête. J'ai transplané avec ma mère l'été dernier. La première fois, on ne va pas se mentir, ça te retourne les entrailles …

-Alors c'est quoi le problème ? insista Angelina en fronçant les sourcils.

Emily, qui me connaissait assez pour connaître le problème, me lança un regard agacé.

-Le prix, marmonna-t-elle avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Victoria a du mal à délier les cordons de sa bourse. Un vrai gobelin.

-Dis comme ça …, grommelai-je en me retranchant derrière ma tasse.

J'avouais volontiers être quelqu'un de très économe – l'héritage de mon éducation anglicane à tendance protestante, sans doute. Et également d'exagérément prudente : j'avais cette peur irrationnelle de ne pas avoir assez de ma bourse pour finir par scolarité, alors que celle-ci était plus proche de la fin que du début. Angelina me jeta un regard compatissant.

-Tu sais, les jumeaux Weasley vont prendre les leçons, et on ne peut pas dire que leur famille roule sur les Gallions …

-Et vu les difficultés que tu peux avoir en magie, je ne suis pas certaine que tu puisses réussir à transplaner sans leçon, asséna Emily d'un ton ferme. Ce sera utile, Victoria, très utile !

-Il faut que j'économise pour la fin d'étude, tentai-je de plaider malgré tout. Et puis pour après, aussi, je ne pense pas qu'on rentre dans la vie active sorcière directement, non ? Il faut le temps de trouver un emploi, se payer une formation parfois …

-Et tu as une idée ? s'enquit Alicia, les yeux plissés. Du genre de formation que tu voudrais faire et qui nécessiterait que tu économises ?

Je me trémoussai sur ma chaise, embarrassée. Evidemment que non, et c'était la grande angoisse de ma vie. Alicia parut lire la réponse dans ma gestuelle, car son visage se fendit d'un sourire satisfait.

-Alors prends les cours de transplanage, Victoria. Tu aurais plus de chance pour avoir ton permis et pour la vie active, comme tu le dis, il est recommandé de savoir transplaner.

-Le balai, c'est génial je veux bien le croire, mais c'est un peu lent, poursuivit Emily. Et en tant que née-moldue, ta cheminée n'est pas connectée au réseau de poudre de Cheminette. Alors comment tu feras pour aller rapidement travailler si tu ne sais pas transplaner ?

Je voulus rétorquer que j'utiliserais la cheminée des Bones, comme je le faisais depuis mes onze ans pour me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, avant de me rendre compte qu'un jour je devrais prendre mon indépendance vis-à-vis d'eux, et cesser de compter sur eux pour m'intégrer dans la Communauté Sorcière. J'avais toujours été très mal à l'aise du fait qu'ils s'occupent de moi presque comme si j'étais leur fille ; avoir mon permis de transplanage me permettrait sans doute d'enfin me débrouiller par moi-même, ne serait-ce que pour les déplacements. Et c'était un acte magique assez difficile pour que je sois sûre de ne pas y arriver seule, comme Emily l'avait souligné.

-Je vais y réfléchir, promis-je alors que tous les éléments en faveur du transplanage s'alignaient dans mon esprit.

-Allez, ce sera sympa d'apprendre à transplaner ensemble ! tenta de m'égayer Alicia. Imagine Octavia McLairds se désartibuler dès la première séance … Ou mieux, Gloria Flint !

-Tu seras moins ravie si c'était toi qui te désartibulais, répliqua Angelina avec un sourire carnassier.

La notion de désartibulement me figea un instant, mais dans mon esprit se forma plutôt l'image d'un Cassius Warrington dont les bras gisaient à quelques mètres de son corps, et malgré ma nature pacifiste, cela m'arracha un sourire. Malheureusement, Ulysse Selwyn était bien trop intelligent et raisonnablement doué pour que cela lui arrive … Tout comme Simon Bones. La nature était injuste.

Alicia et Angelina finirent par sortir les Trois Balais à leur tour pour rejoindre Olivier Dubois, de passage à Pré-au-Lard – et j'étais presque persuadé que cette visite n'y était pas pour rien dans le visage cramoisi d'Alicia quand elle nous annonça cela. Elles nous gratifièrent d'un signe de main avant de s'engouffrer dehors.

-Ça ne te manque pas trop, le Quidditch ? s'enquit Emily, remarquant que mon regard était resté rivé sur la porte que venait de passer les poursuiveuses.

-Enormément, soupirai-je avec un gros soupir. C'est la seule chose où j'avais l'impression de servir à quelque chose. En plus c'est un temps parfait pour jouer.

Emily fronça les sourcils, et observa le temps par la fenêtre devant laquelle nous étions. Les nuages gris et bas étaient balayés par un blizzard glacial – pas une météo idéale pour sortir. Pourtant, ce genre de séance dans des conditions extrêmes avaient le même effet sur moi qu'une traduction de rune : on suait, on en bavait, on se maudissait, on galérait, mais une fois achevée, on en ressortait plus vivant et plus satisfait que jamais. Oui, vraiment, c'était vivifiant.

-Tu n'as jamais pensé à ça, après Poudlard ?

-A quoi ? répondis-je, perplexe.

-Le Quidditch. Tu es une super gardienne, tu as un profil atypique. Il y aurait des clubs qui pourraient vouloir de toi, non ?

Je rejetais la tête en arrière pour éclater de rire, tant l'idée me semblait absurde. Mais Emily continua de me fixer, les yeux plissés :

-Je parle sérieusement, Vic'. Tu dis toujours que l'avenir t'angoisse, que tu ne sais pas quoi faire … Le Quidditch, ça tu sais faire ! Depuis que tu es gardienne tu n'as pas encaissé énormément de buts … Et autre preuve de ton talent, les Serpentards avaient tellement peur de toi qu'ils ont pris soin de te blesser l'an dernier.

-Warrington m'a poussé parce que j'ai le sang « impur » …

-Non, il t'a poussé parce que tu es une gardienne extraordinaire ! rectifia Emily avec un sourire. Honnêtement, penses-y. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire, ça ne coûte aucune formation … ça peut être une bonne alternative pour toi, non ?

J'étouffai un nouveau rire de dépit et but une gorgée de chocolat pour me soustraire à la conversation ô combien gênante. J'avouais n'avoir jamais songé à faire carrière dans le Quidditch. J'étais entrée dans l'équipe en troisième année, et j'avais certes contribué avec Cédric à rétablir la stabilité de l'équipe : nous marquions certes peu de buts, mais j'en encaissais peu, et Cédric attrapait souvent le Vif d'Or, nous permettant de gagner beaucoup de match. Pas assez pour passer devant Gryffondor, mené ces dernières années par un excellent attrapeur et une excellente attaque, ou devant Serpentard qui sous les années de Marcus Flint, frère aîné de Gloria et grand poursuiveur malgré son allure de troll, avait tout raflé. Mais les progrès étaient encourageants. Emily ouvrit la bouche pour insister, mais la cloche teinta et une jeune femme cria à travers la pièce :

-Victoria !

-Caroline ?

Je me levai, prête à accueillir l'aînée des Bones avec un immense sourire. Caroline Bones me le rendit, radieuse. Ses cheveux bruns aux reflets mordorés étaient ramenés en une tresse que cachait un bonnet, et ses yeux bleus pétillaient de joie. Derrière elle, Simon et Susan s'étaient avancés vers madame Rosermerta pour prendre les bièraubeurre.

-Ça fait longtemps, s'exclama Caroline en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu nous as manqué, à noël – et ce que tu deviens belle, incroyable !

-Ne lui dis pas trop, elle va le croire, marmonna Simon en revenant avec deux boissons.

Caroline lui jeta un regard noir qui le fit taire et attrapa sa chope pour en boire une lampée. Susan s'installa, sa tasse de thé fumante entre ses mains tremblantes.

-Ce froid, grelotta-t-elle, sans enlever ni bonnet ni écharpe.

-Ici, ça va ! assura Caroline avec un sourire. Tu verrais mon bureau à la Justice Magique, c'est affreux, je suis obligée de me balader avec un bocal de feu magique …

-Et tu as réussi à t'en extirper ? m'amusai-je, connaissant le sérieux avec lequel Caroline prenait sont travail.

De ce point de vue là, Caroline était peut-être la travailleuse la plus acharnée de la famille, un véritable bourreau de travail. Je ne comptais plus les heures où je l'avais croisé à la bibliothèque quand elle était encore à Poudlard, et depuis qu'elle travaillait dans le cabinet de sa tante Amelia, elle passait le plus clair de son temps au bureau – si bien que je l'avais à peine vue, cet été. Caroline eut un sourire coupable.

-Oh, ma petite sœur me manquait, dit-t-elle en pinçant l'une des joues de Susan. Et puis toi aussi.

Là dessus, elle ébouriffant joyeusement les cheveux de Simon, qui fit un bond sur le côté pour éviter sa sœur.

-Quoique je dois admettre que c'était reposant de passer les vacances sans mômes à séparer, ajouta-t-elle en me lançant un regard complice. Et je n'ai pas vu Alexandre depuis un moment, il a vraiment fini par fuguer ?

-Il a trouvé un boulot, un poste fixe, lui appris-je alors du bout des lèvres.

La nouvelle était tombée hier matin. Après son temps partiel limité dans la ville voisine, Alexandre avait trouvé un poste fixe à Bristol. Il avait donc, avec l'aide de mes grands parents maternels qui habitait dans la périphérie de la ville, trouvé un appartement là-bas. L'enfant qui avait été si difficile avait enfin trouvé une voie saine et paisible, et prenait l'envol d'un nid familial enfin adouci. Mon frère quittait la maison et ça me plongeait dans la mélancolie.

-Il a pris un appartement à Bristol, expliquai-je à Caroline. Il y a déménagé début janvier, et il passe bientôt son permis.

-De transplanage ? demanda Emily, perplexe.

-Non, de voiture.

-Les caisses métalliques roulantes dans lesquelles vous vous enfermez ?

Je poussai un profond soupir sous le regard amusé de Caroline.

-Comment ça va ton boulot, alors ? m'enquis-je en me tournant vers elle.

J'aimais sincèrement Caroline, parce qu'elle avait toujours pris ma défense contre son frère, et que lorsque j'avais appris que j'étais une sorcière, c'était elle qui avait pris soin de m'expliquer mon nouveau monde, avec patience et bienveillance. Elle sourit, un sourire presque crispé.

-Ça va, mais on a un boulot monstre, en ce moment. Franchement depuis ce qui s'est passée à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et avec l'incident du Tournoi des Trois sorciers … personne n'arrête. Au fait, comment va Cédric ?

-Actuellement chez madame Pieddodu pour se détendre avant la seconde tâche, ronchonna Emily, arrachant un éclat de rire à Susan.

-Oh, ce n'est pas si terrible, c'était mon fief avec Andrew quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, rétorqua Caroline avec un regard aigüe pour sa sœur.

-Et on voit ce que ça a donné, souffla Simon à Susan, et celle-ci pouffa de plus belle.

Caroline les fusilla du regard alors qu'ils étaient penchés l'un sur l'autre, hilares. Il était vrai que Caroline et Andrew avaient la réputation d'être un couple relativement niais, et ça ne m'étonnait pas le moins du monde qu'ils puissent avoir passé leur temps chez Madame Pieddodu durant leurs années de Poudlard. C'était agréable de retrouver les enfants Bones réunis : ils étaient l'exemple même de la famille soudée et solidaire. J'avais toujours trouvé que Simon ressemblait moins à ses sœur : Caroline et Susan un visage identique en forme de cœur et au nez retroussé, hérité de leur mère, quand Simon avait le visage mince et des tâches de rousseurs plus pâles et moins nombreuses. Ses traits de lutins d'atténuaient en grandissant et son nez pointu devenait droit. En revanche il partageait avec Susan les yeux verts des Bones, un vert mousse qu'ils tenaient de leur père George. Caroline embraya sur son travail pour ne pas s'appesantir sur sa relation mielleuse avec Andrew. Elle racontait comment elle avait aidé sa tante Amelia, directrice de la Justice Magique, à monter un dossier quand une fois désagréable fusa derrière nous :

- _Ma tante_?

Caroline, Simon et Susan se figèrent alors que se retournait vers nous le visage souriant de Rita Skeeter. Emily et moi échangeâmes un regard à la fois furieux et gêné.

-Tu es la nièce de cette chère Amelia ? enchérit Rita en redressant ses lunettes serties de pierre précieuse. Neveu et nièces, rectifia-t-elle en examinant les tâches de rousseurs et les traits de Simon et Susan. Les enfants de George et Rose Bones, je suppose ? (Elle redressa ses lunettes, les yeux plissés). Enfin …

-Seuls et uniques, grommela Simon entre ses dents.

Il avait détourné le regard au moment où la journaliste s'était adressée à eux. Les yeux de Rita étincelèrent plus vivement que les pierres qui ornaient ses lunettes. Sa plume à papote avait cessé d'écrire sur le parchemin et se pointait à présent sur les enfants Bones, aux aguets.

-Et comment va cette chère Rose ? susurra Rita en nichant son menton sur son poing. Est-elle fière que sa fille soit entrée à la Justice Magique ? Ou inquiète que ces autres enfants soient à la portée d'un Mangemort qu'elle a envoyé derrière les barreaux ?

-Elle se contente de vous passer le bonjour, répondit Susan avec un charmant sourire.

Mais ses yeux respiraient la méfiance. Elle tenta de se détourner en engageant la conversation avec Emily, mais le raclement de chaise de Rita indiqua qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec eux : elle pivota sur nous, son sourire identiquement indécent plaqué sur son visage :

-Et comment ça se passe, au Ministère – Caroline, c'est ça ? s'enquit-t-elle à l'adresse de l'aînée. Et que pensent ta mère et ta chère tante de la disparition de Bertha Jorkins ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elles avaient envoyé quelqu'un la chercher en Albanie …

-Est-ce que je vais pouvoir boire ma bièraubeurre avec mon frère et ma sœur, ou vais-je devoir supporter vos questions indélicates ? répliqua froidement Caroline.

-Mais si vous comptez continuer de nous importuner, on peut toujours faire remonter ça à notre _chère_ tante Amelia, enchérit Simon avec un sourire d'avertissement. Elle sera ravie de signifier une mise à distance.

Le sourire de Rita s'estompa lentement, de façon presque risible. Visiblement, la menace devait avoir son poids car elle se retourna sèchement et la plume à papote se remit à parcourir frénétiquement le parchemin. Caroline tourna le visage vers nous et gonfla ses joues de manière presque comique.

-Tout comme tu dis, marmonna Susan en lorgnant hostilement la nuque de Skeeter.

-J'espère qu'elle ne va pas trop aller chercher de noises à vos parents à cause de ça, dit Emily avec prudence. Qui est Bertha Jorkins ?

-Une employée du Ministère, répondit Simon en faisant laconiquement tournoyer la bièraubeurre dans sa chope. Elle a disparue cet été, apparemment, pendant ses vacances, ça met le Ministère sur le qui-vive.

-J'ai entendue maman en parler avec papa il y a quelques mois, confirma sombrement Susan. Avant qu'elle ne nous conduise à King's Cross. Elle était très inquiète et apparemment elle essayait de convaincre Verpey – son patron, quelle blague – d'envoyer quelqu'un la chercher … espérons simplement qu'il a suivi son conseil …

-Elle n'est toujours pas réapparue ? m'étonnai-je. Depuis cet été ?

Caroline secoua la tête avant de hausser les épaules.

-Apparemment, elle est très étourdie. Verpey disait qu'elle s'était sans doute perdue en Serbie, ou en Bosnie – je ne sais pas trop où elle était partie …

-Mais si elle n'est pas réapparue, ce n'est pas de l'étourderie, non ? insistai-je. Depuis cet été ? Ça fait cinq moins, c'est inquiétant …

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? répliqua Caroline d'un ton nettement plus impatient. Verpey a envoyé des gens la chercher – enfin, dirons les mauvaises langues – mais il faut comprendre, le Ministère est déjà assez surchargé pour qu'on doive prendre soin de chaque employé …

-Rassurant, murmura ironiquement Emily.

Je savais qu'Emily avait pour ambition d'entrer au Département des Mystères – la branche la plus nébuleuse du Ministère – et sans doute n'appréciait-elle pas la description qu'en faisait Caroline. Je l'appuyais discrètement. Moi non plus je ne trouvais pas la situation rassurante. La disparition de cette employée ne faisait que s'ajoutait à une liste de choses étranges qui semblaient s'abattre sur la communauté Magique depuis l'été dernier : la marque des Ténèbres qui apparaissait, la candidature surprise et inquiétante de Harry au Tournois … Et si j'en jugeais par le regard sombre que Simon portait sur le visage souriant de sa sœur, je n'étais pas la seule à être inquiète.

OoO

J'avais fini par céder aux cours de transplanage et donné l'enveloppe de douze Gallions au professeur Chourave. Simon avait beaucoup ri, se délectant de l'image de moi me désartibulant, ce à quoi j'avais répondu avec un coup de pied au derrière. La première séance devrait avoir lieu courant février – et si j'avais bien compris les explications de Chourave, Cédric était exempté de celle qui précédait la seconde tâche, afin qu'il ne soit pas trop troublé par d'éventuels désagréments.

-Chanceux, râlai-je alors que nous sortions tout deux de son bureau. Une occasion de moins de te ridiculiser …

-Oh Vic', arrête ! s'agaça Cédric en me donnant une tape derrière la tête, m'arrachant un glapissement. Tu pensais que tu allais te ridiculiser en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, tu es finalement celle qui réussi le mieux les sortilèges informulés et qui a le mieux contré l'Imperium – et tu as désarmé Simon ! Tu pensais que tu serais ridicule au bal, et tu as été éblouissante – alors arrête de présager que tu es ridicule ! Si ça trouve tu t'en sortiras très bien.

Il y avait du vrai dans l'énoncé de Cédric, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher une moue dubitative qui le fit soupirer. Nous étions les derniers sixièmes année Poufsouffle à régler le coût de nos séances – sans doute parce que nous étions parmi les moins fortunés, l'argent avait été difficile à acheminer.

-Tu as raison, finis-je par laisser échapper avec un sourire malicieux. C'est toi qui es ridicule, finalement.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Cédric en haussant les sourcils.

-Madame Piedoddu, Diggory !

Cédric rougit jusque la racine des cheveux et passa une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux.

-Et bien, sache que c'est moins pire qu'on le pense, se défendit-t-il néanmoins. Le café est réellement délicieux.

-Je n'aime pas le café. Le chocolat a intérêt à y être divinissime si quelqu'un veut me faire poser un pied là-dedans.

-Tu as du sucre à la place du sang, Vic'.

-Et c'est grâce à ça que j'ai autant d'énergie au Quidditch ! D'ailleurs, quand est-ce qu'on retourne faire une course ? Il fait froid, c'est le temps parfait !

Je n'étais plus montée sur ma bonne vieille Comète depuis notre petite séance la veille de la première tâche, et j'avais besoin de cette sensation grisante et détendantes avant d'entamer les leçons ardues de transplanage. Le visage de Cédric prit un aspect gêné qui me fit froncer les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est juste … que samedi dernier, après Pré-au-Lard, j'ai été volé un peu avec Cho, alors … Mais on peut y aller ensemble. Samedi prochain, ça t'irait ?

Il me fixait d'un air presque suppliant, mordillant sa lèvre avec indécision. Le résultat était si adorable que j'en souris, attendrie, malgré la pointe qui me serrait le cœur.

-Est-ce que tu es en train de croire que je t'en veux parce que tu as été volé avec ta copine ?

La bouche de Cédric se tordit et il me fixa à travers ces cils, si bien que je fondis définitivement. J'enlaçai rapidement sa taille fine avec un éclat de rire.

-Bien sûr que non, imbécile. Tu as parfaitement le droit de voler avec ta petite-amie – et je trouve ça infiniment plus romantique que Madame Piedoddu.

-Je te rassure, ça l'était, assura Cédric en se détendant. Désolé, je sais que le Quidditch te manque à toi aussi, j'aurais dû pensé que …

-On ne peut pas penser à tout, même si on s'appelle Cédric Diggory, répliquai-je avec un sourire rassurant. J'irais proposer à Angelina et Alicia, comme ça je pourrais arrêter quelques souafles.

-Et les habituer à ta technique … brillante idée.

Je lui tirais puérilement la langue et il secoua la tête avec un soupir. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la bibliothèque et je posai rapidement mes affaires pour déambuler dans les rayons. Binns, le professeur fantomatique et laconique d'Histoire de la Magie, nous avait demandé de choisir un sujet de recherche historique magique pour l'année, et j'avais choisi après mûres réflexions de travailler sur la Pologne sous Grindelwald, puisque le mage noir avait étendu son pouvoir sur la plupart des pays de l'est. Je tournai au détour d'un rayon et bousculai sans le vouloir Ulysse Selwyn. Il me jeta un regard froid du haut de son mètre-quatre-vingt.

-Fais attention, Bennett, dit-t-il sèchement. Tes moldus de parents ne t'ont pas appris à regarder devant toi ?

-Désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu, répondis-je en m'efforçant de lui sourire.

-Un problème, Victoria ?

Cédric venait d'apparaître au coin d'une étagère, ces yeux gris et durs fixés sur Selwyn. Lequel eut un léger ricanement, et s'en fut sans demander son reste. Il n'était pas assez bête pour provoquer le champion de Poudlard en plein milieu de la bibliothèque. Je fixai hostilement la nuque, me demandant un instant si c'était réellement lui qui m'avait envoyé les messages sur le cinq novembre. Je n'avais rien reçu depuis le dernier parchemin provocateur, et rien dans l'attitude de Selwyn ne m'indiquait qu'il était l'auteur des messages : ils ne m'adressaient pas le moindre regard depuis qu'il m'avait attaqué en début d'année, et les seules piques que je recevais venaient de Warrington et Flint – qui eux, ne savaient rien du cinq novembre, j'en étais presque sûre. Mais l'attitude du leader du groupe était plus qu'ambiguë.

-Sombre crétin, lâcha Cédric en me prenant le bras. Ça va ?

-Oui, il n'a rien fait, répondis-je – et c'était précisément ce qui me contrariait. Je suis trop petite, tu peux m'attraper le grimoire, là-haut ?

- _Les grands mages du XXème siècle_? lut Cédric en se tordant le cou.

-Lui-même.

Cédric empoigna le grimoire pour me le tendre, mais je vis ses yeux se glisser ostensiblement vers l'endroit qu'avait quitté Selwyn. Je lui donnai un sec coup de coude et le ramenai fermement jusque notre table où je me mis au travail, tentant d'ignorer la sensation étrange qui me labourait les entrailles chaque fois que je relevais les yeux sur Selwyn. Il était installé seul à une table, penché sur un parchemin l'air concentré. Je n'avais pas vu Miles s'en approcher depuis le bal de noël, et lui semblait rester loin également. Etait-ce une façade, ou était-il innocent, j'étais incapable de le dire. Ce que je savais, c'était que je détestais le petit sourire cruel qui flottait perpétuellement sur les lèvres de Selwyn.

-Concentre-toi, me souffla Cédric en remarquant que je n'avais écris qu'une ligne de parchemin. C'est pour quand ce devoir ?

-C'est sur toute l'année, marmonnai-je en trempant ma plume dans l'encrier. Mais je n'ai pas choisi le meilleur sujet … Travailler sur Grindelwald en Pologne, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris …

-Tu es fière de tes origines, c'est honorable, répondit mon ami d'un ton prudent. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'on ait énormément d'information sur l'histoire magique de la Pologne ici …

-Il était question qu'on aille à Cracovie pendant les vacances, me souvins-je pour l'avoir lu dans l'une des lettres d'Alexandre. Ça fait quelques années qu'on doit y aller, mais c'est compliqué avec mon père … Peut-être que j'aurais pu trouver des choses, là-bas, il faudrait que je demande à un professeur.

-Tu vas rentrer chez toi pour les vacances de Pâques ? s'étonna Cédric, l'air quelque peu déçu.

J'eus un sourire triste. Les vacances d'hiver s'étaient à peine achevées que celles de printemps avaient été mises sur la table par Emily. Et évidemment, j'avais été forcée de prendre une décision qui m'arrachait le cœur, mais qui allait de soi :

-J'ai dit qu'il « était » question, répétai-je, chagrinée. J'ai dit à mes parents que ça attendrait l'été.

Un éclat de compassion brilla dans les prunelles de Cédric et il avança sa main pour prendre la mienne.

-Merci. Je sais ce que ça représente pour toi, mais tu n'imagines pas ce que ça représente pour moi.

-Bah, ça va, répondis-je en retirant sa main, embarrassée. Je fais juste ce qu'une amie doit faire.

Cédric me considéra un long instant, ses yeux gris me considérant par dessus son nez droit. La façon dont il se mordait l'intérieur de la joue signifiait sa gêne.

-Ecoute, je suis désolé sur ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois, sur le fait que vous m'étouffiez, s'excusa-t-il. Je sais pertinemment que vous faites énormément d'efforts pour m'aider, Emily, Simon et toi … Et aussi beaucoup de sacrifice. Rien que le fait que vous ne rentriez pas pendant les vacances pour me soutenir, les efforts que vous faites pour m'aider à la fois psychologiquement et dans les épreuve … Et c'est adorable, vraiment …

-Cédric, on a compris, le coupai-je avec un sourire. Et on ne t'en tient pas rigueur …

-Mais j'ai compris que j'ai été ingrat, rétorqua-t-il avec fermeté. Et je suis désolé, Vic'.

-Pardonné. Maintenant je peux me concentrer sur la Pologne et Grindelwald ?

Un sourire désabusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Cédric alors que je me jetais sur _Les grands mages du XXème siècle_ , mordillant la pointe de ma plume pour faire passer la nervosité. Il s'appliqua lui à recopier son devoir de Potion, avant de me donner un coup de coude insistant qui me fit faire une rature sur le livre que j'étais en train d'étudier.

-Cédric ! persifflai-je en admirant la tache d'entre qui s'écoulait sur les caractères d'imprimerie. Je suis une amie d'exception, mais je n'affronterais pas la colère de Pince pour toi !

-Calme-toi, répliqua-t-il en donnant un coup de baguette sur le livre, ce qui effaça les taches d'encre. Je voulais juste te dire que ton amie _polonaise_ de Durmstrang – tu sais, la gentille fille un peu flippante qui a été au bal avec Simon ? – vient d'entrer.

Je me tournais vivement vers la porte pour voir effectivement un groupe d'élève de Durmstrang inscrire leur nom sur le registre de la bibliothèque, dont Kamila Tokarsky. Je pivotai vers Cédric, hébétée. Les yeux de mon ami pétillaient d'amusement.

-Tu es un génie, Cédric, lançai-je en rassemblant précipitamment mes affaires. Un pur génie, par Merlin … Désolée pour Cho, mais sache que je t'aime !

-Ravi de le savoir, répondit Cédric, ses joues se colorant légèrement. Bon courage !

Je venais de me lever, les parchemins pleins les bras, et mon grimoire dans une main. Mon sac était si mal callé sur mon épaule qu'il glissa au creux de mon coude et me déséquilibra alors que j'atteignais le bureau de la revêche bibliothécaire, près duquel Kamila inscrivait son nom. Mrs. Pince baissa les yeux de part et d'autre de son nez osseux pour me dévisager.

-Un peu de tenue, jeune fille, me rabroua-t-elle sèchement. C'est pour quoi ?

-Emprunter ce livre, haletai-je en lui tendant le grimoire, avant de me tourner vers Kamila. Salut.

-Salut, dit-t-elle avec un sourire amusé, alors que Pince s'éloignait avec le livre. Pressée ?

-Un peu. Tu aurais du temps ? J'ai besoin d'un avis de polonaise pour un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie.

-Histoire de la Magie ? s'esclaffa Kamila. _Das Vitania_ … Ce n'est pas notre spécialité, à Durmstrang. Tu es sûre qu'il ne te faut pas des cours de duel ?

J'eus un sourire d'excuse pour signifier que non, et récupérai le livre que Mrs. Pince me tendait avec réticence. Je le rangeai précautionneusement dans mon sac, et y fourrai mes parchemins avant de m'adresser à Kamila :

-En fait, je dois faire cette année un devoir sur la Pologne sous Grindelwald, lui expliquai-je, provocant sa stupeur. Et même si tu ne t'y connais pas en Histoire de la Magie, peut-être que tu en sais sur celle de ton pays …

Kamila me dévisagea longuement, ahurie, et lentement, je vis un feu impromptu envahir ses iris. Les traits de son visage se tendirent quand elle lâcha :

-Oui. Oui, je vois.

Je me dandinais, embarrassée par la colère sourde qui semblait soudainement émaner de Kamila. La jeune fille m'était toujours apparue comme une guerrière : des mouvements félins, des yeux alerte, la main toujours prête à brandir prestement sa baguette. Mais là, elle me paraissait si effrayante qu'elle en devenait intimidante et je regrettais presque ma question. Puis un sourire fendit son visage crispé, adoucissant quelque peu cette impression.

-Effectivement, j'ai des choses à raconter.

-C'est vrai ? laissai-je échapper d'une petite voix.

-Bien sûr. Il y a un coin tranquille dans cette bibliothèque ?

Je hochai doucement la tête, et l'emmenai vers le fond de la pièce, entre les rayonnages, où une petite table qui ne pouvait accueillir que deux chaises se dérobaient aux regards. Elle s'installa en face de moi et je sortis un parchemin vierge et ma plume, me sentant quelque peu comme Rita Skeeter face à un scandale. La pensée n'était pas particulièrement réjouissante et mon sentiment n'était pas rassuré par le visage fermé de Kamila. Elle me fixait de ses yeux sombres, les paupières plissés et ses cils jetant des ombres lugubres sur son visage.

-Pourquoi tu as choisi ce sujet ? me demanda Kamila à brûle-pourpoint.

-Sans doute parce que mes grands-parents ont fait en sorte que je me sente liée à la Pologne, répondis-je avec plus d'aplomb que je n'en ressentais. Et que j'ai toujours trouvé étrange la façon dont l'histoire moldue et l'histoire sorcière semblaient se croiser dans ces pays, à cette époque.

Kamila dressa un sourcil, intriguée. Je me trémoussai et pris une profonde inspiration pour me donner le courage de continuer.

-Tu connais les grands conflits mondiaux qu'il y a eu en Europe, dans la première moitié du XXème siècle ? Je veux dire, côté moldu ?

-Je sais juste que la Pologne a été la maltraitée de l'Histoire, dit Kamila en hochant la tête. Elle a été rayée de la carte, bafouée, envahie … A l'issu du dernier conflit, mon pays a été déplacé de 200 Km à l'ouest – une véritable aberration. Notre Communauté Sorcière a été forcée de s'adapter. Après je connais juste les conséquences, pas tout …

J'opinai du chef en crispant mes doigts sur ma plume.

-Avant 1914, la Pologne n'existait même plus en tant que pays, effectivement. Puis il y a eu la première guerre mondiale à l'issue de laquelle ils ont reconstituée la Pologne, avec un accès à la mer qui coupe le territoire Allemand en deux, expliquai-je, regrettant de ne pas avoir de carte pour illustrer ça. Les allemands n'ont jamais reconnu cette frontière. La première guerre a profondément bouleversé l'équilibre Européen et il y a plein de dictature militaires qui ont fleuri en Europe – notamment de l'est. La Hongrie de l'amiral Horthy, la Pologne de Pilsudski … Et sans compter la montée des totalitarisme en Allemagne et en Russie.

-Des quoi ?

-Totalitarismes. Un socialisme d'état basé sur l'antisémitisme et la glorification de la race Allemande chez les nazis, et un communisme paranoïaque en Russie. Et il y a l'Italie qui fait des siennes aussi, elle a servi de modèle à Hitler sans aller aussi loin …

-Quel rapport avec Grindelwald ? me coupa Kamila, les sourcils froncés.

De nervosité devant son regard inquisiteur, ma plume s'était mise à faire des arabesques sur un coin de mon parchemin.

-Ces dictatures et la montée des tensions en Europe côté moldu correspond avec le moment où il a commencé à étendre son pouvoir côté sorcier. Tout s'est emballé dans les années 1930', avec une grande crise économique venant des Etats-Unis qui a ravagé les états d'Europe – et ce serait beaucoup trop compliqué de t'expliquer pourquoi, ajoutai-je devant l'air perplexe de Kamila. Toujours est-il que c'est dans ces mêmes années que Grindelwald installe son assise dans les pays de l'est, non ?

-Effectivement …

-Et ça correspond à des troubles en Europe – agressions nazies, l'URSS qui s'étend et qui met son pays à feu et à sang … Et surtout la fin. Dumbledore a vaincu Grindelwald en 1945 ?

-En avril, si je me souviens bien, confirma Kamila.

Je souris doucement, ravi de cette indication qui me confortait dans mon idée. Il était fascinant de constater à quel point histoire moldue et histoire sorcière s'entremêlait.

-Et la fin de la guerre en Europe est datée du 8 mai 1945, un mois après la défaite de Grindelwald. J'ai tendance à ne pas croire aux coïncidences, il doit y avoir un lien entre la montée des tentions et la seconde guerre mondiale, et Grindelwald. Tu as dis que la Pologne avait été l'une des grandes maltraitée de la guerre ? Tu as entièrement raison. Envahie, sa population décimée – notamment juive, quasiment éradiquée …

-Ça a l'air de te tenir à cœur, remarqua Kamila alors que mes mots s'emballaient.

Son visage s'était quelque peu adouci, et elle avait appuyée son menton contre son poing pour m'écouter avec attention. Je fis doucement tourner ma plume entre mes doigts.

-Ma grand-mère est d'origine juive, expliquai-je doucement. Et les juifs polonais ont presque été anéantis durant la seconde guerre mondiale – Hitler avait un problème avec ce peuple, visiblement, et il a construit d'immense camps de travail et de la mort pour … « régler la question juive ». Ma grand-mère a réussi à en sortir, mais toute sa famille y est morte.

-Je suis désolée.

Elle paraissait sincère, mais ses sourcils restaient froncés et son regard lointain, comme si elle songeait à autre chose. Je balayais ses excuses d'un mouvement de tête. J'avais toujours partagé la douleur de ma grand-mère quand elle évoquait ces moments douloureux, mais sans la ressentir réellement. Elle-même ne s'était jamais considéré comme juive : ses parents n'avaient d'hébraïque que le nom, et avait abandonné les pratiques religieuses pour une vie éclairée. Mais le nazisme était passé par là, et avait décidé que leur sang les indiquait comme inférieur.

-La Pologne a énormément souffert des années de guerre, poursuivis-je finalement. Et comme je suis persuadée que ce qui se passe en Europe avant et pendant les années de guerre a un rapport avec Grindelwald, je me dis que je pouvais faire un focus sur la Pologne. Et travailler sur le lien qui pourrait avoir entre les événements sorciers et moldus.

-Assez … intéressant, lâcha Kamila après quelques instants de silence. Et poussé, ça se voit que tu y as réfléchi.

Elle se tut à nouveau un moment, son regard alternant entre moi et la fenêtre devant laquelle nous étions installées. Elle finit par river ses yeux sombres sur moi et un frisson me parcouru.

-Maintenant que tu en parles, il y doit effectivement avoir un lien entre Grindelwald et les événements moldus. Dans les deux cas, le peuple polonais a été bafoué. Mon pays a énormément souffert des sévisses de Grindelwald – enfin, si on peut dire ça.

Elle s'interrompit et son regard vagabonda vers son groupe de Durmstrang qui s'était installé plus loin. Parmi eux, Viktor Krum, plus renfrogné que jamais, plongé dans un épais grimoire aux pages écornées.

-On est plusieurs dans l'école à avoir perdu un proche à cause de Grindelwald, continua Kamila, les yeux toujours rivés sur ses amis. Le grand-père de Viktor, par exemple …

-Toi aussi ?

-Oui, admit Kamila, sans relever l'indélicatesse de ma question. Ma grand-mère a été tuée lors d'une attaque à Gdansk et mon grand-père emprisonné de longues années. Lors de l'attaque qui a tuée ma grand-mère, ma mère a été atrophiée – elle a perdu l'usage de son bras droit, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'un an … C'était en 1944.

-Désolée.

Comme moi quelques instants plus tôt, Kamila balaya mes excuses d'un geste agacée de la main.

-Ça va. On s'en est remis … Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, au juste ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas des informations sur ma famille …

-Non, même si ça peut-être intéressant … Euh. Comment c'est arrivé, exactement ? Grindelwald ?

-Insidieusement, répondit Kamila en fronçant du nez. Je pense te l'avoir déjà dis : nous sommes tous des enfants de Durmstrang, une école anti-moldue, martiale, patriarcale. On a été programmé pour faire entrer Grindelwald dans nos vies. Pendant les années 20 il était là, sous-jacent … Il militait silencieusement pour ses idées mais tout le monde l'entendait. Et il faut dire qu'il a surfé sur un sentiment assez général de « les sorciers d'abord » qui grondait dans les pays de l'est – et dans le monde entier, d'ailleurs apparemment … Un résultat de ton premier conflit mondial, j'ai l'impression. Les sorciers ne veulent pas payer pour les problèmes des moldus, et comme tu l'as dit, le monde moldu a été bouleversé.

-Donc le monde sorcier a été bouleversé en miroir pour s'adapter à la réalité moldue, compris-je en prenant des notes. Ça a dû déstabiliser les communautés sorcières concernées.

-Je pense, oui. Et les sorciers n'aiment pas franchement subir ce que les moldus leur imposent.

Elle entrelaça ses doigts devant son visage, l'air songeuse.

-Je n'ai jamais su si Grindelwald était anti-moldu, ou s'il considère simplement que les sorciers leur sont supérieurs.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose ? me troublai-je en relevant le nez des notes que j'étais en train de prendre.

-Ça dépend où on met le curseur. Regarde votre mage noir, à vous … rah, celui d'il y a quinze ans, je ne sais plus son nom …

-C'est parce que personne ne le prononce, répondis-je, gênée et luttant contre les frissons. Ici on dit « Tu-Sais-Qui », ou « Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ».

-Allons pour « Tu-Sais-Qui », trancha-t-elle, néanmoins stupéfaite. Il doit vraiment vous voir effrayer si son nom a été ainsi prohibé … Bref, Tu-Sais-Qui. Lui, si j'ai bien compris ce qu'a pu raconté Karkaroff, il méprisait les moldus, ne les considérait même pas comme réellement _humain_. Je ne suis pas sûre que Grindelwald était à ce point. Il considérait simplement que si nous avions la magie, c'était qu'on pouvait considérer qu'on avait un pouvoir qui nous rendait supérieur aux moldus et qui nous donnait ainsi le droit de les gouverner, en quelque sorte. Mais sans remettre en cause leur existence, tu comprends, ?

-« Pour leur plus grand bien », citai-je en un souffle.

C'était, d'après ce que j'avais pu lire, le « credo » de Grindelwald. Gouverner les moldus « pour leur plus grand bien ». Kamila hocha doucement la tête, l'air satisfaite que je comprenne si vite la chose.

-Oui, il l'a même gravée au dessus de sa prison d'état, Nuremgard. Le grand ennemi de Grindelwald, ce n'était pas les moldus, mais le Code International du secret magique. Comme je t'ai dit, ça correspondait à un vrai courant de pensée dans l'Europe continentale de l'époque : certains sorciers, notamment dans les grandes familles, en avait assez de se terrer comme des animaux. Alors tu avais différents degrés dans ce que pensait les gens : certains disaient qu'il fallait simplement annihiler le Code Magique et tenter de vivre en harmonie avec les moldus, les plus extrêmes voulaient qu'on fasse payer aux moldus toutes ses années de persécutions et de cache. Et puis il y avait le courant de pensée dominante, la voie que suivait Grindelwald, qui considérait que les sorciers devaient sortir du terrier pour prendre le droit que la magie nous donnait de gouverner sur les moldus. Est-ce que l'intention était de persécuter les moldus et nés-moldus comme Tu-Sais-Qui ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pas autant et peut-être qu'à terme, ça aurait pu amener à des persécutions. Après, ce n'est pas pour ça que Grindelwald est mieux que Tu-Sais-Qui : pour parvenir à ses fins, il s'est profondément plongé dans la magie noire et a commis des crimes et des massacres dans toute l'Europe – que la guerre moldue a pu masquer, du reste, tu as raison il doit y avoir un lien.

J'étais suspendu aux lèvres de Kamila, et ma plume écrivait sur mon parchemin avec autant de frénésie que la plume à papote de Rita Skeeter.

-Je n'avais pas saisie toute ces nuances, murmurai-je en relisant mes premières notes. Il faudrait que je fasse plus de recherche sur le code Internationale et sur la pensée des sorciers de cette époque … Désolée, je dois te paraître sans cœur …

Sa famille avait souffert de la guerre et j'en parlais d'une façon si scientifique … Le visage de Kamila s'était effectivement fermé, mais elle eu un léger sourire malgré tout.

-Non, je trouve ça bien que tu t'y intéresses. C'est grâce à des gens comme toi que ces événements ne tomberont pas dans l'oubli. D'autres questions ?

-Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas …

-Non, pas de problème.

-Tu dis qu'au début, l'influence de Grindelwald était sous-jacente, poursuivis-je prudemment tout en inscrivant la question sur mon parchemin. Mais elle a bien fini par s'institutionnaliser, non ? Il a construit une prison pour ses opposants, pris le pouvoir dans les pays …

Kamila réfléchit un long moment, le regard plongé par la fenêtre. D'ici, on voyait le vaisseau dans lequel elle dormait la nuit, qui tanguait sous la brise.

-Je te dis, les idées de Grindelwald reflétaient un sentiment général qui montait jusqu'aux hautes sphères des Ministères des pays. Ils se sont rangés derrière ses idées et Grindelwald a placé des hommes de confiances à des postes clefs. Ils murmuraient littéralement à l'oreille des dirigeants pour leur dicter leur politique, et pendant qu'eux géraient les affaires courantes, il pouvait se concentrer sur ses recherches – magie noire, tout ça.

-Donc en ce qui concerne la Pologne … ?

Le visage de Kamila s'assombrit si fort que je craignis un instant qu'elle ne réponde pas à ma question. Mais pourtant elle prit la parole d'une voix rauque :

-Grindelwald a laissé la main libre à une grande famille de sorcier polonais. Une famille suprématiste du sang, plutôt de l'aile extrême – c'était le genre qui voulaient faire payer aux moldus de nous avoir obliger à nous cacher. Mais ils se sont adoucis en apparence pour être dans les bonnes grâces de Grindelwald, mais ils ont mis le pays à feu et à sang. Alors là, pour le coup, le Code magique international était sur le point d'exploser …

Je pris ces dernières paroles en note et formai une flèche pour inscrire de chercher les stigmates des sévices de cette famille dans la mémoire moldue polonaise. Si le code magique international avait été sur le point d'exploser, comme le disait Kamila, cela devait se trahir dans l'histoire moldue – et ça me donnait de la matière à réflexion.

-Ils étaient presque pires que Grindelwald lui-même, tous autant qu'ils étaient, souffla-t-elle, toujours profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils sont restés puissants une fois Grindelwald emprisonné – si bien que je me suis demandé qui c'était servi de qui. Et comme eux avaient un pouvoir légitime – l'un des fils du grand patriarche était notre Ministre de la Magie et l'une des petites filles l'a également il y a une quinzaine d'année – ils n'ont pas été inquiété : ils ont dit que les ordres venaient de Grindelwald, qu'ils ne faisaient que obéir et la Communauté Magique Internationale a laissé faire … Tu parles … C'est l'un des petit-fils qui a assassiné ma grand-mère, en personne. Le plus jeune, en plus – comme quoi la cruauté n'a pas d'âge.

-Et ils ont un nom, ces gens ?

Kamila parut se réveiller et riva à nouveau ses yeux sur moi. Le feu apaisé de ses iris flamboya de plus belle quand elle posa les yeux sur moi. J'eus un mouvement de recul qui me fit heurter le dos de ma chaise. Kamila, sans doute consciente de l'emportement qui montait en elle, poussa un profond soupir et se prit le visage entre les mains. Puis elle rejeta sa tête en arrière en inhalant profondément, comme pour reprendre la maîtrise d'elle-même.

-Désolée, souffla-t-elle en reposant les yeux sur moi, cette fois parfaitement calme. C'est juste … ça fait encore énormément de … mal, d'en parler. Toute mon enfance, mon grand-père m'a raconté comment était sa captivité à Nuremgard, j'ai baigné dedans …

-Je comprends, murmurai-je, crispant mes doigts sur ma plume. Je suis désolée de te faire revivre ça. On peut … arrêter là, si tu veux ?

Elle me jugea longuement, impassible, avant d'opiner du chef. Je rassemblai mes affaires et nous quittâmes la table dans un silence pesant. Avant qu'elle n'oblique vers ses amis de Durmstrang, elle mit une main sur mon épaule.

-Je suis désolée pour ma réaction, s'excusa-t-elle de nouveau, avant d'avoir un sourire tenu. C'est un très beau sujet, et c'est important de … se souvenir de ce genre d'événement. J'espère que tu sauras correctement le traiter.

-J'espère aussi. Encore merci, Kamila.

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête et alla retrouver les autres élèves alors que j'obliquais vers Cédric, mes affaires serrées contre ma poitrine compressée. Quand je m'assis face à mon ami, mon esprit bourdonnait de tout ce que m'avait dit Kamila – et de toute les réflexions que j'en tirai. Surpris par mon immobilité, Cédric releva la tête de son devoir de Potion et me considéra, ses sourcils disparaissant sous ses cheveux.

-Vic' ? Ça s'est mal passé ?

-Non, ça va, le rassurai-je, l'esprit ailleurs. J'ai de la matière.

Et la matière tourbillonnait dans un maelström d'information dans ma tête. Cela se croisait avec ce que mes grands-parents avaient pu m'apprendre, et je voyais avec une grande netteté un chemin se dessiner. Je posai mon parchemin à plat sur la table et le lissai pour relire mes notes.

-C'est entre toi et moi, murmurai-je en me munissant de ma plume.


	16. Chapter 15 : Se jeter à l'eau

**Bonjour !**

 **Je poste un peu aléatoirement mais j'aimerais mettre cette plateforme à égalité avec les autres où je poste et je suis presque arrivée à la fin de la partie 1 sur les autres ...**

 **Voilà donc le chapitre 15, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Lyanna, je te réponds ici (j'avoue que je sais assez mal utiliser pardon donc je ne sais pas trop comment te répondre autrement !) Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir d'avoir des retours ! Déjà désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, c'est l'un de mes gros point faibles j'en ai conscience mais je ferais plus attention :) Et je suis d'accord avec toi concernant Grindelwald et Voldemort, je trouve aussi que Grindelwald a en un sens mieux réussi que Voldemort pour les raisons que tu as évoqué - il avait carrément une prison d'état et je trouve ce genre d'institution assez représentative du pouvoir qu'à pu avoir Grindelwald._

 _Et concernant plus l'histoire : contente que tu aimes le fait qu'il y ait un Serpentard de bien, je fais toujours en sorte de nuancer certains préjugés concernant les différentes Maisons - et surtout celle la, je la trouve absurdement noircie dans Harry Potter. Victoria et son avenir : ce n'est pas tant qu'elle n'envisage pas son avenir dans la communauté magique, c'est qu'elle ne l'envisage pas du tout. Elle aime être une sorcière, elle aime sa famille et son monde moldu, et c'est une dualité que j'aime exploiter mais j'avoue que je ne la vois pas renoncer à la magie ! C'est simplement que l'avenir lui semble flou parce qu'elle se trouve peu de capacité, et c'est des angoisses qu'on peut tous avoir :)_

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Se jeter à l'eau.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas assez de _destination_.

Je jetai un regard torve à Miles, qui me considérait d'un air amusé. Autour de nous, la cacophonie que provoquait des dizaines d'élèves tentant vainement de transplaner était atténuée par la brise qui soufflait dans le parc. Un soleil froid, mais qui avait pour mérite de ne pas être caché, brillait sur l'Ecosse et nous permettait de faire la séance dehors. L'instructeur envoyé par le Ministère, un minuscule sorcier nommé Tycross à la moustache fournie, passait entre les rangs en nous scrutant d'un air critique.

-Hmm, marmonna-t-il en jugeant sévèrement Gillian Fawley, qui venait tomber après avoir tourner plusieurs fois sur elle-même. Il vous faut vous concentrer ! N'oubliez pas, la clef se trouve dans les trois D !

-Damné, Désillusion, Débilité, marmonnai-je en me replaçant devant mon cerceau.

Malgré tout, je me concentrais fermement sur le cercle de fer placé à un mètre cinquante devant moi. Je m'efforçai d'emplir mon esprit de ce cerceau couvrant l'herbe humide de neige fondue, et quand je considérais ne penser qu'à cela, je pris une impulsion pour tourner sur moi-même. Mais la seule chose que je réussis à faire fut de trébucher sur le sol inégal et Miles me rattrapa avec un éclat de rire.

-Ça va, ce n'est pas grave, me rassura-t-il alors que j'esquissai une moue boudeuse, les joues rouges de honte. Personne n'a encore réussi – et mieux vaut échouer que se désartibuler, non ?

-Peut-être, marmonna-je en coinçant une boucle qui s'était échappée de ma courte queue de cheval derrière mon oreille. Mais c'est agaçant d'échouer.

Je n'étais pas la seule à être contrariée : c'était notre seconde séance de cours de transplanage, mais rien ne semblait s'améliorer. La seule chose à laquelle nous avions pu assister d'extraordinaire avait été les premières désartibulations : celle de Roger Davies lors de la première séance, et celles d'Emily et Alicia en début de ce cours. Mon amie, à l'autre bout de l'espace dédié aux tentatives de transplanage, était restée très pâle après l'expérience, et le professeur Chourave, qui assistaient aux séances, l'avait autorisée à s'éloigner pour se remettre. Certains élèves jetaient entre deux essais un regard hostile au dos de Wilkie Tycross. Miles se positionna à son tour, et se concentra avant de pivoter sur lui-même. Mais il se retrouva un tour plus tard au même endroit et une grimace vint déformer ses lèvres.

-Ouais, un peu, lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules. Mais c'est long, ma mère m'avait prévenue. Rogue nous a dit qu'il était question de proposer des séances supplémentaires à Pré-au-Lard pour ceux qui auront dix-sept ans avant le 21 avril, pour qu'ils puissent passer le permis à cette date.

-Je suis du 8 mai, alors ce ne sera pas pour moi.

La date, synonyme dans le monde moldu d'armistice qui signait la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale, résonna longuement en moi et mon esprit dévia vers mon devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. Cela devait se voir que je me déconcentrais car Miles claqua ses doigts sous mon nez.

-Focus, Vic' ! Rogue nous regarde, et je refuse d'avoir des ennuis avec mon directeur de Maison par ta faute !

Je sursautai, et croisai effectivement le regard sombre et froid du professeur Rogue. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine et je rivai mes yeux sur le cerceau de fer au sein duquel je devais transplaner. J'entendis à mes côtés le rire étouffé de Miles et le lorgnai obliquement.

-Quoi ? se défendit Miles, les yeux pétillants. J'étais juste en train de me demander qui t'effrayait le plus entre Rogue et Maugrey. Est-ce que ton épouvantard est un mixe des deux ? L'œil magique et la jambe de bois avec des cheveux gras et la cape de chauve-souris ?

Malgré moi, un fou rire me secoua et nous mîmes un long moment à nous calmer – ce qui finit par arriver quand McGonagall nous jeta un long regard avec la sévérité autoritaire dont elle avait le secret. Et mon hilarité fut définitivement coupée lorsque un hurlement déchira l'air : Mathilda venait de réapparaître, certes à l'intérieur de son cerceau, mais son bras gisant à quelques mètres d'elle. Des larmes s'étaient mises à ruisseler sur son visage, et Erwin Summers s'était précipité vers elle pour la calmer. Les directeurs de Maison avaient également convergés vers Mathilda : il eut un « BANG » et un épais nuage de fumé violet, et lorsqu'elle se dissipa, la jeune fille paraissait intacte, mais singulièrement secouée.

-D'accord, chuchotai-je à Miles alors que Mathilda se relevait avec l'aide d'Erwin. Je préfère échouer.

-C'est plus propre, et moins traumatisant, confirma Miles, qui scrutait quelque chose à gauche de mon visage. C'est nouveau, ça ?

Il effleura du bout de l'index les petites créoles d'or blanc qui pendaient à mes oreilles. J'attrapai l'un de mes lobes en un geste nerveux, mes joues rougissantes.

-Un cadeau de ma tante Beata, pour noël, expliquai-je succinctement.

-C'est joli – et ça te va bien.

Je lui adressai un sourire confus avant de me reconcentrer sur le cerceau de fer pour échapper à la gêne qui me labourait les entrailles. L'une de mes mains continuait de tripoter la créole. Je réagissais toujours comme une enfant face aux compliments – et c'était pire quand ils émanaient de Miles. Pour échapper à mon malaise, je tentai de me concentrer sur le cerceau, et je finis par pivoter. Mais je n'étais absolument pas concentrée et je ne fis qu'un tour sur moi-même sans bouger d'un pouce. Mais au moins, je n'avais pas perdu mon bras.

-Vous manquez de _destination_ , très chère ! m'apostropha Tycross, qui avait observé ma tentative d'un œil critique. Il vous faut vous concentrer !

-Ne vous découragez pas, Bennett, me dit le professeur Chourave, qui passait entre les rangs à la suite de Tycross. Le transplanage, c'est un travail de longue haleine, on voit rarement quelqu'un réussir avant la quatrième séance …

Elle me tapota l'épaule en un geste maternel et partit s'enquérir de l'état de Mathilda. Certains s'étaient même désintéressés de la séance et j'observais les jumeaux Weasley se livrer à une bataille de leurs baguettes farceuses dans les derniers rangs.

-Diggory sèche le cours ? remarqua Miles en jetant un regard alentour.

-Exempté pour qu'il se concentre sur l'épreuve, répondis-je en m'efforçant de maintenir l'angoisse à l'écart.

-C'est quand, déjà ?

-Vendredi.

Plus l'épreuve approchait, plus la peur refaisait surface. Pourtant, Cédric paraissait confiant depuis noël et lorsque nous avions été faire un tour en balai la semaine dernière, il m'avait assuré que tout était en ordre pour la tache et que je n'avais rien à craindre. Pour autant, l'indécision me tordait les entrailles. Miles parut le lire sur mon visage car l'éclat dans son regard s'adoucit.

-Il a l'air serein, c'est qu'il pense que ça va aller, me rassura-t-il en posant une main sur mon bras. Ça ne peut pas être pire qu'un dragon …

-Mais ça ne sera pas moins pire non plus, les tâches sont d'égale difficulté.

-Mais pas d'égale dangerosité. L'épreuve avait commencé avec une énigme – peut-être qu'elle sera magique et intellectuelle. Extrêmement difficile, mais pas dangereuse.

Ma tête oscilla, indécise, mais je le gratifiai d'un sourire crispé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais un nouveau cri déchira le silence et je fis prestement volte face pour voir les jambes de Cassius Warrington gésir à quelques mètres de lui. Son visage reflétait une horreur si délectable que je dus détourner la tête pour que lui, Selwyn ou Rogue ne puisse voir le sourire qui naissait sur mon visage. J'échangeai un regard complice avec Miles.

-Une justice dans ce monde ! me réjouis-je alors que les professeurs se précipitaient vers Warrington.

-Arrête de sourire comme ça, tu pourrais être la prochaine ! m'admonesta Miles, sans pour autant se départir du sien.

-Aucun risque, je n'y arrive pas …

-Comme tout le monde. Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Chourave, personne n'y arrive avant la quatrième séance …

C'était effectivement ce que ma directrice de Maison avait dit, mais quelqu'un vint la démentir quelques secondes plus tard. Un « clac » sonore se fit entendre dans le coin où étaient concentré mes camarades de Poufsouffle, et tous se retournèrent pour voir Simon Bones apparaître dans son cerceau. Il se palpa le corps et le visage, l'air de vérifier qu'il était entier – et pour ma plus grande frustration, c'était le cas. Le visage du professeur Chourave rayonnait.

-Vingt points pour Poufsouffle, Bones ! annonça-t-elle d'une voix ravie. Je n'ai jamais douté de vous !

Là dessus, elle eut une œillade supérieure envers ses collègues directeurs de Maison. Rogue considéra Simon avec la plus grande froideur et McGonagall ne perdit pas un instant son air revêche. Même Flitwick eut de la difficulté à paraître réjouis.

-Oui, félicitation, Bones, dit néanmoins le professeur de Sortilège de sa voix fluette, avant de s'adresser à un groupe de ses élèves. Tachez d'en prendre de la graine !

-C'est prodigieux, si tôt ! s'exclama Tycross en se précipitant vers Simon. Monsieur Bones, si j'ai bien compris ? Ah ! Je me ferais un plaisir de rapporter vos prouesses à vos parents, je les croise régulièrement au Ministère …

La satisfaction agaçante dans laquelle était baignée le visage de Simon se dissipa au moment où Tycross prononça le mot « parents », et il s'éloigna de l'instructeur pour se placer devant son cerceau. Emily vint le féliciter, mais les yeux de Simon fouillaient distraitement la foule et je fis volte-face. Miles considérait Simon avec sérieux.

-Bones, ce n'est qu'à moitié surprenant. Il est brillant en Sortilège – j'aurais parié sur lui, ou Gloria Flint, elle peut être imprévisible, ça ne m'aurait pas étonné. Diggory est très bon mais … Attends, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il me scruta, moi, mes bras croisés sur ma poitrine et mon regard rivé sur la pelouse humide. Un sourire amusé fleurit sur ses lèvres :

-Tu boudes ?

-Non. Je suis dans une rage infinie et je refuse que Bones ne le voie – sinon il serait capable d'inventer je-ne-sais-quelle vengeance idiote. Bon sang, de tout les élèves présents il a fallu que ce soit lui ! Il va se pavaner pendant des semaines – et ça serait insupportable !

-C'est si terrible ?

L'air moqueur de Miles s'accentua, si bien que je me sentis obligée de plisser les yeux l'air menaçant. Je plantai un index dans sa poitrine.

-Toi, tu ne vis pas avec lui depuis toute ta vie. Oui, c'est terrible.

-Si terrible qu'il était prêt à aller au bal avec toi.

Mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et je reculai d'un pas pour me concentrer à nouveau sur l'anneau de fer. Il était difficile pour quelqu'un d'extérieur d'appréhender ma relation avec Simon, équilibre précaire mais nécessaire. Je finis une nouvelle roulade, à la façon d'une ballerine. Cela devait être plus élégant que mes autres tentatives, mais ce n'était pas d'avantage efficace. Finalement, Tycross porta un sifflet à ses lèvres et son cri strident annonça la fin de la séance. Aussitôt, je vis Simon quitter son cerceau du coin de l'œil et je me tournai précipitamment vers Miles, l'air suppliant.

-Fais comme si on était plongé dans une grande conversation !

-Euh, d'accord, accepta-t-il, déboussolé. Euh. Je t'ai dis que tes boucles d'oreilles t'allaient bien ?

-Aussi bien que sa coiffure au bal de noël !

Un coude se posa sur mon épaule avec nonchalance et je fusillai Simon et son sourire insupportable du regard.

-Quoi ? tenta-t-il de se défendre sans se départir de son sourire. Tu as toi-même dit que c'était hideux, pour une fois qu'on est d'accord … Comment ça s'est passé cette séance pour toi ?

-Dégage, assénai-je en le repoussant au visage. Va te pavaner devant Octavia, elle appréciera le spectacle plus que moi.

-Hey ! J'ai enfin réussi à transplaner, je veux partager ma joie avec la fille qui partage ma vie !

-Qui partage ma vie, ricana Emily, qui venait de nous rejoindre. Dont tu pourris la vie, oui.

-Merci ! soupirai-je.

J'exécutai une pirouette pour me départir du coude de Simon, ce qui eut pour conséquence de le déséquilibrer et il tituba sur l'herbe humide avant que Miles ne le rattrape d'un bras. Je retins le rire qui me montait dans la poitrine mais ne pus réprimer un sourire satisfait.

-Tout de suite tu tiens moins sur tes jambes, raillai-je méchamment. C'est plus dur sur la terre ferme que par magie.

-Toi tu n'as rien à dire, tu tiens mieux sur un balai que sur tes pieds ! répliqua Simon, avant de donner une tape dans le bras de Miles. Merci Bletchley.

-Un plaisir, répondit-t-il sobrement avant de se tourner vers moi avec un sourire d'excuse. Je dois aller aider ma sœur pour son devoir de Métamorphose …

-Bonne initiative, Bletchley, intervint McGonagall avec brusquerie. Son dernier devoir était calamiteux …

-Simple question, professeur McGonagall, s'enquit Emily avec un sourire tenu. Qu'est-ce que vous pariez pour que ce soit un élève de votre Maison qui transplane en premier ?

-Enfin, Fawley, la rabroua sèchement McGonagall. Appliquez-vous à transplaner correctement et à réussir votre métamorphose corporelle au lieu de poser des questions si idiotes.

Mais lorsqu'elle s'éloigna en direction du professeur Chourave, je vis distinctement une boite de sourie en sucre passer d'une main à l'autre. Emily pouffa alors que Miles s'éloignait en direction du château, avec un dernier signe de la main à mon adresse.

-De très jolies boucles d'oreilles, chantonna innocemment Emily.

-Oh tais-toi ! Viens, Cédric est peut-être à la bibliothèque …

-Tu crois ça ? rit Simon en pointant un coin du parc.

Je plissai les yeux en suivant son doigt tendu. Sur un banc à l'ombre d'un frêne, Cédric et Cho étaient assis main dans la main. Puis Cédric se pencha vers elle avec douceur et effleura doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Emily renifla avec mépris :

-Très productif, l'exemption de cours de transplanage.

-Au moins il se détend, fis-je valoir en haussant les épaules. Il a l'air serein pour l'épreuve … Oh Bones ! (Je le rattrapai par le col alors qu'il s'élançait vers Cédric, l'étranglant presque). Où tu vas comme ça ?

-Je viens de réussir à transplaner, j'ai tous les droits – y compris celui de l'embêter quand il batifole !

-Non, tu ne le feras pas ! Hey ! (Je le ceinturais à la taille en remarquant qu'il continuait d'avancer). Simon, fiche-lui la paix !

-Mais j'ai transplané !

-On s'en fiche, tu as encore des semaines pour t'en vanter ! Emily ! (Je fusillais ma meilleure amie du regard, occupée à réprimer son rire en nous observant). Ça te tuerait de m'aider ?

-D'accord, répondit-t-elle, avant de mettre ses mains en porte-voix. CEDRIC ! Simon a réussi à transplaner !

-Emily !

Simon éclata de rire et je finis par le libérer, excédée. J'avais vu d'ici Cédric sursauter sur son banc et lever les yeux sur nous. Emily et Simon se dépêchèrent de le rejoindre en courant, moi sur leurs talons, bougonnant, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Quand j'arrivai sous le frêne, Cédric souriait à un Simon Bones surexcité, alors qu'Emily et Cho se jetaient des regards à la dérobée en chien de faïence.

-… Et du coup j'ai fait gagner un pari à Chourave ! finissait de raconter Simon, goguenard. J'espère qu'elle s'en souviendra le jour où j'aurais besoin d'elle …

-Et qu'est-ce que ça fait ? demanda Cho avec curiosité. De transplaner ?

Simon haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai pas très bien analysé, j'avais trop peur d'avoir laisser mes doigts derrière moi …

-Si seulement tu avais pu laisser ta langue …

-Vic', me prévint Cédric avec un regard aigu. Au moins il a réussi, je pense qu'on devrait tous s'en réjouir.

-Poufsouffle est enfin sur le devant de la scène, confirma Emily avec un immense sourire. Entre Simon qui transplane précocement et Cédric champion de Poudlard, plus personne ne pourra nous dénigrer !

J'enfonçai mes mains dans mes poches en un geste rageur et esquissai une moue boudeuse. Il était évident que je ne pouvais rien dire contre la volonté de glorification de Poufsouffle – quand bien même elle impliquait Simon Bones. Cho m'adressa un faible sourire.

-Tu n'as pas réussi ? comprit-t-elle alors que je me rembrunissais d'avantage.

-C'est compliqué de réussir, marmonnai-je en haussant les épaules. M'enfin, je suppose que c'est toujours moins angoissant qu'une seconde tâche …

Je lançai là-dessus un regard pénétrant, mais amusé, à Cédric, qui se trémoussa sur le banc. Il échangea un coup d'œil à la fois gêné et complice avec Cho, qui fut plus adorable qu'autre chose.

-Mais ça ira, pour l'épreuve, plaida-t-il d'un air piteux. Je vous dis, ça fait des semaines que j'ai la solution …

-On sait, le rassurai-je en m'efforçant de sourire. Et tu as raison de te détendre, d'ailleurs je voulais t'éviter la présence de Simon.

Lequel me jeta un long regard, entre amusement et agacement. Cho enroula son bras autour de celui de Cédric, un éclat presque inquiet dans les yeux.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? Victoria a peut-être raison, tu aurais dû réviser …

-Je n'ai pas besoin de réviser, juste de me détendre, répliqua Cédric en caressant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux. J'ai toutes les cartes en main, je ne peux rien faire de plus. Le reste ça se réglera sous le Lac Noir.

Au moment même où les mots franchir ses lèvres, Cédric parut comprendre qu'il avait fait une erreur. Nous blêmîmes tous et le fixâmes, hébétés. Cho s'était même détachée de lui pour le considérer, un éclat proche de l'horreur dans le regard.

-Sous le Lac Noir ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Avec le calamar géant et les strangulots ?

-Sans compter tout ce qu'on ne sait pas ? ajouta Emily, interdite.

-Combien de temps ? réussis-je à articuler.

Cédric nous regarda tous avec une sorte de colère qui paraissait dirigée contre lui-même. Lui aussi s'éloigna de Cho sur le banc et soupira :

-A priori, je devrais chercher quelque chose dans l'eau pendant une heure …

-Une heure, répétai-je, abasourdie. Comment tu comptes retenir ta respiration pendant une heure ?

-Le sortilège de Têtenbulle.

La réponse émanait de Simon, qui fixait Cédric avec gravité. Son euphorie après son premier transplanage semblait s'être évaporée.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as emprunté mon _Sortilège et Enchantement niveau 7_ , poursuivit-t-il avec lenteur. C'est là-dedans qu'on trouve ce sortilège …

-C'est ça, confirma Cédric. Il m'a fallu quelques jours, mais j'ai fini par le maîtriser.

-Respirer sous l'eau n'est pas le seul problème, rétorqua Cho alors que j'exhalais un soupir rassuré. Par Merlin, Cédric, tout ce qu'il pourrait avoir sous ce lac … Comme l'a dit Emily, on en sait rien, en réalité. Il est tellement immense – et contrairement aux élèves de Durmstrang, je n'ai jamais éprouvé l'envie de m'y plonger. Qui sait quelles créatures il pourrait y avoir dessous …

-J'ai fait mes recherches, répliqua Cédric, qui parut commencer à perdre patience. J'ai quelques idées sur les créatures que je pourrais rencontrer …

-Et sur comment les vaincre ?

Cédric poussa un profond soupir, et désigna Cho d'un geste de la main en nous lançant un regard furibond.

-Vous voyez ? C'était précisément pour ça que je ne voulais pas vous parler de l'épreuve !

Ça ne semblait pas être la chose à dire, parce que les yeux de Cho se plissèrent et lancèrent des éclairs furieux.

-Pour _ça_? persiffla-t-elle avec froideur. Est-ce que … Je t'embêterais ?

-Quoi ? Non, mais du tout, je parlais pas de toi spécifiquement …

-Oh, pardon je rectifie, _nous_ t'embêtons …

Cédric la fixa, interdit, les joues rougissantes et l'air de ne pas savoir que dire. Il ouvrait et refermait la bouche sans qu'un seul mot n'en sorte. Cho releva le menton l'air digne, en un geste qui me plut assez.

-Excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas être une pression au point que tu aies peur de mes réactions. Maintenant, explique-toi avec tes amis – je vais réviser ma Métamorphose avec Marietta.

Là dessus, elle se leva fièrement, rejeta ses cheveux derrière son épaule et s'en fut d'un pas furieux sans un regard en arrière. Cédric n'avait même pas tenter de la retenir, trop ahuri pour amorcer le moindre mouvement. Emily poussa un gros soupir presque théâtral.

-Non, sérieusement, si elle n'avait pas entièrement raison, j'aurais pitié de toi.

-Em', sifflai-je en plantant mon coude dans ses côtes.

Elle me lança un regard agacé, avant de suivre les pas de Cho, sa queue de cheval fouettant nerveusement l'air. Visiblement, elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné sa pique au début de trimestre. Simon et moi nous retrouvâmes seuls devant Cédric, trépignant mal à l'aise.

-Je n'ai rien compris, laissa échapper Cédric.

-Tu as un peu manqué de tact, expliquai-je avec douceur. Avec Cho comme avec Emily.

-Oh, Victoria, ne viens pas me parler d'Emily maintenant.

Je gonflai mes joues pour retenir le soupir qui me montait aux lèvres. J'échangeai un regard avec Simon et nous repartîmes avec un Cédric de fort mauvaise humeur vers le château. Simon fixait la nuque de notre ami qui marchait devant nous, l'air songeur. Ses lèvres étaient pincées.

-A quoi tu penses ? chuchotai-je pour ne pas alerter Cédric.

-J'ai beau retourner ça dans tout les sens dans ma tête, je n'arrive pas à trouver comment un quatrième année peut avoir le moyen de respirer une heure sous l'eau, me répondit Simon, sourcils froncés. Potter est foutu.

OoO

J'ignorais si Potter était foutu, mais moi je commençais à l'être.

Simon écumait à mes côtés. Il fixait le parchemin que je tenais entre mes doigts tremblants au bord du Lac Noir. Des tribunes avaient été installées face à l'immense étendue d'eau pour la seconde tâche, mais Simon et moi n'y étions pas montés, observant l'épreuve depuis ses rives – bien que nous nous en étions désintéressés. La tâche était presque masquée par ce simple morceau de parchemin. Encore un qui me faisait frissonner.

 _Remember, remember – your turn to burn._

Juste ces mots. Mais ils sortaient par les yeux de Simon.

-Je vais voir soit les profs, soit Selwyn, me jeta-t-il nerveusement. Mais il faut faire quelque chose …

-On est en février, et je n'ai toujours brûlé …

-Ça te déstabilise, et c'est moralement et pénalement répréhensible, répliqua Simon. Ça s'appelle du harcèlement.

-C'est ce que tu fais depuis ta naissance.

-Bon sang Vicky, ne me compare pas à _ça_!

Il leva le regard vers les tribunes un peu plus loin, puis le plongea vers les immensités obscure du Lac Noir. Cédric y avait plongé il y avait environ dix minutes pour tenter d'arracher aux eaux la chose qui lui avait été prise. De quoi s'agissait-il, nous n'en avions aucune idée. Les champions avaient attendu jusque la dernière seconde avant de plonger puisque un manquait à l'appel : Harry Potter était arrivé, piquant un véritable sprint haletant, au moment où Verpey allait donner l'ordre aux autres de s'élancer. Simon avait à peine fait la démonstration de sa surprise en le voyant fendre les eaux, tant il était préoccupé par le message que j'avais reçu le matin même.

-Tu l'as eu quand, déjà ? me demanda-t-il en me le prenant des mains.

-Juste avant l'épreuve. C'était dans la poche de ma cape.

Simon fronça les sourcils avant de sortir sa baguette et d'en faire tapoter la pointe sur le parchemin. Pendant qu'il faisait ses vérifications rituelles, je promenai mon regard sur le lac Noir et les tribunes : une autre, plus petite, avait été installé pour les juges près de l'endroit où les champions avaient plongé. J'avais tenté d'apercevoir Cho avant l'épreuve – elle s'était réconciliée avec Cédric cette semaine, mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait tout de même instaurer une certaine distance – mais la Serdaigle n'était en vue nul part.

-Rien, lâcha Simon en me rendant mon parchemin. Sauf le sortilège de téléportation … Vicky …

-J'ai réfléchi, Simon, le coupai-je avant qu'il ne me fasse la moindre proposition. Si j'en parle aux profs, qu'est-ce qu'il se passera ?

-Ils iront parler à Selwyn, je suppose, répondit Simon, déboussolé.

-Et après ? Si ce n'est pas Selwyn, ou qu'ils ne peuvent pas le prouver ?

Simon garda un moment le silence, l'air de réfléchir à la situation. Quand mes doigts avaient, alors que je m'avançais vers le Lac Noir, effleuré le parchemin dans ma poche, mon regard s'était immédiatement porté sur Ulysse Selwyn, qui riait avec Gloria Flint juste devant moi. Sur son visage, aucune trace de ruse, ni de cruauté, et pas l'ombre d'une baguette n'était visible dans sa main. Pourtant, j'étais sûre que ma poche était vide quelques minutes plus tôt. Soit Ulysse avait été particulièrement rapide, soit quelqu'un d'autre avait envoyé ce parchemin dans ma poche.

-Ils feront une enquête, plaida Simon d'une voix prudente. Dumbledore …

-Aussi puissant que Dumbledore est, il ne donnera de sanction s'il n'a pas de preuve, répliquai-je posément. Quelles preuves on a ? Des morceaux de parchemin qui n'ont subi qu'un sort et le souvenir d'une de mes frasques ? Comment veux-tu que ça s'arrête ?

-Il n'y aura peut-être pas de sanction. Peut-être que si Selwyn sait que Dumbledore l'a à l'œil, il arrêtera de lui-même.

-Et si ce n'est pas Selwyn ?

Les sourcils de Simon se froncèrent un peu plus.

-Et qui d'autre ?

Elle était bien là la faille de mon raisonnement : je n'en avais strictement aucune idée. J'avais vaguement songé à la jeune sœur d'Ulysse et Nestor, Enoboria, mais une brève enquête m'avait permis de constater que pour l'instant, la cadette des Selwyn restait loin des ambitions de ses frères : elle se contentait de commenter les actualités de Sorcière-Hebdo avec sa cour. Il y avait bien le jeune frère Harper, mais là encore le comportement ne correspondait pas : ce garçon était un imbécile fini.

-Je ne sais pas, avouai-je alors pour ma plus grande frustration. Mais ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que Selwyn … je n'en sais rien. Il ne se comporte pas comme un coupable.

Je levai les yeux sur les tribunes. Selwyn était installé sur les premiers rangs, avec Gloria Flint à sa droite et Cassius Warrington à sa gauche. Il fixait l'eau avec un léger sourire, presque sadique qui faillit me faire raviser mon jugement.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Simon, qui observait lui aussi le trio de Serpentard. Selwyn est un vicieux, il peut très bien cacher ses véritables intentions …

-Mais ?

Simon pinça des lèvres.

-Mais tu as raison. Je l'ai observé depuis le bal de noël, et il n'a pas un comportement hostile. Même envers Miles, il est plutôt indifférent … Une attitude de Sang-Pur méprisant, mais très distant, comme s'il était au dessus de tout ça … D'ailleurs, tu as décidé si tu allais parler de cette affaire à Bletchley ? Oh par Merlin, Vicky, soupira-t-il quand je secouais la tête. Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche.

-Désolée. J'attends … j'attends d'être sûre.

Simon me jeta un regard oblique où brillait une lueur d'amusement qui me fit rougir.

-Bon sang, le jour où j'annoncerais au révérant Bennett que sa fille sort avec un sorcier …

-Tu n'annonceras rien du tout, me rebiffai-je en lui donnant une tape sèche sur le bras.

-Oh, pardon, tu le feras toi-même ?

Je m'empourprai violemment et détourner le regard pour le river sur le Lac Noir. Rien dans son ondulation ne trahissait ce qui pouvait bien se passer en dessous – ce n'était guère surprenant, vu l'immensité et la profondeur.

-Toujours est-il qu'on est coincé, poursuivis-je pour éloigner le sujet de Miles. Si on en parle – prenant ainsi le risque que je me fasse renvoyer – ça peut n'aboutir à rien. Selwyn n'est peut-être pas l'auteur des messages, et même s'il l'était, s'il le nie et que le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas de preuve …

-OK, d'accord. On te met en danger sans être certain d'avoir des résultats positifs. Je ne dirais rien aux profs, mais _s'il te plait_ est-ce que je peux aller dire deux mots à Selwyn ?

-Tu crois que ça servirait à quelque chose ? répliquai-je avec un regard entendu.

Simon écarta ses bras pour contempler sa silhouette qui flottait dans sa cape. Selwyn devait faire une tête de plus que lui – et imposait plus niveau carrure. Puis Simon sortit sa baguette et quelques étincelles jaillirent de sa pointe. Je me rembrunis.

-Par Merlin, parfois j'oublie que tu es un sorcier, marmonnai-je en secouant la tête.

-Et sacrément doué, le sorcier, me rappela Simon avec un sourire tenu. J'admets que ma carrure n'effraie personne, mais un bon sortilège de Chauve-Furie … ?

-Je n'aurais pas désapprouvé … Si j'avais été sûre que c'était Selwyn. Là, on ne l'est pas, et si tu vas lui parler de façon hostile … Il ne laissera pas passer, Simon. On va lancer l'engrenage.

Je fus soulagé de voir un air de compréhension illuminer les yeux de Simon. Il rangea sa baguette en un geste rageur.

-Donc on ne fait rien ?

-Trois messages, et je suis toujours intacte, remarquai-je en me palpant le bras. Peut-être que je devrais simplement cesser d'en avoir peur et les ignorer ?

-Tu y arriveras ?

Je n'en avais aucune idée. Les mots faisaient écho à de trop mauvais souvenirs pour qu'ils me laissent indifférentes. Mais si je voulais avoir la paix, il fallait bien que je me persuade que tout allait bien, alors je hochai la tête. Simon soupira :

-OK, on ne fait rien. Mais le jour où tu finiras brûler … Ne viens pas pleurer sur moi, d'accord ?

-Pas du tout mon genre. On en est à combien de temps, là ?

-Vingt-cinq minutes, répondit Simon après consultation de sa montre. Une heure pour fouiller tout ça … C'est maintenant que je me rends compte que … C'est dérisoire.

J'opinai du chef en contemplant la surface du Lac, dont la fin allait se perdre et se cacher au détour d'un pied de montagne. Si vaste et si profond … Cédric n'aurait pas assez d'une vie pour le fouiller dans son entièreté.

-Il y a quoi, là dessous ? Des stranglulots, le calamar géant … ?

-Des Sirènes, peut-être.

Je faillis m'étrangler de rire. J'avais l'image d'Ariel dans _La petite sirène_ , et imaginer ce personnage de dessin animé en obstacle de Harry était risible. Puis je me souvins également que dans les mythes antiques elles étaient des êtres assoiffés de sang qui se servait de leur charme pour attirer les marins sur les côtes, et mon rire mourut dans ma gorge pour se transformer en gémissement d'angoisse.

-Mais Cédric est capable, tentai-je de me convaincre. Il est bon en duel et Lupin nous a bien préparé à la lutte contre les créatures malfaisantes …

-Et il était très bon à ça, confirma Simon, qui ne paraissait pas en mener large. Cédric a eu la note maximale aux examens de Lupin et aux BUSEs. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il était si confiant.

-Et Potter ?

Simon pinça les lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas. Les seuls moyens que je vois de respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure c'est le sortilège de Têtenbulle qu'on apprend normalement en septième année, et les métamorphoses humaines – on commence en sixième année mais au point de se transformer en animal aquatique il faut savoir pousser la chose. Bref, sauf si Potter est exceptionnellement précoce, ce n'est pas de son ressort.

-Mais il y a peut-être d'autres moyens qui ne sont pas des sortilèges ? Forcément, sinon il serait déjà remonté à la surface …

-Ah oui, c'est certain qu'il l'ait trouvé. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est … Une bonne question. Tu as raison, sans doute pas un sortilège. Une Potion peut-être ?

-Emily saurait peut-être.

Je levai à nouveau le regard sur les tribunes, à la recherche d'Hermione Granger, l'amie de Harry Potter qui devait être dans un état d'appréhension semblable au mien. Mais je ne la vis nul part – pas plus que cadet des Weasley. Lentement, une idée se forma dans mon esprit et je sentis ma poitrine se comprimer. Je tirais la manche de Simon.

-Quoi ?

-Cho n'est nul part.

-Elle est peut-être malade …

-Comme le meilleur ami de Harry Potter et la cavalière de Viktor Krum, alors.

Cette fois, Simon releva la tête et riva son regard sur ses tribunes. Quand il eut constaté comme moi que ces trois élèves manquaient à l'appel, sa peau blêmit sous ses tâches de rousseurs.

-Par Merlin …, souffla-t-il, ses yeux se coulant lentement vers la surface du Lac. Ils n'auraient pas fait ça …

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais peut-être qu'enlever des personnes chères au champions, ça ajoute un stresse et une pression supplémentaire.

-Une pression, répéta Simon d'une voix blanche.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air effaré. Je hochai sinistrement la tête. Ce Tournoi allait beaucoup trop loin. Mais au moins, contrairement à la première épreuve, la tâche ne devenait pas un spectacle : nous ne voyions rien de ce qui se passait en dessous du Lac et Verpey ne lançaient pas de commentaire indécents. J'avais moins l'impression de voir Cédric dans la peau d'un gladiateur et étrangement, ça me rassurait. Là, tout était silencieux au dessus de la surface du Lac, et le temps semblait être suspendu de chaque côté de la rive. Même les tribunes s'efforçaient de maintenir un volume sonore bas, chuchotant comme si l'écho de leur voix pouvait déranger les champions immergés. Simon et moi n'échangeâmes pas un mot dans la demi-heure qui suivit, nous contentant d'observer nerveusement les eaux et de marcher au bord de la rive, comme si l'agitation pouvait tromper notre angoisse. La seule chose qui fendit le silence fut l'annonce de Verpey que la championne de Beauxbâtons, Fleur Delacour, avait abandonné l'épreuve et quelques instant avant l'annonce, une tête de cheveux blonds avait crevé la surface. La belle championne semblait avoir perdu toute superbe : Madame Maxime l'avait aidée à remonter, mais elle semblait agitée et repoussait toute personne s'approchant d'elle. Son regard était happé par le Lac – vers la personne qui lui avait été arrachée, et qu'elle avait été incapable de sauver.

-Une heure, lâcha Simon après consultation de sa montre. Par Merlin, ils avaient une heure pour chercher, qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

-Pour les champions ou pour les otages ?

-Oh Merlin, Vicky …

Son visage était si décomposé que je me sentis obligée d'enrouler mon bras autour du sien. Il ne se dégagea pas : sans doute avait-il besoin de sentir qu'il n'était pas seul dans son angoisse. Pourtant celle-ci touchait à sa fin : quelques minutes plus tard, deux têtes crevèrent la surface du Lac. Une exclamation descendit des tribunes, bien plus sonore et je plissai les yeux pour distinguer les traits de premiers arrivés. La voix de Verpey me le confirma un instant plus tard, roulant sur l'eau avec exaltation :

-Cédric Diggory est le premier champion à ramener sa prisonnière ! Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'il vous plait !

-Oh Seigneur, exhalai-je en laissant aller mon front contre le bras de Simon.

-Comme tu dis. Viens !

Il s'élança vers la tribune des juges, sa main fermement agrippée à mon bras m'emmenant dans son sillage. Nous courûmes le long du Lac et arrivâmes haletant devant les gradins aménagés qu'atteignaient Cédric et Cho. Nous voulûmes grimper sur les planches de bois, mais McGonagall se dressa devant nous de toute sa hauteur.

-Vous ne pouvez pas y aller, nous annonça-t-elle avec fermeté.

-Mais professeur ! protestai-je, incapable de me contenir.

-C'est non, Bennett. Les champions doivent se remettre …

-On n'est pas là pour l'acculer, on est là pour voir comment il va !

-S'il vous plait, professeur, plaida Simon avec plus de contrôle. On vous aidera s'il le faut, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, qu'on ramène des couvertures ?

La proposition de Simon était censée : j'étais déjà gelée alors que j'étais couverte de ma cape et de mon écharpe, alors Cédric, vêtu uniquement d'un short et d'un débardeur pour que les vêtements n'entravent pas ses mouvements, et Cho, trempée dans son uniforme … Je voyais d'ici les lèvres de la jeune fille bleuir. McGonagall ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour signifier un nouveau refus, mais elle fut interrompue par une voix dont la fermeté surpassait la sienne :

-Laissez-les, Minerva.

Je jetais un regard éperdu à Albus Dumbledore, qui s'était rapproché de sa directrice-adjointe sans que je ne le remarque. Ses yeux étaient graves derrière ses lunettes demi-lune, et il nous lança un long regard pénétrant.

-La loyauté envers l'amitié ne devrait jamais être réprimandée, ajouta-t-il d'un ton doux avant de s'écarter. Allez-y : vous assisterez madame Pomfresh pour prendre soin des champions et de leurs « prisonniers ». Elle se trouve dans le fond de l'estrade.

Nous ne dîmes rien pendant un instant, éberlués, avant que je ne me fende d'un « merci professeur », et que je n'attrape Simon pour m'engouffrer dans l'ouverture laissée par Dumbledore. Je me précipitai vers l'endroit indiqué par le directeur et me plantai devant l'infirmière agitée, qui venait à ma rencontre les mains pleines de serviettes et de couvertures. Sans s'étonner de ma présence, elle mit cette dernière dans mes bras et les serviettes dans ceux de Simon.

-Allez en recouvrir Diggory et Chang, ordonna-t-elle avant de retourner vers son semblant d'infirmerie en marmonnant rageusement : et dans le Lac, maintenant ! Je vais avoir huit malades cette semaine, il va falloir que je fasse un stock de pimentine …

-Oh non, pas la pimentine, gémit Simon alors que nous nous précipitions vers Cédric et Cho.

C'était une potion de l'invention même de Pomfresh, très efficace contre le rhume et la crève, mais qui avait comme désagréable effet secondaire de faire siffler les oreilles tout en en faisant sortir une épaisse fumée blanche et rougissait considérablement le visage. Je m'étais fait un malin plaisir de me moquer Simon la semaine où il avait dû en prendre en deuxième année. Il fut le premier à atteindre Cédric et lui lança une serviette à la figure.

-Bienvenu sur la terre ferme, champion. Comment c'était là dessous ?

Mais un ton soulagé démentait ses mots ironiques, et Cédric le gratifia d'un sourire.

-Un peu humide. Et un peu obscure, aussi …

Pendant que Simon s'occupait de Cédric, je m'approchai de Cho. Elle frissonnait dans son uniforme trempé d'eau, ses lèvres rendues bleue par le froid. Une fille pellicule de gèle blanchissait ses cheveux noirs de corbeau.

-Tiens, fis-je avec douceur en enroulant autour d'elle une serviette, puis une couverture. Tu vas bien ?

-Je crois, grelotta Cho, visiblement incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Je me suis réveillée quand on a atteint la surface … C'était … déstabilisant.

Un nouveau frisson la parcourut et j'ajoutai une couverture sur ses épaules avant de frotter vigoureusement ses bras pour la réchauffer. Fleur Delacour arriva derrière nous, emmitouflée dans des couvertures qui, vu son état d'agitation, ressemblait presque à une camisole de force.

-Gabrielle, souffla-t-elle en agrippant le bras de Cédric. Ma petite sœur, Gabrielle, tu l'as vue ?

-Une petite blonde ? répondit Cédric avec une prudence mesurée. Oui, effectivement. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Harry est resté avec les autres …

-Il est resté ? s'étonna Simon en scrutant le Lac.

-Je pense, confirma Cédric avec lenteur, la voix rendue tremblante par le froid. Il était déjà arrivé où étaient tout les otages … Je suis parti, je ne l'ai pas vu me suivre, alors … je ne sais pas …

J'échangeai un regard avec Cho, mais elle réagit à peine. La remontée semblait l'avoir secouée, et je fixai Cédric avec insistance. Il parut comprendre le message car il s'élança vers sa petite-amie aussi vite que lui permettait ses couvertures, et se départit de l'une d'entre elle pour la glisser sur les épaules de Cho.

-C'est fini, ne t'en fais pas, lui murmura-t-il avec douceur, avant de l'embrasser sur le bout du nez. Tout va bien …

-C'est horrible de se réveiller … et d'avoir l'impression de se noyer …

Cédric resserra sa prise sur Cho, et nous nous écartâmes pour leur laisser de l'intimité. Même Fleur, malgré son angoisse manifeste pour sa petite sœur, s'éloigna. Elle avait repoussé sa couverture ses épaules, ne gardant que sa serviette et une plaie ouverte laissait couler un filet de sang sur sa joue.

-Tu ferais bien d'aller voir l'infirmière, lui suggérai-je timidement.

-Pas tant que Gabrielle ne sera pas remontée, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix qui avait perdu toute arrogance. Ma pauvre chérie, elle doit être morte de peur là-dessous …

-Cédric m'a dit que les otages avaient l'air endormi, la rassura Simon. Elle ne doit avoir sans doute conscience de rien.

Mais Fleur ne cessa pas de scruter le Lac, obstinément, ses dents plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure. Je me demandais si Emily la détesterait autant si elle la voyait en cet instant, aussi vulnérable, aussi tourmentée. Ses beaux cheveux blonds avaient perdu de leur lustre et ses traits parfaits étaient déformés par l'affolement.

-C'est de la faute des strangulots, ces maudites créatures, chuchota-t-elle, comme pour elle-même. Elles m'ont emportée, c'était insensé …

-Leurs doigts ont une grande force, mais ils sont fragiles, expliquai-je, ne sachant si cela la rassurerait, ou pas. Il est facile de les briser.

Elle me jeta un regard où se mêlait fureur et abattement. Non, décidemment, il ne restait pas grand-chose de la fascinante petite-fille de Vélane. Elle qui m'avait tant intimidé me faisait à présent pitié. Avant que l'une de nous ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, de nouvelles têtes jaillirent des profondeurs. Un instant, je fus effrayée car il s'agissait d'une bête et d'une jeune fille, mais Simon s'exclama à mes côtés :

-Ils s'est métamorphosé en requin ?

Effectivement, c'était un squale qui s'avançait sur l'eau, tentant d'aider à ses côtés une Hermione Granger secouée, mais qui avait assez de lucidité et de force pour nager seule. Je me précipitai pour l'aider à remonter alors que Krum sautait souplement sur la plateforme – de telle sorte que je puisse me rendre compte qu'il ne s'était en réalité métamorphosé qu'à hauteur du buste, ce qui rendait le résultat presque risible. Cela parut beaucoup amusé Simon, car il s'empressa d'aller chercher couvertures et serviette pour masquer son hilarité alors que Karkaroff monopolisait son champion. Je parvins à hisser Hermione, qui me lança un regard déboussolé.

-Harry ? s'enquit-t-elle immédiatement. Est-ce qu'il est remonté ?

-Pas encore. Cédric a dit qu'il était resté en bas, avec les otages …

-Rester en … Oh mais quel idiot !

Elle gratifia là-dessus le lac d'un regard furieux, comme si elle pouvait réprimander Harry malgré les eaux.

-Idiot, je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça, marmonna Simon en lui tendant une serviette et une couverture. Par curiosité : comment il a fait ? Je veux dire, pour respirer sous l'eau plus d'une heure ?

-Aucune idée, admit-t-elle en resserrant les couches sur elle, les dents claquantes. Quand Maugrey est venu nous chercher hier …

Elle n'ajouta rien, se contentant de scruter le lac, l'air à la fois songeur et troublé. Dès lors, comme Fleur Delacour, elle n'éloigna pas son regard des eaux – pas même quand Viktor Krum, après s'être débarrassé de sa tête de squale, l'éloigna pour entamer une discussion avec elle. Cédric restait avec une Cho qui semblait s'être apaisée, si bien que Simon et moi nous retrouvâmes au chômage technique. Dumbledore nous adressa un hochement de tête satisfait, et je m'en retournais chercher de nouvelles couvertures pour quand Harry arriverait avec son ami – et possiblement Gabrielle Delacour. Sur le chemin, je me heurtai à un jeune homme qui revenait en sens inverse et il perdit ses lunettes dans le choc.

-Oh, pardon, m'excusai-je en ramassant les lunettes d'écailles.

-Fais attention la prochaine fois, répliqua sèchement le garçon.

Il remit ses lunettes sur son nez, passa une main dans ses cheveux roux avant de lisser son impeccable robe de sorcier. Puis il me dépassa le nez relevé, se dépêchant vers le Lac. Je l'observai sombrement, et Simon me rejoignit, perplexe.

-Ce n'est pas le préfet-en-chef de l'an dernier ?

-Il a l'air d'être un sombre crétin, toujours, marmonnai-je en prenant plusieurs couvertures dans un coffre. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?

-J'ai l'impression … J'ai l'impression qu'il remplace Croupton.

Je fronçai les sourcils, et me retournai vers les juges. Tous s'étaient précipité vers le bords de la plateforme car Harry Potter était enfin réapparu, et avec lui le cadet des Weasley que l'ancien préfet-en-chef paraissait couver et Gabrielle, un petit ange frigorifié aux cheveux blonds sur laquelle Fleur Delacour se jeta avec soulagement. Nous tendîmes les couvertures aux professeurs, et je remarquai qu'effectivement, le directeur de la Coopération Magique internationale était absent.

-J'ai lu dans _La Gazette_ qu'il ne se rendait plus au bureau depuis noël, me souffla Simon, indécis. Il n'était même pas là au bal …

-Ça avait l'air d'être un vieux monsieur, répondis-je en haussant les épaules malgré le nœud qui s'était formé dans mes entrailles. Et il avait l'air malade les premières fois où il est venu à Poudlard.

-Je ne sais pas. Mes parents m'ont dit que Croupton est un véritable bourreau du travail … et il s'est échiné tout l'été à faire renaître le Tournoi … Tout ses efforts pour ne même pas assister aux tâches, ça ne ressemble pas à ce que je sais de Croupton.

J'opinai du chef, acceptant humblement l'argument – Simon en savait plus que moi à ce sujet. Nous échangeâmes un regard, et je compris qu'on ajoutait tout deux la maladie subite de Barthy Croupton à la longue liste d'anomalie qui sévissait depuis cet été. Et la liste commençait à être longue.


	17. Chapter 16 : Entre deux mondes

Chapitre 16 : Entre deux mondes. 

- _En attendant, les admiratrices de Harry Potter devront espérer qu'à l'avenir il choisira mieux l'élue de son cœur_ , acheva de lire Emily, consternée. Non mais quelle harpie !

Elle était profondément plongée dans un article de Sorcière-Hebdo, étalé devant elle en lieu et place de son petit-déjeuner. Ses coudes étaient posés de part et d'autre du papier glacé et son visage était callé entre ses mains, consterné.

-Incroyable, elle va vraiment chercher loin …

-Oh parle de Rita Skeeter, répondit Simon d'un ton maussade. Si j'étais toi, je n'en croirais pas un mot …

Il lisait _La Gazette du Sorcier,_ délaissant sa tasse de café qui refroidissait devant lui. J'avais donc devant moi la mine revêche et le visage marqué du directeur de la Coopération Magique internationale et l'article titrait « La mystérieuse maladie de Barthemius Croupton ». Les mots me tordirent les entrailles et je me replongeais dans mon chocolat. Emily, elle, ignorait parfaitement _La Gazette_ de Simon et commentait toujours l'article de Rita Skeeter :

-Elle dit quand même que Krum lui aurait fait une sorte de déclaration d'amour … qu'il « n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour une fille ».

-Quelle idiotie, marmonna à nouveau Simon. Qu'est-ce que c'est l'amour quand on a dix-sept ans ?

Cédric, occupé avec son assiette composée d'œufs brouillés et bacon, releva la tête pour froncer les sourcils à l'adresse de Simon. Lequel parut sentir son regard car il releva lentement les yeux sur Cédric avec un sourire penaud.

-Donc tu penses que parce qu'on est jeune et qu'on a dix-sept ans, ce qu'on ressent ce n'est pas de l'amour ?

Simon abaissa quelque peu son journal, faisait apparaître ses yeux verts plissés par l'agacement.

-On va vraiment avoir ce débat ?

-Bah, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas l'impression que ce que je ressens pour Cho c'est _rien_.

-Je ne dis pas que c'est rien, répliqua Simon avec un profond soupir. Je dis juste qu'il y a amour et amour. Et qu'on a tendance à trop les confondre. Bon sang, on a seize ans – enfin, dix-sept pour toi et Emily – on a jamais rien connu d'autre que le cocon familiale et Poudlard. Qu'est-ce qu'on connaît de la vie ? Et donc de l'amour ? Comment après une seule relation tu peux te dire que ce que tu ressens, c'est de l'amour et pas une forte affection, une sorte de fascination basée sur la contemplation et l'idéalisation de l'autre ? Et par Merlin, pourquoi on a cette discussion ? Victoria me regarde avec un sourire qui dit qu'elle retient chacune de mes phrases et qu'elle me les ressortira !

Je souriais, effectivement, et effectivement, je notai mentalement chacune de ses phrases pour les lui ressortir le jour où je le reverrais main dans la main avec une fille. Mon sourire s'élargit quand il me jeta un regard contrarié et je levai ma tasse de chocolat, comme pour lui porter un toast.

-Moi en tout cas, je serais ravi de ressortir tout ça à Octavia, maugréa Cédric.

-Oh je t'en prie, vas-y ! s'esclaffa Simon en lorgnant la table des Serdaigles. Elle essaie encore de renouer et c'est insupportable.

-Tu es cynique.

Simon salua, comme si Cédric lui avait fait un compliment. Emily secoua la tête d'un air dépité, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'article de Rita Skeeter. Il était écrit autour d'une photo de Harry Potter découpée en forme de cœur – terriblement répugnant.

-Pauvre gosse, commentai-je après une lampée de chocolat. Elle a une dent contre lui, la harpie. Et le fait qu'il soit à présent en tête du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avec Cédric ne doit rien arranger …

Je me mordis aussitôt la langue, de crainte qu'Emily ou Erwin se mette à protester vertement contre cette décision. Mais la table resta silencieuse : apparemment, tous préféraient retenir que Cédric partageait cette tête – et sans doute que notre champion n'aurait apprécié ces protestations. Emily hocha sinistrement la tête.

-Et une dent contre Granger, tu as vu comment elle en parle ? Vous y croyez à cette histoire de filtre d'amour ?

-Je ne croirais pas un seul mot écrit par Rita Skeeter, répliqua vertement Simon. Je vous laisse, j'ai un devoir à finir à la bibliothèque …

-T'as rien mangé, mon gars, observa Erwin Summers, la bouche encore pleine de bacon.

Simon lui lança un regard torve, et prit son sac pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Erwin soupira profondément et se tourna vers Mathilda :

-Il restera toujours aussi maigre s'il ne mange pas …

-Arrête, rétorqua-t-elle en lui assénant une tape sèche sur le torse. Il fait ce qu'il veut.

Je les observais du coin de l'œil, amusée. Depuis le bal de noël, Mathilda et Erwin passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble, et je n'avais plus jamais entendu le jeune homme s'extasier sur la beauté de Fleur Delacour. Renata, la sœur jumelle de Mathilda, les contemplait aussi, et je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si elle était heureuse ou dépitée. Faute de quoi, elle rassembla ses affaires et s'éloigna à grands pas entre les tables de Poufsouffles et Gryffondor.

-Quelle fille sinistre, marmonna Emily en la suivant du regard. J'ai dû lui parler deux fois depuis le début de ma scolarité …

-On a parlé pendant la première tâche, me souvins-je, perplexe. Elle est intéressante, quand même. D'ailleurs, je ferais bien de la suivre, on a cours ensemble là …

-Tu fais encore Etudes des Moldus ? s'étonna Mathilda. Mais tu es …

-Je _sais_.

Et je n'avais pas envie de plus me justifier, et me levai, laissant mon fond de chocolat refroidi sur la table. J'en avais assez de me justifier quant à mon choix de continuer de suivre tels ou tels cours. Histoire de la Magie ? Tout le monde me considérait comme une folle, mais la suite m'avait à titre personnel donné raison : mon sujet sur la Pologne et Grindelwald était passionnant et avançait en bonne voie. Quant à l'Etude des moldus, j'avais eu la note maximale pour ma dissertation sur _Henry V_ de Shakespeare, et la professeure, Charity Burbage, me donnait régulièrement des lectures pour alimenter ma culture. La littérature moldue était tellement plus riche et plus profonde de ce qu'on pouvait trouver chez les sorciers … Nous avions passé le début du trimestre sur la littérature moldue, et le professeur Burbage devait nous donner un nouveau thème pour les semaines à venir. La classe était vide, si on exceptait Renata, déjà assise à sa place. Nous étions peu nombreux à avoir continuer l'option, si peu nombreux que nous étions mélangés avec les septièmes année. Les tables étaient disposées en demi-cercle autour du bureau du professeur, ce qui donnait à ce cours un caractère convivial et moins protocolaire que j'appréciais beaucoup. Je m'installais à ma place, à côté de Renata. Elle me lorgna de façon oblique à travers ses lunettes, mais ne prononça pas un seul mot et se replongea dans le livre qu'elle lisait. Un rapide coup d'œil me permis de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de _Dracula_ de Bram Stoker. Un livre que je n'avais jamais lu et je parcourus les lignes discrètement en même temps qu'elle le temps que la salle se remplisse. Un sac s'écrasa à côté de moi quelques instants plus tard et Roger Davies tira sa chaise avec un sourire à notre égard.

-Ça va les filles ? Pas trop fatigué après la fête du week-end ?

-Ça va, répondis-je alors que Renata lui jetait un regard ennuyé. On a fait moins fort qu'à la première tâche …

Cette fois je n'avais pas chanté du des chansons de dessin animé, mais issues des _Misérables_ , l'un des CD qui tournaient en boucle dans le poste de mes parents dans ma cuisine. Bien plus avouable, et je m'étais contrôlée sur les bièraubeurre, décevant outrageusement Simon. Roger ricana.

-La prochaine fois, invitez-vous. On est à l'écart de tout, les Serdaigles. Pas de champion à soutenir …

-Cédric et Harry sont les champions de _Poudlard,_ pas d'une seule Maison.

Roger et moi lançâmes un regard éperdu à Renata. Malgré son ton acerbe, elle n'avait relevé le nez de son livre et tourna la page avec une apparente nonchalance. Avant que l'un d'entre nous n'ait pu répondre, des élèves de septième année entrèrent dans la classe et s'installèrent de l'autre côté de Renata, suivis du professeur Burbage. Elle devait être l'une des professeurs les plus jeunes de Poudlard, la petite trentaine fleurissante. Ses cheveux d'un blond tirant vers le châtain étaient éparses sur ses épaules et un sourire flottait perpétuellement sur ses lèvres. Elle était également l'une des rares professeurs à détester les chapeaux de sorcier et il n'était pas rare de la voir arrivée habillée en moldu de pied en cape. C'était le cas aujourd'hui : elle portait un jean terriblement de chez nous et un tee-shirt portant la langue tirée des Rollings Stones. Je souris en remarquant ce détail.

-Chouette tee-shirt, professeur.

-Merci Victoria ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Ce groupe a fait ma jeunesse – demandez aux septièmes année, je leur ai fait un long cours sur la culture musicale anglaise l'année dernière …

Certains septièmes année hochèrent la tête, certain enthousiastes, d'autres dépités. Visiblement, les Rollings Stones n'avaient pas été au goût de tous.

-Mais malheureusement pour vous, ce sera pour l'année prochaine, poursuivit Burbage avec un soupir à fendre l'âme. Sortez vos plumes, on commence un nouveau chapitre ! Après la littérature qui nous a occupée une grande partie de l'année – mais vous avouerez que c'était nécessaire, et je suis encore frustrée de ne pas avoir pu vous parler des Surréalistes … Mais malheureusement, il faut qu'on avance – j'en parlerais l'année prochaine quand on travaillera sur les arts moldus ... Maintenant on va s'intéresser aux institutions britanniques et européennes – un cours plus barbants, je le comprends, ajouta-t-elle quand certains lui renvoyèrent un regard perplexe. Mais il me semble important que vous compreniez selon quelles règles et dans quel cadre vivent les moldus, et comment on peut interagir avec eux via ses institutions. Ce chapitre nécessitera des rappels historiques – les septièmes années, je compte sur vous, les sixièmes année n'ont pas encore eu le cours sur l'Histoire moldue britannique … On va surtout travailler sur ce qui s'est passé dans le monde après 1945, ce qui correspond … ?

-A la chute de Grindelwald ? proposa Roger en levant la main.

-Presque, répondit Burbage avec un sourire désolé. Une autre idée ?

-La fin de la seconde guerre mondiale.

-Merci, Victoria – même si vous trichez un peu, en tant que née-moldue.

J'eus un sourire coupable et commençait à prendre des notes sur la fin de seconde guerre mondiale et la nécessité de créer une organisation européenne pour parer à toute guerre. Le premiers cours serait donc sur les instances Européennes, une notion complètement inconnue des sorciers puisque chaque pays avait son ministère et n'interagissait que lorsque c'était nécessaire – comme pour le Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Il y avait bien la Confédération Internationale Magique, avait précisé Burbage, mais là encore elle intervenait que lors de grandes crises, et non pour créer une sorte de structure supranationale qui régirait les lois des différents pays. Ce fut un cours fastidieux pour ceux qui ne connaissaient ni l'histoire moldue, ni l'Union Européenne et il fut surtout utilisé pour faire des rappels historiques. A la fin du cours, Roger Davies se tourna vivement vers moi, une lueur alarmée dans le regard.

-Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu as compris quelque chose.

-Je vis dans ce monde, pour moi c'est intuitif, répondis-je, amusée par son air désespéré. Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ?

-Mais rien que le principe d'Union Européenne ! A quoi elle sert ?

Comme j'avais le temps avant le prochain cours, je tentai patiemment de lui expliquer comment les six premiers pays s'étaient réunis pour créer une Union d'abord économique – paraissait-il, la paix passait par le commerce.

-Et petit à petit des pays se sont rajoutés à l'accord, et l'union est devenue bien plus de commerciale, plus politique, si on veut. Maintenant douze pays sont dedans …

-En fait, quinze.

Je me tournais vers Renata. Elle avait rangé ses affaires, mais restait assise, les yeux fixés sur les notes que je parcourais avec Roger.

-L'Autriche, la Finlande et la Suède l'ont rejoins au 1erjanvier, explicita-t-elle, toujours sans lever le regard. Je suppose que c'est plus facile pour eux maintenant que l'URSS est tombée …

-Oui, c'était ça qui les empêchait d'y entrer avant, ils étaient des pays « neutre », confirma Burbage, qui effaçait le tableau d'un coup de baguette. Et en temps que neutre, ils ne pouvaient entrer dans une Union ouvertement acquise à la cause des Etats-Unis …

-Hein ? répondit très intelligemment Roger, visiblement perplexe.

Roger était un Serdaigle dans toute sa splendeur : du genre à détester de ne pas comprendre certaines choses, et à la curiosité sans limite. Burbage le gratifia d'un sourire indulgent.

-Ce sera l'objet du prochain cours, comme l'Union Européenne s'est inscrite dans la lutte de pouvoir entre les Etats-Unis et l'URSS – la Russie et les pays satellites. Le pays a éclaté il y a quatre ans, ça a foutu un bordel monstre dans le monde sorcier de l'est … Ils ont dû créer des Ministères de la magie de toute pièce dans certains pays qui étaient depuis longtemps sous influence soviétique … Comme quoi, le monde sorcier est complétement conditionné par ce qui se passe dans le monde moldu. Nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement si nous voulons vivre en harmonie et caché dans leur monde.

Je hochai la tête avec vigueur. C'était également tout ce qui ressortait de mes travaux sur la Pologne et Grindelwald. Les deux mondes avaient des connexions que ni l'un ni l'autre ne soupçonnait : ils s'influençaient, se contrebalançaient, s'entrelaçaient d'une manière absolument fascinante. Des fils invisibles liaient les deux mondes l'un à l'autre depuis toujours, si bien que si l'un était tiré, l'autre en ressentait irrémédiablement les effets. Sorciers et moldus étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce. J'eus un sourire. Il fallait que je mette ces mots dans l'introduction de mon devoir.

-Une lutte de pouvoir ? répéta Roger en inscrivant ses mots sur son parchemin. Pourquoi ils luttaient ?

-Pour qu'un pays ait la suprématie sur l'autre, répondit Renata d'un air sombre. En tout point : territoriale, technologique … Notre génération a grandi dans la crainte que l'URSS ne nous envoie une bombe sur nos têtes.

-Ou dans un autre registre, de mourir dans l'un des attentats de l'IRA, ajoutai-je dépitée.

-Mais à quoi ça leur servait ? insista Roger, incrédule. Avoir la suprématie territoriale ou technologique sur une autre nation … Heureusement que _nous_ on ne fait pas ça.

-Bien sûr que non, répliquai-je âprement. Les sorciers étaient trop occupés à soit se battre contre les moldus – que ce soit pour se défendre au Moyen-âge ou pour imposer leur supériorité comme maintenant – pour songer à se battre entre eux. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec une sorte de grandeur d'âme. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on vaut plus que les moldus.

Roger me jeta un regard à la fois désorienté et coupable. Burbage me lança un long regard, pénétrant et songeur.

-Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça, avoua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son bureau. C'est vrai qu'il y a peu d'exemple de guerre entre deux nations sorcières … Mais il est également vrai que toute notre vie nous avons lutté contre les moldus – pour leur échapper, puis pour se cacher … C'était notre unique préoccupation …

-Et ça faisait des moldus nos uniques ennemis, ajouta Renata en opinant du chef. Et après on s'étonne que des personnages comme Grindelwald et Vous-Savez-Qui apparaissent …

-Et qu'ils trouvent des partisans, enchérit Roger, qui paraissait comprendre la réflexion. Effectivement, ça se comprend … (Il me jeta un bref regard). Je suis désolé, Victoria, je ne voulais pas dire que les sorciers valaient plus que les moldus. Ce n'est pas ce que je pense, loin s'en faut. J'ai le plus grand respect pour les moldus …

-On n'en doute pas, Roger, sinon il y a longtemps que je vous aurais viré de mon cours, plaisanta Burbage. Et c'est malheureusement ce que je dois faire, parce que vos camarades de troisième année attendent devant la porte …

Effectivement, une tripotée d'élève se massaient devant l'ouverture, leur tête curieuse passant le battant pour voir ce qui retenait ainsi leur professeur. Nous sortîmes de la salle de classe, au moment où j'entendais une jeune de Serdaigle s'écrier : « mais c'est les Rollings Stones ! ». Cela m'arracha un rire et même Renata esquissa un léger sourire.

-OK je sèche, admit Roger en observant la Serdaigle qui complimentait le tee-shirt de la professeur. Il est si bien, ce groupe ?

-L'un des équivalents des Bizarr'Sisters dans le monde moldu, expliquai-je patiemment. Ah je te jure, s'il y avait eu des Rollings Stones au bal de noël, j'aurais plus dansé que ça …

-Il y aurait dû en avoir, rétorqua sèchement Renata. Pas spécifiquement les Rollings, mais des musiques moldues, introduire de la mixité … Mais bon, je suppose que cela aurait engendré un incident diplomatique avec Durmstrang …

-Sans doute, dis-je en me souvenant de la froide Sisko et du passé de Mangemort de Karkaroff. Sans ne doit pas être dans les habitudes de la maison.

-Parce que tu crois qu'un _bal_ est dans les habitudes de Durmstrang ? s'esclaffa Roger. Ce serait plus du goût de Beauxbâtons ce genre de choses. Fleur m'a raconté comment se passaient les noëls là-bas, crois-moi ça se rapproche des bals …

Ses joues avaient légèrement rougi quand il avait évoqué Fleur Delacour, et il m'avait lancé un regard à la dérobée. J'eus un léger sourire. Je l'avais surpris en train d'embrasser la belle championne de Beauxbâtons dans le parc de Poudlard le soir du bal et je le soupçonnais de craindre que j'en parle à Emily. Evidemment, je ne l'avais pas fait : ce n'était pas le genre d'information que rêvait de recevoir mon amie, et c'était la vie privée de Roger. Du reste, je ne les avais plus vu une seule fois ensemble depuis, mais cela avait paru contenter Roger. Il n'était pas connu pour sa stabilité amoureuse, c'était un véritable cœur d'artichaut. Renata était retombée dans son mutisme habituel et passa la porte du cours de Sortilège dans un mot pour s'asseoir seule devant la table qu'occupaient sa sœur et Erwin Summers. Emily, déjà installée à notre place, me jeta un regard qui s'acidifia quand il rencontra celui de Roger. Le Serdaigle déglutit.

-Bon, Bennett, on se revoit en fin de semaine …, me lança-t-il en se dépêchant de rejoindre ses camarades.

-Bien sûr, maugréai-je avec un soupir. Mais sinon il n'y a _rien_.

OoO

-Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir ?

Miles me fixait, les yeux presque suppliants. Il tenait son autorisation de sortie à la main et sa cape dans l'autre. Le soleil irradiait sur le parc en cette fin d'hiver, et nous avions abandonné écharpe et bonnet. Je le gratifiai d'un sourire d'excuse.

-Non, c'est gentil, mais vous serez tous en cours de transplanage. Je ne vais me promener dans le village toute seule …

-Je peux rester avec toi, si tu veux, proposa Miles avec un sourire. J'ai réussi à transplaner au dernier cours …

C'était vrai, et Alicia Spidnett était également réapparue entière dans son cercle, comme – et c'était moins réjouissant – Gloria Flint. Simon avait bien sûr réitéré son exploit. Une pancarte dans nos salles Communes nous avait annoncé que ceux nés avant le 25 avril pourraient prendre des leçons supplémentaires de transplanage à Pré-au-Lard pour passer l'examen à cette date. Malheureusement, j'étais trop jeune, tout comme Simon, ce qui avait engendré une profonde frustration puisqu'il était celui qui y arrivait le mieux. Ma bouche se tordit, marquant mon indécision et j'effleurai l'autorisation que j'avais enfoncé dans ma poche, au cas où je changerais d'avis. Miles parut sentir mon hésitation car il embraya :

-Et puis tu ne vas pas rester enfermée alors que le soleil revient enfin. Franchement, Vic', ça ne me dérange pas de rater la séance …

-Il faut mieux que tu t'entraines, protestai-je malgré ma tentation. Tu ne vas pas payer des masses de leçons de transplanages et encore moins toutes les tentatives de permis … Autant mettre toute tes chances de côté cette fois là, non ? Au moins tu rentreras chez toi avec le permis en poche …

-Mais toi …

-Je vais flâner un peu et travailler mon devoir d'Histoire de la magie. Il faut que je finisse mes recherches si je veux le rendre à temps.

Miles continua de me contempler, indécis, son regard coulant parfois vers les élèves qui descendaient vers le portail. Je le bousculai un peu avec un sourire amusé.

-Allez, vas-y. Si tu arrives en retard, Rusard va te tirer les oreilles.

-Je me sens coupable de te laisser seule ici …

-Mais enfin, tu crois que je ne sais pas restée seule ? J'ai passé mes premières années seule, et je ne suis pas morte !

-Sûre ?

-Seigneur, Miles ! Je te paierais un café dans les cuisines de Poudlard, ça te va ?

Un lent sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et l'étincelle dans son regard me fit monter le rouge aux joues. Cet argument parut le vaincre car il céda :

-D'accord pour le café dans les cuisines. Bonne chance pour ton devoir.

-N'en profite pas pour copiner avec Selwyn ! lui criai-je alors qu'il s'engageait sur le chemin humide qui menait au portail.

-Non madame !

Je le regardais s'éloigner, lui faisant un signe de main timide chaque fois qu'il se retournait vers moi avec un sourire. Il finit par disparaître au détour d'une pente, et je me retournais, les lèvres retroussées en un sourire qui devait paraître affreusement niais … et tombai nez-à-nez avec le regard moqueur de Simon Bones. Je fis un véritablement bond sur le côté, affolée.

-Simon !

-Victoria, salua-t-il poliment, les yeux étincelant d'amusement. Je t'ai déranger en pleine contemplation, peut-être ?

-En pleine … Oh je te jure ! (Je secouai la tête, une flambée s'étendant jusque mes oreilles). Bones, mêle-toi de tes affaires.

-Ah ! se réjouit-t-il en pointant sur moi un index triomphant. Tu vois tu ne nies même plus !

-Tu es pénible.

-Et tu ne fuis plus, ce qui veut dire que tu n'as plus peur ! Quand est-ce que tu nous annonces que tu sors avec lui ?

J'ouvris la bouche, les joues brûlantes, et me rendis compte que je n'avais rien à répondre. Je plongeai mes mains dans mes poches devant ma frustration, et voulus dépasser Simon pour éviter de répondre à ces questions, mais il me retint fermement par le bras. Pour réponse, je lui écrasai le pied et il poussa un glapissement en me lâchant.

-Par Merlin, Vicky, il n'y a qu'avec la violence que tu arrives à t'exprimer ! râla-t-il, courbé en deux pour frotter son pied. Hey, où tu vas ? (Il me retint par un pan de ma cape, coupant net ma fuite). J'ai pas fini !

-Moi si.

-Reste là ! Je dis juste que si tu te sens assez proche de lui, le moment serait bon pour lui parler de Selwyn – et possiblement du cinq novembre.

Je me figeai, m'immobilisant au milieu du parc. Comprenant que je ne bougerais plus, Simon lâcha ma cape et se redressa en époussetant le genou qu'il avait posé à terre. Le sourire avait disparu de ses lèvres.

-On en avait parlé après le bal de noël, me rappela-t-il devant mon mutisme. Que si tu lui parlais du cinq novembre et des messages, peut-être qu'il te dira la vérité concernant ce qui s'est passé avec Selwyn. Et je continue à penser que ça serait peut-être un peu utile.

-Je n'ai toujours pas brûlé, fis-je remarquer, les entrailles néanmoins nouées. On ne s'était pas dit que c'était mieux d'ignorer les messages ?

Ça ne me plaisait pas, et chaque fois que je sortais mon dictionnaire de rune dans lequel j'avais caché les messages, mon cœur se serrait si fort que je mettais un instant à m'en remettre. Ils faisaient écho à de trop mauvais souvenir pour qu'ils me laissent indifférente. Chaque fois que je les croisais, j'avais l'odeur du feu dans les narines et le visage scarifié de Nestor Selwyn flottait dans mon esprit. Simon parut le lire sur mon visage car il me tapota la tête d'un air concédant.

-Parle-lui, Bennett. Non seulement ça t'aidera sur cette affaire, mais en plus tu arrêteras de venir m'en parler à moi.

-Tu veux dire que si j'en parle à Miles je dois arrêter de tenir informer ? me moquai-je malgré la boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge.

J'avais une peur bleue de parler de cette affaire à Miles. Pour une foule de raisons différentes – peur qu'il aille me dénoncer malgré tout, peur qu'il ne puisse rien m'apprendre … Mais je m'étais rendue compte au fil de mes réflexions que ce qui m'effrayait le plus, c'était le regard que Miles poserait sur ce que j'avais fait ce cinq novembre. Qu'il soit perplexe, horrifié et qu'il s'éloigne. Oui, c'était ça. J'avais peur que Miles m'abandonne. Et cette frayeur était révélatrice des sentiments que je pouvais éprouver pour lui, contre toute attente.

Quelle ironie. Il avait fallu qu'il s'éloigne pour que je m'attache à lui.

Simon passa une main sur sa nuque, les yeux plissés.

-A la réflexion, non. Continue de m'en parler. Alex me tuerait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose et que je n'avais rien fait.

-Je continue de croire qu'il ne m'arrivera rien mais soit. Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard ?

Il tenait également son autorisation de sortie à la main, bien qu'il soit trop jeune pour participer aux leçons supplémentaires de transplanage. Il haussa les épaules.

-Oui, je dois rejoindre Susie aux Trois Balais. Normalement Caroline devait venir mais …

-Elle a trop de travail ?

-Ouais, quelque chose de ce goût-là. Bref. Travaille bien Bennett ! Et _s'il te plait_ réfléchie à ce que je t'ai dit.

-Hum, marmonnai-je alors que Simon s'éloignait sur le chemin humide, enfonçant sur sa tête son bonnet d'un orange criard. C'est ça.

J'hésitai sur ce point. Je doutais de l'utilité – comme je l'avais souligné, je n'avais pas encore brûlé, et j'avais de plus en plus de doute sur la culpabilité de Selwyn dans les messages lugubres qui m'étaient adressés. Et puis je ne voulais pas voir le dégoût dans ses yeux quand je lui raconterais que j'avais brûlé une partie du visage de Nestor Selwyn. L'idée me noua la gorge et je la fis passer en faisant quelques pas dans le parc. J'étais si profondément plongée dans la contemplation des cimes des arbres de la Forêt Interdite que je sursautai tel un oiseau apeuré quand une voix m'interpella :

-N'entre surtout pas là-dedans !

Je posais une main sur ma poitrine pour calmer les palpitations affolées de mon cœur, et lançai un regard éperdu à Hagrid. Il semblait être sorti précipitamment de la cahute qui lui servait de maison, un index pointé en ma direction.

-C'est dangereux, Dumbledore ne veut pas que vous entriez là-dedans ! Pas seuls, en tout cas !

-Je n'en n'avais pas l'intention, répondis-je, la main toujours sur le cœur. Je regardais juste ….

-C'est ça, bougonna Hagrid en me faisant un signe de main. Allez, éloigne-toi. J'ai entendu des centaures rôder près de l'orée, ils n'aiment pas trop les sorciers …

Ayant lu quelques paragraphes sur la férocité des centaures face aux humains, je rejoignis le garde-chasse à grande enjambée. Son ombre vint me couvrir et assombrir mon horizon et en un éclair, l'article de Rita Skeeter le concernant me revint en tête. Miles m'avait appris qu'il avait fini par reprendre ses cours, et que leur qualité en avait été accrue. Il n'avait pas eu de problème dans son cours – ils n'étaient que trois, et favorable à Hagrid – mais néanmoins, il paraissait que certains Serpentard plus jeunes continuaient de parler amèrement des origines du garde-chasse, et des parents d'élèves continuaient de réclamer son renvoi. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il paraissait si morose alors que nous remontions vers sa cabane.

-Vous allez bien ?

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de sortir cette phrase, sans franchement réfléchir, inquiété par l'attitude maussade du garde-chasse. Les sourcils broussailleux de Hagrid se froncèrent au dessus de ces yeux sombres et songeurs.

-Bien sûr que je vais bien. J'ai juste du mal à me procurer en whisky pur-malt dont raffolent les chevaux de Beauxbâtons … Mais je ne sais plus très bien si j'ai envie de m'en occuper, de ceux là.

Il me jeta un regard oblique, suspicieux.

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir eu dans mon cours, toi.

-Non, je n'ai pas pris Soin aux Créatures Magiques, avouai-je avec un sourire penaud. Je m'appelle Victoria.

-Oui, je me souviens. Enfin, de toi à la répartition. Ça fait un bail, tu as bien grandi.

-On peut dire ça, répondis-je en me contemplant dans ma modeste taille.

J'étais surprise que Hagrid se rappelle de moi, j'étais le genre d'élève qui se fondait dans la masse. L'une parmi tant d'autre. Puis je me rembrunis quand il ajouta :

-Mais je me souviens parfaitement de toi. Une petite craintive, tu te collais au fils Bones …

-C'est impressionnant de se retrouver pour la première fois à Poudlard, marmonnai-je, embarrassée. Et même après quelques années ça reste impressionnant. Madame Maxime vous a demandé de s'occuper de ses chevaux ?

Je voulais éloigner le sujet de ma Répartition – l'un des moments les plus gênants de ma vie – mais le regard de Hagrid s'assombrit encore un peu plus.

-Ah ne me parle pas de cette bonne femme ! La seule chose qu'elle a su me dire c'était que ces précieux chevaux n'étaient pas assez bien soignés …

-Il leur faut plus de whisky pur-malt.

Hagrid me jeta un nouveau regard en coin, mais cette fois un sourire fit frémir son hirsute barbe.

-Sans doute, j'y penserais. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toute seule ? Tu ne vas pas à Pré-au-Lard ?

Je lui expliquai patiemment que la plupart des sixièmes années suivaient un cours de transplanage, et il me jeta un regard triste. Ces yeux sombres brillaient de chaleur et de sollicitude.

-Je t'aurais bien invité à prendre le thé pour compenser mais …

-Vous devez aller chercher du whisky pur-malt, compris-je d'un ton badin. Pas de problème, je viendrais boire le thé chez vous une prochaine fois.

Je m'efforçais néanmoins de masquer ma surprise alors que Hagrid s'esclaffait. Je connaissais assez mal le garde-chasse de Poudlard, si ce n'était sa bonne humeur et, grâce à Rita Skeeter, sa gigantesque ascendance. La facilité avec laquelle il m'avait proposé de boire un thé, et son ton affable et peu cordial …. Cela m'étonnait autant que ça m'allait droit au cœur.

-De toute façon, je pense qu'on te cherche ! ajouta Hagrid en pointant un point derrière moi.

Effectivement, une élève dévalait la pente pour nous rejoindre. En revanche, il s'agissait de Cho Chang, et je ne pensais pas qu'elle me cherchait _moi_. Elle me donna raison en adressant un immense sourire à Hagrid.

-Le professeur Flitwick vous cherche, annonça-t-elle gaiement en donnant un mot au Garde-chasse. Un Niffleur s'est introduit dans son bureau …

-S'est introduit ou a été introduit, marmonna Hagrid en lisant le mot. Un coup des jumeaux Weasley, ça. Ah ! (Il me jeta un coup d'œil amusé). Le whisky pur-malt devra attendre, pas vrai ?

-Vous voulez que j'aille en chercher à Pré-au-Lard ? proposai-je charitablement. Je n'ai rien à faire, cet après-midi. Enfin, s'ils acceptent d'en vendre aux mineurs.

L'œil noir de Hagrid étincela, et un grand sourire fit frémir sa barbe.

-Tu ferais ça ? Je le prends à la Tête de Sanglier, le gérant m'en garde des barils … Mais seule …

-J'irais avec elle, proposa spontanément Cho, avec un brin de précipitation. Moi non plus je n'ai rien à faire.

Je me joignis à Hagrid pour gratifier Cho d'un regard stupéfait, mais la Serdaigle s'était fendu d'un adorable sourire engageant. Le Garde-Chasse finit par nous remercier, et s'engouffra dans sa cabane pour nous signer une autorisation. D'après lui, le gérant du pub n'était pas très regardant, il nous confirait les caisses sans poser trop de question. Alors qu'il s'affairait, je regardai Cho de biais, intriguée. Elle avait ramené ses longs et magnifiques cheveux noirs en une queue de cheval qui dégageait son visage de porcelaine, et une écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison était nouée autour de son cou.

-Tu ne vas pas à Pré-au-Lard avec tes amies ? m'enquis-je du bout des lèvres.

Cho était le genre de fille qui ne se déplaçait qu'en bande, une fille rieuse et populaire que chacun appréciait et qui n'était jamais seule. Alors sa proposition de venir chercher du whisky pur-malt avec moi me surprenait beaucoup. Elle secoua la tête, faisant valser sa queue-de-cheval.

-Non, elles sont déjà parties pendant que je parlais avec Flitwick. J'ai un problème avec mon devoir de Sortilège, je comptais le travailler maintenant …

-Mais justement …

-Oh ça ira, répliqua-t-elle en balayant d'un geste de main mes protestations. Au pire je demanderais à Cédric de m'aider quand il rentrera de Pré-au-Lard … Ou peut-être que tu pourras m'aider après la course, toi. Même si d'après ce que je sais, tu es plus douée en Histoire de la Magie.

Maintenant qu'elle me parlait et me souriait d'un air affable, je comprenais ce que tous, fille comme garçon, pouvait trouver à Cho Chang. Elle était simple, pétillante, d'une bonne humeur naturelle qui nous donnait à notre tour envie de sourire. Plus je la contemplais, plus je comprenais pourquoi Cédric était tombé amoureux d'elle. Hagrid m'empêcha de répondre en me donnait la procuration, inscrit d'une écriture brouillonne sur un morceau de parchemin, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Encore merci les filles.

-Pas de problème, répondit gentiment Cho avant de se tourner vers moi. On y va, Victoria ? On doit se dépêcher, je ne sais même pas si Rusard est encore à la grille …

Maintenant elle l'évoquait, ça risquait d'être une possibilité, alors nous partîmes au quart de tour, courant à perdre haleine, nos autorisations de sortie et la procuration de Hagrid fermement en main. Quand l'immense portail sur lequel veillaient deux statues de sangliers ailés fut en vue, Rusard était en train de le fermer en marmonnant dans sa barbe, Miss Teigne rampant à ses pieds.

-Calme-toi, ma belle … Je sais que tu as senti plein de malhonnêteté, mais c'est fini maintenant …

-Attendez !

Rusard fit volte-face vers nous, son regard se posant méchamment sur nos autorisations de sortie. Un air revêche vint se peindre sur son visage ridé.

-Ah non ! La grille est fermée, c'est fini !

-Mais on a une autorisation de Hagrid ! protestai-je en levant le parchemin que j'avais encore à la main.

-Du _professeur_ Hagrid, ajouta Cho avec insistance.

Ce rappel que Hagrid était à présent d'un rang supérieur à lui – et avait ainsi autorité sur lui – ne parut pas plaire à Rusard, dont les traits se crispèrent un peu plus. Malgré tout, il introduit à nouveau sa clef dans la fente de la grille, marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre commentaire désagréable, nous nous échappâmes et filâmes dans le chemin qui menait à Pré-au-Lard. Cho pestait contre Rusard et sa mauvaise humeur latente qui pourrissait l'ambiance de Poudlard, et arriva même à me faire rire alors que nous traversions la grande rue de Pré-au-Lard. Au moment de bifurquer sur une rue adjacente, je faillis buter dans un chien qui trottinait en sens inverse. Il jappa joyeusement à mes pieds avec insistance, et je finis par lui céder les restes d'un gâteau que j'avais dans ma poche, attendrie. Cho observa la scène avec un sourire énigmatique, mais ne s'approcha pas du chien, comme si son errance la rendait méfiante. Je finis par repartir et bientôt, la Tête de Sanglier fut en vue. C'était un vieux pub assez miteux duquel je ne m'étais jamais approché, et qui avait assez mauvaise réputation. Les murs étaient couverts de mousses et les fenêtres si crasseuses que je ne pouvais rien voir à l'intérieur. L'une d'entre elle était même cassée, et personne n'avait pris la peine de la réparer. Cho fronça du nez.

-Hum. Je préfère les Trois Balais.

-Je pense que c'est le cas de la plupart des gens, répondis-je en observant la salle de la fenêtre brisée. C'est aussi miteux à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Ça te dit un petit whisky Pur-Feu ? Je suis sûre qu'il nous en donnerait ici, mêmes mineures.

Un léger sourire retroussa les lèvres de Cho, et elle enroula sa main dans son écharpe avant d'actionner la poignée. L'intérieur de la pièce sentait la chèvre et le renfermé, et Cho plongea son nez dans son écharpe pour se soustraire à l'odeur. Le pub était presque désert : deux gobelins qui discutaient à voix basse près d'une fenêtre nous jetèrent un regard mauvais, un sorcier portant une longue cape violette consultait une carte en faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts et une sorcière minuscule parlait avec le barman, un homme massif à la longue crinière d'un gris fer peu soignée. Cho et moi échangeâmes un regard avant de nous avancer vers lui d'un pas timide. Il interrompit sa conversation pour nous fixer à travers ses lunettes presque aussi sales que ses vitres. Son regard bleu nous perça le front, si intense que mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge.

-C'est pour quoi ? grogna-t-il d'un ton bourru.

-C'est Hagrid qui nous envoie, répondis-je dans un filet de voix. Enfin, notre professeur de …

-Je sais qui est Hagrid. Pourquoi il envoie deux minettes à sa place ?

Je n'étais pas particulièrement ravie d'être traitée de « minette », aussi plissais-je les yeux avec irritation. Cho devait avoir plus de bon sens que moi, car elle me prit la procuration des mains pour la tendre au barman.

-Il est retenu à Poudlard et il a besoin de ça … On s'est juste proposées.

-D'une remarquable charité, marmonna le barman en parcourant les lignes brouillonnes, le front plissé par la concentration, avant de tendre les parchemins à la petite sorcière. C'est bon pour toi, Tilda ?

Son interlocutrice chaussa les lunettes qui étaient retenues au bout d'une chaine et lut à son tour les mots de Hagrid, sourcils froncés.

-Peu lisible. Mais oui, il leur demande bien de ramener quelques barils de whisky pur-malt.

-Très bien, grogna le barman en nous jetant un bref coup d'œil. Attendez ici.

-Whao, laissai-je échapper alors qu'il s'éloignait dans l'arrière-boutique. Je pourrais vraiment demander un whisky Pur-Feu.

-Et tomber malade dans la foulée, enchérit Cho en contemplant les verres sales d'un œil critique. Si les sorciers avaient une inspection sanitaire, je ne suis pas sûre que ce pub passerait.

-Et c'est là que je suis sidérée. Chez les moldus, c'est pénible le ménage, on doit tout faire manuellement. Mais ici on a une baguette. Un coup de baguette et c'est propre par Merlin. L'une des raisons d'attendre mes dix-sept ans avec impatience c'est que je pourrais ma chambre en une seconde au lieu d'une après-midi.

Cho laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux, car la petite sorcière qui parlait avec le barman venait de nous lancer un regard torve. Je me mordis la lèvre et détournai le regard, mais je sentais encore la trace brûlante des yeux de la sorcière qui me suivaient. Le barman revint un instant plus tard, sa baguette dans la main et quatre gros barils flottant derrière lui. D'un mouvement souple de la baguette, il les fit se poser à nos pieds sous nos yeux écarquillés. Un sourire lugubre déforma les lèvres du barman.

-J'espère que l'une de vous deux est majeure.

-A quelques mois près …, dis-je amèrement en contemplant les barils. Vous ne pouvez pas … je ne sais pas, moi, les téléporter devant le portail ?

-J'ai jamais été doué pour ce genre de magie, gamine. A vous de vous débrouiller.

-Elles veulent peut-être un whisky Pur-Feu pour se donner de la force, ricana la petite sorcière et Cho lui jeta un regard agacé.

Je soupirai et avançai vers l'un des barils pour tenter de le soulever. C'était lourd, mais en faisant des pauses régulières et alternant avec quelques instants de roulage … C'était possible.

-On va en prendre deux, décidai-je alors en reposant le baril. Hagrid viendra chercher les deux autres demain, je le préviendrais.

-Comme tu voudras, répondit le barman en haussant les épaules.

Il donna un coup de baguette sur les deux autres barils qui allèrent docilement se ranger dans l'arrière boutique. Cho me gratifia d'un regard dérouté, avant de considérer le baril qu'elle aurait à porter.

-Un jeu d'enfant, railla-t-elle avant de prendre son tonneau à bout de bras. Merci beaucoup !

Les yeux scrutateurs du barman et de la petite sorcière nous accompagnèrent jusque la sortie du pub. Dès que la porte se referma derrière nous, Cho posa son baril et le coucha sur le flan, avant de le pousser du bout du pied. Le tonneau roula sur quelques centimètres, les clapotis du whisky contre les planches de bois résonnant dans la cavité.

-Une brillante idée, commenta-t-elle, une ombre passant sur son visage. Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir dix-sept ans ?

-Au mois de mai, répondis-je avec un regard oblique. Mais dès qu'on sera à Poudlard on pourrait utiliser la magie alors …

-Oui, tu as raison, dépêchons-nous.

Elle eut un sourire encourageant mais qui paraissait moins naturel, et agrippa derechef son baril. Je la suivis et nous remontâmes la grande rue de Pré-au-Lard. Le chien avait disparu, anéantissant mes espoirs de lui harnacher les barils pour les lui faire tirer. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'intérieur des Trois Balais sans apercevoir les Bones, et occupée par mon examen, je ne vis pas Cho s'engager dans une rue qui ne menait pas à Poudlard. Perplexe, je la rejoignis aussi vite que me le permettait mon chargement.

-Attends ! Où tu vas ?

Cho, qui avait déjà parcouru la moitié de la ruelle, s'immobilisa pour pivoter vers moi, penaude.

-J'ai entendu dire que les leçons de transplanages se déroulaient là-bas … Je voulais juste voir comment se débrouillait Cédric …

Je levai les yeux au ciel avec un sourire désabusé qui fit rougir Cho, mais je m'abstins de tout commentaire pour la suivre. Effectivement, la ruelle débouchait sur les hauteurs de Pré-au-Lard, et avant même de les voir j'entendais les rumeurs des voix mécontentes et les « clac » sonores caractéristiques du transplanage. En contre-bas, sur un terrain vague, le minuscule Wilkie Tycross vagabondait entre les rangs épars des élèves, et je l'entendais d'ici asséner son principe des « trois D » aux personnes qui tournaient sans réussir à transplaner, mais cela devait en agacer plus d'un car je vis l'un des jumeaux Weasley faire un geste obscène de la main dans le dos de l'instructeur. A l'inverse, les premiers succès commençaient à se faire sentir. Emily était en train d'exulter face à Cédric, sautillante dans son cerceau de fer. Elle devait enfin avoir réussi à réapparaître à l'intérieur. Je vis Miles amorcer un mouvement pour tournoyer, et disparaître en un « clac ». Il ne réapparut pas dans son cerceau, mais quelques centimètres à côté, heurtant Gillian Fawley au passage. Ses joues devinrent rouges de confusion quand il s'excusa devant le regard agacé de Gillian, avant de retourner devant son cerceau. La scène m'arracha un sourire attendri.

-Tu as réussi, toi ?

Je sursautai en entendant la voix de Cho. Elle avait posé son baril devant elle et se frottait les doigts endoloris, un éclat amusé dans le regard.

-Pas encore, répondis-je en posant à mon tour mon tonneau.

Mes bras poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et je retirais mes gants pour voir l'état de mes doigts. Leur bout avait agrippé si fort le cercle de fer qui cintrait les barils que le sang y avait cessé de circuler, malgré la peau rougie autour des ongles. J'arrachai une envie du bout des dents en observant Cédric réussir à transplaner une nouvelle fois, et lever les bras en signe de triomphe.

-Bravo champion, marmonnai-je avec un sourire dépité. Faudra que je leur demande comment ils font.

Puis mon regard glissa à nouveau irrésistiblement vers Miles, et je compris pourquoi j'avais eu cette tentation quand je croisai son regard noisette pétillant d'amusement et ravissement. Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer et chauffer ma peau quand il me fit un signe discret de la main, un sourire de coin aux lèvres. Puis il pivota et réapparut une seconde plus tard dans son cerceau avant de m'adresser un salut militaire.

-T'es un frimeur, Bletchley, grommelai-je, malgré le sourire qui m'effleurer les lèvres.

-Bletchley ?

Perdue comme je l'étais dans mes contemplations, j'avais oublié Cho à mes côtés – qui semblait toutefois toute aussi occupée. Ses yeux plissés passèrent de Cédric à Miles, intrigués.

-Le gardien de Serpentard ? Tu le connais ?

-Ouais. Un peu.

Je me trémoussai, mal à l'aise alors que le regard de Cho s'attardait. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

-Il n'arrête pas de te regarder, j'ai l'impression …

-C'est un ami, protestai-je, bien je croyais de moins en moins à cette phrase. Et je t'assure que s'il y avait eu Quidditch, ça aurait été moins que ça.

Mon mensonge sonnait désagréablement à mes oreilles. Il n'avait jamais eu aucune rivalité entre Miles et moi concernant le Quidditch, même si on jouait au même poste. Mais nous n'étions pas adversaire directs : toute ma carrière de joueuse, il n'avait été qu'un point lointain à l'autre bout du terrain, un nom qui n'étais pas mon problème et que j'ignorais pour me concentrer sur les poursuiveurs et les cognards. Et de plus, je me trouvais injuste de dénigrer ainsi ma relation avec Miles au moment où elle commençait à prendre un tournant que personnellement, je n'attendais pas. Mais je n'avais pas franchement l'intention de parler de ça avec Cho.

-Mais il est vraiment sympa, achevai-je pour délier le nœud douloureux dans mes entrailles. Enfin avec moi il a toujours été adorable.

-Qualité rare pour un Serpentard, renchérit Cho, son sourire s'agrandissant. C'est un bon gardien, même si à titre personnel je te trouve meilleure. Et il s'en sort bien avec son transplanage …

-Comme Cédric, répliquai-je par soucis d'éloigner la conversation de Miles. Regarde il a encore réussi !

Mon ami venait de transplaner à nouveau dans son cercle, sous le regard brillant de Gillian Fawley qui fut la première à le féliciter. Même Octavia McLairds leva les yeux au ciel, en parfaite synchronisation avec moi, excédée.

-Mais quelle béquasse celle-là … Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour la supporter à Serdaigle.

-On ne la supporte pas, en fait. Ou seulement parce que c'est l'amie d'Octavia McLairds et que tout le monde adore Octavia.

-Ah.

Le ton de Cho m'avait parut nettement plus froid, songeur. Ses yeux s'étaient à nouveau reportés sur Cédric, mais cette fois il n'y avait pas de sourire attendri sur ses lèvres. Elle se balançait d'un pied à l'autre et je l'observai, un sourcil dressé avec perplexité. Elle finit par sentir mon regard sur elle parce qu'elle finit par lâcher d'un ton à la fois froid et gêné :

-Je me suis toujours demandée … Enfin … Je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre tes relations exactes avec Cédric. Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant furieusement face à mes yeux ahuris. Je ne suis pas la seule …

Elle tourna sèchement la tête et une partie de ses mèches de jais vinrent fouetter son visage écarlate. Je continuai de la fixer, abasourdie. Puis l'absurdité de la question m'attint en plein cœur et j'éclatai d'un rire incontrôlé.

-Attends … Relations exactes ? Tu crois que j'avais des sentiments pour Cédric ?

-J'en sais rien, rétorqua Cho, la flambée s'étendant à ses oreilles. Je dis juste … Je comprends son amitié avec Simon et Emily, ils sont brillants, de son niveau, Emily est presque son équivalent féminin, elle est belle et intelligente …

-Tandis que moi je suis nulle et moche, c'est ça ?

J'étais heureuse d'avoir assez d'autodérision pour prendre la chose avec un nouvel éclat de rire, bien que la remarque me pinça le cœur. Elle reflétait l'image négative que je pouvais d'avoir de moi et ravivait mon complexe d'infériorité vis-à-vis des gens que je côtoyais. Les yeux de Cho s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

-Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je ne trouve pas … Tu n'es pas …

Elle secoua la tête, sa queue de cheval fouettant ses épaules avec agitation.

-Je dis juste que l'amitié entre Emily et Cédric je la comprends, elle va de soi et elle a été spontanée, même si c'est parfois explosif. Et quand Cédric parle d'elle, c'est clair, je sais qu'il n'y a que de l'amitié entre eux. Avec toi … Je ne sais pas.

Elle coinça une mèche trop courte derrière son oreille. Alors qu'elle posait ces mots avec plus de fluidité, son visage perdait de sa couleur soutenu et reprenait une expression résolument calme, quoique teinté d'agacement et de perplexité.

-Il parle beaucoup de toi, tu sais. Peut-être plus que d'Emily ou Simon, et je ne sais pas … avec beaucoup de … tendresse. Je ne sais pas, vous avez une amitié franchement improbable et déséquilibré, pourtant il prend tellement soin de toi … C'est une relation que je ne comprends pas, je te l'avoue alors … Oui, je me suis posée des questions.

Elle me jetait des regards obliques entre deux mots, entre inquisition et embarras, comme pour observer ma réaction. Un sourire désabusé s'était dessiné sur mes lèvres, et je réprimais de mon mieux l'élan d'affection qui poussait à nouveau pour Cédric.

-Je pense qu'il me considère un peu comme la petite chose fragile qu'il doit protéger, expliquai-je pour rassurer Cho. Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans … La Chambre des Secrets, précisai-je face au regard désorienté de Cho. C'est après ça que Cédric et Emily se sont rapprochés de moi. Je pense qu'ils devaient avoir pitié.

-Ça a dépassé la pitié pour Cédric. Il t'aime vraiment beaucoup, ça se voit.

Il y avait une certaine retenue dans sa voix, une grande prudence qui commençait presque à m'agacer. J'enfonçai mes mains dans mes poches et effleurai ma baguette du bout des doigts. Etrangement, ce simple contact m'apaisa et ce fut d'une voix calme que je répondis :

-J'espère qu'il m'apprécie, on est très amis. Mais ça ne va pas au delà, Cho, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour toi. Je trouve ça idiot d'insinuer qu'il y aurait plus, tu n'as pas confiance en ta relation avec Cédric ?

-Bien sûr que si, enchérit précipitamment Cho, les yeux brillants. Mais …

-Alors pas de problème. Cédric est fou de toi, si tu as confiance en lui et ses sentiments, tu n'as pas à te poser sur nos relations. Elles sont ce qu'elles sont et contrairement à ce que tu dis je les trouve complétement claires.

Cho me dévisagea, les yeux plissés et le visage impassible. Puis elle reporta son attention sur les élèves de transplanage et plus particulièrement sur Cédric. Ses traits parurent se détendre quelque peu et elle exhala un profond soupir.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je psychotais non plus. J'ai une entière confiance en Cédric. Je voulais juste éclaircir les choses.

-Alors tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne.

Cho et moi sursautâmes en un ensemble improbable, la main sur le cœur. Derrière nous, Simon Bones nous fixaient, un sourire amusé aux lèvres et son affreux bonnet orange planté sur ces cheveux d'un blonds foncé. Maintenant que le soleil revenait, ils s'éclaircissait et prenaient des éclats dorés, mais ses yeux verts restaient les mêmes et étincelaient devant notre air affolé.

-Vicky n'est pas connue pour bien expliquer, son cerveau est plein d'eau, raconta-t-il à Cho sur le ton de la confidence.

-Oh Bones, grognai-je, une main sur le cœur. Pourquoi tu nous fous la frousse comme ça ?

-Parce que c'est drôle. Vous vous rincez l'œil ?

Nous échangeâmes un regard, et je maudis mes joues de s'empourprer de la sorte. Rougeur dont Simon semblait se délecter car il m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Ah Bennett, faudra vraiment que tu grandisses …

-Bas les battes ! glapis-je en m'extirpant. Et grandis toi-même on en discutera après. Et Seigneur, jette-moi ce bonnet.

-Mais non, je l'ai depuis mes dix ans !

-Justement Simon, tu n'es plus un enfant même si tu en as encore la taille.

Pour toute réponse, il agrippa deux pans de son bonnet pour l'enfoncer encore un peu plus sur sa tête, son nez pointu froncé par l'obstination. Je poussai un profond soupir face à tant d'entêtement. Il était même raccommodé par endroit – et connaissait la répugnance de Simon pour les sorts ménagers, cela témoignait clairement de son attachement incompréhensible à ce bonnet.

-Tu es désespérant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Oh je vous ai vu passé par la fenêtre des Trois Balais. (Il pointa les barils, les sourcils dressés). Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Des courses pour Hagrid, répondit Cho, qui avait soudainement repris son air amical.

-Et puisque tu es là, tu vas nous donner un coup de main ! annonçai-je joyeusement en donnant un coup de pied dans mon tonneau.

Il roula jusqu'aux pieds de Simon et celui-ci le considéra avec perplexité, avant de secouer la tête.

-Je ne porte pas ça.

-On est à l'extérieur de Poudlard, Bones, lui rappelai-je avec un immense sourire. Tu ne peux pas te servir de la magie et moi je peux te tirer les oreilles. Alors tu vas prendre ce baril et moi je vais retourner à la tête de sanglier prendre le troisième.

-Tout ça pour continuer de mater Bletchley … Aïe !

Je venais de lui attraper le lobe de l'oreille et tirai un coup sec vers le bas. La tête blonde de Simon suivit avec un gémissement et j'en profitai pour arracher de ses cheveux ce bonnet orange, sous le regard amusé de Cho. Il tenta de se dégager en se tordant mais mes doigts étaient fermement accrochés à son oreille et j'achevai sa combativité en atteignant ses côtes de ma main, provoquant un éclat de rire compulsif qui faillit le faire tomber.

-Bennett arrête ! protesta-t-il, entre hilarité contrainte et agacement. Arrête s'il te plait !

-Bonne chance avec ton baril, Bones !

Je le libérai et le poussai du bout du pied vers le tonneau avec un grand sourire. Simon tituba, les joues écarlates et je vis Cho faire tous les efforts du monde pour se retenir de rire. Je secouai la tête à son attention.

-Il croit encore qu'en dehors de Poudlard il peut s'opposer à moi.

-Attends qu'on y retourne, à Poudlard, répliqua-t-il en observant le baril devant lui. Fais attention, Bennett, mes vengeances sont terribles.

-Affreuses, tellement que j'y échappe.

-Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? proposa Cho, qui réprimait un sourire. Hagrid va nous attendre et Victoria doit retourner à la Tête de Sanglier …

-Ouais, finissons-en, grommela Simon en portant son baril. Et toi … fais-attention.

-Je tremble de peur. On se retrouve chez Hagrid ?

Simon marmonna une réponse incompréhensible, et Cho me lança un long regard, comme si malgré mes paroles rassurantes, elle ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de moi. Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait tenu à m'accompagner à la Tête de Sanglier, y voir plus clair. Mais si j'en jugeais par l'éclat perplexe dans ses yeux quand ils se posaient sur moi, je ne l'avais pas éclairé. Ils s'éloignèrent clopin-clopant, portant les barils à bout de bras et je jetai un dernier regard en contre-bas sur les cours de transplanages. Je surpris le regard de Miles sur moi, et vis d'ici une rougeur envahir ses joues. Un sourire terriblement niais me déforma les lèvres et je lui fis un signe discret de la main. Son sourire quand il me répondit me brisa presque le cœur quand je songeais à la conversation que j'avais eue avec Simon – que si je voulais être certaine de ce qui passer pour les messages, je devrais en parler à Miles et ainsi lui révéler ces frasques ce fameux cinq novembre. Mais alors que ce sourire plein de confiance et emplit d'un éclat qui s'approchait presque de l'espoir me faisait fondre, je songeai que je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. Non, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à perdre ce sourire. Alors après un dernier signe, la mort dans l'âme, je me mis à courir vers la Tête de Sanglier, le cœur battant contre la cage thoracique en un rythme erratique qui n'était en rien dût à la course.


	18. Chapter 17 : Cartes sur table

**Encore un chapitre posté un peu aléatoirement, désolée !**

* * *

 _Lyanna : merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir un retour !_

 _Personellement, j'ai construit les Selwyn comme assez influents, je détaille un peu plus sur ce chapitre peut-être ! Tout les gens que tu as cité - Malefoy, Zabini, Nott - sont certes issus de grandes familles, mais ils ne sont pas de la génération de Miles (deux ans de moins, pas dans son cercle), ce qui explique qu'il ne se rapproche pas d'eux._

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Cartes sur table. 

Simon s'était insurgé – une nouvelle fois – de me voir me défiler vis-à-vis de Miles. Il avait menacé d'aller voir soit les professeurs soit Selwyn en personne si je ne lui parlais pas des messages que je recevais, mais sa colère passa à l'amusement complet quand il comprit ce qui m'effrayait. Il avait alors passé la fin d'après-midi à se moquer de moi et de mes joues qui s'obstinaient à rougir. Il n'avait rien lâché de toute la semaine, bien que je n'avais reçu aucun message ni menaces depuis février. Et le sérieux avec lequel il m'exhortait à trouver une solution me troublait assez pour que je l'envisage. Quelque chose préoccupait Simon – assez pour qu'il s'inquiète sincèrement pour moi.

Cela dit, si j'en considérais par la semaine écoulée, celle qui devrait s'inquiéter n'était pas moi mais Hermione Granger. Depuis la parution de l'article la concernant dans Sorcière Hebdo, elle était régulièrement harcelée par les fans de Viktor Krum – et ceux de Harry qui avaient fini par se développer. Chaque matin une nuée de hiboux convergeait vers elle mais elle les ignorait avec une dignité que j'admirais. J'avais entendu Gillian Fawley parler des soi-disant manigances de la « tortueuse miss Granger » telle qu'elle était décrite dans l'article, mais un sortilège cuisant que je lui lançais depuis la cabine des toilettes avait transformé ses ragots en un cri d'épouvante et c'était avec satisfaction que je l'avais entendu courir jusque l'infirmerie.

Cela avait été les seuls incidents de la semaine, car les autres événements qui l'avaient marqué avait été une grande conversation entre Cédric et Emily qui avait mis un terme à des semaines de froids, et Cho qui avait décidé que je devais pas être un danger pour elle car elle était à présent plus courtoise avec moi – et je soupçonnais Simon de ne pas y être pour rien dans ce revirement. J'ignorais ce qu'ils s'étaient dit dans leur tête à tête jusque Poudlard.

-Juste des banalités, me répondit Simon quand je lui posais la question.

C'était en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal la semaine suivante, et nous observions un duel serré entre Alicia Spidnett et Sisko, la froide élève de Durmstrang. Aucune des deux ne voulaient lâcher le morceau, et les étincelles jaillissaient de partout, si bien que les personnes du premier rang avaient fini par reculer. Exceptionnellement, puisque Maugrey avait décidé de nous faire travailler la magie martiale à outrance, certains élèves de Durmstrang avaient été invité à notre cours, et force était d'admettre que leur adresse en terme de duel était de loin supérieure à la notre. La confrontation de présentation entre Kamila et l'un de ses camarades – un certain Hans – nous avaient tous laissé pantois sur nos chaises, à nous observer en chien de faïence. Ils maîtrisaient des sorts qui nous étaient inconnus, sans jamais ouvrir la bouche pour les prononcer, des éclairs aux couleurs dures et violentes jaillissant de leur baguette. Quand Kamila avait fini par stupéfixier Hans après un combat si haletant que des mèches s'étaient échappé de sa queue-de-cheval, elle n'avait ni exulté comme j'avais pu le faire en désarmant Simon, ni exprimer la moindre joie. Elle était restée impassible et s'était contentée de pester contre elle-même : d'après elle, elle avait nombre d'erreur qui avait rendu le duel frustrant et imparfait. Maugrey l'avait observé retourner s'asseoir avec un regard presque paternel qui en disait long sur son admiration des capacités de la jeune fille.

-Aïe, commenta Simon alors que Sisko se fendait pour atteindre Alicia d'un sortilège en pleine poitrine. Bon sang ils n'y vont pas de main morte …

-Tu crois que c'est vrai ? Qu'ils apprennent la magie noire ?

-On demandera à Kamila en sortant.

Je pinçai des lèvres et observai discrètement la polonaise, assise contre le mur avec ses autres camarades de Durmstrang. Elle avait refait sa queue-de-cheval et considérait le nouveau duel constitué de Roger Davies et d'Hans, le garçon qu'elle avait vaincu, les sourcils froncés. Nous ne nous étions plus reparlé depuis mon interrogatoire sur Grindelwald et la Pologne, et pourtant elle m'avait adressé un grand sourire quand elle était entrée dans notre classe.

-Bien Davies, grogna Maugrey une fois que Roger eût désarmé rapidement Hans. Propre et efficace. Bones, à votre tour, au tableau contre Tokarsky.

Le nez pointu de Simon se fronça alors qu'un sourire tentait de passer mes lèvres. Kamila s'était déjà dressée d'un bond sur l'estrade, le visage toujours impassible. L'idée que Simon puisse prendre une raclée à la pointe de sa baguette était absolument réjouissante, et Maugrey parut le percevoir car il planta son œil magique sur moi.

-Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, Bennett. Effacez-moi ce sourire, ou je vous jure que vous êtes la prochaine – et je suis persuadé que vous ne vous en sortirez moins bien que Bones.

Je tordis mes lèvres pour faire disparaître le sourire alors que Simon me jetait un regard torve.

-Cette confiance, marmonna-t-il en se levant. Je te retiens Vicky.

-N'oublie pas de ne pas prononcer tes formules, me moquai-je en m'efforçant de rester impassible pour tromper Maugrey.

C'était grâce à la prononciation de l'une de ces formules que j'avais pu le désarmer la dernière fois, et si j'en jugeais par l'œillade maussade qu'il me jeta, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il s'installa face à Kamila, qui le considérait de ses yeux inquisiteurs, avant que Maugrey ne leur ordonne de commencer. A mon plus grand étonnement, Simon ne s'en sortit pas mal face à la grande duelliste en devenir que semblait être Kamila : il attaqua en premier, para avec justesse, et plusieurs de ses sorts faillirent atteindre la jeune fille si la dextérité de celle-ci n'avait pas été aussi physique que magique. Son corps se mouvait avec la même grâce que sa baguette, virevoltant, parant, fendant et évitant sans que ces gestes de soient superflus. Plusieurs fois elle esquiva ainsi les sorts de Simon et ce fut ce manque d'adresse dans le déplacement qui finit par avoir raison de celui-ci : Kamila plaça une attaque vicieuse que Simon ne put parer. Il tenta de se baisser pour l'éviter mais il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec son corps, et manquait de coordination, et le sortilège atteint sa main droite. Sa baguette s'échappa de ses doigts pour atterrir dans ceux de Kamila. La jeune fille se fendit d'un sourire.

-Ah Bones, marmonnai-je dans ma barbe. Comme si on n'avait pas fait assez de balle aux prisonniers quand on était petit …

Il avait toujours été très mauvais dans l'exercice : il était toujours parmi les premiers touchés parce qu'il n'avait jamais su esquiver la balle – exactement comme il n'avait pas su esquiver le sortilège de la guerrière de Durmstrang.

-C'est dommage, magiquement tu te débrouillais bien, commenta Kamila avant que Maugrey n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Tu feras un super duelliste si tu développes ta gestuelle : il faut être plus souple, plus dynamique et tu es raide comme un piquet, malheureusement.

La remarque m'arracha un ricanement car rien n'était plus vrai. Malheureusement, Maugrey le perçut et posa immédiatement sur moi ses deux yeux asymétriques. Un sourire lugubre se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Bennett vous étiez prévenue ! Au tableau ! (La cloche retentit dans la salle et il poussa un grognement). Bon, ce sera pour la prochaine fois … Mais ne pensez pas que je vous aurais oublié. Préparez-vous bien, je vous attends …

-Bien professeur, répondis-je, déglutissant pour faire passer la boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge.

L'éclat dans les yeux de Maugrey étincelait et m'intimidait, aussi détournai-je le regard pour ranger mes affaires. Simon revint et se fendit d'une petite claque à l'arrière de ma tête.

-Aïe ! protestai-je en me redressant, frottant l'endroit qu'il venait de heurter.

-Tu t'es moquée.

-Il y avait de quoi. Bon sang Bones, cet été on va faire une cure de balle aux prisonniers, ça va t'aider, et c'est un très bon remède pour ton humilité.

-Ce n'est pas idiot.

Je relevai la tête, surprise d'entendre la voix de Kamila si près. Elle s'était approchée de notre table discrètement, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

-La balle aux prisonniers, c'est le jeu qui consiste à éviter une balle ?

-En gros oui, acquiesçai-je en hochant la tête.

-Ça pourrait être un bon exercice pour toi, confirma-t-elle en s'adressant à Simon. C'est ce qui te manque : la gestuelle. La puissance magique, la connaissance et le mental, tu as l'air de l'avoir. Mais si tu ne sais pas éviter un sort autrement qu'avec ta baguette, tu es diminué.

-J'y penserais, promit Simon en haussant les épaules. Vicky voulait te demander si c'était vrai cette histoire de magie noire à Durmstrang.

J'écrasai vertement le pied de Simon et il fit un bond sur le côté pour m'échapper. Kamila me contempla un instant, l'air à la fois amusé et gêné.

-Non mais je comprends que vous posiez la question. Et … en réalité, c'est une légende. On a cette réputation parce que le fondateur de notre école était proche de la magie noire et c'est quelque chose qui est restée par la suite. Mais dans les faits, c'est surtout qu'on met l'accent sur la magie martiale – les duels, les maléfices – et de façon bien plus poussée qu'ici, ou Beauxbâtons. Si poussée que ça entretient la légende qu'on étudie une magie différente, plus violente – de la magie noire ?

-Et le fait d'avoir un directeur ancien Mangemort ne doit rien arranger, grogna Maugrey depuis le bureau où il était adossé.

Simon et Kamila se figèrent totalement et je jetai un regard ennuyé au professeur. Simon secoua la tête, pâle, et sortit de la classe dans demander son reste. Un rictus déforma les lèvres de Maugrey.

-Un mauvais souvenir pour les Bones, Karkaroff. Je les comprends. Mais tel que je connais ce diable de Karkaroff, il doit se faire un plaisir d'enseigner quelques petites choses qu'il a apprit grâce au Seigneur des Ténèbres à ses élèves. Ils doivent être plus réceptifs que les élèves de Poudlard.

-Je ne vous permets pas, répliqua sèchement Kamila, le regard flamboyant. Je ne permettrais pas que ma baguette le moindre sort qui soit noir. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, certains élèves ont été traumatisés par ce genre de magie.

-Calme-toi, gamine, rétorqua Maugrey sans se départir de son rictus vaguement amusé. Ce n'est pas une attaque envers ton école, ni la façon dont elle enseigne. Si ça n'en tenait qu'à moi, évidemment qu'il me semblerait évident que la magie noire doit être étudiée – pour la même raison que je vous ai montré les sortilèges impardonnables.

-Pour qu'on sache, répondis-je, sceptique.

-Exactement Bennett. Il _faut_ que vous sachiez, parce qu'il y a encore des mages noirs qui parcourent le pays, des gens qui suivaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a quelques années et qui n'ont jamais été pris. Vous ne serez jamais à l'abri de ce genre de personne là, Bennett.

Son regard asymétrique me transperça et j'eus du mal à retenir un frisson. La commissure de ses lèvres tressaillit.

-Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé à la Coupe du Monde, Bennett ? Ils sont toujours là, dehors. Et il n'a rien que j'exècre plus qu'un Mangemort en liberté. Vous devez _savoir_.

-Et je sais, soufflai-je en prenant mon sac. Merci.

J'échangeai un regard avec Kamila et elle comprit. Nous quittâmes la classe avec un dernier salut pour le professeur. Nous étions les dernières à franchir le seuil, tous étaient partis une fois la première sonnerie retentie, leurs estomacs les appelant à la Grande Salle. Les couloirs des cours étaient déserts et mes pas résonnaient sinistrement contre les murs, en écho avec mes pensées. Ce fut Kamila qui fendit le silence :

-C'est l'Auror qui a attrapé Karkaroff, c'est ça ?

-En personne.

-Whao.

Elle se retourna pour contempler le couloir qu'on venait de quitter, avant de me jeter un bref regard.

-Ne dis à personne de Durmstrang que j'ai dit ça, mais … Bravo à lui.

Un sourire passa sur mes lèvres. Avec ce que je savais de Kamila – le passé douloureux de sa famille et sa haine de Grindelwald – je me doutais qu'elle ne devait pas particulièrement porter son directeur dans son cœur.

-Pourquoi ? ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes, perplexe. Pourquoi il a pu sortir ?

-Apparemment, il a dénoncé pas mal de personnes à sa place. Un marché avec le Ministère.

-Mais quel lâche … Et quel hypocrite.

Elle jeta un regard à la ronde, comme pour vérifier que personne n'avait entendu. Puis elle m'adressa un sourire.

-Alors ton devoir sur Grindelwald ? Il avance ?

-Euh … Oui. Ça va.

Je me trémoussai, embarrassée. Je me souvenais du visage fermé de Kamila lors de notre entretien sur les crimes de Grindelwald en Pologne, et je doutai qu'évoquer à nouveau le sujet avec elle était une bonne idée. Pourtant un sourire tranquille effleura les lèvres de Kamila.

-Je ne vais pas te sauter à la gorge, s'amusa-t-elle. Je te dis c'est un très beau sujet, et je suis heureuse que quelqu'un veuille perpétuer la mémoire de ce qui s'est passé.

-Mais je sais que c'est douloureux pour toi, tu m'avais prévenue. Je n'aurais pas dû te poser toutes ses questions, comme une journaliste sans vergogne.

-Tu ne l'étais pas. Tu étais intéressée et intéressante dans tes analyses. Contrairement à ton prof … Je veux bien croire que c'est un grand sorcier mais bon sang, ce qu'il a l'air …

-Fou ?

La tête de Kamila oscilla, comme si elle cherchait un autre terme. Finalement elle finit par opiner du chef avec un soupir.

-Ouais, fou c'est ça.

OoO

-Comment elle s'appelle, celle-là ?

Le ton d'Emily était si dédaigneux que je consentis à lever mon nez du livre sur lequel je planchais. Roger Davies venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque, tenant par la main une fille aux cheveux d'un châtain clair que j'identifiais comme une cinquième année de Serpentard. Elle attrapa Miles par la cravate, étranglant presque le garçon sur le coup.

-Elle est dans ta Maison, tu as des infos ?

-Non mais ça ne va pas ! protesta Miles en se dégageant vertement. Je suis venu pour aider Vic' en Sortilège, pas pour me faire torturer de la sorte.

-Torturer, c'est abusé, murmurai-je sans quitter mon livre des yeux.

-Je veux juste un nom, Bletchley.

Miles jeta un regard agacé à Emily. Si celle-ci appréciait globalement Miles, son humour, son charme et il fallait le dire son physique, ce n'était pas son cas. Il trouvait Emily superficielle et n'aurait pas accepté de la supporter si elle ne s'était pas incrusté pendant nos révisions de Sortilège sans réellement demander son avis.

-Camilla Farley, répondit-t-il, visiblement pour avoir la paix. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais sa sœur Gemma était préfète il y a quelques années. Une fille très gentille.

-Elle sort depuis quand avec Roger ?

-Je trouve que tu t'y intéresses beaucoup, à cette histoire, finis-je par lâcher en réprimant un sourire. Je veux dire pour une fille qui se fiche des conquêtes de Roger Davies.

Deux plaques écarlates s'étendirent sur les joues d'Emily, et elle détourna sèchement la tête du couple.

-Je ne m'intéresse pas à Roger en particulier, mais tu connais ma passion pour les ragots …

-Passion _embarrassante_ pour les ragots, maugréa Miles, si bas que je fus certaine qu'Emily n'avait rien entendu.

Mon sourire effleurait mes lèvres sans jamais y fleurir – je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'alerter ma meilleure amie. Elle s'était replongée derechef dans son devoir de Potion, les joues très rouges, comme pour prouver qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde à la nouvelle relation de Roger – une de plus, si j'avais bien compté il s'agissait de sa quatrième partenaire depuis le début de l'année. Roger était visiblement un garçon qui avait du mal à se poser.

-Dommage pour Camilla, c'est vraiment une fille adorable, marmonna Miles en lorgnant le jeune couple, qui s'était installé près de la fenêtre. Davies ne la mérite pas.

Il fixait la jeune fille, qui avait sorti ses livres et parchemin et empêchait avec un sourire amusé Roger de picorer des baisers sur sa joue. Une main invisible me tordit les entrailles quand je vis son regard s'attarder, avant qu'il ne se repose sur moi. Un sourire retroussa la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Mais bon, c'est leurs affaires.

-Exactement. Je vais chercher le livre de _Sortilège et Enchantement niveau 7_ , je crois qu'il y a une extension sur le sortilège d'incendie …

Miles me sourit, et mes doigts se figèrent sur ma plume. C'était précisément le sort que j'avais jeté sans le vouloir à Nestor Selwyn, qui avait mis feu à son écharpe et … qui risquait précisément de me faire perdre ce sourire. Une boule au creux du ventre, je me levai et me perdit au milieu des rayonnages. Mon malaise fut amplifié par la présence d'Ulysse Selwyn, assis à même le sol avec Gloria Flint dans le rayonnage des livres de Sortilèges. A ma plus grande surprise, la jeune fille avait la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de Selwyn, mais elle se redressa vite quand j'apparus dans l'allée. Un sourire froid s'étendit sur ses lèvres.

-Tu as un problème, Bennett ?

Selwyn releva les yeux du parchemin qu'il relisait, et darda ses yeux plissés par la suspicion sur moi. Il me semblait qu'on avait injecté du plomb dans mes entrailles.

-Je viens juste chercher un livre, répondis-je d'une voix résolument calme. Pas la peine de dégainer la baguette.

-On n'en avait pas l'intention, répliqua sèchement Selwyn avant que Gloria n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Tu ne vaux pas la peine qu'on prenne la peine de te jeter un sort, Bennett, alors prends ton livre et barre-toi.

Gloria coula un regard presque prudent sur Selwyn, le visage impassible, avant de me faire un signe agacé de la main de me dépêcher. Ce fut ce que je fis, cherchant frénétiquement le titre du grimoire dans les étagères. Je sentis derrière moi Gloria se pencher sur Selwyn et lui murmurer des mots à l'oreille. Un filet de sueur froide coula le long de ma nuque. Je finis par trouver mon livre dans l'une des étagères supérieures, et je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre. Gloria Flint ricana dans mon dos.

-Faut manger de la soupe, Bennett.

-Ça c'est une légende, rétorquai-je tranquillement, atteignant enfin le grimoire qui glissa docilement vers moi. Mais je tâcherais de m'en souvenir.

Le mot « souvenir » résonna en moi plusieurs fois, et je glissai un regard discret sur Ulysse Selwyn. Il s'était replongé dans sa lecture, m'ignorant royalement, ses yeux bleus et glacés fixés sur le parchemin.

-Après tout, soufflai-je, mue d'une idée dont je ne savais où elle me mènerait. _Remember, remember_.

Gloria me gratifia d'un regard interloqué, mais c'était la réaction de Selwyn que je guettais, mon cœur battant contre ma cage thoracique. Il me sembla qu'il tiqua au moment où je prononçais ces mots, car ses doigts se figèrent sur le parchemin qu'il tenait. Puis lentement, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne les torde pour le faire disparaître. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge. Je n'attendis pas pour tourner les talons et quitter le rayonnage, mon pouls battant à ma tempe si fort que j'y portais ma main, comme si ça pouvait le calmer.

C'était peu, mais ça suffisait à faire battre mon cœur à la chamade. Un simple sourire, mais il était là, ce sourire. Et Selwyn avait pris soin de le réprimer, comme s'il savait qu'il était significatif et qu'il n'avait pas à franchir ses lèvres. Quoi que signifie son sourire, pour moi c'était clair : les mots « _remember, remember_ » évoquaient quelque chose à Ulysse Selwyn. Et cela glaçait mon sang d'effroi. Ce sourire pouvait parfaitement signifier qu'il était l'auteur des messages qui m'étaient envoyés depuis le début de l'année.

J'atteins en pilotage automatique le bout du rayonnage pour déboucher sur l'espace où étaient rassemblées la plupart des tables. Miles et Emily vaquaient à leurs différentes occupations, et je vis avec amusement ma meilleure amie tenter de lui arracher quelques morts – sans doute des informations sur Camilla Farley – mais chaque fois il lui répondait par monosyllabe. Son air agacé me fit sourire, attendrie. Puis mon regard glissa sur sa manche gauche – la manche qui s'était retrouvée tâchée de sang le soir du bal après une altercation avec ce même Selwyn. Le mensonge de Miles ce soir là avait été si évident … Simon avait raison, il devait avoir des informations qu'il voulait me cacher. Pour se protéger de moi, ou me protéger d'eux, c'était une excellente question. Maintenant que j'avais la certitude qu'Ulysse Selwyn connaissait ces mots, je devais en avoir le cœur net. J'hésitais un long moment, m'appuyant contre l'étagère, le livre serré contre ma poitrine. Tous les scénarios se bousculaient dans ma tête alors que je repensais à mon dictionnaire de rune, caché dans mon sac, dissimulant les mots qui me tordaient le ventre depuis le début d'année.

J'en avais assez d'avoir le ventre tordu, les entrailles tellement nouées, tellement lourdes qu'elles semblaient remplies de plomb. Il fallait que je sache.

Je laissai aller ma tête contre l'étagère avec défaitisme. Réellement, il fallait que je sache. Tant pis si je devais renoncer à ce sourire.

OoO

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

J'adressai un sourire crispé à Miles. Il contemplait la cuisine, les yeux écarquillés comme un enfant de cinq ans face au Père Noël. C'était la première fois qu'il y pénétrait, et il y était entré avec la même déférence que mon père chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une église. Je m'étais assise sur une table, l'observant examiner la cuisine avec minutie. Ses yeux bruns étincelaient. Les elfes étaient dans le fond de la cuisine – dans le côté plonge – et se dépêchaient de finir la vaisselle du dîner. Certains d'entre eux formaient des groupes pour se répartir dans les salles de classes et couloirs pour commencer à nettoyer le château de fond en comble – leur tâche nocturne. Leurs grands sourires et leur enthousiasme à l'idée de passer leur nuit éveillés à nous rendre la vie plus agréable me serra affreusement le cœur – plus encore si c'était possible. Je détachai mon regard des petits esclaves pour demander à Miles :

-Et tu trouves ça comment ?

-J'ai l'impression que je devrais pas être là, répondit-t-il en observant les arcades qui décoraient le plafond. Que c'est une pièce interdite, une sorte de mystère que je n'aurais pas dû découvrir …

-Et ça te fait quoi de le découvrir ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Miles, et mon cœur connut une nouvelle embardée quand il posa des yeux pétillants sur moi. Il ouvrit les bras pour désigner la cuisine dans son ensemble.

-C'est magique. J'adore ce château.

-Moi aussi, murmurai-je en posant mon regard sur les antiques pierres.

Je serrais mes bras sur mon ventre, comme si cela pouvait dénouer mes entrailles. Je considérais un instant Miles avec nervosité, alors qu'il faisait le tour du propriétaire. J'avais réfléchi toute la fin de journée avant de me résoudre à ne pas attendre. Cela ne savait à rien d'attendre, ça me rendait encore plus nerveuse, plus à fleur de peau. Je préférais en avoir le cœur net le plus vite que possible, et c'était pour ça qu'après le dîner, j'avais entrainé Miles dans les cuisines, l'un des endroits les plus méconnus de Poudlard et qu'il rêvait de visiter. Un des endroits les plus tranquilles, également et de la tranquillité j'en avais besoin. Surtout pour ce que j'avais à dire.

Rester statique accroissait mon trouble, aussi me levai-je pour me diriger vers le fond de la cuisine. Me répugnant à déranger les pauvres elfes débordés de travail, je tentai de trouver les boissons dans leurs armoires. Mais dans l'immensité de la chose, je m'y perdais vite, si bien qu'une voix fluette vint vite m'interpeller :

-Miss ? Je peux vous aider ?

Je baissai les yeux sur l'elfe le plus excentrique je n'avais jamais vu. Il portait un pull beaucoup trop grand pour lui d'une vague couleur violette et orné d'un « R », et deux chaussettes de couleurs différentes. Je le reconnaissais : les autres elfes le maintenaient à l'écart, comme s'il était pourvoyeur d'une étrange maladie. Ses grands yeux globuleux me dévisageaient avec une insistance presque gênante.

-Je cherche le chocolat et le café, avouai-je du bout des lèvres. Mais dites-moi simplement où c'est ! ajoutai-je précipitamment alors que l'elfe s'éloignait de ses petites jambes. Je me débrouillerais toute seule, je ne veux pas vous déranger !

-Nous déranger ?

L'elfe se retourna sur moi et je vis ses grands yeux devenir de plus en plus humide. Je me figeai, incapable de savoir comment réagir face à cet émoi soudain. Il se moucha bruyamment dans son pull violet.

-La Miss a tant de sollicitude ! Mais que la Miss se rassure, Dobby est payé pour servir la Miss, oui Miss, Dobby est payé ! Alors Dobby doit mériter son salaire, Miss … Je vais vous faire votre chocolat et votre café !

-Payé ?

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer, il s'éloigna en claquant des doigts près d'une armoire. Aussitôt, le lait et la poudre de cacao en sortirent pour se mélanger dans une tasse. Je remarquais alors que nombre des elfes qui étaient assignés à la plonge jaugeaient Dobby d'un regard suspicieux, et murmuraient entre eux en le désignant.

Bien. Je venais de découvrir la maladie dont souffrait cet elfe, et elle m'arracha un sourire insensé. Le syndrome de la liberté. Je m'assis sur l'établi près duquel Dobby préparaient nos boissons.

-Vous êtes payés ? Comment ça se fait ?

-Le professeur Dumbledore est extrêmement généreux, Miss … Miss …

-Victoria Bennett. C'est Dumbledore qui vous a proposé de vous payer ?

-Non Miss ! C'est Dobby qui l'a demandé, car voyez-vous, quand Dobby a été libéré de sa famille par Monsieur Harry Potter …

Je me figeai à ce nom, mais laissai l'elfe me raconter succinctement son histoire : comme Harry avait usé de ruse pour le libérer d'une famille de sorcier qui le maltraitait – et dont il avait visiblement du mal à parler sans se frapper la tête contre les placards – comment il s'était ainsi retrouvé en elfe libre et prit goût à cette liberté nouvelle. Toutes les familles de sorciers lui avaient claqué la porte au nez quand Dobby avait osé demander un salaire, jusqu'à qu'il ne tente de trouver une place à Poudlard où Dumbledore l'avait accueillit avec toute la bienveillance que j'imaginais. Bien que le lien entre Harry et lui reste obscur dans son récit, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire d'un air approbateur, ravie de voir que, contre toute attente, certains elfes songeaient déjà qu'il y avait une vie au delà de leur esclavage. Pour l'instant, Dobby était le seul, certes, et tous les elfes semblaient l'écouter parler avec répugnance. Mais tout les précurseurs d'idées modernes avaient un jour été seuls : seul le temps et l'acceptation avait pu renflouer leur rang.

-… Et maintenant je travaille à Poudlard pour un Gallion par mois ! acheva joyeusement Dobby. Vos boissons, Miss Victoria Bennett !

Il me fit léviter deux mugs, chacune garnie d'une cuillère qui s'agitait seule dans le liquide que je réceptionnais prudemment avec un sourire.

-Merci beaucoup, Dobby. Oh attendez …

Je posais les mugs pour fouiller la poche de ma cape. Mes doigts finirent par effleurer trois pauvres mornilles et une noise qui gisaient là depuis mon dernier voyage à Pré-au-Lard. Je les empochai pour les livrer à Dobby avec un sourire penaud.

-Désolée, c'est tout ce que j'ai. Chez moi, on appelle ça un « pourboire », c'est ce qu'on donne aux serveurs quand le service est de qualité.

De nouvelles larmes vinrent emplir les yeux de Dobby, qui contempla les pièces comme si elles étaient la plus belle chose au monde. Louant ma grande générosité dans un sanglot, il se précipita vers le fond de la cuisine – sans doute pour aller précieusement ranger les pièces – me laissant pantoise sur l'établi, sous le regard presque accusateur des autres elfes. Devant leurs expressions peu amène, je me dépêchai de prendre nos boissons pour rejoindre Miles près de la cheminé où une grande marmite étincelait de mille feux.

-Siffle ça vite, lui lançai-je en lui tendant son café. Je crois que j'ai énervé les elfes.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-J'ai donné un pourboire à celui qui nous a servi.

Je crus qu'il allait m'houspiller d'avoir été si idiote – c'était sans doute ce qu'Emily aurait fait et Miles avait grandi au milieu des préjugés. Mais à mon grand soulagement, il éclata d'un rire qui résonna dans la pièce.

-Un pourboire à un elfe, s'esclaffa Miles, s'appuyant sur la grande table qui siégeait au centre. Bon sang, Vic', il n'y a que toi d'assez incroyable pour faire ça.

Mes joues rosirent devant le compliment, et je me défilai en buvant une gorgée de chocolat. Le liquide chaud fit passer la boule de nervosité qui s'était formée dans ma gorge et acheva d'apaiser un estomac déjà moins noué depuis la conversation que j'avais eue avec Dobby. Miles fit nonchalamment tourner sa cuillère dans son café, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Je pense te l'avoir déjà dis, mais je me répète : je t'admire vraiment d'être comme ça. Je veux dire, libre de tout préjugé. Du coup tu te sens le droit de faire des trucs qui à nous nous semble … juste complétement dingue ! Un pourboire aux elfes …

Un nouveau sourire crispa mes lèvres et mes doigts se figèrent sur la tasse. « Je t'admire ». Lentement, je posai mon mug sur ma table, exhalant un profond soupir pour extraire les derniers doutes, et insufflant pour me donner du courage.

-Miles … Je ne sais pas si tu vas m'admirer longtemps.

Les sourcils de Miles se froncèrent au dessus du café qu'il était en train de boire, et il éloigna la tasse de ses lèvres pour me dévisager l'air perplexe.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Avec des gestes mesurés, je sortis mon dictionnaire de rune pour en extraire les trois lettres de menaces que je tendis d'une main peu assurée. Miles les attrapa par automatisme, me contemplant toujours dérouté, avant de poser les yeux dessus. Si le premier parchemin ne lui arracha pas le moindre frémissement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il passa à la seconde et sa bouche s'ouvrit mécaniquement quand il lut la dernière. Il posa sa tasse à côté de la mienne pour pouvoir plus librement relire les parchemins. Il se passa plusieurs fois la main sur le visage et dans les cheveux, déboussolé, avant de balbutier sans me regarder :

-Qui … qui t'a envoyé ça ?

-Je crois que c'est Selwyn, répondis-je du bout des lèvres, tentant d'analyser les émotions qui semblaient parcourir ses traits. C'est pour ça que …

-Selwyn ?

Le ton dubitatif de Miles me déplut fortement. Il s'était arrêté depuis plusieurs minutes sur le plus violent des dessins, le deuxième – celui sur lequel était esquissé ma crémation promise – et le considérait longuement, comme s'il ne pouvait pas en détacher ses yeux.

-Selwyn ne ferait pas ça, murmura Miles, si bas que je l'entendis à peine. Par Merlin, non …

-Miles, je pensais qu'on en avait parlé, répliquai avec un certain agacement.

Si les difficultés commençaient dès à présent … Je passai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux et me forçai à poursuivre :

-Il a passé des années à me poursuivre, à me faire des coups bas avec Warrington et Flint, à me traiter de « Sang-de-Bourbe » … C'est loin d'être un saint, Miles. C'est un pernicieux, un rusé, quelqu'un d'extrêmement vicieux à la limite de la cruauté. Il est bien capable de m'envoyer ce genre de genre de choses pour me faire peur.

-Oui mais ça … C'est tellement ciblé c'est tellement …

Miles semblait perdre ses moyens, le regard toujours rivés sur le dessins du bûcher. Je lus ses mots par dessus son épaule. « _Remember, remember … your turn to brurn ?_ ». Pourtant, il répéta :

-Ça ne peut pas être Selwyn.

-Mais bon sang Miles !

-Mais pourquoi tu penses que c'est lui ?!

J'inspirai profondément, pour faire passer le malaise et l'agacement. Je savais que cet entretien se passerait mal, mais je penserais qu'il se passerait mal parce que je lui révèlerais l'une de faces sombres, la chose la plus horrible que j'avais été capable de faire. Pas parce qu'il s'obstinait à défendre un affreux Sang-Pur dont on avait déjà statué du cas. Je me pris le visage entre les mains. La question de Miles impliquait que je lui parle de ce qui s'était passé ce fameux cinq novembre, et avec sa première réaction, je doutais à présent de ma décision de le lui révéler. Pourtant, il fallait que je le fasse : je sentis d'ici son regard perplexe brûler ma peau, attendant une réponse claire. J'avais enclenché la machine : à présent je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que je parle. Je soupirai profondément et écartai les mains de mon visage pour pouvoir m'asseoir sur la table, mes jambes balançant dans le vide. Etrangement ce simple fait, voir mes pieds oscillaient doucement sur moi en une position enfantine me rassura, et je trouvais le courage d'entonner :

-Miles … Je veux bien t'expliquer pourquoi, mais il faudrait que tu me promettes de n'en parler à personne.

-Victoria …

Il s'était mis à faire quelques pas en ma direction, se plantant devant moi pour me dévisager, l'air complétement dérouté. Je détournai le regard et assénai :

-A personne, Miles.

-A personnes, d'accord, accepta-t-il du bout des lèvres. C'est si … ?

Pour toute réponse, je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et inhalai un profond soupir. Les mots sortirent sans que je ne l'aie réellement décidé : je racontai comment, après avoir donné un coup de pied dans les bijoux de famille d'Ulysse Selwyn, son grand frère Nestor avait décidé de le venger en s'appuyant sur la nuit de Guy Fawkes. Ma voix trembla quand je narrais le moment où ma magie avait enflammé l'écharpe de Nestor et comment je m'étais lâchement enfuie après. Miles m'avait laissé parlé sans m'interrompre, mais son positionnement avait changé. Il s'était laissé aller contre le buffet face à moi, le regard perdu dans le vide, les yeux s'écarquillant à mesure que les mots s'alignaient. Il avait positionné sa main devant son visage, couvrant sa bouche, de sorte à ce que je n'arrivais pas à lire l'expression de ses traits. Mon récit fut entrecoupé de pause, que je faisais soit pour reprendre le contrôle des émotions qui menaçaient de me submerger, soit simplement pour sonder la réaction de Miles, espérant vainement qu'il y place une question, un commentaire, n'importe quoi … Mais il demeurait obstinément coi, ajoutant à mon malaise. A la fin du récit, j'avais une boule chauffée à blanc dans la gorge qui m'empêchait presque de parler :

-J'avais des doutes sur la culpabilité de Selwyn, il ne se comportait pas comme quelqu'un qui me harcelait … Mais quand je l'ai croisé dans la bibliothèque et j'ai juste lâché les premiers mots du poème … Miles, il a souri, comme s'il les connaissait. Que ça évoquait quelque chose pour lui. Et j'ai beau cherché … Je ne vois pas qui d'autre ça peut être. Je n'ai raconté à personne ce qui c'était passé – enfin à Simon mais ça ne compte …

-Bones ?

La voix de Miles était étouffée par la main qui couvrait toujours sa bouche. Ce premier mot, je le ressentis comme un poignard glacé dans le ventre, tant il était détaché, dénué d'émotion. Je compris un instant plus tard quand ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur moi : froid, calculateurs. Miles tentait de rationaliser la situation.

-Oui, répondis-je dans un filet de voix. J'étais en première année, j'étais effrayée et … j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

J'attendis que Miles renchérisse sur mes mots, qu'il embraye, me fasse part de son analyse, mais il replongea dans son mutisme et détourna le regard pour le river sur les elfes s'activant en plonge. La boule dans ma gorge me chauffait si fort qu'elle menaçait d'éclater si je prononcer encore un mot, pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher :

-Tu vas te taire longtemps ?

Un léger ricanement secoua la poitrine de Miles, et il laissa enfin tomber sa main pour faire apparaître le sourire de dépit qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

-Le temps que je digère tout ça. Par Merlin, Vic' …

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage. Même maintenant que sa main ne couvrait plus son visage, il m'était impossible de distinguer la moindre émotion dans ses traits. Il se détacha du buffet et fit quelques pas, les mains jointes devant son nez en signe de réflexion.

-Bien …, finit-il par lâcher, sans cesser de faire les cents pas. Bien donc résumons … Nestor Selwyn t'a mise sur un bûcher, mais c'est toi qui l'a brûlé, et maintenant quelqu'un menace de te brûler depuis le début de l'année, et tu penses que c'est Selwyn parce qu'il a souri aux début d'un poème évocateur ?

-En gros, oui.

Miles soupira profondément et s'adossa à nouveau au buffet, et me contempla longuement, impassible.

-Bon sang … Je savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Nestor Selwyn, plus qu'un sort qui avait mal tourné qu'il nous vendait quand il est revenu de Saint-Mangouste … Mais je n'aurais jamais parié que la responsable de ses brûlures c'était _toi_ …

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, plaidai-je, le ventre noué. Je ne l'ai même pas voulu, je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui s'est passé ce soir là … Juste que j'avais peur et que … ma magie s'est embrasée sans que je ne le veuille.

-Et c'est surprenant que Nestor ne t'ait jamais dénoncé …

-Il aurait dû justifier comment je m'étais retrouvée sur ce bûcher, et avouer qu'il avait voulu me faire du mal – ou à défaut me faire peur. Il se serait fait renvoyer aussi.

Miles inclina la tête, me concédant silencieusement ce point. Il claqua nerveusement les parchemins qu'il tenait toujours en main contre sa cuisse.

-C'était un accident, Miles, soufflai-je, les entrailles rongée par la crainte et la culpabilité. Je … je n'ai jamais voulu … ça …

Ma voix trembla un instant et les premières émotions parurent sur le visage de Miles. Il s'avança vers moi pour me prendre le bras avec une surprenante douceur, un éclat de compassion sur le visage.

-Je me doute bien enfin … C'est ta magie, elle a voulu te protéger …

Ces mots, ainsi que la sollicitude qui brillait enfin dans son regard, firent craquer un barrage en moi et le soulagement se répandit dans mes veines. Il se traduit physiquement par un regard éberlué sur Miles, suivit d'un idiot :

-Tu … Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Mais pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? répondit Miles, l'air stupéfait. Enfin, Victoria … C'est de sa faute à lui … S'il ne voulait pas se trouver le visage brûlé il n'avait pas à … Par Merlin, Vic', te mettre sur un bûcher, ça montre à quel point ce mec est tordu !

J'étais si soulagée de le voir exprimer ces mots que je ne pus rien faire d'autre que papillonner les yeux, et un sourire timide se dessina sur mes lèvres. Miles dressa un sourcil, intrigué.

-Attends … Tu as vraiment cru que … j'allais t'en vouloir ?

-Et me dénoncer, oui, admis-je en perdant mon sourire. Je ne savais à quoi m'attendre, et ce que j'ai fait … Seigneur, parfois j'en ai fait encore des cauchemars … J'aurais franchement compris que … Tu m'en veuilles, en quelques sorte.

-Victoria …

-Et comme tu ne parlais pas, ça … ça n'arrangeait rien.

-Victoria.

Sa main attrapa la mienne, avec fermeté et douceur. Il s'était placé face à moi, son regard caressant mon visage avec une malice qui commençait à m'être familier.

-Je ne parlais parce que je réfléchissais à ça. (Il secoua les parchemins sur lesquels étaient inscrits les menaces). Ce qui s'est passé en première année … Non, Vic'. L'unique responsable, c'est Nestor Selwyn et si à présent il doit vivre avec des cicatrices sur son visage, il ne doit s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Un lent sourire s'étira à nouveau sur mes lèvres, à la fois rassuré et empreint de gêne. Je passai une main embarrassée dans mes boucles.

-D'accord. Alors … Merci.

-Merci ? répéta Miles, consterné. Sérieusement ?

-Oh ça va, Bletchley. Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'ont donné tes minutes de mutisme de réflexion ?

Le sourire qui avait ourlé la lèvre de Miles s'estompa quelque peu, et il lâcha la main pour relire les parchemins. Comme la fois précédente, il s'attarda sur le plus violent avant de lever les yeux sur moi. Son visage avait retrouvé sa froideur analytique.

-Ecoute, je comprends pourquoi tu penses qu'il s'agit de Selwyn. Ça ressemblerait parfaitement à ce que je sais de Nestor de se vanter d'avoir vengé son frère pour paraître être le grand frère protecteur et avoir l'ascendant sur lui. Donc ce serait parfaitement logique qu'Ulysse soit au courant, et il est même très probable qu'il le soit, s'il a souri comme tu l'as dit à l'évocation du poème.

-Mais ? le coupai-je, sentant la contre-thèse venir.

Miles hésita un instant, sa tête oscillant doucement alors qu'il relisait les menaces.

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est lui qui t'envoie ces messages, et j'avouerais être surpris que ce soit lui.

-Par Merlin Miles Bletchley, grondai-je sourdement. Moi qui te pensais guéri de ton amour maladif pour Ulysse Selwyn …

Miles abaissa les parchemins d'un geste sec pour me foudroyer du regard, les yeux plissés.

-Rien à voir, Vic'. Et si tu arrêtes de m'accuser à chaque prise de parole de favoriser ma soi-disant admiration pour Selwyn à ta sécurité, j'accepterais de t'expliquer calmement pourquoi je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas lui l'auteur de ces lettres.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, mes pieds se balançant dans le vide, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres. Le résultat ne devait pas être si pathétique car, malgré son agacement évident, Miles esquissa un sourire attendri.

-D'accord, cédai-je en un soupir. Je t'écoute. Pourquoi Ulysse Selwyn n'est pas l'auteur de ces menaces ?

-Parce que justement, tu as brûlé son frère il y a quelques années.

Mon air déboussolé accompagné du regard frénétique je jetais dans la cuisine arracha un petit rire à Miles.

-Ça ne t'a pas échappé, depuis la fin d'année dernière, je me suis rapproché d'Ulysse – je te l'ai expliqué, parce que j'ai toujours apprécié son intelligence, sa finesse d'esprit et que l'influence de sa famille peut être déterminent dans une entrée au ministère.

-Excuse-moi, il faut que j'aille demander une bassine à Dobby. J'éprouve une soudaine envie de vomir.

-Tu vas me laisser parler sans m'interrompre ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de lui faire signe de poursuivre. Ce qu'il fit, non sans un regard acerbe à mon égard :

-Il n'empêche que pendant ces quelques mois avant de m'éloigner de lui (il me jeta un regard appuyé) j'ai pu apprendre quelques trucs sur le fonctionnement de la famille Selwyn. Et première chose que j'ai apprise : toute famille de Sang-Pur a son héritier, et concernant la famille Selwyn, la question est très serrée.

-Mais Nestor est l'aîné … ?

-L'aîné, peut-être mais pas le plus apte à prendre la tête de la famille. Et le père Selwyn a toujours remis en question la capacité de Nestor à être le chef : c'est une grande-gueule sans talent magique et sans aucune finesse … contrairement à Ulysse. Alors très tôt, on a une lutte qui s'est mise en place, surtout de la part de Nestor qui a conscience qu'Ulysse peut lui voler sa place. D'où certains coups d'éclat pour prendre l'ascendant sur lui, lui faire contracté une sorte de dette …

-Comme ce qui s'est passé le cinq novembre.

Miles hocha la tête.

-Oui exactement. Sauf que ce qui s'est passé a été un véritable point d'arrêt aux ambitions de Nestor. De ce que j'ai compris, depuis qu'il est sorti de Saint-Mangouste, le père Selwyn a changé de comportement avec son aîné. Apparemment lentement, Ulysse a pris plus d'importance depuis, alors est-ce que le père était au courant des circonstances exactes de l'accident, ou est-ce qu'il a juste déduit des agissements de son fils qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur, je ne sais pas. Mais toujours est-il que depuis, celui qui a le plus ses grâces est Ulysse.

-D'accord, j'ai fait perdre à Nestor son statut d'héritier. Mais quel rapport avec les messages ?

-J'y viens, un peu de patience. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de la famille Selwyn ?

Je plissai des yeux et récitai que j'avais pu apprendre pendant mes années de scolarité – principalement par Simon Bones. Une grande famille, entre finance et Ministère, riche et relativement puissante. Miles hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Et tu as entendu parlé d'une quelconque relation avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononce-Le-Nom, ou avec les forces obscures en général ?

-Ulysse a passé sa scolarité à me traiter de « Sang-de-Bourbe », et son psychopathe de grand frère m'a montée sur un bûcher, rappelai-je acerbement. Non, franchement je ne vois pas quels liens ils peuvent avoir avec les forces obscures …

-Hey bien, toi qui a horreur des amalgames … Ma grande, apprends donc que le monde ne se divise pas entre les méchants suprématiste qui use de la magie noire et les gentils pro-nés-moldus qui se refusent à l'étudier. On peut être un sorcier suprématiste du sang, et se répugner à utiliser de la magie noire – et inversement, être un mage noir sans mépriser les moldus. Et globalement, je pense pouvoir dire que les Selwyn, bien que suprématistes … n'ont pas de tendresses particulières pour la magie noire. Ce qui a fait que, malgré leur accord avec les idéaux portés par Tu-Sais-Qui, ils n'ont jamais fait parti de leur rangs.

-Aucun n'a été Mangemort ? m'étonnai-je, les coudes appuyés sur mes genoux. Ni même financer les Mangemorts ou fait quelques actions illicites ?

-Un cousin est devenu Mangemort, je crois, mais sa famille l'a renié. Et le financement c'est possible. Mais ils n'ont pas participé au règne de la terreur de Tu-Sais-Qui, et quand on a parlé de cette époque avec Ulysse … Je ne sais pas, il faisait une sorte de grognement dédaigneux.

Je secouai la tête, consterné qu'un garçon qui m'avait persécuté depuis le début de ma scolarité puisse dédaigner Vous-Savez-Qui. Je tâtai mon nez qui s'était fracassé lors de notre dernier affrontement, et Miles sourit devant le geste.

-Oui, je comprends que ce ne soit pas évident comme ça, mais c'est la vérité. La doctrine de la famille Selwyn est justement de rester loin des activités illicites pour rester une famille qui mérite le respect de l'ensemble de la Communauté Magique, malgré sa tendance suprématiste. Ils sont dans une zone grise et le père tient à garder cette image de famille respectable qui est dans les clous de la loi. Et c'est fortement compromis quand ton fils aîné se targue d'avoir failli brûler une née-moldue et que ton cadet passe sa scolarité à poursuivre cette même née-moldue.

-Donc s'il veut être le véritable héritier de la famille Selwyn, compris-je, les pièces se mettant lentement en place dans mon esprit, Ulysse doit renoncer à … me persécuter ?

Le sourire de Miles m'indiqua que j'avais parfaitement conclu son raisonnement.

-Tu te souviens du début d'année, quand lui, Warrington et Flint se sont pris un mois de colle pour t'avoir voler ta baguette et saucissonné dans un couloir ?

-Comment l'oublier …

-Hey bien le père de Selwyn était furieux. Il a envoyé une Beuglante ce soir là, quand on était dans notre chambre : Ulysse a juste eu le temps d'insonoriser notre chambre avant qu'elle n'explose. Je te jure, même moi j'en ai tremblé. Il disait que ce qu'il avait fait c'était indigne d'un Selwyn, que c'était la dernière fois qu'il recevait une pareille lettre de Rogue, que si c'était le cas alors il songerait à en parler avec sa grande sœur – Melania, la jumelle de Nestor, l'unique personne fréquentable de la famille selon tes critères. Et que jusque là, cette dernière était l'unique enfant qui lui donnait une entière satisfaction, tu vois la menace sous-jacente ?

-Faire de Melania l'héritière. Selwyn n'a pas dû apprécier …

-Evidemment que non. Il refuse de mettre son titre de potentiel héritier de la famille Selwyn, et certainement pas à cause de toi. L'enjeu est trop grand pour lui, et tu remarqueras que depuis ce mois de retenue, ta vie est d'une remarquable tranquillité.

Je ne pus m'incliner la tête pour concéder ce point à Miles. Il était vrai qu'en dehors des lettres de menace, c'était l'année la plus tranquille que je passais de ce point de vue là, mais ce rappel sordide du cinq novembre m'avait empêché de le constater. Maintenant que j'avais toutes ses informations internes à la famille Selwyn, il me semblait encore moins évident qu'il puisse être l'auteur des menaces.

-Pourtant elles sont là, fis-je remarquer en un souffle. Et Selwyn a vraiment réagi quand je lui ai cité le poème …

-Je te dis, c'est une grande possibilité qu'il soit au courant, ce qui explique qu'il ait réagi. Mais c'est impensable qu'il soit celui qui t'envoie ça. Si son père l'apprend …

-Ouais, je vois Melania Selwyn deviendra la fille la plus convoité de la Communauté Magique.

-Oh elle l'est déjà, ce qui d'autant plus rageant qu'elle refuse toutes les demandes en mariage depuis sa sortie de Poudlard. Mais bon, elle a les faveurs de son père alors …

Décidemment, cette Melania devait réellement être la personne la plus fréquentable de cette famille, malgré son lien gémélique avec Nestor Selwyn. Je portai une main à ma tempe, songeuse. Le sourire énigmatique d'Ulysse dans la bibliothèque flotta un instant dans mon esprit, le marquant de manière désagréable. Si j'avais déjà eu des doutes sur sa culpabilité, les arguments de Miles le disculpaient entièrement. C'était le genre d'Ulysse Selwyn que de vouloir m'effrayer, mais je ne le voyais pas aller contre la volonté paternelle et mettre ainsi en péril une place d'héritier qui lui tendait les bras. Et cela apportait autant de réponse que de question et ce fut pour ça que je me pris la tête entre les mains en gémissant.

-Alors quelqu'un d'autre est au courant, et je ne vois pas qui ça peut être …

-Ça pourrait être la petite sœur Selwyn, Enoboria. Elle a l'air sage sous ses airs mais c'est une vraie vicieuse d'après Ulysse … Mais ça … (il relut les messages les sourcils froncés). Ça, ce ne serait pas son genre. Trop premier degré.

-Trop premier degré, répétai-je d'un air faussement songeur. Oui, c'est une façon de voir les choses.

Je soupirai, et empoignai derechef la tasse de chocolat que j'avais délaissé avant de constater avec contrariété que la boisson était devenue froide le temps de notre conversation. Je la reposai avec un grognement.

-Bien. Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à faire ce que je fais depuis le début d'année : les ignorer. Après tout, j'ai beau les recevoir, je suis toujours vivante et rien ne m'est parvenu depuis la seconde tâche.

-Si tu en es persuadée …

-Pas vraiment, avoua-je en haussant les épaules. Ça me fout la trouille que quelqu'un dans cette école ait le pouvoir de me faire renvoyer et s'amuse à m'envoyer ce genre de lettre mais puisqu'il ne m'est rien arrivé depuis … Pas de raison de s'alarmer.

Je l'observai longuement, à la fois soulagée de le voir réagir si bien à la situation et tiraillée parce que je n'avais pas parfaitement fini avec mes interrogations. Il haussa les sourcils devant cet examen, la mine intriguée.

-Quoi ? Le nom du coupable est écrit sur mon front ?

-Non, répliquai-je avec un sourire amusé. Mais ... En fait je ne t'ai pas raconté ça … comme ça, en réalité. J'espérais que … tu m'éclaires sur pourquoi Selwyn t'en voulait le soir du bal de noël.

Les yeux de Miles s'écarquillèrent, et je fus presque certaine de voir une rougeur s'étendre sur ses joues. Il détourna le regard, l'air à la fois gêné et agacé.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on parle à nouveau de ça.

-Parce qu'un instant je me suis demandée s'il n'y avait un lien entre ça, et les lettres que je recevais.

-Il me semble qu'on vient d'établir que Selwyn n'a rien à voir avec ces lettres, donc ta question n'a aucun sens.

-C'est vrai, admis-je, vaincue. Mais j'aimerais que tu aies assez confiance pour me dire la vérité. Comme moi j'ai eu assez confiance en toi pour te raconter l'un des pires moments de ma vie – qui pouvait en plus impliquer mon possible renvoi.

-Ça va, marmonna Miles en baissant le nez.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ramenant vers l'arrière et dégageant son visage aux pommettes saillantes. Il s'éloigna encore un peu, assez pour heurter à nouveau le buffet et s'adosser contre lui, bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Il me jeta un petit coup d'œil, et constatant que je le toisai toujours, il entonna avec un soupir :

-Très bien. Je te dois bien ça. Mais je te préviens … ça ne va pas te plaire.

Je dressai un sourcil perplexe, le cœur battant à tout rompre devant la mine gênée et les rougeurs apparaissantes sur le visage de Miles. Il porta la main à sa bouche, comme si ce geste pouvait retenir les mots qu'il prononçait.

-Il se pourrait que … Selwyn n'ait pas forcément … apprécié que j'aille au bal avec toi.

-Mais quelle surprise, lâchai-je avec un sourire désabusé. Non sérieusement, je n'avais pas deviné.

-Et il a essayé de me persuader de revenir sur ma décision de tourner le dos à la place au Ministère qu'il me promettait pour … essayer d'être avec toi.

Je me sentis m'empourprer violemment, et détournai les yeux, une main posée sur ma poitrine. Le regard de Miles me brûla la peau, et je l'entendis faire un pas timide en avant.

-Je sais que … que je t'avais promis de ne plus de courir après, ou quoi, et je suis sincère mais … ça ne voulait pas dire que les sentiments disparaissent juste « comme ça ». Ça prend du temps et … Même maintenant je ne suis pas vraiment sûr d'y être parvenu.

Je ne répondis rien, les yeux toujours perdus vers le fond de la cuisine où les elfes se faisaient de plus en plus épars. Dobby restait et prenait soin d'une elfe qui paraissait mal en point, et était visiblement prise d'un terrible hoquet. Mon cœur cognait fort contre la main que j'avais posée sur ma poitrine. « Je suis pas vraiment sûr d'y être parvenu ».

 _Seigneur Miles … moi non plus._

-Selwyn n'était pas rassuré que je fasse volte-face, poursuivit-t-il en avançant d'un pas. En cinq ans de chambre commune, j'en ai appris sur lui, et il voulait … être sûr que ce que je sais sur lui resta dans la chambre des sixièmes année de Serpentard. C'est ça le message qu'il a voulu me faire passer à Noël, mais je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, et surtout pas en présence d'autres personnes comme Diggory – ou pire, Bones.

-Je vois.

-Vic' … Je suis désolé.

Un léger ricanement me secoua la poitrine et je levais enfin les yeux sur Miles. Il s'était grandement rapproché, et se tenait devant moi, les mains dans les poches et la mine penaude. Il me fixait la tête légèrement inclinée, me toisant à travers ses cils d'une façon qui accéléra les battements de mon cœur. Sa posture contrite m'arracha un sourire. Je haussai les épaules.

-Ça va Miles, tu n'as pas à l'être.

-Si, je n'aurais pas dû te mentir au bal … Mais tu venais juste de me donner une chance de te prouver que je pouvais être fiable, et je ne voulais pas gâcher ça …

-C'est sûr qu'en me mentant, tu avais l'air fiable, plaisantai-je.

Un sourire contrit s'étala sur les lèvres de Miles, et remarquant que je ne paraissais pas courroucée outre mesure, il s'approcha d'encore un pas. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur le bord de la table.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne m'en veux pas ? s'assura-t-il en un souffle. D'admettre que … je n'arrive pas à t'oublier ?

-Non. Ce serait hypocrite de ma part.

Les mots s'étaient échappé seuls de ma bouche et provoquèrent une flambée si intense sur mes joues que je craignis un instant qu'elles ne fondent. Miles me renvoya un regard surpris et un lent sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. L'étincelle dans ses yeux bloqua mon souffle dans ma gorge.

-Hypocrite ? C'est-à-dire ?

Il avait fait un nouveau pas en avant. Il était proche de me toucher : mes genoux étaient à un cheveux de ses hanches, et lorsque je relevai la tête, je me rendis compte que son visage était proche, beaucoup trop proche. Si proche que je ne savais plus où poser les yeux. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien, à défaut de trouver un point d'ancrage, mais mon rythme cardiaque s'emballa d'avantage. Je me retrouvai incapable de formuler une réponse correcte alors je haussai les épaules. Miles s'esclaffa doucement devant ma gêne apparente et s'inclina encore un peu. Sa main effleura la mienne et son souffle me chatouilla la joue, m'arrachant un frisson :

-Sérieusement, Victoria ?

Son regard était planté dans le mien, et sa tête s'inclina, de sorte à ce que ces lèvres ne soient plus qu'à souffle des miennes. En début d'année, je l'aurais repoussé, souris, et courus à toute jambes vers la sorties. Mais là, je parvins à garder contenance, à soutenir son regard. Ce fut le cœur battant la chamade que je parvins à articuler :

-Et bien … Il semblerait.

Ça ne servait à rien de mentir. Miles avait pris une place dans ma vie que je ne l'avais pas crue capable de prendre, et il avait fallu qu'il s'éloigne pour que je m'en rende compte, et que je pense le perdre pour enfin rendre les armes.

Miles avait eu raison de ne pas désespérer. Il avait fini par me faire plier.

Et si j'en jugeais par le sourire insensé qui se formait sur ses lèvres, il l'avait parfaitement compris. Je détournai le regard, un rire étranglé secouant ma poitrine.

-Voilà voilà.

-Voilà, répéta Miles d'une voix rauque.

Ses mains s'étaient placées de part et d'autre de moi, m'entourant comme si elles comptaient m'enlacer. Son doigt effleura le mien et un frisson me parcourut de la tête au pied. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas d'un iota, restant à un insoutenable souffle de moi sans jamais le franchir. Mon pouls battait si fort à mes tempes qu'il effaça tout : les bruits de fonds de la cuisines, la respiration de Miles, les battements affolés de mon cœur. Je fermai les yeux, tentant de me concentrer sur ce battement régulier pour faire le vide dans ma tête. Mais il m'apparut que mon pouls ne pouvait pas tout effacer, et encore moins les sentiments qui naissaient en moi depuis quelques semaines. Ce fut eux que je finis par écouter en inclinant doucement la tête.

Mes lèvres frôlèrent celles de Miles avec douceur et timidité, comme une question, un aveu d'inexpérience. J'ignorais totalement quoi faire, et le naturel que j'espérais ne vint pas prendre le relai de mon audace : mes doigts restèrent crispés à ma table, et mes paupières hermétiquement clauses. Pendant cette affreuse seconde, j'eus l'impression de tout gâcher … Puis quelqu'un vint le faire à ma place.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée, et je sursautai en éloignant vivement mon visage du sien, d'autant plus que des voix venaient avec le grincement des gongs :

-… Mais on a mis toutes nos économies sur ce pari, Fred, on ne peut pas … Verpey doit nous payer coûte que coûte, sinon on peut dire adieu à la boutique … Et à toute la production …

-Peut-être mais on ne va pas menacer un haut fonctionnaire du Ministère George ! Enfin, on connaît nos limites …

Les jumeaux Weasley s'immobilisèrent sur le bas de la porte lors qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la cuisine – exception faite des elfes de maison. Miles les contempla, stupéfait, avant de s'éloigner d'un bond, se retrouvant en une seconde collé au buffet en face de moi. Loin de moi. La chaleur autour et en moi se résorba lentement avec son départ pour ne laisser qu'une gêne glacée.

-Bennett, lâcha l'un d'entre eux en me dévisageant. Ta maman ne t'a pas appris à ne pas fouiller les cuisines ?

-Comme la tienne à ce que je vois, répliquai-je, ravie de constater que, contre toutes attentes, mon cerveau était en parfait état de marche.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? lança l'autre en désignant Miles du menton.

Ses yeux s'étaient plissés quand il avait avisé la cravate vert et argent et l'écusson frappé du serpent de Serpentard. Puis son regard s'attarda sur son visage et ses traits se figèrent.

-Bletchley …

-J'allais partir, affirma celui-ci avec aplomb.

Son visage était dénué de toute expression alors qu'il toisait les jumeaux. Il se contenta juste de me jeter un bref regard, bien trop bref pour que je puisse en lire l'expression, avant de sortir de la cuisine à grand pas. Mon cœur dévala ma poitrine et je portai instinctivement ma main à mes lèvres. Quand ils furent assurés que Miles avait passé la porte, les jumeaux Weasley posèrent les yeux sur moi, identiquement surpris et soucieux.

-Un problème Bennett ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ?

-On peut aller le rattraper si tu veux, après tout on te doit toujours …

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

Je descendis de la table, secouant la tête avec obstination.

-Non les gars, vous vous trompez, il ne faisait rien de mal …

 _C'est moi qui aie tout fait de travers_ , me dis-je amèrement, contemplant l'endroit où Miles s'était tenu un instant plus tôt, collé au buffet. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard et quand ils le rivèrent à nouveau sur moi, un sourire tordu déformait leurs lèvres.

-Rien de mal donc Bennett ?

-Non s'il était si proche de toi, c'est plutôt … ?

Pour toute réponse, je leur lançais un torchon perdu à la figure, provoquant leur éclat de rire et une nouvelle rougeur sur mes joues.

-Oh Bennett, s'esclaffa l'un d'entre eux en s'approchant. Allez, Bletchley n'est pas le pire d'entre eux – bien que ce soit un gardien vicieux et agaçant, j'ai toujours envie de lui lancer un cognard alors qu'il n'a rien fait …

-Disons qu'on gardera le secret de ta nouvelle romance, dans ce cas …, enchérit l'autre, son sourire s'élargissant à mesure des mots.

-En échange de la faveur qu'on te doit.

-Sérieusement ?

La frustration et la gêne d'avoir été ainsi découverte – par Miles, les jumeaux … par moi-même – n'avait d'égale que ma colère d'avoir l'impression d'avoir gâché tout ce moment. Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine, comme pour retenir le reste de dignité qui me restait.

-Evidemment qu'on est sérieux Bennett, assura celui qui était près de moi. Bletchley n'est peut-être pas foncièrement mauvais, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être un grand ami de Diggory …

-Et imagine ce qui se passerait si Fawley le savait. Elle n'est pas du genre … envahissante ?

-Et on ne parle pas de Bones. C'est pas avec lui que vous vous tapez dessus à longueur de journée ?

-Et vous, qu'est-ce qui arriverez si je parlais à votre grand frère qui travaille avec Barthy Croupton que vous avez des problèmes d'argent avec Verpey et que vous avez l'intention de vous menacer ? rétorquai-je d'un ton acide. Si Croupton est toujours malade d'ici la troisième tâche, il ne manquera de le représenter …

J'étais aussi stupéfaite que ne l'étaient les jumeaux, qui ouvraient la bouche en signe d'ahurissement. Je ne savais pas où mon cerveau baignant dans la brume de l'embarras avait pu aller chercher cette pique, piquant aléatoirement dans ce que je savais de la famille Weasley et dans les quelques mots qu'ils avaient insouciants qu'ils avaient échangés en entrant dans la cuisine. Ils fermèrent et rouvrirent la bouche avant d'échanger un nouveau regard.

-D'accord Bennett, céda l'un d'entre eux, les yeux plissés. Tu es plus dure en affaire qu'on ne le pensait mais … c'est d'accord.

-Notre secret contre le tien, et ta faveur reste intacte … T'es vraiment bonne en affaire, Bennett. Tu veux une place dans notre boutique à notre sortie de Poudlard ?

Son sourire annonciateur d'embrouille, mais que j'avais appris à gérer, fit lentement fondre la boule d'embarras qui s'était crée dans mon ventre et je le lui rendis de manière crispé.

-Si je n'ai vraiment aucun plan, je penserais à vous. Qu'est-ce que c'est alors, cette histoire de pari ? Vous avez parié quelque chose avec Verpey et il ne vous a pas payé ?

-Quelque chose comme ça, et nous te dirons rien de plus.

-Pas sans Serment Inviolable. Ou Pacte de Sang, comme tu préfères.

-Ça va, répondis-je avec un sourire vaguement amusé. Je vous laisse vos secrets et je vais dormir. J'espère simplement que ça se règlera.

J'étais sincère sur ce point. L'ambition de Fred et George et ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire pour la réaliser m'impressionnait quelque peu, et j'avouai que je serais déçue si leur boutique n'ouvrait pas pour un problème de financement. Le jumeau qui était proche de moi s'inclina humblement.

-On te remercie pour tes encouragements, Bennett.

-Dors bien ! fis l'autre quand je passai devant lui.

-Rêve bien de Bletchley cette nuit !

Un sourire confus s'étala sur mes lèvres et je me retournai sur eux pour le jeter un regard désabusé. Ce faisant, mes yeux se posèrent sur les tasses que Miles et moi avions délaissées et s'étaient depuis longtemps refroidie, et je les abandonnai avec un pincement de cœur comme unique témoin de ce qui s'était passé.


	19. Chapter 18 : Avenirs

**Bonne rentrée !**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Avenirs. 

-Je suis vraiment content que vous vous entendiez avec Cho, se réjouit Cédric en mordant dans une miche de pain.

C'était le petit-déjeuner du samedi matin, et un état de fébrilité régnait dans la pièce. Certains se préparaient à leur vacances de Pâques, ce qui expliquaient que la Grande Salle était plus éparse : les élèves qui partaient profitaient des derniers heures pour finaliser leurs valises. En l'absence cette fois-ci de bal pour les retenir, plus de personnes partaient pour les vacances de Pâques, y compris certains sixième année. Wilkie Tycross refusant de perdre la moindre minute de cours de transplanage, celui-ci avait été avancé de huit à neuf heure et demi – assez tôt pour que personne ne puisse rater le train qui partait à onze heure de Pré-au-Lard. A présent, presque tout ceux qui prenaient des cours au village avaient réussi au moins une fois à transplaner et ceux qui faisaient du sur-place se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main – peut-être deux. Etait-ce utile de préciser que je faisais parti de ceux là ?

-Ça me tient vraiment à cœur, insista-t-il en remarquant que personne ne répondait. Vraiment …

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on aime bien ta copine, le rassurai-je, malgré la défiance que je pouvais avoir pour elle. Tant qu'elle ne monopolise pas ton vol : on retourne quand faire une course ?

-Cette après-midi après le transplanage, si tu veux ?

-Je dois travailler mon Histoire de la Magie, je prends du retard … Mais cette semaine !

-Tu ne devrais pas réviser ton épreuve ? s'inquiéta Emily en trempant sa tartine de marmelade dans son café. Ce sera quoi, le 24 juin ?

Cédric haussa les épaules.

-Aucune idée, ils ne nous rien dit – à part qu'ils nous convoqueraient pour nous en parler à un moment. Je verrais à ce moment là, je pense. Ce que la première tâche m'a appris, c'est que me plonger dans des révisions qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête ni but me bouffait littéralement. Je préfère attendre de savoir ce que j'aurais à faire.

-Amen mon frère, soupirai-je avant de souffler sur mon chocolat brûlant.

J'étais rassurée de voir comment Cédric abordait la dernière tâche : avec sérieux et sérénité, bien plus sainement qu'il n'avait accueilli la première. Malgré tout je le voyais également plus songeur et son regard se portait souvent sur les autres champions et particulièrement sur Harry, qui était premier ex-aequo avec lui. La dernière tâche serait la grande finale qui les départageraient, la grande finale qui désignerait le vainqueur de ce tournoi. Celui qui gagnerait les milles gallions, le trophée et qui entrerait dans l'Histoire. Et à ce titre, je sentais la pression monter de jour en jour en Cédric, sans qu'elle ne le submerge.

Simon observait silencieusement Cédric, sa tasse de café à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Chez lui aussi la pression montait, mais j'ignorais à quoi s'était dû. Quand il ne regardait pas Cédric, il fixait les fenêtres, et j'avais fini par deviner que c'était le courrier qu'il attendait. Courrier qui finit par arriver quand des centaines de hiboux passèrent les portes, poussant des hululements stridents, le son de leurs ailes fouettant l'air emplissant l'espace.

-Pas trop tôt, marmonna Simon, confirmant mon intuition.

-Tu attends des nouvelles de chez toi ? s'enquit Mathilda qui détachait un paquet de la patte de sa chouette.

Simon ne répondit pas et réceptionna une chouette effraie qui lui livrait _La Gazette_ avant de glisser trois noises dans sa bourse. La chouette reprit immédiatement son envol et Simon se plongea dans le journal. Emily lui jetait un regard consterné. Elle n'avait rien reçu mais ce n'était pas surprenant : elle avait peu de rapport avec ses parents. Sa famille n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une famille unie. Le silence se fit autour de la table alors que chacun lisait les lettres de parents ou de proches et moi je sirotais mon chocolat, lorgnant _La Gazette_ de Simon. La première page parlait du prochain concert de la célèbre chanteuse Celestina Moldubec, mais je ne pus en lire plus car le hibou grand-duc des Bones vint se poser entre le journal et moi.

-Granger a reçu moins de courrier aujourd'hui, remarqua Emily en désignant la table des Gryffondors. Les harpies commencent à se calmer.

-La pauvre en même temps, compatit Cédric en relevant la tête de la lettre qu'il lisait. Je n'aimerais pas voir ma vie privée étalée par Rita Skeeter …

-C'est elle la harpie, marmonna Simon alors que son grand-duc s'envolait. C'est quoi ça … ?

Il retourna la lettre qu'il avait entre les mains pour lire le destinataire et un éclair de compréhension traversa son regard. Il me tendit l'enveloppe.

-Tiens Bennett, ton courrier.

-C'est si aimablement apporté, raillai-je alors qu'il se retranchait derrière sa _Gazette_ sans un mot de plus.

Je déchirais l'enveloppe, et dépliai un papier de facture moldue. Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres quand mon regard effleura le premier mot.

 _Perelko_ ,

 _J'ai été ravi d'apprendre par tes parents que ton noël s'était bien passé dans ton école. Il est dommage que tu étais retenue la-bas pour cet échange international, tu nous as réellement manqué pendant les fêtes. Babka a tenu à mettre une assiette en bout de table pour toi – mais je crains d'avoir manger tout tes pierogis aux oignon. Tu comprends, je n'ai jamais pu y résister … Mais je tiens à te remercier pour ton cadeau – Aleksander nous l'a transmis, non sans commentaires agacés : je pense que tu lui as aussi beaucoup manqué à noël. Je suis content que notre cadeau t'ait plus, j'espère que tu en profites bien à ton internat. Quand tu rentreras, nous irons acheter des CD ensemble quand tu viendras chez nous, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?_

 _J'espère que tout se passe bien dans ton école – les cours comme les petits maux. Cet échange international est une véritable aubaine pour toi, tu as toujours rêvé de voyager, et voilà que d'autres cultures viennent à toi ! De quelles nationalités sont vos invités ? Tu as réussis à parler à certains d'entre eux ? Ah comme j'aimerais être à ta place, Viktoria ! Cette expérience doit être passionnante._

 _Aleksander m'a appris que tu t'inquiétais pour le cancer de ta tante Beata : ne t'en fais pas, les médecins disent qu'il en bonne voie de guérison. Elle a fait sa dernière séance de chimio le mois dernier, et elle commence à reprendre des forces : les médecins sont optimistes. Nous allons régulièrement chez elle, tout comme ta mère qui s'occupe de tout les rendez-vous de Beata – il faut bien comme Marta est toujours à l'étranger … Parfois ça me rend malade de voir que sa propre fille n'est pas là pour l'aider dans sa maladie. Aleksander a dit qu'il passerait plus souvent également, maintenant qu'il a réussi à obtenir son permis. Je l'ai aidé pour son déménagement à Bristol, un beau petit appartement pour un beau jeune homme. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis fier de le voir enfin trouver sa voie, même ta mère a versé une larme sur la route du retour après avoir laisser son garçon seul à Bristol. Babka et moi sommes aller dîner chez lui la semaine dernière : il a l'air bien installé, que ce soit dans la ville que dans son travail, et je ne crois pas avoir eu vent de la moindre dispute avec tes parents depuis. Il semble que tes prières aient été exaucées !_

 _J'espère te voir aux vacances de Pâques, bien que ton frère nous ait prévenu que ça risquait d'être difficile … Ce n'est pas grave, je prendrais mon mal en patiente et t'attendrais de pied ferme aux vacances d'été ! Peut-être accepteras-tu de venir passer quelques jours chez tes vieux grands-parents …_

 _Bonne chance pour tes examens futurs, et n'hésite pas à me renvoyer des lettres, j'ai toujours plaisir à les lire ! Je t'aime, perelko._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Ton grand-père._

Je relus une deuxième fois la lettre, un sourire triste accroché aux lèvres. Tout dans la lettre me touchait, des larmes de ma mère quand elle avait dû quitter Alexandre, à la sollicitude de mon grand-père en passant par ses fautes d'orthographes (il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec l'anglais) et les nouvelles rassurantes sur l'état de santé de ma tante Beata. Un cancer du sein lui avait été diagnostiqué cet été, heureusement vite traité, et j'avais eu peu de nouvelles de l'avancée de la maladie par Alexandre. J'étais rassurée d'entendre par mon grand-père que la sœur jumelle de ma mère se portait à présent bien, malgré l'absence de ma cousine Marta à ses côtés. J'effleurais l'écriture calligraphique de mon grand-père, sortie d'un autre âge et que je le soupçonnais d'écrire au porte-plume, mon prénom et celui d'Alexandre rapporté à une orthographe qui lui était plus familière, puis le premier mot de la lettre.

-Ça veut dire quoi ? s'enquit Mathilda, qui lisait par dessus mon épaule.

-Petite perle, avouai-je en rougissant. C'est un surnom que mes grands-parents me donnent … Bref.

-C'est cool que tes grands-parents t'écrivent. Moi ils ne prennent pas la peine, surtout côté sorcier. Mais mes parents compensent, ils m'envoient plus de provision de chez moi.

Elle agita la boite qu'elle venait de recevoir, qui se retrouva être emplie de cookies dans lesquels Erwin piocha sans vergogne.

-Miam, se régala-t-il en se resservant, puisque Mathilda ne disait rien. Ta mère est vraiment une super cuisinière.

-C'est mon père qui cuisine chez moi en fait, répondit-t-elle avec amusement. On ferait mieux de se préparer pour la leçon, sinon Tycross va nous tirer les oreilles.

-A une fille aussi mignonne que toi ? Non il n'oserait pas !

Mathilda s'empourpra violemment face au compliment d'Erwin et plongea dans son sac pour y ranger les cookies – et éviter de répondre. Ils partirent ensemble vers le parc, sous le regard amusé de Cédric.

-Il faudra prévenir Mathilda, commenta Emily, qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange. Un vampire, ça mord.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, toi ! la prévins-je en pointant un index menaçant sur elle. Laisse-les gérer leurs affaires.

-J'espère que ça se gèrera bien, ils forment un beau couple je trouve, ajouta Cédric en les suivant du regard. Mais Mathilda a raison, on ferait bien de se dépêcher. Hey l'asocial ! (il tira sèchement sur _La Gazette_ de Simon, pour découvrir le regard courroucé de celui-ci). On y va, décroche un peu.

-Je sais transplaner, tu crois que je peux sécher maintenant ?

-Tu sais très bien que Tycross aime te prendre en exemple, plaisanta Emily en se levant.

De mauvaise grâce, Simon rangea sa Gazette nous suivit jusqu'au parc. Le mois de mars avait définitivement chassé le froid sur les montagnes et le soleil brillait plus franchement dans le ciel, si bien que nous pûmes retirer nos capes pour nous exercer. Les Serpentards étaient déjà sans la zone dédiée, Miles coincé entre Graham Montague et une fille effacée de son année. Il dut sentir mon regard sur lui, car il releva lentement les yeux. Je détournai immédiatement le visage, les joues soudainement en feu. Nous nous étions pas reparlés depuis ce fameux moment dans la cuisine, et chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur lui, mes entrailles se tordaient douloureusement. La seule chose que je savais, c'était qu'il repartait chez lui pour les vacances puisque j'avais vu sa petite sœur Felicity descendre avec sa valise. Nous étions dans une situation impossible à laquelle je n'arrivais à apporter de réponse. J'espérais que l'éloignement me refroidirait l'esprit et me la donnerait.

Je poussai un gros soupir pour reprendre le contrôle de moi-même, et relevai les yeux pour croiser le regard moqueur de Simon sur moi. Il sifflota un air nuptial et je lui écrasai vigoureusement le pied, les joues écarlates.

-Par Merlin, Bennett et Bones, nous apostropha le professeur Chourave, l'air dépité. Arrêtez vous gamineries et placez-vous.

-Oui professeur, répondis-je amèrement en me positionnant devant le cerceau de fer.

-Et ne vous découragez pas, Bennett, ajouta-t-elle en me tapotant l'épaule. Vous y êtes presque.

Elle s'éloigna pour échanger quelques mots avec Cédric et Emily, me laissant pantoise devant mon cercle. Le cours commença dans la même optique que les précédant : je tournais vainement devant mon cerceau sans aucun résultats probant. A mes côtés, Simon, qui maîtrisait parfaitement le transplanage, s'était assis sur l'herbe et commentait moqueusement chacune de mes tentatives. Cédric ne réussissait pas à chaque fois, mais il ne s'était jamais désartibulé et apparaissait toujours dans son cercle. Emily avait plus de problème avec la précision, même si ses tentatives étaient plus fructueuses. Et moi je tournais, inlassablement à en avoir le tournis, telle une ballerine sans foi, un pantin auquel on refusait de couper les fils.

-Huit séances, maronnai-je en fixant hostilement ce maudit cerceau de fer. Huit séance et je ne fais que tourner dans le vide.

-Mais tu vas y arriver, m'encouragea Cédric avec un sourire. C'est juste que … Tu n'as pas l'air franchement concentrée. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

A vrai dire non, ça n'allait pas vraiment. Je ne cessai de jeter des regards furtifs au groupe de Serpentard auquel Miles s'était greffé – et qui au passage réussissait merveilleusement à transplaner. Chaque fois, mes yeux venaient se reposer sur l'anneau de fer, presque déçus de ne pas avoir pu croiser ceux de Miles.

Bon sang. Voilà qu'à seize ans et à un mois de ma majorité je commençais à faire mon adolescente de base.

-Ça va, marmonnai-je, forçant mon regard à rester rivés sur le cerceau. Il faut que ça aille.

 _Tu restes sur ce cerceau,_ m'intimai-je, luttant contre la volonté de glisser les yeux vers Miles. _C'est ça l'important, le cerceau. Non tu ne regardes pas l'affreux Serpentard à ta gauche, lui il sait transplaner, pas toi._ Après avoir été certaine que Miles avait déserté mes pensées et que le cerceau les emplissait à sa place, je pris une impulsion et tournai … Pour me trouver à nouveau à l'exact endroit d'où j'étais partie, sans avoir bouger d'un pouce. Ma mâchoire se contractait de frustration et je posais la main sur mon ventre, où le familier fourmillement s'était fait sentir au moment où je tournais. Il était là, ce fourmillement, latent, sous-jacent, picotant au creux de mon ventre. Il indiquait que la magie agissait en moi, et pourtant elle était toujours incapable de me transporter d'un point à un autre. Sans doute n'avais-je pas assez de _détermination_. J'attendis que la sensation se résorbe avant d'essayer à nouveau. A chaque échec, j'entendais Simon rire derrière moi, la remarque encourageante de Cédric, et sentais sur moi le regard compatissant d'Emily. Je fis rouler des épaules pour me détendre.

-Allez Vic', ce n'est pas pire qu'un match de Quidditch contre Serpentard, me dit Cédric en me donna une tape dans le bras. Rappelle-toi du pénalty de Warrington que tu as arrêté dans les dernières secondes du match …

-Je dois transplaner, Cédric, pas produire un patronus, fis-je remarquer en haussant les épaules. Alors me rappeler des bons souvenirs, ça ne me rendra pas plus performantes …

-Peut-être mais ça te détend. Et te détendre te rendra plus performante.

Je levai les yeux au ciel face à l'argumentaire, mais un sourire furtif passa sur mes lèvres et Cédric me tapota gentiment la tête en me conseillant de m'y remettre.

-Me concernant, je trouve plus que le personnage ça ressemble plus à … un panier de basquet.

Le groupe fit volte-face pour contempler Simon, toujours assis en tailleurs sur l'herbe. Si je le fusillai du regard, Mathilda le toisa d'un air consterné.

-Simon, tu es au courant que quand la balle passe dans le panier … Elle ne disparaît pas ?

-Evidemment que je le suis, répliqua-t-il d'un ton pincé. Je m'y connais en artisanat moldu.

-Alors quel rapport entre le transplanage et le panier de basquet ?

-Peu importe, Vicky comprend.

Mathilda me jeta un bref regard, avant de hausser les épaules et de se remettre au travail. Elle transplanait remarquablement bien à ce stade, comme sa jumelle Renata qui venait de réapparaître dans son cercle sans se départir de sa mine froissée. Quant à moi, je lorgnai hostilement Simon en secouant la tête, et il me renvoya un sourire qui se voulait innocent.

-Un panier de basquet, maugréai-je en me replaçant devant mon cercle.

Evidemment que je le comprenais : il me rappelait les difficultés que j'avais eu à mettre mon premier panier sur le terrain de sport de Terre-en-Lande. Il s'agissait d'un grand terrain ouvert au centre du village, accolé à la salle de sport dans lequel nous nous retrouvions régulièrement. L'objet de toutes nos convoitises avait été cet immense panier de basquet, qui à nous enfant que nous étions paraissait inaccessible et que l'on regardait le menton levé. Nous avions essayé chacun notre tour. A l'époque, Simon et moi étions parmi les plus jeunes, et il était plus grand que moi : quelques centimètres qui avaient suffi à lui faire réussir à mettre son panier après quelques tentatives. Cela avait été plus difficile pour moi. J'avais été une enfant minuscule avec des problèmes de croissances, et j'avais beau avoir mis toutes mes forces et toute ma volonté dans mes tirs, jamais ils n'atteignaient l'anneau. J'étais trop petite, et mes muscles sous-développés, mon corps ne suivait pas ma volonté. Alors j'avais adapté mon corps, pris des courses d'élan, appris à bondir devant le panier. A force d'entrainement j'avais réussi à le passer, et il avait été suivi de beaucoup d'autre, mais je me souviendrais toute ma vie de la complexité du premier.

Je fixai mon cerceau avec humeur. Simon avait raison. Dans les deux cas, il s'agissait de passer un anneau, et dans les deux cas, je n'étais pas assez forte pour y parvenir.

 _Maudit cerceau_. Je le fixai, jusqu'à qu'il imprègne totalement mon esprit, avec de virevolter à nouveau. Le fourmillement était là, insistant comme pour me narguer, mais mes pieds restèrent fermement accrochés au sol.

-C'est ma magie qui est fainéante, suggérai-je à Cédric qui revenait vers moi après avoir transplaner. Je te jure, jamais je n'aurais autant de destination, décision et tout ce qu'il faut …

-Alors c'est que la fin est proche. Je presque sûre de t'avoir vu trembloter comme si tu allais t'évaporer, là.

Je lui jetai un long regard dubitatif auquel il répondit par un doux sourire. Mais il s'avéra par la suite qu'il avait raison. Car lors que je me mis à nouveau devant mon cerceau, une nouvelle fois de tellement de fois, ni nombreuse que je ne les avais pas comptées, et que je pris une impulsion, cette fois ce ne fut pas un fourmillement qui parcourut mon ventre : j'eus l'impression qu'on accrochait un hameçon à mon estomac et que la personne au bout du fil tirait d'un coup sec. Ce fut si déstabilisant que je ne pris pas conscience du reste. Je fermais les paupières pour faire refluer la drôle de sensation, une main crispée sur mon ventre. Le monde s'était mis à tourner autour de moi et une légère nausée menaçait de poindre son nez, et ce fut avec une infinie précaution que j'ouvris les yeux. Je voyais trouble, et la sensation que le parc valsait autour de moi était accrue par une étrange impression de déséquilibre. Mais à travers le voile de brume, une satisfaction : j'étais dans mon cercle.

J'avais réussi.

Un sourire effleura mes lèvres, mais ma joie fut vite modérée par ce déséquilibre et cette brume qui persistait. J'amorçai un mouvement pour porter ma main à ma tempe, mais l'interrompit vite en sentant une décharge douloureuse me traverser le bras, transperçant la nappe de brume et ravivant la nausée. Je portai mon autre main sur ma tête.

Je venais de comprendre d'où venait le déséquilibre.

-Victoria, ne panique pas, m'intima Cédric, qui s'était matérialisé à mes côtés.

Il prit derechef ma main et enlaça ma taille et je me laissai aller contre lui. Je gardai les yeux fixés sur l'herbe, de peur de les lever et de voir mon bras pendre … sans ma main au bout. Car maintenant que tout le monde convergeait vers moi et me fixait avec des yeux horrifiés, j'avais bien conscience que c'était cela qui s'était passé. J'avais transplané et j'avais laissé ma main droite derrière moi.

-Désartibulée, compris-je en refoulant ma nausée et la douleur qui remontait dans mon bras. Cédric … Cédric j'ai besoin de m'asseoir …

-Tout de suite, répondit précipitamment mon ami.

Il m'aida avec d'infinies précautions à l'installer sur le sol, opération rendue difficile par mes paupières closes.

-Par le caleçon de Merlin, gronda Emily que je sentais proche. Où sont les profs et la Demi-Portion, là ?

-Montague s'est désartibulé une seconde avant, ils sont avec lui.

Cette voix me fit ouvrir les yeux et je vis Miles, accroupi devant moi la respiration haletante, comme s'il venait de piquer un sprint. Il m'adressa un sourire crispé lorsque je croisai son regard. J'aurais voulu le lui rendre, mais mes muscles refusèrent de m'obéir.

-Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de … regarder à droite.

-J'en avais pas l'intention, murmurai-je dans un filet de voix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Cédric ! lança sèchement Emily. Pas maintenant !

Mes entrailles se tordirent, et je jetai un regard de coin à Cédric, qui lorgnait Miles d'un air mauvais, ce que Miles lui rendait bien. Mon cœur soulevé par la nausée retomba dans la gêne.

-Ouais maintenant ce n'est peut-être pas le moment. La main qui m'a si souvent tiré les oreilles gît à quelques mètres.

Si Emily, Miles et Cédric levèrent un regard irrité sur Simon, un rire étranglé secoua ma poitrine et je me laissai aller vers l'arrière où je rencontrai ses jambes. Je crus qu'il se décalerait, mais contre toute attente il resta et je levai les yeux sur lui.

-Tu profites du spectacle ?

Un sourire effleura ses lèvres, mais ses yeux parcouraient la foule, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

-Non, je cherche un appareil photo. Il faut que j'immortalise ce moment.

-Bones, par Merlin, souffle Miles en secouant la tête. Tu es obligé maintenant ?

-Surtout maintenant.

Je sentis son genou presser légèrement mon épaule, et je lus en ce geste une certaine nervosité. Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres.

-Sinon il s'évanouirait. Il ne supporte pas la vie du sang.

-Vicky, c'est toi qui t'aies désartibulé alors si j'étais toi, je ne la ramènerais pas.

-Simon pour l'amour de Merlin, _la ferme !_

Je pressai la main de Cédric pour le rassurer, car des accents d'angoisse avaient percés sa voix. Miles tapota mon genou avec douceur.

-Je vais voir si les professeurs ont fini avec Montague. Tiens-bon, t'es une championne.

-Merci …

Il m'adressa un dernier sourire d'encouragement, empreint d'une certaine nervosité, et sa main quitta mon genou, sa chaleur avec. J'eus à peine le temps de m'en émouvoir car une mélodie nuptiale venait de mon dos s'éleva dans l'air et je levai des yeux agacés sur Simon.

-Tu vas arrêter ?

-Mais quoi ? Ça y ressemble de plus en plus …

-A quoi ? s'étonna Cédric.

Il serrait toujours ma main valide et je m'accrochai à cette pression pour ne pas penser à mon autre membre. Tout mon bras était comme engourdis, des décharges de douleurs le traversant à intervalles irréguliers. Je pressai les paupières. Tout, sauf songer à ça.

-C'est si moche ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

-Je t'avoue que je ne regarde pas, admit Emily en caressant mes cheveux avec douceur.

-Ce n'est pas moche du tout, promit Cédric.

Le ton de sa voix ne me plut pas, et j'entrouvris les paupières pour l'observer échanger quelques mots silencieux avec Simon. Quand je levai la tête sur celui-ci, ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites alors que le visage de Cédric se crispait. Avant que je ne puisse me sentir dépitée par la situation, Miles revint, avec dans son sillage Wilkie Tycross et les professeurs Rogue et Chourave. Le visage de ma directrice de Maison rayonnait.

-Bravo Bennett ! me félicita-t-elle en s'approchant. Vous voyez, vous y êtes arrivé à force de persévérance …

-Sans sa main, mais on peut dire ça …

-Bones, je n'ai pas entendu le professeur Chourave solliciter vos commentaires, répliqua sèchement Rogue en sortant sa baguette. Maintenant éloignez-vous tous.

En un instant les présences rassurantes de Cédric et Emily disparurent, me laissant seule nez à nez avec l'un des cauchemars de ma scolarité. Son regard noir et froid se posa sur l'extrémité de mon bras droit, et aucune émotion ne vint pas troubler son visage cireux. Chourave vint remplacer Simon derrière moi et posa ses mains potelées sur mes épaules.

-Respirez un grand coup Bennett, ce sera vite fini …

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va … ?

Avant que je ne puisse finir de formuler la question, Rogue avait asséné un coup sec sur mon avant-bras et j'étouffai un cri quand la chair de mon poignet chauffa à blanc. Une épaisse fumée violette jaillit de la pointe de la baguette sombre du maître des Potions, et la brûlure laissa place à une sensation glacée sur ma peau. Mais quand je roulai les épaules quand Rogue s'écarta, l'équilibre était revenu dans mon corps, malgré l'impression que j'avais laissé ma main dans un sceau glacé pendant plusieurs jours. Elle était engourdie, et je la sentais pendre lourdement au bout de mon bras, mais au moins elle y était rattachée.

-Merci professeur, balbutiai-je en faisant faire quelques mouvements à mon poignet.

-Allez faire quelques pas pour vous en remettre, me proposa Chourave en m'aidant à me relever. Mais c'était très bien Bennett, vous y êtes !

-Merci …

Elle me servit un sourire maternel et s'éloigna pour échanger quelques mots avec Cédric et Emily. Miles, après un dernier regard à mon égard, était retourné s'entrainer côté Serpentard, et Simon était à nouveau assis dans l'herbe, et me contemplait avec un sourire narquois. Je plissai les yeux, massant toujours mon poignet pour lui faire retrouver des sensations.

-J'espère que tu as aimé le spectacle … malgré ta phobie du sang.

-Je n'ai pas la phobie du sang, rétorqua Simon en passant une main dans ses épis blonds.

-Arrête, quand Chloé n'est salement coupé la jambe l'été dernier tu n'étais pas rassuré …

-Elle pissait le sang aussi, j'ai cru qu'elle allait s'en vider et … On s'en fiche.

-C'est ça.

Je me laissai tomber sur l'herbe à côté de lui, mon poignet toujours dans ma main, lâchant un gros soupir pour évacuer la pression. Maintenant que j'observai le groupe d'élève, ma désartibulation avait l'air de s'être passée dans l'indifférence générale, et chacun continuait sa tâche avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Si Octavia McLairds prenait à un soin tout particulier à ce que son transplanage soit parfait, les jumeaux Weasley étaient d'avantage occupés à comploter dans les derniers rangs. De temps en temps, pour faire bonne figure, l'un d'entre eux tournoyer pour réapparaitre dans son cercle. Je fronçai les sourcils en songeant à la conversation qu'ils avaient alors qu'ils entraient dans la cuisine, cette histoire de paris non payés avec Verpey. Voir les jumeaux Weasley mêlés à une histoire d'argent avec un haut fonctionnaire du Ministère était loin d'être rassurant.

-Tu connais bien Ludo Verpey ? m'enquis-je à l'adresse de Simon.

Il me jeta un regard suspicieux, avant de hausser les épaules.

-Comme tout le monde. Un ancien batteur, particulièrement féroce, sélectionné en Equipe d'Angleterre, tout ça. Tellement populaire que ça suffit à le propulser à la tête du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques.

-Un ancien joueur de Quidditch, soufflai-je, les yeux toujours rivés sur les jumeaux. Je suppose qu'il doit aimer les paris sportifs, donc ?

-Pas faux, concéda Simon. Mon père revient souvent avec des « Verpey a encore voulu parier avec moi sur les matchs du week-end ». Peine perdue, mon père n'aime pas le Quidditch, et les paris d'argent encore moins. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Pour rien.

Ma bouche se tordit d'appréhension. Un parieur invétéré, donc. C'était dangereux d'engager de l'argent avec ce genre de personne … Et si les jumeaux avaient mis toutes leurs économies dans un pari avec lui … Seigneur, j'espérais que ça se terminerait bien pour eux. J'avais trouvé prometteuse leur idée de boutique de faces et attrapes, et j'avouai que je serais triste si cela ne se concrétiserait pas. Même outrageusement déçue. J'attendis patiemment que la sensation de froid dans mon poignet et dans ma main pour me relever et me remettre au travail. Il me fallut trois autres tentatives pour transplaner à nouveau, cette fois entière mais à quelques mètres de mon cercle. Je bousculais Alicia Spidnett, trop heureuse pour moi pour m'en vouloir, avec à chaque fois l'impression que ma tête bourdonnait.

-Je préfère le balai, annonçai-je à Cédric lors que Tycross décréta la fin du cours. Chaque fois que je transplane, j'ai l'impression d'entrer dans un bocal à poisson.

-Tu vas t'habituer.

Le ton de sa voix était quelque peu prudent, et je vis son regard glisser ostensiblement vers le groupe de Serpentard où figurait Miles. Je sentis mes joues rosirent, entre gêne et irritation.

-Tu as quelque chose à dire Cédric ?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et il s'empourpra un peu. Il dût sentir qu'une réponse positive n'était pas de mise car il répondit :

-Non, Vic', rien. Simplement …

-Alors aucun problème, le coupai-je en m'efforçant de sourire.

Je fis volte-face et rejoignis Emily, tentant d'oublier cet embarras qui me labourait les entrailles. Elle était occupée à observer Roger Davis rejoindre sa petite-amie de Serpentard, les yeux plissés par la désapprobation.

-Allez viens, me lança-t-elle en me prenant par le bras. On va réviser la métamorphose.

-Mais c'est le premier jour des vacances ! protestai-je.

Et la journée était belle, et une fine brise soufflait agréablement sur le parc. Un temps de printemps extrêmement agréable pour le Quidditch. Ça aurait été parfait pour faire un match. Le projet avait mûri pour faire une rencontre avec les joueurs en manque de match, mais Alicia repartait chez elle pour les vacances, comme une grande partie de l'équipe de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle – et il était hors de question d'inviter Warrington ou Montague. Mais Angelina était restée, tout comme Cho, les jumeaux Weasley, l'une de nos poursuiveuse Leslie Graham, deux autres de Serdaigle … J'avais fait l'inventaire avec Angelina des joueurs qui restaient pendant les vacances et il avait moyen de faire un joli petit match, mais il fallait que je me refasse une forme. Emily soupira quand elle remarqua que mon regard vagabondait vers le terrain de Quidditch.

-Allez va chercher ton balai, soupira-t-elle avec un geste vague. Je vais travailler la métamorphose avec Simon … Mais avant, prépare ton plus joli sourire.

-Mon quoi ?

Elle m'adressa un sourire malicieux et agita la main en fixant un point derrière mon épaule.

-Salut Bletchley, passe de bonnes vacances !

-Merci Fawley.

Je me figeai totalement en entendant la voix de Miles dans mon dos. Mon regard se riva sur Emily, la suppliant de ne pas me laisser seule, mais elle se contenta d'un sourire de coin avant de s'échapper. La seule chose que je trouvais positive dans sa fuite fut qu'elle faucha au passage les coudes de Simon et Cédric. Si le premier se contenta d'un sourire sardonique avant de faire volte-face, le regard soucieux et suspicieux de Cédric nous accompagna longtemps. Miles parut le remarquer car il demanda :

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que Diggory va me tuer ?

-Tuer c'est un peu fort.

Pestant intérieurement contre l'intolérance de Cédric et le départ d'Emily, je me retournai lentement pour faire face à Miles. Il fixait toujours la nuque de Cédric, les sourcils froncés. Mon cœur fit une embardée dans ma poitrine quand il baissa les yeux sur moi. Je m'écartai d'un pas et détournai le regard.

-Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, marmonnai-je en enfonçant mes mains dans mes poches. Sinon tu vas louper le train …

-Oui, j'y vais. Mais … je voulais te parler avant.

Je coulai sur lui un regard en coin, et remarquai qu'il avait l'air aussi nerveux que je pouvais l'être. Cette constatation me rassura étrangement, et je lâchai un gros soupir pour évacuer la pression.

-Ah.

-Ouais, ricana Miles en portant une main à sa tête. Ouais c'est …

-Embarrassant ?

Un sourire effleura mes lèvres, chargé de gêne et d'amusement contenu. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux. Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous deux, d'autant plus pesant que je vis les jumeaux Weasley passer derrière le dos de Miles et m'adresser des sourires goguenards.

-Ecoute, finis par lâcher Miles, crevant enfin le lourd silence dans lequel nous étions plongés. J'ai conscience de … m'être enfui comme un voleur quand les Weasley sont arrivés et je suis désolé.

-Pas grave, j'ai géré.

-Peut-être, mais je suis quand même désolé. Surtout que … Bon sang ce que c'est compliqué !

-Quoi donc ?

-Mais toi !

Je dressai un sourcil sceptique. Je n'étais pas sûre que « compliqué » était le qualificatif qui me seyait le mieux. Miles enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, le regard perdu dans la forêt qui se profilait au loin. Il finit par soupirer alors que mon regard persistait avec insistance.

-Tu avais fini … par me convaincre, me convaincre qu'il n'y aurait rien. J'avais beau essayer, faire différentes stratégies et … et là …

-C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas réagi ?

Miles se dandina d'un pied à l'autre avant de répondre :

-Entre autre, oui. Et puis aussi que … je ne savais pas comment réagir, Vic', on ne va pas se mentir. Je ne m'y attendais pas ça m'a déboussolé et … je pense que le pire, c'était de sentir que tu étais aussi déboussolée que moi.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de le dévisager d'un air songeur. Il avait raison, j'avais été déboussolée. Par les sentiments que j'analysais, par la proximité de Miles, par la rougeur de mes joues … Miles parut deviner qu'il avait visé juste parce qu'un doux sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Alors on va dire que les vacances tombent à pic, non ?

-Effectivement, admis-je avec un semblant de sourire. Pour faire le point sur ce qu'on veut vraiment …

-Moi je sais ce que je veux vraiment, répliqua Miles avec une pointe d'amertume. Malgré mon manque de réaction … Vic', je sais ce que je veux. Maintenant c'est à toi de voir si tu le veux vraiment.

Je papillonnais des cils, surprise par le ton péremptoire et l'intensité dans le regard de Miles. Il exhala un dernier soupir, avant de se pencher vers moi pour embrasser ma joue, et s'en allait sans se retourner. Je le fixai s'éloigner, une boule douloureuse au creux du ventre, et la main plaquée sur ma joue, comme pour garder la chaleur de cet ultime baiser.

OoO

-Et pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ?

-Ça s'est passé il y a une semaine …

-Et pourquoi je n'ai pas été au courant il y a une semaine ?

Je soupirai en suivant une Emily singulièrement énervée sur le chemin qui nous menait au terrain de Quidditch. Le soleil brillait si fort qu'elle avait enlevé sa cape qu'elle tenait au creux du bras, et ses cheveux blonds étaient agités par la brise. Les vacances avaient commencé et mes réflexions avec. Il m'était vite apparu que je n'arrivais à rien seule alors, malgré ma défiance, j'avais parlé à Emily de ce qui s'était passé dans la cuisine la veille au soir. Mais ma meilleure amie avait été si outrée de n'être au courant qu'une semaine plus tard qu'elle n'avait pas eu le moindre conseil probant à me donner, et j'espérais que la nuit l'avait apaisé. Mais visiblement je me leurrais.

-Vous vous êtes embrassés et je n'étais pas au courant, marmonna-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, tu es la première au courant, râlai-je en m'immobilisant. Em', j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à y voir clair, pas que tu me cries dessus ! Tu es mon amie ou non ?

Elle me jeta un regard pénétrant, entre irritation et réflexion. Puis elle coinça une mèche de cheveux bond derrière son oreille en soupirant.

-Oui Vic', contre toute attente je suis ton amie. Et vraiment, dans le fond, profondément enfouie sous quelques couches d'agacement, de vexation et de colère, je suis touchée que malgré notre passé tu aies assez confiance en moi pour me parler de ça.

-Alors arrête de prendre tout mal et pense au positif, d'accord ?

-Je vais essayer, maugréa-t-elle. Donc dis-moi d'abord ce que tu penses de tout ça ? En résumé, parce qu'on nous attend. Je réfléchirais pendant que vous jouez.

Elle désigna le terrain de Quidditch du menton et un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Je me faisais une joie de remonter sur un balai pour un match, si amical était-il. Le professeur McGonagall s'était faite une joie de nous autoriser à utiliser le stade pour l'après-midi et nombre de joueurs restés à Poudlard s'étaient vêtu en conséquence. C'était pour ça que je portais une tenue de sport tranquille – comme nous comptions faire des équipes mixtes du point de vue des Maisons, nous avions décidé de ne pas mettre nos tenues de Quidditch habituelles – et que j'avais ma vieille Comète à la main.

Je résumai vaguement à Emily que Miles avaient eu une attitude ambiguë à mon égard – volontairement vague car je ne voulais pas qu'elle se vexe d'avantage – et que c'était une fois qu'il ait promis d'être un véritable gentleman que mes sentiments avaient vacillé, jusqu'à cette fameuse soirée dans la cuisine. Nous étions au pied du stade quand j'achevais sur la brève conversation que nous avions eue après le cours de transplanage. Emily planta un regard furieux sur moi.

-Ma première impression c'est que tu te prends beaucoup trop la tête, asséna-t-elle, consternée. Tu admets avoir des sentiments pour lui, il avoue avoir des sentiments pour toi. Par Merlin Victoria Bennett, où est le problème ?

-Mon manque de confiance en moi ? suggérai-je timidement.

-Oh je vous jure … Et bien va le soigner, ton manque de confiance en toi, puisqu'il n'y a que le Quidditch où tu te sentes bien !

J'eus un sourire coupable face à la mine contrariée de mon amie et nous entrâmes dans le stade. La plupart des joueurs étaient là : Leslie Graham, notre poursuiveuse, parlait avec un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Serdaigle dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. Cho et Cédric étaient penchés sur la caisse contenant les balles avec Roger Davies et Madame Bibine, la professeure de vol. Les jumeaux Weasley, seuls Batteurs à être restés pendant les vacances, parlaient à voix basse sur les premières marches des gradins. Je levai le regard et constatai avec une certaine appréhension que nous avions un public. Simon, évidemment, contraint et forcé par Emily de ne pas la laisser seule en tribune, parlait avec Kamila Tokarsky, à qui j'avais parlé le matin même de notre match quand nous nous étions croisées au petit-déjeuner. Elle n'était pas la seule de Durmstrang à être venue, et même certains élèves de Beauxbâtons observaient les buts d'un air intrigué – la France n'était pas connue pour être un grand pays de Quidditch.

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir d'arbitrer votre match amical, disait Madame Bibine quand je me rapprochais. Avec ce Tournoi, je suis un peu au chômage technique … De ce fait là j'ai lancé des cours de vol supplémentaires et facultatifs pour les premières et deuxième année, pour ceux qui voudraient améliorer leur vol. Davies, j'ai un jeune deuxième année qui pourrait vous intéresser, un certain Bradley, j'ai trouvé son vol très prometteur …

-Merci professeur, j'y penserais aux essais l'année prochaine.

-Vous n'auriez pas pisté un petit Poufsouffle pour qu'un puisse remplacer Smith ? lança Leslie en se rapprochant.

-Te remplacer toi surtout, puisque tu pars l'année prochaine …

Leslie grimaça. C'était une bonne poursuiveuse à défaut d'être excellente, mais elle était travailleuse et perfectionniste, et ne nous avait jamais déçu. L'élément le plus fiable de notre attaque qui, comme venait de le rappeler Cédric, nous quittait à la fin de l'année. Bibine sourit à Cédric.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Diggory, je noterais les noms qui me paraissent intéressant. Pareil pour vous Johnson ! ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Angelina. J'ai parlé au professeur McGonagall et il semblerait que vous soyez pressentie pour le poste de Capitaine l'année prochaine …

-Pourquoi elle et pas nous ? fit mine de s'offusquer l'un des jumeaux.

-Franchement nous sommes outrés, enchérit l'autre en se munissant de sa menaçante batte. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne sommes pas pris en compte pour le poste de Capitaine, ne sommes-nous pas de charismatiques Batteurs ?

-Je ne saurais mieux dire George.

-Franchement on se le demande, soufflai-je à la personne la plus proche de moi.

Il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait de Cho et elle eut un petit sourire. Bibine considéra les jumeaux Weasley d'un air critique.

-Ah ceux là, s'ils n'étaient pas d'excellents Batteurs, marmonna-t-elle, avant de glisser un regard vers moi. Ah Bennett, vous êtes là. On attend d'autres personnes ? Potter ne vient pas ?

-Je ne crois pas, répondit Cédric avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. On est au complet, on peut commencer.

Bibine s'éloigna après avoir hocher la tête d'un air satisfait, et Angelina et Leslie la suivirent pour l'aider. Cho pivota vers Cédric, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est vrai qu'on aurait pu proposer à Harry. C'est un attrapeur doué et à lui aussi le Quidditch doit lui manquer …

-D'après Angelina, ce n'est pas certain qu'il aurait accepté, dit Cédric d'une voix prudente. Et puis …

Il se trémoussa, visiblement mal à l'aise, avant d'avouer du bout des lèvres :

-Depuis le début de l'année, Harry et moi sommes dans l'affrontement, directement ou indirectement. Dans deux mois, on va à nouveau s'affronter pour une victoire au Tournoi alors … je n'ai pas envie de faire inutilement monter la pression avec une confrontation à un match de Quidditch …

-Mais tu n'es pas obligé de jouer contre lui, insista Cho. Ça ce serait ma partie, vous alternerez …

-De toute façon c'est trop tard, on doit faire les équipes.

Les yeux de Cho se plissèrent, mais devant le ton ferme de Cédric, elle empoigna son balai et alla rejoindre les autres avec un gros soupir. Cédric la regarda s'éloigner avant de river ses yeux sur moi et constater que je le fixai avec désapprobation.

-Tu crois qu'elle a raison ?

-Evidemment qu'elle a raison, rétorquai-je, mes yeux roulants dans mes orbites. Mais bon, si on doit faire les équipes …

Bibine commençaient effectivement à nous appeler avec insistance, ne faisant de grand geste pour qu'on la rejoigne. Cédric et moi échangeâmes un regard avant de s'en retourner vers le reste des joueurs. Bibine fit de Cédric et Cho, les deux attrapeurs, les deux capitaines des équipes que l'on devraient former, et les incita à prendre des joueurs avec lesquels ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de jouer. Cédric fit son galant en proposant à Cho de choisir en premier, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, une voix se fit entendre au dessus de nous :

-On peut se joindrrre à vous ?

Nous levâmes des regards éberlués vers Viktor Krum, qui était descendu avec un garçon de Beauxbâton, grand et large d'épaule. Une fille de Durmstrang fermait la marche, et je reconnus Kamila avec stupeur. La bouche de Leslie Graham s'ouvrit d'ébahissement.

-Vous … vous voulez…, balbutia-t-elle en fixant Krum, les yeux exorbités.

-Vous voulez jouer avec nous ? acheva Davies avec un regard dédaigneux pour Leslie.

-On aimerait beaucoup, confirma le garçon de Beauxbâton en tendant une main à Cédric. Martin Delcroix, je joue au poste de gardien.

-Parfait, il nous en manquait un ! me réjouis-je avec un sourire. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour me mesurer à une cuisse de grenouille !

-Une cuisse de grenouille ? répéta Kamila, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Fais attention à toi, ma petite, j'ai passé mon enfance à jouer au Quidditch avec mon père sur les hauteurs de Gdansk et j'ai toujours été une excellente tireuse …

-Je vais demander à d'autres élèves étrangers s'ils veulent se greffer, soupira Bibine, l'air néanmoins ravie de ce contre-temps. Au pire nous ferons tourner les équipes ! Et monsieur Krum, permettez-moi de vous dire que je suis honorée de pouvoir vous voir voler.

-Honorée, répéta Leslie, dont le visage était devenu cramoisi. C'est le mot.

Krum se contenta d'un hochement de tête poli et sortit sa baguette pour faire apparaître un balai. Des exclamations d'émerveillement se firent entendre quand il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait d'un Eclair de feu, reconnu comme était le meilleur balai conçu au monde. Seule Angelina se fendit d'un reniflement méprisant et ajouta à voix basse « Harry a le même ». Je lui souris d'un air triste. L'absence de Harry Potter, l'un des meilleurs joueurs de notre école, était la seule ombre à ce tableau. Mais je finissais par croire que Cédric et Angelina avaient eu raison : il aurait refusé de venir. La rumeur du match s'était répandue même chez les élèves étrangers et pourtant il n'était pas venu. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas, comme Cédric, se mesurer à lui avant la troisième tâche.

Bibine revint avec dans son sillage un élève de Durmstrang qui jouait comme Kamila au poste de Poursuiveur, et une fille de Beauxbâton qui jouait au poste d'Attrapeur, si bien que nous pûmes jouer à une attaque à trois. Nous manquions simplement de Batteurs, mais Fred et George considérèrent cela comme un défi de jouer l'un contre l'autre, et seuls à leur poste. Cho et Cédric se répartirent alors les joueurs : je me retrouvai sans surprise dans l'équipe de Cho avec Leslie Graham, George Weasley, Ryan Chambers, le poursuiveur de Serdaigle, et Kamila. La fille de Beauxbâton, Louise, se greffa à notre équipe et jouerait en alternance avec Cho au poste d'Attrapeur. L'équipe de Cédric, constitué du gardien français Martin, de Fred Weasley, Roger Davies, Angelina Johnson, Hans Özil de Durmstrang, et de Viktor Krum qui alternerait avec Cédric. Angelina, seule fille de son équipe, nous lança un regard déçu avant de s'éloigner avec le reste des joueurs. Je m'apprêtai à suivre Cho et les autre, mais Cédric me retint pour ébouriffer mes cheveux.

-Fais honneur à Poufsouffle.

-Compte sur moi !

Il me sourit avant de courir retrouver son équipe, et je m'empressai de rejoindre la mienne en trottinant. Louise et Cho échangèrent un regard presque paniqué.

-Qui veut être la première à affronter Viktor Krum ? résuma la française, coulant un regard sur le célèbre attrapeur.

-Vous y passerez toute les deux, je pense, trancha-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Alors ne vous mettez pas la pression …

-Oui, de toute façon on va perdre, marmonna Louise avec défaitisme. Vous avez intérêt à gérer en attaque et en défense …

Là-dessus, elle me détailla d'un œil critique, de mon jogging délavé à ma taille modeste pour une gardienne. Pour toute réponse, j'eus un sourire tranquille et enfourchai mon balai. Cho en lut la marque et eut un sourire entendu.

-Toi aussi tu es de la team Comète ? observa-t-elle en levant son balai, du même modèle que le mien.

-Et en plus tu montes une _Comète_ , bougonna Leslie en lorgnant sur l'Eclair de Feu de Krum. On est franchement fichu.

Cho et moi nous accordâmes pour lui jeter un regard peu amène, et décollâmes d'un même ensemble pour échapper à la mauvaise humeur du groupe. Visiblement, Louise et Leslie auraient préféré se trouver dans l'équipe adverse et cela agaçait même George Weasley, qui nous rejoint vite sur les hauteurs.

-Regardez comment elles regardent Krum, nous lança-t-il, dégoûté. Heureusement que c'est toi qui commences contre lui, Chang.

-Essaie de le prendre à revers, lui conseilla Kamila, qui venait de nous rejoindre. Vol proche de lui, ça le rend nerveux.

-Vraiment …, souffla Cho et un éclair traversa ses iris sombres. Parfait, alors.

Elle dressa son manche et prit quelques mètres, comme il en était coutume pour les attrapeurs. Viktor Krum vint se placer face à elle et les Poursuiveurs en demi-cercle, suivant le tracé du rond central. Je me retrouvai seule devant mes buts, ayant en ligne de mir les trois poursuiveurs que je devrais affronter. Je connaissais Davies et Angelina, ainsi que l'animosité de cette dernière pour le premier depuis que Roger avait essayé de sortir avec elle l'année dernière : la coopération serait difficile. En revanche je ne savais rien du type de Durmstrang, Özil, et il était donc ma cible prioritaire lorsque Bibine libéra le souafle avec un coup de sifflet. Kamila fut la première dessus et fila sur les buts adverses avant de lancer la balle à Leslie. La Poufsouffle évita un cognard envoyé par Fred avec minutie avant de livrer le souafle à Chambers, qui arma une frappe que repoussa Martin. Je poussai un grognement devant la faible puissance du tir du Poursuiveur.

-Chang, je compte sur toi …

Elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement troublé de jouer contre ce qui était considéré comme le meilleur joueur du monde. Cho appliquait sa technique habituelle qui consistait à coller son adversaire avant de couper sa trajectoire une fois le vif d'or en vue. Une technique que j'appréciais puisque j'utilisais la même : je volais un peu en dessous des anneaux, slalomant entre les poteau pour me dresser à la dernière minutes et botter le souafle en touche. Ce fut ce qui se passa lorsque Roger plongea vers les buts, l'air ravi de les voir ainsi découvert, mais je jaillis en donna un grand coup de poing dans le souafle. Malheureusement, Angelina le récupéra, le lança à Özil qui m'ajusta et la balle passa dans l'anneau latéral. Je donnai un coup de poing au manche de mon balai. 10-0.

-Bah alors Bennett, tu m'as habitué à mieux, me lança moqueusement Roger avant de repartir.

-C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'agaça Leslie qui était revenue vers moi. Si tu n'es pas capable d'arrêter les souafles on court à la catastrophe !

-C'est un match amical, Graham, calme-toi ! l'exhortai-je, exaspérée par cette intervention. Je n'ai pas joué depuis plus d'un an, laisse-moi le temps !

Elle secoua la tête, dépitée, et récupéra le souafle pour repartir vers l'avant. Il se trouva que le temps, c'était justement ce qu'il me fallait : au bout de dix minutes, mes mouvements étaient moins raides et mon vol plus sûr, et au bout de vingt, je parvins même à me prendre à mon balai pour repousser le souafle du bout du pied. Cet arrêt spectaculaire arracha des applaudissements aux spectateurs et nous permis de revenir à 40-40 après un but de Kamila. La polonaise était à l'aise sur un balai, et si ses gestes manquaient parfois de précision, et de technicité, elle compensait par une énergie folle et une grinta qui était belle à voir. Malheureusement, au moment où elle nous donnait l'avantage grâce à un nouveau but, des clameurs montèrent depuis les tribunes et certains pointèrent le ciel. Je levai les yeux pour voir Cho passer devant Krum, la main tendue … mais malheureusement, le balai de Krum était beaucoup plus rapide et il la dépassa rapidement pour attraper la petite balle dorée. C'était si prévisible que je ne m'en sentis pas déçue, et même Cho avait le sourire quand elle revint vers moi.

-Sympa ton arrêt acrobatique, lança-t-elle, essoufflée.

-Et toi tu t'es bien battue.

Elle haussa les épaules et nous descendîmes vers le terrain pour nous rafraîchir avant de reprendre. Cho quitta le terrain en faveur de Louise, et Krum resta. Le match fut plus équilibré : leur attaque était meilleure, mais à présent que j'étais dans le rythme, je me trouvais être meilleur gardienne que Martin. Malheureusement Krum était imprenable et Louise moins combattive que Cho : au bout de sept minute de jeu, le bulgare avait attrapé le Vif d'Or sans difficulté particulière, et cédé sa place à Cédric sur le prochain match. Mais il fallut attendre que Cho revienne sur le terrain pour avoir le droit à une véritable lutte : le match entre Cho et Cédric était intéressant à voir, et je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir y assister, mais j'avais malheureusement des attaques répétées à repousser, toutes plus furieuses les unes que les autres. Ce fut le match le plus long, le plus harassant, et je finis même avec le nez en sang après un double arrêt où j'avais repoussé le second tir de la tête. L'instant suivant, Cho attrapa le Vif d'Or devant Cédric, arrachant ainsi notre première victoire. Les deux attrapeurs convergèrent vers le sol et la Serdaigle sauta dans les bras de Cédric pour lui arracher un baiser, et mon ami ne parut pas lui tenir rigueur de l'avoir battu car il lui répondit.

-C'est tellement mignon. Tiens.

Je tournai la tête pour voir que Kamila m'avait rejoins, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres. Elle me tendait un mouchoir que j'empochai pour essuyer mon nez maculé de sang.

-Ta voix ne trouve pas ça mignon, commentai-je néanmoins.

-C'est un peu trop niaiseux, admit-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien, devant les buts. Tu es sûre que ça va aller ton nez ?

-Mais oui … Peut-être un petit coup de baguette …

Kamila hocha la tête et s'inclina pour descendre sur le terrain. Je la suivis, pressant toujours mon mouchoir contre mon nez. A mon atterrissage Bibine m'attendait, baguette à la main.

-Voilà Bennett, dit-t-elle en donnant un coup sec sur mon nez, qui craqua si horriblement que j'y portais mes mains. Vous avez fait de superbes matchs, bravo.

-Clairement tu n'as pas perdu la main !

Je vis Emily dévaler les gradins, un immense sourire aux lèvres, suivie de Simon. Visiblement, elle avait pendant ses deux heures écoulées oublier que je lui avais caché que j'avais embrassé Miles Bletchley car elle fut très chaleureuse une fois à ma hauteur.

-Pleine de sang, mais elle n'a pas perdu la main … Quoique. Tes gants sont dans un piteux état, donc effectivement tu aurais pu perdre la main.

-Oh tais-toi, toi ! jeta-t-elle à Simon en sortant sa baguette. _Recurevite_ !

Je sentis le sang qui tâchait mes lèvres et mon pull s'effacer avec un grand soulagement. Puis je baissai les yeux sur mes mains pour remarquer que mon gant gauche s'était effectivement déchiré à un endroit. De toute manière ils étaient vieux : le cuire était craquelé et usé jusque la corde, et certaines coutures commençaient à sauter. Je haussai les épaules.

-Il ne me reste plus qu'un à faire avec, fis-je valoir sereinement. Je vais les recoudre. Oh voilà les amoureux …

Cho et Cédric nous rejoignaient effectivement, main dans la main et balai sur l'épaule, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Hey bien, tu devrais te faire battre plus souvent, remarquai-je, désabusé. Ça te donne une mine rayonnante.

-Ah se faire battre par la plus jolie fille de Poudlard … On ne peut que lui pardonner.

Cho devint écarlate et un sourire confus s'étala sur mes lèvres. Emily contempla Cédric à travers ses cils, l'air contrarié.

-La plus jolie fille de Poudlard … merci pour nous.

-Et il allait dire quoi, que c'était la plus moche ? persifflai-je à voix basse à l'adresse d'Emily.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je te trouve plus jolie que moi, assura Cho avec un adorable sourire.

-Et bonne attrrrapeuse.

Cho fit un véritable bond en entendant cette voix grave dans son dos, se collant contre Cédric une main sur le cœur. Viktor Krum était apparut silencieusement derrière elle, le visage plus détendu que celui qu'on lui connaissait : le Quidditch avait fait son œuvre.

-Une bonne technique et un vol corrrect, ajouta-t-il avant de s'adresser à Cédric. Le tien n'est pas mal non plus. Tu es bon.

-Merci, répondit Cédric, qui semblait être le seul à avoir gardé sa capacité à parler. On fait de beaux produits à Poudlard, comme tu le voies.

-D'excellent prrroduit, admit Krum, et je vis avec stupeur son regard glisser sur moi. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers moi, et mon visage s'empourpra presque plus que lorsque j'avais embrassé Miles. Je fis un rapide était des lieux de mon physique – mon vieux jogging, mon tee-shirt ample et couvert de traces de crayons, et mes cheveux ébouriffés par le vent – et la flambée s'étendit à mes oreilles.

-Victoria, répondis-je avec l'impression que ma bouche était pâteuse. Victoria Bennett.

Le regard sombre de Krum ne me lâcha pas pendant de longues secondes, insondable et enfin, la commissure de ses lèvres se releva en un fin sourire.

-Je dois dirrre que, avec Harry Potter, tu es celle qui m'a le plus imprrressionné en vol. Ou plutôt sur ta technique de garrrdienne. J'avoue que … depuis que Kamila m'a dit que tu étais garrrdienne, toi la petite maigrrrichonne.

Je haussai les sourcils de déplaisir, et ce fut exacerbé par les ricanements de Simon. Mais ceux-ci furent interrompus par un claquement sec et un « aïe » qui indiqua qu'Emily l'avait frappé pour qu'il cesse. L'œil de faucon de Viktor Krum se riva sur Simon et cette fois ces ricanements s'étouffèrent définitivement dans sa gorge.

-Tu es vrrraiment une garrrdienne surprenante, ajouta Krum, sans quitter Simon du regard. Je t'ai obserrrvé pendant que j'étais à terre. Vive, intuitive, agrrressive. Et je sens en plus que tu as une marrrge de progrression assez conséquente. Tu as quel âge, quatorze, quinze ans ?

-Seize en fait. Dix-sept dans un mois.

-Il te reste combien de temps ici, un an ?

Il fixait toujours Simon, comme pour le mettre au défi de rire devant le fait qu'il s'était trompé sur mon âge. Mais à mon plus grand soulagement, Simon resta coi, et je pus opiner du chef en toute tranquillité. Krum ramena alors enfin son regard sur moi, me dévisageant comme pour m'évaluer. Kamila s'était rapprochée et nous regardait alternativement les sourcils froncés.

-J'ai signé un contrat avec les Vautours de Vrrratsa, nous apprit-t-il alors. Pour après mes études, ils me feront jouer dans l'équipe A.

-Félicitation, déclara Cédric avec un sourire. Même si c'est peu surprenant, tu es déjà l'Attrapeur de ton équipe nationale …

-Et je joue avec les Vautours depuis tout petit pendant les vacances. Vrrratsa est une ville magnifique, au pied des Carpates … Et si tu ne sais pas quoi faire après Poudlarrrd, Victorrria, j'aimerrrais beaucoup que tu te laisses tenter.

- _Quoi ?!_

Le cri que poussèrent mes amis n'avais d'égal que celui qui montait en moi, mais qui se refusa à passer mes lèvres. Cho me dévisagea ouvertement avec une mine choquée qui était tout, sauf flatteuse, et Kamila jetait un regard éperdu à Krum. Un immense sourire avait fleuri sur les lèvres d'Emily.

-Tu vois ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle en me prenant vivement le bras. Je t'avais dit que tu avais un talent pour percer dans le Quidditch !

-La Bulgarie, sérieusement ? ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Simon.

-Je ne te garrrantie pas que ce sera pour l'équipe A, les Vautours sont une grande équipe Eurrropéenne, poursuivit Krum avec un sourire plus prononcé. Mais j'appuierrrais ta candidature sans problème pour l'équipe de réserve. Les équipes de l'est manquent de joueuses féminines et je trouve que tu es une grande joueuse en devenir.

-Enfin Vic', dis quelque chose !

J'étais beaucoup trop sonnée pour prononcer le moindre mot, et je me contentai de fixer Krum d'un œil affreusement vide. J'ignorai quoi penser des propos de Krum, si ce n'était qu'ils me chamboulaient profondément. Le Quidditch était certes l'unique domaine dans lequel je me sentais utile, mais pas douée. Je prenais beaucoup de but, mais parce que je subissais beaucoup de tirs, d'après Cédric, conséquence de la faiblesse de notre attaque qui ne monopolisait pas assez le souafle. Mon ratio était certes bon, mais je ne m'étais jamais pour autant considéré comme _douée_. Autrement dit, je n'avais jamais songé avoir un avenir dans le Quidditch. Et être adoubée par le plus jeune Attrapeur ayant attrapé le Vif d'Or lors d'une finale une Coupe du Monde, finaliste de cette dernière et jeune prodige de la discipline m'emplissait d'une fierté coupable.

-Je vais y réfléchir, articulai-je avec toujours cette impression que ma bouche était engourdie. J'avoue que je ne sais pas ce qui se passera l'année prochaine après Poudlard alors …

-Alors dis-toi que tu aurrras cette porrrte de sortie, me proposa Krum. Je te prrromets de parler de toi à l'entrrraineur des Vautours cet été. Ça déboucherrra au moins sur des essais …

-C'est … c'est …, balbutia Cédric, me fixant avec stupeur. Ce serait une super opportunité …

-C'est en _Bulgarie_ !

-Ce n'est pas le bout du monde, remets-toi Simon !

Viktor Krum m'adressa un dernier sourire, avant de se retourner sur Kamila et s'en fut avec son balai vers le vaisseau de Durmstrang. A défaut de trouver un point d'ancrage dans le maelstrom qui s'était formé dans mon esprit, je me tournai vers Simon, qui fixait la nuque de Krum les yeux plissés.

-Il vient vraiment de me proposer un poste de gardienne dans une prestigieuse équipe Bulgare ?

-De toute évidence. Il va falloir qu'on te rachète des nouveaux gants.


	20. Chapter 19 : Une nouvelle bulle

**Bonjour ! J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée !**

 **Je poste deux chapitres de suite pour que vous soyez vite à égalité avec les autres sites sur lesquels je poste ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Réponses aux commentaires :_

 _ **Cole Steward** : merci pour ce retour, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes cette histoire ! L'orthographe est l'un de mes gros défauts dans l'écriture, pourtant effectivement j'ai déjà relu et je suis d'avance désolée pour les fautes qui __subsistent mais j'ai de moins en moins le temps de relire ..._

 _ **Ina** : Bonjour ! Je comprends que tu préfères lire ici, l'interface est un peu plus facile que Booknode effectivement, qui n'est pas un site dédié à l'écriture mais bon, j'aime bien les gens là-bas donc ça reste mon site principal ! Peut-être qu'un jour je posterais Lucy (contente que tu aies aimé à ce point :D) mais je vais déjà finir de poster entièrement O&P ! _

_Je t'avoue que je ne peux pas voir ton commentaire en entier : le site ne s'est pas mis à jour et je n'ai que ce que mon mail me dit ... Donc pour la suite je te répondrais dans les chapitres suivant, quand ça se sera mis à jour ahah ! Mais merci d'avoir lu :D_

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Une nouvelle bulle. 

J'avais demandé à Cédric, Emily, Simon et Cho de garder le secret sur la proposition de Viktor Krum d'appuyer ma candidature chez les Vautours de Vrasta, mais c'était tout de même au cœur d'une partie de nos conversations, dépassant même le Tournoi. Pâques arriva avec les lots de chocolat envoyés par nos familles respectives – chez moi il s'agissait d'œufs expédiés par les Bones, mon père se contentant d'un mot au bas d'une lettre d'Alexandre pour dire que Dieu m'accompagner en cette passion du Christ. Les mots firent beaucoup rire Simon et Cédric, et ce dernier se fit une joie de partager ses nombreux chocolats avec moi pour compenser.

-Est-ce qu'il pense que tu fais toujours ton carême ? me lança Simon alors que nous parcourions le parc.

Emily et Cédric s'étaient à nouveau extasiés sur la proposition de Viktor Krum, et au bout d'une semaine cette histoire avait commencé à m'agacer prodigieusement. Alors j'étais sortie discrètement pour prendre l'air dans le parc, et Simon était venu me rejoindre d'un pas trottinant. Je le lorgnai de façon mauvaise en m'asseyant sur un banc.

-Non, je pense qu'il ne se fait plus d'illusion sur ma pratique de la religion depuis que je lui ai dis que je ne croyais plus en Dieu.

-Ça a dû lui briser le cœur, fit remarquer Simon en s'asseyant à son tour. A partir de quand tu as arrêté de croire en Dieu ? Dès que tu es entrée à Poudlard ?

-Non, ça s'est fait lentement, évaluai-je en me souvenant des semaines de réflexion que j'avais eues allongée sur mon lit. Mais j'ai vraiment réalisé que j'avais cessé d'y croire en troisième année.

-La Chambre des Secrets ?

J'opinai du chef et frottai mes mains moites contre mon jean. Comme c'était les vacances nous étions autorisés de vous vêtir avec autre chose que notre uniforme, et c'était avec joie que je retrouvais mes pantalons et mes pulls. Je rabattis ma capuche sur ma tête pour me protéger de la brise fraiche et tirai les cordons. Cela arracha un sourire à Simon.

-Retour à Terre-en-Lande, déclara-t-il avec amusement. Qui est vraiment loin de Brasta …

-C'est Vratsa, Simon et continue de me parler de ça et je t'enfonce ma baguette dans le nez.

La mention de notre village me plongea dans la mélancolie. Je n'avais jamais passé autant de temps loin de chez moi, et les terres familiales me manquaient. Tout comme ma famille elle-même.

-Alex m'a transmis une lettre de Chloé la dernière fois, ajoutai-je en tentant d'ignorer le pincement que j'avais au cœur. Elle te dit bonjour.

-Bonjour à elle. Elle a gagné la coupe régionale de foot ?

-Elles sont en demi-finale, toujours.

Simon hocha la tête avec un sourire. Lui aussi semblait nostalgique : s'il y avait une chose que nous avions en commun, c'était notre amour pour notre famille et pour les terres qu'elles habitaient. Pour les longues vadrouilles en bande d'enfant que nous étions dans la campagne du Gloucestershire, les feux de camps que nous avions fait dans le jardin de Kate et Chloé, d'Alexandre et Caroline qui faisaient offices de papa et de maman de la troupe … L'idée m'effleura qu'à présent qu'ils travaillaient et avaient quitté le nid familiale, cela devait être Simon et moi qui faisions office de couple parental. Cela creva ma bulle de mélancolie et j'exhalai un profond soupir.

-Bon, plus que deux mois à tenir. Et quand on rentrera … ton cauchemar commencera.

-Ça va, ne dégaine pas les menaces, répliqua Simon en levant les yeux au ciel. Je sais très bien que quand on rentre tu seras majeure et moi pas. D'ailleurs, mes parents demandent ce que tu veux pour ton anniversaire.

-Rien.

Simon essuya un léger rire entendu, et un sourire effleura mes lèvres. Dans deux semaines, j'aurais dix-sept ans et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être excitée à l'idée de pouvoir utiliser librement la magie en tout temps. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'un sorcier pouvait recevoir.

-Je transmettrais. Maintenant, avant de retomber dans le sentimentalisme … Plus de message ?

-Ah ! me souvins-je soudain avec l'impression qu'on me donnait un coup dans le ventre. Justement, il fallait que je te parle de quelque chose ! Ça ne peut pas être Selwyn !

Devant les yeux incrédules de Simon face à mon éclat soudain, je relatai la conversation que j'avais eue avec Miles et le mécanisme de l'héritier qui empêchait Selwyn de me faire le moindre mal. Les yeux de Simon s'agrandirent à mesure que mes mots s'alignaient et j'achevai en disant que je n'avais aucune idée de qui pourrait m'envoyer les mots.

-Une famille suprémaciste qui déteste la magie noire et Tu-Sais-Qui, souffla Simon quand je me tus. Alors ça, c'est original.

-Ça m'a paru étrange aussi.

-C'est étrange mais ça peut faire sens. Et ça ne me surprend qu'à moitié, Selwyn n'était pas rassuré quand Maugrey nous a montré les Sortilèges Impardonnables en début d'année. Il n'a pas aimé ça plus que nous.

-Mouais …

J'avouai avoir du mal à comprendre comment un garçon aussi malfaisant que Selwyn, capable de me martyriser pendant mes années de scolarité sans vergogne ni regret, simplement parce que j'étais née de parents moldus, pouvait s'offusquer devant l'usage de magie noire. A mon humble avis, son âme était déjà assez noire, ce n'était pas utiliser ce genre de magie qui la noircirait encore plus.

-Alors tu as fini par en parler à Bletchley, poursuivit Simon l'air songeur. Bon on ne va pas se mentir, ça a été utile, non ? Ça permet de disculper Selwyn. Ce n'est pas faux, Selwyn ne prendrait pas le risque d'aller contre les ordres de son père, surtout si son frère n'est plus dans ses bonnes grâces. Et c'est vrai que depuis ce qui s'est passé en début d'année, excepté les messages qui du coup ne sont pas de lui …

-Il ne s'est rien passé, oui. Selwyn a décidé de me laisser en paix, et a passé le mot à ses sbires.

-Alors qui c'est ?

Je secouai la tête. J'avais beau retourné ça dans tout les sens, je ne voyais pas qui d'autre pouvait être au courant. Mais rien ne m'était parvenu depuis la seconde tâche alors … Peut-être devrais-je oublier, et me concentrer sur les autres problèmes que j'avais. Les examens qui se profilaient. Le Tournoi. Miles.

-Aucune idée, Simon, soupira-je en posant mes coudes sur mes genoux. Je vais y réfléchir entre deux révisions.

-Et tu lui as parlé de ça quand ?

-Quelques jours avant les vacances, pourquoi ?

-Et pourquoi je suis au courant que maintenant ?

-Ah. Euh …

Mes joues s'empourprèrent et je fus enchantée d'avoir mis ma capuche pour cacher mon visage. Néanmoins Simon ressentit mon embarras dans mon mutisme et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Quelque chose à dire Vicky ? Quelque chose qui t'aurait … fait oublier de me dire que je devais arrêter de vouloir étrangler Selwyn ?

-Tu n'aurais pas su étrangler Selwyn. Attends, tu voulais l'étrangler ?

-Ne change pas de sujet ! Balance alors, il s'est passé quoi ?

Devant mon obstination à me taire, Simon finit par deviner et fut secoué d'un fou rire. Il dut se lever et faire quelque pas pour se calmer, l'hilarité faisant trembler ses épaules. Je le lorgnai d'un regard ennuyé.

-Ça va, remets-toi …

-Tu veux rire ? s'esclaffa Simon en tentant de se redresser. Attends, il faut que j'envoie une lettre à Alexandre !

-Simon non ! Simon Bones, reviens ici !

Je me dressai sur mes pieds pour le poursuivre alors qu'il détalait en riant vers le château. Ce fut à ce moment que je me rendis compte qu'il avait grandi : malgré son manque d'entrainement, ses jambes étaient plus amples et allaient plus vite que les miennes. Malgré tout je finis par le rattraper au détour d'un couloir, et sautai derechef sur dos. Simon glapit et se rattrapa au mur de couloir pour se stabiliser. J'éclatai de rire en calant mes jambes contre ses hanches pour ne pas tomber.

-Ça alors Bones, au bout de seize ans tu arrives à me porter !

-Tu es n'es pas si lourde que ça en réalité …

-Très drôle.

Je sautai à terre et Simon s'étira, et rajusta son tee-shirt. Les couloirs étaient déserts pendant les vacances et la plupart des élèves restaient dans leur Salles Commune ou à la bibliothèque pour réviser les examens. Ça me faisait un drôle d'effet de voir les couloirs d'ordinaire noirs de monde si vide, comme si la vie avait déserté les murs de l'école. Ne restaient à présents que les champions, des étrangers et des fantômes. Je relevai les yeux sur l'unique personne trépignante de vie dans le coin.

-Sérieusement Bones. Ne dis rien à Alexandre … je n'ai même … encore rien décidé … Oh bon sang, Bones. (Je portai une main à ma tempe et me laissai aller contre le mur). Franchement l'amour c'est pénible.

-L'amour, carrément ?

Je jetai un regard noir à Simon, qui me gratifiait d'un sourire moqueur.

-Le quart de la moitié du début d'une prémisse d'amour, rectifiai-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

-Bon, parfait alors. Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien décidé ?

Je poussai un grognement, reconnaissant en ces mots un écho de ceux que ma meilleure amie avait prononcé avant que l'on rentre dans le terrain de Quidditch.

-Emily a dit la même chose …

-Oh oh oh attends ! Emily ? Elle l'a su avant moi ? Pourquoi je ne le sais qu'après Emily ?

L'indignation de Simon me fit sourire et je tapotai son épaule avec condescendance.

-Et après les jumeaux Weasley qui nous ont interrompu dans la cuisine. Et une dizaine d'elfe de maison.

-Je suis outré.

-Oh ne râle pas, tu le sais avant Cédric …

-Cédric, répéta Simon l'air songeur. Dis-moi Vicky, ce ne serait pas à cause de Cédric que tu hésites ?

Je haussai les épaules sans répondre. Simon avait malheureusement raison. Pas que Cédric soit un paramètre dans ma décision, mais elle ne rendait pas celle-ci plus sereine. Je connaissant l'animosité de mon ami envers Miles : je n'étais pas certaine qu'il prenne l'idée d'une potentielle relation avec le sourire.

-Tu sais, il n'a rien à dire, me rappela Simon en se laissant aller contre le mur à côté de moi. Si j'avais pris l'avis d'Emily en compte quand je suis sorti avec Octavia, ça ne se serait pas fait …

-Je ne prendrais pas l'avis de Cédric en compte, mais ça m'énerve qu'il n'essaie pas de comprendre que Serpentard ne veut pas dire persécuteur.

-On a tous des préjugés sur les Serpentards, admit Simon en penchant la tête sur l'épaule. Crée par un homme qui ne voulait pas des nés-moldus dans l'école et qui a carrément caché un monstre pour les éliminer, épaisse aura de magie-noire, Maison de Tu-Sais-Qui …

-Maison de Merlin, aussi, rappelai-je amèrement. Et Merlin était juste un immense sorcier, le Dumbledore de son époque.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, Vicky. Mais on ne va pas se mentir, depuis que je suis entré dans cette école, personne à Serpentard ne m'a donné l'envie d'aller vers lui – Bletchley compris, navré.

-Tant mieux, je ne tiens particulièrement à ce que vous soyez amis.

Simon eut un sourire entendu.

-Oui, je vois, tu as peur de ce que tout ce que je pourrais lui raconter. Oh, je pourrais lui dire que tu t'es battue en culotte avec Liam Hatway ?

Mon regard torve accompagné d'une tape sèche derrière la tête lui donna sa réponse.

-Ni ça, ni rien, assénai-je en reprenant ma marche en avant. Allez viens, crevette, Cédric et Emily doivent s'être plongés dans les révisions maintenant …

-Crevette toi-même.

Mais il se tint sage jusqu'aux portes de la bibliothèque. Comme je l'avais espéré, celle-ci était presque déserte et Emily et Cédric travaillaient dans un coin tranquille. Mais à mon plus grand déplaisir, Cho était assise à leurs côtés, si penchée sur son parchemin qu'un fin rideau de cheveux noir masquait ses traits. Elle souffla bruyamment, faisant voler les mèches devant son visage et arrachant un sourire amusé à Cédric.

-Je hais la Potion, bougonna-t-elle alors que Simon prenait une chaise. Je vais avoir un T aux BUSEs …

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, la rassura Cédric en lui prenant la main. Les examinateurs ne sont pas aussi exigeants que Rogue …

-Parle pour toi, marmonna Simon, qui ruminait toujours le fait de n'avoir obtenir qu'un « E » en Potion dans l'examen.

Cédric lui adressa un sourire sarcastique. Il était le seul à la table à ne pas travailler : il lisait en toute décontraction un magazine de Quidditch alors qu'Emily révisait tant la Métamorphose qu'elle ne relevait pas les yeux de son grimoire et que Cho s'était à nouveau plongée presque corps et âme dans sa Potion. Je plissai les paupières, ma joue appuyée contre mon poing avec ennui.

-C'est d'une injustice que tu n'aies pas à passer les examens, grommela-je. Tu es sans doute le plus doué d'entre nous …

-Simon est le plus doué, rappela Cédric, arrachant un sourire à mon voisin. Moi je suis simplement le plus polyvalent mais je n'aurais jamais la dextérité de Simon en matière de sortilège et maléfice.

-J'ai entendu parlé de ton duel avec la fille de Durmstrang, enchérit Cho en levant vaguement la tête pour sourire à Simon. Il paraît que tu lui as bien tenu tête et c'est un exploit quand on sait que les gens là-bas étudient la magie noire …

-Etudier n'est pas utiliser, répliquai-je avant de taper dans l'épaule de Simon. Et la crevette manque de souplesse, c'est ce qui le perd tout le temps. Je propose qu'au lieu de réviser nous allions faire une balle au prisonnier.

-Une quoi ? s'étonna Cho en dressant un sourcil.

Je réprimai le profond soupir qui me montait aux lèvres et m'apprêtait à me fendre d'une énième explication sur les jeux moldus, mais Simon m'empêcha cette peine en abattant à son tour sa main sur mon épaule.

-Bien Vicky ! Si tu veux jouer à la balle au prisonnier, tu dois me donner les cinq exceptions à la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire.

-Mais c'est simple, répliqua Cho, les yeux écarquillés.

Mon regard sur Simon n'en fut que plus noir. Cette leçon était l'une des premières dont nous avait dispensé McGonagall cette année, elle s'était depuis longtemps effacée de mon esprit … Je fouillais dans les ruines de mes souvenirs pour bredouiller :

-La vie. La nourriture.

-Bien joué, et la suite ?

-Allez Vic', les cinq et promis on ira jouer à la balle aux prisonnier, rit Emily, qui avait enfin levé le nez de son grimoire. Allez, en soit c'est logique, qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas faire apparaître par magie ?

J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau surchauffait, mais peu à peu les ruines se remirent en place et ordonnèrent mon esprit.

-L'argent. Sinon on serait tous riche.

-La vie, la nourriture, l'argent, résuma Cédric avec un sourire. C'est pas mal, ensuite ?

Je fronçai les sourcils mais finis par m'avouer vaincue en secouant tristement la tête. Cédric eut un sourire compatissant et Emily darda un regard mauvais sur Cho qui me contemplait avec consternation.

-Si c'est si simple on t'écoute, lui lança-t-elle avec un brin de sécheresse.

Les joues de Cho rosirent légèrement et ses yeux étincelèrent avec défi.

-Les informations, répliqua-t-elle froidement. On ne peut pas savoir toutes les connaissances d'un coup de baguette.

Je me sentis presque visée par sa phrase et me penchais sur mon parchemin pour écrire les cinq exceptions et les faire entrer de façon définitive dans ma mémoire. _Vie, argent, nourriture, informations …_

-Et la dernière ? demandai-je sans lever le nez.

-Ta préoccupation du moment.

Je mis un moment à comprendre, avant de réaliser ce que Simon voulait dire face à son sourire sarcastique et à la façon dont Emily pinçait les lèvres, comme si elle se retenait de rire. Cette fois mon visage passa à l'écarlate et je griffonnais « amour » sous les quatre autres mots. Je sentais presque le regard brûlant et inquisiteur de Cédric sur moi, et m'empressai de trouver une échappatoire pour éviter un interrogatoire :

-Mais alors, les filtres ? m'étonnai-je à l'adresse d'Emily, notre spécialiste des potions. L'amour peut être crée par magie, non ?

-En réalité non, répondit-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux. On a appris ça en début d'année, pendant notre cours théorique sur les filtres d'amour …

-Théorique uniquement, car on voit mal Rogue nous concocter un filtre d'amour, ricana Simon. La seule chose qu'on a dû faire c'est faire un antidote et là je le reconnais bien : il préfère annihiler l'amour que le créer, cet homme.

-Toujours est-il que les filtres ne créaient qu'un simulacre d'amour, reprit Emily. Une sorte d'obsession que je trouve glauque d'ailleurs, qui peut-être assimiler à de l'amour mais qui n'en est pas. Les sentiments n'ont rien à voir dedans, ce qui est crée est complétement … artificiel.

-Et en plus son effet est limité dans le temps, rappela Cédric. Si disons, je te faisais boire un filtre d'amour pour que tu « aimes » éperdument Simon et avoir enfin la paix avec vos stupides disputes, selon la puissance du filtre ça durerait de quelques heures à quelques jours, mais il faudrait t'en faire reboire pour que les effets perdurent.

-Et des idées stupides comme ça, tu en as encore beaucoup en stocke ?

-Amen ma sœur, marmonna Simon.

-Copieur.

Simon me lança un regard torve avant de m'enjoindre à réviser ma métamorphose puisque, devant l'échec sur les exceptions de la loi de Gamp, j'étais privée de balle aux prisonniers. Je soupirais en ouvrant mon livre, vaincue par la nécessité.

OoO

Nous avions fini par faire une balle aux prisonniers le dernier week-end des vacances, après qu'Emily se soit assurée que j'étais capable de jeter convenablement un sortilège d'apparition. J'y étais toujours aussi forte et Simon toujours aussi nul, donc ce fut pour l'ensemble la meilleure après-midi des vacances. A la fin, quand presque tout le monde s'était détourné du jeu pour retourner réviser, j'avais instauré des règles spécifiques pour Simon, afin qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps sur le terrain au lieu de se planquer dans la « prison ». Cédric et moi nous étions mis chacun de part et d'autre de lui, nous lançant la balle avec l'intention de le toucher, et lui devait nous éviter. Ce fut un calvaire pour lui mais il s'y plia de bonne grâce pour améliorer ses réflexes et sa gestuelle, et quand le soleil se coucha derrière les montagnes, il parvint même à gober la balle pour ensuite me la lancer avec hargne. Un bond m'avait permis de l'éviter et Cédric avait éclaté de rire avant de mettre fin au jeu, pour empêcher que ça ne dégénère en guerre entre moi et Simon. Nous avions terminé les vacances dans la Salle Commune en toute insouciance, riant bièraubeurre à la main, avant que la réalité de Poudlard nous happe à nouveau.

Avec la rentrée, un flot ininterrompu d'élève reprit les couloirs d'assauts, et la place se tarit sur les canapés de la salle. Elle amena également avec elle l'exaltation du Tournoi qui nous avait quitté avec les vacances, et la pression se remit à monter doucement. Cédric souriait moins, Emily était plus tendue, et Simon se renfermait dans un mutisme caractéristique de son stresse. Et moi, je regardais s'envoler la bonne humeur des vacances avec nostalgie, attendant la fin de ce Tournoi avec impatience pour retrouver une vraie vie d'étudiante. Le 24 juin n'arriverait jamais assez vite à mon goût.

Le lundi de rentrée s'était écoulé lentement, avec un certain ennui puisque la plupart des professeurs nous avaient mis la pression concernant les examens, nous rappelant qu'excepté Cédric, le Tournoi ne nous exemptait pas et que cet événement ne devait nous faire relâcher. Evidemment, pour beaucoup d'entre nous à Poufsouffle, Maison dite la plus travailleuse de Poudlard, le discourt avait un certain d'écho, bien que la plupart d'entre nous n'avait pas attendu les professeurs pour se plonger dans les révisions. Mais chez les autres élèves, cela provoquait plus d'agacement ou de nonchalance, et une fois que les professeurs se retournaient vers le tableau, ils se remettaient à parler du Tournoi. Et Cédric se tendait, et écoutait silencieusement les exaltations et les pronostiques sur la future épreuve, la mâchoire contractée.

-Pitié, demande à Simon d'aller leur jeter un maléfice, marmonnai-je en jetant un regard mauvais à deux Serdaigles.

C'était en Sortilège, et exceptionnellement je me retrouvais à côté de Cédric car nous étions pris dans une discussion de Quidditch quand nous étions entrés dans la salle. Octavia et Henry, l'un de ses camarades de Maison, spéculaient sur l'épreuve du 24 juin, proposant des tâches plus morbides les unes que les autres, insouciants de la présence de l'un des champions derrière eux. Octavia participait peu au jeu, remarquai-je, mais souriait poliment à chaque proposition indécente de Henry.

-Ou moi, d'ailleurs. J'ai jeté un super maléfice cuisant à Gillian Fawley la dernière fois.

-Sérieusement ? Pourquoi ?

Le sourire qui s'étira sur les lèvres de Cédric me rassura. Je recopiais vaguement les formules qui s'inscrivaient magiquement sur le tableau de Flitwick.

-Elle colportait des rumeurs sur Hermione Granger. Je n'aimais pas trop.

-Une vraie petite justicière, s'amusa Cédric en se détournant définitivement des Serdaigles. C'est vrai que Poudlard a abusé sur elle après l'article de Rita Skeeter. Mais tu vois que tu es capable de faire des belles choses.

J'eus le léger sourire et balayai la pièce du regard. Simon et Emily s'étaient installés au premier rang, et par la grâce du hasard celle-ci s'était retrouvée aux côtés de Roger Davies. Les deux étaient si raides qu'ils semblaient s'être pris un maléfice du saucisson. Mon regard descendit vers les premiers rangs et tomba sur la nuque de Miles, penché sur son parchemin avec une concentration évasive. Mes joues s'empourprèrent légèrement et je détournai le regard. Emily avait raison : je ne pouvais pas avoir de certitude absolue. J'avais fait le premier pas en l'embrassant dans la cuisine. Je ne pouvais pas faire machine arrière. Et plus que tout, je n'avais pas envie de faire machine arrière. J'avais envie d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait au delà de ce baiser. Tant pis si, avec cette décision, je décevais le garçon qui était assis à mes côtés.

-Je demande comment Roger et Emily se sont retrouvés l'un à côté de l'autre, commentai-je pour éloigner mes pensées de Miles.

-La patte du destin. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre eux cet été, mais Emily en est encore furieuse. Je pense que ça va au delà de l'histoire qui ne s'est pas faite parce que Roger est trop volage.

-Je suis d'accord. Mais va arracher cette information à Emily.

-A part Doloris, c'est impossible.

-Doloris ? Ce sera ça ta prochaine épreuve ?

Henry, le garçon de Serdaigle, s'était retourné avec avidité sur Cédric. Octavia rougit en observant que le champion était juste derrière elle et baissa honteusement le nez, regrettant sans doute toutes les spéculations qu'elle avait émise plus tôt sur les épreuves. Cédric perdit son sourire et fixa froidement Henry.

-Bien sûr que non.

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, lançai-je sèchement.

-Le Tournoi ça nous regarde tous, répliqua Henry avant de s'adresser à Cédric. Alors Diggory ? Tu vas le gagner ?

-Arrête, marmonna Octavia en tirant sa manche. Flitwick nous regarde.

C'était vrai, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était un regard particulièrement menaçant. Cela dit ça eut pour mérite de faire baisser les yeux de Henry, et il nous tourna enfin le dos. La sonnerie retentit un instant plus tard et Cédric se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires. Je dressai un sourcil face à sa précipitation qui renversa ses rouleaux de parchemin à terre.

-Tu as rendez-vous avec Cho ? proposai-je alors qu'il ramassait ses affaires, les joues cramoisies.

-Oui, avoua-t-il avec un sourire confus. On va aller … J'en sais rien. Loin. Dans une bulle où personne ne parle de la troisième tâche …

-On est qu'à la rentrée, Cédric …

-Justement. Ce n'est que la rentrée, et au moins dix personnes sont venues me voir en me demandant ce que j'avais prévu, si j'avais l'intention de gagner – Erwin m'a même proposé de casser une jambe à Potter ! Un jour, et je suis déjà acculé alors …

-Tu as besoin de souffler, achevai-je en chargeant mon sac. Je comprends parfaitement. Alors … Bonne escapade romantique.

Cédric m'adressa un nouveau sourire crispé, mais je sentis son regard glisser sur les premiers rangs, où Miles écoutait poliment l'une de ses camarades déblatérer vivement avec de grands gestes.

-Et toi ? s'enquit-t-il du bout des lèvres. Tu comptes faire quoi jusqu'au dîner ?

-Réviser, sans doute, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Emily a dit qu'elle m'aiderait pour la métamorphose …

Je fus satisfaite de constater que mes joues avaient gardé leur couleur naturelle et que ma voix n'avait rien laissé paraître. C'était en effet mon programme prévu, mais durant le cours, j'avais eu le cœur battant, et mon regard avait eu du mal à rester fixer sur mon parchemin, vagabondant régulièrement contre mon gré sur les premiers rangs … Peut-être que je changerais mes plans. Mes yeux glissèrent à nouveau inconsciemment, mais je le forçais à le fixer sur Cédric. Il fronçait les sourcils, comme s'il devinait mes intentions et planta son regard dans le mien.

-Vic' … Sérieusement, tu comptes faire quoi ?

Je m'efforçais d'avoir un sourire rassurant, le cœur battant parce que je vais de voir Miles se lever du coin de l'œil. Je trémoussai sur place, ne sachant que répondre sans qu'il ne me désapprouve quand Emily vint me sauver en remontant vers nous :

-Cédric qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Cho t'attend devant la salle !

Cédric et moi tournâmes la tête au même instant et effectivement Cho se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte, glissant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce pour savoir où en était Cédric. Celui-ci m'adressa une derrière œillade suspicieuse avant de prendre son sac et de sortir rejoindre sa petite-amie. Je déglutis violemment.

-J'ai changé d'avis. Il va me haïr.

-Ne dis pas de connerie, répliqua Emily en me donnant un coup de coude. Cédric s'adaptera, comme on s'est adopté à Cho, ou à la relation entre Simon et Octavia. Par les chaussettes de Merlin, Vic' ! Si j'ai pu accepter que Simon sorte avec Octavia, Cédric n'aura rien à dire sur le fait que tu sortes avec Miles.

-C'est bien vrai, commenta Simon, qui venait de remonter vers nous avec un sourire goguenard.

Roger Davies quant à lui prenait tout le temps de ranger ses affaires et je soupçonnais Emily de s'être enfuie dès les premiers tintements de sonnerie. Simon arriva à notre hauteur et me tapota la tête avec condescendance.

-Allez bon courage minus. On débattra ce soir de qui dit quoi à qui. Je me réserve Alexandre à défaut d'avoir ton père.

-Rêve toujours, rétorquai-je en me dégageant. Et minus toi-même.

-Et n'oublie pas, pas de prise de tête ! me rappela Emily en me serrant brièvement la main. Tu me raconteras ce soir !

- _Nous_ raconteras !

Emily jeta un regard torve à Simon et l'emmena à l'extérieur avec un gros soupir sous mon regard amusé. J'achevai de ranger mes affaires avec lenteur, les entrailles et la gorge nouée à mesure que la pièce se vidait. Puis une ombre vint obscurcir mon champ de vision et une voix moqueuse entonna au dessus de moi :

-Tu m'attends, Vic' ?

Je levai les yeux, un sourire coupable aux lèvres. Miles s'était appuyé contre ma table, son sac à dos négligemment jeté sur son épaule, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Je secouai ma plume devant son nez.

-En réalité comme tu le vois, je suis en train de ranger mes affaires.

-Tu en mets un, de temps. Dépêche-toi, la classe de ma sœur attend.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la porte pour effectivement voir des deuxièmes années s'agglutiner devant l'embrassure. Felicity, la jeune sœur de Miles aux cheveux bruns et aux jolis yeux bleus, adressa un signe de main à son frère avec un grand sourire. Je me dépêchais d'achever de ranger mes affaires pour suivre Miles hors de la salle. Felicity sautilla devant lui, ses cheveux bondissant sur ses épaules.

-Tu as appris quoi ? Tu pourras me montrer après ?

-Si tu es sage, répliqua-t-il en tirant l'une de ses mèches, lui arrachant une grimace. Je t'ai déjà présenté Victoria ?

Les yeux bleus de Felicity me dévisagèrent avec une certaine malice. Elle enroula sa cravate verte et argent autour de son poignet.

-Pas besoin, je t'ai vu un million de fois avec. Mais ravie que tu officialises la chose ! (Ses camarades commencèrent à s'engouffrer dans la salle et elle nous salua d'un geste de la main). A ce soir !

La porte se referma sur elle et le silence s'abattit sur le couloir, nous laissant seul Miles et moi. Je frottai discrètement mes joues pour en sonder la couleur : la rencontre fortuite avec Felicity n'avait fait qu'augmenter la pression. _Ravie que tu officialises la chose …_ Miles désigna la porte de la salle d'un mouvement de la main.

-Ma sœur.

-Enchantée. Elle a l'air adorable.

-Ça va, la petite est pire. Pendant toutes les vacances elle a essayé de s'introduire dans ma chambre et de voler mon balai. Ça a fini par arriver, elle a voulu l'essayer et on a tous fini à Saint-Mangouste.

-C'est l'hôpital des sorciers, ça ?

Miles confirma d'un hochement de tête. Nous commençâmes à faire quelques pas dans les couloirs, d'abord silencieusement, jusqu'à que je lui demande comment s'étaient passées ses vacances. Il avait apparemment travaillé la métamorphose d'arrache pied avec Felicity, car la matière était sa bête noire, tout fait pour éviter son autre sœur Cora, et passait la majorité des vacances dans sa chambre pour minimiser le contact avec ses parents. Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Si tu ne voulais pas voir tes parents, tu pouvais rester à Poudlard …

-Cora voulait que je revienne, et Felicity ne voulait pas que je la laisse y aller seule, répondit-t-il en haussant les épaules. Et puis je voulais en profiter pour revoir mon grand-père.

-Celui qui élève des chouettes ?

-Il est à la retraite, maintenant, mais oui. Et toi, les vacances ?

-Quidditch, balle aux prisonniers, révisions … Du grand classique.

-Et des nouvelles concernant la troisième tâche ?

Je secouai la tête, mes lèvres se pliant en une moue réprobatrice. Les vacances et l'absence du Tournoi me manquaient de plus en plus, mais je gageais qu'elles manquaient d'avantage à Cédric. Miles finit par s'arrêter devant les arcades qui bordaient le parc et s'adossa à l'un des piliers de pierre, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais le sourire se crispait face au silence, et je me rendis compte en cherchant à le combler que je n'avais pas d'autres sujets badins à épuiser. Et pire encore, que je n'en avais pas la moindre envie. Chaque mot vide de sens ne faisait qu'augmenter mon stresse et la boule de nervosité qui grossissait au creux de mon ventre. Ce fut sans doute elle qui me poussa à lâcher du bout des lèvres.

-Et donc … entre deux devoirs de métamorphose … Tu as pu réfléchir pendant les vacances ?

Je maudis mes joues d'ainsi s'enflammer, mais ma gêne fut atténuée par le fait que celles de Miles suivaient le même mouvement, si bien qu'il se frotta la peau comme si cela pouvait faire disparaître la couleur écarlate. Le geste fut attendrissant et m'arracha un sourire.

-C'est ça, moque-toi, maugréa Miles quand son regard effleura mon sourire. Mais je te rappelle que de nous deux, c'était toi qui avais à réfléchir. Mes sentiments envers toi ont toujours été parfaitement clairs.

-Sauf dans la cuisine. Dans la cuisine, c'est moi qui étais claire. Toi, tu as fait le mort.

C'était si direct que je laissai moi-même échapper un rire nerveux. La consternation emplit les iris de Miles, puis un sourire amusé ourla ses lèvres, et il passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux.

-D'accord. Tu as raison, j'ai fait le mort. Mais … je te l'ai dit, Vic', j'étais tellement surpris, je ne m'y attendais tellement pas … tu m'as tellement bassiné que tu n'avais pas de sentiments pour moi que j'avais fini par m'en convaincre. Alors j'ai réprimé ce que je ressentais pour toi et alors que le processus était en cours, tu changes d'avis et tu m'embrasses. C'était déstabilisant, je n'ai pas su comment réagir alors … je n'ai pas réagi.

-Oui enfin, je te préviens avant de t'embrasser, fis-je remarquer en levant les yeux au ciel. Il y a eu quelques secondes de latence.

Je me rappelai parfaitement de la lenteur avec laquelle on s'était rapproché, après que j'aie avoué à mi-mots avoir possiblement des sentiments pour lui. Ces quelques secondes ne lui avaient-elles pas donner un indice sur la teneur du moment ? N'avait-il pas eu le temps de prévoir une réaction, n'importe laquelle ? Ou avais-je mal fait les choses au point que ce soit trop troublant ? Miles eut l'air d'autant plus embarrassé et se dandina d'un pied à l'autre.

-Vic', j'ai parfaitement conscience d'avoir été d'une nullité incroyable, dans la cuisine. Pas la peine de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. J'ai parfaitement compris que j'avais gâché ce moment.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sans que je ne le contrôle. Lui, gâcher ce moment ? Ça n'avait pas été moi, avec mon indécision et mon inexpérience ? J'ouvris la bouche, prête à le détromper, mais Miles embraya avant que la moindre mot ne puisse franchir mes lèvres, agitant les mains et s'animant, comme si cet aveu lui avait donné le courage d'aller plus loin :

-Et j'en suis vraiment désolé, Victoria ! Je m'en suis voulu, dès que j'ai passé la porte de la cuisine je me suis rendu compte que j'avais foiré, avait été un imbécile sur toute la ligne ! Je n'ai pas réagi, je t'ai perdu pour après m'enfuir comme un lâche et te laisser seule quand les Weasley sont arrivés !

-Miles, ce n'est pas …

-J'aurais dû rester. J'aurais dû t'embrasser, Victoria, ne pas gâcher ça. Par les chaussettes de Merlin, j'aurais … En fait, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que j'aurais dû faire. Mais clairement, pas ce que j'ai fait …

-Miles …

-On est vraiment obligé de reparler de ça ? finit-il par lâcher en me regardant à travers ses cils, d'un air presque timide.

J'étais tellement abasourdie que je clignai stupidement des paupières, le cœur cognant contre ma cage thoracique si fort que je n'entendais maintenant plus que ça. Miles avait l'air sincèrement contrit, les joues écarlates et le regard rivé au sol. Ses mains étaient profondément enfouies dans ses poches et son talon heurtait sans cesse le parapet derrière lui, allant avec sa nervosité apparente. Il me jeta un regard furtif, et remarquant que je le fixai toujours sans rien dire baissa à nouveau les yeux. Les coups sur le parapet se firent plus pressants.

-Arrête de me fixer comme ça, marmonna-t-il, enfonçant d'avantage ses mains dans ses poches. Ça devient gênant.

-Désolée. C'est simplement, que …

Ma phrase suspendue ramena son regard sur moi, et mon cœur manqua un battement. Soudainement les mots que je m'apprêtais à prononcer s'étouffèrent dans ma gorge. Miles dressa un sourcil, m'incitant silencieusement à poursuivre et je déglutis pour lâcher :

-Je pensais que … c'était moi qui avais gâché le moment. Que je t'avais tellement repoussé que tes sentiments avaient changé. Et dans le cuisine j'avais cette impression de … comment dire … (mes joues s'embrasèrent autant que celles de Miles, et je fus sur le point de me ventiler de ma main) je ne sais pas, mal faire les choses ?

-Mal faire les choses ?

Ce n'était pas humainement possible de rougir si fort. Même dans les dessins animés les visages ne devaient pas être si écarlates. Je sentais avec une grande fébrilité la chaleur émanait de ma peau, et je rassemblais fiévreusement mes cheveux en une courte queue-de-cheval. A mon tour, je fuyais le regard de Miles, mais je sentais le sien sur moi sans arriver à en capter l'expression. Puis une fois que ma queue fut terminée et que ma température corporelle fut un tantinet baissé, un son retentit dans le couloir, incongru et déboussolant. La flambée reprit de plus belle quand je me rendis compte que Miles venait d'éclater de rire, si fort que ses éclats se répercutaient sur les antiques pierres du château et bourdonnaient à mes oreilles. Il avait sorti une main de sa poche pour la plaquer contre sa bouche, comme si cela pouvait contenir son hilarité soudaine. Alors je vis ses épaules se détendre, les mains sortir des poches. Le talon cessa de marteler le parapet et à mesure que son rire emplissait l'espace la tension s'échappait de son corps. Et ce fut communicatif malgré moi : je me mis à pouffer également, de façon si incontrôlable que je dus m'adosser à côté de lui au portique, les épaules secouées. Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions assis à terre dans le couloir, haletants, épaule contre épaule à nous remettre de notre fou rire qui, je devais l'avouer, nous avait été bénéfique. Miles avait ramené un genou plié et posé son bras dessus, bien plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis le début de notre discussion. J'étais presque persuadée que mes joues avaient repris leur couleur naturelle, ne subsistant de mon embarras et de mon hilarité qu'une couleur rosé.

-Ah Seigneur, soupirai-je, un sourire insensé aux lèvres. On est vraiment des crétins.

-C'est un bon résumé.

Le sourire que je sentais dans la voix de Miles me rassura, et quand je tournais le visage vers lui pour l'apercevoir, il s'étirait d'une oreille à l'autre, tout aussi insensé que le mien. Il dût sentir mon regard sur lui car il tourna la tête pour planter ses yeux dans les miens. Nous étions si proches que nos nez se touchaient presque et se frôlèrent même quand il inclina légèrement son visage. L'espace qui nous séparait était si court que je ne savais où poser les yeux, et je me rendis compte inconsciemment que mon regard s'attardait très souvent sur ses lèvres. Des lèvres sur lesquelles s'étirèrent un léger sourire.

-Alors je te propose … qu'on arrête d'être des crétins ?

Je déglutis violemment, pour faire passer la boule chauffée à blanc qui s'était formée dans la gorge lorsque le regard de Miles avait accroché le mien. J'ouvris la bouche, et me retrouvai incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, rendue muette par la teneure du moment. Pour ne pas perdre la face, je hochai doucement la tête, et par là même rapprochant mon visage du sien. Nos fronts entrèrent en contact, et à partir de là, tout sembla facile. Miles n'eut qu'à franchir la faible distance qui séparait ses lèvres des miennes, et cette fois ce fut parfait. C'était doux, prudent, tout empreint d'une certaine tendresse. Ma main se perdit avec hésitation sur sa joue, tremblante et Miles l'attrapa pour enserrer mes doigts contre son visage, approfondissant notre baiser. Il caressa doucement mes cheveux avant que je ne m'écarte lentement, sans réellement m'éloigner. Mes doigts continuèrent de frôler sa peau avec indécision, comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire. Pourtant la chaleur sous ma peau était bien réelle, comme le doux sourire de Miles lorsqu'il écarta une mèche rebelle de mon visage pour la ramener derrière mon oreille.

-Si j'avais su qu'il fallait simplement te laisser partir pour que tu acceptes, j'aurais arrêté de harceler dès le début, plaisanta-t-il avec un petit rire tremblotant.

-Quel crétin tu fais, vraiment.

-Mais … un crétin qui devient ton petit-ami ?

Cette fois le rire qui franchit mes lèvres fut plus franc, et je m'écartais pour passer une main dans mes cheveux. Les doigts de Miles virent frôler les miens, comme pour insister sur sa question. Je réfléchis un fraction de seconde avant de prendre sa main dans la mienne, comme une réponse, et de le gratifiai d'un sourire timide.

-J'en ai bien l'impression.

-Par Merlin pincez-moi ! lâcha-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire extatique aux lèvres. Au bout d'un an et demi je sors enfin avec Victoria Bennett !

-Et quoi, tu veux une médaille ?

-Ça mériterait, non ?

Je secouai la tête en m'esclaffant doucement, serrant mécaniquement ses doigts des miens.

-Non. Les médailles on réserve ça pour le Quidditch quand je t'aurais battu à plate couture.

-En même temps avec l'Attrapeur qu'on a … Ce n'est pas une gloire.

-Fallait pas accepter le Nimbus 2001.

Miles me jeta un regard circonspect, mais un sourire de ma part suffit à l'adoucir, et il caressa doucement le dos de ma main de son pouce. Un frisson remonta mon bras, et je poussai le vice à me laisser aller contre lui, et à appuyer ma joue contre son épaule. J'exhalai un léger soupir dans lequel les restes de pressions et de gênes s'échappèrent pour ne laisser que la plénitude. Mon premier baiser avait été arraché, mon second raté, mais la troisième fois avait été la bonne, si je pouvais dire. Non, décidemment, ce n'était pas si terrible.

Rester à en informer Cédric.

Et Simon.

Et Emily.

Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres quand je me rendis compte que le plus dur restait à faire. Car dans ma liste j'avais également oublié Alexandre, ce grand frère que j'aimais de tout mon cœur mais dont je n'avais aucune idée de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir face à la nouvelle relation de sa petite sœur à l'égard de laquelle il était si protecteur. Miles me jeta un regard surpris.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Tu crois que ce serait possible qu'on reste genre … dans une bulle ? Où il n'y aurait que nous deux et personne pour commenter … ça ?

Je désignai du menton nos mains entrelacées et un nouveau sourire frôla les lèvres de Miles. Mais cette fois, il était nettement plus dépité.

-Oh crois-moi, Vic', j'aimerais bien.

Mon cœur dévala ma poitrine et je jetai un regard désappointé à Miles. Il ne me regardait pas, mais fixait nos doigts noués sans se départir de son sourire étrange.

-Tu crois … que Selwyn pourrait dire quelque chose ?

-Selwyn, Montague, Warrington, Flint, énuméra-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule. On ne peut pas dire que tu sois particulièrement appréciée chez les Serpentards. Alors oui, je m'attends à des remarques, des moqueries, mais je commence à m'y être habitué.

-Miles …

-Vic', je m'en moque totalement. Franchement, tu comptes plus que tout ce qu'ils pourraient dire.

Là dessus il se pencha à nouveau sur moi et effleura mes lèvres d'un baiser qui se voulait tendre et rassurant, mais qui ne parvint pas à effacer totalement la culpabilité qui s'était mise en enfler en moi. Les secondes et la chaleur des lèvres de Miles sur les miennes finirent par l'apaiser et je fermais les paupières pour profiter pleinement du baiser. Et ses propos m'avaient rassurée, et surtout touchée. « Tu comptes plus que tout ce qu'ils pourraient dire ». Je n'étais pas sûre que c'était une phrase que Miles aurait pu prononcé il y avait quelques semaines, lui qui espérait si ardemment une bonne entrée au Ministère qu'il avait trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de se rapprocher d'Ulysse Selwyn. Mais à présent c'était fini. A présent il était là, et il m'embrassait. Et il y avait quelques semaines, je n'aurais jamais songé que cela me rendrait si heureuse.

Enfin, cela me rendait heureuse. Jusqu'à que j'ouvre un œil, enivrée par un baiser qui s'était plus attardé que le précédant, et que je croise un œil vert à peine caché derrière un angle du couloir. Je grognai tout contre les lèvres de Miles avant de m'écarter pour pester :

-Je vais le tuer.

Miles dressa un sourcil surpris.

-Selwyn ? Je sais que ce n'est pas le grand amour entre vous mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça réglerait …

-Pas Selwyn. Pas encore.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au fond du couloir et cette fois j'aperçu distinctement un mouvement de repli derrière le mur. Etrangement, j'enrageai autant que cela m'amusait presque. J'adressai un sourire crispé à Miles.

-Désolée, cette fois c'est moi qui vais devoir partir comme une voleuse. J'ai … quelque chose à régler ?

-Quelque chose ? répéta-t-il avec suspicion, se tordant le cou pour fixer la direction dans laquelle je regardais. Ou quelqu'un ?

-Quelqu'un que je peux gérer. Peut-être la plus facile. Ça te dérange si … ?

-Non, vas-y. De toute façon … On se revoit bientôt ?

J'eus un sourire attendri et pris mon courage à deux main pour me pencher vers lui et l'embrasser doucement avant de murmurer un « très bientôt ». Puis je me dressai sur mes pieds, rompant tout lien physique entre Miles et moi et mettant définitivement un terme à ce doux moment. Je repris mon sac de cours abandonné sur le mur opposé et après un dernier signe de la main je m'éloignai dans le couloir, un sourire que je savais incroyablement niais aux lèvres. Je venais de tordre ma bouche pour le faire disparaître quand Miles m'interpella. Je fis volte-face pour le voir se redresser à son tour, souriant de façon crispée.

-Finalement, je ne la trouve pas si idiote cette histoire de bulle. Alors peut-être que dans un premier temps … on pourrait s'en contenter, non ? Juste … le temps de trouver nos marques.

Ma bouche se tordit en une grimace dubitative. Emily me sauterait dessus dès que j'aurais posé un pied dans la salle Commune et Cédric soupçonnait quelque chose. L'idée d'une bulle où nous ne serions que deux à partager le secret de notre nouvelle relation me paraissait bien illusoire. Et la proposition m'étonnait beaucoup, compte tenu du zèle peu discret dont Miles avait fait état pour sortir avec moi.

-Une bulle légèrement élargie serait envisageable, pondérai-je alors d'un ton prudent. Mais …

-Je m'en contenterais, sourit Miles. Merci, Vic'.

Le « de rien » resta bloqué dans ma gorge alors je me contentai d'un hochement de tête avant de raser le mur du couloir. J'entendis les pas de Miles s'éloigner dans la direction opposée, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. En un geste inconscient je portais ma main à mes lèvres, comme pour garder la chaleur de notre dernier baiser, m'assurer que ce qui venait de se passer était bien réel, et pas un songe dont je me rappellerais à peine une fois réveillée. Peut-être aurais-je dû prolonger ce moment pour m'assurer de cela …

-Ah Bones, lâchai-je en tournant enfin au détour du couloir. T'as vraiment un don pour tout gâcher.

Mais je fronçai les sourcils en arrivant face au corridor. Vide. Complétement vide. J'avais beau le fouiller du regard, je n'y voyais que des murs de pierre, une vieille armure dans une alcôve et de vieux portraits de sorciers qui me fixaient avec consternation. Pourtant je n'avais pas rêvé … J'aurais reconnu le vert des yeux de Simon entre mille …

-Par Merlin, Bones, où tu te caches ?

-Si vous parlez du garçon blond, il est parti il y a quelques secondes.

Je sursautai devant cette voix désincarnée qui semblait venue de nul part, la main sur le cœur. Puis je perçus un mouvement frénétique sur ma gauche et découvrit une sorcière peinte dans de lourd habits médiévaux me faire de grands signe de la main depuis son cadre pour attirer mon attention. Rassurée je me rapprochai d'elle, et elle fronça son nez pointu.

-Franchement ma fille, vous ferez mieux de faire quelques efforts de présentations. Vous n'arriverez pas à garder votre conquête en restant coiffée de la sorte.

-Pardon ?

Mécaniquement, j'effleurai ma queue de cheval dont la moitié de mèche trop courte s'échappait et qui en était presque défaite et me retournai. Effectivement depuis son cadre la sorcière avait une vue parfaite sur l'angle et les deux couloirs. Je m'empourprai, mais cette fois de rage. Par Merlin, ne pouvait-on avoir aucune intimité à Poudlard ? Même quand vous vous pensez à l'abri des regards, des yeux peints vous suivaient partout. C'était agaçant. La sorcière eut un reniflement méprisant.

-Un joli garçon, je n'en disconviens pas. Tout de même, vous auriez pu avoir plus de tenue …

-Ce couloir était désert.

-J'étais là, moi.

-Et moi aussi ! ajouta le portrait d'un vieux maître devant son chaudron. Enfin, dans le cadre d'Imelda, on avait une belle vue …

-Oui bon j'ai compris, râlai-je, mes joues rougissantes de plus belle. Vous avez vu Simon ?

Imelda hocha gravement la tête et un sourire sinistre releva la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Simon je ne sais pas si tel est son nom, mais clairement nous n'étions pas seuls à vous observer. Comme je vous l'ai indiqué, il est parti quelques secondes avant votre arrivée.

-Je vais le tuer. Le tuer, brûler son corps à l'acide, et enterrer les restes dans la Forêt Interdite.

Je ne m'attardai pas sur le regard proprement choqué de la sorcière et pris congé des portraits sans même un merci.

-La prochaine fois pensez au moins à vous coiffer ! me jeta tout de même Imelda avant que je ne tourne au détour d'un couloir.

Ma coiffure, c'était bien le cadet de mes soucis. Ma discussion avec ces stupides peintures avaient refroidi mon enthousiasme et maintenant que les minutes s'écoulaient, le moment qui sur le coup m'avait paru si réel devenait soudain aussi brumeux qu'un songe. J'aurais dû rester avec Miles, plutôt que de courir après ce fantôme qu'avait décidé de devenir Simon Bones … Je gémis seule dans le couloir avec désespoir en songeant qu'il avait sans doute assisté à toute la scène et devait sans doute allègrement en conter chaque détail à une Emily trépignante et à un Cédric réprobateur.

Bien. Que la tempête tombe … De toute manière à peine ma belle bulle avait été crée que les vent l'avait faite voler en éclat.


	21. Chapter 20 : And Happy Birthday

Chapitre 20 : And Happy Birthday. 

J'avais tardé à descendre à la Salle Commune, ne pouvant me résoudre à affronter mes trois camarades et leurs réactions diverses et j'avais flâné à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, contemplant les grands arbres et la noirceur qui se dégageait de leurs ombres pour y trouver un côté apaisant. J'aurais voulu courser Simon et lui tirer les oreilles à lui en déchirer le lobe, mais je n'avais pas le courage de fouiller tout le château. J'avais même croisé Hagrid, qui avec un signe de main chaleureux m'avait rappelé qu'il me devait une tasse de thé après le service que Cho et moi lui avions rendu. Je m'étais exécutée avec un sourire et m'étais retrouvé par le plus complet des hasard dans la petite masure composée d'une unique pièce, avec des furets morts pendant aux fenêtres, et un molosse bavant sur mes genoux, devant une tasse de thé brûlante et des gâteaux d'apparence si dure que je n'osais y toucher. Mais la bonhomie d'Hagrid avait été telle que j'en avais oublié ces petits détails.

-J'aurais dû prendre votre cours en fait, au lieu de prendre Arithmancie, conclu-je après avoir avalé ma dernière lampée de thé. J'aurais passé deux meilleures années …

-Pourquoi avoir pris Arithmancie alors ?

-Je voulais prouver à ma mère que science et magie ne sont pas incompatibles, expliquai-je en reposant ma tasse. Elle travaille dans un cabinet pharmaceutique et elle a un esprit très cartésien. Du coup elle a euh … a beaucoup de mal à accepter la magie.

Le regard surpris d'Hagrid m'indiqua qu'il ne savait sans doute pas ce qu'était un cabinet pharmaceutique, mais il parut comprendre l'idée car ses prunelles sombres brillèrent de sollicitude. Il me tapota la main avec une étonnante douceur compte tenu de son gabarit.

-Je vois. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose, Victoria : tu n'as rien à prouver à personne. ça ne sert à rien de faire des choses pour les autres qui te rendent malheureuse, ça t'entrainera dans une spirale infernale qui ne te donnera aucune satisfaction, parce que les autres ne seront jamais satisfait des efforts que tu feras pour eux. Non, ma grande, vis pour toi. Si ta mère t'aime elle finira par t'apprécier à ta juste valeur, sorcière ou non.

-C'est compliqué chez moi, poursuivis-je néanmoins avec indécision. Mon père et ma mère ont foi en deux choses : la science et la religion. Ça peut paraître paradoxal parce que c'est deux choses qui s'opposent, mais ils n'ont jamais été de cet avis. Ils ont toujours trouvé qu'en réalité la science et la religion étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce et qu'on ne pouvait donner sens à l'une sans comprendre l'autre. Une pièce ça n'a que deux faces alors la magie … ça passe à la trappe pour eux.

-Alors le jour où tu auras dix-sept ans tu ne feras pas de magie chez toi ?

-Si. Mais pas devant eux. Peut-être devant mon frère, ça risquerait de l'amuser.

Mais Alexandre était parti, à présent, me rappelai-je avec tristesse. Il n'était pas dit que je vois énormément cet été. Peut-être irais-je passer quelques semaines dans son nouvel appartement, ce serait plus plaisant que de vivre l'été avec mon père ou ma mère à fleur de peau. Seigneur, que n'avais-je pas le droit d'en parler à mon grand-père Miro … Sûr que lui la magie l'aurait intéressé, lui qui était si curieux, si tolérant – n'ayant jamais compris que sa fille ait épousé un Pasteur.

-Quelle tristesse, d'être sorcière et de devoir te cacher, même au sein de ta famille, me plaignit Hagrid avant de sourire d'un air affable. Mais je t'assure que ça va se tasser. Les gens finissent par accepter ce qui les a d'un prime abord rebuté. Regarde-moi. Je suis un demi-Géant et je suis toujours là.

Je me dandinai, prise de court par la franchise de Hagrid. Tout Poudlard avait beau être au courant de son état de demi-Géant depuis l'article de Rita Skeeter, je ne pensais pas qu'il en parlerait si directement.

-Ça n'a pas dû être facile, après l'article, convins-je timidement.

-Non, vraiment pas, confirma Hagrid, le regard brillant. Je recevais des lettres de menace, des élèves que j'aimais bien quittaient mon cours, j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu la confiance de tout le monde … Mais ça a fini par se tasser et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux je me suis rendu compte que j'avais reçu autant de soutiens que de brimades. Peut-être que c'est le cas aussi chez toi … Mais que simplement tu n'as pas encore ouvert les yeux.

-J'espère.

Hagrid me gratifia d'un nouveau sourire qui fit frémir sa barbe, et consulta une montre à gousset qu'il sorti de sa poche.

-Bonté divine ! Nous avons bien parlé, c'est presque l'heure du dîner et je dois nourrir les chevaux de Beauxbâtons avant …

-Je vais vous laisser, dis-je en me levant d'un bond, m'attirant le regard noir du molosse qui avait installé sa tête sur mes cuisses. Vraiment, merci pour le thé.

-De rien Victoria. Tu avais l'air … d'avoir besoin de parler.

Je lui souris timidement en renouant mon écharpe autour de mon cou. Oui, c'était sans doute vrai. Ma récente mise en couple avec Miles et les conséquences m'avaient quelque peu retourner l'esprit, et je ressortis de la chahute d'Hagrid avec des pensées bien plus plaisantes, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Presque prête à affronter la tornade Emily et à aller tirer les oreilles de Simon. Je repartis sur le chemin qui menait au château après un dernier signe de main à l'adresse d'Hagrid, ses sablés d'une raideur incroyable dans les poches – il avait tant tenu à ce que j'en emporte quelques uns et je me sentis presque coupable à l'idée que j'allais probablement les jeter directement au feu. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première chose que je fis en arrivant dans une Salle Commune désertée par l'appel du dîner. Ne subsistait que quelques septièmes années qui traînaient sur un devoir de Sortilèges, et Renata qui lisait dans un fauteuil – mais c'était habituel, elle sautait régulièrement les repas. Elle me jeta un regard oblique lorsque je passai devant elle, et je m'efforçai de sourire quand ses yeux glacés croisèrent les miens.

-Ça va ? me surpris-je à demander, sans doute parce qu'il serait trop impoli de passer devant elle sans lui adresser la parole.

Mais visiblement ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé car pour toute réponse elle se contenta d'un coup d'épaule évasif. Alors que je la dépassai, sa voix claqua sèchement :

-Emily est restée en haut, je crois qu'elle t'attend.

-Ah ? m'étonnai-je. Merci.

Renata eut un vague mouvement agacé de la main et je me dépêchai de prendre congé de camarade de bien sombre humeur. Quand j'arrivai dans notre chambre, Emily était effectivement allongée à plat ventre sur son lit, ses lunettes chaussées sur son nez à lire son numéro de _Sorcière-Hebdo_. Elle leva les yeux sur moi lorsque je claquai la porte d'un geste théâtrale et un lent sourire d'étira largement sur ses lèvres.

-Bah alors, tu en as mis un temps, se moqua-t-elle en tournant négligemment la page du magazine.

-J'avoue que j'ai trainé avant de monter, admis-je tout en grimpant sur son lit. Renata est d'humeur exécrable.

-Pas étonnant. Elle vient d'apprendre que Mathilda sortait avec Erwin, elle l'a un peu mauvaise. Décidemment une journée pour les couples …

Elle me lorgna l'air malicieux et mes yeux roulèrent dans mes orbites. J'avouai être surprise de l'information en elle-même : je n'aurais pas cru que cette histoire entre Mathilda et Erwin puisse réellement aboutir. Je dressai un sourcil dubitatif.

-Et qui te dis que je suis en couple ?

-Et qui te dis que je parlais de toi ?

Je donnai une tape sèche sur le bras d'Emily, qui laissa échapper un petit rire en refermant _Sorcière-Hebdo_. Là dessus elle se redressa et s'assit en tailleur face à moi, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

-Allez maintenant je t'écoute. Je veux tout, de A à Z, du moment où tu es sortie de Sortilège jusqu'au moment où tu as passé le seuil de cette chambre.

-Mais … tu n'as pas vu Simon ?

-Simon ?

Emily fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Non, pas depuis le cours de Sortilège. Pourquoi, il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, déboussolée. Quoique Simon ait vu, il l'avait gardé pour lui ce qui amenuisait mon envie d'enterrer les restes de son corps brûler à l'acide dans la Forêt Interdit.

-Rien, laisse tomber. Donc. Euh … Par où commencer ?

-Le début. C'est bien le début.

-Em' … Merci de ne pas m'avoir sauté à la gorge. Je suis fière de toi.

-J'en suis ravie, rétorqua-t-elle en balayant mes remerciement d'un revers de main. Maintenant je veux absolument tout savoir parce que sinon cette fois je risque fortement de te sauter à la gorge.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ma gorge, et Emily prolongea son regard, sans qu'il ne soit trop insistant. Sa patience m'apaisa étrangement et j'étais secrètement soulagée qu'elle ne soit pas passée en mode « tempête ». Alors ma langue se délia naturellement. Si mon récit fut entrecoupé des rires et commentaires d'Emily, elle fut relativement complaisante. Quand j'achevai l'histoire, nous étions toutes deux allongées sur son lit, nos jambes se balançant à la perpendiculaire à mesure des mots. Lorsque que je conclus en songeant que j'étais sans doute en couple avec Miles Bletchley, ses pieds martelèrent le matelas avec frénésie.

-Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux des couples ! se réjouit-t-elle avec un immense sourire. Et comment tu te sens ?

-Bien je crois, évaluai-je en me palpant le bras. Je ne me suis pas transformée en statue de sel.

-Très drôle. Pour de vrai ?

-Vraiment bien, Em'. J'ai plus qu'à voir comment ça se passe.

Je fus surprise en prononçant ces paroles de constater que je les pensais réellement. Malgré ma chasse avortée au Simon sauvage et mon errance près de la forêt, je me trouvais à présent apaisée, presque sûre de moi. J'avais presque réussi à garder la sensation des lèvres de Miles sur les miennes, m'y accrochant pour que cela ne devienne pas un rêve. Donc j'avais bel et bien embrassé Miles dans le couloir de Sortilège, et nous avions bien établis que nous sortions ensemble. Et maintenant que les images me revenaient en tête, un léger sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres, inexplicable. Sourire qu'Emily capta car elle poussa un profond soupir dépité.

-Hey le voilà, le sourire niais. Franchement il va falloir qu'on travaille là dessus, il est hors de question que je te trimballe avec un sourire pareil dans les couloirs.

-Dixit la fille qui n'arrêtait pas de rire bêtement aux blagues douteuses d'un bellâtre hispanique au bal de noël ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-il devenu ce bellâtre hispanique ? Je ne t'ai plus vu une seule fois avec depuis le bal.

-Oh ce n'était qu'un bellâtre hispanique, lâcha-t-elle avec un geste désinvolte de la main.

Je prolongeai mon regard face à la nonchalance feinte d'Emily. La fausseté se voyait au pli de dépit qui avait déformé ses lèvres, ainsi qu'au gros coup que son pied avait frappé le matelas. Consciente que ses gestes trahissaient sa nervosité, elle roula sur le dos dans une position plus immobile, les doigts croisés derrière sa nuque.

-Je suis contente que ce se soit bien passé pour toi, finit-t-elle par entonner, l'air sincère. Tu une fille très bien, qui donne beaucoup d'elle même aux autres. Il est temps que tu reçoives. Que quelqu'un prenne bien soin de toi. Tu le mérites.

-Toi aussi tu le mériterais, Em', répondis-je, stupéfaite par les mots élogieux de mon amie. Tu es une fille super …

Emily tourna le visage vers moi, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Les lunettes qu'elle avait repoussées sur sa tête avaient chu sur le matelas et un voile de fins cheveux d'or retombait sur sa joue rebondie. C'était vraiment une très jolie fille, avec un visage de poupée et un beau regard azur qui pétillait sans cesse. Je m'étais toujours étonné de ne jamais lui avoir connue de relation. Bien sûr, des noms l'entouraient toujours – Roger Davies pour ne citer que lui – sans que rien ne soit officiel. A notre connaissance, Emily Fawley, malgré sa beauté et sa popularité, était toujours restée célibataire. Sans doute la faute à son sale caractère. Elle ricana avec dépit avant de se redresser.

-Laisse tomber, Vic'. Moi j'attire toujours les mauvais garçons. Toi tu as la chance de construire une relation saine et sereine avec quelqu'un qui a une réelle affection pour toi. Ça s'est vu lorsque tu t'es désartibulée … Je te fais confiance là dessus. Tu as toujours eu une excellente intuition, tu ne ferais pas quelque chose qui te mettrais en danger. Tu te sens en confiance ?

-Assez oui, confirmai-je avec un sourire tenu. Enfin il faut encore que je prenne mes marques, c'est tout nouveau pour moi … Alors je pense qu'on ne le dira pas à grand monde dans un premier temps.

-Pas à Cédric donc ?

J'hésitai, balançant le chef de droite à gauche avec indécision. Emily posa une main apaisante sur mon bras.

-Je comprends. Cédric n'aime pas Miles, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il accueillera bien la nouvelle. Attends peut-être que le déroulé de la troisième tâche tombe ? Il aura une épine sortie du pied et on pourra lui en replanter une.

-Amies indignes que nous sommes.

-S'il n'accepte pas Miles, c'est lui l'ami indigne, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire nettement plus malicieux qui me rassura. On va dîner ? Je commence à mourir de faim, à t'attendre ici comme une malheureuse.

-Excellente idée, approuvai-je en songeant aux biscuits sec de Hagrid que j'avais jeté dans le feu, et au thé qui ne m'avait nullement rassasié. Par Merlin je pourrais manger un dragon !

-Ravie de voir que tu te mets enfin aux expression sorcières ! s'esclaffa Emily en passant un pull. Et au fait … On fait quoi de Simon ?

Je grognai contre le matelas. J'en avais presque oublié l'éclat de son œil vert alors que j'embrassais Miles. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il n'en n'avait pas fait état à Cédric, sinon je promettais de ramener son cadavre à ses parents après mon anniversaire.

-Je me charge du gnome. Comme toujours.

OoO

Le sourire radieux que m'avait adressé Cédric au dîner attestait que Simon était resté coi sur ce qu'il avait vu – ou non – dans le couloir. Lui-même était installé à côté de Cédric, en face de sa sœur Susan qui mangeait à moitié endormie sur son poing. Un devoir de Potion qui lui avait pris la nuit, nous expliqua Simon dans un chuchotement pour ne pas troubler sa sœur. J'avais lorgné ce dernier tout le repas, lui jetant un coup d'œil entre deux bouchés de pomme de terre. Mais le seul indice qu'il me donna fut un sourire énigmatique lorsqu'il croisa mon regard au milieu du dessert. Sourire accompagné d'une remarque fort déplaisante sur le chocolat que j'avais laissé tombé sur ma chemise, et il fallut Cédric pour m'empêcher d'envoyer une belle cuillère de sauce chocolat à son visage de lutin. Un repas en toute quiétude, autour duquel j'avais réussi à accrocher le regard de Miles alors que je quittais la Grande Salle. Le sourire que nous échangeâmes à ce moment là acheva de me rassurer quand à la nouveauté de notre relation. Je n'avais rien rêvé, c'était bien réel.

La suite me prouva que mes craintes avaient effectivement étaient vaines. Malgré son étonnant désir de discrétion, Miles ne manquait jamais l'occasion de me voler un baiser, ou de passer du temps avec moi, même si c'était simplement pour réviser à la bibliothèque. Il n'était pas insistant, et je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il empiétait sur l'espace vital qui m'était si cher. Les choses se mettaient naturellement en place, et le fait que peu de personne étaient au courant annihilait la pression du regard de l'autre. Seule l'air bienveillant d'Emily veillait sur nous, houspillant Cédric chaque fois qu'il jetait sur nous un regard suspicieux. Je m'en voulais de cacher ma relation à Cédric mais les arguments d'Emily ainsi que la suite m'avait convaincu : la troisième tâche se rapprochait de jour en en jour et la pression de Poudlard avait fini par avoir raison de la sérénité de Cédric. Nous tentions de l'empêcher de s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque et Cho et moi, malgré notre réserve respective, nous coalisions pour l'emmener le plus que possible sur un terrain de Quidditch. Entre cette inquiétude relancée et la nouvelle amourette – celle-ci parfaitement officielle – entre Mathilda et Erwin qui enchantait tout Poufsouffle, je me tenais loin des projecteurs et cela m'allait très bien.

Enfin. Ça c'était avant que le huit mai ne me tombe sur la tête.

-Debout ! Allez, réveille-toi !

Un oreiller s'abattit brutalement sur mon visage et je le repoussai d'une main molle, l'esprit encore embué par le sommeil et la vue obscurcie par les paillettes du marchand de sable. Un nouveau coup me fut asséné sur le crâne et je lâchai un glapissement :

-Bones !

-Allez Vicky, réveille-toi !

-Je vais t'arracher les yeux !

-Commence par te réveiller, ce serait déjà bien. C'est pas le tee-shirt d'Alex, ça ?

-C'était, bougonnai-je en ramenant mes couvertures sur moi.

Leur chaleur apaisante me fit soupirer d'aise, mais lentement mon esprit sortait de la brume du sommeil, et je fus satisfaite de pouvoir garder les yeux ouverts sans que leur brûlure ne soit trop agressive. Simon avait écarté les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin et la pâle lumière rosée qui inondait notre chambre m'indiquait qu'il devait encore être de bon matin. Il s'était assis au bord de mon lit, le coussin qui m'avait si durement réveillé serré contre sa poitrine. Je lui jetai un regard noir.

-On devait avoir un système de toboggan comme Gryffondor. Genre une herse qui te serait tomber dessus et t'aurais coupé en deux.

-Je te trouve bien violente de si bon matin, pépia Simon, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi : le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent face à l'aurore et les elfes se sont surpassés au petit-déjeuner. Comble de la bonne journée, je n'ai pas Potion aujourd'hui et toi tu ne verras pas Maugrey. Ah et ce menu détail : tu as dix-sept ans.

-J'ai quoi ?

Simon me jeta un regard consterné alors que je me redressai vivement, faisant par là même danser des étoiles devant mes yeux face à la brusquerie du mouvement. Je portai une main à ma tempe le temps que mon monde se stabilise et que toutes les informations et souvenirs affluent à mon esprit. Alors un lent sourire naquit sur mes lèvres et mes pieds se mirent à marteler le matelas d'excitation.

-Par Merlin oui j'ai dix-sept ans !

-Oui oui, félicitation mais calme-toi ! m'enjoignis Simon en posant une main ferme sur mes genoux et faire cesser l'agitation de mes jambes. Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour tout le monde.

-Je peux faire de la magie légalement et pas toi !

-Voilà précisément où je voulais en venir.

Je lançai un poing victorieux vers le ciel, parfaitement éveillée et extatique, sous les yeux blasés de Simon.

-Ah Merlin. Les oiseaux ont beau chanté, ça va être une sale journée pour moi.

-C'est pour ça que tu as tenu à me réveiller ? me moquai-je en me penchant vers la table de nuit pour attraper ma baguette. Pour me gâcher au moins le réveil ?

Je donnai un coup sec de la baguette en direction de Simon. Il eut un mouvement de recul, comme s'il craignait que je lui jette un maléfice, mais la seule chose qui se passa fut la réparation du cadran de sa montre, fissurée depuis quelques mois et détail qui me crispait à chaque fois. Il lui jeta un regard surpris, avant de sourire avec sarcasme.

-Merveilleux. Ton premier sort en tant que majeure a été de réparer ma montre. Mais tu sais qu'à Poudlard tu aurais pu le faire il y a des semaines ?

-Je me sentirais sorcière majeure une fois dehors, je pense, songeai-je, effectivement déçue de l'effet. Lorsque je pourrais enfin utiliser ma baguette à Terre-en-Landes.

-Pour ranger ta chambre par exemple ?

-Te transformer en crapaud, je dirais. Ou en puce, je n'ai pas encore décidé.

-En puce ?

Son air à la fois stupéfait et dépité m'arracha un sourire moqueur. Je pointai ma baguette sur lui, et cette fois je le vis distinctement porter la main à sa poche, comme pour dégainer la sienne.

-Prépare-toi bien, Simon Bones. Une fois sortie du Poudlard Express, j'aurais un mois avant que tu aies à ton tour dix-sept ans, un mois de pure puissance que je compte bien utiliser à bon escient.

-Je n'en doute pas, rétorqua Simon en passa le doigt sur le fil de ma baguette pour l'écarter de son visage. Mais je ne suis pas venu uniquement pour te gâcher le réveil, mais également pour te rappeler que chaque action, chaque sortilège, chaque maléfice minime que tu attenteras contre moi durant ce mois seront rendus au centuple une fois le sept août passé. Les représailles seront massives, Victoria Anne Jadwiga Bennett et crois-moi tu t'en mordras les doigts.

-Mieux vaut vivre avec des remords qu'avec des regrets, Bones. Je prends le risque.

-Et bien prends ! Tu ne feras pas comme si je ne t'avais pas prévenu. Que la guerre psychologique commence. (Il me tapota le genou avec un sourire cynique). Un joyeux anniversaire Vicky.

Là dessus il se leva enfin, non sans me lancer le coussin au visage, que je repoussai grâce à mes reflexes de gardienne. Il me gratifia d'un dernier sourire moqueur.

-Par contre si j'étais toi je me préparerais psychologiquement. Tu ne crois pas qu'Emily et Cédric allaient te laisser avoir dix-sept ans en tout anonymat ?

-Oh par Merlin, lâchai-je, perdant immédiatement mon sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont préparés ?

La malice qui brillait dans les yeux de Simon me fit craindre le pire. Hélas avant que je ne puisse l'interroger d'avantage, il s'en était allé avec un salut militaire. Je me précipitai hors de mon lit pour ne découvrir qu'un dortoir vide, si on exceptait Renata qui finissait de nouer sa cravate devant son miroir. Je lançai un regard dépité au lit désert d'Emily avant d'échanger une œillade furtive avec Renata.

-Tu as des infos, toi ?

-Pas franchement, me répondit-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule. Mais j'ai vu Emily emmener tous les cadeaux qu'il y avait au pied de ton lit.

-Oh par Merlin …

-Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher. C'est peut-être ton anniversaire, mais McGonagall n'attendra pas que tu aies fini de tous les déballer pour commencer son cours.

Songeant qu'il y avait là de la sagesse dans les paroles de Renata, je me dépêchai de sauter à la douche et m'habillai si vite que je boutonnais mal ma chemise. Recommençant l'ouvrage en pestant, sortant d'une salle de bain embué, je découvris que Renata n'étais pas sortie et m'attendait devant la porte de notre chambre, son sac de cours pendant à son épaule. J'attrapai le mien en vitesse tout en réglant le dernier bouton et la suivis dans la Salle Commune. Egalement déserte. Un gémissement se bloqua dans ma gorge alors que nous enjambions les tonneaux qui dissimulaient notre salle Commune.

-Ils n'ont tout de même pas tout monté dans la Grande Salle quand même ?

Renata m'adressa un pauvre sourire, ce qui devait être le summum de la compassion pour elle. J'étais persuadée que si elle n'avait pas été là à accompagner silencieusement chacun de mes pas, j'aurais séché le petit-déjeuner pour aller attendre devant la Salle de métamorphose, alors ce fut pour ça que je lançai une fois les doubles portes en vue :

-Merci Renata.

-De quoi ? répliqua-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcil.

-De ne pas m'avoir laissé seule.

La commissure de ses lèvres se releva très légèrement et elle inclina doucement la tête. Prenant une grande inspiration, je pris mon courage à deux mains et posai un pied dans la Grande Salle.

La première à être sur moi fut Susan, qui me sauta au cou avec un enthousiasme débordant. L'énergie de mon amie était si communicative que malgré la gêne je la serrais contre moi avec un grand sourire. Inconsciemment, je me mis à humer les effluves qui me parvenaient de ses cheveux. Seigneur, Susan sentait Terre-en-Lande. La maison. Les grandes vadrouilles en bande et à vélo. Tout cela m'apaisa grandement et ce fut nettement plus détendue que je m'écartai d'elle. Elle battit des mains en bondissant devant moi, l'air ravi.

-Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Tu te sens puissante ?

-Je pense que je sentirais les effets de la majorité quand on sera à la maison, répondis-je avec un haussement d'épaule. Après tout ce n'est pas extraordinaire d'utiliser la magie à Poudlard …

-Oh ne fais pas ta blasée ! rit Susan en me prenant par la taille pour me faire avancer vers notre table.

-Crois-moi, elle n'était pas blasée ce matin, fis remarquer Simon, la joue appuyée contre son poing.

Là dessus, il lorgna la dizaine de paquet qui se tenaient devant lui en équilibre précaire devant lui, ainsi que le déjeuner somptueux, bien plus riche qu'ordinaire, qui trônait sur notre table. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, puis je les posais sur Emily et Cédric, qui m'attendaient avec un immense sourire de l'autre côté de Simon. Ma meilleure amie se jeta sur moi avec plus de vigueur que Susan en hurlant à mon oreille un « Joyeux anniversaire » qui me fit grimacer.

-Mais on n'a pas tout fait tout ça pour votre anniversaire, bredouillai-je alors que Cédric m'enlaçait à son tour. On s'est contenté d'une bièraubeurre dans la Salle Commune … Et …

-On voulait juste te faire plaisir, Vic' ! s'esclaffa Cédric en me serrant contre lui. Et on sait que tu préfères le petit-déjeuner au dîner alors les elfes ont été très compréhensifs. Je pense qu'ils t'aiment bien parce que dès qu'on a prononcé ton nom ils se sont mis en quatre pour t'offrir un magnifique petit-déjeuner.

-Et on a dit « merci » et « s'il vous plait », me rassura Emily alors que je faisais les gros yeux à Cédric. Promis on a été adorable !

-Et je suis témoin, je n'ai jamais vu Emily si gentille ! confirma Mathilda.

Elle était assise en face de Simon, tenant dans sa main la main d'Erwin – ce qui devait expliquer le sourire comblé qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Je fouillais la table du regard pour constater que Renata ne pas suivie jusque là, et s'était installée près de la porte, où elle buvait un thé en lisant un épais grimoire. Mathilda dût suivre mon regard car son sourire se figea, et ce fut d'une voix exagérément enthousiaste qu'elle entonna :

-On a même réussi à te trouver des viennoiseries françaises ! Ils en font tout les matins pour les élèves de Beauxbâtons et il y en qui ont du chocolat (elle prit la viennoiserie en question). Je pense qu'on appelle ça un « petit pain ».

-Quand je vais en vacance dans le sud de la France ils appelaient ça une « chocolatine », nous appris Susan en s'asseyant près de son frère. Bon on mange d'abord ou on ouvre les cadeaux ?

-Par pitié laisse-moi manger avant, priai-je en me laissant tomber à côté d'elle. J'ai besoin du chocolat pour me réveiller.

-C'est comme si c'était fait ! se précipita Cédric en me préparant mon chocolat chaud.

Je reçus ma tasse avec un sourire. Tout le monde s'installa et Cédric prit mes cadeaux pour les mettre à terre. La gêne initiale se dissipa vite : Erwin nous rapporta que son frère s'était trouvé une nouvelle passion pour la musique et venait chaque soir lui montrer de nouvelles partition avec un enthousiasme qui paraissait l'ennuyer, Emily se fendait d'une grimace écœurée à chaque mot doux ou geste tendre exécutée par Mathilda et Erwin, et je faillis m'étouffer dans mon bol quand elle fit semblant de vomir après qu'il lui ait dit qu'elle était la plus belle chose qui était arrivée dans sa vie. Alicia et Angelina passèrent me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, et restèrent pour piquer les viennoiseries. Alicia eut une grimace.

-Je ne pourrais pas trop déjeuner comme les français. Je tiens trop à mon bacon pour bien me réveiller.

-La viande donne plus de vitamine pour éclater les Poufsouffles au Quidditch, enchérit Angelina avec un sourire carnassier.

-Et comme sur l'année dernière c'est nous qui vous avons éclaté, vous deviez être en pénurie de bacon, répliqua Cédric.

Les deux Poursuiveuses lui jetèrent un regard irrité, et Alicia attrapa l'un des paquets que Cédric avait posé à côté de lui, le tâtant avec attention avant de me le tendre.

-Je pense que c'est un livre.

-Et je pense même que c'est de notre part, ajouta Angelina avec une œillade fâchée pour sa meilleure amie. Bien joué Alicia.

Alicia rougit et notre table éclata de rire, moi y comprise. J'attrapai le paquet avec un merci confus, et déchirai l'emballage pour découvrir un exemplaire du _Quidditch à travers les âges_. Il ne fut pas le seul volume que je reçus puisque je déballai ensuite une histoire succincte de la magie sur les cinq continents de la part d'Erwin et Mathilda (« Et Renata aussi », me précisa celle-ci, bien que Renata ait depuis longtemps quitté la salle), et mes grands-parents maternels m'avaient offert de magnifiques éditions de plusieurs Shakespeare – donc mon préféré _Songe d'une nuit d'été_. Les cadeaux avaient même été acheminés depuis Terre-en-Landes, car deux livres de poches signé de notre groupe d'ami m'étaient parvenus, avec un mot de Chloé et Ethan, les deux autres de notre âge qui me souhaitaient un joyeux anniversaires et qu'ils nous attendaient de pied ferme, Simon Susan et moi pour les vacances d'été. Je fis glisser le mot à celle-ci avant de passer aux nombreux cadeaux bleus qui, d'après la qualité de l'emballage, avaient été empaqueté par Alexandre. Mes parents et lui m'avaient offert des places pour aller voir un match de Southampton à la reprise du championnat d'Angleterre en août, et mes grands-parents paternels, qui ne savaient jamais quoi m'offrir, m'avaient fait parvenir un bon pour un spa que je n'utiliserais probablement jamais.

-Tiens, lançai-je à Emily en lui donnant le bon. Ça te plaira peut-être et ça t'obligera à venir me voir pendant les vacances.

-Vous ne faites pas de trop mauvaises inventions chez les moldus, commenta-t-elle en lisant la carte qui accompagnait le bon. A mon tour maintenant !

Elle me tendit un petit paquet qui contenait une boussole à balai – la mienne était cassée depuis si longtemps que j'en avais oublié que j'en avais une. Ce fut au tour de Cédric de me tendre une petite poche qui contenait un bracelet de petites perles noires entrecoupées de quelques perles dorées. Une breloque représentait un soleil incandescent pendit sur mon poignet quand je l'enfilai avec un regard perplexe à l'égard de Cédric. Il eut un pauvre sourire.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les bijoux, se souvint-t-il, faisant écho à ma pensée. Mais j'ai vu celui-ci dans l'un des magazines de Cho et j'ai trouvé qu'il te correspondait si bien, je n'ai pas pu résister. (Il effleura la breloque du bout des doigts, et m'adressa un sourire complice) Après tout, j'ai toujours dit que tu étais le petit soleil de Poufsouffle, Vic'. Alors voici ton insigne.

-Merci, bredouillai-je, mon regard passant du bracelet à Cédric. Vraiment …

Cédric sourit à nouveau avec douceur, et m'embrassa sur la tempe avec un sourd « joyeux anniversaire ». Je caressai les perles, hagarde. Je n'avais jamais été aussi touchée de recevoir un bijou. Susan parut percevoir mon émotion et enfonça le clou en me tendant le paquet qu'elle gardait entre ses mains depuis le début.

-De la part de la famille Bones dans son ensemble. Ma mère y a mis une lettre, essaie de ne pas pleurer.

-Oh Seigneur, laissai-je échapper, provoquant l'éclat de rire d'une partie de la table.

Je déchirais l'emballage pour faire apparaître une boite. Elle contenait une montre argentée, dont le bracelet était finement ciselées de feuilles dont les aiguilles dorées pointaient sur des chiffres traduits en runes. Je la sortis de la boite pour attraper le parchemin que Rose Bones avait coincé en dessous et la dépliai avec des gestes fébriles.

« _Victoria,_

 _Par Merlin, dix-sept ans ! Je ne pensais pas de voir atteindre cet âge, j'ai toujours songé que Simon et toi vous seriez entretués bien avant … Mais je suis ravie de pouvoir fêter ta majorité, j'espère simplement que tu me laisseras fêter également celle de mon fils !_

 _Il est de coutume dans la Communauté Magique d'offrir une montre au sorcier nouvellement majeur une montre, mais je me doute que tes parents ne sont pas au courant de nos habitudes et je n'allais pas leur dicter ce qu'ils allaient t'offrir … Alors laisse-moi te donner la bénédiction de notre communauté pour cet anniversaire si particulier. Nous te connaissons depuis si longtemps, c'est nous qui t'avons expliqué ce qu'était être une sorcière, et tu en es maintenant une à part entière. C'est comme si George et moi étions quelque peu tes parents dans ce monde, et c'est en qualité de parrains que nous nous permettons de t'offrir ce cadeau. J'espère qu'elle te plaira, j'ai envoyé plusieurs modèles à Susan et Simon – celle-ci était son choix, j'ai considéré qu'il était peut-être celui qu'il était celui qui connaissait le mieux tes goûts._

 _Un très joyeux anniversaire ma petite Victoria, et j'espère te retrouver très vite sur le quai de la voie 9¾. Profite de ta journée – officiellement bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux de la sorcellerie._

 _Rose et George (et Caroline)._ » 

Je fus presque surprise quand je vis une larme s'écraser sur le parchemin et délaver l'encre qui stria mon prénom. Je ne l'avais même pas sentie dévaler ma joue, toute concentrée que je l'étais sur les mots de Rose Bones. Je repliai la lettre et essuyai discrètement la larme qui, au coin de mon œil, menaçait de rejoindre sa congénère. Mais Susan ne fut pas dupe car elle lâcha un petit « ooh » et se rapprocha de moi pour m'enlacer. Je me laissai aller contre elle en respirant fort pour contenir les larmes qui affluaient à mes yeux. Alicia derrière moi me frictionna le dos. Je ne comprenais pas réellement pourquoi je réagis si fort aux mots et au cadeau des Bones, mais c'était de loin le cadeau qui m'avait le plus touché. Heureusement pour casser l'émotivité du moment, je pouvais toujours compter sur Simon qui attrapa la lettre que j'avais posé sur la table pour me ventiler avec.

-Allez respire Vicky. Arrête de pleurer sur ma sœur, tu vas salir sa chemise.

-La ferme crétin, le rabroua Susan alors qu'un rire étranglé secouait ma poitrine.

-Et toi arrêtes de pleurer. Ça ne t'a jamais été de pleurer.

Effectivement, les yeux de Susan s'étaient humidifiés pendant notre étreinte et elle essuya ses joues d'un revers de main. Je poussai un soupir pour exhaler les dernières traces d'émotivités et passai la montre à mon poignet gauche. Susan eut un sourire.

-Je l'aimais bien aussi celle-ci. Je me disais que tu apprécierais les runes.

-Elle est superbe, confirmai-je avec un bref regard pour Simon, avant de revenir sur Susan. Je ne sais pas quoi dire …

-Un « merci » suffira.

-Simon !

Il nous servit un sourire qui se voulait sarcastique, mais l'effet fut gâché. Son sourire était étrange, énigmatique et presque rêveur, finalement. Même Simon était quelque peu ému, et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il fut le premier à se lever, emmenant avec lui son sac et le reste de son unique tasse de café.

-On fera mieux de se dépêcher, ça va bientôt sonner et McGonagall va nous transformer en horloge à coucou si on arrive en retard.

-Quel rabat-joie celui-là, marmonna Erwin avant de me tendre un dernier paquet. Tiens, Bennett, tu en as oublié un.

-Tu l'ouvriras sur la route, proposa Cédric en rassemblant les livres que j'avais reçus. Il a raison ça va sonner et il faut qu'on ramène tout ça à la Salle Commune.

-Attends je vais t'aider, proposa Angelina en prenant les Shakespeare.

Avant que je ne puisse protester, tout mes cadeaux avaient été embarqués par mes amis, et ne me restait plus que la montre, le bracelet et le dernier paquet. Susan s'esclaffa alors que je me levai tout en déchirant le papier pour découvrir des gants de Quidditch flambant neufs, avec un cuire de grande qualité. J'en enfilai un, surprise par leur souplesse et leur ajustement. Les gants que j'avais utilisés jusque là avaient toujours été trop grand et ceux-là m'allaient parfaitement.

-C'est de la part de qui, ça ? m'étonnai-je en cherchant un mot dans l'emballage déchiré.

Les yeux de Susan étincelèrent et un sourire étrange se dessina sur ses lèvres. Je compris une seconde plus tard et sentit mes yeux sortir de leurs orbites sous le choc.

-Mais non ?

-Je les ai vu les rafistoler magiquement pour qu'ils soient à ta taille, me confirma Susan, visiblement très amusée par la situation. Il me les a même fait essayer pour être certain mais je pense que mes mains sont un peu plus grandes que les tiennes.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

Avec un dernier éclat de rire, Susan me certifia que non et voulut m'entrainer dans la Salle Commune d'un pas bondissant. Mais son élan fut coupé par une voix qui cria derrière nous :

-Vic', attends !

Nous nous retournâmes pour voir Miles émerger de la Grande Salle, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Ma bouche se tordit et je mis les gants dans les mains de Susan.

-Tu peux les mettre dans ma chambre ? Dis aux autres que je les rejoindrais en métamorphose.

-D'accord, répondit une Susan perplexe, serrant docilement les gants contre elle. On se revoit ce midi ?

Je hochai la tête avec un dernier sourire, et fis volte-face pour rejoindre Miles alors qu'elle prenait la direction des cuisines et de notre Salle Commune. Un sourire coupable retroussa mes lèvres lorsque j'avisai son air ennuyé.

-J'ai peut-être oublié de te prévenir.

-Non tu crois ? cingla-t-il, avant de pousser un profond soupir. Oh laisse tomber. Je suppose que pour toi, ça n'a pas d'importance ?

-Bien je suis contente d'avoir dix-sept ans, et d'avoir le pouvoir de lancer un bon sortilège de Chauve-Furie à Bones sans que celui-ci ne puisse se défendre …

-OK tais-toi finalement, ça m'énerve encore plus.

Mais comme il n'avait l'air qu'à moitié énervé, je m'avançais vers lui et poussai le vice à déposer un baiser sur sa mâchoire – j'étais trop petite, et lui bien trop quand pour que j'atteigne sa joue sans me monter sur la pointe des pieds. Cela eut pour mérite de lui arracher un sourire, prouvant ainsi que son énervement n'était que verbal.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit que c'était mon anniversaire, m'excusai-je sincèrement. C'est vrai que ça n'avait qu'assez peu d'importance, et comme hier on ne s'est quasiment pas vu … ça m'est sorti de la tête.

-Ça va, me rassura Miles avec un soupir, avant de me prendre la main. Simplement, j'aurais voulu le savoir histoire de t'offrir quelque chose …

-Oh tu sais j'ai eu assez de cadeau, évaluai-je en songeant aux gants, à la montre et à tout ces livres. En revanche, ce que je n'ai pas eu c'est de la tranquillité et je doute en avoir d'ici la fin de la journée alors … Peut-être qu'on pourrait se retrouver après la fin des cours ? Et … je n'en sais rien, moi, aller faire une ballade romantique près de la Forêt Interdite ?

-Très romantique, effectivement, marmonna Miles.

Il paraît néanmoins se radoucir car il passa un bras derrière mon dos pour m'attirer à lui. Quand ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes, un frisson me parcourut l'échine et mes doigts s'accrochèrent à son col pour ne pas trembler. J'étais dans un tel état de fébrilité depuis la lettre de Rose Bones que la moindre émotion forte menaçait de me faire craquer.

-Joyeux anniversaire, du coup, souffla Miles, en s'écartant très légèrement. On se retrouve dans le Hall après les cours ?

-Vendu. Par contre je ferais mieux de me dépêcher, sinon McGonagall va me tuer.

-Voilà pourquoi j'ai arrêté la métamorphose.

-Et parce que tu as eu un « Troll » aux BUSEs.

Miles leva les yeux au ciel et je me hissai sur la pointe de pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue, avant de filer vers l'escalier. Je grimpais les marches quatre à quatre et je tournais au couloir de métamorphose au moment où cela sonnait. Après une course effrénée, j'arrivai à la classe de McGonagall quand le silence se refit dans le couloir. La Directrice de Gryffonodor me jeta un regard irrité à travers ses lunettes rectangulaire qu'elle redressa d'un geste de la main.

-Vous comptez vous installer, Bennett, ou prendre racine dans l'encadrement de cette porte ?

Sans répondre car je savais que c'était inutile face à McGonagall, je me dépêchai de poser mon sac à côté d'Emily, qui me fixa d'un air malicieux. Je lui fis signe de se taire, pour ne pas attirer d'avantage les foudres de l'intransigeante professeure sur moi. Elle acheva de faire l'appel et promena son regard sur nous.

-Sortez vos parchemins, nous commençons la théorie sur les métamorphoses corporelles. Johnson, distribuez ces miroirs, nous en aurons besoin après, pour la pratique. Bennett, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était votre anniversaire, espérons que cela vous aidera à vous rendre performante.

Je fusillais Simon du regard, qui s'était esclaffé à la pique de la professeure. Il me gratifia d'un salut militaire avant de prendre en note ce que McGonagall notait sur le tableau.

Par Merlin. Et dire qu'à présent, j'en étais réduite à chercher un cadeau pour son anniversaire plutôt qu'à rêver des sortilèges que je pourrais lui jeter.

OoO

-J'adore le mercredi, commenta Simon alors que nous sortions de cours. Double cours de Métamorphose, Botanique et Etude des Runes. C'est franchement tranquille.

-Tu as eu combien à la traduction ? enchérit Angelina, qui s'échinait à relire la sienne à laquelle elle n'avait obtenue qu'un A qui la frustrait profondément.

-E, j'ai mal traduit la première rune et ça m'a influencé pour le reste.

-Oh laisse tomber. Vic', je peux avoir ton devoir ? Ça me servira de correction.

-T'as encore eu un Optimal ?

J'adressai un sourire innocent à Simon, et sortit mon devoir de mon sac pour le tendre à Angelina. Quand elle le déroula pour le lire, le petit « O » inscrit en tête de page parut indigner Simon.

-Non franchement ça me dégoûte.

-Que je sois meilleure que toi dans une matière ?

-Tu n'es pas meilleure. Moi aussi j'ai eu un Optimal aux BUSEs.

-Mais au quotidien elle est meilleure, me défendit Angelina en lisant ma traduction. Toi tu ne sers à rien dans le groupe.

Simon plissa des yeux sceptiques. Depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Octavia, sa voisine de classe, il avait reculé pour se mettre devant nous et nous faisions souvent nos traductions à trois. Un groupe de travail qui, je devais l'admettre, fonctionnait assez et dans lequel j'admettais être l'élément fort. Angelina ne cessait sans cesse de m'appeler « le dictionnaire » car j'étais souvent celle assignée à la recherche du vocabulaire que je retenais mieux qu'eux. Angelina asséna un coup de ma traduction sur son crâne.

-Mais bon, c'est toujours divertissant de vous voir vous disputez. Je vous laisse, j'ai promis à Alicia qu'on irait au terrain de Quidditch tirer quelques balles. Tu veux venir Bennett ?

-Non merci, je ne voudrais pas savoir toutes vos bottes secrètes, les matchs seraient moins drôle sinon. Une prochaine fois, peut-être ?

Angelina haussa les épaules et nous quitta sans demander son reste. Simon frotta ses cheveux à l'endroit où Angelina l'avait frappé avec le rouleau de parchemin.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de toujours être le méchant dans l'affaire ? Aïe ! (Je venais à mon tour de le taper sèchement à l'arrière du crâne). Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, au fait ?

-Tu m'obliges à t'offrir un cadeau pour ton anniversaire ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de m'offrir ses gants ?

-Tu es au courant que la formule naturelle quand on reçoit un cadeau c'est « merci » ? Non ! (Il s'éloigna d'un bond en constatant que j'avais à nouveau armé ma main). Arrête où je sors la baguette ! On n'est pas encore à Terre-en-Landes et je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir !

Frustrée par cet argument imparable, je laissai tomber ma main, mes yeux roulant dans les orbites.

-Sale fourbe, rageai-je néanmoins en commençant à remonter le couloir. C'est un cadeau empoisonné. Aujourd'hui j'ai plus pensé à ce que je devrais t'offrir en août qu'aux sorts que je me réjouissais de te lancer.

-C'est un effet que je n'avais pas prévu, admit Simon d'un air réjoui. Mais tant mieux !

Je lui donnais un coup de coude, et il s'écarta souplement pour pallier à d'autres attaques impromptues.

-Sérieusement, Bones, poursuivis-je avec plus de sérieux, récoltant son regard intrigué. Pourquoi tu m'as offert ces gants ?

-Les tiens étaient craqués, répondit-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Tu allais finir à te casser un doigt à repousser les souafles avec des gants pareils.

-D'accord mais …

-Regarde-moi, et dis-moi que tu en aurais acheté par toi-même.

Je le regardais, lui, ses yeux verts et le léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres, bien moins sarcastique que de coutume. Mais effectivement, je ne pus lui dire que j'allais racheter de nouveau gants. J'avais toujours préféré rafistoler les choses plutôt qu'en acheter de nouvelles, malgré, comme Simon venait de le souligner, la dangerosité de la chose.

-Non.

-Bah voilà, maintenant tu as de nouveau gants, ce qui empêchera Poufsouffle de se ridiculiser la saison prochaine. La seule chose que tu as à me dire maintenant c'est « merci » et « je t'adore ».

-Cours toujours, marmonnai-je du bout des lèvres. Mais … Ouais, merci. Pour la montre aussi, du reste. C'était … vraiment adorable de votre part.

Le sourire de Simon s'atténua, sans disparaître. Il me donna une petite bourrade, toute douce et dit :

-Oui, on a vu à quel point tu avais trouvé ça adorable ce matin. Mes parents y tenaient beaucoup, ils t'adorent.

-Chose que tu ne comprends pas vraiment, je suppose.

Il eut un mouvement vague d'épaule, et passa une main dans ses épis blonds, les ébouriffant un peu plus au passage.

-Bof. Avec les autres tu n'es pas désagréable, je peux comprendre. En fait il n'y qu'avec moi que tu es infecte.

-Et tu ne vois pas le rapport de cause à effet ?

Le regard qu'il me servit fut nettement plus incisif, et il me repoussa mollement au visage.

-Allez, file. Tu ne rêves sans doute pas de passer le reste de ton anniversaire avec moi.

-Je confirme. Est-ce que tu peux monter mon sac à la salle Commune ?

-Va te faire voir.

Je souris, amusé avant de m'éloigner en direction du Hall. Je sentis plus que je ne vis le regard de Simon sur moi, mais une nouvelle fois quand je me retournais, il avait disparu dans le couloir. J'avais longtemps hésité à demander des comptes à Simon après l'avoir surpris dans le couloir de métamorphose, avant de constater qu'il ne m'avait jamais attaqué là-dessus au cours des jours qui suivirent, si bien que je me demandais si je n'avais pas rêvé cet œil vert qui avait brillé au fond du couloir. Peu probable, mais j'avais décidé de garder le silence pour conserver ma tranquillité. Et je devais avouer que Simon était bien calme depuis quelques temps. Les joutes verbales s'étaient faites plus rare et j'avais mis ça sous le compte du stresse de Simon pour la troisième tâche, qui lui aussi allait croissant.

-Bennett !

Je fis prestement volte face pour me retrouver face aux jumeaux Weasley, qui remontaient depuis le parc avec un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Je grognai sourdement.

-Je vais vous acheter des colliers avec vos noms dessus, râlai-je alors qu'ils arrivaient à ma hauteur. C'est agaçant de ne pas savoir à qui s'adresser.

-Lui c'est Fred, m'éclaircit George en pointant son frère.

-Maintenant libre à toi de nous croire, ou non, babilla joyeusement Fred. La rumeur dit que c'est ton anniversaire, c'est vrai ?

Avec une lenteur mesurée, je hochai la tête et les jumeaux échangèrent un regard complice. J'avais si peur ce qu'ils pouvaient faire que j'eus un mouvement de recul quand George sorti quelque chose de ces poches. Il dressa un sourcil.

-Détends-toi, Bennett. On t'a donné une raison d'avoir peur de nous ?

-Je vous donne la liste par ordre chronologique, ou alphabétique ?

-Alors fait attention de ne pas de brûler avec cette monstrueuse boite.

-Et c'est un véritable avertissement, Bennett.

Il me tendit la boite en question, aux couleurs vives frappée d'un « W » dont la dernière branche s'achevait par une étoile bondissante. Fred tapota son index dessus.

-N'ouvre pas ça maintenant, on veut que pour l'instant ce soit confidentielle pour l'instant et Poudlard est un vrai vecteur de ragot.

-Donc ouvre ça dans un endroit désert, en toute sureté. Et sans moldu, c'est mieux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Un identique sourire malicieux retroussa leurs lèvres.

-Tu te souviens du début d'année ? La cuisine dans la fumée violette ?

-Toi et ta poêle diabolique ?

-Je me souviens très bien, dis-je, un lent sourire interdit s'étendant sur mes lèvres. Vous voulez dire que c'est …

-Un prototype de nos nouveaux feux d'artifice, fabrication Weasley, confirma George. Bon, on a décidé de réduire la taille donc ça ne fera que quelques étincelles, mais ça te donnera un aperçu.

Je caressai le carton aux mille couleurs, un sourire aux lèvres. Décidemment, cet anniversaire était plein de surprise. De cadeau surprise, notamment. Je toisai les jumeaux l'air moqueur.

-Ce ne serait pas une tentative de corruption pour que je ne vous interroge pas d'avantage sur cette histoire avec Verpey ?

-Enfin, quelle suspicion ! Bennett, nous sommes outrés !

-On voulait juste participer à ta majorité, et à la fête qui s'en suit. Oh, on pourra vraiment venir à la fête ?

-Il n'y aura pas de fête. Mais …un grand merci les garçons.

-Un plaisir Bennett, enchérit George en s'inclinant légèrement. Et n'oublie pas : dans une endroit désert et sans moldu.

-J'y penserais.

Ils me firent un dernier signe de main avant de s'éloigner vers le parc, penché l'un sur l'autre de manière conspiratrice. Je consultai ma nouvelle montre, mon regard effleurant les runes qui servaient de chiffre et qui ornaient le cadran avec un sourire. Puis je me rendis compte que ça faisait plus de trente minutes que les cours étaient finis et que Miles devait m'attendre dans le Hall, et je m'élançai dans les couloirs. Quand Miles me vit arriver, la mine bougonne, il ouvrit la bouche pour m'houspiller mais je fis taire ces protestations d'un baiser soudain – et qui nécessita une prise d'élan et que je me raccroche à sa nuque pour incliner son visage vers le mien.

-Désolée, soufflai-je en m'écartant un instant plus tard. On va se balader ?

-J'avais une meilleure idée, mais j'hésite maintenant que tu m'as fait poireauté une demi-heure …

-Hey, j'ai dit que j'étais désolée ! plaidai-je avec une petite moue. Et … c'est mon anniversaire ?

-Argument imparable, admit-t-il avant de désigner du menton la boite que j'avais dans la main. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Quelque chose qu'il ne faut absolument pas brûler. Donc, c'est quoi ta nouvelle idée ?

Un sourire malicieux s'étira sur les lèvres de Miles. J'avais gardé les mains nouées autour de son cou, et mes doigts caressaient doucement le voile fin de cheveux qui couvrait sa nuque. Ses bras m'enlacèrent et me serrèrent contre lui.

-On pourrait aller boire quelque chose dans la cuisine. Je me suis dis que pendant notre dernier rendez-vous là-bas on avait assez mal géré la chose alors … On se donne une seconde chance de la réussir ?

-Tu ne feras pas ne mort cette fois ?

Pour toute réponse, il se pencha à nouveau vers moi et m'embrassa avec plus d'intensité, si bien que ma tête en tourna. Il acheva le baiser en frottant doucement son nez contre le mien. Je le laissai faire, amusée et apaisée au delà des mots. Il caressa doucement ma joue de son pouce en un contact qui me fit frissonner.

-Promis. Cette fois, je ferais les choses bien.


	22. Chapter 21 : Un drôle d'éclat

**Je sais c'est chaotique, ça sera plus régulier lorsque j'aurais fait le rattrapage avec les autres sites !**

* * *

 ** _Ina_ :** _C'est bon j'ai trouvé la fin de ton commentaire ahah ! Merci pour tout tes retours détaillés, ça me fait franchement très plaisir ! Je voulais vraiment que Victoria soit à Poufsouffle, effectivement parce que c'est une maison sous-représentée et souvent moquée (et que c'est la mienne_ _accessoirement). Je n'aime pas faire du cliché, ce qui explique aussi pourquoi je ne réduis pas les Serpentards aux méchants (mais si tu as lu Lucy tu le sais déjà ! Je déteste les raccourcis ahah)._

 _Merci aussi pour les retours sur les personnages ahah ! Moi non plus j'aime pas franchement Cho, c'est sans doute pour ça que je n'arrive pas à vous la rendre sympathique. En même temps ce n'est pas franchement le but non plus ahah._

 _Merci vraiment pour ce commentaire ! Désolée je n'ai pas répondu à tout, ça aurait été long mais franchement ça me fait plaisir !_

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Un drôle d'éclat. 

Au final, nous avions passé presque toute la soirée dans la cuisine. A s'embrasser, à rire, à discuter avec certains elfes dont Dobby, qui s'était fait une joie durant toute la soirée de nous ravitailler en victuailles, café et chocolat. Puis il avait fallu quitter la douce quiétude de la cuisine, et après un dernier baiser devant les tonneaux dissimulant la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle, j'étais arrivée devant mes amis avec un sourire incroyablement niais, mais avec une caisse de bièraubeurre sur laquelle tous se focalisèrent. Mon anniversaire s'acheva ainsi, alors que j'étais assise entre Cédric et Susan, riant devant l'air blasé d'Emily face à la mièvrerie de Mathilda et Erwin, et fredonnant des musiques sur l'air que Simon jouait à la guitare. Une fois minuit passé et le passage au neuf mai signant la fin de mon anniversaire, Mathilda, Erwin et Susan allèrent se coucher, nous laissant à quatre. Ce fut pour l'ensemble l'une des meilleures soirées que je passai depuis la rentrée, surpassant le bal, et les soirées qui avaient suivis les tâches. Elle finit dans le lit d'Emily, où nous avions parlé jusqu'à une heure avancée de ma relation avec Miles, et d'autres sujets soit plus graves, soit plus légers avant que je ne m'endorme la tête la première quand elle se mit à rager sur Octavia McLairds.

La réalité nous happa dans les jours qui suivirent. Emily se plongea corps et âme dans la révision de sa Potion – cours qui n'avait fait qu'augmenter en intensité et difficulté – et je me retrouvai régulièrement à devoir faire mes traductions de runes avec Simon, qui avait dépassé son désamour du fait que je sois meilleure que lui dans une matière pour gagner du temps sur ses travaux. Cédric nous aider dans chacune de nos révisions, y mettant tout son cœur et l'énergie qu'il ne pouvait pas encore mettre dans la préparation de la troisième tâche. Cela avait pour mérite d'occuper son esprit et de tromper la pression. J'avais dû jeter un nouveau sortilège de Chauve-Furie à Gillian Fawley quand celle-ci s'était avancée pour s'enquérir des progrès de Cédric concernant la tâche. Et après que Warrington et Montague aient parié tout haut alors que nous révisions à la table d'à côté sur les chances de survie de Cédric sur la dernière épreuve, je les avais vu le lendemain entrer dans la Grande Salle avec les cheveux d'une vague couleur violette et une éruption d'acné si forte que j'eus l'impression qu'ils avaient un cas grave et fulgurant de varicelle que cela provoqua le rire général de la Grande Salle. Le sourire immensément satisfait de Simon quand Warrington s'emporta si fort face à un deuxième année de Serdaigle que McGonagall dut intervenir et enlevant quinze points à Serpentard me donna l'identité du lanceur de sort et je le gratifiai d'un discret pouce en l'air qui le fit sourire.

-Vous êtes adorable, me lança Cédric alors que nous sortions de Botanique. L'humiliation de Warrington et Montague avait vraiment quelque chose de jouissif …

-Mais ? m'enquis-je en le sentant venir.

Emily et Simon s'étaient dépêché de sortir de la serre pour achever un devoir particulièrement houleux de Potion, et comme j'avais fini mon essaie sur l'Europe et le Royaume-Uni pour l'Etude des Moldus, je l'accompagnai dans notre Salle Commune. Nous comptions prendre nos balais pour faire une ballade ce qui me remplissait de joie car je n'avais plus enfourché de balai depuis notre rencontre amicale et la proposition de Viktor Krum concernant Vrasta. Cédric se passa une main à l'arrière de la nuque.

-Ça me touche, mais c'est embarrassant. Je fais de mon mieux pour paraître indifférent face à ça, d'être au dessus de tout ces ragots, et ces provocations. Alors …

-Je comprends, ça fait mauvais genre qu'ils se retrouvent victime de sortilèges perdus, compris-je en sortant ma baguette car nous arrivions devant la Salle Commune.

Je tapais sur les tonneaux stratégiques au rythme habituel de « Helga Poufsouffle » et la porte pivota sur ses gongs. Le sourire maternel de la fondatrice de notre Maison nous accueillit avec chaleur, et nous nous dépêchâmes de nous munir de nos balais et de tenues plus malléables avant de sortir. Le temps n'était pas idéal : de lourd nuages tapissaient le ciel et un vent frai soufflait sur le terrain de Quidditch, et poussait vers nous des nuages bien plus noirs qui ne m'inspiraient rien. Je rassemblai mes boucles en une queue-de-cheval qui était bien moins courte que lors de notre première course. Je pouvais à présent faire entrer toutes mes mèches dans l'élastique sans qu'elles ne s'en échappent. Emily m'avait proposé de me couper les cheveux, mais j'avais assez peu confiance d'être à la pointe de sa baguette. Et elle n'était pas plus rassurante avec une paire de ciseau entre les mains.

-Cho aurait voulu venir, mais les BUSEs la stresse vraiment, commenta Cédric en évaluant les conditions météorologiques. Je te jure, elle a passé la semaine dernière enfermée dans la bibliothèque. Elle faisait l'ouverture et la fermeture, et a même séché son cours d'Histoire de la Magie pour pouvoir réviser la métamorphose.

-Honte à elle, répliquai-je. Et rassure là, même moi j'ai survécu aux BUSEs. Même les Weasley ont survécu aux BUSEs. Alors elle qui sait déjà quelles sont les cinq exceptions à la loi de Gamp …

-Bien … Elle rêve d'être médicomage alors je pense qu'elle ambitionne de …

Je dressai un sourcil interloqué, et Cédric dut constater que mon regard s'était nettement refroidi. Ses joues rosirent d'embarras.

-Je veux dire, c'est une fille brillante, je pense qu'elle veut avoir que des Optimals et …

-Tant mieux pour elle, grommelai-je en haussant les épaules. Tu l'aides un peu ?

-J'essaie. Mais ce n'est pas évident, elle dit que je la déconcentre …

Son visage s'empourpra un peu plus et je poussai un gros soupir, oscillant entre l'attendrissement et l'agacement. Le premier finit par primer car je lui souris avec un air de défi.

-Bon, on y va ? C'est pas en parlant qu'on va se maintenir en forme pour la saison prochaine.

Cédric me répondit par un sourire soulagé et enfourcha son Nimbus 2001. La minute suivante nous étions à plusieurs mètres d'altitude, le vent fouettant notre visage, tutoyant les buts et la cime des gradins. Malheureusement, le bonheur fut de courte durée. Après trois courses effrénées où le balai de Cédric en avait remportée deux, la pluie s'était mise à tomber sur le stade. D'abord doucement, de telle sorte que je puisse égaliser d'une quatrième course étriquée, mais la cinquième fut avortée quand il commença à tomber des trombes d'eaux. Nous nous réfugiâmes dans le vestiaire, dans lequel il faisait un froid glacé et une humidité dérangeante. Malgré l'absence d'entrainement et d'activité dans l'enceinte, l'endroit était propre – les elfes devaient y veiller – et je m'écroulai sur un banc avec un soupir.

-Maudite pluie, grommela Cédric après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau.

-Oh ça aurait fait un temps dantesque pour un match. Mais pas franchement pour se détendre, effectivement.

-On va attendre un peu que ça se calme, proposa-t-il en s'essayant à mes côtés. Et si ça se calme pas …

-On rentrera à Poudlard en balai. Ça ira plus vite.

Cédric partit d'un petit rire, et il bu une nouvelle gorgée d'eau. L'averse soudaine nous avait laissé trempé jusqu'aux os, mais ses joues gardaient la rougeur que l'effort leur avait donné. Je me dandinai, assez embarrassé. Il y avait une éternité que Cédric et moi ne nous étions pas retrouvés seuls. Les aléas d'un champion qui plus était investi dans une relation de couple : Cédric n'était jamais seul. Quand nous n'étions pas avec Simon et/ou Emily, quelqu'un d'autre prenait la place vacante. La nature avait horreur du vide, et c'était d'autant plus vu vrai quand il s'agissait de Cédric. Mais ces derniers temps, j'avouais volontiers que la situation ne me dérangeait pas : cela me permettait de cacher la relation avec Miles sans réellement culpabiliser. Nous sortions ensemble depuis presque trois semaines, et les marques commençaient doucement à se prendre. Bientôt, Cédric saurait la conteneur de la troisième tâche, et je n'aurais plus de raison de lui cacher. Et si j'avais évité la tempête Emily et les taquineries de Simon, j'avouais n'avoir aucune idée de comment pourrait bien réagir Cédric.

L'unique autre personne au courant avait été Susan, qui m'avait fait remarqué alors que nous travaillions toute deux sur l'une des tables de la Salle Commune que je passais beaucoup de temps avec Miles en ce moment. Le sourire coupable que je lui avais servi avait suffit à lui faire comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Mais Susan était tolérante et respectueuse. Cédric ne n'avait pas autant d'indulgence concernant les Serpentards.

-Et ça va avec Cho ? m'enquis-je, avant qu'il ne puisse poser la moindre question sur ma vie. Je veux dire, à part les BUSEs.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Cédric. Le sourire tendre et comblé de celui qui était heureux dans son couple, et qui me donna en soi ma réponse.

-Oui. Oui, franchement, ça va. Je pensais pas … Qu'une relation pourrait me rendre si content. En regardant Emily galérer avec les garçons et Simon subir Octavia, je me suis toujours dis qu'il n'y avait rien à gagner de bien dans le couple, que c'était juste une accumulation de problème, de concession et négociations que je n'avais aucune envie de faire. Je ne penserais pas que ce serait si simple. Enfin bien sûr qu'il faut faire des concessions mais … au final quand on aime, c'est si naturel de les faire.

-Quand on aime ? Tu en es là ?

Cédric haussa les épaules.

-Oui, je pense. Je m'en suis rendue compte, sous le Lac … (Ses traits se tendirent). Franchement, quand on te dit que c'est dans l'adversité que tout t'est révélé, c'est si vrai … Quand il fait noir, que tu respires difficilement avec cette membrane qui te permet de te maintenir en vie, mais qui t'empêche de bien voir … Il faisait noir, j'avais froid, si froid que je n'avais plus de sensation au bout de mes doigts et je me demandais toujours si je tenais encore ma baguette entre mes doigts. Et quand je suis arrivée à la statue, que j'ai vu les prisonniers, que j'ai vu Cho … (Il se prit le visage entre les mains). Par Merlin, Vic'. J'ai cru mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Pourvoir remonter avec elle, la voir respirer, ouvrir les yeux … ça a été la meilleure sensation du monde.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas attendu avec Harry ? Pour sauver Cho ?

Il me jeta un regard oblique, ses mains couvrant toujours sa bouche. Il nous avait fait le récit de la seconde tâche : comment après avoir galérer dans les méandres d'algues et de ruines marines, et vaincu un strangulot, il avait trouvé les prisonniers avec Harry veillant sur eux. Et il était remonté avec Cho. Mais cela ressemblait si peu à Cédric – de laisser Harry et les autres prisonniers abandonnés à leur sort – que j'avais été surprise sur le coup, mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui en faire part. Peut-être qu'à présent, ça s'expliquait.

-Oui, souffla-t-il, comme un affreux aveu. J'ai hésité jusqu'au bout, mais quand j'ai vu Cho pâle, si pâle, et avec les reflets verdâtres du lac … Il fallait que je la sorte de là, Vic', et le plus vite que possible. Et le pire, c'est qu'une fois en haut j'ai à peine culpabilisé, même quand Harry ne remontait pas, même quand j'ai vu que Fleur avait abandonné et que ça sœur resterait accrochée à la statue. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que Cho se réchauffe, qu'elle arrête de trembler, qu'elle me regarde, parce que ça m'avait tant effrayer de la voir les yeux fermés comme … morte.

Il entrelaça ses doigts et serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre, comme si raconter ainsi la seconde tâche faisait remonter l'angoisse. Touchée par son émotion apparente, je posais une main rassurante sur son épaule et il me gratifia d'un pauvre sourire.

-On en est là, lâcha-t-il avec un peu d'amertume. Le grand Cédric Diggory si altruiste, si bon, complétement aveuglé par les bienfaits de l'amour.

-Arrête, lui intimai-je fermement, sentant dans ses propos une pointe de dépit. Tu es humain, Cédric, c'est normal que tu aies eu envie de t'extraire de là, toi et Cho le plus vite que possible. Harry n'est pas resté par simple altruisme : c'était deux de ces meilleurs amis qui étaient accrochés à cette statue. Il n'aura pas pris Donald s'il savait Hermione encore en danger.

-Je pense qu'il s'appelle Ronald, me corrigea Cédric avec un sourire amusé. Ron, en fait.

-Peu importe. Sur cette statue, il n'y avait que Cho qui t'importait. C'est elle qu'il fallait que tu mettes en sécurité et c'est ce que tu as fait. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de ne pas être resté avec Harry. De toute manière ça n'aurait servi à rien.

Cédric garda le silence, le regard perdu quelque part sur le mur d'en face. La pluie martelait toujours violement les fenêtres, et chaque choc sur le toit résonnait si fort dans les vestiaires que nos voix avaient du mal à porter.

-Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, ce jour là, me confia-t-il alors, si bas que je dus tendre l'oreille. Quand on est sorti et qu'elle m'a remercié de l'avoir sorti de là. Je lui ai dit que je n'allais pas laisser la fille que j'aime pourrir au fond du lac.

-Et comment elle a réagi ? demandai-je avec douceur.

Je n'avais pas l'impression que Cédric ait confié ça à quiconque. Chaque mot sortait de ces lèvres comme s'ils le brûlaient, avec la rapidité de ceux qui étaient resté enfermé trop longtemps. A qui aurait-il peu le faire ? Emily n'aimait ouvertement pas Cho, et Simon avait un certain mépris pour les relations niaiseuses. Un petit sourire gêné fleurit sur les lèvres de Cédric.

-Elle se blottit contre moi, et elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait aussi. Mais je pense aussi qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement sereine dans le lac, et qu'elle était très très soulagée que je la sorte de là.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, fis-je valoir en tapotant son genou. Ravi que ce si plaisant Tournoi t'ait permis de trouver l'amour, Ced'.

-Oui, ricana-t-il. Oui, c'est au moins ça.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, vers la fenêtre sur le toit qui ruisselaient de pluie. Les nuages étaient moins menaçant mais l'averse ne paraissait que peu faiblir.

-C'est quand même un peu mieux, songea Cédric avec une moue. On tente ?

-Le premier arriver au Hall ?

-Ne cherche pas, Vic', ce sera moi.

Je souris d'un air mutin, et récupérai ma Comète que j'avais jetée dans un coin du vestiaire. J'ouvrais la porte pour faire face à un déluge qui, malgré les dires de Cédric, ne me paraissait pas moins vigoureux.

-Mouais, marmonnai-je, dubitative.

-OK, il pleut des cordes, admit Cédric en se positionnant derrière moi.

Mais il regardait la pluie tomber avec un léger sourire, une main posée sur mon épaule. Je levai un regard sceptique sur lui, et il me radoucit en jouant avec les boucles mouillées que contenait ma queue-de-cheval.

-Courage ma grande, on va s'en sortir. Et au fait … (Il perdit son sourire pour planter son regard dans le mien). Ça reste entre nous, ce que je t'ai dit sur Cho ?

-Promis, assura-je en enfourchant mon balai. Allez champion, on se retrouve dans le Hall.

Là dessus, je donnai un grand coup de pied sur le sol et traversai le rideau de pluie qui tombait lourdement sur moi. Les gouttes heurtèrent ma cornée et m'embuèrent la vue, et je fis le trajet jusqu'au château dans un état second. J'évitai de justesse un groupe de Durmstrang qui remontait vers leur vaisseau, et je pourrai un gros soupir de soulagement quand la porte principale fut enfin en vue, et ne ressentis qu'une déception minime quand je vis la silhouette encapuchonnée de Cédric passer devant moi pour atterrir en tête dans le Hall.

-Même pas la moindre résistance, se moqua-t-il quand je le rejoignis, arrachant d'un geste la capuche gorgée d'eau qui ne protégeait plus rien.

-J'étais trop occupée à lutter contre la pluie, répliquai-je en frictionnant mes doigts engourdie le froid. Je vais aller prendre une bonne douche, là. Brûlante, la douche.

-Tu veux que je donne le mot de passe de celle des préfets ? me proposa chaleureusement Cédric.

-Non, je t'en prie vas-y. Ça te détendra.

Mais Cédric refusa d'un geste de main.

-Non, je dois vite rejoindre Cho à la bibliothèque. Elle a besoin d'aide pour la Potion …

-Cédric !

Cédric grimaça face à moi, alors qu'une magnifique blonde arrivait dans son dos, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres. Fleur Delacour posa une main sur son épaule avant de la retirer vivement, consternée.

-Mais tu es trempé ! (Elle posa le regard sur son balai, puis sur moi). Mais enfin Cédric jouer au Quidditch par ce temps c'est insensé !

-Mais ce que ça fait du bien, sourit Cédric en passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés.

-Mais avec la troisième tâche qui se profile, ce n'est pas prudent, se récria Fleur en fronçant son joli nez. Et si tu tombais malade ?

-Ce n'est pas un rhume qui m'empêchera de te battre en juin, rétorqua tranquillement Cédric, avant de passer un bras derrière mes épaules. Je ne pense pas que tu connaisses mon amie Victoria ?

Les incroyables yeux bleus de Fleur Delacour se posèrent sur moi et je me sentis rougir furieusement. La comparaison était dure à tenir : elle, grande belle et gracieuse avec sa magnifique chevelure d'or et d'argent qu'elle avait ramené en une tresse adorable sur son épaule, et moi en tenue de Quidditch par ailleurs un peu grande pour moi, des mèches trempées que la course avait arraché à ma queue encadrant mon visage cramoisie. Pourtant la championne de Beauxbâton sourit et claqua ses deux joues contre les miennes en produisant chaque fois un bruit de baiser.

-On s'est rencontré à la seconde tâche, tu étais celle qui distribuait les couvertures ? se souvint-t-elle d'un ton affable, alors que je la fixai d'un air consterné.

-C'est ça, répondis-je par automatisme. Enchantée.

-C'est une super joueuse de Quidditch, alors on s'entraine ensemble pour ne pas se rouiller, expliqua Cédric, son bras toujours fermement enroulé autour de mes épaules. Viktor a même dit qu'il allait appuyer sa candidature pour la réserve de son futur club.

-Ça faisait longtemps, jurai-je tout bas, si bien que n'était pas sûr que Cédric ait entendu.

Mais le regard de Fleur m'effleura à nouveau, presque intrigué. Ses yeux étaient si inquisiteurs que je m'empressai de me justifier :

-Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de sûr, je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir faire carrière dans le Quidditch.

-Tu devrais, me lança doucement Cédric. Ce que Viktor t'a proposé, c'est une opportunité magnifique. Les Vautours sont l'une des meilleures équipes d'Europe.

-Enfin, faire carrière dans le Quidditch c'est risqué, répliqua Fleur l'air sceptique. Après le championnat de Grande-Bretagne est plus développé que celui de France. Chez nous, ça ne peut pas être une voie sérieuse. (Elle s'adressa un nouveau à Cédric avec un sourire enjôleur). Alors, tu as des idées pour la troisième tâche ? J'ai réfléchi avec Madame Maxime, on pense que ça pourrait être une sorte de chasse aux trésors. C'est quelque chose de complétement différent des autres épreuves, qui pourrait demander des compétences magiques, tactiques et intellectuelles.

-C'est possible, j'avoue que n'y réfléchis pas vraiment, avoua Cédric du bout des lèvres. Je préfère attendre la véritable épreuve, sinon je risque de m'éparpiller. Bon, on va te laisser …

-On a une douche à prendre, enchéris-je alors un violent frisson me parcourait.

Fleur eut un sourire indulgent à l'égard de Cédric, et fit volte-face pour s'engouffrer dans la Grande Salle. Je profitais de sa disparition pour enfoncer mon coude dans ses côtes.

-Tu étais obligé d'en faire autant avec Vrasta ?

-Mais quoi ? rétorqua Cédric avec un grand sourire. Tu n'es pas fière ?

Non. Un peu. Je n'en savais rien : ça concernait mon avenir et tant que la question n'était urgente je ne voulais pas en entendre parler. Alors pour toute réponse, je me dressai sur la pointe des pieds et ébouriffai ses cheveux qui malgré la pluie étaient étonnement bien coiffé. Il voulut s'écarter souplement mais j'attaquai avec un pincement de côte qui lui arracha un glapissement et il tua ma rébellion en me jetant sur son épaule tel un sac de pomme-de-terre. Je protestai, riant à moitié et martelant son dos de mes poings.

-Cédric, lâche-moi !

-Pas question, tu vas m'attaquer ! Allez, direction la Salle Commune où je te donnerais en pâture à Simon !

OoO

Il fallut attendre quelques jours encore avant que le professeur Flitwick, à la fin du cours de Sortilège, presse Cédric de se rendre ce soir à vingt-et-une heure au terrain de Quidditch, où Ludo Verpey lui indiquerait la nature de la troisième tâche. Aussitôt, toute couleur avait déserté le visage de mon ami, et la rumeur des conversations avait enflé. Beaucoup à la sortie du cours donnèrent une tape dans le dos de Cédric, lui enjoignant de les tenir au courant ou lui souhaitant bonne chance.

-C'est sans doute la première fois qu'il m'adresse la parole et il croit que je vais lui donner des infos ? ragea Cédric en fusillant du regard la nuque de Grayson Hardley, un garçon de Serdaigle fort vaniteux.

-Ignore-les, lui conseilla Emily avant d'enrouler son bras autour du sien. Comment tu te sens ?

Cédric inspira profondément et relâcha toute la pression en un soupir.

-Après le combat contre un dragon et une épreuve effrayante sous le Lac … J'avoue que je ne sais pas ce qu'ils peuvent encore nous inventer.

-L'idée de Fleur n'est pas idiote, songeai-je d'un ton prudent. Une chasse au trésor, ça pourrait amener des épreuves diversifiées, aussi intellectuelle que magique.

-On verra, trancha Simon. On va réviser ?

Lui aussi avait pâli de plusieurs teinte à l'annonce du rendez-vous avec Verpey, et ses tâches de rousseurs n'en apparaissaient que plus. Cédric opina du chef et ils partirent tout deux à grand pas, comme si cette retraite dans les révisions pouvait les préserver de l'échéance fatidique.

-Bon, on ferait mieux de faire un stocke de bièraubeurre pour qu'il rentrera de là, maugréa Emily.

-Avant il faut vraiment que je retravaille les métamorphoses corporelles, soupirai-je avec désespoir. Au dernier cours la seule chose que j'ai réussi à faire c'est mettre le feu à mes cheveux.

-Viens, on va s'entrainer à ça dans la chambre, me proposa Emily en m'entrainant vers notre Salle Commune. Ce sera plus tranquille qu'avec Simon qui se moquera et Cédric qui t'encouragera …

J'acceptai l'échappatoire avec plaisir. Il était vrai que j'aurais voulu rester avec Cédric pour le soutenir avant ce soir, mais le cours de métamorphose de la matinée m'avait angoissé, et les examens se rapprochaient de jour en jour. Nous passâmes aux cuisines prendre à dîner, et nous installâmes devant les miroirs de nos penderies à tenter de colorer nos sourcils. Emily, qui avait réussi ce sort dès la seconde séance, révisait en même temps un chapitre de Potion, tout en supervisant mes efforts. Malgré sa promesse initiale de ne pas se moquer, elle éclata d'un franc rire quand je me retournai sur elle, dépitée, et ayant coloré une partie de ma joue d'une immense tâche rose veinée de violet. Au final, après avoir englouti deux sandwichs au rosbif, je réussis à teindre mon sourcil en jaune et Emily battit des mains.

-Bon je pensais plutôt au orange, commentai-je en observant le résultat. Mais c'est un début ?

-Un très bon début, me rassura Emily en pointant sa baguette sur mon sourcil pour lui rendre sa couleur initiale. Allez, on remonte, les garçons doivent être rentrer …

-Ouais, et après je vais aller chercher un dessert aux cuisines. Je meurs encore de faim.

Cédric et Simon étaient installés sur l'un des canapés près de la cheminée. La plupart des élèves étaient partis manger, et la pièce était déserte, laissant un peu de tranquillité pour Cédric. Il était en discussion animée avec Simon, qui s'arrêta nette lorsqu'il nous vit émerger de notre dortoir. Simon nous toisa, et exhala un léger soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

-On ne vous remercie pas de nous avoir lâcher.

-Je devais réviser les métamorphoses corporelles, et je ne voulais pas de tes sales commentaires, répliquai-je en ébouriffant ses épis.

-Et quoi, tu t'es fait poussée une moustache ?

-Exactement, du style Salvador Dali.

Je lui en fus presque reconnaissante de sourire, un sourire qui tranchait avec le regard perplexe qu'échangèrent Cédric et Emily. Lui au moins comprenait mes références, et ce que fut sans doute pour cela que je m'assis sur le bras de son fauteuil.

-C'est à quelle heure déjà ? demanda timidement Emily.

-Neuf, répondit succinctement Cédric, qui avait replié ces genoux contre sa poitrine dans une position enfantine quand nous étions arrivées.

-Au moins tu sauras, positiva-t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Et là, tu sauras où tu vas on pourra commencer à travailler.

-Je crois que j'ai le tract, en fait, nous confia Cédric du bout des lèvres. Ce n'est même pas de la peur : après avoir survécu au Lac, au bal et aux dragons, je pense que je peux tout supporter. C'est juste …

Il garda un instant le silence, et nous considéra tous un à un. Ce qu'il vit au fond de nos yeux dut le rassurer car il poursuivit :

-Je suis en tête du Tournoi, avec Harry. Tout le monde s'attend à ce que je gagne. Je suis plus âgé que Harry, j'ai plus d'expérience. Personne n'a confiance en Fleur pour remonter la pente, et je pense qu'il y a un certain désamour de Viktor, maintenant que je suis devant et puis c'est un garçon de Durmstrang … Je suis le vainqueur idéal. Mon père n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des lettres à ce sujet. Dans sa dernière, il a dit qu'il avait fait de la place au dessus de la cheminée pour le trophée …

-Quel boulet, aussi, marmonnai-je, arrachant un ricanement à Cédric.

-Oui c'est ce que j'aurais aimé lui répondre mais d'après les codes parentaux ça ne se fait pas.

-Pas d'après les miens, répliqua Emily avant de lui tapoter la main. Dès que ce Tournoi sera fini, n'oublie pas de lui dire qu'il a été un boulet.

J'opinai vigoureusement du chef, et Cédric eut un vague sourire. Emily prit doucement sa main, et la serra fermement.

-Ne prends pas ça trop au sérieux. Nous on s'en fichera totalement que tu perdes, ou non. On contraire, si tu trouves une façon comique de perdre, je m'engage solennellement à me moquer de toi jusqu'au reste de tes misérables jours.

-Amen ma sœur !

-Vous êtes horribles, commenta Simon, avec néanmoins un sourire amusé. Il pourrait gagner aussi.

-Et ça aussi on s'en moquera, enchéris-je malicieusement. Franchement qui aurait cru qu'un blaireau pareil pourrait gagner le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

Cette fois, Cédric s'esclaffa franchement, entrainant avec lui Emily. Il leva les yeux vers la grande horloge de bois chaud qui ornait un coin de notre Salle Commune. L'aiguille des minutes était à présent proche de la demi, et Cédric amorça un mouvement pour se lever :

-Allez, c'est l'heure les enfants. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance.

-On t'attendra avec des bièraubeurre, promis Simon en désignant la caisse qui trainait près de son fauteuil. Dis-toi qu'au moins, quelque soit l'issue, c'est bientôt fini.

-Je t'accompagne, lançai-je en me levant à mon tour. Je dois aller chercher un dessert à la cuisine, je meurs de faim.

-Fais gaffe, bientôt ton balai ne pourra plus te soulever, me taquina Simon en pinçant mes côtés.

Je glapis en faisant un bond sur le côté, et m'échappai en rejoignant rapidement Cédric à la sortie de notre Salle Commune. Nous nous élançâmes dans les couloirs et une fois arrivée à la peinture qui dissimulait l'entrée de la cuisine. Nous échangeâmes un sourire gêné. Les mots furent inutiles, et je me contentais de l'enlacer brièvement. Je sentis dans l'étreinte que me rendit Cédric toute sa pression, toute son stresse, et ce fut en soufflant un gros soupir dans mon cou qu'il s'éloigna. Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois, sans doute pour se donner contenance et j'attendis qu'il tourne à l'angle avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Dobby me prépara un assortiment de biscuit et de sablée et me donna le tout empaqueté avec nombre de sourire. Quand je sortis de la cuisine, je consultai la montre offerte par les Bones. Plus que vingt minutes, et Cédric saurait. Mon estomac se noua, et je doutais soudainement de ma capacité à enfourner ces sablés si soigneusement emballés par Dobby.

Par Merlin, que pourraient-ils bien inventé cette fois ?

Si plongée que je l'étais dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas l'élève émerger de l'angle du couloir, et le heurtait de bien fouet. J'eus à peine le temps de me remettre du choc que la personne face à moi m'attrapait fermement par les épaules :

-Hey bien, regarde en face de toi, Vic' !

-Miles ?

Je levai des yeux confus sur lui, et il releva un sourcil surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? m'enquis-je, étonnée de le voir si loin de la Salle Commune qui se trouvait au niveau d'en dessous, et dont l'entrée était à l'autre bout du château.

-Je n'ai pas mangé, j'avais un devoir de sortilège à rendre en retard. (Il désigna le paquet que j'avais toujours à la main). Dis-moi que c'est de la nourriture.

-Des gâteaux, l'éclairai-je en les lui tendant. A ta guise, je pense que finalement je ne vais pas les manger.

-Tu es sûre ? s'assura Miles en examinant le contenu. Il y en a au chocolat pourtant …

J'opinai du chef avec un menu sourire, et les sourcils de Miles se froncèrent. Délaissant les gâteaux, il prit mon bras avec douceur.

-Ça ne va pas ? C'est à cause de cette histoire de troisième tâche ?

-Je pense, oui, avouai-je en haussant les épaules. Franchement les deux premières épreuves ont été éprouvantes et celle-ci est la finale. Je n'imagine même pas ce que …

-Hey. (Sa main remonta jusqu'à mon visage, et il caressa ma joue de son pouce). Norbert Dragonneau disait que s'inquiéter, c'est souffrir deux fois, alors évite-toi cette peine, d'accord ? Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ?

J'hésitai un instant, avant d'accepter d'un hochement de tête. Oui, sans doute qu'une balade me ferait du bien, d'autant que le temps était plus clément que lors de notre séance de vol avec Cédric. Devant mon assentiment, Miles prit ma main, et je me laissais mener jusqu'au parc, puis jusque la lisère de la forêt. Je le laissai faire la conversation, me raconter sa journée, comment Gloria Flint avant humilier Warrington après que celui-ci ait soutenu que comme elle était une femme, elle était naturellement moins douée en magie, et que sa jeune sœur Cora, qui n'était pas encore à Poudlard, avant réussi à faire pousser un arbre dans sa chambre. Nous nous étions immobilisé face à la forêt, pas très loin de la cabane de Hagrid. Miles tenait toujours ma main dans la sienne, en caressant le dos de son pouce par intermittence en un contact qui m'apaisait. Le soleil disparaissaient lentement derrière les montagnes et jetait des derniers éclats rosés sur les rares nuages qui tapissaient le ciel. Mon regard vagabonda vers le terrain de Quidditch, dont seules les tours des gradins apparaissaient.

-C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas resté pendant les vacances, lançai-je en désignant du menton les gradins. On a fait un match amical, c'était sympa.

-J'en ai entendu parlé. Il paraît que même Krum y a participé ? Alors, il vole aussi bien que ne le dit la presse ?

-Mieux encore, évaluai-je, me souvenant que j'avais eu l'impression que Krum pourrait voler sans balai. Ah et … Il a dit que je n'étais pas trop mauvaise, comme gardienne.

Miles me regarda un long moment, la commissure des lèvres relevées. Je rougis en comprenant dans ce très léger sourire qu'il était au courant de la proposition de Viktor Krum.

-Oui, répondit-t-il en secouant doucement la tête, sans me lâcher du regard. Et même un peu plus que ça, non ?

-Je déteste Poudlard, marmonnai-je en rougissant de plus belle. Et la façon dont les rumeurs se propagent plus vite qu'un rhume en plein hiver.

-Quelle comparaison élégante. Mais jusque là, ce n'était qu'une rumeur donc … tu confirmes ?

Je grognai un assentiment vague en me laissant aller contre l'arbre derrière moi, les bras croisés sur mon ventre. Miles haussa les sourcils.

-Avec des mots ça donne quoi ?

-Que je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler, maugréa-je. Mais oui, il m'a dit que j'étais assez talentueuse pour tenter ma chance pour la réserve des Vautours de Vrasta.

-Whao. J'ai toujours trouvé que tu étais une super gardienne – peut-être la meilleure de Poudlard à égalité avec moi – mais les Vautours …

-Ils sont si bons que ça ?

-Huum … tu suis le foot, toi ? Quelle est la meilleure équipe du monde en ce moment ?

-Euh … Je crois que c'est l'AC Milan qui a gagné la Ligue des Champions cette année, et ils font encore une bonne saison donc …

-Ouais, bah disons que les Vautours sont l'AC Milan du Quidditch. Enfin, ils sont moins bons ces dernières années, mais c'est un club mythique, ils ont des supporters partout en Europe …

-Je vois.

Ça ne m'aidait pas franchement, alors je lui servis un pauvre sourire. Miles serra la main qu'il tenait toujours.

-Ça te fait une porte de sortie pour l'après-Poudlard. Ça ne te rassure pas ?

-Si, mentis-je avec un léger sourire. On peut parler d'autre chose, s'il te plait ?

C'était peut-être injuste pour Miles, mais cette question sur les Vautours m'embarrassait réellement. Tant que je le pouvais, cette question serait en suspend. Miles accepta d'un hochement de tête, et un silence s'installa à nouveau entre nous. Mon regard se fixa à nouveau vers le terrain de Quidditch, où Cédric devait être avec les autres champions. Il était vingt-et-une heure, à présent. Il devait savoir.

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'y entrer.

-Pardon ?

Déboussolée, je reportais mon attention sur Miles. Son regard était comme happé par les profondeurs de la forêt interdite, s'assombrissant comme pour s'accorder à sa noirceur.

-Là-dedans, m'apprit alors Miles d'un ton badin. Rien que le mot. « Interdite ». Quelle idée de l'appeler comme ça. Tu l'aurais appelé « la forêt des papillons », personne n'aurait jamais essayé d'y entrer – enfin à part peut-être cette fille bizarre de Serdaigle, elle a l'air du genre à chasser les papillons. Mais appelle-là « interdite », et tout de suite chaque élève de cette école aura envie d'y pénétrer.

-Pas moi, avouai-je d'une petite voix. Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver devant un centaure.

Miles baissa le regard sur moi, et j'y lus une pointe de défi. Je compris parfaitement son intention, et j'arrachai ma main de celle de Miles pour croiser mes bras sur ma poitrine.

-Non.

-Allez, Vic', aie un peu le goût de l'aventure !

-Non, Miles je ne mettrais pas un pied là-dedans.

-Et qui te dis que tu y mettras un pied ?

L'éclat de malice qui jouait sur ses prunelles fit lentement fondre ma combattivité, et je poussai un profond soupir.

-Pas loin, exigeai-je néanmoins, provoquant le grand sourire de Miles. Et pas longtemps.

-Et tu ne mettras pas les pieds dans cette forêt, promit-t-il avant de se retourner. Allez grimpe, petit Demiguise.

A la fois dépitée, et amusée, je pris appuis sur ses épaules et montai sur son dos. Il calla mes jambes contre ses hanches, et je nouai mes bras autour de ses épaules, nichant mon menton contre son cou.

-En fait, ça peut-être agréable de se faire porter, admis-je alors que Miles faisait quelques pas, franchissant ainsi la lisère. Qu'est-ce que c'est, un Demiguise ?

-Une sorte de singe, qui peut deviner le futur très proche et se fondre dans la nature. Une sorte de singe-caméléon.

-Hum.

Tout s'était obscurci autour de nous une fois entrés dans la forêt, et je tournai le visage pour voir la lumière s'éloigner avec mélancolie. Les arbres étaient si proches que Miles dut slalomer entre les épaisses racines apparentes, et le feuillage si dense qu'il ne laissait pas passer le moindre rayon de soleil. Au bout de quelques minutes, je sortis ma baguette de ma poche, et en allumai la pointe pour éclairer le chemin de Miles. La forêt était si silencieuse que chaque son y résonnait avec une sonorité inquiétante. Je n'étais pas particulièrement sereine, alors au premier craquement sinistre, je resserrais ma prise sur Miles et demandai :

-C'est quoi, ça ?

-C'est une forêt, Vic'. Il s'y passe plein de choses – et qui n'ont rien à voir avec des monstres.

-Et ça ? sursautai-je lorsque j'entendis un bruissement sonore dans les branchages, y pointant précipitamment ma baguette.

-Une grosse Acromentule qui va venir t'envelopper dans son tissage pour ensuite te dévorer vivante. Maintenant baisse d'un ton, sinon elles vont vraiment venir te croquer.

Je grimaçai face à son ton moqueur, et décidai de me détendre en constatant que nul centaure coléreux ou créature maléfique. Miles était loin de partager ma crainte. Ses yeux dévoraient chaque centimètre carré, comme s'il espérait voir une créature surgir de derrière les arbres ancestraux. Il obliqua vers la droite, pour ne pas perdre la lisière de vue, avant de s'immobiliser devant un arbre dont la branche la plus basse était accessible.

-Bon, tu ne veux pas y poser un pied, chuchota Miles. Mais tu pourrais disons … y poser une main ?

-Tu en as marre ? me moquai-je moi aussi à voix basse en tâtant la branche, plus épaisse que pouvait l'être le tronc d'un arbre ordinaire. Je suis trop lourde ?

-Pas du tout, mais peut-être que si on se pose ça va te permettre de ne pas flipper chaque fois que je marche sur une branche. Tu vas réussir à grimper ?

-Ouaip, mais je ne promets pas l'élégance de l'action.

Miles partit d'un petit rire et se positionna sous la branche pour que je puisse l'atteindre, et je l'agrippai de mes deux mains. Je réussi à me hisser à la force de mes bras, et m'écrasai contre la branche avec lourdeur, allongée de tout mon long et mes jambes pendant dans le vide. J'entendis le rire de Miles en contrebas.

-Oui, je sais, grommelai-je en me retournant prudemment pour m'asseoir. Pour l'élégance, on repassera.

-Mais j'ai trouvé ça très élégant, moi, promit Miles en se hissant à son tour.

Là dessus, il picora un léger baiser sur mon nez, puis sur mes lèvres. Je me laissai aller contre lui, l'embrassant en retour dans la pénombre bienveillante de la forêt interdite. Trois semaines, et les marques commençaient réellement à se prendre. Chaque geste se faisait plus naturel, chaque baiser était plus spontanés. Comme celui-ci, où je me retrouvais presque allongée sur la branche lorsque Miles écarta son visage du mien. Un lent sourire ourla ses lèvres.

-Alors ? C'est si terrible, la forêt ?

-Je suis presque persuadée que tu m'y as amené pour que je sois terrifiée et que je me raccroche à toi comme un chaton à sa mère.

-Grillé …

Je souris face à la malice qui brillait dans ses yeux, et me redressai sur un coude pour l'embrasser doucement. Il passa sa main à l'arrière de ma nuque et approfondir notre baiser. Non. Maintenant que j'étais posée – à bonne hauteur du sol – et que la forêt était retombée dans le calme plat, ça ne paraissait pas si terrible. Et dans les bras de Miles qui me protégeaient du froid, les yeux fermés et savourant son baiser, ça me paraissait presque agréable.

-Ça va encore, admis-je en m'éloignant. C'est toujours moins effrayant quand on est accompagné …

-Comme la plupart des défis qu'on devra relever notre vie, fit remarquer Miles avec un sourire.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, lui concédant ce point, et passai une boucle derrière mon oreille. Nous nous regardâmes un instant, un sourire incertain aux lèvres. Ce fut le ventre de Miles qui vint interrompre notre contemplation en grondant sourdement. Nous échangeâmes un regard consterné, avant d'éclater de rire, de façon incontrôlable. Nos éclats se répercutèrent dans la forêt, comblant le vide auditif affreux dans lequel elle était plongée. Je finis par me redresser, haletante, une main plaquée contre mes côtes où une douleur était apparue.

-Chuut, me souffla Miles, réprimant son hilarité de son mieux. Sinon les Acromentules viendront réellement te croquer.

-Adorable, chuchotai-je en lui tendant les gâteaux que j'avais emporté avec nous. Allez tiens. Dobby a été consciencieux.

-C'est l'elfe bizarre qui se balade avec une chaussette sur l'oreille ?

-Hey ! Il n'est pas bizarre, il veut juste être libre !

-Oui, c'est la définition de « bizarre » pour un elfe.

Je fronçai les sourcils, lui donnai un coup de coude qui le déséquilibra et il se rattrapa avec un glapissement. Dans la pénombre de la forêt, je n'arrivais pas franchement à bien distinguer l'expression de son visage. Il n'était qu'une ombre que découpait la très faible luminosité à laquelle je commençais à m'habituer. Je pensais qu'il souriait, parce que je voyais l'éclat de la blancheur de ses dents. Il me prit délicatement la main.

-Alors ? chuchota-t-il, son souffle me caressant la joue. Au bout de trois semaines … comment tu te sens vis-à-vis de … nous ?

Un sourire spontané retroussa mes lèvres.

-Plutôt bien. J'essaie de ne pas me prendre la tête, de fonctionner au jour le jour et … ça marche assez bien.

-Toi, arrêter de se prendre la tête ? se moqua Miles en un souffle. Un véritable miracle.

-Et sache que tu es la seule personne concernée par cette résolution.

-Je suis honoré.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, avant de les baisser sur nos doigts entrelacés, notre peau pâle tranchant avec l'écorce sombre de l'arbre. Je bougeai légèrement le pouce, effleurant le sien au passage.

-Et toi ? m'enquis-je, toujours à voix si basse que je m'étonnais qu'il m'entende. Comment tu te sens ?

-Moi ?

La voix de Miles était sincèrement surprise, et ses doigts se figèrent sur les miens. Il essuya un petit rire qui trembla à peine dans la forêt. Il inclina le visage, et effleura ma tempe d'un baiser.

-Bien sûr que ça va, Vic'.

-Si bien que tu te sens obligé de m'emmener dans la forêt pour te rapprocher physiquement de moi.

-Hey ! Tu es encore farouche dans ton genre.

Cette fois encore mes yeux roulèrent dans mes orbites, et je me penchai pour déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Et heureusement sinon je pense que je ne t'intéresserais pas autant, plaisantai-je.

-Je confirme, souffla Miles en se rapprochant à son tour.

Il m'embrassa, dénouant nos doigts pour passer une main derrière mon dos et m'attirer un peu plus à lui. Grisée par son contact, j'agrippai sa nuque, caressant ses cheveux qui soudainement n'étaient plus si bien coiffés. Le baiser ce fit moins chaste, plus brusque, plus enivrant. Les lèvres de Miles quittèrent les miennes pour effleurer ma joue puis courir le long de ma mâchoire, et étourdie, je le laissai faire. Elles s'aventurèrent sur ma gorge, y traçant une ligne d'une douce brûlure. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus, les paupières mi-closes, étirant le cou pour le lui offrir. Une partie de moi s'abandonnait totalement à toutes ces nouvelles émotions qui tourbillonnaient en moi, si forte et si violente qu'elles embrouillaient totalement mon esprit. Mais une autre part, éveillée lorsque Miles atteint ma clavicule laissée accessible par mon col de chemise, songeait soudainement que cela aller un peu vite – un peu loin. Miles repoussa avec délicatesse mon col pour atteindre mon épaule et y déposer un baiser en toute douceur. En dessous du col … De la clavicule … Ce fut cette incompréhension qui me fit ouvrir les yeux, et Miles dut sentir mon changement d'attitude car ses lèvres désertèrent cette partie de mon corps pour revenir sur mon cou, puis mon visage. Rassurée, je me laissai à nouveau aller contre lui, et happai à nouveau ses lèvres, fermant à nouveau les yeux … Lorsque derrière mes paupières presque closes, une vague lumière rouge m'accroche la rétine. J'ouvrai alors les yeux, stupéfaite, pour à peine percevoir un autre éclat au loin, si loin dans les branchages qui me fit sursauter. Un éclat froid qui se répercuta sur les feuillages alentour, comme un écho que le vent amenait vers nous. Je m'éloignai vivement, prise de court, fixant l'endroit où la lumière avait disparue.

-C'était quoi, ça ?

Miles se figea un instant, puis laissa aller son front contre mon épaule avec un grognement.

-Par Merlin, Vic'. On est encore à la lisère, il n'y a aucun danger …

-Non, je t'assure, protestai-je en le repoussant. Il y avait une lumière là-bas …

-Victoria Bennett …

L'agacement et la perplexité achevèrent de chasser les dernières brumes de plaisir dans lesquelles mon cerveau était plongé, et je descendis vivement de la notre perchoir, malgré les protestations de Miles. Mes pieds heurtèrent le sol, écrasant les feuilles mortes et brindilles qui craquèrent et résonnèrent sinistrement dans les branchages, et je fis quelques pas dans la direction d'où m'étais parvenues les bruitages. C'était peut-être le fruit de mon imagination, mais j'avais l'impression que mes pas n'étaient pas les seuls à se répercuter.

-Victoria ! m'appela Miles dans un chuchotement pressé. Vic', par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-C'était près de la cabane de Hagrid, évaluai-je en écartant une branche qui me bouchait la vue.

-Mais quoi ?

-J'en sais rien ! répliquai-je avec irritation. C'était rouge … Non, la seconde était verte et …

Miles avait lui aussi sauté au bas de la branche, et me contemplai, immobile et consterné, comme s'il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce que je venais de lui dire. Frustrée par ce dialogue de sourd, j'avançai encore un peu vers la maison de Hagrid que j'avais en ligne de mir : ses contours se découpaient de la lisière. Et définitivement, j'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas que mes pas dans cette forêt, et mon cœur s'affola brusquement. Miles dut au moins avoir conscience de ça, car il jeta un regard furtif alentour, et me rejoignit en trois enjambées pour me prendre la main.

-D'accord, me souffla-t-il en prenant les devant. On ferait mieux de retourner au château …

Je hochai vigoureusement la tête, et nous nous élançâmes entre les branches trop basses et racines trop saillantes. L'orée fut en vue, et le terrain se fit bien plus praticable à mesure que l'on se rapprochait de la cahute de Hagrid. Nous nous apprêtions à bifurquer vers le château pour quitter enfin l'épais tapis feuillu qui nous coupait du ciel quand mon pied butta contre quelque chose, et me fit perdre l'équilibre. Je n'eus pas le temps de me rattraper à Miles et m'étalai de tout mon long, m'écorchant au passage les mains et les genoux. Miles interrompit sa course pour m'aider à me relever.

-Dépêche-toi, marmonna Miles en me remettant sur le pied, avant de jeter un coup d'œil derrière moi. Sur quoi tu as trébuché ?

-J'ai dû m'emmêler les pinceaux, évaluai-je en remarquant le terrain derrière moi semblait plat. Allez, on y va …

Miles hocha la tête, attrapa à nouveau ma main, et ensemble nous remontâmes vers le château, haletants et courant jusqu'au Hall, comme si la mort était à nos trousses.

Et quand je fermais les yeux et que l'éclat vert et glacé que j'avais perçu dans la forêt jouait derrière mes paupières closes, j'avais réellement l'impression que c'était le cas.

OoO

-Un labyrinthe ?

Cédric hocha la tête avant de prendre une lampée de bièraubeurre. Il était vingt-deux heures, et j'avais retrouvé mes amis m'attendant pour l'ultime révélation devant la cheminée de Poufsouffle où Cédric et moi avions abandonné Simon et Emily quelques heures plus tôt. Mais ils avaient été rejoins par une partie de notre Maison, qui se massait autour de Cédric de façon presque indécente. Avant de rentrer j'avais pris soin de nettoyer les dernières traces de terre de ma baguette, et rassembler mes cheveux en un chignon lâche – première fois de ma vie que je pouvais faire une chose pareille. De toute manière, Emily et Simon étaient trop concentrés sur ce que Cédric était sur le point de dire pour faire attention à mon état – et à mon retard. Je bus à mon tour de gorgée de bièraubeurre et appréciai la fraicheur du breuvage contre mon gosier. J'avais à peine eu le temps de me remettre de ma folle course qu'une nouvelle tempête s'abattait sur moi.

-Ils ont transformé le terrain de Quidditch en labyrinthe ? s'insurgea Kenneth Callagher, le batteur de cinquième année.

-Je pense qu'il y a plus urgent, évalua Ernie Macmillan, joignant ses mains au niveau du cœur en une parfaite imitation du moine gras. On t'a dit quel genre de labyrinthe ce serait ?

-Du genre avec des licornes et des boursoufflets qui viendront lui faire des bisous, ironisa Emily avec un regard torve pour le granguiloquent quatrième année. A ton avis ?

Ernie rougit comme un souafle, et Hannah Abbot lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour le forcer à reculer. Susan, qui s'était perchée sur les genoux de son frère, fronça son joli nez à l'adresse d'Emily.

-Pas la peine d'être désagréable, c'est une question légitime, répliqua-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Cédric. Enfin je veux dire que si tu as une idée de ce qu'il y a dedans tu pourras mieux te préparer …

-On ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il y aura dedans, répondit Cédric avec indulgence – mais sans doute était-ce parce que c'était l'adorable Susan qui lui posait la question, et qu'elle était sur les genoux du meilleur lanceur de sort de Poudlard. Le trophée sera au centre, et Harry et moi seront les premiers à entrer dans le labyrinthe. Ensuite dedans … Des sortilèges à conjurer, des énigmes et apparemment, Hagrid va fournir quelques créatures …

-Ah, lâcha Kenneth, avant de donner une tape compatissante sur l'épaule de Cédric. Bonne chance mon petit gars. J'ai encore des cicatrices à cause des brûlures des Scroutts à Pétard au début d'année.

-Des Scrouts à quoi ? répéta Simon avec un grimace de dégoût.

-Je vais te faire une liste des créatures que Hagrid a pu nous faire étudier, ajouta Kenneth avant de s'adresser à l'assemblée. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait comme s'écrit « verracrasse » ?

Un rire secoua l'assemblée, y compris Cédric qui jeta un regard reconnaissant pour le batteur. Maintenant que l'épreuve était connue, la foule se dispersait en petit groupe qui parlaient avec animation du labyrinthe, nous laissant seuls avec Cédric – si l'on exceptait Susan qui s'était blottie contre Simon, la tête nichée dans son cou. Un sourire attendri effleura mes lèvres quand je les vis dans cette posture. Emily avait plongé son regard dans les flammes, songeuse.

-Un labyrinthe, répéta-t-elle, le menton calé sur son poing. C'est presque trop classique. Je veux dire, le labyrinthe a une forte consonance magique, c'est un _topos_ de notre monde … Kenneth n'a pas tord, on ferait mieux de faire la liste des créatures préférées de Hagrid …

-Et de se mettre aux sorts et maléfices dès maintenant, ajouta Simon par dessus la tête de Susan.

- _Je_ vais faire la liste des créatures préférées de Hagrid, et _je_ vais réviser les sorts et maléfices, rectifia Cédric avec un regard d'avertissement notamment pour Simon, qui le surpassait de loin en sortilège. Merci bien. Maintenant, je vais aller me coucher, avec tout le stresse qui retombe … (Il étouffa un bâillement au creux de sa main) fatigué.

-Bonne nuit champion, lui lançai-je alors qu'il se levait. Dors bien.

Cédric m'adressa un sourire tenu avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux et de disparaître dans son dortoir. Emily suivit un instant plus tard et peu à peu la Salle Commune prit le pas. Susan me lorgna, intriguée.

-Tu arrives à faire des chignons, maintenant ?

-Ne m'en parle pas, soupirai-je en tâtant la boule de cheveux que j'avais formé à l'arrière de mon crâne. Rappelle-moi de prendre rendez-vous chez le coiffeur quand on rentre à la maison.

-C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont jamais été aussi longs, admit Susan, avant de se redresser à son tour. A demain, dormez-bien.

Elle tapa deux fois contre la main de Simon avant de s'éloigner d'un pas lourd, me laissant seule avec son frère. J'avais replié mes genoux contre ma poitrine pour les entourer de mes bras, le regard perdu quelque part dans les braises. J'aurais pu aller me coucher, mais je me sentais incapable de m'endormir. Mon esprit était maintenu éveillé par le reste d'adrénaline qui parcourait encore mes veines, et par les éclats vagues que je revoyais encore par à-coup. La remontée vers le château n'avait pas été de tout repos, car à peine étions-nous arrivés dans le Hall que Dumbledore et Rogue étaient descendu en trombe de l'escaliers, suivant un élève que je ne pris pas la peine de reconnaître, tout occupés que nous étions à nous cacher – le couvre-feu était passé. Miles avait tenté de me convaincre que ce j'avais vu étaient les aléas de la forêt, ou alors les préparations de la troisième tâche, et m'avait quitté à la fois serein quant à cette question, mais tendu face à nous. Après tout, cette fois j'avais réellement gâché notre moment. Mais cette fois, je m'en moquais. Les explications de Miles sonnaient désagréablement à mes oreilles.

-Tu étais où ?

Je sursautai, et portai mon regard vers Simon. Il me fixait – et depuis un certain moment car ses yeux était plissés, inquisiteurs et sérieux, fermement ancrés sur moi. Je raffermis ma prise sur mes jambes, les serrant un peu plus contre moi.

-Je me baladais, répondis-je évasivement. J'étais stressée, j'avais besoin de me vider la tête.

-Et c'est en te vidant la tête que tu t'es écorché les mains, et les genoux ?

Instinctivement, je contemplai mes mains, effectivement égratignées, et mon genou droit où saignait une petite plaie. Je mouillais mon pouce de ma salive et le passai sur la légère blessure. Simon poussa un soupir dépité et sortit sa baguette pour donner un coup sec sur mon genou. Avec une grimace, je vis la plaie se refermer, ne laissant qu'une trace de sang séché. Simon planta son regard dans le mien.

-Maintenant, tu vas me dire où tu étais ?

-Dans la forêt, avoua-je, bien trop facilement.

Cela me frustrerait presque … si je n'éprouvais pas une envie incommensurable d'en parler. Maintenant que les premiers mots étaient sortit, les autres se bousculaient dans ma bouche, brûlant de faire part de ce que j'avais pu apercevoir – ou non. Je reconnus la sensation avec une désagréable impression de déjà-vu.

La dernière fois que j'avais eue autant envie de me confier, c'était concernant le cinq novembre.

Les sourcils de Simon se rejoignirent au dessus de son nez.

-Dans la forêt ? _Interdite_?

-Ouais, bon, éludai-je d'un haussement d'épaule. Sur un malentendu, ça arrive.

-Pas à toi, répliqua vertement Simon. Je ne pense pas que tu irais de ton gré proche de l'endroit où Nestor Selwyn a voulu te brûler.

Le peu de couleur qu'il me restait déserta complétement mon visage, et je sentis la chair de poule hérisser les poils de mes bras. Je les frottai pour les réchauffer.

-Tu étais avec Bletchley, c'est ça ? demanda Simon, avec une certaine prudence.

-Bones, gémis-je, cognant mon front contre mes genoux. On peut faire l'impasse sur les détails ?

-Je ne trouve pas que c'est un détail, mais passons. Ça veut dire qu'il y a des choses plus urgentes ?

-Je te déteste.

-Ça ce n'est pas un scoop.

Je le lorgnai longuement, lui et le petit sourire agaçant qui s'était étiré sur ses lèvres après sa dernière pique, à demi cachée derrière mes jambes. Puis finalement, ma langue qui avait si besoin de se dégourdir se délia, et je décris les deux éclats que j'avais cru voir, à travers mes paupières et les branchages. Le sourire de Simon s'effaça lentement, jusqu'à que je me taise, et qu'il s'enquise :

-Et Bletchley n'a rien vu ?

-Nop.

-Et ces « éclats » … Tu avais l'impression qu'ils étaient … Je ne sais pas, de provenance magique ?

-J'avais cette impression, évaluai-je avec lenteur. Le premier je n'ai pas bien vu mais le deuxième … Il était vert, et ça m'a vraiment rappelé …

Je laissai ma phrase en suspend, de crainte de dire une bêtise. Quand j'avais fait part de cette hypothèse, Miles m'avait presque ri au nez – ce qui m'avait agacé. Si Simon faisait la même chose, je ne garantissais rien sur ma capacité à me retenir de me jeter sur lui toute griffe dehors. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'hilarité sur le visage de Simon, et ce fut d'une voix d'outre-tombe qu'il souffla :

- _Avada Kedavra_.

-Oui, confirmai-je dans un filet de voix. C'est ça.

Simon se laissa aller contre son fauteuil, se passant les deux mains sur le visage comme pour se donner contenance. Maintenant que c'était dit à voix haute dans un contexte où je n'étais pas moquée, ça me semblait autant absurde que glaçant.

-Miles a dit que c'était peut-être les préparations de la troisième tâche, proposai-je, puisque c'était l'explication la plus crédible. Je n'ai pas bien vu, c'était loin, à peine plus qu'un écho … Simon, on ne peut pas avoir _tuer_ quelqu'un à Poudlard ?

-Non, répondit-t-il d'une voix étouffée par les deux mains qu'il avait gardé devant son visage. Non, c'est … invraisemblable. Les délégations ne prendraient pas ce genre de risque et dans Poudlard … (il écarta enfin ses mains pour me jeter un bref regard). Et après ça, tu as dis que tu avais vu Rogue et Dumbledore descendre ? Genre, pressés ?

Je hochai la tête. Pressés, oui, sinon Rogue et ses yeux à qui rien n'échappaient nous aurait vu, si maladroitement cachés que nous étions.

-Il a dû se passer quelque chose alors, conclut-t-il, faisant écho à mes pensées. Tu vois deux « éclats » magiques et deux des professeurs les plus importants descendent immédiatement après … Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Alors effectivement c'est peut-être en rapport avec la troisième tâche … Oui, c'est l'explication la plus probable …

-Mais si ce n'est pas ça ?

-Si ce n'est pas ça, entonna Simon après un moment de silence, alors de toute manière Dumbledore est au courant. Et on ne peut rien faire de plus, je pense. Il va gérer la situation …

Il me jeta un long regard, mais j'avais la désagréablement impression qu'il me fixait sans réellement me voir, comme si son esprit était à des miles de là.

-Les messages, finit-t-il par lâcher du bout des lèvres. Tu n'en reçois plus ?

-Pas depuis la seconde tâche.

-Bien. C'est au moins ça.

-Il se passe quelque chose, cette année, soufflai-je avec un frisson. J'ai l'impression que chaque fois il se passe quelque chose, de peut-être pas foncièrement grave, mais qui crispe. La dernière fois que j'ai été si peu sereine c'était quand un monstre assoiffé de sang se baladait dans les couloirs. Sauf que cette fois c'est différent. Au moins il y a deux ans on savait la source de l'angoisse latente. Là je ne suis même pas certaine que tous se rende compte de ce qui ne va pas. Et ce qui ne va pas vient de partout, pas uniquement d'un événement. Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'un avertissement pullule de partout. Simplement je n'arrive pas à en saisir le sens.

Simon était resté silencieux, me laissait parler sans m'interrompre. Il me fixait encore de ce regard vide, mais je voyais dans la crispation de ces traits qu'il réfléchissait intensément.

-C'est idiot ? murmurai-je devant son silence.

-Non, répondit-t-il alors. Non, Vicky ce n'est pas idiot, tu as sans doute raison.

Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, et se prit la tête entre les mains. Quelques furent ces réflexions, elles n'avaient pas dû aboutir bien loin.

-J'ai la même impression. Depuis la coupe du monde de Quidditch et …

-La marque des ténèbres ?

Simon hocha la tête. Embarrassée, je me rappelais qu'il avait été au stade ce jour là, voir la finale de la coupe du monde. Et qu'il avait vu en direct un groupe de suprématistes s'attaquer à des moldus … et une immense tête de mort aux éclats verts et glacés se former dans le ciel. Pour la première fois, je me rendis compte du traumatisme que cela avait dû être pour Simon, lui qui était d'une grande tolérance – sauf en ce qui me concernait – et dont beaucoup d'amis étaient des moldus. Sans doute la marque des Ténèbres devait-elle le hanter bien plus qu'elle ne me hantait moi.

-Ça devait être horrible, soufflai-je, une boule au ventre.

-Oui, ça l'était et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas envie d'en reparler, répondit Simon sur un ton plus sec. On ferait bien de nous sortir cette idée de la tête et … d'aller nous coucher.

-Bon courage, alors.

Simon vrilla ses yeux sur moi, où l'orangé des flammes se supposait au vert de ses iris. Il me dévisagea un long moment avant de se laisser aller contre son fauteuil, plantant sa joue contre son poing.

-Ouais, bon courage, effectivement.

Et aucun de nous deux de bougea.


	23. Chapter 22 : Une corneille venant de

**Explication du titre : j'adore le latin (oui oui) et quand j'étais au lycée j'allais régulièrement dans le groupe des élèves plus âgés que moi, et ils étudiaient un texte (de la philosophie poétisée de mémoire) où il disait qu'une corneille venant de la gauche portait malheur. Voilà c'est une phrase qui m'est restée ahah. Bonne lecture, je vais poster quelques chapitres de suite !**

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Une corneille venant de la gauche* 

-Branchi-quoi ?

Simon fixait Hermione Granger avec une expression d'incrédulité qui me fit doucement rire. Emily était la seule assez professionnelle pour garder le visage impassible. Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle ne nous regardait pas, fouineurs que nous étions, et continuait sa tâche qu'était prendre le plus de livres que ses bras et son sac étaient capables de contenir.

-Branchiflore, répéta-t-elle avec une certaine impatience. C'est une plante aquatique qui permet, quand on la prépare bien, de faire pousser des bronches. Vous deviez plus vous intéresser à la botanique. Votre directrice de Maison en est la professeure, non ?

Mais ses joues rosirent, si bien que je me demandais si c'était réellement en s'intéressant à la Botanique qu'ils avaient trouvé cette solution pour Harry concernant la seconde tâche.

-Ingénieux, souffla Emily, visiblement bluffée. Je ne suis pas mauvaise en Botanique, j'aurais pu y penser … Mais on a tendance à croire que ce Tournoi se réduit à la baguette, quelle arrogance …

-Ta directrice de Maison est professeur de Métamorphose, répliqua Simon à l'adresse d'Hermione. Est-ce que ça fait de toi une bonne élève en métamorphose ?

-Je suis excellente en métamorphose, rétorqua Hermione, les joues vivement colorées. Et si je n'avais pas autant de livres à porter, je te le prouverais bien.

-Ne te prive pas, lui dis-je précipitamment avec un sourire. Tu veux que je te porte tes livres ?

Simon me jeta un regard torve. Hermione fit volte-face pour prendre un nouveau grimoire sur l'autre étagère, et je me tordis le cou pour en lire le titre.

- _Affronter l'ennemi sans visage_ , lus-je tout haut. C'est pour Harry ?

-Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde …

-Peut-être qu'elle cherche juste un sortilège à jeter à Simon, plaisanta Emily, avant d'ajouter gravement : maintenant que j'y pense, on devrait songer aux plantes pour la seconde tâche. Chourave peut-être retorse quelques fois : imagine qu'elle mette un filet du diable dans le labyrinthe ?

-Hey ! protesta Simon en pointant du doigt une Hermione qui avait ouvert de grand yeux intéressés. Ne parle pas de stratégie devant la meilleure amie du concurrent de Cédric !

-Simon, t'es un bébé.

Qui, tout bébé qu'il était, me tira la langue d'un air puérile. Hermione fusilla Simon du regard, avant qu'un sourire suffisant de fende son visage.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Harry connaît déjà le filet du diable, on y a été confronté en première année. Et il sait adroitement s'en défaire. Je ne pense ce soit le cas de Cédric, non ?

Là dessus, et devant l'air hébété de Simon, elle fit prestement volte-face et sortit des rayonnages. Un sourire approbateur retroussa mes lèvres. J'aimais de plus en plus cette fille.

-Tu crois que c'est vrai ? s'enquit Simon à l'adresse d'Emily.

-Potter a tué le monstre de la chambre des Secrets avec l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, répliquai-je avant qu'Emily n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Alors un pauvre filet du diable …

-Et un pauvre labyrinthe, ajouta Emily avec un soupir de défaite. On a intérêt à bien préparer Cédric.

-Et qu'il se laisse préparer, surtout, enchérit Simon. Je vous rappelle qu'un « champion doit réussir seul ».

-Potter a l'air vachement seul, ironisa Emily qui s'était avancée sur le bord du rayon. Regardez.

Nous nous massâmes autour d'elle pour constater que Hermione avait posé sa pile de livre sur une table qu'occupait Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Si ce dernier avait l'air là plus pour parler qu'aider, le champion de Gryffondor notait contentieusement chaque sortilège qu'Hermione lui dictait. Mon regard glissa sur la droite, où notre propre champion était seul à sa table, accoudé face un manuel de défense contre les magies noires.

-Harry est plus jeune, plaidai-je devant le nez froncé d'Emily.

-Hum. Ça se voit au classement. Ah par la barbe de Merlin, si seulement Cédric nous écoutait un peu …

-Peut-être qu'il écoutera Cho, proposai-je en me souvenant de notre conversation dans le vestiaire. On devrait lui souffler toutes nos idées pour qu'elle lui en parle.

Emily et Simon inclinèrent la tête en un parfait ensemble, comme pour me concéder ce point. Cédric prenait des notes sur son parchemin avec une certaine frénésie, mais je fus presque ravie de voir Cho passer la porte de la bibliothèque. Le visage de Cédric s'éclaira quand elle l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne avant de s'asseoir face à ses côtés. Intriguée, j'observai la réaction de Harry Potter, et je vis parfaitement la petite œillade furtive qu'il leur lança, avant de bouger sa chaise pour leur tourner résolument le dos, secouant la tête comme agacé.

-Mais de quel droit elle bouge mon sac, elle ? s'indigna Emily, alors que Cho écartait effectivement son sac de la chaise pour pouvoir s'y installer.

-Les sacs ne sont pas faits pour être sur des chaises, fit remarquer Simon avec un sourire goguenard. Alors en soit, elle est dans son droit …

Emily le frappa sèchement sur le bras, avant de s'en retourner vers les rayonnages, bougon.

-Allez, venez. On avait une mission avant que Simon ne se jette sur cette pauvre Hélène …

-Hermione, rectifiai-je machinalement en la suivant. On ne devrait pas aller voir les plantes dangereuses, du coup ?

Emily me pointa de ses deux index avec un grand sourire, me confirmant que j'étais sur la bonne voie, et nous abandonnâmes Simon qui s'occupait des maléfices. Au rayon Botanique, nous sélectionnâmes quatre livres, et je passai sur les étagères des Soins aux créatures magiques pour en prendre deux supplémentaires. Cédric parut effaré par la pile qui se forma devant lui.

-Dites, vous, nous interpella-t-il en pointant sur nous une plume à la pointe menaçante. Je n'ai pas dit que je devrais me débrouiller seul ?

-On ne t'aide pas, répondis-je avec un adorable sourire. On prend des livres pour notre culture générale. Après libre à toi de nous les emprunter ou non.

-D'ailleurs, je te donne celui-ci tout de suite, renchérit Simon en lui tendant un manuel de sortilège avancé. Je me suis rendu compte que je l'avais déjà lu.

-Vous êtes pas croyables.

Mais un sourire avait retroussé la commissure de ses lèvres, et il prit le livre que lui tendait Simon. Cho eut un sourire approbateur quand il l'ouvrit, et j'en profitai pour lui chuchoter :

-Tant qu'on y est … Dis-lui de jeter un œil aux manuels de botanique. Qu'il sache comment se sortir d'un filet du diable.

-Je suis déjà en train de l'obliger à accepter la liste des créatures préférées de Hagrid que votre Batteur lui a fait, dit Cho en un murmure agacé. C'est une véritable tête de mule.

-Fais lui tourner la tête, alors.

Les joues de Cho rougirent, et un sourire embarrassé s'étala sur ses lèvres. Elle hocha doucement la tête, avant de se replonger dans ses révisions de sortilèges. Emily revint du bureau de Mrs. Pince où elle avait emprunté les livres de Botanique qu'elle ajouta à la pile, provoquant le profond soupir de Cédric.

-Si vous voulez vraiment m'aider, il me faudrait un cobaye pour les maléfices …

-Vicky.

-Simon.

Face à notre proposition simultanée, nous échangeâmes un regard, et Emily partit d'un petit rire en tapant dans le dos de Simon.

-Si vous vous proposez, je suis ravie d'éviter cette peine …

-Pourtant j'étais ravi de pouvoir utiliser le sortilège d'entrave sur toi, fit Cédric, la fixait d'un air charmeur à travers ses cils.

Emily plissa les yeux, avant de soupirer face au regard prolonger de Cédric.

-Très bien. J'ai promis de t'aider alors …

-Merveilleux, tentai-je de me réjouir. On peut commencer quand j'aurais fini de recopier mon devoir d'Histoire ?

-Prends ton temps, me rassura Cédric, avant de consulter le premier rouleau de parchemin que je venais de sortir. Tu as déjà recopié tout ça ?

-Et encore, si j'ai bien évalué d'après mes notes … (Je consultai mes nombreux morceaux de parchemins, parfois à moitié déchirés, parcourues de ma petite écriture de pâte de mouche) je pense que je devrais arriver à trois ou quatre rouleaux.

-Quatre rouleaux ? se récria Cho en levant des yeux incrédules sur moi. Mais tu n'auras plus de main après ça !

Je haussai les épaules, et pris mon plan pour commencer un nouveau rouleau. L'autre passa de main en main, mais j'abandonnais son chemin pour rester sur mon devoir. J'avais une semaine pour achever de le rédiger, et ça mettait effectivement ma main au supplice. J'avais interrogé une seconde fois Kamila pendant les vacances pour avoir quelques détails sur Grindelwald et avait commandé à Mrs. Pince un livre moldu pour avoir le point de vue de l'autre côté de la médaille. Nous n'étions que deux à continuer l'Histoire de la Magie, moi et Octavia McLairds. Binns était toujours si ennuyeux, et toujours si peu attentif à ce que faisait ses élèves – quand bien même elles n'étaient que deux. Alors Octavia et moi en avions profité pour avancer, et rédiger nos devoirs. Mais en trois cours je n'avais réussis qu'à recopier un rouleau, alors j'avais constaté que les heures d'Histoire ne seraient pas suffisantes. Alors j'avançais sur mon temps de révision.

La porte de la bibliothèque claqua, et je levai la tête pour voir entrer Krum et Kamila, discutant à voix basse. Si la polonaise m'adressa un grand sourire quand elle passa à côté de nous, Krum se renfrogna et jeta un regard noir en direction de la table de Harry. Sans un mot, il s'engouffra dans les rayonnages.

-Hey ben, souffla Simon avant de lever les yeux sur Kamila. Ça le rend nerveux la troisième tâche ?

-Non mais je te jure, marmonna Kamila en lorgnant sombrement Simon. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te donner des infos sur mon champion ? Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

-Heey ! protesta Simon en maintenant le parchemin hors de sa portée. Tu crois qu'on va te donner des infos sur notre champion ?

-C'est mon devoir d'Histoire de la Magie ça Simon.

De toute manière, Kamila n'avait pas besoin de moi pour arracher le morceau de parchemin aux mains de Simon : elle était si vive qu'il eut à peine le temps de la voir arriver qu'elle tenait déjà mon devoir entre ses doigts, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Vraiment ? s'enquit-t-elle avec amusement en me jetant un bref regard. J'espère que mon nom est cité …

-Il le sera à la fin, dans mes sources, promis-je en trempant ma plume dans l'encre. Tu peux lire le début si tu veux, voir si je retransmets bien.

-Je te fais confiance, assura-t-elle en rendant le parchemin à Simon. Tu avais l'air très professionnelle.

-Tu es sûr pour l'orthographe de la ville ? s'enquit Simon, qui avait poursuivi sa lecture. Comment ça se prononce, Gdansk ? Et pourquoi elle a deux noms ? Danzing ?

- _Das Vidania_ , prononce ça bien, râla Kamila avant d'articuler : Dantzig. C'est le nom Allemand de Gdansk.

-Tu n'as jamais entendu parlé du couloir de Dantzig ? ajoutai-je distraitement, fouillant dans mes nombreuses notes. C'est la lande de terre qui coupait l'Allemagne en deux, dans l'entre-deux-guerres. Les Allemands n'ont jamais accepté cette frontière, et c'est les premiers territoires que Hitler a envahis en 1939. Mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous y compreniez quelque chose, marmonnai-je en remarquant que tous, même Kamila, levait sur moi un regard hébété.

Ce qui était complétement contre-intuitif pour moi, qui m'appelait Victoria parce que j'étais née un 8 mai, jour saint de l'Armistice en occident. Avec mon grand-père paternel qui avait été combattre en France, et mon grand-père maternel qui avait fui la conscription dans l'armée Allemande une fois la Pologne envahie, j'avais été baignée dans la mémoire de la guerre. La seule chose qui n'avait pas été racontée avait été l'histoire de ma grand-mère Jaga, internée à Auschwitz pendant quelques mois. Elle n'avait jamais pipé le moindre mot sur cette période, comme si garder le silence pouvait refermer la blessure qu'avait causé son passage dans le plus gros centre de mise à mort.

-Moi la seule chose que je sais de cette guerre, c'est que l'Ancien a douillé en Normandie et qu'en rentrant, il a vu deux femmes se battre pour un rognon de cheval.

Je me figeai un instant en entendant la voix de Simon, avant qu'une autre ne se superpose à la sienne et me fit éclater de rire, si fort et si soudainement que Mrs. Pince me jeta un regard mauvais par dessus ses lunettes.

-Et que sa femme était forcée de faire des queues pendant des heures pour avoir une miche de pain, ajoutai-je en imitant la voix de l'Ancien, un vieil homme qui avait passé les quatre-vingt-dix ans, et qui ne manquait jamais dès qu'il nous croisait de nous faire part d'une anecdote sur ses années de guerre. Alors vous les jeunes vous avez intérêt à profiter de ce que vous avez, parce que moi j'ai connu l'Angleterre qui n'avait rien !

-Sa tête quand Alex lui a dit qu'il n'irait jamais se battre en Irak, se souvint Simon, un immense sourire aux lèvres. « Quand les drapeaux t'appellent, tu dois y aller mon petit ! Moi j'ai saigné pour Saint George et défendre mon pays de la merde fasciste, alors à toi tour de nous débarrasser de la merde arabe ! ».

-Tout en délicatesse, me rappelai-je avec un certain déplaisir.

Je n'avais pas aimé les mots de l'Ancien, mélange d'amalgame et de haine construite par la guerre qui menait à la déshumanisation de celui qui était à l'autre bout de son arme. Et je n'avais pas d'avantage aimé, lorsque l'Angleterre s'était rangée aux côtés des Etats-Unis pour entrer dans la guerre du Golf, qu'il incite mon frère à s'engager dans l'armée, songeant qu'un gamin sans avenir comme lui ne pouvait trouver plus grande fierté que d'aller combattre sous les drapeaux à l'autre bout du monde. Mais c'était le seul homme vivant à Terre-en-Lande qui avait combattu lors des deux conflits mondiaux – notre dernier poilu. Alors il en gagnait une certaine notoriété qui en faisait la voix incontournable du village.

-L'Angleterre moldue a vraiment fait la guerre en Irak ? se troubla Emily. Je veux dire … l'Irak c'est loin, qu'est-ce qu'ils iraient faire là-bas ?

-Sadam Hussein avait envahi le Koweït, expliquai-je succinctement. Et il y a du pétrole au Koweït, et comme la société moldue d'aujourd'hui en est peu ou proue dépendante … Par Merlin, si je devais vous expliquer la poudrière qu'est le Moyen-Orient …

-Ne te donne pas cette peine, continue ton devoir, me dit précipitamment Emily en levant les mains.

Je lui jetai un regard agacé, avant de me replonger dans mes notes. Kamila nous quitta pour aider Krum, et Cédric murmurait silencieusement les formules apprises. Lorsque la cloche sonna, annonçant notre cours de Botanique, j'avais réussi à recopier une cinquantaine de centimètre, et j'avais découvert Simon profondément happé par le premier rouleau, les sourcils froncé au dessus de son nez. Je le récupérai discrètement, provoquant son regard noir à mon égard.

-Mais !

-La récréation est finie, retourne jouer en classe.

-Je n'ai pas fini de lire …

-Mon sujet t'intéresse ?

Les yeux de Simon roulèrent dans ses orbites, et il rangea ses affaires en maugréant. Cédric, Emily et Cho se tenaient devant le bureau de Mrs. Prince, et je fus rassurée de voir qu'ils empruntaient quelques livres que l'on avait sélectionnés. Je m'apprêtai à les rejoindre quand Simon me prit par le bras et m'indiqua du menton la sortie. Intriguée par sa mine sérieuse, je le suivis docilement dans les couloirs, où il sortit une lettre de sa poche.

-Ma mère m'a envoyé ça ce matin, expliqua-t-il alors que contemplait le parchemin, perplexe. Je me suis dis que ça pouvait t'intéresser.

Je parcourus la lettre, sourcils froncés, tout en poursuivant mon chemin jusqu'aux serres. Les premiers mots étaient anodins, des nouvelles de ses parents, de sa tante Amelia qui pestait contre la passivité de Fudge. La suite sur Amelia Bones fut plus croustillante :

« _Elle l'accuse, lui et cet inconscient de Verpey, de ne rien avoir fait pour retrouver Bertha Jorkins. Par Merlin, j'admets volontiers que cette histoire m'inquiète, il y a des mois que Verpey aurait dû envoyer des gens la chercher … La première escouade de recherche est revenue bredouille, ils ont perdu sa trace dans une auberge d'Albanie. L'Albanie, par Merlin, même le plus infini des idiots pourrait faire le lien – ça te donne une idée des compétences de Fudge …_

 _D'ailleurs, tu m'as dis dans ta dernière lettre que tu t'inquiétais de la santé de Croupton, et de ne plus le voir aux tâches. Le Ministère ne veut pas que ça s'ébruite, mais en tant que mère je ne préfère pas te le cacher – par Merlin ne dis rien à ton père, il veut vous préserver. Effectivement pendant des semaines nous n'avions eu aucune nouvelle. Je suis moi-même allée le voir chez lui – nous nous étions quittés au Département de la Justice en de mauvais termes, mais j'ai toujours respecté l'immense sorcier qu'il était. Je n'ai trouvé aucune réponse … Et je ne pouvais pas compter sur son assistant, ce benêt arrogant, trop content d'avoir la charge du département à lui seul … Et voilà quelques jours que Fudge nous annonce à Amelia et moi qu'il a carrément disparu ! Disparu, rien que ça, comme Bertha ! Fudge n'a rien voulu nous dire de plus, même pas les circonstances de sa disparition. Il a simplement demandé à Amelia de lui fournir quelques Aurors de grande discrétion pour le retrouver …_

 _Si je te raconte tout ça, c'est que la situation m'inquiète. Je me ne suis plus trouvée dans une situation de telle fébrilité depuis quatorze ans … Je préfère te prévenir pour que tu sois sur tes gardes : Poudlard n'est pas épargné. Le nom de Harry Potter dans la coupe, Dumbledore qui sort Maugrey de sa retraite et bien sûr la présence de Karkaroff … Je ne suis pas sereine, je préfère que tu saches ce qu'il en est pour agir en conséquence. Ne fais pas de folie, respecte le couvre-feu, et ne te mets pas dans des situations trop compliquées. Garde un œil sur ta sœur – et sur Victoria aussi. Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter inutilement, peut-être que ce n'est rien. Mais en attendant, je préfère que vous soyez prudent._

-Whao.

Simon hocha sinistrement la tête. Nous traversions à présent le parc en direction des serres, et j'avais été si profondément plongée dans la lecture de la lettre que Simon m'avait guidé à travers les couloirs, les mains sur les épaules pour me faire pivoter et éviter les obstacles. Je me dégageai à présent et baissai la lettre pour lever des yeux éberlués vers lui.

-Si même ta mère, qui en plus d'être une sorcière brillante, est haut placée au Ministère, sent que quelque chose cloche … C'est que quelque chose cloche ?

-Oui, je pense qu'on peut effectivement officiellement dire que quelque chose cloche, confirma Simon. Ma mère ne m'aurait pas dit tout ça si elle n'était pas réellement inquiète pour notre sécurité. Et maintenant que je lis le début de lettre, je comprends mieux …

-Par rapport à l'Albanie ? compris-je en relisant la phrase qui m'avait aussi interloquée. « Même le plus infini des idiots pourrait faire le lien ». Quel lien ?

Simon passa une main troublée dans ses cheveux, visiblement embarrassé. Comme nous étions parvenus aux serres, il m'entraina à l'arrière de l'une d'entre elle, pour être à l'abri des regards et des oreilles. Tant de précautions m'intriguèrent autant qu'elles m'inquiétèrent : de quoi s'agissait-il cette fois ?

-Bien, entonna Simon d'une voix prudente. Je ne sais pas si on t'a déjà parlé de la façon dont Tu-Sais-Qui a disparu …

-Tu-Sais-Qui ? répétai-je d'une voix qui monta dans les aigus.

-Chut ! Tu comprendras après … Comment on t'a raconté sa disparition ?

Malgré la soudaine peur qui me serrait le ventre, je fouillais mes souvenirs. C'était Caroline, la sœur ainée de Simon qui m'avait pour la première fois parlé de Tu-Sais-Qui, chez les Bones l'été où j'avais reçu ma lettre. Un mage noir qui en avait après les gens comme moi, l'avait-elle décrit, avant de préciser qu'il avait tué il y avait quelques années par un certain Harry Potter. Et je me souvenais parfaitement de la réaction de sa mère Rose, qui était présente à superviser le récit de sa fille :

-Pas tué, avait-elle rectifié avec amertume. Détruit. C'est ce que disent les Mangemorts, et c'est ce que dit Dumbledore. Il n'est pas mort : il a été détruit.

Puis, voyant mon air confus et effrayé, elle m'avait gratifié d'un sourire rassurant.

-Mais ne t'en fait pas. Un fantôme n'a pas de pouvoir : tu n'as rien à craindre. Il ne te fera jamais de mal, à présent.

-Il n'est pas mort, réalisai-je alors, revenant au présent avec l'impression d'avoir gardé un peu de la petite fille craintive. C'est … un fantôme.

-Un fantôme dont les pouvoirs ont été détruits, confirma Simon avec gravité. Evidemment par abus de langage, on dit qu'il est mort et les gens ont fini par vraiment le croire … Mais c'est faux. Son esprit vit toujours, et si on en croit les sources de ma mère il se serait réfugié …

-En Albanie.

C'était d'une si glaçante logique que j'en restai bouche-bée. A présent, tout les signes qui semblaient venir de nul part se concentraient autour de l'unique image que j'avais du mage-noir – la Marque des Ténèbres, qui avait brûlé au dessus de la finale de Coupe du Monde de Quidditch en début d'année.

-Seigneur oui, soufflai-je, incrédule. Seul un idiot finit ne pourrait pas faire le lien … La Marque, Bertha qui disparaît en Albanie, l'un de ses anciens fidèle à Poudlard, celui qui l'a détruit plongé dans un dangereux Tournoi … C'est lui le lien ?

Simon poussa un profond soupir, comme pour évacuer la tension, et s'adossa à la serre.

-Oui, Vicky. Je pense que c'est lui.

OoO

On aurait pu essayer d'en parler à Cédric et Emily, mais Simon avait avoué, agacé, qu'il avait tenté d'en toucher un mot à Cédric sans que celui-ci ne le prenne réellement en sérieux. Quant à Emily, elle croyait dur comme fer que Tu-Sais-Qui était mort, mort depuis que son sort avait ricoché comme par magie sur Harry Potter. Alors j'avais voulu en parler à Harry lui-même : après tout, si son nom avait été mis dans la Coupe de Feu, Tu-Sais-Qui pouvait possiblement y être pour quelque chose. Mais là encore, Simon semblait certain que Harry était d'ors et déjà au courant, ne serait-ce que par Dumbledore, qui ne l'aurait pas laissé parcourir sans lui révéler les tenants et les aboutissants. Il avait conclu en disant que la seule chose que l'on pourrait faire c'était se protéger les uns les autres en attendant que Dumbledore dénoue cette intrigue, puisqu'on ne pouvait compter sur le Ministère pour le faire. Et ce fut sans doute dans cette optique qu'il resta avec moi à la bibliothèque le soir venu, lisant le début de mon devoir d'Histoire de la Magie pendant que je recopiais le reste.

L'unique autre personne au courant de nos suspicions était Susan, à qui Simon avait également montré la lettre pour qu'elle soit sur ses gardes. Susan n'était pas du genre à se balader seule dans les couloirs – bien que quelques fois, elle jouait à cache-cache dans Poudlard pour éviter Sullivan Fawley, qui depuis le bal où il avait été son cavalier semblait fou d'elle.

-Je te jure c'est atroce, gémit-t-elle un midi, deux semaines avant la troisième tâche. Parfois il m'attend même à la fin de mes cours ! Je me cache derrière Ernie et à la première opportunité je file dans les couloirs !

-Oui bah là viens plutôt me voir à la bibliothèque, répondis-je en tournant une page de mon manuel de métamorphose. On révisera ensemble.

-Vendu. Tout, sauf passer ne serait-ce qu'une minute avec lui. Par Merlin, tu verrais le poème qu'il m'a envoyé pour la Saint-Valentin ! Plus gênant, tu meurs … Zacharias Smith a lu par dessus mon épaule, il s'est moqué de moi pendant des mois après ça …

-Hey Susie. L'unique avantage à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de Quidditch cette année c'est que je ne suis pas obligée de fréquenter Smith alors ne viens pas le mettre dans cette conversation.

Susan eut un sourire tenu. Je la plaignais d'être dans la classe de Smith, un garçon arrogant et imbu de lui-même, mais malheureusement notre meilleur Poursuiveur. Si en plus de cela Sullivan Fawley la suivait partout …

-Sinon demande à Simon d'aller lui « parler », proposai-je avec un sourire mutin. Je suis sûre qu'après ça tu serais tranquille.

-J'aimerais avoir à m'en sortir sans avoir recours à la baguette, soupira-t-elle en posant sa joue contre son poing. Et quand bien même ce serait nécessaire, je ne demanderais pas à Simon. Je suis une grande fille qui jette de corrects sortilèges de Chauve-Furie. Et Simon est déjà bien trop protecteur – surtout depuis la lettre de maman, lui aussi je suis sur le point d'essayer de le fuir.

-Si tu veux qu'il soit pire, je t'en prie …

Susan grimaça et elle tourbillonna sa fourchette dans ses pommes-de-terre. Je refermais mon manuel pour à mon tour m'attaquer à mon assiette, et ce faisant mon regard se promena sur la Grande Salle. A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore était en grande discussion avec Madame Maxime, et les yeux de Karkaroff sautaient d'un élève à un autre en ne s'attardant qu'une demi-seconde. Fleur Delacour riait avec Roger Davies à gorge déployée : visiblement, la troisième tâche ne la traumatisait pas outre mesure. Puis mes yeux furent irrémédiablement attirés par la table des Serpentards. Miles était assis en bout de table avec la petite-amie de Roger Davies, Camilla Farley – l'une des rares personnes qu'il appréciait réellement dans sa Maison. Il dut sentir mon regard sur lui car il leva les yeux sur moi. Nous échangeâmes un sourire furtif avant que je ne reporte mon attention sur mon assiette. Avec les révisions et la préparation de Cédric à sa tâche, nous nous voyions moins, et par dessus tout, nous évitions soigneusement de parler de ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt. Après des débuts idylliques, j'avais l'impression que la réalité me heurtait de plein fouet, de façon brusque et inattendue.

-Tu comptes en parler à Cédric un jour ?

Je levai les yeux vers Susan, qui me fixait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Devant mon regard perplexe, elle fit un vague mouvement de tête pour désigner les tables derrière elle, et je compris qu'elle parlait de Miles.

-Un jour, éludai-je vaguement. Tu peux me passer les pâtes ?

-Mais tu ne devais pas lui parler après qu'il ait su la troisième tâche ? me rappela-t-elle en me tendant le plat.

Je poussai un grognement qui était tout, sauf une réponse.

-Cédric t'aime beaucoup, plaida Susan avec douceur. Si tu lui expliques, il l'acceptera …

-J'ai tenté de lui expliquer quand Miles et moi étions amis, et il n'a jamais vraiment accepté. Alors maintenant que c'est plus …

-Je ne dis pas que ce sera du jour au lendemain. Mais laisse-lui le temps, disons … jusqu'au mariage ?

Je m'esclaffai doucement devant l'air malicieux de Susan. Effectivement, il faudrait ce laps de temps pour que Cédric comprenne.

-Nouveau plan, dis-je en me servant un verre de jus de citrouille. J'attends la fin du Tournoi que la pression redescende, et je lui dis sur le quai de gare avant les vacances pour qu'il digère ça pendant l'été. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Qu'il t'en voudra de ne pas l'avoir prévenu plus tôt, rétorqua Susan. Après tout Emily, Simon et moi sommes au courant, et depuis presque le début. Il ne comprendra pas qu'il le sache après nous – surtout Simon, tu es d'accord que ce n'est pas logique ?

 _Sauf que je n'ai rien dit à Simon_ , rageai-je en noyant ma frustration dans une gorgée de jus de citrouille. Sale petit fouineur.

-Peut-être mais Simon est d'un étonnant mutisme quant à Miles, fis-je remarquer. Je n'avais pas été aussi tendre quand il a commencé à sortir avec Octavia …

-Etonnant, je ne sais pas, évalua Susan en me dévisageant. Simon est très mal à l'aise quand il s'agit de parler d'amour et de sentiment. Et surtout d'une grande maladresse. Alors souvent il préfère simplement … ne rien dire.

Je haussai les épaules, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que le regard de Susan s'attardait sur moi, comme songeur. Quand je dressai les sourcils pour l'interroger, elle se fendit d'un sourire.

-Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un. Tu le mérites vraiment, même si tu ne veux pas le croire …

-Je ne sais pas vraiment si le mot « mériter » est approprié, mais je suis contente quand même.

-Alors si tu es contente, Cédric peut aller se faire voir. C'est ce que tu ressens qui importe. Si c'est ton ami, il fera avec. Simplement, ne fais pas pire que mieux en lui annonçant qu'il le sait un mois après les autres – là il pourra t'en vouloir et il aura en partie raison.

Je contemplai mon amie, un air à la fois dépité et amusé peint sur le visage. Susan avait rassemblé ses cheveux en son habituelle natte qui pendait sur son épaule, et ses yeux verts pétillaient. Elle aussi méritait quelqu'un qui prendrait soin d'elle, tout d'adorabilité qu'elle était.

-Susan Bones, tu es la voix de la sagesse, me moquai-je.

-Alors écoute-moi : va parler à Cédric.

Ça ne manquait pas de sens, ce que disait Susan. C'était même lucide et clair, et si j'avais un minimum de jugeote, je devais appliquer son conseil. Pourtant, j'hésitais terriblement. Je craignais une réaction exagérée de Cédric, et que notre amitié puisse en pâtir. C'était stupide, car comme l'avait rappelé Emily, elle-même avait très bien accepté Octavia tout en restant proche de Simon. Mais l'animosité de Cédric envers Miles allait au delà de la simple rivalité qu'entretenait Octavia et Emily : c'était viscéral. Je soupirais profondément et laissai tomber mes couverts, l'appétit soudainement coupé. De toute manière la cloche teinta au dessus de nous, annonçant la reprise des cours. Je quittai Susan avec un sourire, et elle descendit vers les cachots pendant que je rejoignais mes amis devant la salle de Défense contre les Forces du mal.

-Alors cette séance d'exercice ? m'enquis-je avec un sourire.

-Stupéfixion, très bien, entrave aussi, mais un peu plus compliqué pour le sortilège de la boussole, énuméra Simon, l'air de très mauvaise humeur. Par Merlin, la prochaine fois ce sera toi le cobaye.

-Je crevais la dalle !

-J'essaie de convaincre Cédric de faire du yoga pour quand il se trouvera devant un filet du diable, plaisanta Emily, avant de pester quand elle entra dans la salle : C'est pas vrai ! Encore les élèves de Durmstrang ?

-Ça sent une nouvelle séance de duel, ça, marmonna Simon avant de me jeter un bref regard. Alors opération on-n-attire-pas-Maugrey, d'accord ?

J'opinai du chef et nous nous installâmes à notre table en se faisant le plus petit possible. Kamila assura près la moitié des duels du côté de Durmstrang et elle expédia même Roger Davies, qui était l'un des meilleurs duellistes, au bout d'une minute. Et bien que Simon et moi n'avions pas échangé le moindre mot, et que j'avais passé la moitié du cours allongée sur ma table, l'œil magique de Maugrey finit par se vriller sur moi, et m'appeler au tableau en remplacement de Kamila et Selwyn. Je dus affronter Özil, le garçon qui avait également joué contre nous au Quidditch. Le combat fut long, et tentai de repousser chacun de ses sortilèges, en évitant même certain en m'écartant souplement. Malheureusement, un sort de désarmement finit par me heurter, et ma baguette décrivit un arc de cercle pour atterrir dans sa main.

-C'était pas trop mal, Bennett, grogna Maugrey alors qu'Özil me rendait ma baguette. Mais un jour, il faudrait que tu songes à attaquer.

-Oui, professeur, maugréai-je en rangeant ma baguette dans ma poche.

La cloche sonna à cet instant, et le mouvement caractéristique des fins de cours emplit l'espace. Simon rangeait ses affaires en parlant avec Kamila, et Flint et Selwyn, qui étaient juste derrière nous, trainaient en discutant à voix basses. Alors je me rapprochais plutôt d'Emily et Cédric d'un pas bondissant.

-Tu ne voudrais pas demander deux trois sorts à Maugrey ? proposai-je avec un sourire.

-Arrête, répliqua Cédric en assénant son rouleau de parchemin sur ma tête. On a le temps d'aller à la bibliothèque avant le dîner, tu viens ?

-Je dois aller rendre mon devoir d'Histoire de la Magie avant … Mais on se retrouve après ?

-Je viens avec toi, j'ai quelque chose à demander à McGonagall avant l'examen de Métamorphose …, proposa Emily, avant de se pencher pour prendre et me lancer mon sac. On se grouille ?

Je hochai la tête et nous nous élançâmes dans les couloirs d'un pas rapide, sous l'œil inquisiteur de Maugrey. Emily jeta un regard dérouté à la porte.

-Franchement, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre pour cet examen. Tu crois qu'il va nous faire subir le sortilège d'Imperium et nous donner une note en fonction de comment on y résiste ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre que Dumbledore le laisserait faire, fis remarquer en fouillant dans mon sac, repoussant mon dictionnaire de rune d'une main pour attraper les parchemins qui constituaient mon devoir. Bon sang, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque un rouleau, tu peux …

-Ouais, accepta Emily en me débarrassant des deux premiers. Mais tu en as fait combien ?

-Quatre, répondis-je en lui tendant le troisième. Bon sang, j'espère que Simon ne l'a pas regardé … Va savoir pourquoi, il a tout lu … Aïe !

Je retirai vivement ma main de mon sac, et observai ma paume qui avait pris une vive couleur rouge en effleurant quelque chose de brûlant.

-Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Montre ? s'enquit Emily en prenant ma main, sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait ça ?

-Quelque chose dans mon sac …

-Alors … c'est pour ça qu'il est en train de fumer ?

J'écarquillai les yeux, avant de les baisser sur mon sac. Effectivement, une fumée d'un vague jaune-orangé émanait de l'intérieur, et je sentais le cuir se réchauffer de seconde en seconde. Paniquée, j'écartai les deux pans pour trouver l'origine de cette fumée, mais avant que je ne puisse l'identifier, Emily arracha le sac de mon épaule, et l'envoya valser au loin dans le couloir désert.

-Mais Em' ! protestai-je, proprement consternée. Qu'est-ce que …

Le bruit sourd d'une explosion étouffa la fin de ma phrase dans ma gorge, et Emily et moi nous repliâmes l'une sur l'autre, les mains crispées sur nos oreilles. Nous restâmes un long moment enlacées, le cœur battant, avant que je n'ose lever un œil sur le couloir. Mon sac gisait plus loin, complétement calciné. Le reste de mes manuels brûlaient toujours et quelques flammes s'échappaient encore du cuir noirci. Nous contemplâmes les ruines de mon sac, choquées, et des pas précipités retentirent dans le couloir. Un instant plus tard, Cédric m'arrachait à Emily avant de prendre mon visage en coupe.

-On a entendu une explosion ! Qu'est-ce que …

D'une main tremblante, je pointai le fond du couloir du doigt, et le regard de Cédric effleura mon sac brûlé.

-Oh Seigneur.

Je levai les yeux sur Simon, qui fixait le cuir noirci avec horreur. Cédric m'enlaça d'une main et ramena Emily contre lui de l'autre.

-Le sac de Vic' s'est mis à fumer, raconta Emily, des trémolos dans la voix. J'ai reconnu la fumée, la couleur, l'odeur … C'est du feu liquide.

-Du feu liquide ? répétai-je d'une voix morte.

Emily hocha la tête avec lenteur. Maintenant que le choc de l'explosion était passé, ses sourcils étaient plus froncés que jamais, et elle maintenait mon devoir d'Histoire de la magie fermement serré contre sa poitrine.

-Une potion explosive qu'on enferme dans le flacon. On allume la substance, on referme le flacon, et le feu mange la potion, le transformant en gaz jaune ou orange … Une fois que le liquide est complètement consommé …

-Le gaz explose, acheva Simon.

Dès l'instant où Emily avait avoué que le sac brûlé était le mien, son regard s'était dardé sur moi, inquisiteur, et horrifié. La prise de Cédric sur moi s'était figée.

-Mais … c'est dangereux, souffla-t-il. Très dangereux, qui … ?

-Effectivement, enchérit Simon, les yeux toujours rivés sur moi. Qui ?

Je ne répondis rien, le cœur battant la chamade et le regard toujours happé par les restes de mon sac. Alors que le feu mourrait doucement et que le vent qui balayait le couloir emportait avec lui les cendres de mes manuels, mes yeux tombèrent sur un volume qui se consumait toujours, plus petit que les autre. Mon cœur tomba dans ma poitrine. Mon dictionnaire de rune.

Dans lequel j'avais caché les messages.

« _Your turn to burn_ »

J'effleurai le regard de Simon, et hochai doucement la tête, vaincue. Il était temps d'en parler à un professeur.

OoO

Chourave était passée par tout les états. Elle avait horrifiée lorsqu'elle avait vu ma main, toujours rouge après, comme je l'avais deviné, le contact avec la fiole brûlante qui contenant le feu liquide se consumant. Alors ce fut la main enveloppée dans des algues qui, disait-elle, calmerait la brûlure que je lui racontais comment mon sac avait explosé. La suite avait jailli de ma bouche, mue par l'urgence et l'épouvante : les mots, et par suite, devant l'air consterné et interrogatif de Chourave, ce qui s'était passé le cinq novembre. Son visage rond d'ordinaire si bienveillant avait été traversé de tant d'émotion que je n'avais su comment l'interpréter, et cela alourdit la boule d'angoisse qui s'était formée au creux de mon ventre au moment où j'étais entrée dans son bureau – seule, j'y avais veillé. A présent, j'attendais que le verdict de tombe, fixant le visage figé de Chourave en espérant trouver des brides de réponses.

-Par Merlin, Bennett, lâcha-t-elle finalement, visiblement troublée. Si je m'attendais à tout ça …

-Professeur, si vous saviez comme je regrette …

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, y plantant mes dents pour l'empêcher de trembler. Chourave garda encore un long moment le silence, avant de se lever et de commencer à faire les cents pas devant sa fenêtre.

-Vous savez, ce matin j'ai vu une corneille surgir de ma gauche, m'apprit-t-elle alors, devant mes yeux déboussolés. Ma grand-mère me disait toujours que c'était un sombre présage. J'aurais dû l'écouter, j'aurais compris que cette journée serait difficile.

-Professeur …

-Si vous êtes sur le point d'encore vous excuser, Bennett, je préférerais que vous vous taisiez, et que vous me laissiez réfléchir un instant.

J'obéis docilement, puisque j'allais effectivement répéter à quel point j'étais désolée. Chourave fit encore quelques pas devant sa fenêtre. Son bureau me rappelait un peu notre salle Commune : c'était une pièce ronde et accueillante où la lumière entrait en abondance pour nourrir les plantes qui somnolaient sur son rebord de fenêtre. Elle finit par se rassoir sur son bureau et mon considéra d'un œil vif.

-Vous comprenez que je vais devoir toucher un mot de ce qui vient de se passer – et de ce qui s'est passé – au directeur ?

-Oui, professeur. Je … je vais commencer mes valises …

-Mais enfin, Victoria, de quoi parlez-vous ?

L'usage de mon prénom me surpris, et je compris en cela, et en la sincère compassion qui brillait dans ses yeux que ma directrice de Maison était de mon côté. J'en étais si soulagée qu'un filme de larme vint embué ma vue. Chourave avança sa main pour tapoter la mienne d'un geste qui manquait de délicatesse, certes, mais qui acheva de me rassurer.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il s'occupera de votre cas tout de suite, fit-elle valoir avec douceur. La troisième tâche approche, et le directeur est très occupé avec tout ces préparatifs alors quoiqu'il arrive, et peu importe la décision qu'il faudra prendre, elle attendra la fin du Tournoi – et donc des examens. Concentrez-vous là dessus, Victoria.

-Mais … Mon sac, si ça recommence …

-C'est bien pour ça qu'il faut que j'en parle au directeur, Victoria et non pas pour demander votre renvoi. Il faut qu'on prenne des mesures pour votre sécurité : c'est ça l'important dans un premier temps. Je connais le feu liquide : si vous aviez eu votre sac à l'épaule au moment de l'explosion, cela vous aurez arraché le bras – au mieux. C'était un acte de pure malveillance qui ne restera pas impuni.

-Comme ce que j'ai fait à Nestor Selwyn.

Les sourcils de Chourave, du même gris fer et dur que ces cheveux, se froncèrent au dessus de son nez. L'éclat de fureur qui brillant dans son regard acheva de donner à son visage un aspect quelque peu inquiétant.

-Bien sûr que non, Victoria. Si votre récit est la vérité – et vous connaissant, et ayant connu Nestor Selwyn je pense qu'il l'est – alors ce qui s'est passé n'avait rien à avoir avec de la malveillance. C'était de la défense, et vous auriez dû venir nous parler de cela beaucoup plus tôt. Dumbledore est d'une tolérance concernant les actes anti-moldus qui frise le zéro.

-Mais je lui ai quand même brûlé le visage, professeur ! Et je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai rien fait, j'avais tellement peur que … Je me suis contentée de fuir … Vous voulez me faire croire que le père de Nestor n'aurait pas demandé mon renvoi après ça ?

Chourave poussa un profond soupir, et ses traits se détendirent quelque peu. Une nouvelle fois, elle tapota ma main valide.

-C'est évidemment votre seul tord : de ne pas être venu nous voir immédiatement après l'accident. Je ne peux pas parler pour le directeur, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un motif suffisant pour demander votre renvoi, et comme je vous l'ai expliqué c'est une chose sur laquelle le directeur statuera après la fin du Tournoi, à mon humble avis. Mais sachez que quelques soit les réflexions de Dumbledore, je prendrais votre défense, Victoria, d'accord ?

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, trop émue par la confiance que me témoignait ma directrice de Maison, je hochai la tête. Un sourire retroussa les lèvres de Chourave avant de se faner quand elle reprit :

-Le plus urgent, c'est ce qui c'est passé cette année : les lettres, et la potion glissée dans votre sac. Là encore, vous auriez dû venir nous voir dès le début … Mais je suppose que vous aviez dû croire que l'on vous renverrez ? Ah Bennett, soupira Chourave quand j'eus répondu par la positive. Vous ne nous facilitez pas la tâche – d'autant que maintenant les lettres sont détruites. Mais vous m'avez dit que Miles Bletchley les avait vues ?

-Et Simon aussi … Ce sont les deux seuls au courant de toute l'histoire.

-Bien, il faudra que je leur parle avant d'aller voir le directeur … Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mais il va falloir vous enlever cette histoire de la tête, Victoria. Focalisez-vous sur les échéances urgentes : vos examens, et soutenir Diggory pour la troisième tâche. Je me chargerais du reste.

-Professeur ? l'appelai-je alors qu'elle se levait pour chercher quelque chose dans son armoire. Vous … allez en parler à Cédric ?

Chourave parut hésiter, une bobine de bande blanche dans les mains. Elle me demanda d'un geste de présenter ma main couverte d'algue, et banda celle-ci pour que les plantes aquatiques tiennent contre ma peau. Déjà, la morsure de la brûlure semblait loin.

-C'est à votre appréciation, Bennett. Je ne vais pas divulguer à vos camarades des choses que vous tenez à garder secrète mais … Dans ces cas là, il me semble important d'être soutenu par ses amis. (Elle serra le nœud de la bande et tapota une dernière fois ma main). Bien. Gardez les algues encore quelques heures, et si ça ne va vraiment pas n'hésitez pas à aller à l'infirmerie.

-Merci professeur, soufflai-je en me levant, comprenant que l'entretien était terminé. Vraiment …

-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, Bennett, enfin, répliqua-t-elle en me raccompagnant à sa porte. Je regrette simplement que vous n'ayez pas eu assez confiance en moi pour venir m'en parler dès le début …

-Ça n'arrivera plus, promis-je avec un sourire tenu.

Chourave me sourit en retour, et mit la main sur la porte. Des éclats de voix nous parvenaient, mais le son fut amplifié quand elle ouvrit le battant, m'assourdissant presque. Et quand je vis la scène dehors, j'eus envie de retourner dans le bureau et de m'y cacher jusque la fin de mes jours.

Simon, Emily, Cédric et Miles m'attendaient devant la porte, et c'était de ces deux derniers qu'émanaient les cris. Ils étaient debout l'un face à l'autre, et je vis distinctement Cédric mettre la main à la poche pour sortir sa baguette. Chourave dut le percevoir également car elle s'écria :

-Diggory, Bletchley ! Je peux savoir ce que cela signifie ?

Cédric se figea en plein geste et Miles rentra les épaules, comme s'il recevait physiquement le cri de Chourave. Après avoir échangé un dernier regard haineux, ils se tournèrent vers la professeure, les yeux rivés sur leurs pieds. Emily et Simon s'accordèrent derrière eux pour m'adresser un regard désolé. Chourave poussa un grognement sonore, visiblement mécontente.

-Bien. Puisque vous êtes là, autant en profiter. Dans mon bureau, Bletchley. Et vous aussi, Bones.

Ils parurent aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, et s'engouffrèrent dans le bureau sans demander leur reste. Chourave criait rarement, mais quand elle le faisait elle en devenait presque effrayante. Si Miles m'adressa un sourire crispé quand il entra, Simon passa devant moi sans un regard. Chourave adressa un dernier avertissement à Cédric avant de refermer la porte sur nous. Emily se précipita vers moi, me prenant par les épaules avec douceur :

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Qu'elle allait en parler au directeur, résumai-je succinctement, n'osant en dire plus.

La journée avait été trop éprouvante pour que je parle à Emily des messages et du cinq novembre. Le passage dans le bureau de Chourave m'avait vidé de toute énergie, et je n'éprouvais à présent plus que l'envie d'aller sous ma couette, et d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer dans les méandres du sommeil. Mais avant ça, j'avais une dernière chose à faire, et ce fut pour cela que je me tournais vers Cédric. Il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, et faisait les cent pas devant la porte avec la tension d'un lion en cage.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passait, là … ? demandai-je avec plus de sècheresse que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Je ne me faisais aucune illusion sur la teneur de la dispute, et le regard presque blessé que Cédric leva sur moi me conforta sur mon idée. Et étrangement, ça ne me faisait rien. J'étais comme à des miles de ça, de la colère de Cédric, et des conséquences que pourrait avoir cette discussion. J'avais juste ensuite de très vite rentrer à la salle commune, de faire une avance rapide jusque la troisième tâche et d'enfin quitter Poudlard, les lettres, les marques et les sacs qui brûlent. Le grognement d'Emily m'interpella et je tournai le visage pour la voir fusiller Cédric du regard.

-Miles est venu voir comment tu allais et Cédric n'a pas pu s'empêcher de l'agresser, m'expliqua-t-elle alors que notre champion gardait obstinément le silence. Et dans la dispute qui a suivi il se peut que … des informations soient sorties.

-Et ça méritait tous ses cris ?

Je fixai Cédric un long moment, jusqu'à qu'il sente la brûlure de mon regard pour lever les yeux sur moi. Je lus dans l'éclat déterminé dans ses prunelles que la discussion allait être longue. Ses idées étaient arrêtées, et j'étais trop éprouvée pour avoir la moindre patience – et moi qui avais toujours été d'une patience légendaire, ça risquait d'être un changement pour Cédric.

-On va dire que j'ai été … surpris, lâcha-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence. Et que je ne m'attendais pas à apprendre ça de la bouche de Bletchley.

-En même temps tu l'as presque agressé quand il est arrivé, persiffla Emily.

-Je pensais qu'il n'avait rien à faire là !

-Mais c'était une raison ? Et qui tu étais pour jugé qui a le droit de prendre des nouvelles de Vic', ou non ?

-Em', dis-je en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu peux m'attendre dans la Salle Commune, s'il te plait ?

Emily me lorgna un moment, suspicieuse, avant d'opiner sèchement du chef. Elle jeta un dernier regard presque dégoûté à Cédric avant de s'éloigner, sa queue-de-cheval fouettant furieusement l'air. J'entrainai ensuite mon ami un peu plus loin dans le couloir, que Chourave ne vienne pas à nouveau nous hurler dessus, avant de me planter devant lui, les bras croisés contre ma poitrine.

-Allez balance. Tu sais que je sors avec Miles : qu'est-ce qui te dérange là-dedans ?

Cédric me dévisagea un instant, l'air courroucé malgré lui. Puis il entonna :

-Tu sais ce que je pense de Bletchley. Il n'est pas digne de confiance, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça il passait ses journées avec Selwyn, c'est un …

-Serpentard ?

-Ce n'est pas que ça !

-Ah bon ? Tu lui as parlé, tu as appris à le connaître ? Tu connais sa nature profonde tellement mieux que moi que tu te permets de m'interdire de sortir avec lui ?

-Par Merlin, Vic' ! explosa Cédric, levant les bras au ciel pour accompagner son éclat.

Il se remit en mouvement, parcourant plusieurs fois la distance entre les deux murs du couloir, comme si ce mouvoir pouvait le calmer. Il était dans un tel état d'agitation que ses doigts tremblaient quand il les passa dans ses cheveux.

-Je ne t'ai jamais rien interdit enfin ! Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, c'est normal, non ? Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure … Et tout les problèmes que tu as eus avec Selwyn, avec Flint … Comment tu veux que je ne m'inquiète pas quand je vois que tu fréquentes Bletchley ?!

-Je veux juste que tu me fasses confiance ! (A ma plus grande horreur, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux) J'ai jugé que Miles n'était pas comme Selwyn – et il en est même très loin ! Si encore tu avais des arguments, des exemples qui peuvent me prouver que je devrais me méfier de Miles …

-Il trainait avec Selwyn …

-Tu les as vu ensemble récemment ?

Cédric demeura coi, si longtemps que je sus que j'avais anéanti son seul argument. J'étais si à bout mentalement que je sentis à peine les larmes dévaler mes joues, et pire, je ne cherchais pas à les en empêcher.

-Vic' …

Il avança une main vers moi en constatant dans quel état j'étais, avant de suspendre son geste, comme s'il n'osait pas m'approcher. Comme s'il ne savait comment gérer cette situation. Ça devait être la première fois qu'il me voyait pleurer.

-C'est juste que j'aurais aimerais l'entendre de ta bouche, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

Mais sa voix se mourrait – elle était infiniment moins véhémente. J'inspirai profondément pour chasser les pleurs, mais ce fut la gorge serrée par un sanglot que je répondis :

-Je te l'aurais dit … Mais j'avais peur, Seigneur, j'avais peur de ta réaction, j'avais peur que ça en devienne un drame … J'avais besoin de sérénité avec Miles pour commencer notre relation et toi tu avais besoin de sérénité pour la Troisième tâche …

-C'est vrai que là ça n'en fait pas un drame …

-Cédric !

Il rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, comme si mon cri étranglé l'atteignait physiquement, comme heurté. Il me contemplait, comme s'il me découvrait. Je me passai les mains sur les visages, écrasant les larmes, tentant d'éclaircir mon esprit qui sombrait de plus en plus. Pour ne rien arranger, presser ma main bander contre mon visage avait ravivé la douleur et cela m'arracha une nouvelle larme, de frustration cette fois.

-Cédric, s'il te plait, soufflai-je, entre plainte et détermination. J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt, et je considère que c'est mon seul tord ici. Maintenant _s'il te plait_ , est-ce qu'on pourrait passer sur cette affaire ?

-Passer ?

-Oui Cédric, passer ! me récriai-je, complétement à bout. Ta tâche est dans dix jours, c'est là dessus que tu dois concentrer toutes tes forces : pas sur une dispute _stupide_ ! Pas sur moi et Miles ! Et Seigneur, pense à moi, je t'en supplie Cédric … Les examens sont dans trois jours et je ne serais jamais prête à temps ! Mon sac vient d'exploser – si Emily n'avait pas été là j'aurais pu être amputée, ou pire que ça ! La plupart de mes cours sont calcinés, ce qui ne va pas aider pour les révisions, et la troisième tâche … (Je plaquai mes mains contre mon visage avec désespoir). La troisième tâche par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui va bien pouvoir se passer dans ce labyrinthe ? Je n'aurais pas la force de me battre avec toi, Cédric … Le reste de l'année m'a déjà tout pompé … Je t'en supplie, je n'en peux plus … je n'en peux plus …

Cette fois le sanglot passa mes lèvres, et fut suivi par de nombreux autres qui secouèrent ma petite carcasse. Je me laissai aller contre le mur, y titubant presque et le heurtant douloureusement. J'aurais pu tomber, mais des bras vinrent soudainement me soutenir. Ça n'eut pour effet que redoubler mes sanglots, et la prise se resserra sur moi. Il m'enveloppa totalement dans ses bras, caressant mes cheveux avec des gestes qui se voulaient apaisant, mais qui étaient en réalité bien trop tremblant, trahissant sa propre émotion. Je m'abandonnai totalement à l'étreinte de Cédric, mes doigts se crispant sur sa chemise et mes larmes la mouillant abondamment. Il me semblait presque que lui aussi pleurait, car il se mettait à trembler comme une feuille, et me serrait à m'en étouffer pour le masquer.

-Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé …


	24. Chapter 23 : Alea Jacta Est

**Titre : pour ceux qui l'ignore, c'est une expression latine qui peut être traduite par "les dés sont jetés".**

* * *

Chapitre 23 : _Alea jacta est*_. 

Etrangement, cette journée cauchemardesque était ce qu'il me fallait pour commencer sereinement mes examens. La crise de larme dans les bras de Cédric m'avait purgé de toute la tension et des non-dits, et même si depuis nos rapports étaient étrangement cordiaux, ils n'y avaient rien de la froideur que je craignais. Emily et Miles avaient passés le week-end à achever de me préparer, et même Simon et Cédric y apportaient leur contribution – ce dernier prétendait que ça l'aidait à se distraire de la troisième tâche. Je croisais régulièrement Chourave, et si la plupart du temps elle se contentait de me sourire, j'étais presque persuadée qu'elle veillait sur moi. De la même manière, il était difficile de me défaire de Miles, ou de l'un de mes amis. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas : les heures que je passais le soir dans mon lit, quand tous étaient endormis, suffisaient à ma solitude.

Les examens arrivèrent bien trop vite à mon goût, et je fus trop occupée à les réussir pour songer à quoique soit d'autres. Si l'Histoire de la Magie et les runes anciennes furent une formalité, j'avais eu des difficultés pendant la pratique de métamorphose, et à la fin de l'examen de Défense contre les Forces du mal, j'avais été prête à enfoncer ma baguette dans le nez déformé de Maugrey.

La semaine s'acheva sur l'examen de Botanique, l'un de ceux qui m'angoissaient le moins. Ce fut donc apaisée et souriante que je me servis mon bol de chocolat. Sa chaleur se diffusa sur ma peau et je passai un soupir de bien être.

-Je ne sais pas ce que ça a donné, conclus-je alors que Susan me jetait un regard interloqué. Mais c'est fini.

-Parle pour toi, il me reste l'Histoire de la magie, marmonna Susan en touillant négligemment son thé. On échange nos places ?

-Nop.

Elle me gratifia d'un regard ennuyé. Son _Histoire de la magie_ de Bathilda Tourdesac était ouvert à côté de tasse, et elle s'y plongea, les sourcils froncés. Simon avança la main pour fermer son livre d'un geste sec.

-Hey ! protesta Susan, fusillant son frère du regard.

-Les révisions de dernière minute, ça ne sert à rien !

-Hier matin tu révisais ton vocabulaire de rune, lui rappelai-je en dressant un sourcil. Et je t'ai interrogé jusqu'à ce qu'on entre dans la salle !

-La main dans le sac, s'esclaffa Emily en tapotant l'épaule de Simon. On ferait bien de se dépêcher si on veut être à l'heure à la serre …

-Attends, je veux le courrier avant !

Les hiboux et chouettes s'engouffrèrent dans la grande Salle un instant plus tard, et Ogma, le hibou des Bones, se posa sur le livre de Susan, lacérant une partie des pages de ses serres. Susan poussa un gémissement en détachant les lettres de sa patte. Ogma repartit aussitôt, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une page déchirée que Susan contempla avec dépit.

-Stupide hibou.

-Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, la rassura Simon en donnant un coup de baguette sur le livre, qui répara la page abîmée par Ogma. Tu aurais une noise ? Il m'en manque une pour _La Gazette_.

Susan fouilla son sac pour lui fournir la pièce, et Simon put, comme tout les matins, étaler l'exemplaire de _La Gazette_ devant lui. Il faillit s'étouffer dans la gorgée de café qu'il venait de prendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? m'inquiétai-je en remarquant que ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés. Un problème .. ?

-Non, répondit-t-il immédiatement. Non, non, c'est … La harpie.

-Ouf, se rassura Susan en se détendant.

Nous échangeâmes un regard nerveux. Chaque matin, nous craignions de voir un nouveau signe qui serait relié à Tu-Sais-Qui dans _La Gazette_ , et jusque là le journal des sorciers ne nous avait alerté en rien. Il n'y faisait même plus la moindre allusion à Croupton – mais d'après Rose Bones, le ministère préférait garder cette affaire secrète. Combien d'autres affaires _La Gazette_ passait-elle sous silence ?

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit cette fois, Skeeter ? s'enquit Emily, insensible à l'émoi qui nous avait pris, Susan et moi. Hermione et Harry ont rompu ?

-C'est sur Harry, admit Simon, qui lisait l'article avec attention. Et c'est … bon sang, c'est troublant.

Susan fronça les sourcils, et tendit la main pour réclamer le journal. Je lus par dessus son épaule l'article qui était titré _Harry Potter « Perturbé et dangereux »._ Si la moitié du temps, les hypothèses selon lesquelles le sort qu'avait jeté Tu-Sais-Qui à Harry lui avait en partie grillé le cerveau et que son comportement en pâtissait paraissait fantaisistes, les informations sur la douleur de ladite cicatrice et la pratique du Fourchelang m'embarrassèrent quelque peu. Susan avait pincé des lèvres.

-Il a vraiment quitté son cours de Divination parce que sa cicatrice lui faisait mal ? s'étonna Emily.

-Moins fort ! lui enjoignis-je en jetant un regard derrière moi, à la table des Gryffondor.

Mais Harry déjeunait plus loin avec Ron et Hermione. Je ne pus m'empêcher de constater qu'eux aussi lisaient _La Gazette_ , mais Harry la replia avec indifférence.

-Je ne fais pas divination, rappela Susan. Mais … Elizabeth, si, et elle a effectivement dit que Harry avait quitté précipitamment le cours lundi dernier, à cause de sa cicatrice.

-Sérieusement ?

-Oh Em', s'il te plait, râla Simon en repliant sèchement _La Gazette_. C'est de la Divination, moi aussi j'utiliserais la moindre excuse pour pouvoir détaler de ce cours.

-Sans compter qu'à part ça et le Fourchelang, le reste est absurde, poursuivit Susan. Enfin, ça fait quatre ans que je côtoie Harry, et même si je ne lui ai jamais franchement parlé, rien dans son comportement ne m'a donné l'impression qu'il était déséquilibré. Au contraire, pour un garçon qui a vécu de tels drames je trouve qu'il s'en sort remarquablement bien. Se baser sur les dires de Drago Malefoy, en plus ! Ça montre le manque de professionnalisme de Skeeter, elle devrait savoir que Harry et Malefoy se détestent et que son témoignage serait biaisé.

Emily parut lui accorder ce point, sans être totalement convaincue. Elle lorgnait du côté de Harry, suspicieuse, si bien que je dus la rappeler à l'ordre d'un claquement de doigt sous son nez.

-Arrête, tu deviens gênante !

-Parlons d'autre chose, maintenant, nous chuchota précipitamment Simon. Cédric arrive …

Effectivement, notre champion venait de passer les doubles portes de la Grande Salle. Il adressa un signe de main aux filles de Serdaigles qui lui souhaitaient bonne chance pour ce soir, avant de nous rejoindre au pas de course pour éviter Ernie Macmillan qui le fixait, le regard brillant.

-Jour J, se réjouit Erwin, qui s'était approché de nous dès que Cédric s'était installé. Comment tu te sens ?

-Je crois que ça va, évalua Cédric – et cela avait l'air véridique. J'ai fait une bonne nuit, je n'ai presque pas cogité hier soir, et j'ai une faim de loup.

-Ce qui est un très bon signe, approuva Emily en prenant son assiette. Du bacon, des pommes-de-terre, la totale ?

-On va devoir t'abandonner assez tôt, m'excusai-je avec un sourire. Mais on doit aller jusqu'aux serres et si on ne veut pas arriver trop tard …

Mais Cédric balaya mes excuses d'un geste de la main, la bouche pleine du morceau de toast qu'il venait de croquer. Simon lui donna une tape dans le dos en se levant.

-Mais on te laisse entre les mains de Susan. Tu l'aideras à réviser son Histoire de la Magie …

-Je veux bien, mais j'ai tout oublié.

-Honte à toi Cédric Diggory, répliquai-je en attrapant mon sac.

En réalité, c'était un ancien sac d'Emily qu'elle me prêtait jusque la fin de l'année. Mes amis m'avaient également fournis plumes, encre et parchemin, et Cédric m'avait prêté tout ses manuels pour les révisions – lui qui était exempté d'examen. Il avait passé les épreuves dans le fond de la salle, à relire ses propres sortilèges, et Flitwick lui avait même proposé d'aller s'entrainer dans une salle adjacente. Chourave quant à elle l'avait d'ors et déjà prévenu qu'elle ne l'attendait pas le vendredi matin : qu'il se repose, qu'il s'entraine, peu importait, mais il ne servait à rien qu'il perde son temps dans sa serre le matin de la troisième tâche. Ce fut ainsi que nous abandonnâmes notre ami, qui ne parut pas traumatisé puisqu'il se pencha sur les révisions de Susan avec un sourire.

-Le pire c'est que ça a l'air vraiment d'aller, remarqua Emily alors qu'on s'engageait dans le parc ensoleillé par le mois de juin. Contrairement à sa copine, j'ai l'impression que Cho allait vomir dans son bol. Les BUSEs doivent la rendre malade.

-Vivement ce soir, marmonnai-je tout de même. Que ce soit définitivement terminé … Et que je rentre à la maison profiter de ma majorité.

-Oh pitié, gémit Simon. Je crois que je vais aller passer un mois en vacance dans notre maison de France …

-Vous avez une maison en France ? Et pourquoi je n'ai jamais été invitée ? Dis-moi qu'elle est sur la côte d'Azur – j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller me baigner dans la Méditerranée !

Simon leva les yeux au ciel devant l'enthousiasme exagéré d'Emily. Alors que nous arrivions vers la serre numéro 3 où devait se dérouler notre examen, je jetai un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule et mon regard effleura les gradins de Quidditch, presque masqué par une immense haie que l'on avait vue poussé à mesure que le mois avançait. Un mur gigantesque de végétation, qui malgré le soleil qui le frappait me paraissait sombre et inquiétante. Une main se posa sur ma taille, et je sursautai en levant les yeux sur Miles. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je m'étais immobilisée.

-Allez, viens, me murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser sur le sommet du crâne. N'y pense pas maintenant.

-Au moins ce soir ce sera fini.

Miles eut un vague sourire, et sa main remonta pour me caresser doucement le bras. Il pressa ses lèvres contre ma tempe, comme pour m'insuffler du courage.

-Oui. Ce sera fini.

OoO

-C'était très bien, Bennett.

-Merci professeur.

-Et j'ai vu le professeur Flitwick, il m'a dit que votre sortilège d'Aguamenti était très réussi. Il a été réellement satisfait de vos efforts, je pense que vous aurez une bonne note en Sortilège …

La tirade du professeur Chourave me rassura quelque peu – je n'avais pas su quoi penser de ma performance en Sortilège. Les examens avaient officiellement pris fin, et notre Directrice de Maison remontait avec nous vers le château pour le déjeuner. Elle gambadait au milieu de ses élèves, posant sur chacun d'entre nous un sourire maternel, le regard pétillant. Peu de chose, pas même la perspective de l'ultime tâche, pouvait entamer la bonne humeur de Pomona Chourave.

-Et Minerva – enfin, le professeur McGonagall – a été bluffé par vos sortilèges d'apparition Fawley, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Emily. Je pense qu'elle voudrait vous touchez un mot concernant votre volonté d'entrer au Ministère après vos études, elle saura mieux vous conseiller que moi à ce sujet …

-Vous allez soutenir Cédric ce soir professeur ? s'enquit Mathilda avec un doux sourire.

-Enfin, Bale, la rabroua gentiment Chourave. Nous devons soutenir Poudlard, pas simplement Cédric, c'est l'honneur de l'école qui est en jeu …

Mathilda rougit, presque honteuse, et avança de quelques mètres pour rejoindre Erwin, laissant Chourave avec Emily et moi. Simon s'était dépêché de sortir une fois l'examen terminé. La professeure se pencha sur nous, sur l'air de la confidence.

-Je ne préfère pas le crier sur tout les toits, mais évidemment que je soutiendrais Cédric ce soir. Vous lui transmettrez le message ?

-Comptez sur nous ! promit Emily dans un éclat de rire.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, et accéléra rapidement à son tour. Chourave et moi suivîmes son regard et vîmes Roger Davies remonter juste derrière nous, et nous dépasser, les yeux rivés sur un questionnaire d'examen d'Arithmancie, me semblait-il. A ma plus grande surprise, Chourave se mit à pouffer quand ses oreilles furent hors de portée.

-A les jeunes. J'adore suivre vos histoires, c'est tout bonnement fascinant.

-Vous faites des paris dans la Salle des professeurs ? plaisantai-je.

Chourave se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de siffloter doucement, ce qui en soit me donna ma réponse. Deux élèves de Serpentard nous dépassèrent, et une fois qu'ils furent à distance raisonnable, ma directrice de Maison se rapprocha de moi.

-Comment vous allez, Bennett ? Depuis notre conversation de la semaine dernière ?

-Ça va encore, la rassurai-je. Les examens n'ont pas l'air d'être la catastrophe que j'attendais, et je n'ai eu aucune alerte depuis …

-Tant mieux, tant mieux … Ne vous tracassez plus pour vos examens, les dés sont jetés à présent.

Elle serra brièvement mon épaule. Cette fois, toute trace de bonhomie avait déserté son visage.

-Mais pour l'autre partie … restez prudente, Bennett. Ce soir, tout les yeux seront braqués sur la troisième tâche, il ne faut pas que ce soit le cas des votre.

-Vigilance constante ? citai-je avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Le professeur Chourave pinça les lèvres, avant de pousser un soupir :

-Hey bien, le professeur Maugrey vous aura au moins appris ça.

J'essuyai un petit rire, et le trajet se fit silencieusement jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Une atmosphère de joyeuse attente y régnait, maintenant que les examens étaient finis. Les cinquièmes et septièmes années avaient l'air plus soulagés que les autres : ils avaient eu à subir l'épreuve des BUSEs et des ASPICs. Maintenant, seule comptait la tâche qui se profilait ce soir, et même les principaux intéressés semblaient s'en désintéresser totalement. Avec stupeur, je constatai qu'il y avait des visages inconnus – et plus âgés que les élèves – dans la foule. Harry était entouré de l'ensemble des Weasley – y compris un frère plus âgé, et celle que je reconnus comme étant la mère de Fred et George, pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois sur le quai de gare à houspiller ses fils. De la même façon, Fleur Delacour semblait manger aux côtés de ses parents à la table de Serdaigle, et quand mon regard se porta sur notre table, Cédric souriait à une femme brune – aussi brune que lui. A côté, Simon serrait la main d'un homme plus petit que Cédric, mais qui possédait les mêmes yeux gris et vifs. Le visage de Chourave se fendit d'un sourire.

-Ah, Dumbledore m'avait prévenu !

Et elle s'avança joyeusement entre les tables de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, s'écriant avec un sourire affable « Mr et Mrs Diggory ! ». Je restai plantée au bout de notre table, hébétée, ne sachant si je devais comme Emily aller saluer les parents de Cédric, ou si je devais plutôt aller me cacher quelque part avec Miles. Finalement, alors que j'amorçai un pas vers la sortie, la voix de Cédric m'interpella, me coupa net dans mon élan.

-Vic' ! Vic', viens !

Je fis volte-face pour voir Cédric courir vers moi, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Non, décidemment, rien sur son visage n'indiquait qu'il allait entrer dans un labyrinthe à la dangerosité inconnue le soir même. Il me prit par les épaules pour m'emmener vers l'endroit où il déjeunait avec ses parents.

-Alors, la Botanique ? s'enquit-t-il joyeusement. Ça a été ?

-Je pense que oui …

-Je n'en doute pas, tu as toujours été bonne en Botanique ! Viens, il faut que je te présente mes parents ! Nos familles ont le droit de nous visiter pour la dernière tâche …

Sa bonne humeur était si communicative que j'en souris, partageant son allégresse. Ce fut sans doute grâce à la chaleur que me partageait son sourire que je fus à peine embarrassée de me trouver devant sa mère, devant laquelle me planta Cédric.

-Maman, je te présente Victoria !

La mère de Cédric se retourna, et baissa ses yeux noisettes sur moi. C'était une très belle femme, au nez droit et aux pommettes hautes, et dont les épais cheveux bruns retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules. Je lui trouvais une ressemblance frappante avec son fils, qui s'accentua lorsqu'elle me sourit avec gentillesse.

-Bien sûr, Victoria ! (elle me serra chaleureusement la main) Cédric m'a si souvent parlé de toi, je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur un nom. Comment tu vas ?

-Très bien, Mrs. Diggory.

-Flavia, rectifia-t-elle. Appelle-moi Flavia, je t'en prie.

-Et mon père, poursuivit Cédric en me dirigeant vers un homme plus petit que lui – et un peu plus gras – qui me serra vigoureusement la main.

-La petite gardienne, reconnut Amos Diggory, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Oui, Cédric nous a parlé de toi, il paraît que Viktor Krum t'a proposé un poste ? C'est ça Ced ?

Je fusillai mon ami du regard, alors que Simon se cachait dans son jus de citrouille pour étouffer son rire. Les joues pâles de Cédric se colorèrent vivement, et il fit vaguement un geste pour que son père se taise. Un air d'incompréhension qui fut plus comique qu'autre chose se peignit sur le visage d'Amos, et ce fut sa femme qui, avec un regard agacé, se chargea de dénouer la situation en s'exclamant :

-Par Merlin, les elfes se surpassent cette année ! C'est à cause des délégations ?

-Grâce aux délégations, je dirais, embrayai-je en m'installant à table. On a même parfois le droit aux viennoiseries françaises au petit-déjeuner.

-Et à de la bouillabaisse aussi, enchérit Emily en fronçant du nez.

Flavia Diggory nous jeta un regard reconnaissant, et s'assit à mes côtés. Le reste suivi, et j'eus alors un aperçu de ce que pouvait être un repas dans la famille de Cédric. En réalité, Amos monopolisait beaucoup la parole : il déblatérait sur les problèmes ministériels, faisaient quelques remarques sur les résultats de Quidditch, et ponctuait régulièrement chacune de ses remarques d'un « pas vrai Ced ? ». Cédric répondait généralement par un sourire poli, et attendait que son père se détourne avant de me toiser d'un air entendu, comme pour dire « tu comprends maintenant ? ». Flavia était bien plus silencieuse, mais un silence qui était pour moi lourd de sens : ses yeux étaient mobiles, et quand on regardait attentivement, son visage s'animait en fonction de ce qu'elle entendait. Chaque fois que son mari interpelait son fils, un pli mécontent se formait discrètement au coin de sa bouche, et ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement quand Erwin commença à s'enthousiasmer pour la tâche du soir. Tout en elle était expression, quand on savait comment regarder.

-Ah et j'ai vu ton père hier, Simon, dit Amos en lui donnant une tape dans le dos si puissante qu'elle l'envoya valser contre la table, et recracher une partie de ses pommes-de-terre. Il m'a demandé de te passer le bonjour.

-Vous lui direz que j'ai failli mourir étouffer par un morceau de patate, haleta Simon après avoir fait passer ladite patate d'une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

-Il faudra que je parle à ce morceau de patate pour lui demander comment il a fait.

Amos me jeta un drôle de regard, mais Emily fut secouée d'un fou rire qui l'obligea à lâcher ses couverts et à s'écrouler contre Cédric, la main plaquée contre sa bouche. Simon plissa les paupières, mais un fin sourire ourla ses lèvres.

-Tu as un mois pour me torturer, et la seule chose que tu aies trouvée c'est que je meurs étouffé par un morceau de pomme-de-terre ?

-Failli mourir, rectifiai-je d'un ton badin. Après je te réanimerais et je te ferais subir encore plus de torture. Au fait, maintenant je pourrais colorer tes cheveux en vert, mais en le faisant exprès cette fois, fantastique non ?

-Tu aurais dû m'inviter en France, chantonna doucement Emily.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, hésita Simon, l'air songeur. Les tortures de Vic', ou un mois complet enfermé dans une maison avec Emily ?

Cette dernière lui flanqua un insistant coup de coude, la mine presque vexée. Cette fois, la commissure des lèvres de Flavia était relevée, appréciatrice. En revanche, pendant notre joute verbale, le regard d'Amos s'était porté sur la table d'à côté, et je le suivis jusqu'à l'attroupement de Weasley qui s'était fait autour de Harry Potter.

-C'est vraiment sympa aux Weasley d'être venu pour Harry, commenta Emily avec une certaine prudence. C'est vrai que le pauvre, pour le coup il n'a pas franchement de famille …

-Il a l'appuis des médias, ça devrait lui suffire, répliqua sèchement Amos.

-Papa …

-Quoi ? Tu as lu comme moi l'article du début d'année ! En plus il paraîtrait que ce garçon serait … (il baissa la voix après un regard suspicieux pour les Weasley) _perturbé._ C'était dans le journal ce matin …

-Et c'était surtout écrit par Rita Skeeter.

Susan venait d'apparaître derrière nous, le regard aussi flamboyant que ses cheveux. Elle fixait le père de Cédric avec une certaine réserve.

-Elle a aussi dit de mon père qu'il ressemblait à une limace avec un bâton, ajouta-t-elle avec une certaine vergue. Je ne l'ai pas crue ce jour là, je ne la crois pas d'avantage aujourd'hui.

Simon fixait sa sœur d'un œil brillant, un sourire fier aux lèvres qu'il tentait de masquer au père de Cédric. Celui-ci donnait l'impression d'avoir avalé une couleuvre contraint et forcé, avant de se redresser de toute sa hauteur.

- _La Gazette_ est un journal très sérieux, jamais ils ne laisseraient jamais Rita Skeeter publier …

-Simon, ton père m'a dit que tu viendrais sans doute le rejoindre au Mangenmagot après tes études ? s'enquit Flavia avec un sourire qui était clairement de façade.

Mais Simon jeta un regard équivoque à la mère de Cédric, regard qui disait clairement qu'il n'avait pas plus envie que moi de discuter de son avenir. Par désespoir de cause, elle se tourna vers Emily :

-Et toi au département des mystères ? Amos connaît une Langue-de-plomb, tu pourrais venir à la maison cet été pour le rencontrer …

-Ce serait avec plaisir, Flavia, accepta Emily, un peu trop précipitamment. Mais il faut que je parle au professeur McGonagall avant, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre d'avoir le bon niveau en métamorphose …

-Alors, l'Histoire de la Magie ? m'enquis-je à l'adresse de Susan. Ça a été ?

-Il me manquait quelques dates, mais globalement, je pense que ça devrait passer … Par les chaussettes de Merlin, cache-moi !

Elle se retrancha derrière moi, courbant l'échine pour appuyer son front contre mon épaule, ses mains crispées sur mon bras. Je lançai un bref coup d'œil dans la direction crainte par Susan pour constater que le frère d'Emily, Sullivan, fouillait la table du regard, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Réprimant un éclat de rire, je caressai la tête rousse de mon amie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne risquera pas venir te chercher là.

-Je n'en peux plus. Je suis à deux doigts de céder à l'appel de ma baguette.

-Oh, ne te prive pas, intervint Emily en dressant un sourcil.

Elle semblait avoir compris d'un regard de quoi il en retournait et toisai son frère d'un air peu appréciateur.

-Sulli ne sait pas lâcher la situation, quand bien même elle serait désespérée. Si ça peut lui donner une leçon …

-Quelle situation ? réagit Simon.

Susan se masqua encore d'avantage derrière moi, mais cette fois pour se soustraire au regard de son frère. Simon plissa une nouvelle fois les yeux, ne parut pas vouloir insister, se contentant d'enfourner une autre bouchée de pomme-de-terre. Néanmoins, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que son regard glissait régulièrement vers Sullivan Fawley, et j'étais presque certaine de pouvoir lire dans ses traits les maléfices qu'il songeait à lui envoyer pour ainsi importuner sa sœur.

Le repas s'acheva bien plus sereinement qu'il n'avait commencé. Cédric partit faire le tour du château avec ses parents, nous laissant Emily, Simon et moi sur un banc, avec en ligne de mir les immenses haies qui paraissaient chatouiller les cieux.

-Je l'ai vu allez chez Hagrid, hier, commenta Emily sans détacher son regard du labyrinthe. Je pense qu'il est allé sonder les fameux Scout à têtard.

-Je ne suis pas certain que ça se dise comme ça, mais soit. Et de ce que j'ai pu subir, il maîtrise parfaitement les maléfices élémentaires et mêmes quelques sortilèges additionnels fort utiles.

-Alors on n'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter ?

Emily me jeta un regard de biais, où brillait une certaine appréhension.

-Je suppose que non. Mais bon, on est ses amis. On s'inquiétera quand même.

-Et vous ne serez pas les seuls.

Cho venait d'arriver derrière nous, et s'assit lourdement à côté de moi. Ses cheveux noirs de corbeau étaient ramenés en une queue-de-cheval, et elle avait une tâche d'encre sur sa joue. Quand Emily le lui fit remarquer avec une pointe de satisfaction sadique que seule moi perçue, un sourire confus s'étala sur ses lèvres et elle essuya passivement l'encre.

-Désolée. J'avais mon examen d'Arithmancie ce matin, je n'ai pas très bien fait attention …

-Alors les BUSEs ? demandai-je poliment. Une formalité ?

-On verra quand les résultats arriveront … Où est Cédric ?

-Parti vadrouiller avec ses parents.

Toute la belle couleur que le soleil pouvait donner au visage de Cho le déserta.

-Ses parents ? répéta-t-elle en une voix qui tenait plus du couinement.

-Et prépare ton plus joli sourire, parce que les voilà ! s'exclama joyeusement Emily en pointant les arcades qui brodaient le parc.

Cédric venait d'en émerger avec ses parents. Le sourire d'Emily était presque féroce et la rappelai à l'ordre d'un regard. Simon se dressa sur ses pieds, nous prenant chacune par le bras pour nous inciter à faire de même.

-Et il n'a pas besoin de voir ça tout de suite, ajouta-t-il avec un regard mauvais pour le labyrinthe. On ferait bien de …

-D'aller leur montrer le saule cogneur, poursuivis-je en accélérant le pas pour nous éloigner du terrain de Quidditch. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Cédric ?

Mon ami me gratifia d'un regard surpris, nous qui nous précipitions presque sur lui en s'efforçant de paraître enjoués.

-Quoi ?

-Le saule cogneur ! Chourave nous a dit qu'il avait été planté il y a une vingtaine d'année, je ne suis pas sûre que vous …

-Oh, il a été planté lors de notre dernière année d'étude, se souvint Flavia avec un immense sourire. Mais ça me ferait plaisir de le revoir, en effet.

-Le jeu quand on l'a découvert, c'était de s'avancer le plus près possible sans se faire envoyer dans le décors, renchérit Amos. Qu'est-ce que nous étions idiot, tu imagines, Ced ? George n'arrêtait pas de nous le dire – ton père, Simon, le prudent du groupe. Les Bones ont toujours été d'une prudence excessive, tu ne trouves pas, Ced ?

Simon et Cédric échangèrent un regard, et je lisais dans les yeux de Simon que si son ami osait répondre par l'affirmative, il ne serait plus en état de concourir ce soir. Les yeux de Flavia brillèrent de nostalgie.

-Oh non, pas tout les Bones. George et Amelia peut-être, mais je me souviens d'Edgar … Un homme droit et juste, mais il avait un côté tête brûlée. Un jour où j'avais bousculé McGonagall alors qu'elle portait des tonnes de parchemin … Par Merlin, tu l'aurais entendu hurler, tout le monde se serait caché dans un petit trou pour éviter de se retrouver devant elle ! Mais Edgar est venu se planter devant elle et me défendre … Je ne suis pas sûre que ça puisse être qualifié de « prudence excessive ».

-Tête brûlée … Le pire c'était sa femme. Cathy ? Une sacrée bonne femme.

-Cassie.

Le nom était d'une voix morte, pas plus haute qu'un murmure. Inquiète, je me tournais vers Simon. Son pas avait ralenti, et son regard s'était figé, fixant le paysage d'un œil vitreux. Laissant partir le groupe qui se précipita vers le saule cogneur, je m'approchai de lui et touchai doucement son bras. Un tic nerveux agita sa joue.

-Elle s'appelait Cassie – Cassiopée, marmonna-t-il en frottant son nez. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je dis ça.

-Parce que c'est important, soufflai-je en frottant son bras. C'était ta tante, quand même.

-Oui enfin … j'avais trois ans quand ils sont morts.

-Ça ne change rien aux liens du sang. A l'importance qu'ils peuvent avoir dans ton esprit.

Les lèvres de Simon se pincèrent en une grimace de dépit. Je savais que la mémoire du frère de George, décédé avec sa famille peu avant la fin de la guerre, était encore très vive dans la famille. Un grand portrait des trois enfants Bones – Edgar, Amelia et George – trônait au dessus de leur cheminé, et une photo des deux garçons du couple était également visible, à côté de celle des enfants de George et Rose. Simon passa une main dans ses épis.

-Ouais. Bah … évitons de parler des morts aujourd'hui.

Il me dépassa souplement, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Cédric avait profité du trajet pour présenter Cho à ses parents. La pauvre avait piqué un véritable fard, et gardait les joues d'un rose soutenu alors qu'Amos s'extasiait devant le saule cogneur. Flavia avait dû se rendre compte du malaise de Simon, car elle n'évoqua plus la fratrie Bones, et passa le reste de l'après-midi à discuter avec Cho, la commissure des lèvres légèrement relevée mais le regard alerte. J'avais fini par m'asseoir seule en tailleur sur un banc. Emily et Simon s'amusaient à colorer les feuilles d'un peuplier, et Cho profita que la mère de Cédric rejoigne son mari pour se mêler au jeu. Cédric trottina vers moi, avec la mine de quelqu'un qui voulait s'échapper.

-Ça se passe plutôt bien, commentai-je quand il s'assit près de moi.

-Très bien, oui. Mon père n'arrête pas de tailler Harry quand il le peut, ma mère cuisine Cho sur absolument toute les coutures – et Emily a l'air de beaucoup s'en amuser – et mes parents sans délicatesses parlent sans vergogne de l'oncle et de la tante morts de Simon. _Tout va bien_.

-C'est bien ce que j'ai dit.

Cédric coula sur moi un regard de biais, et un sourire effleura ses lèvres malgré lui. J'avais retiré ma médaille de baptême et je jouai avec pour tromper la nervosité. Il était dix-huit heure : il serait bientôt temps d'aller dîner. La dernière étape avant la troisième tâche. Les cliquetis de ma chaine parurent intriguer Cédric, qui me la prit doucement des mains pour inspecter la médaille. Son sourire se fit plus franc.

-Saint George ?

-Lui-même en personne. Je suis en train de lui demander de terrasser les dragons qu'il y aura dans le labyrinthe, comme ça ce sera plus facile.

-Demande-lui plutôt de terrasser les Scrouts. J'ai été les voir hier … Je ne sais ce qu'Hagrid leur a fait, mais ils sont énormes.

-Ils sont tombés dans la potion magique quand ils étaient petits – un peu comme Hagrid, je crois.

L'incompréhension dans les yeux de Cédric me fit sourire, et j'éludai les explications d'un haussement d'épaule. Il caressait doucement le relief de Saint George sur ma médaille, et la retourna pour en lire le revers.

-Victoria – 8 mai 1978. C'est au cas où tu te perds ?

-Très drôle. Non, c'est une médaille de baptême. Quand tu entres dans la grande famille des chrétiens, on t'offre cette médaille. Normalement, ça ne devrait pas être Saint George, mais Sainte Marie plutôt. Mais j'étais un bébé fragile, ils ont pensé qu'être liée à Saint George me donnerait plus de force.

-Et ça a marché, sourit Cédric, sans quitter la médaille des yeux. Tu es devenue une fille forte, Vic'.

J'eus un vague sourire, embarrassée. Les rayons de soleil se fractionnaient en milles éclat en heurtant l'or de ma médaille, la faisant briller d'une lueur chaude et agréable entre les doigts de Cédric. Comme une toute petite source de chaleur et d'espoir.

-Garde la, proposai-je, mue d'une soudaine impulsion. Pour la tâche.

-Quoi ?

-Ma médaille de baptême. Garde la. Je ne suis plus croyante depuis longtemps, mais … Autant mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, non ? Peut-être que Saint George, Saint Protecteur de l'Angleterre qui a terrassé le terrible dragon se protégera toi aussi.

Un instant, Cédric hésita, ses yeux passant de la médaille à mon visage. Puis il secoua obstinément la tête, et il me tendit ma chaine.

-Non, Vic'. C'est ta médaille, ta protection. Et tu as autant besoin de protection que moi …

Le sous-entendu était lourd, et me tordit les entrailles. Mais ce qu'oubliait Cédric, c'était que j'étais aussi entêtée que lui. Je pris ma chaine, mais pour la lui mettre de force dans la paume, et replier ses doigts sur elle.

-Je serais au milieu d'une foule, ça ira. Non, garde la ! (j'enfermai sa main repliée dans les miennes, malgré la résistance que ses doigts voulaient m'opposer). Toi tu seras seul dans ce labyrinthe. Avec ça au moins, tu aurais Saint George avec toi. Et un petit peu moi, aussi.

Cédric me dévisagea longuement, ses doigts toujours tendus contre les mains, prêts à s'ouvrir pour me rendre ma médaille. Mais sa résistance s'effrita devant mon regard inflexible et ses doigts se resserrèrent contre sa paume, y serrant la chaine dans son poing. Y voyant un signe de son acceptation, je me penchais vers lui, et embrassai brièvement sa tempe.

-N'oublie juste pas de me le rendre en sortant du labyrinthe, j'y tiens.

-Ne t'en fais, j'en prendrais soin, me rassura Cédric, un sourire incertain aux lèvres. Vic' … Juste, merci.

J'eus un vague mouvement d'épaule pour accueillir ses remercîments, mais Cédric tint à garder l'une de mes mains dans les siennes.

-Non, vraiment, Vic'. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait cette année, et comment me faire pardonner du fait de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur …

-Enfin Cédric, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait eu une hauteur à atteindre …

-Si, il y a un minimum. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça tout le long de l'année avec Bletchley, je savais que tu l'aimais bien, et surtout … Vic', je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui c'est passé devant le bureau de Chourave. D'avoir si mal réagi alors que … tu avais besoin de moi.

-Cédric, arrête ! l'interrompis-je en piquant un fard. Oui tu as mal réagi, mais ce n'est pas grave, on a su dépasser ça ! Je ne t'en veux pas …

-Tu pourrais. Aïe ! (Je venais de le frapper sèchement à l'épaule). D'accord, tu ne m'en veux pas !

-Merci.

Les yeux de Cédric roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Il ouvrit la paume pour découvrir ma chaine, et la passa à son cou, rentrant la médaille dans son col.

-Et du coup … entre Bletchley et toi … ça se passe bien ?

Je regrettai soudainement de lui avoir prêté ma chaine, car mes doigts furent agités de tic nerveux et auraient été ravis d'avoir quelque chose à tripoter. Faute de mieux, ils jouèrent avec un pan de ma chemise.

-Très bien, soupira-je avec prudence.

-Si tu veux, tu peux aller le rejoindre …

-Je lui ai dis que je passais l'avant-épreuve avec toi.

Mon ton était catégorique, et un sourire effleura les lèvres de Cédric, comme si ça le rassurait de remarquer qu'il passait avant Miles. Je réprimais l'abattement qui montait en moi face à ce constat et observai un moment Emily, Simon et Cho colorier le peuplier. Chourave aurait été outrée, et j'étais en train de me demander si je n'allais les dénoncer en citant l'unique nom de Simon quand Cédric entonna :

-Mes parents n'ont vraiment pas été délicats, pas vrai ?

Je tournai le visage vers lui pour constater que ses yeux étaient rivés sur la même direction que moi – et plus précisément sur Simon. Il était le plus actif, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer qu'il s'investissait sur cette tâche pour purger la peine qu'Amos et Flavia avaient fait remontré à la surface.

-Non, admis-je en secouant la tête. Pas vraiment.

-J'ai vu que Simon n'allait pas bien, dès que le nom d'Edgar Bones a été prononcé. J'aurais voulu aller voir, mais j'ai vu que tu y étais alors …

-Pas de problème, je suis habituée à ses états d'âme. Même ce genre d'état d'âme, je reconnais les signes.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

Je dressai un sourcil surpris.

-Tu viens de le faire, mais je t'écoute.

-Tu détestes vraiment Simon ?

Je m'attendais à quelque chose dans ce goût là, mais je fus tout de même étonnée de voir cette interrogation sur la table. Mon regard coula vaguement sur l'objet de la question, avant de revenir sur Cédric.

-La plupart du temps, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Je pense aussi qu'on se connaît si bien qu'on sait exactement quoi dire pour faire sortir l'autre de ses gongs, et que ça nous amuse et qu'on se déteste mutuellement pour ça. Mais comme sans lui je serais sans doute beaucoup moins le « petit soleil de Poufsouffle », qu'il me permet de me défouler et qu'il subit toute la rage, toute la colère et la frustration que vous n'avez pas à subir … J'ai un peu besoin de lui. Il fait partie de mon équilibre.

-Donc tu reconnais qu'il est important dans ta vie ?

-Il occupe une place importante, avouai-je du bout des lèvres. Ce qui est normal, on a grandi ensemble, et on s'est construit ensemble, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ça ne change rien au fait que les deux-tiers du temps, j'ai envie de l'étriper.

Cédric sourit doucement, et me dévisagea, assez longtemps pour que je fronce les sourcils, perplexe.

-Quoi ?

Il continua de me fixer, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Puis il se leva, et ébouriffa joyeusement mes boucles.

-Je pense que tu as été chercher Bletchley beaucoup trop loin, me lança-t-il avant de mettre ses mains en porte-voix : A table !

OoO

Le coup de sifflet strident retentit dans le stade – qui n'en était plus un. Blanc comme un linge, mais le regard brillant et déterminé, Cédric pénétra dans le labyrinthe, Harry sur ses talons, sous les applaudissements nourris de Poudlard et ceux polis des délégations. Avec angoisse, je vis les ténèbres l'entourer, et le happer, jusqu'à le dissimuler totalement à ma vue. Un orchestre accompagnant les premiers pas des champions dans le labyrinthe entonnait une mélodie entrainante qui me crispa plus qu'autre chose. Je les lorgnai sombrement, eux et leurs cuivres insupportables.

-C'était nécessaire ? marmonnai-je.

-Je trouve ça sympa, commenta Miles en passant une main derrière mon dos. Allez, détends-toi, Vic'. Quoiqu'il arrive, les dés sont jetés.

Je poussai un grognement sonore qui aurait rendu Emily fière. Elle, Simon et Susan avaient grimpé au plus hauts des gradins, comme s'ils avaient espéré voir ce qu'il se tramait à l'intérieur. Mais c'était peine perdue : les haies montaient si haut que je devais me tordre le cou pour en apercevoir la cime. Le labyrinthe semblait aspirer toute la lumière en son sein, et la luminosité ambiante en pâtissait. Le ciel indigo s'obscurcissait de minute en minute et Flitwick avait crée des bulles lumineuses qui flottait au dessus de nous. Miles effleura l'une d'entre elle, qui remonta mécaniquement après le contact.

-Je déteste cette expression, dis-je en fixant la bulle qui s'envolait vers les hauteurs des gradins. « Les dés sont jetés ». Je ne sais pas, ça me donne l'impression que maintenant qu'un événement est en marche, peu importe notre volonté, peu importe notre détermination, on ne pourra rien y changer. Qu'on n'a aucune prise sur notre destin, sur notre vie. Je trouve ça déprimant.

-Et bien je t'en prie. Toi, ta volonté et ta détermination, allez le chercher dans le labyrinthe.

Je plantai mon coude dans les côtes de Miles, un sourire s'étalant sur mes lèvres malgré moi. Pour toute représailles, il passa un bras derrière mon dos pour m'attirer à lui, et posa son menton sur le sommet de mon crâne. Nous étions retranchés à l'ombre des gradins, excentré de l'entrée du labyrinthe dans lequel venait d'entrer Viktor Krum. Depuis sa dispute avec Cédric devant le bureau de Chourave, nous ne nous cachions plus. Il m'avait même pris la main alors qu'Ulysse Selwyn et Gloria Flint s'approchaient de nous, et j'y avais vu le signe ultime qu'il avait coupé les ponts avec eux. D'après lui, Selwyn le laissait relativement tranquille, plus mal que bon gré, et les seuls piques qui lui parvenaient émanaient de Warrington, ce qui était amplement gérable selon lui.

-Ma sœur m'a même demandé si je comptais t'emmener chez moi pendant les vacances, raconta-t-il après un signe de la petite Felicity, plus haut dans les gradins.

-Et quelle a été la réponse ?

-Oh Vic' … (Il se passa une main sur le visage, manifestement embarrassé). Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas rencontrer mes parents. Et ne pense surtout pas que c'est parce que j'ai honte de toi …

-Tu as plutôt honte de ta famille, compris-je, sans savoir si j'étais déçue ou perplexe. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne comptais pas t'amener chez moi non plus. Mes parents auraient une crise cardiaque s'ils savaient que je sortais avec un sorcier. Et je refuse d'amener mon copain avant que mon frère ne ramène l'une de ses copines.

Miles essuya un petit rire, et déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux. Je souris, et malgré la tendresse de Miles, mon regard était irrémédiablement attiré vers l'entrée du labyrinthe. Verpey émit un dernier coup de sifflet, et Fleur Delacour fut à son tour aspirée par les haies. Je levai les yeux vers la tribune des juges. Madame Maxime en était descendue pour discuter avec Hagrid, les yeux mobiles et nerveux de Karkaroff parcouraient la foule, et sa main était crispée sur son bras gauche. Dumbledore avait croisé les doigts devant son visage, le regard comme l'esprit perdu au loin. Même Verpey semblait agité et tentait d'engager la conversation avec l'homme qui occupait sa droite. Mais Cornelius Fudge ne semblait pas avoir le moins du monde envie de discuter, et se penchait plus volontiers vers Dumbledore qui répondait par monosyllabe ou d'un hochement de tête. Cette fois, le Ministre de la Magie en personne avait fait le déplacement pour remplacer Croupton.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout le monde stresse ?

-Vic', c'est une déformation de ton propre stresse, tenta de me rassurer Miles en prenant ma main. Allez viens, on va rejoindre des gens, ça te changera les idées …

-Pas Simon et Emily. Ils seront aussi stressés que moi, et si j'y vais je vais essayer de positiver alors que je n'en ai pas envie.

Un sourire effleura les lèvres de Miles, et faute de mieux, il me conduisit vers Kamila, assise seule sur l'un des premiers rangs, les coudes posés contre ses genoux, et la joue appuyée contre son poing. Elle leva un œil sur nous quand nous nous installâmes à côté d'elle.

-Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, nous lança-t-elle avec un soupir contenu. Et vu le calibre des autres épreuves, je pense qu'on est parti une bonne heure, si ce n'est plus …

-Maintenant tu peux le dire : Krum était prêt ? plaisanta Miles.

Elle haussa les épaules, et son regard se perdit vers les tribunes des juges. L'orchestre avait enfin cessé de jouer, et je poussai un soupir de contentement.

-Il avait l'air serein ce matin, toujours.

-Je vais voir ma sœur, me souffla Miles en pressant doucement ma main. Je te rejoins après.

J'opinais du chef, et il embrassa doucement ma joue, avant de remonter vers Felicity, qui battit des mains en le voyant arriver. Kamila me jetait un regard de coin, amusée.

-Je vois que vous êtes passés à la vitesse supérieure depuis le bal, remarqua-t-elle, la commissure des lèvres relevée.

-Hum. Il s'est fait quelque chose au bras, ton directeur ? J'ai l'impression qu'il empêche son bras de se détacher.

Karkaroff avait raffermi sa prise sur son bras gauche, si fort que je voyais d'ici ses jointures blanchirent. Le regard de Kamila s'assombrit, et elle lorgna la tribune l'air mauvais.

-Je n'en sais rien, il est bizarre depuis quelques semaines. Hyper nerveux, il a perdu de sa superbe. Mais cela dit, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire …

-Je me doute.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser du ton amer de Kamila. Ses yeux étaient dardés sur le labyrinthe, et ses sourcils étaient si froncé que cela donnait à son visage un aspect inquiétant. Même la lueur des bulles enchantées de Flitwick ne parvenait pas à réchauffer son regard. Remarquant que je la fixai, inquiète, elle me rassura d'un sourire.

-Et au fait, j'ai croisé Simon la dernière fois à votre bibliothèque. Il lisait ton devoir sur Grindelwald et la Pologne …

-Ah.

Ce devoir était l'unique rescapé de l'explosion de mon sac : je l'avais miraculeusement sorti avant pour le rendre au professeur Binns, et la quatrième partie avait été subtilisée par Simon, qui pour une raison inexplicable avait tenu à le lire en entier. Kamila eut un léger sourire.

-Oui. J'en ai parlé un peu avec lui … Il m'a dit de ne surtout pas te le dire, mais ton devoir était remarquable.

-Voyez-vous cela, ricanai-je en secouant la tête.

-Non, je t'assure. Il a dit qu'il avait trouvé ça très intéressant, et que ta conclusion le faisait réfléchir. Du coup je me demandais : comment tu as conclu ça ?

-Par une hypothèse. Celle que Grindelwald a instrumentalisé la guerre chez les moldus pour servir son propre dessein. Je pense même qu'il jouait sans doute sur les deux tableaux – les alliés, et l'Axe – et qu'il a attisé leur haine respective pour empirer le conflit. Il les a monté les uns contre les autres pour créer un chaos indescriptibles, et du chaos il serait arrivé, lui, le sorcier providentiel, sauveur des moldus …

-« Pour leur plus grand bien ».

La voix de Kamila était à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, et alla se perdre dans la nuit. Je resserrai mes bras sur mon ventre, prise d'un violent frisson.

-Oui, c'est ça. « Pour leur plus grand bien ».

Nous échangeâmes un regard, lisant dans les yeux chacune de l'autre les fantômes qui pouvaient être liés à cette maudite phrase. Le nom de sa grand-mère, tuée par la famille qui représentait Grindelwald en Pologne, transpirait dans ses prunelles torturées. Elle resta un long moment à me contempler, puis quelque chose dans le fond de son regard vacilla. Elle se leva d'un bond, et m'adressa un sourire.

-Je suis vraiment trop excitée pour attendre une heure ici que Viktor sorte vainqueur de ce labyrinthe, se moqua-t-elle. Je vais faire un tour, tu m'accompagnes ?

J'hésitai un instant, mais ma jambe qui ne cessait de faire des bonds nerveux m'indiquait que j'aurais moi aussi du mal à rester statique en attendant Cédric. Alors j'acceptais la proposition de Kamila, et nous quittâmes le terrain de Quidditch. Aussitôt, une vague de fraicheur bienfaitrice vint m'effleurer le visage, et j'appréciais éminemment de m'éloigner du bourdonnement sourd des conversations autour de moi. L'obscurité nous enveloppa, mais de façon infiniment plus bienveillante que ne l'avait fait celle du labyrinthe autour de Cédric.

-Vous avez franchement un parc agréable, dit Kamila alors qu'on approchait de la forêt interdite. Le notre est bien plus grand – vraiment, plus grand – mais je ne sais pas, je lui trouve moins de charme. C'est peut-être dû à ce genre de construction.

Elle pointa du doigt la cabane de Hagrid, et un sourire amer déforma mes lèvres.

-C'est la maison de notre garde-chasse.

-Oh. (Il me sembla que ses joues rougirent, mais dans la pénombre, je n'en étais pas sûre). L'immense type ? Je vois un peu. Ce n'est pas un peu petit pour un homme si … massif ?

-Ça lui convient, et c'est ce qui importe.

-C'est vrai, admit-t-elle en penchant la tête. Mes grands-parents maternels vivaient dans un appartement pire que miteux, quand ma grand-mère a été assassinée. Mais mon oncle, qui a vécu dedans pendant six ans, dit qu'il a toujours eu d'excellents souvenirs de cette époque. Ma mère était plus jeune, elle ne se souvient plus de grand-chose – et je pense qu'elle n'en n'éprouve pas l'envie. Depuis l'attaque, elle peut à peine se servir de son bras droit.

Elle garda le silence. Nous nous étions immobilisées devant la cahute de Hagrid, près de la lisière de la forêt interdite.

-Ma grand-mère s'appelait Agata. Elle avait vingt-neuf ans quand on l'a tué. Mon grand-père a passé les trois années suivantes en prison. Sa baguette a été détruite, et ses enfants ont été confié à leurs grands-parents qui s'occupaient à peine d'eux. Je sais que sa grand-mère battait ma mère, ce qui a empêché son bras de bien guérir. Et tout cela … tout ça parce que ma grand-mère avait décidé de cacher son neveu, qui avait émis des doutes sur Grindelwald – et surtout si cet insupportable, cet enfoiré et cruel Marceij. Et je ne parle pas de son abominable progéniture.

-Je suis désolée, Kamila.

J'étais sidérée qu'elle se livre autant sur les douleurs qu'avait subi sa famille. Sans doute la douce enveloppe de la nuit était plus propice aux confidences que le brouhaha de la bibliothèque. Les sourcils de Kamila se froncèrent, et une moue déforma ses lèvres.

-Comment il s'appelait, déjà ? souffla-t-elle. Ton grand-père côté polonais ?

-Miro, répondis-je par automatisme, surprise. Pourqu… ?

-Miro comment ?

Les accents de froideurs qui avaient percés dans la voix de Kamila me glacèrent. Son visage s'était figé en un masque d'impassibilité qu'éclairait l'éclat froid d'une demi-lune. Soudainement, ça ne me semblait être une excellente idée d'être seule, loin de la foule et au pied de la forêt interdite avec l'une des duellistes les plus redoutée de Durmstrang. Je fis un pas en arrière, entonnant doucement :

-Je vais aller retrouver Miles. Maintenant peut-être qu'on aura une idée sur l'avancement du …

-Miroslav Liszka.

Et, d'un geste si vif que j'eus de la peine à le percevoir, elle sortit sa baguette. J'eus à peine le temps d'effleurer la mienne qu'un éclat rouge jaillissait de la sienne et me frappait en pleine poitrine.


	25. Chapter 24 : Dette de Sang

**NB : Ce chapitre peut paraitre dense et indigeste, mais je ne voyais pas le moyen de le couper. Donc bon courage pour la lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Dette de sang. 

- _Enervatum_.

Le mot était murmuré, d'une voix si faible que j'étais persuadée qu'il était l'effet de mon imagination. Pourtant l'effet se disperser dans chaque fibre de mon corps, les ondes magiques s'infiltrer dans mon sang, parcourir mes nerfs de synapses en synapses, toucher mes terminaisons nerveuses, remontrer jusque mon cœur et mon cerveau pour m'adresser un unique message : « réveille-toi ».

Mes paupières s'ouvrirent d'un coup, et que la faible lumière qu'il y avait m'agressa la rétine. Paniquée, incapable de savoir où j'étais, qui j'étais, je tentai de me redresser. Mais des liens au niveau de l'abdomen et des mains me maintinrent fermement plaquée contre quelque chose de dur. Désorientée, je me débattis vainement, tirant sur mes mains, les liens m'entaillant méchamment la peau des poignets. Mes jambes moulinaient dans un amas de feuilles et de brindilles, et mon cœur cognait si fort contre ma poitrine que son battement emplissait tout mon espace auditif. J'aurais voulu hurler, crier à m'en écorcher la voix, mais le cri restait coincé dans ma gorge. Quelque chose effleura ma jambe, et je m'immobilisai net, paniquée.

-Calme-toi. T'agiter ne servira à rien.

La voix m'était familière. Affreusement familière. Malgré mes sens qui me hurlaient de me débattre, d'arracher les liens et courir, je pris plusieurs grandes inspirations pour me calmer. Remplir mes poumons d'air, inhaler cette d'odeur d'humus et de danger inexplicable, et tout exhaler en retour toute mon angoisse et mon incompréhension fut ma seule mission dans les minutes qui suivirent. Peu à peu, mon rythme cardiaque ralentit et mes idées se firent plus claires. Mes yeux s'habituaient à la faible luminosité ambiante. Ce fut ainsi que je pus constater que j'étais à la lisière de la forêt interdite, non loin de la cabane de Hagrid. Terriblement vide, et vide de vie. Je recommençai à m'agiter, la panique me reprenant soudainement quand une voix sourde cingla :

-Arrête ! Tu m'empêches de réfléchir.

Je braquai les yeux sur la voix familière. Une petite silhouette était assise en tailleur face à moi. Une silhouette féminine, à la longue natte de cheveux sombre et aux yeux brillants. Et à l'accent indéniablement étranger. Un accent affreusement familier, mais qui m'évoquait pourtant de bons souvenirs. Les piérogis chaud, le rire éraillé d'une personne âgée, la peau parcheminée effleurant ma joue avec tendresse. Ce fut cela, bien plus que mes séances de respiration saccadées, qui m'apaisa. Je me laissai aller contre le tronc de l'arbre auquel j'étais attachée.

-Kamila.

-Bien joué. Maintenant, tais-toi, et tiens-toi tranquille. Sinon, je te stupéfixies à nouveau.

-C'est difficile de rester tranquille quand on ne comprend pas …

Ma voix était tenue, méconnaissable, et gardait les traces du cri qui avait refusé de sortir à mon réveil. De fait, même maintenant que mes idées étaient éclaircies, que j'avais conscience de mon identité et de mon environnement, la incertitude restait intacte – tout comme les cordes qui me lacéraient les poignets. Dans une tentative désespérée d'arracher une miette d'information à Kamila, j'essuyai un rire étranglé.

-Alors c'est ça ? Finalement, toi aussi tu détestes les gens comme moi ?

-Tais-toi !

Des éclats durs et courroucés transperçaient la voix de Kamila et elle vrilla sur moi un regard où brûlait un feu qui la consumait depuis que j'avais parlé de Grindelwald, avec elle. Elle avait replié ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et détourna sèchement le regard, comme pour garder contenance.

-Comment tu peux oser, murmura-t-elle, son souffle allant se perdre dans la nuit. Toi, m'accuser de pareilles vices … Comment oses-tu ?

-Je suppose qu'être stupéfixiée, et attachée à un arbre, c'est suffisant pour oser.

Mon audace venue du fin fond de moi-même me valut d'être mise en joue par la baguette de Kamila. Je louchai sur sa pointe, me pressant contre l'écorce de l'arbre pour mettre le plus de distance entre moi, et sa baguette.

-Si tu voulais que je me taise, il fallait me garder stupéfixiée, poursuivis-je malgré l'éclat presque dangereux dans les prunelles de Kamila. Mais tu m'as réveillée alors je ne sais pas ce que tout ça veut dire, mais je suis persuadée que tu ne veux pas que je me taise.

Kamila maintint sa baguette devant mon visage, le bras tendu, les paupières plissées. J'aurais voulu lire quelque chose sur son visage, le moindre indice, la moindre réponse. Mais je ne vis que ses traits ravagés par la colère, et une indécision poignante qui se lisait dans le tremblement qui agitait la main qui tenait sa baguette. Elle finit par baisser celle-ci d'un centimètre, puis comme je ne disais rien, elle la rengaina. De toute manière, je ne pouvais aller nul part. Crier ? Qui m'entendrait ? Tous étaient regroupés au stade où les champions subissaient la dernière tâche.

 _Seigneur, Cédric_.

-Ecoute, lançai-je, la voix toujours rendue rauque par l'étau qui compressait ma gorge. Bientôt, la tâche s'achèvera. Les champions sortiront du labyrinthe, et peu importe qui aura gagné, qui sortira victorieux, tout le monde remontra vers le château. Je te jure que si je n'ai pas d'explication d'ici là, je hurlerais. Vas-y, stupéfixies-moi ! l'enjoignis-je en la voyant lever la baguette. Oubliette-moi, tue-moi, fais ce que tu veux ! Je n'ai même pas l'impression que tu saches toi-même ce que tu veux !

Et de fait, tout dans sa position repliée et son regard fuyant indiquait que toute duelliste de génie qu'elle était, Kamila était perdue. Alors j'ajoutai :

-Miles va s'apercevoir de mon absence, et si ce n'est pas lui, ce sera Simon, Emily ou Cédric. Qu'est-ce qui se passera après, Kamila ? Quand ils lanceront l'alerte, et que Dumbledore se mettra à me chercher …

-Dumbledore ne viendra pas … Il ne s'inquiétera pas d'une petite menteuse comme toi.

-Dumbledore sait que j'ai eu des problèmes cette année, répliquai-je avec plus d'assurance que je n'en ressentais. Dès qu'il verra que c'est moi, il s'inquiétera.

-Des problèmes, ricana amèrement Kamila en rejetant sa tête en arrière. _Das vitania_ …

Un rire éraillé secoua sa poitrine, étouffé comme si les sons s'écroulaient pour retourner dans sa gorge.

-Ah cette école, cracha-t-elle, les yeux levés au ciel. Ce n'est pas pire que Beauxbâtons, mais ils vous maternent tellement que vous laisser l'administration régler vos _problèmes_ à votre place … J'avais espéré que tu serais un peu plus indépendante que ça, Victoria.

-Comment ça ?

La façon dont elle avait parlé, comme si elle connaissait parfaitement la nature de mes problèmes et qu'elle avait toutes les cartes en main, m'avait interloqué. Plus que ça, en réalité. Mon intuition fut confirmée quand elle tourna le visage vers moi, un rictus sinistre aux lèvres.

-Tu n'as pas compris ? Je t'ai isolée, stupéfixiée, et attachée à un arbre et tu n'as pas pas compris ?

-Que mes problèmes … c'était toi ?

Son rictus s'élargit, prenant un accent de dépit qui m'embrouillait presque autant que ce que je venais de découvrir. Je n'en croyais tout simplement pas mes oreilles parce que ça n'avait aucun sens. Strictement aucun.

-Les messages sur le cinq novembre ? La potion dans mon sac ? C'était toi ? réalisai-je avec une incrédulité qui frisait l'horreur.

-Qui d'autre ?

-Mais n'importe qui ! (de frustration et d'incompréhension, je tirais sur mes liens et mes poignets crièrent grâce) Quelqu'un qui savait, quelqu'un de malveillant ! Pas toi !

J'avais toujours été assez douée pour jauger les gens, et jamais Kamila ne m'avait paru malveillante. Inquiétante, dure, oui. Mais j'étais persuadée qu'au fond d'elle, elle était une bonne personne.

Et surtout, elle n'était rien censée savoir du cinq novembre.

Kamila resserra sa prise autour de ses jambes, les ramenant un peu plus contre elle.

-C'est facile de savoir, entonna-t-elle avec une certaine satisfaction. Après notre première rencontre, faire une enquête sur toi n'a pas été difficile. Tu es un nom assez connu chez les Serpentards, Gloria Flint s'est faite une joie de me renseigner.

-Mais Gloria ne savait pas … (je déglutis avec difficulté) C'est Selwyn …

-Oh lui aussi je lui ai parlé. Mais il était réticent, j'ai dû lui faire boire quelques bièraubeurre et un sortilège de confusion pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Et dieu que ce fut croustillant … La petite Victoria qui brûle à moitié le visage de son frère … Et tu viens me parler de malveillance ?

-C'était un accident ! me récriai-je, estomaquée. J'étais une gamine qui entrait dans un nouveau monde, ils m'ont effrayé, ma magie m'a défendue ! C'était totalement accidentel !

Par Merlin, une fois sortie d'ici, je me promettais de mettre la main au collet de Selwyn … Un futur grand homme comme lui ne devait-il pas se méfier des jolies filles qui voulaient des informations ? Je secouai la tête, tentant de maintenir mes idées en place malgré le malestrom de pensées qui tourbillonnaient en moi.

-En revanche, ce que tu as fait toi …, soufflai-je en accrochant son regard. Le feu liquide dans mon sac … ça aurait pu m'arracher le bras, et je doute que c'était accidentel … ça, c'est de la malveillance.

-Je ne suis pas malveillante, se rebiffa-t-elle. Tu te moquais de moi, je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire … Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose, je ne pouvais pas … laisser passer ça.

-Je me moquais de toi ?!

-Arrête de faire l'innocente !

La puissance de mon incompréhension fut balayée par le cri de Kamila, qui sortait de ses gongs si bien qu'elle s'était dressée sur les pieds. Elle me toisait de toute sa hauteur, et une nouvelle fois, je me pressai contre le tronc, comme pour me soustraire à ses yeux brûlant rivés sur moi.

-Arrête de faire l'idiote, je n'en peux plus ! Chaque fois que tu souriais, que tu riais … Par Merlin, chaque fois je voulais faire disparaître ce sourire ! Tant d'insouciance, tant d'innocence : tu parles ! Le pire c'était quand tu parlais de ta famille moldue – ta famille moldue ! (Elle se plaqua les mains sur le visage). Ta famille moldue _das vitania_ quelle ironie !

-Mes parents sont moldus ! assurai-je, pataugeant dans la perplexité. Je ne vois pas quel est le problème …

-Mais le voilà le problème ! Tu t'obstines dans ça, c'est pathétique ! Te prétendre née-moldue tout en te disant la petite-fille de Miroslav Lizska ? Attends que j'aille dire ça à ma mère ! Elle t'aurait arraché la langue dès la première rencontre !

Je clignai stupidement des yeux, interdite de voir le nom de mon grand-père surgir ainsi dans la conversation. Le nom qu'elle m'avait demandé avant de me stupéfixier, me souvins-je néanmoins. Plus la conversation avançait, moins les liens étaient clairs dans mon esprit. Kamila se mit à faire les cent pas devant moi, de plus en plus agitée.

-Miroslav Lizska, répéta-t-elle, comme une litanie. Si tu savais combien de fois ce nom a été prononcé chez moi … J'ai grandi avec ce nom. Chaque fois qu'il était prononcé, un membre de la famille devait trouver une torture à lui faire subir. « Miroslav Lizska – les quatre membres attachés à des sombrals qui iront dans des directions différentes ». « Miroslav Lizska – sortilège Doloris jusqu'à la folie ». « Miroslav Lizska – tuer sa femme … et estropier sa fille ».

Là dessus, elle planta son regard dans mes yeux horrifiés. J'ignorais ce qui m'épouvantait le plus : les menaces de morts accolées au nom de mon grand-père, ou ce que Kamila venait de sous-entendre avec la dernière phrase. « Tuer sa femme … et estropier sa fille ». La grand-mère et la mère de Kamila. Je fus soudainement prise de nausée.

-Kamila c'est absurde, déclarai-je en essayant d'avoir l'air raisonnable. Mon … mon grand-père est un moldu, il a fui la Pologne après la fin de la guerre …

-Non ! Miroslav Liszka était le fils de Marceij Liszka, le Ministre de la Magie de l'époque et bras armé de Grindelwald en Pologne ! Sa sœur, l'héritière de la famille avec toute sa verve et sa cruauté qui manie Doloris comme une reine, est Dominika Liszka et également notre actuelle Ministre de la Magie ! Son frère aîné Stanislas a tué la moitié des prisonniers politiques enfermés à la chute de Grindelwald de sa propre main ! Et le dernier né, le plus jeune, Miroslav qui a disparu après la fin de la guerre … Par Merlin, par chez nous on le dit mort … L'assassin de ma grand-mère … Mais en arrivant sur les rivages de l'Angleterre je découvre que non seulement il vit encore, mais en plus qu'il a poussé le vice à transmettre ses gènes d'assassins.

Elle me contempla avec un tel dégoût, qui n'égalait pas la moitié que celui dont pouvait me gratifier Gloria Flint lorsqu'elle me toisait. J'étais proprement sonnée par chacun des mots qu'elle m'assénait sur le crâne, les uns après les autres, de façon dure, inattendue, douloureuse. Chaque syllabe me tombait directement sur le cœur, lui donnait de l'énergie pour battre plus vite, et pomper l'adrénaline dans mes veines.

-Mon grand-père … Kamila, tu dois confondre, tentai-je de la convaincre. Il doit avoir un homonyme, ce n'est pas possible … C'est un moldu, il ne sait rien de la magie – il ne sait même rien de moi ! Moi sorcière, Poudlard, ma baguette, les crapauds, les balais : il ignore tout ça _parce que c'est un moldu !_

-Il y aurait donc deux Miroslav Liszka qui ont quitté la Pologne après la guerre ? ironisa Kamila en dressant un sourcil.

Ça semblait absurde, effectivement. Mais ça l'était moins que ce qu'elle racontait. Mon grand-père Miro était un homme adorable, l'unique personne en ce bas-monde qui m'avait donné quelque peu confiance en moi. C'était le genre d'homme qui donnait sa monnaie aux sans-abris avec un sourire bienveillant, et qui faisait chaque année des dons à la Croix Rouge. Quand ma cousine Marta criait à cause d'une araignée, il se répugnait à la tuer, et l'enfermer dans un bocal pour lui rendre ensuite sa liberté. C'était le genre d'homme qu'était mon grand-père. Pas un monstre sanguinaire qui tuerait une femme et estropierait une petite fille.

-Tu ne savais vraiment pas, alors ? s'enquit Kamila, les sourcils froncés. Que ton grand-père venait d'une prestigieuse famille d'assassin ? Que c'était un sorcier ?

-Ce n'est pas un sorcier ! répétai-je obstinément avec la foi du désespoir. Seigneur, en quelle langue il faut que je te le dise ? Tu te trompes de cible, Kamila, lourdement !

Troublée au delà des mots, je me remettais à m'agiter, à tirer sur mes liens. Cette fois, des larmes perlaient à mes yeux, mais je les refoulais d'un battement de cil. J'étais presque certaine que mes poignets étaient entaillés à sang, pourtant je continuais à faire jouer les cordes.

-J'en ai assez, libère-moi ! plaidai-je en levant le visage vers Kamila. Quand bien même – par Merlin, quand bien même mon grand-père aurait tué ta grand-mère ça ne me dit pas ce que je fais ici ! Tu vas me tuer à ton tour ? Œil pour œil ? Ma famille aurait contracté une dette de sang à l'égard de la tienne ?

-Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

Elle avait à nouveau levé sa baguette, et pour la première fois je vis l'ombre de la mienne dans sa poche. Je me débattis dans mes cordes, l'esprit complétement perdu quelque part entre la volonté de trouver un sens à tout ça, et la survie. Ma baguette était si proche, si proche … Pourquoi un sorcier était-il si démuni sans sa baguette ?

-C'est ridicule … ridicule …

-Pas tellement, souffla Kamila en s'approchant de moi d'un pas. Je te le dis, Victoria, j'ai grandi avec le nom de ton grand-père gravé au fer rouge dans mon esprit, souffrant des conséquences de ses actes monstrueux. Vous nous avez enlevé quelqu'un sans en payer les conséquences, mais ce n'est pas ça la justice ! Au bout d'un moment, la justice renait de ses cendres, au moment où tu l'oublies … Tu sens son souffle sur ta nuque ?

Je compris alors ce qui donnait autant d'intensité au regard de Kamila : un voile de larme embué sa vue, amplifiant les émotions que véhiculaient son regard. Des étincelles jaillissaient par intermittence de la pointe de sa baguette, trahissant son trouble et l'impatience qu'elle avait à agir.

-C'est la solution qui avait prévalu, chez moi. Tuer sa femme. Estropier sa fille. Je n'ai ni l'une, ni l'autre, mais je t'ai toi. La petite-fille de Miro … contre la petite-fille d'Agata.

-Non, à la merci de la petite-fille d'Agata, rectifiai-je en donnant un coup de pied dans le vide. Tu m'as attachée et privé de baguette. Ta grand-mère au moins a eu la chance de se battre au moins avant de mourir.

Le sortilège fusa si vite que je ressentis la douleur avant même d'avoir conscience d'avoir été touchée. Je tentai de porter ma main à ma joue soudainement brûlante, mais mes liens m'en empêchaient. Je sentis un filet de sang couler de la plaie que le sortilège venait d'ouvrir sur ma peau.

-Tais-toi, haleta Kamila, les yeux lourds de larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Comment oses-tu parler d'elle …

-Tu as fait coulé mon sang, fis-je remarquer, le souffle rauque. Ça suffit, maintenant …

-Non … Non, justice doit être faite …

-Ce n'est pas de la justice, c'est de la vengeance ! Et si tu tenais réellement à l'accomplir, tu m'aurais tuée dès que tu as su comment s'appelait mon grand-père ! Tu aurais dû me tuer chaque fois que tu me croisais, chaque fois que je souriais puisque ça t'horripilait ! Même maintenant ! Par Merlin si justice doit être faite alors pourquoi je suis encore vivante ?!

Les derniers mots étaient criés à m'en écorcher la voix, mais ils raisonnèrent longuement de façon lugubre dans la forêt, sans âme qui vive pour les entendre. Si ce n'était Kamila, qui avait laissé les larmes couler sur ses joues pour libérer son regard déterminé. Sur mon visage aussi les larmes abondaient, ruisselant sur la plaie fraiche et attisant la douleur, se mêlant au sang pour répandre un goût de sel et de fer dans ma bouche.

-Parce que j'hésitais, avoua Kamila d'une voix morte. Mais je ne dois plus hésiter, à présent, c'est l'honneur de ma famille qui est en jeu …

-Kamila … Ne gâche pas ta vie pour des fantômes …

-Ma vie ne sera pas gâchée. Tu penses que le diplôme de Durmstrang, cette école répugnante m'importe ? Non … Je te tuerais, et je retournais chez moi. J'irais sur la tombe de ma grand-mère pour lui dire que j'ai rétabli l'équilibre, et que la dette est payée.

Elle resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, et planta son regard sombre dans le mien. Cette fois, je compris que sa décision était prise, et que peu importe les arguments que j'évoquerais, peu importe la vigueur que je mettrais dans mes cris ou l'abondance de larme sur mon visage, elle me tuera. La terreur rendit les choses floues autour de moi – ou bien étaient-ce les larmes qui n'en finissaient plus d'affluer à mes yeux ? Je me débattis mollement, un sanglot coincé dans la gorge, avec l'impression que mon sang avait été remplacé par du plomb. J'aurais voulu la regarder, affronter cette mort toute absurde qu'elle était, mais j'en étais incapable, incapable de faire autre chose que détourner les yeux et pleurer, priant silencieusement que quelqu'un, quelque chose – un centaure, la forêt, ma magie – agisse et empêche Kamila de jeter le sort fatal. J'attendis, pressée contre mon tronc, les yeux clos, avec en tête cette unique pensée qui emplissait mon esprit avec tant de force que j'en étais étourdie.

 _Par pitié … je ne veux pas mourir … Seigneur, ayez pitié …_

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Déboussolée, je tournai vivement le visage vers Kamila. Occupée que je l'étais à me soustraire psychologiquement de ma mort prochaine, je m'étais coupée de tout son extérieur … Mais maintenant que je tendais l'oreille, un grognement sourd qui paraissait venir de partout et nul part. Kamila fronça les sourcils, et tenta de reporter son attention sur moi, quand une immense masse noire surgit par derrière la maison de Hagrid. Peu importe ce qu'était la chose, mais elle avait des crocs qui luirent sous le rayon de lune avant de se refermer sur le bras de Kamila. La jeune fille poussa un cri strident qui couvrit les grognements de rage de la créature, et lâcha par automatisme sa baguette qui alla rouler jusque mes pieds. Malgré la brume dans laquelle était baignée mon cerveau, je ne perdis pas une seconde pour ramener maladroitement la baguette vers moi à l'aide de mes jambes. Je me tordis pour m'attraper de mes doigts, entamant plus douloureusement encore mes poignets et surveillant du coin de l'œil la lutte entre Kamila, et la créature. Enfin et avec un soulagement infini, mes doigts se refermèrent sur la baguette.

-Merci mon dieu, soupirai-je en ramenant tant bien que mal la pointe sur les cordes. _Diffindo_.

Je pleurais en sentant les liens glisser sur mes poignets et mon corps et relâcher toute la pression qu'ils exerçaient. Sans perdre un instant, je me dressai sur mes pieds, et pointai la baguette de Kamila sur celle-ci, encore aux prises avec la créature qui avait fermement refermé sa mâchoire sur son bras, si bien que le cri de la jeune fille ne discontinuait pas. Mais maintenant, il allait prendre fin. Tout ce cauchemar allait prendre fin.

- _Stupéfix !_

L'éclair rouge jaillit et alla frapper Kamila au milieu des omoplates. La polonaise s'écroula, tel un pantin auquel on aurait coupé les fils, et elle s'écrasa sur le sol face contre terre avec un bruit sourd. Je restai un long moment la baguette brandie devant moi, la respiration laborieuse, fixant Kamila sans ressentir la moindre émotion. La créature avait lâché son bras, et se contentait à présent de grogner face à elle avec férocité. Finalement, je trouvai la force de faire un pas, puis un autre en direction de Kamila, et me baissai pour récupérer ma baguette qui dépassait de sa poche arrière. Un rire absurde me secoua.

-Quelle idiote … Maugrey l'aurait tué de la voir mettre une baguette dans sa poche arrière …

Prononcer ces quelques mots firent craquer un barrage en moi, comme s'ils constituaient mes restes d'adrénaline et qu'avec eux, l'adrénaline quittait mes veines. Alors je ressentis tout avec plus de force : les douleurs cuisantes à la joue et aux poignets, l'incompréhension la plus totale, la rage, la colère, les vestiges de la terreur pure qui m'avait habitée alors que je m'étais tenue à la merci de sa baguette … Toute ses émotions me firent tomber à genoux, épuisée moralement et physiquement, meurtrie. Sans penser à aller chercher de l'aide, je versais quelques larmes supplémentaires, jusqu'à qu'une truffe mouillée vienne m'effleurer la main. Avec un sursaut, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec la créature qui avait été mon sauveur. Un immense chien noir qui m'asséna un coup de langue sur la main.

-Crockdur ?

Le chien releva la tête pour la pencher sur le côté, la langue pendante entre ses crocs couverts du sang de Kamila. _Non_ , songeai-je en l'examinant à la lueur de la lune. _Ce n'est pas Crockdur_. Le molosse de Hagrid était à peine plus actif qu'une limace, il n'aurait pas été capable de se jeter avec tant de vigueur sur Kamila … Mais surtout il n'avait pas cette incroyable lueur de vive intelligence qui brillait au fond de son regard, un regard presque humain qui semblait s'inquiéter de mon état. Il effleura ma joue blessée du bout de la truffe en poussant un petit gémissement, et je le rassurai d'une caresse entre les deux oreilles.

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas qui tu es, entonnai-je d'une voix rendue rauque par mes pleurs. Mais merci … Par tout les dieux de ce monde, merci …

Le chien balaya mes excuses d'un coup de langue sur mon nez, qui m'arracha un petit rire. Alors que je trouvai enfin la force de me lever, et de faire un état de lieux de mes blessures, des voix que je n'espérais plus entendre s'élevèrent en contre-bas :

-Vic' ! Vic', tu es passée où ?

-Si c'est une blague elle n'est pas drôle, Victoria Bennett !

J'exhalai un petit soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant les voix de Miles et d'Emily. Le chien parut comprendre mon émoi car il étendit le cou pour pousser un aboiement sonore. Les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent nets.

-Je suis là !

Il y avait la moitié d'un sanglot dans mon cri, et ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'Emily poussa un petit couinement en se précipitant à ma rencontre. Elle se jeta dans mes bras et me serra à me rompre les os.

-Par Merlin, où étais-tu passée ? Mais … (Elle referma ses bras sur moi en constatant que je m'étais totalement effondrée sur elle, en larme). Vic', tu pleures ?

-Et tu saignes ! remarqua Miles en désignant les poignets que j'avais croisé dans le dos d'Emily. Vic', qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Emily me repoussa avec douceur pour me prendre à bout de bras, un air de profonde confusion peint sur le visage. Puis elle étouffa un cri en remarquant la plaie qui barrait ma joue.

-Mon dieu ! Victoria enfin, parle, raconte-nous, comment tu as pu te trouver dans un état pareil ?

-C'est effectivement une question des plus importantes, Fawley.

Nous sursautâmes tous quand cette voix caverneuse retentit derrière nous. Se découpant à peine dans la nuit noire, Severus Rogue s'était approché sans un bruit, et s'avança vers moi pour me prendre le menton sans délicatesse. Ses yeux aussi noirs que l'entrée glaciale d'un tunnel effleurèrent ma joue et il y pointa sa baguette. Je sentis les chaires se refermer autour de la plaie et ne pus retenir un soupir d'aise. Rogue me lâcha aussi vite qu'il m'avait saisi, et se précipita vers Kamila derrière moi. Il la retourna d'un mouvement sec, révélant son visage aux autres, sous les grognements courroucés du chien, qui en quelques bonds retourna dans la forêt. Miles se passa une main sur le visage.

-Par les chaussettes de Merlin … C'est Kamila ?

-Oui, répondis-je dans un filet de voix.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? s'enquit Emily d'une voix aigue.

-La bonne question, Fawley, serait de savoir ce que Bennett a fait, répliqua durement Rogue, qui venait de soigner le bras lacéré de Kamila. Nous allons avoir une petite discussion. Bletchley, je vous saurais gré d'aller chercher le directeur Karkaroff pour le prévenir que l'une de ses élèves a été blessée. Bennett … (il fit un geste vague vers la cabane de Hagrid). Là dedans.

Pendant un affreux instant, ni Miles ni Emily n'acceptèrent de bouger. Puis contre son gré, avec des gestes lents, comme si une force invisible l'arrachait à moi, Miles lâcha mes épaules et s'éloigna d'un pas. Après un dernier regard à mon égard où brillait l'inquiétude, il fit volte-face et se mit à trottiner jusqu'au stade. Rogue nous dépassa souplement, et d'un geste sec de la baguette, ouvrit la porte de la maison de Hagrid. Il nous fit sèchement le signe d'y entrer. Emily pressa mon bras, et m'y mena silencieusement, ses yeux furieux fixés sur Rogue. L'intérieur était sinistre sans Hagrid et le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminé. Le silence pensant qui s'était installé était entrecoupé des ronflements sonores de Crockdur, qui avait été vraisemblablement imperméables aux événements de dehors. Je le fixai, lui, et la bave qui mouillait abondement le fauteuil dans lequel il était affalé et l'image du chien qui m'avait sauvé de Kamila se superposa à lui. Je repliai mes bras sur moi.

-Asseyez, nous enjoignis Rogue sans aucune délicatesse.

Et il repartit dehors, sa cape sombre flottant derrière lui telle les ailes décharnées d'une chauve-souris. Emily jeta un dernier regard féroce au maître des potions avant de me forcer à m'asseoir sur l'une des chaises branlantes de Hagrid. Elle prit mes mains entre les siennes et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

-Comment tu te sens ? Je sais que c'est idiot comme question, ajouta-t-elle quand je levai le regard sur elle. Mais Vic', j'ai besoin de savoir …

-Je n'en sais rien, répondis-je en toute sincérité. Je veux juste …

Je voulais dire que j'aurais voulu aller dans mon lit, prendre une potion de sommeil, et dormir jusqu'aux vacances, mais le Tournoi s'imposa à mon esprit, ainsi que l'image d'un Cédric se défendant face à d'immense Scrout à Pétard, le trophée des Trois Sorciers brillants à côté de lui. Je crispai si forts mes doigts sur ceux d'Emily qu'elle en grimaça.

-Cédric, m'enquis-je précipitamment. Il est sorti du labyrinthe ?

-Personne n'est sorti, Vic', on est parti bien avant … Miles est venu nous voir en disant que tu étais partie avec Kamila, qu'il ne te trouvait plus … Simon s'est mis à flipper – et je le comprends, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de partir seule comme ça ? Je lui ai dit de rester, d'attendre Cédric et Miles et moi on est parti à ta recherche … Par Merlin, il doit avoir rongé les ongles de la main de sa sœur à l'heure qu'il est …

La remarque m'arracha un rire étranglé, et Emily raffermit sa prise sur mes mains. Ses yeux bleus luisaient sous l'éclat froid de la lune.

-Mais ce n'est pas l'important, ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Vic' ? Avec Kamila … ?

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, mon cœur cognant contre ma cage thoracique, tentant de rassembler mes esprits pour expliquer l'absurde réaction de Kamila. Mais avant que je ne puisse faire le tri dans mes pensées, Rogue revint dans la pièce, le corps inanimé de la jeune fille flottant derrière lui. Il l'installa dans le lit de Hagrid, et acheva de soigner son avant bras avant de se tourner vers nous. Son regard glacial m'arracha un frisson.

-Je vous écoute, Bennett. Puis-je savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Devoir raconter à Rogue ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir fut sans aucun doute l'une des pires expériences qu'il m'était donnée de faire dans ma vie. Certains mots refusaient de franchir mes lèvres : les affreusetés qu'elle avait pu dire sur mon grand-père, la dette de sang qu'aurait contracté ma famille envers la sienne … Mon récit fut alors éludé – et bien moins crédibles. Mais la confusion était trop vive en moi pour que je parle des suppositions invraisemblables de Kamila. A la fin de mon récit, durant lequel Emily n'avait pas lâché ma main, Rogue se contenta de me renvoyer un visage impassible.

-Donc une élève de Durmstrang vous a agressé ce soir après vous avoir envoyé des messages sinistres et mis une potion de feu liquide dans votre sac, résuma Rogue avec une pointe de cynisme. Le tout sans raison réellement valable, c'est cela ?

-Victoria est née-moldue, répliqua farouchement Emily. Pour certaine personne de cette école, cela suffit pour être agressé.

-Je ne vous ai pas adressé la parole, Fawley, taisez-vous !

Emily se mordit la lèvre, le regard brûlant. Rogue ramena ses yeux froids sur moi :

-Et c'est un immense chien noir qui vous a sorti de ce faux-pas ?

-C'est ça.

-Un Sinistros, peut-être ?

L'ironie dans la voix de Rogue était subtile, mais Emily la saisit, si bien que je fus un instant persuadée qu'elle allait se jeter sur lui toute griffe dehors. Pour éviter cela, je pressai sa main des deux miennes pour la rassurer.

-Prions donc que personne ne meurt ce soir, murmura Rogue, la commissure des lèvres relevée.

-Professeur, Victoria est blessée, et elle n'est visiblement pas bien. Arrêtez de la questionner et laissez-moi l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Là dessus, elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à mes poignets dont la chaire était à vif et à sang.

-Ce sera fait Fawley, mais avant ça nous allons attendre le professeur Karkaroff. Ah tiens …

Des pas furieux se faisaient entendre de dehors, et la porte de la maison s'ouvrit à la volée pour faire entrer Igor Karkaroff. Son visage était si dur que ses traits semblaient être gravé au couteau.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Severus ? entonna-t-il sèchement. Pourquoi venir me déranger en pleine tâche alors que …

Il suspendit sa phrase, nous lorgnant Emily et moi d'un air suspicieux. Je fus surprise de l'emploi du prénom de Rogue par Karkaroff, et encore du déplaisir que laissa transparaitre le maître des potions quand il l'entendit.

-L'une de vos élèves a été agressée, directeur, rétorqua-t-il de manière plus froide. Je pensais que vous voudriez être au courant.

-Agressée ? Par elles ?

Le ton incrédule de Karakaroff était presque vexatoire. Emily rongeait ses ongles pour tromper la frustration et ne pas sortir la baguette.

-Il semblerait que ce soit ton élève qui ait agressé miss Bennett, précisa Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. Et avec l'aide d'un chien, Bennett a stupéfixié ton élève.

Il me désigna du menton, et les yeux de Karkaroff se dardèrent sur moi. Un rictus retroussa ses lèvres, découvrant des dents d'un jaune peu ragoûtant. Puis il jeta enfin un œil sur la silhouette assommée de son élève, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Tokarsky ? s'étonna-t-il, interdit. Impossible. Ma meilleure duelliste ne se serait pas faite pitoyablement stupéfixiée par …

-Par ? l'incita Emily d'un ton féroce. Allez-y, dites le mot !

-Fawley !

-Aucun sens, marmonna Karkaroff, ses yeux nerveux fixés sur moi. Tokarsky est une sorte de pacifiste, peu importe qu'elle soit … (il me désigna d'un geste vague) ce qu'elle est.

-Née-moldue. C'est le terme.

Les yeux de Karkaroff se rivèrent sur moi, un éclat froid au fond du regard. Malgré tout, le directeur de Durmstrang restait nerveux : il tordait ses doigts noueux en un geste qui devait être douloureux, et ses yeux se portèrent vite sur Rogue de façon presque insistante.

-Je dois retourner au labyrinthe, marmonna-t-il en s'élançant vers la porte. Je te laisse juger si elles méritent sanction, et en parler à Dumbledore …

-Et miss Tokarsky ?

Tous nos regards se portèrent sur la silhouette toujours inanimée de Kamila. Un grognement sourd aux accents étranglés sortit de la gorge de Karkaroff, et il jura en russe.

-Je m'occuperais de son cas plus tard, quand Viktor serait sorti de ce labyrinthe. En attendant, laisse-la stupéfixiée, peu m'importe.

Autant de dureté me révolta, quand bien même elle concernait la fille qui venait d'essayer de me tuer. Un frisson d'horreur me parcourut l'échine et mes poiles s'hérissèrent sur mes bras. Emily le remarqua et les frotta rigoureusement. Rogue avait plissé les yeux avec une certaine désapprobation, avant de hausser les épaules.

-A ta guise. Bennett, je parlerais de cela au directeur, attendez-vous à être convoquée dans les jours qui …

La fin de la phrase de Rogue alla se perdre dans un grognement qu'il tenta de réprimer, et dans un cri de surprise que poussa Karkaroff. Ils firent un mouvement identique : prendre vivement leur avant-bras gauche, une grimace déformant leur lèvres. Ils s'étaient fixés l'un l'autre, sans un mot, comme s'ils partageaient quelque chose. Emily eut un sursaut d'étonnement, et tenta de capter mon regard. Mais moi, je l'avais dardé sur l'avant-bras que tenait Karkaroff, et dans l'incrédulité qui frisait l'horreur qui dominait son regard.

-Non …, souffla-t-il, la panique gagnant ses traits. Non, non, non …

A chaque mot qu'il prononçait, il retroussait un peu plus sa manche dans des gestes fébriles et précipités, sous les yeux perdus d'Emily. Rogue s'était figé sur sa chaise, la main crispée sur son avant-bras, l'air de se désintéresser totalement de la situation. Son visage n'était qu'un masque d'impassibilité et son regard déterminé se darda de façon sévère sur Karkaroff.

-Calme-toi.

-Me calmer ? se récria Karkaroff, les yeux exorbités. _Me calmer ?!_ Regarde, Severus, regarde !

Il avança d'un grand pas vers Rogue et lui tendit son avant-bras, paume relevée vers le haut. Emily était dos à lui, et se contenta de hausser les sourcils, abasourdie, mais moi je la vis. Un haut-le-cœur me prit, et je plaquai ma main contre ma bouche. Sur la peau pâle de Karkaroff se détacha un tatouage, si vivant qu'il paraissait être en relief, d'un noir d'encre qui semblait aspirer la lumière. Le dessin me donna la nausée. Je ne l'avais vu que sur des livres d'Histoire – et en une de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ cet été.

La Marque des Ténèbres.

A la fois fascinée et épouvantée, je n'arrivais à en détacher mon regard. Sous les veines saillantes et les tremblements du bras de Karkaroff, il me semblait presque que le serpent de la marque bougeait, et aspirer l'énergie vitale du directeur de Durmstrang. Rogue recula d'un pas, dégoûté.

-Cache ça !

-Je te l'avais dit ! Je te l'avais dit ! Il reprenait des forces, et maintenant il est revenu !

-Tais-toi ! lui intima Rogue en nous jetant un bref regard. Dehors !

Là dessus, il lui prit vivement le bras, et le poussa vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il nous jeta un regard pénétrant. Pour la première fois, l'émotion habitait les prunelles froide de Rogue, mais j'étais incapable d'identifier ce que pouvait ressentir notre maître des Potions.

-Restez ici, nous ordonna-t-il sèchement avant de refermer la porte.

Elle claqua sourdement, et assez violemment pour faire trembler la bâtisse. Les sourcils d'Emily avaient grimpés, et elle fixait la porte, proprement désorientée.

-Je me doutais que Karkaroff était perché, mais là … Vic', je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

J'avais bondi de ma chaise, m'avançant vers la fenêtre de Hagrid. Mon pouls battait à mes tempes, si fort qu'il m'étourdissait, et mon cœur pompait à nouveau de l'adrénaline dans mes veines. La Marque … Les mots de Karkaroff … Les signes … Tout cela me nouait douloureusement les entrailles. Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net. J'actionnais le loquet pour entrebâiller légèrement la fenêtre et jetai un discret coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Karkaroff et Rogue s'étaient approché de la forêt, et si je tendais l'oreille, j'arrivais à entendre l'écho de leurs voix. Emily poussa un petit cri.

-Vic' ! Par le caleçon de Merlin, si Rogue te voit, il va te tuer !

-Chut !

Je venais de louper la dernière phrase de Rogue, tant notre professeur parlait bas. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Karkaroff. Il était devenu complétement hystérique et s'exclamait en gesticulant :

-Il nous a appelé ! Ça faisait quatorze ans que je n'avais pas senti la brûlure … J'ignore comment il l'a fait, mais il l'a fait ! Il est revenu ! Il faut qu'on parte !

-Pars si tu veux, répliqua Rogue. Je dois rester.

-Il te tuera, Severus ! Tu es devenu le chien de Dumbledore (il cracha de dépit à ses pieds) il ne te laissera pas en vie, après ça.

-Eh bien que la mort vienne. Je ne suis pas un lâche, Igor.

L'insulte força Karkaroff à reculer d'un pas, sonné. Il avait l'air d'un animal pris au piège qui cherchait à se draper des miettes de dignité qu'il lui restait. Je portai une main à ma bouche pour retenir le cri d'effroi qui menaçait de s'échapper.

C'était impossible. Je n'étais pas en train d'entendre ce que j'entendais.

-Tu oses me traiter de lâche ? Toi qui va te cacher dans les jupes de Dumbledore ? Tu penses que ça va te sauver ? Tu es fou ! Il te débusquera, il te torturera, il te tuera ! Tu l'as côtoyé comme moi, Severus, tu le connais ! La traque l'amuse, et il n'oublie jamais, surtout pas la trahison … Notre seule chance, c'est de partir maintenant.

-Si ce ça n'avait pas été lui, ça aurait été un de ses Mangemorts fidèles, rétorqua Rogue, les mains croisées dans son dos. Un jour, quelqu'un t'aurait fait payé d'avoir trahis tant des leurs. N'est-ce pas pour cela que tu t'es enfuis à Durmstrang après ta libération, et que tu t'es arrangé pour en être nommé Directeur ? Ne pensais-tu pas que ta notoriété, ta place et ton école te protégeraient d'eux ?

-D'eux peut-être mais pas de lui ! Ne trainons pas, Severus, qui sait où il peut déjà être …

-La lâcheté te rendrait-elle sourd ? Il me semblait t'avoir dit que je restais. Toi, pars. Cours jusqu'aux grilles – mais Dumbledore aura sans doute prit soin de les fermer, alors je ne saurais que trop te conseiller de passer par la forêt. Enfin peu m'importe. Pars, et attire la rage du Seigneur des Ténèbres loin de cette école. Pars loin, et ne reviens jamais.

Karkaroff dévisagea Rogue, paniqué et étourdi. Puis avec un cri de rage et de frustration, sans même un adieu ou un geste pour l'homme inflexible en face de lui, Karkaroff cracha à terre et fit volte-face pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Rogue resta un instant seul et immobile, face à l'immensité des arbres. Il leva le visage vers le ciel, ses traits baignant dans la lueur glaciale de la lune, avant de pousser un profond soupir et de se remettre en marche. Je me laissai lourdement tombée sur ma chaise, complètement sonnée, l'esprit tourbillonnant de mille pensées différentes qui se heurtaient les une les autres pour former un cri de détresse. Il tenta de passer mes lèvres, mais une nouvelle fois je plaquais ma main contre ma bouche pour le retenir. Les mots de Karkaroff tournaient en boucle dans ma tête, autour de la marque noire qui était gravée sur son bras.

 _Il est revenu_.

Il ?

 _Il ?!_

-Vic' ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ça ne va pas ?

Je levai les yeux sur Emily, qui me toisait, soucieuse. J'ouvris la bouche pour tenter de lui expliquer, mais je me rendis compte que j'étais incapable de parler sans me mettre à hurler. De toute manière, Rogue tua ma tentative dans l'œuf en revenant dans la maison. Il traversa la pièce pour jeter un bref coup d'œil à Kamila, avant de s'adresser à nous :

-Le directeur a dû s'absenter. Gardez un œil sur elle, il faut que je retourne à la troisième tâche.

-Mais nous aussi ! s'écria Emily en bondissant sur ses pieds. Cédric va sortir de ce labyrinthe d'une minute à l'autre, on doit être là professeur !

-Fawley ! l'interrompit Rogue d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Je vous ordonne de rester ici jusque nouvel ordre, compris ? Et ça vaut surtout pour vous, Bennett !

Ses yeux sombres se posèrent une demi seconde sur moi, avant qu'il ne fasse volte-face et ressorte dans la nuit, glissant sans un bruit tel une ombre. Il laissait derrière lui une Emily fulminante qui s'empara de la première chose qu'elle trouva – une tasse – pour la lancer rageusement sur la porte. Je sursautai en entendant la porcelaine se briser contre le panneau de bois.

-Em' …, murmurai-je. Emily, arrête …

-Quel abominable personnage ! pesta-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied à sa chaise. Nous enfermer ici dans ce coin puant alors que tu as besoin de soin, et qu'on doit attendre Cédric … Quel imbécile fini !

-Emily … Je crois que Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu.

Emily se figea en plein geste, ce qui lui donna une posture assez comique – qui fut aggravé par son air de profonde hébétude. Ses lèvres s'arrondirent en un « o » parfait, avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête en un grognement.

-Enfin Vic', ne dis pas des choses pareilles – pas pendant la troisième tâche alors que tu as été attaquée par une folle qui en avait après ton sang ! On a assez de drame comme ça pour qu'on y ajoute des hypothèses absurdes.

-Ce n'est pas une hypothèse absurde, protestai-je d'une voix qui partait dans les aigus. Tu as entendu Karkaroff, tu as vu comment il a réagi avec Rogue … Il l'a dit ! « Il est revenu » !

-Si tu te bases sur les divagations d'un directeur qui n'a visiblement pas toute sa tête …

-Mais enfin Emily, réfléchis ! Karkaroff était un Mangemort – et Rogue aussi visiblement. Ils ont senti la même brûlure au bras, tu as bien vu, tu étais là ! Karkaroff a montré une marque sur sa peau – c'était la Marque des Ténèbres, Emily, je te jure ! Elle était noire, plus noire que tu ne peux te l'imaginer … Par Merlin, écoute-moi !

Mais Emily secouait obstinément la tête, levant les yeux au ciel comme si elle me trouvait aussi folle que Karkaroff. Elle se laissa aller sur sa chaise avec autant de lourdeur et de lassitude que moi, un instant plus tôt, et se passa la main sur le visage.

-Vic', je ne saurais pas te dire ce qui s'est passé. J'ai vu Karkaroff flipper, et montrer son bras à Rogue mais de là à en déduire que Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu … Il me semblait que tu savais tes cinq exceptions à la loi de Gamp ? On ne peut pas créer la vie, et Tu-Sais-Qui est mort.

-Je ne te dis pas le pourquoi du comment, Em'. Je te dis juste que j'ai entendu ce qu'ils se sont dits dehors, et qu'ils ont clairement dit que Tu-Sais-Qui était revenu. Karkaroff est même en train de s'enfuir, j'ai l'impression qu'il a peur des représailles …

-Victoria, arrête !

Je me tus, à la fois surprise et blessée par le ton péremptoire qu'avait pris Emily. Elle s'était repliée sur elle-même et m'avait jeté un petit regard craintif. Ce fut cet air effrayé qui acheva de me briser le cœur, et je décidai de garder le silence. Quoiqu'il en fût, Emily Fawley n'était pas prête à l'entendre.

-Victoria, on a assez de problème comme ça, murmura-t-elle, une main dans les cheveux. Attendons que Cédric revienne, que le Tournoi se termine et … on ne reparlera peut-être.

-D'accord, laissai-je échapper dans un filet de voix.

Et alors nous attendîmes, dans un silence de cathédrale brisé par les ronflements d'un chien que la situation rendait bien sinistres. Rien, même pas l'éclat de nos voix, n'avait réveillé ce vaillant Crockdur. Emily avait fini par se lever, et à tourner comme un lion dans sa cage, jetant parfois un regard écœuré à Kamila, toujours stupéfixiée dans le lit. Moi j'avais fini par m'asseoir en tailleur à même le sol, la tête entre les mains, me repassant sans cesse les événements cauchemardesques de la soirée. J'ignorais ce qui résonnait le plus fort en moi : le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, ou les accusations de Kamila concernant mon grand-père. En tout cas, la première hypothèse me paraissait avoir plus de sens, et semblait infiniment plus logique que la seconde, alors ce fut sur elle que je me concentrais. Je laissai ma tête aller vers l'arrière et rencontrer les murs de chaume de la maison.

Si Tu-Sais-Qui était de retour, qu'est-ce que ça allait signifier pour moi ?

 _Par Merlin, Bones, où es-tu quand j'ai besoin de toi ?_

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La voix d'Emily me fit perdre le fil de mes pensées, et je tendis l'oreille pour entendre ce qui l'avait interloqué. Des bruits de pas par dizaines s'approchaient de la maison, et les échos de leurs voix parvenaient jusque nous.

-Les élèves de Beauxbâtons, reconnus-je en identifiant leur accent français. Le carrosse est juste à côté …

-Ah Merlin ! (Un immense sourire fendit le visage d'Emily et elle bondit sur ses pieds). S'ils sont revenus c'est que la tâche est terminée ! Vic', le Tournoi est fini !

J'exhalai un léger soupir, mes épaules se détendant pour la première fois de la soirée. Emily avait raison. Le Tournoi était fini – et Seigneur, quel soulagement c'était.

-Et ce n'est pas Beauxbâtons qui l'a gagné, enchéris-je, le fantôme d'un sourire effleurant mes lèvres malgré moi. Je crois que j'entends des pleurs …

-Une de moins ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? On y va ?

Je n'hésitais qu'une demi-seconde avant de saisir la main que me tendait Emily. Il était clair que ni l'une, ni l'autre ne pouvions attendre que Rogue nous autorise à sortir alors que les informations étaient proches, si proches … Emily fut la première à atteindre la porte, et l'ouvrit à la volée pour bondir dans la nuit. Je la suivis, courant presque à perdre haleine jusqu'au carrosse de Beauxbâtons. Des dizaines d'élèves se massaient devant, à l'ombre d'une Madame Maxime qui tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir de l'ordre dans les rangs. Sa voix à l'accent français éraillé peinait pourtant à couvrir les rumeurs des conversations de ses élèves. Emily attrapa la première française à sa portée : il s'agissait de Louise, la jeune fille râleuse qui avait joué au Quidditch avec nous pendant les vacances.

-Alors ? s'enquit Emily sans prendre le temps de la saluer, ni de se présenter. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, qui a gagné ?

-Mais d'où tu sors, toi ? s'étonna Louise, choquée.

A ma plus grande surprise, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle jeta des regards furtifs et paniqués aux alentours. Aussitôt, mes entrailles se nouèrent : se pourraient-ils que les élèves de Beauxbâtons aient eu écho du retour possible de Tu-Sais-Qui ? Emily agrippa impatiemment le bras de Louise.

-Qui est sorti du labyrinthe en premier ? Qui a gagné ?

-C'est … C'est Harry Potter, je crois … Mais …

-Rah ! râla Emily, une moue déçue aux lèvres. Potter …

-Victoria ?

Je fis prestement volte-face, et croisai le regard bleu et embué de Fleur Delacour. Elle était dans un état déplorable : sa queue-de-cheval était complétement défaite, son tee-shirt déchiré par endroit, et elle était couverte de boue et d'égratignures. Elle se précipita rapidement vers moi, et m'attrapa par les épaules dans un geste tremblant.

-Mon dieu, oui c'est toi ! Victoria, si tu savais comme je suis désolée …

-Ce n'est rien, répondis-je, déconcertée par les larmes qui perlaient aux yeux de la championne de Beauxbâtons. Au moins, c'est Poudlard qui a gagné, même si ce n'est pas Cédric …

Le regard épouvanté que Fleur me renvoya étouffa la fin de ma phrase dans ma gorge. Sa bouche s'était ouverte, puis refermée, avant qu'elle ne la couvre de sa main. Elle échangea un regard avec Louise, qui écarta les bras, impuissante.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elles sachent …

-Qu'elles sachent ? répéta Emily, son sourire se fanant sur ses lèvres. Savoir quoi ?

-Je … (Fleur Delacour semblait avoir perdu toute superbe) Je ne suis pas sûre que je sois …

Elle continua de me dévisager, l'air proprement effarée. Une larme roula sur sa joue, y creusant un sillon rosé qui chassa la crasse et la poussière. Sa main glissa jusque la mienne et elle prit une profonde inspiration. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser.

-Ecoute, il … il y a eu un accident, entonna-t-elle d'une voix prudente, une nouvelle larme dévalant sa joue. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, c'est totalement insensé …

-Un accident ? se récria Emily, brusquement affolée. C'est-à-dire ? Comment va Cédric ?

Mais je l'avais compris. Je l'avais compris dès l'instant où Fleur m'avait fixé, les yeux brillants de larmes, le regard emplit de douleur et de compassion. Mécaniquement, je serrais la main de la française, si fort que je fus surprise de ne pas la voir grimacer. Ça concernait Cédric. Cédric avait eu un accident. _Par Merlin, faites que ça aille … C'est un cauchemar, ce n'est pas possible … Ça va se finir, je vais me réveiller … C'est un cauchemar …_ Fleur ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais seul un gémissement étranglé s'échappa, et elle plaqua à nouveau sa main contre ses lèvres. Je ramenai mon poing contre ma gorge où venait de se former une boule douloureuse chauffée à blanc. Un film de larme vint m'obscurcir la vue.

-Il … Il est … ?

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Fleur se contenta d'opiner d'un hochement tête qui lui était comme arraché. A côté de moi, Emily poussa un cri qu'elle étouffa en amenant ses mains devant sa bouche. Les mains de Fleur étaient si crispées sur les miennes – et les miennes sur les siennes – que je n'avais plus aucune sensibilité aux doigts. Je n'avais d'ailleurs aucune sensibilité nul part. J'avais l'impression qu'avec toutes les émotions de la soirées, tous les troubles, les bouleversements, les émois qui m'avaient traversé, je n'étais plus capable de ressentir la moindre chose. Comme si j'étais totalement aseptisée, vidée de toutes émotions humaine. La seule chose dont j'avais envie était de m'enfuir – courir loin, courir sans savoir où aller, simplement m'en allait, fuir la réalité, m'envoler loin. Voler par Merlin.

Je ne pouvais pas voler. En revanche, je pouvais courir. Alors ce fut ce que je fis.

J'arracha mes mains à celles de Fleur, et m'élançai dans la nuit, sous le regard bienveillant de la lune. J'entendis le cri assourdi d'Emily, et celui puissant de Fleur. Ce dernier faillit me faire faire demi-tour, tant l'appel s'infiltra dans mon esprit et s'ancra en moi. Mais je me défis de son emprise pour poursuivre mon chemin. J'arrivais complétement épuisée près d'un terrain de Quidditch qui baignait dans un silence de mort. La foule avait quitté l'enceinte, avec elle l'animation et la vie. Le labyrinthe était plongé dans le noir et il me semblait que les haies commençaient à se rétracter sur lui-même, s'écouler lentement avec un silencieux cri d'agonie. Pendant ma course, mes yeux fouillèrent les alentours, et tombèrent ce qui était inratable. Mon cœur s'en arrêta de battre. L'immense silhouette de Hagrid sortait du terrain de Quidditch, les épaules voutées, la barbe frémissante.

Tenant dans un bras quelque chose de longiligne, enveloppé dans un linceul blanc.

- _NON !_

Je me rendis à peine compte que j'hurlai, un cri venu de mes trippes, en ligne droite de mon cœur. J'accélérais le pas, titubant presque, déséquilibrée par la douleur qui me prenait d'assaut. Je tentais de garder l'esprit fixé sur le linceul blanc que portait Hagrid. Je vacillai totalement, me rattrapant à des attaches invisibles pour ne pas sombrer.

Cédric avait été mon attache. Il avait été mon rock, durant des années. Il ne pouvait pas être dans ce linceul …

-Victoria ?

Mon nom dans la voix de Hagrid était mouillé de pleurs. Je me dépêchai de les atteindre, sans réellement savoir si je le voulais, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-Cédric ! croassai-je, des sanglots paniqués dans la voix. Cédric, Hagrid par Merlin, dites-moi … Je vous en supplie, dites-moi …

Mais la seule chose que pus me répondre Hagrid, ce fut quelques sanglots que mes plaintes lui avaient arrachés. Il serra le linceul contre lui, le berçant comme un enfant. Un linceul affreusement inanimé.

J'allais exploser. Le cauchemar devait continuer, c'était impossible. Des pleurs étouffés jaillirent de ma poitrine sans que je ne puisse les en empêcher.

-Montrez-le-moi, le suppliai-je, les larmes dévalant mes joues sans discontinuer. S'il vous plait, je vous en supplie … Montrez-le-moi, il faut que je sache … S'il vous plait …

-Non … Non, je ne peux pas … je-je dois le ramener à-à Dumbledore pour … pour qu'il puisse le rendre à … à sa famille …

-Je suis aussi sa famille ! hurlai-je, la gorge lacérée par mes cris. On est de la même Maison, le Choixpeau nous a tout les deux envoyé à Poufsouffle ! Je suis sa famille de Poudlard ! Laissez-moi le voir, je vous en supplie, Hagrid …

-Laissez-la, Hagrid.

La voix était affreusement étouffée, assourdie par des sanglots et la souffrance. Je croisai alors le regard dévasté de Flavia Diggory. Elle se tenait derrière Hagrid, les bras enserrant sa maigre silhouette. Elle semblait si fragile, si ravagée … Un coup de vent aurait pu l'emporter. Derrière elle, le professeur Chourave consolait un Amos Diggory dont les pleurs me parvenaient, sourds et déchirants. Une main vint crisper mon bras, et je tournais le visage avec l'impression que ma tête pesait des tonnes. Emily m'avait suivi, et se tenait à mes côtés, à bout de souffle, les yeux et le visage humide, le regard rivé sur le linceul que portait Hagrid. Avec des gestes lents, non-contrôlés et secoué par les sanglots réprimés, le garde-chasse posa sa charge sur l'herbe rendue humide par la nuit. Je tombai à genoux en concert, et comme les gros doigts de Hagrid peinaient à dénouer le linceul, je le fis à sa place. Je repoussai les draps avec douleur, et un rayon de lune éclaira le visage blafard de Cédric.

-Oh mon dieu …

La plainte d'Emily fut suivie d'un sanglot, puis d'un autre, et encore d'un autre. Elle s'effondra dans l'herbe à côté de moi, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la terre, et ses larmes s'écrasant sur la main découverte de Cédric. Maintenant que son visage était découvert, mon esprit était retourné dans le même mode « off » que lorsque j'étais face à Fleur. J'étais incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion, comme si j'étais déjà à saturation. Mes larmes se figèrent sur mes joues, suspendues par le temps et l'instant. Les yeux gris de Cédric étaient ouverts sur le vide, reflétant l'éclat de la lune, fixant un point qui n'était pas dans le même monde de nous. Ses traits étaient figés en une expression de surprise qui n'était absolument pas naturelle. Et sa peau pâle, si pâle … J'effleurai sa main de la mienne. Sa peau avait la froideur de la mort. Soudainement, quelque chose d'humide tomba sur mes doigts, sa chaleur tranchant douloureusement avec la froideur de Cédric. Emily gémissait, prononçait sans cesse le prénom de Cédric, tremblante et se balançant d'avant en arrière. Sa détresse repoussa la douleur que je pouvais d'éprouver, et je me détournai de Cédric pour l'enlacer. Elle s'agrippa à moi, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans mon bras, ses cris retentissant à mes oreilles. Je caressai mécaniquement ses cheveux, la serrant contre moi pour atténuer ses tremblements. Une main douce se posa sur mon épaule.

-Bennett, Fawley … (La voix de Chourave s'efforçait d'être douce mais l'effet était gâché par l'émotion contenue). Il faut que vous retourniez dans la salle Commune …

-Non, gémit Emily en saisissant la main glaciale de Cédric. Non, non je ne peux pas … on ne peut pas … Victoria …

Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle, et je resserrais ma prise sur elle. Elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou, serrant la main de Cédric à s'en blanchir les jointures. J'échangeai un regard impuissant avec Chourave. Le chagrin visible dans ses yeux dénués de larmes m'indiquait qu'elle était dans le même état que moi : à saturation, pleine de souffrance et de tristesse, mais réduite à devoir rester forte pour les autres. C'était ce qui se passait. Je devais rester forte pour Emily … puisque Cédric n'était plus là pour être fort pour nous.

-Em', entonnai-je d'une voix écorchée. Emily, viens, il faut qu'on remonte …

-On ne peut pas le laisser …

-On ne le laisse pas, promis-je avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable. Ses parents vont s'occuper de lui …

Flavia Diggory hocha vivement la tête, des larmes dévalant ses joues. Avec une patience infinie, je dénouai les doigts d'Emily de ceux de Cédric, caressant ses cheveux, lui murmurant des « c'est fini », « ça ira » qui sonnait de façon affreusement dissonantes à mes oreilles. Emily finit par se détacher pour s'effondrer complétement sur moi. Chourave m'aida à la relever pendant que Hagrid recouvrait le corps de Cédric.

-Attendez, hoqueta Emily.

Ravalant ses pleurs, elle se baissa avec révérence et effleura les paupières de Cédric de ses doigts. Avec un hoquet de douleur, elle ferma ses yeux pour toujours, puis revint vers moi pour prendre mon bras. Sa pression était douloureuse, mais elle l'était moins que la perte qui me ravageait intérieurement, sans que je ne puisse réagir. J'entendis à peine Chourave demander à Hagrid de nous ramener au château, qu'elle s'occuperait de Cédric, l'espace visuel emplit par ce linceul blanc, et auditif brisé par les halètements et sanglots d'Emily. Hagrid dût m'arracher à ma morbide contemplation en tirant son mon bras avec des « viens, Victoria, venez … ». Dans un état second, je suivis Hagrid, rompant le contact visuel avec Cédric que Chourave venait de faire léviter sous les plaintes de ses parents. J'eus à peine conscience du trajet, tout occupée que j'étais à me retourner, à croiser le linceul de mes yeux, à garder Cédric dans mon champ de vision pour le maintenir artificiellement dans ma vie. Mais bientôt, le lien fut coupé, et la seule réalité qui me happa fut les sanglots d'Emily. Je serrai la main de mon amie, fort, si fort … Sans que je ne sache comment nous étions arrivés là, Hagrid nous avait mené devant notre Salle Commune. Lui aussi reniflait sans cesse, et sa grande main s'abattit sur mon épaule avec une étonnante douceur.

-Je ne connais pas votre mot de passe, je vous laisse ici … Il va falloir rester forte, les filles. Mais je ne sais que vous l'êtes … que vous le serez …

-Merci, Hagrid, murmurai-je par automatisme.

Ce fut par ce même automatisme que je me munie de ma baguette pour tapoter les tonneaux stratégiques. La main de Hagrid se crispa une dernière fois sur mon épaule avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, étouffant ses pleurs dans un mouchoir qui avait la taille d'une nappe.

Même Helga Poufsouffle pleurait dans son cadre au dessus de la cheminée. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles qu'elle essuyait passivement d'un revers de main. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire entre voir la fondatrice de notre Maison, habituellement joyeuse et bienveillante, pleurer, ou constater que la Salle Commune était remplit de plaintes, cris et sanglots. Mathilda se jeta dans les bras d'Emily à l'instant où elle la vit, et je les vis toutes deux s'écrouler dans un fauteuil. Erwin était assis à même le sol, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues, et Renata fixait le feu dans l'âtre, l'air complétement sonné. Partout je voyais des pleurs, des visages ravagés par la douleur et l'incompréhension, mais pas celui que, depuis que ce cauchemar avait commencé, je brûlais de voir. Puis enfin je croisai le regard de Susan. Elle tenait dans ses bras une Hannah Abott qui gesticulait tout en pleurant, et se mordait la lèvres pour retenir sa peine. D'un mouvement de menton, elle m'indiqua le dortoir des garçons.

Oui. Oui, ça paraissait logique.

Avec l'impression que mes jambes s'étaient soudainement emplit de plombs et ma tête d'hélium, entrainant mon corps dans deux direction opposé qui déchiraient ma chair et mon esprit, je passai la porte du dortoir des garçons, avant de poser la main sur la poignée ronde et cuivrée des sixièmes année. Je laissai aller mon front contre le battant de la porte, incapable de me décider à actionner la poignée, à entrer dans ce dortoir, à voir Cédric partout sans qu'il ne soit nul part … Finalement ce furent les hoquets de douleur qui me parvenait depuis la chambre qui me décidèrent, et je fis rouler la poigné sur le côté. La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement qui couvrit tout les sons qui pouvaient émaner de la pièce.

Simon était affalé aux pieds du lit de Cédric, en position fœtal, le visage enfoui dans ses bras. Quand il entendit la porte d'ouvrir, il releva la tête de quelques centimètres, de telle sorte à se que nos regards se croisèrent. Nous nous contemplâmes un long moment, silencieusement. Même les pleurs de Simon s'étaient tus, malgré les larmes qui continuaient à rouler sur ses joues. Il était d'une pâleur cadavérique, si bien que ses tâches de rousseurs paraissaient être des tâches de sang sur sa peau. Je finis par me mettre en mouvement et par le rejoindre aux pieds du lit de Cédric, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma cage thoracique. Simon continuait de me lorgner de biais, sans que ses larmes ne cesse de couler ses joues blafardes.

-Tu étais où ?

Je fus presque choquée par le timbre broyé de la voix de Simon, par les accents de petit garçon qu'elle avait, comme si c'était ce qu'il était redevenu Simon entre temps. Touchée, je poussai le vice à caresser ses épis blonds plus ébouriffés que jamais. Mes mains tremblaient.

-Ce n'est pas important, je t'expliquerais plus tard …

-Tes poignets, réalisa Simon en saisissant mon bras.

Les plaies commençaient à se refermer. En l'absence de soin magique, cela laisserait sans doute des cicatrices, mais je ne sentais même plus la moindre piqure à cet endroit de là. Simon examina mes blessures, et effleura le sang séché du bout du pouce. Ses lèvres se pincèrent, et il retourna ma paume pour y déposer quelque chose de froid, avant de refermer mes doigts dessus. Je ramenai ma main à moi, et ouvrit mes doigts sur ma paume. Le sanglot qui était coincé dans ma gorge depuis que j'avais découvert le corps de Cédric franchit enfin mes lèvres.

C'était ma médaille de baptême.

Saint George n'avait pas suffi à protéger Cédric.

-Il serrait ça dans son poing quand Harry l'a ramené …, expliqua Simon d'une voix morte. J'ai juste eu le temps de le prendre avant … avant que …

Sans attendre la fin, sans réfléchir, uniquement mue par mes larmes et la douleur sourde lui pulsait dans ma poitrine, je me jetai dans les bras de Simon. Il me serra contre lui avec une force surprenante, à m'en rompre les os, pleurant abondement dans mon cou. Les larmes s'écrasèrent sur ma peau, me brûlant comme une coulée d'acide, et j'en resserrais ma prise sur lui, tremblante. J'avais désespérément besoin de me raccrocher à lui, un point d'ancrage pour ne pas me perdre dans toute la folie de ce soir … Lui qui, malgré les disputes, les cris, la haine et les sarcasmes avaient toujours été l'unique stabilité de mon monde. J'avais besoin de lui si je voulais garder l'équilibre.

Et si j'en jugeais par la puissance de son étreinte, ce besoin était réciproque.

-Il est revenu, souffla-t-il entre deux sanglots. Vicky, il est revenu … et Cédric est parti.


	26. Chapter 25 : Ombres et poussières

Chapitre 24 : Ombres et poussières.

La suite se déroula comme en brouillard. Les événements me revenaient par flash. J'étais trop épuisée moralement pour avoir la moindre pensée nette, alors je faisais ce que j'étais capable de faire sans craquer : prendre soin des autres. J'obligeais Simon à venir dormir avec Emily et moi, ne pas rester seul dans cette chambre où Cédric était si présent. Susan ramena son matelas dans notre chambre et ce fut dans ses bras que Simon s'endormi. En face ce notre lit, les jumelles s'étaient également endormies l'une contre l'autre, et j'étais restée dans lit d'Emily jusqu'à qu'elle ferme les yeux. Ce fut cette disposition qui prima jusque la fin des cours. Le dortoir des garçons fut presque déserté, puisque Erwin et Charles, les deux autres garçons du dortoir, dormaient plus volontiers dans le canapé.

Je me souvins avoir croisé les Diggory, le lendemain. Ils étaient venus emballer les affaires de Cédric. Sans en avoir la moindre envie, je leur avais proposé de les aider, mais Flavia avait refusé d'un geste. Ses larmes s'étaient taries, contrairement à celles d'Amos, dont les sanglots nous parvenaient par intermittence, en provoquant d'autre chez mes camarades. Elle était venue me chercher dans la Salle Commune, tenant à la main le Nimbus 2001 de Cédric qui m'avait tant battu aux courses.

-Une excellente gardienne comme toi a besoin d'un excellent balai, m'avait-t-elle dit, les yeux brillants. Plus personne ne pourra monter celui-là, désormais, alors …

-Non, avais-je immédiatement refusé alors qu'elle me tendait le magnifique objet. Non, c'est le balai de Cédric … je ne pourrais pas …

J'avais eu peur que mon refus ne vexe Flavia, mais elle s'était contentée de sourire, puis de m'embrasser sur le front.

-Si tu changes d'avis, le balai t'attendra. (Elle avait serrée ma main avec un doux sourire). Il est mort en gagnant le Tournoi, Victoria. Il est mort heureux. Penses-y.

 _Peut-être. Mais il était surtout mort trop jeune …_ Elles nous avait ensuite indiqué que l'enterrement avait lieu en fin de semaine, avant la fin officielle des cours, et que si l'un de nous avait un jour, pour une raison ou une autre, besoin d'elle et d'Amos, ils seraient là pour ceux qui avaient aimé leur fils. La bénédiction avait arraché un sanglot à Emily qui s'était précipitée vers la salle de bain pour les masquer.

L'autre chose dont je me souvenais précisément, c'était une rencontre fortuite avec Cho, dans les toilettes des filles du rez-de-chaussée. Elle sortait d'une cabine, les yeux et le nez rougis par les pleurs, pendant que je me lavais les mains. Nos yeux s'étaient croisés dans le miroir, avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie, la main plaquée sur la bouche pour retenir ses plaintes. Sa place fut prise par Hermione Granger, qui se figea littéralement en me voyant dans la pièce. Elle se dandina, mal à l'aise, et se dirigea silencieusement vers les cabines. Mais c'était trop pour moi. La douleur était devenu un battement sourd et lancinant qui consumait ma poitrine, et à présent que les larmes s'étaient taries je commençais à avoir soif de réponse.

-Hermione ?

La jeune fille s'immobilisa telle une statue de sel face à la cabine. Mes doigts se crispèrent contre l'émaille du lavabo.

-Est-ce … est-ce que Harry t'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Car c'était l'unique chose que je savais. C'était Harry Potter qui était sorti du labyrinthe, tenant dans une main le trophée des Trois Sorcier, et dans l'autre le bras inerte de Cédric. D'après Simon, qui avait été l'un des premiers à les atteindre après les juges et les professeurs, il avait simplement murmuré : « il est revenu ».

 _Il est revenu, Severus !_ cria la voix de Karkaroff comme un écho.

Ce qui m'avait amené à la conclusion suivante. Quoiqu'il se soit passé dans ce labyrinthe, peu importe ce qui avait coûté la vie à Cédric, cela avait un rapport avec le retour de Lord Voldemort.

Hermione se retourna lentement sur moi, un éclat torturé dans ses prunelles.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de te parler de ça … Je … Harry … Dumbledore …

-Hermione, je t'en prie … J'ai besoin de comprendre, s'il te plait …

Mais Hermione secoua obstinément la tête.

-Désolée …, murmura-t-elle, sincère, avant de sortir des toilettes sans même être passée dans une cabine.

L'entretien me laissa pantoise et tremblantes face aux miroirs des toilettes. La glace me renvoyait mon reflet blafard et mes yeux hantés. Je n'essayais même plus de donner une quelconque tenue à mes cheveux, qui coulaient en boucles désordonnées sur mes épaules. Je me passai de l'eau sur le visage avant de sortir en lâchant un grand soupir. Adossé sur le mur d'en face, Simon m'attendait, les bras croisés et le regard perdu au loin.

-J'ai croisé Cho, m'apprit-t-il en me tendant le sac que je lui avais confié. Tu crois qu'on devrait lui parler ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit de nous qu'elle ait besoin, songeai-je en pensant à la façon dont elle s'était méfiée de moi. Peut-être que si un jour elle veut nous parler … Elle saura nous retrouver.

Simon hocha laconiquement la tête. Nous venions de finir de manger, et Emily avait sauté le repas. Elle avait été incapable de se lever ce matin, et Mathilda nous avait promis de prendre soin d'elle. Normalement, nous aurions dû avoir cours, mais Flitwick nous avait exempté pour la mâtinée, et les cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal avaient tous étés annulé pour une raison restée assez obscure. On murmurait dans Poudlard que le professeur qui nous avait fait cours durant toute l'année n'était pas le véritable Alastor Maugrey, mais un imposteur qui avait pris sa place, un véritable fou qui en avait profité pour nous torturer physiquement et psychologiquement. J'ignorais à quel point cette rumeur était véridique … Mais elle expliquerait énormément de choses.

-On devrait peut-être demander à Chourave pour Maugrey, proposai-je alors que nous passions dans le Hall. Peut-être qu'elle saurait nous dire …

-L'idéal ça aurait été d'envoyer Emily … après tout c'est elle, la préfète …

Mais Emily était incapable de tenir son rang. De nous trois, c'était elle qui paraissait physiquement la plus touchée par la disparition de Cédric. Si Simon avait fini par sécher ses larmes et à se relever le matin, Emily se maintenait dans un état de léthargie duquel il était difficile de la faire sortir, si bien que c'était à présent à Simon et moi que Chourave s'adressait pour faire passer les messages de l'administration. Une boule amère s'était formée dans ma gorge lorsque je m'étais rendue compte que nous tenions la place de Cédric. Mon regard se perdit dans le Hall, où chacun vaquait à diverses occupations. Fleur Delacour m'adressa un timide signe de main, et les jumeaux Weasley m'adressèrent un bref signe de main avant de s'engouffrer par les doubles portes pour aller manger. Puis un regard brun capta le mien, et je détournais rapidement les yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

-Viens, maronnai-je en tirant sur le bras de Simon. On va dehors …

-Vicky …, soupira Simon, qui avait bien identifié ce que je fuyais.

-Viens, je te dis !

Avec une docilité contrainte, Simon me suivit dans le parc. Le soleil d'été brillait sur le parc, et une légère brise soufflait pour apporter une certaine fraicheur bienvenue. Je plissai les yeux face à l'agression de la luminosité. Un temps si magnifique pour de circonstances si fragiles, c'était presque cruel. Nos pas nous menèrent jusqu'aux abords du lac, d'une remarquable tranquillité. Le vaisseau de Durmstrang tanguait doucement sur les flots, ses voiles agitées par la douce brise. Un groupe d'élève en robe pourpre discutaient à voix basse devant.

-Je me demande comment ils vont faire pour repartir, se demanda Simon en fronçant les sourcils. Si Karkaroff est parti …

-Ils sont tous majeurs, des sorciers accomplis. Ils sauront se débrouiller.

Simon entendit la pointe d'amertume qui transperça ma voix, car il leva un sourcil intrigué. Il s'était assis sur un banc. Avec le deuil pénible qui s'amorçait, rendu difficile par les circonstances floues de l'accident et le manque d'information, je n'avais pas encore pris la peine de raconter à Simon les péripéties qui avaient précédés le drame. Mais lorsque je voyais son regard s'attarder sur moi, de façon grave et insistance, je pris conscience qu'il était tant que le silence prenne fin. Je me laissai tomber sur le banc, faisant choir le sac prêté d'Emily à mes pieds.

-Tu sais … ce n'est pas important …

-Ça te ronge presque autant que Cédric, rétorqua Simon, son inflexion baissant en prononçant le nom de notre ami. Ça t'a rongé toute l'année. C'est important, Vicky.

-Oui, admis-je d'une petite voix. Oui, c'est important.

Je n'avais jamais raconté l'histoire dans son entièreté – englobant par là-même l'hallucinante histoire de Kamila concernant mon grand-père. Alors quand les mots s'envolèrent de ma bouche, ce fut une pression qui disparut en moi. Simon m'écouta sans rien dire, comme toujours. Il n'eut aucune réaction lorsque j'embrayais sur la fuite de Karkaroff et la révélation du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais ce fut sur ce dernier point qu'il revint en premier, la voix éraillée :

-Bien. Au moins on est sûr d'une chose … Si Cédric est mort, ça a un rapport de près, ou de loin avec son retour. Son retour, putain …

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, déconcerté. Je pinçai des lèvres. Je ne savais pas non-plus quoi songer de cette nouvelle, surtout qu'elle semblait être officieuse. Après quelques jours de latence, j'avais fini par lire les _Gazettes_ que recevait Simon, nulle n'était mention nul part d'un possible retour du Mage Noir qui avait fait vacillé le monde magique anglais il y avait quatorze ans. Le journal parlait à peine du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et de la tragédie qui frappait Poudlard. _Cédric_. Une boule d'émotion noua ma gorge et je déglutis pour la voir passer.

- _La Gazette_ n'en parle même pas. Pourtant ça a dû se voir, non ? Le plus grand Mage Noir qu'ait connu la Grande-Bretagne ne peut pas réapparaitre sans faire de bruit ?

-Sans faire de bruit, non. Tu l'as entendu, Vicky. Il a rappelé ses Mangemorts, tu as vu Rogue et Karkaroff sentir l'appel. Karakaroff s'est enfui parce qu'il a peur des représailles, c'est parfaitement logique compte tenu du nombre de Mangemort qu'il a envoyé à Azkaban à sa place … Et Cédric … Il a dû se passer quelque chose dans ce labyrinthe, Vicky. Quelque chose qu'Harry a vu, et qui a coûté la vie à … (sa voix s'étrangla, et il toussa pour se redonner contenance). Tu l'as vu comme moi. Il n'avait pas de blessure, il était juste … figé.

- _Avada Kedavra_.

Le mot m'écorchait les lèvres. Simon avait raison. Ce n'était pas un accident. C'était un meurtre. Un meurtre derrière lequel se cachait la silhouette à peine discernable du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les poings de Simon se serrèrent.

-Si seulement on pouvait interroger Harry …

-Dumbledore nous a dit de le laisser tranquille, rappelai-je doucement. Si ça c'est vraiment passé comme on le pense … Seigneur, il a dû en baver …

-Et dire que la seule chose que les autres pensent à propos de lui c'est qu'il est fou, fit remarquer Simon, dépité. Il faudra que je pense à féliciter Skeeter. Son article a eu l'effet escompté.

-Avec un magnifique sortilège de Chauve-Furie ?

Un léger sourire retroussa les lèvres de Simon. Ça devait être la première fois depuis des jours que je le voyais sourire. Ce simple petit miracle fit relever la commissure de mes lèvres.

-D'après Gillian Fawley, tu ne serais pas mauvaise dans l'exercice.

-Hmm. Elle l'avait bien cherché, cette année honnêtement.

-La fois où elle a demandé à Cédric de signer son sac avec son rouge à lèvre …

Le petit rire qui nous secoua se mua bien vite en gémissement étranglé. Je repliai un genou contre ma poitrine, la douleur bourdonnant à mes oreilles. Elle ne disparaitrait pas tout de suite, je le savais. Le corps de Cédric venait à peine d'être mis en terre. Poudlard ne lui avait pas encore fait son dernier adieu.

Et moi encore moins.

Je n'étais pas prête à lui dire adieu.

-Et puis toi, grommela Simon en levant les yeux au ciel. Après une année à flipper, tu trouves que c'est une bonne idée de t'éloigner avec la meilleure duelliste de Durmstrang … Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait d'elle, d'ailleurs ?

-Elle a été renvoyée à Durmstrang par portoloin, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. C'est ce que Chourave m'a dit. Et pour ma défense, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle était derrière tout ça … Par Merlin, Simon, comment j'aurais pu imaginer toute cette histoire ?

-Et qu'est-ce que tu penses ? De toute cette histoire ?

-Mais que c'est absurde !

Mon ton catégorique fit soupirer Simon. Et quand bien même je l'exprimais, cette conviction résonnait bien moins intensément en moi. Le soir, quand le sommeil venait me chercher, le visage de mon grand-père se superposait à celui de Cédric, et mon chagrin se muait en une angoisse qui n'en finissait plus de me tordre les entrailles.

-Qu'on se le dise, poursuivit Simon avec prudence. Je n'ai vu ton grand-père qu'une ou deux fois dans ma vie, et pour moi il m'avait l'air parfaitement moldu – si on excepte cette drôle de capacité à tout capter d'un regard dont tu as hérité.

-Je ne capte pas tout d'un regard.

-Oh, arrête Victoria. Tu as un quand même un sacré sixième sens. On est infiniment peu à avoir senti que quelque chose qui dépassait le Tournoi se tramait – et que ça avait possiblement un rapport avec Tu-Sais-Qui. Tu l'as senti avant même que je le devine. Ton grand-père me donne un peu la même impression. Qu'en un regard il sait te jauger, deviner toute tes pensées, qu'il te passe au rayon X. Peut-être que c'est un legilimens.

Je donnai un coup sec sur la poitrine de Simon, et il protesta d'un glapissement. Malgré tout, les contestations de Simon me troublaient bien plus qu'elles ne me rassuraient. Il avait raison sur ce point : Miro Liszka donnait toujours l'impression de vous déshabiller du regard, d'un coup d'œil deviner tes pensées. C'était quelque chose qui avait toujours été déstabilisant.

-Bon, au moins tu recommences à me frapper, observa Simon en se redressant. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

-Simon, peu importe qu'il vente, qu'il neige, que je suis sois triste ou heureuse, je ne cesserais jamais de te frapper. C'est l'une des joyeuses constantes de ma vie.

-Sauf si tu vas à Vrastra. Là, tu auras un problème de distance qui t'empêchera de mettre la main sur moi.

-Oh, je t'apporterais dans mes bagages. Petit comme tu es, tu devrais passer dans ma valise. Ou je trouverais un sort pour te miniaturiser et te mettre en porte-clefs. Comme ça je pourrais te frapper tout le temps.

-Quelle joyeuse vie en perspective.

Si joyeuse qu'elle lui avait arraché un nouveau sourire. Le soleil éclaircissait ses cheveux, si bien qu'il ne restait rien du châtain de l'hiver. Mais son regard, malgré ses cheveux rendus dorés par le soleil et le léger sourire qui éclairait son visage, restait sombre, hanté, happé par les profondeurs du lac.

-Au fait, Vicky …

-Oui ?

Simon se dandina sur le banc. Il avait posé ses coudes contre ses genoux, et passé une main troublée dans ses cheveux.

-Ma mère m'a envoyé une lettre ce matin. Pour notre programme de cet été.

-Ah. Alors ?

-Ma tante Amelia la libère de ses fonctions pour trois semaines, peut-être un mois, pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de nous. Mon père aussi a eu des congés et même Caroline a pris quelques jours. Alors … il se peut qu'on aille dans notre maison dans le sud de la France.

-Oh.

J'avais l'impression que Simon venait de rouvrir la plaie, arrachant les sutures et découpant la cicatrice. Je portai discrètement ma main à ma poitrine où une douleur soudaine venait d'apparaître.

-Quand ça ?

-On partirait deux jours après la fin des cours, le temps que ma mère boucle tout les dossiers. Je suis désolé, Vicky. Mais mes parents préfèrent partir, nous arracher à tous ça … Le temps qu'on se remette. On reviendrait sans doute début aout …

Malgré moi, et la déception qui m'étreignait, un léger rire me secoua la poitrine. Je rejetai la tête en arrière, et mes boucles cascadèrent jusqu'à mes omoplates. Ciel, il fallait réellement que j'aille couper tout ça.

-Pour ton anniversaire, traduisis-je avec un sourire amer. Tu reviendras quand tu auras dix-sept ans et que tu seras majeur. Et en attendant, tu iras te planquer en France, loin de moi pour que je ne puisse pas profiter d'une supériorité que j'ai attendue depuis que j'ai posé un pied à Poudlard.

-Je me doutais que ça te déplairait.

En réalité, ce n'était pas la seule chose qui me déplaisait. Je n'avais aucune envie de passer les vacances seule. La perspective de rentrer à la maison était heureuse, mais l'absence d'Alexandre m'avait rendu plus craintive. Et avec le deuil, le retour et mon grand-père, jamais un retour au bercail ne m'avait autant appréhendé. Alors je m'étais rassurée en songeant qu'au moindre problème, j'aurais toujours les Bones sous la main – Simon, Susan, ou même Rose. Mais même eux m'abandonnaient. C'était cela. Je me sentais totalement abandonné par tous.

-Tu crains, Bones.

-Je sais.

Pour la plus grande surprise, je sentis ses doigts effleurer les miens et sa main couvrit la mienne. Etrangement, ce simple contact fit monter des larmes dans mes yeux et je levai le visage pour les refouler.

Non. Je ne voulais pas être seule pendant ces vacances. Pas seule avec ma douleur et mes doutes, sans personne pour comprendre.

-On mettra des sorts de protections autour de ta maison, proposa-t-il avec douceur. Juste au cas où. Et si tu veux je t'écrirais. La France, ce n'est pas le bout du monde …

-C'est l'ennemi héréditaire de l'anglais. Espèce de traitre.

-Arrête de râler, Vicky. Si tu veux de la compagnie, il y a une solution très simple – et non, ce n'est pas Alexandre.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent quand je compris ce à quoi faisait allusion Simon. Je n'avais pas adressé la parole à Miles depuis le lendemain de la fin du Tournoi. Je l'avais croisé au détour d'un couloir en allant chercher de la nourriture pour tous mes camarades retranchés dans la salle commune. Je m'étais figée au bout du couloir, et nous nous étions contemplé longuement. Miles avait essayé de me parler, de me consoler, d'essayer de me comprendre … Mais ça m'avait paru vain. Complétement faux. Alors c'était en pleurs que je l'avais supplié de me laisser tranquille … Et il l'avait fait. Je resserrais mes bras autour du genou que j'avais plaqué sur ma poitrine, l'estomac tordu par l'appréhension et la honte.

-Tu devrais essayer d'aller lui reparler, Vicky, m'enjoignit Simon en pressant ma main. Tu auras besoin de lui pour surmonter ça.

-Il ne sait même pas … Mon grand-père, Tu-Sais-Qui … il ne m'a pas cru dans la forêt, il ne me croira pas pour ça non plus …

-Tu n'es pas obligé de tout lui dire. Mais juste … le laisser être là pour toi.

-Ce n'est pas …

-Vicky, m'interrompit Simon d'un ton plus ferme. Ne pense pas que je ne vois pas ce qui se passe depuis une semaine. Tu nous portes tous à bout de bras, tu t'occupes de moi, de Susan, d'Emily. C'est à peine si je t'ai vu pleuré depuis ce soir là – et pourtant Dieu sait que tu as vécu bien plus d'épreuve que nous. Du coup … Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu aies réellement réalisé. Que tu t'occupes de plein de chose … pour fuir la réalité.

C'était incroyable que je sois si transparente pour lui. Qu'il m'analyse mieux que je ne pourrais jamais le faire moi-même. Sa pression sur ma main se fit plus douloureuse.

-Un jour ça te tombera dessus, Victoria. La réalité va s'abattre de plein fouet sur toi, et tu ne sauras pas comment réagir face à elle. Alors ce jour là, il faudrait peut-être que Bletchley soit là pour te soutenir.

Et pour poursuivre dans l'incroyable, Simon prit ma tête d'une main et pressa ses lèvres contre ma tempe. Son souffle tremblant se perdit dans mes cheveux et il appuya son front contre ma tête. C'était trop, et une larme roula sur ma joue, seule et frissonnante.

-S'il te plait, me supplia Simon en un murmure rauque. Pour une fois dans ta vie, écoute-moi.

OoO

Et pour la première fois dans ma vie je l'écoutai. Je vis Miles le lendemain, la veille des vacances. Ce ne fut pas un entretien facile : je me retrouvais face à lui sans savoir comment agir. Finalement, il avait ouvert les bras, et j'avais compris que Simon avait raison : j'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui me soutiendrait. Alors je m'étais précipitée sur Miles, et il m'avait serré à m'en rompre les os. Il avait lâché un soupir soulagé dans mon cou.

-J'ai cru … J'ai cru que c'était fini …

-Non, répondis-je d'une voix étouffée. Non, il … il me fallait juste du temps … (Je m'écartais doucement, des larmes perlant à mes yeux). Et il m'en faudra encore. Miles, je … tout ça, ça reste flou pour moi. Je ne peux … je ne peux pas te promettre d'être la même dans les mois à venir, ni même que notre relation sera la même. Je suis désolée …

Miles passa une main sur ma joue, balayant mes excuses avec tendresse.

-Je me fiche de ça. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est que tu ailles bien. Et ça aussi je sais que ça prendra du temps mais … je serais là. (un sourire incertain retroussa ses lèvres). Je t'ai attendu pendant plus d'un an, Vic', alors je t'attendrais encore. Je suis patient. J'attendrais que tu ailles mieux, que tu te remettes, et en t'attendant je serais là. Je te le promets.

Sa sincérité m'arracha quelques autres larmes et je me replongeai dans son étreinte. Nous restâmes un long moment enlacés, savourant notre contact sans un mot – de toute manière, ils étaient inutiles dans cette situation. Lorsque je me dégageai enfin, mes larmes s'étaient taries et Miles avait essuyé les récalcitrantes de son pouce. Je fixai nos mains qui s'étaient entrelacées naturellement, puisant dans le contact de sa peau le courage de dire :

-Tu sais … Mon frère n'est pas comme mes parents, il accepte la magie. Je suis presque persuadée qu'il va me séquestrer pour que je puisse ranger son appartement à sa place … Alors … Peut-être que si cet été tu veux venir me voir, tu pourras le rencontrer. Il habite à Bristol maintenant …

Pendant un moment, Miles ne répondit rien, vraisemblablement pris de court. Mais un sourire finit par s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

-D'accord, je prends le rendez-vous. Je serais très content de rencontrer ton frère. Juste … tu es sûre qu'il ne va pas me tailler en pièce ? J'ai parlé à Bones, et il m'a dit qu'il faisait une bonne tête de plus que moi.

-Pas tant que ça, et s'il te touche je … Attends, tu as parlé à Simon ?

Miles se dandina d'un pied à l'autre avant de hausser les épaules.

-Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, et avec tout ce qui se passe il était le seul à accepter de me parler. Mais c'était juste que je m'inquiétais pour toi, Vic', je …

-Ça va, soufflai-je, l'esprit ailleurs. Ce n'est rien.

Malgré mes larmes et mon incompréhension, cet entretien m'apaisa grandement si bien que lorsque Miles me laissa pour aller achever sa valise, je l'embrassais sans réfléchir, de façon instinctive. Une fois seule, je me mis à errer dans le parc, et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mes pas me menèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch. Je n'y avais pas posé le moindre orteil depuis que Cédric était mort. Maintenant, les immenses haies du labyrinthe avaient disparu, laissant place à la belle pelouse aux lignes blanches qui m'était plus familière. Assise sur les gradins, admirant les éclats de soleil qui se brisaient sur le métal des anneaux des buts, je songeais que c'était une belle journée pour voler.

Mais qu'à présent, j'étais seule pour voler.

Les gémissements nocturnes d'Emily m'emplirent les oreilles.

Le sourire de Cédric flotta dans mon champ de vision.

Le furtif baiser de Simon me brûla la tempe.

Ce fut à cet instant que je me rendis compte du miracle qu'avait accompli Cédric, même depuis les cieux : me concilier avec Simon Bones. Alexandre, tant de professeurs, Rose et Caroline Bones, Emily avaient tenté de s'attaquer à cette montagne, mais c'était Cédric qui avait réussi. Le grand arbitre de nos disputes, celui qu'on avait désespéré tant de fois par nos joutes physiques et verbales …

-Pourquoi il a fallu que tu meures pour que ça arrive, Cédric ? soufflai-je, la gorge compressée par un étau.

Des larmes roulèrent jusqu'au coin de ma bouche et répandirent un goût de sel et d'amertume sur ma langue. Je les essuyai du plat de la paume. Même lorsque je le disais à haute voix, je ne le pensais pas. Simon avait raison, je fuyais totalement la réalité. Au fond de moi, j'espérais être restée dans mon cauchemar, et que lorsque je me réveillerais, j'irais rejoindre Cédric à la table des Poufsouffle pour le voir engloutir son petit-déjeuner. C'était illusoire, mais je m'accrochais irrationnellement à cette pensée pour ne pas sombrer. Parce que c'était dans ma nature. Lorsque j'avais peur, je fuyais. Et Dieu savait à quel point j'étais effrayé face à tous ces événements.

-Je n'ai jamais été bon, en Quidditch.

Je sursautai violement, portant vivement ma main à ma joue pour essuyer mes larmes. Sur le même niveau que moi, avançant aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre à quelques mètre, Albus Dumbledore me souriait. Le soleil faisait scintiller ces cheveux et sa barbe blanche et ses rayons se fractionnaient en éclat sur le fer de ses lunettes demi-lune. Un petit rire lui secoua les épaules.

-Miss Victoria Bennett, il ne me semble pas que nous nous soyons réellement vus _de visu_. Si bien que j'aurais presque envie de me présenter … Ce sont généralement les usages lorsque l'ont parle pour la première fois à une personne.

-C'est inutile, professeur, bredouillai-je, déboussolée.

-Je me doute bien. Puis-je ?

D'un gracieux mouvement de la main, il indiqua la place à côté de la mienne. Sans savoir que répondre, ni quoi penser de la présence de l'illustre directeur, je hochai la tête. Dumbledore franchit les derniers mètres qui nous séparaient pour s'asseoir à ma gauche. Derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux qui paraissaient sans cesse pétiller depuis la Grande Salle étaient graves et songeur malgré le léger sourire qui persistait sur ses lèvres.

-Comme je le disais, je n'ai jamais été bon en Quidditch. A vrai dire, je n'allais même jamais voir les matchs, étant jeune. Je considérais ça comme une perte de temps, quelque chose de futile et d'inutile. Comme quoi, même les plus grands esprits peuvent se tromper … J'ai rarement vu quelque chose qui était aussi fédérateur que le sport.

-Ou qui cause autant de tension, songeai-je en me souvenant des disputes qu'on pouvait avoir à Terre-en-Landes au sujet du foot.

-Comme tous ce qui suscite les passions, il est révélateur du meilleur … comme du pire.

J'observais le directeur du coin de l'œil. Si son sourire s'attardait sur ses lèvres, ses yeux gardaient l'éclat froid de l'homme usé, et qui malgré sa lassitude se devait de continuer de réfléchir. Mon cœur dévala ma poitrine.

-Mais je ne suis pas certaine que vous soyez ici pour parler Quidditch, professeur.

-Et pourquoi pas ? badina Dumbledore en désignant les gradins alentours. Nous sommes sur un terrain de Quidditch, et si j'en crois les louanges du professeur Chourave, vous êtes une excellente joueuse. Vous me pardonnerez sans doute, Victoria, mais mes connaissances en la matière sont assez limitées, et je ne puis juger réellement de vos performances sur le terrain.

-Peut-être parce que je trouve que dans la situation présente ça n'a pas vraiment de sens.

Mon premier réflexe fut de plaquer ma main sur ma bouche pour retenir mes mots, avant de me rendre compte qu'il était trop tard et qu'ils avaient déjà passé mes lèvres. Je n'en revenais pas de m'être adressé si sèchement à l'éminent directeur de Poudlard. L'inexplicable sourire de Dumbledore se fana enfin.

-Ah. Non, Victoria, je pense que vous vous trompez. C'est au contraire dans ces moments là que ça a le plus de sens. Il faut se raccrocher à ces petites choses qui font notre bonheur quotidien pour ce souvenir que même dans les instants où le chagrin et la douleur écrasent tout, la vie vaut toujours la peine d'être vécue. Que ces mauvais moments ne font que passer, et que le bonheur simple d'une partie de Quidditch sera toujours là pour vous accueillir le jour où cela arrivera.

Le directeur joignit ses deux mains et entrelaça ses doigts sur ses genoux. J'aurais voulu répondre quelque chose, mais ses mots m'avaient noués la gorge.

-Mais j'ai été maladroit, admit-t-il avec une certaine contrition. J'aurais dû commencer par vous adresser mes condoléances, Victoria. Le professeur Chourave m'a fait savoir que vous étiez une amie très proche de Cédric Diggory. Et je crois d'ailleurs me souvenir de votre hâte à aller vous enquérir de son état à la seconde tâche.

Incapable de répondre, toujours rendue muette par la boule d'émotion qui s'était formée dans ma gorge, je me contentais d'accepter ses condoléances d'un hochement de tête. Dumbledore me toisa par dessus ses lunettes demi-lune avec un regard qui me rappela celui de mon grand-père : celui qui donnait l'impression d'être passé au rayon-X. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de sourire sur son visage.

-Je dois également m'excuser de venir vous voir si tard – et également de venir vous voir si tôt. Mais comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné, il y a des sujets que nous devons aborder vous et moi, et que nous aurions abordé bien plus tôt si je n'avais pas été occupé par le Tournoi – ou si vous ne vous étiez pas si défiée de mon jugement.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, professeur, m'excusai-je, telle une petite fille prise en faute.

Mais Dumbledore balaya les excuses d'un revers de main. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés par dessus son nez aquilin.

-La peur est un moteur puissant, et je peux parfaitement comprendre que vous ayez pu être effrayée. Non Victoria, c'est à moi de m'excuser en un sens. Je n'ai pas suscité assez de confiance en vous pour que vous puissiez me voir dès la nuit de votre première année.

-Je craignais d'être renvoyée et … c'est toujours le cas, à dire vrai.

-Aah, laissa échapper Dumbledore. La voilà donc la crainte. Bien … ce que je vous propose pour dénouer tout cela, c'est que vous me racontez tout depuis le début. J'ai eu les récits des professeurs Rogue et Chourave, maintenant j'aimerais l'entendre de votre bouche. Alors je vous en prie, je vous écoute. De ce qui s'est passé lors de votre première année avec monsieur Selwyn jusqu'à votre mésaventure face à miss Tokarsky il y a quelques jours. Je vous prierai surtout de ne rien omettre afin que l'on puisse prendre ensemble la décision qu'il convient.

Le regard profond et appuyé de Dumbledore me fit déglutir d'appréhension. Ses yeux bleus paraissaient fouiller les tréfonds de mon âme, et je sus que, quand bien même je le voudrais, je serais incapable de lui cacher les hypothèses de Kamila concernant mon grand-père. Alors ce fut la mort dans l'âme et avec l'impression de me mettre à nu que je racontais tout ce que j'avais caché depuis le 5 novembre 1989, jusqu'au moment où le chien errant de la forêt avait surgi pour me sauver de Kamila. Dumbledore me laissa parler avec bienveillance, fronçant parfois les sourcils et se fendant de « Ah ! » songeurs, avant de se plonger dans le mutisme une fois que mon récit fut achevé. Parler si longtemps m'avait asséché la gorge, et Dumbledore parut le comprendre, car sans un mot il sortit sa baguette de sa manche et fit apparaître deux gobelets de jus de citrouille frai entre nous. Je sirotais la boisson, attendant avec une certaine angoisse le verdict du directeur. Sur son visage, ses rides semblaient s'être figées et son expression ne laissait rien transparaitre.

-Bien, entonna-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Pardonnez-moi encore de vous avoir fait revivre tout cela, mais vous comprendrez que c'était nécessaire … et ce fut également éclairant. Prenons les choses par ordre chronologique, voulez-vous ?

-A l'accident de Nestor Selwyn …

-Vous avez utilisé le mot juste, Victoria. _Accident_. J'avoue que lorsque Nestor Selwyn est arrivé à l'infirmerie le visage à moitié calciné et que j'ai été le voir à Saint-Mangouste pour savoir ce qu'il lui été arrivé, je n'ai pas cru à la thèse du sortilège qui avait mal tourné. Son récit était brouillon, et plus il le racontait, moins il avait de sens. Et surtout j'avais entendu cette rumeur du côté de Serpentard, que ce soir là il avait l'intention de châtier une petite née-moldue. Ayant connaissance de cela, j'ai immédiatement songé que la petite née-moldue en question devrait avoir une idée de ce qu'il s'était passé pour Nestor Selwyn … le problème voyez-vous, Victoria, c'était que je ne savais de quelle petite née-moldue il s'agissait. Et j'avoue ne pas avoir fait usage d'un zèle excessif pour la retrouver. Même le père de Nestor Selwyn me pressait d'étouffer l'affaire … peu importe qui avait brûlé le visage de son fils. Comprenez-vous pourquoi, Victoria ?

Lorsque son regard tomba sur moi, il brillait de compassion et de sollicitude. J'y vis là l'infime espoir que je ne serais pas renvoyée, et ce fut étayé par la suite des paroles de Dumbledore :

-Parce que nous avions tout deux conclu que quoiqu'il fût arrivé ce soir du cinq novembre, Nestor Selwyn en était l'entier responsable. Il n'avait pas à vous attirer dans la forêt. Il n'avait pas à vous effrayer ainsi en profitant de sa position d'aînesse. Tout dans cet acte dénonce son comportement lâche et arrogant. Vous vous pensiez en danger, et vous veniez tout juste d'entrer dans notre monde, Victoria. Il est normal que votre magie, pas encore habituée à avoir votre baguette en catalyseur, se soit rebellée. Vous n'aviez aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il s'est passé, et je ne crois pas me tromper en disant qu'il n'y avait aucune malveillance dans votre acte ?

-Mais j'aurais pu aller chercher lorsque Nestor Selwyn s'est mis à brûler, murmurai-je, à peine rassurée malgré tout. J'aurais dû … J'aurais dû aller voir quelqu'un …

-Et je suis ravi que vous comprenez votre erreur, Victoria. Mais elle fut la seule, et elle n'est pas suffisante pour signifier un renvoi selon moi. Alors vous resterez à Poudlard.

J'exhalai un profond soupir en rejetant la tête en arrière, recevant les mots tels une bénédiction. Ce poids que je portais en moi depuis plus de cinq quand déploya ses ailes décharnées et s'envola enfin de ma poitrine, la quittant à jamais.

-Merci, professeur.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit humblement Dumbledore. Maintenant Victoria, je gage que vous aurez assez confiance en moi pour venir me voir si pareille situation se reproduisait.

-Je vous le promets.

Le directeur eu un hochement de tête satisfait, et prit le gobelet qu'il avait fait apparaître pour lui. Il sirota deux gorgées de jus de citrouille avant de poursuivre :

-Maintenant, il y a ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kamila Tokarsky cette année – et malgré les apparences, il semblerait que ce soit une affaire bien distincte. Et hautement plus improbable …

-Absurde, même. Professeur, vous connaissez la famille Liszka ?

Les traits de Dumbledore se crispèrent légèrement, et la contrariété emplit ses prunelles.

-Oui, le nom m'a sauté aux oreilles lorsque vous l'avez prononcé. Une grande famille sorcière au sang plus pur que de l'eau de roche qui dirige la Pologne d'une main de fer depuis des générations. Cette famille n'a pas attendu Grindelwald pour s'élever aux plus hautes sphères du pouvoir de son pays, mais elle s'est servie de son influence pour ancrer bien profondément ses griffes dans le ministère polonais.

-Et … vous en connaissez les membres ? Excusez-moi si je vous embête mais …

-Il est tout à fait normal que vous cherchiez des réponses, Victoria, cessez de vous excuser. Je connais le patriarche, Marceij, et la fille aînée qui a repris les rênes de la Pologne lorsqu'il s'est fait trop vieux – Dominika ? Il me semble que c'est cela. Pour le reste de la fratrie, je suis forcée d'admettre mon ignorance … Après la chute de Grindelwald je me suis désintéressé de cette partie du monde, je l'admets …

-Kamila disait que le cadet s'appelait Miroslav, l'éclairai-je alors, mes doigts agrippant nerveusement ma chaine. Miroslav Liszka, comme mon grand-père. Et … que peu de temps après la guerre, il a quitté la Pologne. Et je sais que mes grands-parents sont arrivés en Angleterre lorsque ma grand-mère était enceinte de ma mère et de ma tante, en 1949. J'avoue que la coïncidence est tentante mais … non, professeur, mon grand-père n'est pas un sorcier.

Dumbledore garda le silence, les yeux songeurs vagabondant sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ma chaine était tellement nouée entre mes doigts qu'elle me coupait la circulation.

-S'il était un sorcier, je ne serais pas la seule sorcière de ma famille, plaidai-je, puisque c'était le seul argument scientifique que j'avais à proposé. Ma mère et ma tante sont moldues – comme ma cousine, et mon frère. Je suis la seule à être née magique.

-Effectivement, c'est un point important. Je suis d'accord avec votre analyse, la coïncidence est troublante mais ajouté aux autres éléments, quelque chose cloche. Hmm … Voilà un mystère de taille.

Mais un mystère dont je me serais bien passé, songeai-je sourdement, sans oser l'émettre tout haut. Cela dit, parler de cela avec un esprit vif et cartésien comme l'était Albus Dumbledore avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Le directeur finit par lever le regard sur moi.

-Victoria, la seule chose que j'aie à vous proposer pour ce dossier est d'en parler directement à votre grand-père. Bien sûr, je ferais quelques petites recherches pendant l'été, cette histoire a piqué ma curiosité … Mais je suis persuadé que seul votre grand-père pourra vous éclairer.

-Mais il ne sait pas que je suis une sorcière !

-S'il est un sorcier, il le sait sans doute.

-Et s'il ne l'est pas ?

Le regard de Dumbledore se planta dans le mien avec gravité.

-Dans ce cas là, Victoria, la majorité vous a donné le droit d'utiliser votre baguette.

Je mis un moment à me rendre compte que Dumbledore me proposait purement et simplement d'oublietter mon grand-père en cas d'échec. L'idée me retourna le ventre – mais bien moins que la vision de Miro Lizska tuant une mère et estropiant sa petite fille. Je me murais dans un mutisme pour digérer cette idée, pendant que Dumbledore contemplait les oiseaux qui volaient par dessus le terrain de Quidditch. Malgré la discussion qui semblait close sur tous les points, il n'avait pas amorcé le moindre mouvement pour se lever, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je reprenne la parole. Ce fut alors qu'une question me vint à l'esprit, une question évidente, mais qui me glaça l'esprit et la moelle. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres, indécise.

-Professeur, j'aurais une question …

-Et je vous écoute.

-Est-ce que c'est Vous-Savez-Qui qui a tué Cédric ?

L'interrogation formulée à voix haute réveilla la douleur sourde qui ne quittait pas ma poitrine et qui n'attendait qu'un rappel pour se mettre à transpercer mon cœur de nouveau. Le visage de Dumbledore s'assombrit et soudainement je lui trouvais l'air d'un vieil homme, avec ses rides qui creusaient de profonds sillons sur son visage et la lassitude qui brillait dans son regard. Il eut l'air cependant assez surpris pour tourner brusquement les yeux vers moi.

-Je m'attendais à une question sur la mort de monsieur Diggory, admit Dumbledore, un sourcil dressé. Mais pas … formulée ainsi. Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que Lord Voldemort est derrière la mort de Cédric ?

Le nom m'arracha un violent frisson qui me parcourut l'échine. J'y portais la main pour les apaiser, prise de court. J'avais pris l'habitude des sorciers de ne pas prononcer son nom, et l'entendre de la bouche de Dumbledore avec une telle indifférence avait quelque chose de glaçant. Un sourire à la fois doux et amer s'étendit sur les lèvres du directeur.

-Ce n'est qu'un nom, Victoria. Bien que je comprenne la peur qui y soit liée, je considère qu'il absurde d'avoir peur d'un nom. Ça ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose en elle-même.

-Je sais que vous avez raison, admis-je dans un filet de voix. Mais … c'est une question d'habitude.

-Oui, et certaines habitudes sont mauvaises. Mais je vous écoute : vous m'avez posé une question et avant d'y répondre j'aimerais avoir une réponse à la mienne.

Après une gorgée de jus de citrouille, je lui répétais toute l'analyse que j'avais pu faire avec Simon, y ajoutant – puis qu'il ne servait à rien de le nier – la scène que j'avais surpris entre Rogue et Karkaroff, et le murmure de Harry entendu par Simon.

« Il est revenu ».

Le regard de Dumbledore se darda sur moi, inquisiteur et intrigué.

-Je dois avouer être agréablement surpris, Victoria. Bien sûr, je n'en veux pas à Rose Bones de vous avoir prévenu de la disparition de monsieur Croupton – et je suis au regret de t'annoncer sa mort malheureuse. Il est normal qu'une mère veuille protéger ses enfants en les mettant en garde. Votre analyse était incroyablement juste. Pendant toute cette année, Lord Voldemort a repris des forces, infiltré Poudlard et semer la zizanie dans le Tournoi pour pouvoir isoler Harry lors de l'épreuve finale. Il était l'ingrédient qu'il lui manquait pour pouvoir retrouver son corps, et à présent c'est fait. Lord Voldemort est de retour.

La dernière phrase me donna la chaire de poule. Dans la bouche d'Albus Dumbledore, plus grand sorcier du vingtième siècle, cela faisait office d'officialisation, et rendait la chose bien plus réelle.

Simplement, j'avais encore du mal à évaluer les conséquences que cela aurait sur ma vie.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour expirer toute la tension qui venait s'éprendre de moi.

-Alors … le monde sorcier va replonger dans la guerre ? Comme … comme il y a quatorze ans ?

-Pas dans l'immédiat, évalua Dumbledore avec un certain dépit. Car vous qui semblez remarquablement clairvoyante, vous avez dû remarquer que les médias taisent ce détail qui est pourtant d'une importance vitale pour tout sorcier de Grande-Bretagne ?

-Oui, répondis-je en rougissant sous le compliment. J'ai lu _La Gazette_ , et ils ne parlent de rien … Même pas de Cédric …

-C'est que le Ministère ne veut pas que vous sachiez, expliqua Dumbledore d'un ton dur. Notre cher Ministre ne considère pas que la parole de Harry, qui a vu Voldemort revenir, soit valable.

-Maudite Rita Skeeter.

Une lueur appréciatrice d'amusement brilla dans les yeux de Dumbledore.

-Vous avez cerné le problème. Maintenant Fudge – et je le crains, une partie du grand public – pensent Harry fou, et je pense que le Ministère va pousser dans ce sens. Fudge ne veut pas voir son beau monde tomber en ruine par de telles allégations.

-Vous voulez dire que Fudge ne fera rien ? m'étonnai-je, estomaquée. Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu, il a tué Cédric et il ne fera _rien_?

-Je suis soulagé de voir que vous êtes aussi indignée que je ne le suis, Victoria.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas le laisser faire ça ! m'exclamai-je, l'emportement me poussant à oublier toute prudence. Il a tué Cédric, professeur, lui et ses Mangemorts ont tués des centaines de personnes il y a quinze ans – l'oncle de Simon, les parents de Harry … Et les moldus ! Professeur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passera pour mes parents si le Ministère ne fait rien ? Et pour les gens comme moi ?

Des larmes de rage et d'impuissance m'étaient montées aux yeux et j'écrasai celle qui avait dévalé ma joue d'un revers de la main. Dumbledore me contemplait sans rien dire, l'air vaguement touché par ma détresse. Il me fit doucement le signe de me rassoir, et ce fut ce que je fis, fulminante. Puis à ma grande surprise, la main parcheminée de Dumbledore serra la mienne, et il ancra son regard magnétique dans le mien.

-Dans un premier temps, nous devrons compter uniquement sur nous-même. Je vous rassure, Voldemort ne tentera pas de coup d'éclat dans un premier temps : il profitera du répit que lui offre gracieusement le Ministère pour rassembler ses forces en silence. Vous pourrez sans doute passer un été paisible, mais il faudra que vous restiez sur vos gardes, vous m'entendez ? Vous avez raison. Les moldus et les nés-moldus seront bientôt parmi les cibles prioritaires des Mangemorts.

Je déglutis, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Mes mots, prononcé il y avait presque un an enfouis dans la poitrine d'Alexandre me revinrent à l'esprit. « Je vous protégerais. Je vous jure que je vous protégerais ».

Seigneur oui. Il m'avait déjà pris Cédric : il ne me prendrait pas plus. Pas si je pouvais l'en empêcher.

-Je lancerais des sortilèges de protections sur ma maison. Et même dans tout le quartier, s'il le faut. Même dans tout Terre-en-Landes.

Un tic nerveux tressauta sur la joue de Dumbledore, et il parut un instant troublé. Mais avant que je ne puisse m'en inquiéter, il m'adressa un sourire appréciateur.

-C'est une attitude qui me plait, Victoria. Et c'est exactement les réflexes que vous devez avoir. Je ne saurais que trop te conseiller de t'entrainer au sortilège du patronus : les Détraqueurs sont les alliés naturels de Voldemort, il le rejoindra dès qu'ils en auront la possibilité. Il faut que vous sachiez vous en défendre.

-Je ne suis pas la seule. Nous sommes des dizaines de nés-moldus à Poudlard, professeur, et je ne compte pas les enfants de familles qui sont dans le collimateur des Mangemorts … Ces avertissements, c'est à l'école que vous devez les adresser.

Dumbledore écarta les bras, comme impuissant. Un profond dépit transparaissait dans ses prunelles.

-Je me retrouve coincé par les choix absurdes du Ministère.

-Sauf votre respect, monsieur, vous ne semblez pas être homme à suivre aveuglément les directives du Ministère.

Le directeur me contempla, l'air ébahi par mon audace. Moi-même j'aurais pu être surprise, mais l'heure n'était plus à la prudence. Tu-Sais-Qui était de retour, et le danger planait au dessus de ma famille. Il fallait prendre des mesures, et vite.

-Je vais y réfléchir, promit Dumbledore, songeur.

-Ils doivent savoir, plaidai-je avec détermination. Si le Ministère compte leur mentir, alors la vérité doit venir de vous. S'il vous plait … ils doivent comprendre pourquoi Cédric est mort …

En dommage collatéral d'un plan pour rendre à Tu-Sais-Qui sa splendeur … Je me rendis soudain compte avec un effroi glacé qu'il se pouvait que Cédric serait possiblement le premier d'une longue série. Et même qu'en réalité il n'était pas le premier. Barthy Croupton était mort – et probablement Bertha Jorkins, la femme qui avait disparu en Albanie. Le retour en grâce de Tu-Sais-Qui avait déjà fait trois victimes – et elles ne seraient pas les seules. L'idée me donnait la nausée. Si le Ministère n'agissait pas, il fallait que Dumbledore le fasse. Ce n'était pas les fonctionnaires que Tu-Sais-Qui craignait : c'était Albus Dumbledore.

Lequel me fixait avec un intérêt nouveau, l'œil brillant de détermination. Quoiqu'il en était côté Ministère, il était évident qu'il ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Mes yeux fixèrent le vide pendant un long moment, le visage de Cédric flottant dans mon esprit avec une nouvelle signification que la simple douleur. Il était l'étendard de ma rébellion.

-Mon père répète souvent pour nous dire qu'à l'échelle de Dieu nous ne sommes que peu de chose un verset de la bible – enfin, je ne sais pas si vous savez ce qu'est …

-Je connais parfaitement le système de religion, Victoria. Continuez.

-Oui. Un verset : « tu es poussière, et tu retourneras à la poussière ». Genèse, livre 3 verset 19. Au fond, c'est tout ce qu'on est. La vie de Cédric a été enflammé, puis a vacillé comme la flamme d'une bougie, et maintenant il est retourné à la poussière, et son souvenir flottera sur nous tel une ombre. Une vie de rire, de sourire, à chercher un but, un sens pour mourir par erreur … Et finir en ombres et poussières.

Ombres et poussières. Les mots résonnèrent en moi, perdant chaque fois un peu plus leur sens. C'était tout ce qu'on était. Ombres et poussières. Dumbledore se leva, et je suivis le mouvement. Il posa une main sur mon épaule, le regard planté dans le mien.

-Oui, Victoria, nous ne sommes qu'ombres et poussières. Mais avant de retourner à la poussière, nous nous battrons.


	27. Chapter 26 : Life must go on

**Voilà le dernier chapitre de la première partie ! S'en suivra un petit chapitre de transition et à ce moment là vous serez à égalité avec mes autres plateformes !**

 **Ce que veut dire que le rythme de publication sera plus régulier : je poste un samedi sur deux (donc pas celui là, celui d'après, en alternance avec ma fanfiction Percy Jackson). C'est un rythme qui me permet de garder une grande partie de mon avance, désolée si ça fait long pour vous ...**

 **Bien, bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre, j'espère que cette partie 1 vous aura plus !**

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Life must go on. 

-Emily, ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas encore prête ?

Je contemplai les habits qui jonchaient le lit de mon amie, interdite. Emily frotta ses yeux et observa passivement la tâche qui l'attendait.

-Je sais, je m'y suis prise tard …

-Les diligences ne vont pas tarder à partir ! nous pressa Simon, qui nous attendait sur ses valises. Sérieux, Em', tu abuses …

Dans son état normal, Emily l'aurait houspillé en le fusillant du regard. Mais là, elle se contenta d'un mouvement vague d'épaule avant de pointer sa baguette sur ses chaussettes. Elles s'entortillèrent l'une sur l'autre avant de retomber dans la valise en une boule difforme. Simon et moi échangeâmes un regard paniqué.

-On ferait mieux de l'aider, se précipita-t-il en sortant sa propre baguette. Tu t'y connais en sort ménager ? Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de les apprendre.

-Moi si, j'ai la flemme de ranger ma chambre.

Un sourire effleura les lèvres de Simon, et je pointais ma baguette sur les vêtements d'Emily. Ses chemises se plièrent grossièrement mais cela suffirait, et ses cravates et jupes s'engouffrèrent dans sa malle avant d'être suivie de chaussettes et des chaussures. Enfin, la robe du bal de noël alla rejoindre le reste et Simon contempla mon rangement approximatif, dubitatif.

-Hey, je n'ai pas dit que ce serait parfait !

-Ça ira, me rassura Emily avec un pauvre sourire. Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit Dumbledore au déjeuner ?

Comme chaque jour depuis la mort de Cédric, elle avait sauté le petit-déjeuner pour rester dans son lit, ce qui expliquait qu'elle soit si en retard dans la préparation de sa valise. Simon et moi échangeâmes un regard gêné. Ce matin, Dumbledore avait rendu hommage à Cédric, un magnifique hommage qui m'avait arraché quelques larmes. Et ce faisant, il avait révélé à Poudlard la véritable raison de la mort de Cédric : le meurtre par Tu-Sais-Qui, à qui Harry Potter avait échappé par je ne savais quel miracle. Je n'avais pas observé la réaction des autres élèves, trop occupée que j'étais à sécher mes larmes et à remercier silencieusement Dumbledore. Son regard avait affleuré le mien, et il m'avait adressé un hochement de tête déterminé.

« Nous ne sommes qu'ombres et poussières. Mais avant de retourner à la poussière, nous nous battrons ».

Emily s'engouffra dans la salle de bain pour réunir ses affaires de toilettes, sans même s'intéresser à notre réponse. Simon posa une main sur mon épaule. Lui aussi avait pleuré lors du discourt du directeur, et ses yeux en gardait les marques.

-Il t'a écouté, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire tenu. Albus Dumbledore t'a écouté.

-Il ne fallait pas que la mort de Cédric soit vaine …

-Elle ne l'a pas été. Bien joué, minus.

Un sourire releva la commissure de mes lèvres, et je donnais un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de Simon.

-Minus toi-même. (Mes lèvres se tordirent néanmoins) J'espère simplement que les élèves croiront Dumbledore plutôt que le Ministère.

-On a semé les premières graines. S'ils décident d'être des crétins comme Fudge, ce sera leur problème.

Je hochai doucement la tête. Je doutais que le Ministère prenne favorablement la décision de Dumbledore de révéler la vérité à ses élèves, mais peu m'importait. Il fallait qu'on y croie, et il fallait se battre. Pour Cédric.

Emily revint un instant plus tard et largua sa trousse de toilette dans sa malle. Nous pûmes enfin la refermer, et la tirer hors de notre chambre. Il régnait dans la Salle Commune un silence de tombeaux, uniquement réchauffé par le sourire radieux que nous adressa Helga Poufsouffle lorsqu'on passa la porte. Nous lui adressâmes un dernier signe avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir.

-On doit être les derniers, râla Simon en passant son étui à guitare en bandoulière.

-T'inquiète, on aura les diligences, le rassurai-je en consultant ma montre. On a encore un peu de temps … Il ne faut pas se fier à notre Maison : ils font toujours preuve d'une prudence excessive.

-Je ne fais pas preuve d'une prudence excessive.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si …

-Arrêtez tout les deux !

Simon et moi rivâmes un regard abasourdi sur Emily, surpris par son éclat. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval, et deux mèches trop courtes pendaient tristement autour de son visage. Elle secoua la tête en se passant une main sur son visage.

-On a assez de problème comme ça, si vous continuez de vous disputer comme ça …

-Emily, on plaisantait, dit Simon, déconcerté.

J'opinai vigoureusement du chef, tout aussi déroutée. Jamais nos relations n'avaient été si calme … Emily pinça des lèvres, et nous dépassa d'un pas rapide. Il me sembla qu'une nouvelle larme avait roulé sur sa joue. J'écartai les bras, impuissante.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-Il lui faudra peut-être un peu plus de temps que toi, songea Simon en haussant les épaules.

-Que moi ? Tu me crois insensible ?

-Mais non, Vicky. Je pense que toi tu as rapidement trouvé un sens à tout ce qui arrive – et un but pour te sortir du noir. Emily est loin de tout ça, le pourquoi du comment est flou pour elle. Ça ne l'aide pas.

J'inclinai la tête pour lui accorder ce point. Il était vrai que depuis ma discussion avec Dumbledore, je me sentais plus forte. Je n'étais pas remise : ma gorge se serrait toujours affreusement au nom de Cédric, et la mention de sa mort ne manquait pas de faire monter des larmes dans mes yeux. Comme pour Emily, ça prendrait du temps. Mais pour tuer ce temps, j'avais une mission : prendre soin de ma famille, et répandre la bonne parole. Tu-Sais-Qui était revenu. Et malgré la douleur toujours présente en embuscade dans ma poitrine, ça me donnait une énergie folle. C'était un moyen de tromper la souffrance et la colère, sans nier la réalité. Mes lèvres se tordirent lorsque je repensais aux conseils que m'avaient donné Dumbledore.

-Voldemort.

Simon sursauta si fort que ça en fut comique, et m'arracha un sourire. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent en me fixant.

-Mais ça va pas, la tête !

-Ce n'est qu'un nom, rétorquai-je en reprenant les mots du directeur. Si on fait de son nom un tabou, on l'élève au rang de dieu, d'entité à peine nommable qui n'est pas du même monde que nous. Ce n'est qu'un homme, et il s'appelle Voldemort.

-OK alors en vrai il s'appelle Tom Jedusor, m'apprit Simon dans un murmure précipité. Ne me demande pas comme je sais ça, je ne sais pas d'où je sors cette info. Alors si tu veux on l'appelle Tom, ou alors Tommy, mais il est hors de question que je prononce ce nom.

Malgré ma surprise d'apprendre le véritable nom de Lord Voldemort, j'éclatai d'un rire qui se répercuta dans les couloirs. Je n'étais tellement plus habitué à faire ces mouvements de mâchoires que cela me fit un drôle d'effet dans un premier temps, puis tout se délia, et au moment de sortir à l'air libre je riais toujours à gorge déployée, et Simon m'avait rejoins dans mon hilarité.

-Tommy, vendu, pouffai-je en reprenant mon souffle. Je trouve que ça casse bien le côté Mage Noir sanguinaire.

-Oh bon sang …, haleta Simon avec un sourire insensé. Il n'y a que toi pour inventer ça…

-Hmm, en réalité c'est toi qui l'a inventé donc …

Pour toute réponse, Simon me tira la langue. Emily traversait déjà le parc seule en tête et nous avait largement distancé pendant notre hilarité. Mathilda et Erwin saluaient des élèves de Beauxbâtons main dans la main, et Renata tapait impatiemment du pied en les attendant près d'un arbre. Elle m'adressa un léger sourire lorsque je passai près d'elle auquel je répondis brièvement. L'autre personne qui me salua lointainement fut Fleur Delacour, qui me fit un grand signe de la main depuis le carrosse de Beauxbâtons dans lequel elle s'apprêtait à entrer. Et lorsque je retournais, c'était un autre étranger qui me toisait de toute sa hauteur.

-Seigneur ! sursautai-je en me rattrapant à Simon.

-En rrréalité, je m'appelle Viktorrr, se moqua Viktor Krum, la commissure des lèvres relevées.

Mais son visage retrouva vite son habituel air renfrogné. Derrière moi, le fou rire avait reprit Simon, et entre deux gloussements, il m'indiqua qu'il m'attendait plus loin. Je fusillais sa nuque du regard le long de son chemin avant de me retourner sur Krum.

-Excuse-le, il pète un peu les plombs.

-Ce qui se comprrrends un peu, fit remarque sombrement Krum.

Mon sourire mourut lentement sur mes lèvres et la douleur se réveilla, éclatant brusquement dans ma poitrine.

-Oui, murmurai-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Effectivement.

-Je tenais à t'adrrresser mes condoléances. J'aimais bien Diggorrry, il a toujourrs était trrrès poli avec moi. Et aussi à m'excuser pour l'attitude de Kamila … Je ne comprrrends pas je t'avoue, Kamila a toujours eu la magie noirrre en horrreur, je ne vois pas pourrrquoi elle aurrrait voulu te jeter un sorrrtilège de la mort … Mais sache que je ferrrais en sorte que ça n'arrive plus.

Son regard s'était fait aussi dur de l'onyx, si bien que je le croyais sur parole. J'acceptais ses condoléances et ses excuses d'un hochement de tête, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. La sollicitude qui brillait dans le regard sombre de Krum m'embarrassait et accélérait les battements de mon cœur.

-Et je venais aussi pour réitérer ma prrroposition, ajouta-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Les Vautourrrs de Vrrrasta ont besoin d'excellentes joueuses dans leur équipe, et je pense que tu peux être l'une d'entrrre elle. Envoie-moi une lettrrre à la fin de tes études. Tu finis l'année prrrochaine ?

-C'est ça, confirmai-je. Je n'ai pas réalisé la dernière fois et me rend compte maintenant que … je ne t'ai pas dit à quel point j'étais touchée par ta proposition. Touchée et honorée. Je ne pensais pas avoir un talent remarquable pour le Quidditch.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Krum en arquant des sourcils fournis. Pourrrtant la Grrrande-Bretagne est connue pour avoir un excellent championnat de Quidditch, c'est étrrrange que perrrsonne dans ton école n'ait remarqué ton talent …

Son sourire se fit un plus franc, et il retira son gant pour me tendre sa main.

-Une chance que je l'ai remarrrqué en premier, peut-êtrrre que c'est quelque chose qui pèserrra dans la balance le jour où tu devrrras prendre ta décision. J'espère qu'on se reverra vite, Victoria.

-Ce sera avec plaisir, assurai-je en serrant sa main. Et bonne chance pour ta nouvelle vie.

Viktor Krum inclina humblement la tête et me dépassa après un dernier regard entendu. Je le vis rejoindre un groupe composé de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, et entrainer celle-ci plus loin. Un triste sourire effleura mes lèvres. Au moins le Tournoi avait eu pour mérite de créer certain lien, de souder les communautés magiques étrangères. Puis je repensais à Kamila Tokarsky, à la haine et aux larmes dans ses yeux, à la promesse de Krum qu'elle ne me toucherait plus. Irait-elle traverser les continents pour un jour me retrouver et achever de réclamer le sang que ma famille avait pris à la sienne ? Presque aussitôt dans le fil de mes pensées vint l'image de mon grand-père et l'angoisse que cela suscitait. Il faudrait aussi que je réfléchisse à ça aussi pendant les vacances.

-Bennett ! Tu rêves ?

Les Jumeaux Weasley descendaient vers moi, les immenses malles trainant derrière eux. Ils portaient tout deux un pull frappé d'un « G » et d'un « F ». Je les pointai du doigt, un sourire aux lèvres.

-J'adore ces pulls ! Vous devriez les porter tous les jours !

-On les portera si ça peut te faire sourire, s'amusa George en ébouriffant ma tignasse. Ravie de voir que tu reviens aux affaires, Bennett.

-Des fois que tu aurais envie de changer d'air cet été, appelle-nous, enchérit Fred en se remettant en marche.

-Pour vous aider dans notre boutique ?

Leurs visages s'assombrirent, et ils échangèrent un regard chargé de dépit et de tristesse. Mon cœur tomba dans ma poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu te souviens de la conversation que tu as surpris, Bennett ? L'histoire de pari avec Verpey ?

Je hochai la tête, déboussolée. Une moue dépitée déforma les lèvres de George.

-On avait parié avec lui sur l'issue de la finale de Quidditch, et on avait gagné. Sauf qu'il nous a payé avec de l'or du farfadet et a gardé toute nos économies …

-On a appris plus tard que Verpey avait de grosses dettes de jeux, et que des gobelins de Gringrott le harcelait pour réclamer leur dû, enchérit Fred, tout aussi irrité. Le soir de la coupe du monde, ils l'ont dépouillé de tout l'or qu'il avait – dont le notre … Et lorsqu'on a demandé à Verpey de nous rembourser notre mise, il a refusé.

-Il vous a arnaqué ? m'indignai-je, les yeux écarquillés. Mais c'est un haut-fonctionnaire du Ministère, c'est illégal ! Il faut que vous en parliez à quelqu'un …

-Même si on le voulait, ça ne servirait à rien, répondit George en haussant les épaules. Verpey avait tellement de dette qu'il a tout misé sur Harry en pariant avec les gobelins sur le Tournoi, histoire d'effacer l'ardoise. Sauf que les gobelins ont considéré que Harry n'était pas le seul gagnant du Tournoi mais qu'il a gagné ex-aequo avec Cédric …

Il me lorgna du coin de l'œil, comme pour appréhender ma réaction. Je ne pus retenir un tic nerveux au coin de ma bouche et tordis mes lèvres pour reprendre contenance.

-Bref, conclut Fred avec défaitisme. Avec ce nouvel échec, Verpey avait tellement de dette qu'il a préféré prendre la fuite …

-Et évidemment, sans nous rembourser.

-Oh les gars, soufflai-je, émue pour leur détresse. Je suis vraiment désolée … votre boutique est une super idée …

-Etait.

-Il y a peut-être une solution … Vous ne pouvez pas emprunter à la banque ? Ou à votre famille ? Désolée, personnellement je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous donner, je suis boursière mais …

-Ah Bennett, s'esclaffa Fred, se ragaillardissant soudainement. Tu es toute mignonne et on te remercie, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. On est Fred et George Weasley, on s'en sortira toujours.

George hocha la tête avec un grand sourire, et ils toquèrent leur poing l'un contre l'autre. Malgré tout lorsqu'on atteint les diligences que leurs visages s'étaient à nouveau rembrunis, comme si malgré leur optimisme de façade ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être déprimé par la situation.

Simon et Emily étaient déjà montés dans une diligence et je les rejoins rapidement suivie des jumeaux, puisque la plupart des autres étaient déjà pleines. Quand ils montèrent à ma suite, Emily se recroquevilla sur elle-même en leur jetant un regard méfiant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-On voyage, Fawley, répliqua George en levant les yeux au ciel. Je t'avoue qu'on a la flemme d'aller à la gare de Pré-au-Lard à pied.

-Flemme, répéta Fred, songeur, avant d'agripper le bras de son frère. Flemme, George ! J'ai une idée !

-Quelle idée ? s'enquit Lee Jordon en grimpant dans la diligence.

Il fut suivi d'Angelina et d'Alicia, qui m'adressèrent toute deux un sourire radieux. Toutes les places pourvues, la diligence d'ébroua, et se mit en route. Je regardais Poudlard s'éloigner, me désintéressant totalement de la conversation entre Fred, George et Lee, ou de celle entre Angelina et Simon qui comparaient leur note d'Etude des Runes. Malgré le chaos qu'avait été ma vie cette année, j'avais réussi le miracle de valider la totalité de mes examens, avec en primes les notes maximales en Etudes des runes et Histoire de la Magie. Les métamorphoses avaient été justes, et McGonagall m'avait trouvé des circonstances atténuantes et m'avait donné des conseils de révision cet été pour commencer sereinement les ASPICs. Mais je doutais avoir la foi de réviser les métamorphoses cet été.

La gare de Pré-au-Lard fut alors en vue et la diligence s'immobilisa au milieu de toute les autres. Fred me donna une grande tape dans le dos en me dépassant sur le quai.

-Si on ne se revoit pas, Bennett, bonnes vacances !

-Prends soin de toi ! enchérit son frère. On se retrouve en septembre pour plus de bataille de poêle dans la cuisine !

-Bataille de poêle ? répéta Angelina, perplexe.

J'eus pour toute réponse un sourire énigmatique. Ce qui se passait dans les cuisines de Poudlard restait dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

Nous cheminâmes le long du quai, longeant l'immense locomotive écarlate qui déversait un panache de fumée blanche sur les élèves. Hagrid se tenait débout dans son manteau en peau de taupe, promenant son regard brillant sur chacun d'entre nous. Il m'adressa un grand sourire qui fit frémir sa barbe.

-Bonne vacance, Victoria.

-A vous aussi Hagrid, répondis-je avec un sourire sincère. A l'année prochaine.

Il me fit un dernier signe avant que je ne m'engouffre dans le train à la suite d'Alicia. J'avais mis cinq ans à faire plus ample connaissance avec le garde-chasse, mais mieux valait tard que jamais : cet homme était d'une bonté qui me touchait vraiment. Peu importe que sa mère soit une géante. Nous parcourûmes le couloir central mais nous arrivions parmi les derniers et peu de compartiments étaient vides. Simon finit par s'immobiliser devant l'un d'entre eux, et après une grimace il se fendit de son plus beau sourire et ouvrit la porte.

-Salut Bletchley ! On peut venir t'embêter ?

Je m'empourprai violemment et ne résistai pas à l'envie de lui flanquer mon pied au postérieur. Simon poussa un glapissement sonore qui fit s'esclaffer Alicia.

-T'es une plaie, Bones, marmonnai-je en entrant derechef dans le compartiment.

-Plaie toi-même ! Pourquoi tu me frappes toujours ?

-Tu vas te planquer en France pendant un mois, Simon, tu n'as rien à dire.

Miles observait notre joute verbale, un sourire incertain aux lèvres. Nous installâmes nos bagages et je m'assis à côté de lui, sous le regard malicieux d'Alicia et Angelina qui avaient décidé de faire le voyage avec nous. Et je présageais que leur présence serait plus agréable que celle d'Octavia et Gillian à l'allé. Emily plongea son regard par la fenêtre, callée au fond de son siège, et ne pipa mot jusqu'à ce que le train s'ébroue enfin. La gare disparut rapidement de notre champ de vision et le Poudlard Express traversa les Highland tel un serpent écarlate. Miles effleura ma main de la mienne.

-Dans quelques heures tu seras enfin rentrée chez toi, me chuchota-t-il, sans doute pour ne pas alerter Emily qui venait de fermer les yeux.

Elle n'était pas la seule. Dès les premiers tressautements du train, Simon s'était blotti contre le mur, sa cape l'enveloppant telle une couverture et cachant la moitié inférieure de son visage. Puis qu'il avait passé les dernières nuits dans notre dortoir, j'avais pu constater qu'il dormait très peu, malgré les cajoleries de sa sœur pour qu'il puisse trouver le sommeil. Mais le train paraissait avoir l'effet d'une berceuse, et surtout il n'était pas Poudlard : le souvenir de Cédric était moins présent.

-Oui, je suis contente, murmurai-je à mon tour malgré l'appréhension qui me labourait les entrailles. Et je vais pouvoir y retourner en pouvant faire de la magie …

-Ça c'est le mieux ! enchérit Angelina, elle aussi à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller les dormeurs. Et j'ai eu mon permis de transplanage en avril en plus, franchement je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de rentrer chez moi ! Avant j'avoue qu'il y avait un peu d'amertume : tu quittes Poudlard où tu peux utiliser la magie plus ou moins librement pour oublier ta baguette pendant deux mois complet et à dépendre totalement de tes parents. Mais là …

Un air extatique se peignit sur son visage, ce qui fit rire Alicia à côté d'elle. Le trajet se passa globalement bien à défaut d'être réellement serein : Emily et Simon dormaient et je dus faire des signes frénétiques à Susan quand elle entra dans notre compartiment une heure après le début du trajet. A pas de chat, elle s'installa entre moi et la masse endormie de son frère, le couvrant d'un regard tendre. Mais malheureusement, je ne pus rien faire contre la petite tornade qu'était Felicity Bletchley, et qui ouvrit la porte qui claqua de façon sonore contre le montant. Cela réveilla Simon d'un bond, qui ouvrit de grands yeux déboussolés sur la sœur de Miles, et Emily gratifia la Serpentard d'un regard noir que je fus presque ravie de retrouver. Felicity eut un sourire penaud à l'adresse de Simon.

-Désolée. Je voulais juste demander un truc à mon frère …

-Les petites sœurs, toutes des plaies …

Susan lui flanqua un coup sur la jambe qui acheva de le réveiller, et qui lui fit marmonner qu'elle passait décidemment trop de temps avec moi. Felicity pilla Miles de toute sorte de friandises avant de lui arracher la promesse qu'il m'amènerait chez eux pendant les vacances. Elle repartit satisfaite, les poches pleines de patacitrouille avant que le chariot ne passe devant notre compartiment. La tête de la vendeuse s'invita entre les battant de la porte.

-Un petit quelque chose les enfants ?

Je bondis sur mes pieds, effleurant dans ma poche l'argent que j'avais préparé en faisant mes bagages. Je tendis la main devant le nez de Simon et Susan.

-Allez enfants de Terre-en-Landes, donnez pour le peuple.

-Tu vas te faire engueuler par l'Ancien, me prévint Simon en sortant quelques mornilles.

-On s'en fiche, Arthur adore les chocogrenouilles, il serait déçu si on ne lui en ramenait pas, répliqua Susan qui ajouta des pièces de bronze et d'argent.

Avec la collecte, je pus faire un stock raisonnable de friandises sorcières que je réservais pour les enfants de Terre-en-Landes. Ils étaient si habitué de me voir revenir avec ces bonbons étranges aux goûts peu commun qu'ils m'en redemandaient chaque fois que je revenais de Poudlard. Miles voulut s'approprier une boite de dragée surprise mais je lui donnais une tape sèche sur la main.

-Bas-les-pattes ! C'est pour chez moi !

-Juste un, Vic' ! Ma sœur m'a tout pris !

-J'en reviens pas que tu râles tant pour t'acheter en robe, mais que tu mettes presque un ou deux gallions pour acheter des bonbons, déclara Emily, incrédule.

-Vicky a toujours préféré manger que s'apprêter.

-Susie, tape-le.

-Susie ne me tape pas !

Par mesure de prévention, il croisa ses poignets au niveau de son visage, et Susan lui jeta un regard mortifié sans esquisser le moindre geste. En revanche, elle se retrancha derrière lui lorsque Sullivan Fawley passa devant notre compartiment, suivi d'un garçon qui ouvrit timidement notre compartiment.

-Euh … Salut.

Nous nous figeâmes pour dévisager Roger Davies. Il avait déjà revêtus des vêtements de moldus et son regard vagabondait distraitement vers Emily. Je me tournai vers mon amie, guettant sa réaction avec nervosité. Elle n'avait pas amorcé le moindre geste, se contenter de le gratifier d'un regard froid et vide. Néanmoins, les traits de son visages s'étaient quelques peu tendus. Roger se dandina d'un pied à l'autre.

-C'est juste … est-ce qu'on peut parler, Emily ?

Nous nous tournâmes mécaniquement vers elle, attendant sa réponse. Et à ma grande surprise, elle poussa un soupir de résignation et se levant en frottant ses mains.

-Allons-y.

Même Roger parut déconcerté qu'elle ait accepté si vite et se précipita de s'effacer pour la laisser sortir du compartiment. Ils disparurent de notre champ de vision et nous échangeâmes des regards interloqués. Simon eut un haussement d'épaule à mon égard, l'air de dire « si ça peut l'aider ». Je hochai la tête et ma main attrapa machinalement celle de Miles. J'observai nos doigts entrelacés, un douleur sourde piquant soudainement mon cœur. J'aurais sans doute besoin de cela pour me remettre – alors peut-être que Roger était l'une des clefs de la rémission d'Emily. Plus que moi et Simon pouvions l'être. Etourdie par le sentiment de perte qui m'éprenait brusquement, je me laissai aller contre l'épaule de Miles. Il parut percevoir mon trouble car il m'amena contre lui d'un bras et plaqua un baiser dans mes cheveux.

Emily n'était pas réapparue lorsque que le Poudlard Express entra en gare de King's Cross, le long du quai de la voix 9¾, et lorsqu'elle entra précipitamment dans le compartiment, ses yeux étaient rouge mais elle paraissait moins abattue. Je surpris même un sourire inexplicable sur ses lèvres lorsque nous descendîmes du train, trainant nos malles derrière nous. Avant de m'engouffrer dans la foule de parents, Miles me retint un instant, à l'abri des regards. Il écarta tendrement une mèche folle qui me barrait le front en un geste qui m'arracha un frisson.

-Je sais que cet été ne sera sans doute pas facile, souffla-t-il en me prenant la main. Mais je t'écrirais, d'accord ? Beaucoup. Et visiblement, tu es cordialement invité à venir chez moi.

-Et toi chez mon frère, parce que chez moi ce sera un carnage.

Un léger sourire retroussa les lèvres de Miles, et il se pencha sur moi pour effleurer les miennes d'un baiser. Je l'embrassai en retour, passant timidement ma main dans son cou. Mes gestes avaient perdus de leur spontanéité, comme si mon corps n'avait pas la tête à ça, mais j'avais bon espoir que ça revienne avec le temps. Peut-être que ça serait difficile. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de parler à Miles du retour de … Voldemort – Tommy. Et pour cause, il était le seul à qui j'avais observé la réaction lorsque Dumbledore en avait parlé au dernier banquet, et sa bouche s'était tordue, dubitative. J'attendrais de voir comment évolue sa pensée lors de l'été – peut-être serais-je surprise. En attendant je ne voulais pas gâcher notre fragile relation avec ça. J'avais besoin de lui, peu importait de ce qu'il pensait. Nous nous séparâmes et il pressa ses lèvres contre mon front en un ultime baiser avant d'affronter la terrible foule de parents qui attendait leur enfant avec inquiétude. Il m'aida à descendre ma valise du train, et nous remontâmes difficilement le quai.

-Tes parents viennent te chercher ?

-Non, répondis-je, désabusée. Je repars toujours avec les Bones. Souvent c'est leur père qui vient – ou Caroline mais je n'y crois pas vraiment …

-C'est la plus grande Caroline ?

J'opinai du chef, tentant de garder les tresses auburn de Susan dans mon champ de vision. Soudainement Miles s'immobilisa dans la foule, et désigna un groupe de personne du menton. J'identifiai Felicity qui courrait vers un homme, grand et bruns qui l'accueillit dans ses bras avec un éclat de rire sonore. L'image était si attendrissante que je ne compris pas l'ombre qui était venue assombrir le visage de Miles. Un sourire de façade s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-C'est l'heure pour moi d'y aller.

-D'accord … Alors … Bonne vacance.

Je me dressai sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue et il se fendit d'un sourire plus enjoué. Il caressa une dernière fois ma joue, avant de s'éloigner avec un « on se voit bientôt ». Je le regardais fendre la foule, jusqu'à une fillette d'une dizaine d'année – sa petite sœur Cora, sans doute – qui lui sauta dans les bras, l'enfouissant sous une tonne de badinage enfantin que j'entendais d'ici. Avec un pincement de cœur je me détournais de la petite famille pour retrouver les personnes qui me ramèneraient à la mienne. Je fouillai la foule à la recherche d'un Bones mais fut net coupée dans mon élan car une voix fort déplaisante qui retentit derrière moi :

-Victoria Bennett. Ça faisait longtemps.

Je sentis un liquide froid parcourir mes veines au son de cette voix, me figeant totalement. La nuque raide, je fis lentement volte-face pour découvrir le regard bleu, froid, délavé et barré de quelques mèches châtain de Nestor Selwyn. Puis mes yeux effleurèrent le reste de son visage et un cri inarticulé resta coincé dans ma gorge. Des cicatrices brunâtres tapissaient le bas de sa joue gauche et une grande partie de son cou, vestige de notre dernier face à face près de la forêt interdite. Même si on exceptait les cicatrices, je lui trouvais moins de charme que son frère cadet : il se tenait voûté, un rictus perpétuel aux lèvres et il se dégageait de son attitude une arrogance fort déplaisante. Je déglutis violemment, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Malgré l'angoisse qui s'était épris de moi, je trouvais la force de rétorquer :

-Pas assez longtemps.

-Toujours autant de verve, ricana-t-il, un éclat glacé dans le regard. Tu n'as pas compris que ça pouvait te jouer des tours ?

-Et toi ?

Malgré mes fanfaronnade, toutes les fibres de mon corps me criait de détaler d'ici, de ne pas rester près de ce psychopathes, et j'avais bien envie de les écouter. Nestor Selwyn éclata d'un rire qui m'arracha un frisson sur l'échine.

-Fais la fière. Mais les temps changent, Victoria. Et les temps qui s'ouvrent ne sont pas réellement propices à des petites Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi.

Il inclina la tête, rapprocha son visage balafré du mien. La peur et la culpabilité me clouaient sur place, et je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce lorsqu'il souffla :

-Alors fanfaronne, Victoria. Sois teigneuse comme la fois où tu as flanqué son pied dans les couilles de mon frère, ou comme la fois où tu as osé user de ta magie impure sur un Sang-Pur … (Un sourire dément s'étira sur les lèvres) Les choses sont en train de changer, mais moi je n'ai rien oublié. Souviens-toi de ça lorsque les ténèbres s'abattront sur toi.

-Nestor !

Je m'éloignai vivement au cri, mon sang battant douloureusement à mes tempes. Une fille fendait la foule, ses yeux se dardant sur Nestor Selwyn. Sa sœur jumelle, réalisai-je en remarquant ses longs cheveux châtains, son port altier et la froideur de son regard quand elle le posa sur son frère.

-Père nous attends, lui cria-t-elle pour couvrir les voix et la distance. Ulysse et Enoboria sont arrivés, il faut y aller.

-J'arrive Melania ! lui répondit-t-il avant se pencher un nouveau sur moi. Un simple avertissement, Bennett.

Et me gratifiant d'un dernier rictus malsain, il s'enfonça dans la foule, envoyant lourdement balader un première année qui poussa un cri de surprise en s'étalant sur le sol. Ignorant mon cœur qui battait toujours dans ma cage thoracique, je me précipitais vers le petit aux couleurs de Gryffondor et l'aidai à se relever.

-Ça va aller ?

-Oui, me rassura l'enfant en époussetant ses vêtements.

-Vicky !

Simon se précipitait vers moi, évitant difficilement les passants et bagage pour m'attraper le bras. Son regard brillait.

-Ce n'était pas …

-Si, avouai-je d'une petite voix. Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas oublié … notre petite altercation.

Simon me contempla un long moment sans rien dire, avant de plaquer sa paume contre son front.

-Non franchement comment tu te fais pour te mettre dans des situations pareilles ?

J'eus un sourire penaud, le cœur battant la chamade. La menace de Nestor susurrée à mon oreille ne cessait de tourbillonner en moi, s'infiltrant un peu plus dans mon esprit. « Les temps changent », avait-il dit. J'eus l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en pleine poitrine.

Il avait attendu cinq ans. Cinq ans c'était long, lorsqu'on avait le visage à moitié calciné. Pourtant il ne venait me voir que maintenant … maintenant que Voldemort était revenu, lui donnant le courage et la légitimité de se venger d'une née-moldue.

-Tu es sûr de devoir aller en France ? m'assurai-je dans un filet de voix.

-Vicky, il ne fera rien, tenta de me rassurer Simon en me prenant par l'épaule. C'est Dumbledore qui te l'a dit : Tu-Sais … Tommy (un petit rire me secoua) ne se montrera pas au grand jour tout de suite. Et tant qu'il sera invisible, Selwyn ne tentera rien. Pas sans une assurance d'être protégé derrière.

Il y avait de la logique dans ce que disait Simon, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter un regard angoissé à l'endroit où Nestor Selwyn m'avait adressé son avertissement. Simon frotta mon épaule.

-Mais on jettera quand même des sortilèges de protection autour de ta maison. Allez viens, maintenant, ma mère t'attend.

-Ta mère ?

Un léger sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Simon et il pointa le bout du quai du doigt. Rose Bones enlaçait Susan, visiblement heureuse de retrouver sa mère, et saluait ensuite Emily, au milieu des bagages de ses enfants. Il était rare que ce soit Rose qui vienne nous chercher – elle avait un poste à responsabilité en tant que directrice-adjointe du Département de la Justice Magique – mais je supposais que les circonstances l'imposaient. Pressant une dernière fois mon épaule, Simon me mena jusque sa famille, consentant même à porter l'un de mes sacs pour aller plus vite. Rose fut la première à m'apercevoir, et m'ouvrit immédiatement les bras.

-Victoria !

C'était une grande sorcière qui me dépassait d'au moins une tête mais fine et gracile au sourire affable. Elle avait de Caroline l'épaisse chevelure d'un brun mordoré et le Susan les tâches de rousseurs, le nez retroussé et le visage en forme de cœur. En revanche, Simon lui ressemblait assez peu mais j'avais appris qu'il tenait d'elle ses puissantes capacités magiques. Lorsqu'elle me serra contre elle, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

Je rentrais chez moi.

-Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé cette année, souffla-t-elle à mon oreille. On fera tout ce qui en notre pouvoir pour t'aider, je te le jure.

Incapable de répondre, je hochai la tête contre son épaule, et me dégageais de son étreinte avec un sourire ému. Son regard tomba sur mes poignets, et je cru qu'elle observait les cicatrices que m'avait laissé ma mésaventure face à Kamila. Mais ce fut d'une voix réjouie qu'elle s'exclama :

-Oh je savais que cette montre te siérait à ravir ! Vraiment un excellent choix, moi qui pensais que Simon avait hérité de mes goûts douteux …

-Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir, maman.

-Oh ne te vexe pas mon chéri. Promis je laisserais Victoria choisir la tienne pour ton anniversaire.

-C'est vrai ? me réjouis-je pendant que Simon blêmissait.

-La, je suis vexé.

Susan planta son coude dans les côtes de son frère pour le faire taire et Rose observa ses enfants, un air attendri sur le visage. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que son regard était drôlement alerte, comme si elle se tenait prête à ce qu'un malheur s'abatte sur nous d'une seconde à l'autre. Rose Bones était l'une des rares personnes à avoir senti la résurgence de Voldemort durant l'année écoulée : il ne faisait aucun doute pour moi qu'elle ne suivrait pas le dogme du Ministère. Son regard glissa sur moi, et les doutes dans ses yeux furent effacés par son sourire.

-Le professeur Chourave m'a envoyé une lettre pour m'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé pour toi cette année. Tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur nous, Victoria ? Bien, soupira-t-elle lorsque j'opinais du chef. Et j'ai pensé que tu voudrais sans doute passer ton permis de transplanage, il y a une session de passage en août, tu veux que je t'y inscrive ?

-Je vous dirais, mais … merci, Rose.

-Tu ferais mieux de le passer, m'enjoignit Emily. Tu y étais aux dernières séances, ça va aller. Bon, je vais y aller, mes parents m'attendent …

J'observais mon amie, et fut rassurée de voir un léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres. Quoiqu'ils se soient dits avec Roger, ça lui avait du bien. Après un instant de gêne, nous nous enlaçâmes longuement.

-Ecris-moi, lui demandai-je en m'écartant pour la prendre à bout de bras. Et n'hésite pas à venir.

-Toi non plus.

Elle étreignit ensuite Simon, ébouriffa les tresses de Susan et s'en fut en un dernier signe de main. Rose me prit par le bras, et un sourire effleura ses lèvres.

-A notre tour d'y aller, mais avant j'ai quelque chose à récupérer de l'autre côté de la barrière alors il va falloir porter vos bagages …

-Tu ne peux pas les envoyer à la maison ? gémit Susan en saisissant sa malle.

Rose darda sur elle un regard sévère, et sa fille traina sa malle sans piper mot. Avec un dernier regard mélancolique pour le Poudlard Express et le quai à présent désert de la voie 9¾, je suivis les Bones, et passai la barrière, quittant le monde magique pour retrouver le monde moldus. Les deux espaces étaient superposés, mais ils ne pouvaient pas être plus différents, que ce soit dans l'ambiance ou dans le décors. Je promenais un regard nostalgique sur les trains modernes des quais 9 et 10 lorsque je reçus un coup de coude de Simon.

-Aïe ! Tu vois que tu me tapes aussi !

-Ouvre tes yeux, crevette !

-Crevette toi-même !

-Vous allez changer d'insulte, un jour ?

La voix me figea sur place, mais agréablement, cette fois. Au bout des quais 9 et 10 se tenait dans toute sa splendeur Alexandre. Il était vêtu de son habituel veste en cuire mais avait pris soin de coiffer ses cheveux bruns, et de passer une chemise à carreau. Il me fixait, les mains dans les poches, son habituel sourire insolent aux lèvres.

-Salut Tory.

Ce surnom que je n'avais plus entendu depuis dix mois me sauta aux oreilles. Sans réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je lâchais mes sac et valises, et courus à en perdre haleine jusque mon frère. Il plia les genoux et ouvrit les bras pour me réceptionner, un immense sourire au lèvres et lorsque je me jetais sur lui, il me souleva comme si je ne pesais rien et me fit tournoyer dans le hall de gare avec un grand éclat de rire. Je me pressai contre lui, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou en réprimant les larmes qui me venaient aux yeux.

 _Seigneur Alex, comme tu m'as maqué_.

-Ah bon sang tu m'as manqué Tory, me souffla en écho Alexandre, me maintenant contre lui à quelques centimètre du sol. C'était trop long dix mois sans te voir …

-Je sais … je suis désolée …

L'image de Cédric, pour qui j'étais resté à Poudlard à chaque vacance, s'imposa dans mon esprit et m'arracha une larme qui alla se perdre dans le cou d'Alexandre. Il m'en serra que plus contre lui, humant mes cheveux à plein poumon. Lui sentait le vieux cuire, et l'huile de moteur qu'il tentait de cacher derrière du parfum. Un odeur familière qui détendit mes muscles jusqu'au que je devienne complétement flasque et étourdie dans les bras d'Alexandre. Il finit par me lâcher avec douceur, mais je restais dans ses bras encore quelques instants, me refusant à couper le contact.

-Gardes tes câlins pour d'autres gens, plaisanta Alexandre en le visage d'une pression sous le menton. Papa et maman t'attendent à la maison, et ils ont fait le plein de chocolat.

-Tu restes un peu ? m'enquis-je avec espoir.

-Quelques jours, et après je te ferais visiter mon appart' !

-Ah oui c'est vrai que tu m'abandonnes.

Pour toute réponse, Alexandre me frappa à l'arrière de la tête et je poussai un cri de surprise qui dû ravir Simon.

-Hey, Tory ! Grâce à moi et mes efforts prodigieux la maison est enfin en paix alors tu profites et tu la fermes ! Et dépêche-toi aussi parce que je me suis mal garé devant la gare, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre un PV par ta faute. Elles sont où tes valises ?

Me frottant toujours la tête à l'endroit où il m'avait frappé, je désignai les Bones du menton, aux pieds desquels j'avais abandonné mes bagages. Le visage d'Alexandre se fendit d'un grand sourire et il s'avança à grande enjambée.

-Ça alors Simon ! Je rêve où tu as grandi ?

Ça se voyait à peine car Alexandre approchait le mètre quatre-vingt-dix quand Simon ne dépassait pas les un mètre soixante-dix, mais je compris en voyant mon frère plonger Simon dans une étreinte d'ours qu'il avait raison. Simon avait grandi. Seigneur c'en était un de scoop. Alexandre souleva ensuite Susan, et ce fut avec elle dans les bras qu'il prit ma valise et revint vers moi, sous l'œil ému de Rose. J'adressai à celle-ci un « merci » silencieux, devinant qu'elle était derrière la venue d'Alexandre, et elle passa un bras derrière mes épaules pour plaquer un baiser dans mes cheveux. Mon frère prit la tête de notre troupe, sans lâcher Susan qui éclata de rire, me lançant par dessus son épaule :

-Allez viens, Tory ! On rentre à la maison.

Un sourire retroussa mes lèvres. Oui, je rentrais à la maison, retrouver mon autre vie. Car la vie, malgré les pertes et les embuches, continuait son cours assassin, avant qu'on ne redevienne qu'ombre et poussière.

Mais avant de retourner à la poussière, je me battrais.

 **FIN DE LA PARTIE 1**


	28. Chapitre de transition

Chapitre de transition : 

Les vagues s'écrasaient contre la plage, amenant avec elles l'odeur forte et apaisante de iode, et son sourd et puissant du fracas de l'eau contre le sable. Rien n'était plus beau ni puissant que la mer, elles qui s'étendait majestueusement à perte de vue, reflétant ciel et terre, courant le globe et dévastant tout sur son passage. Rien ne pouvait résister à l'eau, pas même son plus exact opposé le feu. C'était ce qui la rendait si fascinante, ce qui poussait les hommes à l'admirer autant qu'à la craindre.

Oui, l'eau fascinait réellement Miro Liszka. Il ne se lassait jamais de l'observer.

Miro inspira longuement l'air iodé que lui apporter les vagues, avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux violente. Malheureusement, l'industrie avait pris le pas sur le port d'Avonmouth, dans la banlieue de Bristol, déversant avec lui ses tonnes de fumée et de produit chimiques qui irritait sa gorge et ses poumons. Cela sonnait la fin de sa visite, et après un dernier regard mélancolique à l'estuaire, il se retourna et entreprit de rentrer chez lui. Il s'efforçait de marcher tout les jours, d'aller fouler le sable pour se rappeler chaque jour qu'une puissance hautement supérieure pouvait anéantir sa vie, et ce qu'il avait construit. Une bonne dose d'humilité qu'il s'imposait chaque jour pour chérir ceux qui l'entouraient.

Avec un soupir il poussa le portail de la main qu'il occupait depuis vingt ans, à quelques pâtés de maison de la mer. Aussitôt, les effluves de nourritures lui parvinrent et lui rappelèrent qu'il mourrait de faim. C'était le problème lorsqu'on épousait une cuisinière hors-paire : il attendait chaque repas avec la plus grande des impatiences. Après avoir passé la porte de la maison, le fracas des vaisselles et l'odeur de friture l'atteint de plein fouet. Dans la petite cuisine qui donnait sur le jardin, Jaga s'activait aux fourneaux avec une vigueur étonnante pour une femme si frêle. Malgré ses soixante-cinq ans passés, la femme de sa vie avait une énergie folle, cette fureur de vivre qui lui avait toujours plu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares ? demanda-t-il en remarquant que la friteuse était de sortie.

-Fish and chips, répondit succinctement Jaga. Et sors de la cuisine, tu me déconcentres, et je te connais, tu vas me manger mes frites avant même qu'elles ne soient cuites.

Avec un sourire coupable, Miro leva les mains et passa dans le salon. La baie-vitrée donnait elle aussi sur le jardin et était longtemps éclairé par le soleil couchant. Son regard s'attarda sur une grande photo qu'ils avaient imprimé sur une toile pour accrocher sur le mur : sa famille au grand complet. Les jumelles avaient beaucoup pris de leur mère : sa force de caractère, les cheveux noirs de jais qui bouclaient sur leurs épaules, les pommettes et le nez épaté des slaves. Beata venait de divorcer de son mari quand ils avaient pris cette photo, ce qui expliquait qu'elle apparaissait seule avec sa fille Marta, qui avait plutôt hérité des traits de son père. Marian et son pasteur de mari étaient enlacé à la gauche du couple parental, devant ce grand gaillard qu'était devenu Alexandre, et tenant par l'épaule la petite Victoria. Miro se bomba le torse en contemplant sa famille. Elle était sa réelle fierté. Beata et Marian avaient de brillante études, Alexandre, l'aîné de ses petits-enfants, malgré une jeunesse difficile venait de s'installer à Bristol à dix minutes de chez eux, Marta avait passé les six derniers mois en Amérique du Sud pour perfectionner son espagnol et Victoria … Le cœur de Miro se serra de regret.

Le bruit des assiettes contre la table vint le sortir de sa rêverie. Jaga venait d'apparaître, portant en équilibre précaire le plat de frites et celui de poisson pané. Miro se précipita sur elle pour la débarrasser et ce faisant il découvrit son avant-bras gauche. Malgré l'habitude, la vision de la série de chiffre tatoué sur sa peau le faisait toujours frissonner de dégoût. Jaga capta son regard et lui flanqua une tape sèche sur le bras.

-Arrête ça. Ils sont là depuis cinquante ans, et ils ne risquent pas de s'envoler de ci-tôt. Mange, plutôt, j'entends ton ventre gronder d'ici.

-Quelle idée d'épouser une cuisinière telle que toi, plaisanta Miro en s'installant à côté de sa femme.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Maintenant mange.

Miro obéit, observant sa femme à la dérobée pendant qu'elle s'attaquait à son poisson. Malgré les années, les cheveux de Jaga étaient toujours d'un noir soutenu et bouclaient sur sa nuque. Malgré son apparence frêle et chétive, sa verve et son énergie n'avaient pas faibli. Elle venait de se resservir en frite, lorsque brusquement elle lâcha :

-Au fait. Il y a des voitures à Poudlard ?

Miro faillit s'étrangler avec son poisson pané. Il but une lampée d'eau pour faire passer la bouilli qui s'était formée dans son gosier et fixa sa femme les yeux exorbités. Jaga le fixait calmement, mâchant laconiquement ses frites, imperturbable. Après ce qu'elle avait vécu, rien ne pouvait ébranler Jadwiga Liszka.

Miro garda un moment le silence, les relents de son honteux passé remontant par effluve à son esprit. Jaga était vraiment une femme formidable. Il l'avait su dès l'instant où il avait croisé son regard, sur la rampe de sélection d'Auschwitz. Malgré les heures de trajet dans des wagons à bestiaux, entre les morts et les excréments, l'arrivée dans le noir, les ordres allemands qui fusaient et les aboiements des chiens, il avait émané d'elle une farouche fureur de vivre qui l'avait touché en plein cœur. Cette étincelle qui avait brillé dans son regard, cet air féroce qui s'était peint sur son visage lorsqu'un SS l'avait touché … Jaga était une battante. La preuve était qu'elle avait survécu.

Jaga avait un lourd passé, et il le savait. Mais lui avait un passé encore plus lourd.

La magie.

Car c'était un secret qu'elle avait gardé toute sa vie, le cachant à ses filles, à ses petits-enfants. Miroslav Liszka était un sorcier.

Jaga l'avait su. Et Jaga l'avait accepté. Elle avait accepté tout : son passé, ses remords, ses troubles, ses doutes, sa magie. Et lui en retour avait accepté la douleur lancinante qui vivait en elle, son irascibilité … et son ventre bombé de cinq mois de grossesse.

Ils avaient fui en Angleterre, cherchant désespérément à vivre une vie normale après toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient vécu. Les jumelles étaient nées. Et la première décision de Miro après cela avait été de casser sa baguette.

Il n'était plus un sorcier. Il avait laissé cette vie en Pologne pour se contenter d'être chauffeur de taxi, l'époux de Jaga, et le père de deux magnifiques petites filles. Et cette vie qui s'était construite sur l'oubli l'avait véritablement comblé.

Jusqu'à la naissance de Victoria.

Un sourire effleura ses lèvres. Victoria était peut-être sa petite-fille préférée, même s'il s'efforçait de ne pas faire de différence. Marta était insipide, Alexandre arrogant mais Victoria … Il y avait du Jaga en Victoria, plus qu'à travers ses boucles brunes et ses pommettes saillantes. Elle aussi avait la fureur de vivre. Mais, à son plus grand désespoir, et contre toute attente, elle avait également un petit quelque chose de lui. La magie.

Il avait eu des doutes dès son enfance : ses choses étranges se passaient autour de cette fillette. Mais la confirmation était venue lors de son entrée au collège, lorsque ses parents avaient annoncé que, pour ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Alexandre, ils envoyaient Victoria dans un pensionnat privé d'Ecosse. Et que depuis, sa pauvre petite-fille semblait affreusement gênée dès qu'elle devait parler de ses études. Miro avait immédiatement compris. Il existait bien une école écossaise, pour les jeunes filles comme Victoria. Elle s'appelait Poudlard, et c'était une école de sorcellerie.

Après onze ans de silence, il avait enfin parlé de ses doutes à sa femme. Jaga avait tout écouté en silence, avant de conclure d'un haussement d'épaule. « C'est une sorcière, d'accord. Et alors ? Toi aussi tu en étais un et je t'ai épousé ». La logique simple de Jaga. Le léger problème qui rongeait les entrailles de Miro, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas parler de sa condition de sorcière à Victoria sans parler de la sienne. Et il était hors de question que ce secret sorte.

Non, ça détruirait tout ce qu'il avait construit.

Ça le rongeait de voir sa petite-fille adorée lui mentir ainsi. Mais pour le bien de la famille, il était forcé de le supporter, et pour le supporter, il essayait d'en parler le moins que possible. C'était pour cela qu'il était si surpris de voir le nom de « Poudlard » surgir inopinément dans la conversation.

-Non, répondit-t-il avec prudence. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils auraient besoin de voiture … pourquoi ?

Jaga continua de le fixer, le visage impassible. Puis elle brandit un couteau et Miro songea – une fois de plus – qu'il n'avait rien vu d'aussi effrayant. Mais la seule victime de sa femme ce soir fut un autre morceau de poisson.

-Pour décoder ce que m'a dit Marian, répondit-t-elle avec une indifférence feinte. Un des meilleurs amis de Victoria serait mort « renversé par une voiture » dans les alentours de son école. Mais s'il n'y a pas de voiture à Poudlard, c'est que ça doit être un mensonge pour déguiser une quelconque intervention magique …

Miro se figea sur sa chaise en entendant la nouvelle. Il aurait aimé que sa première réaction soit de s'enquérir de l'état de sa petite-fille, qui devait être anéantie par la chose … Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ce qui le frappa d'un prime abord était la nouvelle en soit : il y avait eu un mort à Poudlard.

L'idée lui semblait absurde. Il savait somme toute assez peu de choses de Poudlard : il était polonais et avait fait ses études à Durmstrang. Mais le peu de ses informations était solide : c'était une école imperméable, extrêmement bien protégée, et surtout dirigée par l'un des plus grands sorciers de tout les temps : Albus Dumbledore.

Et tout sorcier ayant subi les crimes de Gellert Grindelwald vouait un véritable culte à Albus Dumbledore.

Miro ne faisait pas exception. Il s'était promis que le jour où, sur un malentendu, il se retrouverait face au fameux sorcier, il le remercierait cordialement d'une étreinte d'ours. Les lèvres de Miro se pincèrent. Non, décidemment ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens qu'un élève soit mort sous les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore. Avait-il un lien avec l'étrange afflux d'étranger que Victoria avait décrit dans ses lettres ?

-C'est assez étrange, commenta-t-il, songeur.

-Marian m'a prévenu que du coup, Victoria ne serait pas là samedi prochain. Qu'elle préférait se reposer.

-Ah. Comment va-t-elle ?

-Comme tu peux l'imaginer. Edouard dit qu'elle ne réalise sans doute pas encore, elle lui semble trop calme.

Effectivement, ça ne ressemblait pas à Victoria d'être calme. C'était une jeune fille pleine de vie, et de malice. Elle était un petit rayon de soleil. Il espérait sincèrement que ce drame n'allait pas lui faire perdre de son éclat.

Miro réfléchit un instant, avant de poser ses couverts qui teintèrent dans son assiette. Il se leva lentement, sous le regard interrogatif de Jaga.

-Je reviens, je vais …

-Je sais ce que tu vas faire. Et si tu ne finis pas ton Fish and Chips, c'est que ça doit être sacrément urgent.

-Je n'en sais rien, encore. (Il l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne). Je n'espère pas.

Les lèvres de Jaga se retroussèrent en un sourire amer. Machinalement ses doigts caressèrent les chiffres sur son avant-bras gauche, en un geste qui brisa le cœur de Miro. Son pauvre amour avait trop souffert.

Miro claqua la porte derrière lui et inspira l'air frais de la nuit. Avonmouth s'assombrissait de minute en minute et les réverbères s'allumaient un à un pour maintenir une certaine luminosité. Miro n'avait pas totalement choisi ce quartier au hasard, le jour où vingt ans auparavant ils avaient quitté leur maison de Terre-en-Landes pour que Marian et son Pasteur puissent y installer leur nouvelle petite famille. Miro avait toujours rêvé de vivre sur la côte, et surtout, malgré son abandon de la vie de sorcier, il n'avait pas totalement réussi à couper le cordon avec son ancien monde. C'était pour ça qu'ils avaient d'abord élu domicile à Terre-en-Landes, village sorcier certes en perdition, mais qui à l'époque de Miro comptait tout de même cinq ou six familles magiques, et qu'à présent, il vivait dans le quartier d'une sorcière.

Alma Thomasson était une vieille femme qui parfois prenait à peine le soin de cacher sa magie – parfois, elle invoquait son droit d'âge à faire ce qu'elle voulait. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle disait à part-soit. Car Miro avait gardé comme unique vestige de sa jeunesse et de son ancien monde deux choses : un instinct acéré, et la legilimencie. Et _das vitania_ que Alma Thomasson pensait fort. Il était encore à deux rues de chez elle qu'il entendait déjà sa voix nasillarde résonner dans son esprit. Visiblement, son crapaud s'était encore enfui – et il ne pouvait pas blâmer le crapaud.

La maison d'Alma fut bientôt en vue. Sous son porche, une pile de _Gazette du Sorcier_ avait pris la rosée du matin et restait humide, mais il percevait nettement les gros titres et les images bougeante avec une sorte de nostalgie. Ça faisait cinquante ans qu'il vivait dans un monde où les photos étaient figées. Les pensées diffuses d'Alma lui indiquant qu'elle dormait sans doute, il s'installa sur les marches du porche, ouvrant sur ses genoux l'édition la plus récente de _La Gazette_. Avec une excitation contenue, il parcourut d'abord les images, en noir et blanc certes, mais si vive, si vivante … _Magiques_. La seule magie de sa vie était à présent d'allumer son minitel. Après avoir satisfait ses désirs enfantins, il s'intéressa aux articles eux-même. Madame Gruipture ouvrait une nouvelle boutique sur Pré-au-Lard … Rufus Scrimgeour avait été promu directeur du bureau des Aurors … Le chanteur des Bizzar'Sisters s'était marié avec la Batteuse des Harpies de Holyhead … _Inintéressant, Inintéressant, inintéressant … Aaaah. Intéressant._

Il s'agissait d'un article qui annonçait que le célèbre Albus Dumbledore avait été mis en minorité à la Confédération Magique Internationale … il en quittait donc la présidence. Trop vieux pour faire face aux défis modernes … Miro en fut ulcéré.

-Quelle ingratitude, râla-t-il tout haut en fixant l'image de Dumbledore qui accompagnait l'article. L'homme qui a vaincu Grindelwald … qui vous a protégé de votre mage noir de pacotille … il tient votre communauté à bout de bras depuis cinquante ans et vous le jetez ainsi telle une vieille chaussette …

Quelques jurons polonais bien pensés s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Jaga l'aurait tué : il s'efforçait de ne parler qu'anglais depuis qu'ils avaient posé le pied en terre de Saint George. En plus d'être absurde, cette déchéance de Dumbledore lui semblait bien impromptue. Il avait volé sa _Gazette_ à Alma pas plus tard qu'en avril dernier, pour avoir des informations sur l'échange international qu'évoquait Victoria – son premier écart depuis des mois. Il n'y avait rien sur Poudlard, mais il y avait encore trouvé un article élogieux d'Ephias Doge sur la dextérité et la lucidité de Dumbledore en matière d'éducation et de politique. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour que la Communauté Magique retourne ainsi sa veste ? Miro poussa un gros soupir.

Pas le choix. Il allait falloir interroger Alma.

La porte de la vieille maison grinça lorsque Miro la poussa. L'arrogance des sorciers : ils se pensaient tant protégés par leur magie qu'ils songeaient rarement à verrouiller leur portes. Surtout en temps de paix. Et en plus de cela, Alma était vieille et presque gâteuse. Une vieille et vénérable sorcière, certes, mais qui n'avait jamais eu une once d'intelligence. Simplement une passion malsaine pour les ragots couplé à une confiance d'elle excessive. Un très mauvais mélange.

Elle dormait sur son antique fauteuil, la bouche ouverte et secouée par un léger ronflement. La confusion de ses pensées lui indiquait que son sommeil était assez profond, ce qui fut étayé par son manque des réactions lorsque le parquet gémit sous ses pas. Il s'assit face à elle, s'interrogeant sur la façon de procéder. Même vieille et gâteuse, Alma trainait les oreilles. Elle avait forcément dû entendre quelque chose.

-Bonjour, Alma, la salua-t-il d'une voix douce.

La seule réponse de la sorcière fut d'ouvrir et de fermer plusieurs fois la bouche, avant que sa tête ne tombe sur sa poitrine. Le ronflement n'en fut que plus sonore. Mais elle avait perçu inconsciemment sa présence : son nom flotta dans son esprit embrouillé. « Miro … chauffeur du taxi … femme désagréable ».

Sans relevé l'insulte à sa femme, Miro se concentra sur sa mission.

-Dumbledore, Alma … qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ce fut plus difficile pour Miro de capter les songes d'Alma : ses souvenirs se mélangeaient à ses rêves et la seule chose qu'il put apercevoir de Dumbledore fut l'image d'un garçon arrogant qui avait été préfet-en-chef alors qu'elle entrait en première année. _Ah elle est vieille à ce point …_ Miro cherchait quoi dire pour affiner sa recherche quand il posa soudainement son regard sur un objet qui suscita en lui un désir absolu qu'il pensait depuis longtemps enfoui.

 _Une baguette_.

Miro eut un mouvement de recul, mais au même instant, sa main se tendit vers l'instrument magique, terriblement tentée. Non … non, il ne pouvait pas. Ramenant son bras contre lui et pressant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour tenter de résister physiquement à la tentation, il fixa son regard pâle sur Alma. Il fallait qu'il sache. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'il fouille un peu plus profondément ses pensées. Et il était heureux pour cela de tomber sur un esprit aussi faible que celui d'Alma.

-Le garçon mort à Poudlard. Dumbledore qui doit quitter la présidence de la Confédération Magique Internationale … Alma, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Sa voix avait pris des accents secs et métalliques qui avaient arraché un halètement à la vieille sorcière. Cette fois, avec les restes de magie qui lui obéissait encore un tant soit peu, Miro poussa son esprit sur celui d'Alma, entra plus profondément dans son antre sacré, la fixant à s'en brûler les yeux pour ancrer le contact. Et les pensées de la sorcières affluèrent, de façon plus brusques, nombreuses, et bien plus claires.

Il reprit ses esprit après une durée de temps indéterminé, tant la connexion avait été intense. Il resta un long moment pantois dans le fauteuil, à faire le tri dans les informations que lui avait fourni Alma contre son gré – les bénignes, les mensonges, les extrapolations. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait l'impression qu'un liquide froid ankylosait ses muscles.

Leur mage noir de pacotille était de retour. Et dieu savait que ça en était, une surprise.

Alma n'était pas si bête, finalement. Ce qui était ressorti de ses pensées était que cet imbécile de Fudge – l'actuel Ministre de la Magie britannique – tentait de faire passer Dumbledore comme fou pour avoir annoncer son retour. Et malgré le fait qu'elle avait toujours songé que le vainqueur de Grindelwald n'était qu'un « petit con arrogant », il valait tout de même mieux que le Ministre. Sans connaître réellement les enjeux et les protagonistes, il devait admettre que c'était une conclusion qui s'imposait instinctivement. Ses doigts s'étaient crispés si fort sur les bords du fauteuil que ses jointures noueuses avaient blanchies.

-Merci, Alma, murmura-t-il en se levant difficilement. Dormez bien.

Mais une fois encore, la vieille sorcière ne lui répondit que par un ronflement.

Il ressortit de la petite maison, l'esprit agité. Vingt ans plus tôt, il avait vaguement suivi l'ascension de celui qu'on appelait Lord Voldemort. Ça avait été des années dures, où il avait été déchiré entre son rôle de père de famille, et son côté sorcier-guerrier qui rêvait de se jeter dans la bataille. C'était Jaga qui l'avait raisonné : sa place était auprès de sa famille, d'Alexandre qui venait de naitre, de Beata qui venait de se marier, et d'elle, qui avait besoin de lui. Les guerres de sorciers ne le concernaient plus. Il avait cessé de faire parti de ce monde à la naissance de ses filles. Alors pour couper la tentation, il avait cessé d'aller voler _Les Gazettes_ – une sale habitude dans laquelle il était devenu habile. Pour ne pas être torturé, mieux valait de rien savoir.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Victoria était une sorcière. Victoria serait confrontée au retour incompréhensible de ce Lord Voldemort – Seigneur, qu'avait donc fait Dumbledore ? Une infime partie de sa famille était en danger.

Cette fois, ça le concernait.

-Alors ?

Miro referma la porte derrière lui, épuisé moralement par l'effort magique qu'il avait dû fournir. Jaga l'attendait sur le canapé, lisant un des romans policiers qu'elle affectionnait tant, ses lunettes chaussées sur son nez osseux. Elle darda son regard sur lui par dessus la monture, de façon inquisiteur. Trompant l'appréhension qui était monté en lui, Miro se fendit d'un sourire penaud.

-Je suis désolé, mon amour. Mais il semblerait que je sois obligé dans les jours à venir de me remettre à voler des journaux sorciers.


	29. II Chapter 1 : L'accident de voiture

**Partie 2 :**

 _ **Remember, Remember**_

Chapitre 1 : l'accident de voiture. 

-Arthur, regarde des deux côtés avant de traverser ! Tu n'as pas entendu ? L'ami de Victoria s'est fait renversé par une voiture ! Tu veux qu'il t'arrive la même chose ?

-J'ai toujours dit que la prolifération de voiture serait dangereux pour nous. Le pauvre gamin, dans la fleur de l'âge …

-Mais c'est l'adolescence, ça. Combien parie-t-on qu'il était bourré sur la voie publique ? J'ai vu la petite Bennett se bourrer la gueule avec son frère l'été dernier, pas de doute qu'elle ne doit pas fréquenter que des saints dans son école … d'ailleurs il faut bien l'alcool pour supporter l'Ecosse. Franchement ces jeunes de nos jours …

Chaque villageois y allait de son petit commentaire, de sa petite interprétation : la faute à la voiture, au garçon, à l'alcool. On s'en servait comme d'un sermon au mieux, ou comme d'un ragot juteux qui en amenaient d'autres – ceux-ci parfaitement inventés, déduis d'une fausse conclusion. A Terre-en-Landes, peu de choses croustillantes passaient sous la dent des villageois. Alors lorsque le Pasteur Bennett avait admis à l'épicière Elizabeth Fisher que sa fille avait subi la perte d'un ami très cher, renversé par une voiture près de son pensionnat en Ecosse, ça avait fait le tour du village. Cette simple phrase, faite simplement pour expliquer la morosité soudaine de la si vive Victoria, avait vite était répétée, déformée et amplifiée. Après un mois, les gens en parlaient toujours impunément au coin de la rue, chaque fois qu'une remarque sur la sécurité routière ou l'alcoolisme juvénile était prononcée, sans se soucier de vérifier qui entendaient leurs absurdités.

J'étais la petite Victoria Bennett, la gamine qui avait pris une cuite avec son frère l'été dernier, la fille du Pasteur et également la pauvre enfant qui avait perdu son ami dans un tragique accident de voiture. Et contrairement à ce que pensaient mes voisins, j'entendais tout ce qu'il se disait sur le village.

Assise sur la balançoire la plus haute du parc de jeu pour enfant, j'agitai passivement mes jambes dans le vide, mes orteils nus frôlant le sol sableux par intermittence. L'Angleterre connaissait l'un des ses étés les plus chauds, et j'avais relevé mes boucles brunes sur le sommet de ma tête, et sortis les shorts et les débardeurs. Cette partie du parc était à l'ombre de quelques frênes et j'appréciais grandement la fraicheur que cela m'apportait. La sueur collait les mèches qui s'échappaient de mon chignon contre ma nuque et les tempes, et mes mains moites glissaient sur les cordes de la balançoire. Des voix lui parvenaient de l'autre côté de la haute haie d'arbustes qui coupaient le parc de la route adjacente : j'étais persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'Elizabeth Fisher l'épicière et de son mari Gordon :

-… Regarde franchement comment roule Jane Cooper : elle a son permis depuis à peine deux semaines et elle file déjà comme une cingée …

-Dans quelques jours on apprendra qu'elle a renversé quelqu'un …

Je levai les yeux au ciel, flottant entre colère et douleur sourde. Agitant toute ma petite carcasse, je mis la balançoire en mouvement. Les anneaux de fer grincèrent l'un sur l'autre en un gémissement d'agonie qui était insupportable, mais sonore. De l'autre côté de la haie, les voix des Fisher s'étaient tues et les pas précipités m'indiquèrent qu'ils quittaient la place. Satisfaite, je laissai la balançoire osciller jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'immobilise. Les derniers grincements résonnèrent tristement dans le parc avant qu'il ne replonge dans le silence.

 _Seigneur, quel mensonge absurde_.

Mais c'était le plus plausible qu'avaient trouvé mes parents lorsque j'étais revenue de mon école pour l'été. Ils avaient alors raconté à mes grands-parents, à ma tante Beata et ma cousine Marta, que mon ami Cédric avait été renversé par une voiture.

Mais ce n'était qu'une façade destinée à tromper ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant de ma vraie nature. Un mensonge nécessaire, mais qui me blessait chaque fois que quelqu'un le prononçait – que ce soit les villageois ou mes amis ou encore ma famille. Il me semblait que chaque fois que j'acceptais ce mensonge, je trahissais la mémoire de Cédric. Je fermai mes paupières, et son visage rendu blême par la mort flotta un instant dans mon esprit.

Il n'était pas mort tué par une voiture. Un Mage Noir l'avait assassiné.

Ces deux faits faisaient parti des secrets les mieux gardés au monde : j'étais une sorcière et Lord Voldemort était de retour.

Je ramassai le petit sac à dos qui ne me quittait jamais et qui contenait mon nécessaire vitale dans une journée : un livre pour m'évader, les deux rouleaux de parchemins qui constituaient le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie que j'avais à faire pendant les vacances, des chocogrenouille, des patacitrouilles, un paquet de Prince, et surtout, rapidement accessible dans la poche extérieure, ma belle baguette en bois de Saule. Je descendis de ma balançoire et ramassai les sandales que j'avais déchaussées, faisant jouer ma baguette entre mes doigts. Je m'approchais du filet de corde dans lequel les enfants étaient censés grimpés, mais la moitié des cordes étaient si usées que le prochain gamin qui y poserait le pied choierait immédiatement sur le sol. Je pointai ma baguette dessus.

- _Reparo_.

Les fibres se ressoudèrent les unes aux autres et les cordes se tendirent à nouveau. Comme chaque fois que je lançai un sort à l'air libre, un sourire retroussa mes lèvres et une immense sensation de satisfaction m'envahit. Après cinq ans de frustration où les vacances arrivant j'étais forcée d'aller contre ma nature et oublier la magie car la loi n'autorisait pas les sorciers de premier cycle à user de leur baguette en dehors de l'école, je pouvais enfin me libérer. Faire enfin de la magie quand je me souhaitais et avais besoin avait fait parti de mes rares rayons de soleil de l'été, et je profitai de cette nouvelle liberté dès que je le pouvais : réparer des petites choses dans le village, faire ma vaisselle du déjeuner, faire taire l'insupportable perruche de notre voisin qui me réveillait en pleine nuit.

Je consultai la montre que m'avait offerte les Bones à mes dix-sept ans. Midi était passé, et mes parents devaient m'attendre pour le repas. J'attrapai mon vélo que j'avais abandonné à l'entrée du parc, et l'enfourchai. Un instant plus tard, je roulai dans les rues de Terre-en-Landes. Certains passants me jetèrent des regards insistants, et d'autres m'adressèrent un sourire et je n'en roulais que plus vite. Avant j'étais une gamine parmi d'autre, la fille du Pasteur. Maintenant j'avais l'impression qu'à cause de mon drame personnel, tout le monde se croyait obliger d'agir différemment avec moi, de m'accorder plus d'attention. C'était agaçant. Je préférais lorsque j'étais invisible.

Ma maison fut alors en vue et je garai mon vélo contre le mur du garage avant de monter les marches du porche à la volée. La porte était grande ouverte pour laisser l'air s'engouffrer dans la maison.

-C'est moi !

-Téléphone, Victoria ! me cria ma mère depuis le salon.

-Je ne prends pas – sauf si c'est Alex, maugréai-je en la rejoignant.

Ma mère m'adressa un sourire désabusé avant de me tendre le combiné d'un air entendu. Chacun disait que je ressemblai énormément à ma mère avec nos boucles brunes et nos traits slave – et pire que tout, la taille de naine dont j'avais hérité. Je pris le téléphone avec un soupir et m'installai à côté d'elle en le portant à mon oreille.

-Salut lâcheur.

-Salut cachottière ! Quoi de beau dans le monde merveilleux de Terre-en-Landes ? Il fait un soleil magnifique à Bristol !

-Ferme-la.

Ma mère me gratifia d'un regard torve et je levai une main pour m'excuser. Alexandre était mon frère de quatre ans mon aîné, et depuis le printemps il avait pris son indépendance pour habiter à Bristol, à une heure et demi de la maison familiale. J'avais visité son appartement au début des vacances, et il m'avait proposé de passer quelques jours chez lui … pour me forcer dès le premier jour à aller déjeuner chez nos grands-parents maternels, Miro et Jaga Liszka. Ça avait été une épreuve de rester assise face à mon grand-père, immobile, l'esprit tourbillonnant de mille formules que je ne pouvais pas exprimer à voix haute. J'avais prétexté un mal de ventre pour vite partir, et était retournée à Terre-en-Landes le jour d'après. Depuis, Alexandre me tannait pour que je revienne mais c'était au dessus de mes forces. Je ne voulais pas croiser de nouveau le regard de mon grand-père. Pas maintenant.

Alors plutôt que de m'aventurer là-dessus, j'attaquai sur une pente plus savonneuse pour lui.

-Comment va Mel ?

Car ça avait été la grande information de l'été. Alexandre avait une petite-amie. Et une petite-amie dont il avait parlé au parent, ce qui en disait long sur le sérieux de la relation.

-Et toi, comment va Miles ?

Ah. Le problème avec cette information avait été que j'avais été forcé d'admettre que j'étais aussi en couple depuis le mois de mai, avec l'un de mes camarades de Poudlard Miles Bletchley. Mais c'était une information que je gardais secrète aux parents, alors je m'efforçai de garder un visage impassible face à la pique d'Alexandre.

-Très bien. Maman te dit bonjour.

-Je le lui ai déjà dit, s'étonna ma mère.

Mais Alexandre comprit ainsi que notre mère était à côté et qu'il serait dangereux de parler de Miles, et bon frère qu'il était il embraya :

-Mel va très bien aussi. Attends … (sa voix cria dans la pièce) : ma sœur te dit bonjour, tu veux lui dire quelque chose ?

-Bonjour à elle ! répondit une voix étouffée, mais indéniablement féminine.

L'intervention de la fameuse Mel m'arracha un sourire, mais me mit également en garde. Pas de discussion sur la magie. Dieu que c'était pénible d'être une sorcière chez les moldus.

-Tu sais, si tu veux la rencontrer, il va falloir venir chez moi, m'attaqua une nouvelle fois mon frère avec malice. Disons, ce week-end ?

-Je suis très pris en ce moment. Et pas question ce week-end, je suis en mission.

-Aaaaah c'est vrai, la fameuse mission. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?

-Tout dépendra s'il rentre avant, ou après le 7 août.

-Tu lui as trouvé un cadeau ?

-Ouaip.

-Parfait. Bon, quoiqu'il arrive prends des photos, et envoie-les moi, d'accord ? Je dois aller manger, on va au ciné cette aprem alors …

-D'accord. Alors … Bonne journée.

-Toi aussi. Et prends soin de toi, Tory.

Les tonalités du téléphone me heurtèrent les tympans une fois qu'Alexandre eût raccroché. Je remis le téléphone sur son socle, et captai le regard inquisiteur de ma mère sur moi.

-Tu parlais de Simon Bones ? s'enquit-t-elle de but en blanc.

-Euh … ça se pourrait.

Les lèvres de ma mère furent déformées par une moue désapprobatrice. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Simon, mais elle avait toujours eu des réserves sur son côté sorcier. Ma mère n'était pas une grande fan de la magie : la religion et la science suffisaient amplement à faire tourner son monde. Mais la magie était une donnée avec laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à exister, ce qui faisait que j'en parlais le moins possible à la maison – et surtout, en faisait le moins possible.

-Ils rentrent quand de France ? s'enquit-t-elle poliment, malgré ses sourcils froncés.

-Bientôt, répondis-je en me trémoussant, gêné. Enfin, c'est ce que Susan m'a dit dans sa dernière lettre …

Qui datait de la semaine passée. C'était l'un des mes griefs à leur égard : après m'avoir promis qu'ils seraient là pour moi, et m'écrieraient, leur hibou grand-duc Ogma s'était fait attaqué par une créature au début de l'été. Son aile s'était cassée, et la convalescence s'ajoutant à sa vieillesse relative, il ne pouvait plus faire de long voyage. Pour le laisser se reposer, ils l'avaient laissé chez eux, me permettant de l'utiliser pour envoyer des lettres à mes amis – Emily, Miles et même mes camarades de Gryffondor Angelina et Alicia. Mais j'aurais voulu avoir plus de nouvelles de Bones, plus que les deux petites lettres que j'avais pu recevoir. Simon avait vécu au milieu des moldus toute sa jeunesse : il devait être capable d'envoyer une carte postale.

 _La vengeance n'en sera que plus terrible, Bones_.

-A TABLE !

Je grimaçai au cri de mon père, qui voulait couvrir les bruits de fritures et de vaisselles qui emplissaient la cuisine.

-Nuggets maison, ratatouille et pomme-de-terre, annonça-t-il gaiement quand ma mère et moi le rejoignîmes.

Un sourire effleura mes lèvres lorsque j'avisai le tablier ridicule qu'il avait passé. Mon père était un homme d'une humeur toujours égale, et toujours d'un calme absolu. Un sourire flottait continuellement sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux gris pétillaient sans cesse derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires. Ses cheveux tenaient maintenant plus du sel que du poivre, mais il relativisait en songeant que ça lui donnait plus de crédibilité en tant que Pasteur de la paroisse.

-Edward je t'en prie, râla ma mère en jetant un regard dégoûté au tablier. Si les gens te voyaient …

-Je pense que tu devrais célébrer la messe comme ça, plaisantai-je en me servant en ratatouille. Beaucoup plus de gens viendraient.

-Victoria !

Mais mon père me gratifia d'un clin d'œil, et retira le tablier pour contenter ma mère.

-La prochaine fois ma chérie, tu n'auras qu'à faire la cuisine, et le tablier restera rangé.

-Hey bien vous aurez le droit à du surgelé.

-On ne mange pas de surgelé dans cette maison.

-Et je ne cuisine pas, il va falloir arriver à un compromis…

-J'en ai un : je cuisine avec le tablier.

Ma mère poussa un profond soupir, mais un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, et mon père couvrit sa main de la sienne. Je détournai le regard et commençai à manger, sachant très bien qu'à côté de moi mes parents se regardaient tendrement dans le blanc des yeux. Puis les bruits de couverts s'entrechoquant avec l'assiette me donnèrent l'autorisation d'à nouveau lever la tête.

-Tu ne manges que ça, chérie ? me demanda mon père.

Même s'il souriait toujours, je voyais bien la lueur alerte dans ses yeux, l'inquiétude au plus profond de son regard.

-Je n'ai pas très faim, prétendis-je en sachant très bien que ce n'était pas la phrase qu'il fallait répondre.

-Prends au moins un peu de pomme-de-terre, m'enjoignis mon père en me faisant glisser le plat. Je les ai cuites au beurre, à la française – et s'il y a bien un domaine dans lequel ils nous surpassent, c'est ça.

J'adorais mon père. Réellement. Malgré ses convictions religieuses, il n'avait jamais été ouvertement hostile à la magie – contrairement à ma mère – et depuis que j'étais rentré, les pincettes avec lesquelles il me prenait étaient douces, invisible. Jamais il ne me forçait, jamais il ne faisait ouvertement quelque chose simplement parce que mon meilleur ami était mort au mois de juin. Sa compassion et sa façon d'être là étaient discrètes, mais présente et c'était sans doute grâce à lui que j'arrivais si bien à supporter l'été et les rumeurs de Terre-en-Landes. Pour lui faire plaisir, je pris quelques pomme-de-terres, tout en sachant qu'elles resteraient sans doute dans mon assiette. Ma mère était moins discrète : je sentais son regard insistant sur moi, inquiet et inquisiteur, chaque fois que je détournai les yeux.

-Au fait, le sergent McCaught vient manger dimanche soir, nous apprit mon père.

-L'Ancien ? m'étonnai-je. Mais il est déjà venu la semaine dernière …

-Chérie arrête de l'appeler comme ça. C'est un homme vénérable qui s'est battu pour notre pays, il mérite notre respect. Sa fille a déménagé dans le nord du pays, près de Newcastle, il se retrouve souvent seul, c'est notre devoir de faire en sorte qu'il ne se retrouve pas totalement isolé.

-Je serais chez Ethan.

Mais ma mère me lança un regard paniqué, le genre qui disait « ne me laisse pas seule ! ». Evidemment que ma mère était en accord avec la charité de mon père, elle était également profondément croyante et au fond, sous des tonnes d'irascibilité et de nervosité, elle était une bonne personne. Mais elle en voulait au Sergent McCaught d'avoir harcelé Alexandre pour qu'il s'engage pour aller combattre en Irak pendant la guerre du Golf. Je levai les yeux au ciel, cédant :

-Enfin, je pourrais peut-être m'arranger …

-Ce serait parfait, Victoria, sourit mon père. Je te remercie.

-Oui ma chérie, merci.

Ma mère me tapota la main avec un sourire complice qui provoqua le froncement de sourcil de mon père. Il avala sa bouché de nuggets avant de me demander du bout des lèvres.

-Et tes amis de ton école ? Tu as des nouvelles – je veux dire, à part Simon ?

-Edward, enfin, lâcha ma mère en perdant son sourire.

J'étais moi-même si surprise que je ne sus quoi répondre, ma fourchette de ratatouille restant suspendue à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres. La seule personne que j'avais pu voir était mon petit-ami Miles, il y avait une dizaine de jour, mais j'avais dû ruser : j'avais pris le bus jusque Oxford pour m'éloigner un maximum de la maison, feignant rejoindre mon amie Chloé qui y était pour son stage de football. Et si je rusais, c'était justement parce que je savais que mes parents verraient d'un mauvais œil la venue de sorciers chez eux.

-Euh … assez peu, éludai-je en laissant retomber ma fourchette. Ils … euh … n'utilisent pas la poste comme …

-On sait comment ils communiquent, Victoria, me coupa ma mère, l'air de vouloir abréger la discussion le plus vite que possible.

Oui, je n'étais pas prête d'oublier l'expression de son visage la première fois qu'une chouette de l'école s'était engouffrée dans le salon. Les oreilles des murs saignaient encore du cri qu'elle avait poussé.

-Pas même le téléphone ? insista néanmoins mon père.

-Edward !

-Marian ?

Devant l'expression presque hostile du visage de ma mère, je laissai tomber mes couverts et me lever, mon assiette à la main.

-Je vais y aller …

-Non … Chérie … (elle se prit le visage entre les mains en poussant un gros soupir). Je suis désolée, ma puce … Simplement …

-Je sais, maman, répondis-je d'une voix cordiale qui me parut fausse. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je posais mon assiette dans l'évier, et sortis de la cuisine sans demander mon reste, la poitrine comprimée. Oui, je savais. Je savais qu'elle trouvait ça absurde, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler la moindre parcelle de mon monde – pas même moi. J'attrapai ma baguette et sortis dans notre jardin. Le soleil au zénith, il faisait une chaleur presque étouffante qui avait forcé les voisins à se barricader dans leurs maisons, fermants les volés pour garder la fraicheur de l'ombre. J'étais tranquille, au milieu des haies et je pus pointer ma baguette vers le ciel.

- _Protego maxima_.

Ma baguette trembla entre mes doigts et l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, un dôme apparu autour de ma maison avant de s'évanouir tout aussi vite. C'était l'unique chose que mes parents me laissaient faire depuis que j'avais expliqué comment était mort Cédric, et qu'un dangereux mage noir évoluait maintenant autour de nous. C'était peut-être parce qu'elle avait entendu plus de mot magique en une soirée qu'en cinq ans que ma mère était aussi nerveuse. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix : j'étais en larme, paniquée, les suppliant de me laisser jeter des sorts autour de la maison. Ils avaient accepté plus par désarroi que par réelle compréhension.

-Victoria ?

Mon père venait d'apparaître sous le porche, les mains dans les poches. Surprise, je dissimulai ma baguette derrière moi pour la soustraire au regard de mon père.

-Désolée.

Je ne savais pas franchement pourquoi je m'excusai. D'utiliser la magie ? D'être revenue dans un état déplorable ? De leur imposer ça ? Mon père soupira, et s'assit sur les marches avant de tapoter la place à côté de lui. Je le rejoins avec appréhension, tentant toujours de cacher ma baguette.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé. Avec ce qu'il t'arrive, on devrait te laisser parler plus librement de ça.

C'était la première fois que mon père me parlait de la mort de Cédric aussi ouvertement depuis le soir où il m'avait autorisé à lancer des sorts autour de la maison. La douleur toujours en embuscade dans ma poitrine choisit ce moment pour m'assaillir et les larmes me montèrent mécaniquement aux yeux.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Ça va, je suis habituée.

Mon père me contempla longuement de ses yeux gris – couleur dont j'avais hérité. Peut-être l'unique chose que je tentais de lui, avec cette capacité agaçante à faire passer les besoins des autres avant les miens. Son regard tomba sur ma main, et sa bouche se tordit en un pli indécis.

-Je peux ?

Je mis un long moment à comprendre qu'il me demandait ma baguette. Le choc chassa la douleur et les larmes. C'était proprement surréaliste. Par automatisme, je tendis la mince tige de bois et mon père la prit avec révérence. Il l'examina, l'effleurant du bout des doigts, presque fasciné.

-Elles sont toutes comme ça ?

-Non, répondis-je, toujours hébétée. Il y en a de tout bois, de taille, et de cœur différent.

-Cœur ?

-La substance magique qui donne ses pouvoirs à la baguette. La mienne contient du crin de licorne.

Mon père se fendit d'un « ah » qui se voulait compréhensif, mais qui sonna plus comme l'expression de son incompréhension.

-Elle est en bois de Saule, ajoutai-je avec douceur. Ollivander, l'homme qui me l'a vendu, m'a dit que la baguette choisissait son sorcier, et c'est elle qui m'a choisi.

-Et celle de Simon est différente ?

-Je ne me souviens plus de son bois, mais lui a une plume de phénix, je crois.

-Je vois.

Après une dernière inspection, il me rendit ma baguette par la pointe. Je la fis tourner entre mes doigts et sans que je ne le décide, des étincelles dorées jaillirent soudainement, faisant sursauter mon père.

-Désolée, m'excusai en posant ma baguette sur mes genoux. Elles sentent nos troubles et parfois ça se déclenche tout seul.

-Rose Bones nous avait expliqué que tu n'avais pas le droit de faire de la magie tant que étais mineure, alors comment … ?

-La majorité des sorciers est à dix-sept ans, expliquai-je, mal à l'aise. Donc maintenant je peux utiliser la magie. Enfin, en théorie.

Mon père me contempla un long moment, ses yeux parcourant mon visage comme s'il voulait le graver dans son esprit. Il effleura tendrement mes cheveux.

-Seigneur, oui c'est vrai, tu as dix-sept ans … Je te vois à peine grandir.

-Ça c'est parce que j'ai la même taille qu'à dix ans.

Un rire secoua la poitrine de mon père, mais il ne me lâcha pas du regard. Après quelques minutes où je me trémoussai, embarrassée, il tapota mon épaule et se leva.

-Allez viens. Dix-sept ans, c'est l'âge où j'ai appris à conduire : à ton tour.

-Combien de fois ?

-Quatre, et arrête de rire.

-Tu as calé quatre fois ?!

Ethan rejeta sa tête en arrière et s'esclaffa bruyamment. Nous revenions de _Ellen's Café_ , l'unique restaurant du coin et une couleur indigo s'étendait dans le ciel. C'était un dimanche, et les automobilistes se faisaient rare, si bien que nous marchions à même la route, les mains dans les poches. Je plantai mon coude dans ses côtes.

-Arrête de rire. Sinon j'irais dire à Tracy Connelly que tu as flashé sur elle.

Ethan s'étrangla d'indignation qui vainquit son hilarité. C'était un garçon avec quelques formes, adaptes de jeux vidéo et de jeux de plateau, aux cheveux bruns et au visage franc et rond. Et d'une incroyable naïveté – penser que personne n'était au courant de son béguin pour la serveuse du café … Il était l'un des uniques vestiges de notre groupe de Terre-en-Landes : Chloé était à son stage à Oxford, Simon en France, Tracy, un an plus jeune que nous, avait travaillé tout l'été dans le café de sa mère, et son grand frère Liam, le meilleur ami d'Alexandre, était allé vivre à Gloucester. Alors puisque tout le monde nous abandonnait nous restions à deux. Ethan tira sur la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer.

-Un coup bas, ça Vic'. J'ajouterais que si tu fais ça je dirais à tes parents pour ton mec.

-Fais donc. Je crois qu'il y a un trou de creusé au cimetière : je sais pour qui il sera.

-J'en reviens pas que tu t'aies un copain, d'ailleurs. Je te pensais du genre à finir célibataire. Ça fait combien de temps ?

-Trois mois. T'as des nouvelles de Chloé ?

Ethan expira un nuage de fumé malodorant et me te tendit sa cigarette, le sourcil haussé de façon entendue. Maugréant silencieusement contre ma faiblesse, je la pris entre mes doigts et tirai une bouffée qui brûla mes poumons mais détendit mes muscles. Je ne fumais pas souvent : seulement pendant les vacances, et souvent lorsque l'alcool m'y poussait, mais je m'étais autorisée quelques écarts cet été en piquant les réserves d'Ethan. Il finit par me l'arracher des mains en constatant que j'avais grillé la moitié de la cigarette.

-T'es vraiment une ruine, râla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Achète-toi un paquet, ma grande. Bref, sinon, Cholé rentrera pas avant mi-août, après son stage elle part voir sa sœur à Brighton. Il faut se faire une raison, ma grande : on grandit. Certains vont en vacance, d'autres prenne des boulots, Simon et toi qui êtes partis les trois-quarts de l'année, et un jour on se retrouve à devoir quitter le village. C'est la vie.

-C'est déprimant.

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire mais c'est la vie.

 _Comme la vie était cruelle …_ Avant de ne m'enfoncer dans la mélancolie, je secouai ma tête, me concentrant sur le fait qu'Ethan lui était là – et vivant – et que je devais vite passer chez les Bones pour le courrier. Leur maison était en vue, et je sortis les clefs que Rose m'avait confiées de mon sac à dos. Ethan s'installa à même la pelouse, sortant comme par magie sa gameboy : il avait compris que je ne préférais pas qu'il rentre. Après tout, il était moldu … et je voulais pouvoir lire _La Gazette_ tranquillement. J'insérai la clef dans la fente et la porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre. Ça me faisait toujours un drôle d'effet d'entrer dans une maison vide : j'avais l'impression de violer l'intimité de quelqu'un, d'entrer dans un lieu dans lequel je ne devais pas poser les pieds. Après avoir vérifié qu'Ethan était bien absorbé par son jeu, je sortis ma baguette pour allumer les lumières de la maison et fermer les volets pour la nuit. Le lampadaire près de la cheminée éclairait le visage de George Bones, et de ses frères et sœur : Edgar et Amelia. Et sur la console dans l'entrée, des photos attiraient irrémédiablement mon regard. Une de la famille Bones dans son ensemble : George et Rose se tenaient par les épaules devant une Susan qui levait sans cesse la main devant son visage pour ne pas être photographiée. Caroline, l'ainée, souriait au contraire franchement à la caméra, et Simon, qui avait à peine douze ans sur l'image, se cachait derrière sa mère. La seconde était celle de deux garçons : le premier d'environ sept ans, aux cheveux clairs et au sourire malicieux, et le second bien plus jeune, peut-être trois ans, qui agitait sa main potelée d'un air craintif. Le premier essayait de faire des oreilles de lapin à son frère mains une main féminine surgissait du cadre pour l'en empêchait. Il s'agissait des enfants d'Edgar Bones, tués avec lui et sa femme près de quinze ans auparavant par des disciples de Voldemort. Mue d'une impulsion soudaine, j'ouvris le cadre pour en extraire l'image. A l'arrière, au crayon de bois quelques mots étaient griffonnés.

 _Matthew et Spencer, 7 août 1978._

7 août 1978. Je fouillai le décors du regard : ça pouvait correspondre à une chambre d'hôpital. C'était le jour de la naissance de Simon : ils avaient dû aller visiter leur nouveau cousin. Je fixai les mots griffonnés d'un regard vide. C'était la première fois que je découvrais le prénom des garçons, et cela me fit un drôle d'effet. Comme si je leur donnai une identité. Et savoir que ces deux petits anges nommés Matthew et Spencer avaient été tués trois ans plus tard laissait un goût amer dans ma bouche.

C'était ce à quoi il fallait s'attendre, maintenant. A voir des enfants mourir.

Ce furent les hululements stridents d'Ogma qui m'arrachèrent à ma rêverie. Je rangeai la photo dans son cadre et abandonnai les deux gamins sur la console. De l'autre côté de la maison, Ogma pillait, agitant passivement ses grandes ailes en dardant sur moi ses yeux jaunes.

-Ça va, j'arrive, marmonnai-je en extrayant du tiroir les _miam-hiboux_. T'es revenu quand, toi ?

Pour toute réponse, Ogma lâcha un cri strident et prit si vivement la friandise que j'en retirais rapidement la main, prise de peur pour mes doigts. Maintenant que l'oiseau était satisfait, je pouvais détacher la lettre qui pendait à sa patte. Elle venait de ma meilleure amie, Emily. Elle avait vu Roger Davies pendant les vacances, me racontait-elle, et son frère Sullivan n'était pas guéri de son crush pour Susan Bones. Cédric lui manquait, mais elle allait mieux, m'assurait-t-elle – même ses parents avec qui elle s'entendait mal y veillait. Je rangeai la lettre dans mon sac, soulagée. Emily s'était totalement écroulée à la mort de Cédric, si bien que j'avais crains que son état ne s'empire pendant l'été. J'avais essayé d'aller la voir, mais chaque fois elle avait décliné, jurant qu'elle allait bien. J'espérai de tout cœur que c'était vrai : il serait lourd d'avoir à la rentrée, en plus du fantôme de Cédric flottant dans les couloirs de Poudlard, une Emily éplorée à soutenir.

Après avoir nourri Ogma, et nettoyé sa cage, je retournais dans le vestibule où une pile de _Gazette du sorcier_ prenait la poussière. Un autre numéro ainsi que plusieurs lettres s'étalaient sur le sol, signe du passage des hiboux et du courrier. Je ramassai le courrier pour le mettre sur la table de la salle à manger, avec les autres lettres. Beaucoup étaient frappées du sceau du Ministère de la Magie, où les époux Bones travaillaient. Oubliant Ethan qui m'attendait dehors, je m'installai sur une chaise pour déplier _La Gazette_ , intriguée. Je lus plusieurs articles, mais deux me frappèrent. Le premier racontait l'histoire d'une femme, Alma Thomasson, persuadée que son voisin moldu s'introduisait chez elle pour voler son journal, et en avait alerté jusqu'aux Aurors pour que cela cesse. « Une histoire abracadabrante digne de Harry Potter ! » écrivait ensuite le reporter. Le second concernait mon directeur, Albus Dumbledore, à qui il était question de lui retirer l'ordre de Merlin.

-On croit rêver, marmonnai-je en refermant le journal.

Ce n'était pas les premiers articles du genre que je lisais depuis le début de l'été. _La Gazette_ prenait un malin plaisir à glisser de genre de petite phrase concernant Harry Potter, sur les bases d'un article qu'avait écrit une journaliste, Rita Skeeter, présentait le garçon comme fou. Quand à Albus Dumbledore, c'était par le Ministère qu'il était malmené. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, ils l'avaient poussé à quitter la présidence du Magenmagot. Les deux harcèlements avaient un même but et une même tête : Cornelius Fudge refusaient qu'on croit ce que Harry et Dumbledore clamait depuis la mort de Cédric.

Il avait été tué par Lord Voldemort. Et celui-ci était de retour.

Je reposai _La Gazette_ au milieu des autres, déprimée par les nouvelles. Fudge était un idiot de ne pas croire Dumbledore, et en plus de ça il nous mettait tous en danger. A l'heure actuelle et en toute impunité, le mage noir devait reformer son armée sans être inquiété. Sans compter que c'était une criante insulte à la mémoire de Cédric. Peut-être que Dumbledore pouvait faire quelque chose … Mais que se passait-il si Dumbledore était seul ? Seul contre Voldemort et son armé ?

Et comment ça se passerait à Poudlard, maintenant que Dumbledore avait perdu la confiance du Ministère ?

Les interrogations me reprenaient chaque fois que je passais la porte des Bones. Ce qui faisait que chaque fois j'en ressortais avec un goût amer dans ma bouche, le cœur serré et la tête pleine d'une tonne de pensée négative. Cette maison était mon petit sanctuaire de magie dans un monde qui en était dépourvue – tout comme Susan et Simon représentaient ma maison une fois à Poudlard. Mais c'était devenu un sanctuaire vide et déprimant que je quittais sans me retourner. Ethan se redressa en entendant la porte se refermer et rangea prestement son jeu dans sa poche.

-Tu rentres chez toi ? s'enquit-t-il alors qu'on s'éloignait de la maison.

-Ouais, mon père a invité l'Ancien à manger …

-Outch. (Il tapota mon épaule d'un geste compatissant). Bonne chance ma vieille. Tu me diras combien de fois il répétera qu'il a vu deux femmes se battre pour un rognon de cheval.

J'eus un sourire amusé et le saluai d'un signe de main à l'intersection.

Seigneur oui. Ça allait être folklorique.

Et Dieu que ce le fut.

Le Sergent Jeremy McCaught était un homme qui avait dépassé les quatre-vingt dix ans, et qui se déplaçait depuis dix ans et une opération de la hanche en fauteuil roulant. Vétéran des deux guerres mondiales, il était le premier à chanter le _God Save the Queen_ que ce soit lors de la fête nationale ou pendant un match de foot, à se mettre au garde à vous chaque fois qu'il passait devant l' _Union Jack_ et qui tout les dimanches revêtait son vieil uniforme de militaire. C'était le cas ce soir, et il mangeait son képi posé à côté de lui, ses décorations luisant sur sa poitrine creuse. A présent, il flottait dans son uniforme et ses mains parcheminées se crispaient telles des serres osseuses sur ses couverts. Ses lèvres fines étaient sans cesse relevées en un rictus et ses petits yeux luisaient d'une désapprobation continuelle. Tout comme sa langue, qui fourchait à mesure que le repas avançait et que le niveau de vin diminuait :

-Et t'as vu la nouvelle coupe de la petite Connelly ? A quoi ça lui sert franchement, d'avoir des cheveux rouges comme ça ? J'aime pas. Ça fait pute.

-Excusez-moi Sergent, intervint mon père avec un sourire tendu. Mais il y a des mots qui se prononce pas, ici …

-Scuse-moi Edward. Le dessert est très bon, Marian.

-C'est moi qui fait la cuisine.

-Aaah.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur ma mère avec une certaine désapprobation. Il était inutile de préciser que l'Ancien était de l'ancienne école, et qu'une femme qui ne faisait pas la cuisine était une femme inutile. Ce fut avec un soulagement infini que je le vis finir sa part de tarte, et je me dépêchais de débarrasser les assiettes pour monter le plus rapidement que possible dans ma chambre. Mais à peine avais-je posé le pied sur l'escalier que la voix de ma mère fusait :

-Chérie ? Tu peux raccompagner le Sergent chez lui ?

-J'ai besoin de personne, Marian, et surtout pas de ta gamine. T'as vu sa taille ? Vous lui avez donné quoi à manger ?

Le tint de ma mère devint cramoisi, et ses yeux flamboyèrent si fort que je me recroquevillais.

-On ne va pas vous laissez rentrer seul, Sergent, intervint mon père pour éviter l'incident diplomatique. Il fait noir, soyez raisonnable …

C'était demandé un miracle, songeai-je en me rapprochant du fauteuil de l'Ancien. Il n'était pas connu comme étant un homme raisonnable. Avec un regard noir pour mes parents qui m'infligeaient une telle épreuve, j'aidais mon père à faire descendre les marches au fauteuil, et en empoigner les poignées pour avancer dans la rue. Les réverbères jetaient une lumière froide sur les rues, quand ils n'étaient pas éteints, nous plongeant dans l'obscurité. Les roues du fauteuil crissaient affreusement sur le béton, et pourtant l'Ancien trouvait le moyen de les couvrir de sa voix criarde :

-Et franchement vous les jeunes ne sait pas pourquoi vous avez besoin de toute ses choses, comme les gadgets qu'a Ethan Smith là. Ça va vous abrutir totalement, comme la télévision franchement ! Mon petit-fils passe sa vie devant cet écran, il en devient complétement débile ! A quoi ça vous sert franchement ? C'est inutile, du superflue ! Moi quand j'étais petit je n'avais que des jouets de bois et des soldats de plomb, et j'étais très content !

-Ah …

-Au moins on avait de vrais rapports, on allait dehors, on s'amusait d'un rien ! Et on a pas été traumatisé, non non. Ça nous a servi pour plus tard : crois-moi ma petite, il fallait être un petit peu social pour survivre dans les tranchées. Parler, on avait que ça entre deux feux …

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai petite cruche ! Franchement la société d'aujourd'hui, vous avez beaucoup trop de trucs. C'est les américains ça : ils ont inondé notre monde de trucs inutiles ! Alors qu'on a dû se battre, ha ! Moi ma petite, après la seconde guerre mondiale j'ai vu deux femmes se battre pour un rognon de cheval !

Ah. Il faudrait que je raconte ça à Ethan. Je tournais à l'angle de la rue qui abritait la maison de l'Ancien, l'une des plus reculée et des plus vieilles du village. Beaucoup de maison était d'un style victorien qui aurait pu être plaisant si elles n'étaient pas totalement délabrées. L'une d'entre elle était même dans un tel état de dégradation qu'on l'avait surnommé la « maison hantée » de Terre-en-Landes. Je savais que Chloé et Ethan y passaient leurs Halloween – quand ce n'était pas carrément dans le cimetière.

-Entre jamais là-dedans.

-Pardon ?

Le visage fermé, l'Ancien désigna la maison hantée. Presque toutes les fenêtres du premier étage étaient cassées et plusieurs tags décoraient les murs.

-Cette maison. Y'a une drôle de famille qui y habitait, dans le temps. Des gens bizarre. Mon grand frère Stephen aimait bien aller voir s'qui s'y passait avec ses copains. Une fois il est revenu … Jamais été le même. 'Fin c'est mes parents qui m'ont raconté, c'était avant ma naissance. Juste après la famille bizarre a fichu le camp, et plus personne n'est resté plus d'un an dans cette maison. Bref, cette maison est maudite.

-Ah.

Mais cette fois c'était un vrai « Ah » intéressé, et je contemplai la maison avec un regard nouveau. J'ignorais que la sombre réputation de la maison nous précédait, et avec mes connaissances ça faisait sens. Je savais que Terre-en-Landes avait été un ancien village à forte population magique mais qui se dépeuplait de sorcier avec les décennies. Ne restaient que les Bones et les MacDougal qui habitaient l'autre bout du village et dont l'aînée devait entrer à Poudlard cette année. Peut-être que la famille étrange qu'évoquait l'Ancien était une famille sorcière – et ça rendait la maison d'autant plus intéressante.

Celle de l'Ancien fut bientôt en vue, et je le laissai sur son parvis avec un « au revoir » marmonné entre les dents. Son salut fut encore plus bref, un simple grognement sonore alors qu'il ouvrait sa porte. Alors que je repartais dans la rue, j'entendis ses marmonnements inintelligibles puis enfin sa porte se referma sur lui, et je levai le visage vers le ciel avec un gros soupir.

-Amen.

Mon regard resta fixé sur les cieux et je finis par m'immobiliser au milieu de la route, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de ma veste. La pollution lumineuse nous empêchait d'apprécier la réelle beauté du ciel. Mon père m'avait un jour raconté qu'une chandelle à un kilomètre rendait les étoiles moins visibles à nos yeux. La lumière tuée par la lumière. Je songeai vaguement, le cœur étreint par la douleur, que Cédric figurait à présent parmi ces étoiles qui tremblotaient dans le ciel.

Son sourire aimable et ses yeux gris et rieurs flottèrent un instant dans mon esprit. Cédric avait été mon socle pendant des années. Il était celui qui m'avait pris par la main pour m'intégrer à ma Maison, me poussant à entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, à m'ouvrir à Emily et arbitrant mes disputes avec Simon. Mon ange gardien, en un sens car ma vie à Poudlard en avait été transformé. Le premier septembre, je ferais ma première rentrée sans lui, et plus le temps avançait, plus j'appréhendais ce moment. J'ignorais comment j'arriverais à avancer sans Cédric.

Réprimant les larmes et repoussant le fantôme de mon ami, je me remis en marche. Mes pas m'amenèrent devant la Maison Hantée. Intriguée par les paroles de l'Ancien, j'avançais vers elle. Je passai les haies qui poussaient de façon diffuses, si bien que j'avais l'impression de passer une véritable jungle. Les marches gémirent sous moi et la fenêtre brisée me renvoya mon visage blafard. Entre la crasse et les souillures, et la lumière froide des réverbères j'avais l'impression d'être le fantôme qui hantait la maison. La porte restée ouverte des décennies durant était déjà entrouverte et je n'eus aucun scrupule à la passer.

La pièce principale était affreusement vide, couverte de poussière et l'odeur de renfermé qui émanait de l'air me fit froncer du nez, puis m'arracha une quinte de toux. Les yeux larmoyants, je sortis ma baguette de ma poche.

- _Lumos_.

Un faisceau de lumière éclaira la poussière en suspension dans l'air, rendant la pièce encore plus trouble. Ne restait comme unique ameublement un vieux sofa dont la couleur était passée et les ressorts avaient depuis longtemps percé le tissu. Je laissai ma main courir sur la plinthe près de la porte, rendue rugueuse et irrégulière par les ans. Un jour mon professeur de sortilège, Filius Flitwick, nous avait expliqué que les enchanteurs les plus doués pouvaient sentir la vibration de la magie en effleurant un objet. J'aurais aimé être capable d'entendre cette tonalité, de sentir le cœur battant de l'enchantement au sein de cette plinthe, mais la seule chose que je récoltais en y passant mes doigts fut une écharde qui se planta dans mon doigt.

-Aïe !

-Toujours aussi maladroite, Victoria.

Affolée, j'agrippai ma baguette et pointai le faisceau lumineux sur la porte où une silhouette venait de se découper. Une silhouette familière qui avait grandi de quelques centimètres et dont les cheveux décolorés par le soleil étaient plus blonds que jamais. Elle ouvrit les bras de façon théâtrale.

-Salut ! s'exclama Simon Bones avec un immense sourire. Alors, à une demi-heure de mes dix-sept ans, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?

Je restai un instant stoïque, le cœur battant d'effroi. Puis une colère sourde et soudaine vint courir les veines, et je lâchai ma baguette pour gifler Simon à toute volée.


	30. ANNONCE

Bonjour !

Je sais que je ne poste plus beaucoup ici et je tenais à faire ce poste pour expliquer pourquoi : je n'ai pas beaucoup de retour, donc je dois avouer que ce n'est pas très motivant parce que je suis quelqu'un qui est beaucoup dans l'échange, dans l'aventure humaine. Ensuite, je ne sais pas si vous connaissez le système de publication sur ce site, mais ça prend pas mal de temps, et je poste déjà sur deux autres sites (Booknode et Wattpad). Cette année, je passe le CAPES d'Histoire-Géographie (concours d'enseignement) donc je n'ai plus autant le temps qu'avant de poster et je ne peux pas me permettre d'en perdre, la préparation et le master me prenne déjà beaucoup. Donc je pense que je vais définitivement couper la fanfiction ici : je suis vraiment désolée que ce soit vous qui en pâtissiez, mais c'est ici que j'ai le moins de retour et que je je poste depuis le moins longtemps ...

Si vous êtes intéressé par la suite de l'Histoire, elle continue sur Booknode et Wattpad où j'ai le même nom d'utilisatrice. Vous la retrouverez facilement. Encore une fois, désolée d'arrêter ...

Merci de votre compréhension, et peut-être à bientôt !

Perripuce.


	31. II Chapter 2 : Le chant du phénix

**Je sais que j'avais annoncé ne plus posté sur ce site, mais devant le confinement et le repport de mon concours, je prends le temps de mettre cette fanfiction à jour par rapport à mes autres plateforme !**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le chant du phénix. 

-Aïe.

-Ça fait cinq minutes, remets-toi.

-Mais ça fait mal ! Tu t'es entrainé sur des arbres pour être sûre qu'elle claque autant ? J'ai cru que ma tête allait partir !

-T'es un bébé.

-Bébé toi-même.

Nous nous étions assis sur le perron qui menait au petit jardin entouré de hautes haies de la Maison Hantée. Il devait avoir des visiteurs de type « taupe » du reste car la terre y était fraichement retournée. A côté de moi, Simon se massait la joue, qui avait pris une vive couleur rouge avec la gifle. Malgré la colère qui bouillonnait toujours en moi, je l'observai à la dérobée. Décidemment, il avait grandi, et c'était peut-être la chose qui me frappait peut-être le plus maintenant que je voyais pour la première fois depuis un mois. Peut-être même que maintenant il dépassait le mètre soixante-dix – et moi d'une petite tête. Son nez me semblait moins pointu aussi, et s'était redressé. Peut-être était-il un peu grand pour son visage mince aux tâches de rousseurs que le bronzage effaçait. Et il était grand temps qu'il coupe ses épis blonds qui partaient dans tout les sens. Seuls ses yeux verts d'eau semblaient les mêmes. L'unique chose que je m'autorisais à trouver belle chez lui, et elle ne suffisait pas à m'adoucir.

-Je m'attendais à passer un anniversaire de merde, mais là …

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? répliquai-je vertement. Une banderole « Bon retour chez toi » et des confettis ?

-Tu les aurais fait pour Susie.

-Elle m'a envoyé des lettres, _elle_.

La bouche de Simon se tordit. Nous nous étions battus toute notre vie, Simon et moi. Nous habitions dans la même ville, il avait été le premier à avoir conscience que j'étais une sorcière. Nous nous étions haïs et construits ensemble, et voilà que la première fois que j'avais besoin de lui, il allait se planquer en France pour un mois, sans nouvelle. Et revenir comme une fleur à une demi-heure de sa majorité … avec un sourire si agaçant … Toute la haine que j'avais pu ressentir ma vie durant pour Simon était remontée d'un coup, mais maintenant que j'avais pu l'extraire d'une gifle, je la sentais doucement redescendre, ne laissant plus qu'un vide glacé en moi.

-Vous avez des postes sur la Côte d'Azur, poursuivis-je en un souffle. Des postes moldues. C'était si difficile d'acheter une carte postale ? Ou ils n'ont pas de cabines téléphoniques en France ? Ils sont arriérés que ça ?

-D'abord on était sur la façade Atlantique, près de Biarritz. Ensuite je n'avais pas d'argent moldus donc pour les cartes et le téléphone …

-Simon ? J'en ai rien à faire. Tu aurais dû trouver un moyen.

Je savais que j'étais dure, et que j'étais exigeante. Mais malgré des parents plus attentionnés que jamais, les après-midi avec Ethan et l'escapade à Oxford pour retrouver Miles, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi seule que cet été, emmurée dans mon deuil et mon angoisse. Simon garda longuement le silence, la main toujours plaquée sur sa joue.

-Oui, j'aurais dû, admit-t-il comme un aveu. Mais … je ne savais pas quoi écrire, Vicky. J'ai essayé, j'ai écris plusieurs lettres … elles me semblaient plus fades et vides de sens les unes que les autres alors je me disais plutôt rien que … ça.

Il y avait tellement de contrition dans la voix de Simon acheva de faire fondre la boule de haine et de colère qui s'était formée au creux de mon ventre. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière pour pousser un gros soupir.

-Juste une carte postale avec ta date de retour ça m'aurait été.

-Je n'y arrivais pas. Je suis désolé.

Et il était sincère : ça se voyait dans sa façon s'éviter mon regard, dans le fait d'enfouir le bas de son visage dans ses bras … Le voir si contrit m'agaça autant que ça m'attendrit.

-J'ai jeté des sortilèges de protection dans plusieurs endroit du village. La mairie, l'église, ma maison, et même celle des MacDougal, je ne sais pas s'ils croient ou non au retour de Tommy.

-Tommy ? Oh … (Simon se prit le visage entre les mains). Je viens à peine de rentrer, Vicky, ne me prends pas autant à froid !

-Tu le mérites. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu as les cheveux verts ?

-Quoi ?!

Pour toute réponse, je pointai sur lui ma baguette avec un sourire malicieux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, mais avant qu'il ne puisse éviter physiquement le sortilège c'était trop tard : un vent magique souffla sur le visage de Simon et ses cheveux prirent immédiatement une teinte turquoise. Il porta les mains sur son crâne et ses yeux louchèrent pour apercevoir l'une de ses mèches. J'eus un méchant sourire.

-Maintenant, on est quitte.

-Bennett … tu es au courant que dans un quart d'heure je pourrais te faire cent fois pires ?

-Hé bien tu commenceras par t'enlever cette couleur de cheveux. Bon sang, je pensais faire un vert plus immonde que ça, là c'est assez beau en définitive …

Simon me jeta un regard torve, avant de lever les yeux pour apprécier ses mèches turquoise. Il avait toujours été meilleur en magie que moi – meilleur que beaucoup, en réalité. Même Cédric, préfet et considéré comme l'un des meilleurs de notre classe avait peur une fois à la pointe de la baguette de Simon. En revanche une fois que la magie s'effaçait les rapports étaient inversés et j'avais le dessus sur lui. J'avais attendu toute ma vie ce mois de juillet 1995 où je pourrais faire de la magie, et lui pas.

Qu'à cela ne tienne. Il en avait été tellement effrayé qu'il avait été se planquer en France.

-Plus qu'un quart d'heure dans cet état, soupira Simon. Mais j'avoue que je m'attendais à bien pire donc je ne vais pas plaindre. Alors, quoi de neuf dans le merveilleux monde de Terre-en-Landes ?

-Tracy a les cheveux rouges. Ethan a le béguin pour Tracy. Mes parents ont invité l'Ancien à manger chez nous …

-Beurk.

-Et puis les villageois ont un regain d'intérêt pour la sécurité routière.

Le visage de Simon s'assombrit et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait été là lorsqu'on avait décidé que la mort officielle de Cédric aux yeux des moldus serait un accident de voiture.

-Oui, je suppose que c'était à prévoir …

-Et les gosses ont vidé mon stock de bonbon dès les deux premières semaines, ajoutai-je par souci d'amener la conversation vers un sujet plus léger.

Ça avait été criant dès que le spectre de Cédric avait flotté au dessus de nous : les traits de Simon s'étaient crispés, et son regard s'était porté au loin, comme fixant un autre monde pour tenter d'atteindre notre ami. Pour lui c'était pire : dès les premiers jours à Poudlard ils avaient été proches. Pendant six ans ils avaient partagé le même dortoir. La rentrée serait déjà bien assez douloureuse : Simon n'avait pas besoin qu'on en parle maintenant. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres.

-Ça aussi c'était à prévoir.

Nous nous murâmes dans un silence pesant et lourd de sens. Les mots flottaient autour de nous, volants avec toutes les questions que l'on n'osait pas se poser, alourdissant l'air autour de nous. Au final ce fut Simon qui le rompit en demandant du bout des lèvres :

-Du coup, Tommy ? Des nouvelles ?

Malgré lui, un sourire absurde s'étira sur ses lèvres. « Tommy ». Il avait résulté d'une discussion que j'avais eue avec Albus Dumbledore qu'il ne servait à rien de nier le nom de lord Voldemort, et plutôt que de l'appeler par le nom qu'il avait choisi, nous étions revenus aux fondamentaux : le véritable nom de Voldemort, Tom Jedusor. Longtemps cet été je m'étais demandé d'où Simon avait bien pu tenir cette information – sans doute d'une conversation perdue entre ses parents. J'aimais assez l'idée d'appeler le plus grand mage noir qu'ait connu l'Angleterre « Tommy ». Il s'en dégageait un parfum de scandale et une dédramatisation de ce qu'il était qui me permettait de mieux appréhender cette question. Je me passai une main sur le visage en me rappelant des maigres informations qu'avait pu m'apprendre _La Gazette_.

-Pas grand-chose. Le Ministère a refusé de bouger sa ligne de conduite : Dumbledore et Harry mentent, et tout va bien.

-Sérieusement ?

-Je te jure. Ils font même de drôles de blagues sur Potter en utilisant l'article de Skeeter le disant fou, et Dumbledore est dépouillé de ses potes un par un, en disant qu'il est trop vieux … A vrai dire j'ouvre tous les jours _La Gazette_ en ayant peur qu'ils l'aient renvoyé de Poudlard.

-Il ne manquerait plus que ça …, marmonna Simon, consterné. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait si loin … je pensais que … j'en sais rien, que Dumbledore ramènerait Fudge à la raison, ou que Tu-Sais … Tommy ferait quelque chose qui le découvrirait …

Mais je secouai la tête, tout aussi dépitée.

-Rien du tout. Pas de disparition ou de morts suspectes. Aussi insaisissable qu'un fantôme.

C'était à s'en demander s'il était réellement revenu, songeai-je avec une pointe de honte. Si je n'avais pas rêvé la marque noire de Karkaroff sur son bras, son cri lorsqu'elle l'avait brûlé : « il est revenu ». Je m'ébrouai pour reprendre contenance. Non, il ne fallait pas que je baisse la garde. Pas maintenant.

-Je savais que Fudge était un imbécile sans caractère, entonna Simon avec une certaine rage dans la voix. Mais de là à nous mettre tous en danger … Je … je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il fait ça ! Quel intérêt ça a pour lui ?

-C'est Saint-Thomas.

-C'est lequel celui-là ?

-Celui qui ne croit que ce qu'il voit.

Simon émit un son qui ressemblait à un feulement de chat. Et furieux, le chat.

-Quel imbécile, sérieusement … Comment il … Cédric …

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je posai une main douce, mais ferme sur le genou de Simon. Ses lèvres se tordirent pour ravaler les mots – et peut-être les larmes – mais il garda assez de contenance pour poursuivre d'une voix claire :

-Qu'il le voit, ou non, ça ne change rien à la réalité. Si … si Tu-Sais … – Tommy, pardon il faut que je m'y fasse – bref si Tommy est de retour et reconstruit son armée … Et que le Ministère ne fait rien …

-Le Ministère ne fait peut-être rien, mais je doute que Dumbledore reste les bras croisés, le rassurai-je en pressant son genou. Il est l'unique personne qui a su faire peur à Tommy, il doit être le plus apte à le combattre. Comme il a vaincu Grindelwald.

-Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour Dumbledore, il n'avait pas le même âge quand il a vaincu Grindelwald. Oh, à ce propos … ?

Son regard coula vers moi, intrigué. Mais je secouai une nouvelle fois la tête.

-Non. Enfin, je l'ai vu cet été mais … je n'ai pas pu, Simon. Rien que l'idée de me retrouver devant lui me rendait malade.

-C'est que tu as dû détecter une toute petite part de vérité dans les propos de Kamila, évalua Simon avec douceur.

Je ne répondis rien, trop troublée pour mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais. Kamila Tokarsky, une élève de Durmstrang, avait prétendu que mon grand-père avait assassiné sa grand-mère et estropié sa mère à l'époque âgée d'un an. Et je parlais d'une époque où la Pologne était en proie à de grand troubles : envahie par Hitler côté moldu et sous la coupe de Grindelwald côté sorcier, via son bras armé la famille Liszka.

C'était invraisemblable. Car tout Liszka qu'il était, mon grand-père était un moldu.

Néanmoins les accusations de Kamila avaient semé le doute dans mon esprit. J'aurais dû en parler à mon grand-père, mais c'était au dessus de mes forces. L'unique fois où je m'étais retrouvée face à lui me l'avait prouvé.

-Je ne sais pas, admis-je avec lenteur. Ce que je sais, c'est que je n'y arrive pas. Alexandre m'a emmené dîner chez eux et … Seigneur Simon, je te jure que j'avais mal au ventre. Je n'y arriverais pas.

-Ça te rongera si tu n'y arrives pas … Vicky, je ne vais pas te l'apprendre, cette année c'est les ASPIC. On aura assez de Tommy, de Cédric et toutes les choses qu'on ne sait pas encore … Tu ne veux pas te retirer cette épine du pied tout de suite, avant de la trimballer toute l'année ?

-Lui en parler n'arrangera sans doute pas les choses, fis-je valoir avec amertume. Si c'était vrai, Simon ? Si j'étais la petite-fille d'un assassin, et que l'une des personnes que j'aimais le plus sur cette terre m'avait menti toute ma vie ? Tu crois que je me sentirais mieux en sachant ça ?

Simon garda le silence, ses prunelles luisant dans l'obscurité fixées sur moi. Il avait amorcé un mouvement puis s'était interrompu et avait fini par agripper sa baguette pour justifier son geste.

-Peut-être pas. Mais au moins ça te permettrait d'avancer.

-Je commence à avoir trop de poids sur mes épaules pour songer à avancer …

-Ne dis pas ça, Vicky, cingla Simon d'une voix dure. Bien sûr qu'il faut qu'on avance, peu importe ce qu'il se passera. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Mais il disait ça comme s'il voulait se convaincre lui-même. Son regard avait glissé jusqu'à mon poignet, et j'ignorais s'il contemplait les cicatrices qu'avait laissées sur eux ma confrontation avec Kamila ou le bracelet au petit soleil que Cédric m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire. A mon autre poignet, les marques étaient dissimulées par une montre que je consultais. Les deux aiguilles étaient presque à la verticale.

-C'est pour bientôt, souris-je en tapotant le cadran. Alors, quel sera ton premier sort ?

La commissure de ses lèvres se releva légèrement, et il riva ses yeux sur sa baguette. Son bois était bien plus sombre que le mien, et il me semblait qu'elle était également un poil plus fine. Je la touchais de la pointe de la mienne.

-C'est quoi ? Ta baguette ?

-Bois de noyer, plume de phénix. Flexible, vingt-neuf centimètres.

La fierté qui avait pointée dans sa voix m'arracha un sourire. Chaque sorcier était éminemment fier de sa plus fidèle compagne, et je devais admettre que celle de Simon était élégante.

-J'ai regardé un jour la signification des bois de baguette, continua Simon, à présent bien plus détendu. La plume de phénix s'adapte à toutes les formes de magie, et ouvre un large panel, et le bois de noyer … choisit généralement les sorciers à l'intelligence élevée.

-Voyez-vous ça …, ironisai-je en toquant mon poing contre son crâne. Ta tête n'a pas trop enflée, après ça ?

-Non, du coup j'ai regardé les baguettes des autres. Celles en bois de saule sont pour les sorciers qui ont un certain potentiel, mais qui souffre d'un sentiment d'insécurité.

-Ah.

Embarrassée, j'effleurai du bout du doigt ma baguette de saule. C'était un bois assez doux et clair que j'avais toujours apprécié, ne s'arrêtant qu'à son apparence. Je n'avais pas songé à en apprendre plus.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave, ça se soigne, plaisanta Simon. Bon, combien de temps de souffrance il me reste ?

-Deux minutes, je pense. Alors, ce sort ?

-J'hésite entre un maléfice de Chauve-Furie pour toi, ou un sortilège de mutisme pour l'Ancien. Tu crois qu'il dort, là ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais dépêche toi …

-Des étincelles ? Les gens croiront que ce sont des jeunes qui font des feux d'artifices, ce n'est pas gênant. J'ai toujours aimé produire des étincelles, ça me rappelle …

La fin de la phrase s'étouffa dans la gorge de Simon. J'eus un sourire en comprenant ce qu'il l'avait ainsi arrêté. Il fut un temps où ça m'aurait effrayé, mais j'allais mieux vis-à-vis de ça.

-La nuit de Guy Fawkes, achevai-je avec douceur. Je comprends. C'est vrai que c'était super. _Remember, remember, the fifth of November …_

 _-Gunpowder, treason and plot_ , termina Simon, un sourire tenu aux lèvres. Je trouve ça presque terriblement d'actualité.

-Des bons souvenirs et de l'actualité. Va pour les étincelles, alors.

-Ensemble ?

Je fus si surprise par la proposition que j'éclatai d'un rire absurde. Simon dut y voir mon consentement, car il se leva, la baguette fermement empoignée. Je le suivis dans le jardin laissé en friche, où les mauvaises herbes me montaient presque au genou. Mon regard restait fixé sur ma montre, jusqu'à ce que l'aiguille des secondes n'entame son dernier quartier. Simon bondissait sur place.

-Combien de temps ?

-Dix …

Il poussa un cri entre l'excitation et la frustration, la baguette frémissante. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour contenir mon rire.

-Cinq … quatre … trois … deux …

-UN !

Nous levâmes nous baguettes d'un même mouvement et aussitôt des étincelles jaillirent dans le ciel, illuminant le vieux jardin de milles couleurs. J'avais choisi la couleur jaune de notre Maison, et elles formèrent maladroitement un blaireau avant d'exploser en milles gerbes sur nous. Celles de Simon étaient plus lumineuses, de rouge et d'or. Le dessin fut plus long à s'exécuter avant que je ne me rende compte qu'ils formaient un phénix écarlate au bec doré. Le phénix battit deux fois des ailes, nous aspergeant d'étincelles qui descendirent sur nous telle une fine poussière d'or, avant de prendre son envol et de se consumer dans les flammes. Les cendres formèrent des gerbes de milles couleurs qui s'évanouir dans l'air à mesure qu'elle retombait, ne laissant vivre la magie que dans nos yeux et nos souvenirs.

J'avais beau le savoir, ce n'était que maintenant que je réalisai à quel point Simon était doué.

-Waho.

Simon ne répondit rien, les mains profondément enfouies dans ses poches. Il fixait l'endroit où le phénix avait disparu le visage fermé, comme si user librement de la magie pour la première fois ne l'avait absolument pas soulagé.

-J'ai toujours assimilé le phénix à l'espoir, murmura-t-il dans la nuit. Et par Merlin, Dieu sait que j'ai besoin d'espoir en ce moment.

Touchée par l'émotion apparente sur le visage de Simon, je m'approchais de lui, et enroulai mon bras autour du sien. Les dernières étincelles jaunes que j'avais produites continuaient de virevolter, éclairait son visage tourné vers le ciel d'une pâle lueur qui ne réussissait pas à réchauffer l'expression de son visage.

-Il était joli, ton blaireau. Tes étincelles durent plus longtemps que les miennes.

Un sourire ourla mes lèvres. Il fut un temps où Simon Bones ne m'aurait jamais dit quelque chose de pareil. Il se serait moqué de mon dessin, de la couleur, et m'aurait demandé si j'avais bien tenu ma baguette dans le bon sens. Mais depuis, Cédric était mort, et nous avions pleuré dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce genre de moment était une réelle prise de conscience : il y avait bien trop de haine viscérale dans ce monde pour que j'en rajoute une animosité excessive pour Simon. Il était ce qu'il était, avec ses nombreux défauts. Mais il avait toujours fait parti de ma vie. Il était nécessaire à mon équilibre. J'avais besoin de lui. Alors quand ces faits étaient établis, quelle place restait-il à la haine ?

Avec une infinie précaution, je me levai sur la pointe des pieds et posai mes lèvres sur la joue de Simon, avant d'y appuyer mon front. Je sentis une larme glisser sur sa joue et se perdre dans mes cheveux.

-Joyeux anniversaire, crevette.

Un rire étranglé secoua la poitrine de Simon.

-Crevette toi-même.

ooo

Nous avions attendu que les dernières étincelles jaunes s'évanouissent et que Simon ne remette sa couleur d'origine avant de quitter la Maison hantée. Je passai chez moi prévenir que j'allais rendre visite aux Bones, et nous prîmes silencieusement la route de la maison de Simon.

-Susan dormira peut-être, me prévint Simon alors que nous arrivions sous le porche. Elle était crevée en rentrant …

-Et Caroline ?

Simon haussa les épaules à l'évocation de sa grande sœur.

-Elle est venue à peine une semaine, après elle est rentrée au Ministère. Je t'ai dit qu'elle avait pris un appartement avec Andrew à Londres ? Je te jure, dans un an ils nous annoncent qu'ils se marient et que le bébé est en route …

-Tu ferais un oncle abominable. Oh en parlant de ça ! (je couvris son épaule de coup de poing, extatique). Alex a une copine !

-Une quoi ?

Son incrédulité lui valut un nouveau coup de poing sur l'épaule. Nous étions arrivés au bas de la porte et quelques éclats de voix nous parvenaient depuis l'intérieur. Ils furent amplifiés lorsque Simon ouvrit le battant, si bien que j'en grimaçais.

-… s'agit de la sécurité de nos enfants, George, on doit en savoir plus ! Je ne vois pas en quoi interroger Dumbledore est une mauvaise idée …

-Je te le déconseille, Rosie. Si Fudge sait que tu es en contact, de près ou de loin avec Dumbledore il te mettra au placard. Il est extrêmement paranoïaque en ce moment …

-Tu vois ce que je te disais ? Tu veux risquer ta carrière pour des fables ?

- _Des fables ?!_

J'échangeai un regard horrifié avec Simon. Il s'était pincé l'arrête du nez, l'air désespéré et je l'avais même entendu se fendre d'un « par Merlin, _Papa_ ». Je reconnaissais les voix de Rose et George Bones, les parents de Simon, mais la troisième, sèche et tonitruante m'était inconnue. Simon me fit signe d'entrer, et je le suivis à l'intérieur de la maison. Aussitôt les voix se muèrent en chuchotement pressant jusqu'à qu'on entre dans la Salle à manger où trois personnes se faisaient face. Rose était la seule debout, ses cheveux châtains s'agitant furieusement autour de son visage en forme de cœur. George, son mari, était assis en milieu de table. C'était un homme de taille modeste, chauve et dont la barbe auburn (qui mériterait d'être taillée) était striés de fils gris. Ses bras musculeux étaient croisés sur sa poitrine et il échangea un regard embarrassé avec la femme qui se tenait en bout de table. Elle devait avoir la cinquantaine bien passée, avec des cheveux gris et courts impeccablement coiffés et une mâchoire carrée qui durcissait son visage. J'étais sérieusement en train de me demander qui elle était lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les miens : d'un vert perçant que j'avais contemplé toute mon enfance.

-Ma tante Amelia, me souffla Simon, bien que c'était inutile. Cheffe du département de la Justice Magique.

La sœur aînée de George : outre leurs yeux dont avaient hérité Simon et Susan, ils avaient la même silhouette massive, et un nez droit qui pour le coup s'accordait parfaitement à leur visage. Rose me sourit et m'ouvrit les bras.

-Victoria, ma grande ! (elle m'enlaça avant de me prendre à bout de bras). Comment tu vas ?

-Ça va … et vous ?

-Des fables ? attaqua directement Simon à l'adresse de son père. C'est comme ça que tu appelles le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Rose lui jeta un regard que Simon ignora superbement, les yeux furieux fixés sur George. Elle soupira face à moi, et me quitta pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

-Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler … Va te coucher, on verra ça demain …

-On a éviter d'en parler pendant un mois ! répliqua sèchement Simon. Un jour il va bien falloir que ça sorte !

-Oh par Merlin, soupira Amelia en sortant un pipe de bois et de nacre de sa poche. Je refuse de parler de ça sans tabac.

Elle l'alluma du bout de sa baguette et en tira une longue bouffée sous le regard désapprobateur de son frère.

-Ces saloperies te tueront, Amy.

-Une fois c'est le travail, une fois c'est le tabac, rétorqua Amelia de sa voix tonitruante. De toute manière il faut bien mourir de quelque chose. (Elle vrilla ses yeux sur son neveu). Tu veux parler ? Remarque tu es majeur, maintenant, c'est ton droit le plus strict. Assis-toi, nous parlerons.

-Mais enfin, Amelia, s'étonna Rose, perdue. Il n'est pas …

Paniquée, j'accrochai son regard en tapotant discrètement ma montre. Le visage de Rose pâlit, et elle plaqua une main contre son front.

-Par Merlin, je n'ai pas regardé l'heure …, s'excusa-t-elle en prenant Simon par les épaules. Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri …

-Dix-sept ans, enchérit George avec un sourire qui fit frémir sa barbe. Mon dieu, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé … Il me semble que c'est hier que …

Ils échangèrent un long regard mélancolique avec Rose qui adoucit quelque peu l'atmosphère, bien que le visage de Simon restait fermé, et qu'Amelia fumait toujours sa pipe les yeux plissés.

-Joyeux anniversaire mon garçon, grogna-t-elle en rejetant dans l'air un nuage de fumée malodorant. Maintenant je ne compte pas rester ici jusqu'au bout de la nuit, j'ai une audience à préparer – il faudra que je vous parle de ça, d'ailleurs. La petite est majeure aussi ?

Ses yeux inquisiteurs se rivèrent sur moi, floutés par la fumée qui émanait de sa pipe.

-Depuis mai dernier, assurai-je, intimidée.

-Amy je te présente Victoria, ajouta George. C'est la voisine née-moldue.

-Ah, je vois. Je suppose que toi aussi tu veux parler ? (Elle désigna les chaises devant elle d'un geste brusque de la main). Allez, asseyez-vous, qu'on en finisse.

Malgré l'accueil peu chaleureux, et les yeux de Simon qui restaient fermement ancrés sur son père, nous prîmes place autour de la table. Seule Rose resta debout, faisant des allés-retours sur toute la largeur de la pièce comme un lion dans sa cage. Amelia grogna contre le tuyau de sa pipe, lorgnant Rose du coin de l'œil.

-Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous couper du monde pour les vacances …

-C'était mieux pour les enfants, protesta George. Ils n'ont pas à tout savoir …

-Je suis majeur maintenant, rappela Simon, mettant sa baguette sur la table comme pour le prouver. Et ne t'inquiète pas, si tu ne veux rien me dire je m'arrangerais pour savoir. Alors comme ça tu ne crois pas ce que dit Dumbledore ? Et toi non plus ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de sa tante.

Le frère et la sœur contemplèrent longuement Simon sans un mot. Si George paraissait embarrassé, ce n'était pas le cas d'Amelia, qui se fendit d'un vague mouvement d'épaule.

-On va dire que devant le manque de preuve, je réserve mon jugement.

-Devant le manque de preuve ? se récria Rose en s'immobilisant. Bertha, Croupton, Maugrey séquestré dans sa malle ! C'était quoi, ça ?

-Séquestré dans sa malle ? répétai-je, interdite.

Nous avions appris en fin d'année dernière que le professeur qui nous avait fait cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal toute l'année, Alastor Maugrey un célère Auror, était en réalité un imposteur. Nous avions seulement aperçu le vrai Fol-Œil au banquet de fin d'année. Amelia soupira :

-Oui, le pauvre. Je lui ai parlé après la fin de l'année, il avait l'air de se remettre – enfin, façon Maugrey. Je suppose que Dumbledore ne vous a rien dit ?

Simon et moi secouâmes la tête. Amelia parut frustrée.

-Même Fudge reste discret sur le sujet. La seule chose qu'il a daigné me dire c'était qu'un fou avait pris l'apparence de Maugrey, et que c'était lui qui avait mis le nom de Potter dans la Coupe de Feu et tuer Croupton. Le détraqueur qu'il avait amené avec lui pour l'interroger c'est ensuite fait une joie de l'embrasser.

-Raison de plus d'interroger Dumbledore, enchérit Rose alors qu'un frisson glacé me parcourait. Il doit savoir, lui – et plus que Fudge.

-Comme je te l'ai expliqué avant que les enfants arrivent, Fudge est très anti-Dumbledore en ce moment – et absurdement il faut le dire. Le virer de la présidence du Magenmagot parce qu'il est trop vieux, quelle sottise … Dumbledore a peut-être les cheveux blancs, mais je suis persuadée que son esprit reste plus vif que la plupart des gens.

-Alors pourquoi vous ne le croyez pas ? demandai-je, déconcertée. Vous savez que des choses étranges se sont passées l'an dernier, surtout à la fin … (je déglutis pour faire passer le nom de Cédric dans ma gorge). Et maintenant un sorcier que vous estimez vous annonce que Voldemort est de retour. Alors pourquoi vous n'y croyez pas ?

Tout les Bones eurent une réaction quand le nom du mage noir franchit mes lèvres : George glissa presque de sa chaise, Rose plaqua une contre sa bouche et Simon eut un mouvement d'épaule agacé. Même Amelia écarta sa pipe de sa bouche pour me contempler, ébahie. Puis un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Tu aurais plu à mon frère, toi. Lui non plus n'avait pas froid aux yeux – jusqu'à prononcer des noms dangereux. Je ne nie pas que l'année dernière a été plus que troublante, et j'ai moi-même songé à une résurgence du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce que j'ai sont des murmures, le souffle d'une voix dont on ne perçoit pas la provenance. Des morts, je l'admets – et j'en suis désolée. Mais rien qui ne les relient toutes fermement à Voldemort. Ça peut bien être l'œuvre d'un fou, pour autant que j'en sais. Le jour où j'aurais du tangible, ne t'en fais pas que je changerais d'avis.

-Du tangible ? répéta Simon d'une voix tremblante. Mon meilleur ami est mort assassiné et ramené à ses parents par un garçon qui proclamait le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui ! Par Merlin tante Amelia, ne me dis pas que Cédric ce n'est pas du tangible ?

Rose voulut poser ses mains sur son épaule pour l'apaiser, mais il la repoussa, le regard rivé sur sa tante. Le regard d'Amelia s'était adouci, et je fus surprise de voir un éclat de douleur traverser ses prunelles rivées sur son neveu.

-Je sais que c'est douloureux, entonna-t-elle d'une voix résolument douce. Et que lorsqu'on souffre, on cherche des réponses par tous les moyens. Mais ce n'est pas une raison de se précipiter …

Simon esquissa un mouvement pour se lever mais je plantai une main ferme sur son genou. Il raisonnait par l'affect, et tant que ce serait le cas Amelia n'entendrait pas ses arguments. Il était temps de mettre un peu de logique dans le raisonnement.

-Dans ce cas là, vous pourrez peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi Igor Karkaroff s'en enfui dès qu'il a senti sa marque le brûler.

-Mais enfin Victoria, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'étonna George, abasourdi.

Simon m'adressa un « merci » du regard, et se laissa aller contre sa chaise, le nez pincé entre le pouce et l'index. Rose et Amelia me fixaient avec un intérêt nouveau.

-Victoria ? dit la mère de Simon en posant une main sur mon épaule. Tu as vu quelque chose ce soir là ?

J'opinai du chef, les souvenirs affleurant à mon esprit. Le cri de Karkaroff, la voix sèche de Rogue, et la marque, noir comme les ténèbres … Tout ça était gravé au fer rouge dans ma mémoire. Amelia inspira dans sa pipe avant de recracher un panache de fumée grisâtre.

-Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'ai eu disons … un problème avec une élève de Durmstrang pendant la troisième tâche, et Rogue a été cherché Karkaroff pour le régler.

-Tu t'es retrouvée avec Karkaroff ?

La voix de Rose débordait de mépris et d'inquiétude. Elle avait contribué à le mettre derrière les barreaux avant qu'il ne passe un arrangement avec le ministère.

-Oui, mais je n'étais pas seule : il y avait Rogue et Emily. Et pendant qu'ils statuaient … Karkaroff s'est mis à paniquer, ils ont agrippé leur bras …

-Quel bras ? s'enquit durement Amelia.

Je fronçai les sourcils, fouillant ma mémoire.

-Le gauche. Et Karkaroff l'a montré à Rogue et j'ai pu voir … Sur son avant-bras, je l'ai vue. La Marque.

-Comment elle était ? demanda Rose avec douceur.

Elle s'était rassise à la droite d'Amelia, le menton niché dans sa main. Elle ressemblait tant à sa fille Susan en cet instant que c'en était troublant.

-Noire, décris-je avec un frisson. Un tête de mort, avec un serpent qui sortait de sa bouche … Et vraiment, noire de jais.

-Ça alors, lâcha Amelia.

-Et après, Victoria ? poursuivit Rose avec une pointe d'avidité.

Il y avait un peu de la procureure qu'elle avait été dans ses intonations : je n'avais aucun mal à l'imaginer dans un tribunal. Le pied de Simon effleura le mien, comme pour me donner le courage de continuer.

-Ils sont sortis, et se sont disputés. Karkaroff voulait partir au plus vite, mais pas Rogue. Ils … ils ont dit qu'il était revenu – Voldemort, précisai-je, arrachant un frisson à la famille Bones. Et que comme ils étaient tout deux des traitres, il allait les traquer, et … les tuer.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce, et mon dernier mot sembla résonnait cent fois autour de nous. Rose observait Amelia, attendant sa réaction, mais la cheffe de la Justice Magique demeurait impassible. Simon fronça les sourcils.

-J'avouais oublié ce détail … Rogue était un Mangemort ?

Amelia et Rose échangèrent un regard alors que mes entrailles se contractaient. C'était une chose à laquelle j'avais réfléchie également pendant les vacances : le professeur de Potion qui m'avait tant angoissé durant ma scolarité avait été l'un des sbires de Voldemort. J'avais la certitude que Rogue n'était pas quelqu'un de bien – il n'y avait qu'à voir comment il traitait ses élèves – et la rumeur avait couru qu'il était fasciné par la Magie Noire. Mais ce n'était qu'en juin dernier que j'avais découvert à tel point et je craignais le jour où je me retrouverais à nouveau devant mon professeur de Potion.

-Il a été innocenté, nous appris alors Rose. Dumbledore s'en est porté garant … Apparemment, il espionnait pour son compte.

-Et on est sûr que c'est vrai ? doutai-je.

Un lent sourire retroussa les lèvres d'Amelia.

-Je pensais que tu avais une confiance aveugle en Dumbledore, petite ?

Je ravalai mes protestations, mise devant mes propres contradictions. L'explication parut satisfaire Simon, mais je pensais surtout qu'il voulait recentrer le sujet sur la lutte contre Voldemort et ce fut sans doute pour cela que son regard se fit plus incisif quand il se darda sur sa tante. Ils s'affrontèrent longuement du regard jusqu'à ce qu'Amelia écarte le tuyau de sa pipe de ses lèvres pour cracher un nouveau panache de fumée grise.

-Il est vrai que Karkaroff a disparu immédiatement après la troisième tâche, admit-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté. Et qu'un retour inopiné du Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait possiblement expliquer ça …

-L'autre fille qui était avec toi, intervint alors soudainement George. Emily. Elle a vu et entendu la même chose que toi ?

Mon cœur tomba dans ma poitrine et je secouai la tête. Moi seule avais vue la marque, et écouter la conversation entre Rogue et Karkaroff. Les lèvres de George se pincèrent.

-Alors ça pose le même problème que Harry Potter. Ton récit est seul et isolé, tu pourrais très bien raconter ce que tu veux …

-Tu la traites de menteuse ? s'hérissa Simon, ulcéré. Sérieusement ?

-Et toi Simon tu as fait bien pire alors ne viens pas me faire la morale ! J'expose juste les faits.

-Les faits sont que pendant que Karkarroff s'enfuyait après la brûlure de la marque et que Cédric mourrait, Tu-Sais-Qui revenait, rétorqua Simon. Il n'y a pas un mais deux témoignage et je suis sûr que si vous interrogez Rogue il vous dira qu'il l'a appelé cette nuit là – et ça ferait trois. (Il vrilla un regard ardent sur Amelia) Vous avez besoin d'encore combien de témoignages concordants avant de vous mettre à vous bouger ?

-Parle autrement à ta tante, gronda sourdement George, les yeux plissés. Elle fait ce qu'elle peut !

Mais Amelia ne paraissait pas vexée outre mesure : la lueur mélancolique c'était même accentuée dans son regard.

-Il y a indéniablement un côté Edgar en toi, souffla-t-elle, et Simon pâlit sous ses tâches de rousseurs. Un amour de la justice mêlé à un côté « tête brûlée ».

-Et on voit où ça a mené Edgar ! explosa George en se levant d'un bond. Lui, Cassie, les enfants – tous mort ! Tout ça parce qu'il a décidé d'écouter Dumbledore et d'entrer dans ce stupide Ordre, c'est ce que tu veux ?!

Il s'adressait cette fois à Rose, qui s'était figée sur sa chaise. George leva une main pour désigner son fils. Simon aussi s'était totalement immobilisé, toute couleur désertant son visage devant l'éclat soudain de son père.

-Tu veux écouter Dumbledore, te battre contre Tu-Sais-Qui et risquer que quelqu'un vienne nous assassiner et tuer nos enfants ?! Qu'on finisse tous comme Edgar et Cassie ? Tu ne trouves pas que cette famille a déjà assez souffert ? Diable ! Spencer avait à peine sept ans, et ils l'ont débusqué sous son lit pour le tuer de sang froid !

-Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il s'est passé, persiffla Rose, coulant néanmoins un regard inquiet pour Simon. J'étais là, une des premières sur les lieux, c'est moi qui ai … (sa voix s'étrangla et elle secoua la tête). Moi non plus je ne veux pas revivre cette époque, George, dieu sait que nous avons tous souffert … Mais ce n'est pas en nous voilant la face que nous arrangeront les choses.

-Si tu te voiles la face, et que tu refuses de voir la réalité, entonna Simon d'une voix qui me glaça jusque la moelle, ça n'empêchera rien. Si ce n'est pas nous, ce sera d'autres, et ne t'inquiète pas, d'autres enfants mourront, comme Matthew et Spencer.

-Et bien je préférais que ce ne soit pas nous, rétorqua durement George. Les Bones ont déjà assez donné de leur sang, c'est assez. Nous ne nous mettrons pas le Ministère à dos sous la parole de l'homme qui a mené mon frère à la mort. Fin de la discussion.

Là dessus il jeta un regard flamboyant à sa femme, et s'en fut sans un mot. Rose fixa sa nuque, les yeux furieux luisant de non-dits, jusqu'à qu'il disparaisse par l'escalier. Simon s'était replié sur lui-même, comme si cette joute verbale avec son père l'avait vidé de ses forces. Je n'osais rien dire, à la fois gênée et songeuse. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si George ne croyait tout simplement pas au retour de Tommy, ou s'il préférait ne pas voir – et surtout, ne pas s'impliquer – pour protéger sa famille. Amelia tapota doucement la main de Rose.

-Il va se calmer. Edgar est toujours un sujet très sensible, pour lui, je m'en veux de l'avoir évoqué …

Rose poussa un profond soupir résigné, avant de pivoter vers Amelia, le visage résolument déterminé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? Et sérieusement, Amy, pas de langue de bois.

Tout le monde retint son souffle en attendant le verdict d'Amelia. Elle mâchouillait toujours le tuyau de sa pipe bien que celle-ci fut éteinte depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Je pense qu'il faut rester prudent sur tout les plans, finit-t-elle par lâcher. Comme tout le monde autour de cette table, je n'ai aucune envie que Vous-Savez-Qui soit de retour, mais s'il l'est réellement, il se trahira forcément. Et ce jour là, il va falloir qu'on soit prêt.

Les paroles d'Amelia Bones m'apaisèrent quelque peu. Sans admettre totalement le retour de Voldemort, elle n'en excluait pas la possibilité, et tendait même vers elle en un sens. Elle jeta un regard d'avertissement à Rose.

-Et surtout, ce jour là il faut qu'on soit au sein du Ministère pour pouvoir faire quelque chose. Et pour y rester, même si ça ne me plait pas, il faut éviter de contrarier Fudge. Alors il va falloir faire le dos rond pendant quelques temps, Rosie. Ne pas discuter avec Dumbledore, ne pas lui faire penser qu'on complote contre lui – oui, ajouta-t-elle quand Rose ouvrit de grands yeux exorbités. On en est là. Je te le dis, Fudge est complétement paranoïaque, et c'est pour ça qu'on soit là, pour que malgré sa paranoïa le Ministère puisse tourner et être efficace. Il faut qu'on soit apte, Rosie, tout en n'attirant pas la foudre de Fudge sur nous. Alors prends sur toi.

-D'accord, céda Rose, le visage enfouie entre ses mains, lasse. Je te promets de faire ce que je peux.

-Et ça vaut aussi pour toi, enchérit-t-elle en pointant sa pipe sur Simon. J'admire ta vergue et ton esprit, Simon, mais il va falloir que tu te calmes en entrant en Poudlard. Dumbledore n'arrive pas à trouver un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal, ce qui explique que vous n'ayez toujours pas reçu vos lettres. Je sais que Fudge manigance pour faire entrer quelqu'un du Ministère à ce poste pour qu'il soit ses yeux, ses oreilles et surtout ses mains à Poudlard. Tu veux protéger ta famille ? Commence déjà par te calmer.

Le hochement de Simon parut lui être imposé par l'Imperium tant il était raide et peu naturel. Je crispai mes doigts sur ma baguette avec l'impression d'avoir du plomb dans les entrailles. Un homme du Ministère à Poudlard ? J'étais persuadée que Dumbledore se révolterait contre cette idée, mais s'il ne trouvait pas de professeur d'ici la rentrée, que se passerait-t-il ? Amelia rangea sa pipe dans la poche de sa cape, et se leva.

-Bien. J'étais venue pour vous mettre au courant des dernières nouvelles, et c'est chose faite. Je t'attends demain au Ministère, Rosie, nous avons des affaires urgentes à régler – notamment au sujet de l'audience du 12 août. Il faudra que je voie George aussi à ce propos, tu pourras transmettre ?

-Bien sûr, accepta Rose en se levant pour raccompagner sa belle-sœur.

Amelia se drapa de sa cape, et nous nous dressâmes sur nos pieds pour la saluer. Elle m'adressa une vigoureuse poignée de main, avant de pivoter vers son neveu. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Simon, je sais qu'il y a mille pensées qui doivent tourbillonner dans ta tête avec tout ce qui se passe. Mais maintenant, tu es majeur, et l'heure est à la sagesse. Contrôle-toi, d'accord ?

-Je vais essayer, marmonna-t-il en passant une main sur sa nuque. Bonne nuit, tante Amelia.

Elle le gratifia d'un léger sourire avant de suivre Rose dans le salon – vers la cheminée qu'elle utiliserait pour rentrer chez elle. Simon se passa une main sur le visage, l'air las.

-Désolé pour la scène.

-Oh, pas grave. J'ai grandi avec Alexandre, j'ai vu pire.

Un sourire passa furtivement sur les lèvres de Simon, et il se laissa à nouveau tomber sur sa chaise. Je pressai brièvement son épaule avant de m'asseoir à mon tour. Non, vraiment ce n'était rien. J'avais été ravie de voir enfin la fameuse Amelia Bones, et la discussion avait été aussi frustrante qu'instructive. Mais elle semblait avoir vidé Simon de toute son énergie. Alors que je le contemplai, prostré sur sa chaise, la raison pour laquelle ses parents l'avaient emmené en France ne me semblait plus si évidente. Même si elle m'avait attristée, je l'avais comprises : faire un break pour mieux se remettre. Mais j'avais plutôt l'impression que Simon avait emmagasiné toutes ses émotions et qu'il éprouvait à présent le besoin de tout dénouer. Sauf que ça ressortait à présent avec plus de forces, et qu'un soupçon de rage était venue s'ajouter à la douleur. Dans l'idée d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère, j'agitai ma baguette en murmurant :

-Cadeau.

Simon releva la tête, interloqué. Un paquet informe était apparu sur la table – et j'étais assez satisfaite d'avoir réussi à le faire apparaître, le sortilège d'Apparition était de ceux que je n'avais pas réussi lors de mes examens. Il était mieux réussi que mon papier cadeau, mais il fallait dire que la chose molle que j'avais emballé ne m'avait pas facilité la tâche et qu'empaqueter les cadeaux avaient toujours été une tâche que j'avais détesté faire. Un sourire releva la commissure des lèvres de Simon quand il attrapa le paquet.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé.

-Ouvre-le, avant de dire ça.

-Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fabriqué ?

J'eus un sourire malicieux qui arracha un rire à Simon. Il déballa soigneusement mon hideux paquet pour en tirer un bonnet d'un joli jaune moutarde, assez agréable à regarder et qui m'évoquait la couleur de nos canapés dans la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle. Il était rehaussé d'un pompon noir et sur le bord des fils en laine noire également formaient le mot « Minus ». Cette fois, le rire de Simon se fit plus franc.

-« Minus » ? Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux pour m'afficher ?

-C'était ça, ou « crevette », expliquai-je d'un air mutin. Mais crevette c'était trop long, j'ai déjà galéré magiquement avec « Minus », Miles a dû m'aider … Et sache que même avec ça je le trouve infiniment moins immonde que ton bonnet orange que tu trimballes depuis dix ans.

-Miles ? Bletchley ?

Un sourire à la fois entendu et coupable se dessina sur mes lèvres, et je rougis face au coup d'œil suggestif de Simon. Ma relation avec Miles aurait pu s'arrêter avec la mort de Cédric, et c'était lui qui m'avait convaincu de renouer avec lui. Lui et moi en avions conscience et c'était pour ça que Miles m'avait aidé de bon gré à former les mots sur le bonnet jaune.

-Tu l'essaies ? réclamai-je en tentant d'avoir l'air enjoué. Au moins je serais sûre que tu l'as mis une fois, je suis presque sûre que tu vas continuer à mettre ton bonnet orange mais bon …

-A Poudlard il y a de grandes chances, admit-t-il, toujours souriant.

Je poussai un grognement sonore. L'attachement absurde de Simon à ce bonnet me paraissait toujours obscure, l'un des seuls mystères qui persistaient chez lui, et c'était pour cela que j'avais trouvé ce cadeau. Avec un grand soupir dépité, Simon empoigna les deux pans du bonnet, et l'enfonça sur son crâne jusqu'à en couvrir ses yeux.

-Whao, t'en paraitrais presque mignon, plaisantai-je en prenant un bord pour l'abaisser encore plus. Il faut juste cacher aussi le nez, il est beaucoup trop grand pour ton visage. Quelle idée d'avoir un nez pareil ?

-Je te remercie, tu iras te plaindre aux Bones, rétorqua Simon en repoussant ma main pour redresser son bonnet sur son front. Comme pour les yeux.

-Oh les yeux ça va, en vrai. Susie a les même.

Simon leva les siens au ciel, désabusé. J'étais assez fière de le voir garder le bonnet sur sa tête plus d'une minute, malgré le « Minus » qu'il clamait. Il finit néanmoins par l'arracher à sa tête, l'électricité statique faisant dresser ses cheveux sur sa tête.

-Merci, minus, dit-t-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux. Je réfléchirais à une vengeance pour noël. Peut-être un bonnet avec « Minus toi-même ». Au fait, t'as tout coupé ?

-Noël aussi ? me récriai-je alors qu'il attrapait une de mes mèches. Hey, bat les pattes, Bones !

J'arrachai la mèche à ses doigts et la coinçait derrière mon oreille. Mes boucles avaient atteint à la fin de l'année dernière une longueur qu'ils n'avaient jamais obtenue, cascadant sur mes omoplates. J'avais toujours eu les cheveux courts, au dessus des épaules, et c'était ce que j'avais demandé à la coiffeuse Jenny en allant les couper au début de l'été.

-Et évidemment, je n'allais pas rester avec ses tentacules qui me servaient de cheveux. Sérieusement, noël aussi ? Mais si tu te venges du bonnet à noël, il va falloir que je me venge de ta vengeance ? Et sans savoir la nature de la vengeance ?

Simon me contempla d'un air blasé, secouant doucement la tête.

-Hey bien. Ça ne va pas être simple …


	32. II Chapter 3 : les remplaçants

Chapitre 3 : les remplaçants.

-Tu as rendu un immense service à l'humanité. J'en pouvais plus de son bonnet orange, sérieusement. J'ai essayé de le piquer l'hiver dernier mais … tu connais Simon.

Susan souriait doucement en sirotant son thé glacé, assise sur les marches de mon porche à l'abri du soleil. Ma mère travaillait, et mon père était à l'église, qui faisait que nous étions tranquille à l'ombre, profitant enfin pour parler seule à seule. Les Bones étaient revenus depuis presque une semaine, pourtant Susan et moi ne nous étions pas retrouvées à deux depuis. Soit Simon était là, soit c'était mes parents ou les siens … Mais là nous étions seules, et ça avait un côté reposant de pouvoir se parler sans filtre ou sans craindre de blesser quelqu'un.

-Je ne comprends pas son attachement à ce bonnet, sérieusement, enchéris-je joyeusement. Il faudra que tu le forces à mettre le mien.

-Sur le tien, il est noté « minus ». Ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux, mais j'admets qu'à part ça, il n'est pas mal.

-Merci. Maintenant il faut qu'on jette un sortilège de glu perpétuelle entre le bonnet et son crâne.

Susan essuya un petit rire, avant de boire une nouvelle lampée de bièraubeurre. Elle aussi avait bronzé pendant ce mois passé en France, et le soleil faisait flamboyer ses cheveux. Elle avait grandi, également : de deux ans mon cadet, elle me dépassait maintenant de quelques centimètre. Une ombre passa sur son visage.

-Mon père a vraiment dit qu'il ne croyait pas au retour de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Je me trémoussai, embarrassée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle posait la question, mais chaque fois, Simon m'avait intimé de me taire d'un regard avant de lui répondre de façon élusive.

-Il a simplement dit qu'il refusait que votre famille ne s'engage d'avantage, expliquai-je, ce qui était la stricte vérité. Après, je n'arrive pas à déterminer s'il y croit ou pas …

-Moi non plus. Maman c'est plutôt clair, et depuis le début, mais papa … il fait tout pour éviter d'en parler, même quand c'était juste entre Simon et moi en France.

-Et Caroline ?

Susan eut un rire sans joie. Elle caressa l'une de ses nattes d'un geste distrait.

-Simon ne t'a pas dit pourquoi elle n'était restée qu'une semaine ? Elle croit la position du Ministère. Enfin, elle ne nous l'a pas dit clairement, mais elle a laissé échappé que quand même « quel fou ce Harry Potter ! Vous avez entendu ce qu'il raconte ? ». J'ai cru que Simon allait lui sauter à la gorge.

-Et pourquoi tu dis ça avec cet air réjoui ?

Je me doutais quelque peu que de tout les Bones, la sœur aînée Caroline serait la moins encline à croire Dumbledore. J'adorais Caroline, mais c'était une peureuse amoureuse de l'administratif. Un sourire coupable s'étira sur les lèvres de Susan.

-Parce que ça fait des années que je rêve que Simon lui rabatte le caquet, j'aurais trouvé ça drôle. Maintenant qu'il est majeur, j'espère qu'elle reviendra vite et là … Boum.

-Il n'y a pas assez de « boum » chez toi en ce moment ?

-Si, admit Susan, son sourire se fanant quelque peu. Mais entre papa et maman. Quand c'est pas le boulot, c'est nous, quand ce n'est pas nous c'est Dumbledore … Je pense que c'est pour ça que Simon ne dit trop rien en ce moment. C'est déjà assez pénible d'entre papa et maman se disputer tout le temps. Je crois même que mon père dort dans le canapé en ce moment.

-Je suis désolée, Susan.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. J'admirais réellement Susan pour le calme avec lequel elle prenait chaque tournant de sa vie. Une véritable force tranquille, et d'une incroyable sagesse pour ses quinze ans.

-Ça va. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se disputent, c'est assez volcanique entre eux. J'espère que la situation permettra que ça se tasse. Déjà l'audience du 12 août est passée – tu en as entendu parlé ? J'avais l'impression qu'elle concernait Harry mais papa ne veut rien nous dire. Maman en rage.

-Je me doute, mais je ne sais rien de plus que toi. Juste que ta tante en a parlé quand vous êtes revenus …

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu as vu tante Amelia ! Elle va venir manger avant qu'on parte pour Poudlard, tu pourras venir, si tu veux. J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'avait bien aimé. Enfin, si elle a le temps parce que la Justice Magique je crois que …

Je donnai un virulent coup de coude à Susan, et elle en renversa une partie de son thé glacé sur son short. Elle me jeta un regard noir, mais je désignais rapidement du menton Ethan qui venait d'apparaître au bout du chemin. Une lueur de compréhension brilla dans son regard.

-Oups, lâcha-t-elle en reposant son verre. Merci …

-Susie-jolie ! s'exclama Ethan en ouvrant les bras. Une véritable revenante, comment tu vas ?

-Je me suis renversée du thé glacé sur moi, quelle maladroite, maugréa-t-elle en levant des yeux désolés vers moi. Tu aurais des mouchoirs ?

 _A défaut de pouvoir me nettoyer tout ça avec ta baguette_ , criait ses yeux, si bien que je me dépêchai de m'engouffrer chez moi pour aller lui chercher de quoi s'éponger. Quand je revins une minute plus tard, Ethan avait pris ma place sur les marches, et je donnai un coup de pied au bas de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Bouge de là, Smith, c'est ma place.

-Hey ! C'est sur Simon que tu frappes, d'habitude ! Il est où lui, d'ailleurs ? Il se planque ?

-Parti chercher des papiers d'école, éluda Susan en me jetant un bref regard.

Je déglutis nerveusement en me réinstallant à la place qu'Ethan venait de libérer. Simon et moi avions passé ce matin notre permis de transplanage, et même si tout s'était passé sans accros, j'attendais à présent d'avoir le parchemin d'attestation entre les mains pour être sûre de ma performance. Qui savait, peut-être avais-je laissé quelques poils de sourcils derrière moi qui rendrait mon examen raté … Susan me jeta un regard rassurant, avant de s'enquérir des nouvelles d'Ethan qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis l'été dernier. Il se passa presque une heure avant que Simon n'apparaisse au bout de l'allée. Ethan éclata de rire en allant à sa rencontre.

-C'est pas vrai ! T'as fini par pousser ?

-Ça arrive aux gens bien, répliqua Simon en lui serrant la main. Et c'est pour ça que Vicky restera petite toute sa vie.

-La ferme, Bones, râlai-je en me précipitant vers les enveloppes qu'il tenait. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

-A ton avis ?

Il les leva pour les maintenir hors de ma portée – chose qu'il pouvait faire maintenant qu'il avait pris près de dix centimètres. Comme un idiote, je sautillai sur place, les effleurant du bout des doigts sans jamais les atteindre.

-Bones ! Tu es atroce, donne-moi ça ! Allez !

Mais Simon ne répondit qu'en mettant les enveloppes plus haut, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Avec un feulement furieux, j'agrippai son lobe d'oreille et tirai d'un coup sec vers le bas. Simon poussa un cri perçant.

-Aïïe Bennett !

-Tout de suite tu fais moins le malin, persifflai-je en lui arrachant les enveloppes, avant de lui murmurer : fais-moi penser à remercier Ethan d'avoir été là pour t'empêcher de dégainer la baguette.

Simon me lorgna l'air mauvais avant de frotter son lobe d'oreille que je venais de lâcher. Avec un sourire satisfait, je m'éloignais avec les enveloppes de parchemins. L'une au nom de Simon avait été décachetée et l'autre … Je passai mon doigt sur la fente pour découvrir qu'elle avait également été ouverte.

-Bones ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris d'ouvrir mon courrier ?

-Tu as bien ouvert le mien tout l'été …

-C'est faux ! protestai-je en pointant sur lui des enveloppes menaçantes. Je me contentais de le récupérer !

-On s'en fiche ! nous interrompit Susan en nous rejoignant, un immense sourire au lèvres. Alors, tu l'as ?

-As quoi ? se troubla Ethan, perdu.

Simon eut un sourire pantois.

-Une sorte d'examen de la sécurité routière écossais, tous les élèves doivent le passer … Et d'ailleurs … (il tira sur l'une des nattes de sa sœur). Et moi, tu t'en fous ?

-Tu l'as loupé ? rétorqua Susan.

-Evidemment que non, c'est évident que je l'avais.

-Et quelle modestie, fit ironiquement remarquer Ethan. Tu devrais avoir un certificat « tête enflée », je suis sûr que tu serais champion du monde.

-Vicky commence à déteindre sur toi, tu deviens désagréable …

-Tu es pénible ! lança Susan. Alors Vic' ?

Je ne répondis rien dans un premier temps, mes yeux parcourant chaque ligne du parchemin que je tenais entre mes mains frémissantes. Au final, je levai le visage sur mes amis, un sourire incertain aux lèvres.

-Je l'ai.

Susan poussa un cri perçant et me sauta au cou. Je la serrai contre moi, pressant le parchemin qui se chiffonna dans mon poing. Ethan vint nous entourer de ses bras, arguant que malgré le fait qu'il ne comprenait rien, il était heureux pour moi, et ça méritait une bonne bière. Quant à Simon, il se contenta d'un pouce en l'air, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

ooo

-Et du coup, tu peux … tac, comme ça d'un coup ?

-C'est ça.

-Genre si je te demandais de venir à Bristol là maintenant, tu pourrais le faire ?

-Ouaip.

-Tu vas le faire ?

-Nop.

Alexandre grogna de l'autre côté du fil. Je m'en voulais de le décevoir ainsi, mais j'avais bien trop peur qu'il ne me propose de rendre visite à mes grands-parents … Je détestai l'idée de mentir à mon frère, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Tant que je n'avais pas de certitude, je préférais ne pas exposer Alexandre à ce problème.

Avec un pincement au cœur, je me rendis compte que ça devait également être le raisonnement de George Bones concernant Voldemort.

-Tu es venue qu'une fois depuis le début de l'été, gémit Alexandre. Allez, sérieux. Et si je te dis que je te présenterais Mel ?

-Tu n'as qu'à venir, toi, répliquai-je malgré ma curiosité pour la fameuse Mel. Simon et Susan sont revenus, en plus.

-Et lui aussi il l'a eu son permis de trans-machin-chose ?

-Transplanage, Alex. Et oui, Simon l'a eu. (je vis mon père émerger de la cuisine). Dis bonjour à papa.

Je levai le combiné vers mon père, et j'entendis clairement Alexandre claironner « Bon-jour pa-paaa ! » sur une voix qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel. Un sourire retroussa les lèvres de mon père, et le prit le téléphone pour parler avec son fils.

-Comment ça va mon grand ? Pas trop de travail ? Oui je me doute, Bristol c'est plus grand que Terre-en-Lande … Mel va bien ? Ah tant mieux, j'espère la rencontrer bientôt … Oui je sais. (Mon père eut un grand soupir en me lorgnant). On ne la verra pas avant Victoria.

Je grimaçai face à mon père, et un sourire secoua sa poitrine. Il acheva sa discussion en demandant s'il y avait une chance de le voir à la messe ce dimanche, et Alexandre coupa la communication aussi sec. Mon père soupira :

-Je dois avoir échouer en tant que Pasteur si mes deux enfants ne croient pas en Dieu …

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, le rassurai-je alors qu'il s'installait à côté de moi. C'est de la faute de Dieu, il avait qu'à se manifester à nous le jour où on en avait besoin.

Mon père me jeta un long regard torve, mais parut vite comprendre que je n'étais pas d'humeur aux discussions de type religieuse car il n'insista pas.

-De quoi vous parliez ? d'enquit-t-il d'une voix prudente. Tu as eu un examen ?

Depuis quelques jours, mon père posait ce genre de question, de façon discrète et qui paraissaient presque naturelles. J'avais toujours l'impression de marcher sur des œufs lorsque c'était le cas : j'appréciai sa curiosité nouvelle, mais je ne savais jamais jusqu'où je pourrais aller, où étaient ces nouvelles limites.

-Un examen de transplanage, oui, confirmai-je avec prudence. Je l'ai passé il y a deux jours, ça me permet de … me déplacer d'un point à un autre, avec la magie.

-Comme de la téléportation, si on veut ?

-En gros, oui. Mais c'est dangereux de faire de trop longues distances, c'est juste pour les petits trajets. Je ne sais même pas si je peux traverser la Manche avec le transplanage.

-Je vois. Et bien, des félicitations s'imposent, je suppose …

Il m'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne, et annonça qu'il allait nous faire des chocolats chauds pour fêter ça. Je le fixai quitter le salon, abasourdie. J'avais beau être heureuse, je ne m'habituais pas au nouveau comportement mon père. Pire que tout, ça ne faisait que me rappeler que tout dans ma vie avait changé depuis le mois de juin. Il revint avec deux tasses fumantes et alluma la télé. Il était tard, et ma mère était retenue au travail, ce qui faisait que nous passions la soirée en tête à tête. J'aurais pu m'éclipser et aller voir Susan ou Ethan, mais j'avais mauvaise conscience de laisser mon père seul. Il prit une grande lampée de chocolat avant de me demander :

-Je ne me rends pas bien compte – et je suppose que c'est normal. Mais est-ce qu'il y a eu des … perturbations cet été à cause du mage noir dont tu nous as parlé ?

-Euh …, entonnai-je, désarçonnée par la question. Non. Mais c'est compliqué, les autorités ne sont pas sûres qu'il évolue parmi nous alors … ils attendent.

-Et dans ton école, comment ça va se passer ?

Ce fut à cet instant précis que je compris. Pourquoi il posait toutes ses questions, pourquoi il s'intéressait enfin à la magie. Mon père s'inquiétait pour moi. Ça transpirait dans son attitude : du miel qu'il avait généreusement glissé dans mon chocolat à la sollicitude qui brillait dans son regard. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement.

-Poudlard est peut-être l'endroit le plus sûr au monde, le rassurai-je en mettant dans mes mots toute ma conviction. Albus Dumbledore, le directeur, est le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle, et même le mage noir en a peur. Tant que je serais là-bas, je ne risquerais rien.

Les épaules de mon père se détendirent visiblement, et un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il tapota doucement ma main.

-Tant mieux. Tant mieux, je suis content. Mais … Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si je parle aux Bones ? Je pense que … ça me rassurerait. Avant que je ne reparte.

-D'accord, acceptai-je, ébahie. Oui d'accord, j'en parlerais à Rose …

Le sourire de mon père s'élargit. Il finit son chocolat jusqu'à la dernière goutte, avant de m'embrasser sur la tempe en annonçant qu'il allait se coucher. Il me laissa seule dans le canapé, devant _Les évadés_ , à me demander comment j'allais bien pouvoir demander la chose à Rose Bones sans que George ne sorte de ses gongs.

ooo

Il avait fallu attendre le matin du dernier jour des vacances pour que Rose soit libre et que George soit au Ministère au même moment. Malheureusement, Amelia Bones était également présente, et elle suivait avec désapprobation la conversation entre mon père et sa belle-sœur. Quant à mon père, il ne cessait de lorgner sa pipe, et fronçait du nez avec dégoût chaque fois qu'elle rejetait un nuage de fumée dans l'air. Pendant ce temps, Susan finissait rapidement son devoir de Métamorphoses, ses grimoires et parchemins étalés sur la table principale pendant que Simon accordait sa guitare sur le canapé.

-Mais on a toujours pas la liste de fourniture, se récria Susan alors que Rose servait manuellement du thé à mon père.

-Ça ne devrait pas tarder, marmonna Amelia contre sa pipe. Fudge a fait passé son stupide décret.

Elle avait chaussé un monocle qui lui donnait l'air encore plus revêche, et lisait des dossiers en face de Susan.

-Vous allez avoir Dolores Ombrage comme professeur, les enfants. Je vous souhaite bien du courage.

-Qui ça ? m'étonnai-je.

Les doigts de Simon s'étaient figés sur sa guitare, arrachant un gémissement à l'une des cordes. Rose se retourna vers sa belle-sœur, incrédule.

-Dolores Ombrage ? Il va nommer comme professeur _Dolores Ombrage ?!_

-Mais qui c'est ? insista Simon, les sourcils froncés.

-La sous-secrétaire d'état auprès du Ministre, expliqua succinctement Amelia, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Une femme charmante, je ne voudrais vous gâcher le plaisir de faire sa connaissance … Mais sa nomination rend ce que je t'ai dit encore plus vrai, Simon : calme-toi, et surtout, boucle-la. Victoria, je pense pouvoir compter sur toi pour veiller à cela.

-Oui m'dame ! acceptai-je avec un salut militaire.

Si Amelia me gratifia d'un sourire appréciateur, Simon me toisa l'air mauvais, serrant sa vieille guitare contre lui. Mon père regardait ladite guitare avec mélancolie : elle avait un jour était la sienne avant qu'il n'en fasse cadeau à Simon. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans la maison des Bones, et il observait son environnement avec crainte et prudence, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un objet lui explose à la figure.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Edward, le rassura Rose en lui tendant sa tasse de thé. Dolores ou pas Dolores, Victoria sera en sécurité à Poudlard. Il arrive peut-être parfois à Dumbledore de faire des erreurs, mais il ne fait jamais deux fois les mêmes.

-Cela dit je ne serais que trop lui conseiller d'avoir son patronus, juste au cas où, ajouta Amelia en raturant distraitement son parchemin. Une affaire récente m'a appris qu'il y aurait des Détraqueurs qui se balade impunément ces temps-ci …

-Des détra-quoi ? se troubla mon père alors que Susan pointait une plume triomphale sur sa tante.

-Ah ! Donc c'est ce qui est arrivé à Harry, pour l'audience du 12 août ? Il s'est fait attaqué par des Détraqueurs ?

Amelia souffla brusquement par ses narines, contemplant sa nièce à travers monocle sévère.

-Rosie, tes enfants ont des oreilles qui trainent trop.

-Donc c'est ça ? insista Susan, le regard flamboyant. Si c'est ça j'espère que Fudge aura la présence d'esprit d'envoyer des Aurors à Azkaban !

-On parle de Fudge, répliqua Simon, dépité. Autant s'entrainer dès maintenant au patronus …

Mon père me jeta un regard où pointait la panique devant tout ses mots qui pour lui n'avaient aucun sens lancés à tord et à travers. Je m'approchai de lui pour lui souffler :

-Azkaban est la prison des sorciers, les Détraqueurs sont les créatures qui gardent les prisonniers, et le patronus est le sort qui nous permets de nous en protéger.

-Des prisonniers ?

-Non, des Détraqueurs. Ce sont, comment dire … des créatures assez peu fréquentables.

-Aaah.

Ce « Aaah » se voulait compréhensif, mais tout sur le visage de mon père indiquait qu'il n'avait rien compris. Rose m'indiqua d'un regard qu'elle prenait le relai, et je rejoins Susan et Amelia sur la table principale. La cheffe de la Justice Magique me paraissait plus soucieuse que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu : une ride entre ses sourcils s'était profondément creusé, et des cernes étaient apparues sous ses yeux. Si des Détraqueurs avaient réellement attaqué Harry Potter cet été, ça avait dû l'interloquer, lui donner des preuves tangibles supplémentaires qu'elle attendait tant. Ça avait été l'un des premiers avertissements de Dumbledore à mon égard : les Détraqueurs étaient les alliés naturels de Voldemort. Un jour où l'autre, ils déserteraient Azkaban pour le rejoindre, et qu'adviendrait-il de tout les prisonniers qui y étaient enfermés ? Discrètement, pour ne pas alerter mon père, je sortis ma baguette, et cherchai un souvenir heureux. Peut-être ma première victoire au Quidditch ? Je tentai de me remémorer l'instant, de m'imprégner des émotions, avant de brandir ma baguette devant moi :

- _Spero patronum._

Mais la seule chose qui sortit de ma baguette fut un très mince filet de vapeur argenté qui ne ferait pas peur à un moustique. Amelia observa la tentative l'œil critique.

-Tu n'y mets pas assez de conviction – ou alors le souvenir n'est pas assez fort. Réessaie quand tu seras au calme, et ne te décourage pas si ton patronus n'est pas corporel dans un premier temps.

-Corporel ? répéta Susan, intéressée.

-Lorsqu'il a une forme bien définie, explicita sa tante. C'est la forme la plus efficace. Il est extrêmement difficile de faire apparaître un patronus corporel : il faut avoir la puissance magique, et surtout un souvenir assez fort, assez heureux. (Elle fronça les sourcils, et jeta un regard suspicieux à Susan) Pourtant Harry Potter a réussi. Un Patronus en forme de cerf, à cet âge, c'est prodigieux … Mais ne vous méprenez pas : peu de sorcier savent faire apparaître un patronus corporel à la fin de leur études. Certain même en sont incapable avec les ans. Mais un patronus assez épais et globalement formé pourra au moins te permettre de te donner du temps pour transplaner, alors persévère.

Elle m'adressa un bref sourire, avant de s'en retourner à son dossier. Je fixai les dernières traces de brumes, une sensation glacée au creux du ventre. Je savais très bien ce qui n'avait pas été dans ma tentative : Cédric était présent dans le souvenir que j'avais choisi. Et ça rendait le souvenir le plus heureux du monde en lame acérée qui me transperçait le cœur. Mes rêveries furent interrompues par quelques coups tapaient à la fenêtre, sec et sonore. Derrière elle, trois hiboux s'étaient posés sur le rebord, tenant chacun dans leur bec une lettre à l'encre verte bien connue. Je poussai un cri de surprise.

-Ça y est !

Susan et Simon levèrent la tête, mais avant qu'ils ne réalisent je m'étais précipitée sur la fenêtre pour faire entrer les volatiles. Sous le regard déconcerté de mon père, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce, déposèrent les lettres sur la table et repartirent dehors aussi sec. Susan attrapa la sienne avec avidité.

-Enfin ! Bon sang, on a qu'aujourd'hui pour acheter les livres, il va falloir qu'on se dépêche !

-Je vais devoir aller au Ministère cet après-midi, nous apprit Rose en tendant sa lettre à Simon. Tu vas pouvoir gérer, ça va aller ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, assura son fils en ouvrant l'enveloppe.

Laquelle se déchira entre ses doigts, et quelque chose en tomba, teintant sur le sol à plusieurs reprises avant de s'arrêter aux pieds de Susan. Simon se figea totalement, fixant la chose dorée avec une certaine horreur. Sa sœur la ramassa, hébétée.

-Simon … C'est l'insigne de préfet-en-chef.

-Quoi ? me récriai-je en arrachant le badge aux mains de Susan. Ce n'est pas …

Mais Susan avait raison. C'était bel et bien un bel insigne frappé aux armoiries de Poudlard, et sur lequel était gravé en lettres d'or un petit « P-e-C ».

-Seigneur dieu, lâchai-je, abasourdie.

-Préfet-en-chef, répéta Rose, visiblement sous le choc. Préfet-en-chef, par Merlin, Simon ! Je suis si fière de toi !

Elle prit son fils dans ses bras, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Simon avait plutôt la tête de quelqu'un qui avait avalé une couleuvre contraint et forcé. Il lorgnait l'insigne que je tenais toujours entre mes mains comme s'il n'osait y croire. Rose le lâcha enfin, toujours émue, et mon père s'approcha de lui pour lui donner une tape sur l'épaule.

-Préfet au moins, c'est une notion que je comprends, sourit-t-il, arrachant un rire à Simon. Félicitation mon grand. C'est un honneur que te fait ton directeur …

-Et tu le mérites tant, s'extasia Rose. Avec les excellents résultats que tu as … Oh par Merlin, il faut que je le dise à ton père, il va être ravi ! Et je te donnerais un peu d'argent, tu pourras t'acheter quelque chose au Chemin de Traverse … Ah mon chéri ! (Elle plaqua un baiser sur sa joue). Je suis vraiment contente pour toi.

-Merci, maman.

Avec un dernier sourire, elle disparut dans la pièce adjacente – sans doute pour prévenir son mari. Simon passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air toujours désarçonné. Amelia eut un fin sourire.

-Moi non plus je n'y croyais pas quand j'ai été nommée préfète-en-cheffe. Mais tenir l'insigne entre ses mains, ça aide à réaliser …

-Peut-être, admit Simon.

Mais au moment où il tendait la main pour réclamer son insigne, je le pressai contre moi, farouche.

-Pas question !

-Victoria ! s'étonna Susan.

-Non, non ! Il ne peut pas être préfet-en-chef ! Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? Que même au sein de Poudlard il a plus de pouvoir que moi ! Il va pouvoir me mettre en retenue, de façon arbitraire ! Non, non, il est hors de question que je subisse sa tyrannie.

Un lent sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Simon lorsqu'il réalisa ma crainte. Sa mine s'éclaira et une lueur de malice brilla dans son regard.

-Et je pourrais te donner des lignes à écrire. Et même te retirer des points, chaque fois que tu me traiteras de « minus », ou de « crevette ».

-Oh le calvaire, gémis-je, serrant l'insigne entre mes doigts. Où est-ce que je peux brûler cette chose ?

-Le brûler ne servira à rien, enfin, fit remarquer âprement Amelia. Il est nommé, il est nommé et il pourra bel et bien te retirer des points chaque fois que tu voudras le traiter … (Elle leva ses yeux au monocle sur son neveu, amusée). Crevette ? Vraiment ?

Simon parut embarrassé, et me fusilla du regard.

-Ça te vaudra au moins cinq points, Bennett !

-On n'est pas encore à Poudlard, répliquai-je en lui lançant l'insigne qu'il rattrapera habilement. Tiens. Use-en avec sagesse – Susie, veilles-y.

-Oui chef, promit-t-elle avec un adorable sourire, avant de se replonger dans la lecture de la lettre. Tu connais ce bouquin, tant Amy ? _Théorie de stratégie de défense magique_?

-Ça commence par « théorie » donc ça craint, avança immédiatement Simon en empochant l'insigne.

Un nouveau sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Amelia. Elle réclama le parchemin que tenait Susan, et lut le titre les sourcils froncés. Visiblement, l'ouvrage lui était inconnu mais comme Simon, l'intitulé ne lui inspirait rien. Simon s'assit à côté de moi en poussant un gros soupir.

-Hey bien. Si je m'attendais à ça …

-Emily doit être la préfète-en-cheffe, songeai-je distraitement. Oh pitié, faites que ce soit ça ! Tous les points que tu me retireras, elle me les rendra.

-On lui demandera, elle ira sans doute au Chemin de Traverse cet après-midi, hasarda Simon, son regard vagabondant vers la lettre que j'avais délaissée. Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

Je haussai les épaules, et pris le parchemin pour en déchirer la fente.

-C'est la même que la tienne de toute manière … Oh.

En sortant la lettre habituelle de fourniture, mes doigts avaient effleurés un objet froid et métallique. Avec une prudence infinie, j'extirpai la chose de l'enveloppe pour la découvrir. Un badge jaune et noir frappé d'un « C ». Mon cœur fit une chute vertigineuse dans ma poitrine.

C'était l'insigne de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge. Ce n'était pas moi la Capitaine. C'était Cédric, c'était Cédric depuis deux ans et … Cédric n'était plus là.

-Je m'en doutais, murmura Simon en me prenant l'insigne des mains. Après tout, Viktor Krum lui-même a reconnu ton talent.

-Mais … mais je ne peux pas, ce … ce n'est pas moi, la Capitaine, Simon …

Un sourire triste s'étendit sur ses lèvres.

-Parce que tu crois que c'était moi le préfet ?

La douleur frappa ma poitrine, inattendue. Soudainement, l'attitude de réserve de Simon lorsqu'il avait avisé l'insigne de préfet-en-chef s'expliquait. Lui aussi avait ressenti cette souffrance, et avait vu le fantôme de Cédric resurgir devant ses yeux.

Seigneur, j'étouffais.

-Désolée, lâchai-je en me levant. Je vais prendre l'air, je reviens.

Simon eut un hochement de tête compréhensif, et je me trainais jusqu'au porche des Bones. L'air était lourd, dénué d'humidité et m'assécha la gorge et les poumons. Rien de la fraicheur dont j'aurais eu besoin. Le soleil dardait ses rayons impitoyables sur la terrasse et je me matins à l'ombre, à bout de souffle sans avoir fait aucun effort.

-Victoria ?

Les yeux embués, appuyée contre la rambarde, je tournai difficilement le visage vers mon père. Il s'avança vers moi avec prudence.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma chérie ?

Un sanglot me noua la gorge. La vue de ce petit insigne et le souvenir résurgent de Cédric faisait remonter en moi des émotions que je pensais avoir passées. Mon père comprit dans quel état j'étais d'un regard, et il me prit dans ses bras avec douceur. Je me laissai aller contre lui, laissant libre court à mes larmes.

-J'ai été … j'ai été nommée Capitaine de l'équipe, haletai-je dans sa poitrine. Sauf que ce n'est pas moi… Ce n'est pas moi …

Mon père ne répondit rien. Il ne me félicita pas. Il ne me consola pas. Il se contenta de me serre plus fort contre lui, et de caresser mes cheveux avec des gestes lents et répétitifs, et de longuement presser ses lèvres contre le sommet de mon crâne. Lorsque les tremblements se calmèrent et que je me détachai enfin de lui, sa chemise était trempée de mes larmes et il baisa tendrement mon front.

-Tu le reverra, me promit-t-il en un murmure rauque. Mais pas encore, Victoria. Pas encore.

ooo

Mon père avait attendu patiemment que je me calme un peu, puis nous étions retournés à l'intérieur. Rose était revenue, et elle et Amelia s'apprêtaient à retourner au Ministère. Mon père retourna à l'église après s'être assuré que j'allais bien, et Susan finit son devoir de Métamorphose. Ne nous restait plus qu'à nous rendre au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les livres.

Susan rangeait ses livres pendant que Simon rassemblait l'argent que sa mère lui avait confié.

-On y va en transplanant ? s'enquit Susan avec enthousiasme.

-Si tu veux, accepta Simon en regardant partout autour de lui. Quelqu'un a vu ma liste ?

-J'ai la mienne, ne t'inquiète pas, répondis-je en glissant mes doigts dans l'enveloppe.

Elle contenait deux parchemins : l'une était la liste de fourniture pour cette année, et l'autre était une lettre à l'écriture féminine aux lettres rondes, et signée Pomona Chourave, notre directrice de Maison. Je les mis toutes deux dans ma poche. Susan griffonnait sur un morceau de parchemin.

-Ellébore, poudre de corne de licorne, extrait de belladone, énuméra-t-elle en mordant la pointe de sa plume. Sim', il te faut quelque chose ?

-De l'essence de dictame et du jus de Horglup ! Et puis plus classiquement encre et parchemin.

-Toi aussi Vic' ?

Je hochai la tête et Susan roula le rouleau. Simon nous attendait en tapant du pied impatiemment. Il prit sa sœur par la main, et ils disparurent en un « clac » sonore. A mon tour, je pivotai sur moi-même, et je sentis un hameçon invisible m'attraper au nombril et tirer d'un coup sec. En une fraction de seconde, je tanguai et arrivai dans l'allée bondée du Chemin de Traverse.

J'ouvris la bouche d'ébahissement. Je n'avais jamais vu l'avenue commerçante si peuplée. Il fallait dire qu'habituellement nous avions la liste de fourniture bien avant, mais l'envoie tardif des lettres obligeait les parents de chaque élève de Poudlard à se déplacer aujourd'hui. Et ça faisait beaucoup de monde.

-Oh Seigneur …

-Vicky !

Devant la librairie Fleury et Bott, Susan et Simon me faisaient de grands signes. Je fendis difficilement la foule et attrapai la main que mon amie me tendait pour m'extirper de là. J'eus à peine le temps de me sentir soulagée que mon regard effleura l'intérieur de la librairie. Elle était pleine à craquer de parents, et d'enfant paniqués. La bouche de Susan se tordit.

-Je propose qu'on se sépare. Simon va à la librairie, Victoria aux fournitures et moi chez l'apothicaire ?

-Vendu, acceptai-je dans un filet de voix. On se retrouve chez Florian Fortarôme ? Après ça j'aurais bien besoin d'une glace …

La chose entendue, nous nous séparâmes tant bien que mal. Je traversai la foule, serrant contre moi la bourse que Simon m'avait confié pour acheter l'encre et le parchemin. La boutique était moins fréquentée que la librairie, mais je m'insérais tout de même avec difficulté. Je pris quelques bouteilles d'encre, dont certaines qui changeaient de couleurs, et j'attrapai plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins avec l'aide d'un adorable monsieur qui attrapa ceux qui étaient trop hauts pour moi. Je pris plus de temps devant le large choix de plume que proposait la boutique. J'avais toujours adoré choisir mes plumes, c'était ma partie préférée des fournitures scolaires. Je pouvais rester des heures à les effleurer, à les tester sur les parchemins mis à disposition. Mais cette fois je n'avais pas le loisir de mettre autant de temps à choisir mon instrument scripteur, alors je jetais mon dévolu sur une magnifique plume d'aigle, et choisis celle de Simon et de Susan d'après mes souvenirs. Le plus long fut de faire la queue à la caisse : celle-ci s'étendait jusqu'au trottoir, et je ne fus jamais plus soulagée qu'en payant la vendeuse épuisée. Je sortis avec mon sac plein, slalomant entre les passant pour rejoindre la glacerie de Florian Fortarôme. Le brouhaha était tel que j'entendis à peine le cri derrière moi :

-Victoria ! Hey, Vic' ! Bennett !

-Victoriaaaaaa !

Etourdie, je me retournais pour voir une tête émerger de la foule, la dépassant presque d'une tête. Avec un sourire, je reconnus Kenneth Callagher, le batteur de l'équipe de Poufsouffle qui entrait en sixième année. Le suivait de très près Judy Summerby, l'autre batteuse. Ce fut elle qui m'atteint en premier, et elle m'attrapa le bras si fort que j'en eus la circulation coupée.

-Aïe ! Judy !

-Dis-moi que c'est toi ! Parce que ce n'est pas nous, et si ce n'est ni nous ni toi, ça veut dire que c'est Smith, et si c'est Smith je vais péter un câble !

-Judy !

Elle eut un sourire penaud. J'adorais Judy : c'était une fille vive et intelligence, unique fille de Poudlard à tenir le rang de batteuse. A seize ans, elle me dépassait d'une bonne tête, et elle devait être plus large d'épaule que Simon, mais ça ne faisait pas d'elle un monstre : elle avait un joli sourire et ses cheveux blonds cascadaient dans son dos. Kenneth était plus grand qu'elle, et bien plus massif, et j'avais une entière confiance en eux pour tenir les cognards éloignés.

-Si ce n'est pas toi, je te promets qu'on démissionne tout les deux ! me promit Kenneth en pointant un index menaçant sur moi. Smith, par Merlin, ce serait insupportable ! Et tu sais très bien que sans nous cette équipe s'écroulera ! Nous sommes la colonne vertébrale du Quidditch.

-Calme-toi, m'amusai-je en sortant l'insigne de ma poche. C'est moi, pas de panique.

Kenneth en fut tellement soulagé qu'il me plongea dans une étreinte d'ours qui me fit suffoquer. Miles était assez grand, et mon frère encore plus, pourtant je me sentais jamais si petite que lorsque j'étais dans les bras de Kenneth.

-C'est bien toi, lança-t-il en me relâchant. C'est parfait, je vais pouvoir commencer cette année sereinement.

-Déjà que presque la moitié de l'équipe est renouvelée, ajouta Judy en souriant. Deux poursuiveurs pour remplacer Leslie et Marius. Et puis bien sûr …

Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous, et je sentis une main glacée se refermer sur mon cœur. J'allais devoir remplacer Cédric au poste d'Attrapeur. Kenneth parut comprendre mon trouble car il me donna une tape dans le dos qui m'envoyer contre Judy.

-Tu n'es pas toute seule, Victoria. On sera avec toi pour t'aider, et gare à Smith s'il ose l'ouvrir. Je me suis acheté une nouvelle batte, et je rêve de la tester sur sa tête. Alors ne te fais pas de biles.

Judy acquiesça d'un vigoureux hochement de tête. Je leur adressai un sourire désolé, et la batteuse me prit par les épaules pour me ragaillardir.

-En plus j'ai entrainé mon petit frère pour qu'il soit attrapeur. Bon, il n'est pas aussi bon que Potter, mais je t'assure qu'il tient la route.

-On va reconstruire cette équipe ensemble, promit Kenneth en ébouriffant mes cheveux. Capitaine.

-Vous êtes adorables, dis-je, mon sourire s'élargissant. Je vais faire de mon mieux, et … j'aurais peut-être besoin de votre aide, effectivement.

-On sera là, assura Judy. Et comme j'ai réussi brillement mes BUSEs, je vais pouvoir bien me concentrer sur le Quidditch cette année !

-Brillamment ? répéta Kenneth avec un sourire sournois. Alors pourquoi tu as eu un P en métamorphose ?

La jeune fille lui planta son coude dans les côtes, courroucée. Les encouragements des deux Batteurs me touchaient et me rassuraient quant à ma nouvelle fonction, et ils m'accompagnèrent tout les deux jusqu'à Florian Fortarôme. Judy me raconta qu'ils venaient de finir leurs achats et que ceux-ci avaient été un véritable parcours du combattant. Elle râlait contre Poudlard et l'envoi tardif de la lettre quand je repérais Susan au milieu de la foule réunie devant la glacerie, son sac d'ingrédient de Potion serré contre sa poitrine.

Je zigzaguai entre les tables resserrées pour atteindre celle de Susan.

-Quel monde, gémit la jeune fille après avoir salué Judy et Kenneth. J'ai dû me battre avec une gamine de première année pour avoir cette table …

Elle désigna l'enfant en question, qui avait fini par se trouver une autre place et s'attaquait à sa glace au chocolat. Avec stupeur, je reconnus Cora Bletchley, la plus jeune sœur de Miles. Elle faisait des moustaches de chocolat à son père, qui tenait tous leurs paquets sur ses genoux. Mais de Miles ou de Felicity, son autre sœur, aucune trace.

-Oh c'est adorable, laissa échapper Kenneth, avant de se tourner vers Judy. Tu veux me faire des moustaches de chocolat ?

-Va nous chercher des glaces, plutôt, répliqua-t-elle en le repoussant au visage.

-Et prends-en une pour Simon, à la vanille, il ne va pas tarder, enchérit Susan avec un adorable sourire.

Elle lui tendit quelques mornilles et Kenneth accepta avec un soupir. De toute manière, qui pouvait résister au sourire de Susan Bones ? Judy se pencha sur mon amie pour s'enquérir de ses vacances et j'en profitai pour extirper la lettre de Chourave de l'enveloppe. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de la lire chez les Bones. Son écriture ronde et les tâches d'encre qui tâchait le parchemin me firent doucement sourire, tant c'était des petites choses qui me rappelait ma directrice de Maison.

 _Chère Victoria,_

 _J'ai bien conscience que vos vacances ont été difficiles et que vous avez dû être désappointée lorsque vous avez découvert l'insigne de Capitaine dans l'enveloppe. Je joins cette lettre pour vous expliquer mon choix, et celui de directeur de vous porter à la tête de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle. Vous êtes la plus âgée des joueurs restant, et également la plus expérimentée, ce qui vous place idéalement pour le brassard. Mais j'ajouterais à cela le fait que je vous trouve la Capitaine la plus naturelle, dans votre talent pour le Quidditch, votre passion, et votre capacité à influer sur l'équipe. Vous n'en avez sans doute pas conscience Victoria, mais je sais que vous êtes capable d'être un leader pour vos joueurs, que ce soit dans le jeu et sur le terrain que dans le vestiaire. Vous avez une bonne connaissance du Quidditch, vous avez du talent – un talent reconnu par un certain Attrapeur Bulgare, si les mots qui m'ont été rapportés étaient exacts – et vous avez un charisme qui vous est propre. J'ai une entière confiance en vous pour ce poste._

 _J'ai conscience que le nom de Cédric Diggory doit flotter partout autour de cette lettre et qu'en cet instant vous devez beaucoup songer à lui. Mais je pense avoir bien connu monsieur Diggory, assez pour être persuadée qu'il aurait approuvé mon choix de vous nommer Capitaine. Personne n'est plus apte que vous, et si la charge vous semble trop colossale en cette année d'ASPIC, sachez que je me ferais une joie de vous aider. N'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes pas seule dans cette équipe et que des gens seront là pour vous soutenir et que vous vous déléguiez – comme vous avez été là pour Cédric._

 _Je réitère ma confiance en vous, Victoria. Votre nom est venu naturellement, et le directeur s'est fait une joie d'approuver mon choix. Vous ferez de l'excellent travail dans cette équipe, je n'en doute pas._

 _Je resterais à votre disposition toute cette année, pour quelques problèmes que ce soit – études, Quidditch, ou autre. Je pense que l'année dernière vous a appris que si quoique ce soit tournait mal, vous pourriez compter sur moi. Cette année, n'hésitez pas._

 _Je vous revoie le premier septembre, ce bel insigne épinglé sur votre uniforme. Tâchez de ne pas tuer monsieur Bones d'ici là, j'aurais besoin de lui cette année._

 _Pomona Chourave,_

 _Directrice de Poufsouffle._

Je relus une seconde fois la lettre. J'étais si touchée par la confiance aveugle de Chourave à mon égard que cela chassait la tristesse que je pouvais éprouver à la lecture du nom de Cédric. Et Dumbledore avait approuvé ma nomination … _Mais il n'y connaît rien en Quidditch, il l'a admis lui-même,_ me rappelai-je, incertaine. _Peut-être qu'ils se trompent. Peut-être qu'ils se trompent tous et que je ne serais pas à la hauteur._ Mais décevoir ma directrice de maison me serrait affreusement le cœur. Elle avait toujours eu foi en moi, y compris aux moments où personnellement je n'en avais aucune et globalement elle avait eu raison. Il fallait espérer qu'elle ait une nouvelle fois vu juste sur moi. Je rangeai la lettre et ma bulle de mélancolie fut crevée par les questions de Judy sur mes vacances.

Simon apparut quand Kenneth revint avec toutes les glaces, l'air épuisé et à bout de souffle. Il s'écroula sur une chaise, avec ses sacs de livres faisant trembler la table.

-Mais il y en a beaucoup trop, remarquai-je en fouillant l'un des paquets. C'est quoi ça ?

Je sortis un grimoire de sortilège très avancé et le secouer devant le nez de Simon. Il repoussa ma main, agacé.

-De la lecture personnelle, maugréa-t-il en rangeant le manuel. Au fait, j'ai vu les parents d'Emily et son petit frère. Mais pas d'Emily.

-Son petit frère ? répéta Susan avec horreur.

-Ne panique pas, il est parti, soupira Simon. Oh de la glace à la vanille, c'est pour moi ? Merci Kenneth.

Kenneth répondit d'un grognement, les yeux avides rivés sur la coupelle de glace qu'il brûlait de pouvoir avaler. Judy lui jeta un regard consterné, et prise de pitié, elle saisit sa coupelle et la leva, comme pour porter un toast.

-A notre retour à Poudlard ! clama-t-elle.

Amusée, je levai à mon tour ma coupelle, suivie de Kenneth, Simon et Susan. Ce n'était pas une perspective réjouissante, que de retourner à Poudlard avec un tel poids qui pesait sur nous. Mais en observant les yeux pétillants de Susan, ou le sourire de Kenneth, l'idée de prendre le Poudlard Express et de revoir ce vieux château ne me paraissait pas si terrible. Le verre s'entrechoqua en un tintement clair qui couvrit brièvement la rumeur des conversations autour de nous.

-A notre retour à Poudlard !


	33. II Chapter 4 : La dernière rentrée

Chapitre 4 : La dernière rentrée. 

-Non mais je rêve ! Donc en fait dès que j'arrive, vous vous en allez ? Mais quel genre d'amis vous êtes ?

Chloé me contemplait, estomaquée. Elle portait un vieux short et un tee-shirt de l'équipe de football d'Angleterre floqué « Alan Shearer », et ses cheveux bruns s'agitaient furieusement autour de son visage. Du fait de sa présence, j'étais forcée d'extirper manuellement ma malle de chez moi, et il fallait dire qu'elle ne faisait pas preuve d'un zèle excessif pour m'aider. Elle se contentait de gesticuler autour de moi, comme montée sur des ressorts.

-Mais je n'y peux rien si je suis rentrée hier soir ! Après le stage de foot, mes parents ont voulu aller en vacance à Brighton, j'ai de la famille là-bas … Je suis désolée ! Mais tu ne peux pas partir maintenant !

-Si, je le peux, rétorquai-je en réprimant un certain agacement. J'ai dit au revoir à mes parents, laissé un message furieux sur le répondeur de mon frère, et j'ai passé toute la matinée à ranger ces foutues malles. Alors crois-moi, je vais y aller.

-Nooon ! (Elle se jeta sur moi pour m'étreindre grossièrement) Tu ne peux pas, sérieux !

-Chloé pour l'amour du ciel ! J'ai un train dans une heure, je dois y aller !

-D'accord, céda-t-elle en me lâchant. Je suis juste déçue, on ne s'est quasiment pas vu cette année… Le groupe tombe en lambeau. Et comme je pars à l'université à la rentrée, je ne sais pas comment ça se passera …

Adoucie par ses yeux de chien battu, je posai ma malle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Cholé avait un an de plus que moi, et était également en partance en Bristol pour poursuivre ses études. Elle commençait dans une semaine, et elle était rentrée complètement paniquée par la perspective. Elle était restée toute la soirée chez moi au bord des larmes, affolée par l'idée de quitter son village natal. Et maintenant que c'était Simon, Susan et moi qui partions, son angoisse augmentait.

-On revient à noël, promis-je en m'écartant. Et cette fois c'est sûr. Et tu ferais bien de te dépêcher, je pensais que ta mère avait besoin de toi pour faire les cartons ?

-Ça me déprime, marmonna-t-elle avant de hausser les épaules. Mais oui, je vais devoir y aller. Alors … amuse-toi bien, pour ta dernière année de lycée.

-Et toi bonne rentrée à l'université.

Nous échangeâmes un dernier sourire avant qu'elle s'éloigne vers chez elle, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches de short et les épaules affaissées. Quant à moi, empêtrée avec ma grosse malle, et mes diverses sacs, je me dépêchai d'aller jusqu'à la maison des Bones. George m'attendait assis sur les marches du porche, et se précipita vers moi pour me décharger.

-Tu aurais dû les faire léviter …

-Je ne pouvais pas, j'étais avec Chloé, haletai-je, essoufflée. Merci.

-De rien. Viens, rentre, Simon et Susan n'ont pas fini.

C'était un chaos indescriptible à l'étage de la famille Bones : Simon n'avait jamais appris à user des sortilèges ménagers car « magiquement, c'était pauvre » et je dus moi-même faire sa valise pour aller plus vite. Susan quant à elle, avait perdu son livre de métamorphose dans lequel elle avait glissé son devoir, et avait fouillé toute sa chambre avant que son frère ne daigne le faire apparaître. Il était dix heures trente quand nous transplanâmes enfin aux abords de la gare King's Cross. Nous avions pris de temps de revêtir nos uniformes et George avait fièrement épinglé l'insigne de préfet-en-chef sur la poitrine de Simon. Si les rapports restaient étrangement cordiaux entre le père et le fils, l'annonce de la nouvelle fonction de Simon avait adouci l'humeur de George, qui souriait en nous emmenant jusqu'à la barrière qui dissimulait la voie 9¾. Je vérifiai qu'aucun moldu ne regardait dans ma direction, avant de poser ma main sur le mur de brique entre les voies 9 et 10. Sans que j'en aie conscience, je passai à travers pour me retrouver devant le Poudlard Express, cette locomotive écarlate que nous retrouvions chaque année. L'effervescence qui régnait sur le quai était typique des jours de rentrée, comme les cris des élèves qui retrouvaient leurs amis et les plaintes des parents qui laissaient partir leurs enfants. Cette atmosphère d'euphorie me fit doucement sourire, et je suivis George et Susan le long de la locomotive rouge. La jeune fille enlaça longuement son père, et George embrassa Simon sur le sommet du crâne, mais celui-ci s'écarta si vite et si souplement que son père dut donner un baiser dans le vide. L'air passablement mortifié, George se tourna vers moi, et eut un sourire penaud.

-Bon. On se revoit aux vacances ma grande ?

-Oui pas de problème, assurai-je avec un sourire. Salut.

Mais avant de me laisser partir, il me prit dans ses bras pour me souffler à l'oreille :

-Prends soin de toi. Et d'eux.

-Promis.

Avec un dernier sourire, George me tapota l'épaule et j'empoignai ma malle pour grimper dans le train. Quelques mètres plus loin, Susan avait déjà retrouvé son amie Hannah Abott, mais Simon m'attendait près de la porte que j'avais atteinte.

-J'ai repéré un compartiment vide, m'apprit-t-il en désignant le couloir derrière moi.

-Oui et l'avantage de ça c'est qu'on pourra virer qui on veut, fis-je remarquer en pointant l'insigne qui brillait sur sa poitrine.

-Oh ce serait de l'abus de pouvoir. Où est le tien ?

Je le gratifiai d'un sourire innocent qui ne le trompa pas. Avec un regard désabusé, il tendit la main, et j'exfiltrai mon insigne de Capitaine de ma poche à contrecœur. Simon le prit de mes mains et l'épingla sur son uniforme. Je le laissai faire, confuse.

-Tu dois le mettre, me conseilla Simon avec douceur. Il est à toi, maintenant. Tu dois t'y habituer.

-C'est ridicule …

-Kenneth et Judy n'avaient pas l'air de trouver ça ridicule. Voilà. (il s'écarta pour admirer le résultat). Il te va bien, en plus.

-C'est ça, marmonnai-je en lorgnant ma poitrine où l'insigne aux couleurs de Poufsouffles brillait. Bon, allez, il est où ton compartiment ?

Simon eut un petit sourire, et me guida vers une cabine effectivement vide où nous rangeâmes nos malles et nos affaires. Onze heures s'approchaient et les élèves commençaient à se masser aux fenêtres pour faire leurs adieux à leurs parents. Simon avait collé son front à la fenêtre, et je voyais très clairement son regard vagabonder vers l'endroit où son père se tenait, faisant de grands signes à Susan. Je tentai de trouver quelque chose à dire, mais avant que je ne puisse formuler une pensée correcte, la porte du comportement s'ouvrit sur nulle autre qu'Emily Fawley.

-Salut vous deux ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton guilleret.

Je fus presque choquée par l'immense sourire qui fendait le visage d'Emily. Je l'avais quittée presque moribonde à bord de ce même Poudlard Express. Elle abordait à présent une toute autre figure : les cernes avaient disparues de sa peau pâle et ses yeux azurs pétillaient. Elle avait glissé ses lunettes à épaisse monture dans ses cheveux blonds. Et surtout, un bel insigne semblable à celui de Simon brillait sur sa poitrine. Elle poussa un petit cri en pointant son nouveau compatriote.

-Je savais que ce serait toi ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Qui d'autre ? On va faire une équipe d'enfer !

-Salut, Em', lança Simon en levant mollement une main.

-Coucou, ajoutai-je avec un sourire. Et félicitation, cet insigne te va à ravir !

-N'est-ce pas, enchérit-t-elle, rayonnante. Oh Simon, on devrait y aller, les autres préfets vont nous attendre.

-Hein ?

Emily poussa un profond soupir, et sortit sa baguette pour faire léviter ses bagages dans le rangement prévu à cet effet.

-Tu n'as pas lu la lettre de Dumbledore ? On est préfet-en-chefs, Simon, on doit aller dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets pour former les bébés-nous.

-Mais je suis préfet que depuis vingt-quatre heures ! protesta Simon. Comment veux-tu que je leur apprenne quoique ce soit ?

-Tu me laisseras parler, le rassura Emily, avant d'ébouriffer mes cheveux. Et toi Vic', quoi de neuf ? Miles va bien ? Oh mon dieu après j'aurais des choses à vous raconter, après !

-Vous m'abandonnez ? conclus-je alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie.

J'étais habituée depuis deux ans à ce qu'Emily fasse une partie du trajet loin de nous. Cela dit, je n'avais plus passé le moindre trajet seule depuis ma troisième année, où Cédric était venu m'arracher à un compartiment empli de première année pour m'obliger à m'asseoir avec Emily, qui me détestait à l'époque. Pas le trajet le plus agréable, mais Cédric avait amplement compensé. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus de Cédric.

Simon paraissait songer exactement la même chose en me regardant. Je le vis hésiter à suivre Emily, et j'eus un sourire rassurant.

-Mais ça va aller, je vais aller embêter les autres en attendant. Allez traumatiser les bébés-vous. Et si vous croisez Warrington, n'hésitez pas à ouvrir votre compteur d'heures de colle.

-D'accord, céda Simon en se levant. On revient vite.

-A toute à l'heure ! enchérit joyeusement Emily

Après un dernier regard inquiet de Simon à mon égard, elle referma la porte sur eux, plongeant le compartiment dans la solitude si on exceptait ma présence. Je soupirais en laissant aller mon front contre la fenêtre. La fraicheur du verre contre ma peau me fit beaucoup de bien, et apaisa quelque peu mon esprit. Pour tromper l'agitation, je fouillai le quai du regard. George était encore là, et je vis la famille Weasley également, accompagnée d'un chien qui m'évoqua vaguement celui qui m'avait sauvé de Kamila Tokarsky l'an dernier. Et non loin, à ma grande stupeur se tenaient mes deux derniers professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Remus Lupin et Alastor Maugrey. Mon cœur sauta un battement lorsque le regard de Lupin effleura le mien. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis son départ précipité deux ans auparavant, après qu'il fut ébruité qu'il était un loup garou. Sa démission m'avait attristé, car il avait été l'un des meilleurs professeur que j'avais pu avoir à Poudlard. Timidement, j'agitai la main, et mon cœur bondit de joie lorsqu'il me répondit avec un sourire chaleureux. Ce fut l'instant que choisit le Poudlard Express pour s'ébranler, et je vis Lupin, les Weasley et George s'éloigner jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un point baigné dans les panaches de fumée. Le cœur serré, je me laissai aller contre ma banquette.

J'avais beau m'y attendre à la difficulté, ça n'atténuait en rien la douleur qui pulsait sourdement dans ma poitrine.

La porte coulissa à nouveau, et je relevai la tête, m'attendant presque à voir Cédric surgir du couloir pour m'arracher à ce compartiment vide. Ce n'était pas Cédric qui se découpait dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais un visage connu qui fit naitre un sourire sur mes lèvres.

-Miles ?

-Moi-même en personne, s'amusa-t-il en écartant les bras d'un air théâtral. J'ai tant changé en un mois pour que tu ne sois pas sûre ?

Non, il n'avait pas changé. Il avait peut-être pris quelques centimètres mais sa croissance était moins choquante que celle de Simon. Ses cheveux bruns et soyeux étaient soigneusement coiffés et il avait lui aussi déjà revêtu son uniforme de Poudlard – y compris sa cravate aux couleurs de Serpentard. Il ouvrit les bras, et avec un sourire je me levai pour effleurer ses lèvres d'un baiser. Nous sortions ensemble depuis quelques mois, et si la mort de Cédric avait pu ébranler notre relation, nous nous efforcions de faire face, et je fus presque satisfaite de devoir me battre contre la liquéfaction lorsque mes lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes. Je me raccrochai à sa nuque, m'efforçant de savourer l'instant. L'avantage de Poudlard était que j'allais à présent pouvoir vivre ma relation avec lui sans la cacher à quiconque.

-Coucou, soufflai-je en m'écartant d'un cheveu.

-Coucou. Ça a été la fin des vacances ?

-Simon est majeur. J'ai juste eu le temps de teindre ses cheveux en turquoise avant que l'inévitable se produise.

-Triste histoire, commenta Miles en m'embrassant sur le nez. Il est où, d'ailleurs ?

-Dans le compartiment des préfets. Emily et lui sont préfets-en-chefs.

-Aah.

Le sourire tenu de Miles voulait tout dire, et il effleura doucement ma joue de son pouce. Le contact m'arracha un frisson, et je laissai mes mains glisser jusque les siennes.

-C'était prévisible. Et toi, tes vacances ? Cora est excitée d'entrer à Poudlard ? Je l'ai croisé au Chemin de Traverse.

-Oh, comme tu l'imagines, dit Miles en se laissant tomber sur la baquette. Elle a essayé de négocier un balai, mais comme elle est en première année … Attends, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Ça quoi ?

Il désigna ma poitrine du menton, un sourcil relevé. Je rougis en voyant ses yeux effleurer cette zone de mon corps, et portait une main sur mon cœur. Ce faisant, j'effleurai l'insigne que Simon avait accroché sur ma cape, ce qui donna un éclaircissement sur la question de Miles.

-Oh, ça ?

-Oui, ça, confirma Miles sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Tu es nommée Capitaine ?

Un sourire coupable d'étala sur mes lèvres. Le choc passée et malgré la gêne qui persistait, un soupçon de fierté s'était mis à poindre. Mes yeux effleurèrent la poitrine de Miles mécaniquement. Le Capitaine de Serpentard, Marcus Flint, avait quitté Poudlard deux ans auparavant, il aurait été logique que maintenant que le championnat reprenait un nouveau soit nommé. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas Miles, malgré ses années lui aussi au poste de gardien.

-Oui, répondis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux. La nouvelle est tombée hier.

-Whao, laissa échapper Miles, un sourire relevant la commissure de ses lèvres. Et bien … félicitation.

-Merci …

Miles avait beau sourire, j'avais vu un éclat d'amertume traverser son regard avant qu'il ne m'embrasse.

-Et Serpentard ? osai-je demander.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que ce sera Montague, du coup, évalua Miles en haussant les épaules. Warrington n'a pas une once d'intelligence, mais Montague est globalement apprécié du vestiaire …

 _Contrairement à moi_ , parut-t-il sur le point d'ajouter, la bouche tordue par le dépit. Je serrai la main en guise de compensation. Miles était assez isolé chez les Serpentards et ne devait la paix qu'à son poste de gardien où il était indétrônable. Mais je devais moi-même admettre qu'il n'avait pas assez le respect du reste des joueurs pour devenir le Capitaine de l'équipe, quand bien même il était celui qui le méritait le plus. Je sentis Miles sombrer dans la morosité, alors je me dépêchai d'embrayer sur mes vacances pour la chasser, tentant d'avoir l'air enjoué, et exagérant le cri de Simon lorsqu'il avait découvert ses cheveux bleus pour le faire rire. Cela parut avoir un effet positif car lorsque la dame passa avec son chariot de confiserie une heure plus tard, il paraissait bien plus détendu et m'offrit même des chocogrenouilles. En allant aux toilettes du wagon je croisais Angelina et Alicia, les deux poursuiveuses de Gryffondor avec lesquelles je m'entendais bien. En revanche, je passai rapidement devant le compartiment de Cho Chang, la petite-amie de Cédric qui devait avoir passé un été aussi difficile que moi. J'avais toujours été très embarrassée en présence de Cho, mais depuis que Cédric était mort, c'était pire. Je ne savais tout bonnement pas avec quelles pincettes la prendre.

-Tu sais que tu vas devoir la croiser assez régulièrement ? me rappela Miles lorsque je lui parlais de ça en rentrant.

-Je sais … Mais je laisserais Emily parler, je pense. Elle a l'air d'aller mieux, elle saura mieux que moi quoi lui dire.

-Moi j'ai croisé Potter en venant, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Il avait l'air tout paumé avec un gros, la petite Weasley et Lufoca Lovegood.

-Qui ça ?

-Une fille de Serdaigle, un peu bizarre. Genre, vraiment, je pense que son père est le directeur du _Chicaneur_ , tu vois quel magazine c'est ?

Je hochai la tête, suspicieuse. J'avais déjà entendu parler du journal fantasque, Rose Bones s'en amusait beaucoup. Miles ricana.

-C'est drôle comme les fous se rassemblent entre eux, naturellement.

Je ne répondis pas sur le coup, certaine d'avoir mal entendu. Mais Miles avait toujours cet air vaguement amusé, et ne paraissait pas le moins du monde troublé : il lisait tranquillement notre nouveau manuel de Défense contre les Forces du mal, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sentant sans doute mon regard sur lui, il leva les yeux et dressa un sourcil intrigué.

-Oui ?

-Rien, répondis-je avec lenteur. Simplement je ne crois pas que Potter ait pu réussir toutes les épreuves du Tournoi en étant « fou ».

-La folie rime souvent avec le génie, Vic'. Je ne nie pas qu'il a un certain talent, mais le plus grand de tous est d'attirer toute l'attention sur lui.

J'aurais voulu répondre, et défendre d'avantage Harry, mais j'eus un vague sourire et détournai mon regard pour le plonger vers la fenêtre. Le temps à l'extérieur était changeant : nous passions si vite de la lumière à l'obscurité que je ne savais plus où en donnait de la tête. Ça aussi je m'y étais attendu, dès le discourt de Dumbledore en fin d'année où il avait annoncé le retour de Voldemort : Miles n'y croyait pas. Ça s'était confirmé par la suite lorsque nous nous étions rejoins à Oxford, une journée parfaite si on exceptait l'unique trait d'esprit qu'il avait fait sur la vieillesse de Dumbledore « il doit devenir sénile, et revivre ses anciens jours », avait-t-il laissé échappé alors que nous étions allongés dans un parc. « Sinon il n'aurait pas tant de foi en annonçant son retour, tu ne crois pas ? ». Je n'avais rien répondu. Je m'étais figée, l'observant à la dérobée, espérant presque le voir éclater de rire. Je posais ma main sur mon ventre au sein duquel mes entrailles s'étaient nouées. _Il va falloir faire avec, Vicky._ Miles ne serait ni le premier, ni le dernier.

Il était en train de négocier la cession de ma carte de Chocogrenouille de Morgane, l'une de celles qui manquaient à sa collection, quand Simon et Emily réapparurent enfin. Celle-ci gonfla sa poitrine de fierté.

-Je me sens puissante, annonça-t-elle. Tout ces cinquièmes années qui nous fixaient en buvant de nos paroles …

-Malefoy s'est trouvé enchanté de savoir qu'il pouvait distribuer les punitions comme il le voulait, ajouta Simon avec une pointe de sarcasme. Oh, salut Bletchley.

-Malefoy ? répéta Miles en se rembrunissant. Sérieusement ?

Simon haussa les épaules, et se laissa tomber contre la fenêtre.

-Ouais. Ce sont les directeurs de Maison qui proposent les noms à Dumbledore, c'est pour ça que je ne suis qu'à moitié surpris. La préfète je ne la connais – et je n'ai pas retenu son nom.

-Perkinson, nous apprit Emily avant de mordre dans une patacitrouille qu'elle m'avait volé. Chez nous c'est Ernie Macmillan – quelle surprise encore – et Hannah Abott. Goldstein et Patil chez Serdaigle et Gryffondor c'est cette fille, tu vois ? Hermione Granger. On l'avait croisé une fois dans la cuisine.

J'approuvai, ravie. Je n'avais que peu parlé à la meilleure amie de Harry Potter, mais du peu que je la connaissais elle me plaisait réellement.

-Et le garçon c'est le petit frère des Weasley, ajouta Simon, songeur. Je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore n'a pas nommé Potter, plutôt …

-Tu te poses sérieusement la question ? se récria brusquement Emily en perdant son sourire. Avec tout ce qu'il raconte depuis l'année dernière, qui le nommerait préfet ?

Simon fixait Emily comme si celle-ci venait de la gifler. Et il parut encore plus désarçonné en entendant Miles enchérir :

-Potter a causé assez d'ennui, même Dumbledore le voit. J'ai bon espoir qu'il se désolidarise de ce que dit Potter, ça mettrait un terme avec cette guerre absurde avec le Ministère …

-Vraiment ? lâcha Simon, déconcerté.

Miles crut à tord qu'il renchérissait sur ses propos et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Bien sûr Dumbledore vieillit, mais il n'est pas si sénile que pensent la plupart des gens, il faut prendre de la distance avec ce que _La Gazette_ dit … Le problème c'est sa foi absolue en Potter, je ne la comprends pas. Peut-être qu'il est attendri par le côté tragique de son histoire ?

-Ah, merci Bletchley ! soupira Emily avant de tendre un bras sur Simon. C'est ce que j'essaie de lui expliquer depuis tout à l'heure !

Simon dévisagea Emily, puis Miles, ne sachant visiblement quoi répondre. Discrètement, j'accrochai son regard en portant mes mains en prière au niveau de mon cœur, le suppliant silencieusement de ne pas faire de vague. Miles dressa un sourcil à l'adresse de Simon.

-Pourquoi ? Tu crois tout ce que dit Potter sur Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Le ton dubitatif de Miles ne parut pas plaire à Simon, dont les yeux flamboyèrent. Je pressai mes mains l'une contre l'autres, le cœur serré. Ce fut après avoir échangé un long regard torturé avec moi qu'il lâcha :

-On va dire que … devant le manque de preuve, je réserve mon jugement.

Un sourire effleura mes lèvres lorsque je reconnus les mots de sa tante Amelia, et je levai discrètement le pouce. Emily ouvrit les bras, agacée.

-Justement, Simon, il n'y aucune preuve, et c'est ce qui rend le discourt de Dumbledore complétement incohérent ! Tu ne penses pas que si Tu-Sais-Qui était de retour, il y aurait des morts, des disparitions ? (Elle pointa un index sur moi). Tu crois que Victoria serait encore vivante si Tu-Sais-Qui était revenu ?

 _Non, Simon, ne dis pas ce que je pense que tu vas dire, tais-toi …_

-Ah oui, c'est vrai j'oubliais qu'il n'y avait eu aucun mort à déplorer depuis l'année dernière. Bonne nouvelle alors, Cédric compte nous rejoindre quand ?

 _Seigneur, il l'a dit_.

Je couvris mes yeux de ma main, dépitée et n'osant pas croiser le regard choqué d'Emily. Les doigts de Miles serrèrent brusquement les miens.

-Très délicat, Bones, cingla-t-il en me jetant un petit regard.

-Laissez tomber, fit brusquement Simon.

Il se leva d'un bond, et sortit du compartiment en claquant la porte, qui rebondit sur le battant plusieurs fois avant de se fermer définitivement. Emily fixait l'endroit où il avait disparu, à la fois stupéfaite et furieuse. La main de Miles pressait tellement la mienne que c'en était douloureux.

-Ça va ? me souffla-t-il en écartant une mèche de mon visage.

-Mais quel con, jura Emily, la colère prenant le pas sur l'incrédulité. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Comment il peut croire … Cédric … c'était le Tournoi, pas … (elle leva le regard sur moi, les yeux plissés). Tu en penses quoi, Vic' ?

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, indécise. Bien sûr que j'étais d'accord avec Simon, et bien sûr que je me retenais d'hurler face à leur déni. Je l'avais prévu : Miles comme Emily écoutaient le Ministère. Mais je refusais de voir toute ma vie éclater à cause de ce désaccord. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de Simon.

-Que l'année va être très difficile.

ooo

-Tante Amy t'a dit de te calmer, Simon ! Il y aura bien pire, après !

Susan fixait son frère du coin de l'œil, visiblement révoltée. Je l'avais trouvée sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où pouvait bien être Simon. Nous l'avions retrouvé toute deux, valises – y compris les siennes – trainantes derrière nous, déjà assis à la table des Poufsouffles, le visage entre les mains. Je gratifiai son crâne d'une tape sèche.

-J'ai dû me trimballer tes bagages, tu te rends compte ?

-Tu aurais pu m'aider aussi ! râla Simon en levant les bras au ciel. Tu as entendu ce qu'ils disaient ?

-Mais tout Poudlard pense comme ça, Sim' ! plaida Susan, agacée. J'ai croisé des gens dans le train qui me répétaient que Harry était fou, et que Cédric était mort dans un tragique accident dans le labyrinthe ! Ce sont les faits, Simon ! Moi non plus ça ne me plait pas, mais c'est comme ça, il va falloir prendre sur toi !

-Tu es préfet-en-chef, rappelai-je en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu as des responsabilités envers l'école, et envers ta famille. L'année sera bien assez difficile pour que tu ne te rajoutes le mépris de tout Poudlard.

Simon grogna contre son poing, mais il parut s'adoucir car il se redressa. Susan m'adressa un « merci » silencieux et s'assit en face de lui pour prendre sa main. Ce fut ce contact qui détendit visiblement Simon.

-Désolé, souffla-t-il en passant son pouce sur le dos de sa main. Désolé, c'est juste …

-C'est difficile pour tout le monde, Bones, rappelai-je durement. Pourtant Susie a raison, il va falloir prendre sur nous.

-Et tu t'excuses à Emily, enchérit Susan. Tu vas passer beaucoup de temps avec elle, cette année, alors ne te mets pas mal avec elle dès la rentrée.

Simon acquiesça mollement, et se frotta l'œil du dos de la main. Je tapotai son épaule, soulagée. La Grande Salle commençait à se remplir doucement, et maintenant que Simon était calmé mon regard se porta sur la table des professeurs. Comme j'avais pu le remarquer à la sortie du train, Hagrid était absent, et cela me peinait : je m'étais une joie de retrouver le Garde-chasse de Poudlard. Il avait été remplacé par une femme revêche qui traversa la Grande Salle les sourcils froncés. Dumbledore était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier pourpre cousue s'étoile argenté et était en discussion polie avec la femme à côté de lui. Je donnai un coup de coude à Simon.

-C'est elle Dolores Ombrage ?

-Il semblerait, c'est la seule je ne connais pas, éluda Simon en haussant les épaules. J'ai lu les premiers chapitres du livre qu'elle nous a fait acheté : c'est confirmé, on va s'emmerder.

-Vous croyez qu'elle a repeint la salle en rose ? s'amusa Susan en observant le nœud poudré que la femme avait glissé dans ses cheveux.

C'était probable. La femme trapue qui se penchait sur Dumbledore avec un sourire minaudant était vêtue de rose de pied en cape, et sa façon de mettre ce nœud dans les cheveux à la manière d'une petite fille alors qu'elle semblait avoir dépassé la cinquantaine était déstabilisante.

-On dirait un crapaud, commentai-je distraitement.

-Notre nouveau professeur ?

Emily venait d'apparaître et s'assit à côté de moi en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Simon. Je me retrouvai entre les deux avec un certain embarras, et Susan m'adressa un sourire penaud.

-Mon père a travaillé avec elle, poursuivit Emily d'un ton neutre. Une femme très professionnelle selon lui. J'espère qu'elle sera meilleure que les précédant.

-Lupin était le meilleur, répliquai-je, les yeux toujours rivés sur la nouvelle venue. Et de loin.

Emily haussa les épaules de façon élusive, et se trouva soudainement fascinée par la contemplation de ses ongles. Je donnai un coup de pied sec à Simon, qui grimaça.

-Em', je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, s'excusa-t-il néanmoins, avec une contrition relative.

Emily inspira profondément et expira par les narines, l'air excédée. Cette fois ce fut à elle que je flanquai un coup de pied. Elle me jeta un regard noir avant de lâcher :

-Très bien, ça va pour cette fois.

Les yeux de Simon roulèrent dans leurs orbites, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer Erwin Summers et les jumelles s'assirent devant nous, nous adressant des sourires radieux. Enfin, sauf Renata, qui se contenta d'un hochement de tête et qui une fois assise se plongea dans un épais grimoire. J'accrochai son regard, et elle m'accorda l'un de ses rares sourire.

-On a croisé les premières années, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont de plus en plus petits ! s'exclama Erwin, un garçon très pâle avec une houp de cheveux d'un blonds citron.

-Je te rassure, tu étais aussi petit qu'eux il y a six ans, se moqua Mathilda, sa petite-amie.

-Et il y a ceux qui n'ont pas grandi depuis, lança Simon en balança son pouce de mon côté, en réponse de quoi je tirai la langue.

-Whao, Simon, t'es préfet-en-chef ?

Un sourire embarrassé fleurit sur les lèvres de Simon et Mathilda battit des mains, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle coinça l'une de ses mèches d'un châtain brillant derrière son oreille.

-Et Emily, ce n'est pas surprenant. J'ai vu qu'Ernie et Hannah étaient les nouveaux préfets …

-Et ils vont pouvoir faire tout le sale boulot, se réjouit Emily. Genre s'occuper des premières années, par exemple … Oh les voilà …

Effectivement, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur la directrice-adjointe de l'école, Minerva McGonagall. C'était une grande sorcière stricte coiffée d'un chignon serré et d'un chapeau émeraude qui soulignait la couleur de son regard. Elle était suivie d'une file distendue d'élève de petite taille, certain l'air craintif, l'autre ébahi. Dans la file, je reconnus Isabel MacDougal, la petite sorcière de Terre-en-Lande, qui nous adressa un vif signe de main, et Cora Bletchley qui avait pris fièrement la tête de la file. Le Choixpeau avait été installé entre temps, et quand les premières années s'alignèrent devant lui, il entonna la plus longue et la plus significative chanson que je n'avais jamais entendu depuis que j'étais à Poudlard. J'échangeai tout le long des regards avec Simon et Susan, les sourcils froncés.

Une chanson emplie de message de solidarité. Se resserrer les uns sur les autres. Pas de doute, c'était une mise en garde.

Lorsque le Choixpeau s'immobilisa, des applaudissements polis se firent entendre, mais cette fois mêlés de quelques murmures perplexes.

-Par les chaussettes de Merlin que c'était long ! soupira Erwin en étouffant un bâillement. Il est fou de faire trainer comme ça alors que je meurs de faim …

-Ne t'inquiète pas, les plats arrivent, le rassura Mathilda en tapotant sa main.

-« La bonne Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui restaient » ? répéta Susan, indignée. Sérieusement ? Pour qui il nous prend, une poubelle ?

-Celle de l'équité et de la justice, il y a pire comme poubelle, la rassura-je avec un sourire. Et puis laisse les dire, nous on sait ce qu'on vaut.

Susan sourit à son tour, et applaudit passivement le premier élève envoyé à Gryffondor. Cora était la seconde appelée, et après que le Choixpeau soit resté près d'une minute sur sa tête, elle fut envoyée à sa plus grande surprise à Serdaigle. Je la vis jeter un regard déboussolé à son frère et sa sœur assis à la table des Serpentards, avant de rejoindre la nouvelle préfète Padma Patil qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Mathilda m'adressa un sourire.

-Et tu es toujours avec Miles, Victoria ? Ça se passe bien ?

-Ça va, répondis-je en lorgnant Miles, qui était allé s'accroupir aux côtés de sa sœur pour la rassurer.

-Et félicitation, au fait.

Cette voix là émanait de Renata. Elle avait quitté son livre des yeux pour me fixer avec un léger sourire. Devant mon incompréhension, son regard passa brièvement sur ma poitrine, et je me sentis rougir car les yeux de Mathilda s'y portèrent aussi. Elle étouffa un petit cri.

-Par Merlin, je n'avais pas vu, oui ! Félicitation !

-Capitaine, ajouta Erwin en levant son verre. Cédric n'aurait pas souhaité mieux.

-Capitaine ? répéta Emily en me dévisageant. Pourquoi je ne suis au courant que maintenant ?!

-Ce n'est pas comme si son insigne était accroché sur son uniforme, marmonna Simon entre ses dents.

Je n'étais pas sûre qu'Emily ait entendu, mais pour pallier à toute autre remarque j'écrasai son pied sous mon talon. Mon amie m'agrippa par les épaules, les yeux brillants.

-Mais c'est super, Vic' ! Capitaine, tu ne pouvais pas rêver mieux ! Surtout si derrière tu veux entrer chez les Vautours …

-Em' …

\- … Ou chez n'importe quelle équipe d'Angleterre. En étant Capitaine tu augmentes tes chances, c'est fantastique, non ?

J'entendais dans son ton exagérément enjoué qu'elle se forçait à être heureuse pour moi, et ce fut ce que je décidais de retenir. Il ne servait à rien d'agiter sans cesse le spectre de Cédric devant notre nez.

-Ça m'ouvrira peut-être des portes, c'est sûr. Et toi, au fait ? Tu devais nous raconter plein de choses, dans le train …

-Ce soir, me souffla-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

-Vic', c'est Isabel ! m'indiqua Susan en pointant la jeune fille qui s'était assise sur le tabouret.

Isabel était trop jeune pour avoir passé son enfance avec nous, mais elle faisait partie des enfants qui m'avait détroussée de toute les friandises cet été, et était venue plusieurs fois m'interrogée sur Poudlard au cours des dernières semaines. Son visage de poupée disparu presque complétement sous le Choixpeau et ne laissa visible que son nez pointu et une partie de sa queue de cheveux noirs.

- _Serdaigle !_ annonça le Choixpeau.

Simon, Susan et moi applaudîmes avec la table des aigles, alors qu'Isabel, rayonnante, rejoignait Cora Bletchley. La sœur de Miles paraissait moins troublée et applaudissait avec les autres.

-Au fait, Emily, lança Hannah Abott, qui mangeait non loin avec Ernie Macmillan. Les premières années, on leur explique pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ou on laisse les professeurs s'en charger ?

-Expliquez-leur, il faut les motiver ! Ça fait des années que Poufsouffle n'a pas gagné la Coupe des Quatre Maisons … Simon, il va falloir que tu sois brillant cette année.

-Je le suis tous les ans.

-Et Vic', je compte sur toi alors pour le Quidditch.

-Emily, l'interrompis-je en posant une main sur son bras. Ça va bien se passer. Et Simon, active le mode « modestie ».

-La modestie c'est surfait, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je suis brillant, je ne vais pas m'en excuser, je vais m'en servir. Ce sera plus utile, et moins hypocrite.

-Et tu oses demander pourquoi je te frappe tout le temps …

Je levai les yeux au ciel alors que notre tablée s'esclaffait devant la joute. Même le moine Gras, le fantôme de notre Maison, nous gratifia d'une œillade amusée, et presque mélancolique. Sa main spectrale traversa mon épaule, comme pour la tapoter, et une sensation glacée s'éprit de ma chair et de ma peau. Les premières années installés non loin nous observaient, intrigués. En les voyant reluquer l'insigne sur nos poitrines, écouter nos conversations les yeux ouverts grands comme des Gallions, et rire à chacune de nos piques, je compris une chose : nous étions les grands. Le plus haut grade de Poudlard, la septième année. Une sensation que je n'avais pas prévue s'infiltra insidieusement en moi, alors que j'entendais le Choixpeau envoyer la dernière élève, Rose Zeller, à Poufsouffle. J'applaudis avec les autres, ayant conscience que c'était la dernière fois que ça m'arriverait.

C'était mon dernier banquet de rentrée.

Ma dernière année à Poudlard était lancée.

ooo

-On est d'accord, cette femme va être l'espionne de Fudge ?

Simon soupira, et tripota les boutons de sa guitare avant d'en arracher quelques notes. Visiblement ce n'était satisfaisant car il resserra d'un quart de tour.

-J'avoue que je n'ai écouté que des brides de son discourt, je n'ai rarement entendu quelque chose de si ennuyeux. Je ne m'attends pas à passer des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal palpitants. C'est à en regretter l'imposteur de Maugrey.

-N'exagère pas, non plus. Je préfère m'ennuyer que subir l'Imperium.

-Toi au moins tu arrivais à y résister.

Je haussai passivement les épaules. Dolores Ombrage, notre nouvelle professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal, nous avait adressé un discourt d'un ennui certain – Erwin s'était endormi la bouche ouverte sur son poing, et Susan en avait profité pour parler avec Hannah. Mais quelques morceaux de phrases avaient franchi le voile de la torpeur qui s'était installée dans mon esprit pour m'alerter. Son discourt avait sonné comme une sorte de contre-avertissement par rapport à celui dont nous avait prodigué le Choixpeau.

-Ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui l'a choisie, c'est le Ministère qui nous l'a imposé, insistai-je en me rappelant du décret dont nous avait parlé Amelia Bones. On a les ASPIC en fin d'année, est-ce qu'au moins elle est compétente ?

-Si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, je t'aiderais, promit Simon. Ce n'est pas compliqué de trouver le programme, on pourra apprendre par nous-même.

-C'est la vie à Poudlard dont je m'inquiète, admis-je, incertaine. Si Fudge a fait passé un décret pour faire entrer sa sous-secrétaire d'état ici, il ne pourrait pas … je ne sais pas, en créer d'autres pour lui donner plus de poids et reprendre Poudlard à Dumbledore ? Après tout, l'école c'est tout ce qui lui reste après la purge de cet été.

Simon m'adressa un long regard qui ne me regardait pas, comme si j'étais un tableau sur lequel s'étalaient toute ses pensées. Ses doigts tripotèrent nerveusement les cordes de sa guitare, lui arrachant des plaintes dissonantes.

-Effrayante perspective …, admit-t-il du bout des lèvres. La présence de Dumbledore est l'une des choses qui font de Poudlard le lieu le plus sûr au monde. Mais on n'en est pas là, Fudge ne reprendra pas Poudlard à Dumbledore si facilement. Je ne vois pas Dumbledore nous abandonner sans se battre.

-On n'y est pas, relativisai-je néanmoins. Peut-être qu'elle va nous surprendre.

Simon haussa un sourcil dubitatif. J'avouai que malgré mon optimisme feint, je n'avais pas été plus séduit que lui par Dolores Ombrage. Son style de petite fille m'avait dégoûté, sa façon de s'adresser à nous comme à un enfant m'avait vexé, et l'éclat froid dans son regard m'avait glacé. Je consultai ma montre. Il était près de vingt-deux heures passées, et la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle était presque vide. Au dessus de l'âtre, Helga Poufsouffle dormait, appuyé contre son cadre et son châle couvrant ses épaules telles une couverture. Quelques braises mourraient dans la cheminé et un quatrième année esseulé se dépêchait de finir ses devoir de vacance sur une table. Je me levai en étouffant un bâillement et ébouriffai les épis de Simon.

-Allez crevette, va te coucher. Une grosse journée nous attend demain.

-Notre dernière rentrée, songea Simon avec un fin sourire. Tu te rends compte que l'année prochaine le premier septembre, on aura dans doute des boulots ou quoi ?

-Non, je ne me rends pas compte. Bonne nuit, Sim'.

-Salut.

Je me dirigeai vers mon dortoir, avec la désagréable impression que Simon n'irait pas dormir de ci-tôt. Je me retournai pour le voir empoigner sa guitare et jouer quelques notes douces, le regard perdu dans les braises.

-Tu veux dormir avec nous ? proposai-je avec douceur.

Un sourire amer retroussa les lèvres de Simon. Ses doigts ne cessèrent pas de caresser les cordes quand il répondit :

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais aller me coucher. Je ne vais pas dormir toute l'année dans votre dortoir. Va dormir, tu as une sale tête.

-Je te remercie.

A contrecœur, je l'abandonnai sur le canapé, les notes de sa guitare mourant avec les braises de l'âtre. Dans le couloir où se déclinaient les sept portes qui menaient aux dortoirs, Hannah Abbott consolait une première année, qui pleurait toute les larmes de son petit corps, la tête cachée entre ses bras. Lorsqu'elle me vit, la nouvelle préfète me fit signe de la rejoindre.

-Hey, Sophie je te présente Victoria, lança-t-elle à voix basse à l'adresse de la première année. Elle est en septième année, et elle aussi, ses parents ne sont pas des sorciers …

En un éclair, je compris l'angoisse que pouvait ressentir la petite Sophie. Touchée, je m'accroupis face à elle, et elle m'observa entre ses doigts écartés, les yeux brillants de larme.

-C'est vrai ? hoqueta-t-elle.

-Oui, c'est vrai, soufflai-je avec un sourire rassurant. Mon père est Pasteur, et ma mère travaille pour une entreprise pharmaceutique.

-La mienne est professeur d'Histoire dans le collège où j'aurais dû aller, raconta Sophie, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Elle était tellement contente à l'idée qu'elle allait peut-être m'avoir en classe, et maintenant …

-Elle sera fière de toi, lui assura Hannah en caressant son bras. Tu n'es peut-être pas dans son école, mais tu es dans la meilleure école de magie au monde. Et regarde Victoria : c'est une née-moldue et elle a survécu six ans à Poudlard !

J'acquiesçai avec un sourire, taisant bien sûr que ça avait été un peu plus difficile que ne l'avait dépeint Hannah. Un petit rire étranglé secoua Sophie.

-C'est juste que … je ne connais rien, c'est … tout est bizarre pour moi ici …

-Je vais te dire un secret : même pour les enfants de sorcier, c'est bizarre, lui appris-je sur le ton de la confidence. Poudlard recèle des secrets de magie que personne n'a jamais vu chez lui. Le plafond magique, les créatures, les armures et les fantômes … Mais c'est à ça que sert une école, non ? A apprendre des choses. A nous construire en tant que sorcier et que personne. Ne t'en fais pas, je t'assure : en matière de magie, tu en sais autant que n'importe qui. Tu ne pars avec aucun handicap.

-Et de toute manière si tu as la moindre question, tu peux venir me voir, assura Hannah. Dans ma chambre, pendant les repas, pas de problème je serais disponible. Comme Ernie et les deux préfets-en-chefs, ils sont très gentils. Et même Victoria !

Je souris en opinant du chef. Sophie parut rassurée : les larmes commencèrent à se tarir, et quelques cajoleries plus tard elle accepta de retourner dans sa chambre. Hannah ferma la porte ronde de bois vernie derrière elle, et se laissa aller contre le battant avec un soupir.

-Merci beaucoup, tu tombais à pic. Je ne savais plus comment la calmer …

-A ton service, préfète, dis-je avec un salut militaire. Bonne nuit !

Hannah m'adressa un sourire fatigué et rentra à son tour dans sa chambre. Je posais à mon tour ma main sur la ronde poignée de cuivre qui m'était désormais familière et la roulai sur le côté pour découvrir ma chambre. Mes bagages avaient été installés au pied de mon lit, et Emily lisait un magasine assise en tailleur sur le sien, en pyjama. Elle me jeta un regard par dessus ses lunettes.

-Simon est partit se coucher ?

-Pas encore, mais il dit qu'il le fera.

Elle soupira profondément et referma son magasine d'un coup sec.

-Espérons, il est déjà assez irritable, s'il est fatigué ce sera encore pire …

-Em', fis-je en grimpant sur son lit. On risque d'être tous à cran dans les premiers jours alors … S'il te plait, évite les sujets qui fâchent, d'accord ?

-Mais …

-On aura assez de problèmes cette année, rien qu'avec les ASPICs. Tu veux vraiment avoir à te battre contre Simon ? Je fais ça depuis que je suis petite, et je t'assure que c'est épuisant.

Un sourire amusé releva la commissure des lèvres d'Emily. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et leva les yeux vers les tentures moutardes qui couvraient les baldaquins et tombait en de lourds rideaux autour de nos matelas.

-Je sais. Et moi aussi je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça c'est juste que … (Elle passa une main sur son visage, pressant ses yeux de son pouce et son index) Par Merlin, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur …

Le masque radieux qu'abordait Emily depuis le début de la journée sembla peu à peu se fendiller : dans la semi-pénombre du dortoir, je lui trouvais l'air fatigué et perdu. Ses yeux fixaient la tenture, mais elle donnait l'impression de contempler autre chose. Pour ne pas la laisser sombrer dans la morosité, je posai une main sur son bras.

-Tu n'avais pas des choses à me raconter ? demandai-je en tentant d'avoir l'air enjoué.

-Quoi ? se troubla-t-elle, désarçonnée. Ah oui … je reparle à Roger.

Je tordis mes lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper un sourire entendu qui aurait pu agacé Emily. Lors du retour du Poudlard Express l'été dernier, Roger Davies, le Capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle qui entamait lui aussi sa septième année d'étude, était venu parlé à Emily avant que le train n'arrive à quai. Déjà à ce moment, j'avais perçu l'humeur maussade d'Emily vacillée. Je savais peu de chose sur leur relation, simplement que Roger avait longtemps laissé espérer Emily avant de se détourner d'elle. A priori, la réconciliation était consommée.

-C'est bien. Vous vous êtes vu pendant les vacances ?

-Oui, avoua-t-elle avec un petit rire. Plusieurs fois. Et chaque fois il était adorable, même s'il sort en ce moment avec une fille plus âgée, qui vient de partir de Poudlard … Mais avec la distance, je ne pense pas que ça va durer.

-Il n'était pas avec une fille de Serpentard ?

Emily haussa les épaules.

-C'est Roger, il a un cœur d'artichaut. Et je refuse d'être un numéro de plus sur sa liste. Mais ça me fait quand même du bien de lui parler, je pense que … oui, je peux accepter qu'on soit amis.

J'eus un nouveau sourire, ravi celui-ci et serrai doucement sa main. C'était déjà une excellente nouvelle qu'Emily ait pu pacifié ses relations avec Roger : même si ça avait pu être tendus l'année dernière du fait de l'apparence volage du jeune homme, je savais qu'ils s'étaient toujours appréciés. Et j'étais presque persuadée que cette nouvelle pacification n'y était pas pour rien dans la nouvelle bonne humeur d'Emily. Celle-ci reprit contenance pour me jeter un regard malicieux par dessus ses lunettes.

-Et toi ? J'ai su que tu avais vu Miles au moins deux fois pendant les vacances … C'est que ça a l'air de tourner, non ?

-Ça tourne, confirmai-je, assise sagement en tailleur. Normalement on aurait dû voir Alexandre mais ce petit con n'était pas trop disponible ces temps-ci.

Et j'avais une peur bleue de m'approcher de Bristol et de la demeure de mes grands-parents maternels, mais ça Emily continuait de l'ignorer. Je pinçai les lèvres. J'en cachais des choses à Emily, me rendis-je compte en faisant la liste dans ma tête. Les conversations risquaient d'être limitées … Mais je ne pouvais pas lui parler de mon grand-père. J'avais déjà assez de mal à faire le point moi-même. Emily sourit et tapota mon genou.

-C'est bien. J'étais rassurée quand tu m'as dit que tu le voyais. Il faut que tu continues de vivre, et de vivre des choses avec Miles. Ça se passe bien quand même ?

-Très bien, assurai-je avec un sourire. Il est adorable, il fait attention à moi, et … oui, tout va bien.

-Tout va bien … à tout les niveaux ?

Le fin sourire d'Emily était mutin et emplit de sous-entendu. Je m'empourprai violement en comprenant de quel « niveau » elle parlait.

-Non mais … enfin, Em', je rêve … on est ensemble que depuis trois mois !

-Presque quatre, chantonna-t-elle de façon innocente. Un jour vous y penserez et c'est tout, je demandais si … la réflexion était en route.

Je secouai obstinément la tête, les joues écarlates. J'étais à mille lieux des insinuations d'Emily. Ma relation avec Miles avait été grandement ébranlée par la mort de Cédric, durant notre deux rencontres cet été, ma préoccupation avait plutôt était de retrouver le naturel de nos gestes plutôt que de songer à aller … plus loin. Emily observa ma gêne et elle éclata de rire.

-D'accord, on arrête ! Si tu veux on en parlera quand ce sera d'actualité …

-Oh Seigneur, ayez pitié, gémis-je en m'écrasant sur son lit.

-Je t'apprendrais deux ou trois trucs.

-Emily !

Un nouveau rire s'échappa de sa gorge, un rire vif et joyeux qui, malgré mon embarras et la rougeur sur mes joues, m'atteint de plein fouet. Je m'esclaffai à mon tour, emportée par l'éclat d'Emily, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment c'était possible. Ce que je savais c'était que nous rions à gorge déployée, allongée dans son lit, comme si le son de l'hilarité pourrait déchirer la paroi de la bulle de tension dans laquelle nous étions plongée. Lorsque je me calmais, des larmes d'hilarité brillant dans mes yeux, Emily se tourna vers moi, et m'attrapa la main. Ses yeux étincelèrent lorsqu'elle lança :

-C'est notre dernière année ici, Victoria. Alors rendons la mémorable.


	34. II Chapter 5 : une bien dure semaine

Chapitre 5 : Une bien dure semaine. 

Deux jours. C'était le temps qu'il m'avait fallu pour me retrouver en pleurs dans la cuisine.

Malgré l'hilarité avec Emily, la douceur de Miles et mes joutes avec Simon, les premiers jours furent aussi difficile que je ne l'avais redouté. Malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, malgré notre aveuglement, malgré nos tentatives de tromper la douleur, nous voyions Cédric partout. Même Emily, qui avait semblé si joyeuse lors de la rentrée, son insigne flambant neuf fièrement épinglée sur sa poitrine, avait dû sortir de la classe dès le premier cours de métamorphose, au bord des larmes, à la simple évocation de la merveilleuse transformation qu'avait effectuée Cédric lors de la première tâche, prise en exemple par McGonagall. Je n'en avais pas mené plus large lorsque, dans l'après-midi, j'avais croisé Cho Chang, sa petite-amie dans les toilettes des filles. Nous nous étions fixées jusqu'à ce que les larmes nous montent aux yeux, et qu'on s'éloigne l'une de l'autre en courant avant qu'elles ne coulent sur notre visage. Mais celui qui semblait le plus en pâtir, c'était Simon. Je l'avais vu blêmir sous ses tâches de rousseurs lorsqu'il avait dû s'asseoir seul lors du premier cour, et il avait passé l'heure la tête entre les mains, fixant le tableau comme si le visage de Cédric était gravé dessus.

-Il ne dort pas, il ne mange pas, déjà qu'il n'était pas épais, là il va carrément disparaître ! s'était inquiétée Susan le deuxième jour. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais je pense qu'il ne veut pas que je m'inquiète, essaie, toi …

J'avais essayé le soir, alors que la Salle Commune était à moitié vide et que Simon ne semblait pas être prêt à s'extirper de son canapé malgré les minutes qui défilaient. A vrai dire, je l'avais soupçonné dès les premières nuits de dormir sur ce sofa pour ne pas avoir à affronter le fantôme de Cédric. Erwin Summers m'avait rapporté que le lit de notre ami avait été retiré, mais qu'en entrant dans la chambre il avait surpris Simon en train de fixer l'endroit où il s'était un jour tenu pendant de longues minutes. Je lui avais parlé longuement, et avais même réussi à le convaincre d'aller dans son dortoir. J'ignorais s'il s'y tiendrait, mais c'était le maximum que je pouvais faire.

J'avais ensuite erré dans les couloirs, mue par le besoin de bouger, d'expier la douleur sourde qui pulsait chaque pas plus fort dans ma poitrine. Ils semblaient tous avoir besoin de moi. De Simon qui refusait de se confronter au fantôme de Cédric, à Emily qui avait décidé de l'ignorer en passant par l'Equipe de Quidditch, qui me harcelait pour les essais comme si remplacer Cédric pourrait nous faire guérir plus vite. Il avait laissé derrière lui un trou béant dans nos cœurs et dans Poudlard, un trou que nous avions tenté de combler pendant les vacances, que nous tentions de masquer avec des insignes et des sourires, mais ce n'était que du rafistolage. Cédric était toujours, sa place laissée comme un vide glacé dont nous avions douloureusement conscience.

J'étais arrivée à la cuisine, et sans l'avoir décidé, sans l'avoir venu venir, toute la douleur s'abattit sur les épaules et je m'étais écroulée contre le buffet, sanglotant à m'en déchirer la gorge, des larmes brûlantes comme de l'acide dévalant mes joues. Cédric était partout : dans l'insigne que je portais sur ma poitrine, ceux qu'épinglaient tout les jours Simon et Emily, dans les larmes de Cho, sur la place vide aux côtés de Simon, tout les matins au petit-déjeuner où il n'était pas là à manger des quantités astronomiques de nourritures, et dans le regard hanté du garçon qui lui avait survécu : Harry Potter.

 _Partout, partout, partout._

 _Nul part, nul part, nul part._

-Miss Victoria Bennett, Miss ?

Je sursautai, hagarde, et me retins au buffet sur lequel je m'étais affaissée. J'étais totalement déboussolée, et mes yeux me brûlaient si fort que j'éprouvai le besoin de fermer à nouveau les paupières. Presque aussitôt, une petite main secoua mon genou.

-Miss Victoria Bennett, il faut vous réveiller ! Le soleil se lève, Miss Victoria Bennett !

-Dobby ?

Ma voix était rauque, et gardait les vestiges des pleurs qui l'avaient maltraitée dans la soirée. Je rouvris les yeux pour être certaine, une main en visière pour atténuer la douleur. Le peu de luminosité m'agressait la rétine mais je distinguai nettement le contour d'une petite silhouette aux grandes oreilles semblable à des ailes de chauve-souris. Ses grands yeux ronds comme des billes me fixaient de façon dérangeante. L'elfe de maison hocha vigoureusement la tête, faisant battre ses grandes oreilles.

-Oui, Victoria Bennett. Dobby s'excuse, mais il devait vous réveiller, sinon Victoria Bennett aurait été en retard en cours !

-Dobby … j'ai dormi ici ?

-Oui, Miss Victoria Bennett.

Je laissai aller mon front contre le buffet en gémissant. Ce n'était pas franchement ce que j'avais prévu. Mais visiblement, c'était ce qui s'était passé : une pâle lueur miroitait dans la cuisine, et le soleil matinal colorait les nuages de rose et d'or pâle. Les elfes commençaient à investir la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner après une nuit passée dans les étages. Je m'agrippai au buffet pour me redresser, et Dobby bondit sur ses pieds :

-Je vais vous préparer un chocolat, Miss, peut-être que ça vous réveillera.

-Non merci, Dobby, refusai-je poliment en me frottant les yeux. Je vais plutôt … aller prendre une bonne douche.

Dobby me contempla avec une gravité inhabituelle, la main posée sur la tasse qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

-Si Miss Victoria refuse du chocolat c'est qu'elle ne va pas bien, évalua-t-il avec une certaine désapprobation.

-Ça va, Dobby. Bonne chance pour le service.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et quittai la cuisine en étouffant un bâillement, les yeux brûlants de sommeil. Ce fut dans un état second que je me dirigeai vers ma Salle Commune, à quelques angles de couloirs de là, me passant sans cesse la main dans les cheveux pour me réveiller. Finalement, je me rendis compte en arrivant devant les tonneaux qui dissimulaient ma chambre que les pleurs désespérés dans la cuisine avaient été purgatoire : la boule chauffée à blanc avait fondue dans ma gorge, mes entrailles étaient moins nouées, et je respirai sereinement. Je portai ma main à ma gorge pour sentir mon pouls battre régulièrement contre les doigts, et j'effleurai la chaine de ma médaille de baptême, froide contre ma peau. Cette médaille que j'avais prêtée à Cédric lors de la troisième tâche pour qu'elle lui porte chance. Expiant dans un souffle les dernières traces d'émotivité de la nuit, je sortis ma baguette et tapotai les tonneaux stratégiques au rythme de « Helga Poufsouffle ». Ce fut elle-même qui m'accueillit avec un sourire fatigué depuis son cadre au dessus de l'âtre. Puis son regard accrocha le mien pour désigner quelque chose sur le canapé. Je suivis la direction, et mes yeux tombèrent sur une silhouette endormie sur le sofa, en position fœtale, serrant dans ses bras l'un de nos coussins moutardes.

-Oh Bones …

Je m'assis sur le bras du fauteuil, tiraillée. C'était agréable de voir le visage de Simon si détendu, le front barré de quelques mèches folles, en une position enfantine qui me rappelait que malgré tout, nous n'avions que dix-sept ans. Il était encore en uniforme, et sa cape était posée comme une couverture sur ses épaules. Ma bouche se tordit, indécise. Non, bien que je trouvais ça rassurant que Simon puisse dormir d'un sommeil paisible, les élèves ne pouvaient pas découvrir leur préfet-en-chef dans cet état. Ce fut bon gré, mal gré, que je le secouai doucement l'épaule. Un gémissement jaillit de la poitrine de Simon.

-Bones, il est six heures et demi, réveille-toi …

-Hmm. Demain.

Il agrippa sa cape et la ramena pour couvrir la partie basse de son visage. Mais j'attrapai le col pour l'en écarter.

-Va finir ta nuit en haut, Simon. On a la nouvelle prof de Défense contre les Forces du mal, tu dois être en forme …

-Mais Vicky … Je suis fatigué …

-Simon, ne m'oblige pas à être méchante. C'est à tes risques et périls.

Simon grogna contre le coussin, et consentit à ouvrir l'un de ses yeux verts pour le river sur les braises mourantes dans l'âtre. L'autre suivit, et il se les frotta comme si ça pouvait lui permettre de les maintenir ouverts. Je tapotai doucement sa tête.

-C'est bien, minus. Allez, courage.

-Il reste combien de temps avant le petit déjeuner ?

-Une heure environ. Prends ton temps …

-Non, grogna Simon en se redressant. Ça va aller, je vais … allez prendre une bonne douche.

Il ébouriffa un peu plus ses épis blonds, sans doute dans l'espoir de se réveiller, et ses yeux d'un vert d'eau étaient devenus d'un émeraude sombre, assombri par des cernes qui mangeaient ses joues. Nous n'étions qu'à trois jours de cours, et il semblait déjà à bout. J'attrapai l'une de ses mèches pour la tirer doucement.

-Il faut que tu te reprennes, Sim'. Je t'attends au petit-dej', de pieds ferme.

-Compte pas trop sur moi, marmonna-t-il en s'arrachant au canapé. Et puis, tu peux parler, tu l'avais roulé en boule ton uniforme ?

Je souris vaguement, l'observant se trainer jusqu'au dortoir des garçons, les pieds raclant le sol sous le regard peiné d'Helga Poufsouffle. Elle m'adressa un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux depuis son cadre, mais ses yeux restaient alertes. Je me levai à mon tour, lissant ma chemise froissée d'une main molle et rejoignis ma chambre à pas feutrés. La lumière filtrait entre nos lourds rideaux de velours, mais personne ne semblait être éveillée. Discrètement, je pris ma trousse de toilette et des affaires propres avant de m'engouffrer dans la salle de bain. Cette fois, la lumière entrait à flot dans la pièce, si bien que je papillonnai des yeux en fermant les stores. Je commençais à faire couler l'eau le temps qu'elle chauffe, et par inadvertance, je croisai mon regard dans le miroir finement ouvragé qui ornait le mur. Mes yeux étaient rouges et voilés, comme hantés, et mes prunelles étaient rendues onyx par les cernes. Mes boucles étaient sans dessus-dessous, comme si un Nifleur y avait cherché une pièce, et comme l'avait fait remarqué Simon, j'avais l'impression qu'on avait roulé plusieurs fois mon uniforme en boucle avant que je ne le mette.

 _Seigneur, Vic', toi aussi il faut que tu te reprennes_.

-Amen ma sœur, lançai-je à mon reflet.

J'attrapai ma brosse à dent d'une main et mon dentifrice de l'autre avant de m'engouffrer dans la douche. L'eau chaude acheva de faire fondre les dernières traces de nervosité et de tout nettoyer, et je ressortis d'une salle de bain complétement embuée, les cheveux humides mais dans un uniforme propre. Le sourire que j'adressai à Emily qui venait dans ma direction, les paupières lourdes et ses affaires pleins les bras, ne paraissait pas faux.

-Bien dormi ?

-Ça va encore, maugréa-t-elle en tâtant sa queue de cheval à moitié défaite. Et toi ? T'as une sale tête. Attends, tiens …

Elle fouilla sa trousse de toilette – bien plus épaisse que la mienne, et dont il émanait divers tintements de fioles qui s'entrechoquaient. Elle en extrait un flacon contenant un liquide d'un orange limpide qu'elle me tendit.

-Anticerne, fabrication maison.

-Tu fais tes produits de beauté toi-même, maintenant ? m'amusai-je en acceptant la fiole.

Emily haussa les épaules.

-Je suis une bonne potioniste, autant en profiter. Au moins je sais ce que je mets dedans, et j'économise. M'attends pas pour déjeuner, je risque de prendre du temps sous la douche.

-Pas trop de temps ! intervint la voix fatiguée de Mathilda depuis son lit. Je suis adorable mais empêche-moi de prendre ma douche, et je te jure que je me transformerais en dragon !

-Et ce sera aussi mon cas si tu prends toute l'eau chaude, ajouta Renata en ouvrant ses rideaux, le regard inquisiteur planté sur la préfète.

Emily leva les yeux au ciel, mais se réfugia dans la salle de bain avant de réveiller la terrible colère des jumelles. J'eus un sourire amusé, et fis mon sac avant de quitter la Salle Commune pour me diriger vers la Grande Salle. A cette heure matinale, elle était presque déserte : Camilla Farley, l'ex-petite-amie de Roger Davies de Serpentard, lisait _La Gazette_ étalée devant elle en soufflant sur son thé brûlant, Gloria Flint et Ulysse Selwyn déjeunaient en tête à tête quelques places plus loin, Angelina Johnson tentait d'échapper à Lee Jordan qui semblait lui avoir demandé une énième fois de sortir avec lui, et Ernie Macmillan semblait réviser – dès le troisième jour ? – devant son café. Attirée par les douces odeurs de nourritures qui émanaient des quatre tables, je voulus mettre un pied dans la Grande Salle, avant qu'une main ne me saisisse fermement le bras pour me ramener dans le Hall. Un cri de surprise franchit mes lèvres avant de mourir dans ma gorge lorsque je croisais les yeux bruns de Miles.

-Euh … Salut.

-Tu as pleuré, lança-t-il de but en blanc.

Je fus tellement déroutée que je reculai d'un pas, comme si les mots venaient de me heurter physiquement. Il m'avait lâché pour croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, les yeux plissés en un regard inquisiteur. Et, chose assez rare pour être remarquée, ses cheveux d'ordinaire si soigneusement coiffés étaient ébouriffés, et sa cravate dénouée sur sa poitrine.

-Alors ?

-Oui, admis-je, songeant que malgré l'anticerne d'Emily et ma douche bienfaitrice je devais garder des traces physiques de ma soirée de pleurs. Mais …

-Bon sang, Vic' ! s'exclama Miles en levant les bras au ciel. On était d'accord, si ça n'allait pas tu devais venir me voir ! Ce n'est pas par l'intermédiaire d'un elfe de maison que je …

-Pardon ?

Miles passa une main dans ses cheveux, visiblement embarrassé.

-On va dire que … j'ai été réveillé en sursaut par « Dobby qui doit dire à monsieur Miles que miss Victoria Bennett va mal parce qu'elle a refusé son chocolat ».

J'aurais peut-être dû m'indigner qu'un elfe de maison d'insinue ainsi dans ma vie privée, mais la phrase bougonnante dans la bouche de Miles me paraissait si absurde que j'en éclatai de rire, abasourdie.

-Parce que j'ai refusé le chocolat, sérieux ?

-Il a aussi précisé que tu avais passé la nuit dans la cuisine, ajouta Miles en s'adoucissant visiblement. Vic', vraiment … si tu allais mal, pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir ?

-Ça va mieux, assurai-je, touchée par l'éclat tendre et inquiet dans les yeux de Miles. Je t'assure, je vais bien, maintenant. Tu veux que j'aille boire un chocolat pour te le prouver ?

Un sourire à la fois amusé et désabusé s'étira sur les lèvres de Miles. Pour achever de le rassurer, j'ouvris les bras. Après un instant où il me contempla les sourcils haussés, il franchit la distance qui nous séparait pour m'enlacer doucement. Je joignis les mains derrière son dos, pressant ma joue contre son torse, inhalant son odeur à plein poumon. Il avait un parfum agréable, il fallait que je songe à lui demander la marque.

-Sérieusement, Vic', murmura Miles à mon oreille. La prochaine fois, ne reste pas seule, d'accord ? Viens me voir, tu sais que je peux être là …

-Je ne l'avais pas réellement prévu, avouai-je. Je … je ne me suis pas sentie sombrer. Mais ça va mieux. Ça ira surtout mieux après un chocolat.

Le rire de Miles résonna dans mon cou et son souffle alla se perdre dans mes cheveux. Je m'écartai d'un pouce, et il pencha son visage vers le mien. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes d'un baiser si tendre qu'il me fit sourire comme une idiote. Mes mains remontèrent le long de son corps pour s'agripper à sa nuque. Il s'écarta de moi pour poser son front contre le mien, le souffle court, les yeux blessés.

-Je te jure que je fais ce que je peux, Vic'. Pardon si … je ne suis pas à la hauteur.

-Oh, Miles, soufflai-je, touchée. Bien sûr que tu es à la hauteur … Mais ce n'est pas une longue route tracée, tu vois ? Parfois je ne prévois pas, je ne contrôle pas et … ça peut arriver quand tu n'es pas là. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas à la hauteur.

-C'est l'impression que j'ai …

-Hey ! (j'attrapai plus fermement sa nuque et plantai mon regard dans le sien). Tu te débrouilles admirablement bien pour les circonstances. Maintenant arrête de culpabiliser, et laisse-moi aller prendre mon chocolat, d'accord ?

Un sourire penaud s'étira sur les lèvres de Miles, et je scellai nos paroles d'un ultime baiser avant de m'écarter définitivement pour retourner dans la Grande Salle. Nos doigts restèrent soudés jusqu'à ce qu'on doive s'écarter de chaque côté de la pièce pour prendre nos petit-déjeuner, et malgré tout je sentis le regard inquiet de Miles sur moi tout le long du repas. L'arrivée d'Emily et Simon avait beau me soustraire à lui, il me fixait toujours lorsque je me levai pour aller en cours. Notre premier cours avec la nouvelle professeure de Défense contre les Forces du mal, Dolores Ombrage. Je l'avais vu étalé sa marmelade sur sa tartine en parlant au professeur Chourave, qui m'avait plus semblé faire son possible pour l'ignorer.

-Franchement, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre, marmonna Emily alors qu'on entrait dans la salle. Elle sourit beaucoup, mais elle semble ….

-Froide, achevai-je, comprenant le sentiment ambivalent d'Emily. Je vois très bien.

-Personnellement je n'attends rien du tout, bougonna Simon. Allez, à plus.

Il s'avança vers les premiers rangs, et posa son sac sur la troisième rangée. Je perçus le bref regard qu'il lança à la table vide à ses côtés, et mon cœur tomba dans ma poitrine. Les doigts se crispèrent sur la lanière de mon sac, et ma bouche se tordit, indécise. Emily me jeta un regard interloqué.

-Vic' ? On y va ?

Là dessus, elle avança dans la salle, mais je la retins par un bras, mue d'une soudaine idée.

-Em', attends (elle me gratifia d'un regard interloqué). Ça te dérange si … ce cours-ci je me mets à côté de Simon ?

Emily fronça les sourcils, et ses yeux firent l'aller-retour entre Simon et moi. Une lueur de compréhension traversa ses prunelles et elle posa une main douce sur mon bras.

-Non, tu as raison. Il faut qu'on tourne un peu. Je me mettrais à côté de Roger, et … En Sortilège ce serait bien que tu te mettes avec Miles ?

-Bonne idée, approuvai-je, rassurée qu'elle prenne si bien la chose. Alors … A toute ?

Emily m'adressa un sourire ravi, et s'éloigna rapidement pour poser brusquement son sac à côté de celui de Roger, avant qu'Octavia McLairds ne puisse le faire. Les deux filles se fusillèrent du regard, sous l'air perplexe de Roger, avant que la Serdaigle n'arrache son sac à la table pour s'avancer vers … celle de Simon. _Ah non hein._ Après quelques enjambée et un saut au dessus du sac d'Angelina, je réussis à m'asseoir sur la chaise voisine de Simon avant qu'Octavia n'ait pu l'atteindre. Simon leva sur moi des yeux déboussolés, et elle me jeta un regard noir avant de se tourner derechef vers Gillian Fawley, à côté de laquelle elle s'assit, les lèvres pincées. Je soupirai en me laissant aller contre le dossier de ma chaise.

-Je t'ai sauvé d'Octavia McLairds, Bones. J'attends en retour une vénération éternelle.

-Je te demande pardon ? répliqua Simon en haussant les sourcils. Vicky, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Emily …

\- … est avec Roger pour ce cours, répondis-je distraitement en sortant plumes et parchemin de mon sac. Je me suis du coup dis que j'allais relever le défi de rester un an de plus à tes côtés en Défense contre les Forces du mal. Défi accepté ?

Je présentai mon poing à Simon, qui me fixait toujours les sourcils dressés. Finalement, un lent sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, et il toqua son poing contre le mien. J'étais même presque persuadée d'avoir vu une lueur de reconnaissance briller dans son regard.

-Allez, ce ne sera pas aussi terrible que l'an dernier.

-Amen mon frère. Tu crois qu'on aura besoin de ça ?

Je secouai ma baguette magique devant son nez et il eut un net mouvement de recul, avant que sa main ne se perde dans ses cheveux. Je le gratifiai d'un sourire machiavélique.

-Ne t'en fais pas Bones, tes cheveux sont toujours blonds. D'où tu les tiens, d'ailleurs ? Ta mère est brune, et ton père est roux.

-Roux, s'esclaffa-t-il en repoussant ma baguette d'un geste de la main. D'abord, il est chauve, et ensuite mes grands-parents étaient blonds – de ce que j'ai pu juger par les photos.

Je savais que Simon n'avait que peu connu ses grands-parents : les parents de George Bones étaient morts alors que celui-ci était encore à l'école, et le père de Rose était décédé il y avait quelques année. Il ne lui restait qu'une grand-mère qu'il voyait très peu. Il m'adressa un regard oblique, et je me tendis en songeant que j'avais ouvert la discussion sur mes propres grands-parents – sur mon grand-père. Mais je fus sauvée sur le gong par le claquement d'une porte et un claironnant :

-Bonjour à tous !

Nous nous retournâmes sur Dolores Ombrage, qui remontait entre les deux rangées de tables avec son sourire qui commençait à nous être familier. Quelques « bonjour » fusèrent de façon diffuse, et elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Mon dieu, mon dieu, il me semble que cette école a oublié de vous enseigner la politesse la plus élémentaire, minauda-t-elle en montant sur l'estrade pour nous faire face. Le respect implique que lorsque je vous dis « bonjour », vous devez répondre par « bonjour professeur Ombrage ». Vous êtes en septième année, vous devez savoir cela, non ?

-Sérieusement ? lâchai-je dans un chuchotement.

Les yeux de Simon roulèrent dans leurs orbites, mais nous nous pliâmes à l'exigence du nouveau professeur en clamant tous en chœur « bonjour professeur Ombrage ». Son sourire de crapaud s'élargit.

-Bien. L'appel, à présent, j'aimerais retenir les noms au plus vite, _hum hum_ … (elle prit le registre entre ses doigts boudinés et tourna quelques pages). Ah, septième année, toutes classes confondues … Bennett, Victoria ?

Je levai la main en me fendant d'un « présente, madame », pour satisfaire l'exigence de politesse de la professeur. Le regard appréciateur d'Ombrage passa sur moi, et elle poursuivit :

-Bletchley, Miles.

-Présent, professeur.

-Bones, Simon … Ah (elle leva les yeux sur Simon, qui avait eu tout juste le temps de lever la main). Bien sûr, j'ai connu les parents …

Son ton avait nettement refroidi, et toute couleur déserta le visage de Simon. Je posai une main préventive sur son genou, et fus soulagée de le voir ravaler ses commentaires pour se fendre d'un simple hochement de tête. Après avoir détaillé Simon, Ombrage reprit l'appel. Elle adressa un commentaire élogieux à Ulysse Selwyn, dont elle connaissait le père, et jeta un regard suspicieux aux jumeaux Weasley qui la fixaient avec un sourire malicieux qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle referma le registre avec un claquement sec qui résonna dans la pièce.

-Parfait. Je vois que tout le monde a apporté son exemplaire de _Théorie des stratégies de défense magiques_ par Wilbert Eskivdur, c'est bien. Avant d'en commencer l'étude, j'aimerais que nous nous attardions sur quelques principes de base sur la façon dont va se dérouler le cours, vous le voulez bien ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on ait le choix, marmonna Simon.

Devant l'ennui manifeste que lui inspirait cette femme, il faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, l'air impatient de pouvoir s'en servir. Ombrage se tourna vers le tableau et tapota sèchement sa courte baguette sur l'ardoise. Aussitôt, les craies invisibles y inscrivirent des mots que je tentai de lire, gêné par un immense garçon de Serdaigle qui avait eu le bon sens de se mettre devant moi.

-Faut vraiment que tu manges de la soupe, se moqua Simon. Quoiqu'il est peut-être trop tard, tu resteras sans doute une naine toute ta vie …

-La ferme, j'essaie de lire.

Il s'agissait des lettres du mot « ASPIC » déclinés à la verticale, avec la signification de chaque initiale à la perpendiculaire.

-Les ASPIC, Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante, cita le professeur Ombrage en pivotant vers nous. Vous êtes la fine fleur des sorciers de demain, n'est-ce pas ? Dans un an vous volerez de vos propres ailes, mais avant il faut vous résoudre à passer ce diplôme afin d'entrer de façon régulière dans la vie active. Sachez que l'obtention des ASPICs est capital pour toute carrière, quelles qu'elles soient. J'ai conscience que votre expérience dans la matière que je vais enseigner est disparate et fragmentaire … Beaucoup de professeurs … des programmes pas toujours adaptés … Mais fort heureusement pour vous, le Ministère a décidé de résoudre ce problème d'instabilité. Bien, voyons les objectifs de classes … Je vous prierais de les prendre en note.

Elle tapota à nouveau le tableau, et les mots s'effacèrent pour en laisser place à d'autres. Je pestai, insultant silencieusement le troll devant moi et qui m'empêchait de voir le tableau. Faute de mieux, j'attendis que Simon les recopie sur son parchemin pour les prendre en note à mon tour. Chaque mot me semblait plus insipide les uns que les autres.

 _1)_ _Comprendre les principes qui fondent la magique défensive._

 _2)_ _Apprendre à connaître les situations dans lesquelles la défense magique se trouve légalement justifiée._

 _3)_ _Replacer la défense magique dans un contexte ouvrant sur la pratique._

-Ouvrant sur la pratique ? répétai-je, la plume suspendue au dessus de mon parchemin. Et la pratique elle-même alors ?

Je n'étais pas la seule à m'étonner : après un moment de flottement où nous n'avions entendu que le grattement des plumes contre le parchemin, les élèves commençaient à chuchoter entre eux, perplexe. Ce n'était visiblement pas du goût du professeur Ombrage qui tapa deux fois dans ses mains.

-Allons, allons, je ne tolérerais pas qu'on parle dans cette classe sans mon approbation. Ne vous a-t-on pas appris que pour prendre la parole, il faut lever le doigt ?

Une personne la prit au mot, et leva la main. Ombrage dressa un sourcil et son regard froid tomba sur la dernière personne que je pensais vouloir s'exprimer à haute voix dans une classe.

-Miss ?

-Renata Morton, dit poliment Renata en abaissant sa main. Excusez-moi, professeur, mais je pense qu'on s'étonne tous du manque de pratique dans vos objectifs – d'autant plus qu'il y a une partie pratique lors des ASPIC. La septième année demande l'utilisation de sortilèges complexes qui ne se maîtrisent pas simplement en étudiant la théorie – je pense notamment au sortilège du Patronus que nous sommes censés abordés d'après les livres officiels.

-Oh mais le Patronus est un sortilège d'une extrême complexité que les jurés ne vous attendent pas à voir exécuter lors des examens, répondit Ombrage avec un sourire d'apparence aimable.

Mais son regard était glacial quand elle s'approcha de Renata. La jeune fille la fixa sans sourciller, avec son habituel masque d'impassibilité.

-Vous étudierez en toute sécurité et assez profondément la théorie des sortilèges, et cela devrait amplement suffire lorsque vous vous retrouverez devant les ASPICs.

-Au delà des ASPIC, insista Renata l'air déterminé. Certains événements l'année dernière nous ont prouvé qu'ils valaient mieux savoir utiliser les sortilèges adéquats et savoir se défendre.

Un silence estomaqué tomba sur la pièce. Mathilda contempla sa jumelle comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait, et Ombrage dressa les sourcils si haut qu'ils disparurent sous sa frange cheveux châtains. Cette fois, toute trace de sourire avait disparu de son visage.

-Je vois, murmura-t-elle sans quitter Renata des yeux. Je me doute que votre année a dû être … _affecté_ par la perte de Cédric Diggory, si c'est à ça que vous faites allusion miss Bale.

-Pas uniquement, mais c'est un bon exemple.

Un éclat malsain qui m'arracha des frissons passa dans le regard d'Ombrage. J'étais interdite face à l'impudence de Renata. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ma camarade de chambre aligner autant de mot face à un professeur. Surtout _ces_ mots face à _ce_ professeur. Ombrage se détourna d'elle, et parcourut l'allée entre les tables, promenant sur nous un regard sévère et déterminé.

-Mais souvenez-vous que ce pauvre Cédric est mort dans un tragique accident dans le cadre du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, miss Bale. C'était des circonstances particulières qui n'ont absolument rien à avoir avec celles qui vous entourent aujourd'hui – et surtout, rien à voir avec la matière que j'enseigne.

Encore une fois, je mis une main préventive sur le genou de Simon, que j'avais senti se tendre comme un arc à mes côtés. Il ne fut pas le seul. L'un des jumeaux Weasley, jusque là avachi sur sa table, se dressa sur sa chaise avant qu'Angelina ne lui lance un regard féroce qui lui fit ravaler ses mots. _Un tragique accident …_ Une autre main se leva, et je fus d'autant plus surprise qu'il s'agissait d'Octavia.

-Professeur, nous sommes dans une école de magie, non ? entonna-t-elle lorsqu'Ombrage lui donna la parole. Nous sommes donc censé apprendre la magie, apprendre à l'utiliser et la catalyser. A quoi nous sert donc ce cours si nous ne pouvons pas y utiliser notre baguette ?

-Mais pincez-moi je rêve, lâchai-je, abasourdie. Aïe ! (Je jetai un regard noir à Simon, qui venait de tordre la peau de mon bras). Pas pour de vrai !

-Mais vous apprendrez, miss McLairds, assura Ombrage avec un sourire qui découvrit ses dents pointues. La théorie sera assez ouverte sur la pratique pour vous laissez tout le loisir de réussir vos sortilèges et d'avoir ainsi vos examens – ce qui est le but de l'école, n'est-ce pas ?

-Sauf votre respect, professeur, je doute que la théorie suffise à réussir la pratique. Les élèves dans cette salle à pouvoir réussir un sortilège du premier coup sont rares. A vrai dire à part Simon Bones, je ne vois pas.

Elle lui jeta un bref regard, et Simon inclina humblement la tête. Il y avait du vrai dans ce que disait Octavia, et j'étais toujours aussi médusée qu'elle s'en prenne ainsi à un représentant du Ministère. Les sourcils d'Ombrage se froncèrent.

-Hey bien ce que vous venez de rapporter montre bien que vous n'avez pas le niveau d'élève attendu en septième année. Que les nés-moldus puissent avoir besoin d'une seconde chance je comprends encore …

-Pardon ? se récria Simon d'une voix un peu trop forte.

Je pressai son genou pour l'induire au silence, et il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, indigné. Un des Weasley tenta à nouveau s'intervenir, mais Angelina lui flanqua une frappe sèche à l'arrière de la tête pour l'induire au silence. Même Ulysse Selwyn avait levé un sourcil dubitatif face à la phrase d'Ombrage, qui pourtant poursuivit :

-… Mais une fois la théorie acquise, vous devez être capable de lancer le sortilège. Si vous n'en êtes pas capables, et bien … je pense que l'uniforme de contrôleur du Magicobus vous ira très bien, miss McLairds.

Octavia s'empourpra furieusement, et Gillian Fawley plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour masquer son sourire ravi. En temps normal, j'aurais moi aussi trouvé ça jouissif de voir Octavia McLairds se faire ainsi humilier par un professeur, mais en l'occurrence j'avais plutôt des griefs pour le professeur en question. La main de Simon couvrit la mienne et la serra. Ombrage retourna à l'estrade, et ses pas claquèrent sinistrement sur les dalles.

-Maintenant que vos lumières ont été éclairées, j'aimerais que l'on s'attèle à l'étude du chapitre un de l'excellent ouvrage de Wilbert Eskivdur. Ouvrez vos livres à la page cinq, et commencez la lecture du premier chapitre. Oui, quoi encore miss Morton ?

Renata venait de lever à nouveau la main, les sourcils froncés derrière ses lunettes à fine monture métallique.

-Professeur, j'aimerais ne pas avoir à insulter la mémoire de Cédric Diggory en prétendant que tout va bien. Nous devons apprendre certains maléfices pour nous protéger.

-Mais vous protéger de quoi, voyons ?

Le sourire d'Ombrage s'était figé, et ses yeux étaient dardés sur Octavia, comme si elle pouvait d'un seul regard réduire ses paroles en cendre. La pression de la main de Simon était si forte sur la mienne qu'il me broyait les os et les cartilages, mais je préférais ça à ce qu'il laisse ne serait-ce que le quart de la moitié d'une pensée passer ses lèvres. Le regard de Renata s'assombrit.

-Il y a des forces obscures qui sévissent au delà des murs du château, professeur. Et il faut qu'on sache se défendre face à ça.

Je sentis tout les élèves retenir leur souffle. Toutes les têtes de la classe se tournèrent de Renata vers Ombrage, comme si nous suivions un match de ping-pong. Le visage de la professeure s'était figé en un masque froid. Elle inspira brusquement, puis souffla tout l'air de ses poumons par le nez, comme si elle tentait d'imiter le souffle ravageur d'un dragon.

-Miss Morton, entonna Ombrage dans un murmure qui m'arracha des frissons. Il me semble que vous êtes trop grande désormais pour croire aveuglément ce genre de fables. Si quelque chose en dehors des murs de Poudlard était dangereux, le Ministère vous en informerait, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant je vous prierais de cesser d'importuner cette classe si vous ne voulez pas faire perdre de point à Poufsouffle.

Les lèvres de Renata se pincèrent en une mince ligne dubitative, mais après avoir échanger un regard avec sa sœur jumelle, elle renonça à répondre quoique ce soit. Ombrage eut un hochement de tête satisfait, et poursuivit :

-Maintenant veuillez commencer la lecture du chapitre 1, ça vous fera une excellente introduction sur …

-Par Merlin, ma tante avait raison, lâcha Simon, le souffle court. Ça aurait gâché le plaisir de la rencontrer que de nous expliquer qui elle était.

-Sans doute. Heu. Je n'ai presque plus de sensations à la main, alors est-ce que tu peux …

-Quoi ? Oh. (Son regard tomba sur nos mains entrelacées sur son genou, et il me lâcha immédiatement). Pardon.

Je frottai doucement ma paume blanchie de mes doigts, grimaçant face aux fourmilles qui assaillaient ma chair. Alors que je promenais mon regard sur la classe, je me rendis compte que la dernière intervention de Renata, cette allusion voilée au retour de Voldemort, avait retourné une partie des élèves contre elle. La plupart étaient soit concentrés sur le chapitre, comme Miles ou Alicia, mais d'autres la contemplait en secouant la tête, un air abasourdi peu flatteur sur le visage. Seuls les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient retournés l'air furieux sur Angelina et parlaient avec une telle animation qu'Ombrage les ramena sèchement à l'ordre. Ils accordèrent à sa nuque un identique regard furibond.

-Ça va être drôle, cette année, marmonnai-je, avant de me plonger dans la lecture du bouquin.

ooo

Nous avions vite compris le lendemain que notre cours avec Dolores Ombrage se résumerait à cela : ranger les baguettes que quelques optimistes avaient sortis, ouvrir le livre, et lire. J'aimais lire, mais au bout de trois heures de cours, ce livre me débectait totalement, et Ombrage encore plus : je la trouvais malsaine et complaisante. J'en espérais presque à la fin de notre double cours du jeudi que les Weasley face un coup d'éclat quelconque qui pourrait enfin égayer cette journée. Mais visiblement, Angelina les bridait : elle avait apparemment perdu Harry pour la première semaine, d'une fait d'une retenue avec Ombrage, elle ne tenait pas à perdre ses Batteurs également.

-C'est vrai qu'on s'ennuie royalement, admit Miles alors qu'on descendait vers le Lac après un cours commun de Sortilège. En plus j'ai dû lire deux fois le chapitre 2, et tu sais quoi ? Il est toujours aussi pourri au bout de la deuxième lecture.

C'était le vendredi après le repas : cette semaine atroce se terminait et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Simon et Emily s'étaient dépêchés à leur cours de Potion que Miles et moi ne suivions plus depuis l'année précédente, et nous avions décidé de profiter des derniers rayons de soleil estival. Assise sur un banc devant le lac, je levai le visage vers le ciel et appréciai grandement la douce chaleur qui se répandait sur ma peau. Je sentis Miles enserrer mes boucles de sa main.

-Je les aimais bien long, commenta-t-il en observant la touffe de cheveux qui dépassait de son poing. Ça t'aillait bien.

-J'ai toujours eu les cheveux courts. Et interdiction de me jeter le moindre sort pour les faire pousser.

-Zut alors.

Pour compenser à ce refus, il se pencha vers moi et picora un baiser au creux de mon cou. Des frissons se dressèrent sur mon échine. J'étirai le cou pour l'embrasser sur la joue en retour.

-Arrête, tu me chatouilles.

-C'est vrai ? se réjouit-t-il inutilement.

-Non, mais c'est sensible, admis-je, la couleur me montant aux joues. Au fait, comment Cora se sent dans sa nouvelle vie ?

J'avais plusieurs fois remarqué la jeune sœur de Miles aux côtés d'Isabel MacDougal. L'amitié naissante entre les deux fillettes m'avait amusé. Il laissa aller son front contre mon épaule, et une lueur de déception brilla brièvement dans son regard.

-Ça a l'air d'aller. Elle a été un peu surprise d'être répartie à Serdaigle, toute la famille ou presque a été à Serpentard. Mais au final, je pense qu'elle s'y plait bien. Elle a déjà demandé à Roger Davies si elle pouvait entrer dans l'équipe.

-Surprenant … (Je consultai ma montre). Ça va être l'heure d'aller en Botanique …

-Déjà ?

Je souris, et me levai pour m'étirer, les bras levés au ciel pour agrandir ma modeste carcasse. Miles attrapa mes deux mains jointes pour les tirer un peu plus vers le haut. J'éclatai de rire, et me tordis le cou pour accrocher son regard, m'adossant contre son torse

-Tu espères me faire grandir ?

-Par Merlin non. Ta petite taille fait partie de ton charme. Ça et ton côté teigneuse.

Avec un sourire désabusé, je m'arrachai à son étreinte et nouai ses doigts aux miens pour l'attirer vers les serres de Botaniques. Le professeur Chourave s'occupait de Tarentula vénéneuse lorsque vous arrivâmes dans la serre. L'unique autre personne présente était Renata, qui lisait un grimoire avant que le cours ne commence. Ma directrice de maison leva la tête et me sourit avec bienveillance.

-Ah, bonjour Bennett ! Et Bletchley, bien entendu, asseyez-vous … Ah, vous deux.

Le regard de Chourave se fit nettement réprobateur et je me tournais pour voir ce qui enclenchait le déplaisir de la professeur. Avec un identique sourire goguenard, les jumeaux Weasley venaient d'entrer dans la serre.

-Bonjour professeur Chourave ! Vous êtes divinement radieuse, aujourd'hui !

-Vous avez mis du parfum à l'essence de dictame ? Ça sent si bon !

-Faites les malins, grogna Chourave en pointant sur eux une truelle menaçante. Mais c'est la dernière année que j'aurais à vous supporter, nous sommes presque à la fin de notre histoire. Rien ne sera pire que ce que vous m'avez fait subir !

-Ça c'est ce qu'elle croit, me souffla l'un des jumeaux alors que l'autre répondait d'un poli hochement de tête. Mais elle n'a pas goûté à nos boites à flemmes …

-Vos quoi ?

Les jumeaux sourirent en concert et s'installèrent sur le bac en face de Miles et moi. L'un d'entre eux frappa mon épaule de son poing.

-Enfin Bennett, tu ne crois pas qu'on allait abandonner ? Les Weasley retombent toujours sur leurs pates.

-Vous avez trouvé le financement ? compris-je en un murmure ravi.

Miles me jeta un regard oblique, perplexe, mais je l'ignorai, attendant le verdict des jumeaux. Je savais qu'ils avaient depuis l'an dernier l'ambition d'ouvrir une boutique de farce et attrape, et qu'en prévision ils avaient commencé à confectionner des produits – dont des feux d'artifices magiques qu'ils m'avaient offert pour mon anniversaire. Malheureusement, ils avaient perdu leurs économies dans un pari foireux avec l'ancien Directeur des Jeux et Sports Magiques, réduisant à néant leurs espoirs d'ouvrir leur boutique. Mais si j'en jugeai par le clin d'œil que m'adressa le jumeau en face de moi, les choses semblaient avoir changées.

-Et comment.

-On t'en parlera lors de l'une de rencontre fortuite dans les cuisines, ajouta l'autre. Tu t'es entrainée au maniement de la poêle, Bennett ?

-Aucun besoin de m'entrainer, il est parfait, plaisantai-je, ce qui arracha un éclat de rire aux jumeaux.

Je n'avais jamais su le distinguer – personne, pas même leur meilleur ami Lee Jordan, qui parvenait. Mais je m'étais découvert l'année dernière une affection sincère pour Fred et George Weasley, et j'étais heureuse de pouvoir échanger quelques mots avec eux. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées, et ils étaient parfaits pour y parvenir.

Ceux qui avaient Potion au cours d'avant furent les derniers à passer la porte de la serre, et Emily m'adressa un regard suspicieux en remarquant que j'étais avec les jumeaux Weasley. Faute de place, elle et Simon allèrent s'installer avec les sœurs Bale, et le cours put commencer avec l'énième rappel que nous entrions dans notre dernière année de scolarité, celle qui serait sans doute le plus déterminante pour notre avenir. Là dessus nous nous plongeâmes dans l'étude d'une nouvelle plante, un buisson ardent qu'elle nous montrerait au prochain cours, mais qui nécessitait un cours théorique avant. Au moment où la cloche sonna la fin de la classe, je vis distinctement l'un des jumeaux s'avancer vers une tarentula vénéneuse et en arracher quelques feuilles. Il couvrit ses lèvres d'un doigt pour m'induire au silence, et j'acceptai d'un clin d'œil amusé. J'allais lui demander ce qu'il comptait en faire quand la voix de Chourave s'éleva de l'autre côté de la serre :

-Bones, Fawley, restez j'ai un mot à vous dire. Ah, et vous aussi Bennett.

-Moi ? m'étonnai-je.

Qu'elle veuille voir Simon et Emily n'avaient rien de surprenant puisqu'ils étaient préfets-en-chef, mais moi… Néanmoins, l'œil déterminé de ma directrice de Maison ne laissait pas de place au doute, et je m'approchai d'elle à pas timide alors que tous quittait la serre. Elle nous fit un signe de la suivre hors de la serre pour entrer dans un espace tout aussi en transparence, qui laissait abondement entrer la lumière et qui était tout autant rempli de plantes de touts genre. Au milieu de la verdure et de la broussaille, coincé entre une plante à pipaillon et l'une des verrières se tenait un bureau dont on ne voyait pas le surface, tant il était empli de parchemin et autres plantes en tout genre. Elle s'assit derrière et nous présenta les trois maigres tabourets. Après avoir échangé un regard déboussolé, nous prîmes place dessus en équilibre précaire. Chourave croisa ses doigts devant son visage, et nous observa chacun notre tour, le visage grave.

-Bien. La première semaine de cours est présent achevée, et une question me semble d'actualité : comment vous vous sentez ?

-Euh, lâcha Emily, prise de court.

-Ça va, professeur, assura Simon.

-On vous remercie.

Chourave nous contempla longuement, ses sourcils froncés au dessus de son nez épaté. Ses yeux étaient masqués par quelques mèches d'un gris fer qui s'échappaient de son chapeau.

-Alors si ça va, vous m'expliquerez monsieur Bones pourquoi des premières années m'ont demandé pourquoi vous dormiez dans le canapé, Miss Fawley pourquoi Hannah Abbott vient me voir moi pour assurer son devoir de préfète et miss Bennett pourquoi aucune date n'a été fixé pour les essais de Quidditch.

Nous échangeâmes des regards épouvantés, chacun s'empourprant à mesure des mots de notre directrice de Maison. Je portai une main à ma joue brûlante. Il était vrai que malgré les nombreuses sollicitations des joueurs restant, je répugnai à fixer des essais. Je remettais toujours à plus tard, m'arguant que j'avais le temps … Mais à présent, la première semaine était écoulée.

-Désolée, professeur, murmurai-je telle une enfant prise en faute.

-Ah, Bennett, soupira Chourave en laissant aller son front contre ses mains. Je ne dis pas ça pour vous accabler. Il est normal pour vous trois que votre retour à Poudlard soit difficile, je le conçois parfaitement, et c'est pour ça que j'ai tenu à vous voir aujourd'hui. Simplement, ne prétendez pas que vous allez bien alors que c'est évident que non.

Les lèvres de Simon se tordirent et Emily baissa honteusement le nez. Il était vrai que durant cette première semaine, elle avait énormément délégué ses pouvoirs de préfète sur Hannah, alors que Simon appréhendait difficilement ses nouvelles fonctions. Ce fut vers lui et moi que pivota Chourave.

-Je sais que cette année, je vous en demande beaucoup à tout les deux, admit-t-elle avec douceur. Prendre ces responsabilités dans ce contexte, pendant votre dernière année … Croyez-moi, j'aurais voulu vous épargnez cette peine, et je l'aurais fait si je n'avais songé que vous étiez les plus aptes à prendre la relève de Cédric.

-On ne prend pas sa relève, laissa échapper Simon d'un ton amer. On le remplace.

-Et c'est bien pour ça que j'admets que c'est difficile, Bones. Et c'est pour cela qu'il faut qu'on en parle, et surtout que vous ne restiez pas seuls face à ça. Evidemment que je suis là : au moindre moment de doute, n'hésitez pas, vous connaissez l'emplacement de mon bureau. Vous savez que je saurais me rendre disponible pour vous. Et vous avez des préfets sur lesquels vous appuyer. Alors je ne dis pas de leur laisser toutes les charges (elle jeta un bref regard à Emily) mais essayez de construire ensemble. Miss Patil m'a rapporté que vous avez fait le planning de ronde de la première semaine seul, Bones. Par Merlin, vous n'êtes pas seul. Essayez de vous en souvenir. Venez me voir. Allez voir les autres préfets.

Une nouvelle fois, sa bouche se tordit de dépit, mais il opina du chef. Chourave se tourna alors vers moi :

-Ça vaut aussi pour vous, Bennett. J'ai croisé Callagher et Summerby qui me demandaient quand auraient lieux les essais, et Smith a même poussé le vice à demander le brassard en soutenant qu'il serait plus efficace que vous.

-Sérieusement ? s'hérissa Simon, abasourdi, au moment où je murmurais :

-Oh tous sauf ça.

Chourave parut satisfaite de son effet car un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Mais avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, il s'est fait vertement reprendre par miss Susan Bones. Evidemment, il n'en est pas question pour l'instant, je reste persuadée que vous êtes la Capitaine de la situation. Comme je vous l'ai dit dans ma lettre, je vous sais assez forte, et surtout je vous sais passionnée de Quidditch. Vous êtes talentueuse et prometteuse, Bennett, ne gâchez pas votre don. Et surtout ne vous privez pas du Quidditch alors qu'il a pris une belle part dans votre vie. Vous aurez besoin du Quidditch cette année.

J'approuvai timidement, touchée par les compliments de Chourave. Elle avait raison sur le fait que j'aimais énormément le Quidditch, et les jours de beau temps l'envie m'avait pris d'attraper ma vieille Comète pour aller faire un tour dans les airs. Mais au moment où je posais les doigts sur le manche, l'image de nos courses avec Cédric l'année précédente m'avait assailli et figé sur place. Pourtant il fallait bien que je me fasse violence. Il le fallait. Pour le Quidditch, Poufsouffle et Cédric. J'attrapai nerveusement ma médaille de baptême.

-Je vais me reprendre, professeur.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande, ce que je vous demande, c'est d'avoir confiance en nous pour vous aider. Et j'espère que vous avez tous compris ça …

Elle adressa un regard incisif à Simon et Emily, qui hochèrent vigoureusement la tête. Avec un sourire aux accents maternels dont elle avait le secret, Chourave nous congédia et ce fut avec une mine atterrée que nous sortîmes de la serre. Emily s'adossa à la verrière, une moue contrite aux lèvres.

-On a été nuls comme piliers de Poufsouffle, non ?

-On a mal géré la chose, avouai-je volontiers, avant de donner un coup de coude à Simon. Va dormir dans ton lit, toi. Tu t'es fait cramé par des premières année …

-Il faudra que j'y songe …, admit Simon en se passant une main sur le visage.

-Ça va aller, le rassura Emily. Allez viens, on va faire le planning des rondes ensemble pour la semaine prochaine, Chourave a raison je t'ai laissé un peu livré à toi-même … Pardon.

-Ça va, le planning n'était pas trop mal. A part Malefoy qui a refusé de faire la sienne tard, j'ai cru que j'allais lui jeter un sort …

-Seigneur, la prochaine fois ne te retiens pas, plaisantai-je en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Et arrête de grandir, j'ai du mal à t'atteindre.

Un sourire timide ourla les lèvres de Simon et je poursuivis en le gratifiant d'une bourrade. Emily enroula son bras autour du sien, et laissa aller sa joue contre son épaule en soupirant à fendre l'âme.

-On est vraiment une équipe de bras cassé.

J'éclatai de rire face à la conclusion, et nous retournâmes vers le château, nos résolutions faisant lentement le chemin dans nos esprits. Une équipe de bras cassé, certes. Mais nous étions des bras cassés qui devraient devenir à nouveau les piliers de Poufsouffle

* * *

 **J'essaierais de vite poster la suite, histoire qu'elle soit à disposition de tous. Bon courage à tous !**


	35. II Chapter 6 : Des dialogues de sourds

Chapitre 6 : Des dialogues de sourds. 

-Il a vraiment dit ça ?

-Mais franchement, qui va le croire …

-Ombrage lui a donné une semaine de colle, ça lui apprendra …

-En même temps cette bonne femme n'est pas aimable … Peut-être que Potter a raison, vous ne trouvez pas que le Ministère s'acharne un peu trop …

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu as vu la Marque des Ténèbres flotter au dessus d'une maison, cet été ?

-Fermez-là tous, ce n'est pas le débat.

L'équipe se tourna vers moi, toute ouïe. Je les contemplai tous les six, réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais faire avec les capacités de chacun durant cette année. Zacharias Smith, un garçon blond au nez retroussé et à l'égo surdimensionné était malheureusement notre meilleur élément : les deux dernières saisons, il avait été notre meilleur buteur et j'avais pu constater lors de cet séance d'essai qu'il était également un bon formateur pour les deux poursuiveurs que nous avions sélectionnés. Evelyn Shelby était en troisième année, et c'était Madame Bibine, notre arbitre et professeur de vol, qui m'avait parlé d'elle pour l'avoir repéré lors de ses premières séances. Elle volait parfaitement bien, et à défaut d'avoir une grande précision de tir, sa petite silhouette lui permettait d'éviter habilement les cognards et poursuiveurs adverses. A l'inverse, Owen Cadwallader était massif et large d'épaule, assez puissant pour tirer des buts d'assassins, et je lui dédicaçais le bleu que j'aurais sur la poitrine après avoir arrêté l'un de ses souafles in extremis, et qui m'avait presque expédiée à travers l'anneau. Kenneth attendait debout derrière moi, et je le soupçonnai de faire des grimaces pour détendre le jeune frère de Judy, Aaron Summerby. Aussi mince qu'une tige à l'inverse de sa sœur mais souple et rapide, il avait une mèche conséquente de cheveux blonds qui lui tombait dans les yeux et qu'il m'avait promis de couper pour pouvoir mieux repérer le Vif d'Or. Il n'était pas celui qui l'avait attrapé le plus vite – sa touffe qui tombait sans cesse dans ses yeux l'avait lourdement handicapé – mais il était celui qui avait le vol le plus sûr et la fille qui l'avait battu avait passé son temps à critiquer ses adversaires. J'aurais assez de Smith à contrôler, je n'avais pas besoin d'un nouvel élément perturbateur. Certes, Aaron n'était pas aussi bon que pouvait l'être Harry Potter – ou même que l'avait été Cédric. Mais il avait une belle marge de progression, et une fois cette chevelure coupée j'avais bon espoir qu'il défense ses chances à attraper le Vif d'Or.

Grâce à Kenneth et Judy, remonter sur un balai et remplacer Cédric n'avait pas été aussi douloureux que redouté : ils avaient été derrière moi à chaque instant des essais. Et surtout, assise sur les plus hauts gradins, Angelina avait tenu à être là pour me soutenir, malgré les vertes protestations de Smith. C'était avec elle et Alicia que j'avais effectué mes premiers vols ce samedi matin, avant les essais, avant que cette dernière ne s'en aille en prétextant devoir finir un devoir de métamorphose. Cependant, il avait fallu que je m'éloigne une demi-seconde pour ranger les balles pour retrouver mon équipe débattre vertement des allégations comme quoi Harry Potter aurait devant sa classe et Ombrage clamé que Voldemort avait tué Cédric et qu'il avait combattu le Mage Noir avant de s'enfuir. J'avais passé ces essais sereinement, il était hors de question que je laisse cette séance couler sur des sujets qui risquaient de me faire perdre mon calme.

-Bien, ce n'était pas trop mal pour des essais, bienvenu aux nouveaux, entonnai-je avec un sourire pour Owen, Evelyn et Aaron. Smith, je compte sur toi pour les mettre à l'aise et leur apprendre le métier.

-Oui, facile quand la Capitaine de l'équipe adverse était dans les tribunes à analyser leur façon de jouer, répliqua-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

Judy, assise juste derrière lui, leva sa batte et fit mine de l'abattre sèchement sur son crâne, arrachant un éclat de rire à son frère.

-Gryffondor n'a pas besoin de faire de l'espionnage pour nous battre, rétorquai-je en réprimant mon sourire. Ils ont gardé presque la même équipe que l'année dernière, seul Dubois est parti. On connaît la qualité de leur équipe, et pourtant on est leur bête noire : Gryffondor a beaucoup de mal à gagner contre nous. Alors tu vas leur apprendre comment on déjoue Gryffondor, d'accord ?

Je fixai mon regard sur lui, de façon insistante. Smith finit par détourner les yeux, comme je l'espérais. Je savais avoir un regard incisif, d'un gris clair qui paraissait froid et qui d'après Emily était difficile à soutenir, et je comptais bien m'en servir pour remettre Smith à sa place.

-Parfait, lançai-je y voyant un signe d'assentiment. Allez, ça doit être l'heure du repas : allez-y, reposez-vous, et je vous attends de pieds ferme mardi soir pour la première séance d'entrainement.

-On sera présent, Capitaine, promit Kenneth en me prenant l'épaule. Et en forme, je prendrais un petit-déj' de compétition.

-Oh mon dieu, gémit Judy en fronçant du nez. Ça va être écœurant.

-Au bout de cinq ans que tu me connais, tu devrais être habituée ! rit Kenneth avant de coincer la tête de Judy sous son bras. Alors Summerby, un peu de combativité !

-Lâche ma sœur ! répliqua Aaron.

Mais Judy n'avait pas besoin de l'aide de son frère : elle écrasa les orteils de Kenneth sous son pied et enfonça sa batte dans son ventre. Le batteur recula, plié en deux et le souffle coupé, alors que Judy se redressait en faisant joyeusement tournoyer sa batte.

-Et voilà le travail ! Les femmes au pouvoir, les gars. (Elle jeta un bref regard à Evelyn, lui l'observait les yeux écarquillés). Tu n'es pas d'accord, miss ?

-C'est ça, fanfaronne, bougonna Smith avec un haussement d'épaule. On en reparlera au premier match contre Serdaigle. A plus.

Il s'éloigna à grand pas, et une nouvelle fois, Judy fit mine de le poursuivre avec sa batte sous les éclats de rire des deux jeunes. Je m'esclaffai et assénai un coup de balai sur la tête de la batteuse.

-Tranquille la lionne, on a besoin de lui pour faire des résultats. Malheureusement c'est l'un de nos meilleurs joueurs.

-Il m'a bien aidé pour être pris, ajouta Owen d'une voix fluette pour sa taille. Il m'a bien entrainé …

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais il faut qu'il apprenne à se taire s'il ne veut pas que je l'assomme la prochaine fois !

-Tu ne seras pas assez rapide, se moqua Kenneth. Je l'aurais avant toi.

Judy répondit en tirant la langue, mutine, et le batteur la prit par les épaules pour l'emmener vers le château. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le stade, je vis Kenneth pousser la jeune fille vers les arbustes qui bordaient les gradins, arrachant des glapissements à Judy. Un sourire attendri s'étira sur mes lèvres et je coulai un regard oblique sur Aaron.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont finir ensemble un jour ?

-Judy n'arrête pas de vouloir lui fracasser le crâne de sa batte alors je suppose que oui, confirma-t-il avec un sourire timide.

-Oh tu sais ça, ça ne veut rien dire, dis-je en songeant au nombre de coup que j'avais asséné à Simon. Comment tu te sens ?

Aaron haussa ses maigres épaules. Il ne restait que lui dans le stade, et Angelina qui griffonnait des notes sur un parchemin.

-Oh … Je n'en sais rien, je t'avoue. (Il rougit furieusement). C'est dur de passer après Cédric …

J'eus un sourire indulgent, et tapotai la place à mes côtés. Aaron trépigna un instant avant de s'installer, les épaules voutées et le regard rivé sur la pelouse. Il était petit pour ses quatorze ans, ce qui était surprenant vu la silhouette musclée de sa sœur.

-Tu sais, moi aussi. En tant que Capitaine.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, réalisa Aaron, penaud. Et euh … ça va toi ?

J'essuyai un petit rire, étrangement touchée par la sollicitude d'Aaron.

-Bof, comme tu le vois mais il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne le capitanat (je lui donnai une petite bourrade). Et le rôle d'attrapeur. A deux on devrait y arriver ?

Un léger sourire retroussa les lèvres d'Aaron, et il hocha doucement la tête. Après un dernier soupir de résignation, il se leva, agrippa son balai et quitta le stade d'un pas plus léger, presque bondissant. Une main se posa sur mon épaule et que je levai les yeux sur Angelina.

-Tu lui as bien parlé, assura-t-elle en s'essayant à côté de moi. C'est bien, Capitaine.

-Merci, Capitaine.

Angelina sourit et effleura du bout des doigts l'insigne qui brillait sur sa poitrine.

-Ça s'est bien passé, finalement. L'équipe est moins belle que l'année dernière mais il y aura moyen de faire de beaux matchs.

-Bon sang, je l'espère, soupirai-je en détachant mes cheveux. Je vais avoir des problèmes avec Smith si les résultats ne suivent pas.

-Smith est un crétin, asséna Angelina. Un excellent poursuiveur, mais un crétin. Surtout, ne l'écoute pas.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'en avais l'intention. Merci, Angie.

Elle eut un nouveau sourire éclatant, et ébouriffa mes boucles en un geste moqueur.

-A ton service, ma grande. On va manger ? Je meurs de faim, par Merlin, j'ai besoin de viande !

-Voilà qui est surprenant. Et toi, tes essais ? C'était hier ?

Le visage d'Angelina se rembrunit. Elle repoussa ses cheveux constitués en une multitude de petites tresses derrière son épaule.

-J'avais qu'un poste à pourvoir, mais ça a été plus difficile que je ne l'aurais pensé. Personne ne convenait réellement alors j'ai pris Ron Weasley, le petit frère des jumeaux …

-L'ami d'Harry Potter ?

Angelina gronda sourdement.

-Ne me parle pas de lui. Il s'est débrouillé pour se faire coller toute la semaine, y compris lors des essais. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais lui arracher la tête.

-A cause d'Ombrage ?

Angelina tordit ses lèvres, comme si elle retenait un flot de paroles indigentes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Mais la désapprobation se lisait clairement dans son regard sombre et ombragé par ces longs cils épaissis par du mascara.

-Ecoute, Victoria … Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de tout ça, mais Harry …

-… a combattu Voldemort qui a tué Cédric, achevai-je, arrachant une expression de profonde stupeur à Angelina. Je sais.

Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés d'horreur au nom de Voldemort et ce fut d'une voix prudente qu'elle poursuivit :

-C'est … c'est vrai ? Tu crois Harry ?

-Pas toi ?

-Je mentirais en disant que je n'ai pas douté cet été, admit Angelina. Mes parents n'y croient pas, et ils plaisantaient sur Harry … moins sur Dumbledore, je pense qu'ils le respectent beaucoup. Alors je ne sais pas, comme il ne se passait rien, ça me semblait … étrange. Mais à la rentrée j'ai vu que Harry n'avait pas changé son discourt, et dans quel état il était, dans quelle colère … Bon sang. (elle se prit la tête entre les mains). Je n'en sais rien, Victoria, je suis perdue de ce point de vue là. A vrai dire, je fais tout pour ne pas y songer, j'ai tellement de truc plus urgent, plus proche qui s'accumulent … Les ASPICs … le Capitanat … Alicia qui s'est disputée cet été avec Oliver …

-Alors ils étaient vraiment ensemble ?

Elle resta un instant interdite, avant de me repousser mollement au visage avec un éclat de rire.

-Alors c'est ça que tu as retenu ?

-C'est ça qui était le plus intéressant, plaisantai-je avant de reprendre mon sérieux. Je comprends que tu sois perdue, Angie. Que ça te semble loin, que le Quidditch et l'école te semblent plus urgent … Mais si Voldemort est vraiment revenu … C'est essentiel, non ?

-Tu as peut-être raison. Mais le temps qu'il se manifeste, je vais me concentrer sur mes études.

Je hochai la tête. Ça pouvait sembler diablement égoïste … Mais en un sens, je comprenais le raisonnement d'Angelina. Même si on tendait à y croire, le retour de Voldemort s'était fait en silence, de façon si insidieuse, voilée, qu'elle en paraissait lointaine, à peine perceptible. Les sorciers étaient bien trop préoccupés par leurs activités quotidiennes pour pouvoir s'inquiéter du regain de forme du Mage Noir.

Il fallait qu'un ami soit mort de sa baguette pour s'en soucier.

-Comment va Harry ? demandai-je du bout des lèvres.

Je l'avais aperçu lors de la première semaine, l'air soit taciturne, soit furieux. Plusieurs fois sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, le houspillait – ou houspillait Ron Weasley, ça dépendait de l'humeur du groupe. Mais toujours était-il que le trio semblait fort tendu depuis le début d'année. Angelina donna un coup nerveux dans le banc devant nous.

-Bof. Je te l'ai dit, il a l'air constamment en colère – et il y a de quoi, vu comment la presse et l'école le traitre. J'avoue que je me suis énervée aussi contre lui, quand j'ai su qu'il était collé pour les essais … Mais il ne comprend pas, j'avais … j'avais besoin de lui, pour trouver un nouveau gardien. C'est un super joueur, et moi j'étais très stressée à l'idée de faire mes premiers pas en tant que Capitaine, j'avais besoin de personnes sûres pour les sélections … Pour avoir des avis sûr, tu comprends ? Du soutien, quoi.

-Evidemment je comprends, approuvai-je. Si je n'avais pas eu Judy et Kenneth, jamais je n'aurais pu organiser mes essais.

-Alors bien sûr j'avais Alicia. On ne pouvait pas dire que je pouvais vraiment compter pour les Weasley, ils sont d'excellents batteurs et sont essentiels pour le vestiaire mais pas assez sérieux … Katie Bell a essayé de m'aider, mais je voulais vraiment l'avis de Harry. C'est lui qui me remplacera au Capitanat, pas Katie.

C'était sans doute vrai : Harry avait un véritable charisme que ne possédait pas la poursuiveuse, malgré ses qualités de jeu évidente. Je comprenais pourquoi il avait été frustrant pour Angelina de ne pas avoir son attrapeur sous la main dans les moments les plus importants de l'année – car toute la saison découlait de la composition initiale de l'équipe. Je posai une main sur l'épaule d'Angelina.

-Ça va aller, tu l'as trouvé ton gardien.

-Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai eu raison … Il a des gestes vraiment maladroits, et son vol n'est pas hyper sûr … Mais il y a eu d'excellents joueurs dans la famille – Charlie Weasley, pour ne citer que lui – et bon, il n'était pas le pire …

-Tu sauras si c'est le bon choix le jour du match, lui rappelai-je. Tu verras …

Ma fin de phrase s'étouffa en un gémissement lorsque Angelina m'écrasa le pied sous son talon.

-Salut Harry !

En effet, maintenant que venions de sortir du stade, je vis distinctement deux silhouettes descendre vers nous, balai sur l'épaule et en tenue de sport. Le premier était un grand dadais aux cheveux roux au long nez et aux grandes mains, et l'autre était plus petit et plus mince. Il fallut la main ferme d'Angelina sur mon bras pour m'empêcher de m'immobiliser au milieu de la voie en reconnaissant Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Je ne pus m'empêcher de dévisager ce dernier, ce qui expliqua peut-être le regard irrité qu'il m'adressa à travers ses lunettes rondes qu'il semblait avoir rafistolé plusieurs fois. Je détournai aussitôt le visage, les joues enflammées.

-Vous allez prendre la température de l'air avant l'entrainement ? s'enquit Angelina au moment où nous passions à côté d'eux.

Si Ron rentra la tête dans les épaules, l'air intimidé par le regard alerte de sa Capitaine, Harry sembla faire tous les efforts du monde pour se fendre d'un sourire rassurant. Il me faisait l'effet d'un garçon qu'on avait étiré à l'extrême durant l'été, car il me dépassait presque d'une tête tout en restant maigre comme un clou. Sa stature maigrichonne et sa tignasse ébouriffée m'évoquaient quelque peu Simon.

-Oui, vérifier si je n'ai pas été rouillé pendant cet été, affirma Harry en levant son balai.

Qui s'avérait être un _Eclair de feu_ , l'un des meilleurs balais au monde. Je ne pus retenir une exclamation admirative, et Angelina m'adressa un regard moqueur.

-Victoria n'a pas l'occasion de voir un si beau balai, fit-t-elle remarquer avec une œillade moqueuse pour ma _Comète_.

-Hey ! protestai-je en serrant mon balai contre ma poitrine. C'est la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais possédée ! Un peu de respect, elle m'a permis de vous battre lors de notre dernière confrontation !

-Vous avez un peu été aidé par les Détraqueurs, non ?

Pour toute réponse, et pour fracasser le spectre de Cédric qui commençait à se solidifier entre nous, j'assénai un coup de manche sur le crâne d'Angelina.

-Fais ta maline, on réglera ça en février.

La jeune fille repoussa mon balai du sien avec un éclat de rire, avant de me prendre fermement par les épaules.

-Harry, Ron, je ne pense pas vous avoir présenté la _charmante_ Capitaine de Poufsouffle !

Je m'empourprai violemment face à la double paire d'yeux qui se riva sur moi, toute deux inquisitrice. Un regard lourd de sens, comme si chacun prenait conscience de ce qu'il y avait derrière le « Capitaine de Poufsouffle ». Le léger sourire de Harry se figea.

-On a dû se croiser sur le terrain …

-… sans vraiment se voir, achevai-je, la commissure des lèvres relevée. Enchantée.

Je tendis une main à l'attrapeur. Harry hésita un instant avant de la serrer, et j'adressai une nouvelle poignée de main à son ami en retrait.

-Tu es le frère de Fred et George, reconnus-je avec un sourire. On a un problème d'occupation de la cuisine eux et moi.

-Ah, répondit brièvement Ron, les oreilles rougis par l'embarras. Euh, bien … On se reverra sur le terrain. Tu viens, Harry ?

-Ouais, on y va. (Il sourit à Angelina avec plus d'entrain). J'ai une séance à rattraper.

-Je te remercie bien, marmonna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon courage, les gars.

Harry leva son balai en guise d'au revoir, et ils descendirent tout deux vers le terrain, le vent s'engouffrant dans leurs cheveux et y créant de nouveaux épis. Je passai le mien derrière ma nuque, dans l'alignement de mes épaules et calai mes bras par dessus le manche.

 _Oui, Harry. Du courage, il va t'en falloir cette année._

ooo

-Tu aurais dû lui dire que tu le croyais. Ça lui aurait fait du bien.

Susan donna l'ultime coup de ciseau sur son rouleau de parchemin, et la partie qu'elle ne tenait pas flotta jusqu'à la table avec un bruissement d'aile. Mes doigts tapotaient le vernis du plateau de façon nerveuse.

-Tu lui as dit, toi ?

Une moue contrite déforma les lèvres de Susan. Elle étala son parchemin raccourci devant elle et s'arma de sa plume. Nous étions installées à la bibliothèque avec la nouvelle préfète Hannah Abott, qui ne semblait pas s'émouvoir de nos discussions sensibles. Ses longues nattes frôlaient la table alors qu'elle se penchait sur son devoir, la langue pincée entre ses dents.

-Non, admit-t-elle, honteuse. J'avoue que je ne lui ai jamais parlé depuis le début de ma scolarité, alors ça fera bizarre de lui parler que de … ça.

-Et tu crois qu'à moi, ça ne me ferait pas bizarre ? plaisantai-je de manière aigre-douce. Même au Quidditch on ne fait que se croiser.

-Je lui dirais, lança distraitement Hannah en relevant la tête. On a quelques contacts avec Ernie, et c'est vrai que ça pourrait le rassurer. On lui en a parlé en début d'année, qu'on le croyait.

Un élan d'affection et de respect poussa en moi pour cette gamine aux tresses blondes et au sourire aimable. Elle était la première personne d'extérieur à la famille Bones qui semblait croire au retour de Voldemort à qui je m'adressais. C'était un sentiment agréable de ne pas se sentir seule dans sa vision.

-Tu ferais ça ? s'assura Susan, la plume suspendue au dessus du parchemin. Vraiment ?

-Oui, bien sûr. On va faire comme si c'était mon rôle de préfète, répandre la bonne parole. Oh d'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille voir ton frère, Susan, je devais faire une ronde hier avec Malefoy, et il n'est pas venu, c'est la deuxième fois qu'il rate sa ronde nocturne …

-Mais quelle idée de l'avoir nommé préfet celui-là, maugréai-je.

Je croisai mes bras sur la pile de volume qu'avait apporté Hannah et posai mon menton sur mon avant-bras, blasée. J'avais vu Emily et Simon s'échiner sur ce planning de ronde, et il y avait un côté rageant à constater que tout leur labeur était gâché par un imbécile de la trempe de Malefoy. Hannah haussa les épaules.

-De toute manière il est là, il va bien falloir faire avec. Susan, tu aurais tes notes d'Histoire de la Magie ? J'ai décroché au dernier cours …

-Moi aussi, admit-t-elle en tortillant une de ses mèches autour de son doigt. Par Merlin, j'ai tellement mal commencé cette année … Alors que c'est les BUSEs quand même, je devrais être plus sérieuse …

-On a tous démarré l'année du mauvais pied, fis-je valoir sombrement.

J'avais d'ailleurs récolté un simple « A » à mon premier devoir de sortilège, ce qui était une sorte d'exploit compte tenu du contexte dans lequel il avait été écrit. Je soupçonnais cependant Flitwick de me trouver des circonstances atténuantes et d'adoucir ces notes, car Emily avait été toute aussi étonnée par son « E ».

-Mais si ça peut vous aider, j'ai mes notes d'Histoire de la Magie de cinquième année dans ma malle, leur proposai-je. Comme on va faire principalement des travaux de recherche cette année alors j'ai tout pris …

Hannah fut si enthousiasmée par mon offre qu'elle faillit en renverser sa bouteille d'encre qu'elle rattrapa in extremis.

-Tu ferais ça ? Ça sauverait mon année d'Histoire de la magie ! Comme ça je pourrais réviser la Potion pendant le cours de Binns, j'ai tellement peur de ne pas pouvoir valider cette année …

-Viens les chercher tout à l'heure, vous vous les partagerez …

-On pourrait faire moitié-moitié, songea Susan avec un grand sourire. Et après on échange nos fiches, on sera plus efficace !

Leur enthousiasme scolaire m'arracha un sourire désabusé, et je les laissai à leur répartition pour aller chercher un manuel de métamorphose. Par Merlin, il faudrait que je prenne exemple sur mes cadettes. Moi aussi j'avais une échéance importante à la fin de l'année, tout les professeurs l'avaient répété à la rentrée : les ASPICs étaient importantes pour notre avenir. Pourtant, durant la première semaine écoulée je n'avais mis aucune bonne volonté dans mes études. Moi qui avait tant été angoissée au moment des BUSEs, qui avait frôlé la panique à chaque examen de chaque année, j'étais à présent indifférente à l'idée du temps qui filait avant l'échéance d'un devoir, aux nombreuses ratures rouges sur mon parchemin, et même complétement détachée face aux examens qui arrivaient à la fin de l'année. Ça me semblait d'une importance si minime par rapport à ce qui se déroulait hors des murs de Poudlard, tout ce que j'ignorais et qui croupissait … Je me laissai aller contre l'une des étagères, les paupières pressées. Il y avait une vie en dehors de ses murs, une vie que je devais me construire, et Voldemort ou pas j'avais besoin des ASPICs pour y entrer. Il fallait que je me reprenne.

-Bennett, bouge un peu, tu me gâches le passage.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux au ton de cette voix, et levai un regard déboussolé sur Ulysse Selwyn. Il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, son pied tapant impatiemment le sol et ses yeux bleus et glacés rivés sur moi. D'un geste impatient, il écarta l'une de ses mèches châtain de son visage d'albâtre.

-C'est bon, tu bouges ?

-Selwyn, saluai-je poliment en m'écartant de l'étagère. Je t'en prie.

Pour toute réponse, il leva les yeux au ciel dans un geste somptueusement méprisant et s'avança vers les livres que j'avais laissé libre d'accès. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, et pivotai vers les étagères d'en face et fis mine de lire les titres sur les tranches des grimoires. Après avoir été mon persécuteur durant mes premières années d'études, j'admettais que le zèle du Serpentard à mon égard s'était calmé. Malgré tout, je restai mal à l'aise face au frère du garçon à qui j'avais brûlé la moitié du visage. Un frisson glacé me parcourut l'échine.

« Les temps changent, Victoria. Et les temps qui s'ouvrent ne sont pas réellement propices à des petites Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi. »

L'avertissement de Nestor Selwyn résonna dans ma tête de façon désagréable, et ce fut sans doute mue par ses mots que mes lèvres s'activèrent :

-Passé de bonnes vacances ?

Je lui jetai un regard à la dérobée pour observer sa réaction. Il était dos à moi, le cou étiré par observer les livres sur les étagères supérieur, mais je vis distinctement ses épaules se tendre à ma question. Mais ce fut le seul mouvement qu'il amorça, et il répondit d'un ton sec :

-Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde.

-Un peu quand même, poursuivis-je, appuyant mon front contre la plinthe de l'étagère comme si ça pouvait amoindrir la teneur de mes mots. Vu comment ton frère a parlé sur le quai 9¾ …

Cette fois, je n'osais pas lancer le moindre regard par dessus mon épaule, et mes doigts se crispèrent sur un volume au hasard. Un silence pesant se suspendit entre nous, flottant entre les étagères tel un spectre lourd qui s'abattait sur mes épaules. Au bout de quelques secondes d'une tension telle que les doigts tremblèrent contre la plinthe, j'entendis le bruit sourd du parchemin qui glissait sur le bois, et le parquet de la bibliothèque gémir sous les pas de Selwyn.

-Si la question est « est-ce que ton frère va me tuer pendant mon sommeil ? », tu peux dormir tranquille, Bennett, cingla froidement Selwyn. Tu ne vaux pas la peine qu'on s'intéresse à toi, et contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, la famille Selwyn n'est pas une famille de tueur.

Sans attendre ma réponse, ni plaidoyer d'avantage, il quitta l'espace entre les deux étagères et disparut sans un mot. Libérée du poids de sa présence, je pivotai pour m'adosser aux planches, à bout de souffle. J'avais toujours été nerveuse en présence d'un Selwyn, mais c'était pire depuis le retour de Voldemort et la brève conversation que j'avais eue avec l'aîné de la famille sur le quai 9¾. Des propos aux notes vengeresses qui m'avait sursauté au moindre bruissement tout l'été. Et je ne savais pas si je pouvais me fier aux dires de son jeune frère. Je tentais de dénouer le vrai, du faux, de l'imaginaire lorsque Miles apparut au détour d'un rayonnage. Il désigna la salle de lecture du pouce.

-Je viens de voir Selwyn sortir d'ici, est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?

-Oh Seigneur, lâchai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Non, imbécile, tout va bien. Tu n'avais pas Soin aux Créatures Magiques ?

-Et toi Etude des moldus ? contre-attaqua Miles avec un sourire en coin.

-Burbage est malade ce matin, je me suis levée pour rien.

En réalité, j'avais pu passer une mâtinée paisible : le premier cours du lundi était une classe de Potion que je ne suivais plus, et ce cours d'Option que j'adorais. J'avais presque été déçue en découvrant la pancarte annonçant l'annulation du cours sur la porte. Miles dressa un sourcil et s'accouda à l'étagère.

-Alors toi aussi tu es coupée du monde depuis ce matin ?

-Pourquoi ? m'enquis-je, perplexe.

Miles haussa les épaules.

-Parce qu'en cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Alicia Spidnett m'a appris, complétement furieuse, qu'Ombrage avait maintenant le droit d'inspecter et de renvoyer les profs.

-Attends, pardon ?

Un lent sourire dépité s'étira sur ses lèvres, et il ouvrit les bras en signe d'impuissance. Je papillonnai stupidement des paupières, sidérée.

-Mais elle n'a pas le droit, protestai-je de manière automatique. Ce n'est qu'une prof, elle …

-Apparemment depuis ce matin, elle aurait le droit, rétorqua Miles. J'ai essayé d'en demander plus à Alicia, mais Gobe-Planche nous a interrompu, et j'ai passé le reste de l'heure à m'occuper de Licornes …

-Dure vie, me moquai-je malgré mon trouble.

Le pouvoir d'inspecter les professeurs, me répétai-je, interdite. L'hypothèse que j'avais émise en début d'année sur le fait que le Ministère allait essayer d'arracher Poudlard à Dumbledore grâce à Ombrage me revint en tête et mon sang se figea dans mes veines.

Alors ainsi, ça commençait.

-Mais quel enfoiré.

Les yeux de Miles s'écarquillèrent face à l'insulte. Mais je n'avais pas pu la retenir, elle avait franchi les lèvres sans passer par mon cerveau.

-C'est pas possible, poursuivis-je, la colère enflant en moi à mesure des mots. Poudlard tourne très bien, pas besoin que cette bonne femme qui ne sait même pas nous faire cours inspecte les autres professeurs ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle y connaît à l'enseignement ? C'est une bureaucrate !

-Calme-toi, enfin ! m'enjoignit Miles, visiblement pris au dépourvu. Ce n'est pas surprenant avec tout ce qu'il se passe entre Dumbledore et le Ministère que Fudge veuille avoir un œil sur ce qu'il nous dit …

-Pas surprenant, certes, mais ça reste scandaleux ! Tu la vois aller dire à McGonagall qu'elle ne sait pas tenir sa classe ?

Malgré le ton furieux sur lequel était prononcé cette phrase, un sourire fendit le visage de Miles et ses yeux pétillèrent d'amusement.

-Mais j'espère bien qu'elle va lui dire. J'ai hâte de voir ce que McGonagall va bien pouvoir lui répondre.

Je poussai un soupir pour expier toute la tension qui s'était épris de moi depuis que j'avais croisé le regard d'Ulysse Selwyn, et fis quelques pas vers Miles pour poser mon front contre son épaule, exténuée malgré l'heure matinale.

-Désolée. Simplement ça me met hors de moi qu'on donne autant de pouvoir à cette femme au sein de l'école alors qu'elle n'en a pas de légitimité … Alors que notre directeur c'est quand même Dumbledore, bon sang, Fudge est un imbécile.

-Dumbledore est vieillissant, Vic', tenta de m'apaiser Miles en refermant ses bras sur moi. En un sens, je comprends que Fudge veuille avoir l'œil sur lui, même si j'ai des doutes sur les capacités d'Ombrage. L'idée part d'une bonne intention même si elle est mal exécutée … De même qu'Ombrage a eu raison de coller Potter. Cora est venue me voir paniquée parce qu'elle croyait que Tu-Sais-Qui était revenu … il n'a pas à effrayer ma sœur comme ça.

Je me figeai totalement dans ses bras, mon pouls battant à mes tempes sous l'effet de la pression. Miles exhala un souffle mortifié dans mes cheveux.

-J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire, c'est ça ?

Je ne répondis pas, les bras plaqués le long de mon corps en une position gênante. Les graines de colères que la mort de Cédric avant planté en moi se révoltèrent contre les conclusions de Miles, pourtant je me fis violence pour contrer d'une voix calme :

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec tout, on va dire, mais ce n'est pas grave. On n'était pas d'accord sur Selwyn non plus.

J'aurais voulu dire cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais même à mes oreilles ça sonnait comme un aveu de fatalité. Les bras de Miles se crispèrent autour de moi, et je sentis son front se poser sur mon crâne.

-Tu veux qu'on en parle ? De tout ça ?

-Non, répondis-je d'une voix résolue. Tu n'étais pas prêt à entendre ce que j'ai à dire, et je suis pas disposée à entendre ce que tu as à dire non plus, alors si on pouvait juste … éviter d'en parler.

Ce fut au tour de Miles de se murer dans le mutisme. Je sentais sa respiration laborieuse se perdre dans mes boucles et se répandre dans mon cou, et je sentais ses bras m'enserrer de façon incertaine. Je restai immobile, sans bouger d'un iota, figée dans l'incertitude.

-D'accord, céda-t-il finalement. Quand tu voudras qu'on en parle, comme les adultes que nous sommes, tu sais que tu peux venir me parler. Mais s'il te plait, Vic', ne laisse pas les mots de Potter te faire peur, d'accord ?

Je hochai la tête, la nuque raide, et m'écartai pour le gratifier d'un fin sourire. Je me dressai sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassai sur la joue. Miles parut se détendre à ce contact, et posa à son tour un baiser sur mon crâne, avant de m'enlacer avec plus de conviction. Je me laissai aller contre lui, le cœur serré.

C'était un véritable dialogue de sourd, constatai-je en me laissant aller contre lui, le cœur serré. Miles refusait d'entendre le retour de Voldemort, pour ne pas effrayer sa petite sœur. Angelina refusait de l'envisager, parce qu'il y avait plus urgent pour elle à gérer que cette menace à peine perceptible. Alors Harry aurait beau hurler, s'époumoner du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie ou face à ses adversaire, son cri ne serait que du vent aux oreilles de ceux qui refuseraient d'écouter. Alors à quoi perdre de l'énergie à s'égosiller ? Autant laisser le temps faire son œuvre. Et hurler le moment venu.

 _Et crois-moi Miles, le jour où ça arrivera, je te hurlerais aux oreilles si bien que je percerais des tympans._

ooo

-Non mais je n'y crois pas.

Je fixai le journal où s'étalait la mine de crapaud affreusement satisfait d'Ombrage, abasourdie. Miles avait dit vrai. Elle était nommée « Grande Inquisitrice » de Poudlard, avec le pouvoir s'inspecter les professeurs, et si ces inspections n'étaient pas concluantes, elle pouvait signifier leur renvoi pur et simple sans en référer au directeur. Un véritable contrepoids de pouvoir à Dumbledore. La lutte d'influence entre le Ministère et le directeur s'insinuait à l'intérieur même de l'école.

-« Baisse de niveau à Poudlard », marmonnai-je avant de replier le journal sur sa moitié, excédée.

-Ça c'est de ta faute, Vicky, plaisanta Simon.

Il était assis devant moi, au pied de mon fauteuil et achevai son devoir de potion. Je lui flanquai un coup de journal sur le crâne pour toute réponse.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

-Oh j'ai plein de truc à dire, tellement que si je m'y mets maintenant, je n'aurais jamais le temps de finir mon devoir.

Acceptant l'argument imparable, je me calai dans le fond de mon fauteuil, les jambes repliées contre ma poitrine. La Salle Commune s'était vidée face à l'heure tardive et ne restait que les retardataires qui copiaient frénétiquement sur leur parchemin, et Mathilda et Erwin qui s'enlaçaient dans un fauteuil à l'autre bout de la salle. Je consultai la belle horloge de fer forgé qui prenait tout un pan du mur. On s'approchait des minuits, et il ne restait plus que nous et le couple dans la pièce. Simon finit par inscrire le point final de son devoir et roula son parchemin avec un soupir de satisfaction. Je me redressai, aux aguets.

-C'est bon, je peux y aller ?

-Oh bon sang … Allez, feu.

-Est-ce qu'il a vraiment le droit de faire ça ?

Les lèvres de Simon se tordirent et il se hissa sur le sofa à côté de moi avant de poser les jambes sur la table basse où trainaient encore ces affaires.

-Je crois que oui, sinon tout le Magenmagot aurait démissionné. C'était drôle d'ailleurs, tu as vu la petite note concernant les liens entre Griselda Marchebank et les groupes subversifs de gobelin ? A peine a-t-elle dit un mot contre Fudge qu'ils s'arrangent pour qu'elle ait l'air suspecte.

-Ce n'est pas la femme qui t'a fait passer ton épreuve pratique de Sortilège en cinquième année ? Celle qui a dit qu'elle n'avait « rien vu d'aussi extraordinaire depuis des décennies » ?

-Elle-même en personne, mais passons. Ça n'a pas dû se faire sans difficulté, ma tante et ma mère doivent être furieuses, elles n'étaient déjà pas pour la nomination d'Ombrage … Je suis surpris de ne pas avoir reçu de lettre. Bref, le fait simple que ce soit un décret, et non une loi votée par le Mangenmagot, est significatif. Il a peur du revers qu'il pourrait lui infliger …

-Miles trouve ça bien, ne pus-je m'empêcher de me plaindre.

Simon m'adressa un regard oblique, les yeux plissés comme s'il me soupçonnait de suivre l'avis de mon petit-ami. Je le détrompai immédiatement en ajoutant :

-Mais il ne voit pas à quel point c'est stupide … Nous sommes en sécurité ici simplement parce que Dumbledore est le directeur de cet école, qu'est-ce qui se passera si on endigue ses pouvoirs ?

-Avant Dumbledore, ce sont des sortilèges qui protègent l'école. Des sortilèges puissants et anciens. Des sortilèges qui se renforcent avec le temps. Tu savais que les enchanteurs détestent venir à Poudlard ? Ils sentent toutes les vibrations magiques, dans les murs, les tableaux, la protection dont les fibres enchantées sont en suspension dans l'air …

-Tu la sens, toi ? La tonalité de la magie dont nous a parlé Flitwick ?

Simon eut un sourire fier qui me donna ma réponse. J'aurais été surprise qu'un si bon enchanteur que lui ne soit pas sensible aux vibrations magiques.

-Parfois, quand je me concentre. Il faut que je travaille dessus, cette année. Enfin, quand j'aurais un peu de temps, il faut que je mette la main au collet de Malefoy, Hannah est venu me voir … Le pire, c'est qu'Emily l'a vu donner une heure de retenue à une fille de Serdaigle qui l'avait bousculée dans le couloir. Je vais finir par aller voir Dumbledore.

-Lance-lui un sort. Ça devrait le calmer.

Simon essuya un petit rire.

-En dernier recours. Malheureusement, la rumeur dit qu'en tant que préfet je dois privilégier la diplomatie.

-Quelle ironie. (Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge). Allez, crevette, c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher. Dormons et prie pour que ce soit Rogue qui se fasse examiner demain.

-Je n'ai pas Potion demain, mais qui sait. Sur un malentendu. Bonne nuit.

Mais au moment où je me levai pour m'en retourner vers ma chambre, je remarquai que Simon était resté cloué au sofa, le regard rivé sur les braises mourrantes dans le feu. Je m'immobilisai en plein mouvement, avant de pivoter pour lui faire face, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu vas dormir dans ton lit, j'espère ?

La réponse se lisait sur le visage blafard de Simon, et dans l'étincelle qui venait de s'éteindre dans ses yeux au moment où il avait reçu la question. Lentement, l'agacement monta en moi, balayant la colère et la fatigue.

-Arrête de faire l'enfant, Simon. Tu as entendu Chourave ? Des gosses t'ont vu dormir dans le canapé. Ça ne peut pas continuer.

-Je sais …

La teinte de la voix de Simon était éraillée, et il avait rentré la tête dans les épaules en un geste de repli. Mais ça ne suffit pas à m'attendrir et j'assénai :

-Simon, Susan s'inquiète. Que tu te crèves à dormir ici, que tu en deviennes un zombie et qu'à cause de ça tu rates ton année et tes ASPICs, c'est ton problème. Mais que tu entraines Susan dans ta chute parce qu'elle s'inquiète énormément pour toi et qu'elle va finir par se ronger les sangs – et à négliger ses BUSEs, là je t'en voudrais. Et toi aussi tu t'en voudras.

Il ne répondit rien, mais je fus satisfaite de le voir baisser honteusement le nez. Quelques mèches folles virent couvrir ses yeux et jeter des ombres lugubres sur son visage. Je m'accroupis devant lui, les bras croisés sur mes genoux. Je tentai de croiser son regard, mais chaque fois que je l'effleurai, il détournait les yeux qu'il riva sur les flammes. Leur éclat orage se mêlait au vert de ses prunelles et les rendait d'onyx, durs et hantés.

-C'est si difficile ? murmurai-je dans un souffle.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point … J'ai essayé, le premier soir, je te jure que j'ai essayé. Mais j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou à rester allongé dans mon lit … Dès que je fermais les yeux je voyais Cédric, alors je les ai gardé ouvert, ouvert à me les assécher totalement, à me brûler la cornée … Mais même comme ça, c'était comme si son visage était dessiné sur les tentures.

-Et moi lorsque j'ai fait mes tours de reconnaissance avant les essais, je tournais la tête toutes les cinq minutes parce que j'étais persuadé qu'il était derrière moi, prêt à me dépasser.

Cette fois, ses yeux glissèrent sur moi et se plantèrent dans les miens, étincelants. J'eus un sourire penaud, et pressai ma joue contre mon avant-bras.

-Ne te fais pas bile, Simon. Evidemment qu'il sera toujours là. Mais ce qu'il y a de plus difficile c'est de s'y confronter. Au moins une fois. Et une autre. Et puis un jour, il finira par s'effacer.

-Ce n'est pas illusoire de croire qu'il va s'effacer ?

-Tu ne le sauras pas si tu n'essaies pas. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

Ma proposition provoqua l'écarquillement des yeux de Simon, et il repoussa l'une des mèches qui lui barrait le front d'un geste impatient.

-Dans ma chambre ?

-Du calme, Bones, je ne parle pas de te chanter une berceuse en te tenant la main, me moquai-je en me redressant. Mais je sais que ça m'a aidé d'avoir Alicia et Angelina avec moi pour faire mes premiers tours à balai, samedi. Alors peut-être que ça te rassurerait de ne pas t'endormir tout seul… Promis, je partirais dès que tu aurais fermé les yeux.

Simon me considéra longuement sans rien dire, impassible. La lueur rougeâtre que les flammes jetaient sur son visage effaçait ses tâches de rousseurs. Je tentai de soutenir son regard sombre, mais j'avouai que c'était loin d'être facile. J'avais rarement vu les yeux de Simon exprimait si peu de chose, et à la fois tant d'émotions. Un voile humide lui couvrait la cornée, mais j'ignorais si elle était due à la conversation ou à la fatigue. Il finit par arracher son regard au mien pour le baisser sur le sol, résigné.

-Bien. On y va.

J'exhalai un petit soupir soulagé, et m'appuyai sur mes genoux pour me redresser, avant de lui tendre la main. Il la considérait quelques secondes avant de la saisir et de se dresser sur ses pieds. Simon me suivit mollement jusque sa chambre, et il s'immobilisa sur le seuil lorsque j'ouvris la porte du dortoir, et je dus exercer une nouvelle pression sur sa main pour le faire avancer. Malgré ma bonne volonté, mes entrailles se nouèrent lorsque mon regard parcourut la pièce éclairée par un rayon de lune, et les braises rougeoyantes du poêle de la chambre. Ça me faisait un drôle d'effet de voir trois lits dans cette pièce qui en avait compté quatre, et je compris en un éclair ce qui dérangeait Simon chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait face à l'espace vide qui avait un jour accueilli le lit de Cédric. On l'avait effacé. Alors l'esprit de Simon matérialiser à nouveau notre ami, comme s'il ne pouvait accepté ce vide qui avait été crée. Je pressai mes paupières pour reprendre le fil de mes pensées.

Il ne fallait pas que je tombe dans ces réflexions.

-Viens, soufflai-je pour ne pas réveiller les deux garçons qui dormaient sans doute. C'est celui là ton lit ?

Simon hocha la tête d'un mouvement raide. Ses yeux fouillaient la pièce sans s'arrêter sur le moindre détail, et je finis par le pousser dans sa salle de bain pour qu'il se change.

-Je t'attends, mais il est hors de question que tu dormes en uniforme – ni que je t'accompagne pour te changer.

Je fus satisfaite de voir un bref sourire passer sur les lèvres de Simon, et il attrapa son pyjama pour s'engouffrer dans sa salle de bain. Je grimpai sur son lit, et refermai les rideaux sur l'espace jusqu'à ce que Simon revienne. Il se glissa dans ses draps sans un mot, et ramena sa couverture sous son menton, aussi raide qu'un piquet. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, adossée au mur, la tête posée contre le pilier, et voulus refermer les rideaux sur nous mais Simon m'interrompit :

-Non, laisse, je dors les rideaux ouverts.

Je haussai les sourcils mais lâchai le tissu de velours. J'avouai les tirer chaque nuit : ce lit refermé dans les rideaux était notre seul espace de pure intimité dans cette école. Malgré tout, ceux qui drapaient les fenêtres de la chambre suffisaient amplement à l'obscurité : aucun trait de lumière ne filtrait, si bien que je ne pouvais distinguer l'expression de son visage. Cela dit, il la traduisit bien en lâchant :

-C'est bizarre.

-D'accord, cédai-je en laissant aller ma tête contre le pilier de bois. J'accepte la berceuse.

Le léger ricanement de Simon fit trembler l'air autour de nous, et le froissement des draps m'indiqua qu'il changeait de position.

-Et si je mets des heures à m'endormir ?

-Alors je resterais là des heures, soupirai-je. Evite moi cette peine, et essaie de dormir. Sinon je t'obligerais à m'apporter mon petit-déjeuner demain matin. Beaucoup de miel dans le chocolat chaud, s'il te plait. Et tu prendras mes notes de cours de la matinée.

-On a Ombrage, tu n'aurais qu'à lire le chapitre … 3, 4 ? J'ai perdu le compte.

-4. C'est insupportable, j'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aiderais pour tout ce qui est maléfice. Et les autres cours, ça va ?

-Simon ? Dors.

-D'accord, d'accord …

Je le sentis ramener sa couette contre lui, et se mettre en position fœtale, le visage tourné vers moi. Je restai immobile, à examiner sa respiration, lourde et laborieuse de celui qui luttait, à fixer l'obscurité devant moi en tentant d'extraire Cédric de mon esprit.

-Merci, Vicky.

Mon regard tomba sur la masse informe que formait Simon, et un de mes sourcils se dressa, perplexe. Il me semblait qu'il s'était un peu plus replié sur lui-même et la voix était étouffée par sa couette, comme s'il y avait enfouis son visage.

-Pardon ?

-Ça va, ne m'oblige pas à répéter. Juste … merci. Et désolé.

Sa bouche devait être collée aux draps tant sa voix était assourdie, à peine perceptible, rendue rauque par l'émotion. Je ne sus l'expliquer, mais la teinte de sa voix et tout ce que ces simples mots véhiculaient firent vaciller quelque chose en moi, et je repliai mes jambes contre moi, troublée. Sans l'avoir décidée, ma main s'avança à tâtons dans l'obscurité jusqu'à heurter son visage. Je sentis Simon se tendre d'avantage à mon contact, et ce fut donc avec d'infinie précaution que les doigts remontèrent jusque dans ses épis d'une douceur que je n'avais jamais soupçonnée pour les caresser doucement. Au bout de quelques secondes, il parut s'apaiser : sa respiration se fit plus profonde, plus régulière, et il inclina doucement la tête comme pour s'abandonner à ma caresse. Un étau compressa ma gorge.

-Ce n'est rien, Simon. Contente-toi de dormir, d'accord ?

-D'accord, murmura-t-il d'un ton plus tranquille. Bonne nuit … minus.

-Minus toi-même.

Un dernier éclat de rire secoua la poitrine de Simon avant que le silence ne tombe dans le lit, et l'espace fut vidée de son comme il l'était de lumière. Seule subsistait son souffle qui m'effleurait la main, chaud et régulier, alors que mes doigts jouaient toujours avec ses mèches soyeuses. Combien de temps il fallut pour que je sois certaine qu'il dorme, je n'en avais aucune idée. Toujours était-il que lorsque j'en eus la certitude que Simon s'était assoupis, au moment où il détourna le visage et roula sur l'autre côté, je me laissai glisser dans ses draps, épuisée, et je sombrai une fois que ma joue eût touchée l'oreiller.

Ce fut ainsi que je passai ma première nuit avec Simon Bones.


	36. II Chapter 7 : une sombre histoire

Chapitre 7 : Une sombre Histoire 

-McGonagall s'est déjà fait examinée, marmonna Emily en touillant négligemment ses céréales. Je suis déçue.

C'était le petit-déjeuner, et nous étions assises devant nos bols respectifs, amorphes et les paupières lourdes. Nous avions passé une partie de la nuit à achever un devoir particulièrement ardu de Métamorphose, et n'avions jamais autant haïs McGonagall qu'en cet instant. Si bien que, comme Emily, j'aurais été ravie de voir Ombrage débarquer pour l'inspection du cours. Mon amie avait appuyé la joue contre son poing, les paupières mi-closes, la cuillère suspendue au bout de son bol sans qu'elle ne se soucie de celui-ci. Personnellement, j'étais encore si fatiguée que je n'avais pas moindre envie d'avaler quoique ce soit, et je considérais cela comme un miracle d'avoir réussi à me servir mon chocolat. Mais même la substance brune et crémeuse ne suffisait pas à me donner envie. Un sac s'abattit à côté de moi, et je fis un effort monumental pour lever les yeux sur les traits tirés de Mathilda.

-Devoir de métamorphose ? devina-t-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

-On l'a fini à trois heures du matin, confirma Emily, qui fixait sa cuillère l'œil vide. Ou quatre ? Je ne sais plus, j'ai perdu le compte.

-On a mis du temps aussi avec Erwin. J'ai essayé d'aller le réveiller mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y soit disposé. Simon m'a dit qu'il le ferait.

-Mon dieu le carnage …

Carnage il devait y avoir eu, car Simon et Erwin descendirent quelques minutes plus tard, l'un souriant et bondissant, et l'autre les cheveux ébouriffés, jetant des regards noirs un peu partout – et particulièrement sur Simon. Il ne prit pas le temps de saluer Mathilda lorsqu'il s'assit à ses côtés, et mit sa tête entre ses bras pour finir sa nuit. Je dressai un sourcil à l'adresse de Simon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Oh, trop fois rien …, dit-t-il, le regard brillant.

-Trois fois rien ? répliqua Erwin en relevant la tête. Ma couette m'a prise par les pieds et tiré hors du lit ! J'ai dû me retenir aux barreaux du lit pour ne pas tomber !

-Oh vraiment une petite tragédie, lança ironiquement Emily alors que Mathilda ne pouvait retenir un éclat de rire.

Elle l'étouffa en pressant sa main contre ses lèvres, mais s'attira tout de même le regard vexé de son petit-ami. Mais elle haussa les épaules, et présenta son poing à Simon qui y toqua sien avec un clin d'œil complice. Je m'apprêtais à enfin me préparer une tartine de marmelade quand Angelina vint prendre la place vide à côté de moi, l'air affolé.

-Victoria, tu sais que je ne demanderais pas ça en temps normal, mais tu as fait la traduction de rune ?

-Une partie, répondis-je, perplexe. Mais c'est pour demain et …

-J'ai entrainement ce soir, rétorqua Angelina en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Enfin « entrainement » (elle fit des guillemets avec ses doigts) car Harry a _encore_ décidé de se faire coller donc je n'ai toujours pas mon équipe au complet et je vais finir par lui arracher la tête mais passons.

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il l'ait décidé, fis-je doucement remarquer pour apaiser Angelina. Mais j'ai fini ma recherche de vocabulaire, tu veux au moins ça ?

-Hey ! protesta Simon, indigné. Je te l'ai demandée hier, tu as refusé !

-Tu as une équipe de Quidditch à gérer ? répliqua Angelina, les yeux plissés.

-Non, une équipe de préfet – et en parlant d'arracher la tête de quelqu'un, où est Malefoy ? Bref, crois-moi je gagne là-dessus, Johnson.

Les yeux d'Angelina se plissèrent d'avantage, et elle en détourna les yeux que lorsque je lui tendis mon rouleau de parchemin. Simon poussa un grondement sonore.

-Quelle injustice …

-Ne râle pas, je t'aiderais ce soir, promis-je en réprimant le soupir qui me venait.

-Tu me sauves la vie, exhala Angelina, ses grands yeux sombres parcourant mes notes. Je dois préparer la séance de ce soir, voir comment je fais sans Harry … Par Merlin, je n'ai fait qu'une séance avec le groupe complet. Il ne pourrait pas se retenir ? C'est si difficile de prendre sur lui et de se la boucler ?

-Visiblement, beaucoup trop, cingla Emily.

Pour pallier à toute réponse impromptue, j'assénai un coup au tibia de Simon, qui venait de lui adresser un regard circonspect. Il grimaça, mais resta coi. Emily repoussa son bol en un geste impatient.

-Sérieusement, cette histoire devient absurde … Il voit bien que personne ne le croit, alors pourquoi il continue à vouloir faire peur à tout le monde comme ça ?

-Il faut bien que _quelqu'un_ le dise.

Le regard de la table se tourna vers Renata. La jeune fille déjeunait non loin, son bol de thé entre ses mains dont la chaleur embuait les lunettes, et un grimoire juché sur la cruche de lait. Elle ne nous avait pas adressé le moindre coup d'œil mais ses doigts semblèrent se crisper sur son bol.

-Mais bon, je suppose que tu ne reçois pas le message, Emily.

Emily cligna des yeux, interdite, avant d'échanger un regard avec Mathilda. La jumelle de Renata rentra la tête dans les épaules et se trouva soudainement absorbé par le lait qui tourbillonnait dans sa tasse.

-Et toi, tu as reçu celui du Ministère ? rétorqua-t-elle finalement. Tu crois vraiment que nos dirigeants ne feraient rien si le Mage Noir le plus puissant que l'Europe ait connu était revenu d'entre les morts ?

-Hep hep hep ! la coupai-je en levant une main. Et Grindelwald dans tout ça ?

-Et combien de fois il va falloir te dire qu'il n'était pas _mort_ Emily ? ajouta Simon d'un ton sec.

-S'il n'était pas _mort_ Simon, qu'est-ce qu'il était ?

Simon garda le silence, révélant ainsi son ignorance et Emily se fendit d'un petit « hum » satisfait.

-Bien. On ferait bien de se dépêcher, ça ne va pas tarder à sonner, et personne ne veut arriver en retard chez McGonagall.

-Oui, parce que c'est ce qui importe, murmura Renata, récoltant l'œillade assassine d'Emily. Etre à l'heure en cours …

La préfète poussa un soupir excédé, et attrapa son sac pour quitter la table, sa queue fouettant furieusement l'air à mesure de ses pas. Angelina, après s'être murée dans un silence embarrassé, me remercia à nouveau et retourna à la table des Gryffondors. Ce fut le moment que choisit Mathilda pour poser brusquement son bol sur la table, faisant gicler des gouttes de lait sur moi et le grimoire de sa sœur, et faisant vivement sursauter Erwin.

-Arrête avec ça, Rennie.

Renata leva enfin les yeux et contempla sa jumelle sans un mot, un sourcil dressé. La mâchoire de Mathilda se crispa, et comme Emily elle se leva d'un bond.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, et je comprends, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois attaquer toutes les personnes qui ne pensent pas comme toi. C'est …

-Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une simple opinion, Mathie, répliqua Renata. Ce n'est pas un fait qui dépend des esprits des gens : c'est une réalité qu'il faut accepter si on veut pouvoir s'en sortir.

-Certaines personnes ne sont pas prête à l'entendre, plaidai-je avec douceur. Même si je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, Renata. Mais tant que le Ministère dit que tout va bien et que Voldemort ne se montre pas, ce sera difficile de convaincre les gens.

Mathilda et Simon eurent un hoquet d'horreur lorsque je prononçai le nom du Mage Noir, mais un fin sourire ourla les lèvres de Renata.

-Tommy, lança Simon en pointant sur moi un index tremblant. Je préfère Tommy.

-Tommy, répéta Renata, l'air vaguement amusé. Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Monsieur le grand manitou nous dit que son vrai nom c'était Tom Jedusor, expliquai-je succinctement en désignant Simon du menton.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Mathilda en écarquillant les yeux. Je veux dire … il avait un nom … avant ?

-Non, ses parents avaient des goûts douteux et l'ont appelé « Voldemort » à la naissance, raillai-je. Oh Seigneur, remets-toi, râlai-je à l'adresse de Simon.

Il avait renversé une partie de son café sur sa manche et je lui jetai sèchement une serviette au visage. Cette fois, ce fut carrément un éclat de rire qui franchit les lèvres de Renata.

-Tommy. J'adore.

-Vraiment ? répéta Mathilda, tout aussi abasourdie.

-Vraiment. Une façon comique de lui refuser son pouvoir. On le mystifie beaucoup trop à refuser de prononcer son nom …

-Amen ma sœur, acquiesçai-je avec un sourire.

Mathilda secoua la tête, interdite, et finit par prendre son sac pour quitter à son tour la pièce. Erwin la suivit précipitamment, sous le regard désapprobateur de Renata. Simon la contemplait, ébahi.

-Renata ? Comment ça se fait que … tu crois à son retour, comme ça ?

-Dumbledore nous l'a dit, répondit-t-elle en toute simplicité. Ça semblait logique en fin d'année dernière. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça aurait changé l'été passé. Et je ne crois pas que Cédric soit mort dans un accident.

Là dessus, elle referma son grimoire et le rangea dans son sac. Je vis une lueur appréciatrice briller dans le regard de Simon. Nous la suivîmes hors de la Grande Salle, et j'eus juste le temps de croiser Miles et de lui arracher un baiser avant de devoir courir en métamorphose, sous les sifflements moqueurs de Simon. Je rendis mon devoir, et pris mes notes sur les métamorphoses humaines et animales avant d'abandonner mes camarades pour aller en Histoire de la Magie. Nous n'étions que deux à poursuivre cette matière et je suivis à quelques mètres Octavia McLairds. La Serdaigle entra dans la pièce sans saluer notre fantomatique professeur, Mr. Binns, qui lui rendit l'impolitesse. Il flottait à quelques mètres du tableau, la tête appuyée contre sa poitrine, comme assoupi – si tant était qu'un fantôme pouvait s'assoupir. Je m'assis à l'opposé d'Octavia, dans le fond de la salle, lorsque la voix monocorde du professeur fendit l'air :

-Rapprochez-vous, Baker. Mettez-vous à côté de Miss McLairds.

Je fronçai les sourcils sans relever la façon dont il avait écorché mon nom. J'y étais habituée et n'étais même plus vexée par le fait qu'il prononçait parfaitement celui d'Octavia. J'avais depuis appris que sa famille était une vieille famille sorcière, peut-être pas de Sang-Pur, mais assez puissante pour avoir donné un Ministre de la Magie à l'Angleterre. Peut-être Binns avait-il connu le Ministre en question de son vivant. Avec d'infinies précaution, j'agrippai mon sac et m'approchai d'Octavia. La jeune fille me jeta un regard de coin alors que je m'asseyais. Elle avait relevé sa magnifique chevelure d'acajou en un chignon délicatement exécuté sans que cela ne fasse trop « dame ». Je m'efforçai d'ignorer son regard inquisiteur sur moi et levai les yeux vers Binns. Ce qui était agréable avec les professeurs fantômes, c'était que je pouvais étudier la carte des villages magiques plaquée près du tableau tout en donnant l'impression de fixer ledit professeur.

-Bien, entonna Binns sans même poser les yeux sur nous. Vous avez décidé de poursuivre l'exigeante matière que peut être l'Histoire de la Magie, et j'aime que mes étudiants de dernière année s'adonnent à la recherche, comme vous avez pu l'expérimenter en fin d'année dernière. Je dois même admettre que j'ai été agréablement surpris par la qualité de vos travaux en les relisant cet été …

Pour la première fois de ma scolarité, je croisai les yeux spectraux de mon professeur, et il sourit. D'une manière inexplicable, je compris que ce sourire m'était adressé, à moi et non à une anecdote qu'il avait en tête. Je passai une main gênée dans mes boucles.

-McLairds, votre étude sur la construction du Secret Magique Internationale était très bien documentée et très pointue du point de vue de la réflexion. Quant à vous Baker, j'avouais être sceptique sur votre sujet sur la Pologne sous Grindelwald – nous avons très peu d'archives sur ces pays dans notre bibliothèque – mais vous avez su admirablement bien vous en tirer avec le peu d'information que vous avez, et le témoignage des élèves de Durmstrang. Et le lien que vous avez fait avec le monde moldu … vraiment surprenant.

-Merci professeur, bredouillai-je, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

Il était rare que le professeur s'adresse à nous. Même l'année dernière alors que nous étions que deux, Binns avait poursuivi sur sa lancée des cinq premières années en nous ignorant superbement. L'une des rares fois où il l'avait fait avait été en fin d'année dernière au moment de nous rendre nos travaux, après la mort de Cédric. Il nous avait laissé partir en vacances sans nous les rendre, nous donnant notre année avec une sorte de bienveillance émotive que j'avais liée au contexte. J'y avais vu le signe que, malgré sa forme fantomatique, sa voix monocorde et son absence d'émotion, Binns gardait des traces d'humanité.

Malgré tout, celle-ci ne dura pas, car il se détourna de nous pour se mettre à flotter par dessus son estrade, comme un professeur l'arpentant le menton relevé, et la poitrine bombée :

-Devant vos qualités aux antipodes et la complémentarité que peuvent connaître vos travaux, j'ai eu cette été une idée inédite …

-Mille gargouilles, lâcha Octavia d'une voix froide. Vous allez nous faire travailler ensemble ?

Binns lui jeta un coup d'œil irrité, visiblement mécontent d'avoir été interrompu. De mon côté, je ne pris pas le temps d'être vexée par le ton dubitatif d'Octavia pour rentrer la tête dans mes épaules, également sceptique. J'étais une solitaire : j'avais apprécié travailler seule sur mon projet l'année dernière. Et travailler avec Octavia McLairds, avec laquelle je ne m'étais jamais entendue … Non, je ne pouvais pas dire que ça m'enchantait.

-La coordination est l'une des principales qualités de l'historien, répliqua sèchement Binns. Vous devez absolument savoir travailler ensemble, déléguer le travail, regrouper vos recherches, partager vos idées, entremêler vos pistes et vos points forts.

-Mais professeur, tentai-je de protester, on n'a jamais fonctionné comme ça …

-Vous apprendrez, Baker. Je vous libère pour cette heure, mais je veux vendredi une ébauche de sujet commun, ne serait-ce qu'une piste. Vous travaillerez là dessus toute l'année durant. Inspirez-vous de vos sujets de l'an deniers, des enjeux communs et des difficultés d'aujourd'hui. Je compte sur vous.

Octavia et moi nous accordâmes pour le gratifier d'un long regard dubitatif que Binns ignora. Sans plus de cérémonie, il fit volte-face et traversa le tableau noir pour disparaître. La Serdaigle se pencha pour récupérer son sac, les traits figés en un masque d'impassibilité. Néanmoins, la crispation dans sa mâchoire signifiait son mécontentement. Un muscle tressautait sur le bas de sa joue.

-Bien, lâchai-je d'un ton prudent. Euh … Tu pourrais peut-être me donner tes notes de l'année dernière, pour … qu'on puisse définir un sujet commun ?

Elle me jeta un nouveau regard de coin, avant de pousser un soupir résigné.

-Très bien, je te donnerais ça ce soir. Prépare les tiennes.

-D'accord. (Je chargeai mon sac sur mon épaule, et lançai un ultime regard embarrassé à la jeune fille). A … à plus tard alors.

Octavia me répondit d'un simple hochement de tête, et je me dépêchai de quitter la pièce, les doigts crispés sur la lanière de mon sac. Il ne manquait plus que ça, une année à potasser un projet avec Octavia McLairds …

ooo

-Mais sur quoi est-ce que vous allez bien pouvoir travailler ? Vous n'avez aucun point commun ! Je te donne une heure avant que vous ne vous jetiez des sorts !

-Tant d'optimisme, ça fait plaisir, Emily.

J'étais assise en tailleur sur le sol de la bibliothèque, à côté de la table étroite qu'occupaient Emily et Roger Davies. En ce samedi pluvieux, la pièce était pleine à craquer d'élèves qui souhaitaient se protéger du froid tout en trouvant de l'occupation, et j'avais été forcée de m'asseoir à même le sol pour relire les notes d'Octavia McLairds. Je parcourrai son écriture élégante, griffonnant quelques idées à l'aveugle sur un parchemin à côté de moi.

-Elle a travaillé sur le Code du Secret Internationale Magique, fis-je néanmoins remarquer. Je pense qu'on aurait moyen de faire quelque chose sur le lien qui unit la communauté magique à la communauté moldue avec cet exemple …

-Tu peux travailler sur comment les moldus nous ont forcé à nous cacher, hasarda tranquillement Emily.

Je lui jetai un regard courroucé qu'elle ne remarqua pas, tout occupée qu'elle était à rédiger son devoir de Potion. En revanche, Roger le vit, et parut vite comprendre l'origine de mon agacement car il ajouta :

-Ce serait une façon négative de voir les choses, je pense. Il ne faut pas oublier que si les moldus avaient une mauvaise opinion des sorciers, c'était que certains d'entre nous les persécutaient. Ils ont voulu se protéger de nous – de manière violente, mais on n'a pas forcément été mieux qu'eux.

-Vision intéressante des choses, approuvai-je en annotant les mots de Roger. L'escalade de la violence entre moldus et sorcier qui aurait mené à la création code. Merci, Davies.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Bennett, quatre ans d'Etude des Moldus ça aide à relativiser.

Il me présenta sa main, et je me hissai de ma modeste taille pour taper dans sa paume. Emily nous contempla par dessus ses lunettes, l'air perplexe.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais que tu continues Etudes des moldus alors que tu es née-moldue, Vic' …

-Parce que dans ces cours, on parle de musique que je connais, de Shakespeare, et que je peux parler de « Shoah » dans qu'on ne me jette un regard dérouté.

Regard dont me gratifia Emily. Celui de Roger était plus inquisiteur, comme curieux.

-Ah oui, Burbage a dit qu'on en parlerait cette année, se souvint-t-il vaguement. Mais elle n'a pas expliqué ce que c'était …

-Et c'est quoi ? s'enquit Emily à mon adresse.

-Un moment assez sombre de l'Histoire Européenne. Hitler, tu connais ? (Roger hocha la tête). Un dictateur allemand qui a voulu envahir l'Europe en 1939 pour faire un « Reich qui durerait mille ans » où la race allemande pourrait prospère en paix. Et il avait identifié un ennemi à la base de tous les maux Allemands, les juifs, alors pour régler la question il a … construit d'immense centre de travail ou de mise à mort où il les envoyait par trains entiers. La Shoah signifie « catastrophe » en hébreux, parce que c'est que ça a été pour les juifs. Une grande partie de la population Européenne a été décimée.

-Mais c'est barbare, s'indigna Emily.

-Tu sais, entonna lentement Roger avec un regard oblique pour la jeune fille, les Sangs-Purs ne font pas forcément mieux avec les moldus et nés-moldus. Imagine si on leur laissait les clefs du pouvoir, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il adviendrait des gens comme Vic' ?

Emily s'empourpra et je baissai mon nez sur mes notes, les entrailles nouées. J'ignorais ce que pensait Roger du retour de Voldemort, s'il savait à quel point ses paroles pouvaient être réelles et angoissantes pour moi.

Si Voldemort parvenait à prendre le pouvoir en profitant de l'attentisme du Ministère, qu'adviendrait-il des gens comme moi ?

Qu'adviendrait-il de moi ?

Une bouffée d'angoisse me fit suffoquer. C'était d'autant plus affolant que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui pouvait se passer à l'extérieur. La Gazette ne laissait rien filtrer – sans doute ne s'y intéressait-elle même pas. Pourtant il devait avoir avancer dans ses projets, depuis quelques mois qu'il était revenu. J'aurais voulu ne pas y songer, mais les mots de Roger avaient planté la graine dans mon esprit et je laissai aller ma tête contre la pierre froide qui constituait le mur, et mon regard se perdit à travers la fenêtre un peu plus haut. De grosses gouttes glacées s'écrasaient contre la vitre et résonnaient de façon assourdissante dans la bibliothèque. Lentement, la graine qu'avait plantée Roger germa dans mon esprit et fleurit en une volonté étrange, mais qui me sembla irrépressible. J'hésitai encore quelques minutes, pesant intérieurement le pour et le contre. Mon corps parut prendre la décision avant mon esprit car je commençai à ranger machinalement mes affaires.

-J'y vais, annonçai-je à Emily et Roger, qui avait repris leurs travaux. On se voit au dîner ?

Emily m'adressa un bref sourire, et je fis volte face, mon sac à l'épaule et mes doigts tordant ma chaine entre les doigts. Avant de m'éclipser définitivement, je jetai un petit regard derrière moi. Emily était penchée sur son parchemin, les sourcils froncés au dessus de son nez et quelques mèches de mousseline blonde tombant élégamment devant ses yeux. Et en observant Roger, aussi beau qu'elle était belle avec son visage aux traits fins, sa mâchoire volontaire, et son regard charmeur, je pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il levait souvent les yeux sur elle et que chaque fois qu'il le faisait, un sourire inexplicable effleurait ses lèvres.

-Oh, lâchai-je à part moi, attendrie. Une affaire à creuser …

-Pardon ?

Je baissai prestement les yeux sur le jeune garçon assit à même le sol, adossé à l'étagère. Il me fixait les yeux écarquillés, perplexe. Mes joues s'enflammèrent, et je haussai les épaules avant de prendre la fuite à travers les rayonnages, embarrassée. Mes jambes me guidèrent seules jusqu'au deuxième étage, en des coins reculés que visitaient rarement les élèves. Je m'arrêtai devant une gargouille, cette gargouille si laide devant laquelle nous avait amené la préfète de Poufsouffle qui m'avait accueilli en première année, Penny Haywood. Je me souvenais de cette visite qu'elle avait tenu à nous faire le premier week-end comme si c'était hier. Et de la frayeur de petite fille qui m'avait envahi lorsque je m'étais trouvée face à l'immonde gargouille.

 _-Quelqu'un sait ce que cette gargouille dissimule ? demanda Penny à la cantonade._

 _Les premières années face à elle se resserrèrent les uns sur les autres, se répugnant à prendre la parole._

 _-Un monstre qui va te dévorer tout cru, Vicky, souffla une voix à mon oreille._

 _Trouvant en cette pique la force de chasser la frayeur que m'inspirait la gargouille, je donnai un coup à l'aveugle derrière moi, et le « aïe » étouffé m'indiqua que j'avais visé juste. Je gratifiai Simon d'une œillade victorieuse. Il se tenait le nez en gémissant._

 _-Bien fait._

 _-Mais je vous jure, bouda Emily un peu plus loin. Quelle gamine, celle-là, je vous jure !_

 _-Tais-toi ! lui intima Cédric, qui était aux premières loges. Penny parle !_

 _La préfète nous contemplait l'air sévère, avant de promener des yeux blasés sur sa jeune assemblée. Même l'insigne qui brillait sur sa poitrine semblait terni. Ce fut finalement Simon qui la tira de son embarras en levant la main._

 _-La Chambre des Secrets ?_

 _C'était dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, et un rire secoua les premières années. Moi je clignai les yeux, me sentant complètement stupide de ne pas comprendre la référence, et me retranchai un peu plus dans l'ombre, derrière ce grand garçon qui partageait le dortoir de Simon. Penny leva les yeux au ciel mais un sourire amusé effleura ses lèvres._

 _-Presque, c'est tout aussi mythique même si c'est moins dramatique. C'est ce qui dissimule le bureau de Dumbledore._

 _-Oooooh, laissèrent échapper les élèves, ébahis._

 _Je ne l'étais pas, moi. Je me contentais d'être effrayée par la méchante gargouille. Le nom de Dumbledore ne m'était rien – juste ce vieux monsieur bizarre qui était le directeur de l'école. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis le banquet de rentrée, où je n'avais pu qu'apercevoir, cachée derrière Simon, que sa barbe et ses cheveux exagérément long – à en faire s'étrangler d'indignation l'Ancien, qui ne jurait que par la coupe militaire, courte et rasée. Penny hocha la tête, l'air ravie de son effet._

 _-Hey oui ! Personnellement, je n'y suis jamais allée – il faut avoir fait une belle bêtise ou un bel exploit pour y entrer – mais c'est d'ici qu'il nous dirige, et qu'il mène ses expériences de grands sorciers – vous savez à quel point c'est un immense sorcier …_

 _Si elle le disait, songeai-je alors que les autres opinaient vigoureusement du chef. C'était ce que Caroline Bones m'avait dit, aussi. « Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, et c'est lui le directeur de Poudlard ! » avait-elle clamée en se bombant le torse._

 _-Poudlard, murmurai-je pour moi-même, puisque j'étais si retirée que personne ne m'entendait. Pou-de-lard, ajoutai-je en détachant chaque mot que j'entendais. Poux-de-lard … Cette école a vraiment un nom stupide._

 _-Je ne peux qu'être entièrement d'accord._

 _Je sursautai en pivotant, une main sur le cœur, imitée par une partie de mes camarades. Derrière se tenait le vieil homme bizarre que j'avais pu apercevoir au banquet. Il était plus grand que je ne l'aurais cru, si bien que je dus me tordre le cou pour apercevoir ses yeux pétillant d'amusement derrière ses lunettes demi-lunes. Un sourire indulgent fit frémir sa longue barbe argentée._

 _-Il faut dire que nos fondateurs avaient un sens de l'humour particulier, poursuivit-t-il d'un ton badin. Il fallait en avoir pour faire cette marche piégeuse au sixième étage : je me suis cassée une cheville en deuxième année en me coinçant le pied dedans._

 _-Pro-professeur, bredouilla Penny, prise de court. Je … je faisais simplement visiter Poudlard aux nouveaux … juste … pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop perdus._

 _-C'est une excellente initiative, miss Haywood, la rassura immédiatement le directeur. Et il n'y a rien d'illogique à ce que mon bureau fasse parti de votre cursus._

 _-Mais monsieur le directeur, entonna timidement Charles Callawader, comment on fait pour rentrer ? Il n'y a pas de porte._

 _Je fus secrètement rassurée de ne pas être la seule à m'être posée la question. Même Penny fronça les sourcils et observa la gargouille, perplexe. Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore étincelèrent._

 _-C'est très simple, mon cher : pour découvrir ma porte, il suffit juste de trouver ma friandise préférée. Un peu d'enfant._

 _-Des patacritrouilles ? hasarda Charles._

 _-Chocogrenouilles ?_

 _-Ballongomme ?_

 _Face au sourire bienveillant de Dumbledore tous se prirent au jeu et proposèrent des friandises les plus farfelues les unes que les autres. J'écarquillai les yeux à mesure que les mots fusaient, abasourdie. Il y avait vraiment des bonbons qui se nommaient « nids-de-cafard » ? La bile me monta à la gorge lorsque j'imaginais ce à quoi ça pouvait ressembler. Finalement, ce fut quand cette pimbêche d'Emily s'écria « baguette réglisse ! » que la gargouille s'anima. Je fis un véritable bond qui me rapprocha de Simon, et me cachai derrière sa carcasse pas plus épaisse que la mienne. Je le bousculai au passage, et il me repoussa l'air agacé :_

 _-Bouge, Vicky !_

 _-Regardez ! s'exclama Mathilda en pointant la gargouille._

 _Elle venait de s'écarter, emportant avec elle un pan entier du mur qui dévoila un bel escalier de colimaçon qui s'enroulait autour d'une colonne de marbre. Notre petit groupe se fendit d'un « whao » admiratif et le directeur inclina humblement la tête._

 _-J'aurais été ravi d'enrichir la visite de votre préfète et de vous faire visiter mon bureau mais j'ai malheureusement du travail qui m'attend là-haut et que je ne peux pas remettre à plus tard. Mais sachez tous que mon bureau vous restera ouvert. Il suffira juste de trouver la friandise._

 _Notre groupe le contempla, estomaqué, et la préfète Penny papillonna stupidement des paupières. J'eus un sourire. Finalement, j'aimais bien ce vieil homme bizarre. Avant de s'engouffrer dans l'escalier, il sembla m'adressa un discret clin d'œil et la gargouille referma le mur sur lui. Mon sourire se mua en une moue lorsque je me retrouvai à nouveau face aux traits creusés et hideux de la gargouille. Ce fut finalement Simon qui rompit le silence en demandant, consterné :_

 _-Comment il fait pour aimer la réglisse ?_

 _-Moi j'aime la réglisse, protesta Cédric alors qu'Emily et Mathilda s'esclaffaient._

 _-Toi tu mangerais tout ce qui te passe sous le nez, rétorqua Simon._

 _Cédric rougit et un sourire adorablement embarrassé s'étira sur ses lèvres. Penny nous gratifia d'un sourire presque maternel, et nous fit un signe de main pour nous attirer plus loin dans les couloirs :_

 _-Prochaine étape, les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ! Vous devez les connaître, les filles : ne faites surtout pas l'erreur d'aller dedans …_

 _-Il reste combien d'étage ? gémit Charles en lui emboitant le pas._

 _-Cinq, répondit sèchement Renata._

 _-Hey. (Cédric tapota doucement mon épaule). Tu t'appelles Victoria, c'est ça ?_

 _Intimidée, je me contentai de hocher la tête. Peu de personne m'avait adressée la parole depuis que j'avais posé le pied à Poudlard – à part Simon pour toutes les amabilités coutumières. Alors j'étais surprise que Cédric, ce garçon qui paraissait si à l'aise et qui en une semaine s'était déjà fait nombre d'amis, le fasse. Il me servit un sourire éclatant._

 _-Moi c'est Cédric. Cédric Diggory. (Il se gratta la tête, gêné) Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je dis mon nom de famille, je me rends compte que maintenant que c'est idiot._

 _-Un peu, admis-je, la commissure des lèvres relevée. Mais moi je m'appelle Bennett. Enfin Victoria Bennett._

 _-Tu es née-moldue ?_

 _Je rentrai la tête dans mes épaules. J'étais toujours mal à l'aise avec le mot, cette étiquette dont m'avait affublée Caroline Bones lorsque j'étais venue la voir pour en savoir plus sur le monde des sorciers. « Tes parents sont moldus, donc tu es née moldue. – Mais je pensais que j'étais une sorcière ? – Tu es une sorcière née-moldue, Vic' ! ». Un terme qui me mettait comme à l'écart du monde ordinaire des sorciers._

 _-Mes parents ne sont pas des sorciers, oui, préférai-je préciser._

 _-D'accord. Et ça va, tu ne te sens pas trop … perdue ?_

 _Il était l'un des premiers à me poser cette question, à s'intéresser à mes sentiments – comme cette professeure si gentille qui s'occupaient des Poufsouffles. Les yeux gris du garçon brillaient de sollicitude et une chaleur bienfaisante se diffusa dans ma poitrine._

 _-Un peu, avouai-je, mise en confiance. Tout est si différent de chez moi …_

 _Et chez moi, ça me manquait. Terre-en-Landes me manquait. Alexandre me manquait. Cédric parut lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, car il posa une main bienveillante sur mon épaule._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je suis paumé. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de magie accumulée en un seul endroit … Rien que le plafond de la Grande Salle, tu as vu ça ? Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible !_

 _-Mais tu es un vrai sorcier …_

 _-Toi aussi tu es une vraie sorcière, Vicky, rétorqua Simon devant nous avec un certain agacement._

 _-Il a raison, approuva Cédric avec un sourire. Tu es une vraie sorcière, toi aussi. Il faut juste que tu apprennes. (Il pointa Simon du doigt). Même lui a besoin d'apprendre. Sinon on ne serait pas dans une école._

 _Simon poussa un grognement qui ne sonnait ni comme une approbation, ni une désapprobation. Cédric m'adressa un sourire rassurant, et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres lorsque Penny reprit la parole devant les fameuses toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Je souris en retour. Lui aussi je l'aimais bien._

-Oh, Cédric.

J'étais en proie à un grand désarroi. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que ce souvenir s'imprègne autant en moi en me retrouvant face à ce visage repoussant de pierre, qui me fixait de ses yeux vides. Je poussai un gros soupir en me laissant aller vers l'avant, les mains sur les genoux, et le visage penché vers le sol. Ma respiration s'était faite laborieuse et ma vision fut obscurcie par une foule de boucles noires. J'attendis quelques minutes de mon souffle se fasse plus régulier, et que le souvenir de Cédric s'échappe par mes lourds soupirs, avant de me redresser, hors d'haleine. J'étais venue ici pour un but précis, même si maintenant que j'étais devant la gargouille, ça me semblait moins évident.

 _Une friandise, Victoria. Tu devrais pouvoir trouver ça ?_

-Patacitrouille ? tentai-je sans y croire.

Et la gargouille resta immobile, comme je m'y attendais. Je tentai toutes les sucreries sorcières que je connaissais et qui me passaient par la tête, et lorsqu'elles finirent par se tarir, j'en proposai des moldues. J'en étais arrivée à un point où j'étais assise en tailleur devant cette gargouille qui semblait me narguer de ses yeux figés. Je plissai les paupières, agacée.

-Allez ma grande, laisse-moi passer. Tu veux des bonbons au citron ?

Non seulement la gargouille ne bougea pas d'un poil, mais en plus je me rendis compte que j'avais déjà proposé cette friandise. J'appuyai ma joue contre la paume de ma main, blasée.

-Je suis à court, là. Tu ne veux pas m'aider ?

-J'ignore si elle vous répondra, mais personnellement je serais ravi de vous aider, miss Bennett.

Je fis un véritable bond qui me remit sur pied d'un saut, le cœur battant la chamade. Dans une élégante robe de sorcier d'un prune brodée d'étoile dorée, et abordant un léger sourire, Albus Dumbledore marchait vers moi d'un pas tranquille, les mains jointes derrière son dos. Je mis une main sur ma poitrine et exhalai un nouveau soupir pour expier les dernières traces de terreur.

-Monsieur le directeur !

-Victoria, salua poliment Dumbledore, l'air amusé. Je suis navré de vous avoir effrayé, mais que me vaut ce _sit-in_ devant mon bureau ?

J'observai le professeur, ordonnant silencieusement à mon cœur de calmer ses pulsations. Depuis cette brève apparition pendant la visite de Penny Haywood, je n'avais pas échangé le moindre mot avec l'illustre directeur de Poudlard. Mais cette rencontre avait marqué un tournant dans le rapport que je pouvais avoir à lui : dès lors, j'avais appris à le respecter, et au fil de mes découvertes de néo-sorcière, à admirer ses exploits avant de l'admirer lui, comme l'immense majorité des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Mais il avait fallu la mort de Cédric, le retour de Voldemort et qu'il parvienne à ses oreilles que j'avais brûlé il y avait quelques années le visage de l'un de mes camarades pour provoquer une seconde rencontre, sur les gradins du stade de Quidditch. Les doigts tordirent machinalement la chaine qui soutenait ma médaille de baptême.

-Oui professeur, je suis désolée. Mais … J'aurais besoin de vous parler. Si vous avez le temps, bien sûr. Et que ça ne vous dérange pas.

Je m'empourprai au fil des mots, me sentant totalement stupide. Quelle idiote j'étais, d'ennuyer le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, qui devait avoir des choses autrement plus importantes à traiter … Je baissai les yeux, honteuse et peu assurée, alors que Dumbledore passait devant moi.

-Bien entendu, Victoria. Je vous attendais même un peu plus tôt, pour être honnête. Hum … Mon temps est précieux, mais je pense pouvoir vous accorder quelques minutes si cela vous agrée. Au fait, j'aime beaucoup les suçacides.

Je relevai la tête, surprise par la rapide acceptation, et par la gargouille qui pivota pour dévoiler l'escalier tournant de colimaçon. Avec un gracieux mouvement de la main, Dumbledore m'invita à passer devant lui. Je franchis le trou dans le mur et posai un pied sur les marches avec une certaines déférence. J'étais su révérencieuse que je faillis tomber lorsque l'escalier s'anima, tournant sur lui-même en un mouvement ascendant qui me donna le tournis. Mes joues rougirent de nouveau et je n'osais me retourner affronter le regard de Dumbledore. L'escalier m'amena sur un pallier et je posai le pied dessus pour fuir les marches mobiles. Elles menaient à une belle porte de chêne munie d'un heurtoir en forme de griffon. Le directeur passa la porte et s'effaça pour me faire entrer.

-Soyez la bienvenue, Victoria. Prenez un siège.

M'asseoir ne fut pas la première chose à laquelle je songeai en entrant pour la première fois dans le bureau du directeur. Je dévorais la pièce des yeux, tournant sur moi-même pour en admirer chaque détail. C'était une pièce lumineuse – quoique la lumière fût gâchée par la pluie qui battait les vitres – et baignée dans un constant bourdonnement qui émanaient de différents instruments ornant les étagères. Au centre trônait un bureau massif aux pieds de serres derrière lequel Dumbledore s'installa. J'eus un mouvement de recul en me tournant vers lui. Quelques dizaines de paires d'yeux peints m'observaient, certain avec curiosité, d'autre avec désappointement, d'autres carrément l'air sévère. Dumbledore dressa les sourcils, et jeta un bref regard derrière son épaule pour voir ce qui me troublait.

-Ah … Victoria, je vous présente mes illustres prédécesseurs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, celle là ? s'enquit l'un des hommes dans son portrait.

-Je vous prierais de ne pas nous interrompre, Phineas.

L'homme fronça du nez, visiblement mécontent. Il avait l'air singulièrement désagréable et je le fusillai du regard. La commissure des lèvres de Dumbledore se retroussa légèrement, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que son regard étincelait moins que te coutume. Intriguée par sa gravité, je pris place sur la chaise en face du bureau. Pendant un instant, rien d'autre ne résonna dans la pièce que la pluie qui frappait violemment la fenêtre. Dumbledore ne me lâchait pas du regard, sans ciller. J'avais l'impression que cet été, ses rides s'étaient creusées, et la lueur lasse que j'avais entraperçue lors de notre discussion sur les gradins vivifiait dans son regard.

-Euh … Hum. Vous allez bien ?

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, me sentant à nouveau comme une idiote. Mais un éclat d'amusement chassa la lueur lasse dans les prunelles bleues du directeur.

-Je vais bien, Victoria, c'est gentil à vous de vous en inquiétez, répondit-t-il poliment. Même si je trouve que la priorité serait de vous demander comment vous allez _vous_.

-Moi ? répétai-je en luttant contre le froid qui voulait ankylosait mes entrailles. Ça va professeur, ne vous en faites pas.

Et c'était étrangement vrai. Ça allait mieux depuis quelques jours : j'avais repris une certaine routine, entre révisions de mes ASPICs et les entrainements de Quidditch qui apportaient une certaine stabilité à ma vie. De quoi effacer quelque peu le spectre qui flottait sans cesse au dessus de moi. Dumbledore eut un hochement de tête satisfait.

-Je suis ravi de l'apprendre. Et j'ajouterais si vous le permettez que je trouve que l'insigne de Capitaine vous va à ravir.

-Merci, professeur, répondis-je en rougissant. Euh, professeur … j'aurais des questions pour vous.

-Concernant ton grand-père ou concernant Voldemort ?

La question posée si directement me prit de court. Dumbledore avait croisé les doigts devant son visage et me fixait de ce regard si intense qui donnait l'impression qu'il lisait en vous. Un regard qui me rappelait mon grand-père, indéniablement. Je déglutis.

-Bien … Maintenant que j'y pense, sans doute les deux. Mais j'avais voulu commencer par Voldemort.

-Vous vous êtes décidée à utiliser le nom qu'il s'est choisi, apprécia Dumbledore avec un léger sourire. C'est bien, c'est quelque chose que j'approuve. Que voulez-vous savoir, Victoria ?

-Ce qu'il en est. Je veux dire … je me doute que vous savez des choses, et que vous ne pourrez sans doute pas tout me dire mais … (Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure). Comprenez-moi, professeur, _La Gazette_ ne dit rien, on est complétement à l'aveugle …

-Oui, il est naturel que vous vous posiez des questions, consentit Dumbledore en inclinant la tête. Vous avez pu remarquer que le Ministère – et donc _La Gazette_ n'ont absolument pas chanté leur ligne de conduite depuis notre conversation en juin dernier …

Je hochai la tête, les mains crispées sur mes genoux. Dumbledore garda le silence un long moment, le regard perdu rivé sur la fenêtre et la pluie qui la battait sans ménagement. Sans doute essayait-il de faire le tri entre ce qu'il pouvait me révéler … et ce qui relevait du secret.

-Je n'ai en réalité que peu d'information à vous transmettre, finit-il par lâcher sur le ton du regret. Voldemort profite du répit donné par le Ministère pour rassembler les fidèles qui sont restés en liberté après sa chute il y a quatorze, jusqu'au moment sans doute où il sera assez puissant pour se montrer au grand jour … Un certain nombre déjà l'ont rejoins, et il essaie de réactiver d'ancien réseau à l'étranger, notamment dans les anciens pays sous le joug de Grindelwald, où son idéologie a une certaine résonnance.

-Et … les Détraqueurs ?

Le regard de Dumbledore s'assombrit d'avantage, et un frisson inexplicable me parcourut l'échine devant l'éclat féroce qui brilla soudainement dans ses prunelles. Le directeur n'était pas connu pour son amour de ses sombres créatures.

-J'ai tenté de prévenir le Ministre de la Magie de ce qui lui coûterait de faire confiance à de telles créatures. Bien sûr, Cornelius a fait la sourde oreille, mais selon les informations que j'ai il semblerait que j'ai eu raison. Il y a eu des anomalies dans la gestion des Détraqueurs ces derniers temps et il semblerait que certains se balade dans la campagne anglaise sans l'autorisation du Ministère.

-Ils échappent à son contrôle, compris-je. Pour se mettre sous celui de Voldemort.

Je songeai à l'audience du 12 août qui avait obsédé Susan, et dont elle était persuadée qu'elle concernait Harry, et à l'avertissement d'Amelia Bones concernant les gardiens d'Azkaban. Il fallait réellement que je me mette à m'exercer au sortilège du Patronus : ce n'était pas Ombrage qui me l'enseignerait.

-Mais vous faites quelque chose ? m'enquis-je timidement, du bout des lèvres. Contre … je ne sais pas, la réactivation du réseau, la recherche de soutien, vous …

Je déglutis, prise de peur d'être trop présomptueuse et embarrassée par le regard incisif que me lança Dumbledore. Devant son silence, je tentai d'expliciter mon propos :

-Je veux dire … Si sur cette terre vous ne faites rien, je … je ne sais pas qui pourrais faire quelque chose.

-Je ne reste pas inactif, finit par admettre Dumbledore. Mais comprenez qu'avec la présence de la sous-secrétaire d'état dans nos murs, je ne puisse pas m'étendre sur mes activités concernant Voldemort.

-Je comprends, approuvai-je précipitamment, les joues rouges d'embarras. Désolée professeur c'est juste que … j'aimerais avoir, ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'idée de ce qui se passe … pour pouvoir me défendre le jour où j'en aurais besoin. Parce qu'en tant qu'enfant de moldu, un jour … j'en aurais besoin pas vrai ? Voldemort ne restera pas tapis dans l'ombre, il tentera de prendre le contrôle et ce jour-là …

Les mots s'effondrèrent pêle-mêle dans ma gorge et je pinçai des lèvres, incapable de poursuivre. Ce jour-là, on retrouverait des Marques des Ténèbres au dessus des maisons de moldus. Ce jour-là, on retrouverait des enfants morts dans les bras de leurs parents, comme ça avait été le cas pour la famille Bones. Et ce jour là, j'ignorais ce que je devrais faire. Dumbledore parut comprendre mes craintes informulées car une lueur de compassion brilla dans son regard et il dénoua enfin ses doigts pour poser ses mains sur son bureau.

-Bien sûr, vous avez raison. Un jour il se révélera au grand jour, jouissant de la préparation accordée par l'attentisme du Ministère et de l'effet de surprise, et notre monde s'en trouvera de nouveau chamboulé. Et bien sûr, les enfants de moldus comme vous l'êtes devront être les premiers les plus vigilants, mais ne voyez pas cela comme la priorité de Voldemort. Il y a quatorze ans, les attaques contre les moldus et nés-moldus étaient nombreuses, certes, mais le principal pour lui était d'agir contre le Ministère : de l'infiltrer pour pouvoir un jour le renverser, et de détruire les résistances qui s'organisaient contre lui. Il lui fallait cette guerre avant d'instaurer le règne de terreur contre les nés-moldus, et il n'y ait parvenu que partiellement parce qu'il n'avait pas le contrôle des institutions. Alors tant que ce sera le cas, Victoria, ne vous affolez pas de votre condition d'enfant de moldu. Vous ne serez pas plus en danger que n'importe quel sorcier sur cette terre qui s'opposera à Lord Voldemort.

Je fronçai les sourcils, assez surprise par la façon dont Dumbledore présentait les choses. Lentement, je me fis une idée de ce à quoi pourrait ressembler cette guerre, puisant dans ce que je savais de la première et de mes connaissances concernant Grindelwald. Dans un premier temps, la guerre de l'opinion : rassembler des partisans, s'attirer une foule conciliante et réceptive à ses idées. Ensuite, la guerre de pouvoir : prendre le pas sur le Ministère pour prendre le contrôle du pays. Enfin, quand ce jour funeste serait arrivé, appliquer les idées pour lesquelles les foules vous avez monté aux cieux. Nous n'étions encore qu'à la première phase, et je n'étais pas immédiatement en danger, pourtant la peur me prit aux trippes. Il ne fallait pas attendre que Voldemort ait pris les rênes du pays pour agir : il serait déjà trop tard pour moi. C'était dès maintenant qu'il fallait faire quelque chose, mais comment faire quand les plus hautes autorités refusaient d'écouter ? Encore une fois, je songeai à Amelia Bones, à son indécision.

-Tout le Ministère pense comme Fudge ? demandai-je après quelques instants de silence. Que Harry ment et … ?

« Que vous êtes fou ». Je ne l'avais pas prononcé à voix haute mais Dumbledore parut comprendre. Il écarta ses mains en signe d'impuissance.

-C'est un peu partout pareil, Victoria. Comme à Poudlard, il y a des gens qui ont vu et compris les signes. Parmi ceux là il y a ceux qui se taisent parce qu'ils ont mieux à faire ou parce qu'ils ont peur de perdre leur travail, et il y a ceux qui luttent. Il s'agit d'une infime minorité, mais une minorité qui compte.

-J'ai rencontré Amelia Bones, cet été, révélai-je avec lenteur.

-Vraiment ? Une sorcière remarquable. Dans quel contexte ?

-J'habite à Terre-en-Landes, pas loin de chez son frère George Bones.

Il me semblait qu'une lueur nostalgique passa fugacement dans les prunelles de Dumbledore, mais j'ignorais à quoi elle était dû. Il m'incita silencieusement à poursuivre. Je me trémoussai, gênée.

-Simon et moi avons parlé avec elle, et … il me semblait qu'elle se laisserait convaincre.

-Amelia est une sorcière extraordinaire et une femme très intelligente. Je n'ai rarement vu de préfète-en-cheffe aussi capable qu'elle et elle est la meilleure cheffe de la Justice Magique que nous ayons eu ces dernières années. Très personnellement, je la vois même prendre un jour la tête du Ministère, quand le temps de Fudge sera passé. Je ne suis pas surpris qu'elle envisage le retour de Voldemort comme une possibilité. Mais je crains que la famille Bones ait déjà payé un lourd tribu dans la guerre …

-Edgar, traduis-je avec un pincement au cœur. Et sa femme, et ses deux fils. Je sais.

Les traits de Dumbledore se crispèrent un peu plus. La pluie avait fini par cesser dehors, mais les fenêtres ruisselaient encore des larmes qu'avait déversées le ciel.

-Aout 1981, précisa le directeur avec une infinie tristesse dans la voix. Edgar était aussi exceptionnel que peut l'être Amelia, et Cassiopée … était une sacrée tête de mule. Matthew l'était aussi, personne n'a été surpris quand il a été réparti à Gryffondor comme sa mère, et le professeur McGonagall et moi présagions que vous aurions beaucoup de mal à tenir cet enfant … Finalement, j'aurais préféré avoir ce mal.

-Matthew Bones a été à Poudlard ?

-Au moment où il a été tué, il s'apprêtait à entrer en deuxième année, oui. Un garçon turbulent, mais assez attachant et très social. Une langue acérée. Parfois, votre ami Simon Bones me le rappelle un peu.

-Ah.

Je m'étais figée, les mains tordues sur mes genoux telles des serres blanchies par la crispation. Plus j'en apprenais sur ses garçons, plus quelque chose se creusait en moi, comme une perte que je n'avais pas connue, mais que je ressentais tout de même. Matthew Bones. Gryffondor. Turbulent. Attachant. Et quelque chose de Simon. Peut-être que dans une autre vie, j'aurais pu le connaître, lui et son frère Spencer. Dans une autre vie, ils auraient été les cousins en vie de Simon. Spencer était âgé de huit ans à sa mort, soit cinq ans de plus que nous : je l'aurais connu à Poudlard, et Matthew serait sans doute souvent venu à Terre-en-Lande visiter son oncle et sa tante. Je les aurais connu comme Simon avait plusieurs fois vu ma cousine Marta, que nous associons à nos jeux lorsqu'elle nous visitait. Songer à Marta appela un autre visage à mon esprit, et l'angoissa chassa la profonde mélancolie dans laquelle j'étais plongée. Je rivai à nouveau mon regard sur le directeur.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas … quand les choses … changeront de manière radicale, pourriez-vous me tenir au courant ? D'une manière ou d'une autre ?

-Cela va de soi, Victoria.

-Bien. Merci. Alors dans ce cas nous pourrons peut-être passé à … l'autre sujet.

-Votre grand-père, explicita Dumbledore d'un ton léger.

Un coup étouffé vint frapper mon estomac mais je m'efforçai de garder contenance. Maintenant que la conversation s'orientait vers un sujet qui était sans doute pour lui de moindre gravité, les rides de son visage qui me paraissait si creusées parurent se détendre et s'effacer, et il redevint le vieux sage sans âge tel qu'il m'était toujours apparu. Une image rassurante, mais qui n'était pas sans me rappeler celle de mon grand-père.

-Vous … vous avez eu le temps de faire des recherches ?

C'était une phrase lancée sans espoir : je me doutais pertinemment que Dumbledore avait eu des choses autrement plus importantes à songer qu'à l'histoire d'un certain Miroslav Liszka. Mais il me surprit en acquiesçant.

-Quelques unes, oui. C'est peu, mais j'ai pu apprendre que l'ancienne Ministre de la Magie polonaise Dominika Liszka avait deux jeunes frères : Aleksy a été tué par une foule en colère immédiatement après la chute de Grindelwald, et Miroslav, dont on perd totalement la trace vers 1949. Vous savez en quelle année est né votre grand-père ?

-1925, répondis-je après un long instant de calcul. Ou peut-être 1926 … Oh. (Je venais de remarquer le regard long et entendu de Dumbledore sur moi). Les dates correspondent, c'est cela … ?

-Effectivement. Le Miroslav dont je parle est venu au monde le 4 septembre 1925.

Mon esprit tangua, déboussolé. C'était la date d'anniversaire de mon grand-père. Il se plaignait tous les ans que je ne puisse être présente car je prenais le train le premier jour de septembre. Mais chaque année ma première lettre était pour lui, et lui fêtait cette année de plus qu'il avait passé à nos côtés. Dumbledore dut remarquer mon trouble, car un triste sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Vos dates correspondent-elles aux miennes ?

-Oui …, admis-je en un souffle.

-Et je suppose que vos grands-parents ont émigré en Angleterre vers 1949 ?

-Ma mère est née en 1950, et ils étaient en Angleterre depuis quelques temps, avouai-je, vaincue. Ils nous ont toujours raconté qu'ils ont quitté la Pologne pour fuir le Communisme et tout ce qu'il imposait, vivre dans un monde meilleur et plus libre et … oublier la guerre.

-Je pense qu'oublier la guerre devait être l'une de leurs principales préoccupations, effectivement Victoria. Il ne vous pas menti là dessus. Si votre grand-père est en effet le sorcier que nous pensons qu'il est, il avait à peine vingt ans au moment où j'ai vaincu Grindelwald – et il faut que vous sachiez que les dix dernières années étaient dans doute les plus dures, les plus cruelles et les plus sanglantes de son règne.

Au moment où, côté moldu, l'Europe et le monde se déchirait entre impérialisme, racisme, libéralisme et espoir, songeai-je distraitement. Deux mondes, deux miroirs, une balance. Quand un poids était mis sur un plateau, l'autre en était mécaniquement modifié.

-Et ma grand-mère était juive, ajoutai-je, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle a survécu à Auschwitz, je ne sais pas si …

-Je sais parfaitement ce qu'est Auschwitz, Victoria, m'interrompit Dumbledore d'une voix qui s'était faite plus dure. C'était vraiment une sombre période, que ce soit du côté moldu, ou du côté sorcier.

J'acquiesçai en silence. Ma grand-mère avait toujours été d'une avarice effrénée en ce qui concernait son passage dans le plus grand centre de la mort construit par les nazis, et nous n'avions que comme marque de son passage cette sinistre série de chiffre tatouée sur son bras. Mais maintenant que j'y réfléchissais et que la possibilité que mon grand-père soit un sorcier grandissait, je me demandais s'il n'avait pas quelque chose à voir avec sa survie miraculeuse dans un camp où tout était étudié pour qu'un détenu survive au maximum six mois. Toute la famille de ma grand-mère y était morte, et pourtant elle était toujours là.

-Peut-être que mon grand-père l'a sauvé, réfléchis-je à voix haute, avant d'ajouter amèrement : mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de tuer une mère devant sa fille avant.

-Ah, cette fameuse histoire qui vous a valu les griefs de miss Kamila Tokarsky … J'ai également retrouvé sa trace. Après la guerre, Marceij Liszka, le père de Miroslav et Ministre de la Magie polonais, a décidé de punir tous les crimes dû au règne de Grindelwald – crimes perpétré avec son entier consentement, et même souvent de son propre fait, mais vous remarquerez qu'il est plus aisé de charger un homme déjà condamné, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ainsi que l'affaire de notre amie Tokarsky a été jugé par une cour exceptionnelle pour punir ces crimes, et que j'ai par ces archives pu retrouver la trace d'un homme qui se trouve actuellement dans la prison d'état de Grindelwald, Nuremgard, Roman Dambek. Il a été emprisonné pour le meurtre d'une certaine Agata Tokarsky et de l'estropiassions de sa jeune enfant.

-Mais Kamila a dit …

-Oui, mais vous vous doutez que le Ministre de la Magie de l'époque, Marcej Liszka, n'allait pas mettre son jeune fils en prison. Son premier fils avait déjà été assassiné … Non, il y a envoyé un subalterne, qui a participé à l'opération dans les alentours de Gdansk qui devait permettre d'arrêter des rebelles, a sans doute commis de terribles forfaits et ne manquerait à personne une fois en prison. En remerciement, on lui évite simplement la peine de mort. Enfin, c'est ce qui est ressorti de mon entretien avec ce cher Roman.

-Vous avez été jusqu'à _Nuremgard_?

J'étais estomaqué de l'apprendre, mais Dumbledore se contenta de pencher humblement la tête et balaya ma consternation d'un geste de la main.

-Je m'étais rendu en Allemagne pour les affaires que nous connaissons, Nuremgard n'est pas un détour, loin de là. Ce fut même particulièrement instructif … à bien des égards.

Les rides se creusèrent encore plus encore sur le visage de Dumbledore et une nouvelle fois j'eus l'impression qu'il se transformait en vieillard sous mes yeux, et qu'il était écrasé par le poids des années et des souvenirs. Puis l'impression passa, et quand il me sourit d'un air fin, il redevint le tout-puissant directeur de Poudlard, l'homme qui avait mis Grindelwald à genoux et maintenait Voldemort à distance.

-Mes informations vous satisfont-elles ?

-Bien, elles m'apprennent que mon grand-père a probablement tué une femme il y a cinquante ans, estropé sa petite fille, et laisser quelqu'un aller en prison à sa place, lâchai-je avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Et quand bien même mon grand-père et cet homme aurait la même date de naissance, et seraient partis au même moment de Pologne, rien n'explique pourquoi ma mère et sa sœur sont des moldues alors qu'il serait un sorcier.

-Votre dernier mystère, admit Dumbledore en inclinant la tête. Mais ce mystère là, seule vous pouvez le résoudre. Vous rentrez bien à Terre-en-Landes pour Noël ?

-Euh … Sans doute.

-Et vous fêterez sans doute Noël en famille ? Avec vos grands-parents ?

Je hochai la tête à contre cœur. Nos Noëls étaient soigneusement organisés avec un repas de réveillon avec mes grands-parents maternels et un passage par la messe de la Nativité prodiguée par mon père vers minuit, et nous visitions le lendemains Miro et Jaga dans leur maison au bord de la mer, non loin de Bristol. Mon cœur dévala ma poitrine. Seigneur, Dumbledore avait raison.

-La confrontation me semble donc inévitable, conclut Dumbledore avec un léger sourire. Puis-je vous conseiller de dénouer tout cela avant les fêtes, afin ne pas gâcher votre Noël avec de telles explications ?

-Professeur … (Poussée à bout, je me pris la tête entre les mains). J'en suis incapable, je … Je l'ai croisé cet été, j'aurais pu, j'aurais dû essayer de tirer le vrai du faux, quitte à l'oublietter si je me trompais mais … je suis une fuyarde, je préfère fuir qu'avoir à faire face à ce genre de situation. Je ne me sens pas capable de gérer un truc pareil …

Je détournai le regard, honteuse de ma lâcheté. Mais j'avais toujours fonctionné ainsi : une fois que la peur s'éprenait de moi, je fuyais le problème comme la peste. J'avais fui Miles parce que j'avais peur des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui, par exemple. Maintenant je fuyais mon grand-père, parce que je me savais incapable de contenir si je me trouvais de nouveau face à lui, et que j'avais une trouille monstre de ce qu'il pourrait bien me révéler.

-Allons Victoria … Vous n'allez pas pouvoir fuir votre grand-père toute votre vie, non ?

Je relevai le regard, adoucie par la compassion que j'avais entendue dans la voix du directeur. Son regard était doux, son sourire compréhensif : il ne me jugeait pas d'être lâche.

-Votre peur est naturelle, me rassura-t-il. Comme l'a été celle qui vous a envahi le soir où vous avez brûlé Nestor Selwyn. Mais pour éviter une catastrophe comme celle-ci, prenez les devant, et maitrisez votre peur, Victoria. Allez au devant d'elle, prenez la par les cornes pour enfin l'annihiler. Car tant que vous n'auriez pas réglé ce problème, la peur vous rongera chaque jour un peu plus, grandira et un jour vous ne saurez plus la maitriser, et il arrivera des catastrophes, comme ce fameux soir du cinq novembre. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il vaudrait mieux l'extirper le plus tôt possible ? Disons, ce Noël ?

J'ignorais si c'était ce sordide rappel de ce qu'il s'était passé cinq ans plus tôt, ou cette échéance qui me semblait à la fois si proche et si loin, mais je me sentis complétement blêmir. Devant mon émoi, Dumbledore leva une main douce mais ferme et poursuivit :

-Vous avez le temps, Victoria. Il vous reste deux mois, prenez le temps de réfléchir à toutes les possibilités et ne restez pas seule face à cela. Vous avez parlé de cette affaire à quelqu'un ?

-Simon. Simon Bones.

Un sourire presque attendri se dessina sur les lèvres de Dumbledore, qui hocha la tête avec approbation.

-Bien. Alors s'il est … le digne neveu d'Edgar, gageons qu'il sera de bon conseil avec vous.

-Oh, je sais déjà qu'il ira dans votre sens, mais il est plus courageux que je ne le suis. Ce n'est pas pour rien que le Choixpeau a failli l'envoyer à Gryffondor.

-Oh, vraiment ?

Je hochai la tête, assez gênée d'avoir laissé échapper cette information personnelle. Ce n'était certes plus un secret que le Choixpeau ait longuement hésité entre Poufsouffle et Gryffondor pour Simon, cela restait quelque chose qui lui était propre et une information dont il pouvait disposer à sa guise. C'était assez déloyal de ma part d'en faire part au directeur, qui s'était fendu d'un sourire étrange.

-Aah. Alors peut-être le digne neveu de Cassiopée. Bref, parlez-en avec lui. N'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes jamais seule dans ce que vous entreprenez, Victoria et qu'à Poudlard, une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui la demandent. Maintenant, sans vouloir vous mettre dehors, j'ai une conférence de cheminée qui commence dans … (il tira une montre à gousset d'argent de sa robe et la consulta) deux minutes, alors je me vois contraint de mettre fin à cet entretien.

-Je comprends, lançai-je en me dressant précipitamment sur mes pieds. C'est déjà très gentil de m'avoir reçu, et d'avoir récolté toutes ses informations, je vous remercie vraiment, professeur …

-Si vous voulez vraiment me remercier, parler à votre grand-père et résolvez les derniers mystères de cette affaire. Je suis assez curieux d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

-J'essaierais, promis-je en chargeant mon sac sur mon épaule. Encore merci, professeur et … Bonne conférence de cheminée.

Un léger rire secoua la poitrine du directeur et il se leva pour m'accompagner jusque sa porte qu'il m'ouvrit en un geste galant. Je me retrouvais devant l'escalier de colimaçon et m'apprêtait à poser le pied sur la première marche lorsque la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva de nouveau :

-Victoria ?

Je fis volte-face, et ramenai précipitamment mon pied contre l'autre avant que l'escalier ne s'anime et ne m'aspire vers le bas. Dumbledore, tenant toujours la poignée de sa porte dans sa main, me fixait d'un regard intense qui me figea sur place.

-Lorsque nous nous sommes parlés au terrain de Quidditch l'année dernière, vous sembliez déterminée à vous battre en mémoire de votre ami Cédric Diggory. Est-ce toujours le cas ?

Mes doigts se crispèrent machinalement sur la lanière de mon sac. Je me souvenais parfaitement du feu de la révolte qui m'avait envahi lorsque j'avais compris que Cédric était l'une des premières victimes de Voldemort, et que celui-ci en ferait beaucoup d'autre – et j'avais plus particulièrement songé à ma famille. Si j'admettais que le courage n'était pas ma première qualité, je refusais de rester inactive face à l'homme qui m'avait pris Cédric et menaçait ceux qui m'étaient chers.

-Si votre question est : est-ce que je compte attendre sagement que Voldemort vienne me prendre ma baguette et tuer mon frère et mes parents, la réponse est non. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour arrêter sa progression, je le ferais, même si je doute d'être d'un quelconque danger.

Dumbledore continua de me fixer longuement de ses yeux graves, avant de hocher la tête avec une certaine solennité.

-C'est bon à savoir, Victoria. Bon courage.

Et il referma la porte sur moi après un dernier salut du chef. Le verrou d'activa avec un bruit métallique qui retentit sèchement dans la cage d'escalier. Je croisai mes bras sur mon ventre où mes entrailles s'étaient nouées. Trop de pensée se bousculaient dans ma pauvre tête, et je me forçai à me calmer avant de poser le pied sur la première marche. L'escalier s'activa et m'avala vers le bas, et me fit quitter le monde savoureux des informations.


	37. II Chapter 8 : Panem et circenses

Chapitre 7 : _Panem et circenses._

Un septembre pluvieux laissa place à un octobre tout aussi maussade, gris et prématurément froid. Mon humeur suivait assez la météo, tant j'étais préoccupée par la discussion que j'avais eu avec Dumbledore et par les cours qui semblaient chaque semaine s'accélérer un peu. Nous finissions régulièrement nos devoirs tard le soir et nous enchainions à trois, assis devant la cheminée de Poufsouffle, Emily et Simon sur le planning des préfets et moi sur mes plans de stratégie pour le match contre Serdaigle qui se profilait.

La plupart de mes séances de Quidditch se faisaient dans le vent ou sous la pluie et dans les cris. Smith s'était toujours avéré un très bon poursuiveur et j'avais été ravie dans un premier temps de le voir former avec une patience que je ne soupçonnais pas Evelyn et Owen, les deux nouveaux poursuiveurs pour le premier match qui nous opposerait à Serdaigle. Mon immense problème avec la chose, c'était qu'il les formait à son image. Smith était bon parce qu'il était très offensif, la tête de proue de l'attaque et notre principal butteur. Mais chaque poursuiveur de cette équipe ne pouvait se permettre ainsi d'aller sans cesse vers l'avant : l'équilibre s'en trouvait chamboulé. Un poursuiveur se devait certes de marquer des buts, mais aussi de presser le poursuiveur d'adverse quand celui-ci avec le souafle, se replier sur mes buts quand le danger était là : tout un travail défensif que Smith ne faisait jamais, et il apprenait Evelyn et Owen à faire de même. Si leur formation poursuivait ainsi, je risquais de me trouver fort démunie le jour du match, seule face aux trois poursuiveurs adverses, et je ne pouvais pas demander à Kenneth et à Judy de se concentrer sur eux pour me protéger : il fallait aussi qu'il garde un œil sur Aaron Summerby, assez intelligent dans ses déplacements et vif, mais il était trop tendre pour le jour où il se trouverait devant Harry Potter et son Eclair de Feu, ou ce vicieux de Drago Malefoy qui serait capable de le faire tomber de son balai pour pouvoir s'adjuger le Vif d'Or.

-Ce n'est pas qu'il est mauvais, c'est simplement qu'il est … Il n'a pas assez la niaque, expliquai-je à Miles, contrariée. Oh, celle-ci ?

Je pointai une boite pleine de couleur qui, d'après l'étiquette, contenait des feux d'artifice du Docteur Filbuste. Miles fronça du nez et secoua la tête.

-Il est hors de question que je mette des feux d'artifice entre les mains de Cora. Elle serait capable de mettre le feu à la Salle Commune de Serdaigle.

-On vient de faire le tour de Zonko, râlai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Et je déteste faire les boutiques alors Miles, dépêche-toi de trouver ton cadeau pour ta sœur !

-Tu es marrante, toi, ce n'est pas facile de trouver un cadeau !

-Si j'ai su trouver pour Simon, tu sauras trouver pour Cora. D'ailleurs, c'est quand ton anniversaire ?

Un fin sourire ourla les lèvres de Miles. II effleura du bout des doigts les emballages de savons sauteurs et répondit :

-Tu as le temps, c'est en mars. Bon, je ne trouverais rien ici. Cora plus à peu près tout ces trucs … Non, non. Une dernière boutique ?

Je grommelai mon mécontentement, que Miles apaisa en plaquant un baiser sur ma tempe. Avec un sourire désabusé, je pris la main qu'il me tendait et le suivis hors de la boutique bondée d'élève, notamment de troisième année qui découvraient après deux ans d'attente les délices de Pré-au-Lard. Je resserrais ma cape autour de moi quand une rafale de vent souffla, emportant les dernières traces de nuage dans le ciel devenu clair pour l'occasion. Je plissai des yeux. Après deux mois de mauvais temps, j'avais presque oublié à quoi ressemblait le soleil et sa lumière me semblait agressive. Nous remontâmes lentement la Grand-Rue de Pré-au-Lard, et j'observais avec amusement une bande de troisième année qui contenait Felicity Bletchley se masser chez Honeydukes. Je me surpris à fermer les yeux, appréciant la caresse du soleil et la main de Miles dans la mienne. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, j'avais la sensation de sortir de la grisaille et de redécouvrir que le monde était en couleur. C'était plus facile d'apprécier les couleurs de la vie quand le soleil brillait. Je finis par buter contre un pavé saillant et j'aurais pu m'étaler de tout mon long si je n'avais pas bousculé quelqu'un, amortissant ma chute.

-Bennett ! Regarde où tu marches !

-Désolée, Smith, bredouillai-je en me redressant.

Zacharias Smith me fusilla du regard, visiblement mécontent – un mécontentement partagé. Il s'épousseta la cape, tout en me lorgnant l'air mauvais.

-Ce serait idiot de te blesser à trois semaines du match, marmonna-t-il. Comme il y a deux ans …

-Warrington m'avait poussé dans les escaliers, rappelai-je âprement. Fais une sacrée chute avant un match et monte sur un balai, on en reparlera après.

-Mouais. Bref. Dis, tant que tu es là, tu ne saurais pas où les la Tête de Sanglier ?

-La Tête de Sanglier ?

Je le considérai, stupéfaite. Il s'agissait d'un bar assez mal famé au bout d'une impasse miteuse que j'avais visité l'an dernier avec Cho pour faire une course pour Hagrid. Qu'est-ce que Smith pourrait bien y faire ? Il se dandina d'un pied à l'autre, visiblement embarrassé.

-Ouais, j'ai promis à des … amis de les retrouver là-bas.

-Tes amis et toi voulez choper le tétanos ?

-Le quoi ?

Avec un grognement de frustration, je me rappelais que les sorciers contractaient des maladies différentes que celles des moldus. Le tétanos ne devait rien lui être, ce qui expliquait le regard vide dont lui et Miles me gratifiait.

-Laisse tomber. C'est juste que la Tête de Sanglier ce n'est pas très propre, je te conseille d'y amener tes propres verres.

-Mais où c'est ?

-Je sais, moi, lança une voix sur ma droite.

Je tournai la tête pour découvrir une fille de Gryffondor, peut-être un peu plus jeune que Susan. Elle quitta le groupe de garçon de Serdaigle dans lequel elle était imbriquée pour se rapprocher de nous. Elle eut un grand sourire et pointa au nord.

-C'est plus loin, dans une impasse. Je dois y passer, je t'emmène si tu veux. (elle leva une main pour la tendre à Smith). Je m'appelle Ginny.

Elle me semblait vaguement familière, mais ce fut lorsqu'elle dit son prénom que je compris pourquoi. Les couleurs de Gryffondor sur son écharpe et la chevelure flamboyante la marquait comme étant une Weasley. Même sans ça, j'aurais pu le deviner. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'éclat de son regard et la malice de son sourire qui la reliait indéniablement à Fred et George.

-La petite sœur des jumeaux, explicitai-je avec un sourire entendu.

-Et toi, tu es la Capitaine des Poufsouffle qui les a attaqués avec une poêle dans la cuisine, rétorqua-t-elle, l'œil amusé.

-Une poêle ? répéta Miles, interdit.

Je grognai sourdement, incapable de croire que les jumeaux aient raconté une telle aventure à leur petite sœur – et qu'elle soit en train de la relayer devant Miles et Smith.

-Préviens tes frères que je vais devoir avoir une petite conversation avec eux s'ils continuent de raconter tous mes exploits. Bref. (Je poussai sans ménagement Smith entre les omoplates et il avança d'un pas maladroit vers elle). Je te le confie ?

Ginny Weasley hocha vivement la tête et Smith me gratifia d'un dernier regard flamboyant avec de la suivre dans une rue qui obliquait vers l'extérieur du virage. Je lançai un regard déboussolé à Miles.

-Un rassemblement à la Tête de Sanglier ? Le monde marche sur la tête ? La seule raison d'aller là-bas c'est qu'ils seraient capables de servir des Whisky Pur-Feu aux mineurs. Je vais dénoncer Ginny à ses frères.

-Calme-toi, la balance, plaisanta Miles en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Et quoiqu'elle fasse d'illégal, je doute que Fred et George désapprouvent.

J'inclinai la tête, lui accordant ce point. De ce que je savais, les jumeaux vendaient depuis le début d'année ce qu'ils appelaient des « boites à flemmes » et permettait par un astucieux procédé faisant croire à une maladie subite de rater les cours. Hermione Granger s'en était plainte à Emily, sa préfète-en-cheffe, qui ne décolérait pas. Malheureusement, Emily n'avait rien trouvé dans le règlement qui puisse empêcher ce douteux commerce. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur mes lèvres et je pris la main de Miles pour le tirer vers la rie.

-Allez, on a un dernier magasin à faire ! Après on va se balader !

-Tu ne veux pas aller boire un café, plutôt ? Aux Trois Balais ou … ?

-Propose-moi Madame Pieddodu, et je te quitte, le prévins-je en pointant sur lui un index menaçant.

Miles leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et me proposa comme dernière chance d'aller chez Madame Gaichiffon, arguant que Cora oublié la moitié de ses affaires d'hiver chez elle et qu'une écharpe et des moufles pourraient être un bon cadeau. Cela prit plus de temps que je l'aurais cru. Miles tenait à en acheter d'une couleur émeraude qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Serpentard. Or, Cora était à Serdaigle et pourrait mal prendre de se retrouver avec une écharpe aux couleurs de la Maison de son frère. Ce fut long et fastidieux, mais Miles finit par se ranger à mon avis à contrecœur.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas comment elle a fait pour se retrouver à Serdaigle, marmonna-t-il en payant le gallion et les quatre mornilles pour son cadeau. Quasiment toute ma famille a été à Serpentard …

-Ce n'est pas forcément génétique, songeai-je en pensant à Simon, qui avait failli aller à Gryffondor alors que tous les Bones étaient passés par Poufsouffle. Si elle a le tempérament pour aller à Serdaigle, il ne faut pas aller contre la décision du Choixpeau. En plus elle s'entend bien avec Isabel. Tu pourras venir chez moi avec elle, elle ira chez les MacDougal.

-Parce qu'un jour j'irais chez toi ? plaisanta Miles.

J'eus un sourire crispé et passai une main gênée dans mes boucles que le vent ébouriffait et que l'humidité rendait poisseuses. Ce n'était pas déjà pas facile pour moi de présenter mon premier petit-ami, mais alors lorsque le petit-ami en question était un sorcier de pure souche … Miles serait aussi perdu chez moi que mes parents le seraient en le découvrant.

-Mon père accepte un peu mieux la magie, dis-je néanmoins. Alors s'il arrive à convaincre ma mère, et que ton éducation de moldu est acceptable d'ici là, ça pourra s'envisager.

-Attends, mon éducation de moldu ?

-Oui, Miles. Je vis dans un monde où les photos de bougent pas, où les hiboux ne sont que des oiseaux nocturnes et des licornes des légendes. Tout fonctionne par électricité et on communique par téléphone et tous les soirs on regarde la télévision.

L'air troublé de Miles me fit comprendre qu'il n'avait sans doute rien assimilé de mes dernières paroles, mais je ne pouvais pas l'en en blâmer. Si les sorciers n'avaient jamais interagi avec les moldus ou pris l'option, ils ne connaissaient rien à leur culture. Ce n'était pas de leur faute, en soi, c'était leur éducation. Mais je ne pouvais pas permettre que Miles s'en contente s'il voulait appréhender mon monde – et surtout, je ne pouvais pas risquer qu'il révèle à mes parents que les licornes et les dragons existaient pour de vrai, ou ne hurle lorsque mon père allumera la télé.

-On ira faire des tests chez mon frère, soupirai-je avec défaitisme. Pour te montrer de quoi se compose une maison de moldu. Pendant les vacances de Noël, ça te dit ?

-C'est une vraie invitation ? Parce que ça devait déjà se faire cet été, et au final on s'est juste vu à Oxford.

Un sourire confus s'étala sur mes lèvres. Je pris le temps de descendre la volée de marche pour sortir de chez Madame Gaichiffon avant de me retourner et de prendre ses mains avec douceur.

-Il faut que j'organise avec Alex … mais oui, c'est une vraie invitation. Si ça te va.

Pour toute réponse, Miles me caressa tendrement la joue et se pencha vers moi pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je nouai mes mains derrière sa nuque, les yeux clos par le plaisir et une chaleur agréable se déploya de mes lèvres jusque ma poitrine, où mon cœur s'emballa. Lorsqu'il se détacha enfin, je souriais de façon si niaise que je me sentis obligée de tordre mes lèvres pour ne pas perdre la face.

-Ça veut dire oui ?

-Tu me demanderas à nouveau lorsque tu auras vraiment organisé avec ton frère.

Mécontente de l'insinuation, je le frappai sèchement sur le torse et il éclata de rire en me ramenant contre lui pour palier à tout autre attaque. Je me trouvais écrasée contre lui et il referma ses bras sur moi dans une étreinte qui se fit plus douce avant de plaquer un baiser sur mon crâne.

-Je tiens à préciser que tu devais m'inviter chez toi aussi et que ça ne s'est pas fait non plus, rappelai-je avec humeur.

-Oh, Vic' …

Le souffle chaud de Miles se répandit dans mes cheveux et effleura ma joue, m'arrachant un frisson. Pourtant, la chaleur se résorba autour de moi lorsqu'il mit fin à notre étreinte pour passer une main dans ses cheveux. Tout sourire avait déserté son visage.

-Je sais que mes sœurs aimeraient beaucoup, mais … Tu tiens vraiment à rencontrer mes parents ?

Je dressai un sourcil, suspicieuse.

-Ils n'ont rien contre les gens comme moi ?

-Bien sûr que non, mon père est de sang-mêlé …

« Sang-Mêlé ». Encore une étiquette. J'étais toujours abasourdie de voir à quel point les sorciers se catégorisaient par égard au pourcentage de sang magique et moldu qu'ils avaient dans les veines.

-Alors où est le problème ? (Je plissai les yeux). C'est eux ou … moi ?

-Mais enfin, Vic', non ! s'agaça Miles, avant de prendre la main avec un soupir. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était compliqué entre mes parents et moi, alors … Je ne préfère pas pour l'instant, d'accord ?

Je pinçai des lèvres. J'aurais pu être vexée, mais la vérité était que j'étais plutôt perplexe. J'avais croisé par deux fois le père de Miles, deux fois où je lui avais trouvé l'air adorable à s'occuper de ses filles. Quelqu'un de bien, pas quelqu'un de qui Miles pourrait avoir honte. Mais si j'en jugeais par le regard déterminé que Miles plantait sur moi, je n'arriverais pas à en tirer quoique ce soit de positif.

-D'accord, cédai-je en haussant les épaules. C'est ta famille, c'est toi qui vois. Déjà première étape mon frère en décembre …

Miles parut soulagé que je n'insiste pas et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, plus détendu, plus assuré. Il prit ma main derechef et nous reprîmes notre chemin sur la grand-rue ensoleillée par les derniers rayons d'automnes.

-Oui, ce sera déjà une première étape. Il est comment ton frère ?

-Euh. Sympa. Un peu charrieur. Mécanicien – il répare les voitures. Brun, yeux gris comme moi. Un mètre-quatre-vingts-sept.

-Pardon ? Si grand ?

Je lui plantai mon coude dans les côtes avec un éclat de rire devant les yeux moqueurs de Miles. Il tenait de la grande taille des Bennett alors que j'avais plus des caractéristiques des Liszka : ma grand-mère, ma mère et moi ne dépassions pas le mètre-soixante. Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi à profiter de ce rare soleil, blotti l'un contre l'autre pour se protéger du vent, à contempler la Cabane Hurlante. Miles tenta de m'attirer au plus près de l'effrayante maison, mais je réussis à me sauver, occasionnant une course au bout de laquelle je grimpais à la branche la plus basse d'un arbre, le défiant d'un haussement de sourcil de me rejoindre. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à atteindre la branche d'un bond et à se pencher vers moi pour m'arracher des baisers sur le front, les joues, les lèvres. Grisée par le soleil, la promesse de la rencontre avec mon frère et la sensation des lèvres de Miles contre ma peau, je m'abandonnais totalement à lui, à ses bras, à ses baisers, grimpant sur ses genoux pour nous rapprocher physiquement. Ses lèvres parcoururent ma peau avec tendresse et une pointe d'avidité qui m'arracha de violents frissons, mais pour l'instant rien d'autre importait. Aujourd'hui, le soleil brillait sur ma vie et j'avais bien l'intention d'en profiter pour chasser toutes les pensées négatives de mon esprit.

ooo

-Je rêve ! C'est quoi, _ça_?!

-Calme-toi, Vic' …

-Que je me _calme ?!_ C'est le premier pas vers la dictature !

-Je n'aurais su mieux dire, Capitaine.

J'adressai un hochement de tête approbateur à Judy et fusillai Emily du regard, qui me fixait toujours l'air consternée. Nous étions toutes trois alignées devant le tableau d'affichage en liège accroché au mur de la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle. Habituellement, il se contentait de nous indiquer les dates de sorties de Pré-au-Lard, les échéances de réunions du club de Bavboule et les éternelles règles de vie intérieures imposées par Rusard. Certains élèves l'utilisaient même pour proposer des échanges de Cartes de Chocogrenouille ou pour proposer des groupes de travail, et j'y affichai moi-même les dates de séances d'entrainement de Quidditch. J'aurais dû en avoir une le soir même, juste avant les Gryffondor – une largesse dont j'avais consenti uniquement parce qu'Angelina était presque au bord de la crise de nerf lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé la cession de la moitié de mon créneau. Mais mon programme me paraissait sacrément chamboulé par l'immense parchemin qui couvrait tous les autres presque sur toute la surface du tableau.

Le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre, signé Dolores Jane Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice.

-« Par Ordre de la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, toutes les organisations, associations, équipes – _équipes par tous les Saints !_ – groupes et clubs d'élèves sont dissous à ce jour ». J'avais Quidditch ce soir, comment je fais maintenant ?!

-Si j'ai bien lu, je pense que tu dois aller demander l'autorisation à Ombrage de reformer l'équipe, évalua Emily en relisant le décret.

-Je savais bien que cette histoire de Grande Inquisitrice c'était une connerie monstre, éructa Judy, révulsée. Victoria a raison : dissoudre tous les groupes, c'est le premier pas de la dictature.

Emily finit par nous accorder ce point en inclinant la tête, les sourcils froncés par la contrariété. Elle chaussa ses lunettes sur son nez pour relire le décret alors que Judy prenait congé pour prévenir Kenneth de la dissolution de l'équipe. Le grand cri d'indignation qui retentit derrière moi ne fit qu'attiser mon ressentiment. Au moment où je commençais à trouver un équilibre cette année qui atténuait le fantôme de Cédric et me redonnait foi en ma vie, on me cueillait à froid de bon matin, avant même le chocolat matinal pour mettre à bas l'un de mes piliers. De quoi sacrifier le chocolat pour le jeter au visage de crapaud de cette Grande Inquisitrice.

-C'est abusé, convint Emily en repoussant ses lunettes sur son front. Tout ce qu'elle cite – les associations, les équipes de Quidditch … C'est l'un des moteurs de Poudlard. Surtout le Quidditch, enfin ! Prendre une telle décision, c'est vouloir que Poudlard arrête de tourner …

-C'est peut-être son but, songeai-je amèrement.

Et surtout, dans le nouveau Poudlard, chaque groupe d'élève de plus de trois personnes ne serait formé que si elle, toute puissante Grande Inquisitrice, l'avait décidé. Elle reformait Poudlard à son image, et cette simple idée me faisait monter la bile à la gorge.

-Il nous reste un espoir, c'est qu'elle acceptera sans doute que tu reformes l'équipe, tenta de me ragaillardir Emily. Pourquoi elle vous le refuserait ? Vous n'avez aucune personne à problème, et tu es une diplomate hors pair, quand tu t'y mets. Tu veux que je vienne la voir avec toi ? Je suis préfète-en-cheffe, ça pourrait avoir du poids …

-Et comme tu es préfète-en-cheffe, tu ne dois pas prendre parti entre les Maisons, lui rappelai-je en me radoucissant. Non, j'essaierais d'aller la voir seule. C'est moi la Capitaine, non ?

Emily m'adressa un sourire qui était singulièrement teinté de tristesse, mais elle hocha la tête. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour renchérir, mais au même instant, Hannah se fraya un chemin jusqu'au panneau, suivie de Susan qui bouscula accidentellement la préfète.

-Oh, désolée Emily …

-C'est quoi, ça ? demanda Hannah, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle pointa le décret d'un doigt fébrile. Susan le lut à son tour, les yeux plissés par la concentration, avant d'ouvrir des yeux ronds comme des gallions. Elle échangea un regard horrifié avec Hannah.

-C'est impossible, souffla Susan, saisie. Comment peut-elle … ?

-Je ferais mieux d'aller prévenir Ernie, bredouilla Hannah.

-Pourquoi ? Il est président du club de l'éloquence et de la grandiloquence ? railla méchamment Emily.

Si Hannah rougit, Susan se ressaisit pour fusiller Emily du regard.

-Non, mais il est préfet, rétorqua-t-elle avec une pointe de sécheresse. Il faut qu'il prévienne tout le monde que les groupes sont dissous, tous les élèves ne regardent pas le panneau.

-Oui, enchérit Hannah, les joues toujours écarlates. Il faut … (Elle pointa maladroitement la Salle Commune). J'y vais …

Elle repoussa l'une de ses nattes blondes sur son épaule et se dépêcha de rejoindre Ernie à l'autre bout de la pièce. Emily pinça ses lèvres et tripota ses lunettes en un geste nerveux.

-J'avoue que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça. Simon l'a vu ?

-Je ne sais pas, il est déjà descendu, répondit Susan.

Il me semblait qu'elle avait blêmi de quelques teintes et je lui jetais un regard interrogatif. Mais elle me gratifia d'un petit sourire et proposa de rejoindre Simon en bas. Il fallut du temps avant que ne puisse détacher mon regard de la sombre notice, et la rage bouillonnait toujours en moi lorsque je m'installai devant Simon dans la Grande Salle. Il sirotait son café tout en relisant son devoir de Métamorphose et leva à peine les yeux sur nous alors que nous nous installions.

-Tu as vu ? s'enquit immédiatement Emily sans même prendre le temps de se servir un petit-déjeuner.

-Vu quoi ?

-Tu vois, tout le monde ne le lit pas, intervint Susan en dressant un sourcil entendu.

Mais je la remarquai qui lorgnait la table de Gryffondor à côté de nous. Alors qu'Emily entreprenait de mettre Simon au courant du décret à voix basse, comme si c'était un secret d'état, je me retournai pour voir ce que jugeait Susan de ce regard si nerveux. Les jumeaux Weasley et leur petite sœur, Ginny, s'étaient levés à l'approche de Harry Potter. Mon cœur se serra et l'irritation qui s'était épris de moi dès que j'avais posé les yeux sur le décret me révulsa un peu plus, et je détournai le regard, dégoûtée.

-Et ça concerne les équipes de Quidditch aussi ? s'étonna Simon, incrédule.

-Toute association d'élève de plus de trois personnes.

-Et il va falloir demander la permission pour réviser à plus de trois ? ironisa Simon.

Il reposa brusquement sa tasse de café et quelques gouttes giclèrent sur les manches de sa chemise, les tâchant d'une vague couleur brune. Ses yeux étincelèrent de mécontentement et il jeta un regard mauvais à la table des professeurs, où Ombrage prenait son petit-déjeuner avec une sorte de satisfaction d'elle-même. Je pris un bol vide devant moi et fis mine de vomir dedans, ce qui eut au moins pour mérite d'arracher un éclat de rire à Emily et Simon.

-Tu ne préférerais pas du chocolat à la place ? plaisanta Emily en me tendant la cruche de lait chaud.

-Je ne toucherais pas le moindre chocolat tant que l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle ne sera pas reformée, grommelai-je en repoussant le bol.

-Ouh, lâcha Simon avec un semblant de sourire. L'heure est grave.

-Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. (Je me pris la tête entre les mains et laissai échapper un gémissement). Le Quidditch, bon sang, c'était à peu près la seule chose qui marchait bien cette année.

-Il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle refuse, plaida une nouvelle fois Emily. Quelles raisons elle aurait de le faire ?

-Quelles raisons elle avait de faire un décret pareil ? répliqua sombrement Simon.

Emily ne trouva rien à répondre et se plongea dans son bol de thé. Susan n'avait pas pipé mot de l'échange, se contentant de promener ses yeux verts dans la Grande Salle, et partit rapidement retrouver Hannah à l'autre bout de la table. Nous finîmes également par nous murer dans un silence affligé. Même Simon paraissait trop harassé pour protester trop vertement contre le nouveau décret – ou sans doute craignait-il de trop s'enflammer si jamais il commençait à parler.

-Tu comptes parler quand à Ombrage ? finit-il par me demander alors que nous nous dirigions vers la classe de métamorphose. Pour recomposer l'équipe.

-Aujourd'hui ce serait bien, si je peux. J'avais un entrainement prévu ce soir …

-Tu as besoin … ?

Je le frappai sèchement sur l'épaule avec un sourire amusé, le coupant court dans son élan.

-Emily m'a déjà proposé et c'est non. Je suis une grande fille, et je suis capable d'affronter le grand méchant loup seule.

Simon me gratifia d'un regard éloquent et je donnai une nouvelle tape sèche sur son bras avant d'entrer dans la salle du professeur McGonagall. Encore une fois, Ombrage ne s'y trouvait pas pour l'inspection, ce qui déçut outrageusement une partie de la classe. La stricte directrice de Gryffondor paraissait encore plus raide qu'ordinaire et elle rabroua sèchement Ulysse Selwyn après l'échec d'un simple sortilège de transfert. Comme pour nous faire partager sa mauvaise humeur, elle nous donna une somme astronomique de devoir qu'Emily commençait d'ores et déjà au repas de midi, sous nos regards effarés. Simon et elle m'abandonnèrent pour poursuivre leur cours d'Arithmancie alors que je me dirigeais vers la classe du professeur Burbage pour l'étude des moldus, suivant à quelques mètres d'intervalles Roger Davies, qui finit par s'arrêter au milieu du couloir pour m'attendre. Il m'adressa un sourire dépité.

-Pas trop dégoûtée ?

-Oh ne m'en parle pas, lâchai-je amèrement. Tu as déjà demandé ta reconstitution ?

-Je l'ai croisé cinq minutes à la récréation ce matin, m'apprit Roger en reprenant sa marche. Elle a dit qu'elle se donnait la journée pour réfléchir et que je devais aller la voir à dix-sept heures ce soir pour avoir sa réponse. Bon sang c'est d'une absurdité, on ne fait que jouer au Quidditch … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de dangereux dans le Quidditch ?

-On fait partie des personnes des plus visibles de l'école, réfléchis-je à voix haute. Peut-être qu'elle veut vérifier qu'on … mérite notre visibilité.

-Potter, lâcha Roger avec un ricanement. De tous les joueurs de cette école, ce serait le seul qui pourrait poser problème. Elle n'emmerderait pas tout une école juste pour le punir lui, quand même ?

Ça semblait être une solution bien trop radicale, effectivement, et ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi le Quidditch n'était pas le seul concerné. Notre sport nous valait une certaine visibilité, certes, mais on ne pouvait en dire autant du club des bavboules. Mais tout groupe subversif pouvait être une espèce de danger pour cette femme dont l'objectif semblait d'être d'arracher Poudlard à Dumbledore …

J'étais passablement démoralisée lorsque je franchis la porte de la classe avec Roger, mais mon moral tomba au plus bas lorsque je vis qu'Ombrage avait pris place dans un coin de la salle, perchée sur un tabouret assez haut pour que ses pieds ne touchent pas le sol et vivement concentrée sur les notes qu'elle prenait dans son petit carnet. Roger et moi lui réservâmes un identique regard hargneux en nous installant à côté de Renata, mais Burbage, assise à son bureau, nous mis au pas d'un geste sec de la tête. _Pas de vagues maintenant, pas pendant mon cours_ , semblaient crier ses yeux. Pour l'occasion, elle s'était vêtue d'une robe de sorcier émeraude dans laquelle ne semblait pas particulièrement à l'aise : Charity Burbage était l'unique professeure que j'avais vu dispensé son cours en vêtement moldus. Mais sans doute la langue tirée des Rollings Stones aurait été un affront trop criant à la Grande Inquisitrice. Lorsque la cloche sonna le début du cours, elle donna un coup sec de la baguette en direction de la porte qui se referma avec un claquement sourd, et elle se leva aussi gracieusement que lui permettait sa robe de sorcière :

-Bonjour à tous, j'espère que votre week-end a été des plus agréable. Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous accueillons pour ce cours le professeur Ombrage, qui assistera à la classe. Elle vous posera sans doute quelques questions, je vous demande d'être coopératifs. Oh et Victoria ? Vous avez les notes de nos derniers cours ?

-Euh … bien, j'ai … (Je fouillai frénétiquement mes parchemins, les joues cramoisies. J'étais d'ordinaire très à l'aise dans cette classe dont je maitrisais parfaitement le contenu, mais la présence de cette maudite femme me faisait perdre mes moyens). J'ai notre dernier chapitre sur l'industrialisation de l'Angleterre et l'entrée dans l'âge moderne avec l'époque Victorienne.

Burbage m'adressa un immense sourire de satisfaction et désigna Ombrage de la main.

-Veuillez les donner à notre Grande Inquisitrice, qu'elle comprenne où nous en étions dans notre réflexion sur l'Histoire britannique.

-Comme c'est prévenant de votre part, minauda Ombrage avec un sourire qui m'hérissa l'échine.

Roger leva les yeux au ciel et Renata contempla la professeure d'un regard fixe qui n'avait rien de flatteur. Les mains moites, je rassemblais mes parchemins qui constituaient mon dernier cours et me levai pour les présenter à Ombrage. Sans même me considérer, elle me les prit des doigts avec un hochement vague de la tête avant de s'en retourner à ses notes. Je revins vers mes camarades en gonflant les joues, et une sixième année de Gryffondor avec laquelle nous partagions notre cours eut un sourire amusé.

-Bien, comme vous pouvez le constater, nous avions passé les premières semaines à retracer la lointaine Histoire britannique pour poser les jalons de ce qui va le plus nous intéresser, à savoir l'histoire récente. C'est ce qui a posé les bases du monde moldu actuel et tout ce que nous avons pu voir l'année dernière sur les instituions britanniques et Européennes, vous vous souvenez les septièmes années ? Bien, reprit-t-elle avec un sourire avant de pointer sa baguette sur le tableau où des mots s'inscrivirent. Nous en étions arrivés avec la mort de la reine Victoria, sans doute l'un des souverains les plus marquants d'Angleterre qui fut surnommée la « grand-mère de l'Europe » en raison de sa nombreuse descendance qui s'unit avec nombre de famille royale européennes. Vous pouvez me donner des exemples ? Victoria ?

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu aies le prénom d'une reine, marmonna Roger, la joue appuyée contre son poing.

J'écrasai son pied sous mon talon, lui arrachant une grimace, avant de répondre :

-La famille impériale russe. Le tsar Nicolas II et George V d'Angleterre, deux petits-fils de la reine, se ressemblaient comme des jumeaux.

-Il m'arrive même de les confondre sur un portrait, admit Burbage avec un sourire approbateur. Victoria – pas votre camarade, la reine – grâce à ces mariages, a réussi à nouer des influences dans toute l'Europe et a laissé à sa mort un Royaume-Uni qui était alors la première puissance du monde : sa flotte n'avait aucune égale, elle possédait l'empire le plus vaste au monde et l'Angleterre était l'un des pays les plus avancés d'un point de vue technologiques. La plupart de nos produits s'étalaient sur toutes l'Europe et même outre-Atlantique. Victoria laissa donc à son fils Edouard VII un pays prospère et …

Au final, le cours ne fut pas si terrible, constatai-je alors que mes notes s'étalaient sur mon parchemin. Je réussis même à participer plus spontanément, notamment quand il fut question de la guerre des Boers. Ombrage demeura silencieuse dans son coin, si l'on exceptait quelques reniflements méprisants quand Burbage décrivit les prouesses technologiques de l'époque. Vers la fin du cours, elle se mit à vagabonder dans la classe, observant nos notes, les cartes de facture moldue aux murs, ainsi que les posters de film et plus particulièrement l'immense affiche de _La Liste de Schindler_ qui trônait derrière son bureau, nouveauté de cette année. Elle finit par s'approcher de Roger à pas feutrés et lut ses notes par dessus son épaule.

-Comment évalueriez-vous les cours du professeur Burbage ? s'enquit-t-elle à voix basse.

Il émanait d'elle une certaine odeur désagréable que je qualifierais de _poudrée_ qui me fit froncer du nez sans le vouloir. Roger adressa un charmant sourire à Ombrage.

-Ils sont toujours passionnants. C'est fascinant de découvrir les arts et la culture moldue, et le professeur Burbage a toujours su parfaitement nous expliquer sans faire état de notre ignorance. Professeur, au fait …

-Si vous voulez parler de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, il faudra attendre dix-sept heures, Davies. Et vous ? Vous participez beaucoup et je dois admettre que vos notes sont d'une remarquable clarté.

Je mis un instant à comprendre qu'Ombrage s'adressait à moi, et je m'efforçai de ne pas trop avoir l'air révulsée par sa bouche molle qui me souriait d'une façon gênante.

-Les cours m'ont toujours été très agréables, professeur, affirmai-je à mi-voix pour ne pas gêner Burbage qui continuait de parler de l'industrie anglaise. J'apprends énormément.

-Ce qui n'est pas peu dire puisque Victoria est née-moldue, ajouta Roger. Alors si le professeur Burbage peut apprendre de nouvelles choses à des nés-moldus …

Il grimaça à nouveau lorsque je lui écrasai le pied. Ombrage dressa un sourcil et me considéra un moment d'un regard assez neutre, avant de nous sourire et de repartir en prenant des notes. La cloche sonna enfin la fin de ce cours interminable, et Roger s'empressa de déguerpir – si vite que je me demandais s'il n'avait une fille à retrouver (Emily ?). Au contraire, je pris le temps de ranger mes affaires avec une lenteur calculée alors que la salle se vidait et qu'Ombrage finissait de prendre des notes, faisant mine d'être fascinée par l'affiche de _La liste de Schindler_ , qui représentait une main d'homme tenait la quenotte d'une petite fille au manteau rouge.

-Vous l'avez vu, Victoria ?

Je sursautai en entendant Burbage m'appeler. Elle me considérait depuis son bureau, intriguée. Mes entrailles se nouèrent. Je connaissais parfaitement le contenu du film pour en avoir lu les éloges dans le journal.

-Non, avouai-je, embarrassée. J'avoue que le noir et blanc m'a un peu rebuté.

-C'est un choix artistique très bien senti, rétorqua Burbage en s'adossant à son bureau pour contempler l'affiche avec moi. Je vous le conseille vivement, Victoria. Vous savez pertinemment ce qu'il s'est passé durant la seconde guerre mondiale, et je trouve que ce film en est un beau témoignage.

-Je me doute. Mais … (ma voix se brisa, mais je me forçais à poursuivre). Ma grand-mère était juive, professeur. Juive polonaise et … elle vivait à Cracovie.

Ville dans laquelle se déroulait une partie du film, puisque le fameux Oskar Schindler utilisait pour son usine d'émaille des juifs venant du ghetto de Cracovie avant sa liquidation, et le transfert des juifs dans les différents centres concentrationnaires. Pour ce que j'en savais, ma grand-mère avait dû directement être envoyée à Auschwitz après le ghetto.

-Ça rendrait cela trop réel, soufflai-je, enserrant mon ventre de mes bras. Tout ce qu'elle a vécu. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être … prête à le voir.

Un éclat de compréhension brilla dans les yeux de Burbage, et le léger sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres s'effaça.

-Je suis désolée pour votre grand-mère et toutes les horreurs qu'elle a subies.

-Vous n'y pouvez rien. Simplement … (Je me mâchouillais la lèvre inférieure). Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de cette partie-là de son histoire, et … Je ne tiens pas à ce que ce soit un film qui me la raconte.

-Je comprends. Mais si un jour l'envie vous prend …

- _Hum hum_.

Nous fîmes vivement volte-face et Ombrage nous adressa un sourire mielleux, malgré ses yeux qui semblaient demeurer de glace.

-J'aurais encore quelques petites questions, professeur Burbage, minauda-t-elle en se munissant de sa plume. Depuis quand enseignez-vous à Poudlard ?

-Sept ans, je dois être la dernière à être arrivée dans l'équipe éducative – si on vous excepte, bien sûr.

Le sourire d'Ombrage se figea légèrement, mais elle griffonna toute de même la réponse sur son carnet.

-Je suis assez surprise que vous ne mettiez pas en lien l'Histoire moldue avec celle des Sorciers …

-Je le fais lorsque c'est nécessaire, et ça ne l'est pas sur la période actuelle. Les Sorciers étaient bien cachés au XXème siècle, et les moldus s'intéressaient peu à la magie : nos mondes interagissaient assez peu. Mais nous n'avons pas manqué d'évoquer les bûchers lors de notre visite au Moyen-âge, pas vrai Victoria ? Il est vrai que j'aurais pu rappeler qu'Evangeline Orpington était très amie avec la reine Victoria mais est-ce vraiment important ? Bien sûr, cela changera avec notre étude de l'Angleterre en guerre, où il y a beaucoup de chose à dire, notamment sur le second conflit mondial. Par ailleurs … (elle pivota vers moi avec un léger sourire). J'ai entendu dire que vous avez fait un remarquable devoir d'Histoire de la Magie sur la Pologne et Grindelwald, en mettant l'accent sur le lien avec le second conflit mondial. Pourrais-je le lire ?

-Bien sûr, professeur, dis-je en m'empourprant. Je vous l'apporterais au prochain cours.

-Un sujet très original. En rapport avec vos origines polonaises je présume ? Fascinant … (Elle se tourna vers Ombrage). Vous avez d'autres questions ?

-Ça ira, répondit Ombrage d'une voix prudente. Vous recevrez les résultats de votre inspection dans un délai de dix jours.

-Je les attends avec impatience. Victoria, je vous dis à jeudi. Et pensez à ce que je vous ai dit. (Elle tapota l'affiche de la _Liste de Schindler_ ). Je le trouve particulièrement édifiant, en nos temps actuels.

Avec un clin d'œil que sa position cachait à Ombrage, elle rassembla ses affaires et quitta sa salle de classe en sifflotant un air que je reconnus avec amusement comme étant _Show must go on_ de Queen. Ombrage s'apprêtait à lui emboiter le pas, le nez dans ses notes, mais j'eus la présence d'esprit de l'interpeler avec qu'elle ne passe la porte.

-Professeur ?

La Grande Inquisitrice s'immobilisa et leva un regard indifférent sur moi. Je traversai la pièce pour me rapprocher, pesant mentalement tout ce que j'allais pouvoir dire afin qu'elle m'accorde le droit de reconstituer mon équipe.

-J'aurais voulu vous parler un instant, si bien sûr vous avez le temps …

-A quel sujet ? lança-t-elle sèchement.

-Le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre. Je suis Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle et …

-Je vois, murmura-t-elle, avant de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme. Et bien et bien, si j'avais su que ce décret m'imposerait tant de travail … vous êtes la septième personne à solliciter un entretien aujourd'hui pour la recomposition d'une quelconque équipe.

Elle me considéra de haut en bas de son regard globuleux, d'un œil critique qui disait très clairement qu'elle ne savait pas quoi penser de moi. En un sens, je la comprenais. J'étais l'une de ses élèves qui se fondait dans la masse et dont on oubliait rapidement le nom. Ce qu'elle confirma en me demandant :

-Comment vous vous appelez, déjà ?

-Victoria Bennett.

-Ah, oui … En septième année. Vous êtes assise à côté de monsieur Bones, si je ne m'abuse ?

Le ton sur lequel était prononcé le nom de mon ami était d'un révérencieux peu flatteur, mais qui m'apporta une sorte de satisfaction. Qui que soit Dolores Ombrage, elle pèserait toujours moins lourds qu'Amelia Bones, et Simon et Susan devaient être les seuls élèves à bénéficier contre son gré d'une sorte d'immunité de statut. J'opinai du chef, et elle soupira de nouveau.

-Bien. Je pense pouvoir vous accorder quelques minutes avant le début de mon prochain cours, Bennett. Je vous écoute. Pourquoi devrais-je autoriser l'équipe de Poufsouffle à se reformer ?

 _Elle veut me voir la supplier,_ compris-je en remarquant qu'une joie presque sadique venait réchauffer son regard et un plaisir malsain teinter son sourire. _Elle veut me mettre à genoux. Elle veut voir toute cette école à genoux_.

Je n'avais pas parfaitement pris la mesure de cette femme. Elle n'était pas que l'instrument de Fudge contre le Ministère. Elle n'était pas qu'un pantin auquel on donnait des ordres. Elle aimait sa position de pouvoir, elle aimait de pouvoir entre ses mains et tout ce qu'elle pouvait en tirer. Comme une humiliation d'une pauvre Capitaine venu quémander la recomposition de son équipe. Mon estomac se révulsa et la bile me monta à la bouche. Lentement, un argumentaire me vint à l'esprit, usant de procédé qui me nouèrent la gorge mais qui pourrait être efficace devant cette femme de fer et de rose.

-Parce qu'on a travaillé dur ces derniers temps pour être au niveau le premier match, et que ce ne serait pas rendre justice à tous les efforts accomplis par mes joueurs durant ces dernières semaines. Ça n'a pas été facile de se remettre sur un balai pour chacun d'entre nous, après ce qui est arrivé l'été dernier … (Je déglutis pour faire passer la boule d'émotion qui avait commencé à se former dans ma gorge). Cédric était notre Capitaine, professeur, alors en septembre il nous fallut surmonter sa perte. Ça a été une longue route et douloureuse pour chacun et maintenant que nous sommes arrivés à une sorte d'équilibre … Nos ailes sont coupées. Notre Maison compte sur nous, le Quidditch est important dans tout Poudlard et nous comptions reprendre notre progression pour mener nos couleurs un peu plus haut … et utiliser le Quidditch pour que Poufsouffle puisse enfin faire le deuil de Cédric.

Ombrage me considéra un long moment sans un mot, son carnet serré sur sa poitrine et un sourcil dressé sur un œil qui demeurait froid. Devant son silence je trouvais la force d'insister :

-C'est pour tous les élèves qui ont besoin de nous voir jouer pour oublier nos moments difficiles et s'évader un peu de la scolarité et pour tous les efforts que mes joueurs ont fournis ces dernières semaines que je vous demande de reformer mon équipe.

-S'évader un peu de la scolarité, répéta Ombrage avec un sourire qui dévoila des dents pointues. J'ai été nommé pour redresser le niveau de Poudlard et vous voulez me voir détourner les élèves de leurs cours ?

-Non professeur, mais je pense sincèrement qu'il y a un temps pour étudier, et un temps pour se vider la tête, et que le premier ne peut être efficace sans le second. C'est comme tout, c'est une question d'équilibre, et le sport fait partie de l'équilibre de Poudlard. Et n'oubliez pas que la nature a horreur du vide, professeur. Si vous ne maintenez pas Poudlard animé par la compétition entre les Quatre Maisons ou le Tournoi de Quidditch … les élèves pourraient se trouver d'autres occupations pour combler leur perte.

Cette fois, le regard d'Ombrage se fit glacial et son sourire se fana quelque peu devant la menace sous-jacente que j'agitais devant son nez. _Du pain et du jeu_ , clamait-on dans la Rome Antique, prodiguant nombre de divertissement dans toute la ville pour tromper les troubles et éviter les révoltes. Si le Quidditch disparaissait de Poudlard, la révolte risquerait bien de gronder dans notre école et une femme aussi avide de pouvoir ne pouvait se permettre cela. Elle finit par décoller son carnet de sa poitrine et se munit de sa plume.

-Je vois que l'argumentaire a été mûrement réfléchi … et je dois peut-être admettre que vous avez été la meilleure des sept personnes que j'ai rencontrées aujourd'hui. (Elle me tendit sa plume et son carnet). Pouvez-vous m'inscrire les noms de vos joueurs ? Je vérifierais leur dossier scolaire ainsi que le vôtre, mais si je ne trouve rien d'anormal … Considérez que Poufsouffle pourra retrouver son équipe.

-Vraiment ? m'assurai-je en prenant le carnet.

Ombrage me gratifia d'un sourire singulièrement dépourvu de chaleur, et j'inscrivis les noms sur le carnet. Je n'avais aucun doute sur la qualité des dossiers de mes joueurs : nous étions des Poufsouffles, nous ne faisions pas de vagues. Peut-être que Judy et Kenneth avaient dû se retrouver dans le bureau de Chourave pour une dispute quelconque … Mais rien de grave. Je lui rendis son carnet, et elle relut les noms avec un léger sourire.

-Rien de bien méchant, constata-t-elle avec un petit ricanement haut-perché. Vous pouvez reformer votre équipe, Bennett. Après tout (elle laissa échapper un nouveau petit rire de petite fille). Ce n'est pas des Poufsouffles qui me poseront des problèmes, pas vrai ?

Riant de son propre trait d'esprit, elle prit congé après un hochement de tête satisfait, et sortit de la salle, ses pas battant les dalles de façon à ce que personne n'ignore sa présence. Je la fixai quitter la salle, indignée, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. _Ce n'est pas Poufsouffle qui me posera des problèmes, pas vrai ?_

 _Oh, méfiez-vous professeur_ , songeai-je avec un certain courroux. _Le blaireau semble peut-être être un animal inoffensif, mais il a des crocs et des griffes et il sait parfaitement s'en servir lorsqu'on attaque son terrier._


	38. II Chapter 9 : Rivalités

Chapitre 9 : Rivalités. 

La recomposition de l'équipe de Poufsouffle fut une sorte de mini-victoire sur la néo-dictature d'Ombrage qui fut fêtée comme il se devait dans la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle lorsque nous revînmes de l'entrainement, trempés par la pluie qui battait le terrain, mais heureux d'être autorisés à jouer de nouveau. Simon avait ressorti sa guitare pour l'occasion et Emily s'était faite une joie de piller les cuisines, s'attirant les moqueries de certain qui arguait que c'était indigne d'une préfète-en-cheffe. Elle n'en eut cure et revint avec bièraubeurre et victuailles, si bien que je me retrouvais propulsée un an en arrière, le soir où Cédric était revenu de sa première tâche et où j'avais fini par chanter _Je voudrais déjà être roi_ sur la table. Et au vu de l'empressement de Simon à me ravitailler en alcool, cette situation semblait être son objectif mais je réussis miraculeusement à garder la tête froide grâce à une adorable Susan qui lui assénait « tu n'as pas honte de faire boire les filles, Simon ? » chaque fois qu'il me proposait une bièraubeurre.

Mais Poufsouffle semblait être les seuls à festoyer et à préparer sereinement le match. Les Serpentard, malgré une rapide obtention d'autorisation d'Ombrage grâce à l'amitié entre la Grande Inquisitrice et le père Malefoy, peinait à trouver un réel rythme d'entrainement. Montague manquait d'intelligence dans son management et avait laissé cette fouine de Malefoy faire entrer deux de ses amis, Crabbe et Goyle au poste de Batteur, deux gorilles sans une once d'intelligence selon Miles, et le nouveau Poursuiveur, Adrian Pucey, avait certes un certain talent mais passait le plus clair des entrainements à comploter avec Warrington. La coopération était difficile et les entrainements assez tendus pour que Miles envisage sérieusement de demander la destitution de Montague comme Capitaine – mais il avait trop peur que Rogue nomme Malefoy à sa place. Montague ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais lui au moins s'y connaissait en Quidditch.

Roger avait eu un mal fou à obtenir la reformation de son équipe : il avait parlementé pendant plus d'une heure avec Ombrage, avec comme principal point de désaccord la présence dans l'équipe de Lionel Chambers, un très bon Poursuiveur mais qu'Ombrage avait déjà collé trois fois depuis le début de l'année pour arrogance et manque de travail. Elle finit par lui accorder la reconstitution à la condition qu'il se porte garant que Chambers – et par là-même, si celui-ci se faisait remarquer, que Roger laisse le brassard. Le Capitaine avec accepté à contrecœur mais de ce que je savais, Chambers s'était retrouvé étonnement calme depuis cet entretien. Mais s'ajoutait à tout cela quelques difficultés : la formation d'un nouveau poursuiveur, Bradley, trop tendre au goût de Roger et la méforme de Cho, qui volait sur son balai tel un fantôme sans but.

Sans surprise, la chose fut plus ardue pour Angelina, qui dut en recourir à l'aide de sa directrice de Maison pour qu'Ombrage daigne accepter que l'équipe de Gryffondor ne se reforme – malgré un Harry Potter qui avait remarquablement tenu sa langue dans les semaines qui suivirent. Mais l'autorisation n'avait en rien arrangé le niveau de Ron Weasley, qui ne cessait de désappointer Angelina au point où elle me demandait de le coacher un petit peu pour qu'il ne se ridiculise pas durant le premier match de la saison.

Le Quidditch prit une place prépondérante dans les semaines qui suivirent le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre : ragaillardies par le spectre de leur dissolution soudaine, chaque équipe s'était mis à se plonger corps et âmes dans les entrainements, si bien qu'il devenait difficile de trouver un créneau. Angelina, Roger et moi arrivions à trouver des arrangements pour tourner, quitte à se partageait l'espace entre une séance tactique dans les vestiaires et pratique sur le terrain, mais les Serpentard étaient moins coopératifs, malgré mes demandes répétées à Miles de faire entendre raison à Montague. Cela devenait pire avec l'approche du premier match de la saison entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, où les deux équipes monopolisaient les créneaux, si bien que Roger et moi nous étions résignés aux séances tactiques et à attendre que le match passe.

-Et bon sang, vivement que ça se termine, grommela Roger alors que nous sortions d'étude des moldus. Il y a eu les premiers heurts entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, tu as vu ? Adrian Pucey a essayé de pousser Katie Bell dans les escaliers du sixième étage.

-Charmant, constatai-je avec mauvaise humeur.

Pour avoir été forcée de déclarer forfait après un incident similaire, l'anecdote répandait un goût amer dans ma bouche.

-Et puis, ce serait bien que Cho se remobilise, un bon petit match ça peut l'aider, ça la reboostera.

-Elle vole toujours aussi mal ? m'enquis-je du bout des lèvres.

J'étais toujours embarrassée quand il s'agissait de Cho Chang, à laquelle je n'avais toujours pas adressé le moindre mot malgré notre perte commune – et c'était d'autant plus gênant que je l'avais surprise en train de pleurer dans les toilettes des filles pas plus tard que la semaine dernière. Roger eut un soupir dépité.

-Oui, je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive … Enfin si, je sais ce qui lui arrive, ajouta-t-il alors que je le lorgnai l'air circonspect. Je sais, je sais, Diggory, tout ça … Mais c'était ton meilleur ami à toi aussi, non ? Et pourtant … Tu n'as pas de problème de vol ? Tu repousses toujours aussi bien les souafles ?

-Mon vol et moins important que celui d'un joueur de champs, évaluai-je avec prudence. Et si j'ai réussi à être aussi efficace au Quidditch c'est parce que … j'ai été bien entourée au moment de remonter sur un balai. Elle a été bien entourée, Cho ?

Le silence gêné de Roger fut éloquent et je lui lançai un regard incisif, prenant soudainement conscience que Cho devait se sentir bien seule avec sa douleur à Serdaigle. Simon, Emily et moi étions ensemble, mais elle … Qui savait bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir ?

-Peut-être que tu devrais lui parler, proposai-je, le ventre noué. C'est toi, son Capitaine. C'est à toi de la remotiver. Essaie de savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête …

-Essayer de savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête d'une fille. Excellente idée, Bennett. Tu ne veux pas, euh … aller lui parler, toi ?

-Je n'étais pas particulièrement en bon terme avec Cho, lui appris-je, les joues rougissantes. Crois-moi, mieux vaut que ça ne soit pas moi. Toi, vas-y. C'est ta joueuse, après tout. En tant que Capitaine adverse, je ne dois pas t'aider à avoir une équipe performante.

-Ahah. Hilarant, Madame-j-ai-le-prénom-d-une-reine.

-Tu es jaloux, Davies, lançai-je avec un éclat de rire.

Nous venions d'arriver devant la Grande Salle, qui à cette heure du déjeuner commençait doucement à se remplir. Emily, qui avait eu une heure de libre le cours précédant, était déjà installée à la table de Poufsouffle et je vis Roger déglutir en remarquant que Cho était aussi assise à la table des Serdaigles, seule et fixant son assiettes vide d'un regard éteint. Je le poussai sans ménagement vers sa table et il me gratifia d'une œillade noire par-dessus son épaule.

-Ça va, j'y vais, céda-t-il de mauvaise grâce. Mais si Emily dit quoique ce soit sur le fait que je parle à Cho …

-BENNETT !

Je sursautai si fort devant ce cri que je me retranchai derrière Roger, le cœur battant. Malgré le rire du Capitaine de Serdaigle, je risquai un œil sur la Grande Salle pour voir Angelina remonter l'espace entre les tables de Serdaigle et Gryffondor, un air furieux peint sur le visage et ses tresses s'agitait fougueusement sur ses épaules. Elle avait l'air véritablement hors d'elle, et je ne savais pas ce que j'avais pu faire pour mériter qu'elle hurle ainsi mon nom avec tant de hargne. Je ne m'en retranchai que plus derrière Roger, les mains crispées sur ses omoplates.

-Surtout ne bouge pas. Sur un malentendu, elle ne me verra pas …

-Ben voyons, s'esclaffa Roger, l'œil pétillant.

Sur ce, il s'écarta souplement et je fus momentanément déséquilibrée, titubant presque. Fort heureusement, Roger m'attrapa par les épaules, mais pour mieux me présenter à Angelina avec un grand sourire.

-Je te la livre de bon cœur !

-Espèce de traitre ! glapis-je en le fusillant du regard.

-Que veux-tu, si Angelina peut t'assassiner avant le match, ce serait parfait pour moi …

Sans répondre, je lui flanquai un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Mais Roger était bien plus musclé et résistant que pouvait l'être Simon et se contenta d'un vague sourire amusé, avant de me quitter avec un salut militaire. Angelina parvint à ma hauteur au moment où il s'enfuyait lâchement pour s'asseoir en face de Cho. Je ne pus observer la réaction de la jeune fille que la Gryffondor m'agrippait fermement par les épaules et plantait son regard furibond dans le mien.

-Par Merlin qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? lançai-je, entre irritation et peur.

Angelina plissa ses beaux yeux sombres et les ongles de sa main s'enfoncèrent si fort dans mon épaule que ça en fut douloureux.

-Je vais te dire, moi ce que tu as fait ! C'est déjà assez compliqué de gérer un match, je n'ai pas besoin que ton copain envoie l'un de mes meilleurs éléments à l'infirmerie ! _Gère-le !_

-Pardon ?

-Il a jeté un sortilège à Alicia et elle est à l'infirmerie, maintenant ! Une dizaine de personne l'ont vu dans la bibliothèque mais Rogue refuse de m'écouter …

-Miles a attaqué Alicia ?

Je cherchai une réponse derrière Angelina, où une partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor était regroupée avec Katie Bell, Fred et George. Harry déjeunait également non loin avec Hermione et Ron et je le remarquai qu'il lorgnait discrètement en notre direction. Mais quand son regard d'émeraude croisa le mien, il détourna les yeux et les baisser sur ses pommes-de-terre.

-En gros, ouais, confirma l'un des jumeaux d'un air sombre. Un sortilège de Cheveux Dru. Quand Bones l'a amené à l'infirmerie, ses sourcils étaient si longs qu'ils lui arrivaient dans la bouche.

Ce n'était pas bien méchant, constatai-je avec un certain soulagement. Pendant un instant, j'avais craint que Miles ait blessé Alicia pour l'empêcher de jouer le match. Un sortilège de Cheveux Dru était certes contrariant et totalement déloyal, mais pas dangereux.

-Bones ?

-Simon Bones, répéta l'autre jumeau avec lenteur. Tu dois connaître, toi qui passes ton temps à lui hurler dessus ?

-Je suis perdue, là …

Je ramenai mon regard déboussolé sur Angelina, qui devant ma mine égarée parut se radoucir. Elle poussa un profond soupir et désigna la table des Gryffondor du menton. Je m'assis entre elle et un jumeau, et cette fois je vis distinctement Harry et Ron se pencher vers nous. Mes joues s'embrasèrent d'embarras.

-Bon, on peut m'expliquer calmement ce qui se passe ?

-En deux mots, Alicia et moi on révisait à la bibliothèque quand ses cheveux et ses sourcils se sont mis à pousser de façon exagérée, entonna Angelina d'une voix où tremblait encore la colère. Je suis allée voir qui avait jeté le sortilège et Simon qui travaillait à côté a essayé d'arranger ça, mais il a dû la conduire à l'infirmerie. Je suis restée interrogé les autres élèves, et beaucoup ont identifié à minima un garçon de Serpentard, soit carrément Miles.

-C'est une blague …, marmonnai-je.

Je posai une main sur ma tempe, singulièrement contrariée par la nouvelle. Ce n'était certes pas méchant, mais c'était réellement irritant. Je savais qu'il arrivait à Miles de participer à la campagne d'intimidation d'avant-match, mais généralement il se contentait de piques bien senties, que j'avais moi-même pu subir durant ma première saison. Peut-être que c'était ma capacité à lui répondre qui l'avait attiré. Je secouai la tête pour recouvrer mes esprits.

-Je sais qu'on est habitué aux tentations de ce genre, poursuivit Angelina, plus apaisée maintenant que les mots étaient sortis, mais c'est déjà assez compliqué de gérer un match, et les Serpentards sont exaltés de se sentir sous la protection d'Ombrage, alors ils sont pires que d'habitude. Les insultes permanentes, Pucey qui tente de pousser Katie, et maintenant Bletchley qui lance un sort à Alicia … Cette année, je trouve que ça fait beaucoup.

Sans compter que l'équipe n'était pas la plus sereine que j'avais connu, admis-je à part moi. Angelina était sans cesse au bord de la crise de nerf, entre Harry qui avait passé le début d'année en retenue et ses inquiétudes quant au niveau de Ron Weasley. Alors les quolibets habituels des Serpentards devaient résonner cette fois plus profondément dans les esprits des joueurs de Gryffondor. Le jumeau en face de moi me toisa longuement.

-En temps normal, je ne te cache pas qu'on se serait chargé de Bletchley nous-même …

-Mais comme on a un match à tenir, et que c'est ton amoureux, on a considéré qu'il valait mieux laisser te faire, toi et ta diplomatie, poursuivit son frère en me donnant une tape dans le dos qui me propulsa contre la table.

-La diplomatie en question peut se traduire par un coup de poing dans le nez, enchérit Katie Bell. On te couvrira.

Je me mis à mâchouiller nerveusement la lèvre, la tête appuyée contre mon poing, considérant chacun des joueurs de Gryffondor avec indécision. Je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans les confrontations entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, et encore moins prendre une sorte de parti entre les deux équipes. Mais si Angelina avait raison et que Miles avait jeté un sort à Alicia … J'eus l'impression que mes entrailles se remplissait de plomb. Seigneur, Katie avait raison. Simon avait reçu des coups pour moins que ça.

Et ça me gênait que par notre relation, je sois associée à de tels méfaits.

-Je lui en parlerais, promis-je finalement en me levant. Si jamais il fait d'autres conneries de ce genre, prévenez-moi.

-Compte sur nous Bennett, assura le jumeau à mes côtés avant de taper sa main contre la mienne en guise d'au-revoir.

J'adressai un sourire que j'espérai encourageant à Angelina, mais elle était plongée dans une conversation avec Katie. Faute de mieux, j'agrippai les épaules de Ron Weasley en un geste qui le fit sursauter et osai pointer un index accusateur sur Harry Potter :

-Et vous deux, arrêtez de donner des cheveux blancs à Angie parce qu'après c'est sur moi qu'elle beugle à travers la Grande Salle. Toi (je tapotai la tête rousse de Ron). Tu te constitues une bulle dans laquelle seul le souafle existe, et n'aies pas peur de la balle quand elle arrivera sur toi.

-Ecoute la, c'est la Gardienne adoubée par Viktor Krum qui te parle, renchérit son frère avec un sourire sarcastique.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry.

Ses yeux verts me dévisagèrent, et je fusillai le jumeau en question du regard, agacée que cette information filtre de manière impromptue.

-Ce n'est pas l'important ici, vous vous en inquiéterez en Février quand on jouera contre vous, répliquai-je avant de m'adresser à Harry. Et Seigneur-Dieu, Potter, arrête de te retrouver en retenue. Crois-moi, je sais à quel point c'est dur de se la boucler, mais pour le bien commun il faut savoir faire des sacrifices.

-Non, tu ne sais pas, rétorqua Harry avec un certain agacement.

Il écarta une mèche qui lui barrait le front, et pour la première fois je pus admirer cette célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui se détachait de sa peau pâle. Au prix d'un grand effort, je parvins à en détacher mon regard pour le planter dans celui de Harry. J'aurais voulu répliquer quelque chose de cinglant, mais ce fut Angelina qui mit une main sur son bras pour dire avec une certaine douceur :

-Si, elle sait. Je t'expliquerais. (Elle m'adressa un sourire). Des paroles pleines de sagesse, Bennett. Pour te faire pardonner que ton copain ait envoyé Alicia à l'infirmerie ?

-Peut-être, avouai-je en haussant les épaules. Je vais aller le trouver d'ailleurs, tu as une idée d'où il est ?

Mais tous répondirent par la négative, et je pris congé des Gryffondors, les oreilles bourdonnantes de rage. Je parcourus rapidement la pièce du regard pour remarquer que Roger parlait avec Cho et que Miles ne se trouvait pas à sa table, et j'étais tant prise par mon inspection que je heurtais Simon qui venait en sens inverse depuis le Hall.

-Vicky bon sang ! Regarde où tu marches !

-Tu es devenu tellement grand que tu ne me vois plus, je suis trop basse pour toi ? plaisantai-je avant de m'enquérir avec plus de sérieux : comment va Alicia ?

Simon frotta le bras que j'avais percuté, me jetant un regard soupçonneux derrière quelques mèches blondes qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. Il les repoussa d'un souffle et finit par lâcher du bout des lèvres :

-Pomfresh a eu du mal à trouver un contre-sort, Flitwick a dû intervenir. Mais ça va mieux, je pense : en tout cas ses sourcils ont arrêté de pousser.

Il continua de me lancer des petits regards, presque embarrassé.

-Est-ce que … Est-ce qu'on t'a dit … ?

-Que Miles avait lancé le sort ? Angelina s'en est faite une joie, oui. Et je m'apprête à tirer d'autres oreilles que les tiennes : jour béni, Simon.

Un léger sourire passa furtivement sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne jette un regard à la table derrière nous.

-Ça peut attendre que tu manges non ? Toute maigre que tu es.

Pour étayer ses propos, il pinça mes côtes et je glapis en faisant un bond sur le côté. Je finis à accepter en comprenant que Simon ne me laisserait pas partir à la chasse au Miles sauvage tant que je n'aurais pas mangé quelque chose et m'amadoua en m'apprenant qu'il avait oublié de me donner mon courrier ce matin. Je passai donc le repas entre frustration, lecture de lettre et porridge. Simon en profitait également pour lire son courrier et _La Gazette_ et Emily finissait un interminable devoir qu'Ombrage nous avait donné. Nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot du repas jusqu'à ce que Simon me demande, les sourcils froncés derrière une lettre qu'il lisait :

-Vicky ? Pourquoi Alex m'envoie « Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner ! » en lettre capitale ?

-Hum ?

Simon montra la note qui tenait sur une ligne et s'étalait de l'écriture brouillonne de mon frère. Un feulement de chat furieux monta dans ma gorge. Je venais de prendre connaissance de la lettre qu'Alexandre m'avait envoyée et je savais pertinemment ce à quoi ça faisait référence.

-Il veut que tu viennes quand je vais lui amener Miles, pour qu'il n'ait à tenir la chandelle.

-Vraiment ?!

-Il dit que Susan peut venir, aussi.

-Mais il est sérieux ? Pas question !

-Tu te débrouilles avec lui, Simon, soupirai-je, assez contrariée à la fois par sa réaction et par les exigences de mon frère.

-En parlant de Susan, vous saviez où elle était hier ? s'enquit Emily d'un ton distrait. Mon frère l'a cherché toute la soirée …

Nous nous accordâmes pour lui adresser un regard circonspect. Le frère d'Emily, Sullivan, faisait une fixette sur Susan depuis l'année dernière, malgré les efforts de celle-ci pour le fuir.

-Tu sais bien que Susie préfère se cacher que d'avoir affaire à ton frère, lui rappela Simon. D'ailleurs il ferait bien de faire attention, elle ne va plus supporter ça longtemps et elle est devenue forte en Sortilège de Chauve-Furie.

-Je transmettrais. On y va ? On a métamorphose.

Je consultai la montre offerte par les Bones pour mes dix-sept ans et grondai sourdement. Emily avait raison, je n'aurais pas le temps de mettre la main au collet de Miles. Ce fut donc résignée et fulminante que je la suivis jusque notre table. Mon humeur déteignait sur mes sortilèges, que je ratais systématiquement, m'attirant le regard sévère de McGonagall et récoltant pour le cours suivant d'une tonne de devoir supplémentaire, dont Emily jura qu'elle allait m'aider à les réaliser parce qu'elle, toutes ses métamorphoses étaient parfaites. Ce fut en cours de Botanique que je croisais enfin Miles, installé devant un bac avec une fille de sa classe et deux Serdaigles. Je fusillai sa nuque d'un regard ardent tout le long du cours, mais je remarquai que je n'étais pas la seule : les jumeaux Weasley complotaient en lui jetant des fréquents coup d'œil, et je dus les rappeler à l'ordre en leur lançant une truelle à la figure, que l'un d'entre eux transforma d'un coup de baguette en avion en papier. La cloche finit par sonner la fin des cours. Simon parlait avec Chourave de l'organisation des rondes de préfets et de la décoration du château pour noël qu'ils étaient censés superviser, et presque aussitôt après le premier tintement de cloche, les jumeau Weasley vinrent me flanquer pour mettre chacun une main sur mon épaule.

-Allez Bennett, attaque !

-Si le coup de poing est assez joli, un te donnera un assortiment gratuit de pastille de gerbe et de nougats néansang.

-Nougat néan … Oh je vous jure, rageai-je en secouant la tête. Dégagez de là, laissez-moi respirer !

-Et il est hors de question que je vois la moindre boite à flemme dans les barrages, prévint Emily en pointant sur eux un index menaçant.

-Whao Fawley, t'es presque aussi effrayante qu'Hermione, plaisanta l'un des jumeaux avant de tapoter mon épaule. Tu viendras nous raconter dans les cuisines ce soir, Bennett.

-Et n'oublie pas : vise bien.

Je réussis à atteindre le postérieur de l'un d'entre eux de mon pied avant qu'ils ne sortent avec un sourire goguenard. Angelina leur emboita le pas : Alicia ne l'avait toujours pas rejointe. Mon cœur se serra. Je n'avais déjà pas assez à gérer de mon futur match, il fallait en plus que j'assure la paix entre Gryffondor et Serpentard ? C'était beaucoup de poids mis sur mes maigres épaules. Miles passa devant moi et m'adressa un sourire avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Un sourire tendre, qui d'habitude me faisait faire des cabrioles à mon estomac, mais cette fois il prenait dans mon esprit une teinte différente. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-Je te rejoindrais à la bibliothèque, lançai-je à Emily, qui m'attendait. J'ai …

Mais Emily me rassura d'un sourire, et entreprit d'arracher Simon à sa conversation avec Chourave pour sortir de la serre. Je les suivis dehors, et repérai Miles qui marchait seul, les mains dans les poches.

-Bletchley !

Miles fit volte-face et s'immobilisa sur la pente qui menait au château. Je resserrais ma cape sur moi et recrachai les cheveux que les bourrasques plaquaient sur mon visage et faisaient entrer dans ma bouche. Le temps était exécrable ses derniers temps et le vent poussait vers nous des nuages qui semblaient noirs de pluie. Un fantastique temps écossais. Je rejoignis Miles au pas de course, une main dans les cheveux pour les tenir en place et l'autre serrant contre moi le parapluie que j'avais amené car nous avions traversé le parc sous une averse pour venir en cours. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, Miles entreprit de me frictionner mes bras pour me réchauffer. Effectivement transie de froid, je le laissai faire de mauvaise grâce.

-Fais attention, avec ce vent tu vas t'envoler, plaisanta-t-il en refermant ses bras sur moi.

-Pas si vite, Bletchley, protestai-je en plaquant le manche de mon parapluie sur sa poitrine pour l'inciter à s'éloigner. On a à causer, toi et moi. C'est quoi ton excuse pour avoir jeté un sortilège à Alicia Spidnett ?

Le sourire qui s'étirait sur les lèvres de Miles se figea, avant de s'agrandir à ma plus grande stupeur. Un rire amusé secoua sa poitrine.

-Oh, le sortilège de Cheveux Dru ? Ce n'est rien, ce n'était pas méchant. Juste les provocations habituelles d'avant-match, tu sais à quel point c'est particulier avec Gryffondor.

C'était bien ce que j'avais pensé, songeai-je, mortifiée. Miles ne voyait pas le mal dans ce qu'il avait fait, et j'ignorais si c'était rassurant ou affligeant. Avant que je n'aie pu décider, une bruine se mit à se déverser sur nous, et je m'écartais pour ouvrir mon parapluie. Après s'être prit la toile dans la figure, Miles me le prit des mains pour le maintenir au-dessus de sa tête – bien plus haute que la mienne. Devant la pluie qui s'intensifiait, nous prîmes la direction du château, mais je n'attendis pas d'être à l'abri pour asséner :

-Je trouve ça limite, quand même. Je comprends que ce soit différent avec Gryffondor parce que vous avez une grande rivalité avec eux, mais d'habitude tu te contentes de lancer des piques verbales. Pourquoi passer aux maléfices ?

-Oh je ne sais pas, répondit Miles en haussant les épaules. Felicity est venue me voir hier avec ce maléfice en me demandant quel était ses effets et je me suis fait la réflexion qu'il serait drôle à lancer. Ce n'est pas dangereux, et embêtant juste ce qu'il faut. Et crois-moi, j'ai fait bien moins mal avec ce sort à Alicia que Malefoy avec ce qu'il prépare pour Ron Weasley … ça, c'est de la malveillance.

-Si tu te compares à Malefoy, évidemment que tu auras l'air d'un saint, peu importe les bêtises que tu feras, répliquai-je un brin sèchement. Bon sang, Angelina avait un entrainement ce soir et Alicia ne pourra pas participer, tu tronques sa préparation, là ! C'est complétement déloyal et …

-Oh, Vic' ! soupira Miles en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est du Quidditch !

Je plissai les yeux, piquée au vif par l'argument qui n'en était réellement pas un. Je regrettai de ne plus avoir le parapluie en main pour le lui asséner sur le crâne.

-Ce n'est pas du Quidditch. Le Quidditch, ça se passe sur un terrain, où Alicia essaie de marquer un but et que toi, tu essaies de le bloquer. En tout cas moi, c'est comme ça que j'y joue.

-Oui mais toi, tu es une Poufsouffle. Tu es gentille, tu es juste, tu es loyale, évidemment que tu ne tenterais jamais de déstabiliser un adversaire en dehors du terrain. Parce que c'est dans ta nature et que tu es comme ça. Alors que moi … je suis retors, un peu fourbe et …

-… du genre à lancer un maléfice à une amie de ta copine pour la désarçonner avant un match ? Désolée, ce que tu as fait c'est complétement contre les lois du sport pour moi. Et contre nos lois. Bon sang Miles, Alicia est mon amie ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle m'en veuille parce que mon copain l'a attaquée par derrière !

Miles s'immobilisa net, et je me trouvais momentanément découverte à la merci de la pluie devenue battante. Je fusillai mon petit-ami du regard en reprenant ma place sous le parapluie, les cheveux trempés et les poings serrés dans mes poches. Je fus heureuse de constater que son sourire s'était enfin fané.

-Je n'avais pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle, admit-t-il à mi-voix.

-Evidemment que tu ne les as pas envisagées, poursuivis-je avec une certaine hargne. Tu n'as pas réfléchi une seule seconde aux conséquences que ça aurait sur moi. La moitié de l'équipe de Gryffondor m'est tombée dessus en me demandant de _te gérer_. Seigneur Miles, tu es un grand garçon, tu dois être capable de te gérer seul, non ? Tu ne penses pas que j'ai assez de ma propre équipe, de mon propre match, il faut encore que je fasse l'arbitre en toi et les Gryffondors ?

-Non, répondit précipitamment Miles. Non, bien sûr que non, ils n'ont pas à te demander ça … leur réaction est exagérée …

- _Miles !_

Mon cri le força à rentrer la tête dans les épaules et à détourner le regard. La pluie s'intensifiait et le vent soufflait si fort que le parapluie était obsolète : j'étais trempée de la tête aux pieds, ce qui décuplait ma contrariété. Je profitai du silence songeur de Miles pour poursuivre :

-Leur réaction n'est pas exagérée. On est tous à cran en ce moment, moi aussi j'aurais pété un câble si un de mes joueurs avait été envoyé à l'infirmerie. D'ailleurs je sais à peu près ce qu'il ressente pour avoir aussi été victime de ces « provocations d'avant-match » …

-Vic', ne compare pas à ça, rétorqua rudement Miles, les yeux flamboyants. Jamais je n'aurais fait quoique ce soit de dangereux, et si tu le penses encore …

-Je ne le pense pas, le rassurai-je d'une voix plus douce. Je pense que tu ne voyais vraiment pas le mal en lançant ce maléfice et que tu voulais juste participer à l'élan de ton équipe, mais … Miles, c'était franchement idiot. Au-delà du fais que tes actes ont des conséquences sur moi, et que tu n'arriveras pas à me convaincre que ça fait parti du Quidditch, si Rogue n'était pas là pour couvrir vos arrières on aurait demandé que tu ne participes pas au match, tu comprends ça ? Ça vaut le coup ?

Miles avait blêmi au moment où j'avais évoqué son équipe, et je sus que j'avais visé juste sur l'une de ses motivations : ne pas être à l'écart. Il avait eu peur qu'on l'accuse de ne pas participer, et par là-même de ne pas être loyal envers Serpentard, alors il avait lancé de sortilège, sans mauvaise pensée, juste animé par ce qu'il pensait être une saine rivalité. Cette constatation me fit un peu de peine, si bien que je me radoucie définitivement en lui prenant sa main libre. Miles ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir où transparaissait du soulagement et de l'agacement.

-Je comprends, finit-il par lâcher en rouvrant les paupières. Je comprends que je n'avais pas à faire ça, ne serait-ce que par égard pour toi et c'est la seule chose pour laquelle je m'excuse. Mais tu vois le Quidditch de façon trop optimiste, Victoria. Warrington qui te pousse dans les escaliers, ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qui se passe dans les ligues professionnelles, et si tu comptes te tourner vers le Quidditch l'année prochaine …

-Ola, le stoppai-je en levant une main, les joues rougissantes. On n'y est pas.

-On y sera plus rapidement que tu le crois, penses-y. Pourquoi tu penses que Chourave t'a désigné comme Capitaine, ou lieu de Smith qui sera là plus longtemps et qui garantirait la stabilité ? Pour donner plus de poids à ta candidature. Un statut sortant de Capitaine de Quidditch est plus brillant que celui d'une subalterne d'un cinquième année.

Envisager les choses ainsi fit décrocher ma mâchoire, interdite. Se pourrait-il qu'en me nommant ma directrice de Maison n'ait pas seulement pensé à que je pouvais apporter à l'équipe, mais aussi à ce que l'équipe pouvait m'apporter ? Miles exhala un nouveau soupir, dépité.

-Parfois il faut vraiment tout t'expliquer …

-A toi aussi, rétorquai-je en le frappant sèchement au torse. Plus de maléfice ?

-Plus de maléfice, céda Miles.

Ses doigts pressèrent les miens et les tirèrent doucement vers lui. Avec un dernier grognement, je me laissai faire et laissai Miles m'enlacer. Sa cape était toute humide et un frisson me parcourut alors qu'une bourrasque nous ébranlait. Malgré les conditions, nos lèvres finirent par se trouver. Les siennes était froides, mais se réchauffèrent sous le souffle du baiser et lorsque je m'écartai, la couleur était revenue sur son visage. J'eus un petit sourire.

-C'est peut-être très romantique de s'embrasser sous la pluie, mais ça ne te dirait pas d'aller au chaud ? Mon match est dans deux semaines, je ne tiens pas à tomber malade ...

-Est-ce que tu crois que si tu tombes malade à cause de moi, j'aurais l'équipe de Poufsouffle sur le dos ?

-Smith peut-être pas. Mais Judy a acheté une nouvelle batte et ça fait depuis le début de l'année qu'elle rêve de l'écraser sur la tête de quelqu'un. Ah et au fait ! (un large sourire fendit mon visage). Mon frère m'a répondu, c'est d'accord pour l'initiation aux arts moldus pour les vacances. Seul petit inconvénient, c'est qu'il refuse de « tenir la chandelle » et qu'il a demandé à Simon et Susan de venir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si Susan est là ça devrait bien se passer.

La présence des Bones ne parut pas enchanter Miles, mais il s'efforça de sourire et m'embrassa sur la tempe. Mais cette fois, le temps s'emballa véritablement et le vent retourna mon parapluie, nous livrant à la tempête. Nous courûmes vers le château à perdre haleine, nos mains soudées comme si nous craignions que les vents emportent l'un d'entre nous.

ooo

J'avais toujours apprécié regarder Gryffondor jouer : ils avaient trois excellentes poursuiveuses, un attrapeur pétri de talent, et deux batteurs pleins de panache. Ce fut donc la première fois que je m'ennuyais ferme devant l'un de leurs matchs. Pourtant, le temps n'était pas en faute : le vent avait chassé les lourds nuages et la pluie mais avait amené avec lui un froid sec et glacial qui annonçait l'hiver et la neige. Le ciel était couvert d'un tapis de nuage gris perle qui donnait une luminosité étrange, assez brillante mais le temps était calme. En revanche, le terrain l'avait été beaucoup moins été. Le match avait été court, mais ça avait suffi à Ron de Weasley pour encaisser quatre buts contre un marqué par Gryffondor avant qu'Harry n'attrape le Vif d'Or sous le nez de Drago Malefoy. Miles avait globalement été au chômage technique, ne réussissant pas à bloquer l'un des seuls tirs de Gryffondor mais la performance de Ron avait été bien plus inquiétante : il avait complétement paniqué en voyant arriver sur lui les flèches de Serpentards. Les trois poursuiveurs avaient une silhouette massive qui pouvait effrayer, mais de là à perdre ses moyens comme il l'avait fait …

Mais le véritable spectacle, et la véritable cause de la prestation de Ron Weasley s'était trouvée dans les tribunes, qui avait dès les premières secondes du match entamé un chant odieux qui avait fait s'étrangler d'indignation Susan, et donnant une explication au badge argentée que j'avais aperçue sur la tenue de Miles lorsque j'étais venue le voir avant le match. _Weasley est notre roi_. Les paroles étaient cruelles, affligeantes et déplacées, et mon cœur avait saigné pour le pauvre Gardien de Gryffondor chaque minute qu'avait duré le match. J'étais sortie du stade dès le coup de sifflet final, ne remarquant que du coin de l'œil un des nouveaux batteurs de Serpentard envoyer un cognard sur Harry, à la grande indignation des spectateurs. J'avais une tonne de devoir à finir pour le lundi suivant, et le match m'avait passablement mortifié. Il fallait que je m'y plonge pour penser à autre chose. Je sortis à peine de ma Salle Commune ce week-end là, m'attardant sur mon travail dans lequel j'avais pris un retard absolument alarmant. Ce ne fut donc que le lundi matin en croisant Fred Weasley dans le Hall que j'appris les événements qui s'étaient passés à la fin du match – et leurs conséquences.

-Interdit à vie ? répétai-je, horrifiée. Mais … elle n'a pas le droit !

-Elle a fait passer un nouveau décret d'éducation, m'apprit sombrement Fred. Pour pouvoir retirer nos privilèges sans en référer à Dumbledore. Donc Harry et George ont été interdit de jouer pour avoir taper ce furoncle de Malefoy et moi à titre de prévention, on va dire … Mais en même temps tu as entendu la chanson, Bennett ?! Et ils ne sont pas punis d'avoir dit qu'on était né dans un « trou à rat » ?!

-Je sais, Fred, je sais … Seigneur, je suis tellement désolée …

Fred poussa un grognement sonore, mais finit par me gratifiai d'un sourire qui tenait plus du rictus dépité. Il leva une main pour ébouriffer mes boucles rendues humides par la douche.

-Ne t'excuse pas Bennett, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Je peux faire quelque chose ? proposai-je, troublée par la tristesse qui transparaissait dans les prunelles de Fred. Euh. Remplir des bons de commande pour votre boutique ? Où est George, au fait ?

-Il gère une livraison de boite à flemme, justement, répondit-t-il, soudainement ragaillardi par l'évocation de son entreprise. On risque de se replier là-dessus, puisqu'on a plus le Quidditch … (un sourire machiavélique s'étira sur les lèvres de Fred) et Ombrage risque fort de regretter de nous avoir accorder tout ce temps libre.

Je m'attendais presque d'entendre un rire de grand méchant de Disney franchir ses lèvres quand son frère nous rejoignit, toquant son poing contre le mien en guise de salut. Nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle sous les injures de George, qui proposait de verser une solution liquide de leurs pastilles de gerbes dans le jus de citrouilles d'Ombrage quand Fred le fit taire d'un coup de coude.

-C'est Hagrid ?

Je levai immédiatement les yeux sur la table des professeurs. Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient en grande conversation à côté d'une Ombrage dont les yeux parcouraient la pièce, sans doute à la recherche d'un quelconque élève en faute. Et effectivement, à l'autre bout de la pièce et dépassant ses pairs d'un bon mètre, Hagrid venait de se lever de sa chaise. Un immense sourire naquit sur mes lèvres et je suivis les jumeaux qui se précipitaient à sa rencontre. Hagrid, le gigantesque et aimable professeur de soin aux créatures magiques, n'avait pas repris son poste à la rentrée et avec tous les problèmes j'en avais oublié de m'interroger sur l'absence du garde-chasse. Mais mes interrogations revinrent quand je m'approchai et que je remarquai son visage tuméfié et son œil réduit sous l'amas de chairs violacées qui gonflait sur son arcade sourcilière. Les jumeaux ne parurent pas s'en émouvoir car ils s'empressèrent de serrer la main de Hagrid avec chaleur.

-Ah vous deux, grogna Hagrid, un sourire faisant frémir sa barbe. Qui vous a empêché d'entrer dans la forêt interdite pendant mon absence ? Ah et tu es là aussi Victoria ! constata-t-il en posant sur moi un regard bienveillant. Comment tu vas ? J'ai appris que tu jouais samedi !

-Hagrid ! s'écria George, épouvanté, posant une main tremblante sur son cœur. Ne parlez pas de Quidditch maintenant !

-La blessure est trop récente, ajouta Fred d'un ton dramatique.

-Je vais bien, merci, répondis-je avec un regard amusé pour les jumeaux. Et vous ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

Hagrid parut troublé et porta la main à sa blessure, ce qui provoqua une grimace qu'il tenta de masquer d'un sourire.

-Une maladresse. Peu importe …

-On voulait savoir où est-ce qu'on peut trouver des serpents de serpencendre, dit Fred d'une voix plus basse, sans doute pour ne pas se faire entendre d'Ombrage. Pour nos affaires, vous comprenez ?

-Oula ! fis-je en levant les mains en signe d'innocence. Vous ne ferez pas tremper dans quelque chose d'illégal, les garçons, je vais déjeuner moi. (J'adressai un dernier sourire à Hagrid). Je suis heureuse de vous revoir à Poudlard !

-Plaisir partagé, Victoria. Viens boire le thé, à l'occasion, tu sais que tu es la bienvenue !

Avec un dernier signe de la main, je laissai Hagrid entre les mains des jumeaux, le cœur léger et un sourire aux lèvres, malgré la sombre nouvelle de l'exclusion de Harry et des jumeaux du Quidditch et le manque de sommeil que j'avais accumulé en travaillant dur ce week-end. Deux filles de quatrième année lorgnaient Hagrid l'air mauvais :

-Bon sang, le gros balourd est de retour … Si je vois un seul veracrasse, je fuis dans la forêt …

-Je comprends … Gobe-Planche était tellement mieux …

Mais même leurs méchancetés ne parvinrent pas à m'atteindre : le retour de Hagrid m'avait véritablement ragaillardie.

-Salut, lançai-je d'un ton joyeux en retrouvant Emily et Mathilda à la table. La crevette se cache ?

-Si tu parles de Simon, il finit un devoir de potion, répondit mon amie d'un ton morose. Je ne sais pas s'il compte descendre …

-Ah, sembla regretter Susan en se grattant la tête. Dommage, Hannah devait lui demander de changer sa ronde de ce soir avec Malefoy ou Parkinson … On a … un horrible devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à finir et …

-D'accord, soupira Emily en se munissant d'une plume pour le noter sur sa main. J'échangerais … Mais dis-lui la prochaine fois de mieux s'arranger, c'est épuisant de faire un planning avec toutes vos exigences …

-Pardon, s'excusa Susan avec une adorable moue contrite. Et merci, Emily …

-C'est l'année de vos BUSEs, se souvint Mathilda avec un sourire attendri. Je me rappelle à quel point c'était dur pour nous, la masse de travail, la pression des professeurs … Et je me doute que cette année est loin d'être sereine. Surtout en Défense contre les Forces du mal. Vous avez besoin d'aide pour les maléfices ?

Susan écarta son bol de lait de ses lèvres et fixa Mathilda par-dessus, les dents plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure.

-Pour l'instant, ça va. Mais merci.

-Regardez comment Ombrage regarde Hagrid, remarquai-je avec un pincement au cœur.

Le garde-chasse avait traversé la Grande Salle en adressant un grand sourire à ceux qui le saluer, et la Grande Inquisitrice suivait son parcours de ses petits yeux malsain, sa bouche molle esquissant une moue dégoûtée. Emily poussa un grognement dans son thé.

-Hey bien on connaît le prochain inspecté …

-Il paraît qu'elle a déjà la professeure de Divination dans le collimateur, nous apprit Mathilda à voix basse. Ça ne me surprend pas, j'ai suivi les cours de Trelawney pendant deux ans et c'était d'un soporifique et c'est sûr qu'elle n'a aucun talent … Mais je ne sais pas. Ça me gênerait que ce soit _elle_ qui vire Trelawney. Je veux dit, qui elle est pour faire ça ? Elle s'y connaît en Divination ?

-C'est bien tout le problème de la création du poste de Grande Inquisitrice, marmonnai-je amèrement. Fudge veut la laisser purger l'école, et elle adore ça. C'est une sadique.

-Tu exagères, Vic' …

Je gardai le silence devant le regard intrigué de Mathilda. Je me souvenais de la lueur malsaine qui avait brillé dans son regard quand elle m'avait demandé pourquoi elle devait me permettre de recomposer mon équipe. Mais Emily ne comprendrait pas si elle n'avait pas vu cet éclat dans ses prunelles. Je tordis mes lèvres, embarrassée.

-On en reparlera.

-Tu as l'air fatiguée, remarqua Susan en fronçant les sourcils. Ça va ?

-J'ai travaillé tout le week-end. J'ai même réussi à m'avancer pour me consacrer au Quidditch cette semaine …

-Et le week-end prochain tu auras à nouveau une tonne de devoir, lança malicieusement Emily.

-M'en fiche, cette semaine c'est Quidditch.

-Bien parlé Capitaine ! rit Kenneth qui passait derrière moi. Entrainement ce soir du coup, c'est toujours d'accord ?

-Ce soir ? répéta Smith, qui déjeunait quelques places plus loin. Mais tu ne l'avais pas dit !

Susan poussa un profond soupir et porta une main à sa tempe, l'air dépité. Kenneth et moi lui lancèrent un regard peu amène.

-J'avais dit que cette semaine on s'entrainerait quasiment tous les soirs, lui rappelai-je âprement. Pour compenser la semaine dernière où Gryffondor et Serpentard ont tout monopolisé …

-Mais … mais, je ne peux …

-Le devoir pour Ombrage, soupira Susan en le lorgnait par-dessus son bol de lait. Tu ne l'as pas fini non plus, c'est ça ?

-Euh … Ouais, c'est ça. Le devoir. On peut reporter à demain ?

Je le considérai, incrédule. Zacharias Smith, qui râlait contre mon management, m'avait houspillé la semaine dernière pour trouver un créneau sur le terrain en trouvant cela scandaleux que je « m'écrase » devant Montague et Angelina, venait de demander de reporter l'entrainement ?

-C'est Ste Mangoust qui se fout la charité, lâcha Kenneth en secouant la tête. Tu as réclamé un entrainement toute de la semaine !

-Et j'ai bossé comme une malade ce week-end pour te les offrir, enchéris-je avec irritation. Alors tu te débrouilles, tu travailles toute la nuit s'il le faut, mais je veux que tu ramènes tes fesses ce soir au terrain.

-Mais Bennett !

-Capitaine, rectifia Kenneth en posant une main sur mon épaule. C'est ton Capitaine, et elle t'a demandé de ramener ton petit cul blanc à dix-huit heures pétantes. Sinon, Judy et moi on se fera une joie de venir te tirer dehors – de force, de préférence, Judy n'a toujours inauguré sa batte …

Smith nous fixa les yeux écarquillés, comme si nous menacions de le frapper – ce qui était peu ou prou le cas. Il finit en désespoir de cause par se tourner vers Susan, qui le fusilla du regard. Après un long moment de débat silencieux, mon amie finit par poser brusquement son bol de lait, visiblement agacée.

-C'est pas cool de planter Vic', maugréa-t-elle avant de lever des yeux désolés vers moi. Mais Ombrage a vraiment insisté sur ce devoir, elle va le tailler en pièce s'il lui rend un devoir fait à la va-vite … Alors, juste pour cette fois ?

-Depuis quand tu prends la défense de Smith, bébé-Bones ? s'étonna Kenneth.

Je dressai un sourcil pour étayer la question, assez stupéfaite moi-même. Susan et Smith étaient certes dans la même année, mais ils ne s'étaient parlé que rarement. Globalement mon amie était un électron libre qui trainait entre notre groupe et Hannah Abott, sans qu'elle ne soit réellement liée à ses camarades. Susan esquissa un léger sourire.

-Parce que je suis une Bones, justement. J'ai la fibre justicière de la famille.

-Très bien, cédai-je, sachant qu'il serait injuste de ma part de ne pas laisser Smith rendre son devoir à temps. On s'entrainera sans toi. Mais c'est la première et la dernière fois. Pour les prochains matchs, tu t'organises mieux que ça – sinon je t'envoie Kenneth et Judy.

-Avec joie, Capitaine, accepta Kenneth avec un sourire carnassier.

Smith me remercia d'un hochement de tête et parti un instant plus tard avec Susan pour leur cour de Botanique dans les serres. Emily fronça les sourcils en les suivant des yeux, paupières plissées par la suspicion.

-Tu ne trouves pas que Susan est bizarre en ce moment ? Je la trouve vachement … renfermée.

-Les BUSEs doivent la stresser, évaluai-je prudemment.

Mais il était vrai que Susan avait une attitude étrange depuis quelques semaines, sans que je ne comprenne à quoi c'était dû. Elle passait en tout cas bien plus de temps avec Hannah et en un sens je me réjouissais pour elle : ça ne pouvait que faire du bien à Susan d'avoir des amis qui ne soient pas ceux de son frère. Avec un mouvement vague d'épaule, je levai les yeux sur le plafond magique, où des nuages lourds de neige déversaient sur nous des flocons qui ne nous atteignaient jamais. La séance du soir promettait d'être froide, mais j'espérais profiter de l'absence de Smith pour rattraper la formation d'Owen et d'Evelyn et leur apprendre à effectuer un repli défensif.

Je crus que je n'arriverais jamais en vie à l'entrainement. J'avais passé une heure d'Histoire de la Magie à débattre avec Octavia McLairds, puisque nous n'arrivions pas à nous mettre d'accord sur notre problématique et je la considérai responsable de la bouteille d'encre qui s'était renversés sur nos notes après un mouvement brusque. En Botanique, George Weasley m'avait accidentellement poussé vers une plante carnivore qui avait failli me cisailler le bras. Et chaque fois qu'il me croisait dehors, Roger me bombardait de boules de neige, espérant sans doute que je tombe malade avant samedi, mais je n'avais perdu ma patience qu'après que Simon l'ait aidé dans sa tâche et avait fini par me jeter sur lui avec un rugissement de lionne. Nous avions roulé dans la neige sur plusieurs mètres et j'arrivai à mon entrainement avec quelques égratignures et complétement trempée.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? s'étonna Aaron quand j'apparus enfin, les cheveux couverts de glace et les lèvres bleuies par le froid.

-Une bataille avec un Bones sauvage, répondis-je d'un ton guilleret. Et j'ai besoin de me réchauffer, donc on y va ?

-Kenneth est parti chercher les balles, m'apprit Judy avec un sourire. Mais on fait des tours d'échauffement ?

J'acquiesçai vivement, et j'agrippai un sifflet, enfilai mon bonnet et les gants offerts par Simon pour mon anniversaire. Le temps que je revienne, la plupart de mes joueurs étaient déjà en l'air et Kenneth était revenu avec la caisse de bois qui contenait les balles, les joues rougies par l'effort. Il en sorti le souafle et me le lança sans crier garde. Je le rattrapai par reflexe avec un sourire. Je trottinai jusque lui, arrachant mes jambes au tapis neigeux qui commençait à être conséquent. La neige continuait de tomber drue sur le stade et les cheveux châtains de Kenneth étaient déjà recouverts d'une couche immaculée.

-Ils annoncent un temps similaire pour samedi, annonçai-je, le nez froncé. Aaron aura du mal à repérer le Vif d'Or avec tous ses flocons …

-Je préfère à la neige à l'orage. Au moins sur le blanc, toutes les couleurs ressortent et je ne risque pas de viser un Poufsouffle plutôt qu'un Serdaigle … D'ailleurs, je trouve qu'Aaron s'est amélioré, non ?

Je levai les yeux, une main en visière pour me protéger sommairement de la neige. Effectivement, Aaron avait le vol bien plus sûr et je fus ravie de du virage en épingle à cheveux qui envoya sa sœur, qui le poursuivait, dans le décor avec un hurlement de surprise. Plus loin, Owen faisait quelques accélérations en solitaire, et lorsque je cherchai Evelyn du regard, je la trouvai proche des poteaux de buts en vol stationnaire. Elle aussi s'était grandement améliorée, mais aujourd'hui je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui trouver le teint si blanc qu'il se confondait avec le rideau de neige.

-J'espère qu'elle ne couve pas quelque chose, marmonnai-je, avant de porter le sifflet à ma bouche et d'en souffler un grand coup. Kenneth va libérer les balles, en formation !

Un instant plus tard, les cognards surgissaient de la boite et j'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir le Vif d'Or qu'il ne s'envole vers les hauteurs du terrain. Je m'élevai dans les airs, le souafle en main que je lançai à Owen avant de me placer devant mes buts. La séance aurait pu être parfaite, parce que malgré la neige les envois de cognards de Judy et Kenneth étaient précis et Aaron parvint assez rapidement à trouver une première fois le Vif d'Or. Mais mon inquiétude, comme toujours, était focalisée sur mes poursuiveurs : je leur avais demandé à tour de rôle que l'un prenne le souafle et tente de marquer seul, et que l'autre presse et fasse tout pour récupérer le souafle. Owen était assez mauvais car il maitrisait peu sa force et faillit faire tomber Evelyn deux fois de son balai, blêmissant un peu plus. Quant à elle, j'avais bon espoir qu'elle surgisse sur une passe et intercepte la balle, mais sa main était quelque peu molle et elle laissa tomber plusieurs fois le souafle. Son niveau m'inquiétait assez et lorsqu'elle faillit à nouveau de tomber de son balai que je mis fin à la séance. Tout le monde s'engouffra dans les vestiaires, frigorifiés, mais j'empêchai Evelyn de passer en lui barrant le passage à l'entrée de mon bras, un sourcil dressé en une interrogation silencieuse. Le visage d'Evelyn passa du neige au cramoisi.

-Désolée, bredouilla-t-elle, le nez honteusement baissé. Je sais que je n'ai pas été top …

-Tu es plutôt bonne, normalement, et je trouve que tu as beaucoup progressé depuis septembre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est juste … je ne me sens pas très bien, aujourd'hui, j'ai … (ses joues rougirent si fort que j'en sentais la chaleur émanait) j'ai juste mal au ventre, j'ai …

-Ah. Cycle ?

La flambée d'Evelyn s'étendit à ses oreilles et elle replia ses bras sur son bas-ventre, comme pour me donner raison.

-C'est mes premières, admit-t-elle d'un ton presque honteux. Je ne suis pas habituée, je … je ne savais pas que ça faisait si mal, que …

-Tout va bien, la rassurai-je, touchée par le tremblement que j'entendais dans sa voix. Si tu as mal, va voir madame Pomfresh, elle fait d'excellentes tisanes qui atténuent la douleur. Tu as ce qu'il faut ?

Evelyn secoua la tête et m'avoua du bout des lèvres qu'elle survivait avec des mouchoirs depuis la veille par manque de moyen, et qu'elle n'avait pas osé demander à des élèves plus âgés. Je soupirai, assez agacée que cette pauvre jeune fille de treize ans se retrouve ainsi désœuvrée face à ses premières règles – et pire, qu'elle semble en avoir honte. Pour l'avoir vécu, je savais que c'était déstabilisant de vivre ce moment à Poudlard, loin de notre mère pour nous expliquer ce qui arrivait à notre corps, et impuissante contre la main cruelle de Dame Nature qui nous tordait l'utérus pour en extraire chaque goutte de sang. Je la pris par les épaules pour la faire rentrer dans les vestiaires et j'en ressortis avec elle, laissant à Judy le soin de ranger le matériel, et me dépêchant vers le château pour approvisionner Evelyn et lui expliquait les choses. C'était tellement cruel de se retrouver seule dans ce genre de situation, songeai-je alors qu'elle ressortait de ma chambre, rassurée. Dans ces moments, on avait besoin d'une maman, et à Poudlard nous en étions privés. Mais au moins, Evelyn irait mieux pour le prochain match – et pourrait aider ses cadettes lorsque leur moment arrivera à leur tour.


	39. II Chapter 10 : Jour de match

Chapitre 10 : Jour de match.

-Bonne chance Vic' !

-On se retrouve après le match, Bennett ? Petite fête dans les cuisines ?

-Davies va t'envoyer à travers tes buts !

-Les écoute pas Victoria, tu vas gérer !

J'adressai un sourire presque reconnaissant à Isabel McDougal, qui me défendait de ses camarades de Serdaigle en m'adressant un signe engageant de la main. Même la petite Cora Bletchley, malgré sa cravate aux couleurs azurs et cuivres, insista pour frapper sa paume contre la mienne. Malgré ses marques d'encouragement, ce fut le ventre en vrac que je m'assis sur la table presque déserte de Poufsouffle. Il était sept heures et demi du matin, et seuls quelques élèves, notamment des fans de Quidditch, étaient déjà descendus. J'avais passé une nuit presque blanche, écrasée par l'échéance du match qui se rapprochait de minute en minute. J'avais pris le temps de réveiller chacun de mes joueurs et notamment Aaron, qui appréhendait réellement son premier match et avec lequel j'avais longuement parlé la veille pour qu'il se détende.

Mais j'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un moi aussi pour me détendre.

Je frottai mes yeux, pressant mes paumes contre mes paupières à m'en brûler les globes, tentant de chasser la fatigue qui menaçait d'emplir mon cerveau et mes muscles. A contrecœur, je me servis un café, espérant que les saveurs fortes et amères dissiperaient la brume et que sa chaleur dénouerait mes entrailles. Emily fut l'une des premières à me rejoindre, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, suivie de Judy et Kenneth qui s'installèrent non loin l'un en face de l'autre. Je me servis un chocolat en leur adressant un sourire que je savais peu rassurant, alors que Kenneth se servait déjà en œuf brouillé et en bacon.

-Tu as l'air malade, s'inquiéta Emily devant mon mutisme. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Je lui jetai un regard noir par-dessus mon bol de chocolat chaud. Non, ça n'allait pas. Mes entrailles formaient un nœud informe et douloureux au creux de mon estomac, le plafond magique déversait toujours ses flocons, et pire que tout, je me rendais maintenant compte que je n'avais même pas envie de boire mon chocolat. Emily posa sa main sur la mienne.

-Ça ira, Victoria, ce n'est qu'un match …

Mais je la fusillai à nouveau du regard et elle et sa main rassurante battirent en retraite. Le match de la confrontation contre Serdaigle avait fini par arriver et j'étais descendue en tenue, mes doigts tremblants crispés sur mon balai, les yeux rendus rouges par la nuit infernale que j'avais passée. Je passai ma paume sur ma robe de Quidditch pour en atténuer la moiteur.

Ce n'était pas qu'un match. C'était mon premier en tant que Capitaine.

Et surtout, c'était mon premier sans Cédric.

Emily paraissait comprendre ce qu'il n'allait pas, parce que je sentais le nom de notre ami transpirer dans son inquiétude, sans qu'elle ne l'ait prononcé une seule fois. Miles l'avait fait lorsque je l'avais croisé dans le Hall en arrivant, mais il avait abandonné l'idée lorsque des larmes s'étaient accumulées à mes yeux. Impuissant, il avait songé que le chocolat me remonterait le moral et m'avait conduit à la table des Poufsouffle pour me forcer à y prendre mon petit-déjeuner alors que j'aurais plutôt voulu m'isoler dans le vestiaire. Mais j'étais incapable d'avaler quoique soit. Pourtant non loin, Kenneth engloutissait des tonnes astronomiques de nourriture sous les yeux incrédules de Judy, et Smith donnait sereinement ses dernières recommandations à Owen et Evelyn – ce qui n'était pas pour me calmer. Je me pris la tête entre les mains, les coudes posés de chaque côté de mon bol et le regard rivé sur le liquide brunâtre qui tournait laconiquement sur lui-même. Angelina et Alicia passèrent me souhaiter bonne chance, mais je les entendis à peine, tétanisée par mon angoisse intérieure. Pourtant, tout devrait bien se passer. Kenneth et Judy étaient de bons Batteurs, et je me trouverais sans doute démunie sur mon but mais au moins nous marquerions beaucoup et aux derniers entrainements, Evelyn avait montré un certain talent pour les interceptions de souafles. Je devais avoir eu la préparation la plus sereine des quatre équipes, mais c'était plus fort que moi : à la veille de l'échéance, le fantôme de Cédric avait resurgi avec tant de force que j'en avais suffoqué, la poitrine écrasée par la douleur de la perte. Je fermai les yeux et expirer tout l'air de mes poumons, espérant extraire par ce geste tout ce stress néfaste. Après quelques minutes de l'exercice, mes entrailles s'étaient dénouées et je respirai mieux – mais je savais que le résultat ne serait que temporaire. Judy et Kenneth parurent le comprendre, car ils s'approchèrent pour parler avec moi de choses et d'autres, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le Quidditch et qui me détendirent bien plus que l'inquiétude silencieuse d'Emily.

-Je n'ai toujours pas inaugurée ma batte, rappela Judy d'un ton joyeux. J'espère le faire sur la tête de Davies, j'ai toujours rêvé d'effacer son sourire de tombeur. Même en jouant au Quidditch, bon sang ! Ça me rappelle un petit peu Lokhart en un sens, vous vous souvenez ?

-« Cinq fois lauréats du « sourire le plus charmeur » décerné par _Sorcière-Hebdo_ », cita Kenneth en imitant la voix de notre ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. C'est vrai qu'il y a quelque chose …

-Oh par Merlin, lâcha Emily, horrifiée. Ne compare pas Roger à cet homme … Ils n'ont rien à voir …

-Et tu le sais parce que … ? insinua Judy avec malice.

Les yeux d'Emily se levèrent au ciel d'un geste somptueusement dédaigneux et s'abstint de répondre en ingurgitant une lampée de thé. Kenneth et Judy échangèrent un regard complice qui me fit sourire.

-Cela dit, tu ferais bien de surveiller ton Sourire-Charmeur, poursuivit mon Batteur en balançant son pouce par-dessus son épaule. Il a l'air de faire son numéro à Chang …

Nous nous retournâmes de façon peu discrète vers la porte où une partie de l'équipe de Serdaigle venait de faire son apparition. Roger était effectivement du nombre, tenant par l'épaule une Cho qui semblait triste et fragile dans ses bras, à l'inverse de son Capitaine qui souriant à tous avec un air qui, maintenant que Judy le disait, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de Gilderoy Lokhart. Et j'ignorais si c'était cette constatation ou comment il tenait Cho par l'épaule qui provoqua l'étincelle de colère dans les yeux d'Emily, qui se retourna sèchement. Je dressai un sourcil et me penchai vers elle :

-Tu veux en parler ?

Elle poussa un grognement qui n'était ni une désapprobation, ni un consentement. Aaron se traina jusqu'à nous pour s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur, le teint légèrement verdâtre, mais une lueur déterminée dans le regard qui me plut assez. Quelque que soit sa peur de se retrouver sur son balai face à Cho Chang, reconnue comme étant une excellente attrapeuse, il tentait de le surmonter.

Peut-être que je devrais prendre exemple sur lui, moi.

Avec soulagement, je constatai que le petit-déjeuner m'avait fait du bien : voir mon équipe aussi énergique et sereine avait fini par déteindre sur mon humeur. Je réussis à avaler mon chocolat, quelques toasts et à éclater de rire après une imitation de Crabbe frappant un cognard de la part de Kenneth. Ce fut donc plus d'allant que je me levai, attrapant résolument mon balai avant d'asséner le manche sur la tête d'Aaron.

-Allez les mômes, en route.

-Tu oses nous appeler les mômes alors que tu es la plus petite de l'équipe ? plaisanta Kenneth en posant sa main à plat sur mon crâne.

-Aînée et Capitaine, rappelai-je néanmoins. Alors je pense que j'ai gagné le droit de vous traiter de môme. Smith ! (le poursuiveur, qui ne s'était toujours pas levé, m'adressa un regard ennuyé). J'ai dit on y va !

Fort heureusement, Evelyn et Owen avaient été plus réactifs et m'avaient vite rejoint, suivis du pas trainant de Smith. Je tapai dans les mains tendues de Susan et Hannah en passant et gratifia chaque personne qui nous encourageait d'un sourire assez gêné. Malgré tout, le nœud à l'estomac restait contracté – et j'espérais que monter sur un balai pourrait l'aider à se dénouer. Certains yeux brillaient d'espoir, l'espoir que la remontée de l'équipe qu'avait opéré Cédric n'était pas morte et que je poursuivrais son œuvre. Dans d'autres regards, c'était le nom de Cédric que je lisais en lettres capitales, et l'éclat déçu dans ces prunelles me faisait songer que je ne serais jamais à la hauteur de ce qu'il avait pu accomplir. Je quittais enfin la Grande Salle et les yeux angoissants des Poufsouffles sur moi, et dans ma fuite dans le Hall je heurtais de plein fouet quelqu'un qui arrivait en sens inverse.

-Vicky, bon sang !

-Simon ?

Simon me jeta un regard consterné à travers ses mèches folles qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de coiffer et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de répondre :

-Non, le pape.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en m'écartant souplement, un sourire passant furtivement sur mes lèvres.

-Je ne suis même pas sûre que tu saches ce qu'est un pape, plaisantai-je.

-Euh. Le grand patron de ton père ?

-Pas vraiment, le grand patron de mon père c'est la reine et l'archevêque de Canterburry, mais passons. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Simon haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris par la question abrupte.

-Bah il paraît que tu joues à onze heures non ?

C'était vrai, mais ça n'expliquait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il n'avait jamais été grand amateur de Quidditch – tant et si bien que j'avais considéré comme miraculeux qu'Octavia arrive à l'amener à la Coupe du Monde l'été dernier. Il profitait des jours de match pour jouir du calme de la Salle Commune ou rattraper du sommeil en retard. Il n'assistait généralement qu'aux matchs de Poufsouffle, et uniquement parce que Cédric le menaçait de verser de la un flacon d'empestine dans son jus de citrouille tous les matins s'il ne faisait pas acte de présence. Mais Cédric n'était plus là, et je n'avais pas une seule fois implorer sa présence – d'autant plus qu'il avait encore des cernes violettes sous les yeux qui auraient exigées une matinée de repos. Je fis signe à Judy de partir en avant avec le reste de l'équipe et m'approchai de Simon :

-Tu peux retourner te coucher, tu sais. Tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch, et tu as une tête à faire peur.

-Je te remercie, railla Simon en passant une main dans ses épis blonds. Bah, de toute façon je suis réveillé. Autant que j'admire Davies te faire tomber de ton balai.

-Tu irais jusqu'à aller contre ta propre Maison pour me nuire ? me scandalisai-je en le frappant sèchement à la poitrine. Honte à toi, Simon Bones ! D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ton second prénom ? Ce genre de phrase, ça a plus de résonnance quand le nom est prononcé en entier.

-Comme « Victoria Anne Jadwiga Bennett, pitié ne tourne pas Poufsouffle en ridicule » ?

Cette fois j'usais de mon balai pour taper l'arrière de son crâne, ce qui lui arracha un glapissement et me valut un regard noir – réellement noir, car les cernes assombrissaient si fort ses yeux verts qu'ils paraissaient d'onyx.

-Finalement, tu as peut-être raison, marmonna-t-il en se frottant la tête. Que tu perdes ou que tu gagnes, tu me frapperas alors je ferais bien de fuir très loin.

-Tu es d'humeur susceptible, Bones. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Un faible sourire retroussa les lèvres de Simon, et il s'étira tel le chat paresseux qu'il était la plupart du temps, quand ses obligations de préfet-en-chef et petit génie ne l'obligeait pas à devenir un bourreau de travail.

-Boh, la fatigue, Bennett, ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs, tu peux parler de moi mais toi aussi t'as une sale tête. Tu n'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ?

Le ton était loin d'être moqueur, mais il ne véhiculait pas la même inquiétude affolante d'Emily. Et étrangement, ça m'apaisa. J'ignorais si c'était parce que c'était Simon, parce qu'il avait toujours fait parti de ma vie et que ces derniers temps qu'il n'y avait qu'à lui que je confiais mes angoisses, mais toutes mes peurs s'entremêlèrent bientôt dans ma bouche et je me retrouvai à rétorquer :

-Non, pas de la nuit ! Parce que Aaron a flippé toute la soirée parce qu'il pense qu'il ne sera jamais à la hauteur de Cédric et que tout Poufsouffle va le détester pour ça ! Et moi, moi ça m'a rappelé que oui, Cédric n'était pas là, qu'il ne serait pas là ce matin pour me prendre par la main et me dire que ce match va bien se passer, pas là pour faire le discourt d'avant-match : il était tellement fort pour mobiliser l'équipe, même Smith, tout le monde buvait de ses paroles ! Et à la place de Cédric, attrapeur de génie et Capitaine charismatique ils ont ça ! (je me désignai en ouvrant mes bras sur ma maigre silhouette qui rendait n'importe quelle robe de Quidditch trop grande pour moi). Je ne suis pas Cédric moi, je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur dire à cette causerie d'avant-match, je ne sais pas comment rassurer Aaron parce que j'ai exactement les mêmes peurs que lui et je n'ai aucune prise sur Smith : il porte tellement mes poursuiveurs vers l'attaque que peu importe le nombre d'arrêt que je ferais, je me prendrais une belle volée de but et je hais Smith pour ça !

-Oh oh, stop ! ordonna Simon en me prenant fermement par les épaules. Arrête Vicky, commence par respirer !

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et me rendis effectivement compte que ma voix était partie dans les aigus et que j'étais à bout de souffle après l'étalage de mes peines. Je fermai les yeux, les mains sur les tempes, et m'efforçai de prendre plusieurs inspirations et de tout cracher dans la foulé, jusqu'à la dernière parcelle d'air et d'angoisse. L'exercice porta ses fruits car mon ventre fut vidé du plomb qui l'alourdissait depuis des heures et que mes idées s'éclaircissant – donnant par la même un éclairage sur les dernières minutes qui me fit monter le rouge aux joues. Je poussai un gémissement de lamentation, et me laisser aller mon front contre l'épaule de Simon, agrippant un pan de sa cape avec un certain désespoir.

-Tu parles d'un Capitaine …

Je remarquai que Simon s'était tendu à mon contact, pourtant je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce : j'avais besoin de m'appuyer sur quelqu'un. Physiquement comme moralement. Et depuis cet été, c'était Simon qui tenait ce rôle. Ça aurait peut-être dû me surprendre, mais en définitive assez peu. Quand après la mort de Cédric nous avions tenté d'extirper la haine de nos relations, il s'était avéré qu'il nous restait ça : une sorte de soutien indéfectible qu'on pourrait trouver, comme une certitude que quoiqu'il se passe dans nos vies, l'un sera toujours là pour l'autre. Et il me le confirma en frictionnant mon dos, avec des gestes maladroits mais qui avaient pour mérite d'exister.

-Evidemment que tu n'es pas Cédric. Ça me semble évident, il y a quand même une petite différence de taille. (J'étouffai un rire) Après ça ne change rien au fait que tu es Capitaine. Tu auras beau te lamenter pendant des heures que tu n'es pas Cédric, ça ne changera rien à ce qui t'attend, à ce que tu dois faire, non ? Tirer les oreilles de Smith, te mettre devant tes buts et gagner le match.

-Si c'était si simple …

-Je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'était, convint Simon avec une certaine douceur dans la voix. Pour ça il faut extirper Cédric de ton esprit, et je sais que c'est sans doute ce qu'il y a de plus difficile … Mais essaie. C'est le premier match, ton premier sans Cédric et en tant que Capitaine, en soi je comprends que tu appréhendes … Mais c'est comme toutes les premières fois : elles seront douloureuses, mais elles vont passer. Quand tu es remontée sur un balai, quand j'ai dormi dans ma chambre … C'est dur de mettre un pas dedans, mais une fois qu'il est mis on avance. Alors concentre-toi sur le souafle, fais un maximum d'arrêt … Essaie de ne penser qu'à ton jeu, et le reste découlera. Enfin, je suppose je n'y connais rien au Quidditch.

Un nouveau rire me secoua, avant de mourir étranglé dans ma poitrine. Les mots de Simon résonnaient comme ceux que j'avais dû lui prononcer pour qu'il daigne enfin dormir dans sa chambre – mais Seigneur, ce que c'était dur d'appliquer ses propres conseils. Surtout lorsqu'ils devaient être appliqués sous les yeux du tout-Poudlard. Je fermai les yeux, pressant un peu plus mon front contre son épaule. Mon dieu, il était devenu si grand que je lui arrivais à l'épaule, constatai-je soudainement, quelque peu horrifiée.

-Bones ? Il faut que tu arrêtes de grandir. Non, vraiment, je préférais quand on faisait la même taille, tes oreilles étaient plus atteignables.

-J'ai toujours été un peu plus grand que toi, rappela Simon avant de planter un index ferme sur le sommet de mon crâne et de me repousser gentiment. Et toi tu empiètes sur mon intimité, Bennett.

-On a dormi dans le même lit, je te rappelle, plaisantai-je avec plus d'entrain. Alors je suis déjà entrée plus que ça dans ton intimité …

Les joues de Simon prirent une délicate teinte rosée. J'avais vite remarqué qu'il était embarrassé de cette fois où j'avais dû l'accompagner pour qu'il s'endorme – m'endormant d'un même élan dans son lit – et nous n'en avions que peu reparler.

-Oui bon, ce n'est qu'une étape malheureuse de notre histoire.

-Plus malheureuse que la fois où tu m'as poursuivie avec le cadavre d'un rat mort ?

Simon haussa des sourcils incrédules et se pointa de l'index.

-J'ai fait ça, moi ?

-On avait sept ans, me souvins-je en fronçant du nez au souvenir du cadavre que Simon avait découvert dans les champs et qu'il tenait par la queue pour effrayer les demoiselles farouches – effroi qui avait si peu marché sur moi qu'il avait coursé dans Terre-en-Landes avec. Bon, peut-être un peu plus jeunes … Mais oui, je te jure que tu as fait ça.

Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant sans doute dans sa mémoire le jour où il avait bien pu faire une telle idiotie. Il finit par hausser les épaules, vaincu et m'adressa un triste sourire.

-Bah, laisse tomber Vicky. La plupart des étapes de notre histoire sont malheureuses.

-Quelle joyeuse conclusion …

-Mais cela dit, si je n'ai pas réussi à t'effrayer avec un rat mort quand on avait six ans, ce n'est pas la perceptive d'un match dans un sport que tu adores qui devrais te faire peur.

Il me planta là, avec un dernier sourire qui avait repris du sarcasme habituel, et s'engouffra dans la Grande Salle en sifflotant gaiement. Je restai un moment immobile, sans réellement savoir que faire ni penser, avant de constater que le match commençait dans moins d'une heure et qu'à ma grande surprise, mes entrailles semblaient dénouées. Serrant mon balai contre moi, je fis volte-face vers le parc et courus à perdre haleine vers le stade, espérant que mes doutes et mes peurs resteraient dans le Hall où je les avais jetés à la face de Simon.

ooo

Je ne m'étais pas trop mal débrouillée pour le discours d'avant-match, si j'en jugeais par le sourire de Kenneth et Judy, l'éclat d'appréciation dans les yeux d'Evelyn et Aaron, et le hochement de tête déterminé de Smith, si bien que, contre toute attente, j'arrivais presque sereine dans le tunnel qui menait au terrain, en tête de file et l'insigne de Capitaine soigneusement épinglé sur ma robe. Les Serdaigles étaient déjà installés, attendant avec une certaine tension l'arrivée de Madame Bibine et les onze heures annonçant le début du match. En queue de groupe, Cho regardait le mur en face d'elle d'un œil vide, et lorsque je tentais de lui adresser un sourire d'encouragement, je vis ses yeux s'emplir de larme et elle détourna le regard. Ce fut donc assez mortifiée que j'arrivai devant Roger, juste devant les portes de bois qui donnaient sur le terrain. Malgré tout une petite partie de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer : « au moins, Aaron a une chance d'attraper le Vif d'Or ». Et si j'en jugeai par l'œil critique que Roger jetait sur son attrapeuse, c'était également sa crainte. Il me servit un sourire – ce fameux « sourire charmeur » à la Lockart – qui m'obligea à réprimer mon rire. Avant que nous n'ayons pu échanger le moindre mot, Madame Bibine remonta l'espace entre les deux files et faucha rudement nos coudes respectifs pour nous entrainer un peu à l'écart. Ses yeux jaunes se dardèrent sur nous avec une intensité qui me fit déglutir.

-Vous me connaissez, je tiens particulièrement au fair-play, entonna-t-elle de but-en-blanc. Je trouve que le sport ne peut être appréciable qu'avec et qu'une attitude déloyale fait perdre tout son intérêt et sa magie au Quidditch.

-Nous sommes entièrement d'accord, madame, assura Roger avec professionnalisme.

Mais les yeux de Bibine se plissèrent un peu plus.

-Si vous êtes d'accord, vous comprendrez donc que ma mise en garde soit plus vive qu'ordinaire, lorsqu'on voit ce qu'il s'est passé au dernier match entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Des insultes lâches, une bagarre idiote et trois des meilleurs joueurs de cette école exclus à vie ! Vous trouvez que c'est du Quidditch ?

-Bien sûr que non, la rassurai-je, le cœur serré. Vous pouvez compter sur nous, Roger et moi n'entretenons qu'une saine rivalité.

Roger hocha vivement la tête pour m'appuyer. Bibine nous contempla encore un long moment avant d'acquiescer sèchement et nous ordonna de nous mettre en place. Un instant plus tard, les portes s'ouvraient et sans me laisser le temps de réaliser, je me trouvais propulsée sur le terrain à la suite de l'arbitre, retrouvant l'incandescence du stade et les commentaires enthousiasmes de Lee Jordan :

-Et les deux équipes entrent sur le terrain ! Ah le professeur MGonagall adore que je commente les matchs où Gryffondor ne joue pas, c'est les seuls où je risque de ne pas m'emporter, pas vrai professeur ?

McGonagall s'abstint de répondre, mais je la vis lever les yeux au ciel avec un sourire qu'elle ne put masquer. Quelqu'un avait pensé à déblayer la neige sur le chemin que nous empruntions – et je lui en étais fort reconnaissante car le tapis qui recouvrait le reste du terrain m'arrivait presque aux genoux, à présent. De gros flocons continuaient à tomber mais ils étaient plus épars qu'en début de semaine et la visibilité était meilleure. Pour peu j'aurais considéré cela comme des conditions idéales.

-Avec le blanc, le Vif d'Or n'en ressortira que plus, lançai-je à Aaron lorsque nous nous immobilisâmes au niveau du rond central. Tu l'as remarqué aux entrainements, mais ce qui est vrai pour toi est aussi vrai pour Cho, alors ouvre l'œil, d'accord ?

-Normalement tu as un meilleur balai qu'elle, ajouta Smith en lorgnant le Brossdur 9 d'Aaron. Chang n'a qu'une Comète …

-Mais elle a battu beaucoup d'excellents attrapeurs avec sa Comète, rappelai-je vertement, avant de sourire d'un air rassurant à mon attrapeur. Mais je suis sûre que tu peux lui tenir tête, tu te débrouillais très bien aux entrainements. Ça va aller ?

Aaron eut un bref hochement de tête : sans doute l'émotion menaçait-elle de le submerger si jamais il ouvrait la bouche. Je pressai brièvement son épaule pour lui donner du courage et le confiai à Judy pour prendre Smith à part :

-Sérieusement, quand vous n'avez pas le souafle, ne restez pas passifs. N'oublie pas que c'est aussi dans votre rôle de défendre.

-Capitaines ! appela Bibine, empêchant Smith de répondre. Serrez-vous la main !

Avec un dernier regard insistant pour mon poursuiveur, je rejoignis Bibine et Roger au centre du terrain. Le Capitaine de Serdaigle m'adressa un sourire qui se voulait plein d'assurance, mais ses yeux restaient sérieux et alerte. Même le grand Roger Davies paraissait avoir un certain tract. Je retirais mes gants de gardienne pour lui tendre la main.

-Allez Davies. Sans rancune si je gagne.

-Promis, je t'apporterais des mouchoirs en Etude des Moldus, plaisanta-t-il en serrant ma main. Bon courage, Bennett.

Bibine parut satisfaite de notre échange d'amabilité – qui contrastait avec le bras de fer chinois qu'avaient opéré Montague et Angelina – et se pencha pour prendre le souafle dans ses mains. Je remis mes gants en trottinant vers mes joueurs et reprit le balai que j'avais confié à Judy.

-Premier match, les enfants. Vous avez été tops aux entrainements, il n'y a pas de raison que vous ne le soyez pas ici. Bonne chance à tous et on se retrouve à la Salle Commune pour fêter notre victoire.

L'équipe cria son approbation, levant son balai en signe d'encouragement, et chacun l'enfourcha pour retourner à son poste. Aaron s'éleva quelques mètres au-dessus de nous pour faire face à Cho Chang et je me mis en queue de formation pour vite voler vers mes buts une fois le souafle libéré. Le coup de sifflet retentit et je me dépêchai de voler à l'autre bout du terrain.

-Et c'est parti pour cette deuxième rencontre de la saison ! s'enthousiasma Lee Jordon depuis les hauteurs des tribunes. Avec deux équipes assez remaniées par rapport à il y a deux ans, mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai fait mon travail et appris les noms des nouveaux joueurs par cœur ! C'est donc Bradley qui a récupéré le souafle, qui fait une passe à Davies, Davies qui évite la petite nouvelle de Poufsouffle Evelyn Shelby, il n'est pas attaqué, file vers les buts de Bennett et … AHAH !

Roger avait tenté une feinte de corps pour me dépasser, mais j'avais étendu au maximum ma maigre carcasse pour capter le souafle entre mes mains sans trop d'effort. Pour une première frappe, il était faible et je pensais qu'il avait été troublé par l'échec de sa feinte – et donc pas assez appliqué dans le tir. Je lui adressai un sourire victorieux et il me jeta un regard noir.

-Laisse-moi le temps de m'échauffer, on en reparle dans dix minutes !

-Ce sera fini dans dix minutes Davies !

Je relançai le souafle à Evelyn, qui n'attendit pas son reste pour filer dans le camp adverse et combiner avec Owen.

-La première frappe de Serdaigle manquait de conviction et elle a été facilement capté par la gardienne et Capitaine de Poufsouffle Victoria Bennett. Personnellement, je m'étonne toujours qu'avec la puissance d'un tir, elle ne passe pas à travers l'anneau, comme quoi la taille ne fait pas la valeur … Bon bref, maintenant c'est Poufsouffle qui est à l'attaque avec Owen Cadwallader, il passe en force entre Davies et Bradley et … non ! C'est intercepté par Bradley, Bradley qui évite un cognard lancé par Summerby – quelle force, quelle femme cette Judy ! – il trouve Shelby sur son chemin et passe à Davies, Davies devant Bennett …

Cette fois, Roger ne me laissa aucune chance et frappa droit dans l'anneau central un souafle que je touchai du bout des gants. Je frappai le manche de mon balai du poing alors que les exultations s'élevaient du côté de Serdaigle et que Roger me saluait d'un salut militaire. 10-0.

 _Je suis trop visible,_ pensai-je alors que Smith repartait avec le souafle en me lançant un regard brûlant. _Mon principe c'est de me cacher, mais je l'ai oublié en travaillant aux entrainements …_ Et en m'entrainant pour les autres et non pour moi-même, mais c'était la dure vie d'un Capitaine. Mais il fallait à présent que je me rattrape à quelque chose de plus connu et de plus efficace me concernant. Je baissai en altitude, zigzagant entre les poteaux, surveillant l'avancée du souafle à l'autre bout du terrain. Smith avait fait une chevauchée solitaire tout le long du terrain et parvint à égaliser d'une frappe puissante qui passa dans l'anneau latéral du gardien de Serdaigle. Je brandis discrètement le poing alors que les tribunes de Poufsouffle hurlaient leur joie. Je profitai de l'accalmie occasionnée par le but pour lever les yeux vers les attrapeurs, qui tournaient tels des vautours autour du terrain sans qu'aucun mouvement ne soit détecté. Puis les Serdaigles se retrouvèrent à nouveau en possession du souafles, et Roger tenta de me tromper en faisant une passe de dernière minute à Bradley, mais je surgis de sous les buts, les deux poings en l'air pour boxer le souafle que rattrapa Cadawaller pour partir en contre.

-Voilà Bennett, ça c'est des gestes qu'on aime voir ! approuva Jordan alors que les tribunes de Poufsouffle applaudissaient. Et c'est de nouveau Poufsouffle à l'attaque avec Cadawaller, qui passer à Shelby, Shelby qui évite le cognard d'un tonneau mais ah ! Elle semble étourdie, elle lâche le souafle et c'est Davies qui récupère pour partir en contre-attaque assez rapidement, Davies qui lance à Chambers, Chambers face à Bennett … Où est Bennett ? Ah elle est là, elle bloque le souafle en surgissant du haut des buts, toujours 10 à 10 !

-Pressez un peu plus ! criai-je à Evelyn avant de lui jeter le souafle.

Evelyn acquiesça, mais la pratique fut plus laborieuse. Deux arrêts en deux minutes, j'ignorais si je pourrais tenir la cadence et la suite me le prouva : dans les dix minutes qui passèrent ensuite, j'arrêtai autant de souafle que j'en encaissai, ce qui porta le score de 50 à 30 en faveur de Serdaigle. Notre attaque était plutôt bonne quand elle avait le souafle en main, mais complétement passive quand il s'agissait de le récupérer et comme je m'y attendais je me retrouvais souvent livrée à moi-même quand un Serdaigle attaquait. La plupart du temps, Smith restait en arrière dans l'attente d'une contre-attaque qui ne venait jamais car Owen restait avec lui et Evelyn était trop tendre. Néanmoins cette situation m'agaçait autant qu'elle m'obligeait à me transcender et alors que Roger frappait dans l'anneau latéral, je me jetai de mon balai, une main sur le manche, l'autre sur la trajectoire pour botter le souafle en touche. Le frémissement qui monta dans les tribunes m'arracha un sourire, mais j'eus besoin de l'aide de Judy pour me remettre sur mon balai.

-Hey bien tu prends des risques, maugréa-t-elle une fois que je fus stable.

-Quel arrêt de Bennett ! hurla Jordon, extatique. Je savais que tu étais capable de faire des arrêts spectaculaires mais chaque match tu me scotches un peu plus ! On peut dire que tu n'as pas peur de la balle !

Je grimaçai. C'était vrai, mais mon exploit m'avait déchiré l'épaule et je demandai un temps mort, passablement agacée. Il fut accordé d'un coup de sifflet par Madame Bibine et les deux équipes piquèrent sur le sol. J'atterris à un endroit où la neige atteignait mes genoux, non loin de Smith et Owen qui discutait à voix basse. Un immense sourire fendit le visage du pousuiveur.

-Whao, bien joué ! Continue comme ça Capitaine !

Cette fois ce fut trop. Ignorant l'enthousiasme d'Owen et la douleur qui me lançait dans l'épaule après mon arrêt acrobatique, j'agrippai le col de Smith et tirai d'un coup sec pour le forcer à se mettre à ma hauteur.

-Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, martelai-je en détachant chaque syllabe. C'est physiquement impossible, je vais finir par me blesser en voulant sauver un souafle, et vous finirez le match sans gardien ! (Je pointai l'équipe de Serdaigle qui parlementait plus loin). Dès qu'ils ont la balle, il faut que vous soyez dessus, que vous pressiez ! Grattez-leur le souafle, bon sang ! Je ne peux pas faire le boulot défensif seule, pas si on veut s'en sortir avec un minimum de buts encaissés ! (Je tirai un peu plus sur le col de Smith, ce qui lui arracha une grimace). Tu comprends ça ?

-Ça va, grogna-t-il en se dégageant. J'essaierais de faire des efforts …

-Evelyn, rôde en dessous d'eux quand ils combinent, ajoutai-je pour la jeune fille. Et quand ils ont une passe …

-J'intercepte, comprit Evelyn en hochant la tête. J'essaie, mais l'occasion ne s'est pas présentée … Je ferais mieux.

J'opinai du chef, rassurée qu'elle comprenne ses erreurs et par la lueur déterminée dans son regard. Judy massait les épaules de son frère comme pour l'encourager, et Kenneth m'apprit que Bradley n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise quand le souafle lui arrivait dessus. « Imagine si un cognard le frôle », ajouta-t-il innocemment et Judy eut un sourire carnassier. Je levai le pouce en signe d'approbation et je pus enfin m'arracher à la neige pour remonter vers mes buts. Le froid avait commencé à m'engourdir les jambes et les mains, et je fis quelques tours autour de mes poteaux pour me réchauffer. La neige avait cessé, et le temps était plus clair. Si Aaron pouvait rapidement repérer le Vif d'Or …

-Allez, un petit moment de mise au point entre les Capitaines et leurs joueurs ! reprit joyeusement Jordan. Il me semble que Bennett a salement remonté les bretelles de Smith – sache que si c'est le cas, je te déclare mon amour éternel, tu es une sainte de supporter ce type à longueur de saison ! Bref, le match reprend avec le souafle en possession des Poufsouffles, Smith qui s'élance, il évite Chambers qui fonçait sur lui, passe à Shelby, Shelby qui avance et … SHELBY QUI MARQUE, 50 à 40 en faveur de Serdaigle !

Evelyn salua son premier but dans la partie – et dans sa carrière – avec des loopings parfaitement exécutées et le poing brandi en direction des Poufsouffles qui exultaient. Galvanisée par ce compteur qui se débloquait, son jeu s'améliora. Alors que Bradley filait en ma direction avec le souafle, un cognard lancé par Kenneth passa à un cheveu de son oreille et de terreur il lâcha la balle. Evelyn, qui attendait juste en dessous qu'une telle situation se présente, s'en empara et mena seule la contre-attaque pour égaliser, déchainant les supporters de Poufsouffles et Lee Jordan, qui après les nombreux refus d'Angelina Jonhson avait trouvé une nouvelle poursuiveuse à épouser. J'applaudis à l'autre bout du terrain, satisfaite de la réaction des joueurs et par le frisson qui suivit un instant plus tard :

-Ça bouge enfin du côté des attrapeurs ! s'égosilla Jordan en pointant le ciel. Summerby a repéré le Vif d'Or, il s'élance ! Chang réagit trop tard, elle est bien trop loin et honnêtement, une Comète contre un Brossedur faites le calcul … Aaaaaaaah !

Un cri de déception déferla depuis les tribunes de Poufsouffle quand un cognard envoyé par Serdaigle arrêta net Aaron dans sa course. Cho tenta de poursuivre, mais dans la confusion le Vif d'Or s'était échappé et elle frappa le manche de son balai de son poing. Je ne pus retenir un grognement, mais j'applaudis Aaron quand il passa devant moi pour retourner sur les hauteurs. Il me sourit et se remit à tourner. J'observai un instant Cho, dont le vol était loin d'être assuré et qui collait Aaron de façon moins rigoureuse qu'elle ne le faisait d'accoutumée. Les commentaires exaltés de Lee m'arrachèrent à ma contemplation :

-Smith perd le souafle avec un contact avec Chambers – il n'y aurait pas un petit quelque chose ? Bon Madame Bibine dit que non, du coup Chambers passe à Davies, Davies qui donne immédiatement à Bradley, il s'avance … Allez Vic', bloque-le et … Ah non ! Ah non Madame Bibine ça, ça ne se fait pas !

Des cris d'indignation montèrent depuis les supporters de Serdaigles quand Owen déboula d'un côté pour foncer sur Bradley : le poursuiveur fut désarçonné et se rattrapa in extremis au manche de son balai alors que le souafle lâché était récupéré par Evelyn. Mais la jeune fille ne partit pas en contre : elle avait bien vu qu'il y avait eu une faute grossière sur Bradley et Madame Bibine le confirma un instant plus tard en sifflant un pénalty pour Serdaigle. Je rivai un regard furieux sur Owen.

-Quand je dis « presser », ce n'est pas au point de faire tomber les joueurs de leur balai ! râlai-je sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Il faut savoir ce que tu veux ! protesta Smith en venait se poster aux côtés d'Owen. Presser, mais trop …

-Exactement ! Ça me semble évident que l'objectif n'est pas de commettre une faute dans la surface d'en-but ! Mais c'est trop subtil pour toi ?

Smith s'empourpra furieusement mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Bibine pour demanda de nous placer pour que Roger puisse tirer le pénalty. Je voyais le regard du Capitaine de Serdaigle pétiller d'ici, et cela fit gonfler mes veines de rages et d'adrénaline comme seul le sport pouvait le provoquer. Mon épaule était encore endolorie après l'arrêt miraculeux, mais j'ignorais la douleur pour fixer mon attention pour Roger, la façon dont ses yeux se posait sur chacun de mes buts, évaluant quel anneau il pourrait choisir au moment où il entama sa course. Je me mis à tournoyer entre mes buts et accélérai la cadence lorsque Roger s'approcha et tira. Un nouvel éclat de douleur traversa mon épaule quand j'étendis mes bras pour capter le souafle, mais la souffrance fut atténuée par l'immense soulagement lorsque je refermai mes gants sur la balle, à la grande frustration des Serdaigles et de Roger qui me jeta un énième regard noir.

-Et Bennett arrête le pénalty ! Quelle gardienne épatante, décidemment ! Et elle ne prend pas le temps de savourer que le souafle est déjà remis en jeu après une longue passe pour Smith, Smith qui passe à Shelby …

J'avais peut-être sauvé ce but, mais l'équipe reprit bientôt son déséquilibre habituel : honteux d'avoir provoqué un pénalty, Owen n'osait plus défendre et ne faisait qu'attendre avec Smith les quelques souafles qu'Evelyn interceptait avec l'aide de Kenneth et Judy. Comme au début du match, pour chaque souafle que j'arrêtai, un passait dans mes buts et Serdaigle ne tarda pas à prendre son envol, malgré un nouvel arrêt spectaculaire où je me pendis à mon balai pour repousser le souafle des poings, la tête à l'envers et les jambes fermement croisées sur mon balai. Cet arrêt-là arracha des applaudissements qui retentirent dans tout le stade, y compris dans les rangs des Serdaigles. Mais ceux-ci pouvaient se permettre d'être bons joueurs car ils menaient de soixante points, au moment où la voix de Jordon s'emballa à nouveau :

-Nouvelle alerte « Vif d'Or » ! Cette fois il me semble que c'est Chang qui l'a repéré mais Summerby est juste en dessus, il gagne du terrain sur l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle ! Par Merlin, j'ai l'impression que la Comète de Chang tremble, c'est une hallucination ou vous le voyez aussi ?

Lee Jordan n'hallucinait pas : Cho tremblait si fort que ça réduisait la vitesse de son balai. La puissance de celui d'Aaron fit le reste et ils furent bientôt côte à côte, les mains tendus vers un minuscule point doré qui virevoltait désespérément pour leur échapper. Cho tenta un geste pour l'attraper, mais sa main était trop fébrile et elle le manqua à quelques centimètres. En revanche, Aaron fut plus ferme : il avança résolument la main et un instant plus tard, je le vis remonter en piquet, deux ailes d'argent dépassant de son poing fermé.

Mon cœur manqua un battement, et le stade explosa de jaune et de noir.

-Fantastique ! hurla Jordan en tentant de couvrir les cris de joie des Poufsouffles. Quelle autorité dans le geste d'Aaron Summerby qui attrape le Vif d'Or sous le nez de Cho Chang ! C'est Poufsouffle qui l'emporte dans cette partie, 220 à 140 mes amis ! Ils rejoignent Gryffondor en tête de classement – ce qui fait que le match de février sera déjà décisif !

Bientôt, les commentaires de Jordan se perdirent dans les cris de la foule. Cris qui pour ma parut furent recouvert par mon cœur qui battait sourdement et brusquement à mes tempes, assourdissant tout le reste. Instinctivement, j'effleurai l'insigne de Capitaine sur ma robe, incapable de croire que j'avais gagné mon premier match – et que je l'avais gagné sans que Cédric soit là pour me tenir la main. En contre-bas, Judy avait déjà posé pied à terre et se frayait un chemin dans la neige pour rejoindre son frère qui sautillait partout, le Vif d'Or toujours coincés dans son poing, sous les applaudissements d'Evelyn. J'aurais dû être heureuse, les rejoindre pour partager leur bonheur, et enfoncer le visage de Smith dans la neige. Mais je levai plutôt mon visage vers le ciel, l'offrant aux flocons qui avaient recommencés à se déverser, fixant un point à travers les nuages, passant outre l'éclat du soleil qui ternissait celui des étoiles et les masquait à notre vue, et pourtant c'était bien d'elles dont j'avais besoin. L'adrénaline se tarit dans mes veines et avec elle s'envola la couverture qui atténuait mes souffrances morales et physiques. Soudainement, tout m'assaillit avec plus de force et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Une s'échappa et alla se perdre sur ma joue, alors que je baisais mes doigts pour ensuite les lever vers le ciel, si tendu, comme si ça pouvait me permettre d'atteindre les étoiles cachées par le jour et les nuages.

Seulement alors quand le vent emporta mon baiser pour l'élever toujours plus haut vers son destinataire, je m'autorisai à incliner mon balai et descendre vers le terrain envahi par une partie de ma Maison. La fierté qui brillait dans leurs yeux répandit une chaleur agréable dans ma poitrine : l'orgueil de Poufsouffle insufflé par Cédric n'était pas mort. Je finis par atteindre un endroit déneigé et fut vite rejointe par Chourave, qui avait enfilé une paire de cache-oreille jaune et noire pour l'occasion. Son regard brillait quand elle me prit par le bras avec une douceur surprenante.

-C'était parfait, Bennett. Je savais que j'avais raison de vous faire confiance.

-Il n'y avait que vous qui le saviez, répliquai-je d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Chourave m'adressa un sourire complice et me laissa entre les mains de mon équipe pour quelques instants de jouissances. Miles fut l'un des premiers à m'atteindre et me fit brièvement tournoyer avant qu'Emily ne me happe en plaquant un baiser sur ma joue. Mais ce fut en voyant Simon apparaître derrière eux qu'un éclat de rire franchit mes lèvres.

-Oh non c'est pas vrai, pas lui ! Comment Susan a-t-elle osé te laisser faire ça ?

Pour toute réponse, Simon agrippa deux pans de son immonde bonnet orange pour le fixer un peu plus sur sa tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Derrière lui, Susan écarta les bras en signe d'impuissance, mais son air radieux détrompait son soupir dépité. Je poussai un grognement de mécontentement et posai la pointe du manche de mon balai sur sa poitrine.

-Ça valait la peine de t'acheter un nouveau bonnet pour ton anniversaire !

-Tu as marqué « Minus » dessus, rappela Miles, qui m'avait aidé dans cette entreprise. Personnellement, je comprends qu'il ne le mette pas. Mais c'était une jolie attention ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment quand je le fusillai du regard.

-Bennett !

Je fis volte-face pour voir les jumeaux Weasley courir vers moi, Alicia et Angelina dans leur sillage. Les poursuiveuses et Miles se fixèrent en chien de faïence alors que George donnait dans mon épaule un coup qui en réveilla la douleur et m'arracha un gémissement.

-Ce n'était pas trop mal. Le coup du pendu, c'était peut-être un peu trop …

-Oh fermez-la, elle a fait un super match, râla Angelina avant de me sourire. Hagrid nous a proposé de venir chez lui boire le thé, tu veux venir ? Je sais que tu préfèrerais sans doute fêter la victoire avec ton équipe mais …

-Non, assurai-je en jetant un coup d'œil au garde-chasse qui nous faisait de grands signes. Non, un thé chez Hagrid, ça me va parfaitement. Euh. Vous venez ?

Je m'adressai à Miles, Emily, Simon et Susan, qui s'empressèrent d'acquiescer et je leur servis un sourire reconnaissant. Je n'avais pas envie d'une grande foule dans l'immédiat. Peut-être après, mais à l'instant, il fallait que je digère, que je me calme. Emily disparut un moment dans la foule pour réapparaitre avec un Roger Davies singulièrement contrarié qui grommela en parvenant à ma hauteur qu'il se vengerait en Etude des Runes mais que ça n'avait pas été trop mal. Je me laissai entrainer par la main de Miles qui tenait la mienne, les pitreries des jumeaux et les tentatives d'Emily de faire sortir Roger de sa bouderie. Susan avait sauté sur le dos de Simon car elle peinait à se frayer un chemin dans la neige, mais ils se retrouvèrent tout deux à terre quand Angelina les bouscula dans le but de les faire tomber. En réponse, Simon ensorcela la neige qui se constitua en boules qui poursuivirent Angelina sur la route qui menait à la maison du garde-chasse, sous les rires tonitruants de celui-ci. Je souris et entrai dans la maisonnette à la suite de Miles, jetant un ultime coup d'œil au stade de Quidditch qui se découpait au loin.


	40. II Chapter 11 : Un parfum de noël

Chapitre 11 : Un parfum de noël. 

La fin de la première phase de la saison de Quidditch marqua le début des festivités de noël : décembre s'installa avec toujours plus de neige et un froid polaire qui n'existait qu'en Ecosse. L'hiver amena son lot de mauvaises nouvelles : Hagrid nous appris qu'Ombrage l'avait inspecté, et que ses conclusions n'étaient pas bonnes. Il était donc mis à l'épreuve, et à ma grande consternation ça faisait la joie de certain de mes camarades qui préféraient les cours du professeur Gobe-Planche. Au contraire, Miles avait été scandalisé par la nouvelle, lui qui avait toujours apprécié Hagrid, prenant sur lui au moment où il avait été révélé qu'il était un demi-Géant. Cela avait accentué son ressentiment envers Ombrage, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire car à travers les choix de la Grande Inquisitrice, il critiquait Fudge et le Ministère. Peut-être qu'à se remonter contre eux, il comprendrait que leur propagande anti-Dumbledore n'était que de la poudre aux yeux destinés à maintenir l'illusion que leur petit monde parfait subsistait.

-Ne rêve pas trop, marmonna Simon lorsque je lui en parlais. J'espérais ça aussi d'Emily quand Ombrage a commencé à faire sa dictatrice, et quand j'ai essayé d'aborder le retour de Tommy on s'est encore disputé donc bon … Tu peux me passer le carton de boule, s'il te plait ?

Je hissai la boite dans mes bras pour la tendre à Simon, perché sur une échelle qui donnait accès aux murs de la Grande Salle. C'était le premier week-end de décembre et les préfets étaient chargés de disposer les décorations de Noël dans le Hall et la Grande Salle. Hagrid plaçait l'immense sapin avec l'aide d'Anthony Goldstein et Ernie, Emily supervisait Hannah et Pansy Parkinson qui installaient du houx et du gui derrière la table des professeurs et Ron Weasley se débattait avec Peeves pour accrocher une guirlande. Que l'esprit frappeur, le maître du chaos, aide ainsi m'avait surprise, mais en le voyant déséquilibrer Ron pour le faire tomber de son échelle, je me fis la réflexion qu'il n'était là que pour mettre davantage de désordre.

-Donc elle n'y croie toujours pas, conclus-je avec défaitisme.

Simon haussa vaguement les épaules, et se mit à disposer des boules de noël aux motifs changeant sur une guirlande d'imitation sapin.

-Non, et il faudrait un miracle pour qu'elle se mette à y croire. En même temps plus le temps avance, moins je ne peux l'en blâmer. Ça fait bientôt six mois et rien, absolument rien, ne peut indiquer que le plus grand mage noir qu'ait connu l'Angleterre soit de retour. Alors devant un tel calme, ça ne me surprend pas que les gens continuent de croire le Ministère.

-Hé bien, m'étonnai-je alors que Simon redescendait de l'échelle. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Lui qui avait sauté à la gorge de tous ceux qui croyaient le Ministère à la rentrée – y compris à celle de son propre père … Il s'assit sur un escabeau qui trainait avec un gros soupir, et fouilla passivement dans les cartons de guirlandes.

-Justement, il n'est rien arrivé. Et cet été j'étais en colère, et ça s'est aggravé quand j'ai vu que tout le monde à Poudlard suivait la version de Fudge mais … Le temps passe, la mort de Cédric s'éloigne et les événements de l'an passé semblent de plus en plus … isolés. Comme si, comme l'affirme Fudge, c'était l'œuvre d'un fou, un déséquilibré qu'ils auraient déjà intercepté à la fin de l'été.

-Mais c'est faux !

Simon sursauta et nous nous retournâmes sur Hermione Granger. Elle serrait contre elle la guirlande qu'elle était censé accrocher, le regard flamboyant et les joues légèrement rosies par la rage.

-Ce n'était pas l'œuvre d'un déséquilibré isolé, c'était Voldemort, affirma-t-elle avec conviction. Et si tu crois que …

-Je ne crois rien, répliqua sèchement Simon, passant outre sa surprise de voir la jeune fille prononcer le nom du mage noir. Evidement que Tu-Sais-Qui est derrière tout ça, je dis juste qu'en l'absence de mouvement de sa part, je comprends que les gens préfèrent croire la version du Ministère.

Hermione parut soudain penaude, ses joues s'empourprant à mesure qu'elle comprenait qu'elle s'était sans doute énervée pour rien. Ses yeux firent la navette entre Simon et moi, embarrassés.

-Je ne savais pas que … vous croyiez Harry.

-Cédric était notre ami, rappela Simon d'un ton dur. Et Victoria a vu des choses, et en plus de ça elle est née-moldue. On ne peut pas fermer les yeux sur une menace pareille.

-Que vient faire le fait que je sois une née-moldu là-dedans ? rétorquai-je fermement. Je ne suis pas plus en danger que toi, monsieur « la moitié de ma famille a été tuée par des Mangemorts parce qu'ils faisaient partis de la résistance ».

Simon eut un nouveau mouvement vague d'épaule, mais il parut assez gêné par ma remarque. Parce qu'elle le mettait au même niveau de danger que moi, ou parce qu'elle ramenait à la surface des souvenirs douloureux, je n'aurais su le dire. Hermione posa sur Simon un regard épouvanté.

-La moitié ?

-Mon oncle, ma tante et mes cousins, précisa Simon en me jetant un regard noir. Edgar était dans une organisation qui luttait contre Tu-Sais-Qui et … voilà. Oh et mes grands-parents aussi, maintenant que j'y pense.

-Tes grands-parents ?

Simon hocha gravement la tête et m'apprit à mi-voix que les parents de son père avaient été tués dans un raid mené par quelques Mangemorts sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je pinçai des lèvres, éprouvant un élan de compassion pour George et Amelia Bones qui avait vu leur famille décimée par les désirs de pouvoir d'un seul homme. Avec cela, je n'étais pas surprise que le père de Simon refuse fermement de s'engager dans un conflit qui lui avait déjà tant coûté. Mais Simon balaya nos mines indulgentes d'un geste de la main.

-Mais toutes les familles sorcières ont perdues quelqu'un dans cette guerre. Mon cas est loin d'être isolé.

Je doutais que toutes les familles aient été à ce point touché, mais par égard pour la sensibilité de Simon, je décidai de laisser couler. Je pris derechef un carton empli de boules de noël qui teintèrent dans mes bras.

-Bien. Puisque je suis là, autant être utile. Qu'est-ce que je fais de tout ça, mônsieur le préfet-en-chef ?

Simon tenta de me fusiller du regard, mais l'effet fut gâché par un léger sourire qui effleura ses lèvres. Une lueur de reconnaissance brilla dans ses prunelles.

-Hagrid a fini d'installer le sapin, alors je pense que tu peux commencer à le décorer.

-Je vais t'aider, proposa Hermione en prenant elle des guirlandes. Et il faudra sans doute une échelle …

-Vous êtes des sorcières, oui ou non ? s'assura Simon avec amusement.

Hermione et moi nous accordâmes pour lui jeter un regard peu amène, et je lui tournai résolument le dos pour me diriger vers le sapin, la préfète de Gryffondor sur mes talons. Hagrid, Anthony et Ernie faisaient les derniers ajustements pour le fixer, et je fis léviter une échelle inutile pour l'installer contre le sapin. Je secouai les barreaux pour vérifier que la prise serait assez solide et que le sapin ne ploierait pas sous son poids.

-Tu peux y aller, Victoria, m'assura Hagrid avant d'ébranler l'arbre de sa grosse main. C'est du solide, ça devrait aller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Bennett ? s'étonna Anthony, le préfet de Serdaigle.

-Du bénévolat, lançai-je gaiement en prenant un premier appui sur un barreau. Si jamais je tombe de là, empêchez Simon de prendre des photos.

Un rire entendu secoua Ernie, qui assistait quotidiennement à nos joutes verbales mais Anthony et Hermione échangèrent un regard perplexe. Finalement la jeune fille débusqua une autre échelle qu'elle installa de l'autre côté de la mienne afin que nous puissions mettre ensemble les premières guirlandes. On aurait pu les faire léviter jusqu'au sommet, certes, mais lorsqu'on ne voyait pas où l'on visait, la précision en pâtissait. Et puis je ne résistais pas au charme d'installer moi-même les décorations de Noël. Nous venions de commencer à enrouler une première guirlande autour de la cime de l'arbre quand mon échelle se mit à trembler de façon violente. Je poussai un cri de surprise et me rattrapai maladroitement à l'échelle et à une branche du sapin, le cœur battant.

-Bones ! Je vais t'arracher les yeux !

-Tu commences à être répétitive, railla-t-il depuis le sol.

-Oui bah dix-sept ans de vie commune, que veux-tu, je suis à cours ! La prochaine étape c'est de réaliser tout ce que je t'ai promis !

Simon laissa échapper un ricanement qui laissant entendre qu'il ne donnait aucune foi à mes paroles avant de rejoindre Emily à l'autre bout de la salle d'un pas trottinant. Je dardai sa nuque d'un regard foudroyant sous l'œil intrigué d'Hermione.

-Euh … dix-sept ans de vie commune ? se troubla-t-elle.

Elle fit virevolter une partie de la guirlande qui s'insinua entre les branches jusqu'à m'atteindre. J'arrêtai sa course d'un mouvement de baguette avant de le lui renvoyer par l'autre côté.

-On est voisin, explicitai-je devant son air perplexe. C'est sa famille qui m'a appris que j'étais une sorcière …

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais née-moldue.

Je haussai les épaules et descendis d'un barreau pour poursuivre l'enroulement de la guirlande. Puis celle-ci se retrouvant vite à cours, j'en fis léviter une depuis le carton que j'avais laissé au pied du sapin.

-Ce n'est pas censé être marqué sur le front. Et puis, ce n'est pas ce qui est important non ?

-Non bien sûr, tu as raison, répondit Hermione en hochant la tête. Nous n'avons pas à nous définir par rapport à ça sinon … en un sens, ça reviendrait à entrer dans la logique des Sang-Pur. Mais juste par curiosité, qu'est-ce qu'ils font tes parents ?

Il y avait dans sa voix une sorte d'avidité que je traduisis par un profond manque de chez elle, de son autre monde dont elle n'avait personne avec qui en parler. Je souris avec indulgence, et nous parlâmes longuement de nos vies moldues. Ses parents étaient dentistes, m'apprit-t-elle avec un sourire parfait qui me le confirma. Ils se disaient de religion anglicane, elle était baptisée mais ils n'allaient jamais à l'église et elle-même peinait à croire en une puissance divine. Depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, elle avait gardé peu de contact avec ses amis de son école primaire moldue et préférait passer ses vacances à étudier – avec quelques passages chez les Weasley.

-Je n'avais pas réalisé que Simon était le frère de Susan, dit-t-elle alors que nous posions enfin pied à terre après que je lui ai à mon tour parlé d'une partie de mon enfance. Je ne connaissais pas son nom de famille … et ce n'est pas comme s'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Hermione disait vrai, Susan avait plus de sa sœur Caroline que de Simon, mais je leur trouvais tout de même un air de famille – leurs sourires, notamment et leurs incroyables yeux verts. Mais peut-être était-ce parce que je les connaissais depuis toujours.

-Et moi je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Susan. Je veux dire, je sais que vous êtes dans la même année, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle se soit fait énormément d'amis en dehors de notre Maison.

-Oh, on a parlé quelques fois, éluda Hermione avec un vague mouvement d'épaule. Ça a l'air d'être une fille très gentille, très posée. Et crois-moi, quand on traine avec Harry et Ron, c'est apaisant de constater qu'il reste des personnes capables de garder leur calme.

-Ce n'est pas trop difficile, cette année ?

Le regard brun d'Hermione s'assombrit, et elle me jeta un coup d'œil furtif, sans doute pour tenter de savoir à quel point elle pouvait me faire confiance. Elle rangea les guirlandes non-utilisées dans le carton mais finit par répondre :

-Un peu, je t'avoue. Harry a du mal à supporter tout ce qui se dit de lui, ce qui se comprend parfaitement, mais au quotidien … Ça peut rester lourd. Et Ron est assez plombé par ses performances au Quidditch et son humeur s'en ressent. (Elle me jeta une œillade où brillait une pointe d'espoir). Tu ne pourrais pas lui parler, toi ? Sur le Quidditch. Je veux dire, il paraît que tu es plutôt bonne en gardienne, Viktor me l'a dit …

-Viktor ? répétai-je, stupéfaite.

Deux plaques écarlates s'étalèrent sur les joues d'Hermione et je me souvins en un éclair qu'elle avait été l'heureuse élue qui avait accompagné le célèbre attrapeur bulgare au bal de noël l'année dernière. De cette soirée avait découlé quelques péripéties pour la pauvre jeune fille, envoyée dans le fond du Lac Noir pour servir d'otage pour la seconde tâche puis ciblée par les articles sulfureux de la journaliste à scandale Rita Skeeter. Maintenant que j'y songeais, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à cette femme odieuse. Pourtant l'actualité devait être du pain béni pour sa plume à papote et on aurait dû voir son nom à chaque fin d'article concernant Dumbledore ou Harry … Son silence était étrange.

-Il m'avait parlé de toi l'année dernière, finit par poursuivre Hermione d'un ton digne malgré ses joues embrasées. Qu'il voyait en toi une excellente gardienne en devenir et qu'il aimerait bien t'attirer dans son club …

-Les Vautours de Vratsa, précisai-je en remarquant qu'Hermione fronçait les sourcils pour ce souvenir du nom du club en question. Oui, il m'en a parlé.

-Whao, Bennett c'est vrai ? s'ébahit Anthony Goldstein.

Il décorait non loin les chandeliers avec des feuilles de houx et de gui et me contempla avec des yeux ronds comme des Gallions. Je ne savais pas que penser d'un tel regard et mon mutisme le força à bredouiller :

-Je veux dire … enfin je sais que tu es bonne – en tant que gardienne, bien sûr ! – rien que le match a servi à le prouver … Mais les Vautours c'est quelque chose, même si ça fait un moment qu'ils n'ont plus gagné de coupe d'Europe. Encore l'année dernière, ils ont été en finale sans la gagner.

J'étais au courant de ce fait, qui avait été étalé en une de _La Gazette_ cet été au moment du match qui avait été remporté par une équipe portugaise. Une sombre habitude qu'avait pris les Vautours ces dernières années, d'après l'article : perdre de façon glorieuse tous les matchs importants. Ils restaient une équipe respectée par son histoire et ses sept titres de coupe d'Europe remportés, et adulée sur tout le continent, mais le journaliste les avait tout de même décrits comme étant de sublimes perdants.

En un sens, il y avait quelque chose de Poufsouffle dans les Vautours.

Anthony continuait de me fixer de ses yeux ronds qui commençaient à devenir gênant, mais sa contemplation fut interrompue par une boule de verre qui alla s'écraser contre le mur, à un cheveu de sa tête. Il porta vivement la main sur son crâne, et un instant plus tard je glapis de surprise en sentant quelque chose me percuter le dos. Je levai des yeux furieux au ciel pour voir Peeves, un carton rempli de boules de noël à la main dans lequel il piochait allégrement.

-Joyeux Noël ! clama-t-il de sa voix nasillarde en jetant une nouvelle boule sur notre groupe.

J'eus juste le temps de pousser Hermione avant que la sphère de vol en éclat sur le sol à l'endroit où elle s'était tenue. De l'autre côté de la salle, un nouveau cri se fit entendre :

-PEEVES ! hurla Emily en sortant sa baguette. Si c'est pour saboter notre travail tu peux sortir !

-Oooooooooh, j'ai mis la préfète-en-cheffe en colère, sauve qui peut !

Mais au lieu de fuir, il piocha quelques nouvelles boules et en bombarda les préfets qui se tenaient à sa portée. Hermione était assez réactive pour déployer un bouclier contre lequel les sphères s'écrasaient et moi assez agile pour les éviter. En revanche Ernie en reçut une dans la nuque, ce qui lui arracha un cri étranglé, et Padma Patil, la préfète de Serdaigle, se retrouva avec le visage en sang après que l'une d'entre elle l'ait atteinte au font. Ce fut à cet instant que Simon et Emily sonnèrent la retraite et reportèrent la fin des décorations au lendemain. Nous fuîmes tous la Grande Salle comme si le diable était à nos trousses – ce qui était le cas, en un sens. Hannah accompagna Padma à l'infirmerie, et Hermione retrouva un Ron s'assez mauvaise humeur pour retourner à la salle Commune de Gryffondor, m'adressant un dernier signe de main avant de s'engouffrer dans les escaliers. Emily, fulminante, nous annonça qu'elle allait se plaindre à Chourave et nous planta dans le hall, sa queue-de-cheval battant furieusement ses épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut que Chourave fasse ? marmonna Simon. Il n'y a que Dumbledore qui arrive à faire obéir Peeves …

Il se frotta le crâne à un endroit où une boule l'avait lui aussi frappé. Quelques éclats de verres étaient restés coincés entre ses mèches blondes et je le forçai à s'arrêter pour les lui retirer. En remarquant que je sortais ma baguette, il tenta de s'esquiver mais je le retins fermement par la cravate.

-Du calme, je vais juste d'enlever les débris de boules. (Je donnais un coup sec de la baguette sur son crâne et les éclats disparurent). Voilà comme ça tu ne risqueras pas de te blesser.

-Mes cheveux ont toujours leur couleur naturelle ? s'inquiéta-t-il en tirant une mèche pour le constater.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, presque outrée qu'il ait si peu confiance en moi. Une fois rassuré sur la couleur de ses cheveux et observant qu'aucun morceau de boules n'avait subsisté, nous reprîmes notre route jusque la salle Commune. Pris d'un élan soudain, Simon se mit à fouiller frénétiquement ses poches et me tendit une enveloppe de papier moldu, que je toisai avec suspicion.

-J'ai oublié de te le donner ce matin, précisa-t-il d'un air penaud. C'est de Cholé – pour le père noël.

-Tu n'as pas regardé ? glapis-je en lui arrachant l'enveloppe des mains.

Les yeux de Simon étincelèrent.

-Bien sûr que non, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon. Apparemment, c'est son père qui a fait le tirage cette année, pour que personne ne sache et qu'on ait tous la surprise.

-Personne ne sache sauf toi, maugréai-je en ouvrant l'enveloppe.

Je souris en découvrant le nom de Tracy à l'intérieur – une fille un an plus jeune que nous qui avait indigné l'Ancien en se teignant les cheveux en rouge cet été. Chaque année, notre groupe s'organisait à Noël pour tirer un nom au hasard et offrir un cadeau à cette personne. Le tout étant bien évidemment secret, mais Simon se donnait chaque année pour mission de découvrir les noms de chacun d'entre nous. Nous n'avions malheureusement pas pu y participer l'année dernière, mais je comptais bien me rattraper pour ce noël.

-On est combien cette année ?

-Toi, moi, compta Simon en dressant deux doigts. Susan, Chloé, Ethan, Tracy …

-Pas les plus jeunes ?

-Attends, je n'ai pas fini ! Et si, même Isabel le fait cette année, et c'est la plus jeune – rappelle-moi de lui donner son enveloppe demain. Entre les deux il y a Jason et Ryan Blake je crois, et la petite-fille de l'épicière argh …

-Mary Forster, oui, dis-je en me souvenant de la jeune fille blonde qui trainait dans la boutique. Ça va, ça fait du monde. J'avais peur que la bande de terreur de Terre-en-Lande s'arrête avec nous, mais si on arrive à convertir les gamins …

-L'Ancien nous maudira.

-Amen mon frère. Tu as trouvé tes cadeaux ?

Simon secoua la tête pour signifier que non. Il me sembla qu'il se rembrunissait soudainement, malgré le léger sourire qui avait flotté sur ses lèvres.

-Non. Je devais commencer avec Susan hier, mais elle n'avait pas le temps et je ne l'ai pas revu de toute la soirée. (Sa bouche se tordit). Ça lui arrive pas mal, en ce moment.

Je gardai le silence un instant. J'avais remarqué aussi que Susan avait une tendance chaque semaine à disparaître pendant une ou deux heures et lorsque je lui demandais où est-ce qu'elle était passée, elle répondait sans sourciller qu'elle avait eu un devoir à finir avec Hannah, et la préfète rougissait comme une pivoine. J'avais fini par songer que ces devoirs à répétitions n'étaient qu'un prétexte et avait fini par me faire une hypothèse sur ces disparitions mystérieuses.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'elle … pourrait avoir un copain ?

-Susan ?

Le ton proprement stupéfait de Simon me fit sourire.

-Elle a quinze ans, ça va bien finir par lui arriver un jour. Et ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi elle disparaît si soudainement.

-A part à Hannah et nous, elle ne parle quasiment à personne, rétorqua Simon.

Je soupirai devant la teinte catégorique de la voix de Simon. Il était très proche de sa sœur, mais ce n'était pas une raison de se braquer à l'idée qu'elle fréquente un garçon. Mais si tel était le cas, peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle se cachait.

-On ne sait pas tout ce qui se passe dans sa vie. Peut-être qu'elle a fini par s'ouvrir, rencontrer quelqu'un, on n'en sait rien. Et au fait, peu importe, c'est sa vie et elle fera ce qu'elle veut. Tu avais le même âge quand tu as commencé à sortir avec Octavia – d'ailleurs un jour, il faudra que tu me racontes comment ça s'est fait.

-Et c'est deux ans plus tard que tu t'en préoccupes ? railla Simon.

Mais il paraissait radouci vis-à-vis de la possibilité que sa sœur ait entamé sa vie amoureuse. Simon restait attaché à une certaine liberté et surtout à son intimité et sans doute comprenait-il qu'il n'était pas en droit d'empiéter sur celle de Susan, toute sa petite sœur adorée qu'elle était.

-Tu pourrais enquêter ? me demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint. Sur ce genre de sujet, je pense qu'elle se confiera plus qu'à toi qu'à moi.

Un sourire entendu s'étira sur mes lèvres.

-Evidemment. Elle est peut-être en âge de faire des expériences, mais je ne la laisserais pas faire des expériences qui risqueraient de la détruire.

Simon ne répondit pas, et je lui jetai un regard oblique. Il fixait le sol, un sourire étrange esquissé sur ses lèvres qu'il effaça en remarquant que je le regardais.

-Oui ?

-Euh, rien. On ferait bien de se dépêcher, j'aimerais bien savoir lancer un sortilège de désillusion, et j'ai besoin de toi comme cobaye.

-Seulement si je me sers de toi comme exemple, exigea Simon avec un sourire qui se fit plus carnassier.

Je le contemplai un moment, tiraillée, avant de pousser un soupir défaitiste. Si c'était le prix pour pouvoir enfin avancer en Défense contre les Forces du Mal …

ooo

-C'est affligeant.

-Je dirais même plus, ça mériterait qu'on prenne une pastille de gerbe pour avoir une excuse pour s'en aller. Aïe, Bennett !

Assise un gradin plus haut, je venais d'asséner à chacun des jumeaux une claque sur le sommet du crâne. Ils m'adressèrent un regard identiquement furibond, mais que je leur rendais bien.

-C'est de votre faute si Angie est dans cette situation, rappelai-je âprement. Je suis d'accord que c'est cruel et abusif de la part d'Ombrage de vous avoir priver de Quidditch mais franchement, aller frapper sur Malefoy avec Poudlard entier comme témoin …

-Oui bon, c'est bon, râla George en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Ce n'est pas comme si on était ravi, nous aussi …

-Et ce n'est pas avec le spectacle qu'on a là qu'on va se réjouir, marmonna Fred avec un coup de menton en direction du terrain.

Cette fois je gardai le silence, leur accordant ce point. Plus haut, les essais pour de nouveaux batteurs se poursuivaient, sous les yeux dépités d'Angelina. Elle avait fait léviter des cibles pour ordonner aux candidats de les atteindre avec les cognards, mais il fallait dire que c'était un cuisant échec. Une fille avait plutôt donné un coup de batte dans le visage de l'un de ses camarades, et un garçon de troisième année avait hurlé en voyant la balle de jais lui foncer dessus et était tombé de son balai. Fred et George eurent un mouvement de recul ponctué d'un « ouh » quand un candidat envoya un cognard sur Katie Bell, qui dut faire prestement un tonneau pour l'éviter.

-Qu'Ombrage nous rende nos balais, vite, gémit Fred alors qu'Angelina apostrophait vertement le garçon. On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça !

-Elle vous a carrément pris vos balais ?

-Et la légende dit qu'un troll les garde dans les cachots, mais on a été vérifié et ils sont justes sous clefs dans son bureau.

-Et pour l'instant, on n'a trouvé aucun moyen de s'y introduire, maugréa George.

C'était sans doute pour le mieux : je savais ce qu'Ombrage serait capable de faire si jamais les jumeaux parvenaient à lui dérober leurs balais. Angelina finit par donner le coup de sifflet qui nous délivra de l'affligeant spectacle et appela ses anciens batteurs pour délibérer. Son choix fut plus par défaut que convaincu, et se porta sur deux garçons dont je ne retins pas le nom, mais qui avaient été moins catastrophiques que les autres. Les jumeaux revinrent au moment où les trois candidats pour le poste d'attrapeur entraient sur le terrain. A ma grande stupeur, je reconnus parmi eux Ginny Weasley.

-Votre sœur candidate ?

Mais ça paraissait aussi être une surprise pour les jumeaux, dont la mâchoire s'était décrochée sous le coup de l'étonnement. La surprise se mua en ébahissement lorsque Ginny se trouva être – de loin – la meilleure en vol, et celle qui réussit à attraper le Vif d'Or le plus vite. Sans suspens, elle fut nommée nouvelle attrapeuse de Gryffondor et le regard d'Angelina se fit brillant quand elle la prit par les épaules pour lui donner sa nouvelle robe de Quidditch. Sans doute le recrutement de Ginny lui avait-il sauvé ses essaies. Alors qu'elle sifflait la fin de la séance, je me levai et étirai ma maigre carcasse.

-Bon, elle n'est pas aussi bonne que Harry, mais elle fera le job. Je ne savais pas que votre sœur volait si bien …

-Mais nous non plus ! m'apprit Fred, qui fixait toujours sa sœur avec stupéfaction. Je ne sais même pas où elle a pu se procurer un balai …

-Mais soyons rassurés, Fred : au moins, un Weasley restera dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

-Il restait Ron, fis-je remarquer.

Cette fois, le visage des jumeaux se rembrunit. Ron avait été le premier à quitter le terrain, fendant la neige à grand pas et usant de son balai pour se frayer un passage. Angelina m'avait appris qu'il avait tenté de donner sa démission, mais elle avait fermement refusé. La version officielle de son refus était qu'elle croyait en lui et ses capacités, la version officieuse était qu'après avoir été privée de batteurs et d'attrapeur, elle refusait d'organiser d'autres essais qui déséquilibreraient son équipe.

-Un _bon_ Weasley, précisa George en se levant à son tour. Tu viens, Fred ? On doit finir de finaliser les boites à flemme à livrer avant ... (il me jeta un bref coup d'œil) ce soir.

Fred acquiesça vivement, et se dressa d'un bond sur ses pieds pour suivre son frère. Ils descendirent les gradins en sifflotant, sans jeter le moindre regard à leurs remplaçants qui ne semblaient croire à leur chance. Je levai les yeux au ciel, songeant que demain, Rusard pesterait une nouvelle fois sur un mauvais coup des jumeaux et rejoignis Angelina qui rangeait les balles avec l'aide de Ginny. J'adressai un sourire à celle-ci.

-Félicitations.

-Merci, répondit humblement Ginny, les yeux pétillants. Si j'ai bien compris, ce sera toi notre adversaire au prochain match ?

Angelina poussa un grognement sonore en me fusillant du regard.

-J'avoue que j'avais oublié de ce détail, marmonna-t-elle en fermant la boite d'un coup de baguette. Finalement, je n'aurais pas dû te demander de venir …

-Oh, d'ici mars j'aurais tout oublié, assurai-je en haussant les épaules. J'allais finir ma traduction d'étude des runes, tu viens avec moi ?

Angelina se figea en plein geste pour saisir la boite, et me jeta un regard désolé à travers ses cils.

-Désolée, Vic', j'ai d'autres projets ce soir … Mais si ça peut attendre demain ça m'arrangerait, ça te va ?

-Non, ça va. J'aurais plus qu'à faire mon histoire de la magie …

Le projet que nous devions travailler avec Octavia McLairds était au point mort – ce que je mettais sur le compte du fait que nous étions strictement incapables de travailler ensembles. Nous avions simplement vaguement décidé de travailler sur comment les relations entre sorciers et moldus avaient menés au code du secret magique, mais sans précision – et ce n'était pas la pression fantomatique de Binns qui nous forcerait à nous faire entendre. Angelina n'en parut que plus désolée et me promit qu'elle se rendrait disponible le lendemain pour qu'on puisse travailler notre traduction. Ce fut ainsi que je quittais les Gryffondor au pied de l'escalier de colimaçon du Hall pour me rendre dans ma Salle Commune, étrangement déserte. Simon et Emily étaient extrêmement sollicités avec l'approche des fêtes de noël et je ne trouvais dans la pièce que Renata, penchée sur un parchemin si long qu'une partie pendait dans le vide de l'autre côté de sa table.

-Salut, lançai-je en retirant mon bonnet et mon écharpe. Je peux me mettre là ?

Je désignai la place en face d'elle et elle hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. Je sortis toutes mes notes de mon sac et les étalait là où le parchemin de Renata ne prenait pas de place. Je lus discrètement les caractères et grimaçai.

-Arithmancie ?

-Et toi Histoire de la Magie, rétorqua Renata, un sourire frémissant au coin des lèvres. Tu travailles toujours sur Grindelwald ?

Je pinçai des lèvres avec une certaine frustration. Il était vrai que j'aurais aimé approfondir mon sujet de l'année dernière et m'intéresser à comment Grindelwald avait instrumentalisée la seconde guerre mondiale pour plonger le monde moldu dans le chaos et s'offrir comme seule alternative de stabilité. Mais Octavia était attachée à son code du secret international magique, sujet que je n'appréciais que moyennement car il pouvait se réduire à « comment les moldus ont forcé les sorciers à se cacher ? ».

-Non, sur le Code du Secret International Magique, bougonnai-je en me munissant de ma plume. J'essaie de le relativiser en travaillant sur l'escalade de la violence entre sorcier et moldu … Moldus qui nous brûlent, sorciers qui se venge et au final nos mondes se retrouvent complétement séparés les uns des autres.

-Tu pourrais essayer de montrer les limites du code, proposa Renata sans lever les yeux de son parchemin. Est-il vraiment efficace, quand on sait les efforts déployés par Grindelwald et Voldemort pour le faire voler en éclat ?

-Ou est-ce que la perméabilité est réelle quand on sait que les mondes influent grandement l'un sur l'autre, soit par leur guerre, soit par les notre, songeai-je, un sourire s'étirant sur mes lèvres. Ça pourrait être une piste, merci Renata !

La jeune fille balaya mes remercîments d'un geste de la main et se replongea dans son devoir d'arithmancie tandis que moi je gribouillais des notes couvertes de flèches et de schéma sur un morceau de parchemin. Au bout de presque deux heures de travail, j'avais réussi à élaborer un semblant de sujet qui aurait comme titre : « Le code International du Secret Magique et l'utopisme de deux mondes séparés : garant d'une paix durable entre moldus et sorciers ? ». Mais avant d'avancer plus loin dans la réflexion, j'avais besoin de l'avis d'Octavia. Ce fut donc les bras remplis de parchemins que je me motivais à monter les sept étages qui me séparaient de la Salle Commune des Serdaigle, que je savais se trouver dans l'aile ouest, marquée par un heurtoir en forme d'aigle qui exigeait de nous que l'on réponde à des énigmes pour nous faire entrer. Simplement, le château était si grand que je ne retrouvais plus le heurtoir en question et j'étais sur le point d'abandonner mes recherches quand une voix fusa derrière moi :

-Bennett ?

Je fis volte-face pour voir arriver derrière moi une petite troupe d'élève de Serdaigle, parmi lesquels les deux préfets, Padma Patil et Anthony Goldstein. C'était ce dernier qui m'avait interpellé et il s'avança vers moi avec un sourire incertain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je cherche votre Salle Commune. Je dois voir Octavia pour un devoir et … (je sentis mes joues s'embraser) je crois que je me suis perdue.

-Mais non, tu brûlais ! s'esclaffa Anthony avant de tendre élégamment le bras. Après toi.

Comme il l'avait annoncé, je n'avais pas été très loin : au détour de deux couloirs, nous arrivâmes enfin vers le fameux heurtoir de bronze poli qui s'anima en présence des élèves pour déclamer d'une voix désincarnée :

-Plus il a de gardien, moins il est gardé. Moins il a de gardien, mieux il est gardé.

-Sérieusement ? lâchai-je, incrédule.

Une partie du groupe me jeta un regard dédaigneux, avant de se concerter. Ce fut finalement Padma Patil qui proposa « le secret », et la tête d'aigle s'inclina. Un pan du mur s'ouvrit et les élèves s'y engouffrèrent sans demander leur reste. Anthony m'enjoignit de patienter devant la porte le temps qu'il aille chercher Octavia. Je relus mes notes brouillonnes, me demandant comment j'allais la convaincre d'accepter le sujet quand le mur s'ouvrit de nouveau pour la laisser apparaître. Son visage laissait deviner un certain déplaisir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent ?

-Ça fait trois mois que Binns nous a demandé un sujet et on n'en a toujours pas, répliquai-je vertement, oubliant tout mon bel argumentaire pour lui tendre mes liasses de parchemins. Alors j'en ai trouvé un.

Octavia prit mes notes dans leur accorder la moindre attention : ses beaux yeux d'un brun velouté se plissèrent de mécontentement.

-On avait un sujet, rappela-t-elle d'un ton sec. Et il aurait déjà bien avancé si tu ne freinais pas des quatre fers à l'idée de t'y atteler.

-Je refuse de travailler sur quelque chose qui rendrait les moldus responsable de tous les malheurs des sorciers. La réalité est bien plus nuancée et je trouve que dans le contexte actuel ce ne serait qu'envoyer un mauvais message.

-Le contexte actuel ?

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue, pestant contre ma négligence. Je n'avais aucune idée ce que pouvait bien penser Octavia McLairds des affirmations de Harry concernant le retour de Voldemort, mais si j'en jugeais parce que je savais d'elle et de sa famille, je doutais qu'elle y soit très réceptive.

-Peu importe. Et je n'ai pas complétement abandonné l'idée de base, je l'ai juste … un peu modifiée. Je pense qu'il est plus intéressant de parler de l'après-Code que de l'avant, puisque tu l'as déjà abondamment traité dans ton travail de l'année dernière.

Octavia me contempla un long moment sans rien dire, avant de pousser un soupir résigné et d'enfin poser les yeux sur mes notes. Ses traits figés en une expression agacée finirent par se détendre et un pli de réflexion apparut entre ses sourcils. Elle passa d'un parchemin à l'autre sans lever la tête ni laisser filtrer le moindre commentaire avant de relever son regard sur moi. Elle semblait soudainement partagée entre agacement et gêne.

-Ce n'est pas idiot, finit-elle par admettre. C'est vrai que cette problématique lie plus nos deux sujets et qu'on sera moins tenté de faire un négatif sur les moldus. Bon, ce n'est pas organisé et il faut peaufiner mais …

Ses lèvres se pincèrent, mais je me gardais de prendre la parole : son acceptation était déjà une immense victoire pour moi. Elle relut un morceau de parchemin pour ajouter :

-Le titre est bien, c'est quelque chose qu'on peut garder. Mais la problématique n'est pas assez précise, pas assez conceptualisée, c'est un peu brut …

-J'ai fait ça ces deux dernières heures. C'est … une ébauche.

Octavia darda sur moi un regard qui s'était fait moins agressif, et je la surpris à se tordre les lèvres, comme embarrassée. Elle roula mes notes sur elle-même.

-Tu sais, je ne comptais pas faire des moldus les responsables de tous nos maux, assura-t-elle avec dignité. C'est peut-être ce que j'ai un peu trop fait dans le sujet de l'année dernière, mais c'est parce que je n'avais pas de quoi nuancer et surtout pas le temps sur un travail pareil. Mais je tiens à te dire que ça ne reflète pas ma façon de penser.

Etrangement, je la croyais sur parole. Je ne m'étais jamais entendue avec elle : je la trouvais froide et hautaine, mais j'étais persuadée que si un jour elle devait choisir un camp, elle serait du bon côté. Pas de ceux qui me persécuteraient.

-Très bien. Mais je préfère choisir un sujet qui sera clair là-dessus.

Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il n'était pas franchement amical, ce sourire, mais il était tout au plus courtois et elle me tendit mes notes d'un geste moins brusque.

-Alors soit. Mais il faudrait qu'on affine tout ça avant les vacances, pour qu'on puisse avancer et arrêter de perdre du temps … Tu es libre demain ?

-Non, je fais de l'étude des runes, répondis-je, assez surprise par la proposition. Euh. Mercredi ? Dix-sept heures, après la métamorphose ?

Octavia sembla fouiller sa mémoire avant d'hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Un sourire soulagé frémit sur mes lèvres : s'en était peut-être fini des disputes interminables et de l'angoisse d'aller en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Peut-être enfin, nous allions pouvoir commencer à avancer.

-Merci, dis-je de façon spontanée, provoquant un froncement de sourcil de sa part. Je veux dire … Ce genre de sujet ça me tient à cœur et en soit tu n'étais pas obligée d'accepter.

-J'avais compris que tu raisonnais avec l'affect, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Il en faut bien une qui raisonne avec raison, si je puis dire. Maintenant il faudra mettre les bouchés doubles, Bennett.

-Compte là-dessus. Bien … à mercredi, dans ce cas.

Je m'apprêtai à prendre congé, grisée par le fait d'avoir réussi à faire céder Octavia McLairds quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté du couloir. Nous tournâmes la tête d'un même mouvement, et Cho Chang s'immobilisa en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues se figèrent sur sa peau. J'entendis Octavia murmurer un « encore ? » incrédule avant qu'elle ne demande d'une voix plus audible :

-Cho ? Ça ne va pas ?

Une question ridicule puisqu'il était évident que non. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les pleurs, et malgré ses efforts pour éponger ses larmes de sa manche, ses prunelles sombres luisaient toujours, comme hantés.

-Ça va, merci, répondit-t-elle d'une voix résolue. Je … j'ai juste …

Presque contre son gré, son regard se porta sur moi et mécaniquement, il fut embué d'un filme de larme qu'elle chassa d'un battement de cil. Mon cœur tomba dans ma poitrine, et malgré mon appréhension, je m'efforçais de m'approcher d'elle pour lui prendre doucement le bras.

-Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû venir te voir plus tôt, m'excusai-je sincèrement. Mais je ne savais pas si …

-J'ai embrassé Harry.

Et elle éclata de sanglots incontrôlables entre ses mains, le corps tremblant si fort qu'elle tituba. Je la rattrapai, passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour la soutenir. J'échangeai un regard horrifié avec Octavia mais la jeune fille ouvrit les bras en signe d'impuissance, toute aussi déconcertée que moi. Après que je lui ai fait sèchement le signe de m'aider, elle s'approcha à son tour pour poser une main douce sur l'épaule de Cho.

-Calme-toi, ma grande, entonna-t-elle avec une certaine douceur dont je ne l'aurais pas cru capable. Calme-toi, ce n'est … ce n'est rien d'avoir embrassé un autre garçon.

Mais ce n'était pas un simple « autre garçon », songeai-je alors que les pleurs de Cho redoublaient. Je n'étais pas surprise de l'information en tant que telle : même du temps où elle sortait avec Cédric, il m'avait semblé que ses relations avec Harry n'étaient pas claires. Mais c'était justement quelque chose qui pouvait être déstabilisant. Car en plus cela, c'était Harry Potter, c'était celui qui était revenu du labyrinthe trainant derrière lui le corps de Cédric. C'était celui qui lui avait survécu. Je voyais très bien ce qui pouvait troubler Cho – même si sangloter éperdument sur mon épaule me semblait un brin exagéré. Je la repoussai avec douceur et la forçai à s'asseoir contre le mur. Octavia fit apparaître du bout de sa baguette un mouchoir dont se saisit Cho avec un « merci » étouffé, avant d'y nicher son nez. Il fallut bien d'autres mouchoirs avant que les larmes de Cho se tarisse et Octavia et moi avions pris place devant elle, accroupie et échangeant des regards à la fois ennuyés et déroutés.

-Je suis désolée, haleta Cho en jetant un mouchoir qui alla rejoindre une pile de ses congénères fort conséquente. C'est juste, c'est …

-Je comprends parfaitement que ça te fasse bizarre, assurai-je en posant une main sur son genou. Mais … je ne pense pas que Cédric aurait voulu que tu arrêtes de vivre, tu comprends ?

-Ce n'était pas son genre, poursuivit Octavia en hochant la tête. Et si tu éprouves des sentiments pour Harry, je trouve que c'est une bonne chose, ça veut dire que tu arrives à te détacher de Cédric …

-Non, ça veut dire que je l'oublie, rétorqua amèrement Cho. Que je l'oublie, que je l'efface, que je le remplace … avec _Harry_.

Une nouvelle perle translucide roula le long de sa joue, et Octavia lui tendit un nouveau mouchoir. Seigneur, je n'en revenais pas de me retrouver dans cette situation avec Octavia McLairds …

-La nature a horreur du vide, citai-je d'un ton prudent. Et la perte de Cédric a creusé un vide en nous, il est normal qu'on cherche à le combler, d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est naturel et surtout c'est nécessaire. C'est nécessaire si on veut avancer dans notre vie.

-Victoria a raison. Et si ça peut t'aider, ne te dis pas que tu le remplaces. Cédric a été un chapitre de ta vie qui s'est brutalement fini ; avec Harry, tu en ouvres un nouveau qui va te permettre peut-être de t'épanouir. Tu penses que tu peux t'épanouir avec Harry ?

Cho contempla longuement Octavia, les sourcils froncés, le regard quelque part entre épouvante et réflexion. Elle essuya la larme d'un revers de main et écarta les mèches noires que les pleurs avaient collées contre ses joues.

-Je n'en sais rien … Peut-être. Il est gentil avec moi, il est drôle et … je ne sais pas, il a une certaine maladresse qui me touche un peu. Mais ça n'empêche pas … j'aimais Cédric, j'ai l'impression que … je n'ai pas le droit, vous comprenez ? Ce n'est pas comme si on s'était quitté … On était ensemble et soudain … il n'était plus là …

-Arrête ! la tança fermement Octavia alors que les larmes emplissaient de nouveau les yeux de Cho. Mille gargouilles galopantes, Cho, arrête de pleurer ! Ce n'est pas ça qui fera que la situation est plus facile pour toi, et ce n'est pas ça qui te rendra Cédric ! (elle fit un large geste de ma main et je compris avec stupeur qu'elle me désignait). Victoria a perdu Cédric autant que toi, il me semble. Est-ce que ça l'empêche d'être performante en match ? Non, elle nous a éclaté ! Est-ce que l'empêche d'être amoureuse ? Je l'ai vu batifoler avec Bletchley pas plus tard qu'hier. Est-ce que ça l'empêche de continuer de vivre ? Toujours pas – en tout cas, elle crie toujours contre Simon ce qui est un excellent signe. Pourtant je ne crois pas qu'elle souffre moins que toi.

-Mais pourquoi tu m'inclues là-dedans ? me scandalisai-je, incrédule qu'elle lance autant d'information me concernant.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas parce qu'on souffre qu'on doit se laisser tomber au fond du trou, rétorqua Octavia d'un ton digne. Et toi Cho, tu te laisses tomber. Il faut que tu prennes ta douleur à bras-le-corps et que tu reprennes ta vie en main ! Et fréquenter un autre garçon, ça peut être un moyen de le faire, même si c'est _ce_ garçon. Je ne connais pas du tout Potter, mais il ne m'a pas l'air d'être un blaireau et …

-Quel est ton problème avec les blaireaux ?

- _Bennett !_

Mais la remarque arracha un rire étranglé à Cho, tandis qu'Octavia me toisai d'un air exaspéré. Elle replaça ses cheveux d'acajou aussi lisse qu'un étang sur son épaule et poursuivit :

-Bref, il a conscience que tu souffres et je le pense capable d'empathie. Si tu dis qu'il est gentil avec toi, c'est qu'il fait attention à toi. Ne te prends pas la tête. Essaie de prendre cette relation pas à pas, sans songer ni au présent, ni au passé. Et si vraiment ça te fait plus de mal que de bien, alors tu arrêteras …

-Il y a aussi un côté que je suis attirée parce que … lui aussi doit ressentir la perte de Cédric. Et qu'on a une peine commune, peut-être qu'on devrait … la guérir ensemble ? Il est le seul à qui je peux en parler et qui puisse réellement comprendre …

Ma bouche se tordit. C'était en un sens ce que j'avais pu faire avec Simon, mais c'était loin d'être la même dynamique : nous nous connaissions depuis l'enfance, se replier l'un sur l'autre avait été instinctif. Cho et Harry avaient peu d'histoire commune et se baser sur une tragédie pour en construire une me semblait assez malsain. Octavia parut songer la même chose car elle railla :

-Victoria n'a donc plus qu'à sortir avec Simon – et pour l'avoir expérimenté, je le déconseille, j'en ai eu vite assez …

-Euh, ce n'était pas lui qui t'a quitté ? répliquai-je avant d'ajouter devant ses yeux furibonds : peu importe ! Cho, il n'est pas le seul qui puisse comprendre ce que tu ressens. Simon, Emily, moi : on le vit tous. Octavia m'a un peu survendu : évidemment que c'est dur. Evidemment qu'Emily a été un zombie pendant plusieurs semaines et que Simon a eu énormément de mal à ne serait-ce que dormir dans son lit. Mais comme t'a dit Octavia, il faut … apprendre à continuer à vivre. Et tu n'y arriveras pas si tu te replies sur toi-même. Ouvre-toi aux autres – ouvre-toi à Harry. Après, je ne suis pas convaincue que parler de Cédric soit une bonne base pour une relation amoureuse … Mais si tu en éprouves absolument le besoin …

-Un peu quand même. Je … je ne peux en parler à personne et vous … (elle eut un triste sourire). Si tu savais comment j'étais jalouse de la relation que tu avais avec Cédric … Tu étais sa petite chose qu'il voulait protéger par-dessus tout …

Un bouchon douloureux se forma dans ma gorge et Octavia me jeta un regard oblique, comme si elle me soupçonnait de me mettre à pleurer à mon tour.

-Donc je trouve ça délicat de vous parler à vous, et ce n'est pas un reproche, reprit Cho. On n'était pas ami, on était juste … liés par Cédric. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, j'ai besoin … d'autre chose. Roger essaie bien de m'aider, et lui aussi est adorable mais …

-Tu veux les mots de Harry, acheva Octavia avec un soupir. Cho, ça me semble évident qu'à l'heure actuelle, tu as besoin de lui, en un sens. Et tu éprouves des vrais sentiments pour lui ?

Elle hocha la tête avec lenteur, et Octavia embraya :

-Alors où est le problème ? Tu as des sentiments, tu as besoin de lui. Essaie d'occulter ce que tu ressentais pour Cédric, ça va te paralyser le cerveau et le cœur. Avance pas à pas, tranquillement.

-Déjà là ça va être les vacances, rappelai-je. Tu vas pouvoir poser tout ça chez toi, dans un environnement familier, et tu verras comment tu te sens à la rentrée. Mais ne te laisse pas paralyser par Cédric. S'il voyait ça, il s'en voudrait beaucoup …

Cho opina du chef, et tamponna une dernière fois le coin de ses yeux. Elle finit par retrouver la force de se lever, et nous suivîmes le mouvement. Je crus qu'elle allait simplement rentrer dans sa Salle Commune, mais elle me gratifia d'un dernier sourire, si tenue que la commissure de ses lèvres était à peine relevée.

-C'était beau, l'hommage que tu as fait à Cédric à la fin du match.

Puis sans demander son reste, elle nous adressa un « merci beaucoup » et se plaça devant le heurtoir. Sans attendre l'énigme, je pivotai vers Octavia, horrifiée.

-Elle a vu ça ?

-On a tous vu ça, Bennett, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ce … ce n'était pas franchement un hommage, c'était juste …

-Je sais très bien ce que c'était, me coupa-t-elle avant de se radoucir pour me demander : c'est vrai que Simon … n'osait pas dormir dans sa chambre ?

Je haussai les sourcils, perplexe et étonnée de la sincère inquiétude qui semblait briller dans les yeux d'Octavia. Ils étaient sortis quelques mois ensemble, mais depuis leur rupture en début d'année dernière, je ne les avais pas vu échangé le moindre mot, et j'étais surprise de la sollicitude de la jeune fille.

-Euh … ça s'est arrangé.

-Tant mieux, souffla-t-elle, avant de rechausser son masque d'impassibilité. Bon, sur ce je vais rentrer. J'ai encore un devoir d'Arithmancie à finir. A mercredi.

Et comme Cho, elle me planta là, ses cheveux fouettant l'air avec un mouvement qui me parut gracieux. Et moi je contemplai la porte de la Salle Commune de Serdaigle qui se fermait, avec l'impression que j'avais eu la conversation la plus étrange de toute ma vie.


	41. II Chapter 12 : Rencontre et

Chapitre 12 : Rencontre et retrouvailles. 

Décembre passa à une vitesse affolante et il nous fallut bientôt préparer mes bagages pour retourner à Terre-en-Landes. Mes sentiments à l'idée de rentrer chez moi étaient ambivalents : j'avais hâte de retrouver mes parents et Alexandre, de jouer au foot sur le terrain gelé avec Chloé et d'initier les plus jeunes à l'art de vivre en bande dans le village. Mais ces réjouissances avaient un autre côté bien moins plaisant : la rencontre entre Alexandre et Miles que j'appréhendais quelque peu, et la perceptive de confronter mon grand-père qui m'angoissait carrément.

-Mais il faut que tu le fasses, avait insisté Simon la dernière fois que j'en avais parlé. Ça va te bouffer toute ta vie si tu ne crèves pas l'abcès et ça va te gâcher ton noël si tu ne le fais pas au plus tôt. Alors première semaine des vacances tu vas lui parler, même s'il faut que je t'emmène à Bristol moi-même.

Et j'avais bien peur de l'état dans lequel Simon m'amènerait à Bristol si jamais je songeais à me débattre, aussi m'étais-je résigné à rendre de plein gré visite à mon grand-père. Mais cela attendrait que je présente Miles à Alexandre et Susan m'avait grandement rassuré en me promettant d'être présente, pour cadrer à la fois mon frère et le sien. En contrepartie, j'avais exigé de voir la fameuse Mel, la petite-amie d'Alexandre, mais la jeune femme paraissait avoir un agenda de ministre pendant les vacances.

Octavia et moi avions travaillé toute une soirée à la bibliothèque pour définir les prémisses de notre sujet et Simon en nous croisant avait lâché qu'il n'avait rien vu d'aussi effrayant et son ex-petite-amie et moi associées ensemble. Octavia l'avait alors gratifié d'un sourire carnassier et Simon s'était dépêché de fuir, si bien que je m'étais sérieusement demandé ce que pouvait bien savoir Octavia concernant Simon que je pouvais ignorer. J'en avais profité pour demander des nouvelles de Cho mais la Serdaigle s'était fendu d'un haussement d'épaule indifférent. De toute manière, me dit-t-elle, avec le départ précipité de Harry dans le sillage des Weasley, elle n'avait pas dû avoir le temps de le revoir.

J'avais moi été profondément stupéfaite d'apprendre que la famille Weasley dans son ensemble avait quitté Poudlard une semaine avant la fin des cours. Angelina avait été la seule à avoir des nouvelles provenant de George, qui lui apprenait que leur père avait été victime d'un accident et qu'ils se trouvaient à présent à son chevet. Il était tiré d'affaire, mais Dumbledore avait préféré les laisser rentrer plus tôt, à la grande rage d'Ombrage. La Grande Inquisitrice parcourait les couloirs avec un air de fureur froide peint sur le visage. Je l'avais vu coller un élève de première année qui avait malencontreusement fait tomber son crapaud dans son sac, retirer des points à un couple qui s'embrassait, tapi à l'ombre d'une statue et obliger tout un groupe de Serdaigle à refaire leur nœud de cravate au moins trois fois, jusqu'à qu'il soit parfait à ses yeux. J'ignorais si c'était le simple fait que les Weasley – et surtout Harry Potter – soient hors de sa portée, ou si c'était parce que cela s'était fait dans son dos qui la mettait hors d'elle, mais elle compensait l'euphorie des vacances par une discipline stricte qui donnait à Poudlard une ambiance nauséabonde.

Le jour du départ arriva enfin, au plus grand soulagement de la plupart des élèves. Cette année, personne à Poufsouffle ne restaient pendant les vacances – un fait assez rare pour être souligné.

-Tu te souviens l'année dernière ? me souffla Emily alors que nous contemplions la liste vide. Tout le monde restait pour le bal de noël … et cette année, tout le monde fuit Poudlard comme la peste.

-Qui aurait envie de passer noël avec elle ? fis-je sombrement remarquer.

Emily m'accorda ce point en inclinant la tête. Mais elle avait elle aussi raison : le contraste avec l'année dernière était criant. Cependant, me concernant, les dernières de vacances de noël avaient été exceptionnelles, et j'avais souffert de passer un si long moment loin de chez moi. Au bout d'un moment, le temps devenait long à Poudlard et ma famille commençait à me manquer. C'était le cas à présent, et malgré les échéances, j'éprouvais plus que jamais l'envie de prendre ma valise et de retourner chez moi.

-C'est dingue comment cette bonne femme a réussi à retirer toute joie dans l'école, songea Emily avec une certaine amertume. J'étais prête à défendre l'initiative du Ministère, je comprenais qu'ils veuillent avoir un œil sur Dumbledore … (elle me jeta un regard oblique mais je restais coite. Cela ne servait à rien d'animer à nouveau la polémique). Mais là trop c'est trop. Elle dénature complétement Poudlard.

-Et ce n'est que le début, enchéris-je tristement. On est qu'à un tiers de l'année et Dumbledore tient toujours …

Ce qui était pour moi une excellente nouvelle, même si cette lutte intestine devait épuiser le pauvre directeur. Il devait avoir des choses autrement plus importantes à faire que de perdre des forces dans cette lutte de pouvoir complétement inutile. Emily poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Enfin, au moins on aura les vacances pour l'oublier. Allez viens, on va finir les valises … et attraper ce fichu train.

Je la suivis jusque notre chambre aux tentures moutarde et aux teintes cuivre rassurantes. Les jumelles avaient déjà descendu toutes leurs affaires et ne restaient que les vêtements épars d'Emily et mes parchemins contenant mes recherches d'Histoire de la Magie que j'avais travaillé ce matin même. Je rassemblai le tout d'un coup de baguette et les entassai soigneusement dans mon sac. Simon finit par nous rejoindre au moment où Emily bouclait enfin sa valise.

-Vous en mettez un temps, observa-t-il en dressant un sourcil. On peut y aller ?

-Pourquoi, Bones, tu as peur de t'aventurer dans les couloirs tout seul ? me moquai-je. Et Seigneur, retire-moi ce bonnet !

Simon leva les yeux au ciel et tâta son bonnet orange, comme pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là. Nous le suivîmes jusque la Salle Commune, traversée par un flot interrompu d'élève trainant valises et cages à hiboux. Le professeur Chourave supervisait les opérations et nous gratifia d'un claironnant « bonnes fêtes de fin d'année » quand nous passâmes la porte et Helga Poufsouffle nous sourit depuis son cadre.

-Ce que ça va être pénible ce noël, râla Emily alors que nous sortions du château. Je suis obligée de le passer avec ma famille au grand complet – avec Gillian ! Ça va être sourire de façade, discussion polie, avant qu'un idiot ne mette un sujet explosif sur la table et la BOUM !

-Réjouissant, murmurai-je.

-Enfin bref. Vous prévoyez quoi, vous pour noël ?

 _Des explications,_ songeai-je, le ventre tordu. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'Emily ignorait – que tout le monde ignorait, si l'on exceptait Dumbledore et Simon.

-Oh, comme d'habitude, un noël familial. Il faut que j'essaie de convaincre mon frère de ramener sa copine, il ne s'en sortira pas des vacances de plus sans me la présenter.

-Tu es une petite sœur tyrannique, non ?

-Pardon ? C'est lui le grand frère indigne ! Vois-tu, il y a deux genres de grands frères : ceux comme Simon, qui s'inquiètent pour leur petite sœur, la protège du monde qui l'entoure et la conseille de manière à ce qu'elle s'en sorte dans la vie, et il y a Alexandre. Alexandre c'est plus … première clope à quinze ans, première cuite à seize et l'apprentissage de l'art de faire enrager les parents. Alors je peux bien me venger en exigeant de voir sa copine.

Simon éclata de rire devant mon résumé qui reflétait la stricte réalité de ma relation avec mon frère. J'avais certes un peu grossi le trait : Alexandre était protecteur envers moi, à sa manière et je n'avais jamais adhéré à la façon dont il traitait nos parents. Mais je voyais mal Simon proposer de l'alcool à sa sœur tout comme je voyais mal Alexandre s'indigner que j'aie un petit-ami. Il s'était d'ailleurs plus indigné que je le lui cache.

-C'est tellement vrai, s'esclaffa Simon, les yeux pétillants.

-Première clope à quinze ans ? s'étonna Emily. Tu fumes, Vic' ?

-Pas en temps normal, maugréai-je avant de lorgner la couche de neige qui m'empêchait de progresser vers les diligences. Bones, tu veux bien te rendre utile ?

-Et c'est quoi, la formule magique ?

Pour toute réponse, je me baissai pour prendre une poignée de neige et la lui envoyai dans la figure. Malheureusement, il s'était fait trop réactif et d'un coup de baguette, les flocons furent transformés en confetti qui allèrent joncher le sol immaculé. Mais sa prouesse l'empêcha de remarquer que je m'étais réarmé et il se prit une volée de neige dans le visage.

-Tu vas manger la neige si ça continue, me menaça-t-il en levant sa baguette.

-Les gars, soupira Emily, une main sur la tempe. Est-ce que vous pouvez juste … (elle fit de vague signe en notre direction, puis en celle de la neige, incapable d'argumenter) voilà ?

-C'est limpide.

-Rôh, Simon, contente-toi de nous frayer un chemin dans la neige ! S'il te plait ?

Les beaux yeux désespérés d'Emily finirent par faire plier Simon, qui donna un coup de baguette sec en direction du chemin qui menait aux diligences. Un vent chaud se mit à souffler et la neige à fondre sur notre passage, dévoilant une route praticable dans laquelle nous nous engouffrâmes. Mais j'avais à peine fait quelques pas que Simon me poussa entre les omoplates. Déséquilibrée, je titubai jusqu'à trébucher dans la neige, m'y enfonçant profondément. Déboussolée, je me redressai et dardai un regard furieux sur Simon qui venait de passer devant moi en sifflotant sans même m'accorder la moindre attention.

-Bones ! hurlai-je sans prendre la peine de me relever. Je vais …

-… m'arracher les yeux ?

Pour toute réponse, je lui jetai une boule de neige qui s'écrasa contre sa nuque. Cette fois, Simon prit la peine de se retourner, sortant sa baguette d'un geste souple. Paniquée, je l'imitai mais avant que le moindre sort ne puisse jaillir, Emily se plaça entre nous et agita la main en direction du château.

-Salut Bletchley ! Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher, j'ai l'impression qu'une guerre va éclater ici.

-Tu n'y es pas, la guerre a éclaté il y a dix-sept ans, marmonnai-je en lorgnant vers Miles.

Il traversait le chemin creusé par Simon, un sac sur l'épaule et une valise trainant derrière lui. Emily me tendit la main, le sourcil relevé d'un air entendu et je la saisis pour me relever avec Miles n'arrive à notre hauteur. Ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement, et je fus rassurée de voir que Simon avait rangé sa baguette.

-Je vois ça, lança-t-il en époussetant la neige dans mes cheveux. Qui a commencé ?

-Lui.

Simon leva les yeux au ciel et reprit la marche en avant jusqu'aux diligences. Je tremblais de froid dans ma cape à présent gorgée d'eau, mais Miles me réchauffa durant tout le trajet jusque Pré-au-Lard. Je frottai passivement mes yeux, épuisée. Les professeurs avaient profité de la dernière semaine à leur merci pour nous accabler de devoir et je rêvais de rentrer chez moi, et de plonger dans _mon_ lit, d'allumer la petite télévision de ma chambre – que j'avais pu voler à mon frère quand il avait emménagé – et de sombrer dans un coma qui durerait dix jours. Je me rendis à peine compte que je fermais les yeux quand Miles me secoua en m'annonçant qu'on était arrivé à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Comme toujours, la locomotive écarlate nous attendait baignée dans un panache de fumée blanche.

-Tu fais le trajet avec nous ? s'enquit Emily à Miles. J'en ai marre d'être toute seule pour les séparer …

-Comme si elle réussirait, chuchotai-je à l'adresse de Simon, ce qui lui arracha un petit rire. Au fait ! (je lui agrippai le bras avec un sourire). Qui vient nous chercher, cette fois ? Ton père ou ta mère ?

-Peut-être personne, répondit Simon avec un froncement de sourcil. On est majeur, Vicky. On peut transplaner avec nos bagages et Susie …

Je papillonnais stupidement des yeux, me sentant idiote de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt. Simon disait vrai, nous étions entrés dans le monde merveilleux des adultes. Il était inutile qu'un adulte vienne nous chercher, puisque nous l'étions nous-même. Mais la constatation me causa tout de même un pincement au cœur : les retrouvailles sur le quai de gare faisaient parti du charme du trajet, et le fait de ne pas y avoir le droit sous prétexte que j'avais passé dix-sept ans me rendait mélancolique.

-Donc personne ?

-Je n'en sais rien, en fait, avoua Simon en haussant les épaules. Dans sa dernière lettre, ma mère disait que si au bout de cinq minutes personnes n'était là, alors on pourrait transplaner.

-C'est triste devenir des adultes.

Un sourire retroussa les lèvres de Simon et il me tapota la tête avec une certaine condescendance. Je grimpai dans le Poudlard Express à sa suite, et m'écroulai sur la banquette du compartiment alors que Miles faisait galamment léviter mes bagages. Dehors, les nuages crachaient leurs flocons sur l'Ecosse et je me mis à espérer qu'il y ait de la neige plus au sud.

-Je ne suis pas mécontent de rentrer, fit Simon, le regard plongé par la fenêtre. Ça commençait à devenir long …

-Combien de décret Ombrage va-t-elle faire passer le temps des vacances ? ricana Emily.

-Oh ne parle pas de malheur, déjà qu'elle a failli nous retirer le Quidditch, pas vrai Vic' ? Vic' ?

Je sentis Miles effleurer doucement ma joue de son index, mais je n'avais pas la moindre envie d'ouvrir les yeux que j'avais clos une fois ma tête posée contre la fenêtre. Ce fut Simon qui me sauva d'un « laisse-la tranquille, elle avait une tête à faire peur », et Miles se contenta de me couvrir de sa cape. Je sentis un léger sourire retrousser mes lèvres et m'emmitouflai dans le tissu sans demander mon reste.

Je passai l'ensemble du trajet dans le brouillard, me réveillant par à-coup lorsque Susan vint nous rejoindre, ou quand Cora et Isabel passèrent rafler des friandises. La cabine fut relativement silencieuse, ce que je compris en remarquant qu'Emily lisait et que Miles et Simon étaient diamétralement opposé l'un à l'autre. Mais le silence me permit de dormir presque d'une traite sur la seconde partie du trajet, et je fus simplement réveillée en sursaut par une main qui me secouait délicatement l'épaule.

-Vicky ?

J'ouvris un œil que je plantai sur Simon. Il s'était assis sur le bord de la banquette sur laquelle j'avais fini par m'allonger. Miles n'était pas là, Emily lisait, et Susan dormait également appuyée contre la fenêtre. Je frottai mes yeux de mon poing, l'esprit complétement paralysé par les restes de sommeil.

-J'espère qu'on est arrivé …

-Pas encore, mais bientôt. Tu me donnes de l'argent pour les bonbons ?

Malgré le brouillard qui envahissait toujours mon cerveau, je souris. La tradition que j'avais instaurée de ramener des friandises sorcières aux enfants du village à chaque vacance avait fini par s'implanter même chez Simon.

-Dans ma cape.

-OK. Essaie de te réveiller, on arrive.

Il tapota doucement mon bras, empocha l'argent et disparut un instant plus tard. Je me redressai, une main sur la tempe pour stabiliser mon monde. Le train commençait déjà à ralentir et je remarquai avec un certain déplaisir que Londres était totalement dépourvue de neige. Il était dix-huit heures passées, et la nuit était complétement tombée sur la ville. Miles revint un instant plus tard et me gratifia d'un sourire.

-Réveillée ?

-Encore dans le brouillard mais ça va passer. Ça te dérange de me descendre mes bagages ?

-Madame profite de son influence, se moqua Emily en refermant son grimoire.

Mais cela ne parut pas offusquer Miles, qui s'exécuta. Je jetai une œillade supérieure à Emily et réveillai Susan avec douceur. Simon revint les poches pleines de friandises et me rendis une pauvre noise de bronze devant laquelle je soupirais, et enfin, le Poudlard Express s'immobilisa. Alors que Susan se précipitait sur le quai, suivie de Simon et d'Emily, je retins Miles par le bras et je ramenai à l'intérieur de la cabine. Il me jeta un regard perplexe et j'eus un sourire penaud.

-C'est juste … euh. C'est toujours d'accord pour demain ? Pour chez Alex ?

-J'ai noté l'adresse, j'ai prévenu mes parents que je ne serais pas là demain soir, et j'ai déjà dit trois fois non à Cora quand elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait m'accompagner, résuma Miles avec amusement. Donc oui, je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est toujours d'accord.

Il se pencha sur moi pour cueillir mes lèvres et je le laissai faire, enroulant mes doigts à l'arrière de sa nuque pour incliner son visage vers le lien et approfondir le baiser. Ce serait vraisemblablement le seul moment d'intimité que nous aurions avant longtemps : le travail m'avait empêché de le voir librement ces dernières semaines et nous serions sans doute occupés dans nos familles respectives pendant les vacances. Alors je profitais pleinement de la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de ses bras qui avaient fini par m'enlacer, passant dans mon dos pour me presser un peu plus contre lui, de ses cheveux sous mes doigts et son souffle qui se mélangeait au mien. J'étais haletante lorsque je me dégageai de l'étreinte, mon cœur cognant dans ma poitrine tel un oiseau terrifié qui souhaitait sortir de sa cage. En posant ma main sur celle de Miles, j'observai que c'était aussi son cas et un sourire effleura mes lèvres.

-Bon, bien … à demain alors.

-A demain, répéta Miles d'une voix rauque.

Je me dressai sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser une dernière fois, et nous sortîmes du train en trainant nos bagages. J'eus à peine le temps de poser un pied sur le quai que Susan m'attrapait le bras pour me tirer vers la barrière. Malgré la brusquerie du mouvement, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que ses yeux luisaient d'inquiétude.

-Allez viens, Vic', il faut qu'on se dépêche …

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? m'enquis-je, rendue inquiète par le ton d'urgence de Susan.

-Oh c'est pas vrai, jura Miles d'une voix qui ressemblait plus à un grognement.

Il regardait la direction opposée que celle où me tirait Susan et je fis volte-face pour voir ce qui provoquait cette agitation. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Simon était resté un peu plus loin, adossé à la locomotive et dardant un regard ardent sur un homme qui attendait à quelques mètres. Un homme dont la moitié de visage calcinée m'était bien trop familière et dont le regard gris parcourait la foule, comme à la recherche de quelqu'un.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? glapis-je, incrédule.

-Aucune idée, il est peut-être venu chercher sa petite sœur et que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, tenta de me rassurer Miles avec une main apaisante au creux de mon dos.

Mais Susan le gratifia d'un regard dédaigneux. Sa main glissa jusque la mienne et elle la serra avant de m'emmener dans la direction opposée.

-C'est possible, mais j'aimerais éviter de tenter le démon, marmonna Susan entre ses dents. Simon reste le temps d'être sûr qu'il ne te suive pas …

Je hochai la tête et pivotai une dernière fois pour apercevoir Nestor Selwyn prendre les bagages de sa jeune sœur, Enoboria. A quelques mètres, Ulysse semblait moins enclin à rejoindre son frère aîné et je le vis transplaner avec ses bagages sans demander son reste. Malgré la réception de sa petite sœur, les yeux de Nestor continuaient de scruter la foule et mon cœur dévala ma poitrine. Puis je croisai le regard de Simon, qui me fit sèchement le signe de partir et décidai qu'il serait plus sage d'obéir. Détournant mes yeux du garçon auquel j'avais brûlé le visage, je suivis Susan dans la foule. Miles nous abandonna rapidement en remarquant son père flanqué de ses deux petites sœurs, qui lui adressa un sourire radieux. J'étais encore en train de me demander ce qu'il pouvait bien clocher chez cet homme quand Miles m'embrassa sur la tempe, avant de me glisser à l'oreille.

-Peut-être que Susan a raison alors … rentre vite et bien. A demain.

Puis avec un dernier sourire, quelque peu crispé, il s'en retourna vers sa famille. Je vis distinctement son père river son regard sur moi, et je compris à ses yeux pétillants et à la façon dont il se pencha vers Miles quand il arriva qu'il devait avoir deviner que son fils lui cachait des choses. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de voir sa réaction, car Susan m'imposait un rythme effréné jusqu'au bout du quai de la voie 9¾. Nous nous apprêtions à passer la barrière qui nous ramènerait dans le monde des moldus quand une voix sonore fendit la foule :

-Susan, Victoria ! Par ici !

Nous fîmes prestement volte-face pour faire face à George Bones, qui nous faisait de grands signes à côté de la locomotive donc l'éclat écarlate ne rendait sa barbe qu'encore plus rousse, aux côtés de …

- _Papa ?!_

Mon père me servit un immense sourire, et redressa ses lunettes sur son nez. Voir mon père, ce Pasteur respecté en polo et jean au milieu des enfants qui portaient leurs crapauds, leurs balais et aux adultes portant des chapeaux pointus me désarçonnait totalement. Il leur jetait par ailleurs un regard intrigué qui n'avait rien d'infamant avant que ses yeux gris dont j'avais hérité ne se posent sur moi.

-Surprise ?

-Je …, bredouillai-je avec un coup d'œil pour George. Je ne savais même pas que les moldus pouvaient passer la barrière …

-Seulement quand ils y sont autorisés par un sorcier, m'apprit George avec un doux sourire. Et Edward a tant insisté pour m'accompagner …

Je fronçai les sourcils en remarquant qu'il appelait mon père par son prénom et échangeai un regard perplexe avec Susan. Mais son air désorienté m'indiquait qu'elle ne comprenait rien au soudain rapprochement de nos pères, qui malgré les années de voisinages n'avaient jamais réellement créer de liens. Passant outre mon étonnement, et touchée que mon père ait voulu venir me chercher dans ce lieu sorcier dans lequel il devait être si perdu, je me précipitai vers lui et l'embrassai sur la joue. Sans que je ne le remarque, un sourire était né sur mon visage.

-C'est vrai ? Tu as insisté ?

-C'est ta dernière année d'étude, c'était le moment ou jamais, répondit mon père, les yeux brillants. Et je dois avouer que c'est moins dépaysant que je ne le pensais : ce n'est qu'un train un peu vieillot, certes et … des gens disparaissent et des bagages volent, et il y a des hiboux partout – mais après la chouette qui est entrée chez nous l'année dernière, plus rien ne m'étonne. Tu peux faire ça ?

Il pointait du doigt une mère qui venait de récupérer sa fille de deuxième ou troisième année, et nettoyait d'un coup de baguette toute les traces de chocolat sur sa belle robe de sorcier pour ensuite réparer le trou dans son pull. J'opinai du chef et la commissure de ses lèvres se releva en un fin sourire.

-Ce qui veut dire que tu pourras raccommoder toutes les chaussettes trouées de la maison ?

-Seigneur, papa …, gémis-je, vaguement amusée. La magie offre des possibilités presque infinies et c'est à ça que tu penses ?

Malgré tout, le fait qu'il évoque la simple possibilité que je répare les chaussettes me remplissait de joie. C'était simple, certes. Mais ça voulait dire qu'il acceptait. Et que dans une certaine mesure, le temps où je faisais de la magie de façon clandestine au sein de ma propre maison était révolu.

-Où est Simon ? finit par demander George à Susan.

-Euh …, hésita-t-elle en me jetant un bref coup d'œil. Il y avait un Selwyn sauvage sur le quai de gare, on va dire.

Le visage de George s'assombrit immédiatement. Chourave avait prévenu tous les Bones de ma mésaventure avec Nestor Selwyn, pour qu'ils puissent réagir si jamais il cherchait à se venger – ce que les messages que j'avais reçus l'année dernière, bien que finalement venant de Kamila, laissaient présager. Sans répondre à sa fille, il s'engouffra dans la foule sous le regard perplexe de mon père.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Non, le rassurai-je précipitamment. Non, ça va … ne t'inquiète pas.

Mon père ne parut pas convaincu, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus car George revenait, tenant à la base du cou un Simon qui ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il cessa quand il aperçut mon père et un immense sourire fendit son visage, chassant l'alerte dans ses yeux.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé vous voir ici, révérant.

-Je n'aurais jamais songé y être aussi, admit mon père en me prenant par les épaules. Il faudrait peut-être y aller ? Ta mère nous attend …

-Edward supporte assez bien le transplanage, précisa George en remarquant que je regardais de tout côté, comme pour chercher comment partir. Alors si tu te sens prête pour le faire transplaner quelqu'un avec toi …

-C'est tout de même l'expérience la plus étrange que je n'ai jamais tenté. Je me demande comme ça marche …

J'eus un sourire, attendrie par la profonde réflexion que laissait transparaitre le regard de mon père, un éclat identique qui brillait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il tentait de réfléchir aux dessins divins. Mon père tentait réellement d'intégrer et de comprendre mon monde.

-Ça ne s'explique pas c'est juste … magique. Prêt à tenter avec moi ?

Je levai la main avec un sourire en coin. Mon père riva de nouveau son regard sur moi, et la prit sans même hésiter. Alors je tournai d'un quart de tour, mes doigts noués à ceux de mon père et la magie nous transporta tout deux des néants jusqu'à Terre-en-Landes.

ooo

-Maman, arrête !

-Ta chambre est une véritable porcherie ! Je ne sais pas comment Mel fait pour entrer là-dedans, c'est un manque total de respect pour elle que de laisser des caleçons …

-Laisse mes caleçons tranquilles, c'est notre problème pas le tien !

-Je t'ai aidé à payer cet appartement mon garçon : c'est aussi mon problème !

Mon père poussa un profond soupir en rangeant les courses qu'il avait faites avec nous. Sur l'étroit canapé d'Alexandre, Simon et Susan échangeaient des regards à la fois gênés et amusés. L'appartement était un modeste trois pièces au dernier étage d'un immeuble de Bristol, sur la route qui menait à Portishead où habitaient nos grands-parents maternels. La décoration était neutre, et l'ameublement un mélange de récupération entre les vieilles affaires familiales et de mobilier de bric et de broc trouvé à bas-prix. Le tout donnait un ensemble assez disharmonieux mais qui caractérisait assez Alexandre, entre les poufs colorés qui garnissaient le petit salon, et le canapé-lit à velours qu'il occupait quand il travaillait dans le garage. Ça avait un côté familier qui m'avait immédiatement fait sourire en entrant. Le soir tombait sur Bristol, et mes parents avaient tenus à nous conduire – en voiture, cela allait de soit – chez Alexandre pour le visiter. Mon frère avait été fort désappointé lorsqu'il s'était avéré que mes parents nous accompagnaient, et que mère s'était au bout de dix minutes précipitée dans sa chambre pour être certaine qu'Alexandre recevait bien sa petite-amie.

-En fait, vous m'avez menti quand vous avez dit que ça allait mieux entre maman et Alex, tançai-je mon père en rangeant les œufs frais dans le frigo.

Ils avaient tenu à approvisionner leur fils en produits sains – principalement des légumes venant de notre propre potager ou des œufs que nous offrait le voisin, qui possédait des poules. Et ils avaient raison, songeai-je en ouvrant le frigo d'Alexandre, où ne subsistait qu'une bouteille de lait à moitié vide, quelques plats surgelés, et les restes de nouilles chinoises à emporter. Quelques bières, également et un fond de jus de Cranberry.

-Je crois que ce soir on se commandera des pizzas, maugréai-je en refermant le frigo.

-Vous pouvez toujours vous faire des œufs brouillés, me rassura mon père avant de me tendre les tomates et les courgettes. Essaie de mettre ça dans un endroit pas trop contaminé …

-Hum …

Je sortis discrètement ma baguette pour la pointer sur les bacs à légume, ruisselant de traces de bières ou de fromage.

- _Recurvite_.

Toutes les saletés se volatilisèrent et je pus mettre les légumes dans les bacs en toute quiétude. Cela dit, mis à part le frigo douteux et la chambre qui continuait de faire vociférer ma mère, je trouvais l'appartement d'une remarquable propreté qui pouvait étonner quand on connaissait Alexandre. Susan s'était avachie dans un pouf pour s'y lover tel un chat, regardant autour d'elle avec curiosité.

-C'est cool n'empêche. Il est bien installé.

-Ça nous a pris plusieurs jours, mais oui, rit mon père avant de lever une tasse. Quelqu'un veut un café ?

-Moi ! rugit ma mère depuis la chambre d'Alexandre. Que je trouve la puissance pour ranger tout ça !

-Mais bon sang tu n'as pas à le faire, _ce n'est pas chez toi !_

Simon accepta également alors que Susan se contentait d'un thé. Il fallut encore un quart d'heure de cri de l'autre côté du mur avant que ma mère et Alexandre ne réapparaissent, chacun de très mauvaise humeur pour s'installer à des places diamétralement opposées. Ma mère avait relevé ses épaisses boucles brunes en un chignon vague et sirotait son café en regardant dehors. Il n'y avait pas neigé dans cette partie de l'Angleterre, que la mer protégeait assez du froid polaire que pouvait connaître les parties les plus continentales. En revanche, un vent glacé parcourait les rues et mordait la peau des passants.

-Donc vous rentrez ce soir ? demanda ma mère d'un ton prudent. Sans voiture ?

-On a nos propres moyens de se déplacer, la rassura Simon. Ne vous en faites pas, on sera rentré plus vite qu'en voiture.

Ma mère blêmit quelque peu, et je posai une main discrète sur la tempe, anticipant la suite et l'indignation maternelle. Fort heureusement, je vis mon père poser sur elle un regard qui n'était pas trop agressif mais assez insistant pour que ma mère ravale tous ses commentaires. Elle lâcha tout de même d'une voix inquiète :

-Mais sinon … on pourrait rester un peu plus chez mes parents pour vous attendre, ça ne les dérangera pas …

-Maman, la coupa Alexandre. Victoria est une grande fille, elle va se débrouiller.

-Elle est encore mineure, protesta ma mère.

-Et alors ? Elle est en âge de se gérer toute seule, elle est grande et si tu continues de la voir comme une petite fille tu vas tomber des nues quand tu apprendras qu'elle fait des choses pas catholiques avec les garçons ?

-Non mais qu'est-ce que ça va vient faire là, ça ? glapis-je alors que Simon recrachait une gorgée de café. Et bon sang ce n'est pas ce qui arrive ! ajoutai-je précipitamment face au regard inquisiteur de mes parents.

Je lorgnai mon frère l'air mauvais, les joues d'un rouge soutenu. Si mon père détourna vite les yeux pour vider sa tasse de café, malgré une gêne manifeste, ma mère continua de me fixer, paupières plissées en un regard assez scrutateur. Je me frottai le visage pour en faire disparaître le feu qui le consumait, et fus soulagée d'entendre mon père rappeler en s'extirpant de son fauteuil :

-On devrait y aller, Marian. Tes parents vont nous attendre … Simon te l'a dit, ils ont leur propre moyen de rentrer et c'est sécurisé, ne t'en fais pas.

Ma mère parut dubitative, mais se leva à son tour. Je fus obligée de les raccompagner car Alexandre, encore agacé par l'attitude de ma mère, s'était contenté d'un vague salut. Mon père m'embrassa sur la joue en me souhaitant une bonne soirée et je refermai la porte derrière eux. Aussitôt fait, j'attrapai le coussin le plus proche pour l'asséner sur le crâne de mon frère, lui arrachant un cri de surprise :

-Mais quoi ?

-Tu ne m'insinues plus dans tes disputes avec maman ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de sortir un truc pareil ?

Mais Alexandre se contenta d'une œillade amusée et entendue qui enflamma de nouveau mes joues. C'était un beau garçon – plus beau que je n'étais belle – avec le nez fin des Bennett, un sourire provocateur qui pouvait donner envie de relever n'importe quel défi et qui creusait une fossette sur sa joue droite. Bien que nous ayons au commun nos yeux gris et nos cheveux d'un brun sombre proche de l'ébène, nous avions des physionomies radicalement différentes qui nous dissociaient assez : il avait hérité de la grande taille et des traits fins des Bennett quand ma grand-mère Jaga m'avait légué sa petite taille et ses lignes plus courbes et rebondies des slaves.

-Tu es le pire grand frère du monde, marmonnai-je.

-Fais attention à tes paroles Tory, me prévint Alexandre avec un sourire narquois. Parce que si tu trouves que je suis le pire grand frère du monde, je peux me transformer en le pire grand frère du monde – seulement une fois que monsieur le sorcier aura passé cette porte. Quand est-ce qu'il arrive d'ailleurs, monsieur le sorcier ?

-Bientôt, évaluai-je en consultant ma montre. Je vais aller l'attendre en bas, je pense …

Le sourire d'Alexandre s'élargit et il se frotta les mains tel le frère préparant mentalement ses questions diaboliques. Je grondai sourdement, frustrée de ne pas avoir pu ouvrir la marche avec Mel, et me détournai pour attraper ses clefs et ouvrir la porte. Susan sauta de son pouf pour m'accompagner, mais je n'étais pas d'avantage rassurée de laisser Alexandre seul avec toutes les informations que pouvait posséder Simon. Je jetai un regard d'avertissement à ce dernier, pointant mes yeux pour ensuite fixer deux doigts sur lui et refermai derrière Susan.

-Tu n'appréhendes pas trop ? m'interrogea-t-elle alors que j'appelais l'ascenseur.

-Ça dépendra dans quel sens Alexandre prendra la rencontre. S'il la prend comme un vrai frère ou juste pour s'amuser.

-Moi en tout cas j'ai briefé Simon.

J'eus un sourire attendri, apaisée par le calme que dégageait Susan. Nous sortîmes de l'immeuble, en bord de route, et nous installâmes sur une barrière bancale, mais qui semblait tenir sous nos poids respectifs. J'observai Susan à la dérobée, sa natte cuivre qui lui retombait sur l'épaule, ses joues rebondies rosies par le froid et son nez retroussé. C'était la première fois que l'on se retrouvait seule toutes les deux depuis une éternité.

-Ça a été pour toi, le début d'année ? m'enquis-je d'un ton guilleret.

-Un peu stressant, admit-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Avec les BUSEs, Ombrage … j'ai trouvé le climat plutôt lourd. Je suis assez contente d'être rentrée à la maison.

-Ça s'est vu. Je veux dire, j'ai l'impression que tu t'es un peu renfermée.

Les joues de Susan rougirent de façon adorable, et elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui retombait sur ses yeux verts – les magnifiques yeux des Bones, ce vert d'eau au sein duquel le soleil faisait scintiller mille éclats d'or et que la nuit rendait d'un émeraude profond et envoûtant.

-Oui, euh … Je sais, je suis désolée. Mais avec les BUSEs, je travaille énormément. Hannah, Ernie et moi on essaie de s'organiser, de se répartir les cours, de faire des fiches … Et je te dis, ce qu'Ombrage fait peser, ça donne presque peur de … parler, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, enfonçant mes mains dans mon manteau d'hiver – bien moldu et bien chaud. En un sens, je comprenais ce que voulait dire Susan : la présence de la Grande Inquisitrice était si imposante, si omniprésente, de ses décrets largement affichés dans nos salles communes à ses règles qui régissaient nos vies que nous avions l'impression qu'elle pouvait épier nos faits et gestes. Et le fait qu'elle avait reçu le soutien plein et entier de Rusard et de son abominable chatte n'aidait pas.

-Je vois, dis-je avec douceur, mes mots se perdant dans l'air en une brume blanchâtre qui se dissipa vite. C'est tout ce qu'il y a donc, les BUSEs et Ombrage ? Pas de problème avec Sullivan Fawley, ou avec d'autres élèves ou encore avec … un garçon quelconque ?

Je m'attendais à la voir rougir comme une pivoine, mais elle se contenta de me gratifier d'un regard éberlué, comme si elle peinait à comprendre où je voulais en venir. Puis le lien se fit dans son esprit car elle esquissa un petit sourire qui me parut presque triste.

-Un garçon, vraiment ?

-Ça va bien finir par t'arriver, plaisantai-je.

Mais le sourire de Susan se fit quelque peu amer quand elle protesta d'une voix basse :

-Non, Vic', pas à moi.

Ce fut à mon tour de la contempler, interdite. Elle avait détourné le regard pour le fixer sur les voitures qui passaient, les prunelles luisant d'un mélange de tristesse et une pointe de détresse que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que ça peut t'arriver, Susie …

-Ah bon ? douta-t-elle avec un ricanement. Franchement, réfléchis, comment ça pourrait arriver ? J'ai du mal à parler aux gens que je ne connais pas, tellement que dans mes premières années d'études j'étais plus avec toi et Simon qu'avec les personnes de mon âge … Je suis transparente, pas la fille qu'on remarque d'un prime abord ; et quand on le fait, c'est parce qu'elle est rousse ou … parce qu'elle est grosse.

-Quelqu'un t'a dit qu'il te trouvait grosse ? me scandalisai-je, outrée.

Susan n'avait certaine pas la physionomie longiligne de Simon : bien que plus grande que moi, elle avait quelques rondeurs, mais de jolies courbes qui soulignaient et emplissaient agréablement ses traits. La maigreur l'enlaidirait, à mon sens, et quand bien même elle n'était pas mince, jamais il ne m'était venu à l'idée de la qualifier de _grosse_. Susan rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et répondit dans un filet de voix :

-Non, personne … mais j'ai des yeux pour le voir.

-Enfin, Susan, soupirai-je, désœuvrée devant le désarroi évident de la jeune fille. Tu dois voir dans un miroir déformé … Tu es loin d'être grosse, et je te trouve très jolie …

-Mais je ne suis pas comme toi, ou comme Emily …

-Alors là tu prends de très mauvais exemples, l'arrêtai-je immédiatement en levant une main. Emily est une fille qu'on peut qualifier de « parfaite » comme il en existe peu et ça fait très mal de se comparer à elle. Et moi je suis en sous-poids, ma grande et crois-moi je préférerais avoir tes formes que les miennes.

Ce qui était la stricte vérité. Au moins, on remarquait d'un simple coup d'œil que Susan était une fille et une femme en devenir : elle en avait les courbes, la poitrine et l'apparence. Alors que moi, je faisais toujours plus jeune que mon âge, faite d'angles et de plat qui me faisait presque paraître masculine – et surtout, enfantine. Et c'était d'autant plus gênant que je sentais à ce stade de notre relation que Miles commençait à chercher des yeux et des mains les formes féminines de mon corps, assez inexistantes. C'était une avancée qui ne me déplaisait pas dans l'idée, mais qui me complexait assez sur ma physionomie : j'avais assez peur de ce que Miles pourrait penser de ce qu'il trouverait derrière le soutien-gorge rembourré. Le copain de Susan, lui, n'aurait aucune peine.

Cette fois, le visage de Susan s'empourpra.

-Tu dis ça pour …

-… Parce que c'est la vérité Susie, achevai-je d'une voix suave. On a tous des complexes sur notre corps et notre façon de vivre la féminité : je me trouve plate et « garçon manqué », et que ça me rendait invisible aux yeux des garçons … Pourtant, Miles m'a vue. Et ça n'efface pas tout ce que je peux penser sur mon corps, je continue de penser que j'ai le corps d'une enfant et ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus sexy mais … Je sais que même avec ce physique, on peut poser les yeux sur moi, alors que même si je ne l'aime pas … il ne peut pas m'empêcher d'être heureuse. Il faut juste s'adapter à lui pour vivre pleinement sa féminité.

Susan garda un moment le silence, le nez baissé et les yeux ombragés par sa franche de cheveux roux qui lui tombaient sur son front. Discrètement, je la vis frotter ses cuisses, comme si cela pouvait gratter la cellulite qu'elle trouvait de trop.

-Un jour, peut-être que j'arriverais à voir comme toi, et à me dire que ce n'est pas trop grave si j'ai des kilos en trop … Mais pour l'instant, je n'y arrive pas, et rien ne m'a prouvé que c'était négligeable alors … Ce soir, évitez de me gaver de chips, d'accord ?

-Non mais je rêve, lâchai-je, incrédule. Faire attention à son poids, à ton âge … Susie, tu as le temps avant de penser à ses conneries. Profite un peu …

-C'est facile quand on peut ingurgiter des quantités phénoménales de chocolat sans prendre un gramme, railla Susan, toutefois sans méchanceté.

J'aurais voulu lui répondre, lui répéter que je trouvais sincèrement qu'elle n'avait pas à faire attention et qu'elle était une fille adorable, mignonne et intelligente que chaque garçon sain d'esprit pourrait apprécier. Mais avant que je ne puisse ne serait-ce que songer à ouvrir la bouche, un « crac » sonore se fit entendre dans l'allée voisine, souvent quasi-déserte et que j'avais indiqué à Miles pour transplaner. Je sautai sur mes pieds, le cœur battant la chamade et Susan esquissa un sourire amusé.

-Que le spectacle commence …

ooo

Miles parut nerveux lorsqu'Alexandre ouvrit la porte, un sourire tordu aux lèvres et le toisant de toute sa hauteur. J'avais toujours su que mon frère était plus grand que Miles, mais c'était à présent que je les voyais face à face que je réalisai à quel point c'était vrai. Et mon petit-ami aussi, vraisemblablement. Il tendit une main d'un geste raide qui manquait de naturel, mais qui avait le mérite d'être déterminée.

-Alexandre, je suppose ? (Il me lorgna d'un air gêné). On se serre bien la main, chez vous ?

Les yeux de mon frère étincelèrent et je songeai vaguement à lui écraser les orteils de mon talon, quitte à en subir les conséquences, mais il me surprit en serrant sobrement la main de Miles.

-Ouaip, et tu peux m'appeler Alex – les gens qui m'appellent Alexandre sont aussi rares que ceux qui appellent Tory Victoria. Nos parents avaient un faible pour les noms longs qu'on a la flemme de prononcer.

-Tory ?

Je levai une main et Miles dressa un sourcil surpris. Alexandre pointa cette fois un index exagérément accusateur sur mon petit-ami.

-C'est mon surnom personnel, à moi. Personne d'autre ne …

-Ça va Alex, on a compris, soupirai-je en le poussant vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Rentre là-dedans et j'espère que tu as sorti les chips.

- _J'ai_ sorti les chips, précisa Simon d'un air bougon. Salut.

Il leva vaguement la main à l'adresse de Miles. Effectivement, quelques bols contenant différentes chips et noix de cajous jonchaient la table, et des verres avaient été disposés sur la table basse. Simon était installé sur un pouf, les yeux rivés sur la télé qui détaillaient les informations de la journée.

-Vous n'avez plus de problème avec les irlandais ? constata-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

-Il y a eu un cessez-le-feu en août avec l'IRA, expliquai-je en prenant une bouteille alignée sous la petite table. C'est toi qui as ramené de la bièraubeurre ?

-Il faut bien que je pense à ta place … (il extirpa une bouteille de verre au liquide ambrée). Tu veux du whisky Pur-Feu, peut-être ?

-Simon, ne commence pas ! l'arrêta Susan en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Miles me lança un regard interrogatif auquel je répondis par un haussement d'épaule. Je n'allais certainement pas lui dire qu'à chaque soirée, Simon tentait de me faire boire jusqu'à que je sois capable de chanter sur une table basse … Il observa discrètement l'environnement, de la télé qui crachait toujours ses informations au lampadaire électrique en passant par la radio – un modèle bien plus avancé que celui dont se servait les sorciers – et le téléphone.

-C'est moins pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais, me souffla-t-il en se détournant de la petite cuisine d'Alexandre. Je veux dire, c'est différent mais … pas tellement. Du coup c'est ça une télévision ?

Il pointa l'appareil du doigt et j'acquiesçai avec un sourire, ravie de l'étincelle curieuse qui éclairait le regard de Miles. Je tentai de lui expliquer comment fonctionnait la télévision et l'usage qu'on en faisait pendant que Susan aidait Alexandre à déterminer quelles pizzas on commanderait.

-Pas d'allergie, pas de goût étrange ? demanda Alexandre à Miles, la carte de la pizzeria du coin à la main.

C'était sa façon de commencer son interrogatoire, compris-je en observant son sourire se tordre. Miles s'était assis de façon raide dans le sofa, et il leva un regard torve sur Alexandre.

-Non, ça va. Prenez ce que vous voulez.

-Très bien, parfait.

Il s'éloigna avec le combiné pour prendre la commande, sous l'œil effaré de Miles, qui tentait visiblement de comprendre comment il pouvait communiquer via ce boitier d'apparence anodine.

-D'accord, là ça devient étrange.

-C'est un téléphone, expliquai-je patiemment alors que Simon levait les yeux au ciel. Ça permet de parler à quelqu'un qui lui aussi a un téléphone, peu importe où il se trouve.

-Mais comment vous arrivez à faire ça sans magie ?

-On a notre propre magie et ça s'appelle l'électricité. Et détends-toi, Alex ne va pas te manger.

Un sourire crispé fleurit sur les lèvres de Miles. Alexandre revint un instant plus tard et commença de façon posée en nous demandant comment avait été le début de notre année. Après avoir copieusement – et chacun d'entre nous – cracher sur Dolores Ombrage, Miles parut se tranquilliser et s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil, une bièraubeurre à la main. Alexandre avait goûté la mienne, puis grimacé en décrétant que c'était trop sucré et pas assez fort, « un alcool pour les bébés ». Il prit des nouvelles d'Isabel MacDougal, l'autre petite sorcière de Terre-en-Landes, et s'enquit sur mon premier match de Quidditch.

-Bah je l'ai gagné, lançai-je sur le ton de l'évidence, moqueuse. Ce n'était pas facile et j'ai cru que j'allais tuer un de mes joueurs, mais on a fini par gagner.

-Et toi ? enchérit Alexandre en se tournant vers Miles. Tory m'a dit que tu jouais au Quidditch aussi – gardien comme elle ? Tu es aussi capitaine ?

Miles parut se rembrunir un instant, mais ce fut d'une voix aimable qu'il répondit :

-Je ne suis pas capitaine, c'est quelqu'un de ma classe qui l'est, mais oui, je suis gardien. Mais nous on a perdu contre Gryffondor – la faute à notre attrapeur, comme tous les ans … (il rougit légèrement). Enfin, je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que c'est un attrapeur ou Gryffondor d'ailleurs …

-Mais si, Tory m'a tout expliqué, assura Alexandre avec un geste de la main. L'attrapeur attrape la balle qui vaut plein de point et met fin au match. Et Gryffondor c'est la Maison des courageux, en gros. Pour les trucs sorciers, je suis au taquet – même si vous avez des alcools de bébé mais ça encore … Bien ! (il eut un immense sourire en tapant du poing sur la table). Je me suis tenu vingt minutes, ce que je considère d'ors et déjà comme un exploit : passons à la vitesse supérieure ! Je veux tout savoir de toi, mon gars – y compris des trucs que Tory ne sait pas encore, et s'il faut que je mette Simon et Susan sur le balcon se sera avec plaisir.

-Ne te donne pas cette peine, maugréa Simon alors que Miles blêmissait.

Je fusillai Alexandre du regard, mais ça ne parut pas un seul instant modérer son enthousiasme. Il commença par la famille – les deux sœurs de Miles, des parents qui avaient été eux aussi à Serpentard, un grand-père éleveur de chouette. Le moment concernant la profession des parents de Miles fut pénible et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il jetait des regards à la dérobée en direction des Bones, dont la famille était prestigieuse en raison de leurs membres hauts-placés au département de la Justice Magique, notamment. En comparaison, le père de Miles était secrétaire dans une branche peu connue du Ministère et sa mère s'était toujours occupée de ses enfants. Bien sûr, Alexandre ne prêtait aucunement attention à ce genre de détail et ils étaient même ceux qui l'intéressaient le moins, mais le complexe d'infériorité dont souffrait Miles me semblait criant. Mais il fut écarté par l'embarras quand Alexandre finit par lui demander combien de petite-amie il avait eu avant moi, et Miles faillit s'étrangler dans sa bièraubeurre. Je fronçai les sourcils, me rendant soudainement compte que c'était une information que je n'avais pas, et jetai un regard curieux à Miles.

-Alors ? insistai-je malicieusement. Promis, je m'en fiche.

-Une, finit-il par répondre, les joues écarlates. Camilla Farley, en cinquième année, et ça a duré deux mois. (Ses yeux pétillèrent soudainement et il posa les yeux sur moi). A ton tour ?

Je haussai les épaules, nullement gênée. La réponse serait rapide.

-Aucun.

-Vraiment Tory ? s'étonna Alexandre, les paupières plissés. Même pas un petit bisou quelconque à quelqu'un ?

Je secouai négativement la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Globalement, les garçons m'avaient assez peu intéressé et mon manque s'expérience ne m'embarrassait pas dans la situation présente – ce serait différent une fois seule avec Miles, bien sûr, mais je n'avais aucune honte à avouer que je n'avais jamais eu personne avant lui. Alexandre se tourna alors vers Simon, qui écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Il pointa un doigt sur Miles.

-C'est lui qu'on cuisine, pas moi !

-Je suis l'hôte, je décide. Balance tout mon petit crapaud, combien de filles ont fait céder tes beaux yeux ?

Susan pouffa dans son coin et son frère la foudroya du regard, indigné qu'elle le lâche si facilement. Discrètement, je fis signe à mon frère de ne pas interroger la jeune fille et il m'indiqua d'un geste de la tête qu'il avait compris. Miles parut rassuré de ne pas être la seule cible des interrogations d'Alexandre et moi-même j'attendais la réponse de Simon avec amusement.

-Il y a eu Octavia pendant quelques mois, comptai-je en levant un doigt.

-Un des plus grands mystères de Poudlard, commenta Miles à mi-voix, s'attirant le regard noir de Simon. Non, je suis désolé, mais Octavia et toi … à l'époque, on va dire que ce n'était pas intuitif.

Simon leva les yeux au ciel et pour toute réponse, il vida sa bouteille de bièraubeurre, puis se leva pour se servir dans le frigo. Alexandre rivait un regard intrigué sur sa nuque, et poursuivit :

-Mais du coup à part cette fille, personne ?

-Non, répondit-t-il à contrecœur en revenant avec une bouteille de bière. Et si la prochaine question c'est « est-ce que tu as quelqu'un en vue », la réponse est la même.

-Vous êtes pas drôle, se plaignit Alexandre. Quoi, pas d'histoire croustillante à raconter ? (Il se pencha sur Susan). Je sais que tu sais tout et que tu vois tout, Susie-jolie. Vas-y, balance à tonton Alex.

Mais Susan demeura coite, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres et Alexandre dut s'incliner. Elle était peut-être celle qui devait avoir le panel le plus large d'information, car il était facile de se confier à elle et surtout, elle était d'une loyauté à toute épreuve. Celui qui pouvait arracher un secret à Susan Bones n'était pas né. Alexandre voulut lui proposer une bière – sans doute dans l'espoir que l'alcool la ferait parler, mais Simon protesta vertement sans laisser le temps à sa sœur de répondre. Alexandre poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et s'appropria la bière.

-Entre nous, de grand frère à grand frère, tu n'es pas dans le bon. Je veux dire, c'est naturel de vouloir protéger une fille aussi adorable et innocente que Susie-jolie, mais si elle voit que tu désapprouves toute expérience, elle les fera dans ton dos et tu seras incapable de la protéger, et de la gérer. Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai voulu être là quand Vicky et toi avez pris votre première cuite ?

-Excuse-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as gérer ce jour-là ? répliquai-je, mutine. Parce que si je me souviens bien, j'ai dû vous ramener tous les deux parce que j'étais la plus lucide !

-Je n'avais pas prévu que tu tiennes si bien, admit Alexandre en haussant les épaules. Surtout avec ta corpulence …

-Qu'elle tienne ? se récria Simon, incrédule. Il lui faut deux bières pour partir !

J'attrapai un coussin pour lui jeter à la figure, renversant au passage une bouteille vide qui teinta contre le parquet avant de rouler jusqu'au mur. Simon voulut me renvoyer le coussin mais Alexandre l'attrapa, sans doute pour éviter des dégâts dans son appartement.

-Ravi que ce soit toujours la guerre entre vous, mais je ne tiens pas à passer la nuit à ranger. Et oui, Simon, elle tient et beaucoup mieux que toi : d'accord, elle est très vite joyeuse, mais elle reste très longtemps au stade de joyeuse quand toi tu passes par toutes les étapes. Ce qui fait qu'on quantité d'alcool équivalentes, tu seras malade et pas elle. Au fait ! (il pivota vers Miles, resté silencieux). Première cuite ?

Miles fronçait les sourcils, et je remarquai qu'il nous jetait des regards déroutés et incrédules.

-Euh. Jamais ?

-Non ! intervins-je alors que le sourire d'Alexandre s'agrandissait. Non, non, tu le laisses tranquille !

Fort heureusement, le son de la sonnette sauva Miles, et lorsqu'Alexandre descendit chercher les pizzas, je me précipitai pour ranger les bouteilles d'alcool fort dans le frigo avant qu'il ne vienne à l'idée de mon frère de faire boire mon petit-ami. Miles me suivit jusque dans la cuisine et je lui adressai un sourire tenu.

-Ça va encore, ou il est vraiment pénible ?

-On va dire que ça va parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il est pénible avec tout le monde, répondit Miles. Tu t'es vraiment déjà retrouvée bourrée ?

Mon sourire se fit gêné et je rangeai la vodka qu'un Alexandre optimiste avait sortie.

-Il y a plein de chose que tu ignores sur moi. Mais du coup, oui.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé, avoua Miles, surpris. Je veux dire, tu fais … « fille sage », si on veut, c'est difficile de croire que tu puisses boire de l'alcool.

-Et ça te dérange ?

Miles haussa les épaules sans répondre, et je n'insistai pas d'avantage. Il était vrai que je me laissai plus aller chez moi qu'à Poudlard, et qu'il n'avait pu qu'observer la fille studieuse dont les pires méfaits étaient d'aller piller les cuisines : il ne connaissait pas la gamine de Terre-en-Landes qui avait lancé des œufs sur l'épicerie de Mrs. Fisher ou qui avait fumé sa première cigarette en cachette derrière l'église Saint-Edward après l'office. J'ignorais si je voulais qu'il connaisse un jour cette fille, mais ce que je comprenais, maintenant que je le voyais si gêné à l'idée que je puisse boire, c'était que lui n'était pas prêt à la connaître. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, dans la mesure où cette fille appartenait à Terre-en-Landes et qu'il aurait étrange qu'elle apparaisse devant Miles, aussi la Victoria de Poudlard sourit-t-elle à son petit-ami et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

-C'est gentil d'être venu. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile parce que tu es dans un environnement inconnu et qu'Alex est …. Alex, mais … c'est gentil.

-Humm, marmonna Miles en passant un bras autour de ma taille pour m'attirer à lui. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre vos relations. Pour le coup, je suis plutôt comme Bones : si je peux éviter à Cora et Felicity de boire de l'alcool, je le ferais.

-C'est Alex. Il n'est pas parfait, mais c'est mon frère. Mes parents sont plus classiques.

-Mais ils n'aiment pas la magie. Ta famille est compliquée.

Mais pour atténuer la remarque, il m'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne, mais s'écarta d'un bond quand Alexandre revint, levant par-dessus sa tête des pizzas triomphantes. Nous nous installâmes à même le sol, avec pour seules assiettes les serviettes que mon père avait ramenées et comme couverts nos dix petits doigts. Sa curiosité satisfaite, Alexandre revint à des sujets plus classiques : il nous parla de sa relation avec Mel, qui se passait si bien qu'ils envisageaient d'emménager ensemble (je faillis me précipiter sur lui pour l'étrangler) et qu'elle viendrait sans doute à Noël (je m'étranglais d'indignation et avalai de travers un morceau de poulet). Son travail se passait bien, et il était ravi de pouvoir bénéficier d'une augmentation pour janvier prochain. Le climat s'était apaisé avec les sujets brûlants, et les boite de pizza étaient vides. Susan parlait même de ses révisions pour ses BUSEs avec Miles quand Alexandre s'approcha de moi et de Simon pour mettre une question sur la table à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Son visage était d'une gravité inhabituelle.

-Mais au fait. Euh. On en est où avec Vol-de-machin ? Je veux dire, il …

-Chut ! le coupa précipitamment Simon.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je jetais un regard furtif à Miles, qui discutait toujours avec Susan.

-On en parlera après, lui promis-je avec un sourire crispé. C'est assez compliqué …

Alexandre fronça les sourcils, l'air surpris et lorgna à son tour Miles et Susan, comme s'il comprenait que le problème se situait par là. Il se leva d'un bond, prit quelque chose dans son tiroir et l'agita sous mon nez. Je soupirai en passant une main sur mon visage.

-Non, pas envie …

-Moi, si, rétorqua Alexandre en plantant une cigarette au coin de sa bouche. Et je déteste fumer seul, alors hop ! On se lève et on m'accompagne sur le balcon – oui mon petit crapaud, toi aussi.

J'échangeai un regard avec Simon et nous finîmes par nous extirper de nos fauteuils respectifs pour suivre Alexandre dehors. Son balcon était petit, étroit et pouvait à peine nous contenir tous les trois mais avait le mérite d'exister et de nous couper du reste de l'appartement une fois la baie-vitrée fermée. Alexandre alluma l'extrémité de sa cigarette, en tira une bouffé et recracha le nuage de fumée qui alla de se perdre dans les méandres de la ville.

-Bon alors, pourquoi c'est compliqué ?

Ce fut fastidieux, mais nous parvînmes à lui faire comprendre la position du Ministère concernant le retour de Voldemort, position qui influençait l'immense majorité des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Alexandre nous écouta sans un mot et sa cigarette était à moitié consumée quand il lâcha d'une voix neutre :

-Et donc Miles n'y crois pas ?

-C'est ça, conclus-je, mortifiée. Mais c'est le cas d'énormément de personne dans l'école, tu sais et …

-Attends. Ton meilleur ami a été tué par ce gars, et tu laisses ton copain nier son retour ?

Le regard gris d'Alexandre flamboyait quelque peu d'un éclat menaçant. L'été dernier, je ne lui avais rien caché du retour de Voldemort et de sa nature – comment mon monde risquait de changer si jamais il prenait le pouvoir et appliquer ses mesures contre des gens comme moi. Cela ne me surprenait absolument pas que compte tenu des dangers que j'encourrais avec la présence d'un tel sorcier, il soit indigné que Miles ne fasse rien contre cela. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à _cet_ argument, et j'eus l'impression qu'un poing invisible me heurtait l'estomac.

-Je t'ai bien soutenue toute ma vie alors que tu étais infect avec les parents, répliquai-je néanmoins. Et j'ai soutenu maman alors qu'elle était parfois injuste avec toi …

-Ce n'est pas …

-Si, Alex, c'est pareil ! Chaque fois, c'est une question du fait que je ne veux pas voir mon monde éclater sous prétexte qu'il y a des conflits auxquels je ne peux strictement rien ! J'ai essayé de maintenir la paix entre toi et maman, mais chaque fois que je passais l'un d'entre vous ruiniez tous mes efforts, alors la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour maintenir l'équilibre c'était d'être là pour l'un comme pour l'autre et de vous gérer individuellement – si je prenais parti, je déchirais la famille. C'est pareil ici. J'aurais beau hurlé à Miles que Voldemort est de retour … – Simon, remets-toi tu es ridicule, soupirai-je quand il sursauta au nom du Mage Noir. Bref il ne m'écoutera pas. Tant que rien ne le prouvera, sa position ne bougera pas et la mienne ne bougera pas. Alors pourquoi je m'échinerais ? J'ai autre chose à faire de mon énergie que de me battre contre Miles.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne le quittes pas ? Qu'on se le dise : il a l'air sympa, je n'ai rien contre lui et de ce que j'ai pu constater il a l'air de bien de traiter, ce qui est pour moi le principal. Mais … Si tu n'as pas d'énergie à perdre avec ça, alors pourquoi tu te l'infliges ?

Je me mordis la lèvre, indécise sur les mots à employer. Le regard gris d'Alexandre était rivé sur moi, moins agressif, plus intrigué, et Simon s'était accoudé silencieusement à la rambarde, les yeux perdus dans la nuit. Je m'adossai à la baie vitrée avec un soupir.

-Parce que préfère garder mon monde intact plutôt que de ne battre bec et ongle, avouai-je en haussant les épaules. Parce que Voldemort m'a déjà arraché Cédric et … je n'ai pas envie qu'il ne prenne Miles non plus.

Alexandre me contempla longuement, sans un mot, les restes calcinés de sa cigarette au coin de la bouche. Le mégot rougeoya une dernière fois avant qu'il ne l'écrase contre la rambarde et ne le jette dans la nuit. Il en sortit une nouvelle qu'il alluma prestement pour cracher un nouveau panache de fumée malodorante.

-Et toi, Sim' ? Tu en penses quoi ?

Simon eut un vague mouvement d'épaule, les yeux fixés sur les voitures qui défilaient en contre-bas. Il resta un long moment coi, comme s'il pesait ses mots soigneusement, avant d'entonner d'un ton neutre :

-Je pense que Vicky a toujours été d'une patience incommensurable qui me dépassera toute ma vie – et elle a eu besoin pour supporter votre famille. De toute manière, un jour, Tommy – le Mage Noir – se montrera, et ce jour-là, elle aura encore Miles et pourra se pavaner pendant des semaines parce qu'elle aura eu raison et pas lui. Donc si elle sait gérer ça … elle le gère comme elle veut.

-Ce ne sera pas une gloire d'avoir eu raison, protestai-je vertement. Le jour où Tommy fera son apparition, je pense que j'aurais d'autres motifs d'inquiétude que de me « pavaner » devant Miles …

Simon inclina la tête, comme pour me donner raison. Ses traits s'étaient figés à la mention du moment où Voldemort se promènerait en plein jour. Alexandre parut sentir sa tension car il tendit sa cigarette à Simon, qui refusa d'un signe de main. Faute de quoi, il pivota vers moi, un sourcil dressé. Maugréant contre ma faiblesse, je pris le mégot entre mes doigts et en tirer une bouffé qui me brûla mes poumons, mais qui une fois la fumée répandue dans la nuit, détendit mes muscles et apaisa les battements effrénés de mon cœur.

-On va dire que je comprends, céda Alexandre en récupérant sa cigarette. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend, votre Mage Noir, pour se montrer au grand jour ?

-De recouvrer ses forces, évalua sombrement Simon. De réactiver tous ses réseaux, de rassembler ses alliés et d'être sûr d'avoir une puissance nécessaire pour faire face au Ministère … et à Dumbledore.

-Notre directeur, explicitai-je à Alexandre. Un grand sorcier, même s'il est vieillissant.

Je pinçai des lèvres, gênée par les éléments que Simon venait d'énumérer. N'y tenant plus, je pris la cigarette des doigts de mon frère et ignorant ses protestations, je la portais à mes lèvres pour en aspirer les vapeurs brûlantes.

-Ses alliés, répétai-je, songeuse. Les Mangemorts, donc ? Mais … ils ne sont pas tous à Azkaban ? La prison des sorciers, précisai-je à mon frère.

Simon secoua la tête et ses lèvres se déformèrent en un pli amer.

-Pas tous, non. Certain ont su passer entre les mailles du filet – tu te souviens de Karkaroff, par exemple ? Et puis il y a tout ceux qui ont plaidé le fait d'avoir été ensorceler et qui ont persuadé le Ministère qu'ils avaient été soumis à l'Imperium – le père Malefoy est du lot.

-Mais ceux-là il les a sous la main, insistai-je en laissant tomber quelques cendres dans la nuit. Et il ne se montre pas. C'est qu'il attend les autres, non ? Ceux qui sont allés à Azkaban pour lui, et qui sont gardés par les _Détraqueurs_.

Simon parut enfin comprendre où je voulais en venir, car je le vis pâlir sous ses tâches de rousseurs. Cela avait été l'un des premiers avertissements de Dumbledore : les Détraqueurs étaient des créatures d'obscurité, et par conséquent des alliés naturels de Voldemort. Que se passerait-il si un jour elles ralliaient véritablement le camp du Mage Noir ? Qu'adviendrait-il de tous les prisonniers sous leur responsabilité – et de tous ses Mangemorts ? Sirius Black, l'un d'entre eux, avait bien réussi à leur glisser entre les doigts alors même qu'il était recherché par une horde de Détraqueurs, mais si ceux-ci désertaient leur poste …

-Fudge est le pire est imbécile, jura Simon, livide. S'il laisse Azkaban sans surveillance …

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et le reste de son souffle alla de perdre dans l'immensité de la ville, se cristallisant un panache de fumée blanche. Il régnait dehors un froid glacial qui semblait s'intensifiait alors qu'on parlait de ses créatures, et je resserrais mes bras sur moi pour garder ma chaleur corporelle. Je tirai une nouvelle bouffée de la cigarette avant de la rendre à Alexandre, et m'efforçai de lui sourire.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te tiendrais au courant. Tant que je suis à Poudlard, tout ira bien.

Alexandre eut une moue inquiète, et continua de me fixer sans un mot. Puis il soupira profondément et scruta la nuit sans l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage. Sa cigarette n'était pas finie, pourtant il l'écrasa sur la rambarde et la jeta par-dessus le balcon.

-De toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'y pourrais moi, contre une _baguette magique_ , fit-t-il remarquer avec amertume. Il aura le temps de faire quoi, votre Vol-de-quelque-chose si je fonce sur lui avec une clef à molette ?

-Alex, soufflai-je en posant une main sur son bras, la gorge serrée. Je t'assure, ça ira.

Je n'étais absolument pas certaine de ce que j'affirmais, mais Alexandre avait malheureusement raison : quoi qu'il advienne, il ne pourrait pas changer les choses, et cela le frustrait tant qu'un muscle tressautait nerveusement sur sa joue, trahissant sa contrariété. Sa bouche se tordit, et il ébouriffa les épis blonds de Simon.

-Bon, on va dire que je te délègue mes pouvoirs, mon crapaud – pour le grand sorcier comme pour le petit assis dans le salon. (Il posa une main sur la poignée et rouvrit la baie vitrée). Vous venez ?

Je voulus lui emboiter le pas, mais Simon me retint soudainement par le bras. Je lui jetai un regard surpris alors qu'il disait à Alexandre :

-Vas-y, on arrive tout de suite.

Alexandre haussa les sourcils, mais rentra sans faire le moindre commentaire, malgré un œil insistant planté sur moi. Je l'entendis crier un claironnant : « Miles, tu veux goûter une _vraie_ bière ? » et avant d'entendre la réponse, je pivotai vers Simon, les sourcils froncés. Il m'avait lâché et s'était à nouveau accoudé à la rambarde, les yeux scrutant l'horizon avec un certain intérêt.

-Quoi ?

-Rien. Je me demandais juste par où il fallait aller pour aller chez tes grands-parents.

Mon visage s'empourpra si fort que je fus ravie d'être dehors pour que la nuit masque ma rougeur et que la brise glaciale rafraichisse mes joues. Je me pris la tête entre les mains et constatant que mon cœur battait à un rythme erratique, je rentrai piller une nouvelle cigarette à mon frère. Rougissant de plus belle devant le regard presque choqué de Miles, je me dépêchai d'empocher le briquet et de ressortir, savourant l'air froid qui vint baisser ma température corporelle.

-Whao, lâcha Simon quand je l'allumais la cigarette que j'avais coincé au coin de ma bouche. Ecoute je sais que ça te stresse mais … trois clopes en cinq minutes ?

-Ça va j'ai pris deux taffes à Alex, râlai-je en recrachant ma fumée. Et Portishead c'est plus loin, sur la côte. Mon grand-père a toujours voulu vivre en bord de mer.

La phrase était prononcée avec un arrière-goût d'amertume qui emplit ma bouche. Pour le faire passer, je pris une nouvelle bouffée qui fit froncer le nez de Simon.

-On est obligé de parler de ça maintenant ? marmonnai-je avec un soupir.

-Bien, comme je me disais que tu irais demain …

- _Demain_?!

Les lèvres de Simon se tordirent et il noua ses doigts, paume contre paume, en un geste nerveux. Dehors, la lumière des réverbères tremblotait contre les immeubles et jetait un éclairage froid sur les rares passants qui bravaient le froid. Un couple se baladait, et le garçon avait emmitouflé la fille dans un pan de son manteau pour la serrer contre lui.

-Oui, demain. C'est Noël dans quatre jours, Vicky … Demain, ça en fera plus que trois. Quoi que tu apprennes, je pense que trois jours c'est un temps correct pour l'assimiler, non ?

Je déglutis, rendue silencieuse par sa logique implacable. Il m'était impensable d'aller confronter mon grand-père une veille de fête, et de garder toute ma rancœur et mes ressentiments pendant le repas. Pourtant, je n'avais pas songé que ce jour arriverait si tôt et mes entrailles se nouèrent douloureusement. Je tirais puis recrachai ma fumée sans extirper la cigarette de mes lèvres.

-Mouais. Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

-Encore une fois heureusement que je suis là pour penser à ta place, soupira Simon en secouant la tête. Comment tu le sens ?

-Euh. Mal ?

Un petit rire secoua Simon et il s'éloigna de la rambarde, les mains y restant agrippée pour étirer son corps.

-Je me doute. Et je vais t'avouer un scoop, il y a de grandes chances que ça se passe mal et que tu apprennes des choses que tu regretteras toute ta vie d'avoir entendue. Mais il faut que tu les entendes, il faut que tu sois certaine sinon … Tu n'arrêteras jamais de te poser la question, et réfléchir à tous les scénarios possibles … Tu parlais d'énergie perdue tout à l'heure, et crois-moi, je pense que ce sera épuisant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Simon me toisa d'un regard oblique, de ses yeux d'un vert que, comme ceux de Susan, la nuit rendait d'émeraude et aspirait toute trace de clarté et de lumière. Mais j'avais en plus l'impression qu'à l'instant, ses prunelles avaient également pris la dureté et la froideur de la pierre et qu'elles étincelaient de la même lueur glaciale et dangereuse.

-Je dis ça pour toi, lâcha-t-il avec raideur. Après si tu veux passer tes fêtes à ruminer et à t'angoisser, ce sera ton problème, mais surtout ne viens me voir après en pleurant.

Je m'étonnai du ton glacial de Simon et je le contemplai, à la fois surprise et vexée. Son visage s'était de nouveau figé en un masque de froide impassibilité. Alors que le silence se faisait entre nous, lourd et gênant, je me rendis compte, penaude, que je m'étais peut-être un peu trop appuyée sur Simon pour me décharger émotionnellement sur cette affaire, comme il était le seul au courant – sans doute un peu trop. Je pouvais parfaitement imaginer que mes confidences et mes peurs permanentes devaient parfois être lourde à porter pour Simon, qui avait ses propres croix. Devoir supporter mes jérémiades pendant les fêtes de noël, où nous étions censés décompressés de toutes les tensions accumulées à l'école, devait être la dernière de ses envies. Je baissai le nez sur les voitures en contre-bas, la cigarette fumant passivement entre mes doigts.

-Désolée, laissai-je échapper, un peu honteuse. Je ne t'embêterais plus avec ça, t'inquiète.

Simon ne réagit pas dans un premier temps, scrutant la nuit sans un mot. Puis il exhala un soupir qui se cristallisa en un panachée blanc et me surprit en passant une main sur mon dos.

-Arrête, Vicky. Je ne dis pas que tu dois arrêter de m'en parler. C'est normal que tu en parles, et je préfère ça au fait que tu intériorises tout et tout me prendre dans la figure à la puissance dix. Mais il faut que tu _agisses_ par Merlin et que tu arrêtes d'angoisser dans ton coin, c'est complétement contre-productif, et ça te ronge plus qu'autre chose. Ce ne sera sans doute pas agréable mais au moins … Tu sauras. Et tu arrêteras de gamberger – et rien que ça, ce sera un gain incroyable.

La main de Simon s'était figée quelque part au creux de mon dos, rassurante sans être pressante. Sans que je ne le veuille, un filme de larme embua ma vue et levai le visage pour les refouler, battant désespérément des cils. Mon monde était déjà bien assez bousculé, sans dessus-dessous, depuis la tempête qui avait soufflé l'été dernier ses vents assassins. Ma famille avait gardé son équilibre, et l'idée de devoir mettre fin à cette balance précaire me terrorisait. Simon parut percevoir mon trouble car il se rapprocha un peu de moi et je laissai aller ma joue contre son épaule, à bout de souffle. Entre mes doigts, la cigarette avait fini par s'éteindre et une désagréable odeur de tabac froid flottait dans l'air.

-Tu pourras m'accompagner ? demandai-je d'une voix étranglée. Pas complétement … juste jusque la porte. Histoire d'être sûr que j'arrive à y aller.

Simon ricana et frotta le sommet de mon crâne avec une certaine condescendance qui acheva de m'apaiser.

-Je t'avais prévenu que je t'y amènerais par la peau des fesses s'il le fallait. Il faut croire que ce sera le cas. Maintenant que c'est acté, si on allait retrouver ton copain qui se fait sans doute martyriser par ton psychopathe de frère ?

-Oh, Seigneur, gémis-je avec un rire étouffé. Quelle idée j'ai eue …

-Ce n'est pas ta meilleure, admit Simon d'un ton plus sarcastique. Mais en temps que spectateur, c'est assez drôle à regarder …

-Je vais aller mettre sur la table jusqu'où tu as été charnellement avec Octavia McLairds, on va bien voir si tu rigoles longtemps ! me moquai-je avec un semblant de sourire espiègle.

La menace fit mouche, car les joues de Simon devinrent écarlates et il s'écarta de moi d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur.

-Sérieusement ? Mais … non mais sérieux, est-ce que te pose ce genre de question ?!

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux savoir ?

J'ignorais que Simon était humainement capable de rougir si fort : son visage avait une délicate teinte de cramoisie et je sentais de ma position la chaleur émaner de ses joues. J'étais d'ordinaire réservée sur ses questions, mais je savais qu'elles étaient carrément taboues pour Simon, si bien qu'elles étaient peut-être l'unique moyen de lui rabattre son caquet. Il couvrit ses oreilles de ses paumes, horrifié.

-Mais non ! Jamais, surtout jamais !

-T'es vraiment un bébé.

-Mais toi aussi ! Enfin, je veux dire, dans ma tête, dans ma tête on est encore des enfants, et les enfants ça … tu ne … Argh ! (il prit son visage écarlate entre ses mains). Par les chaussettes de Merlin, pourquoi on parle de ça ?

-Ce ne serait pas plutôt par le « caleçon » de Merlin, plutôt ?

- _Victoria !_

J'éclatai de rire, laissant échapper les dernières traces de tensions dans la nuit, laissant aller mon front contre l'épaule de Simon le temps de me calmer. Puis je le pris par le bras, le forçant à dégager son visage rougi par l'embarras et ouvrit la baie vitrée pour crier à la volée :

-Alex ! Faut qu'on fasse boire Simon pour qu'il parle !


	42. II Chapter 13 : Perelko

Chapitre 13 : _Perelko_. 

Malheureusement, Simon n'avait pas laissé filtrer la moindre information : il s'était contenté de siroter sa bièraubeurre en me foudroyant du regard depuis son pouf, agacé de l'attention qui s'était porté sur lui depuis que l'on était revenu du balcon. Mais Miles parut soulagé qu'elle soit détournée de lui et passa une fin de soirée tranquille et détendue. Il s'en était allé vers une heure du matin, et nous avions passé un quart d'heure devant l'immeuble à débriefer la soirée, et échanger des baisers à la lueur des réverbères. Il fallut que j'entende Alexandre nous siffler depuis son petit balcon au-dessus de nous pour qu'on se sépare. Miles transplana dans la ruelle adjacente et je remontai dans l'appartement, un sourire niais aux lèvres et le cœur assez léger pour commencer ma nuit en toute quiétude.

Nous avions finalement décidé de dormir chez Alexandre, et Susan et moi nous étions octroyés sa chambre alors qu'il dressait un lit de camp et que Simon prenait le canapé. La nuit fut plus paisible que je ne l'aurais cru compte tenu de la tempête qui allait s'abattre sur moi demain, et j'ouvris un œil vers dix heures, au moment où un soleil froid commençait à filtrer entre les stores. A côté, Susan dormait à poings fermés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et je m'extirpai de la chambre à pas feutrés. Dans la pièce principale, Alexandre s'était étalé de tout son long sur son matelas de fortune, trop court pour lui, ce qui faisait que ses pieds dépassaient ridiculement. Simon était recroquevillé sur le canapé en position fœtale, un coussin enserré entre ses bras. Je tentai de me faire la plus silencieuse possible pour me réfugier dans la cuisine et prendre mon petit-déjeuner. J'étais en train de boire mon chocolat chaud, le regard plongé vers la fenêtre et les rayons froids du soleil quand j'entendis Simon s'agiter dans le canapé, et vis sa tête apparaître en un sursaut, les yeux plissés et les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais. Un sourire amusé retroussa mes lèvres.

-Salut. Café ?

Pour toute réponse, Simon me fixa un long moment, le souffle court et le regard éteint. Puis il poussa un grognement et retomba lourdement dans ses couvertures.

-Putain de cauchemar …

-Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Encore une fois, Simon garda le silence, et je décidai charitablement de le laisser émerger. Il lui fallut encore dix minutes avant de se trainer jusqu'à la table haute qui séparait la cuisine de l'espace salon, les yeux gorgés de sommeil, l'air d'être en pilotage automatique. Il s'accouda à la table et se prit le visage entre les mains, la respiration lourde. Face à son inactivité, je soupirai et mis la cafetière en route. Ce ne fut que lorsque la tasse de café fut devant son nez et que ses arômes chatouillèrent ses narines qu'il émergea de ses mains, m'adressant un pauvre sourire.

-Merci. Désolé, j'ai … du mal à me réveiller.

-Ça devait être un sacré cauchemar, commentai-je distraitement en rajoutant une tonne de miel dans mon chocolat. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

Simon secoua la tête et riva son regard sur la fenêtre. Le temps était étonnamment clair, d'un froid profond mais sec et quelques nuages d'une couleur nacre et perle fendaient le ciel, poussés par une légère brise. Rien n'annonçait la neige dans cette partie presque côtière de l'Angleterre. Nous sirotâmes nos boissons respectives en silence, observant les nuages se faire balayer dans le ciel, changer de couleur et masquer le soleil pour le faire réapparaitre à notre vue. J'avais depuis longtemps fini mon chocolat quand Simon posa la question fatidique :

-Comment tu te sens ?

Je haussai les épaules. La vérité était que la nervosité s'était éveillée avec moi et que cela faisait cinq minutes que je touillai fiévreusement ma cuillère dans un bol vide, juste pour m'occuper les mains et l'esprit. Pendant que j'observai les nuages, j'avais tenté d'imaginer comment j'aborderais la question, mais chaque fois j'avais trouvé mes mots pathétiques : mes entrailles s'étaient nouées un peu plus, et l'entrechoquement de la cuillère contre la porcelaine s'était faite plus insistante. Simon finit par fixer la main qui tournait dans le vide d'un regard appuyé et je me figeai dans mon geste.

-Pas super, mais ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant, avouai-je en lâchant ma cuillère. Tu … tu m'accompagnes toujours ?

-Jusque la porte, ouais, assura Simon en se frottant le visage. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on tarde, d'ailleurs. Comme ça je t'accompagne le temps que Susie se réveille et après je la reprends ici pour rentrer. Elle doit aller voir Hannah dans l'après-midi si j'ai bien compris.

J'avais l'impression qu'on avait rempli mes viscères de plombs, et j'eus un hochement raide de la tête. Je finis par l'abandonner pour aller me doucher, mais même l'eau chaude ne parvint pas à détendre mes muscles. Et mon reflet dans le miroir embué de la salle de bain de me rassura pas le moins du monde. J'avais les traits tirés par ma courte nuit, et mes paupières lourdes rapetissaient mes yeux. Je m'habillai avec des gestes fébriles et laissai la place à Simon. Alexandre dormait toujours, indifférent à l'agitation autour de lui, une auréole de bave sur l'oreiller et un pied pendant dans le vide. J'eus un sourire attendri et j'effleurai tendrement les cheveux courts de mon frère. Comme réaction à ma caresse, il poussa un infime grognement et roula sur le côté, les bras en croix. Ma poitrine fut soudainement compressée par l'angoisse.

Si jamais j'apprenais des choses de mon grand-père, que devrais-je faire de ses informations ? Alexandre devait-il savoir ? Et mes parents ? Ma mère, cette femme logique qui avait toujours repoussé la partie de moi qui était magique, comment réagirait-t-elle en apprenant que le père qu'elle estimait énormément était un sorcier ? Et sa sœur jumelle, Beata, une femme adorable qui se relevait à peine d'un cancer du sein, devait-il apprendre la véritable nature de son géniteur ? Je pris la tête entre les mains, enfonçant mes doigts dans mes boucles et mes ongles dans mon crâne.

En déterrant les cadavres de mon grand-père, je risquais de faire exploser toute la famille.

-Hey …

Je relevai précipitamment la tête, prise de court de sentir la main de Simon presser doucement sur mon épaule. J'étais si profondément agitée, plongée dans mes troubles et mes pensées angoissantes que je n'avais pas entendu Simon sortir de la salle de bain – ni sentit les larmes couler sur mes joues, jusqu'à qu'il en cueille une du bout de son index. Je pris une grande aspiration pour me calmer et levai mon visage pour refouler les larmes, croisant par la même le regard inquiet de Simon. J'eus un sourire penaud.

-Ça va. C'est juste que j'ai … j'ai l'impression que depuis l'été dernier, j'ai le pied coincé sur une mine, que je suis immobile pour éviter qu'elle n'explose et détruise tout et … c'est dur de bouger le pied.

-Mais tu ne peux pas le garder sur la mine toute ta vie, me rappela Simon avec une certaine douceur. Il n'y a pas de bon moment pour le faire mais … il faut juste le faire.

Je déglutis nerveusement pour faire passer la boule de nervosité qui s'était formée dans la gorge et finit par acquiescer. Simon pressa une dernière fois mon épaule, comme un encouragement et se redressa pour me tendre la main. Je la fixai un moment, le cœur battant la chamade et assourdie par les mots qui se mélangeaient dans ma tête, n'attendant qu'une étincelle pour jaillir et s'embraser. Ce fut ce constat qui me donna la force de me lever et de prendre la main de Simon. Alors seulement j'eus le courage de pivoter vers la droite et ma magie fit le reste.

ooo

-Ah oui, le bord de mer …

Les épis blonds de Simon étaient ébouriffés par le vent marin qui soufflait plus fort qu'à Bristol, et il y passa une main pour les tenir en place. Malgré le ciel clair et le soleil qui dardait ses rayons froids sur nous, l'eau devant nous semblait grise et menaçante. Un peu plus au nord, la Severn, plus long fleuve des îles britanniques, jetait ses flots incessants dans le canal de Bristol et l'eau douce rencontrait la salée avec un fracas qui m'arracha un sourire. La ville de Portishead s'était construite autour de l'embouchure du fleuve et mes grands-parents avaient décidé d'habiter un petit pavillon côtier à l'écart de la ville même, dans une maison isolée du reste du quartier, mais dont la terrasse donnait sur la plage de galet fin. J'avais la bâtisse en ligne de mire, encadrée une petite barrière blanche qui m'évoquait les banlieues chiques. La peinture beige des volets commençait à s'écailler et mériterait un coup de pinceau, et le jardin suspendu dont s'occupait soigneusement ma grand-mère était emmitouflé dans des couvertures de bâches pour protéger ses plantes du froid. Avec le sol sableux, il lui y était difficile de cultiver un potager mais ils avaient réussi à bricoler des bacs de terres agrémentées de fleurs et autres plantes qui décoraient le petit jardin, et permettaient à ma grand-mère de récolter quelques tomates et herbes aromatiques.

-Jolie maison, commenta Simon en me rejoignant péniblement, butant et luttant contre les galets. Le jour où ils passeront la baguette à gauche, je veux bien qu'on en discute.

Je lui plantai mon coude dans les côtes et il grimaça. Je croisai mes bras sur mon ventre, luttant contre les frissons et le vent glacial qui plantait des piques acérées en moi. Je contemplai longuement la maison de mes grands-parents avant de me tourner vers Simon, une moue mortifiée aux lèvres.

-Bon. Je dois y aller ?

-Il faut carrément que je t'y traine ? demanda-t-il d'un air amusé.

Lui aussi avait troqué sa cape sorcière contre un manteau de moldu et avait soigneusement noué son écharpe de ce nœud particulier dont l'Angleterre était si fière. J'eus un sourire moqueur en remarquant qu'il passait sans cesse une main dans les cheveux que le vent s'échinait à ramener contre son visage.

-Où est passé le bonnet orange ? Tu l'as enfin balancé ?

-Tu peux toujours rêver. J'ai plus envie de balancer le tien, mais je préfère le laisser prendre la poussière dans ma valise.

-Ça valait le coup d'y passer autant de temps, râlai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne respectes vraiment pas mes efforts.

-Oui bah toi, respecte les miens, rétorqua Simon avant de me pousser vers la maison. C'est parti, minus.

-Minus toi-même.

Mais je restai figée sur les galets, immobile comme pour me soustraire au vent et à mes responsabilités. Cependant, au lieu de fixer la maison, je rivai mon regard sur Simon, à la fois interloquée et embarrassée. Les pans de son manteau claquaient contre ses cuisses et le vent emportait avec les extrémités de son écharpe. Il haussa des sourcils, l'air étonné d'être l'objet d'un tel examen.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est gentil, finis-je par souffler d'une voix si basse que mes mots furent emmenés par le vent. Je veux dire, d'être venu. Tu n'étais pas obligé.

Un léger sourire retroussa les lèvres de Simon et il me donna une petite bourrade, qui dans mon état d'immobilité provoqua ce qui faillit être une chute si je ne m'étais pas rattrapée à un pan de son manteau.

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me faire tomber, glapis-je en donnant un coup dans son épaule.

-Mais tu vas arrêter de me frapper ?!

Je lui tirai la langue pour toute réponse, et il me prit par surprise en coinçant ma tête sous son bras pour me frotter rigoureusement le crâne. Le cri que je poussai se mua en éclat de rire quand les doigts de Simon pincèrent mes côtes et je me retrouvai écrasée contre son torse, haletante et un sourire désabusé aux lèvres.

-Et après c'est moi qui suis violente …

-Je te laisse le croire pour mieux te piéger, railla Simon en posant un index sur mon crâne pour me repousser doucement. Allez, la crevette. Instant émotion terminé, gardes-en un peu pour ce soir.

Ce rappel de la situation me glaça et je m'écartai d'un pas, coinçant une mèche folle derrière mon oreille en un geste nerveux. Mon regard fut irrémédiablement attiré par la maison aux volets beiges et à la barrière blanche et j'exhalai un soupir pour m'arracher les dernières traces de frayeur pure pour ne laisser qu'une appréhension pointue et les mots qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. J'enfonçai mes mains dans mes poches et gratifiai Simon d'un petit sourire.

-Bon. A tout à l'heure alors ?

Simon sourit à son tour et hocha doucement la tête. Avec regret et au prix d'un effort incommensurable, je réussis à me détourner et à pivoter vers la maison. Mes pas heurtaient bruyamment les galets et le murmure du vent couvrit les battements sourds de mon cœur qui pulsaient à mes tempes. Je me retournai à intervalles réguliers, pour voir que Simon n'avait pas bougé de sa place, les pieds plantés dans les galets et les mains dans les poches. Chaque fois, il me faisait un signe de main pour m'inciter à continuer et ce fut comme ça que j'arrivais devant le petit portail qui donnait accès au jardin de mes grands-parents. Je le poussai et il s'écarta en un grincement qui se mêla au « Crac » sonore qui retentit sur la plage. Je fis prestement volte-face. Simon était parti. Ma main se crispa contre la barrière.

C'était entre eux et moi, à présent.

Je soupirai et avançai dans le jardin, contournant la table de bois clair qui servait quand le soleil brillait, jusque la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le salon. J'observai la maison à la dérobée, comme une intruse, une voyeuse qui épiait depuis l'extérieur. Mon cœur s'emballa quand je découvris ma grand-mère assise sur son sofa, ses lunettes chaussées sur son nez osseux et quelque peu crochu, que certaines personnes mal attentionnées n'hésitaient pas à qualifier de « juif », et ses cheveux encore bruns et vierges de toute mèche blanche ramenés en un chignon strict. Elle lisait, lecture qu'elle interrompit quand je pris la peine de lever la main et de frapper contre la vitre. Elle leva les yeux sur moi et j'agitai les doigts en guise de salut, un léger sourire aux lèvres. La main de ma grand-mère se porta sur son cœur et elle lâcha son livre qui alla choir sur le tapis. Se dressant sur ses pieds pour s'élever de sa modeste taille, elle se précipita vers la baie-vitrée pour tourner la clef dans la serrure et l'ouvrir pour me faire rentrer. Nous nous fîmes face quelques secondes, plongée dans une sorte de silence ému qui flotta autour de nous alors que nous nous dévisagions, scrutant chacun de nos traits. D'autres rides étaient apparues au coin de sa bouche qui semblait frémir d'un sourire, et son regard d'un brun presque noir, si sombre que la pupille se confondait avec l'iris, avait encore gagné en profondeur. Puis dans un même élan, nous nous précipitâmes l'une sur l'autre pour nous enlacer. Elle s'était encore tassée et si petite que j'étais, elle l'était encore plus et frêle, si frêle …

-Tu en as mis un temps, finit-elle par lâcher en s'écartant. J'ai cru que tu nous avais oublié …

-Bien sûr que non, enfin, lui assurai-je d'une voix rauque, franchissant enfin la baie-vitrée pour entrer dans la maison. Papy est là ?

-Non. Il est allé faire un tour, mais il ne va pas tarder. (La commissure de ses lèvres d'une finesse incroyable se releva). Il va être content de te voir, il s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi cet été.

Mon ventre se tordit de façon douloureuse, mais je m'efforçai de lui sourire. Elle s'engouffra dans la cuisine pour nous préparer du thé et j'en profitai pour examiner la maison. Là encore, peu de choses avaient changées. Il y avait toujours cette immense toile sur laquelle était imprimée une photo de notre famille – mes grands-parents, mes parents, Alexandre, ma tante Beata et sa fille Marta – et toujours les mêmes photos sur la console. Mes yeux se posèrent plus particulièrement sur une très vieille photo, en noire et blanc et bien sûr figée, prise avant que la seconde guerre mondiale n'éclate et représentait la famille de ma grand-mère, dans une posture assez traditionnelle – les membres déployées autour du père de famille, un homme au nez crochu et au regard solennel. Jaga était debout derrière son père, les cheveux soigneusement tirés en arrière et souriait à la caméra comme je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire. Mis à part son nez et ses lèvres trop fines, elle ressemblait tant à ma mère que ça en était troublant. _Ou peut-être que c'est à moi qu'elle ressemble_ , songeai-je avec un pincement au cœur. J'avais beaucoup pris de ma mère, et elle énormément de la sienne.

-Tu as toujours aimé regarder cette photo, observa ma grand-mère en revenant dans la pièce, une théière à la main.

J'eus un sourire coupable et reposai le cadre sur la console. J'avouai avoir toujours été fascinée mais surtout que cette fascination avait quelque chose de malsain et de morbide. Sur les cinq personnes présentes sur l'image, une seule avait survécu à la guerre.

-Désolée, une vieille habitude. Tu vas bien sinon ?

-C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question, maugréa Jaga en se laissant aller dans son fauteuil. Il paraît que l'été a été difficile – et il fallait au moins ça pour que tu ne viennes pas nous voir …

Il y avait une touche de reproche dans la voix de ma grand-mère. Elle me considérait par-dessus sa tasse de son regard sombre et je baissai honteusement le nez.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, mamy.

Mais elle balaya mes excuses d'un geste de la main – une main parcheminée et parcourue de veines saillantes aux ongles longs comme des serres.

-Ça va, _perelko_. Je comprends que ça ait pu être difficile pour toi ces derniers temps. Ça a été à l'école ?

-Ça a été dur, avouai-je d'une petite voix. Mais ça va mieux maintenant …

Parler avec ma grand-mère, sous son regard bienveillant malgré une bouche qui ne souriant que rarement, me délia la langue et apaisa les vrilles de mon estomac. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais lui parler de Poudlard, mais avec des propos voilés je pus me plaindre de ma professeure horrible et dictatoriale, et de la pression des examens qui arrivaient en fin d'année. Je fus reconnaissante à ma grand-mère de ne pas poser de question sur mon avenir une fois avoir quitté ce qu'elle pensait être le lycée : cela m'aurait embarrassé de devoir lui servir un mensonge éhonté. Elle me donnait des nouvelles de ma cousine Marta, qui était rentrée en septembre d'Argentine, quand j'entendis la porte claquer dans le hall d'entrée. Mon cœur connut une embardée qui cogna contre ma poitrine à me fendre les côtes.

-Alma ne sait toujours rien, râla une voix bourrue. Rien, rien du tout, comme si ce magicien de pacotille ne …

-Miro, le coupa ma grand-mère. Victoria est là.

Mais Victoria n'écoutait plus. Alors que mon grand-père apparaissait dans l'embrassure de la porte, les sourcils froncés et l'air penaud, mon esprit tourbillonnait des quelques mots qu'il avait prononcé en entrant, quelques terribles mots qui sonnaient comme une confirmation de ce que je craignais depuis des mois.

« Magicien de pacotille ».

-Magicien de pacotille ? répétai-je d'une voix blanche.

-Un magicien itinérant qui donne des spectacles dans le quartier, expliqua ma grand-mère avec un haussement d'épaule. Singulièrement agaçant … On essaie de savoir quand est-ce qu'il partira … (elle leva le visage vers son mari). Mais donc, Alma ne sait rien ?

-Absolument rien, assura Miro Liszka avant de m'adresser un grand sourire. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Je ne pensais pas qu'on se verrait avant noël !

Il s'avança d'un pas et m'ouvrit les bras, son sourire s'étirant d'une oreille à l'autre, ses yeux pâles pétillants, comme si le ravissement avait chassé l'agacement qu'il semblait éprouver un instant plus tôt. En temps normal, je me serais précipitée vers lui et blottie contre son poitrail resté puissant malgré l'âge qui avançait, j'aurais humé son odeur de vieux cuir à plein poumon et souris machinalement en avisant les rides joyeuses au coin de ses yeux clairs. Je me serais moquée de la longueur de ses cheveux que l'âge avait rendus d'un gris fer et de sa barbe fournie qui lui donnait l'air d'un ours bourru. Mais là, je restai figée sur le canapé, avec l'impression qu'un liquide froid était injecté dans mes veines et m'ankylosait les muscles. Soudainement, la foule d'émotion que j'essayais de refouler depuis que j'avais posé les pieds sur la plage avec Simon m'assaillit avec plus de force et en un éclair, je revis la pointe de la baguette de Kamila sur moi, ses yeux brillants de larmes, de peur, et de détermination.

« _Je te tuerais, et je retournais chez moi_ , m'avait-t-elle lancée, la baguette tremblante. _Et ensuite j'irais sur la tombe de ma grand-mère pour lui dire que j'ai rétabli l'équilibre, et que la dette est payée._ »

Mes poings se serrèrent sur mes genoux et mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mes paumes jusqu'à ce que ça en devienne douloureux.

Ce n'était pas l'homme qui me souriait avec une telle tendresse qui avait pu tuer une mère et estropier son enfant ? L'homme qui sur la toile au-dessus de moi tenait l'épaule de sa fille en un geste qui montrait clairement qu'elle était son trésor ? La bile me monta à la gorge et une nouvelle fois, l'image de Kamila Tokarsky se superposa à celle de mon grand-père, puis celle de Dumbledore, m'enjoignant silencieusement de démêler tout cela.

-Victoria ? s'inquiéta ma grand-mère face à mon mutisme. _Perelko_ , quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je ne lui répondis pas, le regard fixé sur mon grand-père, qui n'avait pas bougé de l'encadrement de porte. Il me scrutait de ses yeux pâles et peu à peu, ses bras lui étaient retombés le long du corps et le sourire épanoui s'était fané sur son visage. Il me dévisageait maintenant et un éclat douloureux s'éveilla dans ses prunelles. Il passa une main dans sa crinière grise qui lui arrivait à l'épaule sans me lâcher des yeux.

-Victoria …

Les intonations roulantes et familières firent monter des larmes dans mes yeux que je chassais d'un battement de cil. Jaga se rapprocha de moi, posant une main tendre mais perplexe sur mon genou. Je pris une grande inspiration, comme électrisée par le contact de ma grand-mère et me levai, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine et les yeux plantés sur mon grand-père.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

Il ne parut pas surpris par ma déclaration, mais je vis tout de même ses épaules se raidir et son regard se faire plus incisif. Pour un homme de son âge, il avait une silhouette musclée et athlétique, et une posture féline d'apparence détendue, mais qui pouvait jaillir et s'activer à la moindre alerte. Et visiblement, mon annonce en était une car son corps entier se tendit imperceptiblement. J'ignorais ce qui était le pire : avoir sorti cette phrase-là, ou le fait que mon grand-père parut d'emblée la comprendre, et comprendre tout ce qu'elle enveloppait. Ses paupières se fermèrent et il exhala un léger soupir, les épaules soudainement affaissées par un poids invisible.

-Bien. Il fallait bien que ce jour arrive …

-Tu savais, compris-je en souffle horrifié. Pour moi.

Ça venait de me frapper, de façon brusque et inopinée, comme si un fil venait de se tendre entre mon grand-père et moi, un nouveau lien qu'il y avait quelques mois encore je ne soupçonnais pas. Le tissage de la magie.

Une nouvelle fois, mon grand-père soupira et échangea un regard avec ma grand-mère. Et quand je la vis hocher gravement la tête et se lever pour s'engouffrer dans sa cuisine et s'enfermer dedans, je compris qu'elle n'ignorait rien de ce dont nous allions parler. Qu'elle aussi savait – et qu'elle aussi avait caché.

Ma tête se mit à tourner et je me laissai retomber sur le canapé. Je mis nerveusement ma main dans ma poche et effleurai ma baguette du bout des doigts. Ce contact m'apaisa étrangement et je l'empoignai pour trouver la force de ne pas éclater – de rage ou de sanglot, je ne savais pas encore. Miro finit par se glisser sur une chaise en face de moi, les mains jointes paume contre paume, les coudes sur les genoux pour se rapprocher physiquement de moi.

-Evidemment que je savais. Bon, les cubes que tu as faits volé quand tu avais trois ans m'avaient mis la puce à l'oreille – mais j'avais cru sur le coup que c'était ma propre magie bridée qui se manifestait. Puis tes parents m'ont annoncé qu'ils t'envoyaient dans un pensionnat en Ecosse. Sur le coup, ça m'a mis en colère : c'est comme si, simplement parce qu'Alexandre les mettait en difficulté, ils abandonnaient leur rôle de parent et te punissait pour les pauvres méfaits de ton frère. Puis j'ai réfléchi … et je me suis rappelé qu'il y avait en Ecosse une école pour les jeunes filles capable de faire voler ses cubes d'enfant.

Je n'en revenais pas qu'il me parle de cela avec tant de naturel, d'un ton si détaché, si badin. Certes, son sourire s'était définitivement fané sur ses lèvres, mais il y avait ce pétillement dans ses iris et cette sorte de soulagement qui transpirait dans ses mots, comme s'il les avait retenu trop longtemps et qu'ils lui brûlaient les lèvres.

J'avais beau m'y attendre, ça restait proprement surréaliste.

-Dis-le.

Miro me renvoya un regard interloqué, et je déglutis pour expliciter :

-Je … je ne comprends pas tout, papy. J'ai … besoin de l'entendre, pour l'assimiler. Pour être sûre.

-Je vois, souffla-t-il, plantant ses yeux dans les miens pour m'assurer : Victoria, _perelko_ … j'étais un sorcier. Comme tu es une sorcière.

Je fermai les paupières, les mots tournants dans mon esprit, scellant définitivement toutes les informations que j'avais pu accumuler depuis l'été dernier. Néanmoins, un détail venait raviver mon intérêt et j'ouvris un œil perplexe :

-Etais ?

Un pauvre sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de mon grand-père et ce fut d'une voix où perçait une pointe d'amertume qu'il me répondit :

-J'ai cassé ma baguette quand je suis arrivé en Angleterre.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc et j'empoignai plus solidement ma propre baguette dans ma poche. Ce simple objet qui avait pris une place si grande dans ma vie de sorcière, dont je ne me séparais jamais …

Comment un sorcier pouvait-il se résoudre à casser sa baguette ?

Une question qui venait garnir la pile de toutes celles que j'avais à poser. Je ne savais pas par quoi commencer : sa condition de sorcier caché, sa famille et Agata Tokarsky, la femme que, si j'en croyais les dires de Kamila, il aurait tué un soir de 1943 à Gdansk. Je vins joindre mes mains pour en contenir le tremblement, soudainement incapable de regarder mon grand-père dans les yeux.

-OK, lâchai-je d'une voix tremblante. OK, très bien, tu étais un sorcier je l'ai deviné il y a des mois, d'accord … Mais bon sang, explique-moi, s'il te plait, explique-moi. J'ai appris ça et … ça m'a complétement perdue.

-Des mois ? s'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Alors pourquoi tu ne viens que maintenant ?

Je plantai nerveusement mes dents dans ma lèvre inférieure. _Parce que je ne voulais pas entendre que tu étais un assassin._ Mais chaque chose en son temps. Il fallait dénouer les choses après les autres. Un nœud à la fois avant que tout défile et devienne clair.

-Je te raconterais mon histoire, lui promis-je en un souffle, si tu me racontes la tienne avant.

Une sorte de flamme jaillit dans les prunelles de mon grand-père, une flamme qui s'embrasa fugacement avant de s'apaiser et de disparaître. A nouveau, il passa une main dans ses cheveux puis sur son visage avec le gros soupir de l'homme las.

-Mon histoire … Hum … Peut-être que j'ai besoin d'apprendre avant ce que tu as découvert.

-Que tu t'appelles Miroslav Liszka, que tu es issu d'une grande famille de sorcier polonaise et que … vous étiez du côté de Grindelwald.

Mon grand-père poussa le grognement d'un ours contrarié. Cette fois, l'étincelle destructrice persista dans ses yeux alors qu'il plongeait son regard à travers la fenêtre, scrutant l'extérieur comme s'il voyait les images du passé défiler.

-Les Liszka … J'ai gardé mon nom de famille parce que je trouvais ça lâche de l'oublier : il fait parti de moi, de ce que je suis, de mon histoire … Je ne pouvais pas le laisser en Pologne comme j'ai laissé ma famille. C'était peut-être stupide, c'est sans doute ça qui t'a permis de faire le lien … Mais je m'attendais à ce que tu le fasses un jour. Tu es intuitive, _perelko_. Tu sens les choses.

Ma gorge se noua et je gardai le silence. Il avait dit ça avec une telle fierté que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver un plaisir coupable à l'idée de faire son orgueil. Mais le léger sourire sur ses lèvres se durcit en un pli amer.

-Mais tu m'as demandé mon histoire … C'est difficile, _perelko_. Tu l'as senti, ma famille n'était pas du bon côté de la pièce … Et elle m'a amené dans sa chute vers les forces obscures. Tu es sûre de vouloir l'entendre ?

-Oui, assurai-je avec détermination. Je veux … je veux comprendre.

 _Et te donner une chance de m'expliquer. De tout me dire, de me l'avouer par toi-même_. Miro hocha gravement la tête et prit une gorgée de thé glacé avant d'entonner :

-Parfait. Commençons par la famille de boucher de laquelle je suis issu. Les Liszka. Parfaitement détestable selon les critères que tu dois avoir, ma grande. Raciste, adepte de magie noire … et infiniment riche et puissante. Nous n'avons pas attendu Grindelwald pour nous hisser jusqu'aux plus hautes sphères de la Pologne Magique. Mon père était déjà Ministre de la Magie depuis plusieurs années, comme l'avait été son père avant lui … et son grand-père avait été directeur de Durmstrang. L'école, le Ministère, la banque … Les Liszka étaient partout, tu n'imagines pas. De ce que je sais des familles anglaises, il y a une certaine répartition du pouvoir, même au sein des grandes familles. En Pologne, non. Depuis quelques générations, les Liszka contrôlaient _tout_. Et je suis venu au monde, troisième enfant de Marceij Liszka dans cette famille surpuissante et qui m'appelait à occuper des postes prestigieux dans un monde où les moldus sont naturellement inférieur aux sorciers.

Il eut un léger sourire en remarquant le regard proprement scandalisé que je lui renvoyais.

-Je ne sais pas si tu connais beaucoup les pays de l'est du côté magique, poursuivit-t-il avec lenteur. Mais je pense que tu as dû comprendre qu'il y avait une dynamique particulière parmi les sorciers d'une même région : nous faisons tous nos études dans une même école, au moment où l'adulte en devenir se forge ses propres opinions. Quoiqu'il advienne, un sorcier britannique aura toujours comme socle et comme point commun avec sa communauté Poudlard – c'est bien ça, je prononce bien ? – et la culture de l'école. Et dans les pays d'Europe continentale et de l'est … nous avons Durmstrang. Je pense que tu as eu l'occasion de découvrir ses élèves ? Dans ton « échange international » ?

Je m'empourprai en comprenant soudainement que tous les codes que j'avais pu élaborer avec mes parents ou seule pour cacher ma condition de sorcière avait été craqué par mon grand-père. Et je ne m'en ressentais que plus trahie : j'avais souffert pendant mes années d'étude de ne pouvoir parler à personne de ma magie et de devoir la cacher au fond de moi, et de la cacher à mes proches. Et dire qu'il avait tout deviné et qu'il aurait pu m'éviter cette peine …

-C'était le Tournoi des Trois Sorcier, lui appris-je avec un brin de sècheresse. Et oui j'ai pu constater que les élèves de Durmstrang étaient … différents.

-Parce Durmstrang les a forgés différemment que Poudlard vous forme – enfin je suppose, je ne sais rien sur ton école. En revanche, je me souviens parfaitement de mes années à Durmstrang : dortoirs collectifs où nous avions à peine plus de confort que les prisonniers de Nuremgard, chaque jour des cours de magie martiale et ce dès la première année, interdiction de faire des feux l'hiver, même pour nous réchauffer … Durmstrang ne forme pas que ces sorciers. Ils forment des guerriers, des hommes et des femmes assez durs pour supporter la vie. Et surtout, nous étions habitués au discourt sur les moldus qui faisaient de nous une race supérieure qui expliquait que les enfants de moldus ne pouvaient pas venir étudier avec nous. Ce sont des mots que j'ai entendus dans mon enfance par mes parents et dans mon adolescence par mes professeurs, et ce sont des mots qui pénètrent profondément en toi, si bien que ça devient une vérité absolue dont tu ne peux discuter la véracité. Ce n'est pas une opinion, c'est un fait, tu comprends ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu penses toujours comme ça.

Des accents de froideur avaient percée ma voix, et mon grand-père eut un mouvement de recul, comme si je venais de le blesser physiquement.

-Bien sûr que non ! protesta-t-il avec une certaine fougue. Mais j'ai été jeune et influençable : oui, quand je suis sorti de Durmstrang, je pensais que j'avais un droit naturel sur les moldus que me donnait la magie, parce que c'est ce qu'on m'a appris toute ma vie ! En plus j'ai grandi dans des années où Grindelwald avait profondément planté ses griffes dans l'Europe de l'est et la Pologne : mon père lui était entièrement dévoué et nous avions un portrait de lui afficher dans le salon. A Durmstrang, on parlait tous de cet homme fascinant qui promettait que nous prendrions nos droits sur les moldus, les droits que nous donnait la magie et que nous refusait les grandes instances faibles et bien pensantes ! Oui, j'ai été cet homme-là, Victoria : un jeune idiot imbu de lui-même, fort de son nom de famille et de la magie qui chantait dans mes veines.

Il y avait une telle amertume dans la voix de mon grand-père que je n'osais souffler mot malgré l'horreur qui m'avait étreinte alors qu'il me décrivait le garçon qu'il avait été à dix-huit ans.

-Qu'est-ce qui a changé, alors ? finis-je par demander d'une petite voix.

Il poussa un profond soupir et détourna le regard. Sa bouche s'était tordue en un pli amer qui faisait frémir sa barbe.

-La réalité de la guerre. Je suis sorti de Durmstrang en 1943, auréolé de la gloire d'avoir été désigné comme meilleur duelliste de la promotion et espoir de la sorcellerie de l'est. J'étais plutôt excellent sorcier et je savais qu'en cette qualité, mon père attendait beaucoup de moi. C'était un homme froid, mais qui savait manier le fer et le velours avec nous, assez pour nous pousser à l'excellence. Ma sœur ainée, Dominika … Elle était son enfant idéale : plongée jusqu'au cou dans son idéologie nauséabonde sans jamais la remettre en question, obéissante et loyale. Mon frère posait plus de problème, Aleksy était un impulsif, plus prompt à la cruauté qu'au gouvernement. Et moi, en plus d'être l'enfant prodige de la famille, j'étais celui qui réfléchissait le plus et le mieux. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de Grindelwald ?

La question était posée de façon si abrupte qu'elle me prit de court et je résumai tout ce que j'avais bien pu apprendre durant mes recherches et mes entretiens avec Kamila. Je poussai le vice à lui faire part de mes conclusions sur l'instrumentalisation de la seconde guerre mondiale par le Mage Noir pour mettre le monde des moldus sans dessus-dessous et s'imposer comme sauveur, et je vis une lueur stupéfaite mais appréciatrice briller dans les yeux de mon grand-père.

-C'est exactement ce qu'il faisait, approuva-t-il en acquiesçant. Pendant quinze ans il a attisé les griefs des nations d'Europe pour qu'elles se soulèvent les unes contre les autres. Mais il était évident qu'il avait une petite préférence pour les forces d'Hitler : elles lui correspondaient plus. Une idéologie basée sur le racisme, un régime fort et autoritaire, personnifié en un homme qui correspondait à lui seule toutes les idées … Je sais qu'ils se sont rencontrés plusieurs fois. Est-ce que Grindelwald avait révélé sa vraie nature à Hitler je ne suis pas sûr, mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il a tout fait pour l'aider à mettre le monde moldu à feu et à sang. Pour qu'en parallèle, lui puisse faire de même avec le monde sorcier, et ainsi la lutte intestines et clandestine qui avait eue lieu pendant des années a-t-elle éclatée au grand jour pour devenir une guerre de sorcier. Au moment où Hitler envahissait la Pologne, Grindelwald fondait sur Gdansk parce qu'il s'agissait de l'une des rares villes dans le pays qui lui résistait encore, une des rares régions polonaises où son message peinait à passer – mais je pense que c'était plus le personnage que le message qui rebutait. Le polonais est fier et ne supporte que peu que ce soit un étranger qui lui dicte sa façon de conduire. Je devais avouer que ça me dérangeait aussi que nous, grande famille Liszka, soyons obligés de nous incliner devant cet allemand qui n'avait aucune légitimité sur notre pays. Mais c'était avant que mon père se lance dans la guerre à son tour et que je comprenne qu'il se servait de Grindelwald autant que Grindelwald se servait de lui.

Miro poussa un gros soupir et ses doigts s'agitèrent machinalement, comme s'il maniait une baguette invisible. J'écoutais d'un silence religieux, une petite partie de moi regrettant de ne pas pouvoir prendre de notes devant ce témoignage vivant du sujet qui m'avait passionné toute l'année dernière. Une autre partie souhaitait se boucher les oreilles, anticipant la suite avec épouvante.

-Je suis sorti de Durmstrang en 1943, et la guerre des sorciers comme celle des moldus battait son plein. J'étais en accord avec les idées de Grindelwald mais je ne supportais pas ses ingérences dans les affaires polonaises, ni sa proportion à utiliser la magie noire comme seul atout. A Durmstrang, on étudie la magie noire mais sans jamais la pratiquer, et il se trouvait que j'avais eu un professeur très récalcitrant à l'idée de nous montrer les Sortilèges Impardonnables. J'aimais beaucoup ce professeur, il m'a beaucoup influencé et fait en sorte que j'ai une grande réserve pour les mages noirs – et par conséquent, contre Grindelwald. Malgré tout, nous étions liés par les idées et je rêvais toujours d'un monde sorcier libéré du joug moldu. Alors je me suis lancé dans cette guerre et là … j'ai découvert des violences, de la cruauté et une barbarie à laquelle même Durmstrang ne m'avait pas préparé. J'ai vu des camarades de classe assassiner des moldus par dizaine, se couvrant en disant que les autorités penseraient que ce seraient les allemands. J'ai vu ma fiancée de l'époque torturer une petite fille pendant des heures et des heures juste pour son bon plaisir, parce qu'après tout, … ils n'étaient que « des animaux ». J'étais pour la séparation et une répartition stricte entre les moldus en dessous et les sorciers au-dessus, mais ça … ces massacres, cette barbarie … Un soir, je me suis fait la réflexion qu'avec toutes les horreurs qu'on commettait sous le couvert de la guerre, c'était nous les animaux. Pas eux, nous. Et pour enfoncer le clou, mon père m'a envoyé à Auschwitz.

-Et tu as rencontré mamy.

Miro confirma d'un hochement de tête épuisé, comme si se remémorer tous ses souvenirs le vidait littéralement de toute ses forces.

-Apparemment, Grindelwald était intrigué par l'appareil nazi pour éliminer les juifs et voulait l'observer de l'intérieur alors il a demandé à mon père d'envoyer quelqu'un qui parle polonais et allemand dans le camp. C'est tombé sur moi.

Je n'avais jamais vu mon grand-père pleurer, et pourtant en cet instant, j'étais presque persuadée qu'un voile de larme lui couvrait la cornée. C'était comme si ses yeux hantés revivaient ce qu'il avait vu à Auschwitz et je ramenai machinalement mon poing au creux de ma gorge, saisie.

-C'était des moldus, continua-t-il d'une voix rauque. C'était des êtres inférieurs à moi – bien inférieur si on en croyait le dogme d'Hitler. Pourtant je pense que le moment où j'ai compris que ce n'était pas le cas se trouve dans ce camp. C'est au pire moment de leur existence, au moment où prisonnier comme bourreau était déshumanisé à l'extrême, réduit à la plus vile bestialité … que j'ai compris qu'ils étaient humains au même titre que nous. Que tout ce qui m'avait dégoûté dans la guerre je le retrouvais dans ce camp alors que c'était les moldus les uniques responsables : jamais Grindelwald n'avait soufflé l'idée à Hitler. Au contraire, j'avais plus l'impression qu'il voulait s'en inspirer … Et c'est ce qui m'a fait basculer. Je ne voulais pas de cette horreur dans mon pays, que ce soit moldu ou sorcier.

Je fus convaincue par la sincérité de mon grand-père. De toute manière, un homme qui considérait les sorciers supérieurs n'aurait jamais épousé une moldue – et n'aurait certainement pas cassé sa baguette. J'écoutais la fin du récit de mon grand-père, les sourcils froncés car j'attendais toujours un événement fatidique qui ne vint pas, et j'en fus désappointée :

-Alors j'ai sorti ta grand-mère de là, je l'ai caché toute la fin de la guerre … et j'ai lutté silencieusement jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore vienne nous débarrasser de Grindelwald – quel temps il a mis … Puis la Communauté Magique Internationale a repris la main sur nos pays, condamné nos crimes et j'ai coupé les ponts avec ma famille. J'ai émigré ici avec Jaga, et j'ai cassé ma baguette une fois les jumelles nées. Je voulais commencer une autre vie, une vie saine, une vie où la magie n'aurait aucune prise sur moi … (Il m'adressa un pauvre sourire qui sonnait comme la fin de son histoire). Et voilà, _perelko_. La boucle est bouclée. A ton tour.

Je ne répondis pas dans l'instant, les sourcils froncés par la perplexité. J'avais appris énormément de choses en peu de temps et pourtant trop de réponses demeurait en suspens. Une rage que je ne soupçonnais pas s'éprit de moi.

Là ce n'était plus de l'omission, c'était du mensonge.

-Ça commençait bien, c'est dommage, regrettai-je dans un murmure tremblant. Mais la fin est un peu rapide. Tu me prends définitivement pour une idiote.

-Une idiote ? répéta mon grand-père, incrédule. Mais enfin … non, Victoria … Enfin, c'est vrai que j'aurais dû te parler de tout ça … peut-être plus tôt, quand tu aurais été assez grande pour comprendre mais … Comment veux-tu que j'explique à une née-moldue que j'ai un jour été l'un des hommes qui souhaitait briser sa baguette ?

-Justement parlons-en ! éclatai-je en me levant d'un bond. Puisque tu en parles, commençons par cela ! _Née-moldue !_ Comment veux-tu que je le sois, si tu es mon grand-père et que je suis ta petite-fille ? Tu as peut-être cassé ta baguette, mais ce n'est pas en cela que se concentre notre magie : c'est dans nos veines, et le sang on le transmet ! Alors pourquoi je suis la seule magique ?

Maintenant que je faisais le constat à voix haute, je ne voyais qu'une solution, mais je n'osais la prononcer à voix haute. J'observais mon grand-père, ses cheveux gris, ses yeux clairs en amande que mangeaient les joues saillantes des slaves. Une physionomie de visage assez semblable à la mienne, semblable à tout polonais, mais mon nez était plus épaté quand le sien était droit et celui de Jaga crochu.

Alors d'où je le tenais, mon nez polonais épaté qui faisait l'un de mes complexes ?

D'où je tenais ma magie ? De mon sang … ou du hasard ?

-Tu n'es pas mon grand-père, c'est ça ?

Je sus que j'avais vu juste au moment où les mots s'envolèrent de ma bouche, avec un certain naturel qui me glaça. Miro me contempla longuement, le regard légèrement embué, avant d'acquiescer un hochement de tête qui me brisa le cœur.

-Oui, _perelko_ , c'est ça.

La voix me parvint comme provenant d'un autre monde, de l'autre bout d'un tunnel auquel je n'avais pas accès. Mes mains couvrirent ma bouche et mon nez – ce nez qui n'était ni celui de Jaga, dont j'avais bien assez hérité, ni celui de Miro … qui n'était pas de mon sang. La bile me monta à la gorge et je déglutis pour la faire passer. Mon grand-père s'était levé, les mains en avant, comme pour me toucher mais je l'arrêtai en m'écartant d'un bond, bouleversée.

-Victoria …

-Maman le sait ? m'enquis-je d'une voix nouée par les sanglots. Est-ce qu'elle sait au moins ça ? Est-ce que _au moins_ elle sait que tu n'es pas son père ?

-En tout cas, je ne lui ai jamais dit, m'avoua-t-il d'une voix défaite. Parce que pour moi ça n'a aucune importance … Marian … Beata … elles sont comme mes filles et … non. Elles _sont_ mes filles, il n'y a aucun débat à avoir là-dessus.

-Mais elles ne le sont pas ! Elles sont celles de mamy, c'est sûr, mais pas les tiennes !

Miro parut recevoir mes mots presque physiquement, reculant d'un pas à chaque fois, passant sa main sur son visage et dans sa barbe. Il était si profondément agité qu'il fit tomber sa tasse de thé, dont le contenu alla s'éparpiller sur le sol et la tasse roula sur elle-même jusque la baie vitrée. Il voulut éponger avec des serviettes de table, mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps : je sortis souplement ma baguette et la pointai sur le liquide brun qui recouvrait le sol. Un instant plus tard, il avait disparu et Miro leva sur moi des yeux éberlués. Puis son regard s'attarda sur ma baguette, et je vis une pointe de désir refoulé le traverser. Gênée, je la rangeai prestement dans ma poche et repris mon souffle pour exiger :

-Je veux la vérité, maintenant. Et en entier.

Toujours accroupi à l'endroit où sa tasse s'était renversée, Miro me toisa silencieusement, avant d'entonner :

-Je ne pourrais pas te la donner entièrement. Il y a une partie de l'histoire qui appartient à ta grand-mère et à elle seule. C'est pour cette raison que je ne me suis pas appesanti sur mon passage à Auschwitz : il y avait trop de choses qui la concernait. Simplement … Voilà : à la fin de la guerre, nous nous sommes séparés pour nous reconstruire chacun de notre côté. Elle avait compris que j'étais un sorcier, et après tout ce qui lui était arrivé, ça l'effrayait. De mon côté, je me suis détaché de ma famille, et ça a été pour nous deux quatre années d'errance au bout desquelles nous avons fini par nous retrouver, par hasard, à Cracovie. J'étais perdu, sans réel but, broyé par tout ce à quoi j'avais pu assister … et je recroise cette femme, cette battante que j'ai tant admiré, tout aussi perdue et broyée … et le ventre arrondi par trois mois de grossesse.

Ma gorge se noua et je posai une main contre les lèvres pour réprimer l'émotion qui menaçait d'éclater en moi. Miro haussa les épaules.

-Qui était le géniteur, je n'en savais rien – et par ailleurs, je ne suis même pas sûr que Jaga ait un jour su … Mais peu importait. Cette femme m'avait ravi mon cœur dans les méandres de merde d'Auschwitz et si elle m'acceptait avec ma magie, j'étais prêt à l'accepter avec son enfant, et d'accepter l'enfant lui-même. Elle m'a accepté avec mon lourd passé et moi je l'ai accepté avec notre futur. Il nous a fallu deux mois pour décider d'émigrer en Angleterre, pour notre bien et celui des enfants à venir.

-Si elle t'a accepté avec ta magie … alors pourquoi tu as cassé ta baguette ?

Miro parut sortir de sa torpeur face à ma question et me contempla un long moment sans rien dire, quelque peu surpris. J'avais une certaine idée sur la question, mais la réponse contenait une information dont il ne m'avait toujours pas parlé. Il plissa les yeux, comme s'il pouvait extraire mes pensées d'un regard de cette intensité et j'eus un effet vaguement l'impression qu'on appuyait à l'arrière de mon crâne. Mais le temps que frotte l'endroit douloureux, la sensation était passée et Miro soupira profondément.

-Pas facile … Je t'ai trop bien appris.

-A quoi ?

Il eut un petit ricanement et se redressa, son verre vide entre les mains.

-L'occlumancie.

-Quoi ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, la perplexité faisant fondre la boule d'émotion dans ma gorge. J'avais une très vague idée de ce que j'étais l'occlumancie – un art auquel nous aurions dû être tout au moins initié théoriquement, si nous avions eu une professeure correcte. Miro eut un sourire entendu et se rassit dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Tu veux toute la vérité ? En voici une nouvelle : je suis un légilimens de naissance et c'est un don que je n'ai jamais perdu, même une fois ma baguette brisée.

-Tu peux lire dans les pensées, traduisis-je avec la désagréable impression d'être complétement à découvert.

Cela accentua mon malaise et Miro parut le remarquer. Mais contre toute attente, ce fut un sourire amusé qui s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Ne panique pas. Pas dans les tiennes. Tu avais une certaine prédisposition pour l'occlumancie, je m'en suis aperçu même au moment où je te pensais totalement normale. J'ai toujours eu énormément de mal à lire en toi. Mais quand j'ai compris que tu étais sorcière, j'ai poussé tes dons assez loin pour te rendre une occlumante complète sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Ton esprit réagissait chaque fois que le mien tentait d'y entrer et à force de lutter il s'est créé des barrières et des protections qui sont assez solide pour repousser ceux qui voudront s'introduire en toi. Tu me remercieras plus tard.

Mais les remerciements n'étaient pas les premiers mots que j'avais en bouche, à l'instant. Je fixai mon grand-père, horrifiée, portant instinctivement les mains à ma tête comme si cela pouvait physiquement la protéger.

En deux phrases, je venais d'apprendre que l'homme devant moi n'était pas mon grand-père, mais qu'en plus il s'était permis toute ma vie d'entrer dans mon esprit, mon antre la plus sacrée, le dernier sanctuaire de tout homme … et que la pression que j'avais eu l'impression de ressentir quelques minutes auparavant était sans doute l'émanation de son esprit qui avait tenté d'entrer dans le mien, avant que mes barrières ne le repousse. Cette fois, mon estomac se retourna et son contenu remonta dans ma gorge. Je réussis à contenir ma nausée de mon mieux pour bredouiller :

-Ne le refais pas. Jamais.

-Je ne le fais pas, Victoria, m'assura-t-il avec douceur. La plupart du temps, les pensées viennent à moi, parce que les personnes sont trop expressives et que je suis très réceptif … Mais je n'use jamais de mon don sciemment, sauf si j'ai une excellente raison.

-Et là, c'était quoi ton excellente raison ?

Il eut soudainement l'air d'un petit garçon pris en faute et ce fut d'un ton contrit qu'il s'expliqua :

-Je voulais savoir ce que tu avais appris, au juste. Jusqu'où avaient été tes réflexions, comment … comment tu as fini par comprendre tout ça.

-Le nom de « Tokarsky » t'est-il familier ?

Il était temps de crevé l'abcès, le plus douloureux, celui qui me déchirait les entrailles depuis des mois. Qu'il ait un jour était un jeune coq arrogant du type de Drago Malefoy, je pouvais l'encaisser dans la mesure où ses opinions avaient changées. Qu'il m'ait caché tout cela à moi qui était aussi une sorcière et partageait son secret de son côté continuait de me faire souffrir, mais à terme je pensais pouvoir à terme lui pardonner. Mais ce qui était arrivé à Agata Tokarsky, la grand-mère de Kamila … C'était différent.

On ne tuait pas impunément.

Il resta impassible quand le nom fut prononcé, se contentant de dresser un sourcil soupçonneux.

-Tu sais, _perelko_ , les « Tokarsky » en Pologne sont l'équivalent du « Smith » anglais*, me fit-t-il remarquer d'une voix qui me semblait exagérément prudente.

-C'est drôle, répliquai-je, frémissante de colère. Parce qu'une fille de Durmstrang a voulu me faire payer le fait que tu aies tué sa grand-mère. Et qu'elle s'appelait Agata Tokarsky.

-Te faire payer ? répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Je hochai sèchement la tête et écartai mes manches pour faire apparaître les cicatrices pâles qui me striaient les poignets là où les liens de Kamila avaient entamé la chair. Les yeux de Miro s'écarquillèrent et une main tremblante couvrit sa bouche.

-Une fille … Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

-Je m'en suis sortie, élaguai-je d'un ton que je voulais neutre. Je ne l'explique pas trop, un chien sorti de nulle part … Bref. L'important ce n'est pas ce qu'elle m'a fait, c'est ce qu'elle m'a appris. Et elle m'a appris que tu avais tué quelqu'un. Et blessé une enfant.

Je n'en revenais pas de réussir à lui jeter ces mots au visage avec un calme glacial dont je ne me pensais pas capable. Les paupières de Miro se fermèrent et ses traits se figèrent soudainement en un masque de douleur et de culpabilité, se creusant profondément en des rides pour me fit pour la première prendre conscience que Miroslav Liszka … était une vieille personne. Comme Dumbledore, je l'avais toujours vu comme un homme sans âge, qui avait les cheveux gris depuis que j'étais petite et dont les profonds sillons qui marquaient son visage m'étaient si familiers qu'ils m'étaient devenus invisible. Mais je posais enfin les yeux sur ses rides, sur la lassitude dans son regard et sur le poids qui faisait ployer ses épaules, le voûtant tel le vieil homme blessé qu'il était. C'était comme si soudainement le poids de sa vie s'abattait sur lui. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait plus éviter cette partie de son histoire que, malgré mes pressions, il avait tenté de me cacher, il se prit la tête entre les mains, m'observant entre ses doigts écartés, une pointe d'épouvante dans le regard.

-Je n'aurais jamais songé … qu'on vienne te chercher des noises pour ce que _j'ai_ fait … Je … je ne savais même pas …

Il garda le silence un moment, laissant lentement couler les mains sur son visage et passant les doigts dans sa barbe, comme pour se redonner contenance.

-Dans l'est, les dettes de sang sont prises assez au sérieux et il y a de fréquents règlements de comptes sauvages sous le compte de vieilles affaires familiales …

-Parce que tu penses vraiment ce que je veux entendre ? me récriai-je, perdant mon calme. Que j'ai été victime d'un simple règlement de compte, simple comme il y en a des dizaines dans l'est ? J'aurais dû mourir parce que tu as tué cette femme ?

Ma voix était partie dans les aigus et je plantai mes dents dans ma lèvre inférieure pour retenir le flot de parole indigente qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Mais le silence de Miro et son regard épouvanté planté sur moi ne fit que décupler la colère qui gonflait déjà mes veines et le sentiment de trahison qui enflait en moi et faisait s'accumuler des larmes dans mes yeux. L'une d'entre elle parvint à s'échapper et dévala ma joue avant que je ne l'écrase d'un revers de main.

-Comment tu as pu … ?

Je n'avais jamais vu mon grand-père pleurer. Pourtant j'étais presque persuadée que des perles translucides s'accrochaient désespérément aux cils de l'homme qui me fixait d'un regard dévasté, s'y agrippant pour ne pas couler et ne pas perdre la face.

-Sache qu'il n'y a rien que tu puisses me dire que je ne me sois déjà dit, chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque. Pas une insulte, pas un reproche, pas une incompréhension qui te traverse n'est assez forte pour que tu saches ce que j'ai ressenti ces cinquante dernières années, depuis le jour où j'ai jeté ce putain de sort dans une putain de maison à Gdansk.

C'en suivit une foule de mots et d'injures en polonais dont je ne reconnus que les consonances roulantes et les accents slaves. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, enfonçant profondément ses doigts dans ses cheveux comme s'il voulait se les arracher. J'avais l'impression que la lumière du lampadaire clignotait et je lui jetai un regard inquiet.

-Ce sont des souvenirs douloureux Victoria, me lança mon grand-père avec une certaine dureté. J'ai déjà des centaines de piques plantés dans le cœur, un par jour que j'ai passé depuis que mon âme a été déchirée. Tu auras beau me donner des piques supplémentaires, et tenter de les enfoncer dans ma poitrine de toutes tes forces, ce ne seront que des cure-dents par rapport à ce que je me suis déjà infligé.

-Je ne veux rien ajouter, protestai-je, la gorge serrée. Je veux … je veux comprendre … comment _toi_ tu as pu faire ça … comment ça a pu arriver …

Le corps de Miro fut agité d'un affreux soubresaut qui ressemblait à un sanglot réprimé et je plaquai les mains ma bouge pour contenir ceux qui me nouaient la gorge. Je ne cherchai même plus à cacher les larmes qui mouillaient abondement mes joues, toutes ses petites perles translucides qui dévalaient la pente comme pour expier un poison de mon organisme.

 _Perelko_.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il s'était effondré, il parut reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et se redressa, le visage profondément marqué mais les yeux secs et le regard déterminé.

-C'était … la guerre, Victoria. Je ne dis pas que ça justifie tout mais … ça influe sur ta perception du bien et du mal, ça brouille les lignes et le droit chemin s'écarte dangereusement … Je venais de sortir de Durmstrang, j'étais encore le jeune idiot imbu de sa personne quand mon père m'a muté à la tête d'une escouade d'élite qui débusquait les résistants et les traitres pour qu'on puisse les envoyer à Nuremgard – ou simplement les exécuter. En septembre, on nous a informé que l'un d'entre eux – qui avait tué deux de nos hommes dans une joute quelques semaines auparavant – s'était caché chez une tante, à Gdansk.

-Agata Tokarsky.

Miro hocha douloureusement la tête et joignit ses mains en un geste qui ressemblait affreusement à une prière.

-C'est ça. Nous étions cinq quand on a déboulé dans sa maison en jetant des sorts à tout-va, sûr d'être dans notre bon droit, d'œuvrer pour une certaine justice … et c'est alors que je stupéfixais le mari que j'ai découvert derrière lui ce qu'il tentait de protéger : une petite fille d'un an à peine, et un garçon de cinq. Ils étaient cachés derrière un fauteuil, et le garçon nous fixait avec des yeux terrifiés, comme si nous étions des monstres assoiffés de sang. La petite elle, elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose, elle pleurait, réclamait sa mère qui n'était pas dans la pièce. Les autres de mon unité fouillaient la maison à la recherche de la tante et du neveu et il ne restait qu'un homme avec moi, Marek, un gars qui avait été à Durmstrang avec moi …

Je hochai la tête, reconnaissant vaguement le nom comme étant celui de l'homme qui avait été à Nuremgard à sa place, d'après les dires de Dumbledore.

-La maison était déserte. On a réveillé le mari, et isolé les enfants, j'avais exigé qu'aucun mal ne leur soit fait … Je pensais les remettre à la femme qui m'a élevé – nos parents ne s'occupaient pas de nous, petits, j'ai été confié à une gouvernante, la seule personne qui m'ait donné de l'amour dans mon enfance et je savais qu'elle prendrait soin de ces enfants. J'étais sur le point de les embarquer quand soudainement tout a basculé, et le neveu et la mère sont soudainement revenu à la maison … pendant que Marek emmenait le mari ligoté et que je tenais la petite fille braillant dans mes bras. Comme tu peux l'imaginer … Agata a très mal pris la chose.

J'imaginais assez, oui, la terreur et la colère qui avait pu emporter cette femme en constatant qu'on lui arrachait toute sa famille, promise à un avenir incertain entre les mains du plus jeune fils du dictateur polonais. Mon cœur se gonfla d'anxiété alors que la suite des événements se dessinait dans mon esprit.

-Elle a attaqué la première, souffla Miro d'une voix comme venue d'outre-tombe. Je ne dirais pas ça pour me justifier, c'était naturel … J'ai lâché sa fille pour me défendre, et elle s'est mise en pleurer encore plus fort, titubant dans nos pattes à moi et à Marek, qui se battait contre le neveu … Mais je ne suivais plus le combat, j'étais concentré sur Agata, sur le fait qu'elle s'avérait être une bonne duelliste qui n'avait rien à perdre et qui se battait avec la rage du désespoir et un courage que je n'ai jamais plus revu après – a part chez ta grand-mère … Et je constatai que moi, le grand prodige de Durmstrang, le meilleur duelliste de l'école … J'étais une coquille vide. Et que ça faisait de moi quelqu'un de bien démuni face à la colère et à la soif de vie d'Agata Tokarsky. Alors très vite, alors qu'elle gagnait du terrain, de plus en plus et que Marek perdait contre son neveu, que je voyais ma maigre vie dans laquelle je n'avais rien accompli défiler sous mes yeux, j'ai paniqué. Ma vie ne valait pas grand-chose, me rendis-je compte, mais elle m'appartenait, elle m'était précieuse et elle serait encore longue. Il fallait que je la préserve, pour pouvoir en faire quelque chose, alors … j'ai mis fin au duel. Uniquement mu par la panique, la certitude absolue que moi aussi j'avais le droit de continuer à vivre, de remplir la coquille vide que j'étais, que mon fil ne pouvait pas être coupé comme ça, pas maintenant alors que tout s'offrait à moi …

Les yeux de Miro se fermèrent à nouveau, comme s'il était trop pénible pour lui de revoir Agata Tokarsky mourir sous ses yeux.

-C'était le genre du duel où c'était elle ou moi. Et ça a été moi, avec tout ce que ça en a coûté. Au moment où j'ai jeté le sort, prononcé ces mots maudits, j'ai senti quelque chose se briser en moi, et j'ai compris quand j'ai vu Agata tomber, les bras en croix et les yeux ouverts sur un autre monde … j'ai compris que c'était mon âme qui venait d'être brisé. J'avais pris une vie … et j'étais condamné à devenir un être brisé et broyé par ses actes.

Il rouvrit les yeux sur la fenêtre, un regard dont la profondeur semblait happer la clarté et exprimait à la fois tout et rien. Les larmes s'étaient figées sur mes joues et inconsciemment, j'expiai un soupir de soulagement, malgré le monstre invisible qui me labourait les entrailles.

C'était douloureux. Mais c'était dit.

-Et la petite ? osai-je demander.

-Marek.

Une colère pure se mit à animer ses rides sur son visage et une nouvelle fois, la lumière des lampadaires tremblota. J'agrippai l'accoudoir, le cœur battant la chamade et une main plongée dans ma poche pour effleurer ma baguette. Les sentiments étaient un vecteur important dans l'utilisation de la magie et malgré le fait qu'il y ait renoncé, elle chantait toujours dans les veines de Miro, profitant qu'il perde le contrôle pour se manifester. Le lampadaire se mit à briller d'un éclat spectral alors qu'il poursuivait :

-Au moment où Agata tombait, Marek était en plus mauvaise posture avec le neveu, et la petite qui trainait dans nos pattes l'avait fait tomber. Ça l'a mis en rogne alors sans réfléchir, il lui a jeté un sort qui l'a atteinte au bras. La gamine a hurlé, je n'oublierais jamais comment elle a hurlé … Le neveu a essayé de se précipiter vers elle, mais Marek l'a utilisé en otage, promettant de la tuer s'il ne déposait pas la baguette. J'aurais dû l'empêcher, protéger l'enfant mais … j'étais agenouillé face au corps d'Agata, incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre que de fixer ses yeux vitreux. Alors pour sauver la gamine le neveu a déposé la baguette et ils ont pu l'embarquer.

Je me pris le visage entre les mains, recevant ces mots comme le point final de l'histoire que je voulais entendre en arrivant ici.

Maintenant, la boucle était bouclée.

Maintenant, je savais.

Mon grand-père était un sorcier.

Mon grand-père n'était pas mon grand-père.

Mon grand-père était un meurtrier.

Les mots tournaient en boucle dans mon esprit, creusant un peu plus de douleur et d'incompréhension à chaque fois. Tous les liens que j'avais cru véritable et indéfectibles étaient en train de lentement se détisser : mon admiration sans borne pour mon grand-père, cette homme doux et affectueux qui avait été le soleil de mon enfance, me semblait soudainement qu'un pâle souvenir … Car je ne savais plus qui il était. Je connaissais chaque ride de son visage, chaque éclat de ses yeux blafards, chaque nuance de ses mèches grises et pourtant, à travers le voile de larme, j'avais l'impression de contempler un étranger. Un gouffre immense s'ouvrit en moi quand je compris qu'en un sens, je venais de le perdre. Il continuait de parler, mais même sa voix me semblait changée, fausse, comme venant de loin :

-Je ne sais pas ce qui advenu de ses enfants … J'étais dans un état second quand ils ont arrêté le neveu et le mari, et laissé le corps d'Agata là … J'avais abandonné mes troupes pendant ma mission et c'est en sorte de punition qu'ensuite mon père m'a envoyé inspecter Auschwitz …

-C'est à cause d'elle que tu as cassé ta baguette.

Mes réflexions étaient à milles lieu des siennes, et pendant qu'il tentait d'achever son histoire, j'essayai de faire les liens entre toutes les informations que j'avais reçues, tentant désespérément de trouver du sens dans le fouillis qu'était devenu mon esprit. Ce n'était pas une question, mais Miro acquiesça tout de même silencieusement, comme si les mots s'étaient soudainement étouffés dans sa gorge. Je fermai mes paupières et mécaniquement, deux nouvelles perles roulèrent sur mes joues.

 _Perelko_.

Pouvais-je être la « petite perle » d'un homme pareil ?

-Je me disais bien, murmurai-je d'un ton étranglé. Je me disais bien qu'un sorcier ne pouvait pas casser sa baguette … C'est … c'est contre-nature, c'est s'arracher une partie de soi-même …

-Ma magie m'avait déjà arraché une partie de moi-même, Victoria. J'ai tenté de vivre avec ça mais chaque fois que je brandissais ma baguette, Agata se matérialisait devant moi … Chaque sort devenait une souffrance du quotidien … Chaque nouveau sort, je me brisais un peu plus … et en un sens, même ma baguette semblait m'avoir abandonné, mes sortilèges étaient plus aléatoires, comme si ma magie sentait que … je n'avais plus confiance en elle. Alors quand j'ai retrouvé Jaga à Cracovie … Un barrage a éclaté en moi, je lui ai tout expliqué … et elle m'a dit que si je souffrais, alors il suffisait … d'extirper le poison de la plaie.

Je hochai machinalement la tête, comprenant la logique. Un acte de magie extrême avait détruit sa vie et brisé son âme, alors pour guérir et recoller les morceaux, il lui était apparu qu'il fallait extraire la magie de sa vie. Pourtant, l'argumentaire rependait un goût amer dans ma bouche.

-Ce n'est pas ta baguette qui a tué Agata. C'est toi.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, _perelko_.

 _Perelko_. Les sanglots nouèrent ma gorge et y formèrent une boule chauffée à blanc qui menaçait d'exploser en moi. _Perelko_ c'était le nom d'une petite fille. _Perelko_ c'était la tendresse faite d'un grand-père à son sang, sa descendance, son trésor. Est-ce que j'étais ça, moi ? Qui étais-je pour cet homme, cet homme qui avait songé qu'extraire la magie de sa vie pourrait faire oublier à l'univers ce qu'il avait fait ? Je nouai mes mains sur mon ventre où une douleur sourde venait d'apparaître. Cette histoire touchait aux fondements de ce que j'étais. J'avais toujours été fière d'être sa petite fille et recevais chaque « oh, elle ressemble à Miro ! » avec orgueil et un grand sourire pour mon grand-père, tellement heureuse d'avoir un peu de cet homme formidable. Et si tout ce que je pouvais avoir de lui n'était que poison ? Et que pouvais-je avoir de lui, si aucun lien de sang n'existait entre nous ?

C'était comme si une partie de moi devenait fantôme. C'était comme si soudainement, on m'avait coupé un fil et qu'une partie de moi partait à la dérive.

Je n'étais plus _Perelko_.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. S'il te plait.

Miro parut recevoir les mots comme un coup de poignard. Il leva une main vers moi, presque suppliante.

-Victoria … Je n'imagine même pas l'effet que ça fait sur tout d'entendre tout ça …

-Non, tu n'imagines pas.

-Oh, _perelko …_

-Arrête !

Je me dressai d'un bond sur mes pieds, en proie à une grande agitation, et j'enfonçai mes doigts dans mes cheveux pour me donner contenance. La lumière du lampadaire tremblota soudainement mais cette fois-ci, c'étaient mes sentiments qui en étaient responsable. Miro se leva à son tour et tenta de m'atteindre mais je m'écartai souplement, levant vers lui une main tremblante pour instaurer une distance dont j'avais besoin si je voulais garder les idées claires.

-Victoria … (la voix de Miro s'était faite plus ferme). Victoria, je te l'ai dit, pas un seul des reproches que tu peux me faire ne sera aussi douloureux que ce que je me suis déjà infligé … Casser ma baguette n'a pas suffi, il n'y a pas un jour où …

-Mais évidemment que ça n'a pas suffi ! explosai-je, hors de moi. Et heureusement d'ailleurs, ça aurait été bien trop simple ! Tu crois que si je demandais à Voldemort de casser sa baguette ça effacerait toutes les horreurs qu'il a fait ?! Tu as réellement pensé que tu laisserais tout ça derrière toi _en cassant ta baguette ?_ Que ça réparerait ton âme ?

Miro parut désarçonné par mon éclat soudain, et ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte. C'était tant mieux : j'en avais assez entendu. J'avais fait l'effort d'écouter son histoire jusqu'au bout, toutes ses justifications, quitte à le pousser dans ses retranchements quand il était réticent à me livrer les informations que j'avais réellement besoin d'entendre. Maintenant c'était à moi de raconter mon histoire :

-J'ai appris ça attaché à un arbre, sous le joug de la baguette de la petite-fille d'Agata ! Tu penses que c'était les meilleures conditions pour apprendre qu'en plus d'être un sorcier, mon grand-père était un meurtrier ? C'était de sa bouche que je devais apprendre ça ? (J'écartai les bras pour me désigner, désigner ma vie). J'ai passé des années à cacher ma magie, à mes parents qui l'accepte à peine, et à Mamy et toi, parce que vous ne deviez pas savoir ! Des années de solitude entre elle et moi, où je culpabilisais à chaque mensonge parce que je vous adorais et que je détestais être malhonnête avec vous, et maintenant j'apprends que tu m'as cachée cent fois plus gros ? Que tu m'as laissée vous mentir, culpabiliser, me sentir seule dans mon coin avec ma magie pour mieux me mentir derrière ?!

-J'ai fait ce qui était le mieux pour l'équilibre de la famille ! protesta-t-il avec une certaine virulence. Comment aurais-je pu t'expliquer tout cela, hein ? Comment aurais-je pu raconter à mes filles que je n'étais pas leur père ? Ça les aurait perdues, Beata est fragile et Marian si pragmatique … Te dire que j'étais un sorcier ? Et devoir t'expliquer tout ce qui allait avec ? C'est hors de question ! Tu ne comprendrais pas – et je ne le vois bien que tu ne le comprends pas, que tu me juges ! Plutôt trouver d'autres mensonges plutôt que de parler d'Agata et de perdre ma petite-fille !

-Mais je ne suis même pas ta petite-fille ! Je … (je me pris la tête entre les mains, sans tenter d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues sans discontinuer). Je ne sais même plus qui je suis, comment t'appeler … qui tu es.

-Mais enfin, Victoria, bien sûr que tu es ma petite-fille ! éclata Miro avec la voix de l'ours en colère. Et ce que je t'ai dit ne change rien à l'homme que je suis maintenant, le grand-père qui a pris soin de toi toutes ses années, qui te défendait contre Marta quand elle était méchante avec toi, et qui te donnait des sucreries en douce … Bon sang Victoria, je t'aime, tu n'es peut-être pas de mon sang, mais je t'aime ! Si tu savais ce que je suis capable de faire pour toi … pour toi, Alexandre, Marta …

Je le contemplai, son visage brouillé par les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans mes yeux, mon poing tremblant au creux de ma gorge. Pendant un instant, je me sentis capable d'accepter son amour, et de répondre aux bras qu'il me tendait, mue par une volonté d'oublier tout ce qu'il m'avait dit et tout ce qu'il avait commis pour me blottir contre lui, grand-père aimant et petite-fille joyeuse. Mais je clignai des yeux : les larmes dévalèrent mes joues et éclaircirent ma vue, et tout revint avec plus de force. La baguette de Kamila plantée sur moi, le jet vert glacé du sort de la mort que Maugrey nous avait montré l'an passé, les yeux gris et vides de Cédric et Miro, Miroslav Liszka, troisième enfant de Marceij Liszka, prodige de Durmstrang et meurtrier d'Agata. Les lumières vacillèrent avec plus d'intensité et l'abat-jour se mit à trembler.

-Si tu nous aimes alors pourquoi tu n'as fait que nous mentir pendant des années ? C'est toi qui nous a appris à dire la vérité, à nous apprendre que chaque mensonge pouvait nous éclater à la figure ! Tu l'as appris à maman, tu l'as appris à nous, comment tu as pu être aussi _hypocrite_ ?!

-Mais parce que je vous aime, justement ! s'écria-t-il et la lumière s'éteignit complétement avant de se rallumer avec plus de vigueur, éclairant son visage dévasté. Parce que je voulais que mes filles grandissent dans un environnement sain, qu'on ait une vie normale et heureuse ! Tu es heureuse là, Victoria, que le mensonge prenne fin et que tu saches enfin la vérité qui te semble si chère ?

Non. Non, j'étais loin de l'être. J'avais l'impression qu'on creusait un puits au fond de moi, dans la partie qui un jour avait été _Perelko_ pour la remplir d'amertume, de douleur et d'un poison acide que j'identifiai comme la trahison.

La trahison n'existait pas si on ne savait rien.

Mais pourtant, je n'éprouvais aucune envie de faire machine arrière. J'avais été élevé dans une famille qui mettait l'honnêteté au-dessus de toute vertu – y compris l'homme qui se tenait devant moi, et qui m'avait menti toute ma vie. Je n'étais pas assez courageuse pour l'appliquer chaque jour que dieu faisait, mais chaque mensonge pesait lourd sur moi, notamment quand il était distillé aux personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus. Mais au moins je savais. Tout avait un sens – même si dans mon esprit embrouillé, rien n'en avait.

-J'aurais voulu le savoir. Peut-être que si maman avait tout su … Elle aurait mieux accepté la magie et moi je n'aurais pas eu à me cacher toute ses années. Peut-être que si j'avais grandi avec l'idée que tu étais comme tu étais, il y avait longtemps que je t'aurais pardonné. Peut-être pas _tout_ , Agata pouvait attendre qu'on grandisse … Mais tu étais un sorcier et moi aussi : pourquoi on se l'est caché ? Pourquoi tu nous as forcé à vivre avec notre magie réprimée chacun dans notre coin ?

J'essuyais mes joues d'un revers de main et repris :

-Tu voulais construire une famille saine ? Mais comment on peut être une famille saine quand tout est basé sur du vent, sur de l'artifice ? L'artifice ne dure pas : un jour il s'écroule et voilà ! (Je me désignai avec une révérence moqueuse, mon sourire mouillé de larme). Le drame arrive, et détruit toute « la vie saine ».

-Ne fais pas ça, me supplia mon grand-père, comme pris d'une peur soudaine. Victoria … S'il te plait, ne raconte rien à ta mère.

Je me tus, incapable de répondre. J'étais tellement happé dans mon tourment personnel que je n'avais pas encore songé à ce que je ferais de ce que je venais d'apprendre. Tout dire ? Ne rien dire ? Aussitôt, mon estomac se contracta, et je secouai la tête.

-Tu me demandes tout cacher ? De mentir à maman comme tu lui mens ? De continuer de lui faire croire qu'elle est la fille d'un homme ordinaire ?

-Tu connais ta mère, Victoria. Que crois-tu qu'elle pensera ? Si elle n'accepte pas ta magie, pense-tu qu'elle pourra accepter la mienne ? Et ce qu'elle a fait ?!

A nouveau, j'enfonçai mes mains dans mes cheveux, affreusement partagée. Il avait raison, ma mère accepterait moins que moi tout ce que je venais d'entendre, et pourtant l'idée de lui mentir et d'être embrigadée dans ce que je reprochais à Miro me tordait douloureusement le ventre. Je tirai une mèche à m'en faire mal, espérant désespérément que ça m'éclaircirait les idées, et étrangement ce fut le cas. Je fermai les paupières, le cœur en miette. Je m'apprêtai littéralement à faire exploser la famille Liszka.

Qui n'avait rien de Liszka, et c'était tout le problème.

-Il y a des choses que maman mérite de savoir. Que tu n'es pas son père biologique, que tu es un sorcier : ce n'est pas _sain_ de le lui cacher. Elle t'aime, mais elle aime un mirage, un mensonge, un homme qui n'est que la moitié de lui-même. (Je tapai rageusement du pied contre le parquet). Seigneur, respecte-la ! Respecte son amour ! _Mérite-le !_ Tu connais tout d'elle, laisse la tout connaître de toi !

-Mérite-le ? répéta-t-il, une veine gonflant sur sa tempe. Mérite-le ? J'ai tout donné à mes filles ! Tout sacrifié à cette famille ! Ma magie, mon passé, mon avenir ! J'ai tout fait pour leur offrir une vie, loin de la Pologne Communiste, loin du monde nauséabond des sorciers et de ma famille détestable, loin des horreurs que Jaga et moi avions subies !

-Elle les a subis, toi tu les as provoqués !

-ASSEZ !

Cette fois, l'ampoule explosa en un son qui annihila tout cri et je me courbai, les mains sur les oreilles et le cœur battant la chamade. Miro recula jusqu'au mur, choqué de l'émanation violente de sa magie réprimée depuis des années, les yeux rivés sur les débris de l'ampoule. Ce fut le moment, où le temps semblait suspendu et que l'intensité de nos mots flottaient encore autour de nous tels des spectres, où Jaga choisit de réapparaitre, sortant de sa cuisine une main sur la hanche. Elle planta sur moi le regard qui m'avertissait que si je continuais dans cette voie, je serais privée de dessert, et baissa des yeux indifférents sur les éclats de l'ampoule cassée.

-Si tu es vraiment une sorcière, sois mignonne et répare-moi ça, Victoria.

Glacée par la voix sèche de ma grand-mère, je sortis machinalement ma baguette et la pointai sur les débris, les doigts frémissants.

- _Reparo_.

Les éclats de verres s'élevèrent les uns après les autres et Miro détourna le regard, la mâchoire contractée et un muscle tressautant violemment sur sa joue. Je baissai ma baguette quand l'ampoule fut reformée et qu'elle se remit à briller de tout son éclat et lançai un regard accusateur à ma grand-mère. Elle n'avait pas cligné de l'œil de toute l'opération, l'observant d'un air indifférent, comme si plus rien n'étonnait l'inébranlable Jaga Liszka.

-Tu savais, toi aussi.

-Evidemment que je savais, répliqua-t-elle. Je savais tout et j'ai su l'accepter. Alors tu vas ravaler tes cris et apprendre toi aussi à l'accepter, Victoria Anne Jadwiga Bennett.

-Pourquoi vous nous faites ça ?!

Jaga ferma les paupières et soupira d'un air excédé et Miro vint se poster derrière elle, entourant ses épaules d'un air protecteur.

-Ne parle pas sur son ton à ta grand-mère.

Elle lui répondit sèchement en polonais et il recula d'un pas, baissant sur elle un regard qui s'adoucit. Ma grand-mère s'approcha de moi et me prit les mains avec une tendresse surprenante compte tenu de la rudesse de son ton. Je ne la repoussai pas comme j'avais repoussé Miro : au contraire, je m'accrochai à ses mains comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et sans que je ne l'aie décidée, des larmes s'étaient remises à couler sur mes joues.

-Comment vous avez pu … mentir comme ça .. ?

-Victoria … Nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait pour maintenir l'équilibre dans notre famille. Le mensonge n'est pas une très bonne base, mais nous l'avons estimée meilleure que les drames qui ont jalonné notre passé. En arrivant en Angleterre, ton grand-père et moi avons fait un pacte : ce qui était arrivé en Pologne restait en Pologne. Auschwitz, Agata, la _magie_ … Nous avons décidé de ne plus en parler, de l'enfouir au plus profond de nous pour permettre à nos filles de vivre sereinement. (Ses doigts serrèrent un peu plus les miens et j'avais l'impression que sa voix s'enrouait sous les assauts de l'émotion). Ce n'était pas parfait, Victoria et bien sûr qu'il y a un risque que nous payions un jour … Mais c'est notre famille. Notre famille on ne la choisit pas : on apprend à l'accepter telle qu'elle est. La famille c'est notre socle : quand tout s'écroule autour de nous, il nous reste ça car nous avons tissé des liens indéfectibles. Alors tout ce que tu as pu deviner, tout ce que ton grand-père t'a raconté, il te faut l'accepter … Et une fois que ce sera fait, nous pourrons reparler de ta mère. _Perelko_ , je t'en supplie, fais cet effort …

Mais j'étais incapable de savoir si je pouvais l'assimiler. J'étais étouffée, broyée sous toutes les informations et les émotions qui avaient déferlées sur moi, tel la Severn dans le canal de Bristol, pour se noyer dans des eaux grondantes qui étouffèrent tout, rendant impossible la moindre pensée logique. La gorge nouée et des yeux plein les larmes, j'arrachai mes mains à celle de ma grand-mère et reculai lentement, balançant du chef pour remettre les idées en place.

- _Perelko …_

Mais c'était trop. J'en avais trop entendu et je saturai. J'avais peur ce qu'il pouvait advenir de moi si j'en recevais plus et que se développait d'autre émotions qui menaçait de complétement m'engloutir. Je ne voulais plus entendre : je n'en avais plus la force. Alors ignorant les yeux suppliants de Miro et la main tendue de Jaga, je pivotai sur moi-même, les doigts crispés sur ma baguette. Un hameçon invisible m'agrippa le nombril et le fil magique m'emporta, assourdissant mon prénom hurlé par mon grand-père.

ooo

Je posai le pied à Terre-en-Landes, devant la maison des Bones. Dans mon trouble, je n'avais même pas fait attention à l'endroit où je transplanais. Par un heureux hasard, l'endroit était désert et personne ne m'avait vu apparaître subitement, _comme par magie_. Je posai la main sur mon ventre où le fourmillement s'atténuait lentement alors que la magie se résorbait et levai les yeux sur la maison des Bones. Mes larmes se figèrent sur mes joues et je les essuyais d'un revers de manche, avant de trouver un mouchoir dans mes poches et d'y enfouir mon nez. Je restai un long moment, séchant mes pleurs et tentant désespérément de me calmer, les yeux rivés sur la porte de bois rouge de la maison. J'avais besoin d'un endroit où me poser, où démêler tout ça _quelqu'un_ qui puisse m'y aider … et qui se trouvait justement dans cette maison.

En pilotage automatique, j'avançai vers le petit portail, le passai puis posai la main sur la poignée pour la tirer. La porte était ouverte, et la maison comme déserte : George et Rose devaient travailler à cette heure, et je savais que Susan avait prévu de passer l'après-midi chez Hannah. Ignorant les yeux d'Edgar, Amelia et George et ceux, plus déchirant, de Matthew et Spencer sur la commode, je précipitai vers l'escalier. Chaque marche grinçait sous mon poids, gémissant plus fortement à mesure que je montai, et ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'arrivée sur le pallier, une porte s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant un Simon aux cheveux ébouriffés et à la baguette brandie devant lui. L'image m'arracha un sourire et je levai précipitamment les mains de façon apaisante.

-Du calme, ce n'est que moi. Je sais que je suis effrayante mais quand même …

-Par Merlin tu m'as foutu la frousse, soupira Simon en abaissant sa baguette. J'ai cru que les sorts de protection que j'avais jeté ne marchaient pas …

-Bah, ils ne sont pas si efficaces si j'ai pu rentrer …

Simon me lança un regard ennuyé, appuyé contre l'embrassure de la porte de sa chambre. Il resta un moment silencieux, claquant nerveusement la baguette contre sa cuisse mais je vis ses yeux me parcourir pour capter quelques détails : mes cheveux en désordre, les mains que je tordais à m'en déboiter les doigts, mes yeux rougis par les pleurs.

-Un jour, je t'expliquerais comment ça marche, me promit-t-il avant de demander du bout des lèvres : Alors ?

J'aurais voulu tenter de tout lui expliquer calmement, et de ne pas perdre la face, mais la triste réalité fut que les larmes me remontèrent mécaniquement aux yeux et roulèrent un instant plus tard sur mes joues. Simon parut momentanément désœuvré, immobile et les bras statiquement croisés sur sa poitrine, assez pour avoir la maladresse de lâcher :

-Ah … A ce point.

-T'es un idiot, Bones ! jurai-je d'une voix pleine de pleurs, ramenant mes mains contre mon visage pour les cacher.

Mais il ravala son idiotie pour se mettre en mouvement et me prit délicatement les poignets pour écarter mes mains de ma figure, et m'attirer doucement contre lui. Je me laissai aller et enfouis mon visage sur son épaule, laissant enfin libre court aux sanglots qui me comprimaient la gorge et aux larmes qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de couler chez mes grands-parents. Je n'avais pas envie de parler : juste de pleurer et de vider tout ce qui avait pu s'accumuler en moi ces dernières heures. Juste extirper tout le poison, toutes les émotions qui paralysaient mes pensées pour enfin trouver du sens dans tout ce que j'avais entendu. Simon referma ses bras sur moi, et pressa une main contre mes cheveux et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentis minuscule face à lui, minuscule et vulnérable. Il attendit patiemment que j'arrête de trembler de tous mes membres pour poser sa joue contre le sommet de mon crâne, m'enveloppant un peu plus en plus pour proposer d'une voix douce :

-Tu veux rester ici ce soir ?

Sans même réfléchir, je hochai la tête contre son épaule, incapable de m'extirper de ses bras ou d'émettre le moindre son. Je sentis Simon soupirer dans mes cheveux et son souffle agita mes boucles et se répandit dans mon cou. Un frisson inexplicable me parcourut et un sourire insensé fleurit sur mes lèvres.

-Tu sens la menthe.

Simon s'écarta un petit peu pour me jeter un regard interloqué, avant de plonger une de ses mains dans ses poches et d'en retirer un paquet de chewing-gum.

-Je les ai piqués à Ethan quand je suis arrivé, il ne voulait pas me dire qui il avait au Père-Noël Secret et ça m'a agacé. Tu en veux un ? Il paraît que ça détend.

Mais c'était entendre parler d'Ethan et de Père-Noël Secret qui me détendit quelque peu et j'acquiesçai avec un faible sourire. Simon ébouriffa mes boucles d'un geste qui n'avait rien de moqueur, avant de glisser sa main de ma nuque jusque mes épaules pour m'inciter à entrer dans sa chambre. Je franchis le pallier et il referma la porte sur nous, qui claqua avec un bruit mat qui résonna dans la maison silencieuse des Bones.


	43. II Chapter 14 : L'étrange noël de

Chapitre 14 : L'étrange Noël de Victoria Bennett. 

J'avais pensé que Simon installerait un matelas à côté de son lit mais la réalité fut la même que le soir où je l'accompagnais dormir dans son dortoir : j'avais fini par m'endormir, vaincue par mes pleurs, la voix éraillée d'avoir trop parler mais la gorge enfin libérée, et je m'étais réveillée le lendemain matin en constatant que Simon s'était écroulé à côté de moi et dormait d'un sommeil agité, un oreiller pressé contre son ventre. Je l'avais observé à la dérobé, les éclats d'or et de cuivre qu'éclairait le soleil dans ses cheveux et son nez bien trop grand et trop pointu et alors qu'un nouveau spasme l'avait parcouru, je m'étais demandé ce que Miles pourrait bien penser du fait que je dormais dans le même lit qu'un autre garçon. Certes, c'était _ce_ garçon, et j'ignorais totalement si Miles était jaloux ou non. Mais la question me mit assez mal à l'aise pour que je m'extirpe du lit et reprenne mes clics et mes clacs pour sortir de la chambre à pas feutrés. J'avais alors erré dans Terre-en-Landes, grelottante et versant quelques larmes en songeant aux mots que j'avais pu attendre la veille, montant vers les hauteurs du village pour me baigner dans l'aube naissante. Un nouveau jour s'était levé devant moi, un jour où je renaissais petite-fille de cœur d'un meurtrier repenti à l'âme déchirée, et le vide en moi me parut moins lourd à supporter. Le soleil brillait fort dans le ciel quand j'étais rentrée chez moi, de l'éclat froid des rayons d'hiver mais qui avaient pour mérite d'exister et de colorer ma vie. Encore une fois, rien n'annonçait la neige chez nous, même si l'air glacial nous mordait la peau et ce fut donc transie de froid, mais l'esprit relativement clair que j'avais passé la porte de chez moi pour monter directement dans ma chambre, m'emmitoufler dans mes couvertures.

Les jours suivants furent assez pénibles : si mon père se montrait toujours adorable et me demandait même de faire de la magie – souvent pour des petits travaux, comme réparer le tiroir de la cuisine, ou faire léviter le carton de décoration trop haut pour lui – je percevais la moue réprobatrice de ma mère, ce qui rendait nos relations assez froides et cordiales. Ça ne gênait pas : quand je croisais son regard, mes yeux la dévisageait pour énumérer tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas de Miroslav Liszka, et ma poitrine se compressait. Et chaque fois qu'elle grognait quand elle apercevait ma baguette, je me faisais la réflexion qu'apprendre que le père qu'elle estimait tant était un sorcier la détruirait sans doute, et peu à peu, je me mis à accepter le secret imposé par mon grand-père et à lui construire une carapace au fond de moi pour l'y enfouir et ne plus y penser, pour le bien de ma mère et l'équilibre de la famille. La mort dans l'âme, je compris ce que mes grands-parents avaient voulu réaliser en nous cachant les secrets de mon grand-père – et ce que j'allais devoir réaliser à mon tour si je ne voulais pas que la famille explose. Je leur en voulais d'avoir laissé cette situation s'installer et s'instiller ce poison en moi, mais à présent je ne pouvais dénouer ce qui avait déjà été fait : il fallait que je l'accepte et que je maintienne cette famille à flot avec les outils que j'avais.

-Tu laisses combien de temps le chapon au four ?

Mon père fronça les sourcils en baissant les yeux sur sa recette. C'était la veille de noël et nous préparions le repas du soir, où mes grands-parents paternels devaient venir pour le réveillon. Il voyait toujours grand et fastueux pour le dîner, ce qui nous obligeait à commencer les préparations dès le matin alors que ma mère travaillait encore et n'apparaissait que vers dix-huit heures, quand il était temps pour nous de nous préparer. J'étais déjà aux fourneaux depuis deux heures quand mon père nous accorda une pause déjeuner et je me retrouvais épuisée et encombrée d'un plateau sur lequel le chapon farci attendait d'être rôti. Mon père se précipita vers le four que je venais d'allumer pour le refermer et réajuster les boutons.

-Pas maintenant ! Si on le met maintenant, il sera tout sec pour ce soir … Ouvre-moi plutôt le frigo.

-Et comment je fais avec une poule farcie dans les mains ? râlai-je en levant le plateau et la carcasse enduite de beurre et d'aromates.

-C'est un chapon, ma chérie, pas une poule.

-C'est un volatile de type gallinacé, et je veux le poser pour pouvoir manger !

Mon père soupira profondément et ouvrit le frigo qui se trouva surchargé des amuse-bouche et des courses pour les préparations futures. Il dut lutter pour faire de la place pour le colossale chapon – il fallait bien cela pour nourrir Alexandre – mais je finis par refermer le frigo avec satisfaction. Puis mon regard effleura les couverts sales, les plats dégoulinants et l'état de la cuisine et le désespoir s'empara de moi. En deux ans, j'avais oublié à quel point la maison était chaotique quand mon père et moi faisions de la cuisine à grande ampleur.

-Papa, pourquoi on n'arrive jamais à faire ça proprement ?

-Parce qu'il faut être organisé pour faire ça proprement et qu'on ne l'est pas, soupira mon père en se grattant la tête. Hum … Ma chérie, tu te souviens de _Merlin l'Enchanteur_?

J'éclatai de rire, presque malgré moi et sortit ma baguette de l'arrière de la poche. Je la levai exagérément, me dressant sur la pointe en clamant :

-« _Higitus, figitus zomba kazom !_ _On vous demande toute votre attention !_ » (Je pointai ma baguette vers le premier plat qui se nettoya en une seconde, et chantonnai avec entrain : ) « _Hockety pockety wockety wock_ , _ramassons le bric à broc …_ »*

Au terme de la chanson, et sous les éclats de rire de mon père qui s'écroula contre la table quand je hurlai « ALACASAME ! » face à une marmite de sauce récalcitrante et que, comme dans le dessin animé, je réussis à animer le sucrier et à le pousser contre la théière, la pièce était à peu près propre à défaut d'être rangée. Lorsque que tout fut fait et que je rangeais ma baguette, fredonnant de façon moins extravagante _C'est ce qui fait que tout tourne rond_ , je me précipitai vers mon père, mue d'une idée lumineuse et me mis à bondir devant lui, un sourire extatique aux lèvres.

-Oh papa, s'il te plait ! Laisse-moi acheter un hibou pour que je l'appelle Archimède* ! Avoue ce serait du génie !

Mon père s'esclaffa de nouveau et pour toute réponse, il m'attira contre lui pour plaquer un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne.

-Ce serait du génie, Victoria, mais je doute que ta mère soit d'accord.

Mon sourire se fana sur mes lèvres, tout comme la bonne humeur qui pourtant ne m'avait pas quitté de la matinée. J'avais trouvé ça reposant de cuisiner avec mon père, qui ne jetait pas de regard de travers à la baguette que j'avais laissée à la vue de tous sur la table et qui avait tartiné mon nez de sauce chocolat comme lorsque j'étais enfant. Une moue déforma mes lèvres et je haussai les épaules d'un air que j'espérais indifférent.

-Tant pis. Mais quand je partirais, j'achèterais un hibou et je l'appellerais Archimède.

-Et tu transformeras Simon en petit poisson pour qu'il se fasse dévorer par les brochets ?

-Je n'y avais jamais songé, admis-je, retrouvant le sourire face à la proposition et à la malice qui brillait dans les yeux de mon père. Mais c'est une excellente idée, merci papa ! Bon, ce repas, où est-il ?

Il s'était trouvé que le repas était de simples sandwichs au rosbif faits sur un coin de table qui n'était pas pris par de la vaisselle ou les recettes de mon père, et nous nous installâmes dans le salon avec un pichet de thé glacé, devant les informations du midi qui portait surtout sur les fêtes de noëls qui se profilaient. Ils montraient le marché de noël de Londres quand une information me revint à l'esprit.

-Mel vient vraiment ce soir ?

Mon père acheva de mastiquer sa bouchée de sandwich avant d'avaler et de répondre :

-D'après Alexandre, oui. Je voulais qu'ils viennent plus tôt, qu'elle ait le temps de nous connaître avant Noël et que tout ne soit pas cordial mais la petite travaillait, apparemment … Par contre, elle ne viendra pas demain chez tes grands-parents, elle mange avec sa famille.

L'idée du repas du lendemain, que j'occultai totalement de mon esprit ses derniers temps, me tordit le ventre si fort que j'en lâchai mon sandwich, l'appétit coupé. J'ignorais totalement comment j'allais pouvoir réagir en me trouvant de nouveau face à Miro et Jaga Liszka.

-Mais elle vient pour de vrai ? m'assurai-je pour éloigner mes pensées de mes grands-parents.

-Mais oui, Victoria. Elle arrive quand même un peu avant – vers dix-huit heures je pense.

-Euh. Tu veux dire au moment où on passe du bordel de la cuisine au bordel de la salle de bain ?

Car à partir de dix-huit heures s'ouvrait un nouveau calvaire des fêtes de noël : la préparation physique, que suivait une longue et harassante bataille avec ma mère concernant le maquillage ou ma tenue du soir. Un sourire retroussa les lèvres de mon père.

-Bien. Alors disons que je te libère du « bordel cuisine » - disons, une heure avant le retour de ta mère pour que tu sois tranquille – pour que tu passes plus rapidement au « bordel salle de bain » et qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous puisse accueillir correctement cette jeune fille ?

-Pouvoir m'habiller sans maman qui jacasse autour de moi, songeai-je avec un sourire appréciateur. Mais tu m'offres le paradis, alors ! En parlant de paradis, je suppose que je ne suis pas exemptée de messe de noël ?

Le regard perçant de mon père me donna ma réponse et je levai les mains en signe d'apaisement. Il était un très bon pasteur : il avait un regard magnétique et une voix portante et arrivait à rendre son discourt intéressant et accessible à ceux qui ne pratiquait qu'assez peu la religion. Son but n'était pas de prêcher Dieu pour Dieu, mais de faire passer des valeurs assez universelles d'humanité, de fraternité et de travail pour guider au mieux croyants et non-croyants. J'admirais ce qu'il avait réussi à faire de sa messe, qui malgré le déclin de la religion restait honorablement remplie. Simplement, j'avais toujours détesté qu'à Noël, fête sacrée de la famille pour moi, mon père disparaisse assez tôt de la soirée pour préparer la messe qui avait lieu à minuit. Et surtout, je détestais devoir me déplacer à ladite messe alors que je me sentais lourde du chapon farci et des profiteroles au chocolat. Quand j'étais petite, je m'endormais sur l'épaule d'Alexandre et en grandissant, c'était lui qui s'était mis à s'endormir sur moi. Avec un sentiment ambivalent, je me rendais compte que cette année, il roupillerait peut-être sur l'épaule de Mel.

Il nous fallut encore deux bonnes heures de cuisines pour préparer le gros du repas du soir, et vers dix-sept heures, comme promis, mon père me libéra gracieusement pour que je commence à me préparer. Je fus assez déstabilisée en me retrouvant devant ma penderie, où s'amassaient mes robes de sorcières, mes jeans et mes tee-shirts et assez peu de tenues sophistiquées. Soudainement, je ne savais plus par quoi commencer : comment se préparait-t-on ? D'habitude, ma mère était toujours là pour me dire quoi mettre pour que je sois jolie, et comme elle avait bien plus de goût que moi je lui faisais une entière confiance tout en protestant vertement contre ses excès. L'année dernière, en l'absence de ma mère, c'était Emily qui avait tenu ce rôle. Mais cette fois, je me retrouvais seule, et incapable de faire autre chose que d'effleurer la partie qui contenait mes quelques robes et jupes que j'avais amoncelé avec les années. Faute d'y voir clair, je les sortis toutes pour les étaler sur mon lit, ainsi que les chaussures – comprenant celles que je pouvais emprunter à ma mère et que j'allai piller dans son dressing – et ouvrit la boite qui contenait mes maigres bijoux. Je la refermai vite en effleurant le seul qui m'importait et qui pendait déjà à mon cou : ma médaille de baptême à l'effigie de Saint George. Une à une, je me mis à sélectionner les tenues, réfléchissant à voix haute en envoyant les toilettes sur le sol lorsque je les refoulais. M'entendre parut intrigué mon père, qui passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte pour me fixer l'air intrigué. Je lui adressai une moue penaude, et levai le cintre d'une robe qui me semblait mieux aller que les autres.

-Je pense que finalement, j'avais peut-être besoin de maman, avouai-je de mauvaise grâce. Celle-là tu penses que ça ira ?

-Evidemment qu'elle ira, me rassura mon père, effleurant les autres tenues à terre du regard. Fais-toi un peu confiance, Victoria. Maman ne sera pas toujours là pour te dire comme t'habiller.

-Dis comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être une gamine.

Il me gratifia d'un sourire mutin et repartit comme il était venu en sifflotant joyeusement l'air que je reconnus comme étant l'une des chansons de _Merlin l'Enchanteur_. Je détaillai la robe d'un air critique : c'était une robe de velours noir à bretelle et cintrée un peu en dessous de la poitrine. La jupe était fluide et m'arrivait au genou. Ce détail me fit grogner et je m'assis pour repousser les pans inférieurs de mon jean et faire apparaître des jambes qui avaient besoin d'un bon coup de rasoir. Entre cette constatation, mes mains rendues graisseuses par la cuisine et la farine que mon père avait saupoudrée dans mes cheveux, il était urgent que je passe par la douche si je voulais accueillir Mel à l'heure.

-Tory, Tory, Tory, Tory, Tory, Tory … !

Je grognai en dévalant l'escalier, repoussant maladroitement les boucles qui me tombaient sur le visage et que je n'avais pas prise le temps d'attacher, pressée par mon nom beuglé dehors et accompagné d'un coup sonore dans la porte.

-Alex, fallait prendre tes clefs ! râlai-je en enfilant tant bien que mal mes chaussures une fois en bas.

-Je les ai oubliées ! Grouille, il caille !

Je jetai un regard noir à la porte d'entrée, qu'Alex martelait toujours de coup de poing pour être certain que je le fasse entrer plus vite. Refusant de lui laisser cette grâce, je pris le temps d'achever de coincer mes mèches à l'arrière de mon crâne avec une pince pour dégager mon visage et lissai ma robe avant de daigner ouvrir la porte. Le poing de mon frère faillit s'abattre sur moi et je m'écartai souplement pour l'éviter. Alexandre, déséquilibré, tituba jusque l'intérieur de la maison et je m'esclaffais en me laissant aller contre le battant.

-Tu réussis toujours tes entrées, me moquai-je alors qu'il se redressait, les joues roses de confusions.

-C'est cela, grommela-t-il en me flanquant une pichenette entre les deux yeux. Ça te plait de me ridiculiser devant ma copine ?

-Je suis sûre que tu l'as ridiculisée devant son copain donc ce n'est que justice.

Toute occupée que j'étais de rire de l'entrée d'Alexandre, j'en avais oublié la fille qui l'accompagnait et qui se tenait toujours sur le pallier, un léger sourire aux lèvres qui s'accentua lorsque son regard croisa le mien.

-Victoria, c'est ça ?

-Et tu es Mel, déduisis-je en présentant ma main. Enchantée.

Mel sourit, d'un sourire qui illumina ses yeux d'un gris plus clair que le nôtre et les fit pétiller. C'était une fille mignonne à défaut d'être belle : elle était peut-être un peu grande selon les critères de beauté, son nez était un peu trop osseux et évasé aux ailes, et le châtain de ses cheveux manquait d'éclat. Cependant sa façon de sourire compensait amplement ses quelques défauts et son port altier lui donnait une allure de grande dame.

-Enchantée également. Alexandre a tardé à nous présenter mais il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

-Oui bah, en parlant de ça …, entonna-t-il en se grattant la tête comme pourrait le faire mon père. Pas un mot de son copain à mes parents, elle préfère que ça reste secret. (Il me prit par les épaules si brusquement que j'en fus projetée contre son torse) Tu comprends, c'est leur petite fille adorée …

Je le foudroyais du regard, outrée que la seule excuse qu'il ait trouvée soit de me faire passer pour une petite fille fragile. Je refermai la porte derrière Mel avec un grognement étouffé et pris les manteaux pour les ranger dans une pièce adjacente. La jeune femme portait une élégante robe pourpre qui lui arrivait aux chevilles et se montra affable, et assez aimable pour m'aider à disposer l'apéritif à table pendant qu'Alexandre s'affalait dans le canapé. Je le frappai à l'arrière de la tête.

-Hors de question que tu ne fasses rien alors que tu t'es planqué à Bristol toute la journée pendant que je faisais la cuisine. Bouge-toi.

-J'espère que papa s'est surpassé cette année. D'ailleurs, où sont les parents ?

-Maman est arrivée il y a cinq minutes, elle est en train de se préparer et papa est allé chercher papy et mamy. Le temps que mamy jacasse sur son voisin et que papy vérifie toutes les coutures de la voiture de papa, ils seront là dans une heure, je pense.

Mel parut soulagée d'avoir ce court répit. Elle s'était assise à côté d'Alexandre, les mains posées sur ses genoux croisés en une posture très digne mais qui trahissait une certaine nervosité. Ses cheveux étaient amassés en une adorable natte qui pendait longuement sur son épaule. Alexandre s'était levé pour lui servir une boisson fraiche et il m'avait avoué avec un soupir à fendre l'âme que sa belle ne buvait pas d'alcool.

-Alors, le lycée ? s'enquit-t-elle finalement, sans doute pour briser le silence dans lequel nous étions plongés. Tu passes tes A-Level* à la fin de l'année, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça, mentis-je devant le regard insistant de mon frère. Avec Histoire et Littérature en matières principales.

Un sourire incertain releva la commissure des lèvres de Mel et son regard se fit songeur.

-Mon dieu, ça me semble loin … Je ne me souviens même plus des sujets que j'ai eus … Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, l'année prochaine ? Tu te contenteras de l'université de Gloucester ou tu vas essayer celle de Bristol ?

Je faillis m'étrangler dans mon verre, assez étonnée de voir la question venir si vite sur la table. Chez nous, nous avions la chance de nous retrouver à moins de cent kilomètres de trois universités, dont deux plus prestigieuses que les autres : Oxford, inaccessible bien sûr, et Bristol, plus modeste bien qu'assez renommée, mais plus lointaine que celle de Gloucester, la grande ville voisine, qu'Alexandre avait fréquenté un an avant d'abandonner. Bien sûr, mon avenir ne s'inscrivait dans aucune des universités et ce fut pour cela que je répondis d'une petite voix :

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais déjà réussir mes examens, le reste … on verra après. Tu as fait des études où, toi ?

-Oh, dans un pensionnat dans le nord, m'apprit-t-elle avec une classe désinvolture. Mais je suis de Londres à l'origine.

-Ah. Arsenal ? Tottenham ? West Ham ?

Mel se fendit d'un sourire teinté de regret et m'avoua qu'elle ne suivait pas le football, donc que peu lui importait la guerre que se livraient les différents clubs de la ville. Mais Alexandre utilisa mon ouverture pour parler des derniers résultats de Southampton, dont le début de saison était balbutiant, si bien qu'ils se retrouvaient dans les profondeurs du classement. Puis il entreprit de me conter leur rencontre, alors que la pauvre jeune fille arrivée tout droit de Londres venait de tomber en panne sur un coin de la route, un soir de janvier. Il se décrivait trop comme le chevalier arrivant sur son beau cheval blanc pour que ce soit crédible, mais les regards tendres qu'ils s'échangèrent et le timide baiser que plaqua Mel sur la commissure des lèvres de mon frère acheva de me rassurer. Elle n'aimait pas le foot, elle ne buvait pas d'alcool et paraissait assez réservée, mais ils semblaient réellement épris l'un de l'autre. Peut-être qu'une fille d'apparence si sage et posée pourrait être le facteur qui stabiliserait enfin mon frère. Elle achevait de se détendre totalement quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et que la voix criarde de ma grand-mère Anne fendait la maison avec insistance :

-Mais si enfin Edward, je t'assure que le voisin regardait par ma fenêtre ! J'ai voulu appeler la police mais ils ont refusé de venir, apparemment ce n'était pas une urgence, non mais tu le crois ?

-Annie mon ange, répliqua mon grand-père Benedict d'une voix bourrue qui tranchait avec ses mièvreries, ils viendraient plus facilement si tu ne les appelais pas tous les soirs parce que tu entends un bruit dans le noir !

Alexandre et moi nous esclaffâmes de bon cœur alors que mes grands-parents, visiblement d'humeur bougonne, entraient dans la pièce. Mon père apparut dépité derrière eux, et se reprit rapidement pour embrasser Mel sur les deux joues et lui souhaitait la bienvenue. Mamy Anne fut moins agréable, et je l'entendis qualifiée la jeune fille de femme « trop chétive et aux hanches trop étroites : pas bons pour les enfants ». Puis ses yeux s'étaient posés sur moi, scrutateurs, et elle avait ajouté en un soupir « comme Victoria, sauf que elle en plus, elle est petite ». Je tordis mes lèvres et toisai ma grand-mère, dont la critique et la classe étaient les maitres-mot, et mon grand-père de presque deux mètres qui regardait mon père et Alexandre de haut.

Tant pis pour Mel. Elle avait choisi le mauvais soir – et la mauvaise paire de grands-parents.

La soirée avait été gênante, mais j'avais retrouvé des brides de complicité avec ma mère pour me plaindre de mes grands-parents et pouffer sous cape quand Mel avait piqué un fard après que ma grand-mère lui ait demandé combien d'enfant elle voudrait. Ils avaient été scandalisés d'apprendre que les tourtereaux envisageaient d'un jour emménager ensemble avant même le mariage – ils étaient tous deux issus de famille très croyantes aux valeurs traditionnelles – et ma grand-mère avait failli défaillir quand Mel avait affirmé avec un aplomb surprenant qu'elle ne croyait absolument pas en Dieu et que le système de religion était pour elle une absurdité. Mon père n'avait pas été offusqué, bien que contrarié : il respectait les croyances de tous mais n'était pas ravi de voir son métier ainsi vider de toute substance par la jeune femme. Cela avait d'ailleurs expliqué la raideur de Mel à la messe et le fait qu'elle me jette un regard consterné alors que j'entonnais, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, toutes les paroles en chœur avec les gens réunis et chantai tous les chants religieux lancés par l'assistante de mon père.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle est avec ton frère : c'est une antireligieuse. Bon, la blanche ou la bordeaux ?

Je lorgnai les deux chemises proposées par Simon allongée sur son lit et les jambes pendant dans le vide. Après un instant de réflexion, je pointai la bordeaux. Pendant un instant je crus que Simon la rejetterait pour prendre la blanche, mais il me surprit en rangeant celle-ci et en passant dans la salle de bain pour enfiler la chemise que je lui avais choisie. Je souris, amusée et ramenait mes mains à l'arrière de la nuque. La chambre de Simon était dans les combles et, les murs mansardés et les poutres de bois apparentes donnaient à l'espace un côté rassurant. Il avait déplacé son lit cet été pour le mettre au centre de la pièce, là où il ne risquait pas de se prendre une paroi pentue en se réveillant – ah, les problèmes des grandes personnes … - et une quantité pharamineuse de parchemins et de grimoires, mélange de ses cours, lectures personnelles et héritages familiaux, s'entassait dans une bibliothèque qui prenait presque l'ensemble du mur qui n'était pas mansardé. J'avais même surpris sur les plus petites étagères des livres de factures moldues, dont certains Shakespeare et essais de Hobbes. Puis mon regard se révulsa pour apercevoir le mur derrière son lit, où Simon avait accroché nombre de photos : des figées, des mobiles, des colorés. Terre-en-Landes comme Poudlard y était représenté, ainsi que des photos de familles des Bones.

Simon finit par revenir, vêtu de la chemise bordeaux qui, par complémentarité, faisait ressortir ses yeux verts et j'eus un sourire espiègle.

-Depuis quand tu m'écoutes quand je te dis quelque chose ?

-Boh, puisque tu es là affalée comme une larve sur mon lit, il faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose. Tu pars à quelle heure ?

-J'ai réussi à convaincre mon père que je les rejoindrais en transplanant. Comme ça au lieu d'angoisser toute seule dans une voiture, j'angoisserais avec toi. C'est fantastique, non ?

Simon ne paraissait pas réellement trouvé cela fantastique, mais semblait résigné. Il examina son reflet par le miroir de la penderie, effleurant ses épis blonds et décida qu'il ne pourrait rien y changer car il rabattit le battant avec un soupir.

-Vous faites quoi du coup, aujourd'hui ? m'enquis-je alors que Simon s'asseyait sur sa chaise de bureau, plaqué contre un mur en pente.

-Bien, comme la famille Bones se résume à nous et Amelia … On fête Noël ici, avec Amelia. Caroline est dans la famille d'Andrew aujourd'hui, en plus, elle te passe le bonjour.

Mes lèvres se pincèrent et levai un regard désolé sur Simon, navrée d'avoir posé une question si idiote. La famille Bones avait été décimée par la guerre contre Voldemort, et Rose, qui était enfant unique, avait perdu son père quelques années auparavant et ne voyait plus sa mère depuis longtemps. Si la famille était si proche, c'était qu'ils n'avaient qu'eux sur qui comptait. Simon soupira :

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça. C'est comme ça depuis toujours et ça nous va très bien. Dis-moi plutôt si tu es sûre de ne pas sauter à la gorge de … Hum. Est-ce que je peux encore dire « ton grand-père » ?

Pour toute réponse et agacée par la lueur sarcastique qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de Simon, j'agrippai son oreiller pour lui lancer à la figure. D'un geste que je ne perçus pas, il sortit sa baguette et l'oreiller se transforma en un nuage de plumes qui volèrent dans la pièce. Je roulai sur le ventre et posai mon menton contre mes mains nouées pour lui jeter un regard ennuyé.

-C'est pas drôle que tu sois un sorcier.

-J'ai des plumes plein la chambre, je pense que tu es gagnante, répliqua Simon. Bon, que fait-t-on ? Tu viens boire un coup avec nous avant de partir ?

-Non, je pense que je vais partir, évaluai-je en me levant. Mes parents doivent être à Bristol à l'heure qu'il est …

-Dis au moins bonjour à mes parents, ça leur fera plaisir.

J'eus un léger sourire, et acquiesçai silencieusement. Je descendis du lit et lissai la jupe de velours de la robe que j'avais remis pour l'occasion. Je m'étais attendue à ce que Simon se moque de me voir porter une robe, mais là encore il m'avait surpris en restant coi – mais sans doute était-ce parce qu'il était lui-même en panique quant à ce qu'il devait porter. Je le suivis à l'extérieur de sa chambre et mon sourire s'agrandit lorsque je croisais Susan sur le palier. La jeune fille était vêtue de l'une robe verte émeraude, une nouvelle me semblait-t-il et m'adressa un sourire rayonnant lorsqu'elle m'aperçut.

-Tu restes un peu ?

-Non, désolée, m'excusai-je en la suivant dans l'escalier. Il faut que j'aille chez mes grands-parents, je vais finir par être en retard …

Susan eut une moue déçue mais n'eut pas le temps de me convaincre de rester plus : nous étions descendus, et Rose se précipitait devant nous, une grande partie des plats de la journée la suivant de la cuisine à la table. Je faillis me faire percuter par la dinde, puis par les pommes-de-terre, avant que Simon ne glapisse, accroupi devant l'escalier :

- _Maman !_

-Oh ! s'excusa Rose en immobilisant les plats, qui flottèrent dans l'air. Pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu.

Et là-dessus, constatant que nous avions passés sa barrière de plat, elle s'éclipsa dans le salon et le repas chemina avec elle. Simon se redressa, sidéré, alors que Susan pouffait dans sa main.

-Mais dans quelle famille de fou on a vu le monde, marmonna-t-il en passant dans le salon.

-N'insulte pas ta famille, rétorqua une voix bourrue. Tu n'en as qu'une seule.

La voix me fit sourire et expliqua l'odeur de tabac qui me heurta de plein fouet lorsque je passai dans le salon. Amelia Bones fumait sa pipe, trônant dans son fauteuil tel une reine, son monocle enfoncé dans son œil. Un sourire releva la commissure de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard.

-Ah ! Victoria, c'est ça ? Tu es ravissante.

-Ah, lâchai-je en piquant un fard. Euh … merci.

-Sinon bonjour, railla Simon en se penchant sur sa tante pour l'embrasser sur la joue, avant de froncer du nez. Tu vas arrêter de fumer, un jour ?

Pour toute réponse, Amelia le lorgna d'un air mauvais et n'écarta pas un instant le tuyau de sa pipe de sa bouche. Au contraire, elle rejeta un nuage de fumée et Simon s'écarta vivement pour qu'il ne le heurte pas.

-Asseyez-vous, proposa-t-elle en désignant le canapé devant elle. Et parlez-moi de cette chère Dolores. Comment est-ce qu'elle s'en sort ?

-Pour Ombrage, j'ai quelques minutes, acceptai-je en prenant place précipitamment. Sérieusement, vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

-Elle a essayé de détruire Poudlard en empêchant tout sport et activité, tente de pousser Dumbledore dehors en outrepassant tous ses droits grâce à des décrets stupides, et n'a aucune qualification en tant que professeur, énuméra Simon en comptant sur ses doigts.

-On ne fait que lire son stupide bouquin pendant les cours, enchérit Susan avec humeur. Pas un soupçon de magie, surtout pas.

Amelia nous observa tous les trois, la bouche pincée en une mince ligne sévère, la pipe au coin des lèvres fumant paresseusement. Le monocle lui donnait l'air si dur et inflexible qu'elle semblait se transformer en rock. Elle finit par écarter sa pipe pour rejeter un panache malodorant dans la pièce et lâcha rudement :

-Voilà qui n'est pas surprenant. Fudge ne tient pas particulièrement à vous voir étudier quelle forme que ce soit de magie martiale ou défensive.

-Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Simon, mortifié. Au-delà de cette histoire de Tu-Sais-Qui qu'il ne veut pas accepter, il y a d'autres dangers qui guettent notre monde, quelles raisons il a de nous laisser aussi démunis ?

Les lèvres d'Amelia se serrèrent si fort qu'elles blanchirent et elle laissa tomber sa pipe sur la table basse. Je la vis jeter un coup d'œil dans la cuisine, comme si elle guettait quelqu'un – son frère ? – et s'avança discrètement vers nous, les coudes sur les genoux.

-Parce que Fudge est devenu extrêmement paranoïaques et qu'il ne veut pas que pas que vous deveniez _une armée_ à la solde de Dumbledore.

-Pardon ?

Amelia branla du chef avec une sorte de défaitisme résigné. Encore une fois, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière nous, et constatant que personne ne venait, elle poursuivit :

-Fudge est persuadé que Dumbledore veut son poste, ce qui, nous sommes d'accord, est d'une absurdité folle. Si Dumbledore avait voulu être Ministre, ça ferait une éternité qu'il le serait, mais Fudge ne prend pas cela en considération. Son esprit est complétement paralysé par la peur, tant que ça en devient presque ingérable.

-Et nous, pauvres petits élèves sous sa coupe, on serait le moyen de Dumbledore pour entrer en guerre ouverte contre le Ministère ? conclus-je avec incrédulité. Mais il se rend compte que c'est _absurde ?_

-Sans doute pas, murmura Susan.

Elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement ébranlée par la nouvelle : elle s'était contentée de serrer son poing sur son genou, les yeux étincelants. Simon se frottait le visage, sidéré. En l'observant passer la main sur sa joue, je me rendis compte pour la énième fois qu'il restait imberbe malgré la puberté qui avançait. Pas même l'ombre du début d'un duvet – à part peut-être à la commissure des lèvres, mais les poils étaient si blonds et si fins qu'ils en étaient invisibles.

-En nous envoyant Ombrage, il a fait plus de dégât contre lui que Dumbledore n'aurait jamais pu faire, fit-t-il remarquer. Même les gens qui ne croient pas au retour de Tu-Sais-Qui sont contre elle, tant elle est infecte.

-Pourtant, Dolores a toujours eu une certaine proportion à se faire aimer, mais notamment de ses supérieurs …, songea Amelia en fronçant ses sourcils. Peut-être que … Comme elle est sûre d'avoir le pouvoir, elle fait moins attention à se faire apprécier … Bah. (Elle haussa les épaules avec une certaine raideur). De toute façon, je n'ai pas attendu que vous me disiez ça pour me forger une opinion sur cette femme. Un vrai poison dans le Ministère …

J'échangeai un regard ravi avec Susan. J'étudiai silencieusement Amelia Bones, son regard verts qui avait la profondeur de ceux qui avaient trop vu et son monocle sévère qui laisserait une marque autour de son œil. Au-delà de ses compétences louées par tous, elle avait la véritable stature d'une femme de pouvoir et je n'avais aucun mal à l'imaginer à la tête du Ministère de la Magie. J'aurais voulu l'interroger plus, savoir où en étaient ses réflexions sur le retour de Voldemort, mais au moment où j'ouvrais la bouche, Simon me donna un coup de pied dans la jambe et je levai les yeux pour voir son père surgir de la cuisine. Son élégante toilette tranchait assez avec sa barbe de fer et de cuivre qui avait gagné en broussaille ses derniers mois. Il me sourit en m'apercevant et m'ébouriffa les cheveux de sa grosse main.

-Hey ! protestai-je en le repoussant. Je m'étais coiffée !

-C'était coiffé, ça ? ironisa Simon, qui récolta un coup de coude de ma part.

-De toute manière, ça ne change rien, me rassura George en réajustant maladroitement mes boucles. Tu es très mignonne.

Je rougis de nouveau, embarrassée par le compliment et le regard presque paternel que George posa sur moi. Rose arriva derrière son mari, sur la joue duquel elle posa un baiser avant de déposer une bouteille de whisky pur-feu sur la table basse.

-Tu vas chez tes grands-parents, Victoria ? s'enquit-t-elle en pivotant, faisant virevolter la jupe de sa robe dans un style presque « pin-up ».

-C'est ça, confirmai-je, une boule au creux du ventre. D'ailleurs, je vais y aller, mes parents doivent être arrivés, je vais transplaner dans le jardin …

-C'est une bonne chose que ton père accepte mieux la magie, apprécia George, un sourire faisant frémir sa barbe. J'ai discuté un peu avec lui ces dernières semaines, il a réellement envie de comprendre dans quel monde tu vis. C'est pour ça que je l'ai amené à la voie 9¾.

-Une sorte de tour de magie que vous m'avez fait, plaisantai-je, touchée, avant de me lever. Je vais vous laissez, passez un joyeux noël.

-Merci ma chérie, à toi aussi.

Une étrange chaleur me monta de la poitrine jusqu'aux joues face aux mots de Rose, et je réagis à peine quand elle tapota doucement ma main. D'un geste machinal, je caressai la montre qu'ils m'avaient offerte pour mes dix-sept ans, en qualité de « parrain du monde magique ». Je leur adressai un sourire incertain et fis volte-face, une main sur le ventre, Simon sur mes talons. Il m'ouvrit la porte qui menait au jardin, un espace ouvert mais sans aucun vis-à-vis qui permettait de faire de la magie en toute tranquillité, avec les vaches de la grande ferme voisine pour seules témoins. Ce jour-là, le ciel était couvert d'un épais tapis de nuage, gris et lourd qui assombrissait l'atmosphère et laissai présager au mieux la neige, au pire une pluie verglacée. J'enfilai distraitement mon manteau, grelottant face au froid qui me mordait les jambes.

-Tes parents sont vraiment adorables, lâchai-je, encore émue par le « ma chérie » qu'avait laissé échapper Rose. Comment tu fais pour être issu d'eux ?

Un rictus tordit les lèvres de Simon et il haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Je jetai un dernier regard par la fenêtre, pour voir Susan éclater de rire face à une blague de son père et Amelia rejeter un nuage de fumée grisâtre, la commissure des lèvres relevée en un sourire attendri.

-C'est quand les élections pour la tête du Ministère ?

-Euh, réfléchit Simon, pris de court. L'année prochaine, je crois. Ou l'année d'après. Bref. (son regard s'assombrit). Il ne faudra pas compter là-dessus pour se débarrasser de Fudge.

-Et que ce soit ta tante qui le remplace.

La tête de Simon s'inclina légèrement, mais il ne me démentit pas. Sans doute sentait-il comme Dumbledore qu'Amelia Bones avait la carrure pour devenir Ministre de la Magie. Je m'ébrouai et donnai un coup léger dans l'épaule de Simon.

-Allez. Je reviens ce soir pour prendre mon cadeau.

-Et qui te dit que je t'ai acheté un cadeau ? répliqua Simon en arquant un sourcil.

-Et bien tu as jusque ce soir pour m'en trouver un, rétorquai-je avec malice, avant de le gratifier d'un salut militaire. A tout à l'heure, Minus !

J'eus à peine le temps d'entendre l'habituel « Minus toi-même » que je pivotai sur moi-même. La voix de Simon fut emportée par la magie et le vent qui hurla à mes oreilles lorsque je posais le pied sur la plage de galet de Portishead, juste à côté de la maison de mes grands-parents. Avec à la fois un pincement au cœur et un certain soulagement, je constatai que mes parents n'étaient pas encore arrivés – cela aurait étrange que l'on se présente chez eux en décalé. J'attendis quelques minutes dans le froid, luttant contre le vent qui me décoiffait plus efficacement que George Bones, jusqu'à ce que je voie enfin notre voiture apparaître au coin de la rue. Je m'y précipitai et entrai dans l'habitacle en tremblant de tous mes membres, les dents claquantes. Ma mère me jetait un regard suspicieux à travers le rétroviseur, mais Alexandre fut plus chaleureux et m'enveloppa immédiatement de son manteau.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu attendais ? s'inquiéta-t-il alors que mon père se remettait en marche.

-Non, ça va mais quel vent, râlai-je en ramenait le col de mon manteau sur mes joues gelées. Mel est partie ?

-Ce matin, pendant que tu étais chez les Bones, répondit mon père en se garant dans l'allée. Bon, ma chérie, il va falloir que je t'apprenne sérieusement à conduire : avec tout le vin et tous les pierogis qu'on va engloutir, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir être en état de prendre le volant.

Je laissai échapper un petit rire, dont la moitié resta étouffé dans ma gorge. Je suivis mon frère hors de la voiture et débarrassai le coffre des cadeaux et des plats que nous avions ramenés. Lorsque je me retournais, les bras pleins, je me figeai totalement en remarquant que Miro se tenait déjà dans l'encadrement de la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres et plongeai mon frère dans une étreinte d'ours.

-Tu as beau habiter à côté, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on te voit plus, se plaignit-t-il en le prenant à bout de bras.

-Désolé, répondit Alexandre sans sourciller. Mais que veux-tu, il y en a qui bossent !

Ma mère lui jeta un regard de travers et mon père dut lui donner un coup de coude pour qu'elle avance. Elle embrassa son père sur la joue avec un sourire qui détendit enfin son visage et il la serra en retour à rompre les os. Je le vis fermer les yeux alors que ma mère se blottissait contre lui, telle une enfant, et quand il les rouvrit, il les vrilla sur moi. Nous nous affrontâmes du regard quelques instants, en silence, et je cédai la première en détournant les yeux, les entrailles nouées. J'attendis que chacun des membres de ma famille soit passé devant lui pour m'ébrouer, et j'avançai en me fendant d'un « bonjour », sans m'attarder. Mais je ne pus éviter ma grand-mère, qui m'attendait de pied ferme et me barrait le passage au salon, les poings sur les hanches. Ses yeux sombres parurent s'attendrirent en se posant sur moi, et elle plaqua un baiser sur ma joue.

- _Perelko_. Comment ça va ma chérie ?

-Ça va, répondis-je sobrement, la gorge serrée. Joyeux noël, mamy.

Un léger sourire releva la commissure de ses fines lèvres, et elle s'effaça pour me laisser passer, visiblement satisfaite de mon état d'esprit. J'ignorais si c'était le cas de Miro, dont je sentais la brûlure du regard sur ma nuque, à la fois inquisiteur et déchiré.

Ça promettait d'être une longue journée.

ooo

Et Seigneur, qu'est-ce que ce le fut.

Ma tante Beata et Marta, sa fille, étaient arrivées en retard, déclenchant l'ire de la matrone polonaise. La faute était à la jeune fille, ma cousine de vingt ans, petite aux traits vaguement slaves, si on exceptait le nez osseux qu'elle tenait de Jaga et les cheveux d'un brun plus clair que les notre qu'elle avait hérité de son père. Marta était une sorte de princesse qui ne sortait jamais sans maquillage et le soin apportait à son apparence avait fini par les retarder, mais le résultat était là : elle était magnifique. Mais c'était la vue de ma tante Beata qui m'avait fait suffoquée. Ma mère et elle étaient des fausses jumelles, ce qui permettait de les reconnaître assez facilement : Marian était toute mince quand Beata avait plus de rondeur, et le nez de ma mère était typiquement polonais quand ma tante avait hérité du chez de « juif » de Jaga. Mais la si souriante Beata avait fini par fondre sous les rayons de la chimiothérapie : elle semblait maintenant aussi décharnée que sa mère, aussi petite, aussi vulnérable. Mais elle me sourit en me voyant, un sourire qui éclaira son visage et effaça la lassitude de son regard. Elle se présentait sans perruque, de ses cheveux courts et d'un brun qui blanchissait et ce fut la force qui transparaissait de chacun de ses gestes qui m'avait donné le courage de supporter ce repas.

Ma mère était plus détendue maintenant qu'elle était face à ses parents, et certaine que je ne puisse pas faire de magie inopinément. Mais chaque sourire chaleureux qu'elle adressait à mon grand-père était comme un couteau retourné dans mes entrailles, un couteau sous forme de rappel de tout ce qu'il lui cachait. Il n'était pas son père et surtout il était sorcier, comme moi et toute la partie de moi qu'elle occultait totalement. Je passai la moitié de la journée à éviter le moindre contact, ne serait-ce que visuel, avec mes grands-parents et mon père parut s'en rendre compte. Il avait fini par me lancer de longs regards circonspects tout au long du repas, et était venu me rejoindre dans la cuisine alors que je débarrassais seule la table, profitant de ce répit pour m'isoler.

-Ça va ma chérie ?

Je haussai les épaules, parfaitement conscience que j'étais transparente. Je vidais les restes d'une assiette dans la poubelle et la rangeai dans le lave-vaisselle. En rentrant à Terre-en-Landes, j'avais réussi à me reconstruire après la tempête qu'avait causé les aveux de Miro, mais à présent que j'étais de retour dans cette maison, je me sentais à nouveau creuse, comme si on m'avait de nouveau vidé de la partie de moi qu'on avait nommé « _Perelko_ ».

-Bof. Je suis assez fatiguée.

Mon père me contempla un long moment de son regard gris et serein et je sus qu'il perçait à jour mon mensonge aussi facilement qu'il lisait mon malaise sur mon visage.

-C'est à cause de la magie ? supposa-t-il à brûle pourpoint. De la réaction de ta mère ?

Il y avait un peu de la magie, et un peu de la mère, et pourtant mon père n'avait jamais visé si loin. Il était à des années lumières des préoccupations qui me tracassait et cela ne fit qu'aggraver le nœud dans mon ventre. Je n'avais jamais rien eu à lui cacher, ou du moins rien de cette ampleur, et cela me crevait le cœur de devoir mentir à cet homme qui prônait l'honnêteté comme principale vertu et qui avait tant fait d'effort pour moi pour que nos relations soient saines et transparentes. Et voilà que je les empoisonnais par des mensonges.

-Non, ça va. Enfin, je suis habituée à la réaction de maman, je te dis, c'est jusque que je suis fatiguée.

Mais la seconde fois ne parut pas berner d'avantage mon père et il fronça les sourcils, un éclat à la fois blessé et inquiet dans le regard. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse insister d'avantage, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Marta la passa, faisait virevolter sa robe d'un jaune safran. Elle nous adressa un charmant sourire.

- _Como estais ?_ lança-t-elle joyeusement avec un accent rendu parfait par son séjour en Argentine.

Je n'étais pas particulièrement douée en langues étrangères – la faute aux manques cruels en la matière de Poudlard et en la paresse que donnait la magie – et cela m'agaçait profondément qu'elle parle espagnol comme si nous pouvions la comprendre.

-Et toi ma petite Marta ? renchérit mon père sans lui répondre. Tu te réhabitues à l'Angleterre ?

-Très bien, c'était long l'Argentine ! soupira Marta en prenant une bouteille dans le réfrigérateur. C'était extraordinaire mais dieu que c'était long …

-Tu aurais pu rentrer, fit remarquer mon père avec une note de reproche dans la voix. Ta mère aurait apprécié …

Mais Marta, insensible, haussa les épaules. Je savais que toute la famille avait mal vécu qu'elle ne rentre pas pour soutenir sa mère, atteinte d'un cancer qu'elle avait fini par vaincre au prix de nombreuses chimio. Mon père secoua la tête et repartit dans la salle principale pendant que je m'attelais à la vaisselle : cela me donnait une excuse pour rester loin de mes grands-parents et de toute l'angoisse sourde qui en résultait. Marta s'observait par la vitre du four et passa un doigt le long de l'arrête de son nez.

-Le jour où j'aurais de l'argent, je me le ferais refaire, promit-t-elle en grimaçant de dégoût. Un nez de juif … peuh ! Tu pourras songer à appeler un médecin pour ta poitrine, toi aussi.

Je me gardai de lui répondre, priant silencieusement pour qu'elle décampe vite. Ce qu'elle fit : nous ne nous étions jamais beaucoup entendues, elle et moi, comme le prouvait sa pique qui restait méchante sous le couvert de la moquerie. La porte claqua derrière elle et je poussai un soupir d'aise, ravie de me retrouver enfin seule. Malheureusement, cela ne durera pas et je ne pus retenir un regard agacé pour la personne qui entrait dans la cuisine. Je détournai les yeux en remarquant qu'il s'agissait de ma grand-mère. Mon cœur fit une chute vertigineuse dans ma poitrine et je fixai l'eau savonneuse dans laquelle mes mains s'activaient avec des gestes mécaniques.

-La vaisselle peut attendre, Victoria, dit ma grand-mère en tirant une chaise vers elle. Viens avec moi.

Sa voix ne semblait souffrir aucune contradiction, pourtant, j'hésitai. Mes doigts s'immobilisèrent sur la poêle que j'étais en train de nettoyer et je ne m'autorisai qu'à tourner légèrement la tête.

-Pourquoi ?

Un sourire énigmatique s'étira sur les maigres lèvres de Jaga et elle tapota ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains, à savoir un paquet argenté. Un cadeau. Je poussai un profond soupir, vaincue par les obligations de noël et séchai mes mains avant de m'asseoir face à elle sur la petite table de la cuisine. Elle avait revêtu une élégante tunique noire brodée de fleurs blanches et jaunes qui flottait sur sa maigre silhouette. Je tordis mes mains sur mes genoux, la gorge compressée et elle finit par faire glisser le paquet sur la table pour me l'offrir.

-N'oublie pas de me le rendre, déclara-t-elle alors que je m'en emparais. J'y tiens.

-Un cadeau qu'il faut te rendre ?

-L'important ce n'est pas cela, mais l'histoire qui va avec.

La bouche tordue par la perplexité et l'appréhension, je déchirai le papier argenté pour dévoiler un cadre photo familier. Je jetai un regard déboussolé à ma grand-mère.

-Ta famille ?

Jaga acquiesça gravement, et ses paupières se fermèrent alors qu'elle exhalait un léger soupir qui sonnait comme une résignation. Elle leva un index osseux et courbé par la vieillesse pour désigner l'homme au centre de la photo. Il avait le visage mince et le nez crochu de Jaga.

-Mon père, Jakob, Jakob Stern. C'était un grand professeur de philosophie, à l'université de Cracovie. Un homme ouvert qui avait fini par rejeter la religion de ses ancêtres car il était persuadé que l'homme ne pouvait écrire les lois de Dieu et encore moins le comprendre – si toutefois ce Dieu existait. Ma mère Helen (Elle tapota le visage d'une femme très belle aux pommettes hautes et aux cheveux bruns et bouclés retenus sur sa nuque), était du même acabit : sa famille était loin d'être pratiquante et je ne suis même pas sûre que ma grand-mère ait été juive. Mais peu importe, car avant d'être une religion, nous étions un peuple et nous transmettions notre dignité par le sang.

Je portai la main sur ma poitrine où mon cœur battait à un rythme erratique à mesure que je comprenais ce qu'il se passait. Les yeux de Jaga s'étaient voilés comme si elle avait cessé de contempler le présent pour plonger son regard dans son passé. Après m'avoir laissé le temps de la contempler, elle me reprit la photo des mains pour caresser le visage de ses parents d'une main qui s'était mise à trembler.

-Nous n'avions de juif que le nom, poursuivit-t-elle d'une voix qui s'était comme étranglée. Stern. Un nom de juif, un nez de juif … un compte en banque de juif. Nous n'avions pas attendu Hitler pour que les insultes antisémites fusent, vois-tu. La Pologne a toujours été quelque peu antisémite, et c'est pour cela que mon père a veillé à nous donner des prénoms bien polonais, pour nous éviter les amalgames. Ceslaw, mon grand frère, et Emilia, ma petite sœur. Mais nous étions polonais avant tout : je n'ai jamais été à la synagogue, sauf pour un mariage ou la bar-mitsva d'un cousin, je ne connais que quelques mots d'Hébreu que mes parents prononçaient plus par habitude qu'autre chose et je n'ai jamais porté d'étoile, malgré le David que m'avait offert ma grand-mère pour mes dix ans … enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Hitler m'y oblige.

A son tour, elle porta sa main sur sa poitrine, caressant le tissu de sa tunique comme si elle pouvait sentir l'étoile qu'on l'avait forcée à porter pendant la guerre. J'aurais voulu lui dire qu'elle n'était pas obligée de me raconter cela, que je comprenais parfaitement que cette partie d'elle reste enfouie, mais je m'en trouvais incapable : j'étais fascinée par chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche et pendue à ses lèvres, rendue muette par le désir d'en savoir plus. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle fit à nouveau glisser le cadre face à moi et énuméra d'une voix qu'elle s'était efforcée de rendre neutre :

-Emilia est tombée malade dans le ghetto, et nous manquions cruellement de moyen, nous n'avons pas pu la sauver. Elle avait dix ans. C'était juste avant la liquidation du Ghetto et parfois je me console en songeant que cela lui a permis d'éviter la chambre à gaz deux semaines plus tard …

Je réprimai un hoquet d'horreur. J'avais beau savoir tout cela, l'entendre de la bouche de ma grand-mère, une survivante, rendait cela affreusement plus réel et plus ignoble. Car je me rendais compte que c'était à mon sang que c'était arrivé.

-Mon père n'a pas eu cette chance, continua amèrement Jaga. Il était revenu de la guerre 14-18 avec une jambe défectueuse qui l'obligeait à marcher avec une canne. Le ghetto, sa liquidation et le trajet jusqu'au camp l'avait affaibli … Alors une fois arrivé sur la rampe de sélection de la gare d'Auschwitz – pas celle que tu as en tête et qui arrive directement au camp, celle-ci a été construite en 1944 pour l'arrivée des Hongrois, non nous étions arrivés à la gare située à quelques kilomètres – on l'a déclaré comme inapte au travail. Ils l'ont arraché aux bras de ma mère pour le conduire dans une autre file que celle sur laquelle nous étions rangées, et qui s'est avancée jusqu'au fond du camp … Ce n'est qu'en parlant avec les autres détenues et en remarquant la fumée grisâtre qui s'échappait en permanence de cette zone que j'ai compris ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Ma mère et moi sommes dès lors restées ensembles, puisque mon frère avait été emmené dans un baraquement pour les hommes. Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais eu de la chance : j'avais à peine quatorze ans, et j'étais l'une des plus jeunes du camp. Je ne devais ma survie qu'à un air de plus fraiche santé que les autres : j'étais plutôt énergique et je pense que le SS qui m'avait fait sortir du train avait compris que je parlais Allemand, ce qui pouvait être avantageux pour une travailleuse. Un pur hasard, sinon j'aurais été dans la même file que mon père … Malheureusement, j'aurais peut-être préféré. Tu as sans doute lu moult choses sur la vie à Auschwitz, non ?

Son regard avait beau être fixé sur moi, il était difficile de croire que c'était réellement à moi qu'elle s'adressait, tant il était lointain, comme happé par ses souvenirs. J'eus un hochement raide de la tête en comprenant qu'elle m'incitait à énumérer ce que je savais :

-On vous rasait la tête … On vous tatouait le numéro sur le bras …

-C'était le cas uniquement à Auschwitz.

-Ah. Et, euh … On vous forçait à travailler, sans pause, tous les jours. On vous donner le strict nécessaire pour survivre – et encore, pour survivre un minimum de temps. Vous viviez dans des baraquements insalubres, où vous cherchiez la moindre place pour dormir et … Et euh … C'était sans compter toutes les violences dans le camp, des kapos*, des maladies …

Je gardai le silence, intimidée par le regard de ma grand-mère qui restait fermement planté sur moi, impassible si ce n'était une profonde lassitude. J'avais douloureusement conscience que ce que disait était édulcoré par rapport à sa réalité et je me faisais l'impression d'une gamine qui ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Ses lèvres se relevèrent en une mince ligne cynique.

-Ne crois pas que tu me heurteras, _perelko_. (elle porta une main à son avant-bras, où, je le devinais, on avait tatoué son matricule). Ils l'ont déjà fait. Oui, tout ce que tu penses qu'ils m'ont fait, ils l'ont fait. J'ai été tondue, marquée comme du bétail et élevée comme une bête de somme destinée à faire leur travail. On m'a battu, on m'a touché sans mon consentement, et j'ai vu des gens mourir et subir comme moi – ce qui est presque pire, psychologiquement parlant, que de le subir soi-même. Mon corps était entier à eux et pourtant je m'étais toujours refusée à leur donner mon âme et je m'échinais à la faire vivre, de quelque façon que ce soit … Je refusais de devenir une de ses ombres qui hantaient le camp.

 _Ombre et poussières_ , répéta en écho la voix de Dumbledore. Nous n'étions qu'ombres et poussières une fois la vie arrachée et ma grand-mère avait refusé que cela lui arrive prématurément. J'ignorais où elle avait pu puiser une telle force dans un tel champ de désespoir.

-J'ai pris des coups de fouet parce que je chantais au travail ou parce que j'osais défier un allemand du regard. Et chaque fois qu'ils me prenaient un peu plus je sentais lever en moins ce feu qui me disait chaque jour « moi ils ne me prendront pas ».

Elle garda le silence plusieurs secondes, un silence presque éploré pendant lequel elle baissa la tête, comme un recueillement.

-Et Dieu que c'était dur, de garder cette idée en tête. « Vis, Jaga », m'avait dit mon père juste avant de partir dans la file qui l'emmènerait à la mort … Et j'ai prié, j'ai ressassé ces mots pendant tout le temps qu'à durer ma détention. Même quand ils me battaient, même quand cette tchèque plus grande que moi me volait ma ration de pain tous les jours, même quand je n'arrivais plus à porter les charges qu'ils me donnaient … Ma mère est morte la première. Une épidémie de typhus : on était tellement infesté de bestiole qu'il y en avait sans cesse. C'était quatre mois après mon arrivée. J'étais au travail, une route en construction à quelques kilomètres, quand on me l'a appris et je me suis totalement effondrée … J'ai hurlé en Allemand contre les kapos, et ils m'ont tellement rouée de coup qu'ils ont cru m'avoir tuée … Ils m'ont laissée pour morte. Et lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais toujours au bord de la route, il faisait noir et un SS était penché sur moi. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me tire une balle dans la tête, certains en avait pris une pour moins que ça, mais en réalité je m'étais rendue compte … que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il m'avait soigné.

-C'était … papy ?

Elle hocha gravement la tête et un sourire passa fugacement sur ses lèvres. Un goût amer se répandit dans ma bouche alors que je prenais conscience de la chronologie. Nous devions être en 1943, et après avoir tué Agata Tokarsky, Miro avait été envoyé en observation à Auschwitz. Il était peu surprenant qu'il ait revêtu l'uniforme de la SS, quand bien même cela me révulsait totalement.

-Il m'a raccompagné silencieusement jusqu'au camp, et quand les gardiennes ont demandé où j'étais passé, il a simplement dit qu'il avait pris du bon temps avec moi et m'a planté là. J'avais beau être passée aussi proche qu'on le pouvait de la mort, je n'avais plus mal nulle part, si ce n'était en moi. (Elle posa ses mains sur son cœur et je vis avec horreur son regard s'embuer pour la première fois de ma vie). Si tu savais à quel point j'aimais ma mère …

La gorge compressée par l'émotion, je détaillai le visage d'Helen Stern, de ses boucles sombres et ses hautes pommettes dont Jaga avait hérité, puis transmises à sa fille et petite-fille, à ses mains posées avec tendresse sur les épaules de son mari.

-J'étais tellement accablée de chagrin que j'en avais oublié le SS, reprit Jaga après avoir pris une bouffée d'air pour se donner contenance. Pourtant, il fallait bien aller travailler le lendemain … et survivre, vivre comme mon père avait ordonné que je le fasse … Et voilà qu'en me levant le lendemain j'apprenais qu'on avait transféré au Kanada !

-Le Canada ? répétai-je sans comprendre.

Devinant que je faisais référence au pays, Jaga fut prise d'un petit rire qui assécha ses yeux.

-Presque, _Perelko_. On appelait cela comme ça à cause des richesses qu'il y avait à l'intérieur – et pour nous, le Canada était un pays riche … C'était l'endroit où était acheminé tous les objets confisqués par les SS sur le quai de gare ou récupérer sur les corps, dans les chambres … Mais c'était aussi l'endroit le plus convoité par les détenus. On y était à l'intérieur, à l'abri du froid et de la pluie et on arrivait à grappiller quelques rations supplémentaires. C'était là où les conditions de travail étaient les moins difficiles … et où on avait le plus de chance de survivre. Oh, je ne dis pas que c'était facile pour autant, bien sûr. Je triai toutes les affaires d'hommes qui étaient voués à une mort certaine, y compris les dents en or qu'on arrachait des bouches des cadavres … Parfois je rencontrais quelques membres du _sonderkommando*_ qui nous faisait le récit de nuit à brûler les cadavres … Certains kapos nous brutalisaient et l'un d'entre eux violaient presque tous les jours la fille avec laquelle je travaillais, Rachel. C'était une jolie fille, malgré l'amaigrissement et les cheveux tondus mais il l'a amoché … Au début, elle hurlait. Puis il la frappait et elle a fini par se taire. Tous finissent par se taire.

-Mon dieu …

Je n'avais pas pu retenir la plainte, tant le récit de Jaga me prenait aux tripes, aux fondements même de ma féminité. La bile me monta à la gorge alors que je prenais conscience de ce que cette Rachel avait bien pu vivre – et de même pour ma grand-mère, forcée d'assister à son supplice chaque jour. Jaga avança sa main pour la poser sur le poing que j'avais serré sur la table, et planta son regard dans le mien.

-Je te raconte tout ça pour que tu te rendes compte ce à quoi ton grand-père m'a arraché. J'aurais pu finir comme Rachel, à hurler puis à me taire, mais chaque fois qu'un kapo s'approchait de moi, il changeait brusquement d'avis, comme … comme par magie. Quand je suis rentrée au Kanada, énormément de choses que je qualifierais de « magique » se passaient autour de moi : je trouvais plus de nourriture que les autres, je me réveillais à peine meurtrie des coups et de la journée de travail, quand j'avais soif je trouvais une gourde non loin … J'étais si épuisée moralement que je n'avais pas cherché d'où venait ma chance, me contentant d'en profiter … et alors que j'allais mieux, que mes forces me revenaient, je l'ai remarqué qui rôdait. Le SS. Et d'une manière inexplicable, j'ai compris qu'il était ma chance.

« Evidemment, il me révulsait, et ce fut pire quand j'ai remarqué qu'il était Polonais. Maintenait que j'allais mieux, ma fierté revenait et je m'étais mis à refuser ses cadeaux : les gourdes d'eaux, les nouveaux sabots, la ration de pain et même la tablette de chocolat. Alors il est sorti de l'ombre et m'a pris à part. « Je ne suis pas comme eux » m'a-t-il promis. « Je ne suis même pas un vrai SS. Je veux juste t'aider ». « Si tu n'es pas comme eux alors prouve-le », je lui ai lancé. Et je suis retournée à mon travail. Le lendemain, le kapo avait de nouveau tenter de s'en prendre à Rachel, et j'avais détourné les yeux, me préparant mentalement à entrer dans une bulle pour ne pas entendre ses cris … Mais ce fut ceux du Kapo que j'entendis et lorsque je me suis retournée, il gisait inconscient, devant une Rachel épouvantée et le SS qui essuyait une barre de fer. Il a promis à Rachel qu'il ne la toucherait plus et il a tenu sa parole : jamais plus elle n'ait été inquiétée. Alors depuis, il nous a aidé, et nous étions si démunies que nous avions mis notre fierté au placard pour accepter son aide. Ça n'a pas suffi à Rachel. Trois mois plus tard, un autre Kapo a voulu d'elle et Miro n'était pas là. Cette fois-ci elle en est morte.

Emilia. Jakob. Helen. Rachel. Le nombre de victime qui avait compté pour ma grand-mère s'alignait dans mon esprit en une lugubre litanie. Toutes ses victimes devenues ombres et poussières pour les désirs d'un seul homme.

-Et ton grand frère ? interrogeai-je du bout des lèvres.

-Ceslaw. Il était la dernière chose qui me retenait dans ce camp. Nous étions arrivés depuis presque un an et nous étions presque les derniers survivants du train qui nous avait amené au camp. Je le croisais de temps à autre, le temps de voir qu'il était amoché, mais vivant. Après la mort de Rachel, Miro s'est mis à me faire miroiter un rêve : me faire sortir d'ici. C'est si beau, si irréel d'entendre ses mots … Mais je ne pouvais pas partir. Je ne pouvais abandonner Ceslaw. Alors il a fallu qu'il se fasse abattre en représailles d'une évasion début 1944 pour que j'accepte la proposition de Miro. Toute ma famille était morte, Rachel était morte, je ne pouvais pas rester sur leur tombe, au risque de d'y descendre moi aussi. Alors j'ai laissé ce SS qui avait tenté de sauver Rachel, qui m'avait sauvé également en un sens, car sans lui je serais morte lorsque j'ai appris le décès de ma mère, me faire sortir. Je penserais que ce serait difficile : il m'avait prévenu que je verrais peut-être des choses qui me déboussoleraient, mais qu'on en parlerait une fois à l'abri.

-La magie.

Jaga hocha gravement la tête. Elle avait joint ses mains, paumes contre paumes, et avait noués ses doigts les uns aux autres en un geste tordu qui devait être douloureux pour elle. Soudainement, elle qui avait été si impassible lorsque j'avais reformé l'ampoule cassée devant elle, elle détournait les yeux, comme si des résurgences de la peur qui l'avait habitée lors de son évasion refaisait surface.

-Il avait une baguette dans sa main … Et soudainement, tout s'est ouvert devant nous. Il la pointait sur un garde, et il allait faire un tour ailleurs. Il la pointait sur une porte et la porte s'ouvrait. Je suis sortie comme je suis rentrée, par l'entrée principale, sans que personne ne nous fasse obstacle. En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, j'étais dehors. Et une fois hors du camp … Il m'a prise par le bras avec une douceur surprenante pour sa stature et m'a dit de m'accrocher.

-Seigneur … il t'a fait transplané ?

-Ah, c'est le terme ? s'étonna Jaga avec un vague haussement d'épaule. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça m'a ramené à Cracovie et que j'ai vomi toutes mes tripes.

Je ne pus retenir une grimace, imaginant avec difficulté le trouble que ça avait dû être pour une jeune fille de quinze ans, faible et sous-alimentée, d'être confrontée à la magie de manière si violente. Le transplanage secouait même les sorciers les plus aguerris, quel effet avait-il bien pu avoir sur elle ?

-Il m'a emmené dans une maison, jusque la fin de la guerre, acheva-t-elle de narrer. Au milieu de la campagne, chez la femme qui l'avait élevé … Elle m'a redonné la santé, elle a pris soin de moi et … J'aurais pu être heureuse, vraiment. Miro était adorable, Natalia également mais … elle faisait elle aussi de drôles de choses avec une baguette de bois, des choses que je n'arrivais pas à assimiler. Dans la nuit où il me faisait sortir, la magie a coulé sur moi comme de l'eau pour disparaître une fois séchée, mais là … En plein jour, sans cesse, pendant presque un an … Et puis il y avait cette créature, toute petite et fripée qui obéissaient aux ordres de Natalia mais qui me lançait des regards mauvais et ne cessait de me répéter que mon « sale sang » salissait la noble lignée Liszka …

-Whao. C'était un elfe de maison qui te disait ça ?

J'étais stupéfaite : les seuls que j'avais rencontrés étaient ceux qui travaillaient à Poudlard, des êtres adorables qui s'étaient mis en quatre pour me satisfaire. Jamais aucun n'avait fait part de remarques racistes … Mais maintenant que j'y songeais, c'était sans doute un ordre de Dumbledore lui-même, un ordre contre lequel les elfes rompus à l'obéissance ne pouvaient rien faire. Cette idée me laissa un goût amer dans la bouche et je compris le pli qui durcit les lèvres de ma grand-mère.

-Si tu savais comme j'étais effrayée. Après m'avoir répété que j'étais inférieure parce que j'étais juive, on m'a dit que j'étais inférieure parce que je n'avais pas de magie … Et la magie, Seigneur, la magie … Ma vie était déjà bien assez compliquée, j'avais vécu trop de malheur : je n'avais pas besoin de la magie dans ma vie. Alors je me suis mise à m'enfermer dans ma chambre, à éviter Miro, Natalia et surtout ce petit elfe … Lentement, la peur a cédé la place à la révolte. Ainsi donc il y avait une société parallèle qui se cachait à nous ? Et si des gens étaient capable de faire ce qu'il faisait, pourquoi ne mettrait-il pas fin à la guerre ? Alors Miro m'a avoué que chez eux aussi c'était la guerre et que la guerre l'avait poussé à faire des choses infâmes, des choses innommables … Et soudainement le puissant SS qui savait faire de la magie s'est écroulé devant moi, à genoux et a sangloté comme un enfant. Mais j'avais trop de peine en moi, Victoria … Alors ce jour-là, je n'ai pas su partager celle de Miro. C'était trop, beaucoup trop.

« J'y fuis le lendemain, et j'ai erré. Je n'en pouvais plus de la magie, et je n'étais pas voulue dans cette maison, pas d'avantage que je ne l'étais dans mon pays … Les années qui ont suivies, je les ai vécus comme un cauchemar. J'avais trop vu, trop vécu : j'avais seize ans et j'étais une outre pleine qui ne cherchait qu'à se vider, se vider pour oublier qu'elle n'avait plus rien. Pour oublier tout ce qu'elle avait vu – la fumée qui s'échappait des crématoires, ma petite sœur rendant son dernier souffle, les cris de Rachel … et les casseroles que Natalia faisait léviter par-dessus moi. Et alors que je laissai ma vie partir à la dérive, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais enceinte. J'ai à peine eu le temps de paniquer que Miro apparaissait de nouveau pour me sauver.

Là-dessus, son bras fusa et sa main fine et parcheminée agrippa mon avant-bras, ses doigts se resserrant tel des serres autour de mon poignet en une force qui me figea plus que le regard intense qu'elle planta dans le mien. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge quand je me rendis compte des larmes qui perlaient à ses cils, s'y accrochait désespérément pour ne pas couler.

-On avait un pacte, gémit-t-elle d'une voix morte. Ce jour-là, alors qu'on observait une dernière fois Cracovie pour ne plus jamais y revenir, on avait un pacte. Laisser nos douleurs en Pologne pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Nous n'étions plus la petite juive brisée par les camps et le sorcier broyé par les remords : nous devions être de nouvelles personnes, des personnes fortes pour nos enfants à venir. Et tu l'as brisé … Tu as fait remonter des souvenirs qui sont susceptibles de nous détruire …

-Je suis désolée, balbutiai-je, la gorge comprimée. Mais je devais savoir … Je ne pouvais pas restée sans savoir mamy …

-Maintenant, tu sais. Il a tué cette femme, il l'a tué parce que sinon elle l'aurait tué. Mais … (elle porta une main décharnée sur sa poitrine et cette fois, une unique larme dévala sa joue cireuse et creusée par les ans) Il m'a sauvé. Sans lui je serais morte à Auschwitz … Sans lui je serais morte en apprenant ma grossesse et je nous aurais précipité d'un pont, moi et mes enfants à naitre … Sans lui je n'aurais jamais supporté ma vie : ma maternité, la découverte d'un nouveau pays et voir le mien sombrer, se révolter et sombrer … Sans lui j'aurais vécu parmi les fantômes de tous ceux que j'ai perdu, et j'en serais devenue un moi-même … Sans lui, je serais devenue …

-Ombres et poussières.

Ma grand-mère n'eut pas besoin de comprendre d'où je tenais cela pour hocher la tête. Ses doigts se crispèrent un peu plus sur mes poignets, si bien que ses ongles se plantèrent dans ma peau, à l'endroit où les liens de Kamila avaient laissé leur marque.

-L'homme qui a tué Agata était peut-être un petit con inconscient, mais cet homme est mort en même temps qu'elle. C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui est arrivé sur les rivages de l'Angleterre, quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui t'aime – qui nous aime. S'il te plait, _Perelko_ , n'oublie pas ça. Une bonne action ne doit pas cacher la mauvaise – mais la mauvaise ne doit pas prédominer sur la bonne. C'est un homme qui souffre chaque jour et qui s'est affligé la plus grande des punitions pour des gens comme vous : il a renoncé à la magie. Dis-moi Victoria, n'a-t-il pas assez souffert pour que tu y rajoutes ta haine ?

-Je ne le hais pas, hoquetai-je, mes larmes coulant à leur tour avec moins de retenue que les siennes. Moi aussi je l'aime mais … c'est pour ça que je suis si dure … que ça me fait si mal …

Ma grand-mère plaqua une main contre ses lèvres, sans doute pour réprimer ses pleurs, et ses doigts descendirent jusqu'aux miens pour les serrer forts, si fort que j'en eus la circulation coupée. Nous pleurâmes ensembles quelques minutes, sans d'autres sons émis que nos respirations haletantes et les sanglots que je tentai de contenir. Elle finit par tirer une élégant mouchoir brodé de sa manche pour me le tendre et je produisis un son à mi-chemin entre le rire et le sanglot en songeant au nombre de fois où je m'étais moquée d'elle et de son antique mouchoir. J'essuyais mes yeux, imbibant le tissu de larmes et de maquillage et je rendis à peine compte que Jaga avait sorti une petite boite de velours sur la table. Elle prit ma main pour la poser sur ma paume et je l'ouvris, intriguée.

-L'étoile de David que ma grand-mère m'a offerte, explicita-t-elle alors que je lui renvoyais un regard dérouté. Je ne l'ai jamais portée parce que je ne me suis jamais sentie juive … Et je ne dis pas que tu as à le faire. Mais … cela fait partie de toi, comme ça fait partie de moi. Mon histoire (elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine avant de la poser sur la mienne) est tienne, à présent. L'histoire de notre peuple est tienne. A toi de la transmettre un jour pour que jamais on oublie ce que l'ignorance et le racisme puissent pousser à faire. Et puise dans notre emblème, symbole de tout ce que nous avons enduré et ce à quoi nous avons survécu, la force de toi aussi surmonter nos épreuves.

Je levai soudainement le regard sur elle, abasourdie par sa dernière phrase qui faisait étrangement écho au retour de Voldemort. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas être au courant, Fudge n'y croyait pas, il n'aurait pas averti les autorités moldus … Cependant, alors que mes yeux passaient de la breloque dorée au regard profond de ma grand-mère, je compris qu'elle était parfaitement au courant.

-Comment… ?

-Les restes de magie de ton grand-père et une sorcière très étourdie qui vit au bout de la rue. Ça n'a pas été difficile pour lui de comprendre qu'un certain mage noir était de retour …

-« Le magicien de pacotille », me rappelai-je, un sourire passant fugacement sur mes lèvres. Donc il sait …

-Bien sûr qu'il sait. Et il s'inquiète énormément de ne pas voir vos autorités agir. Et évidemment … il s'inquiète pour toi. Il paraît que cet homme considère les gens comme toi … comme inférieur.

J'eus soudainement l'impression qu'un nouveau fil se tendait entre ma grand-mère et moi, un nouveau lien que jusque alors, je n'avais pas soupçonné et qui n'avait aucun rapport avec notre sang. D'un mouvement raide de la tête, j'acquiesçai et un feu de révolte empli les iris de Jaga. Elle me prit la main des deux siennes, emprisonnant la breloque dans notre étreinte.

-Ne le laisse jamais t'atteindre, Victoria. Ne les laisse jamais te faire croire ça – et ne les laisse jamais croire ça. Ne les laisse pas te faire ce qu'ils nous ont fait.

Il y avait une telle force, une telle foi et une telle véhémence dans la voix de ma grand-mère que j'en fus rendue muette, ébranlée par les flammes qui brûlaient dans ses prunelles. Pour toute réponse, je posai une main sur celles qu'elle avait jointe, apaisante mais déterminée.

-Je te promets. Je ne les laisserais pas faire.

* * *

« _Que ce lieu où les nazis ont assassiné un million et demi d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants, en majorité des Juifs de divers pays d'Europe, soit à jamais pour l'humanité un cri de désespoir et un avertissement_ _._

 _Auschwitz - Birkenau 1940 – 1945_ »

Plaque du mémorial d'Auschwitz, Pologne

Remember, remember.

* * *

 **Lexique et liens** :

\- La chanson de Merlin l'Enchanteur : watch?v=Cy7dxdhQuYQ, dont le hibou s'appelle Archimède !

\- Les A-Level, c'est en gros l'équivalent du BAC pour les anglais.

\- Kapo : les prisonniers de droit commun qui étaient chargés d'encadrer les autres détenus, souvent choisis parmi les plus violents.

\- Sonderkommando : détenus, souvent juifs, qui étaient chargé de vider les chambres à gaz et de brûler les corps. Bon, inutile de dire qu'ils finissaient eux-même dans les chambres à gaz ... Cf évidemment toutes les oeuvres de David Olère, lui-mêmes survivant et ancien du Sonderkommando.


	44. II Chapter 15 : Comme des enfants

Chapitre 15 : Comme des enfants. 

-Ça s'est bien passé ton noël du coup ?

Je me raidis à la question de mon amie d'enfance, Chloé, et inconsciemment, j'effleurai ma poitrine sur laquelle pendait à présent la médaille de baptême à laquelle j'avais jointe l'étoile de David offerte par ma grand-mère. La nuit était tombée sur Terre-en-Landes en ce réveillon du jour de l'an et la lune était cachée par un épais tapis de nuage, si bien que nous n'étions éclairées que par la lumière froide des réverbères. Nos pas crissaient sur la minuscule couche de neige qui était tombée dans l'après-midi. Elle enchantait tous les enfants du village, mais je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'échanger un regard sceptique avec Susan en songeant à l'épais tapis qui nous attendrait à notre retour à Poudlard. Chloé s'immobilisa près d'un arrêt de bus pour lire la pub qui recouvrait les heures de passages. Elle était sans doute ma meilleure amie à Terre-en-Landes : nous partagions l'amour du sport et de notre village et nos liens auraient pu être encore plus étroits si le destin ne m'avait pas envoyé à Poudlard. Malheureusement j'étais une sorcière et elle une footballeuse acharnée dont le don n'avait aucun rapport avec la magie. Elle repoussa ses cheveux bruns sur son épaule et me jeta un regard interloqué, attendant ma réponse.

-Sans plus, finis-je par admettre en haussant les épaules. Des problèmes familiaux qui sont venus parasiter les fêtes …

-Oh, ne m'en parle pas, marmonna-t-elle en fronçant son nez. Mes parents se sont battus la moitié des vacances pour s'organiser pour les gardes … J'ai crus que Kate, Eliott et moi on irait passer noël chez ma grand-mère.

Je pinçai les lèvres en me souvenant que les parents de Chloé étaient séparés, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait tant insisté pour quitter la région proche pour Bristol à son entrée à l'université : pour s'extraire du climat malsain du divorce de ses parents. Sa grande sœur avait fait le même choix, mais je savais que Chloé culpabilisait d'avoir laissé son petit frère Eliott, un garçon de l'âge de Susan, seul et démuni face à la situation. Pour autant, le jeune homme avait l'air d'aller bien lorsque je l'avais croisé avec Jason Blake près de l'épicerie des Fisher et qu'ils m'avaient bombardé de boules de neiges mêlées de bout et de cailloux qui m'avaient laissés une trace sur la joue.

-Ah la famille, soupira-t-elle avec défaitisme. Heureusement qu'il y a les amis pour rattraper. Simon a réussi à te faire cracher qui tu avais, toi aussi ?

-Non, mais il a deviné parce qu'il avait tous les autres, maugréai-je avec mauvaise humeur. Bon sang comment vous êtes faibles !

-Hey ! Toi tu as des années et des années d'expérience dans la lutte contre le Simon Bones sauvage, avec nous il est sympa d'habitude !

Je levai les yeux au ciel et serrai contre moi le paquet que je destinai à Tracy pour le Père Noël secret. Celui de Chloé était plus volumineux et elle l'avait mis dans un grand sac en plastique qu'elle avait calé sur son épaule. Elle réajusta sa casquette d'hiver sur son front.

-J'espère que Simon n'a pas oublié sa guitare. C'est la première soirée qu'on passe ensemble depuis des lustres, alors une fois les petits rentrés, j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter …

-Qu'est-ce que tu appelles « les petits » ?

-Tous ceux qui ne sont pas assez grand pour boire de l'alcool. Et comme Simon ne la laissera jamais faire, je suis navrée mais ça comprend Susan.

J'éclatai de rire dans la nuit, vite suivie par Chloé. Nous nous attirâmes les regards irrités de quelques passants auxquels mon amie répondit par un signe de main et un claironnant « Joyeux réveillon et à l'année prochaine ! ». L'Ancien, qu'une infirmière tirait à l'intérieur de la maison de retraite pour qu'il ne soit pas seul pour le Nouvel An, nous fusilla d'un regard qui disait clairement « pas de bêtises mesdemoiselles ! ».

-Au fait, tu es toujours avec ton copain ? m'interrogea Chloé une fois éloignées des fâcheux. Comment il s'appelle déjà, Milo ?

-Miles, rectifiai-je avec un léger sourire. Et oui on est toujours ensemble. Et encore merci de m'avoir servi d'alibi l'été dernier …

-Mais de rien, c'est normal. J'espère au moins que c'était plaisant …

Son regard entendu et la malice dans ses yeux fit monter le rouge sur mes joues, d'autant plus qu'elle insista :

-Si jamais tu as besoin de conseil … Je veux dire, je suis plus âgée, et j'ai eu une ou deux aventures alors …

-Seigneur, Chloé …, maugréai-je en détournant les yeux. Je suis à mille lieux de ça …

-Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-elle. Pourtant ça fait quoi … six mois que vous êtes ensembles ? Et tu n'as pas envie d'aller plus loin ?

Je fus heureuse qu'une fine brise d'air glacial souffle pour asphyxier le feu de mes joues et je coulai sur Chloé un regard torve. Mais l'éclat mutin dans ses prunelles et son sourire espiègle m'indiqua qu'elle ne me lâcherait pas le moins du monde, alors je consentis à admettre :

-Parfois, quand on est à deux, c'est vrai que ça s'accélère. Mais c'est difficile d'avoir de l'intimité en internat, et concilier ça avec confort c'est … impossible.

-Je vois. Et que tu ailles chez lui, c'est impossible aussi ?

Je haussai les épaules, ne voulant pas me perdre dans des détails qui occasionneraient certains mensonges pour dissimuler la magie de mes propos.

-Un peu pour l'instant. Bref, ce n'est pas franchement pratique alors … on se contente de ce qu'on a et on fait avec.

-Hum, laissa échapper Chloé, les sourcils froncés. Bon, bah quand ça s'accélèrera pour de bon, surtout n'oublie pas le préservatif, d'accord ma grande ?

La flambée s'étendit à mes oreilles, et cette fois, même la brise hivernale fut inefficace. Non seulement nous étions loin du stade où le préservatif serait nécessaire, mais en plus j'ignorais totalement comme m'en procurer dans le monde des sorciers. Par ailleurs, la contraception était-t-elle la même que la nôtre ? Je passai une main sur mon visage, agacée par ses pensées parasites. Je me poserais ces questions en temps voulu : pour le moment, j'avais des problèmes autrement plus importants à gérer.

Nos pas nous amenèrent vers le Ellen's Café, le seul restaurant acceptable de la petite ville – il y avait bien la pizzeria du centre-ville, mais nous l'évitions depuis qu'Ethan avait retrouvé des cheveux dans sa mozzarella. C'était une sorte de pub devenu lieu de rassemblement de nombreux groupes du village – dont nous, puisqu'en cette veille de Nouvel An aucun de nos parents refusaient de nous prêter une maison. Sous le porche lumineux qui éclairait la route de ses éclats colorés, Ethan fumait sa cigarette, tapant nonchalamment du pied à terre.

-Toujours en retard, cingla-t-il d'entrée en écrasant son mégot sous son talon. Ton frère est arrivé il y a une demi-heure, Chlo. Quelle est ton excuse ?

-On avait dit dix-huit heures, protesta Chloé avant de consulter sa montre. Et il est dix-huit heures dix !

-C'est bien ce que je dis. Vous avez un demi-Chloé de retard.

Pour toute réponse, Chloé leva les yeux au ciel en un geste somptueusement dédaigneux et ouvrit la porte qui teinta sur son passage. Ethan m'adressa un clin d'œil et je le gratifiai d'un sourire désabusé en suivant mon amie à l'intérieur. Presque tous les membres du groupe étaient arrivés : Tracy et ses cheveux rouges derrière le bar soupirait devant Jason et Ryan Blake qui la fixait en bavant, Mary Fisher, une fille de treize ans, sirotait son milk-shake seule sur une table, pressant ses mains contre son cadeau avec un regard mauvais pour Simon, qui s'était isolé avec la petite sorcière Isabel MacDougal. Susan discutait avec Eliott, le jeune frère de Chloé et son visage se fendit d'un sourire lorsqu'elle m'aperçut.

-Bones ! s'écria Chloé, faisant sursauter une partie de la salle. Où est la guitare ?

-Chez moi, répondit simplement Simon en dressant un sourcil. Pourquoi ?

Chloé signala son mécontentement d'un grognement sonore et Ethan s'empressa de la prendre par les épaules avant qu'elle n'éclate :

-Hey ! C'est Noël, je ne veux que de la bonne humeur ! Du reste la mère de Tracy refuse de nous laisser le bar pour la nuit, ce qui fait qu'on doit décamper à dix-neuf trente …

-Pourtant je vous jure que j'ai tout fait, soupira Tracy, la joue appuyée contre sa paume. J'ai même ranger ma chambre de fond en comble, plus celle de mon frère, plus le salon … Mais il va falloir qu'on trouve un endroit pour décaler.

-Pour aller où ? s'enquit Mary d'un air intéressé.

-Et pourquoi on ne peut pas venir ? bougonna Ryan.

Tracy jeta un regard torve sur le garçon et ses douze ans qui lui valait l'acné et l'appareil dentaire des collégiens, avant de vriller des yeux entendus sur Chloé et moi. Je soupirai et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine en toisant les plus jeunes.

-Vous êtes trop jeunes et vos parents nous ont demandé de vous ramener à dix-neuf heures. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, voyez avec eux.

-Déjà essayé, marmonna sombrement Isabel. Mais ils persistent à vouloir m'emmener chez ma tante Pandora …

-C'est un drôle de nom, commenta innocemment Mary.

Mais cela suffit à faire piquer un fard à Isabel, qui darda sur Simon un regard paniqué devant lequel il secoua discrètement la tête. La jeune fille n'était pas habituée à évoluer parmi les moldus, elle avait passé son enfance dans sa maison à l'écart de la ville à ignorer ses autres enfants qui avaient des jeux différents des siens. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il l'avait poussé à changer d'avis, mais j'étais à la fois heureuse de son ouverture et inquiète de son inexpérience. Ce fut pour cela que je décidai de frapper énergiquement des mains et de clamer de ma plus belle voix de Capitaine :

-Bien, alors on s'y met ! Paquet au pied du sapin, on regroupe les tables et quelqu'un aide Tracy pour la bouffe ! Non, pas toi Ethan ! ajoutai-je alors que mon ami se précipitait vers la belle Tracy – et l'apéro qu'elle sortait.

-On veut pouvoir goûter le saucisson que Mary a ramené, se moqua Jason, tapant par là-même dans la main d'Eliott avec un sourire goguenard.

Je les toisai d'un air torve qui finit par faire taire leur ricanement et ils s'activèrent plutôt à rapprocher les tables de bois ancien dont le vernis était usé et l'éclat terni par les ans pendant que Ryan et Susan aidaient Tracy à acheminer tous les chips et boissons que nous avions pu ramener. Je vis Simon grimacer alors que les garçons rapprochaient les tables à la force de leurs bras, et je me rapprochai de lui avec un sourire malicieux.

-Ça te musclerait peut-être un peu si tu les aidais.

Le regard oblique que me jeta Simon agrandit mon sourire. C'était toujours drôle de voir la frustration dans son regard quand nous évoluions parmi les moldus et qu'il était impossible pour lui de faire ce pourquoi il était le plus doué : la magie.

-Tu aurais dû ramener la guitare. Là au moins tu aurais servi à quelque chose.

-Ferme-la, et va les aider, minus.

Je lui adressai un sourire entendu et rejoignis Tracy d'un pas bondissant. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions tous attablés, nous gavant de chips à rire devant les anecdotes de Chloé et de son entrée à l'université de Bristol, ou devant les habituels échanges de piques entre Simon et moi. Nous avions échangé nos cadeaux et j'avais reçu du jeune Ryan un nouveau ballon de foot que je me promis d'emmener à Poudlard et Tracy m'embrassa sur la joue quand elle ouvrit une série de CD d'Oasis et de Genesis. Simon gâchait chaque fois la surprise en annonçant à qui le cadeau était destiné et j'avais fini par le bâillonner de force, provoquant l'éclat de rire de nos camarades. Nous finîmes par devoir quitter la place et je fus choisie pour ramener Isabel McDougal chez elle.

-Rendez-vous au cimetière ! me lança Chloé en repartant avec Mary. Ce n'est pas ouf mais ce sera toujours mieux que rien. Et toi ! (elle donna un coup de coude insistant à Simon). Va chercher ta guitare !

-Sinon Victoria ne pourra pas chanter le roi lion, chantonna doucement Susan avec malice.

- _C'est l'Histoire de la vie !_ m'écriai-je en levant les bras, tel Rafiki présentant Simba à la Terre des Lions. _Le cycle éternel d'un enfant béni … en immortel !_

-Oui bon, réserve ça pour tout à l'heure ! rit Ethan en ébouriffant mes boucles. A plus ma grande.

Je fis un salut militaire et rejoignis Isabel qui m'attendait à l'écart, enveloppée dans sa cape de sorcière qui avait fait rire Eliott et Jason et fait soupirer Simon de dépit. Je tirais un peu son col avec un léger sourire.

-Il faut aller t'acheter un manteau moldu, ma grande. Les capes, c'est totalement désuet pour eux.

Isabel m'adressa un léger sourire en signe d'assentiment et m'emboita le pas alors que je m'engageai dans la rue principale, les mains dans les poches et un sourire aux lèvres. La perspective de passer la soirée avec mes amis me plaisait. Ce serait une fête simple, sans sujets brûlants à éviter, sans faire semblant de quoique ce soit. L'idée de devoir cacher ma condition de sorcière aurait pu m'être désagréable, mais la vérité était qu'il était aisé de la dissimuler lorsqu'on se glissait dans une autre peau. Et j'étais heureuse de redevenir la simple gamine de Terre-en-Landes qui parcourait la campagne à vélo et hantait les cimetières.

-Cora m'a envoyé une lettre, lança soudainement Isabel. Elle râle parce que son frère ne t'a pas invité chez lui pendant les vacances …

-Hum … Une autre fois, sans doute. Il paraît que c'est compliqué.

Isabel me jeta un drôle de regard à travers sa frange de cheveux noirs qui lui tombait devant les yeux. La jeune fille était grande pour ses onze ans et toisait la plupart de ses camarades de classe – et à ma plus grande horreur, elle n'était pas loin de me dépasser.

-Je trouve ça bizarre, commenta-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je veux dire, je suis allée chez Cora au début des vacances, et son père était très gentil. Mais je n'ai pas vu Miles. Lui, il est resté enfermé dans sa chambre.

Je tordis mes lèvres, assez embarrassée de la façon dont Isabel décrivait les choses et qui reflétaient assez mes suspicions. Le père de Miles, pour les rares fois où je l'avais croisé, avait l'air de quelqu'un d'absolument adorable, alors j'avais fini par me forger la conviction que c'était réellement Miles qui avait un problème avec ses parents. Lequel, j'avais encore du mal à mettre le doigt dessus. Estimait-il qu'ils n'avaient pas assez réussi, qu'ils étaient un frein à la carrière à laquelle il se préparait ? Ou y-avait-il quelque chose de plus grave, de plus profond dont Miles refusait de me parler ? Je finis par interroger Isabel sur son début d'année, pour éloigner le sujet de mon petit-ami et elle fut soudainement plus bavarde : elle était excellente en métamorphose et avait rapporté pas moins de cinquante-cinq points à Serdaigle depuis le début d'année. Qu'elle compte les points qu'elle rapportait à sa Maison me sidéra et je trébuchai, prise de court, quand elle me demanda combien de point Poufsouffle avait eu grâce à moi. Fort heureusement, nous étions arrivés chez elle au moment où elle posa la question et elle embraya bien vite avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-J'aurais voulu venir avec vous. Ça doit être tellement plus drôle qu'aller chez ma tante …

-On refera des sorties, lui promis-je avec douceur. Et puis cet été …

-Simon et toi vous serez plus là cet été. Vous devrez chercher du travail.

Le ton était légèrement amer et teinté de panique, et je devinais qu'elle ignorait comme se fondre chez les moldus sans Simon et moi pour lui tenir la main. Je reçus la remarque comme une pique acérée dans le cœur. Elle venait d'énoncer une réalité que je tentais de fuir depuis des mois : j'étais une adulte en devenir et à la fin de l'année, je quittai les bancs de l'école pour m'émanciper et trouver un travail. C'était bien trop tôt, et je ne me sentais absolument pas prête à voler de mes propres ailes : je me sentais encore tel un petit oisillon nourri par sa mère et incapable de se débrouiller seule. Il n'y avait aucun doute, je préférais me blottir dans la chaleur du nid.

-On verra, il y a encore le temps. Peut-être qu'on travaillera mais qu'on restera à Terre-en-Landes … Et puis, de toute manière c'est pour ça qu'on vous forme. Pour être sûrs d'avoir une relève et que les vieux du village continuent de trembler lorsqu'ils verront une bande d'enfant à vélo.

Un léger sourire amusé retroussa les lèvres d'Isabel et un éclair d'espièglerie traversa ses prunelles.

-Compte sur nous. A plus tard, amusez-vous bien !

Je la regardai courir jusque sa noble maison aux allures victoriennes devant laquelle l'attendait sa jeune sœur. Mes lèvres s'ourlèrent d'un sourire attendri quand la petite se jeta sur Isabelle, la bombardant de question comme j'avais pu le faire avec Alexandre dans mes jeunes années. Je me détournai de la scène, mon ballon de foot sous le bras et le nez baissé sur mes pieds qui écrasaient chaque pas les maigres flocons qui recouvraient le sol. Je me dirigeai mécaniquement vers le cimetière, vaguement mélancolique en songeant que c'était sans doute nos derniers moments ensemble, en tant que terrible groupe de Terre-en-Landes – en temps qu'enfants. Cholé m'attendait devant les grilles rouillées du cimetière et je mis le ballon à terre pour le lui passer. Elle l'arrêta du talon, avant de le faire virevolter pour jongler avec, avec précision et technique. Puis elle shoota dedans et je m'élevai dans les airs pour le capter, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Les filles ! s'exclama Ethan qui surgit du cimetière. Vous n'allez pas jouer avec dedans quand même ?

-On va bien boire, manger et jouer de la musique, fit remarquer Simon, sa guitare passée dans son dos. Les morts sont déjà bien assez déshonorés …

-Mais il fait super froid, râla Eliott en resserrant son écharpe. On ne pourrait pas aller chez quelqu'un ?

C'était malheureusement impossible : depuis les seize ans d'Ethan où nous avions mis la maison sans dessus-dessous, aucuns parents ne nous faisaient confiance. Les seuls qui auraient pu accepter étaient les Bones, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée de faire entrer des moldus dans une maison de sorcier. Tracy toisa les deux garçons qui semblaient trembler de froid et leva les yeux au ciel en un geste dédaigneux.

-Espèce de faibles … Bon, on y va ? J'ai ramassé du bois pour faire un feu à l'écart des tombes, il ne faudrait pas qu'on fasse cramer les fleurs.

-Ou renverser les plaques commémoratives, enchéris-je en faisant une passe à Chloé.

Mon amie prit le ballon et se mit à courir, balle au pied et à dribbler les pierres tombales tout en faisant des commentaires de sa propre course :

-Williams avance vers les buts – quelle dextérité, on dirait un oiseau ! Olalala le petit-pont sur la tombe de Catherine Forster, mais quel génie !

Nous la suivîmes dans l'obscurité, éclairés par la lampe torche d'Ethan et accompagné par les premières notes que Simon arrachait à sa guitare et les éclats de rires d'Eliott, Jason et Susan. Je me mis à lui contester le ballon, et réussis à le lui piquer pour marquer entre deux pierres tombales. Tout le monde s'esclaffa et nos éclats de rires s'estompèrent dans la nuit, s'envolant comme les enfants qui mourraient en nous.

ooo

J'ignorais comment j'avais fait pour me mettre si tard à mes devoirs, mais je me retrouvais le dernier jour de vacances à mon bureau, éclairée par ma lampe de chevet, des parchemins étalés partout – y compris sur mon lit – et le nez presque collé à mon livre de sortilège pour achever mon devoir sur le charme de Fidelas. Je n'étais pas sortie de ma chambre depuis deux jours et ce fut sans doute pour cette raison que ma mère passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, intriguée.

-Chérie ? Tout va bien ?

-Les vacances de Noël c'est le pire moment pour donner des devoirs, maugréai-je en prenant soin de cacher ma plume sous une feuille de parchemin.

Mais rien que les feuilles de parchemin parurent froisser ma mère, dont les lèvres se tordirent. Mon cœur tomba sur ma poitrine, mais je ne pouvais pas dissimuler tout cela sans user de la baguette – ce qui serait cent fois pire. Ce fut pour cela que je me forçai à la chasser de ma chambre avec un cordial :

-J'ai une tonne de devoir à finir alors … est-ce que tu peux … ?

-C'est pour t'aider que Simon est censé venir à la maison alors que nous recevons Mel ? répliqua ma mère d'un ton qui se voulait neutre, mais dont je sentais la défiance.

J'eus l'impression qu'un poing invisible me heurtait le ventre, de façon sourde mais douloureuse. Inconsciemment, je tripotai ma plume dissimulée, les lèvres tordues par l'incertitude. Des mots se bousculaient dans ma bouche mais je n'étais pas certaine de ceux qui pourraient franchir mes lèvres.

-On travaillera en haut, promis-je sobrement. Et Simon n'a pas particulièrement l'air différent donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Mel …

-Mais si vous travaillez, vous allez …

Le reste sembla bloquer dans sa gorge et elle fit de vagues gestes quelques peu grossiers de la main avant de s'immobiliser, se rendant sans doute compte qu'il était plus ridicule de s'agiter ainsi que de prononcer les mots maudits. Je dressai un sourcil et réprimai le sourire amusé qui me venait aux lèvres et qui aurait plus agacé ma mère qu'autre chose.

-Pas beaucoup, assurai-je puisque j'avais déjà veillé à réviser ma pratique plutôt chez les Bones. Il doit juste m'aider pour un devoir de Sortilège. Du moment que Mel ne monte pas dans ma chambre, elle ne soupçonnera rien.

Une moue dubitative déforma les lèvres de ma mère mais elle finit par comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas obtenir plus de moi. Et sans doute avait-elle un minimum conscience que ma réussite en tant que sorcière comptait et qu'elle se faisait violence pour cela. Elle referma ma porte qui se verrouilla en un cliquetis et je laissai aller ma tête contre mon bureau avec un certain désespoir. Je n'étais là que depuis deux semaines, mais je commençais à être fatiguée de marcher sans cesse sur des œufs avec ma mère – lui dissimulant tant bien que mal ma condition de sorcière tout comme celle de son père. Le répit qu'elle m'avait donné cet été par égard pour ma perte semblait déjà bien loin.

Je n'avais avancé que de quelques centimètres de parchemin lorsqu'Alexandre entra triomphalement dans ma chambre sans s'annoncer, me faisant faire un véritablement bond sur ma chaise. Dans mon sursaut, je renversai une bouteille d'encre et je réussis à extirper mon devoir avant que le liquide dévastateur ne l'atteigne. Malheureusement, il coula de mon bureau jusque sur mes genoux et de grosses taches noircirent mon jean et mon parquet.

-Alex ! sifflai-je, exaspérée.

-Oups, lâcha-t-il en se penchant pour apercevoir l'encre qui s'infiltrait dans la rainure du parquet. Pas trop de dégât ?

-Le plus important est sauvé, soupirai-je en enroulant mon devoir de sortilège. Mais la prochaine fois, frappe, d'accord ?

Je réussis à trouver ma baguette parmi toutes les affaires qui jonchaient mon bureau et nettoyai silencieusement la tâche sur mon jean et sur le sol. Puis je la pointai sur mes livres et parchemins et je fus réellement satisfaite de voir tout mon bazar s'ordonner en pile bien propre et plus ou moins triées, éclaircissant mon champ de vision. La bouteille d'encre était en train de se refermer seule lorsque je m'aperçus qu'Alexandre observait l'opération les yeux écarquillés, une main devant la bouche – sans doute pour masquer sa stupeur.

-Bon sang, je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois faire de la magie, réalisa-t-il d'une voix atone. Je veux dire, pour de vrai – avec ta baguette et tout. C'est … troublant.

-Tu t'y habitueras vite et je te donne d'ici les vacances de Pâques avant de me demander de ranger ta chambre.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de mon frère et je fus rassurée de voir une lueur de convoitise et de malice éclairait son regard. J'avais un instant craint que me voir réellement faire de la magie réveillerait de vieilles peurs, mais ça ne paraissait pas être le cas. Mon frère était toujours celui qui me soutenait le plus et cela répandait une chaleur bienfaisante dans ma poitrine.

-Mel est là ? m'enquis-je d'un ton joyeux. Evite de lui faire visiter ma chambre, je n'ai pas fini mes devoirs et Simon doit m'aider.

-C'est la première chose que maman m'a dite, t'inquiète. Tu descends ?

Mel était effectivement là lorsque je descendis l'escalier, vêtue d'une robe qui, à mon humble avis, était largement passée de mode mais qui seyait assez à son maintien droit et altier. Ses cheveux cascadaient dans son dos et ce n'était qu'en constatant ce fait que je pris conscience de leur longueur : il lui arrivait à la taille. Je touchai mes propres boucles rafraichies au début des vacances et que je n'autorisai pas à dépasser mes épaules. Mel n'était peut-être pas un canon de beauté, mais elle avait quelque chose d'indéniablement attirant et féminin qui me faisait sentir telle une enfant gauche en comparaison. Elle m'adressa un charmant sourire quand elle m'aperçut.

-Victoria ! Ça va ? C'est normal que tu aies de l'encre sur la joue ?

-Oh, lâchai-je en portant vivement la main à ma pommette. Je travaille depuis ce matin …

Si le visage de Mel se fendit d'un sourire confus, je sentis le regard brûlant de ma mère sur moi – mais cette fois, cela était dû à mon aspect négligé. Je la vis secouer la tête de dépit et elle désigna sèchement la cuisine du menton. Je me dépêchai d'aller nettoyer ma tâche devant le lavabo et ma mère referma la porte derrière moi.

-Tu aurais pu faire un effort …, maugréa-t-elle en détaillant mon vieux jean et un sweat qui avait sans doute dû être un jour à Alexandre car il tombait sur mes cuisses. Tu savais que Mel venait …

-Oui et je t'ai prévenu que je resterais en haut, rappelai-je avec lassitude.

Je m'attendais à voir ma mère revêtir son habituel masque réprobateur, pourtant cette fois-ci ses lèvres esquissaient une moue qui était plus déçue que critique.

-C'est dommage, c'est ton dernier jour ici…

Je lui jetai un regard de biais, entre suspicion et étonnement. Pendant les vacances, ma mère n'avait pas fait preuve d'un zèle excessif pour se rapprocher de moi, à la fois rassurée de constater que j'allais mieux psychologiquement et rebutée par la magie que j'exerçais de plus en plus librement. Pourtant elle paraissait réellement chagrinée lorsqu'elle vint s'appuyer contre le lavabo à côté de moi, les bras croisés sur sa maigre poitrine. En vieillissant, elle ressemblait tant à Jaga que c'en était troublant : elle gardait une chevelure fort brune et ses yeux sombres dont l'iris se confondait avec la pupille avait la profondeur d'un tunnel. Mon cœur se serra lorsque je la vis mâchouiller sa lèvre inférieure, un tic qui me prenait moi aussi quelques fois.

-Je reviendrais à Pâques, promis-je, touchée par l'émotion apparente de ma mère. Bon j'aurais encore énormément de travail mais sans les fêtes ce sera plus simple.

-Pâques est une fête, mon ange, me rappela-t-elle sévèrement avant de soupirer. Mais c'est vrai qu'à part te gaver de chocolat …

-Ça ne changera pas du reste de l'année.

Ma mère s'esclaffa doucement à ma pique mais son sourire ne parvint pas à réchauffer son regard. Elle me contempla un moment et finit par lâcher du bout des lèvres :

-Je n'ai pas été une très bonne mère ces deux dernières semaines, pas vrai ?

Je fermai le robinet et secouai mes mains au-dessus de l'évier, prise de court par la soudaine affirmation de ma mère. Une nouvelle fois, les mots s'entassèrent dans ma bouche et je fis incapable de savoir lesquels faire franchir mes lèvres. Alors faute de quoi, je haussai les épaules et essuyai mes mains avec une serviette. Ma mère poussa un gros soupir :

-Oh Victoria …

-Ça va, maman, la coupai-je en m'efforçant de sourire. Je sais que tu as du mal avec ma nature, et j'essaie de te préserver de ça, ce n'est pas une situation idéale c'est vrai, mais bon …

-Pas une situation idéale, c'est un euphémisme, rétorqua-t-elle avec un certain dépit. Je suis me suis battue avec mon premier enfant toute ma vie et j'évite le deuxième ….

Ce qui était un bilan assez triste, je devais en convenir. Mon père avait réussi à maintenir une paix relative avec Alexandre et tentai d'appréhender mon monde pour resserrer nos liens. Mais ma mère avait été incapable de faire preuve d'une telle souplesse, que ce soit pour gérer mon frère ou accepter ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle mit une main sur mon bras et l'autre sur mon épaule, comme si elle voulait m'enlacer mais qu'elle ne l'osait pas.

-Chérie, je t'aime, m'assura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je sais que ça ne se voit sans doute pas ces derniers temps … Mais je te jure que ce n'est pas parce que tu es une sorcière que ça change, tu le sais ?

J'étais assez surprise qu'elle prononce le mot de « sorcière » à voix haute – elle ne le faisait que rarement. Je lui jetai un regard éberlué, et elle m'adressa un sourire penaud, teinté de chagrin.

-Tu vois, je peux réussir aussi. C'est juste … C'est tellement difficile à appréhender, et je regrette de ne pas avoir l'ouverture d'esprit de ton père pour réussir à comprendre tout ce qui a trait à ça … Mais je n'ai pas envie que ça dresse une barrière infranchissable entre nous, tu comprends ?

-Je n'en ai pas envie non plus. Mais ça peut être difficile si … tu nies totalement la partie de moi qui est magique.

Les lèvres de ma mère se pincèrent, les faisant paraître presque aussi minces que celles de Jaga.

-Je ne la nie pas. Mais peut-être qu'un jour … J'arriverais à l'accepter.

Elle m'embrassa sur la tempe et s'en fut sans plus de cérémonie, me laissant seule et déboussolée dans la cuisine. C'était la plus belle marque d'espoir dont je bénéficiais depuis que George et Rose Bones étaient venus m'avouer ma condition de sorcière, six ans auparavant. Et elle était si inattendue que je restai sans voix, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre en face de moi qui donnait sur le jardin et mon père qui prenait le courrier à notre boite aux lettres. Il s'immobilisa pour saluer le gringalet qui remontait notre allée, trainant devant lui son vélo dont les mois d'inactivité avaient rouillé le guidon. Simon était arrivé.

ooo

-Tu étais censé m'aider, râlai-je en roulant mon parchemin. Pas lire sur mon lit.

-T'as fini ton devoir, non ? rétorqua Simon.

Il tourna nonchalamment une page, le menton niché dans sa paume et installé à plat ventre sur mon lit, son livre étalé devant lui. Ma mère avait eu l'air rassurée de le voir arrivé en jean et sweat, la baguette dissimulée et avec un bouquin moldu. Son premier réflexe avait été de chercher la petite-amie de mon frère du regard, mais il n'avait eu le temps que de l'apercevoir avant que je ne le force à aller en haut pour que je puisse en finir au plus vite avec ce devoir de Sortilège. La seule chose qu'il avait pu observer fut les motifs floraux de sa robe qu'il qualifia de « veillotte » avant de me suivre dans ma chambre. Là-dessus, il s'était effondré sur mon lit, plongé dans son bouquin et s'était contenté de marmonner des vagues réponses à mon égard sous forme de monosyllabe ou de hochement de tête évasif, sans jamais quitter les yeux sa page. Lorsque j'eus rangé mon devoir de Sortilège avec les nombreux autres effectués cet été, je me tournai vers Simon d'un air dépité. Il finit par sentir la brûlure de mon regard sur lui car il leva les yeux, un sourcil arqué en une question silencieuse.

-Quoi ? finit-t-il par lâcher devant mon mutisme. Tu me l'as offert à Noël, il faut bien que je le lise.

-On a sept heures de train demain, tu avais amplement le temps. Là j'avais besoin de toi pour les Sortilèges.

-Mais je t'ai aidé !

-Lorsque je t'ai demandé la formule pour le sortilège de Fidelas, tu as répondu « hum » ! C'est ta définition de « aider » ?

Simon me fixa d'un air vaguement ennuyé, mais presque immédiatement après ma remontrance, ses yeux glissèrent vers son livre et je ne pus retenir un soupir agacé.

-J'ignorais que tu serais si passionné par _Hamlet_ , grondai-je sourdement en me levant. Et bouge de là, je dois faire ma valise.

-Tu ne l'as toujours pas commencée ? On part demain, Vicky.

-Et quand ? J'ai fait les devoirs de deux semaines en deux jours et j'ai pris un retard monstre dans mes révisions … Au moins je sais ce que je ferais dans le train demain.

Simon ricana et se laissa lentement glisser au sol, le livre entre les mains, avant que je ne fasse léviter ma valise sur mon lit. Après avoir écouté discrètement dans le couloir, je sortis ma baguette et jetai le sort qui amoncela tous mes vêtements dans ma malle, puis mes grimoires et mes affaires de toilettes. Je rangeais manuellement mes parchemins pour ne pas les abimer lorsque Simon poussa un cri triomphal qui me fit sursauter. Il avait appuyé son index sur une phrase du texte et un immense sourire enfantin éclairait son visage.

-Je l'ai ! « Être ou ne pas être, telle est la question » !

-Et c'est pour ça que tu lis _Hamlet_ d'une traite ? me moquai-je en refermant ma valise.

J'en profitai pour m'allonger sur mon lit et m'avancer pour lire par-dessus l'épaule de Simon la célèbre tirade prononcée par le prince du Danemark. Les mots firent naitre un sourire sur mon visage, léger, comme l'évocation d'un vieux souvenir. Il n'y avait pas à dire, j'adorais véritablement le théâtre – et plus que tout, j'adorais Shakespeare.

-J'aime bien cette réplique. Mais ce n'est pas ma préférée.

-Laquelle c'est ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil amusé à Simon et je laissai allée ma joue contre ma couverture pour masquer la rougeur qui commençait à m'échauffer.

-A toi de trouver, si tu me connais si bien.

-Sérieusement ?

J'eus un sourire espiègle et entendu, et il soupira profondément en comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à ce défi. Cependant, il referma le livre sur son pouce pour en garder la page. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, l'appuyant contre le bord de mon lit et coula un regard interrogatif sur moi.

-Je pensais que ton préféré c'était _Songe d'une nuit d'été_? Alors pourquoi tu m'as offert _Hamlet_? Je ne suis même pas sûre que tu l'aimes.

-Parce que quand j'ai regardé dans tes livres j'ai vu que tu avais déjà _Songe d'une nuit d'été_. Et certes, Hamlet m'agace dans la pièce, mais … il y a un passage qui le rattrape, on va dire.

-Le passage que je dois trouver ?

J'acquiesçai en ébouriffant ses cheveux, et il fit un vague mouvement d'épaule, comme s'il chassait une mouche. J'achevai de finir ma valise en préparant mon sac de voyage et en faisant un brin de ménage dans ma chambre. Simon ne faisait pas le moindre geste pour m'aider, malgré mes nombreuses sollicitations sous forme de frappe à l'arrière de la tête et de coup de pieds dans le tibia. Il finit par refermer son livre et à me toiser l'air exaspéré.

-Je dois t'aider à faire ton devoir, à faire le ménage et puis quoi encore ?

-Refaire les sortilèges de protection autour de ma maison ?

-Déjà fait.

-Victoria ! Alex s'en va !

La voix étouffée de mon père nous parvint depuis la cage d'escalier et j'eus l'impression que mon cœur dévalait ma poitrine. Ça me frustrait de ne pas avoir pu passer mes derniers instants avec mon frère – une nouvelle fois, je n'avais pu qu'assez peu le voir. Simon se dressa sur ses pieds d'un bond et lança _Hamlet_ sur mon lit en se précipitant vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit à la volée, mais remarquant que je ne le suivais pas, il fit volte-face et sa tête réapparut dans l'embrassure.

-Tu viens ? Je n'ai pas pu voir Mel de ta faute, il faut qu'on se dépêche !

Je dressai un sourcil surpris et lui emboitai le pas pour descendre. Alexandre avait déjà revêtu son manteau et mon père tendait le sien à Mel. Elle leva les yeux sur nous et Simon se figea devant moi de façon si brusque que je lui rentrais dedans. Mu par le choc, il dévala la dernière volée de marche de façon maladroite et dut se rattraper in extremis à Alexandre en posant les pieds sur le sol.

-Bennett !

-Ta faute ! protestai-je en pointant un index accusateur sur lui. Tu m'as déséquilibré !

- _Je_ t'ai déséquilibré ?

-Les enfants, tenta d'apaiser Alexandre en passant un bras derrière les épaules de Simon. Pas maintenant alors que je vous vois plus avant des mois … Par ailleurs elle a raison mon crapaud, c'est de ta faute.

Simon s'empourpra furieusement et me foudroya du regard, ce à quoi je répondis par une langue tirée. Mel nous observa un par un, les sourcils froncés mais la commissure des lèvres frémissante en les prémices d'un sourire.

-Je vois, souffla-t-elle à l'adresse d'Alexandre. D'ailleurs, enchantée, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Simon que mon frère tenait toujours par les épaules. On m'a parlé de toi.

Simon s'extirpa difficilement de l'étreinte d'Alexandre pour faire face à la jeune femme. Un muscle tressauta sur sa joue, et pendant un instant il ne bougea pas, se contentant de dévisager Mel d'un regard inquisiteur qui devait être affreusement gênant à supporter. La jeune femme se mit d'ailleurs à trépigner, mais lorsqu'elle lui tendit la main, il la serra avec un sourire.

-Enchanté. Ah, bonjour révérend !

Mon père venait de réapparaitre avec le reste des affaires de Mel, ma mère sur ses talons. Elle se précipita sur Alexandre et tira sur son col pour le forcer à courber l'échine et planter un baiser sur sa joue.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai pu faire pour te faire si grand, s'ébahit-t-elle alors qu'Alexandre se redressait en se massant le cou.

-Rentrez bien, sourit mon père. On vous renverra bientôt j'espère ?

-On comptait revenir pour la fête des rois, le rassura Alexandre avant de m'emprisonner dans ses bras. Et toi ma grande, tu m'abandonnes jusque Pâques ? Tu n'as pas honte ?

-Rôh, c'est la dernière année !

-On doit y aller, le pressa Mel en achevant de nouer son écharpe d'un vert émeraude coupée d'argent. Il faut que je rentre à Londres dans la foulée …

J'entendis un drôle de son provenant de la gorge de Simon, comme un glapissement qu'il avait étouffé en déglutissant. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil peu amène par-dessus mon épaule : après l'apparition de mes parents, il s'était retranché derrière moi et je le vis observer Mel à la dérobée.

-Arrête ça, c'est malaisant.

Il ne me répondit pas et ses yeux se posèrent une demi-seconde sur moi et je fus surprise de l'agitation que je percevais derrière ses iris. Mais avant que je ne puisse l'interroger d'avantage, il avait détourné le regard et commenta d'un ton neutre :

-Jolie écharpe, Mel.

-Merci, répondit-t-elle d'un ton prudent en portant la main sur le tissu. Je l'ai depuis des années, elle me vient de mon école.

Elle nous adressa un dernier sourire et Alexandre et ils partirent main dans la main, sous les regards attendris de mes parents qui leur firent signe jusqu'à ce que leur voiture disparaisse au détour d'un angle de rue. Mon père jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Simon.

-Alors Simon ? Elle ne te plait pas ?

Je levai les yeux sur lui, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine en attente d'une explication. J'étais assez contrariée de la façon dont il avait fixé Mel durant des minutes entières sans rien dire – contrariée et perplexe. Simon parut rentrer la tête dans ses épaules et répondit avec lenteur :

-Non, elle a l'air gentille. Enfin, un peu calme pour Alex …

-C'est ce qui lui faut, assura ma mère avec un sourire. Ça va apaiser Alexandre, le faire rentrer dans le droit chemin …

Je me tordis les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper qu'à mon humble avis, mon frère n'avait pas attendu sa chère Mel pour « rentrer dans le droit chemin ». Simplement, ma mère avait mis du temps à ouvrir les yeux sur l'évolution de son fils. Mes parents finirent par s'isoler dans la cuisine et je pivotai brusquement vers Simon, mains sur les hanches et regard impérieux levé sur lui.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec elle ? Je sais qu'elle n'est pas hyper jolie, mais elle est vraiment gentille et …

-Vicky, tu as regardé son écharpe ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, déboussolée par la gravité dans le regard de Simon. Il n'avait pas souri le moins du monde durant sa rencontre avec Mel, mais ce ne fut qu'à présent que je me rendis compte de la tension qui émanait de lui, entre ses épaules crispées et une main raide passée dans ses cheveux. Sans que je comprenne, une sorte d'affolement s'éprit de moi et je lâchai avec incertitude :

-Bah … elle était verte mais …

-Bon sang, Vicky ! s'agaça Simon en écartant les bras. Réfléchis bon sang, elle ne te dit rien cette fille ? Elle ne te dit rien cette écharpe verte _qui lui vient de son école_ ?

Je me figeai, frappée d'horreur. Maintenant que Simon me l'assénait sur le crâne avec tant de véhémence, les liens se faisaient dans mon esprit. J'avais déjà vu cette écharpe, bien sûr, et je m'en voulus aussitôt d'avoir été si stupide. Je l'avais tirée de nombreuse fois pour forcer Miles à baisser la tête et poser les lèvres sur les miennes. Je la voyais nouée à chaque cou de ceux qui faisaient partis de la maison de Serpentard.

J'eus l'impression qu'on injectait un liquide froid dans mes veines et qu'il me glaçait peu à peu chacun de mes membres.

-Seigneur … Ne me dis pas que c'est une sorcière ?

Ma voix avait des accents plaintifs qui me firent horreur, mais que je n'avais pu retenir. Je pensais avoir découvert le pire, mais le regard de Simon se fit encore plus incisif et je compris que je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines. Il se lassa tomber sur une des marches de l'escalier avec lassitude et enfouit son visage entre les mains.

-Mille gargouilles Vicky, comment tu te fais pour te mettre dans des situations pareilles …

-Quelles situations ? Si c'est une sorcière, il suffira de lui parler, de …

Mais son visage émergea de ses mains et il darda sur moi un regard si féroce que j'eus un mouvement de recul.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ? glapis-je, agacée par le mutisme et l'énervement apparent de Simon. Je n'ai pas deviné visiblement alors dis-le moi ! Je la connais cette fille ?

Je fis un rapide calcul : si Mel était une sorcière, elle devait être en cinquième année lorsque j'étais entrée à Poudlard, et selon toute vraisemblance, à Serpentard. Je voulais bien admettre que j'avais dû la croiser dans les couloirs de l'école, mais il y avait de grande chance que son visage ne se soit jamais imprimé dans mon esprit. Simon me fixa un long moment, les mains nouées devant ses lèvres, une sorte de fureur et d'inquiétude folle qui brûlait au fond de ses prunelles.

-Elle non, finit-t-il par admettre du bout des lèvres. Mais tu as une petite histoire avec son frère jumeau.

-Son frère jum …

Le reste de mes mots s'étouffèrent dans ma gorge et j'écrasai une main sur mes lèvres en un geste chargé d'épouvante, les yeux écarquillés. Les traits de Simon s'affaissèrent, passant de la colère à la profonde lassitude et il se retrancha de nouveau derrière ses mains, comme abattu. J'avais posé des difficultés et Simon m'avait tenu la main à chacune d'entre elle pour me les faires franchir, mais je venais vraisemblablement d'en dresser une qui semblait le mettre au désespoir. Je me laissai tomber sur la marche à ses côtés, et ma tête heurta le mur de façon douloureuse et qui emmêla plus encore mes idées. Nous restâmes postés sur l'escalier un long moment, muré dans un silence assourdissant et lourd de non-dits, flottant dans nos réflexions qui semblait bouillonner dans l'air.

Mel. Serpentard. Mel. Serpentard.

Mel Mel Mel Mel Mel.

Ce n'était pas un prénom, ça. C'était un diminutif. C'était évident, mais je n'avais jamais cherché à aller au-delà de l'évidence, à découvrir son nom entier et là par la suite sa réelle identité.

Par Merlin, Simon avait raison.

Mon frère sortait avec Melania Selwyn. La sœur jumelle de Nestor à qui j'avais brûlé le visage un soir de cinq novembre.


	45. II Chapter 16 : Que vienne le chaos

Chapitre 16 : Que vienne le chaos. 

J'aurais voulu croire que c'était faux, mais Simon m'avait donné des preuves supplémentaires qui s'alignaient et écartaient la moindre erreur. Les Selwyn habitaient au cœur de Londres, comme Mel, et la jeune femme avait les traits qui la rapprochait d'Ulysse et Nestor : les cheveux châtains, le port royal et les yeux d'un gris incisif. Ça ne m'avait pas frappé d'un prime abord car je n'avais rien cherché des Selwyn en elle et que les traits communs avaient été brouillé par sa féminité mais maintenant que son visage apparaissait de plus en plus souvent dans mon esprit, je ne voyais que cela. De plus, Simon m'avait avoué avoir rencontré Melania plusieurs fois au Ministère où ils avaient accompagné leurs pères respectifs pour différentes réceptions. S'il était possible qu'elle n'ait jamais fait attention à lui, Simon lui avait parfaitement repéré cette jeune fille qui prenait place à droite de son père, place qui aurait dû revenir à l'héritier présomptif de la famille, à savoir son frère jumeau Nestor. Un fait qui l'avait interloqué et qui avait gravé dans sa mémoire le visage de Melania Selwyn.

Et quelle famille. Les Selwyn avaient beau ne pas être férus de magie noire et être restés en retrait du conflit avec Voldemort durant la première guerre, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils avaient de la tendresse pour les moldus – Ulysse comme Nestor me l'avaient bien prouvé. Visiblement, Melania avait des opinions différentes, mais que ferait sa famille si elle apprenait qu'elle fréquentait un moldu ?

Que ferait Nestor s'il apprenait qu'elle fréquentait le frère de celle qui l'avait défiguré ?

Les questions m'avaient tenu éveillés toute la nuit et Simon était resté avec moi, présageant que je serais trop nerveuse pour dormir. Cette fois, nous ne nous étions pas endormis ensemble : nous avions passés des heures à tenter de comprendre comment une sorcière de Sang Pur et issu de la noblesse avait pu se trouver sur le chemin d'un petit mécano de Terre-en-Landes, à des centaines de kilomètres de chez elle. Lorsque nous nous étions calmés, j'avais consenti devant l'insistance de Simon d'en parler à ses parents. Rose et George étaient restés assis de l'autre côté de la table à me contempler d'un regard vide et je lisais dans le fond des prunelles de George la même interrogation que Simon : comment faisais-je pour me mettre dans des situations pareilles ?

-On ne peut pas dire que ce soit la meilleure nouvelle des vacances, soupira Rose après quelques minutes de silence. Tu as absolument reconnu Melania Selwyn ?

-Mais oui, maman, répéta pour la troisième fois Simon avec un certain agacement. Elle était préfète de Serpentard et je l'ai vu plusieurs fois aux banquets du Ministère …

-Je pense qu'on peut avoir confiance en la mémoire de Simon, trancha George, sortant de son mutisme pour la première fois depuis que nous avions franchis la porte. S'il dit que c'est la petite Selwyn, alors c'est elle.

Mes doigts se crispèrent sur la table. En haut, j'entendais un vague brouhaha émaner de la chambre de Susan, qui s'affairait pour finir sa valise à temps. J'étais soulagée qu'elle soit occupée en haut et qu'elle ne puisse pas entendre ce qu'il se jouait dans la salle à manger : elle avait déjà bien à s'occuper des BUSEs, elle n'avait pas à porter le poids de mes problèmes.

-Il y a un risque, vous croyez ? m'enquis-je dans un filet de voix. Que ça mette le feu aux poudres de Nestor Selwyn et qu'il … ?

Le reste ne parvint pas à franchir mes lèvres. J'ignorais si cela pouvait m'atteindre : je serais à Poudlard pour les prochains mois, sous la sécurité d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais je ne pouvais pas en dire autant de mon frère, ce moldu qui menaçait de salir le sang sans tâche des Selwyn … Mon estomac eut un soubresaut qui me fit monter la bile à la gorge. Rose et George échangèrent un regard et je sentis le père de Simon se raidir imperceptiblement.

-J'ai eu l'occasion d'entrapercevoir ce Nestor, avoua-t-il avec un déplaisir évident. Son père l'a obligé à prendre un emploi au Ministère, au département des Relations Magiques Internationales – il avait de bons rapports avec Croupton, et il voulait que son fils se fasse les dents. En fait, je pense surtout qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de ce garçon, et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas le laisser prendre des responsabilités au sein des affaires familiales. Je l'ai observé, surtout quand j'ai su … (il me jeta un bref regard avant de soupirer en un souffle qui ressemblait à un grondement d'ours). Pas une flèche, le gamin. Aigri et arrogant, il a l'impression que le fait d'être un Selwyn est une réponse à tout. Et je peux vous l'assurer, pas courageux pour deux noises. Il n'aura jamais le cran de faire quelque chose qui l'enverrait tout droit à Azkaban. (Il me fixa plus franchement de ses yeux verts qu'il avait légués à son fils et dont le regard me perça le front). Ce qu'il t'a dit l'été dernier, sur le quai de gare … des fanfaronnades.

-Et Julius Selwyn, son père, ne le laisserait jamais agresser des moldus, enchérit prudemment Rose. Ça entacherait la réputation des Selwyn, qui se veulent une famille honorable malgré leurs opinions. Après est-ce qu'il laisserait sa fille sortir avec un moldu pour autant …

-Sans doute pas, grommela George. Mais il trouverait une solution plus pacifique. Disons, financière, je dirais.

J'ignorai si leurs paroles me rassuraient réellement, mais elles délièrent peu à peu mes entrailles alors que le spectre d'une attaque massive de Nestor Selwyn s'éloignait. Mais cela n'eut pas l'air de contenter Simon, qui n'avait pas défroncé les sourcils de l'entretien.

-D'accord, tant qu'il est isolé et qu'il risque Azkaban, il ne tentera rien, admit-t-il pragmatiquement. Sinon, il aurait tenté quelque chose contre Vicky dès cet été … Mais il ne l'a pas fait, parce qu'un certain Mage Noir ne s'est pas montré. Désolé de remettre ça sur la table, ajouta-t-il précipitamment alors que George ouvrait la bouche d'un air irrité. Mais je pense que c'est bien le nœud du problème. En juin dernier, il pensait que Vous-Savez-Qui réapparaitrait sans doute, que les attaques contre les nés-moldus et moldus se multiplieraient et qu'il jouirait d'une sorte d'impunité, de flou lié à son retour. Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, alors il a abandonné l'idée mais … Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si ce certain Mage Noir refaisait officiellement surface ?

-Ce n'est pas idiot ce que tu dis, remarquai-je sottement.

Simon me jeta un regard oblique qui hésitait entre l'amusement et l'agacement. Faute de trouver un camp, il le tourna vers ses parents, impétueux, mais aucun des deux ne le regardait. Rose fixait son mari, comme si elle n'osait pas intervenir avant lui, et George avait les yeux perdus quelque part au-dessus de l'épaule de Simon. Je me retournai discrètement pour apercevoir plus loin, au-dessus de la cheminée, le portrait des trois enfants Bones, dont Edgar qui était mort des années auparavant. J'avais rarement vu une photo de sorcier aussi figée : aucun des trois ne bougeait réellement, pas même pour faire un signe de main. Amelia était la plus raide et se tenait très droite, promenant son regard inquisiteur sur la pièce par-dessus son nez immense qu'elle pointait effrontément en notre direction. George était le plus discret et ses seuls mouvements consistaient à tenter de se cacher dans l'ombre de son frère et sa sœur à qui il jetait des regards fréquents. Le plus actifs semblait être Edgar, élégamment vêtu et esquissant un sourire bienveillant. Il était plus fin et moins massif que George et Amelia et se redressait fièrement, comme pour assumer physiquement son statut d'aîné et de chef de famille – leurs parents devaient être morts lorsque la photo avait été prise. Dans ses yeux que je devinai aussi vert que ses frères et sœurs brillait une malice familière qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Simon.

George finit par pousser un profond soupir et passa une main sur son visage et dans sa barbe.

-Si – et je dis bien _si_ – ce Mage Noir venait à réapparaitre, nous agirons en conséquence, déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre. En attendant nous allons ouvrir d'avantage l'œil et peut-être essayer de sonder discrètement les Selwyn. Et bien entendu, surveiller Alexandre.

-J'irais jeter des sortilèges de protection chez lui, promit Rose, visiblement soulagée de la réponse de son mari. Et observez le petit frère de votre côté – Ulysse c'est ça ?

-C'est ça, confirmai-je sombrement.

Je n'avais plus aucun contact avec Ulysse Selwyn depuis qu'il m'avait cassé le nez au début de l'année dernière, et je m'en portais parfaitement bien. L'idée de devoir m'approcher à nouveau de ce garçon me révulsait.

-Sans vous mettre en danger, s'assura néanmoins George d'un ton bougon. Et parlez-en à Chourave, elle doit être au courant et surtout, ce n'est pas à vous de gérer ça …

-Ils sont majeurs, George, soupira Rose avant que Simon n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

Elle le gratifia d'un regard appuyé pour qu'il continue à se taire et ce fut ce qu'il fit, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour tenter de se contenir. George observa quant à lui tour à tour sa femme et son fils et je fus presque persuadée de voir les prémices d'un sourire faire frémir sa barbe.

-Je ne le nie pas. En revanche, ils sont toujours élèves et sous la houppe de Dolores Ombrage, en très bon terme avec Julius Selwyn.

-Vu comme ça, céda Rose après un instant de silence. Mieux vaut s'en remettre à Chourave … Changement de directive, ajouta-t-elle à notre adresse avec un sourire penaud. N'observez pas Ulysse Selwyn, et s'il y a le moindre problème …

-On va directement voir Chourave, achevai-je avec hochement de tête. Entendu.

-Toi aussi tu as entendu, Simon ?

Les lèvres de Simon se tordirent à la question de son père et celui-ci soupira profondément, y voyant sans doute le signe qu'il comptait désobéir dès le premier orteil posé à Poudlard – peut-être même avant. Rose eut une moue déçue et tenta de parlementer :

-Tu t'en es très bien sorti jusque là, chéri, et je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile … Mais nous ne pouvons pas risquer qu'il arrive quoique ce soit de suspect sous le nez d'Ombrage …

-Pourquoi ? Vous allez me faire croire qu'elle peut quelque chose contre tante Amelia ? Elle est sans doute celle qui prendra la succession de Fudge !

-Et elle n'en est que plus redoutable pour Ombrage. Chaque arme qu'elle pourra brandir contre Amelia sera bonne à prendre – et tu peux être l'une de ses armes, Simon, si tu fais le moindre pas de travers.

Les lèvres de Simon se serrèrent en une mince ligne, mais il ne laissa échapper aucune protestation. Pour achever de désamorcer la révolte qui grondait en lui, je mis une main que j'espérai apaisante sur son bras et fis remarquer :

-Et ce n'est pas à toi de prendre des risques pour ça, Simon. C'est moi que ça concerne, c'est ma famille. Alors on le fera à ma façon.

L'argument parut peser car Simon abandonna la partie, signifiant sa défaite par un grognement qui fit soupirer sa mère de soulagement. La grande horloge élancée des Bones faite de bois chaud et d'or sonna les deux heures et pour fêter de passage à une heure nouvelle, le cadran s'ouvrit pour laisser s'échapper une nuée de coucous qui piaffèrent avant de s'envoler dans la nature. Rose se leva d'un bond, soudainement affolée.

-Mille gargouilles galopantes, Amelia va m'attendre ! Et vous ! Vous devez aller à la gare, le train part dans une heure …

-On y sera à temps, la rassura son mari avec un sourire vaguement amusé. Mais toi dépêche-toi, Amy est d'humeur massacrante quand tout ne va pas comme elle le souhaite …

Rose hocha vigoureusement de la tête, et se dépêcha d'ouvrir sa penderie où un cintre enchanté lui tendit sa cape, et elle nous embrassa rapidement chacun d'entre nous sur la joue.

-Pas de bêtises, prenez soin de vous et on se revoit à Pâques ! résuma-t-elle avant de s'élancer sur les premières marches de l'escaliers. Susie-chérie, j'y vais !

-J'arrive !

Susan dévala l'escalier, ses cheveux défaits courant librement dans son dos et se contenta d'un baiser sur la joue de sa mère avant de remonter les marches quatre à quatre, essoufflée. Rose se courba pour entrer dans la cheminée et un instant plus tard, après avoir lancé la poudre et annoncé « Atrium », un étincelant feu émeraude l'engloutit toute entière pour ne laisser que des cendres à peine fumantes.

-C'est quoi l'Atrium ? demandai-je d'un ton badin pour tromper la nervosité.

-Une sorte de grand Hall au Ministère, me répondit succinctement George en se levant. Vous avez tout, vous ? Bien, poursuivit-t-il une fois que nous avions répondu par l'affirmative. Je vais aider Susan, pour être sûr qu'on arrivera à temps … Et profitez-en pour vous reposer un peu, vous avez une tête à faire peur …

-On le fera dans le train, grommela Simon.

Mais il n'attendit pas le départ de son père pour croiser ses bras sur la table et enfouir sa tête dedans, épuisé par notre nuit blanche. J'observai George monter les escaliers d'un pas lourd, et se passer une main sur son crâne dépourvu de cheveux en un geste qui me paraissait fébrile. Malgré sa sérénité apparente, il ne paraissait pas savoir quoi penser de l'affaire dont je venais lui faire part et je devais avouer que je ne savais pas quoi en penser moi-même. La nouvelle nature de Mel – Melania – se superposait à la condition cachée de mon grand-père à qui j'avais préféré ne pas reparler pendant les vacances. Avec l'impression qu'on injectait du plomb dans mes entrailles, je réalisais que le monde des sorciers commençait à bien trop s'imbriquer dans ma famille – et qu'un jour, il me serait impossible de cacher plus longtemps toute cette magie à mes parents.

ooo

Comme au voyage qui nous avait ramené chez nous, j'avais passé l'immense majorité du trajet à dormir sur les genoux de Miles, à cette différence que Simon était également emmitouflé dans sa cape, prenant une banquette à lui seule pour pouvoir dormir à son aise. Emily avait été surprise de notre fatigue commune et j'avais éludé les questions en expliquant que l'on avait profité de notre dernière soirée à Terre-en-Landes pour festoyer avec nos amis jusque tard dans la nuit. Susan, qui savait pertinemment que c'était faux, avait dardé sur moi un regard curieux que je n'avais pu soutenir et j'étais tombée dans les doux bras de Morphée, bercée par les roulements du train et la main de Miles qui caressait mes cheveux.

Poudlard me happa dès le premier orteil que je posais sur les pierres de l'antique château. Octavia avait fendu la foule pour se frayer un chemin jusque moi et m'annoncer qu'elle m'attendait le mardi matin dès l'ouverture de la bibliothèque pour que l'on travaille notre sujet d'Histoire de la Magie, et s'en était allée tout aussi promptement, ignorant royalement Simon qui nous avait jeté un regard que j'aurais qualifié de terrifié. Kenneth et Judy étaient venus m'entouré au dîner pour savoir quand je comptais reprendre les entrainements de Quidditch, avec en ligne de mire le match contre Gryffondor et Smith m'avait lorgné d'un air mauvais tout le long de la conversation. J'avais croisé avec un déplaisir certain le professeur Ombrage dans les couloirs lors de la reprise des cours, un sourire affreusement satisfait aux lèvres alors qu'elle descendait de la Tour Nord où le professeur Trelawney dispensait ses cours, qui ne se faisait à présent plus sans elle. Et pire que tout, je m'étais presque cachée derrière une armure lorsque j'avais vu Ulysse Selwyn apparaître au débout d'un couloir, le cœur battant la chamade.

-Pourquoi il faut que tout parte en vrille l'année de nos ASPICs, râlai-je au petit-déjeuner le mardi matin.

-Tu exagères, tout ne part en vrille, protesta Emily en sucrant son thé. Simon ne descend pas ? Sa _Gazette_ l'attend.

En effet, une chouette effraie tournoyer paresseusement autour de notre table et concentrer ses cercles autour de nous. Mais faute des trois noises payées en échange du journal, elle repartit avec celui-ci par la fenêtre de la Grande Salle.

-Sans doute pas, il dort souvent le mardi matin, comme on a deux heures de libre, fis-je remarquer. Et moi aussi j'aurais dû dormir mais je dois avancer sur mes notes d'Histoire de la Magie, sinon Octavia va m'étriper ce soir …

Le reste de ma phrase fut masquée par un cri aigu poussé derrière moi à la table des Gryffondor. Je fis prestement volte-face pour voir Hermione Granger étaler un journal sur la table devant Harry et Ron, qui se penchèrent dessus avec avidité et agitation. Emily poussa un grognement sonore étouffé le thé qu'elle buvait et je me retournai vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ils n'attirent déjà pas assez l'attention comme ça …, maugréa-t-elle en reposant sa tasse de thé. Bon, je vais retourner dans la Salle Commune moi … Je te rejoindrais peut-être à la bibliothèque après, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai laconiquement et Emily s'éloigna d'un pas vif en rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds derrière son épaule. Je jetai un regard déchiré aux omoplates de mon amie, qui adressait un signe de main accompagné d'un sourire à table des Serdaigles. Roger lui répondit tout aussi aimablement et lorsqu'il se retourna vers Cho à qui il parlait, je surpris sur ses lèvres un sourire indéniablement niais qu'il tenta de masquer à son attrapeuse. J'avais l'impression qu'un gouffre s'était ouvert entre Emily et moi, mais ce n'était qu'en rentrant des vacances de noël que j'avais constaté la profondeur de ce qui nous séparait. Avec une simple phrase.

« Ça a été tes vacances ? »

J'avais alors mentalement énuméré ce qui s'était passé – ma dispute avec mon grand-père, et la révélation de l'identité de la petite-amie de mon frère. Deux faits dont je ne pouvais pas lui parler, des secrets qui me touchaient et me meurtrissaient bien trop pour que je prenne la peine d'en informer Emily, tristement ignorante de tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne savait rien du cinq novembre et du visage calciné de Nestor Selwyn, rien des véritables raisons de l'attaque de Kamila, et il aurait été délicat de lui parler de Melania, car la dangerosité de l'information dépendait du retour de Voldemort auquel elle refusait de croire. J'aurais voulu lui en parler, arrêter de lui cacher des informations, mais ça ferait trop de choses à expliquer, une trop grosse dose de confidences que je n'avais pas le courage de lui avouer. Par ailleurs, je n'avais jamais à mentir à Emily : il s'agissait de pans de ma vie auxquels elle s'intéressait assez peu et sur lesquels elle ne m'interrogeait jamais. Malgré tout, cela creusait un profond fossé entre nous et dans ces premiers jours de retour à Poudlard je ne voyais pas comment le combler.

La mort dans l'âme, je finis par m'extirper de ma chaise et à m'élancer vers la sortie. Mais au moment où je m'apprêtai à passer les portes en chêne massif je perçus un mouvement sur la table et Serdaigle. Roger Davies me faisait signe de sa place aux côtés de Cho Chang et non loin d'Octavia McLairds qui leva sur moi un regard indifférent lorsque je m'approchai de leur table.

-Ça a été les vacances Bennett ? m'accueillit alors Roger, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Prête pour la seconde partie de saison ?

-Vu la tête qu'elle tire, pas franchement, lâcha Octavia avec un certain déplaisir. Tu t'es reposée au moins ? Je te jure si ce soir tu dors sur ta table …

-Je ne dormirais pas sur ma table, la coupai-je avec lassitude. Et je comptais finir de travailler mes notes sur le sujet alors si je peux …

-Parce que tu n'as pas fini de les travailler ? Mille gargouilles, Bennett, on a déjà assez pris de retard, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu de tes vacances si en plus de ne pas t'être reposée, tu n'as pas travaillé ?

-On se calme ! intervint Roger alors que je serrais les poings et les dents pour retenir une cinglante réplique et qu'Octavia me fusillait du regard. Vous règlerez ça ce soir, mesdemoiselles, en attendant …

Il pivota plus franchement vers moi et son visage se fit plus sérieux. Cho avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, comme si elle savait sur quel sujet Roger allait m'entretenir.

-J'aimerais que cette partie de saison se passe mieux que la précédente. Alors on a pensé avec Cho réunir les quatre Capitaines, afin qu'on mette les choses au point et éviter le bordel qu'on a eu aux matchs de novembre …

-Oh par les chaussettes de Merlin, c'est vraiment tout ce qui vous intéresse, persiffla Octavia avec un somptueux dédain.

-Parce que le Quidditch fait tourner Poudlard plus que toi et des devoirs d'Histoire de la Magie, rétorqua Cho d'un ton sec.

Octavia plissa les yeux avec mépris et s'abstint de répondre en buvant une gorgée de son thé. J'observai l'attrapeuse, agréablement surprise du changement d'attitude qui semblait d'être opéré en elle : elle paraissait plus détendue, plus sûre d'elle et plus souriante. Roger lui adressa un regard appréciateur qui aurait fait hérisser les poils d'Emily avant de reporter son attention sur moi :

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Que tu te charges de Montague, répondis-je après un instant de réflexion. La dernière fois que j'ai voulu interférer avec lui, son équipe m'est tombée dessus deux jours plus tard pour me battre avec un balai …

-Ils ont fait ça ? s'étonna Octavia en écartant sa tasse de ses lèvres. Enfin, ils ne sont pas très brillants mais …

-Pas très brillant, mais certains sous les ordres de quelqu'un qui s'en rapproche. Et dans son genre, Ulysse Selwyn est plutôt intelligent.

La mention du jeune frère de Melania et Nestor me tordit les entrailles, et Octavia comme moi coulâmes un regard vers le Serpentard qui déjeunait en solitaire, lisant avec un soin tout particulier la une de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Comme s'il sentait la brûlure de nos yeux fixés sur lui, il leva le regard et ses doigts se figèrent sur la page qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner. Je détournai rapidement le visage pour ne pas croiser ses prunelles qui ressemblaient bien trop à celles de sa sœur. Octavia fronça les sourcils.

-Ulysse ? Pourtant ce n'est pas son genre …

-Va dire ça à mon nez cassé de l'année dernière, répliquai-je amèrement, avant de hausser les épaules avec une indifférence feinte. Enfin, peu importe. C'est une bonne idée de faire une réunion entre Capitaine, mais je pense qu'il faudrait que Bibine soit là, si jamais ça dérape …

-Excellente idée, approuva Roger en opinant du chef. Je lui en parlerais dans la semaine … Et tu crois que je dois demander l'autorisation d'Ombrage ? Après tout … On est un groupe de plus de trois personnes.

L'ironie dégoulinante dans les propos de Roger m'arracha un sourire et je lui conseillais de voir avec Bibine s'il était nécessaire d'avertir Ombrage d'une telle réunion. Je pris donc congé sans demander mon reste après une dernière pique d'Octavia me rappelant notre rendez-vous du soir. Je traversai le Hall, le nez dans les notes que je relisais avant d'aller à la bibliothèque lorsqu'un bras m'attrapa à la taille pour me plaquer contre un torse. De surprise, mes notes m'échappèrent et s'éparpillèrent sur le sol et je laissai échapper un glapissement assez peu digne.

-Mais Miles !

-Oups. Désolé.

Mais pour se faire pardonner, il me serra un peu plus contre lui et plaqua un baiser bruyant sur ma joue. Je le repoussai au visage, amusée malgré moi et me penchai pour ramasser mes parchemins. Je les serrai contre la poitrine avant de revenir vers Miles et de me dresser sur la pointe des pieds. Il courba docilement l'échine pour franchir les quelques centimètres qui séparaient ses lèvres des miennes et je crispai mes mains contre mes notes alors qu'il m'embrassait avec douceur.

-Ça va aujourd'hui ? s'enquit-t-il en écartant une mèche de mon front. Moins fatiguée ?

-Je te dirais ça ce soir après mon entretien avec Octavia McLairds. Là, je risque d'être épuisée.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la poitrine de Miles et il m'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne.

-On va dans les cuisines ? me proposa-t-il en tirant sur ma main en direction du couloir qui menait à ma Salle Commune. Ça te détendra peut-être avant cette harassante journée de cours et la diabolique Octavia McLairds.

Je souris, tentée, mais réussis à trouver la force de tirer sa main vers les escaliers et la bibliothèque.

-Je dois finir de travailler avant les Sortilèges. Une autre fois ?

Miles eut une moue déçue, mais il m'emboita docilement le pas jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il me regarda noircir mon parchemin sans relâche pendant les dix premières minutes, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés sur une pile de livre, l'air de royalement s'ennuyer. Je lui jetai un regard désolé en mordillant nerveusement le bout de ma plume.

-Tu aurais pu aller te rendormir.

-Bah, non. On ne s'est quasiment pas vu hier, autant en profiter un peu. Je rêve, où j'ai entendu Davies proposer une réunion des Capitaines de Quidditch ?

-C'est exactement ce qu'il a proposé, confirmai-je en trempant ma plume dans l'encre.

Miles poussa un grognement sonore, les yeux à moitié clos par l'ennui.

-Montague n'acceptera jamais. Il est particulièrement aigri depuis qu'il s'est pris un vent avant les vacances par Gloria Flint.

-Excuse-moi ? me récriai-je avant de baisser d'un ton face au regard hostile des autres élèves qui travaillaient autour de nous : mais elle n'était pas, hum … _fiancée_ à Ulysse Selwyn ?

Miles consentit à ouvrir un œil sur moi et me fixa longuement d'un regard vide de ceux qui tentaient de rassembler leurs pensées.

-C'est vrai que l'idée d'un mariage était prévue l'année dernière. Mais Ulysse y a renoncé il y a quelques semaines, assez brusquement. Ça a créé un sacré drame, Gloria refuse de lui adresser la parole et elle plus infecte que d'habitude.

-Mais ils sortaient ensemble …

-Et alors ? rétorqua Miles en haussant les épaules. Les sentiments, ça change. Peut-être qu'Ulysse s'est rendu compte qu'il ne voulait pas passer le restant de sa vie avec Gloria et je ne peux pas l'en blâmer.

Je gardai le silence, méditant silencieusement l'information. Ainsi, Ulysse Selwyn avait renoncé à un mariage avec cette détestable Gloria Flint – ce qui, comme le soulignait Miles, pouvait parfaitement se comprendre. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander avec une certaine agitation si cela avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec la relation entre sa sœur aînée et mon frère. Etait-il simplement au courant ? Je levai les yeux sur Miles. Lui savait pour Nestor Selwyn et le cinq novembre, et il m'avait toujours aidé, toujours soutenu. Je lui cachai déjà la nature sorcière de mon grand-père – et ce secret était déjà assez lourd à porter. Peut-être que Mel était une information qu'il méritait de connaître … Il finit par sentir mon regard sur lui et riva ses yeux sur les miens, intrigué par l'attention dont il faisait l'objet.

-Oui ?

-Il faut que je te parle d'un truc, avouai-je, prenant ma décision en un quart de seconde. Un truc … Olala, Miles, c'est compliqué.

Je lui déballai tout : la fille avec laquelle mon frère sortait depuis des mois et que Simon avait reconnu formellement comme Melania Selwyn. Les yeux de Miles s'écarquillèrent et il se redressa, parfaitement éveillé. Il ponctua la fin de mon récit exactement comme Simon et George d'un :

-Comment tu fais pour te mettre dans des situations pareilles … ? Bones est _certain_ que c'est Melania Selwyn ?

-Certain, assurai-je, mortifiée. Mais ses parents disent que si sa famille le découvre, ils essaieront de régler ça pacifiquement, et que Nestor ne tentera rien s'il risque de se retrouver à Azkaban.

-Ils n'ont pas tort, Nestor n'était pas un brave, admit Miles avec prudence. S'il t'a attaqué il y a cinq ans, c'est simplement qu'il pensait que tu étais une pauvre gamine sans défense qui n'irait jamais voir le directeur … Et pour cette dernière partie, il n'avait pas tort. Vous les Poufsouffles, vous n'êtes pas connus pour être des cafteurs.

-Très drôle. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ?

Miles resta un moment coi, le regard plongé par la fenêtre. Le ciel était clair et traversé par quelques nuages d'un gris perle qui n'avaient rien de menaçant. Il soupira profondément au bout de quelques secondes et passa une main dans ses cheveux qui les décoiffèrent à peine. Mais je doutais que les cheveux de Miles puissent être décoiffés.

-Les Bones ont sans doute raison. Il n'y a rien à craindre, Nestor ne prendra jamais le risque d'être envoyé à Azkaban et le père tentera de régler ça discrètement. Mais c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je compte faire ?

-Tu ne vas pas en parler à ton frère ?

Je ne répondis pas, rendue muette par la stupeur. C'était une question légitime, mais que, préoccupée par les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur moi, je ne m'étais pas encore posée. Je tripotai nerveusement ma plume, indécise.

-Evidemment qu'il devrait savoir, surtout que ça a l'air sérieux avec elle, concédai-je. Mais … ça devrait venir d'elle, pas de moi. C'est leur couple, je n'ai pas à m'immiscer dedans …

-Alors parle à Melania, et pousse-la à lui avouer, proposa Miles avec simplicité. Elle ne devrait pas être trop difficile à contacter, au pire on peut demander de l'aide à Ulysse …

-Tu crois que j'irais dire à Ulysse Selwyn que sa sœur sort avec mon moldu de frère ?

La bouche de Miles se pinça devant la faille de son raisonnement et son regard se replongea par la fenêtre, comme en quête d'une autre solution. Je repoussai mon parchemin de note, à présent totalement déconcentrée.

-Laisse tomber, finis-je par lâcher avec défaitisme. Je vais y réfléchir jusqu'aux vacances de Pâques et je verrais bien ce que je fais à ce moment-là …

Il vrilla de nouveau ses yeux sur moi, d'un brun noisette que le soleil éclaircissait, leur donna une teinte d'ambre chaude et agréable. Il y avait de la contrariété qui se ressentait dans la crispation de ses traits et de l'inquiétude qui transparaissait du pli de ses lèvres.

-Ton frère, un joyeux luron indélicat et adepte des alcools avec l'une des sorcières les mieux nées et les plus convoitées de la communauté magique, résuma Miles avec un certain ébahissement. C'est un couple encore plus déséquilibré que Bones et McLairds. Eux au moins ils étaient aussi bien nés bien que l'autre.

-C'est vrai que Simon est bien « nez », plaisantai-je, prenant la perche tendue pour me détendre. Le sien est plus long que celui de Cyrano de Bergerac – bon sang ! me récriai-je, faisant sursauter Miles et une sixième année qui lisait derrière lui. C'est ça que j'aurais dû lu acheter pour son noël, pas _Hamlet_!

-Je n'ai absolument rien compris.

Un sourire mutin retroussa mes lèvres et au lieu de finir mes notes d'histoire de la magie, j'entrepris de renseigner Miles sur l'art délicat du théâtre, vantant mes auteurs et pièces favoris et récitant des passages de mémoire tout en jouant seule les rôles. J'ignorais si ça amusait ou exaspérait Miles, mais celui-ci finit par vouloir sortir prématurément de la bibliothèque. Comprenant qu'il voulait me fuir moi et mon flot de vers théâtraux incessant, je le suivis dans les couloirs, babillant de plus belle l'une des tirades de _Cyrano de Bergerac_ que j'aimais particulièrement jusqu'à la salle de Sortilège :

- _Ecoutez ! Ce n'est plus sous ses doigts le fifre aigu des camps, c'est la flûte des bois ! Ce n'est plus le sifflet du combat sous ses lèvres, c'est le lent galoubet de nos meneurs de chèvres … Ecoutez … C'est le val, la lande, la forêt, le petit pâtre brun sous son rouge béret, c'est la verte douceurs des soirs sur la Dordogne … Ecoutez les Gascons : c'est toute la Gascogne !_

-Je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu es nulle en cours, déclara Miles en s'immobilisant devant la salle de Flitwick alors que je souriais fièrement. Parce que tu as la tête pleine de vers inutiles.

-Ils ne sont pas inutiles mes vers ! protestai-je en le frappant à la poitrine. Sache que Cédric a réussi sa première tâche grâce à mes vers !

Je me tus, assez surprise de voir le nom de mon défunt ami surgir si facilement de ma bouche et de la douleur sourde qui m'assaillit lorsque mes oreilles en entendirent les sonorités. Miles me contempla, un léger sourire aux lèvres et me prit la main avec douceur.

-Lequel ?

-« Suivez l'ardeur qui vous emporte et dans l'assaut criez : Dieu pour Henry, Angleterre et Saint George ! », récitai-je machinalement. C'est Shakespeare pour le coup.

-Et tu aimes beaucoup Shakespeare …

J'eus un sourire coupable. Il devait l'avoir compris pendant la dizaine de minute où je lui avais joué une partie de _Songe d'une nuit d'été_. Je me laissai aller contre lui et il passa un bras au creux de mon dos pour m'étreindre doucement et souffler à mon oreille :

-Et tu ne veux pas me dire la suite ?

J'étouffai un rire dans sa poitrine quand je compris qu'il voulait éloigner mon esprit de Cédric en le précipitant dans le théâtre et je m'écartai légèrement pour le gratifier d'un sourire reconnaissant.

-Ça va. Tu as eu le droit à assez de vers pour aujourd'hui et … ça va mieux, d'ailleurs. Enfin, je le supporte mieux.

-Parfait alors.

Il pressa ses lèvres contre mon front et nous restâmes un moment enlacés ainsi devant la classe de sortilège, non loin de l'endroit où nous avions échangés notre troisième baiser qui avait été le point de départ de notre relation de couple. Je fermai les yeux, apaisée et la douleur reflua naturellement dans son antre, chassée par la chaleur bienfaisante qui se répandait dans ma poitrine comme un baume. J'étais en train de me demander si Miles n'en profitait pas pour dormir, la joue appuyée sur mes cheveux, lorsque la porte de la salle s'entrouvrit légèrement et que des voix agitées ne fendent le silence agréable dans lequel nous étions murés :

-… dore fera quelque chose, Filius. Dix, par Helga, c'est affolant … Et pas des moindres … Je vais aller voir Minerva avant mon cours. Tu as les septième année là ?

-Oui, répondit la voix fluette de Flitwick. Je garderais un œil sur le petit Bones, si c'est ce que tu allais me demander.

-Tu me connais trop bien …

La porte s'ouvrit plus franchement et je me décollai prestement de Miles avant qu'elle ne découvre le professeur Chourave, les traits affaissés par la lassitude et une lueur alerte dans les yeux. La dernière fois que j'avais vu ma Directrice de Maison avec cet air si grave, je lui avais annoncé que j'avais à moitié brûlé le visage de Nestor Selwyn et le sourire dont elle me gratifia ne chassa pas le moins du monde l'anxiété apparente qui brillait dans son regard.

-Bennett ! Vous allez bien ?

-Bien professeur, assurai-je en tentant de ne pas montrer que j'avais écouté les derniers mots de sa conversation.

-Tant mieux, tant mieux … Je vous vois en Botanique ce soir – vous aussi Bletchley, et plus en forme que la dernière fois, vous m'avez ruiné une tarentula vénéneuse.

-Quelle petite tragédie, murmura cyniquement Miles à mon oreille alors que Chourave s'éloignait.

Un sourire effleura mes lèvres mais ne s'y épanouit pas tout à fait. J'étais troublée par les paroles que j'avais entendu et l'étrange demande de Chourave à Flitwick.

Pourquoi surveiller Simon ?

ooo

Perplexe, je m'étais installée avec Miles de façon machinale et avait attendu patiemment qu'il fasse son apparition, ce qui arriva cinq secondes à peine avant la sonnerie – les cheveux ébouriffés et la cravate dénouée annonçant clairement qu'il venait à peine de sauter du lit. J'avais observé la réaction de Flitwick et surpris de fréquents regards de mon professeur pour Simon. Au milieu du cours, il s'était même fendu d'un « vous allez bien, Bones ? » auquel le concerné répondit par l'affirmative, un peu étonné. Au-delà de son intérêt étrange pour Simon, Flitwick avait l'air plus nerveux que d'ordinaire. Il rata un simple sortilège de désillusion sur un hibou et oublia totalement de récupérer nos devoirs si ardemment confectionnés pendant les vacances. Mais cet état de fébrilité ne semblait touché uniquement le professeur d'enchantement : McGonagall fut également plus sèche si toutefois c'était possible et jetai de nombreux regard furieux au tabouret présent dans un coin de sa salle, comme s'il était la source de tous ses maux. Mais Chourave m'inquiéta le plus : elle couvait littéralement Simon du regard pendant notre cours et cette attention inhabituelle fut sans doute la raison de sa fuite précipitée une fois la cloche sonnée. Emily l'avait vite suivi, couverte d'engrais de bouse de dragon que Chourave avait accidentellement renversé sur elle et Ombrage, qui avait assisté au cours, souriait d'un air si satisfait que j'avais failli vomir sur les jeunes pousses de mandragores.

-Professeur, vous allez bien ? finis-je par m'inquiéter alors que la classe se vidait, ne laissant qu'Ombrage qui remballait tranquillement ses affaires.

Chourave me renvoya un regard désolé et ses yeux glissèrent ostensiblement derrière mon épaule, derrière laquelle elle pouvait apercevoir la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard.

-Je suis navrée Bennett, c'est une journée difficile … Vous n'avez pas lu _La Gazette_ , ce matin ?

-Non, avouai-je, assez surprise. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Une peur glacée me saisit le ventre de façon impromptue. Cette inquiétude latente que j'avais pu percevoir toute la journée sur le visage de mes professeurs, cela pourrait-t-il qu'il y ait un rapport avec … ?

-Ça concerne … ?

-Professeur Chourave ?

Nous pivotâmes toute deux sur Dolores Ombrage, qui souriait mais rien ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi faux et artificiel que ce sourire. Il était dépourvu de toute chaleur et d'amabilité et ses lèvres flasques accentuaient sa malheureuse ressemblance avec un crapaud.

-Un mot, je vous prie ?

Chourave ne paraissait pas réellement disposée à accorder un entretien à cette femme et je la vis la toiser avec une répulsion non-dissimulée. Mais elle ne pouvait rien refuser à la Grande Inquisitrice alors elle acquiesça en silence. D'un geste de la tête, elle m'indiqua la sortie, et je me précipitai dehors, les entrailles nouées et avec la ferme intention de me procurer une _Gazette_ le plus vite que possible. Puis en passant devant la bibliothèque, je me souvins qu'Octavia m'y attendait surement, mais le désespoir se transforma en détermination lorsque je me souviens qu'elle était issue d'une vieille famille magique et qu'elle devait être l'une des personnes les mieux informées de ce qui se passait dans le monde extérieur. Peut-être recevait-t-elle même _La Gazette_ comme le faisait Simon … Je la trouvai finalement seule sur une table, une pile de grimoire – dont certain si vieux que le parchemin des pages s'était noirci – posé devant elle. Elle me foudroya du regard lorsqu'elle me vit arriver.

-En retard, Bennett. Ça ne devrait pas me surprendre, j'ai l'impression que tu personnifies le retard – comme celui qu'on a sur notre projet, tu te rappelles ?

-Octavia, entonnai-je, le souffle saccadé. Est-ce que tu aurais une _Gazette_? S'il te plait ?

Je m'attendais à voir la Serdaigle exploser devant ce nouveau contre-temps, mais je fus surprise de voir ses yeux s'écarquiller et un éclair de compréhension les traverser. Elle parut hésiter, mais finit par hisser son sac sur ses genoux et à en extirper le fameux journal. Je le dépliai avec avidité devant moi, écartant les grimoires d'Octavia pour me faire de la place. Le titre me glaça jusque la moelle et mon sang se figea dans mes veines.

-Oh Seigneur …

Je vis Octavia hocher la tête, comme si elle approuvait mon ébahissement. La Une représentait dix photos en noirs et blancs, des photos de type carcérales que l'on prenait avant d'enfermer quelqu'un – du même type que l'image de Sirius Black qui avait été placardée partout il y avait deux ans cela. Mais c'était bien la même rengaine qui recommençait … A ceci près qu'elle était dix fois pire.

-Dix Mangemorts, couinai-je, totalement abasourdie. Dix Mangemorts évadés …

-C'est bien Bennett, tu sais compter.

Mais son ton était beaucoup moins virulent et elle se tordit le cou pour lire l'article avec moi. Je me laissai tomber sur ma chaise, complétement sonnée, lisant les mots qui accompagnaient les dix photos d'un œil vide. « _Le ministère de la Magie a annoncé tard dans la nuit qu'une évasion massive avait eu lieu à Azkaban_ » … « _Dix prisonniers sous haute surveillance_ » … « _se sont rassemblés autour de Black lui-même qu'ils considèrent comme leur chef_ » …

-« Black point de ralliement d'anciens Mangemorts », lut Octavia avec un ricanement dans la voix. Et malgré tout le dispositif déployé – et un nombre démentiel de Détraqueurs lancés dans tout le pays – ils ne l'ont jamais retrouvé, alors dix …

La mention des Détraqueurs me glaça le sang et je portai ma main contre les lèvres, horrifiée. La conversation que j'avais eue avec Simon et Alexandre sur l'étroit balcon de mon frère me revint à l'esprit. J'avais évoqué la possibilité que les Détraqueurs, naturellement acquis à la cause de Voldemort, ne laisse échapper ses Mangemorts les plus loyaux enfermés pour lui.

Alors c'était arrivé. Ils échappaient au contrôle du Ministère…

-Fudge est vraiment le pire des imbéciles.

Octavia leva sur un moi un regard surpris mais je l'ignorais, bouillonnante de colère. L'énervement avait complètement balayé l'épouvante et je fixai le visage rond mais atterré du Ministre de la Magie donnant son interview avec le plus grand dégoût.

-Je veux bien que Black ait un quelconque rapport avec l'évasion, mais ce n'est certainement pas le cerveau de l'opération : il n'aurait jamais pu faire sortir dix personnes seul si les Détraqueurs avaient été là ! Non ?

Octavia pinça des lèvres. J'ignorais totalement ce qu'elle pensait du retour de Voldemort, mais elle était issue d'une famille à la carrière Ministérielle : il y avait de grande chance qu'elle suive les directives de Fudge. Pourtant, après avoir relu l'article et passer une main qui me paraissait troublée dans ses cheveux d'acajou, elle admit :

-Ça paraît peu probable, oui. Je vois mal … oui, je vois vraiment mal comment une seule personne aurait pu en faire sortir dix sous le nez des Détraqueurs. Alors soit Black n'était pas seul et disposait d'une force bien plus puissante soit … les Détraqueurs ont été défaillants.

-Je vote pour les deux. Dumbledore le savait : les Détraqueurs rejoindraient Voldemort un jour ou l'autre.

Octavia sursauta si fort qu'elle faillit tomber de sa chaise et me gratifia d'un regard complétement éberlué.

-Mais enfin Victoria, qu'est-ce qui te prend de prononcer _ce_ nom ?

Je ne répondis pas, les mains plaquées contre le bas de mon visage, lorgnant les sorciers dans leur cadre. Certains me toisaient avec une telle arrogance que je me sentais rabaissée, fussent-ils de simples images, d'autres paraissaient attendre avec nonchalance, appuyés sur le bord de la photo. La seule sorcière du lot, une femme au visage émacié munie d'une folle chevelure de boucles sombre me fixaient avec un sourire plein de dédain à peine esquissé sur ses lèvres décharnées. Avec un frisson, je détachai mon regard des évadés pour les porter sur Octavia.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ?

-Moi ? répéta-t-elle sur la défensive.

-Oui, toi. Dix Mangemorts s'évadent sous le nez de Fudge, qu'est-ce que ça t'inspire ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer et de froncer les sourcils. Elle resta silencieuse un long moment, ses yeux se promenant de mon visage jusqu'au journal avant de revenir sur moi. Elle paraissait tiraillée.

-Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop. Je suis de celle qui ne pense pas que Tu-Sais-Qui soit de retour – on avait aucune preuve, rien ne trahissait sa présence … Mais ça … (Elle poussa un gros soupir et haussa les épaules). L'explication de Fudge est légère, mais de là à dire que Tu-Sais-Qui est derrière tout ça …

-Alors tu es aussi idiote que Fudge.

Les yeux d'Octavia flamboyèrent, mais je soutins son regard, tout aussi courroucée.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse ? rétorqua-t-elle durement. Que je défie le Ministère, que je doute de leurs paroles ? Ce sont nos dirigeants, on les a élus pour qu'ils nous gouvernent, qu'ils nous protègent. Ils sont garants de l'ordre et de notre sécurité, on est obligé de les écouter. Si on arrête d'avoir confiance en nos dirigeants, alors ce sera le chaos.

-Alors que le chaos vienne. En réalité, il est déjà à nos portes.

L'aveuglement des dirigeants et de la majorité du monde Magique allait beaucoup trop loin. Ils cherchaient une preuve de la résurgence de Vous-Savez-Qui, et elle s'étalait à présent là à la Une de _La Gazette_ sous la force de dix portraits animés d'hommes et de femme ayant commis des horreurs au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de la pureté du sang. J'avais attendu patiemment que Voldemort me fournisse cette preuve, cette preuve qu'il n'était pas qu'un spectre insaisissable, un mirage que j'avais cru apercevoir lorsque mon meilleur ami était mort, et elle était là. Voldemort était de retour et il était actif : il pouvait à présent compter sur son armée de fidèle presque au complet et sur l'allégeance vraisemblables des Détraqueurs.

-Il est temps d'arrêter de faire l'autruche, assénai-je, la voix vibrante de colère. On a été patient avec vous : on vous a laissé enfoncer la tête dans le sol pour ne pas voir l'évidence, on vous a laissé dire que Cédric était mort dans un tragique accident et bafoué sa mémoire, on vous a laissé dire que tout allait bien. Maintenant ça suffit ! (Je brandis le journal pour l'agiter devant le nez d'Octavia). Tout ne va pas bien ! Comment on peut encore répéter ça quand les dix plus fidèles assassins de Voldemort sont lâchés dans la nature ? Comment vous pouvez encore vous répétez ça ?

Octavia avait tressailli au nom du Mage Noir mais eut la décence de ne rien répondre à mes accusations. Elle se contenta de fixer la Une d'un regard qui me parut déchiré et qui m'adoucit quelque peu : elle ne restait pas crampée sur ses positions. Ses opinions étaient en train de vaciller, et peut-être que si je lui laissais le temps de la réflexion, elle basculerait dans le vrai. Je laissai retomber _La Gazette_ , oscillant entre révolte sourde et épuisement. J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'Emily et Miles emprunteraient ce cheminement. J'ignorais totalement si je pouvais rester patiente avec ce qui venait de se dérouler sous le nez du Ministère. Nous restâmes un moment plongées dans un silence lourd et pesant, jusqu'à qu'Octavia ne le rompe du bout des lèvres :

-Est-ce que tu as vu qui s'était échappé ?

Je la lorgnai avec défiance : elle se mordait la lèvre, comme nerveuse et ses ongles parfaitement entretenus pianotaient sur le grimoire posé à côté d'elle.

-Je n'ai pas détaillé, je suis née-moldue, ça ne me dit rien …

-Les Mangemorts peut-être mais pas les victimes, fit valoir Octavia avec une surprenante douceur. Tiens, regarde plus attentivement.

Elle me retourna le journal pour que je puisse l'examiner à mon aise et je m'exécutai avec un soupire. La femme avait torturé un couple d'Aurors, les Londubat, jusqu'à entrainer une « incapacité permanente » sur eux, de même que son mari et son beau-frère. Un homme au visage grêlé avait communiqué des secrets du Ministère à Voldemort. Un homme qui avait me contemplait l'air sarcastique avait tué de façon brutal Fabian et Gideon Prewett. Visiblement irritée de me voir chercher sans trouver, Octavia finit par pointer une photo d'un sorcier qui gardait les vestiges d'une certaine élégance qu'Azkaban lui avait ravi : ses cheveux sombres encadraient un visage aux traits fins et une barbe peu entretenue masquait le bas de son visage. Il était appuyé contre son cadre et était l'un des rares qui ne me regardaient pas : ses yeux étaient levés en l'air, et la commissure de ses lèvres légèrement relevée, comme s'il prenait un malin plaisir à m'ignorer. Je finis par détacher mon regard de son visage pour lire la légende qui accompagnait sa photo. Un cri resta bloqué dans ma gorge :

« Robert Jugson, condamné pour les meurtres particulièrement ignobles d'Edgar et Cassiopée Bones et de leurs deux fils ».

« Je garderais un œil sur le petit Bones ».

Seigneur, oui. Et plutôt les deux yeux.

ooo

Octavia m'avait charitablement laissé son journal et nous avions préférés remettre notre séance au lendemain : les esprits étaient trop échauffés et il fallait absolument que je mette la main sur Simon.

Si j'étais révoltée et en colère, alors dans quel état serait-il lorsqu'il verrait que le meurtrier de ses cousins était en liberté ?

Le visage d'Edgar Bones et son sourire bienveillant et ceux de ses fils, si jeune, deux fleurs coupées avant l'éclosion, dansèrent dans mon esprit alors que je parcourais le château, _La Gazette_ pressée contre ma poitrine. Il ne fut pas difficile à trouver : il travaillait dans la Salle Commune, histoire de s'avancer avant le dîner, avec Emily qui lisait un épais grimoire de métamorphose dans son fauteuil. Je jetai un regard déboussolé à mon amie, incapable de prévoir la réaction qu'elle aurait face à ma nouvelle, et Simon finit par lever des yeux intrigués sur moi. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'étais restée plantée devant eux, incapable de bouger, les doigts crispés sur le journal, sans décrocher le moindre mot.

-Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Simon devant mon mutisme.

-Pas vraiment, avouai-je d'une petite voix.

Je lorgnai une fois de plus Emily, qui avait froncé les sourcils. Elle finirait bien par être au courant, mais j'avais peur de sa réaction – et ce qu'elle pourrait provoquer sur Simon. J'aurais préféré le voir seul à seule. Faute de quoi, je fus forcée de lui tendre _La Gazette_ , un goût amer dans la gorge. Simon la saisit, visiblement perplexe et l'étala par-dessus les parchemins qui jonchait la table. Presque aussi tôt, ses yeux s'arrondirent sous le choc et il blêmit sous ses tâches de rousseurs.

-Bon sang, c'est quoi _ça ?_

-Ça quoi ? s'enquit Emily en glissant à terre pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

Simon ne répondit pas, le souffle coupé par l'horreur. Il se contentait de parcourir l'article des yeux, ses lèvres remuants sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Puis une étincelle s'enflamma dans ses iris, provoquant un feu qui embrasa son regard et me fit comprendre qu'il avait parfaitement vu qui s'était échappé. Son poing se serra si fort que ses jointures blanchirent et il repoussa sèchement le journal, malgré Emily qui n'avait toujours pas fini sa lecture.

-Hey ! protesta-t-elle.

Mais Simon ne l'écoutait pas : il s'était dressé sur ses pieds, et avait passé ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, les nouant à l'arrière de son crâne comme si cela pouvait le calmer. Malgré tout je percevais le tressautement de ses doigts et sa silhouette tremblait de colère contenue. Je me précipitai vers lui et mis une main que j'espérais apaisante sur son bras. Mais avant que je ne puisse trouver la moindre parole tranquillisante à lui prodiguer, Emily sortait de sa torpeur pour souffler :

-Dix Mangemorts … Par le caleçon de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutus … ?

Nous baissâmes les yeux sur elle en un parfait ensemble qu'elle dût sentir, car elle leva sur nous un regard qui se fit presque craintif. Elle avait parfaitement identifié le nom qui nous brûlait les lèvres et en lequel elle refusait totalement de croire : il flotta entre nous, prenant chaque seconde plus d'épaisseur et rendant l'atmosphère suffoquante. Je posais une main sur ma poitrine où la révolte sourde grondait et emballai mon cœur, comme pour m'inciter à l'explosion, mais je n'avais pas le loisir d'exploser. Car j'avais une bombe à retardement à mes côtés dont les dégâts seraient bien plus dévastateurs que les miens.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutus ? répéta Simon d'une voix blanche. C'est une vraie question ?

Emily ne pipa mot, se contentant de nous contempler tout à tour, les yeux écarquillés. Finalement, elle finit par bredouiller qu'elle allait manger et disparut prestement, courant presque jusque la sortie, sous le regard éberlué des plus jeunes. Etrangement soulagée qu'elle se soit éloignée d'elle-même, je me laissai aller sur le fauteuil, passablement lasse.

-Mais quel bordel …

Simon ne répondit rien. Il resta silencieux, les mains toujours nouées dans ses cheveux, la mâchoire contractée. Un muscle tressautait nerveusement sur sa joue.

-Ça peut avoir des bienfaits, fis-je remarquer d'une petite voix. Les explications du Ministère sont lacunaires … Ils mettent tout sur le dos de Sirius Black … Je veux bien qu'il soit puissant et dangereux, mais de là à échapper à une bande entière de Détraqueurs … Des gens vont commencer à s'interroger.

Encore fois, je ne reçus aucune réponse. Il resta coin et immobile de longue minute, le regard perdu dans le vide, avant de lâcher du bout des lèvres :

-Je … je vais voir Susie. A plus.

Sans me laisser le temps de protester, il s'élança vers le dortoir des filles et disparut brusquement. Je restai dans le fauteuil, hébétée et énervée, la tête pleine de la nouvelle tempête qui s'abattait sur nous. Pour semer le chaos.


	46. II Chapter 17 : L'espoir s'est embrasé

Chapitre 17 : « L'espoir s'est embrasé ». 

-Donc, vous vous êtes encore trouvé des ennuis avec les Selwyn.

La conclusion du professeur Chourave me fit soupirer. Nous étions assises dans le petit bureau qui jouxtait la serre numéro 3 et je venais, comme me l'avait conseillé les Bones, de lui parler de la nouvelle romance entre mon frère aîné et Melania Selwyn.

-Pas exactement. Disons plutôt que l'univers a décidé que j'aurais des ennuis avec les Selwyn.

Chourave me contempla par-dessus ses doigts étroitement noués et couverts de terre. Une plante inconnue de moi avait tenté de l'étrangler pendant notre cours et elle gardait des stigmates bleuâtres sur la gorge après cette lutte.

-Et bien, Bennett, j'en parlerais au directeur, et je demanderais aux autres professeurs de garder un œil sur les comportements de monsieur Selwyn à votre égard – bien que j'ai l'impression qu'il se soit quelque peu calmé, ai-je tort ?

-Non, admis-je en haussant les épaules. Rien à signaler depuis mon nez cassé en début d'année dernière.

Chourave poussa un grognement de dépit qui m'arracha un sourire.

-Bien sûr, la relation entre votre frère et sa sœur pourra changer la donne, réfléchit-t-elle, songeuse. Mais étrangement, je pense que vous n'avez rien à craindre d'Ulysse. J'ai discuté avec le professeur McGonagall, qui elle l'a toujours dans son cours de Métamorphose et elle l'a trouvé remarquablement assagi depuis septembre. Travailleur, taiseux, et il a pris de la distance avec son ancien groupe. A en refuser que monsieur Warrington utilise les mots d'oiseaux qui … vous sont destinés.

-Vraiment ? doutai-je en arquant un sourcil.

-C'est ce que Miner … le professeur McGonagall m'a raconté, toujours – je n'ai plus Ulysse en classe, je ne peux pas en juger.

Il était vrai que Selwyn avait un comportement étrangement solitaire depuis le début de l'année – je ne le voyais plus se déplacer en grande bande avec à sa droite Gloria Flint et flanqué de Warrington, ou plus rarement de Montague. De là à en déduire qu'il s'était assagi … Je fronçai les sourcils en remarquant que Chourave me fixait toujours d'un regard entendu et la lumière se fit dans mon esprit.

-Vous n'êtes quand même pas en train de me conseiller de lui en parler ?

-Je dis juste qu'Ulysse Selwyn semble avoir décidé d'utiliser les méthodes de son père : dignité et discrétion, fit valoir Chourave, un sourire frémissant au coin des lèvres devant mon air outré. Ça pourrait vous être utile si vous voulez trouver une solution à ce problème – notamment si Melania n'a pas révélé sa nature à votre frère…

Son regard s'obscurcit quelque peu et elle le plongea par la fenêtre, vaguement mélancolique.

-Je me souviens d'elle, c'était une gentille fille et une préfète exemplaire, m'apprit-t-elle en reportant son attention sur moi. De tous les enfants Selwyn elle est de loin la plus ouverte, bien que je la pensais totalement soumise à son père … Et clairement, son père ne l'aurait pas laissé fréquenter des moldus. Julius Selwyn a ses limites.

-Vous me rassurez …

-Mais rien de grave n'arrivera à votre famille, insista Chourave, soudainement penaude. Ce n'est pas dans l'habitude des Selwyn de faire des coups d'éclats, c'est une famille plutôt discrète. Maintenant il y a la question de Nestor mais … pour cela je ferais confiance à Rose et George.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas … merci professeur.

Chourave sourit avec indulgence et hocha la tête pour m'autoriser à prendre congé. Je récupérai mon sac et m'extirper ma chaise, mais avant que je ne passe la porte, sa voix fusa à nouveau :

-Au fait Bennett, j'oubliais ! Le professeur Dumbledore s'attend à vous recevoir dans les jours prochains, alors quand vous aurez le temps, passez à son bureau, d'accord ?

Abasourdie par l'information soudaine, je ne pus qu'acquiescer. Chourave esquissait un léger sourire entendu, presque mystérieux et je sortis de la serre perplexe, et transie par le froid d'Ecosse qui mordait la peau. Le tapis de neige s'était encore épaissi pendant les vacances et ils annonçaient une nouvelle tempête dans les jours à venir, avant que les températures n'augmentent à nouveau. En parcourant le chemin creusé dans la neige, je songeais aux dernières paroles de Chourave et à l'invitation impromptue de Dumbledore. Evidemment, il voulait savoir si j'avais pu parler à mon grand-père … Si j'avais pu éclaircir le mystère qui lui échappait. Pour autant, je ne me sentais absolument pas pressée de le lui en faire part. Après la confrontation avec Miro, puis la discussion déchirante avec Jaga, je m'étais totalement repliée sur moi-même pour masquer le vide qui s'était ouvert en moi, et tentai vainement de le remplir et le réparer. Simon avait plusieurs fois essayé de me faire parler, mais chaque fois je lui avais signifié que je n'en avais pas la moindre envie, et il s'était détourné, un brin boudeur.

Si je n'éprouvais pas l'envie de faire part de mes sentiments à Simon, c'était encore plus vrai concernant Dumbledore.

Je voulus rentrer dans ma Salle Commune, mais constatai en entrant dans le Hall que Poudlard se précipitait vers le repas du soir et je consultai ma montre. Je n'avais pas pensé parler si longtemps avec Chourave, nous avions abordés nombre de sujet durant notre entrevue et je n'avais pas remarqué l'heure qui déclinait. Je suivis donc la foule d'élève qui s'engouffrer dans la Grande Salle et repérai Simon et Emily assis avec les jumelles Morton et Erwin Summers.

-Tu étais où ? s'étonna Emily alors que je m'installais. Miles est venu me voir, il te cherchait.

Je pinçai des lèvres. Je n'avais pas vu Miles depuis la parution du journal, et j'avouai tout faire pour l'éviter. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à débattre avec lui.

-Je parlais avec Chourave. Oh et au fait … (Je donnai un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Judy, qui venait juste de s'asseoir à côté de moi). Entrainement demain soir, d'accord ?

-Enfin, se réjouit ma Batteuse.

-Je suis en manque d'activité là, enchérit Kenneth avec un sourire carnassier. On va dompter du lion mon Capitaine, ne t'en fais pas.

-C'est dommage, il n'y aura aucune gloire pour nous, regretta Judy avec un soupir à fendre l'âme. Ça n'a pas la même saveur si on ne se bat pas contre les Weasley …

Là-dessus, elle jeta un regard entendu aux jumeaux de Gryffondor assis à la table d'à côté. Ils étaient penchés sur Lee Jordan et conspiraient à voix basse – contre Ombrage ou pour leur boutique, je n'en n'avais aucune idée. J'eus un pincement au cœur. J'étais également déçue de ne pas pouvoir jouer contre les jumeaux, desquels je m'étais rapprochée l'année dernière et comme l'avait souligné Judy, le fait que Gryffondor avait perdu de précieux éléments faisait perdre une partie de son charme à la rencontre. L'avantage, c'était qu'Aaron semblait appréhender le match beaucoup plus sereinement en sachant qu'il ne se retrouverait pas devant Harry Potter.

-Au moins vous êtes sûrs de gagner, s'enflamma Erwin avec un immense sourire. C'est incroyable, on croirait presque qu'on joue le trophée cette année …

-On n'est pas sûr de gagner, leur attaque reste très forte, tempérai-je, gênée par son enthousiasme.

-Et si tu encaisses autant de but que sur le premier match …

Le groupe se tourna d'un bloc vers Zacharias Smith, qui eut un mouvement de recul en remarquant les regards hostiles braqués sur lui. Je n'eus pas le temps de songer à l'étrangler, considérant que c'était bien plus sa faute si j'avais encaissé ce nombre de but, que Kenneth pointait sur lui une fourchette menaçante et assénait :

-Arrête tes conneries, on sait qu'elle a fait ce qu'il fallait pour rattraper vos faiblesses. La Capitaine est une grande gardienne.

-Une petite gardienne, rectifia machinalement Simon. Mais qui fait bien son travail je veux bien l'admettre, ajouta-t-il précipitamment lorsque Kenneth se saisit de son couteau pour le pointer sur lui. Simplement ne vient pas me dire qu'elle est _grande_.

-Ça ressemble presque à un compliment, Simon, me moquai-je. Je devrais plus souvent te menacer avec des couteaux, merci du tuyau, Kenneth.

-A ton service.

Voyant que Simon et Smith avaient renoncé à renchérir, il fit pivoter ses couverts pour s'attaquer à sa côte de porc, lorgnant toujours le Poursuiveur l'air mauvais. Judy et moi échangeâmes un regard ravi et Emily avait esquissé un léger sourire. Elle se tenait en retrait et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard de Simon. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis la parution de l'article sur les Mangemorts et Hannah devait se charger de faire l'intermédiaire pour leurs devoirs de préfets-en-chefs. J'étais en train de fomenter un plan pour les forcer à se parler lorsqu'Erwin jeta de l'huile sur le feu :

-Vous avez entendu la rumeur, d'ailleurs ? Il paraît que les Mangemorts sont à Pré-au-Lard …

Un murmure de panique parcourut la table et je vis une première année étouffer un cri d'horreur en plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche. Je toisai Erwin d'un air dépité.

-Des rumeurs, Summers. Pas la peine d'effrayer tout le monde.

-Mais je te jure ! insista-t-il. C'est Tyler qui me l'a dit : ils se seraient cachés dans la Cabane Hurlante et ils voudraient s'introduire dans Poudlard ! Black l'a fait il y a deux ans : s'il a pu les faire sortir d'Azkaban, il peut bien les faire rentrer ici, non ?

-Arrête tu es ridicule, assénai-je alors que les plus jeunes se mettaient à chuchoter avec animation, anxieux. Tu crois vraiment que dix Mangemorts tenteraient d'entrer sous le nez de Dumbledore ?

-Black l'a bien fait !

-Black n'a rien à voir là-dedans, répliqua sèchement Simon, dont je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il intervienne bien plus tôt. Et je pense que les Mangemorts sont autrement plus occupés que de s'intéresser à une bande d'élève …

Le sous-entendu était clair et il crispa Emily si fort qu'elle en laissa tomber ses couverts dans son assiette. Pourtant, elle s'abstint de répliquer, et je ne savais pas comment interpréter ce silence. Mathilda papillonna des yeux, mais personne n'eut le courage de renchérir. Je fus satisfaite de constater que les regards ne s'étaient plus fait furieux, mais songeurs et apeurés : dans les jours qui avaient suivis l'évasion des Mangemorts, j'avais remarqué un léger changement d'atmosphère, notamment lorsque l'on évoquait le retour de Voldemort. Avant, il était impossible pour Simon, Renata, ou moi de le faire sans s'attirer la foudre silencieuse de nos camarades. Mais après j'avais eu une discussion avec Renata avant l'Etude des Moldus, et j'avais observé nombre d'élève se pencher vers nous, presque intrigués. Les lacunes béantes des explications de Fudge semblaient les pousser à chercher des explications par eux-mêmes …

Jusqu'à enfin accepter qu'un certain Mage Noir était de retour ?

C'était peu. Mais c'était la lueur vacillante des prémices d'un espoir, et j'étais prête à m'y accrocher de toutes mes forces.

-Au fait Simon, intervint timidement Mathilda, les joues teintes d'une légère couleur rose. Euh, je me demandais … Edgar Bones … C'est de ta famille ?

Erwin, qui était en train de se servir un verre de jus de citrouille, suspendit son geste et leva sur Simon un regard d'une convoitise indécente. De ce fait, il ne remarqua pas que son verre continuait de se remplir du liquide orangé qui déborda assez vite. Le jus dévala la table jusque moi et j'eus à peine le temps de sortir ma baguette avant qu'il ne se renverse sur ma jupe. Un mur invisible se forma au bord de la table et empêcha le liquide de se répandre sur moi et je jetai un regard flamboyant à Erwin – à cause du jus comme de l'air avide qu'il affichait. Simon contemplait Mathilda d'un œil étrangement vide avant de se reporter sur son assiette et de piquer rageusement une pomme-de-terre.

-Ouais, c'était mon oncle.

-Whao, laissa échapper Mathilda, avant de s'empourprer. Je veux dire … Désolée … Enfin, ça devait être horrible … ses deux enfants …

-Quel âge ils avaient ? s'enquit Renata avec une surprenante douceur.

-Douze et sept ans.

Un silence glacé s'abattit sur la table et les jumelles échangèrent un regard empli d'horreur. Sans doute l'image du meurtre d'un enfant de sept ans était trop insoutenable pour la plupart d'entre nous. Emily jeta un regard coup d'œil à Simon avant de se détourner. Elle était si pâle que je la soupçonnais de réprimer sa nausée. Même la curiosité malsaine d'Erwin vrilla à l'épouvante, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de demander d'un ton qui manquant cruellement de tact :

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Summers, grondai-je sourdement.

Je lorgnai nerveusement Simon, et de nouveau, son œil se vida de toute expression. Cependant, je ressentis sa crispation à des petits détails : ses doigts qui s'étaient figés sur ses couverts et il avait posé ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure, comme s'il avait songé à la mâchouiller avant de suspendre son geste. Il finit par lever un regard assez froid sur Erwin en remarquant que son intérêt indécent persistait malgré son mutisme et il cingla :

-Des Mangemorts sont venus et ont tué toute la famille. Fin de l'histoire.

-D'accord mais les enfants, protesta Mathilda d'une petite voix. Enfin, ton oncle et ta tante, ils avaient peut-être fait quelque chose contre Tu-Sais-Qui mais les enfants …

Un rire amer remonta dans la gorge de Simon, un éclat assez sinistre qui me perça le cœur tant il lui ressemblait peu.

-Si tu crois que c'est ce qui importe à ce genre de gens, murmura Simon en un souffle qui glaça la tablée. Ils ont un sens de la morale extrêmement limité. Ce qu'il leur importait c'était faire le plus de dégât possible. Et plus c'était horrible, plus ça dissuadait les sorciers de rejoindre les ennemis de Tu-Sais-Qui. Personne n'avait envie de risquer la vie de ses enfants … Matthew et Spencer n'étaient pas les premiers. Ni les derniers.

Là-dessus – et peut-être sans le vouloir – son regard se darda sur Emily, brusque, et presque accusateur. Elle le soutint une demi-seconde avant de baisser le nez sur son assiette et joua avec sa nourriture sans y toucher. Mais cela n'adoucit pas Simon pour le moins du monde et il lâcha d'un ton dur :

-A moins que vous ne commenciez à vous réveiller. Peut-être que là, on pourra limiter les dégâts.

-Arrête, Simon, finit par intervenir Emily, sans le regarder toutefois.

Elle avait encore blêmi et ses yeux brillaient d'un étrange éclat où pointait un soupçon de colère.

-Je comprends que ça te trouble que Jugson se soit évadé … Mais ça ne te donne pas raison pour autant. Bon sang, dix Mangemorts ce n'est pas déjà assez effrayants, il faut que tu entraines les autres dans l'horreur en clamant que c'est de la faute de Tu-Sais-Qui que c'est arrivé ?

-Em', c'est de la faute de Tu-Sais-Qui, affirmai-je pour éviter à Simon d'exploser. Comment tu expliques sinon que dix détenus parmi les plus surveillés soient passés entre les mailles des Détraqueurs ?

Un murmure songeur parcourut la table. Judy et Kenneth échangèrent un regard, et il me semblait que la jeune fille était déchirée. Elle se mordit la lèvre et son ami continuait de la contempler silencieusement, sans l'ombre d'un sourire, si bien que j'eus l'impression qu'il se jouait entre eux la même bataille qu'entre Simon et Emily.

-C'est assez étrange, j'avoue, admit Mathilda.

-Mais arrête, s'agaça Emily avec un geste impatient de la main. On sait tous que Tu-Sais-Qui a enseigné à Black et qu'il se retrouve doté de grands pouvoirs, c'est pour cela qu'il a pu tuer tous ces moldus il y a quinze ans … Et Bellatrix Lestrange ne doit pas être moins puissante.

Un violent frisson parcourut Judy et je la vis passer une main sur son visage, comme pour se donner contenance. J'interrogeai Kenneth du regard mais il secoua la tête avec un certain dépit. Avant que je ne puisse en savoir d'avantage, des couverts tintèrent sourdement contre la table avec un cliquetis qui résonna dans le silence lourd. Simon les avait presque projetés contre son assiette et fusillait Emily du regard.

-Comment tu peux être si aveugle ?

-C'est toi qui t'aveugles, répliqua-t-elle avec une fermeté qui semblait forcée. Tu vois tout sous le prisme du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui et ça déforme tous les événements, tout devient une preuve … Mais ce ne sont que des lunettes que tu t'infliges et qui dénaturent sa réalité, Simon ! Bon sang, comment tu ne peux ne pas le voir ? Ton oncle est mort pour que Tu-Sais-Qui ne puisse plus nuire, non ? Et maintenant tu voudrais que son sacrifice ait été vain, c'est ça que tu veux entendre ?

-Seigneur, Emily, ferme-la !

Mon intervention me valut le regard noir d'Emily, et elle ouvrit la bouche pour enchérir, furieuse, quand elle fut coupée net par Simon qui se levait brusquement de table. Ses poings étaient si serrés qu'ils tremblaient et il ne nous adressa pas le moindre regard alors qu'il enjambait le banc et remontait l'espace entre les tables de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle à grands pas furibond. Je voulus me lever et le suivre, mais une main s'appuya soudainement sur mon épaule et m'incita à me rassoir. Susan me sourit d'un air crispé.

-J'y vais, ne t'inquiète pas. Sur le coup je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit moi.

-Susie …

Mais elle balaya le reste de mes paroles d'un geste de la main, tapota mon épaule et se précipita à la poursuite de son frère, sa natte bondissant contre ses omoplates. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec elle depuis l'évasion des Mangemorts : elle s'était remise à disparaître inopinément certains soirs et avait passé beaucoup de temps seule avec Simon. Mais je n'imaginais pas qu'elle puisse souffrir moins que lui de l'évasion de Jugson et cela expliquait sans doute les cernes qui étaient apparues sous ses yeux.

-Bien joué, Emily, murmura Renata avec un regard torve pour la préfète-en-cheffe.

Laquelle s'empourpra furieusement, mais tenta maladroitement de justifier :

-Il exagère … Ce n'était que son oncle, et il était jeune, ce n'est pas comme si …

-Bon sang Emily ! Parce que tu crois que ça enlève à l'horreur de l'image de deux gamins assassinés de sang-froid ? Spencer avait sept ans et ils l'ont tiré de sous son lit pour le tuer ! Sept ans, nom de Dieu !

Emily parut se recroqueviller face à mon éclat et un air d'épouvante eut la décence de se peindre sur ses traits. Judy parut avoir un haut-le-cœur et plaqua une main contre sa bouche et Erwin se pencha vers moi, l'air vaguement intéressé.

-Ah oui ? Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé, Victoria ?

Je le contemplai, abasourdie que sa seule volonté était d'avoir des détails sur la soirée morbide qui avait pris la vie d'une famille, et je sentis la bile me monter à la gorge et répondre un goût de cendre dans ma bouche. Dégoûtée, je lâchai à mon tour mes couverts et repoussai mon assiette avant de bondir sur mes pieds. Erwin parut déconcerté par ma réaction.

-Mais Vic', je fais que demander !

-Ferme la, Summers. C'est pas des choses qui se demandent.

Je jetai un bref regard reconnaissant à Kenneth, qui m'adressa un signe de tête signifiant qu'il couvrait ma fuite. Je ne me fis pas priée et me précipitai vers la sortie, le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine à un rythme erratique qui raccourcissait mon souffle. Un vent de révolte gonflait mes veines un peu plus chaque jour et parfois je me sentais à deux doigts de le laisser courir librement mes muscles et ma voix pour exploser au monde entier.

ooo

-Ma grand-mère.

Le souffle de Judy se perdait dans la brume qui baignait le terrain de Quidditch. Le brouillard commençait à peine de se lever mais notre séance dominicale prenait fin et ma Batteuse m'aidait à ranger chacune des balles dans la caisse. Elle était allongée contre un cognard récalcitrant, et se débattait avec les lanières, ce qui rendait sa voix saccadée :

-Elle est morte dans une attaque de Mangemort sur le Chemin de Traverse, je sais pas moi … trois ans avant la fin de la guerre ?

-Je suis désolée, Judy.

Avec un grognement, la jeune fille acheva d'entraver le cognard et se redressa sur ses genoux, haletante. Elle m'adressa un pauvre sourire.

-Ça va. C'est juste que l'évasion de tous ses Mangemorts, ça réveille de mauvais souvenirs … Tu comprends, Rabastan Lestrange était du lot. Alors en un sens, je comprends parfaitement la colère de Bones. Moi aussi j'ai eu envie d'envoyer ma batte sur le visage de Fudge quand j'ai lu l'article …

-Quelle inauguration de prestige ce serait, plaisantai-je à mi-voix.

Ma tentative ne devait pas être si minable car elle arracha un rire à Judy. Je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever, et nous prîmes chacune une hanse de la caisse. Kenneth nous attendait à l'entrée du vestiaire, frictionnant ses bras que le manque d'activité refroidissait et souffla dans le vide pour former des nuages de panaches blancs qui allèrent se perdre dans la brume.

-Il était beaucoup trop tôt cet entrainement, Capitaine, se plaint-t-il en nous ouvrant la porte. Franchement en janvier, dès le matin …

-Je n'avais d'autres créneaux, les Serdaigles s'entrainent après nous… Ah bah tiens …

A l'entrée du stade, Roger Davies venait d'apparaître, son balai sur l'épaule et revêtu d'une robe de Quidditch d'un bleu sombre qui semblait quelque peu trop petite pour lui. Il fallait dire qu'il avait pris une quinzaine de centimètres depuis l'année dernière et que ses épaules s'étaient élargies, tendant le tissu sur sa poitrine, et entravant ses mouvements. Il se mit à trottiner en m'apercevant.

-Ne rangez pas les balles, j'arrive !

-Il faut vraiment que tu fasses quelques choses sur ta robe, fis-je remarquer en tirant sur une de ses manches. Elle va craquer au prochain match.

Roger grimaça et suppléa Judy de l'autre côté de la caisse. Un pli soucieux était apparu entre les sourcils du Serdaigle et je fis discrètement signe à mes Batteurs de rentrer dans les vestiaires. Ils obtempérèrent sans broncher et Kenneth enroula un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Là où on aurait pu attendre qu'elle se débatte, Judy se laissa faire et sa tête se posa sur l'épaule du Batteur au moment où la porte se refermait sur eux. Je ramenai silencieusement la caisse des balles jusqu'au centre du terrain, accompagnant un Roger étrangement taciturne. Le soleil commençait à percer la brume matinale de ses rayons timides qui allèrent s'éclater sur les poteaux de buts et je plissai les yeux, agressée par la soudaine lumière. Roger laissa tomber la caisse avec une certaine lourdeur et poussa un gros soupir, comme contrarié.

-Emily m'a dit que vous vous étiez disputées.

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement et fronçai les sourcils, perplexe.

-C'est un peu tendu en ce moment, mais il n'y a pas eu de grosse dispute … C'est juste que …

-Je sais ce qui se passe, me coupa Roger d'un ton amer. Et … pour le coup, je suis plutôt de ton côté, alors je me suis un peu disputé avec elle au petit-déjeuner.

-Sérieusement ?

Roger hocha la tête avec une certaine raideur et il se laissa tomber sur la caisse en exhalant un soupir. Il me gratifia d'un léger sourire, presque contrit.

-Evidemment, je ne vais pas continuer de me voiler face. C'était évident que non, monsieur le Ministre, tout ne va pas bien. Bref, Em' n'a pas apprécié … (Il se frotta le visage où une barbe de trois jours avait poussé). Mais quelle idiote …

Je pinçai des lèvres, attristée par le ton amer et presque chagriné de Roger. Emily et lui s'étaient rapprochés depuis la mort de Cédric, au point où je m'étais demandé si leurs relations n'allaient pas finir par basculer vers une autre dynamique … Cela avait été étayé par la sagesse de la vie amoureuse du Capitaine de Serdaigle cette année, lui qui était connue pour enchainer les petites-amies. Je posai une main sur son épaule et la pressai doucement, ce qui arracha un rire.

-Je te fais pitié, Bennett ?

-Un peu, plaisantai-je avec un sourire, avant de reprendre avec plus de sérieux : je ne pensais pas que tu croyais au retour de Voldemort …

Roger grimaça en entendant son nom, mais ne me fit aucune remarque.

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, Victoria, je ne dis pas que c'est le cas. J'ai l'esprit pragmatique et Emily a raison : il était mort, comment veux-tu qu'il revienne à la vie ? On ne peut pas créer la vie du néant, c'est impossible. Mais ceci-dit … il y a bien quelque chose d'étrange qui se passe. La marque des ténèbres, Diggory, maintenant ça … Si tout va bien et que les détenus se sont échappés quand même, alors il y a une inquiétante défaillance du Ministère.

-Dans les deux cas, il y a une grave défaillance du Ministère.

Je me figeai en entendant la voix dans mon dos. J'échangeai un regard avec Roger, qui dressa un sourcil, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Lentement, je fis volte-face pour voir Miles achever de frayer un chemin dans la neige pour nous atteindre. Il finit par sortir sa baguette pour faire fondre la couche devant lui et s'épousseta les genoux.

-Dans le premier cas, il y a une défaillance concernant Azkaban, et ils ne sont plus capable de nous protéger pour des raisons qu'on ignore, poursuivit-t-il d'un ton neutre. Dans le second … Ils nous mentent depuis des mois et nous mettent sciemment en danger.

Mon cœur fit un véritable bond dans ma poitrine lorsque son regard croisa le mien. _Ils nous mentent depuis des mois …_ Roger hocha sinistrement la tête.

-Ouais, t'as raison. Dans les deux cas, ça craint et Fudge devrait présenter sa démission. Et ça ne change rien à la réalité de la chose : on a dix Mangemorts en liberté, plus Black ! S'il y a bien un truc que je veux bien croire dans _La Gazette_ , c'est qu'il se considère comme l'héritier de Vous-Savez-Qui, et s'il retrouve des partisans … Bien le règne de la terreur est de nouveau sur nous. Quoiqu'il en soit.

J'avais à peine entendu l'exposé de Roger : j'avais les yeux rivés sur Miles, entre incertitudes et espoir. J'avouai l'éviter depuis l'évasion des Mangemorts : j'étais dans un tel état de colère que je ne voulais pas risquer une dispute stérile avec lui. Mais si j'en jugeais par ses paroles et par la lèvre qu'il mâchouillait nerveusement, sans détacher son regard du mien … Roger finit par se sentir de trop, car il soupira profondément avant de me contempler, l'air dépité.

-Je vais vous laisser, mais dépêchez-vous de dégager la place, j'ai un entrainement, moi. Pour mettre des tas de but à ce type.

Là-dessus, il désigna Miles, qui eut un vague sourire amusé, sans répondre à la provocation. Roger se leva et se dirigea tranquillement vers les vestiaires desquels mon équipe sortait pour retourner vers le château. Je croisai mes bras sur mon ventre pour retenir ma chaleur corporelle, qui s'évaporait maintenant que je n'étais plus en activité. Je fixai Miles, le cœur battant la chamade. Pendant un moment, aucun d'entre nous n'osa prendre la parole, jusqu'à ce que Miles prenne son courage à deux mains pour lâcher du bout des lèvres :

-Dis-moi qu'il y a des tonnes de sorts de protection autour de ta maison.

Je ne m'attendais pas à une entrée en matière si abrupte et je m'efforçai à me remettre de ma surprise pour répondre machinalement :

-On s'en est chargé cet été avec les Bones.

-Bien, soupira Miles, ses épaules se détendant visiblement. Parce qu'avec des Mangemorts qui trainent dans les campagnes … Et possiblement un Mage Noir …

Mes mains se crispèrent contre mes flancs et mon cœur se mit à cogner sourdement dans ma poitrine. C'était à la fois la plus belle preuve d'acceptation de la situation que je n'avais jamais eu de la part de Miles, la première fois qu'il évoquait la possibilité que Voldemort soit de retour, la première fois que nous avions la possibilité d'être en phase.

Mais il y avait un mot qui me gênait. « Possiblement ». Ça aurait pu être un motif d'espoir et de satisfaction. Mais ça ne me suffisait plus. La rage bouillonnait dans mes veines, et ce simple mot semblait suffire à la faire remonter.

-Il est de retour. Il est de retour, et il a tué Cédric, Miles.

Je tremblai, mais j'ignorais si c'était de froid ou de colère. Miles baissa honteusement le nez face à mon ton accusateur. Je retenais ces mots depuis des mois, pour ménager sa susceptibilité, pour sauver notre couple. Mais maintenant que les premiers étaient sortis, les autres s'engouffrèrent par ma bouche, brûlant ma gorge comme une trainée d'acide :

-Et il tuera d'autres personnes ! C'est pour ça qu'il a fait échapper tous ces gens, c'est pour qu'ils tuent ses ennemis comme Jugson a tué les Bones …

-Je sais … Je sais, Victoria. Je suis désolé …

Mais ce n'étaient pas les mots que je voulais entendre. A dire vrai, je ne voulais rien entendre, juste lui cracher au visage tous les mots et les douleurs qui me brûlaient les lèvres :

-Tu ne m'as pas cru. Je te l'ai dit, et tu ne m'as pas cru, tu as préféré croire le Ministère et voilà ce qui arrive maintenant. Il retrouve ses forces et personne ne fait rien contre ça !

Je dardai toujours un regard implacable sur Miles, même si lui persistait à fuir le mien. Pour ma plus grande satisfaction, aucune larme ne m'était montées aux yeux. Ce n'était pas pleurer, dont j'avais besoin, mais de hurler une rage que je réprimais depuis des mois, laisser éclater ce feu qui me consumait lentement, sourdement, insidieusement depuis que j'avais pris conscience de la situation un jour de juin sur les gradins de ce même terrain. Miles shoota passivement dans la neige.

-Cela dit, même si je t'avais cru … je ne suis pas sûr que ça aurait changé grand-chose.

-C'est trop facile de se dire ça, répliquai-je amèrement. Mais plus on est à croire, plus on peut changer les choses.

-Victoria … Je suis désolé …

-Ce n'est pas ça que je veux entendre, Miles.

Il finit enfin par relever les yeux sur moi et me jeta un regard désappointé. Je le fixai sans sourciller, inflexible malgré le froid qui commençait à m'engourdir et les joueurs de Serdaigles qui commençaient à affluer sur le terrain. Miles finit par hocher la tête, la défaite dans les yeux et souffla :

-Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu. Il a tué Cédric et aidé à faire évader tous ces gens.

J'inspirai profondément et un poids s'envola de mes épaules, malgré la flamme qui continuait de faire rage en moi et de faire bouillir mes veines. Comme je m'y attendais, je n'avais pas la moindre envie de me réjouir de l'avoir ainsi mis à genoux, d'avoir eu raison. J'étais plus atterré par le temps qu'il avait fallu pour qu'on en arrive là, et parce que tout cet attentisme général avait coûté. Miles avait cédé, mais ça ne paraissait pas être encore le cas d'Emily – et encore moins du Ministère. Qu'est-ce que Voldemort aurait le temps de faire avant que les autorités ne daignent agir ?

-Tu en as mis du temps. Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça.

-Vic' … Je suis …

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? l'interrompis-je, me refusant à l'entendre s'excuser encore. Les Mangemorts ?

La bouche de Miles se tordit et il me scruta un instant, l'air de soupeser les mots qu'il allait prononcer. Je voyais ses mains s'agiter dans ses poches, trahissant sa nervosité.

-Je ne vais mentir, ça m'a mis un sacré coup sur le crâne, cet article. Comme on l'a dit avec Davies, même sans envisager le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est effarant : dix anciens Mangemorts des plus dangereux, plus tous ceux qui ont échappé à la justice et qui se terrent, menés par Black … Rien que cette perspective est effrayante, et … oui, j'avoue, je me suis mis à flipper. Et je n'étais pas seul : dans le dortoir, Montague et Warrington n'arrêtaient pas d'en parler. Plus pour faire des blagues qu'autre chose, Warrington effrayait les petits avec ça … Jusqu'à ce qu'Ulysse s'énerve.

-Ulysse Selwyn s'est énervé ? répétai-je, stupéfaite.

Mon incrédulité arracha un léger sourire à Miles. Et je devais bien avouer que celle-ci me faisait totalement oubliée que j'étais furieuse – contre lui, Fudge et l'univers entier.

-Je te jure. Dans le dortoir, quand Warrington a fait une énième blague en disant que tous les nés-moldus voudront rater leurs examens pour rester à Poudlard sous les jupons de Dumbledore, Ulysse a répondu que lui aussi aimerait rester sous les jupons de sa mère le jour où Tu-Sais-Qui réapparaîtrait pour de bon et qu'il se rendrait compte que son sang n'était pas parfaitement pur et que les tueries commenceraient. Tu connais Warrington, il considère Ulysse comme son chef alors il n'a rien dit … Mais moi ça m'a surpris qu'il parle si crument alors qu'il a passé tout le début de l'année seul dans son lit, les rideaux tirés sans parler à personne. Alors on a discuté une bonne partie de la soirée … J'étais encore sceptique, mais …

-Non mais je rêve, lâchai-je abruptement. C'est Ulysse Selwyn qui t'a convaincu que Voldemort était de retour ?

Miles eut un sursaut qui faillit le faire tomber dans la neige en entendant ce nom maudit. Je passai outre mon choc et ma vexation pour asséner, un brin irritée :

-Franchement, vous êtes ridicules vous, les vrais sorciers …

-L'éducation, Vic', se défendit Miles en se redressant avec dignité. Mais quand même, prononcer …

-Hep, hep, hep, Bletchley, ne détourne pas la conversation ! Alors quand c'est moi qui le dis, on s'en fiche, mais quand c'est _Ulysse Selwyn_ …

Les joues de Miles rougirent de façon adorable, mais cela ne suffit pas à m'attendrir. Les joueurs de Serdaigle entraient sur le terrain, balai à la main, et Roger me faisait de grands gestes pour m'inciter à quitter la place. Exaspérée, je pris le bras de Miles sans ménagement et le forçai à me suivre dans l'allée déneigée.

-Non mais _je rêve !_

-Ne sois pas vexée …

Je poussai un grognement qui en soi, ne voulait rien dire, mais je ne savais pas que répondre d'autre. Car vexée, je l'étais, et cela balayait le soulagement de constater que Miles avait enfin fini par ouvrir les yeux. Il attendit d'être sorti du terrain de Quidditch pour me prendre par les épaules et planter son regard dans le mien.

-Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a convaincu, Vic', c'est moi qui aie réfléchi, il m'a juste donné du grain à moudre. Et notamment en t'utilisant, en me rappelant que quand bien même il t'avait martyrisé une partie de sa vie, il savait que tu n'étais pas une idiote et que si tu croyais au retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, c'était qu'il y avait une raison. Et que … Bon sang, Vic'. S'il est revenu … Franchement, j'espère que les sorts autour de ta maison …

-Ils sont fiables, et les Bones les renouvellent régulièrement, le rassurai-je en agrippant ses poignets, assez surprise par l'inquiétude qui s'était mise à faire trembler sa voix. Et de toute manière, je suis à Poudlard, pour l'instant, en sécurité. Et pas plus en danger que n'importe quel sorcier en Grande-Bretagne.

Miles ferma les yeux et exhala un léger soupir, comme pour évacuer la tension. Il posa son front contre le mien, et avant que je ne puisse me dégager, il souffla :

-Je te promets, Vic', ce n'est pas lui qui m'a convaincu. C'est toi. Parce que je me suis rendu compte qu'en continuant de m'aveugler … je te mettais en danger. Et bon sang, si tu savais comme je suis désolé …

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade, et alors que les mains de Miles se crispaient un peu plus sur mes épaules, que son souffle saccadé par l'inquiétude effleurait ma joue à intervalle irrégulier, le soulagement vint enfin, faisant craquer en moi un barrage qui étouffa le feu qui me brûlait depuis plusieurs jours. C'était fini, la tension, l'évitement et les non-dits. Miles avait ouvert les yeux sur la réalité du monde, sur ma réalité. Peut-être qu'enfin, nous allions avancer. Peut-être qu'enfin, le monde allait changer, basculer et qu'il serait possible de faire _quelque chose_ pour qu'il ne valse dans le chaos. Ça ne servait à rien de gâcher ça avec des colères stériles. Une boule chauffée à blanc au creux de la gorge, je hochai silencieusement la tête contre la sienne, et laissai tomber mes mains pour l'enlacer timidement, à bout de force, physique après l'entrainement, et mentale après toute l'adrénaline qui retombait. Miles referma ses bras sur moi et me serra à rompre les os dans une étreinte où je sentis tout son soulagement, et toute sa contrition. Je la lui rendis, timidement, plus épuisée qu'autre chose. Ce n'était pas un pardon. Il ne m'avait pas cru d'un prime abord, et j'étais persuadée que ça laisserait une marque. Mais nous allions enfin pouvoir avancer. L'espoir commençait à s'embraser. Et me concernant, il commençait avec Miles.

ooo

-Donc ça veut dire que tu vas arrêter de dormir dans mon lit chaque fois qu'il y a un problème, maintenant que Bletchley y croit et qu'il peut le régler ?

Je tirai puérilement la langue face à la pique de Simon, ce qui le fit lever les yeux au ciel. Nous rangions nos affaires après le cours de métamorphose, que nous avions passés côte à côte puisqu'Emily avait décidé de se mettre seule au premier rang plutôt qu'à côté de moi. A présent, même nos rapports étaient difficiles et j'avouai être soulagée de ne pas avoir à supporter la tension permanente que m'imposer sa présence. J'étais une amie exécrable, songeai-je amèrement en fourrant mes parchemins dans mon sac. Mais l'acceptation de Miles concernant le retour de Voldemort rendait l'aveuglement d'Emily encore plus insupportable.

-Très drôle. J'avoue que je suis encore vexée que ce soit Selwyn qui l'ait convaincu, mais bon, je suppose que c'est mieux que rien … Tu vois, finalement, j'avais raison. Il y a du bon dans l'évasion.

Je m'en voulus presque aussitôt d'avoir laissé échapper ces mots, car le visage de Simon se figea aussitôt. J'évitai de parler de cela avec lui, de peur que la révolte en lui ne s'embrase et lui fasse perdre le sens des réalités. Il était bien impulsif que moi, bien plus doué en magie et surtout il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère contre l'univers. Cédric, maintenant Jugson … La mâchoire contractée, il referma son sac et le mit brusquement sur son épaule.

-On peut dire ça, répondit-t-il d'un ton sec. Enfin, s'il faut chaque fois une catastrophe pour que les gens se mette à croire, ça fait cher la propagande. Surtout qu'une personne qui croit n'est pas forcément une personne qui _agit_.

-Agit ? C'est-à-dire ?

Simon me fixa quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux sur son sac et d'en tordre la lanière. Je fronçai les sourcils, attendant impatiemment qu'il vide son sac et espérant ne pas entendre les mots que je pensais l'entendre prononcer.

-Je n'en sais rien, à vrai dire, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres. On est tellement coupé de l'extérieur … et ma mère m'a dit qu'elle ne m'enverrait plus d'informations par lettre, apparemment le courrier est surveillé …

-Le courrier est surveillé ? répétai-je, outrée. Tu veux dire qu'elle ouvre notre courrier ?

Simon me fit vivement le signe de baisser d'un ton avec un vague regard pour le professeur McGonagall qui rangeait son bureau à l'aide de sa baguette. Je lorgnai moi aussi la grande sorcière avant de me rapprocher de Simon.

-Bon, on n'a pas de nouvelle de l'extérieur et on ne risque pas d'en avoir. Et après ?

-Alors comment on sait ce qui se passe ? Tout ce qu'on a, c'est _La Gazette_ , et on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit vraiment fiable … Je ne sais pas, Vicky, c'est juste …

Il se passa une main sur la tempe, l'air de retenir ses mots comme sa rage. Il me semblait que ses doigts tremblaient quand il les passa dans ses cheveux.

-Je me sens … totalement impuissant, finit-t-il par avouer dans un murmure. Savoir que dehors, le pouvoir de Tommy grandit, et que personne ne fait rien contre ça, qu'il fait évader en toute impunité ses partisans, que Jugson est dehors et que personne ne l'a empêché … Je te jure, Vicky, ça me rend fou.

J'étais rassurée de voir Simon enfin mettre des mots sur les sentiments qui l'agitaient depuis près d'une semaine, mais ils étaient malheureusement ceux que je craignais d'entendre.

-Bon sang, Simon, on ne peut pas agir depuis Poudlard ! Nous, la seule chose qu'on a à faire, c'est de passer nos examens, et surtout de réussir. (Je baissai la voix pour ne pas être entendue des derniers retardataires dans la salle). _Après_ on pourra faire quelque chose.

Simon me jeta un regard à travers les mèches blondes qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, l'air hésitant. Il s'était mis à mâchouiller nerveusement sa lèvre lorsqu'une voix sèche cingla depuis le bureau :

-Ecoutez Bennett, Simon.

D'un même mouvement, nous nous tournâmes avec stupeur vers le professeur McGonagall. C'était la dernière heure de cours, et elle aussi rangeait sa salle avec des gestes de la baguette rageurs. Elle darda son intimidant regard émeraude sur Simon, qu'elle toisa de toute sa hauteur avec la dignité d'une grande sorcière.

-Je ne doute pas que le meurtre de Cédric Diggory et l'évasion de l'un des Mangemorts qui a tué Edgar soit source de trouble pour vous. Je peux même vous affirmer comprendre votre colère, votre sentiment d'impuissance et votre envie de _faire quelque chose_. Mais croyez-moi, ce n'est pas en faisant _quelque chose_ ici que vous aiderez qui que ce soit. Et ne pensez pas un seul instant que quitter l'école vous aidera. Bennett a raison. Vous devez rester ici, achever de vous former, et sortir diplômé de Poudlard. Après, vous pourrez songer à _faire quelque chose_.

Si je fixai mon professeur avec stupéfaction, le regard de Simon était plus dubitatif. Ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur la lanière de mon sac.

-Diplômé ? Et qu'est-ce que je ferais avec un diplôme, l'asséner sur le crâne de Vous-Savez-Qui ?

-Simon, sifflai-je en lui donnant une tape sèche sur le bras.

Il me lança un regard exaspéré et je fus surprise de voir un sourire frémir sur les lèvres de McGonagall avant de s'estomper tout aussi promptement pour ne laisser qu'un air grave.

-Peut-être pas, mais il vous aidera à être quelqu'un d'assez influent pour être utile dans la lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui, Bones. Ce sera votre passeport pour passer à l'étape supérieure, à des connaissances supérieures. Le monde du savoir de s'arrête pas à Poudlard, après avoir quitté l'école, il existe des formations qui pourront vous permettre d'affiner encore votre maîtrise de la magie. Vous voulez être utile contre Vous-Savez-Qui, Bones ? Alors allez jusqu'au bout de votre potentiel. Et croyez-moi, vous ne faites que l'effleurer.

Les mots de McGonagall parurent faire mouche car le visage de Simon se fit plus songeur, moins furieux. J'adressai un « merci » silencieux au professeur et pressai doucement le bras de Simon pour enfoncer le clou et renchérir :

-Réussir nos études, ce sera notre moyen d'agir, Simon. Et puisque c'est le seul qu'on a, il faudra y mettre toutes nos forces et que tu m'aides enfin à avoir mon patronus.

Cette fois-ci, je fus certaine de voir un sourire flotter sur les lèvres de McGonagall et Simon se fendit d'un léger ricanement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et lorgna notre professeur d'un air gêné.

-Oui, je suppose que je peux au moins faire ça. Pardon pour l'air sec, professeur.

-Je vous pardonne pour cette fois, répondit McGonagall d'un ton digne. Parce que comme je vous l'ai dit, je comprends votre colère. Rappelez-vous que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à être coincé à Poudlard sans capacité d'agir.

Simon et moi échangeâmes un regard embarrassé. Il était vrai que ni lui, ni moi, n'avions envisagé la frustration que pouvait être celle des professeurs. La plupart d'entre eux semblaient suivre Dumbledore … alors combien d'entre eux étaient, comme Simon, en train de ronger leur frein face à l'attentisme du Monde Magique ? McGonagall boucla sa mallette d'un coup de baguette avant de faire léviter celle-ci.

-Mais ce n'est pas mon rôle. Mon rôle est de protéger cette école, protéger ses élèves et vous former le mieux possible. C'est ma façon d'agir. Trouver la vôtre, Bones et sachez que quoiqu'elle arrive, elle vous sera utile.

-Merci professeur. J'essaierais de …

- _Hum hum_.

Je retins mon sursaut en m'agrippant à ma chaise et fit volte-face pour voir apparaitre Ombrage dans l'encadrement de la porte, des parchemins collés contre sa poitrine et un sourire mielleux plaqué sur son visage. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre en voyant son regard, à la fois teinté de satisfaction et de contrariété. Bon sang, qu'avait-elle pu entendre pour avoir un tel regard ?

-Je vous cherchais dans la salle des professeurs, Minerva, minauda-t-elle.

-Et bien il fallait me chercher dans ma salle de classe, Dolores, vous savez bien que j'ai cours avec les septièmes années à cette heure, rétorqua sèchement McGonagall avant de nous faire un signe de la main. Vous deux, je vous revois jeudi.

-A jeudi, professeur, répondis-je précipitamment avant de faucher le bras de Simon et de l'entrainer à l'extérieur de la salle.

Le regard d'Ombrage nous accompagna longuement et avec horreur, je remarquai qu'il se teintait singulièrement d'une satisfaction malsaine lorsqu'il se posait sur Simon. Mon cœur tomba dans ma poitrine et j'accélérai le pas jusqu'à sortir du champ de vision de notre affreuse professeure. Une fois que ce fut fait, je laissai éclater ma frustration en martelant l'épaule de Simon de coup de poings.

-Aïe ! glapit-t-il en faisant un bond sur le côté. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Elle nous a entendu parler de Voldemort et de lutte ! martelai-je, ignorant son habituelle grimace au nom du Mage Noir. Il faut qu'on soit plus prudent ! N'oublie pas ce qu'ont dit tes parents : tout ce qu'elle pourra brandir contre ta tante, elle l'utilisera, et ta tante est sans doute la dernière personne raisonnable en poste au Ministère ! Si elle n'est plus là …

-Ah la politique ! ragea-t-il en levant les bras au ciel. C'est bien pour ça que je refuse d'y entrer, au Ministère !

Il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa marche, agacé, mais je l'arrêtai net en agrippant sa cravate, l'étranglant à moitié au passage.

-Par les chaussettes de Merlin ! éructa-t-il, l'échine pliée par la pression. Je vais te tuer !

-Essaie un peu. Comment ça tu ne veux pas rentrer au Ministère ? Je pensais que tous les Bones y entraient pour devenir des juristes.

Simon me jeta un regard contrarié et se massa la nuque où une marque rouge venait d'apparaitre. Lui et moi nous ressemblions au moins sur un point : l'idée de parler de notre avenir nous angoissait et nous évitions le sujet le plus soigneusement que possible. Pourtant, j'avais toujours eu dans l'idée que Simon suivrait les pas de sa famille car il en avait le profile : il était assez brillant pour entrer au Ministère et il avait la fibre justicière qui semblait couler dans le sang des Bones. Alors malgré tout, j'étais assez surprise d'entendre pour la première fois qu'il ne l'envisageait pas le moins du monde. Un sourire cynique retroussa ses lèvres.

-Moi qui pensais que tu me connaissais peut-être mieux que personne, plaisanta-t-il en reprenant sa marche. Réfléchis bien, Vicky : tu me vois derrière un bureau ?

-Je te voyais Auror, en fait, répondis-je en toute sincérité. Ça mêle ta volonté d'action, tes capacité magiques, et ça reste dans l'idée de justice des Bones.

Simon me jeta un regard déconcerté, et un lent sourire s'étira de nouveau sur ses lèvres, moins cynique, plus doux.

-Ah … Bah, finalement, tu me connais bien. Effectivement, Auror ça a longtemps été mon plan numéro un, pour toutes les raisons que tu as évoquées. Ce n'est que maintenant que je me dis que … ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Je me dis qu'il faut savoir garder son sang-froid quand on est Auror et … les derniers événements montrent bien que j'en suis incapable. J'ai peut-être un peu trop la fibre justicière de la famille. Je prends les choses beaucoup trop à cœur, je n'arrive pas à prendre du recul. Alors sur le papier, ça colle, mais plus ça avance, plus je me rends compte que je ferais un Auror pitoyable.

-Et être Auror, c'est travaillé pour le Ministère. T'as raison, oublie. Je ne te vois pas travailler pour Fudge. Enfin, pas sans finir par lui jeter un maléfice.

Simon grimaça et je compris que c'était sans doute ce qui le dérangeait le plus sur le métier d'Auror. Et pour le reste, j'étais forcée de l'approuver : il était incapable d'avoir le recul nécessaire au sang-froid. Il ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre, mais un éclat de voix venant du fond du couloir l'interrompit net dans son geste :

-Attends ! Attends, s'il te plait !

-Laisse-moi tranquille !

Les voix et les pas se dirigeaient vers nous et je réagis instinctivement en poussant Simon derrière la statue d'une vieille sorcière borgne. Visiblement, mon instinct était bon, parce qu'une fille arrivait devant nous au moment où le garçon qui la suivait l'attrapait par le bras pour l'immobiliser.

-S'il te plait …

-Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille, persiffla la fille, et je reconnus à la lueur des chandelles la chevelure d'acajou d'Octavia McLairds. Au moins trois fois. Tu es intelligent, Ulysse, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

-Parce que tu ne m'as pas laissé la moindre chance de m'expliquer !

-Je n'en ai pas besoin. Tu es un immonde petit Sang-Pur fier de ton nom qui martyrise des nés-moldus. Et je n'en reviens pas d'avoir cru le contraire …

-Pincez-moi je rêve, soufflai-je, recroquevillée derrière la statue. N'y pense même pas ! ajoutai-je précipitamment alors que Simon me jetait un regard entendu.

Il m'adressa un faible sourire amusé avant de reporter son attention sur la scène surréaliste qui se jouait devant nous. Octavia s'était détournée du garçon, passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Je n'avais jamais vu son visage exprimer tant de chose : c'était si surprenant que je ne reconnus pas la fille qui partageait mes cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

-Je pensais réellement que tu étais différent, chuchota-t-elle d'un ton qui mêlait la déception et la colère. Que tu n'étais pas comme toute cette bande qui gravitait autour de toi …

-Si tu me prends pour Warrington, alors là je suis vexé.

-Pourtant tu ne vaux pas mieux ! explosa Octavia en faisant volte-face. Victoria Bennett m'a dit que tu lui avais cassé le nez, tu le nies, ça ?!

J'ouvris la bouche d'ébahissement, abasourdie de voir l'information surgir de manière inopinée. Le garçon devant Octavia, qui nous tournait toujours le dos, se trémoussa nerveusement devant le regard furieux de la jeune fille.

-En réalité, elle se l'est cassé toute seule en tombant …

-Parce que vous lui aviez jeté un sort ! J'ai demandé à Roger Davies, il la connait bien. Tu l'as poursuivie la moitié de sa scolarité parce qu'elle était née-moldue ! Et après tu veux me faire croire que tu es quelqu'un bien ?!

-Rappelle-moi d'aller toucher deux mots à …

Mais je n'eus le temps de finir ma phrase : Simon avait rudement plaqué sa main contre ma bouche pour me faire taire et attirer contre lui car, dans mon énervement, je m'étais trop avancée de notre cachette. Sachant pertinemment que tirer ses oreilles nous découvrirait certainement, je rongeai mon frein en attendant la réponse du garçon face à Octavia. Lequel avait l'air singulièrement agacé d'être mis face à ses méfaits et se passait sans cesse la main dans ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés.

-OK, je ne le nie pas, finit-t-il par admettre, provoquant le soupir dépité d'Octavia. Et je ne me cacherais pas derrière le fait que c'est elle qui a ouvert les hostilités avec un coup de pied mal placé (Je portai la main à ma baguette pour lui faire payer l'affront, mais Simon réagit en me plaquant un peu plus contre lui). Mais c'était avant. Avant que je ne comprenne que ce n'était pas son sang qui l'empêchait d'utiliser la magie et que … c'était puéril de lui faire sans cesse payer ce coup de pied.

-Mais tu l'as cru. Tu as cru qu'elle était inférieure parce qu'elle avait du sang moldu …

-Et bien tu vois, je n'en suis même pas sûr. Non, j'ai toujours su qu'elle était une sorcière comme les autres. D'ailleurs, puisque tu as fait tes recherches, tu as dû comprendre qu'il n'y avait que Victoria avec laquelle j'avais un problème. Je te le dis, ça doit venir du coup de pied …

-Calme-toi, je veux avoir le fin mot avant de lâcher la lionne, m'enjoignit Simon alors que je m'agitais de nouveau.

Cela m'exaspéra d'autant plus que la plaisanterie déclencha un léger sourire sur les lèvres d'Octavia. Mais elle les tordit aussitôt pour le faire disparaitre et remettre mon masque d'impassibilité que je lui connaissais plus.

-Je ne vois pas Victoria Bennett te donner un coup de pied sans raison, surtout en première année, elle était timide. Non, si elle t'a frappé, c'est que tu l'as insulté. Et tu as continué. Pourquoi tu le faisais si tu n'y croyais pas ?

-Parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de moi, Octavia ! Je suis Ulysse Selwyn, le fils de l'un des hommes les plus puissants de la Communauté Magique ! On m'a élevé avec deux principes : le dégoût de la magie noire et le fait que je valais mieux parce que j'avais le sang pur ! J'étais à peine arrivé que la moitié de mon dortoir me prenait pour le prince de notre année, je devais faire ce qu'ils voulaient que je fasse si je voulais le rester ! Mais c'est fini, j'arrête de jouer, Octavia, peu importe que je sois le prince ou non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux … Ce que je veux …

Il avança la main vers elle, et Octavia se figea, les yeux rivés sur cette main tendue, l'air pétrifié. Son indécision parut donner plus de courage à Selwyn qui avança d'un pas vers elle et déclara avec une douceur que je n'aurais jamais – mais alors _jamais_ – soupçonné :

-J'ai tout envoyé valser pour toi. Pour te mériter. Je me suis coupé de mon groupe – même si je dois avouer que les pitreries de Warrington ne me manquent pas. J'ai annulé mon mariage avec Gloria, si tu savais comme mon père était furieux, les Flint sont une vieille famille orgueilleuse … J'ai … j'ai même parlé de toi à ma sœur, elle est la seule personne digne de confiance dans cette famille. Parce qu'entre Enoboria qui ne souhaite que s'élever plus haut que nous et Nestor … (Il poussa un profond soupir). Bon sang, Octavia, je ne veux pas ressembler à Nestor.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'assistais à cette conversation. De voir Ulysse Selwyn se mettre à nu devant les yeux déchirés d'Octavia McLairds – que visiblement, quelque chose de romantique d'assez fort se joue entre ces deux personnes que rien n'avait jamais relié. Tout était aussi surréaliste que ça en paraissait irréel, comme si j'assistais aux souvenirs d'une autre.

-Alors je ne suis pas parfait. Je me suis acharné contre Victoria, parce qu'elle m'avait mis la honte en première année et que les autres m'y poussaient, je l'avoue, j'ai été faible. Et j'avoue être capable de tout pour l'intégrité de ma famille, pour maintenir son rang. Mais rien de ça n'est incompatible avec nous … Ensemble, on peut … on peut faire de belles choses. Je le sais.

Octavia arracha son regard de la main de Selwyn et le fixa, assez longuement pour qu'un silence lourd et gêné ne les enveloppe tous les deux. Puis, après quelques secondes d'attente insoutenable, elle finit par reculer jusqu'à heurter le mur, secouant la tête comme si cela lui permettrait de chasser ses doutes.

-Je suis désolée, non. J'ai … j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

-Octavia, je t'en prie … je t'aime.

Mais visiblement, ce n'était ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre, parce qu'elle plaqua une main contre ses lèvres, et avant de changer d'avis, elle fit volte-face et courut pour fuir Ulysse Selwyn, comme j'avais pu le faire tant de fois durant mes années à Poudlard. Sauf que cette fois, le Serpentard ne poursuivit pas la jeune fille, baguette à la main et rictus aux lèvres. Il la contempla s'éloigner, et laissa retomber sa main comme ses espoirs, avant de s'éloigner dans la direction opposée, rechaussant son masque d'arrogance car deux élèves de Serpentard arrivaient en sens inverse. Pourtant, j'avais assez observé le port altier d'Ulysse Selwyn pour remarquer un certain changement dans son attitude. La conversation l'avait marqué. J'attendis qu'il ait tourné à un angle de couloir avant d'enfin écarter la main de Simon de ma bouche et de lui faire face. Je fus rassurée de remarquer qu'il était tout aussi abasourdi que moi.

-On vient d'entendre la même conversation ? s'assura-t-il en pointant l'endroit où Octavia et Selwyn s'étaient tenus.

-Celle où on découvre que ton ex vit une drôle d'histoire avec le gars qui m'a persécuté, visiblement pas pour les raisons qu'on pensait, presque toute ma scolarité ?

-Par la barbe de Merlin, c'est bien ça … (il passa une main troublée dans ses cheveux). Je n'arrive pas à le croire … _Octavia et Selwyn ?!_

J'acquiesçai, tout aussi abasourdie. Je pensais avoir vu beaucoup de chose cette année, et beaucoup concernant Octavia – son opposition à Ombrage lors du premier cours, cette discussion surréaliste avec Cho et maintenant _ça_ … Mais plus encore qu'Octavia, c'était ce que j'apprenais sur Ulysse Selwyn qui me surprenait le plus. Cela jetait un éclairage nouveau sur son comportement depuis quelques mois. Tous s'accordaient pour dire qu'il s'était assagi. Je pensais que c'était les pressions de son père qui en étaient la cause. Jamais je n'aurais pu songer que c'était son amour impensable pour Octavia McLairds. Mes rouages se mirent en place, alignant ce que je savais des Selwyn et ce que j'avais entendu. Je pris alors une décision radicale, osée et que je risquai de regretter. Mais à la lumière de ce que je venais d'apprendre, elle ne me semblait plus si risquée que ça.

-Simon ? Il va falloir qu'on parle de Mel à Selwyn.


	47. II Chapter 18 : Faire quelque chose

Chapitre 18 : Faire quelque chose. 

**PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD**

 _Il est désormais interdit aux professeurs de communiquer aux élèves toute information qui ne serait pas en rapport direct avec la matière qu'ils sont payés pour enseigner. Conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-six._

 _Signé : Dolores Jane Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice_

Je fixai le panneau de bois fixé sur le mur du Hall, avec l'autre décret concernant les groupes, toujours avec la même hargne que lorsque je l'avais découvert placardée quelques jours plus tôt dans notre Salle Commune. Avec une certaine amertume, je me fis la réflexion que ce nouveau décret devait avoir un rapport avec la conversation que nous avions eue avec McGonagall concernant Voldemort et la volonté d'agir de Simon. Le crapaud qui nous servait de Grande Inquisitrice devait en avoir entendu une partie et veillait à présent que les professeurs n'attisent pas la rébellion dans l'esprit de leurs étudiants.

C'était de la dictature. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. _De la dictature_.

-Je crois que je ne vais pas supporter de voir son visage en cours, lançai-je à Renata, qui observait elle aussi le décret l'air sombre.

-Je n'ai pas attendu qu'elle sorte ce décret pour ne pas supporter son visage, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. Je vais aller déjeuner, rien que de voir son nom me donne la nausée.

Sur ce, elle s'engouffra dans la Grande Salle sans demander son reste, ses pas claquant furieusement contre les dalles. De mon côté, je venais de sortir de table et je n'arrivais pas à arracher mon regard aux quatre panneaux de bois – celui sur la création du poste, contre les groupes, et concernant les punitions – qui accompagnait le nouveau. Chaque jour, vivre à Poudlard devenait moins agréable. J'avais l'habitude de discuter avec Chourave en fin de cours, de choses scolaires comme personnelles. Que deviendraient ces discussions qui me permettait de ne pas totalement angoisser et de ne pas régler mes problèmes par moi-même, comme j'avais tenté de faire l'an dernier ?

La mort de l'âme, je finis par me détourner des cinq panneaux de bois et m'éloignai en direction de la bibliothèque. J'avais trop de chose qui me préoccupaient pour me soucier de la dictature d'Ombrage. Simon était totalement contre l'idée de parler de Mel à Selwyn, mais pour une raison que j'ignorais, je savais que c'était la meilleure solution. Selwyn l'avait répété à Octavia : il ferait tout pour protéger l'intégrité de sa famille. Et de ce que je savais de celle-ci, il valait mieux que Melania Selwyn épouse un moldu – ce qui accréditerait le dogme de la famille digne sous tout rapport – plutôt que Nestor Selwyn ne rejoigne les forces de Voldemort. Et si je ne savais pas comment contacter la jeune femme. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'elle ait conscience à quel point mon lien avec son frère mettait le mien en danger. Miles avait raison sur ce point : pour cela, il fallait que je parle à Melania. Et la sortie à Pré-au-Lard du 14 février me donnait l'ouverture idéale.

Mais pour cela, il fallait que je joue carte sur table avec Ulysse Selwyn. Et Seigneur, que c'était contre-intuitif. Cependant, j'avais beau retourné le problème dans tous les sens, je ne voyais pas d'autres issues.

-Salut Susie, soupirai-je en posant mon sac sur la table de la jeune fille. Comment tu vas ?

Visiblement, ça n'allait pas. Des cernes mangeaient les joues de mon amie et ses cheveux, qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'attacher, pendaient tristement autour de son visage. Elle me jeta un regard où pointait l'épuisement et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Je suis fatiguée. J'ai parlé une bonne partie de la nuit avec Simon, il est encore énervé après le décret d'éducation 26 … Tu comprends, ça lui a fait du bien de parler avec McGonagall, et il a l'impression qu'on nous isole encore plus de la réalité en empêchant les professeurs de nous parler … ah, et il s'est encore disputé avec Emily, aussi. Il est à deux doigts de rendre son insigne de préfet-en-chef juste pour ne pas avoir à lui parler.

-Tu l'en as empêché, j'espère ?

Susan m'adressa un sourire las.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que ça ait pris une partie de la nuit ? Ça a été long mais … J'ai gagné.

-Tu es une championne, plaisantai-je en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Elle rougit devant mon compliment, mais n'eut pas la force de répondre et se replongea dans ce qui semblait être une traduction de rune. Inquiétée par son teint pâle et ses cernes, je l'aidai sur la recherche de vocabulaire et la grammaire, lui épargnant une quantité phénoménale de travail. Susan ne songea même pas à protester, trahissant son épuisement. Depuis l'évasion des Mangemorts, elle semblait manquer de sommeil : elle avait passé un temps considérable à calmer Simon, devait gérer son propre stresse devant l'évasion de Jugson et les BUSEs qui approchaient, et aidait Hannah dans son rôle d'intermédiaire entre Simon et Emily. En plus de ça, elle disparaissait toujours quelques heures par semaine et pourtant, chaque fois que je la voyais, elle travaillait d'arrache-pied. Si la thèse du garçon s'était depuis longtemps envolé, je me demandais bien ce que pouvais faire Susan de ce temps, et j'avais fini par me dire qu'avec son frère qui se reposait énormément sur elle, elle devait avoir besoin de temps seule, loin de tout où elle pouvait s'occuper d'elle.

-Tu as quoi, là ? demandai-je alors qu'elle remballait ses affaires.

-Histoire de la Magie.

-Bon. Tu as mes notes, et Binns ne remarquera pas si tu n'écoutes pas alors … Essaie de dormir un peu, d'accord ? Je sais que c'est contre la religion des Poufsouffle de dormir en cours, mais tu en as besoin, Susie. Tu as une tête à faire peur.

Un pauvre sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Susan et m'adressa un faible signe de la main avant que nous chemins se séparent au deuxième étage. Je me rendis au cours d'Ombrage avec l'impression d'avoir des semelles de plombs et poussai un immense soupir de dépit en constatant que la chaise de Simon était vide. Ce n'était pas une surprise : il séchait ouvertement les cours d'Ombrage. Il avait décidé d'appliquer à sa façon le conseil de McGonagall : il continuait de se former, mais il préférait lui faire lui-même plutôt que de se confronter au visage d'Ombrage et à son simulacre de cours. Comme avec Emily, il éprouvait des difficultés à rester durablement dans la même pièce qu'elle depuis l'évasion des Mangemorts. Il fallait dire que depuis, un rien pouvait l'enflammer, et notamment la vision de l'incarnation du Ministère dans cette école. Même si je comprenais sa volonté de se retirer pour éviter de craquer et ne pas perdre de temps, ça me révulsait de voir la joie malsaine d'Ombrage de constater chaque jour que la chaise de Simon était vide. Je m'assis donc seule à ma table avec un gros soupir, le maudissant de me laisser seule. Face à la monotonie du cours, nous nous occupions de notre mieux – soit en travaillant d'autres matières, soit en se notant des injures sur nos parchemins respectifs. A présent, j'étais seule face à ce maudit livre et je devais bien admettre que la présence de Simon manquait. Alors que je me demandais à quoi j'allais m'occuper toute en faisait semblant de lire le chapitre, un sac s'écrasa à côté de moi, et je levai des yeux surpris sur le visage de Roger Davies.

-Bones n'est pas là, je prends la place, annonça-il en s'asseyant, sans même me demander la permission. Comment tu vas, Bennett ?

-Tu abandonnes Emily ? m'étonnai-je.

Roger avait malgré tout décidé d'adopter la même stratégie que moi en début d'année : ne pas parler du retour de Voldemort pour ne froisser personne. Bien que tendue, sa relation avec Emily n'avait en rien changé de dynamique, si bien que Simon et moi avions fini par compter les jours avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble. Roger m'adressa son plus beau « sourire charmeur » et balança son pouce du côté de la jeune fille.

-Tu parles de la personne qui refuse de m'adresser la parole depuis deux jours ? Et comment. Toi au moins, tu souris plus.

-Merci, répondis-je sans réfléchir, un peu étonnée à la fois du compliment et de l'information. Bon sang, Davies, qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ce serait moi ?

-Tu lui as parlé d'une de tes ex ? Ou pire, tu as une copine ? Vous vous êtes embrassés et tu l'as repoussé ?

Les yeux de Roger s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction face à l'accumulation de proposition et finit par agiter les bras pour mettre fin à mon babillage.

-Mais non, mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer, Victoria, il n'a rien entre Emily et moi …

-Alors c'est la copine. Bon sang, Davies, je vais t'étriper.

J'avais beau ne plus parler à Emily depuis l'évasion des Mangemorts, je ne supportais pas de voir le sosie de Lokhart jouer avec son cœur. Elle avait beau être aveugle, elle ne méritait pas ça pour autant. Cette situation absurde durait depuis bien trop longtemps. D'habitude, je restais en retrait de ce genre de chose – je ne pensais avoir parlé autre chose que Quidditch avec Roger. Mais là, c'était trop : Emily était déjà d'humeur massacrante depuis des semaines, il était hors de question qu'il en rajoute. Roger me renvoya un regard abasourdi avant de se tordre les lèvres, l'air gêné.

-Pas la copine. J'ai juste … proposer à Cho de venir avec moi, à Pré-au-Lard. Tu sais, pour lui changer les idées, qu'elle ne soit pas seule …

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, dépitée. Emily était peut-être aveugle avec Voldemort, mais bon sang, comment lui faisait-t-il pour être à ce point aveugle avec Emily ? Comment pouvait-on être aussi intelligent et aussi maladroit ?

-Hey, je te rappelle que c'était _ton_ idée, se défendit-t-il face à mon désespoir. Tu m'as dit de faire attention à Cho pour l'aider … D'ailleurs, ça marche, elle vole mieux depuis quelques temps, elle sourit plus …

C'était vrai, admis-je à part moi. Cho paraissait plus épanouie depuis qu'elle était revenue de vacance. Mais selon moi, ça avait plus à voir avec sa relation avec Harry qu'avec les attentions de Roger. Je les avais vu échanger quelques mots au détour d'un couloir, un sourire gêné mais dont la niaiserie trahissait les sentiments aux lèvres.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit ça pour que tu l'invites à sortir non plus, rétorquai-je vertement. En plus, ce n'est pas le jour de la Saint-Valentin, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

-C'est le jour de la Saint-Valentin ? répéta-t-il avec horreur. Mais … je n'avais pas capté !

-Et bien si ! Tu lui as littéralement proposé un rancard et après tu es allé le dire à Emily ? Bon sang, comment le Choixpeau a pu t'envoyer à Serdaigle ?

Je fus ravie de le voir piquer un fard. Il jeta un regard furtif par-dessus mon épaule – vers Emily – et passa une main dans ses cheveux en un geste qui fit soupirer Gillian Fawley derrière nous. Un sourire gêné, qui fut plus adorable qu'autre chose, s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Oui, je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça. Je veux dire, quand j'ai invité Cho, je te jure qu'il n'y avait pas d'intention romantique, mais …

-Alors parfait. Invite Emily.

Son sourire se fana et je vis la panique fendre ses prunelles. C'était assez amusant de voir le si sûr de lui Roger Davies perdre pied face à l'éventualité d'inviter une fille alors j'eus un sourire carnassier.

-Réfléchis, Davies. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il se passe entre Emily et toi. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que vous n'êtes pas des amis, et qu'il n'y a pas _rien_ entre vous. Alors soit vous restez dans cet entre-deux désagréable qui met Emily en rogne et te fait marcher sur des œufs, soit tu prends sur toi pour éclaircir la situation. Elle ne le fera pas, tu lui as fait subir trop de désillusion et elle est trop fière. Alors c'est à toi de prendre tes responsabilités.

Roger ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, l'air d'avoir perdu sa belle répartie. Avant qu'il ne puisse songe à me répondre, des talons claquèrent allégrement contre les dalles, annonçant l'arrivée d'Ombrage. Elle passa la porte une seconde plus tard, et un sourire découvrit ses dents pointues lorsque qu'elle balaya la pièce du regard.

-Bien, je vois que monsieur Bones a encore décidé de ne pas se joindre à nous, constata-t-elle avec une satisfaction à peine dissimulée. Miss Fawley, veuillez le prévenir que ces absences répétées risquent de se retrouver dans son dossier et qu'elles pourraient être grandement préjudiciable à son avenir …

Emily ne prit pas la peine d'acquiescer, se contentant de considérer la Grande Inquisitrice d'un regard assez neutre derrière ses lunettes. Toute énervée qu'elle était contre Simon, elle ne l'était pas assez pour se réjouir des menaces d'Ombrage. Celle-ci se dressa sur l'estrade pour tous nous toiser, et ânonner son habituel discours :

-Veuillez ranger vos baguettes et commencer la lecture du chapitre 24. Et bien sûr, il est inutile de bavarder.

Roger et moi échangeâmes un regard désabusé et il ouvrit laconiquement son livre pour feuilleter les pages une à une jusqu'au chapitre d'étude. Je coinçai dans le mien mon texte de rune à traduire et fis mine de prendre des notes tout en commençant la translation. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la salle de classe, comme à chaque fois. Très peu étaient ceux qui s'intéressaient réellement au livre. Comme moi, beaucoup profitaient des heures de cours d'Ombrage pour avancer sur d'autres matières. Warrington et Montague lançaient des boulettes sur Gillian et Octavia, laquelle se retournait fréquemment pour leur adresser un regard féroce qui lui valait chaque fois un « _hum hum_ » de la part d'Ombrage. Mathilda fixait son livre d'un œil vide qui ne semblait rien assimiler, et Lee Jordan s'était fait plusieurs fois réprimander s'être endormi, la bouche ouverte et un filet de bave coulant sur son bouquin. Simon avait raison : cette matière était une véritable perte de temps. Mais nous ne pouvions pas tous nous permettre d'avoir des blâmes dans nos dossiers. Je m'occupai tant de ma traduction et de ne pas être vue par Ombrage que le temps passa assez vite, si bien que je fis un véritable bond sur ma chaise quand un « BOOM » retentit derrière nous. Mon sursaut arracha un éclat de rire à Roger, mais celui-ci fut noyée dans la masse de rire et d'autres explosions qui se firent entendre, et par la voix criarde d'Ombrage, qui s'était dressée de son bureau :

-Weasley ! Je peux savoir d'où bien ce boucan ?

Je pivotai vers les jumeaux, qui s'étaient écroulés l'un contre l'autre, hilares. Je remarquai alors que de la fumée s'échappait de parchemins à moitiés calcinés qui dissimulaient des cartes. Je compris ce qu'il s'était passé une seconde avant que l'un d'entre eux n'entonne d'un ton goguenard :

-Voyez professeur, George a mis la même carte que moi, ce qui fait que nos cartes ont explosées … Vous n'avez jamais joué à la Bataille Explosive ?

Alicia plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour contenir son rire, mais le regard glacial d'Ombrage l'empêcha de le laisser s'échapper. Elle n'était pas la seule à réprimer son hilarité : Lee Jordan avait enfoui sa tête dans ses bras, mais on voyait distinctement ses épaules tremblaient qui trahissait son rire.

-Je savais qu'ils étaient fous, mais là ça dépasse l'entendement, me chuchota Roger, qui lui continuait d'observer Ombrage. Elle va en faire de la charpie.

-Elle leur a déjà pris le Quidditch, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut le faire d'autre ? répliquai-je en haussant les épaules.

Ça semblait bien être le dilemme d'Ombrage alors qu'elle fixait les jumeaux, qui la contemplait tout deux avec un sourire qui devait lui être insupportable. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se faisaient remarquer depuis la rentrée mais rien de totalement répréhensible. Là, ils semblaient avoir atteint une nouvelle limite de la Grande Inquisitrice, qui s'avança à pas lents vers eux.

-Rangez-moi ce jeu stupide, ordonna-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe. Je vois que vous n'avez pas retenu la leçon … Vos balais resteront sous bonne garde dans mon bureau.

-On ne doutait pas un seul instant de cela, professeur, répondit Fred d'un ton faussement poli que détrompait son sourire moqueur. Vous semblez coriace.

Tout sang déserta son visage et les élèves se mirent à chuchoter entre eux en fixant Ombrage, prédisant ce qu'elle allait faire pour punir les jumeaux de leur impudence.

-Je suis la Grande Inquisitrice de cette école, rappela-t-elle d'une voix qui me parut criarde. Mon devoir est d'élever son niveau, je n'ai pas à perdre de temps avec des cas désespérés comme les vôtres. (Elle prit une carte de la table des jumeaux entre ses doigts comme s'il s'agissait d'une substance dangereuse). Ce jeu est d'une absurdité folle, et il n'a rien à faire dans cette classe. J'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor.

-Cinquante ? se récrièrent l'ensemble des Gryffondor.

-Et eux, ils ont quoi pour ça ? protesta Octavia en montrant une poigné de boulette que Montague et Warrington lui avait lancé. Ce n'est pas « dérangé la classe » ?

L'un des morceaux de papier s'était coincé dans ses cheveux et je remarquai avec amusement Selwyn se retourner sur ses anciens acolytes pour les fusiller du regard. Mais Ombrage se contenta de lorgner les boulettes d'un air assez indifférent.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis, miss McLairds. Veuillez-vous concentrer sur l'étude de notre livre et ne plus m'interrompre. A moins, bien sûr, que vous ne vouliez que je parle de votre comportement à vos parents …

Octavia ouvrit la bouche, outrée, avant de la refermer tout aussi sec et de se mordre la lèvre. Visiblement, la menace avait son poids. Satisfaite, Ombrage reporta de nouveau son attention sur les jumeaux et frappa les dalles d'un coup sec.

-Je réitère donc, cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor pour l'utilisation de ce jeu stupide et …

-Mais professeur, vous n'avez pas le droit ! la coupa Lee Jordan, qui avait visiblement perdu tout envie de rire.

-Ah oui ? rétorqua Ombrage d'un ton supérieur, avant de faire volte-face. Je suis la Grande Inquisitrice, pourtant, et votre professeur, j'ai parfaitement …

-Alors vous avez mal lu le décret d'éducation numéro 26, professeur.

Ombrage se figea face à la remarque de Lee, et se retourna lentement vers lui, les yeux plissés par la suspicion. Je n'étais pas sûre d'apprécier la lueur d'amusement qui brillait dans les yeux du Gryffondor.

-Bien oui, explicita-t-il d'un ton espiègle. La Bataille explosive n'a rien à voir avec la défense contre les forces du Mal, professeur ! Ce n'est pas une information _en rapport direct_ avec la matière que vous enseignez ! Par conséquent, vous ne pouvez pas réprimander Fred et George d'y avoir joué, et encore moins les punir …

-Quel génie, laissai-je échapper avec un sourire.

Je couvris aussitôt ma bouche de ma main car je ne me sentais pas capable de le réprimer. Mais à la plus grande horreur d'Ombrage, la pique avait provoqué un éclat de rire général qui s'était étouffé lorsque nos yeux s'étaient posés sur le visage figé de la Grande Inquisitrice. Elle nous jeta à tous un regard furieux et ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Pendant un glorieux instant, j'eus l'impression qu'on avait gagné, que Lee avait trouvé une faille qui aurait enfin rabattu le caquet d'Ombrage et qui maintenait l'espoir qu'elle n'était pas toute puissante dans cette école. Mais elle le brisa une seconde plus tard en susurrant d'une voix glaciale :

-Eh bien nous discuterons de cela en retenue, monsieur Jordan. Ce soir, dix-huit heures à mon bureau. Demandez à monsieur Potter : après cela, on a moins envie de faire le malin et de contourner mes règles. Et je répète : cinquante points de moins à Gryffondor pour avoir joué à ce stupide jeu pendant ma classe. (Elle toisa ensuite l'ensemble de la classe et chacun évita soigneusement son regard). Et s'il faut que je colle toute la classe pour que le message _s'ancre_ , ce sera avec plaisir.

Là-dessus, elle tourna les talons et retourna à son estrade, le menton relevé par la satisfaction. Lee avait froncé les sourcils face à la menace avant d'interroger les jumeaux du regard, qui avaient écarté les bras en signe d'incompréhension. Toujours était-il que les élèves la considérèrent assez sérieuse pour effacer leurs sourires et river de nouveau leur regard sur le livre. Alors un instant plus tard, on entendit plus que le grattement des parchemins et le « hum » de triomphe d'Ombrage, et l'agitation passive de Lee et des jumeaux. J'échangeai un regard dépité avec Roger. Plus le temps avançait, plus Ombrage plantait ses griffes dans Poudlard. Elle ignorait même ses propres règles, tant que ça lui était favorable. Roger dardait sur elle un regard particulièrement féroce et griffonna à l'aveugle quelques mots sur un morceau de parchemin entre nous. Je penchai la tête pour les lire :

« C'est vraiment un tyran. Octavia a raison, il y a deux poids deux mesures ici. Au moins les jumeaux n'embêtaient personne ».

« Ça on l'avait bien vu avec ce qu'elle fait du Quidditch », lui répondis-je, lorgnant le bureau pour être sûre que la professeure ne me voit pas faire. « L'école bienveillante d'Albus Dumbledore est morte, vive la dictature ombragienne ».

Roger parcourut mes mots, eut un léger sourire, presque amer, et embrassa la salle du regard. Tout le monde, même Octavia sous la pluie de boulette, s'était remis à l'étude du bouquin soporifique. Il se munit à nouveau de sa plume et écrivit :

« Et nous on laisse faire, comme de bons petits soldats. Si on montre si peu de résistance face à Ombrage, imagine-nous face à des Mangemorts … »

Je me figeai en lisant la ligne. Roger avait raison. Ombrage était peut-être ce qu'elle était, mais elle n'utilisait pas ses pleins pouvoirs sur nous et restait dans l'ordre de l'école. Alors que ferait cette masse d'élève passive face à une menace bien supérieure ? Roger hocha la tête d'un air défaitiste et brandit discrètement la baguette pour effacer ces mots qui risquaient de nous attirer les foudres de la dictature ombragienne.

ooo

-Et tu veux faire quoi ? Comme Bones et arrêter de venir en cours ?

Je soupirai face à la conclusion hâtive de Miles. Février s'avançait sur Poudlard et la neige ne désemplissait pas les sols, si bien que nous nous terrions dans la bibliothèque, à l'abri du froid glacial d'Ecosse et de ses vents qui vous traversaient comme mille lames. Rien que de le voir se fracasser et faire trembler les fenêtres, j'en frissonnais.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Simplement, je trouve ça idiot qu'on ne fasse rien alors qu'elle est en train de détruire notre école. Si on laisse Ombrage gagner à Poudlard, imagine ce qui se passera dehors ? Alors quoi, on laisse gagner Voldemort ?

Miles, qui était en train de tremper sa plume dans l'encre, fit un faux-mouvement qui envoya valser l'encrier. Le liquide noir se déversa sur la table et je le nettoyais avant que Mrs. Pince ne puisse soupçonner qu'on salissait son matériel.

-Merci, marmonna Miles en sortant une nouvelle bouteille. Quoique, c'est un peu de ta faute. Bon sang, Victoria, tu ne peux pas au moins faire l'effort … ?

-Non, Miles. Arrête d'avoir peur de son nom, qu'est-ce que ce sera quand il sera devant toi, sinon ?

-Tu m'excuseras, mais je compte bien ne _jamais_ me retrouver devant lui. Bref. Donc, ce que tu me dis, c'est que tu voudrais organiser une sorte de résistance à Ombrage ?

Je me trémoussai sur ma chaise, mal à l'aise face au regard inquisiteur de Miles, mais surtout devant les dizaines d'oreilles indiscrètes qui s'étaient elles aussi réfugiées dans la bibliothèque pour échapper au froid. Ombrage avait plusieurs fois ouvertement appelé les élèves à venir qui rapporter toute « irrégularité » et certain élèves, soucieux de bien se faire voir, ne s'en privaient pas. Trop agitée pour travailler, je dessinais un vague chat sur les brouillons de Miles.

-Pas exactement … Mais … Je ne sais pas. C'est trop facile pour elle, là.

-Elle a le Ministère entier derrière elle, l'approbation de la plupart des parents d'élève et tout le monde lui accorde tous les pouvoirs, Vic', me rappela sinistrement Miles. Même Dumbledore ne peut rien y faire. Alors toi, qu'est-ce que tu peux y faire ?

 _Je n'en sais rien. Quelque chose_. Je me rendis compte qu'exactement les mêmes mots devaient tourner dans la tête de Simon, mais ils se rendaient déjà à l'échelle supérieure. Il avait décidé d'ignorer Ombrage pour déjà réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait dehors. Mon cœur de serra affreusement. J'ignorais totalement dans quoi Simon serait capable de se fourrer, une fois dehors. Je devais avoir blêmi, car lorsque Miles releva les yeux sur moi, son regard s'adoucit et il avança sa main pour prendre la mienne.

-Vic', on est en février. Dans quelques mois, Poudlard, c'est fini pour nous. Tu n'auras plus longtemps à supporter Ombrage.

J'aurais voulu rétorquer une multitude de chose : que ce n'était pas à moi que je pensais, mais à Susan, à la petite Isabel McDougal, à ses sœurs et que je ne voulais pas abandonner face à Ombrage, mais aussi et surtout que dans quelques mois, je serais dans une situation bien plus angoissante. Pourtant, je parvins à retenir mes mots pour ne lâcher qu'un soupir dépité. Miles venait à peine d'accepter que Voldemort soit de retour, et s'il avait parfaitement compris que c'était un fait qui me mettait en danger, je doutais qu'il ait réellement cerné tout ce que ça impliquait pour moi. J'avais su être patiente : il fallait que je continue de le laisser se rendre compte de l'ampleur de la tâche qui nous attendait. Et Seigneur, ce que c'était dur. Ma patiente légendaire était mise à dure épreuve. Par Simon, qui refusait d'entendre raison et se renfermait chaque jour d'avantage dans une bulle de travail et de colère, par Emily qui m'évitait par peur que je ne lui parle au mieux de Simon, au pire de Voldemort, par tous mes problèmes urgents qui demandaient mon attention malgré le climat malsain qui sous-tendait mon monde. Et sur lesquels Miles choisit de renchérir en consultant sa montre avant de me lancer un regard sans équivoque.

-Ça va être l'heure. Tu es prête ?

Je haussai les épaules avec une certaine passivité.

-Pas vraiment. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée.

-Et ce n'est pas la pire, ça va bien se passer, me rassura Miles en passant son index sur le dos de ma main. Et si je vois que ça se passe mal, je serais ravi d'utiliser un sortilège d'oubli sur lui.

Un léger ricanement me secoua, même si je doutais intérieurement que Miles en soit capable. Après tout, nous n'allions pas parler à n'importe qui. Nous allions parler à quelqu'un, qui, malgré l'évidente arrogance et malséance, malgré moi, il persistait à admirer. Je rangeai rapidement mes affaires et prit la main que me tendait Miles en expirant tout l'air de mes poumons, espérant que mes doutes s'envolent avec eux.

Il était temps de jouer cartes sur table avec Ulysse Selwyn.

Ni Miles, ni moi, ne prononçâmes le moindre mot alors que nous sortions de la bibliothèque. Seul le hurlement du vent répondait au cliquetis des armures sur notre passage et j'avouai m'accrocher de toute mes forces à la main de Miles, comme si cela pouvait m'assurer que j'avais pris la bonne décision malgré l'aspect absolument contre-intuitif de la chose. Mais étrangement, à défaut de convaincre Octavia dans ce couloir, il m'avait convaincu moi. Pas qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Mais que ses intérêts rejoignaient les miens. Miles pressa ma main et se pencha doucement vers moi :

-Je suis assez surpris que Bones ne veuille pas venir. Je veux dire, il est assez, euh … « chien de garde », avec toi. En ça, il a un peu remplacé Diggory.

Malgré le pique et le sinistre rappel, j'eus un sourire en me rappelant la violente réaction de Cédric lorsqu'il avait su que je sortais avec Miles, dû à l'instinct de protection qu'il avait à mon égard. « Tu étais sa petite chose qu'il voulait protéger par-dessus tout », m'avait rappelé Cho avant les vacances. Puis mon sourire s'effaça lorsque je me rappelais la question de Miles et ce fut d'avantage le regard noir de Simon lorsque je lui avais annoncé ma décision définitive qui me revint en mémoire. « Si tu ne veux pas m'écouter, alors débrouille-toi », m'avait-il rudement lancé avant de se replonger dans l'étude d'un grimoire de sortilège complexes.

-Simon a assez de problème en ce moment pour que je ne l'embête avec les miens, éludai-je rapidement. Je le tiendrais au courant après.

-C'est l'évasion de l'assassin de son oncle, le problème ? J'ai entendu des gens en parler dans la Salle Commune. Assez glauque, comme histoire, pauvres gosses …

Oui et le glauque avait l'air d'attirer les foules. Susan était revenue la veille, les larmes aux yeux, après que quelques élèves de son année l'eurent assailli pour avoir des détails sur ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'un Mangemort ne décide de tuer deux enfants innocents. Bien sûr, cela avait de nouveau mis Simon hors de lui et provoquer une nouvelle dispute avec Emily. J'allais finir par changer de Maison.

-Je comprends que ça mette Bones en colère, poursuivit prudemment Miles. Je veux dire, il n'a pas fini de purger sa peine, il est de nouveau en liberté, après toutes les horreurs …

-Il abuse quand même, lâchai-je, profitant d'être avec quelqu'un de neutre pour enfin me plaindre. Il n'est pas le seul. La grand-mère de Judy a été tuée par un des Mangemorts échappés, et puis c'était les cousins de Susan, aussi et elle ne réagit pas comme ça. Qu'il soit en colère, je comprends, c'est légitime. Mais là, il se renferme totalement, et tout le monde a tellement peur de lui parler qu'ils s'adressent soit à Susan, soit à moi, mais … Même avec moi, en ce moment, c'est difficile.

Et c'était peut-être ce qui me frustrait le plus dans cette affaire. Simon avait le rôle ingrat dans ma vie : il était le seul avec lequel j'acceptais pleinement d'être égoïste. Et j'avais besoin de lui, en ce moment, pour une multitude de raison que je trouvais parfaitement valables. Et alors que j'étais dans une période où je me sentais perdre pied, il me déstabilisait encore plus. _Non, Bones, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Je suis là pour toi si tu es là pour moi, et là tu disparais._

Je savais pertinemment que c'était parfaitement égoïste et peut-être même injuste de ma part de réagir comme ça, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

-Enfin bref, abrégeai-je, le cœur lourd. Où il t'a donné rendez-vous ?

-Au troisième étage. Va savoir pourquoi, je te le dis, Ulysse est très mystérieux depuis quelques temps …

Mystères qui devaient sans doute impliquer Octavia McLairds, songeai-je distraitement en montant une volée de marche. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de conter cette découverte à Miles : j'avais déjà du mal à l'assimiler et j'étais déjà bien assez gênée d'être entrée dans leur intimité par la grande porte. Je n'étais pas le genre ce genre de colporteuse. Nous bifurquâmes à un énième couloir, puis grimpâmes encore un escalier dont l'un décida de changer de sens alors que nous étions dessus avant d'enfin apercevoir Ulysse Selwyn au détour d'un couloir désert, assis à terre avec un grimoire à la main. Il mit un moment à s'apercevoir qu'il n'était plus seul dans le corridor et son regard déjà froid se glaça quand il se posa sur moi. Mon cœur s'arrêta un instant de battre et je me serais sans doute immobilisée si Miles n'avait pas tenu ma main et entrainé dans son sillage.

-Salut Ulysse, déclara-t-il avec un sourire lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Drôle d'endroit pour travailler.

-C'est calme, rétorqua-t-il vertement avant de faire un vague mouvement de tête en ma direction. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu venais avec ta copine.

-Elle s'appelle Victoria, rappela tranquillement Miles avant que je ne songe à répondre. Ça, je pense que tu le sais.

Les yeux de Selwyn roulèrent dans ses orbites et il s'appuya contre le mur pour se redresser et nous toiser de toute sa hauteur. Il ne restait rien des marques qu'avaient laissés la dispute avec Octavia : il était redevenu devant nous le petit prince Sang-Pur arrogant que j'avais fui toute ma scolarité. Et Seigneur, je n'en revenais pas d'être forcée à venir le voir de mon plein gré.

-Tu voulais me parler, dit-il d'un ton froid. Et vu la présence de _Victoria_ , je pense maintenant que ça concerne Nestor. (Il vrilla son regard gris, clair et perçant, semblable à celui de sa sœur, sur moi). C'est ça, Bennett, tu as encore peur que mon frère t'assassine dans ton sommeil ?

Je vis Miles ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais cette fois je pressai sa main pour l'inciter à se taire. C'était _mon_ affaire et je comptais bien profiter de l'absence de Simon pour la régler seule, comme une grande fille. Je pris une grande inspiration pour réprimer toute la répulsion que pouvait m'inspirer le garçon devant moi et entonner d'une voix résolument neutre :

-Je ne vais pas mentir, oui, ça concerne Nestor. Mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois. Je sais qu'il n'ira pas se venger du cinq Novembre tant que Voldemort n'aura pas réapparu officiellement.

Selwyn laissa tomber son grimoire en entendant le nom de Mage Noir, et bien que l'effet espéré soit de le surprendre, je ne pus retenir un claquement de langue agacé. Il échangea un regard étonné avec Miles, qui hocha gravement la tête, avant de se baisser pour récupérer son grimoire. L'action n'avait pas permis de totalement effacer la stupéfaction de son visage lorsqu'il s'adressa de nouveau à moi :

-Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux, Bennett. Mais ça, je dois admettre que je le savais. (Un léger sourire qui m'arracha des frissons sur l'échine retroussa ses lèvres). Alors on se décide enfin à ne plus parler par énigme dans un coin de la bibliothèque ? _Remember, remember ?_

- _The fith of November_ , récitai-je par automatisme, devant le regard stupéfait de Miles. _Gunpowder, treason and plot_. Oui, on va arrêter de tourner autour du pot. On sait tous les deux que j'ai brûlé le visage de ton frère ce jour-là. Si tu veux, après, je te raconterais toute l'histoire parce que je suis sûre que tu n'as eu que les fragments glorieux où ton frère m'attache sur le bûcher et m'effraie avec des étincelles. Mais on a plus urgent, je pense. Dis-moi, Selwyn, franchement, c'est quoi le plus important pour toi : la pureté du sang de la famille Selwyn, ou son intégrité ?

-Pardon ?

-Ulysse, réponds, soupira Miles, qui s'était adossé au mur d'en face. Tu comprendras après.

Selwyn contempla un long moment mon petit-ami l'air dubitatif, comme pour dire « tu es sérieux ? », et Miles hocha une fois de puis la tête. A à ma grande surprise, cela parut suffire au Serpentard pour qu'il se mette à songer réellement à la question.

-L'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Evidemment que notre famille est fière de son histoire et du sang qui coule dans ses veines. Mais elle est encore plus fière de l'influence qu'elle a dans la Communauté Magique et si sa pureté doit en pâtir pour que son influence grandisse … Je pense qu'elle serait prête à l'accepter. (Il me jeta un regard moqueur). Enfin, si c'est le sens de ta question, Bennett.

-Vous êtes des vautours, lâchai-je, dégoûtée parce que cela sous-entendait – que tout était permis, du moment que la famille accroissait son pouvoir. Mais bon, je prends. Mon frère sort avec ta sœur.

Selwyn, qui ricanait encore de ma remarque, se figea en plein mouvement. Cela aurait pu donner un résultat assez risible, si je n'étais pas concentrée sur l'explosion de la bombe que je venais de lâcher. Je masquai mon appréhension de mon mieux, mais je me pus me retenir de mâchouiller nerveusement ma lèvre inférieure le temps que Selwyn prenne conscience de l'information. Il reprit contenance pour passer une main dans ses cheveux, me contemplant, puis interrogeant silencieusement Miles, puis fixant de nouveau son regard sur moi.

-Ton frère avec… Mais … Je ne savais même pas que tu avais un frère ici …

-C'est parce qu'il n'est pas ici, explicitai-je. Il est plus âgé que moi – et moldu.

Cette fois, le sang déserta totalement le visage de Selwyn. Je compris qu'il avait un instant cru qu'il s'agissait d'un frère plus jeune avec Enoboria, sa cadette. Mais je venais de déplacer le problème – et de le rendre plus complexe, si j'en jugeais par la crispation de ses traits.

-Mais c'est quoi cette histoire …

J'échangeai un regard avec Miles, qui m'encouragea d'un nouveau hochement de tête. Alors je me mis à raconter tout ce que j'avais découvert avec Simon à la fin des vacances de noël. Très vite, Selwyn se mit à faire les cent pas en longeant le mur, une main plaquée sur le bas du visage, écoutant mon récit sans même daigner poser les yeux sur moi. Il échangeait régulièrement un regard avec Miles, avant de se remettre à tourner tel un lion en cage, et finit par lâcher du bout des lèvres :

-Et Bones est _sûr_ d'avoir reconnu Melania ?

-Certain, il l'a croisé aux banquets du Ministère, il l'a reconnu tout de suite, répondis-je avec lassitude.

Cette fois, Selwyn posa un instant ses yeux sur moi. Un pli de contrariété était apparu entre ses sourcils et il se frottait la mâchoire l'air songeur. Je finis par être agacée par son mutisme et assénai :

-Ecoute, je ne viens pas te voir pour le plaisir, tu te doutes bien. Je viens te voir parce que j'ai peur des conséquences. Si Nestor vient à apprendre que sa jumelle sort avec le frère moldu de celle qui lui a brûlé le visage, je doute qu'il le prenne bien.

-C'est une évidence, souffla Selwyn passant une main sur le visage. Mille gargouille galopantes, Melania …

-Elle ne sait pas, pas vrai ? Que c'est moi qui aie brûlé le visage de Nestor.

Selwyn s'immobilisa enfin et darda un regard furieux à travers la fenêtre. Dehors, le vent soufflait toujours à en faire trembler la vieille carcasse du château et je pus apercevoir en contre-bas l'équipe de Gryffondor qui s'entrainait en luttant contre les bourrasques.

-Non, finit par admettre Selwyn. A vrai dire, même moi officiellement je ne sais pas. Nestor était totalement saoul quand il m'a dit que je devrais le remercier, parce que grâce à lui … (il me lorgna l'air mauvais et je sus qu'il avait en tête le souvenir honteux du moment où je lui avais collé le pied dans l'entrejambe). Bref, il ne doit plus se souvenir qu'il m'en a parlé et je me suis bien gardé de le lui rappeler. Et puis bien sûr, mon père a tenu à ce que cela reste secret. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir un garçon viré de Poudlard pour avoir martyrisé une née-moldue …

-Oh, vraiment ? grinçai-je en dressant un sourcil.

Un sinistre sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Selwyn, le genre de sourire qui poussait mon instinct à me faire prendre mes jambes à mon cou, mais je réussis à rester immobile, les bras croisés.

-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, Bennett, mais en réalité, je ne t'ai jamais rien fait. Je me contentais … de superviser les opérations. Sauf cette malheureuse fois où ton nez s'est retrouvé cassé, on ne m'aurait jamais pris.

 _Il faut que je note cette phrase et que je la donne à Octavia_ , rageai-je alors que le sourire de Selwyn s'agrandissait. Je coulai un regard sur Miles, et une fois satisfaite de voir que sa mine était clairement réprobatrice, je pivotai de nouveau vers Selwyn, faisant de mon mieux pour refouler cette envie de réitérer mon geste de première année.

-On n'est pas là pour discuter de ça. J'ai raison d'avoir peur pour mon frère, oui ou non ?

-Sachant que si elle a peur pour son frère, tu devrais t'inquiéter pour ta famille, enchérit Miles alors que Selwyn se fendait d'un ricanement. Je doute que ton père apprécie que Nestor s'en prenne à un moldu, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'en dirait la presse ? Que les Selwyn sont du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Je fus ravie de voir les lèvres de Selwyn se tordre d'une grimace de dégoût. Ce que j'avais pu observer depuis l'année dernière où Maugrey nous avait montré les Sortilèges Impardonnables se vérifiait : tout aussi malveillant qu'il était, Ulysse Selwyn n'aimait pas la magie noire. Et ça aussi, c'était assez contre-intuitif. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et nous contempla tour à tour, l'air de se demander ce qu'il pouvait partager avec nous ou non.

-On va dire que … Tant que Vous-Savez-Qui ne pointe pas le bout de son nez, il n'y a rien à craindre. Nestor n'est pas un idiot, il ne prendra pas le risque d'aller à Azkaban.

-Donc il a l'intention de le suivre le jour où ce sera le cas ? compris-je avec horreur. De se faire Mangemort ?

Pour la première fois, Selwyn laissa paraitre les premiers signes d'embarras en se trémoussant d'un pied à l'autre.

-On essaie de l'en empêcher, avoua-t-il à mi-voix, comme s'il craignait que les murs aient des oreilles. Mon père et Melania, surtout : depuis cet été, ils font tout pour que Nestor ne cède pas aux sirènes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'on soit clair, Bennett : il est hors de question qu'un Selwyn ne perde son âme pour une idéologie vieille d'un autre temps. Le monde a changé, et on a clairement conscience que s'il ne se fait pas avec les familles issues de moldus, alors il s'écroulera. Mais Nestor a toujours été membre d'un groupe d'ami qui étaient plutôt de la frange extrême et c'est plus un mouton qu'un loup, il ne sait pas réfléchir par lui-même. Alors il s'est persuadé que parce qu'il s'appelait Selwyn et que son sang était pur, il avait des droits sur les autres – d'où ce qui s'est passé le cinq novembre. Et maintenant que Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu, il a l'impression qu'on lui donne raison et il a tenté de convaincre mon père de se joindre ouvertement à lui. C'est bien sûr hors de question. Je pensais qu'il écouterait Melania, mais elle était beaucoup absente cet été … (Il poussa un grognement sonore). Et maintenant je comprends pourquoi … Bon sang, quelle idiote ! Elle sait que Nestor est instable, et elle va sortir avec un _moldu_ … Mais ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, Melania a toujours été fascinée par les moldus et c'est parce qu'elle connait très bien leur monde qu'elle est si précieuse pour mon père … mais de là à _sortir avec …_

-Si tu sens que tu vas commencer à dire des choses racistes, arrête-toi, le coupa sèchement Miles. Donc on a des raisons de s'inquiéter pour Vic' et son frère ?

Selwyn lui jeta un regard ennuyé avant de sombrement hocher la tête. Mon cœur tomba dans ma poitrine. J'avais beau m'attendre à tout cela, ça n'avait été jusque là qu'une hypothèse invérifiable. Mais là, ça devenait réel.

Alexandre était en danger.

Je portai une main sur ma poitrine qui s'était mise à se soulever beaucoup trop fort du fait de mon souffle saccadé. Selwyn me contempla d'un air neutre, avant de poursuivre :

-Tu t'y attendais, Bennett. Tu lui as brûlé une partie du visage et l'incident lui a coûté sa place d'hériter : mon père n'allait pas mettre la fortune des Selwyn entre les mains d'un garçon qui persécutait une petite fille et qui plus est, se fait battre par elle. Deux blessures qui restent vivace chez Nestor et je suis sûr qu'au fond de lui, il a toujours voulu se venger. Tu-Sais-Qui lui en offrira l'occasion plus que nous, je le crains.

-Je ne voulais pas le brûler, murmurai-je sans savoir pourquoi. C'était … c'était un accident …

Mais Selwyn balaya mes mots d'un geste impatient de la main.

-Evidemment que tu ne voulais pas le brûler, Bennett. Nestor est le seul responsable de son état, mais je comprends qu'il soit rempli de haine. Mais maintenant qu'elle est là, il faudra que tu fasses avec. Quant à ton frère … (il se frotta la tempe, l'air soucieux). Oui, ça complique les choses. Déjà à la base, il refusera catégoriquement que Melania ne souille notre sang avec un moldu – on ne va pas se mentir, je doute même que mon père accepte – mais là, ça empire les choses. C'est une affaire qui devient familiale.

-Mais vous n'allez pas laisser faire ça ? s'assura Miles en se rapprochant vivement. Ton père ne va pas laisser ton frère se laisser aller à une chose aussi primaire que la vengeance ?

Il passa un bras dans mon dos, mais je sentis la fébrilité dans son geste. Pour Miles également, la situation venait devenir réelle, palpable. Selwyn parut hésiter un instant avant de déclarer :

-Evidemment que mon père ne laissera pas Nestor trainer le nom des Selwyn dans la magie noire. Je vous le dis, on fait tout pour l'éviter. On lui donne plus de place dans les affaires familiale pour qu'il ait l'impression d'avoir de l'importance sans que ce ne soit dû à Vous-Savez-Qui, on essaie même de lui organiser un mariage avec une fille Rowle … Est-ce que ça marche, je ne sais pas. Mais s'il apprend la relation entre Melania et … euh …

-Alexandre.

-Oui, voilà. Bref, ça risquerait de mettre le feu aux poudres, même sans qu'il sache qu'il est ton frère : le fait d'être moldu suffirait … (Son visage s'assombrit). Bon sang, Melania sait ça … Pourquoi elle prend ce risque … ?

-Parce qu'elle l'aime, suggérai-je naïvement. Et que c'est sérieux. Alex ne nous l'aurait pas présenté si ce n'était pas le cas …

Malgré la mièvrerie de ma réponse, Selwyn acquiesça en silence. Visiblement, il lui paraissait plausible que sa sœur prenne le risque de faire valser sa famille par amour. _Mais moi, je ne peux pas prendre ce risque_ , réalisai-je avec effroi. _Je ne peux pas risquer qu'elle implique Alex dans la guerre … Il faut que Nestor continue de ne s'occuper que de moi._

-Il faut que je voie Mel, annonçai-je doucement. Il faut qu'on lui explique … Elle ne peut pas … je veux dire … il faut …

-La convaincre de se séparer de ton frère ? acheva Selwyn en hochant la tête. Pour moi, c'est la solution la plus sûre, oui.

J'eus l'impression qu'on injectait du plomb dans mes entrailles. C'était bien l'idée que j'avais en tête sans me l'avouer, mais ça me soulevait littéralement le cœur. Je n'avais jamais vu Alexandre aussi heureux et aussi épanoui, qui étais-je pour décider qu'il fallait mettre fin à cette idylle ? Mais je connaissais mon frère : quand bien même je lui expliquerais cent fois les dangers qu'il entourerait, il n'écouterait pas. C'était quelqu'un de passionné et d'impulsif – et j'étais persuadée que s'il avait été à Poudlard, le Choixpeau l'aurait envoyé sans hésiter à Gryffondor. Pas quelqu'un qui fuit devant le danger. Il était plutôt du genre se rire du danger.

Non. Mon meilleur moyen, c'était de convaincre Melania. Et ça me rendait pour la première fois de ma vie sur la même longueur d'onde avec Ulysse Selwyn.

-Tu penses que tu pourrais lui envoyer une lettre ? proposa Miles avec lenteur. Pour lui demander de venir à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard ?

-La sortie de Pré-au-Lard ? répéta Selwyn avec un certain amusement. Comment ça, vous ne voulez pas passer la Saint-Valentin chez Madame Pieddodu ?

Je me sentis m'empourprer violemment et fusillai l'arrogant Serpentard du regard. Heureusement, Miles réagit plus calmement en secouant la tête.

-Les matchs de Quidditch approche et Montague veut qu'on s'entraine une partie de l'après-midi, on a réussi à subtiliser une partie du créneau à Gryffondor. Et quand bien même … (Il glissa sa main jusque la mienne pour la presser avec douceur). Je pense que c'est le plus important.

Bien qu'appréciables, les mots de Miles étendirent la flambée à mes oreilles. Je n'étais pas friande de marques de tendresse en public, et cela m'embarrassait d'autant plus qu'un sourire cynique s'étirait sur les lèvres de Selwyn. Pourtant, son regard semblait s'être éteint en se posant sur nos doigts entrelacés, et un instant, je crus apercevoir sur son visage les mêmes stigmates que j'avais entrevu après sa dispute avec Octavia. Mais tout cela s'estompa aussitôt et il cingla :

-Fais attention, Bletchley, ton cœur s'amollit. Je n'ai jamais douté que tu sois la seule personne de valeur de notre dortoir, ne me donne pas tort, ça me fait horreur. Donc, Bennett : rendez-vous aux Trois Balais vers quatorze heures. Je préviendrais ma sœur et on essaiera de trouver une solution à cette improbable histoire qui sauvegardera ta famille et la mienne.

-Ne lui dis rien dans ta lettre, notre courrier est surveillé, le prévins-je précipitamment. Mais sinon … ça me semble parfait.

Selwyn dressa un sourcil au moment où Miles baissa un regard choqué sur moi.

-Comment ça, notre courrier est surveillé ? répéta-t-il, incrédule.

-Les Bones t'informent bien, constata Selwyn. Et tu devrais cent fois les remercier, c'est aussi parce qu'il sait que tu es leur protégée que mon père ne veut pas que Nestor ait des ennuis avec toi. Les Bones ne sont pas n'importe qui, surtout Amelia. Mon père ne voudrait pas s'attirer ses foudres.

Il devait sans doute avoir du vrai dans les mots de Selwyn. Mais la protection des Bones ne suffirait pas lorsque Voldemort reviendrait. Bien au contraire : beaucoup se souviendraient qu'une partie de la famille avait été dans la résistance contre lui et elle se trouverait dans une situation aussi périlleuse que la mienne – si ce n'était plus. Mon cœur manqua un battement.

 _Seigneur, Simon, ne fais pas de bêtise …_

-Ils savent, eux ? s'enquit Selwyn. Ce qui s'est passé ?

-Simon sait depuis toujours, ses parents depuis cet été. Dumbledore et Chourave sont au courant aussi.

Les yeux de Selwyn s'écarquillèrent et il éclata de rire si brusquement que je fis un bond qui me projeta contre Miles.

-Quand je pense à tous les efforts que mon père a fait pour cacher la vérité à Dumbledore ! Le don astronomique qu'il a fait à l'école en espérant qu'il étoufferait l'affaire et n'irait pas chercher les causes de l'accident de Nestor … Ah par Merlin … parfois, la vie prend vraiment une tournure risible.

 _Ne m'en parle pas_ , songeai-je amèrement. Mais si pour ma part, le rire était plutôt jaune. Mon cœur battait encore la chamade devant la situation qui de fantôme prenait consistance devant moi. C'était une chose de l'envisager, c'en était une autre de se rendre compte que le pire était réalité. Et de trouver des solutions pour qu'il n'arrive pas. Maintenant que les prémisses étaient en place, j'avais hâte de mettre fin à cette conversation inconfortable et de rentrer dans ma douce Salle Commune pour me vider la tête.

-Bien, on se revoit à Pré-au-Lard, conclus-je en faisant un pas en arrière. Avec Melania.

-Je lui envoie une lettre ce soir, promit Selwyn avant d'adresser un hochement de tête à Miles. Bletchley, à ce soir.

Il ne prit pas le temps de me saluer et s'éloigna sans demander son reste, les mains crispés sur son grimoire. J'attendis qu'il tourne à un angle avant de m'autoriser pleinement à me détendre et laisser aller mon front contre l'épaule de Miles. Son bras enlaça ma taille pour me presser contre lui.

-Ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé …

-Nestor Selwyn veut me tuer, et possiblement tuer un mon frère, rappelai-je en un gémissement.

Miles ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais finit par me prendre plus franchement dans ses bras et me caressa les cheveux avec des gestes lents avant d'appuyer sa joue contre mon crâne.

-Certes. Mais au moins, tu as quelqu'un de l'intérieur pour t'aider. Je te l'avais dit, pour le coup, tes intérêts et ceux d'Ulysse convergent donc cette conversation n'a pas été inutile. Et Vic', je sais que la menace de Nestor Selwyn te fait peur mais … bon sang, ce n'est que Nestor Selwyn. Tu as réussi à le vaincre sans baguette, petite et effrayée.

 _Peut-être_ , admis-je à part moi. Pour l'instant, il n'était _que_ Nestor Selwyn, et c'était bien pour cela qu'il restait dans l'ombre. Mais bientôt, il aurait des amis puissants qui le pousseront à toutes les hardiesses. Il serait protégé par un masque noir, du même genre que j'avais pu apercevoir sur les photos de _La Gazette_ l'été dernier. Il s'imbriquerait dans une menace plus globale qui elle aussi prenait chaque jour plus de consistance. Et ça, je voulais bien admettre que cela faisait trembler tout mon être et agitait cette petite voix qui devenait elle aussi de plus en plus forte en moi.

 _Faire quelque chose_.

ooo

Miles avait mis un certain temps à me calmer, avant que je ne reprenne le chemin de ma Salle Commune. Il était presque vingt heures, et il avait voulu me convaincre de prendre mon repas à la Grande Salle. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de l'agitation que causait cette foule, ni de croiser le regard fuyant d'Emily. J'avais besoin de calme et de me changer les idées. Aussi passai-je les tonneaux qui dissimulaient ma Salle Commune avec la volonté ferme de prendre la première pièce de théâtre qui me passerait sous la main et de la lire jusqu'à que les vers effacent mes problèmes. Mais je compris en passant la porte que le doux monde de la fiction me fuyait encore pour m'enfoncer dans la réalité :

-Tu n'as déjà pas mangé ce midi, il faut que tu descendes.

-Je dois finir ça. Mais j'irais peut-être prendre quelque chose dans les cuisines, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Allez viens, ça ne te prendra qu'un quart d'heure, après tu pourras continuer …

-Susie, arrête. Va manger, toi.

Je me figeai à l'entrée de la Salle Commune et effleurait du regard les deux seules personnes qui y demeurait en cette heure de repas. Simon était assis devant une table basse qui croulait sous les grimoires et les parchemins, et Susan s'était accroupie à ses côtés. La lueur des flammes de l'âtre jetait une lumière chaleureuse sur leurs traits tirés et la teinte orangée effaçait le violet de leurs cernes. La plume de Simon ne cessait de virevolter sur son parchemin pendant que Susan le contemplait, l'air épuisé. Elle planta ses dents dans sa lèvres inférieure, l'air indécise et finit par doucement entonner :

-Simon … Si tu veux qu'on en parle …

-Parler de quoi ? rétorqua-t-il sans cesser d'écrire.

Susan se fendit d'un immense soupir qui sonnait comme une défaite. Elle se redressa, observa l'âtre quelques secondes, les yeux dans le vide, avant de secouer la tête.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as à l'intérieur de toi, mais un jour il faudra que ça sorte, murmura-t-elle. Sinon, ça va continuer de te ronger …

Cette fois, la plume de Simon se figea sur son parchemin et Susan le lorgna, sans doute dans l'espoir d'avoir une réaction. Je vis distinctement ses doigts se crisper sur la plume et ses jointures blanchir, et son regard se perdit dans les flammes. Au moment où j'espérais qu'il lâche enfin quelque chose à Susan, ses yeux se levèrent et m'effleurèrent. Son visage se ferma de nouveau, et il se remit à écrire frénétiquement sur son morceau de parchemin.

-Salut Vicky.

Susan me remarqua alors à son tour et passa une main sur sa tempe en comprenant que son instant d'intimité avec son frère était fini. Après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard dépité, elle se détourna de lui et s'éloigna, vaincue. Plus elle s'approchait de moi, plus je la trouvais au bord de l'épuisement. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'inquiéter qu'elle me prenait le bras pour me souffler :

-Va piller les cuisines et fais-lui manger quelque chose, s'il te plait. Là, c'est plus de la maigreur, je suis presque sûr qu'on voit ses côtes, maintenant.

-Désolée de nous avoir interrompu …

Susan haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, je ne peux rien en tirer. _Bon courage_.

Elle partit alors manger sans rien ajouter avec des pas lourds qui trahissaient sa fatigue. Je dardai un regard agacé sur la personne qui lui pompait ainsi toute son énergie et qui se bornait à noircir son parchemin.

-Bones, il me semblait t'avoir prévenu en début d'année que si tu entrainais Susan dans ta chute, je t'en voudrais beaucoup.

Il eut la décence d'arrêter d'écrire et de me jeter un regard désolé. J'expirai bruyamment par mes narines tel un dragon et me résignai à prendre place dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Les mots de Susan me tournaient dans la tête. Quoiqu'il se passe en Simon, ça le rongeait et il fallait que ça sorte. Pour ma part, j'avais soigneusement évité de parler avec lui de sujet qui seraient susceptible de le faire exploser, mais peut-être étais-je dans le tort. Peut-être que Simon avait justement besoin d'exploser. Au moment où j'ouvrais la bouche pour amorcer l'éclatement, il me grilla la politesse en déclarant sans me regarder :

-Tu as vu Selwyn, alors ?

-Euh …, lâchai-je, prise de court. Euh, oui.

Simon exhala un profond soupir et consentit enfin à lâcher sa plume pour se laisser aller contre le canapé derrière lui.

-Tu es vraiment une tête de mule, marmonna-t-il en vrillant sur moi un regard contrarié. J'espère que ça a été utile.

Durant ces quelques mois de paix relative, j'avais oublié à quel point j'étais capable de détester Simon Bones. Mais là, toute la haine remonta de façon brusque et inopinée et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas exploser. J'ignorais si c'était mon état de fébrilité, ta mine dubitative ou l'épuisement de Susan qui faisait surgir de nouveau ces sentiments, mais je me sentais prête à lui tirer les oreilles comme rarement depuis notre entrée à Poudlard. Pourtant, j'arrivais à contenir tous les mots que je rêvais de lui jeter à la figure pour dire d'une voix neutre :

-Melania sera à Pré-au-Lard à la prochaine sortie. Si ça t'intéresse de sauver la vie de mon frère, tu peux toujours venir, sinon je me débrouillerais toute seule.

Je m'arrachai au fauteuil avec l'intention d'aller dans ma chambre et d'aller me plonger dans une fiction pour observer un héros dramatique se dépêtrer avec des problèmes qui n'était pas les miens, mais la voix de Simon m'arrêta net dans mon geste.

-Arrête, Vicky ! Je suis désolé !

Je pivotai lentement pour lui faire face, les sourcils haussés par la surprise.

-Répète-moi ça ?

Simon se trémoussa sur le sol, agitant sa plume entre ses doigts comme s'il s'agissait d'une baguette et qu'elle pouvait m'effacer ma mémoire d'un sort. Il m'adressa un regard contrarié.

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe. Aller voir Selwyn n'était sans doute pas la pire des solutions, surtout si ça nous permet de parler à Melania et de fixer les choses … (Il passa une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux et détourna les yeux). Et j'imagine bien que je suis exécrable en ce moment. Enfin, plus que d'habitude.

Mes paupières furent plissées par la suspicion et quand je fus convaincue de la sincérité de ses mots, je me laissai retomber dans le canapé. Je ne pouvais que difficilement demander mieux que des excuses à Simon Bones.

-Bien, tu viens de faire baisser de moitié mon envie de te tirer les oreilles.

Cela eut pour mérite d'arracha un semblant de sourire à Simon. Etrangement rassurée de voir ce geste fendre son visage pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, j'appuyais mes coudes sur mes genoux pour me pencher vers lui.

-Simon, je comprends que tu sois énervé. Tout le monde comprend – même Emily. Simplement … Je commence à croire que Susan a raison. Il ne faut pas que tu te renfermes, il faut que tu en parles.

-Je t'en ai parlé. Je t'ai dit que je me sentais coincé et impuissant ici.

-Certes, admis-je, assez mal à l'aise. Pourtant, tu te renfermes encore …

Simon me contempla quelques secondes avant de baisser le nez et de faire tourner sa plume entre ses doigts en un geste qui trahissait une certaine nervosité. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi jusque-là, mais l'attitude de repli et l'inquiétude croissante de Susan m'ouvrit les yeux en cet instant : il y avait autre chose. Autre chose que l'impuissance et la colère. Je me laissai glisser au sol pour être à la même hauteur que lui et m'accoudai à la table pour vriller mes yeux sur lui. C'était alors que je le scrutai avec de plus en plus d'instance que je me rendis compte qu'il fuyait clairement mon regard, qu'il avait pâli de quelques teintes et que sa respiration était laborieuse. Je pianotai la table vernie de mes doigts, indécise, avant de suggérer du bout des lèvres :

-Ça a un rapport avec Jugson ? Tu … tu t'entraines pour te venger ?

Simon ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais je vis ses doigts se crisper un peu plus sur sa plume. Il me jeta un petit regard furtif avant de river de nouveau ses yeux dans l'âtre. Les flammes faisait jouer des lumières lugubres sur son visage et ombrageait son regard, achevant de le rendre presque inquiétant.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Trop de choses se passent en ce moment et … Jugson cristallise tout. L'attentisme du Ministère, ton oncle et tes cousins, et puis … c'est une extension de Voldemort. Donc de Cédric.

Un frisson parcourut Simon, mais je ne sus ce qui l'avait provoqué entre l'accumulation et le nom du Mage Noir. Il abandonna sa plume pour ramener ses genoux contre lui en une attitude de repli enfantin, sans détacher son regard des flammes. De nouveau, l'orange des flammes rendait ses prunelles d'onyx, dure, froide et hantées et effaçait ses tâches de rousseurs comme l'enfant en lui. J'ignorais totalement si j'étais dans le vrai, mais si j'en jugeais par le mutisme obstiné de Simon, je ne devais pas en être très loin.

-Ecoute … Je sais que c'est atroce ce qu'il a fait subir à ta famille, mais … ce n'est pas à toi de régler ça.

-Qui réglera ça, Vicky ? répliqua roidement Simon. Le Ministère ?

-Ta tante fait parti du Ministère, rappelai-je tout aussi sèchement. Et je doute qu'elle laisse l'assassin de son frère en liberté. _Son frère_ , Simon. Je sais que c'est difficile …

Il détourna enfin le regard des flammes pour le river sur moi et les mots s'étouffèrent pêle-mêle dans ma gorge. Eloigné de la lueur orangée, ses iris avaient repris l'intensité de l'émeraude en gardant la dureté de l'onyx et un voile de larme amplifiait les émotions que véhiculaient son regard. C'était si intense que je ne savais rien démêler.

-Non. Non, Vicky, tu ne sais pas. Et … (Il se prit longuement la tête entre les mains avant d'émerger de nouveau). En fait, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je pense que je vais plutôt aller me coucher.

Il se leva et rassembla ses grimoires et parchemins, les mains tremblantes. Ça aurait pu être une petite victoire de l'entendre aller dormir si tôt, mais j'étais obnubilée par le tremblement qui agitait ses doigts sans qu'il ne parvienne à le contrôler. _C'est beaucoup trop intense …_ Un léger ricanement me secoua alors qu'une idée me venait à l'esprit et je me redressais à mon tour.

-Tu me copies, Bones, c'est ma technique.

-Quoi donc ? rétorqua-t-il en pressant ses affaires contre lui.

-Fuir quand tu as peur. Et vu comment tu fuis, tu dois être mort de trouille.

Cette fois, le visage de Simon s'empourpra violemment. Les mots avaient été choisi avec soin, et pour cause, il avait prononcé exactement les mêmes un an plus tôt me concernant. Nous nous défiâmes du regard quelques secondes, et ce fut Simon qui perdit en détournant les yeux avec un grognement rageur. Sans attendre son reste, il se dirigea vers son dortoir d'un pas raide et je dardai un regard inquisiteur sur sa nuque pendant qu'il prenait la fuite. Je venais d'apprendre une nouvelle chose aujourd'hui.

Simon Bones avait l'audace de me cacher quelque chose à moi, la fille qui partageait sa vie depuis dix-sept ans. Et Seigneur que c'était désagréable de sentir qu'une infime parcelle de lui m'échapper.


	48. II Chapter 19 : Les larmes de Saint

Chapitre 19 : Les larmes de Saint-Valentin. 

Les deux semaines qui précédèrent la sortie du quatorze février à Pré-au-Lard furent particulièrement angoissantes. Simon s'était de nouveau renfermé comme une huitre : à présent, seule Susan, et occasionnellement moi, pouvions l'approcher sans récolter un regard noir, mais dès qu'elle ou moi nous mettions à parler avec trop d'insistance de Jugson, il fermait son livre et fuyait. Et plus il fuyait, plus je m'accrochais à lui et à ce qu'il cachait. Susan avait raison : quoique c'était, ça le rongeait et il fallait que ça sorte. Et s'il fallait que je lui fasse tout le mal du monde pour que ça arrive, qu'il en soit ainsi.

J'appréhendais réellement la rencontre avec Melania et même si Selwyn s'était remis à m'ignorer royalement, chaque œil posé sur lui était un piquant rappel de tout ce que ma famille risquait à cause de la sienne. Miles s'excusait presque quotidiennement de ne pas pouvoir m'accompagner – mais je soupçonnais qu'il s'excusais également pour moitié de ne pas pouvoir passer notre première Saint-Valentin avec moi. Et chaque fois que je répondais en bégayant que ce n'était rien, je découvrais qu'en réalité je n'étais pas une fille romantique. Ça ne me disait rien d'imiter les centaines de couple qui se baladait main dans la main dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard en s'embrassant sous les angelots et qui s'offraient des boites de chocolat en forme de cœur.

Bon, d'accord. Il se pourrait que je cède au chocolat.

Mais Miles paraissait enthousiaste à l'idée de la fête et je m'étais mise à craindre ce qu'il pouvait bien préparer pour le matin du quatorze février. Alors quand ce matin-là au petit-déjeuner, je croisais les jumeaux Weasley, Angelina et Alicia qui me proposèrent d'aller boire le thé chez Hagrid avant la sortie, j'avais accepté avec empressement. Le garde-chasse avait été ravi de nous voir devant sa porte, mais nous avions tous été horrifié des blessures et contusions de plus en plus violacés qui apparaissaient sur son visage.

-Quelles que soient ces bestioles, Hagrid, il faut que vous arrêtiez de vous en occuper, plaida Angelina en enroulant ses doigts autour de sa tasse de thé bouillante. Si Ombrage vous voit avec des créatures illégales …

-Mais non, enfin, la coupa Hagrid d'un ton bourru. Je vous dis que la situation est bien en main. Parlez-moi de vous, plutôt. Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu, aujourd'hui ?

Mes entrailles se contractèrent et je reposai la tasse que je venais de porter à mes lèvres, brusquement incapable d'accepter la moindre goutte de thé. Mais fort heureusement, les réponses fusèrent assez vite pour que personne ne remarque mon geste :

-On a un entrainement de prévu une partie de la journée, répondit sombrement Angelina. Franchement, même si on prenait les créneaux de tout le monde, on n'arriverait pas à être au point pour le prochain match …

-Ne nous dis pas ça, Angelina, fit George, horrifié. Nous faire miroiter qu'on va perdre contre _Smith …_

-Pourtant, c'est ce qui va se passer, confirma sombrement Alicia. On va se faire manger par les blaireaux. (Elle me donna un coup de coude avec le fantôme d'un sourire sur les lèvres). Savoure-bien.

Je lui rendis son semblant de sourire, mais j'étais moi-même loin d'être sereine pour le match de Quidditch. J'étais si noyée sous mes ennuis que je négligeai les séances d'entrainement : lors de la dernière, je m'étais pris tant de but de la part de Smith qu'il avait fini par lui-même mettre fin à la séance en décrétant qu'il avait assez marqué et était reparti en maugréant. Même Judy et Kenneth me jetaient des regards inquiets qui étaient significatifs : si mes meilleurs soutiens se défiaient de moi, je perdais mon équipe. Dépitée, je pris une lampée de thé qui me brûla la langue. Fred dressa un sourcil.

-Même pas un commentaire pour nous enfoncer encore plus. Franchement, Bennett, ça t'arrive d'être méchante ?

-Mais non, Victoria, c'est une Sainte, plaisanta Angelina en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

-Sauf quand elle tient une poêle entre ses mains ou qu'elle crie contre Bones, renchérit George avant que son sourire ne se fane sur ses lèvres. D'ailleurs, ça va lui ? Il ne vient plus en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et les rares fois que je croise, il ne fait que bosser pourtant il a l'air …

-… Malade, acheva Alicia en hochant la tête. Je l'ai croisé à la bibliothèque hier, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi blanc.

Je fis tourner laconiquement mon thé dans sa tasse alors que tous les regards, y compris celui de Hagrid, se posaient sur moi. Ils n'étaient pas les premiers à m'interroger sur le comportement de Simon : même Emily était venue me voir la semaine dernière, inquiète malgré les tensions. Et plus le temps avançait, plus je regrettais que le tapis de neige ait fondu, car cela méritait bien que j'enfonce le visage de Simon dedans.

-L'évasion de Jugson lui a mis un coup, avouai-je machinalement, puisque c'était ce que je répétais à tout le monde. Il a quand même assassiné son oncle et ses cousins …

-Edgar, oui, se souvint Hagrid, l'air mélancolique. Un garçon charmant, il venait souvent boire le thé, ici. Et le petit, Matthew … (Il secoua sa tête hirsute et rajouta du cognac dans son thé d'un geste rageur). Un bon gamin. Une tragédie …

Un silence gêné s'installa autour de la table. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'Hagrid ait pu connaître à la fois Edgar, mais également son fils Matthew qui avait eu le temps de faire une année à Poudlard avant de mourir. Il avait connu tant d'élève depuis qu'il était en poste à Poudlard … pour lui, l'évasion des Mangemorts et le nom des victimes devait signifier bien plus que pour nous.

-Dolohov a tué nos oncles, m'apprit George avec un calme olympien. Pourtant on ne sèche pas les cours d'Ombrage et on ne fait pas le concours de la maigreur avec Fred.

-Même si très honnêtement, je suis sur le point de l'imiter pour les cours, poursuivit celui-ci avec un soupir. Il a raison, quelle perte absolue de temps.

Je leur jetai un regard embarrassé devant les mines inhabituellement sérieuses des jumeaux. Même Alicia et Angelina les contemplaient l'air effaré.

-Je ne savais pas, murmura-t-elle en posant une main sur le bras de George.

Mais il se dégagea promptement et adressa un sourire désabusé à Angelina.

-Enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend, Johnson, tu crois qu'on est en sucre ? Ça va, on est les a à peine connus, on avait trois ans quand ils sont morts.

-C'est surtout pour notre mère qu'on s'inquiète, en fait. C'était ses frères, elle les aimait beaucoup – jusqu'à nous donner les mêmes initiales, F et G. A elle aussi ça a dû lui donner un coup sur la tête quand elle s'est rendue compte que Dolohov s'était échappé.

-Pauvre Molly, laissa échapper Hagrid après avoir pu une gorgée de son cognac au thé. C'est une brave femme, votre mère, les garçons, sachez-le. Profitez-en, chérissez-la. Les liens du sang, c'est important.

Fred et George échangèrent un regard et je vis une once de culpabilité se peindre sur leur visage. Sans doute avaient-ils dû être de vraies terreurs pour leur mère. Le garde-chasse nous gratifia alors d'un étrange discourt sur l'importance de la famille qui ne fit que me tendre d'avantage le ventre et nous finîmes par prendre congé sans avoir fini notre tasse de thé. De toute manière, tous les élèves affluaient vers la grille du château pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Angelina et Alicia nous quittèrent pour se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch où elles avaient un entrainement qui durerait une partie de la journée.

-On devrait aller les soutenir, proposa sinistrement George. Je veux dire, Angelina va finir par se jeter de son balai …

-C'est si catastrophique que ça ?

Ils haussèrent les épaules en concert avant que Fred ne m'ébouriffe les cheveux avec un sourire goguenard.

-Hep Hep hep, Bennett, tu crois vraiment qu'on va te donner plus d'information que tu n'en possèdes déjà ? D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas un rendez-vous avec ton amoureux ?

-Il a entrainement juste après Angelina et Montague tient à leur faire une séance tactique avant, répondis-je en remettant de l'ordre dans mes cheveux. Quoique je me demande à quoi peut ressembler une séance tactique avec Montague …

-Ça doit se résumer à des grognements de babouin, confirma George l'air docte. Et ce que ces imbéciles traduisent, c'est « taillez l'adversaire ». Bon sang, le Quidditch, c'était à peu près tout ce qui restait de bien dans cette école …

Son regard se perdit sur le terrain avec une certaine mélancolie. Je comprenais leur frustration de rester clouer au sol, alors j'embrayais sur un terrain moins épineux :

-Il vous reste votre boutique, non ? Ça avance vos boites à flemmes ?

-Elles sont presque au point, on a juste un problème avec les furoncles, on doit en parler avec Lee cet après-midi.

-Il va mieux ?

Lee était revenu de sa retenue avec Ombrage avec une main ensanglantée, m'avait raconté Angelina en Etude des Runes, à la fois furieuse et horrifiée. Cette affreuse bonne femme qui avait copié des lignes qui se gravaient sur sa beau – avec son propre sang … L'idée m'avait donné la nausée. D'après Angelina, la retenue avait passablement refroidi Lee de contester de nouveau ouvertement l'autorité d'Ombrage. Une grimace furtive déforma les lèvres de George.

-Boh. On va dire que pour l'instant, ça l'a rendu plus prudent, il essaie de faire profile-bas. Mais il continue de se concentrer sur les boites à flemmes, c'est déjà ça. Mais c'est pareil, Bennett : elles sont sur le point d'être prête et elles sont le clou de notre boutique, notre ultime défi avant de nous lancer. Qu'est-ce qu'on fera quand on les aura fini ?

-Vous les testerez sur Ombrage ?

Je m'attendais à voir les jumeaux éclater de rire ou me lorgner avec condescendance, mais leur regard fut aimanté l'un par l'autre et un lent sourire entendu s'étira identiquement sur leurs lèvres. Je les fixai avec horreur lorsque je remarquais que brillait dans leurs prunelles l'étincelle caractéristique des mauvais coups.

-Elle n'a pas tort, entonna George avec un certain délice. Ce n'est pas comme si on en avait quelque chose à faire d'être renvoyé …

-… Alors autant faire le plus de dégât possible dans notre chute, acheva son jumeau, extatique. C'est du génie !

-Oh mon dieu vous êtes sérieux, constatai-je, horrifiée. Mais je plaisantais !

-Et cette plaisanterie a été la meilleure idée qui n'a jamais franchi tes lèvres, Bennett, s'amusa George en passant un bras derrière mes épaules. J'imagine ça d'ici : Ombrage qui vomit ses trippes en plein cours …

\- … Et là on craque un feu d'artifice, disons, le dragon …

-… Non le dragon serait trop tôt, il faut que ça finisse en apothéose … Mais je pense aux marécages, tu ne penserais pas … ?

-Non, non, stop ! m'écriai-je en me détachant de George, qui battit stupidement des bras pour se rééquilibrer. Vous êtes des gosses ! Et qu'est-ce qui se passera, après ? Vous retournerez chez votre mère ? Elle sera ravie de vous voir arriver avant la fin de l'année scolaire sans aucun ASPICs en poche ?

De nouveau, ils échangèrent un regard et je fus soulagée de voir que celui-ci était songeur. L'étincelle avait été étouffée par la réflexion.

-Un point pour elle, il vaudrait mieux qu'on assure nos arrières, fit valoir Fred avant de désigner le terrain : que dis-tout de discuter de cela devant une bonne purge de Quidditch ?

-Je dis qu'il n'y a pas meilleure moyen de passer son temps, Fred. Bennett, encore merci pour l'idée !

Ils m'adressèrent un signe de main et avancèrent vers le terrain, penchés l'un vers l'autre l'air conspirateur. Je les contemplai quelques secondes, hésitant entre me maudire de leur avoir donné cette stupide idée et la hâte de voir Ombrage victime de toute la capacité de nuisance des jumeaux Weasley. Finalement, cette dernière finit par gagner car un immense sourire naquit sur mes lèvres.

Seigneur, elle n'était pas prête de voir ce qui allait lui tomber sur le coin du nez.

Je souriais toujours largement quand j'arrivais au portail, mon autorisation en main. Comme convenu, Simon m'y attendait, à l'écart de la queue qui se formait devant Rusard. Et le bonnet orange qu'il avait enfoncé sur ses oreilles finit par vaincre mon sourire.

-Je ne t'offrirais plus jamais de cadeaux, Bones, râlai-je en m'insérant dans la file d'élève. Mais regarde-moi ça, ça bouloche.

Je levai une main pour frotter le tissu abîmé du bonnet mais Simon s'écarta souplement et l'enfonça un peu plus sur sa tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je plissai les yeux en un regard inquisiteur.

-Je vais finir par croire que c'est que pour me contrarier …

-Ouais, et ça marche du feu de Dieu, plaisanta-t-il en rajustant le bonnet sur son front. Comme « Vicky », mais ce n'est même plus drôle, tu as arrêté de te plaindre au bout de trois ans.

Je lui jetai un regard oblique. Ce n'était pas un hasard s'il était le seul à m'affubler de ce surnom : je l'avais toujours détesté, étant petite. Et c'était précisément ce pourquoi il l'avait choisi. J'observai le léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il présentait son autorisation à Rusard. Il avait toujours les traits tirés et des cernes violettes assombrissaient son regard, mais il avait l'air de meilleure humeur que les jours précédents alors je décidai de laisser couler. Inutile de le braquer avant que Melania n'arrive, j'aurais besoin d'un Simon ayant toutes ses capacités – verbales comme magiques.

Nous avions du temps avant le rendez-vous avec Selwyn et Melania durant lequel je fis le plein de fourniture et je trainais Simon chez Madame Gaichiffon dans l'espoir de trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Miles. Il fut d'une absolue inutilité et ne me désigna que les choses les plus affreuses du magasin. Je finis par lui faire enfiler une paire de cache-oreille rose bonbon avec des cœurs cousues dessus mais avant que je ne puisse extorquer un appareil photo à la vendeuse, elle aussi hilare, Simon l'avait retiré et m'avait attrapée par le coude pour me faire sortir de la boutique.

-Parfois, je me demande comment je fais pour encore te supporter avec tout ce que tu me fais subir à longueur d'année depuis dix-sept ans, maugréa-t-il en réajustant son bonnet.

-Mais je trouve qu'il t'allait vraiment bien ce cache-oreille, je pense que je vais te l'acheter pour ton anniversaire. Oh je sais ! (je lui attrapai vivement le bras avec un sourire extatique). Maintenant pour nos anniversaires et noël, on va s'acheter les cadeaux les plus moches qui soient ! Au moins ça mettra un peu de piquant dans la recherche !

La proposition arracha un impensable éclat de rire à Simon. Pendant un instant, les traits de son visage s'adoucirent et s'illuminèrent pour effacer les cernes qui marquaient sa peau, et je retrouvais le garçon capable de me défier à une bataille de boule de neige ou à la course à vélo dans Terre-en-Landes. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. C'était de lui que j'avais besoin aujourd'hui, pas du sorcier amer qui s'enfermait dans un mutisme que je ne connaissais pas.

-Je suis tenté, parce que ça pourrait être vraiment drôle, et j'ai déjà quelques idées qui me viennent pour ton anniversaire, admit Simon, toujours souriant. Mais j'ai bien aimé recevoir _Hamlet_ pour noël, en même temps …

-Un cadeau affreux et une pièce de théâtre, je suis capable de trouver ça tous les ans, ça marche ! Au fait, tu as fini par trouver mes vers préférés ?

Simon passa une main sur sa nuque, ce qui repoussa mécaniquement son bonnet sur son front. Le léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres avait fini par se faner et le garçon amer se fondait à présent dans celui de mon enfance sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

-Je n'ai pas eu trop le temps, ces derniers temps …

Je plissai les yeux devant l'argument. Il était vrai qu'il ne se laissait que peu de temps de libre, mais c'était un choix de sa part – sans doute motivé par l'idée d'occuper son esprit pour ne pas le laisser vagabonder vers des chemins plus dangereux. Mais il y existait des manières plus saines que celles qu'il utilisait.

-T'es nul, Bones, je t'ai connu plus coriace que ça. En plus je trouve que ça détend toujours de voir des héros se démêler avec des problèmes qui sont pires que les nôtres, ça aide à relativiser – et à se moquer, on ne va pas se mentir. Je me suis pas mal moquée de Juliette ces derniers temps. De toute façon, cette pièce est nulle, s'il n'y avait pas Mercutio, j'aurais arrêté de la lire. Bref. Cyrano, pour ton anniversaire, ça te va ?

Il me lorgna l'air suspicieux, avant qu'un sourire s'effleure ses lèvres et il passe un doigt sur son nez.

-Tu veux me faire passer un message, Bennett ?

-Je peux te réciter la tirade, si tu veux. Je l'ai fait à Miles, une fois, mais je crois que je l'ai perdu : toi au moins tu as plus de référence. _Oh non, c'est un peu court, jeune homme ! On pourrait dire, oh dieu, bien des choses en somme … En variant le ton, par exemple, tenez … Agressif : moi monsieur, si j'avais un tel nez, il faudrait sur le champ que je me l'amputasse !_

-Putasse ? répéta Simon en dressant un sourcil.

J'eus un sourire malicieux, mais ne me laissai déconcentrer par l'air sceptique de Simon.

- _Amical : mais il doit tremper dans votre tasse ! Pour boire, faites-vous construire un hamac. Descriptif : c'est un roc, c'est un pic, c'est un cap, mais que dis-je c'est un cap, c'est une péninsule …_

-Mais pourquoi je l'ai lancée …

Son désespoir ne fit que me galvaniser et la tirade décrivant le nez de Cyrano nous accompagna sur notre chemin jusqu'aux Trois Balais. J'avouai la déclamer avec un entrain qui se mourrait moitié pour embêter Simon – qui semblait toutefois réprimer son sourire – moitié pour me rassurer à l'approche du rendez-vous avec Melania. Ma voix s'était réduite à un murmure quand nous passâmes la porte du pub. Madame Rosermeta nous adressa un signe de tête fatigué en slalomant entre les tables bondées. Mathilda et Erwin étaient assis sur une petite table près de la vitrine, main dans la main et les yeux dans les yeux, ignorant une table de Serpentard qui se moquait ouvertement de leurs mièvreries. Je reconnus Hermione et Harry avec deux filles qui me tournaient le dos : tous semblaient penchés autour de celle qui me paraissait la plus âgée, l'air affairé. Mon regard n'eus qu'à faire un bond pour repérer Ulysse Selwyn, assis seul à côté dans un espace à moitié masqué par des décorations de Saint-Valentin. Ce ne fut que l'habitude qui me poussa à achever dans un filet de voix :

- _… car je me les sers moi-même, avec assez de verve, mais je ne permets pas qu'un autre ne me les serve._

-Amen ma sœur, soupira Simon avant de désigner la table de Selwyn du menton. Pour la peine, tu payes à boire.

Il tapota mon épaule d'un air condescendant, et entreprit de traverser la salle pour rejoindre Selwyn. Je fusillai sa nuque du regard avant de m'avancer vers le bar pour commander une chope de bièraubeurre et un chocolat chaud. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Simon s'assoir après avoir adressé un bref mot au Serpentard et celui-ci le lorgner du coin de l'œil, méfiant. L'ambiance était des plus glaciale quand je parvins à la table que même mon chocolat chaud ne parvint pas à réchauffer. Selwyn fit un mouvement sec de la tête à mon encontre.

-Bennett.

-Selwyn, répondis-je avec raideur en m'installant. Mel arrive bientôt ?

-Dans quelques minutes. Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu allais lui dire ?

J'échangeai un regard avec Simon. Durant l'un des rares moment où il ne travaillait pas et qu'il était d'humeur assez clémente pour discuter en toute quiétude, nous avions tenté de préparer la discussion. Chaque fois, cela s'était soldé par le même crève-cœur : j'étais compromise, quoiqu'il arrivait, mais on pouvait maintenir Alexandre en dehors de cela si sa relation avec Melania se terminait. L'autre solution, qui paraissait nettement moins réalisable, était que Nestor Selwyn ne retrouve miraculeusement la raison ou que Voldemort reste caché à jamais. J'allais répondre au Serpentard que je verrais comment la discussion évoluerait quand je le vis se raidir, les yeux rivés vers la porte d'entrée. Caché comme nous l'étions, je ne pouvais pas voir plus que la table de Harry et d'Hermione qui chuchotaient avec animation. Il me semblait que la préfète avait les larmes aux yeux, mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'appesantir car Selwyn se leva brusquement, un sourire figé aux lèvres.

-Ma chère sœur, tu es une montre.

-Que veux-tu, j'ai pris la rigueur de notre père, plaisanta une voix qui me glaçant tant elle était familière.

Melania Selwyn apparut donc dans mon champ de vision, vêtue de ses plus belles parures de sorcières : une cape d'émeraude dont l'attache d'or étincelait sur sa gorge et un chapeau pointu qui faisait à la fois toute son élégance et son identité. Pourtant sous les larges bords de velours du chapeau se trouvait bien les traits à la fois durs et charmants de la petite-amie de mon frère. Je sentis une main sur mon genou et mis une seconde à comprendre qu'il s'agit de celle de Simon et qu'elle était là pour me rassurer. Sans prendre en compte que je n'étais plus habituée à ces gestes de sympathie de sa part, je la couvris et m'y agrippai alors que Melania, sans nous remarquer, enlaçait son frère.

-Ça m'a fait plaisir que tu m'envoies cette lettre ! disait-elle en se détachant. Mais je me demande si ça ne cache pas quelque chose … ça concerne Gloria, peut-être ? Ou la fille dont tu m'as parlé pendant les … ?

Melania venait de pivoter vers nous, les doigts sur le col de sa cape pour la déboutonner et se figea – fort heureusement pour elle, car Selwyn semblait sur le point de se jeter sur elle pour étouffer la fin de sa phrase. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur moi et pendant plusieurs secondes qui parurent une éternité, elle et moi nous fixâmes du regard sans rien dire. Selwyn finit par toussoter, les joues teintées de roses :

-Huuum … Melania, je pense que je ne te présente pas Victoria et Simon.

Dans un parfait ensemble, Simon et moi levèrent une main en guise de salut. La spontanéité du geste m'arracha un sourire, ainsi que l'air profondément choqué de Melania.

-Alexandre ne t'a sans doute pas dit mon nom de famille, et ça ne me surprendrait pas parce qu'il accorde peu d'importance à ce genre de détail, renchérit Simon d'un ton tranquille. Mais le mien est Bones.

-Et merde.

Le juron, typiquement moldu, agrandit mon sourire malgré toute la tension qui m'habitait. Selwyn jeta un regard contrarié à ma sœur tout en se rasseyant pour prendre une gorgée de ce qui semblait être du whisky Pur-Feu.

-Moi qui te pensais intelligente … Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas vu à Poudlard et au Ministère …

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai retenu tous les visages, rétorqua sèchement Melania, sans me lâcher du regard. Par Salazar … Alors tu es … ?

-Une sorcière, oui.

Comme si elle avait eu besoin de l'entendre pour réellement le croire, Melania se laissa tomber brusquement sur sa chaise, bouche bée et la main toujours sur son col. Elle chercha à tâtons le verre de son frère et sans même lui demander la permission, le vida d'un coup sec avant de le poser bruyamment sur la table.

-Mille gargouilles galopantes, si je m'attendais à ça … Mais en même temps … (Elle me jeta un long regard). Le pensionnat en Ecosse. Rien que ça, ça aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille … Moi qui pensais qu'ils voulaient juste t'éloigner de l'influence d'Alex …

J'eus pour elle un sourire d'excuse en reconnaissant ce que ma famille disait pour masquer ma véritable école. Il était vrai que rien de la localisation de mon soi-disant pensionnant aurait dû attirer l'attention d'une sorcière, mais ma famille avait trop bien fait son travail de normalisation de mon état. Melania se passa une main sur le visage sans cesser de me contempler, l'air toujours sous le choc.

-Et … Alexandre le sait … ?

-Que je suis une sorcière ? Oui, c'est même lui qui l'accepte le mieux dans ma famille.

Melania me fixa encore quelques secondes, incrédule. Puis de manière inexplicable, son visage s'illumina et elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour masquer le sourire qui s'étirait à présent sur ses lèvres.

-Il l'accepte, c'est vrai ?

-Par tous les sorciers puissants de ce monde, Melania, jura Selwyn en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est _pas_ une bonne nouvelle ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui te prend de fréquenter un moldu ?

-Attention Selwyn, le prévint Simon d'un ton grave.

Je vis sa main plonger dans sa poche et en ressortir sa baguette d'acacia qu'il utilisa simplement pour rallumer le chandelier à côté de nous. Selwyn parut percevoir le geste comme une menace muette car il se calla un peu plus contre le dossier de sa chaise, comme pour mettre un maximum de distance entre lui et la magie de Simon. Je réprimai un méchant sourire. C'était agréable de voir son arrogance fondre comme neige au soleil, pourtant je pressai sèchement la main de Simon en lui lançant un regard exaspéré.

-Range ça, on n'en aura pas besoin. De toute manière … (Je me tournai vers le Serpentard avec un sourire entendu). Je sais parfaitement gérer le Selwyn. Car malgré tout, si on fait les comptes, on en est à Victoria : 2, famille Selwyn : 0.

-Deux ? répéta Selwyn dubitatif. Oh attends … (Son regard s'assombrit et il attrapa son verre d'un geste agacé). Bon sang … Je vais avoir besoin d'au moins ça pour te supporter. Tu veux quelque chose ?

-La même chose que toi, répondit Melania d'un ton absent.

Son frère hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le bar en toisant la salle du regard. Melania attendit visiblement qu'il soit à bonne distance pour se tourner vers moi, alarmée.

-Comment ça, deux-zéro pour toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? (Elle balança son pouce par-dessus son épaule pour désigner Selwyn). Il ne t'a pas … ?

Mais Simon et moi hochâmes la tête pour le lui confirmer. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, désespérée et j'échangeai un regard gêné avec Simon. Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir comment commencer cette conversation mais avant qu'une idée précise ne se forme dans mon esprit, elle reprit d'une voix morte :

-Cette famille est sans espoir … Pourtant, mon père est plutôt tolérant, dans son genre : il a compris qu'il devait composer avec les moldus s'il ne voulait pas que notre famille ne se coupe de la réalité du monde. Ça doit être de la faute de ma mère, elle n'a jamais renoncé à sa vieille idéologie Malefoy, c'est difficile de lui faire entendre raison … Ils l'écoutent trop …

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez apparentés aux Malefoy, s'étonna Simon.

Melania ricana amèrement en émergeant de ses mains, un rictus aux lèvres qui accentua sa ressemblance avec son petit frère. Plus je la dévisageai, plus je voyais la Selwyn en elle, plus la charmante Mel que j'avais rencontré chez moi semblait s'effacer.

-Toutes les familles de Sang-Pur sont apparentées, tu dois savoir ça, non ? En l'occurrence, ma mère est la cousine de Lucius Malefoy. Pas l'homme le plus fréquentable qui soit, surtout en ces temps-ci …

-Il a rejoint Tu-Sais-Qui, sans doute, approuva sombrement Simon. Pourtant il a été l'un des premiers à s'en détourner …

-Mais que veux-tu, soupira-t-elle avec défaitisme. Une idéologie nauséabonde, une soif immense de pouvoir, et de la lâcheté. On ne change pas une telle engeance.

C'était faux, souffla une petite voix en moi. Miroslav Liszka avait grandi dans l'idée qu'il avait un pouvoir naturel sur les moldus, mais la guerre avait changé sa vision des choses – assez pour qu'il épouse une moldue. Machinalement, mes doigts se portèrent à ma chaine où pendait à la fois Saint-George et le David de ma grand-mère et je puisais la force en les deux breloques pour demander :

-Et Nestor ? On peut le changer ?

Melania se figea et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bord de la table. Elle jeta un regard derrière son épaule pour constater que son frère commandait leurs boissons.

-C'est Ulysse qui vous a parlé de Nestor ? s'enquit-t-elle d'un ton prudent.

-Il n'en a pas eu besoin, il s'est présenté tout seul, railla Simon.

Une nouvelle fois, je lui pressai la main pour l'induire au silence, d'autant plus que Selwyn revenait vers nous avec deux verres emplis d'un liquide ambré qu'il posa bruyamment sur la table. Melania laissa échapper un gémissement qui devait se traduire par un « dans quelle famille j'ai vu le monde » et son frère lui adressa un regard surpris.

-Nestor n'est certainement pas le pire, personnellement je m'inquiète plus d'Enoboria parce qu'elle en plus, elle en a dans la tête, reprit Melania, dépitée.

-Un idiot bien guidé reste dangereux tout de même, protesta Selwyn en faisant tourner son whisky dans son verre. Et si Nestor apprend que tu fréquentes un moldu, tu risques de ruiner tous les efforts de père. Tu te rends compte des conséquences pour nous si Nestor assassine un moldu ?

-Ah oui parce que c'est pour vous que c'est le plus grave, ironisa Simon, les yeux étincelants. Pas pour le pauvre moldu qui risque de mourir …

Melania blêmit à l'évocation de la possibilité que son frère tue son petit-ami et j'écrasai si fort les phalanges de Simon que je ne fus pas surprise de voir une grimace tordre ses lèvres.

-Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il l'apprenne, j'ai été prudente, bredouilla-t-elle, prise de court.

-Mille gorgones, Melania, persiffla Selwyn. Si c'est sérieux avec ce moldu ?

-Alexandre, rectifiai-je d'un ton glacial. Il s'appelle Alexandre. Répète encore une fois « ce moldu » et retour en première année, Selwyn.

Il se frappa le front du plat de la main avant de me jeter un regard agacé. Melania avait serré ses doigts sur son verre, mais la détermination brillait dans ses prunelles.

-Oui, c'est sérieux. Et tant pis si …

-Tant pis si quoi ? Père ne l'accepte pas ? Tu te penses si indispensable qu'il préférera avoir un moldu – Alexandre, Bennett, d'accord – comme beau-fils plutôt qu'il perde sa fille, c'est ça que tu espères ?

Les yeux de Melania étincelèrent un éclat farouche.

-Non seulement c'est ce que j'espère, mais c'est aussi ce qui va se passer. Car non seulement il me perdra, mais en plus je me ferais une joie de dire à toute la presse que Julius Selwyn préfère renier sa fille que d'accepter son bonheur et …

-Non mais je rêve, lâcha Selwyn, stupéfait. Tu serais prête à trainer la famille dans la boue ? Et tu crois que père et Nestor vont accepter ça ?

Melania se trémoussa sur sa chaise, embarrassée. Je bus une gorgée de mon chocolat pour meubler l'instant de silence qui s'installa mais sa chaleur s'était depuis longtemps envolée et il répandit un goût amer dans ma bouche.

-Crois-moi, ça ne me fait pas plaisir. J'aime notre famille, j'aime père, je t'aime toi. Mais j'aime aussi Alexandre. (Son regard coula sur moi avant de revenir sur son frère). Vraiment. C'est la première personne qui m'a prise pour ce que j'étais et pas pour mon nom de famille ou mon compte en banque, la seule avec laquelle je me sente parfaitement en sécurité … Ulysse, essaie de comprendre, je ne retrouverais ça nulle part ailleurs alors quand tu l'as trouvé … Non, tu ne dois pas le lâcher.

Pendant un instant, Selwyn parut vaciller, attendri par les arguments de sa sœur qui devaient faire écho à sa propre relation tumultueuse avec Octavia McLairds. Melania en profita pour avancer sa main et agripper le bras de son frère pour planter son regard dans le sien.

-Et en plus, ça peut bien se passer. J'y travaille depuis Noël, si je l'amène bien, peut-être que père acceptera. Ça pourrait faire une sorte de vitrine sur notre image et de toute manière, je ne suis pas la plus importante. Ce n'est pas moi qui transmettrai le nom de Selwyn, alors autant que ce soit moi qui finisse avec un moldu …

-Ça pourra peut-être convaincre père, admit Selwyn, néanmoins l'air dubitatif. Mais Nestor …

Le visage de Melania se crispa et elle lâcha le bras de son frère pour prendre une conséquente gorgée de sa boisson. Visiblement, son frère jumeau était la seule faille de son plan.

-C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on continue de le convaincre que le camp de Tu-Sais-Qui n'est pas celui qui lui donnera le pouvoir, ni celui qui lui ramènera son visage, dit-t-elle comme pour elle-même, mais elle-même ne paraissait pas réellement y croire. Je sais qu'il est en colère depuis cet accident et qu'il écoute trop ce que lui dise ses amis et mère et … (Elle se frotta la tempe en fermant les yeux). Par Merlin, évidemment qu'il serait assez stupide pour prendre sa baguette et aller donner une leçon à Alexandre, surtout que je suis sa sœur jumelle, mais … si on désamorce suffisamment, si je mets père de mon côté …

-Mel, ça ne suffira pas, soufflai-je en reposant ma tasse de chocolat froid. C'est moi qui aie brûlé le visage de Nestor.

Les mots m'écorchèrent les lèvres et je l'avais dit sur un ton si bas que je doutais qu'elle ait parfaitement entendu. Mais l'écarquillement de ses yeux m'indiqua que c'était le cas et pour la seconde fois, elle me contempla l'air profondément choqué. Malgré moi, je vis danser devant mes yeux ouverts les étincelles faites par Nestor Selwyn, si proches du bûcher sur lequel il m'avait attaché et mes doigts se portèrent machinalement aux cicatrices que les liens de Kamila m'avaient laissé sur les poignets.

-Tu as …, bafouilla Melania, bouchée bée. Tu … Mais …

-C'était un accident, précisa Simon d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. La nuit de Guy Fawkes, tu connais ? (Melania répondit par l'affirmative, visiblement incapable de prononcer le moindre mot). Ton frère a voulu en faire une macabre imitation avec Victoria à la place de cette pauvre effigie de Guy Fawkes. Sa magie n'a fait que la défendre.

-Et Nestor n'a pas oublié ça, Melania, enchérit sombrement Selwyn. Au contraire, je suis persuadé qu'il attend tous les jours une occasion de pouvoir se venger de Victoria : il l'a prouvé en allant la voir sur le quai de la gare, l'été dernier. C'est à cause de ça qu'il risque de passer définitivement du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres : parce qu'il lui donnera une couverture et une assurance que sa vengeance pourra se faire sans conséquence. C'est contre ça que père se bat pendant que Tu-Sais-Qui reste tapi. Mais s'il apprend que tu fréquentes son frère … Nestor est un imbécile, mais il saura faire le rapprochement entre deux « Bennett ». Ça risque de mettre le feu aux poudres.

-C'est le cas de le dire …

Simon fut le seul à comprendre le jeu de mot – le cinq novembre célébrait le dénouement de ce qu'on appelait « la conspiration des poudres » – et je vis un sourire qu'il se refusa à laisser fleurir frémir sur ses lèvres. Les Selwyn m'ignorèrent pour échanger un regard entre horreur et réflexion. Melania avait plaqué une main contre sa bouche, épouvantée, puis après quelques minutes de silence, son visage se durcit brusquement et elle frappa la table de son poing avec une violence qui la fit trembler et fit gicler quelques gouttes de son whisky pur-feu sur sa main.

-Cette famille est vraiment pourrie jusque la moelle !

-Une partie sans doute, confirma son frère en hochant la tête. Mais il faut faire avec, Melania. Tu aimes Alexandre ? Alors il va peut-être te falloir le quitter.

Melania ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le regard de son frère était inflexible et son visage laissait supposer tout le sérieux de la suggestion, alors elle se tourna vers Simon et moi, l'air presque suppliante. Je détournai les yeux, déchirée d'exiger d'elle qu'elle rompe son bonheur et celui de mon frère. Mais je n'avais pas de meilleure solution à proposer – pas de parfaite, en tout cas.

-Mais … Mais c'est absurde … Enfin … (Elle se prit la tête entre les mains avant de river de nouveau son regard sur son frère). Nestor est déjà naturellement attiré par l'idée de se faire Mangemort, mais si ce que me tu me dis est vrai, alors il y a de grand-chose qu'il en soit quand Tu-Sais-Qui reviendra vraiment …

-S'il n'apprend pas pour ton petit-ami, on a encore une chance de le maintenir avec nous et de sauvegarder l'honneur de notre famille.

Les poings de Melania se serrèrent. Il me semblait que son beau masque de confiance venait se fendiller peu à peu …

-Je … Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que père met en place pour lui donner de l'importance ne fait que maintenir l'illusion qu'il est supérieur à tous et que cette supériorité lui vient de son sang. Et avec ce que vous venez de m'avouer … J'avais espéré mais … Non. Nestor est perdu, Ulysse, Alexandre ou non.

Cette fois ce fut Simon qui m'écrasa les doigts si fort que j'en réprimai un cri et couvris sa main de la mienne pour l'apaiser, mais je n'en menais pas plus large. Mes pires angoisses se cristallisaient et prenait consistance sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour endiguer le processus.

-Alors il faut que tu maintiennes Alex en dehors de ça, plaidai-je, le cœur serré. S'il te plait, Mel … Nestor deviendra peut-être un Mangemort, mais c'est moi qui l'intéresse, pas ma famille et il faut que ça reste comme ça, je t'en supplie …

Je vis Simon porter une main à sa tempe, l'air troublé, mais Melania eut un sourire qui se voulait tranquillisant.

-Nestor est peut-être un idiot et une tête brûlée mais … il est gérable. Ce n'est pas le plus grand sorcier de la terre, je suis sûre que tu pourrais aisément le vaincre et je me chargerais de protéger Alexandre.

-Tu ne seras pas toujours avec Alex, protesta Simon. Il y a bien des moments où il sera seul, et lui n'a pas de magie pour se défendre. Tu vas faire quoi, alors, l'enfermer dans une tour ? Je t'assure, ça va le rendre fou et il s'en échappera à la première occasion.

-Et quand bien même il est l'arrogance personnifiée, Nestor est un lâche, renchérit Selwyn. Si vraiment il doit assouvir sa vengeance, il n'ira pas seul. Et c'est là que se situe le danger.

Melania porta son regard déchiré sur chacun d'entre nous, entre espoirs et tiraillement. Je voyais distinctement dans ses yeux gris, plus clair que les miens, qu'elle cherchait désespérément une solution viable. Elle se tourna vers Simon, suppliante :

-Mais ta famille peut faire quelque chose pour les protéger … Les Bones …

-… auront sans doute leurs propres problèmes, la coupai-je avant que Simon ne puisse répondre. Désolée, je ne vais pas me cacher derrière eux chaque fois que je serais en danger.

-Louable, mais stupide, Bennett, répliqua Selwyn. Sans compter qu'il n'y aura pas que toi, ou ton frère : s'ils attaquent ta maison, que penses-tu qu'il adviendra de tes parents ?

Je me figeai telle une statue de sel, le cœur au bord des lèvres. L'idée m'avait peut-être effleuré un jour l'esprit, mais j'avais refusé d'ajouter plus d'horreur à ma vie en la refoulant de toutes mes forces. Melania avait de nouveau blêmi et jetait à son frère un regard horrifié.

-Mais ses parents … ils n'ont rien fait, enfin, ils ne vont pas …

-Tu crois que ça leur importe ? cingla Simon d'une voix qui me donna la chair de poule. Mes cousins aussi étaient innocents. Deux gosses ! On en a retrouvé un mort dans les escaliers et l'autre …

Le souffle court, Simon s'interrompit et je caressai le dos de sa main de mon pouce dans une tentative dérisoire pour l'apaiser. Il ferma les yeux, une main sur la tempe pour reprendre la maîtrise de lui-même avec des respirations lourdes et hachées et finit par poursuivre :

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que plus il y a de dégâts, plus ça les arrange. Evidemment que s'ils ont l'occasion de faire un carnage, ils le feront. La seule chose qu'on peut faire pour l'éviter c'est … d'éviter d'étendre le conflit. Que Nestor s'intéresse à Vicky … et uniquement à elle.

Je lui jetai un regard à la dérobée, surprise à la fois de sa maîtrise et de la mine vaincue de Simon. Nos mains se serraient tellement l'une à l'autres qu'elles paraissaient soudées, et je sentis dans la force de son geste à quel point il lui coûtait de prononcer ces quelques phrases, de me mettre en danger plus encore pour préserver ma famille. Je baissai les yeux sur nos mains, troublée, et entendit à peine Selwyn se moquer :

-Je pense que finalement, c'est toi qui vas finir dans une tour, Bennett.

-On ne t'a rien demandé, le rabroua sèchement Simon. Maintenant, Melania, c'est à toi de voir si tu veux risquer la vie de l'ensemble de la famille Bennett. Je ne dis pas que le fait d'arrêter de fréquenter Alex les sauvera. Je dis juste que ça baissera les chances que toute la famille soit impactée par le désir de vengeance de ton frère.

J'étais littéralement en train de suffoquer devant toutes ces hypothèses jetées en touffe. J'avais un an et demi auparavant était prise d'effroi devant le journal annonçant que des moldus avaient été agressés à la Coupe du Monde. Je m'étais alors enfouie dans les bras d'Alexandre, me jurant de les protéger si pareil danger s'abattait sur ma famille, mais à présent que je me trouvais devant l'éventualité, je me trouvai totalement paralysée.

Comment je faisais pour les protéger alors que j'étais moi-même destinée à devenir une cible ?

Melania semblait dans le même état que moi : elle était devenue si blafarde que sa peau semblait translucide et ses yeux s'étaient voilés d'un filme de larme. Lentement, elle paraissait prendre la mesure de l'ampleur de la situation et que celle-ci ne se règlera pas par des paroles raisonnées et un terrain bien préparé. La vengeance échappait à toute logique. Son visage se décomposa lentement et même son frère parut attendri par sa détresse car ce fut avec une douceur infinie qu'il chuchota :

-Tu n'es pas obligée de prendre la décision tout de suite, mais … Il faudra que quelque chose soit fait. Si tu penses que père pourrait bien prendre la chose, parles-en avec lui. Tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres reste caché, Nestor ne prendra aucun risque. Si tu es prudente, ton idylle peut continuer. C'est risqué, mais ça peut se faire. Mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir cacher ta relation toute ta vie, Melania. Un jour, quelqu'un soupçonnera quelque chose et …

Selwyn laissa sa phrase en suspens et mon imagination remplit ces blancs avec les pires images qui pouvaient me venir en tête. Un lourd silence où flottaient toutes ces hypothèses s'installa sur la table durant lequel Melania parut particulièrement déchirée. Elle levait fréquemment un regard sur moi où pointait le désespoir et après quelques minutes, elle allongea le bras vers moi. Avec un temps de retard, je compris qu'elle voulait me prendre la main et je lui tendis celle que ne tenait pas Simon. Sa pression fut presque aussi forte que la sienne.

-J'aime Alex, souffla-t-elle. Je te jure que je l'aime de tout mon cœur alors … je ferais ce qu'il faut pour le protéger. Simplement, laisse-moi le temps de … de …

Incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, je ne pus qu'acquiescer. La sincérité des sentiments de Melania me prenait à la gorge et la comprimait si fort que ma respiration se fit sifflante. Elle avait été prête à sacrifier sa famille pour vivre son histoire avec mon frère. Et pour son bien, c'était lui que je lui demandais de sacrifier. Pendant un affreux instant, je m'imaginais à sa place, forcée d'abandonner Miles pour le bien de celui-ci. Ce fut l'angoisse de trop et une larme dévala ma joue. Je lâchai la main de Melania pour l'écraser d'un revers de main et la jeune femme prit une inspiration tremblante pour refouler les siennes. Ses doigts agrippèrent fébrilement son chapeau.

-Je dois retourner au travail, j'ai encore quelques dossiers à faire avant de … (sa voix se brisa) de retrouver … Alex … on devait dîner ce soir ensemble, c'est … c'est la Saint-Valentin …

Cette fois une larme s'échappa mais elle l'écrasa rapidement d'un revers demain et battit des cils pour chasser les autres.

-Mel, tu n'es pas obligé de mettre fin à tout ce soir, la rassura Selwyn en mettant une main sur son épaule. Profite, justement, mais …

Melania couvrit la main de son frère de la sienne et lui jeta un long regard suppliant qui étouffa la fin de la phrase dans la gorge de Selwyn. D'une main qui manquait d'assurance, la jeune femme revêtit sa lourde cape d'émeraude et rajusta son chapeau sur ses impeccables cheveux châtains. Elle se tourna vers nous et nous gratifia d'un sourire qui manquait cruellement de conviction et qui était gâché par les larmes qui brillaient toujours dans ses yeux.

-Merci de m'avoir prévenue. Je … J'étais à mille lieues d'imaginer tout cela … Mais c'est mieux … pour Alex.

-Désolée, m'excusai-je d'une voix étouffée.

Pour toute réponse, Melania me tendit la main et m'attira à elle. Forcée d'enfin lâcher celle de Simon, j'enlaçai la jeune femme qui était à la fois si près et si loin de devenir ma belle-sœur, le seul être au monde qui aimait mon frère peut-être plus que moi. Dans son étreinte, je sentais toute sa détresse et sa peur, mais je gageai qu'elle percevait toute la mienne également.

-Je ne sais pas si je serais assez forte, me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Mais je ferais ce qu'il faut … Pour Alex, et aussi pour toi. Nestor ne te touchera pas si je peux l'en empêcher.

Une boule chauffée à blanc remonta dans ma gorge et m'empêcha de répondre. J'aurais voulu lui répondre que ce n'était pas nécessaire, que je devais me défendre seule et qu'elle n'avait pas à se mettre en danger pour moi, mais les mots me broyèrent la trachée et y restèrent enfoncer jusqu'à ce qu'elle me lâche avec un sourire mouillé de larme et ne s'éloigne, son frère sur ses talons. Selwyn nous adressa un dernier hochement de tête avant de refermer la porte sur eux. Exténuée, je me laissai retombée sur ma chaise en me rendant compte que j'étais à présent seul à ma table : Simon s'était levé et Hermione, qui s'était dressé en même temps que lui, l'avait attrapé par le bras, sans doute pour lui parler de quelque chose concernant les préfets. Je profitai de mon instant seule pour reprendre la maîtrise de moi, mais alors que je prenais quelques inspirations, quelques larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux et s'écrasèrent sur la table. La culpabilité pulsait en moi au même rythme que mon angoisse : trop de fantôme s'étaient solidifiés pour que les ignorent. Je pris une serviette pour les essuyer et récitai des vers à voix basse pour calmer mon cœur qui battait à un rythme erratique. Quand Simon revint, quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais les yeux presque secs et respirai convenablement. Je réussis même à sourire lorsqu'il poussa une tasse de chocolat fumante devant moi.

-Allez Bennett, cul-sec, plaisanta-t-il en toquant son café contre ma tasse. Tu en as bien besoin.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin de poison, plutôt. Pour tuer Nestor avant qu'il ne me tue. Par tous les Saints, Simon, je plaisante ! ajoutai-je précipitamment alors qu'il paraissait songer sérieusement à la proposition.

Il me contempla un long moment, sirotant son café silencieusement. Le sourire s'était estompé sur ses lèvres pour ne laisser qu'un air grave et tiraillé. Je contemplai vaguement Hermione et Harry se rhabiller et quitter la femme d'âge plus mûr qui resta seule à écrire à sa table avant d'essuyer un rire tremblant.

-On ne pourrait pas demander à ta tante de l'enfermer à Azkaban ? Lui dire qu'on a des doutes sur ses allégeances et qu'il peut être un danger ?

-Non seulement ça ne pourrait se faire que si l'état d'urgence est décrété, mais en plus je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit souhaitable, répondit prudemment Simon. Imagine si on enfermait à Azkaban tout ceux sur qui on a des _doutes …_

Je fronçai les sourcils, me souvenant que c'était précisément sur des _doutes_ que Hagrid avait été envoyé en prison pendant l'affaire de la Chambre des Secrets, mais dans l'idée, Simon avait raison. Ce n'était pas non plus comme ça que je concevais la justice et l'état de droit. De frustration, je pris une gorgée de chocolat, si brusquement que j'en versais une partie sur ma manche. Je l'épongeai avec une serviette, sous le regard toujours déchiré de Simon. Je n'osais songer ce qu'il passait dans sa tête maintenant que mon assassinat prochain par Nestor Selwyn venait d'être mis en lumière. Ma poitrine se contracta et les larmes me montèrent mécaniquement aux yeux.

-Je ne serais pas assez forte, Simon … Là, c'est de trop. Nestor, Kamila, Cédric, mon grand-père, de nouveau Nestor … C'est trop.

La main de Simon tressaillit sur sa tasse, comme s'il avait voulu amorcer un geste mais que les doigts étaient restés soudés à la hanse. Comme s'il luttait avec lui-même, ce fut avec une lenteur infinie que sa main se détacha pour se poser sur la mienne et la serrer, de façon presque plus forte que lors de l'entretien. Son regard était rivé sur sa tasse, comme s'il ne pouvait se résoudre à me regarder – comme si me regarder, c'était me voir mourir. Et ce fut presque aussi douloureux qu'un poignard dans les entrailles.

-Arrête de dire ça, Vicky. Tu vas t'en sortir, justement parce que tu as vécu toutes ses choses et que tu as beaucoup appris. Et au-delà de ça, tu as des atouts. Tu es une occlumente – ça ne te semble peut-être rien, mais tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça peut être important dans ce qui nous attend. Tu n'es pas mauvaise en duel. Tu es même plutôt bonne. On s'entrainera et même sans ça je suis sûre que Mel a raison et que tu peux vaincre Nestor.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, Nestor ne sera pas seul.

Simon arracha son regard de son café pour le planter dans le mien. J'ignorais si c'était la fatigue ou l'intensité qui faisait brillait ses prunelles et intensifiait toutes les émotions que véhiculait son regard, mais de nouveau ma trachée fut comprimée.

-Toi non plus, Vicky. Je sais que tu ne veux pas te cacher derrière nous, mais je pense que chaque membre de ma famille est prêt à se jeter devant toi plutôt que tu ne prennes un sortilège.

-Toi y compris ? doutai-je, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres.

Simon baissa promptement les yeux et lâcha ma main pour resouder les siennes à sa tasse de café. Je le considérai longuement, bouche-bée alors que ses doigts pianotaient nerveusement sur la porcelaine.

-Seigneur, tu en serais capable, réalisai-je, le souffle coupé. Simon … tu es complétement inconscient …

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière en exhalant un soupir exaspéré.

-Vicky ! Si tu n'es plus là, avec qui je vais pouvoir être exécrable ? Actuellement, il n'y a que toi qui sois capable de me supporter ! J'ai …

Ses doigts pianotèrent à une telle vitesse et avec tant de dextérité que je me demandais s'ils ne jouaient pas inconsciemment un morceau pour apaiser son esprit – comme je pouvais le faire avec mes vers. Ses lèvres se pincèrent en une mince ligne et il finit par lâcher du bout d'une voix qui semblait venir d'outre-tombe :

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures, Vicky.

Il battit des cils, comme si la brillance que j'avais aperçu ne venait pas de la fatigue mais de larmes qui couvraient sa cornée. Je papillonnais stupidement des paupières, et je fus surprise lorsqu'à chaque nouveau battement, des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Au-delà de ma propre situation, je me rendus compte que cette simple faisaient échos à d'autres angoisses et mettait des mots sur une peur panique je ressentais depuis que les Mangemorts s'étaient échappés d'Azkaban.

-Moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu meures.

Un sanglot que je ne n'avais pas senti venir me déchira la gorge et j'y portai la main pour réprimer les autres. Simon leva son regard sur moi et écarquilla les yeux devant mes larmes qui arrosaient abondement mon visage et la table. Déboussolé, il ne songea même pas à me consoler, figé par l'incompréhension.

-Mais Vicky, enfin … Je ne risque rien, moi, tout va bien …

-Non, tout ne va pas bien, rétorquai-je en essuyant mes yeux de ma manche. Tant que tu es à Poudlard ça va, mais un jour tu seras en roue-libre dehors, et là tu pourras te mettre en danger autant que tu veux. Tu m'étonnes que le Choixpeau ait voulu t'envoyer à Gryffondor, tu es aussi stupide qu'eux ! Sauf que là ce n'est pas de la bravoure, c'est juste de la totale inconscience …

-Vicky …

-Arrête ! Je te connais : tu t'en ficheras totalement de ce que je dis, de ce que tes parents diront. Je le vois bien, déjà tu ne penses qu'à ça : le moment où tu pourras être dehors et te jeter dans la mêlé, sans penser à toutes les personnes qui comptent sur toi et qui ont besoin de toi _en vie_. Mais si seulement c'était pour la justice, pour un idéal, je pense que je serais capable de l'accepter, mais je sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça. Tu l'as admis toi-même Simon, je te connais mieux que personne !

A chaque fois, Simon s'était un peu plus tassé sur sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés. Ses doigts avaient cessé de s'agiter pour se crisper à la hanse si fort qu'elle en tremblait. Ma tirade eut un effet purgateur car les larmes se tarirent enfin et j'essuyais celles qui ruisselaient sur mes joues d'un revers de manche, le souffle court.

-Tout ça, c'est une croisade contre Jugson et Voldemort, conclus-je d'une voix qui tremblait. Et tu crieras dans l'ardeur qui t'emporte : Mort pour Cédric, Matthew et Spencer. C'est de la vengeance, Simon, et crois-moi si tu meurs pour ça, si tu oses m'abandonner juste pour te venger, je me ferais un plaisir d'aller cracher sur ta tombe.

Simon me contempla, pétrifié, les yeux écarquillés et ses tâches de rousseurs paraissant être des tâches de sang sur sa peau devenue blafarde. Mon éclat avait interloqué la femme sur la table à côté qui avait pivoté d'un quart de tour, mais je m'en moquais : j'avais les yeux rivés sur Simon avec l'espoir fou qu'il me démente, qu'il m'assure que j'ai tort et qu'il rit en disant que finalement, je ne le connaissais pas si bien que cela. Mais alors que le silence s'éternisait, il finit par secouer la tête avec lenteur, son regard vrillé sur le mien et mon cœur acheva de se morceler.

-Vicky … Tu ne comprends pas …

-Alors explique-moi ! exigeai-je en attrapant sa main. Vas-y, dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas et qui justifie que tu te veuilles la mort de cet homme ?

Mais Simon se déroba en retirant vivement sa main et ses yeux étincelèrent d'une lueur plus inquiétante, une lueur qui brillait continuellement dans son regard depuis des semaines.

-Il a tué des membres de ma famille ! Je pense que ça suffit amplement, non ?

-Non ! J'ai parlé aux jumeaux Weasley : leurs oncles aussi ont été tués par un Mangemort évadé et tu sais quoi ? Tu sais ce qu'ils font ? Ils s'inquiètent pour leur mère ! Et pourtant, eux aussi sont des têtes brûlées !

-Arrête !

C'était moitié un cri, moitié un gémissement, un son de pure détresse que venait de produire Simon et il me heurta en plein cœur. Il se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, comme un animal blessé, les mains sur les oreilles pour faire barrage des mots que je prononçais.

-Tais-toi, haleta-t-il, essoufflé. Ne … Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas.

Il se dérobait, constatai-je en remarquant son geste de repli et la façon dont il évitait mon regard. Mais Simon devait bien voir appris une chose de moi en dix-sept ans de vie commune : j'étais tenace, et surtout quand ça le concernait.

-Donc il s'agit bien de quelque chose que je ne sais pas …

-Vicky, _tais-toi_.

-… Et ça a un rapport avec Jugson … avec ton oncle et tes cousins …

- _La ferme !_

La tasse entre ses doigts explosa en mille éclats. Je vis un véritable bond qui m'amena à me replier sur ma chaise alors que Simon contemplait le liquide froid et noir qui se déversait sur les débris et se mêlait à une substance rouge, âpre, qui coulait de son poing fermé. _Du sang_. Je l'observai tomber goutte par goutte pour rougir les morceaux de porcelaine, horrifiée. Lentement, Simon déploya sa main pour faire apparaitre une plaie transpercée d'un éclat qui saignant abondement sur sa paume. Le peu de couleur qui restait déserta son visage et durant un horrible instant, je crus qu'il allait tourner de l'œil. Je voulus lui prendre la main pour lui retirer le débris de porcelaine mais il la ramena vivement contre lui et se dressa d'un bond. Il récupéra sa cape et son bonnet orange d'une main tremblotante tout en pressant sa main contre lui. Je parvins à attraper un pan de son pull avant qu'il ne fasse volte-face.

-Où tu comptes aller comme ça, Bones ?

-Par la barbe de Merlin, Bennett, _fiche-moi la paix !_

Avec un regard féroce qui me cloua sur place, il s'arracha à ma prise et slaloma entre les tables bondées pour atteindre la porte. J'entendis le choc lorsqu'elle se ferma et en sentis les vibrations comme si elle venait de se claquer sur moi. Je me pris la tête entre les mains, le regard rivé sur ma tasse dont le chocolat avant depuis longtemps refroidi, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je me retrouvai seule à cette table, au milieu des débris, du sang et de mes ennuis qui semblaient m'étreindre pour me faire suffoquer. Plus le temps avançait, moins je voyais d'issue. Malgré une journée qui avait bien commencé, Simon s'enfonçait et j'assistai impuissante à sa lente chute. C'était à en supplier Dumbledore qu'il le garde enfermer à Poudlard … Et au-delà de ça, des peurs que j'avais pour la vie et la santé de Simon une fois qu'il serait dehors, j'étais blessée. Simon n'ignorait rien de moi, rien de ma vie. Il était la seule personne à en connaître tous les pans : la terreur de Terre-en-Landes, la sorcière de Poudlard, la culpabilité du cinq Novembre, le manque de _Perelko …_ Alors cela me crevait littéralement le cœur de comprendre que cette relation que je pensais absolue était unilatérale. Il persistait à me cacher quelque chose et que c'était ce mystère qui pouvait le conduire vers les pires extrémités, un poids qui chaque jour l'entrainait un peu plus vers le fond.

Et je ne voyais pas comment le détacher. C'était difficile d'attraper un fantôme.

La surface de mon chocolat ondula de façon circulaire et je compris que j'avais laissé échapper une autre larme. D'un geste rageur, j'essuyais celle qui menaçait de s'échapper.

-Bon sang, Bones, tu es un crétin.

-Alors il tient de George.

La remarque fut accompagnée d'un rire fort déplaisant qui assécha mes yeux, et me força à les lever sur la table à côté de la mienne. La femme qui était restée après le départ de Harry et Hermione était à présent de moitié tournée vers moi, un whisky Pur-feu dans une main et une plume d'un vert criard qui m'était étrangement familière dans l'autre. Le sourire qui retroussait ses lèvres était à la fois triomphal et sarcastique.

-Le maillon faible de la famille, ce George Bones, poursuivit-t-elle en faisant tourner sa plume entre ses doigts. Pas mauvais sorcier, plutôt du plomb dans la tête, mais il faut être honnête : il ne serait jamais entré au Mangenmagot si jeune si son nom de famille n'avait pas été Bones. Mais je dois l'admettre : comment exister lorsqu'on est le benjamin d'une fratrie brillante ?

-Rita Skeeter, la reconnus-je alors avec un grand déplaisir.

La journaliste fit une sorte de moulinet de la main pour me saluer avec une sorte de condescendance. Elle avait changé, depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu dans le cadre du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle semblait moins apprêtée, plus négligée mais il brillait toujours dans son regard la même étincelle de curiosité malsaine qui me donnait envie de lui jeter mon chocolat froid à la figure. Seigneur, qu'est-ce que faisait à la table de Harry la femme responsable des rumeurs sur sa folie ?

-Moi-même en personne, confirma-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant. Nous nous connaissons, jeune demoiselle ?

-Grand dieu, non, marmonnai-je en sortant ma baguette pour nettoyer les dégâts de Simon.

-Huuum, laissa-t-elle échapper en me dévisageant. Non, ton visage ne me dit rien. En revanche, celui de ton ami … Le cadet des Bones, c'est cela ?

Je dardai la journaliste d'un regard furibond qui devait singulièrement manquer de hargne. J'aurais voulu éviter une discussion avec elle et m'échapper, mais je ne me sentais pas de traverser toute la pièce, les yeux encore rougis et le souffle court. Skeeter nicha son menton sur sa main, l'air intrigué.

-J'ai cru entendre les échos d'une dispute. Alors, ma chérie, tu te sens trahie ? Abandonnée ? Le fils Bones marche-t-il sur les traces du grand Edgar ? Et cela t'effraie ?

-Vous n'avez pas un article affreux et rempli de mensonge sur Harry et Dumbledore à écrire ? cinglai-je en désignant les carnets et parchemins qui jonchaient la table.

Skeeter leur jeta un regard dédaigneux et ferma son carnet de note d'un coup sec avant de prendre une longue lampée de sa boisson.

-Si tu savais, petite. Même si, de ce que je pense avoir compris, ton problème est justement le manque d'information.

Sa mine malicieuse m'exaspéra au plus haut point et je levai les yeux au ciel. Cette conversation surréaliste avait au moins pour mérite de calmer mes nerfs et tranquilliser ma respiration. Sans quelques minutes, les stigmates de mes pleurs seraient assez atténués pour que je puisse sortir de ma cachette et aller jeter Simon dans le Lac Noir. Skeeter me fixait toujours de ses yeux étincelants et je finis par lâcher d'une voix agacée :

-Seigneur, votre êtes pire qu'un vautour. Retournez donc à votre article !

La journaliste se fendit d'un ricanement et à mon grand dam, elle pivota plus franchement vers moi, abandonnant plume et carnet pour pointer son verre de whisky en ma direction.

-Du caractère. Ça ne me surprend pas. Les Bones sont naturellement attirés vers les femmes de caractère. Leur mère en était une, Rose en est une … Mais la palme revient sans doute à Cassiopée. Quelle femme !

C'était peut-être une illusion, mais il me semblait qu'il avait une certaine admiration dans le cri de Skeeter. Je dressai un sourcil, surprise, et elle m'adressa un sourire penaud avant de reprendre une gorgée de whisky. Je remarquai alors qu'elle n'en était pas à son premier : déjà trois verres s'alignaient devant ses travaux, en plus de ceux utilisés par Harry, Hermione et leur amie.

-Je te surprends, pas vrai ? Que veux-tu, j'ai un faible pour les femmes qui réussissent. Rose et moi aurions pu être très amies, si je n'avais pas sorti un article contre son mari.

-Vous êtes insupportable. Cette famille n'a pas déjà assez souffert, il faut que vous en rajoutiez avec vos articles nauséabonds ? Vous cherchez à en écrire un sur l'évasion de Jugson et rappeler ce qui s'est passé il y a quinze ans et faire une nouvelle fois souffrir toute cette famille ?

Le sourire de Skeeter se figea avant de lentement s'estomper. Je crus l'avoir froissé et qu'elle allait enfin retourner à ses parchemins, mais elle me surprit de nouveau en se levant et s'avancer vers moi d'une démarche chaloupée et peu certaine avant de d'écrouler sur la chaise de Melania. Elle pointa sur moi un index dont le vernis s'était depuis longtemps écaillé.

-Le petit Bones t'a prévenu, petite : ne parle pas de chose dont tu ne sais rien. Le meurtre de Cassiopée Bones et de ses enfants, ça a été mon premier terrain, chérie. J'ai été une des premières sur les lieux, une des premières à voir les cadavres. Mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas été plus loin que le rez-de-chaussée. (Elle but une longue, très longue, lampée de son whisky). J'ai rendu mes tripes dès que j'ai vu le corps du gosse dans les escaliers.

Un frisson parut la parcourir et elle vida son verre d'un trait avant de le poser bruyamment sur la table. Malgré les effets apparents de l'alcool et la sincérité que ça semblait déclencher chez elle, elle paraissait rester lucide, assez pour comprendre qu'elle venait d'avouer un événement embarrassant. Elle me jeta un regard contrarié.

-Mais bien sûr, cela reste entre nous.

-Si vous voulez, murmurai-je, assez déconcertée par l'aveu. Alors … Vous avez vu … ?

Skeeter me lorgna un moment avant qu'un sourire n'ourle ses lèvres.

-Tu serais une très mauvaise journaliste, petite. Il faut avoir plus de conviction, harceler ton sujet pour lui extorquer l'information. Parfois, dans la contrariété, il laisse échapper des indices qui te permettent de trouver l'information par toi-même si tu sais où fouiner.

-Je ne sais pas où fouiner.

La journaliste éclata d'un rire sonore qui tourna quelques têtes vers elle. Elle leva son verre à hauteur de ses yeux pour constater qu'il était vide et le reposa avec un grognement de dépit.

-Evidemment que tu ne sais pas. Mais … il se trouve que je sais. Et comme tu me sembles une fille de caractère mais assez raisonnable, contrairement à miss parfaite, je vais te donner une piste : ce n'est pas un secret. Ton information, elle est d'une simplicité enfantine à trouver. Il suffit de chercher dans cette nuit-là. Mais je t'assure (Elle leva son verre vide, comme pour me porter un toast). Rien n'est caché.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

J'étais assez dubitative face à la conviction de la journaliste, qui lorgnait son verre comme si elle espérait qu'il allait se remplir sous ses yeux. Faute de quoi, elle finit par se lever et m'adressa un simulacre de clin d'œil.

-Je te l'ai dit, chérie : j'y étais. Maintenant je vais aller remplir mon verre et écrire ce maudit article avant de songer à des choses plus intéressantes. Bon courage !

De nouveau, elle leva son verre et s'en fut de sa démarche peu assurée avec un ultime éclat de rire, me laissant seule avec mon désarroi et la piste que l'alcool l'avait poussé à daigner me laisser.


	49. II Chapter 20 : la vie d'un autre

Chapitre 20 : La vie d'un autre.

Dans la semaine qui suivit, Simon ne descendit pas de sa chambre. Susan alla jusqu'à demander à Madame Pomfresh de l'examiner et Chourave fit deux fois son apparition pour parler avec lui et le convaincre de retourner en cours, mais rien n'y faisait. A dire vrai, son état de fatigue avancé avait fini par l'affaiblir et le rendre malade : l'infirmière préconisait de toute manière un repos complet et Ombrage s'était trouvée fort contrariée lorsque j'étais arrivée en cours avec un mot d'excuse signée par Madame Pomfresh et ma directrice de Maison pour justifier de l'absence de Simon. Sans doute avait-elle caressé l'espoir que son absentéisme serait une belle opportunité de renvoyer le brillant neveu d'Amelia Bones. J'avais essayé plusieurs fois de toquer à sa porte, de le convaincre d'au moins me laisser entrer, mais chaque fois, Erwin ou Charles m'ouvrait pour m'annoncer qhu'il le voulait voir personne. L'unique personne à pouvoir l'approcher était Susan, mais sa propre santé en pâtissait : elle était tombée malade en cours de Métamorphose et à présent, elle aussi se retrouvait clouée dans un lit d'infirmerie pour au moins deux jours le temps qu'elle se repose. Et rien que pour ça, j'étais prête à aller gifler Simon Bones à toute volée.

-Là, ce n'est plus de l'inquiétude, c'est de l'angoisse, m'avoua Emily au matin de mon second match de Quidditch. Hannah m'a raconté que Susan s'était carrément évanouie, en Métamorphose, elle doit être au bord du gouffre la pauvre …

Depuis la maladie de Simon, nous avions décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre pour nous resouder, elle et moi. De nouveau, la croyance au retour de Voldemort devenait secondaire face aux problèmes plus urgents qui avait explosés dans ma réalité et la présence – muselée, il fallait le dire – d'Emily m'évitait de me sentir totalement abandonnée.

-Ne m'en parle pas, marmonnai-je en tartinant rageusement mon toast. Je pense que je vais imaginer que chaque souafle qui foncera vers moi est le visage de Simon, simplement pour me défouler.

-Tu as déjà fait ça au dernier entrainement et ça a bien marché, tu as été excellente, confirma Judy avant de lancer un regard consterné à l'assiette de Kenneth. Mais tu vas manger tout ça avant le match ? Ton ventre va exploser !

-Oh, Summberby, tu me sous-estimes ! s'esclaffa Kenneth en mordant avec entrain dans un morceau de bacon.

-Tu es un porc, maugréa Smith, la joue appuyée sur son poing. Passe-moi la marmelade.

-Réflexes ! s'écria le batteur en lui jetant vivement le pot fermé.

Smith n'eut aucun problème à s'en saisir et se fendit d'un soupir face au rire goguenard de Kenneth. L'échange et la bonne humeur de mon batteur m'arrachèrent un sourire et, malgré les tensions pendant ma préparation, je pus même croire que j'allais passer le match sereinement. Jusqu'à ce qu'Aaron déchire le silence apaisant d'un éternuement sonore.

-A tes souhaits, chantonna toute la table.

-Merci, bredouilla l'attrapeur, les larmes aux yeux.

Il enfouit son nez dans un mouchoir et je profitai qu'il se détourne pour darder un regard inquisiteur sur sa sœur Judy. Laquelle semblait particulièrement absorbée par ton jus de fruit.

-Il me semblait qu'on s'était dit que si ton rhume ne s'arrangeait pas, c'est Pomfresh et pimentine ?

-Désolée, Capitaine, j'ai oublié, soupira Judy en repoussant son verre. J'avais un devoir de Sortilège à finir cette semaine, je n'en sors pas avec mon travail … Moi qui pensais que la sixième année était la meilleure …

-Tu parles, j'ai l'impression qu'on n'a jamais eu autant de devoir que cette année, enchérit Kenneth en plongeant sa fourchette dans ses œufs brouillés. Imagine ce que ce sera l'année prochaine.

Les Batteurs échangèrent un regard torve qui me serra le cœur. On arrivait à mi-saison, et Chourave m'avait pris à part cette semaine pour réfléchir à mon possible successeur au brassard. D'instinct, mon choix s'était plutôt porté sur Kenneth et Judy, qui étaient à la fois de bon joueurs et des possibles leaders, mais leurs remarques sur le travail me mirent le doute. L'un comme l'autre avait des difficultés en cours et ils entraient l'année prochaine en septième année. Seraient-ils capable de gérer l'équipe tout en réussissant leurs études ? Puis mon regard se porta sur Aaron, dont le nez rouge était une inquiétude latente depuis une semaine. Un rhume n'était pas grave, mais dans un poste qui demandait autant d'attention que celui d'attrapeur … Je bus une gorgée de chocolat, dépitée. Décidemment, rien, pas même le Quidditch, n'était simple cette année. Je me sentais prête à plonger dans la mélancolie lorsque Roger entra dans la Grande Salle et qu'Emily lui adressa un sourire éclatant qui se teinta de tendresse lorsqu'il le lui rendit. J'écarquillai les yeux, attendant qu'elle pose le regard sur moi pour observer ma réaction. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et un sourire embarrassé s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Ah … Bien … Il se pourrait …

-Avec le sosie de Lokhart, Fawley, sérieusement ? s'étonna Judy.

-Toi, tais-toi ! exigeai-je avant de pointer un index sur Emily. Quand, comment, où et pourquoi je ne suis au courant que maintenant !

-La semaine dernière, juste avant la sortie de Pré-au-Lard, derrière les serres de Botanique, parce qu'on se faisait la tête et qu'après avec Simon je n'y ai pas pensé. Satisfaite ?

Un immense sourire fendit mon visage. Les muscles étaient si peu habitués à ce genre de mouvement ces derniers temps qu'ils protestèrent, mais c'était la première réelle bonne nouvelle que je recevais depuis une éternité. Ça valait bien un immense sourire. Mes pieds se mirent à marteler frénétiquement le sol, extatiques.

-Enfin ! Je savais que Davies n'était pas qu'un idiot au cœur d'artichaud !

-C'est _ça_ que je t'ai vu entrer chez Madame Pieddodu à la sortie, réalisa Judy, ce qui me fit m'écrouler de rire sur ma table et elle récolta le regard furieux d'Emily. Mais quoi ?

-Madame Pieddodu, Seigneur, Emily, m'esclaffai-je en essuyant mes larmes de rire.

Mon amie devint rouge pivoine alors que l'hilarité prenait tout notre groupe. Elle prit une serviette pour s'éventer le visage, tout en jetant un regard furieux à Judy et Kenneth, écroulés l'un contre l'autre.

-Non seulement ça ne vous regarde pas, mais en plus sachez que ça a été une affreuse expérience. On a … préféré s'embrasser plutôt que de supporter les angelots qui lançaient des confettis et même là, les pleurs de Cho nous ont dérangé !

-Cho ? répétai-je alors que Judy et Kenneth cessaient net de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

Emily haussa les épaules et prit une gorgée de thé.

-Elle était avec Harry Potter. Très drôle de couple, mais ça ne me surprend qu'à moitié, déjà quand elle était avec Cédric, ce n'était pas net … (Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son bol et elle me jeta un regard où flottait le fantôme de notre ami). Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle pleurait, d'ailleurs. Elle avait envie d'en parler. Pas Harry, visiblement.

Je hochai la tête avec compréhension. Oui, ça ne m'étonnait pas. J'avais été sceptique lorsque Cho avait voulu faire de leur guérison de la mort de Cédric la base de leur relation. L'anecdote d'Emily me confirmait que l'idée était malsaine. Cela m'attristait pour Cho, qui avait depuis la rentrée semblait reprendre sa vie en main. Mon regard coula vers la table des Gryffondor où Harry lorgnait avec envie les joueurs de Gryffondor qui s'apprêtaient à jouer contre nous. J'achevai mon chocolat et attendis que Kenneth engloutisse sa colossale assiette avant de me lever et de saisir mon balai.

-Allez bande de môme, allons dompter du lion.

-Il faut quand même te rappeler que tu fais moins d'un mètre soixante, marmonna Kenneth en se levant.

Pour toute réponse, j'assénai un coup de balai sur sa haute tête et pris la tête de mon équipe. Je frappai dans la main tendue de Hannah et d'Ernie avant de passer la porte. Les dernières minutes avant le match se déroulèrent dans le silence, chaque joueur s'isolant pour sa préparation mentale. Aaron se mouchait tant que je me demandais qu'il espérait que son rhume disparaisse de cette façon et Evelyn faisait des allers-retours dans la pièce pour s'échauffer. Je m'attendais à la même physionomie de match que contre Serdaigle : une forte attaque peu pressée par mes poursuiveurs qui attendrait pour partir en contre les rares souafles grattés par Evelyn. J'avais un net avantage concernant les batteurs, mais je m'inquiétais d'Aaron face à sa camarade de classe, Ginny Weasley, épatante pour une débutante. Les forces étaient plus égale que s'il s'était retrouvé face à Harry Potter, mais ce maudit rhume changeait la donne.

-Il faut que vous marquiez un maximum, soufflai-je à Smith une fois dans le couloir qui menait au stade. Les attrapeurs vont être la grande inconnue de ce match, ce serait bien qu'on prenne de l'avance juste … au cas où.

Smith baissa sur moi un regard circonspect.

-Pour ça, il faut qu'on prenne aussi le moins de but que possible.

-Je connais mon job, Smith, rétorquai-je sèchement. Toi, fais le tien : il faut avoir le souafle pour marquer. Si vous n'arrivez pas à presser, alors faites comme aux entrainements et soyez hyper précis dans vos passes pour ne pas leur laisser l'occasion de récupérer le souafle. Si vous arrivez à le monopoliser, on a une chance de prendre le large.

Le poursuiveur médita un instant mes paroles avant de hocher la tête avec raideur. Soulagée de voir un peu de subordination de la part de Smith, je me concentrais sur l'équipe de Gryffondor qui s'avançait dans le tunnel, menés par une Angelina qui m'adressa un sourire crispé. L'équipe était loin de la fringance de celle qui avait soulevé la coupe deux ans plus tôt : les deux batteurs n'avaient pas le quart de la moitié du commencement du panache des jumeaux Weasley et Ron était si pâle qu'il semblait malade. A ma grande gêne, on entendait déjà d'ici le chœur de Serpentard qui chantait vivement « Weasley est notre roi ». Madame Bibine avança entre nos deux files, et fronça les sourcils en entendant le chant.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas encore interdit, marmonna-t-elle, comme pour elle-même avant de lancer un regard à Angelina. Johnson, j'espère que cette fois vous saurez tenir vos joueurs.

Avant même que la Capitaine ne puisse répondre, Bibine ouvrit la porte et nous fit entrer sur le terrain. Je grimaçai en remarquant la pluie qui tombait et le vent qui déferlait sur nous en faisant claquer nos vêtements. Je rabattis la capuche de ma tenue sur mon front, priant pour que le Vif d'Or soit un tant soit peu visible par ce temps. Lee Jordan dût s'égosiller de tout son organe pour couvrir le cœur de Serpentard et les intempéries :

-Et c'est parti pour le premier match de la deuxième partie de saison ! Le temps n'est pas sans rappeler celui d'il y a deux ans et qui … bon, ça s'était soldé par la victoire de Poufsouffle, mais les Gryffondors ont je suis sûr retenu la leçon ! Et comme cette fois, le Ministère a oublié de nos envoyer des Détraqueurs, je pense que nous pouvons commencer ce match en toute quiétude.

- _Jordan !_

-Mais quel clown, marmonna Angelina avant de se tourner vers moi. Bien, Victoria … Que la meilleure gagne.

Avec un sourire, je serrais la main tendue d'Angelina avec une poigne qui parut satisfaire Madame Bibine et revins vers mes joueurs. Les poursuiveurs étaient resserrés les uns sur les autres et je haussai les sourcils face au sourire conspirateur de Smith.

-Weasley n'a pas l'air dans une grande forme, explicita-t-il en désignant Ron du menton. Si on le bombarde dès les premières minutes, il risque de perdre ses moyens.

Malgré ma désapprobation, je finis par hocher la tête à contrecœur. Evidemment qu'à l'heure actuelle, Ron était sans doute l'un des plus gros points faibles de Gryffondor. Manque de chance pour eux, l'attaque était l'un de nos points forts et je vis au sourire déterminé de Smith lorsque Bibine libéra le souafle que le pauvre Ron allait encore passer un match difficile.

-Et c'est parti ! s'écria Lee Jordan depuis les tribunes. Et c'est Smith qui s'empare immédiatement du souafle, Bell s'interpose – vas-y, Katie, mets-lui le doigts dans l'œil ! Non, professeur ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et … Ah. Bah 10-0 pour Poufsouffle.

Je brandis discrètement le poing alors que Ron se redressait sur son balai, le visage aussi rouge que la balle qui était passée dans son anneau latéral. Il n'avait même pas essayé d'attaquer le souafle lorsque Smith l'avait lancé, comme paralysé sur son balai. _Désolée, Ron. Promis après ce match je t'aide, mais là Poufsouffle a besoin de point_. J'avais été inquiète : ma préparation avait été minée par mes problèmes et Gryffondor avait une excellente attaque. Mais j'avais largement surestimé la dangerosité de l'équipe adverse – et sous-estimé l'amour que j'éprouvais pour ce sport. La première fois qu'Angelina se présenta devant moi, j'avais tant la rage de vaincre que le coup de poing que je donnais dans le souafle l'envoya dans les tribunes. A la cinquième minute du match, j'entendis un bruit strident émanant de l'autre bout du terrain et que je ne parvenais pas à apercevoir. Ce fut Kenneth qui me raconta, plié en deux sur son balai, qu'un des batteurs de Gryffondor avait pris peur en voyant Smith fondre sur lui et qu'il était tombé de son balai. Au bout de dix minutes, je n'avais encaissé qu'un but pour deux arrêts et le reste du temps, comme prévu, mon équipe monopolisait le ballon pour tirer sur un Ron de plus en plus désorienté. En dix minutes, le score était déjà porté à 100 à 10. Ce fut le moment où Poufsouffle semblait s'envoler que, portée par leur réussite, mes poursuiveurs se déconcentrent et je fus forcée d'à moitié me jeter de mon balai pour botter du pied le souafle qu'Owen avait perdu après une passe ratée pour Evelyn. Sauf que mon balai était rendu humide et glissant par la pluie et si Alicia ne m'avait pas aidé à me remettre dessus, je serais sans doute restée pendue à mon manche le reste du match.

-Et c'est encore une Bennett des grands matchs qui est sur le terrain, constata Jordan d'un ton assez ennuyé. C'est drôle quand c'est face à Serdaigle, mais nous tu nous aimes bien, tu pourrais être gentille quand même …

-Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, je suis l'incarnation de la gentillesse, maugréai-je en lançant le souafle à Smith. Ne vous déconcentrez pas ! On a le match en main, ce serait idiot de le perdre à cause de vos conneries !

Smith acquiesça d'un hochement sec, et je fus ravie de le voir apostropher vertement Owen. Les poursuiveuses de Gryffondor avait profité de mon abandon pour me mettre un but chacune, mais elle ne paraissait pas se réjouir. Angelina n'avait même pas fêté son but, même pas fanfaronné : elle semblait trop accablée par la prestation de son équipe pour insuffler le moindre vent de révolte. Et la purge se poursuivit lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, en voulant essayer d'empêcher Evelyn de marquer, un autre batteur manqua le cognard et envoya sa batte dans la bouche d'Angelina. Sonnée, je vis avec effroi mon amie glisser de son balai : fort heureusement, Alicia et Kenneth arrivèrent à temps pour attraper chacun bras et maintenir la Capitaine au visage ensanglantée sur son balai. Je captai le regard de Madame Bibine et demandai un temps mort puisqu'Angelina ne pouvait pas le faire elle-même. Mon amie se fit soigner au bord du terrain pendant qu'Alicia ensevelissait les batteurs sous des tonnes d'injures et je me tournais vers mon équipe.

-Ce n'est pas un match, ça, c'est une purge !

-Je ne prends même pas de plaisir à jouer, confirma Judy avec dépit. Aucune adversité … Je suis presque persuadée qu'à cinq contre sept vous gagneriez.

Aaron éternua bruyamment, mais à présent peu m'importait que son rhume l'empêche d'attraper le Vif d'Or. Nous menions de cent points, et si le match se poursuivait sur sa lancée, nous n'aurions bientôt plus besoin de la petite balle d'or et d'argent pour gagner. J'attendais toute l'année le match contre Gryffondor, contre mes amies que je pourrais charrier à chaque face-à-face, contre l'une des meilleures équipes où je devrais me sublimer, mais même cela m'était enlevé. Pendant que Pomfresh achevait de soigner Angelina, je laissai mon regard s'aventurer sur les gradins et vers la responsable de cet insipide spectacle : Ombrage se tenait un peu à l'écart des autres professeurs, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir le torse bombé par la fierté. Je compris un instant plus tard quand elle leva les yeux et adressa un sourire aux dents pointus à Harry Potter quelques rangs plus haut, qui semblait ronger son frein et compter les minutes jusqu'à ce que ça se finisse.

-Quelle plaie.

Je me tournais avec surprise vers Madame Bibine, qui fusillait elle aussi Ombrage du regard.

-Si ce match est abominable, elle est la grande coupable, décréta-t-elle en agitant son balai, comme si elle rêvait de l'écraser sur sa tête. Ce n'est pas ça, le sport …

-C'est à en extraire toute sa magie au Quidditch, confirmai-je tristement. Bon, finissons-en …

Bibine darda sur moi son regard jaune si particulier, aussi perçant que celui d'un faucon et me gratifia d'un sourire crispé avant de me tapoter l'épaule.

-Je vous aime bien, Bennett. Vous êtes droite, juste et surtout, vous êtes douée. Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas vu une gardienne comme vous. Dans des matchs comme celui-ci où toute la magie du sport semble s'envoler, soyez égoïste et pensez à votre performance. Egayez-nous un peu ce match.

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, elle porta le sifflet à ses lèvres et tous les joueurs enfourchèrent de nouveau leur balai. Y compris Angelina, qui, malgré le sang qui coulait toujours d'une plaie à la joue, semblait trembler à l'idée de laisser son équipe sans elle. Faute de trouver un réel plaisir dans ce match, je fis ce que m'avait conseillé Bibine et je me concentrais sur chaque arrêt que je faisais, comme si c'était un entrainement. L'effet fut que peu de souafle passèrent dans mes anneaux durant les dix dernières minutes du match que Jordan ne prenait même plus la peine de commenter. Angelina semblait encore sonnée, ses frappes étaient molles et ses passes imprécises, et de l'autre côté du terrain, mes poursuiveurs faisaient vivre un calvaire à Ron Weasley qui encaissa maladroitement un vingt-quatrième but, nous laissant cent soixante points devant. Alors je ne fus même déçue lorsque, profitant d'un éternuement sonore d'Aaron, Ginny Weasley attrapa le Vif d'Or. Mais même Angelina eut du mal à se réjouir : Gryffondor ne perdait peut-être que dix points, mais ça ne reflétait pas la catastrophe qu'avait été ce match. Sans même fêter ma victoire, j'inclinai mon balai vers le sol et Angelina qui venait d'atterrir à l'écart de son groupe et tâtait ton pensement. Elle cracha sur le sol un mélange de salive et de sang.

-Alors, ça va ? m'inquiétai-je en atterrissant à ses côtés.

-Pas vraiment, je pense que je vais repasser à l'infirmerie. (Elle se frotta la mâchoire où un bleu commençait à sortir). Quel enfer, ce match …

Comme moi quelques instants plus tôt, elle leva un regard furieux sur Ombrage, qui venait de se lever, les yeux si noirs qu'ils paraissaient en aspirer la lumière.

-Et tout ça, c'est de sa faute … Je t'assure, s'il n'y avait pas le Quidditch …

Elle caressa son balai d'une main distraite et je compris qu'il n'y avait que la perspective de perdre son équipe qui l'empêchait de l'asséner avec virulence sur le crâne d'Ombrage. Elle finit par arracher son regard de la Grande Inquisitrice et m'adressa un sourire qui tenait plus du rictus.

-Mais bravo, tu as été brillante, comme toujours.

-Angie …

Mais Angelina leva une main pour m'inciter au silence, sourit avec difficulté et s'éloigna en direction de l'infirmière. Miles, Roger et Emily se précipitèrent à ma rencontre et le Capitaine de Serdaigle m'enveloppa dans une étreinte d'ours.

-C'était un match affreux où tu étais la seule lumière, résuma-t-il en me relâchant. Mais quelle lumière, ton premier arrêt était magnifique !

-Un contraste criant avec l'autre bout du terrain, enchérit Miles avec un regard pour Ron qui quittait le terrain d'un grand pas furieux, avant de m'attirer à lui pour plaquer un baiser dans mes cheveux. Mais tu étais parfaite, Davies a raison.

-Et Poufsouffle prend la tête, se réjouit Emily en sautillant sur place. On est la seule équipe à deux victoires, on a une chance pour le titre !

Cette dernière constatation m'arracha un sourire, mais aussi un grognement à Miles et Roger. Emily avait raison : d'un point de vue comptable, Poufsouffle faisait une saison parfaite. J'avouai même commencer à rêver de coupe à la fin de la saison et mon cœur s'emballa devant la possibilité. Je levai un regard charmeur sur Miles.

-Tu ne veux pas me laisser gagner, en juin ?

-Pas question, répondit-t-il avec un éclat de rire. Ce n'est parce qu'on a perdu le premier match qu'on n'a pas une chance ! D'ailleurs, on est même plutôt favori …

-Mais écoutez-le, s'amusa Roger en tapotant sa joue. Il s'y croit le petit, il oublie que le grand Davies va lui mettre une tonne de but la semaine prochaine …

-Bennett ! Bennett, venez !

Je fis volte-face pour voir Chourave me faire de grands signes avec McGonagall et Bibine. Entre elles se tenait une grande femme à la peau mate et à l'opulente chevelure brune dont je ne parvenais pas à voir le visage puisqu'elle y avait rabattu sa capuche. J'échangeai un regard déboussolé avec Miles mais rejoignis ma directrice de Maison, laquelle m'attrapa d'une forte poigne dès que je fus à sa portée pour me pousser devant la femme.

-Là voilà, Victoria Bennett, gardienne et capitaine de Poufsouffle, me présenta-t-elle avec une pointe d'orgueil qui me fit rougir.

-Je la pensais plus grande, vu des tribunes, s'étonna la femme d'une voix suave.

Elle repoussa un peu son capuchon et je pus voir ses traits marqués les ans malgré une chevelure toujours très brune et son nez brusqué qui semblait avoir été cassé plusieurs fois. Son regard me détailla assez longuement que pour que j'interroge Chourave du regard, embarrassé, jusqu'à ce qu'à ce qu'un sourire ne s'étire sur ses lèvres.

-Mais la taille ne fait visiblement pas l'importance, la performance était remarquable, comme la dernière fois, trancha-t-elle en me tendant une main calleuse. Gwladys Sayer, recruteuse des Tornades de Tutshill.

Je serrai sa main avec automatisme et échangeai de nouveaux regards avec mes professeurs. Toutes trois hochèrent la tête avec enthousiasme, même McGonagall qui devait pourtant m'en vouloir d'avoir battu ses protégés.

-En … enchantée, bredouillai-je, abasourdie.

Mais Gwladys me gratifia d'un sourire indulgent, tout en continuant de me détailler de ses yeux perçants.

-Alors, Victoria, qu'avez-vous pensé du match ?

Derrière elle, McGonagall me fit de gros yeux qui dilatèrent ses narines, comme si elle craignait que je n'aie pas vu le piège dans la question de la recruteuse. Je retins un regard agacé pour répondre, le cœur battant :

-Je vous avoue que c'était difficile, l'adversaire n'était pas à la hauteur et ça a permis à mon équipe de retomber dans ses travers. Mes poursuiveurs poussent trop vers l'attaque et si dans ce genre de match déséquilibré ce n'est pas un problème, c'est un défaut qu'il faut que je corrige pour les adversaires suivant, Serpentard sera certainement plus coriace.

-Victoria est quelqu'un de très lucide et de très analytique, enchérit Chourave avec empressement.

-C'est également l'une des joueuses les plus fair-play de l'école, ajouta Bibine en souriant largement. Une grande droiture et un amour du sport évident. Et ses qualités de jeu ne sont plus à vanter.

J'avais rarement reçu autant de compliment en si peu de mot, ce qui expliqua que je sente mon visage s'échauffer. Déboussolée, j'interrogeai la recruteuse du regard, serrant mon balai entre mes doigts crispés. Elle eut un sourire amusé face à mes professeurs et daigna répondre à ma question silencieuse.

-Je vous avais repéré il y a deux ans, déjà dans un match contre Gryffondor qui ne s'était pas très bien terminé, je le crains, mais j'avoue que votre jeu m'a intéressé. Je n'avais pas bien pu voir ce jour-là, quel temps épouvantable …

-Un temps pour le Quidditch.

Le sourire de Gwladys se fit plus franc et McGonagall eut un hochement de tête approbateur.

-Exactement. Et j'admets volontiers avoir été intriguée par une rumeur dans les tribunes, aujourd'hui. Viktor Krum vous aurait proposé un poste en Bulgarie ?

-Il a dit que je pourrais venir faire des essais chez les Vautours, si je voulais me lancer dans le Quidditch plus tard, rectifiai-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

-Et c'est ce que vous voulez ?

Je gardai le silence quelques secondes. Comme lorsque Viktor Krum avait publiquement vanté mon talent pour le Quidditch un an plus tôt, je me retrouvais spectatrice de ma propre vie. Ce n'était pas à la petite Victoria Bennett qu'une recruteuse d'une grande équipe de Quidditch britannique venait parler, c'était à une autre, une personne plus talentueuse … Pourtant, lorsque je baissai les mains sur mes mains, c'était bien les gants offerts par Simon à son dernier anniversaire qui les couvrait. Mon cœur s'arrêta un instant de battre. Malgré l'échéance qui devenait urgente, je n'avais pas pris le temps de réfléchir à mon avenir cette année, alors je décidai d'être sincère en répondant à Gwladys :

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je pense que je dois réfléchir encore un peu, c'est une décision importante …

-C'est parfaitement normal, mais réfléchissez bien et vite à ça, me conseilla-t-elle avec sérieux. Je suis peut-être que la seconde à vous contacter, mais la plupart des recruteurs viennent en juin et je sais qu'au moins deux équipes vous ont sur leurs tablettes. Eh oui, sourit-t-elle devant mon air ébahi. On vient tous les ans, certain ont forcément dû griffonner votre nom quelque part … Alors dépêchez-vous de voir si vous voulez vous lancer dans une carrière, parce qu'après il va vite te falloir choisir un club, et ça aussi c'est une décision difficile. En attendant … (Elle sortit de sa poche une lettre portant le sceau des Tornades et me la remit). Un essai t'attend chez nous au mois de juin, après tes ASPICs. La décision t'appartient, Victoria. Bon courage pour la fin de ton année.

Elle se fendit d'un dernier hochement de tête, salua mes professeurs et prit congé en s'enveloppant dans sa cape. Je ramenai la lettre contre moi, observant le double « T » dont été frappé le papier, avec toujours cette désagréable impression que je contemplai la vie d'une autre. Chourave, extatique, vint m'entourer les épaules de ses bras, contemplant elle aussi la lettre avec une grande fierté.

-Alors, Bennett, qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça ?

-Félicitations, Victoria, dit Bibine avec un immense sourire. Vous entrez dans la cour des grands, maintenant.

Je contemplai toujours la lettre, hébétée, avant de lever les yeux sur mes professeurs qui me fixaient toutes trois avec une grande fierté. McGonagall me gratifiait même de l'un de ses rares sourires. Tout était beaucoup trop soudain et s'ajoutait à une pile déjà trop haute d'émotions contradictoires.

-Je … Je ne sais pas même pas si je veux … Si je peux …

-Vous en êtes parfaitement capable, Bennett, m'encouragea McGonagall. Avec Potter, vous êtes peut-être la meilleure joueuse de cette école. Je vais vous donner le même conseil qu'à Bones : ne gâchez pas votre potentiel.

ooo

-Laisse-moi la relire !

-Tu l'as déjà lue cent fois !

-Mais Vic' !

Avec un grognement de frustration, je finis par tendre de nouveau la lettre à Miles. Elle était passée entre toutes les mains : Roger, qui s'était retrouvé vert de jalousie devant la proposition, Emily, qui répétait qu'elle avait été la première à dire que je pourrais percer dans le Quidditch, Cho, qui était fan des Tornades et avait lu la lettre avec une stupéfaction peu flatteuse, et même Susan revenue de l'infirmerie qui me l'avait presque arrachée des mains. Elle était même allée la montrer à Simon, qui n'était toujours pas descendu de sa chambre, mais visiblement, la nouvelle ne lui avait arraché que peu de réaction, et cela avait peut-être un peu ternie mon bonheur d'être considérée pour un talent qui m'étais propre. Je n'étais pas sûre de poursuivre dans le Quidditch, mais cela me faisait un bien fou d'être reconnue pour ça. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, j'émergeai du brouillard et malgré l'enthousiasme insupportable de Miles, un sourire fendit mon visage.

-Arrête, je ne suis pas sûre d'accepter, rappelai-je en récupérant la lettre.

-Tu serais idiote de ne pas accepter ! Enfin, Vic', ils sont premiers du championnat, c'est l'une des meilleures équipes d'Europe ! Et ils te proposent des essais, bon sang, si tu savais comme je suis fier de toi !

Pour me le prouver, il prit mon visage en coupe et m'enivra d'un long baiser. Après avoir vérifié que le couloir était désert, je m'abandonnai à lui, reculant jusqu'à être coincée entre lui et le mur, savourant le goût de sa langue sur mes lèvres et de ses mains qui enserrait mes hanches. La lettre que je tenais toujours entre les mains avait ouvert un écrin de soleil dans ma vie dont je profitai pleinement avec Miles. Grisée, je lâchai ma lettre pour nouer les mains à l'arrière de sa nuque et approfondir le baiser. Lorsqu'il s'écarta enfin d'un souffle, nous avions le souffle court, les lèvres rougies par l'effort mais nous sourions avec cette niaiserie si particulière et qui, à la cachette d'un couloir désert, n'était pas si insupportable. Mes doigts descendirent sur sa gorge pour ensuite jouer avec sa cravate.

-Je dois aller retrouver Octavia, on doit avancer sur notre devoir mais … Peut-être que demain, on pourrait se retrouver à deux ? J'ai un devoir à réviser.

Miles haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

-Un devoir à réviser ?

Je sentis mon visage s'empourprer devant l'intensité de son regard. Depuis quelques semaines, je sentais parfois les choses s'accélérer entre nous mais le manque d'intimité qu'imposait Poudlard ainsi que tous mes ennuis m'empêchaient de profiter pleinement de cette ivresse. En de rare moments, comme celui-ci, je me surprenais à rêver d'un moment de totale intimité dans la salle de bain des préfets à laquelle j'avais accès avec mon grade de Capitaine où les choses pourraient peut-être aller plus loin … Mais avant que je ne puisse mettre mon plan à exécution, une réalité m'exploser à la figure et j'étais happée par des choses plus urgentes. Comme cette fois, où le regard de Miles se détacha de mes lèvres pour effleurer la fenêtre dernière nous, et il se redressa soudainement, perplexe.

-C'est Bones ?

L'ivresse me quitta aussi vite qu'elle m'avait envahi, et je me dressai sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir Simon par la fenêtre, traversant le parc les mains dans les poches. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge. C'était la première fois que je le voyais depuis la sortie de Pré-au-Lard. Il était trop loin pour que je n'observe son visage, mais le fait qu'il quitte sa chambre était déjà une petite victoire.

-Le Bones sauvage est sorti de sa grotte, constata Miles en haussant les sourcils. Franchement il exagère … Enfin, je suis désolé, Vic', mais moi je ne comprends pas comment on peut mettre tout le monde en émois comme ça, pour rien … Désolé mais …

-Non, ça va, répondis-je en un souffle sans le lâcher du regard. Moi non plus je ne comprends pas.

 _Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas._ Au souvenir de la tasse de café qui explosait et du sang de Simon qui coulait sur la table, les larmes me montèrent mécaniquement aux yeux. Depuis qu'il était cloîtré dans sa chambre, j'avais essayé de me convaincre que pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui, qu'il était responsable de son état et que j'étais impuissante. Mais le voir pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours firent remonter dans ma gorge toute la douleur que je pouvais ressentir face à une telle situation. A Pré-au-Lard, avant que tout n'éclate, alors qu'il serrait ma main comme s'il avait l'intention de ne jamais s'en détacher, j'avais eu l'impression de découvrir un nouveau pan de notre relation, celle où je me rendais compte que j'étais capable d'énormément de chose pour le protéger et que l'inverse était vrai. _Je ne veux pas que tu meures, Vicky._

 _Alors pourquoi tu t'éloignes de moi ? Pourquoi tu m'abandonnes, Bones ?_

Et malgré mon envie ardente de l'aider, celle de lui arracher les yeux se vivifiaient de jour en jour.

Conscient de mon trouble, Miles m'enlaça d'un bras et pressa ses lèvres contre ma tempe.

-Allez, viens, Vic'. Octavia va t'attendre.

-Ouais … Ouais, j'arrive.

A contrecœur, je me détachai de la fenêtre et nouai mes doigts à ceux de Miles pour me rendre à la bibliothèque. Il me quitta après un dernier baiser qui n'avait rien de la passion du précédant, mais de nouveau, ma réalité venait d'exploser en moi en balayant tout sur son passage. Et le rayon de soleil se trouvait couper par d'autres nuages. Ce fut particulièrement morose que j'arrivais devant Octavia McLairds, déjà affairée dans un coin isolé de la bibliothèque. Elle me jeta un regard où pointait l'exaspération mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

-Salut, dit-t-elle plus sobrement. On doit avancer sur notre deuxième partie, c'est la moins documentée. (Elle désigna la pile de livre devant elle). J'ai déjà sélectionné quelques sources.

-Merci.

Elle hochement sèchement la tête et se remit dans l'étude d'un épais grimoire sur l'ascension de Grindelwald que j'avais déjà feuilleté l'année passée. Je pris un livre sur la création du Code Magique International mais ne réussis pas à totalement me plonger dedans. J'avais encore en tête l'image de Simon traversant le parc, de son air de repli lorsque j'avais parlé de Jugson, de son cri lorsque j'avais insisté. Et malgré tout, la piste donnée par Rita Skeeter sonnait en moi comme l'espoir : ce n'était pas un secret. J'avais jusque-là refusé d'accorder foi à une femme que je n'estimais guère, qui avait écrit des articles plus mensongers les uns que les autres, et qui, de surcroit, semblait avoir abusé de la boisson, pourtant ces mots étaient toujours là en embuscade. Je me rendis à peine compte que je relisais deux fois la même page et lorsque je me surpris à fixer la marque des Ténèbres sur la couverture de l'un des livres, je repoussai le grimoire d'une main, agacée. Octavia sursauta et me jeta un regard désappointé. Je refermai celui que je lisais d'un geste brusque.

-Désolée, je suis incapable de me concentrer.

-Mille gorgones, Bennett, siffla-t-elle, consternée. On a un retard monstre sur notre devoir ! On devrait déjà avoir tout notre plan et notre introduction rédigée et on n'a rien !

-Je sais, je sais … Désolée …

-Désolée ?

Elle me considéra longuement, l'air d'hésiter entre m'enfoncer sa plume dans le nez ou de me lancer le grimoire au visage. Finalement, elle choisit une troisième option en fermant le livre qu'elle consultait et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour me toiser, la mine condescendante.

-Bon, alors on va régler ce qui ne va pas, comme ça on va pouvoir avancer. Laisse-moi deviner. C'est Simon ?

-Bon sang, McLaids, jurai-je en l'observant. Tu penses vraiment que j'en envie d'en parler à toi ?

Les yeux d'Octavia se plissèrent et ses lèvres se réduisirent à une mince ligne plissée.

-Je suis sortie avec Simon, Victoria, et contrairement à ce que pense la moitié de Poudlard, ce n'est pas dû hasard. Je l'apprécie beaucoup, même encore maintenant et après qu'il m'ait quitté. Tu n'es pas la seule à t'inquiéter pour lui. Il a compté pour moi.

Avec un soupir, elle décroisa les bras et se frotta la tempe, les yeux clos. Je la dévisageai, assez honteuse de n'avoir vu que la camarade froide et distante et d'avoir oublié qu'Octavia McLairds avait un cœur, et qu'elle l'avait un jour donné à Simon. Peut-être était-elle, exceptée Susan, l'unique personne à pouvoir le comprendre, à pouvoir m'aider à éclairer son attitude des dernières semaines … J'ignorais si ce fut cela, ou le regard insistant qu'elle darda sur moi pendant les instants qui suivirent, qui me convainquirent, mais les mots finirent par sortir sans que je ne l'aie réellement décidé, poussés les uns par les autres, ravis d'être enfin libérés. Octavia couvrit sa bouche de sa main lorsque je lui contais l'épisode des Trois Balais, puis elle fronça les sourcils lorsque j'évoquais la piste de Rita Skeeter.

-Mais elle avait pu une certaine dose de Whisky Pur-feu lorsqu'elle m'a dit ça, je ne sais pas si on peut s'y fier, achevai-je d'une voix morte. Et puis même, je ne suis pas là d'accorder ma confiance à _Rita Skeeter_ …

-Je ne sais pas, songea Octavia, comme pour elle-même. Souvent, ses informations sont fiables. Enfin, ses sources le sont, elle part toujours de quelque chose de vrai. Après ce qu'elle en fait, c'est un autre débat mais … Si Rita Skeeter t'a donné une source, ça peut toujours valoir le coup d'essayer.

-Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne m'a donné aucune source. Elle m'a juste dit que l'information que je cherchais se trouvait dans « cette nuit-là ». (Je poussai un grognement sonore). Si je te jure, si elle sait quelque chose sur Simon que je ne sais pas …

Un léger sourire retroussa les lèvres d'Octavia. Je n'étais qu'à moitié surprise de la voir réagir en grande professionnelle : son visage était calme, ses yeux songeurs et j'arrivais même presque à voir tourner les rouages de son cerveau. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle se leva lentement, marmonnant pour elle seule :

-« Cette nuit-là »… Le meurtre d'Edgar Bones … On doit en avoir des aussi anciens, ici, quand était-ce déjà ? (elle posa son regard sur moi). Août 1981 ?

Sans attendre ma réponse, elle s'en fut à travers les rayonnages, me laissant pantoise devant nos travaux. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard les bras chargés de deux cartons qui la dissimulaient totalement et je me dépêchai de débarrasser notre table, empilant les livres et les parchemins à même le sol pour qu'elle puisse se débarrasser. Je plongeai une main dans le carton pour en tirer un numéro jauni de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ qui datait du 26 août 1981. Octavia releva son opulente chevelure en un chignon lâche et pointa le journal que je parcourais, perplexe.

-Prends ce carton, c'est la seconde partie d'août, je prends l'autre. La première qui a celui qui parle du meurtre des Bones a gagné. Pas besoin de tout lire, un tel acte, ça devrait être en Une …

-Je ne savais pas qu'on avait des archives ici …

Octavia m'adressa un sourire que je qualifierais presque de malicieux.

-Poudlard est un puit de savoir, quand on sait où chercher, Bennett. Maintenant au travail : on trouve ton information, et après on se remet à notre sujet.

Admettant que l'idée d'Octavia était bien meilleure que toutes celles que j'aurais pu avoir, je sortis vivement une pile de vieille _Gazettes_ défraichies. L'espoir lancé par Rita Skeeter pulsait en moi et chassait le désespoir qui m'avait paralysé quelques minutes plus tôt. Pendant quelques instants, on n'entendit plus que le froissement des feuillets, les grognements d'Octavia chaque fois qu'elle était bredouille et nos hoquets d'horreur quand nous tombions sur une autre famille massacrée. Parfois, mon regard vagabondait sur les articles absolument déprimants de la fin d'août 1981. Le monde d'il y avait quinze ans semblait au bord de l'effondrement.

-Quand tu lis ça, tu as l'impression que la guerre était perdue …, soupirai-je, soufflée. C'est à c'en demander ce qui se serait passé si Harry n'avait pas … Oh ! (Je levai les yeux sur Octavia, qui dressa sourcil). J'ai une date ! « _Le désespoir semble de toute manière avoir envahi le Ministère, surtout depuis la mort d'Edgar Bones dans la nuit du 13 août … »_

-La nuit du 13 août, répéta Octavia en lâchant la _Gazette_ qu'elle lisait pour prendre son carton. Donc ça a dû paraître dans l'édition du 14 …

Elle fouilla le carton jusqu'à en retirer le fameux journal. Sans attendre, je me penchai sur son épaule alors qu'elle dépliait la Une et la lissai sur la table. Pour mon plus grand soulagement, l'article titrait bien « Tragique instant pour le Ministère : Edgar Bones retrouvé mort chez lui avec sa femme et ses enfants ». Un cri s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsque je vis l'immense photo qui occupait une partie de la page. Octavia me jeta un regard circonspect.

-Quoi ?

-C'est la maison des Bones …

-Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ce soit ?

Mais elle ne comprenait pas, songeai-je en passant un doigt sur la marque des ténèbres qui coiffait la maison. C'était celle que George et Rose Bones habitait à la sortie de Terre-en-Landes. C'était celle que je visitais depuis mon plus jeune âge, sans savoir le drame qui s'y était déroulé, sans savoir qu'un jour, c'était l'homme que je n'avais vu qu'en photo qui l'avait habité … et qu'il y avait été tué. Octavia n'attendit pas que je me remette de ma découverte pour entonner à voix haute la lecture de l'article :

-« _Hier soir, vers 22H30, les autorités ont fait une macabre découverte dans le fief originel des Bones à Terre-en-Landes. C'est l'un des voisins sorciers qui a donné l'alerte en remarquant que la Marque des Ténèbres brillait dans le ciel … Edgar et Cassiopée Bones, abattu par le sortilège de la mort au rez-de-chaussée … Leur aîné retrouvé dans les escaliers … le cadet a essayé de se cacher … Deux suspects ont pris la fuite … Parmi eux, un identifié comme appartenant à ceux qu'on nomme « Mangemort » … La responsabilité de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom … Edgar pressenti pour remplacer Barthy Croupton, dont les méthodes sont jugées trop radicales par la Ministre, à la tête de la Justice Magique …_ ». Bon, ça, j'avoue que je l'ignorais. Mais le reste … Rien que du très ordinaire.

J'acquiesçai, moi aussi déçue par le contenu de l'article. Nous tentâmes de lire les pages intérieures pour glaner quelques informations, mais il était surtout question de la nomination prochaine d'Edgar à la Justice Magique, d'un tracé succinct de sa vie et de celle de femme, Cassiopée, une Auror douée qui travaillait énormément avec un certain Alastor Maugrey. Je me laissai retomber sur ma chaise, désappointée et laissai le soin à Octavia de ranger le journal. Elle me jeta un regard et je pus lire dans le sien qu'elle était également déçue et contrariée.

-Ça a été fait le lendemain, rappela-t-elle néanmoins. Il y a peut-être des choses qui leur ont échappé … Je vais aller voir s'ils ont une édition du _Sorcier du Soir_ , il doit y avoir des informations plus instantanées … Des choses auxquelles _La Gazette_ n'a pas eu accès …

-Octavia …

Mais elle s'était déjà faufilée dans les rayons. Pour ne pas me concentrer sur ma déception, je rangeai toutes les _Gazettes_ dans les cartons avec des gestes laconiques. Ce mystère ne faisait pas que ronger Simon : il me rongeait également. Ça me tuait littéralement de savoir que quelque chose de lui m'échappait. Octavia finit par revenir, serrant contre elle un journal roulé et ceint d'un élastique qu'elle se dépêcha de le dérouler. La même photo couvrait une partie encore plus conséquence de la Une. Ça me faisait toujours un drôle d'effet de voir cette maison qui avait été l'horizon de mon enfance surmontée de cette marque. Avec un pincement au cœur, je me rendis compte que cette image pourrait parfaitement se reproduire.

-L'article commence de la même façon, maugréa Octavia en suivant les lignes du doigt. Le voisin qui prévient les autorités – ah, on a son nom, Jack McDougal – les Aurors qui arrivent sur les lieux … Agresseur déjà partis … Toute la famille retrouvée morte … Oh.

Je venais de lire les mots qui venaient de figer Octavia. Je sentis un liquide s'insinuer dans mes veines et m'ankyloser les muscles. Inconsciemment, je ramenais mon poing contre ma gorge, saisie, lisant encore et encore cette phrase jusqu'à en comprendre toutes les implications. La voix d'Octavia était agitée d'un tremblement lorsqu'elle lâcha :

-Oh mon dieu …

Elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, horrifiée. Je sentis qu'elle cherchait mon regard, mais j'avais le mien rivé sur la photo d'Edgar et Cassiopée Bones, reléguée dans un coin de l'article. J'avais déjà vu Edgar, mais c'était en revanche la première fois que je posais les yeux sur sa femme. Un peu à l'image de Melania, ce n'était pas une beauté parfaite, mais ses traits dégageaient une force et une spontanéité qui lui donnait un certain charme et étaient empreint d'une sorte de noblesse. Ses longs cheveux clairs cascadaient dans son dos et elle esquissait un sourire malicieux de ses lèvres fines qui m'étaient affreusement familière. Je la détaillai jusqu'à m'en asséchai les yeux, son visage fin, les mèches qui bouclaient sur sa nuque, les pâles tâches de rousseurs qui picorait sa peau. Peu à peu, les visages de ses fils se superposèrent à elle : Spencer lui ressemblait beaucoup. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Un sanglot resta coincé dans ma gorge et j'y portais la main pour qu'il y reste. Je sentis Octavia passer une main douce dans mon dos.

-Bon … Je pense qu'on reprendra demain, alors … Prends le journal, et frappe-le très fort avec.

Le sanglot éclata avec la moitié d'un rire. Oui, j'avais envie de le frapper. De lui faire subir les pires tortures que je lui avais toujours promises et d'enterrer son corps dans la forêt interdite. Lentement, je roulais le journal et le scellai avec l'élastique. Oui, Octavia avait raison. J'allais le frapper avec la vérité.

ooo

Ce ne fut pas simple de trouver Simon : j'étais si agitée, si fébrile, que chaque personne qui me croisait m'arrêter pour s'enquérir de mon état. Chaque fois, je prenais congé sans demander mon reste, si ce n'était pour savoir s'ils avaient vu Simon. Ce fut Anthony Goldstein, le préfet de Serdaigle, qui m'indiqua qu'il l'avait vu sur le pont qui enjambait un bras du Lac Noir. La pluie battait le parc de Poudlard, mais cela ne m'arrêta pas. Le cœur battant contre ma cage thoracique, je m'y rendis en courant, le journal protégé sous ma cape. J'avais l'impression que chaque foulée m'éloignait un peu plus du pont, pourtant je finis par poser ma main sur ses antiques pierres, hors d'haleine. J'arrachai ma capuche pour embrasser l'endroit du regard et finis par le trouver, accoudé à la barrière, le regard plongé sur le lac battu par la pluie. Celle-ci frappait si fort le toit du pont que je doutais qu'il ne m'entende arriver. Pendant quelques instants de latence, je contemplais son profil, le souffle court. Son grand nez pointu dont je moquais tant et ses incroyables yeux verts étaient indéniablement Bones, mais le reste de ses traits, ses lèvres fines, ses cheveux d'un blond que l'hiver obscurcissait, son visage et sa silhouette mince …

J'aurais dû le voir. Simon n'avait rien de la grande stature de George. Et surtout, il n'avait absolument rien de la belle Rose Bones.

Au prix d'un incommensurable effort, je finis par avancer d'un pas, puis d'un autre. Je vis Simon se rapprocher jusqu'à ce que finalement ses yeux se tournent vers moi. Nous restâmes un long moment à se contempler, avec la pluie et ma respiration haletante comme seuls meubles du silence. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur le journal, et avant que je ne puisse formuler une pensée correcte, Simon se détourna en lâchant un immense soupir.

-Bon sang, je pense que je pourrais aller au bout du monde que je ne pourrais pas t'échapper …

La remarque m'arracha un rire tremblant. Malgré tout, Simon semblait mieux que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu : les cernes s'étaient atténués et il avait repris quelques couleurs. Visiblement, le repos forcé par Pomfresh avait porté ses fruits. Ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'il ne prit pas immédiatement la fuite quand je m'approchai pour m'accouder à côté de lui. Il pleuvait si fort que le lac n'était plus qu'un horizon de brume. Mais je n'eus le temps que d'ouvrir la bouche avant qu'il ne lâche :

-Non.

-Mais …

-Si tu comptes reprendre la conversation de Pré-au-Lard, tu peux te taire tout de suite, Vicky. Ça nous fera gagner de l'énergie à tous les deux.

Une bourrasque de vent plaqua mes cheveux contre mon visage et fit claquer mes vêtements. Je resserrai ma cape sur moi, luttant contre la colère qui était restée en embuscade pendant que je faisais les recherches avec Octavia.

-Pourtant, il faut qu'on en parle, Simon. Ecoute, j'ai … Oh, Bones ! (Il eut l'audace faire volte-face mais j'eus la vivacité d'esprit d'agripper vertement son écharpe avant qu'il ne puisse s'exécuter totalement). Où penses-tu aller comme ça ?

-Mais pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille, enfin ?!

Sans que je ne puisse m'empêcher, la colère monta brusquement en moi sous la forme de larme dans mes yeux et je brandis le journal pour l'asséner plusieurs fois sur son crâne tout en tirant sur écharpe pour le maintenir à ma hauteur.

-Parce-que-c-est-mon-rôle, martelai-je en ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup. Parce que je suis la seule personne dont tu acceptes le pire et que j'accepte le pire de toi, parce que j'étais là au début et que je le serais à la fin pour t'enterrer d'un « on se reverra en enfer, Minus ». Parce que chaque minute de chaque jour de ta vie, j'étais là pour te frapper, pour te soutenir, pour dégonfler ton égo et que sans moi pour t'apprendre l'humilité tu serais devenu un petit con arrogant. Parce que tu sais chaque petite parcelle, chaque petit secret de ma vie, même les pires, même les moins avouables, tu es l'unique personne qui sait tout et que ça me blesse profondément que l'inverse ne soit pas vrai ! Parce que je suis incapable d'aller bien tant que tu vas mal parce que tu fais parti de mon équilibre et que j'ai besoin de toi, Simon ! C'est pour ça que je te harcèle, c'est pour ça que jamais, Simon Bones, jamais je ne te laisserais tranquille. Où que tu iras, tu auras ma petite ombre qui te suivra pas à pas, je serais derrière toi pour te soutenir si tu tombes ou pour te retenir si tu t'envoles. Ça te suffit comme explication, où il faut que je te frappe encore plus pour que le message passe ?!

Je me rendis à peine compte que les larmes avaient dévalés mes joues, se mêlant à celles qu'avait déversé le ciel sur mon visage. Mes doigts étaient tellement serrés sur l'écharpe de Simon qu'ils semblaient s'y être soudés et ils furent incapable de s'en détacher quand il se redressa après avoir été certain que je n'allais pas me remettre à le battre.

-Victoria …

C'était rare que Simon m'appelle par mon prénom, si bien que cela redoubla mes pleurs que je me trouvai incapable d'essuyer, une main ancrée sur son écharpe et l'autre serrée sur le journal. Alors ce fut lui qui s'en chargea en passant un pouce pour cueillir une larme sur ma joue en un geste dont je sentis tout le tremblement.

-Vicky, s'il te plait, arrête de pleurer … Je suis désolé … C'est juste que … Si j'en parle, je vais exploser, je t'assure, je … je ne peux tout simplement pas, c'est tellement compliqué … je ne peux pas …

Il pressa ses paupières, provoquant la chute d'une larme sur sa joue crayeuse. J'arrivai à dessouder ma main de son écharpe pour l'essuyer doucement du dos de mon index. Il tressaillit. Sa peau était glaciale contre la mienne. Machinalement, mes doigts remontèrent jusqu'à une mèche blonde qui n'avait rien du roux des Bones qui dépassait de son bonnet et barrait son front.

-Alors c'est moi qui vais le dire.

Simon ouvrit de grands yeux perdus sur moi. J'eus un sourire penaud, tout en continuant de caresser ces quelques mèches, comme si cela pouvait atténuer ce que j'allais dire.

-Tu ne m'as pas donné l'information et ça me rendait folle. Alors j'ai fouillé et … (Timidement, je levai le journal que j'avais toujours dans la main). Je l'ai trouvée …

Simon observa le journal, avant de reposer ses yeux sur moi, puis sur le journal. Son regard s'agrandit et se chargea d'effroi et il s'écarta brusquement pour se plaquer contre la rambarde, le visage décomposé.

-Je … Tu … Comment … ?

-Assez étrangement, je te raconterais après. Cette histoire n'est somme toute qu'une somme d'aberration, mais on arrive quand même à la vérité … (Je pris une profonde inspiration et rivai mes yeux sur ceux de Simon). Je sais que tes parents ne sont pas tes parents …

-Arrête.

-… et que tes parents, ce sont Edgar et Cassiopée, poursuivis-je néanmoins. Et que Matthew et Spencer ne sont pas tes cousins, mais tes frères aînés …

Simon se couvrit les oreilles de ses paumes en s'éloignant de moi, mais ma main s'agrippa de nouveau à son écharpe. Même maintenant que je le disais moi-même à voix-haute, j'avais peine à y croire, pourtant tout était là. Les mots lus dans l'article étaient limpides. Un enfant de trois ans avait survécu au massacre, avant d'être confié à sa famille. Les détails de sa découverte m'avaient faite frémir. Mais visiblement, Simon était encore moins prêt à l'entendre que moi. Et comme il n'y avait que de moi qu'il pouvait accepter le pire, j'assénai, les larmes aux yeux :

-Tu étais caché dans le placard de la chambre, cette nuit-là.

-Vicky, s'il te plait, tais-toi …

J'aurais voulu me taire. J'aurais voulu effacer la terreur qui commençait à faire luire les yeux de Simon. Mais ce qu'elle me disait, c'était qu'il devait entendre ces mots. Même si ça lui faisait mal, même si c'était de la torture, il fallait qu'il les entende … que la vérité le frappe :

-… et tu as tout vu. Tu as vu Jugson entrer, et le tirer de dessous son lit … Tu l'as vu le tuer … Tu as vu ta famille entière mourir …

C'en était trop pour Simon : il s'écroula. Il tituba contre le mur de pierre et s'y laissa glisser pour se replier en position fœtale et éclata en sanglot incontrôlable. Sans réfléchir, je lâchai le journal pour me précipiter à terre et agripper ses mains, également en pleurs. Malgré tout, malgré la colère, la douleur, la trahison et l'amertume, je sentis que pour la première fois depuis janvier, les nuages s'écartaient entre nous, laissant le soulagement et l'espoir poindre à l'horizon. Ça avait failli nous détruire, mais à présent c'était sorti, même s'il fallait que Simon sanglote à s'en déchirer la gorge devant moi, la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Je caressai ses épis blonds – les cheveux qu'ils avaient hérités de Cassiopée Bones – avec des gestes fébriles. Même le martèlement de la pluie ne parvint pas à couvrir ses sanglots. Pendant un long moment, je crus que rien ne le calmerait, qu'il resterait à pleurer, les épaules secouées jusqu'à qu'il tombe d'épuisement, mais entre deux hoquets j'arrivais l'entendre articuler :

-Désolé … Vicky, je suis désolé …

-Chut, ça on en parlera plus tard … Et ça se soldera peut-être par un arrachage d'yeux en bonne et due forme, mais ça attendra.

Un rire entrecoupa deux sanglots et il releva la tête de quelques centimètres pour me laisser apercevoir ses yeux verts veinés de rouges et brillants de larmes. Ces derniers temps, j'avais toujours trouvé son regard hanté, mais jamais je n'aurais pu deviner à quel point ses fantômes pouvait être réels. Mes mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux et j'en attrapai une mèche pour la tirer doucement, mais avec assez de fermeté pour attirer son attention.

-Mais il faut quand même que ça sorte. Et je ne suis pas Susan, moi, je ne te ménage pas. Alors même si ça doit te faire pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à qu'il ne reste pas la moindre larme dans ton corps, tu vas me sortir ta véritable histoire, Simon Bones. Tu m'entends ?

Simon parut terrifié par la perspective. Il se colla à la pierre comme s'il avait espéré s'y fondre en secouant obstinément la tête.

-Non … Non, je veux … Je ne veux pas …

Un sanglot entrecoupa son souffle et me déchira littéralement le cœur. Je ne pensais jamais l'avoir vu dans un tel état de vulnérabilité … pas même quand nous nous étions retrouvés après la mort de Cédric. Je fus presque tentée de respecter sa volonté, d'arrêter la cette discussion et de le laisser sécher ses larmes … Mais la phrase prononcée par Susan me revint en tête. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu as à l'intérieur de toi, mais ça te ronge ».

Elle avait raison. Ça le rongeait. Ça le détruisait. Et je préférais voir Simon pleurer que se détruire.

La gorge serrée, je pris son visage en coupe et d'un geste qui me parut brusque, je le forçai à le lever vers moi et à planter mon regard dans le sien.

-Non. On va en parler maintenant. On va en parler, et faire sortir tout ça parce que ça ne demande qu'à sortir. Si ça ne sort pas, ça va exploser en toi, tu vas … (ma voix se brisa et les échos de notre dispute à Pré-au-Lard me hantèrent un instant). S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de l'entendre … de toi … et toi, tu as besoin de le dire. S'il te plait …

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Simon se contenta de secouer la tête, mais de plus en plus faiblement à mesure que ma voix fléchissait, comme si ma vulnérabilité asséchait sa terreur. Ses mains se portèrent sur mes poignets et au moment où je crus qu'il allait se détacher de mon étreinte, il y referma ses doigts tremblants en tout en fermant les yeux, s'arrimant à moi pour ne pas dériver. Avec un geste qui me parut dicter par l'Imperium tant il était raide, Simon finit par lentement hocher la tête et j'exhalai un soupir de soulagement que je ne pus retenir. Je lui laissai le temps de reprendre ses esprits, de sécher ses larmes et de se redresser. Il avait de nouveau un teint diaphane qui faisait ressortir ces tâches de rousseurs. Sa main se perdit sur mon poignet avant de remonter jusque mes doigts et les serrer à l'en les briser.

-Il … il n'y a une chose qu'il faut que tu comprennes avant tout … (il ferma les yeux et ses paupières tressaillirent). C'est quelque chose que j'ai enfoui très, très profondément en moi, Vicky, vraiment profondément, jusqu'à ce que … j'en oublie que c'est la vérité. C'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais rien su, c'est parce que … (de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues) j'ai préféré me persuader que j'étais le fils de George et Rose plutôt que d'accepter ce que j'avais vécu … C'était … Je ne sais pas, un mécanisme de défense que j'ai mis en place très tôt, dès que j'ai compris …

Ses épaules se remirent à trembler au même rythme que sa voix et je la frictionnai pour les calmer. Malgré moi, j'étais suspendu à ses lèvres, à cette part de lui qu'il m'avait toujours refusé et qui se dévoilait enfin, à ce secret que je n'avais jamais soupçonné. Il poussa un profond soupir et pressa son index et son pouce sur ses paupières closes.

-Je … je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer …

-Par le début, proposai-je, provoquant le semblant d'un rire de sa part. Tu es bien né le 7 août 1978 ?

La date à laquelle avait été prise la photo de Matthew et Spencer posée sur la console des Bones … Simon pianota ses doigts sur les miens et déplia ma main pour en observer la paume, comme s'il lisait mes lignes.

-Non, ça, ça ne change pas. Simplement … Je ne suis pas né de ma mère, mais de Cassie. Et j'étais le benjamin d'une fratrie de trois garçons … Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs, j'avais … j'avais trois ans quand c'est arrivé. Ce que je sais, c'est le peu que j'ai autorisé à mes parents de me raconter. Que Matthew était une petite terreur qui faisait déjà sa loi dans Terre-en-Landes et qu'il a été réparti à Gryffondor quand il est entré à Poudlard, comme Cassie … Spencer était plus réservé, c'était … un garçon d'une timidité maladive, mais très à l'aise avec sa magie. Mon père m'a dit qu'à six ans, il était capable de la contrôler et de l'utiliser sciemment …

Ses doigts suivirent une veine sur mon poignet puis une cicatrice pour ensuite passer sur le bracelet de petite perle que m'avait offert Cédric à mes dix-sept ans. Il effleura le petit soleil du bout de l'index et sa voix se brisa quand il poursuivit :

-C'est lui qui m'a sauvé. Spencer. On était tous les trois en haut avec Edgar quand les Mangemorts ont débarqués … Je … Je me souviens juste qu'il nous lisait une histoire, à Spencer et à moi … jusqu'à que Cassie crie …

Il ne l'acceptait pas, remarquai-je alors qu'il prenait une inspiration tremblante. Tout dans son langage l'indiquait : ils appelaient ses parents par leurs prénoms, comme si la scène qu'il racontait s'était déroulé dans la vie d'un autre, comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas. Un mécanisme de défense, il l'avait lui-même admis, pour oublier qu'il avait vécu un drame.

-Edgar nous a dit de rester, de ne pas bouger, mais Matthew voulait aller voir … Je le revois descendre les escaliers, sa baguette à la main et je le revois … l'éclair vert … tomber …

 _L'aîné a été retrouvé dans les escaliers_. En sentant ses parents en danger, Matthew Bones avait cédé à l'âme du Gryffondor. Ça l'avait mené droit à la mort. La bouche de Simon se tordit et quelques larmes dévalèrent ses joues blafardes.

-Toutes les nuits, j'entends le cri de Cassie quand Matthew tombe. Toutes les nuits depuis la mort de Cédric, je revois Spencer me prendre la main et me mener dans ma chambre, et fermer le verrou. Je le vois m'enfermer dans le placard … Mais je pleurais, j'étais agité et soudainement, je ne pouvais plus bouger …

 _Sortilège du saucisson,_ compris-je pendant que Simon essuyait une larme qui avait roulé le long de son nez. Spencer avait eu peur que les pleurs de son jeune frère ne les trahissent, alors il l'avait immobilisé. La suite, je la devinais aisément et elle acheva de me briser le cœur :

-Le reste, tu l'as dit. J'ai vu Jugson rentrer dans la chambre. Spencer venait juste de se cacher sous le lit, il n'a eu qu'à tirer son pied avant de … Je ne pouvais rien faire, même pas crier, même pas pleurer … Je le revois ensuite aller vers la fenêtre … Je pense que c'est pour faire apparaître la marque … Et chaque nuit, c'est la même chose …

-Oh, Simon …

Mais ma plainte ne fit que provoquer de nouveaux sanglots et il se cacha le visage de sa main pour me les masquer. Ça expliquait le manque criant de sommeil de Simon ces derniers temps et également son agitation chaque fois que j'avais pu l'observer dormir. Comme il se refusait à admettre son histoire les yeux ouverts, les souvenirs profitaient de la vulnérabilité de l'esprit en sommeil pour la lui rappeler. Je lui laissai tout le temps de reprendre son souffle, d'aspirer l'air frai à grande bouffée pour reprendre contenance. Il semblait épuisé, au bord du vide et alors que j'envisageai d'enfin le laisser en paix, il lâcha du bout des lèvres :

-Si tu savais à quel point je ne voulais pas que tu le saches … tu l'as dit, tu sais tout de moi alors si tu savais _ça_ … alors …

-Ça devenait réel, achevai-je en un souffle. J'ai compris, Simon, tu as refoulé les événements en toi, tu t'es persuadé qu'ils n'avaient pas existé mais … Il y avait bien des gens qui savaient …

-Peu. Ce n'est pas un secret, la preuve : tu as pu facilement trouver l'information. A l'état civil, je suis toujours le fils d'Edgar et Cassie. Les professeurs savent. Pomfresh m'a donné des somnifères cette semaine et Chourave m'a pris à part après l'évasion de Jugson mais … Je n'ai pas été très aimable avec elle. Donc quelques personnes du Ministères et de la banque, de l'école et ma famille, évidemment. Mes parents ont très vite compris que … ça me mettait dans un état instable de me parler d'Edgar et Cassie, alors ils sont vite rentrés dans mon jeu et m'ont laissé les appelé « papa » et « maman », comme le faisait Susan et Caroline. C'est peut-être avec elle que ça a été le plus difficile : elle se souvient parfaitement que je suis né son cousin, et pas son frère. Alors contrairement à Susan, je n'ai … jamais pu vraiment tisser de vrais liens fraternels avec elle.

Décidemment, ça en expliquait, des choses : j'avais toujours trouvé que tous les Bones, Caroline et Simon étaient de loin les moins proches. Puis en un éclair, je me rendis compte que Susan, cette adorable enfant, savait pertinemment tout ça. Elle savait tout ce que son … frère avait subi, elle avait conscience de tout ce qui passait dans sa tête depuis des semaines. Et même au bord de la rupture, Susan Bones avait supporté cela en silence, comme une Sainte. Non, décidemment, celui qui pourrait lui arracher un secret n'était pas né. De nouveau, l'envie de lui arracher les yeux pour avoir fait subir ça à un être aussi adorable que Susan me reprit, mais je la réprimai pour le torturer un peu plus :

-Ce n'est pas resté enfoui longtemps. Ça fait des semaines que ça sort, Simon. Chaque fois qu'on parle de Jugson – dont il est toujours hors de question que tu te lances à sa poursuite, mais on reparlera de ça plus tard – ça sort, par petite dose de colère inexplicable. Les autres ne comprennent pas, mais j'ai fini par voir qu'il y avait quelque chose là-dessous …

-En fait, ça me travaille depuis la mort de Cédric, précisa Simon avec un vague haussement d'épaule. Et le retour de Tommy, ça va avec … ça a tout refait remonter, assez brusquement. C'est à partir de là que j'ai recommencé à faire des cauchemars de plus en plus fréquents … La dernière fois que ça m'était arrivé, eh bien … Tu te souviens des Détraqueurs, Vicky ?

Avec horreur, je me souvenais de mon rire lorsqu'en cinquième année, à Pré-au-Lard, nous avions croisé des Détraqueurs à la recherche de Sirius Black et que Simon avait tourné de l'œil. Ce n'était que maintenant que je me rendais compte d'à quel point j'avais été cruelle. Simon eut un sourire penaud et je compris qu'il me pardonnait mon hilarité car la faute était aussi la sienne. Comment aurais-je pu deviner ?

-Mais évidemment, ça a explosé lorsque Jugson s'est évadé. Les cauchemars se sont accélérés, ils devenaient plus précis chaque nuit et ça s'ajoutait à tout ce que l'évasion des Mangemorts a provoqué : la rage, la colère, l'injuste. La volonté d'agir, de ne pas rester impuissant … spectateur …

Comme la nuit où sa famille avait été tuée, achevai-je à part moi. Simon se tenait la tête d'une main, comme si elle était trop lourde à porter, et jouait toujours avec mes doigts de l'autre. Régulièrement, il effleurait mes cicatrices et le petit soleil et je savais que c'était à Cédric qu'il pensait. Ses lèvres se pincèrent. Ses yeux, rendus sombres par les veines rouges et les larmes, se durcirent davantage.

-Ils sont morts parce qu'ils étaient opposés à Tommy. C'est pour ça qu'on les a tués. Comment tu te sentirais si toutes les nuits tu entendais le cri de ta mère et le grognement de satisfaction de Jugson alors qu'il vient de tuer ton grand frère ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais envie de faire, Vicky ?

-Je voudrais sans doute le voir mort, admis-je en un souffle. Et peut-être que je ferais tout pour que ça arrive … Mais je sais aussi que tu m'en empêcherais. Pour ceux qui restent. Et pour toi.

Simon ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de caresser du bout du doigt le petit soleil qui jetait des reflets dorés sur ma peau. Avec une lenteur calculée, j'arrachai ma main à la sienne pour la porter sur mon col. Je retirais mon pendentif et le posai à plat dans la paume de Simon, barré de la cicatrice qu'avait laissée l'éclat de porcelaine : ma médaille de baptême et le David de Jaga. Ce fut sur lui que j'insistai en l'effleurant de mon index.

-Ma grand-mère a vu toute sa famille mourir aussi dans les camps. Elle a vu son amie se faire violer, sa mère mourir, tout en subissant … Sans mon grand-père, elle aurait sans doute perdu son âme. Sans lui … Elle serait ne serait sans doute devenue qu'ombres et poussières. Pourtant, elle est toujours là et elle n'a pas eu besoin de tuer quelqu'un pour se reconstruire. (Je refermai les doigts de Simon sur les breloques et plantai mon regard dans le sien). Tu vaux plus que de l'ombre et de la poussière, Simon Bones. Alors s'il te plait … Ne perds pas ton âme pour ceux qui sont partis … Quand la mort viendra nous chercher, quand on sera vieux, aussi agri que l'Ancien et les cheveux aussi blancs que ceux de Dumbledore, il sera temps d'y revenir à la poussière. Mais pas encore, Simon. Pas encore.

Les yeux de Simon se remplirent à nouveau de larme qui dévalèrent ses joues sans qu'ils ne cherchent à les en empêcher. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je portai de nouveau la main à ses cheveux et se faisant, j'effleurai le bonnet orange qu'il portait toujours. De grosses coutures d'un orange plus clair indiquait un réel rafistolage et le pompon ne tenait plus que par un fil. Et alors que je me demandais pour la millième fois d'où venait l'attachement absurde de Simon à un bonnet en lambeau, ça me frappa de point fouet.

-Simon … (Je le tirai de ses cheveux pour le lui montrer). A qui il était ?

Un sourire s'étira à travers ses larmes, fin et frémissant à peine sur ses lèvres.

-A Matthew.

Et les sanglots le reprirent de plus belle. Je me glissai à côté de lui et il se laissa aller contre moi, le front collé contre mon épaule alors que tout son être tremblait sous le feu de ce qui venait d'exploser en lui. Une vérité refoulée, un poids qui n'avait fait que grossir en lui durant des années, se nourrissant de chaque rappel, de chaque colère, de chaque éclat de douleur jusqu'à en devenir insupportable et impossible à porter. Je posai mon front contre les cheveux de Simon, pleurant également devant toute sa détresse et sa vulnérabilité, devant cette âme inconnue et déchirée qui s'était ouverte à moi. Lorsque c'était en moi que la vérité avait explosé, lorsque j'avais appris que mon grand-père était un sorcier et un assassin, que Nestor Selwyn voulait très probablement ma mort, lorsque Cédric était mort et Voldemort revenu, il avait été là, pilier indéfectible de ma vie. A présent, c'était mon tour d'être le sien.


	50. II Chapter 21 :Vous avez choisi

**Concernant le titre du chapitre, il s'agit d'une citation de Winston Churchill, faite, de mémoire, en 1938 à l'adresse du Premier Ministre britannique Neville Chamberlain face aux concessions qu'il faisait à Hitler.**

 **Il y a une autre citation dissimulée dans le chapitre, elle de Léon Gambetta dont la phrase complète est "quand le peuple aura fait entendre sa voix souveraine, il faudra se soumettre ou se démettre" (discours à Lille).**

 **VOILA bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 21 : « Vous avez choisi le déshonneur … vous aurez la guerre ». 

Je ne sus dire combien de temps nous étions restés sur ce pont, enlacé, à contempler la pluie battre le Lac Noir, à chercher notre souffle et à pleurer. Mais nos larmes et celles du ciel finirent par se tarir et lorsque nous avions repris notre chemin en direction du château. Cette nuit-là, je dormis une nouvelle fois avec Simon, sans le moindre remord, simplement pour être certaine qu'il s'endorme, se repose, se régénère. J'en fermais à peine l'œil de la nuit, à l'aguet du moindre frémissement qui pouvait traduire un cauchemar, mais la nuit fut plutôt calme. Ce fut également la première fois que je séchais les cours : ni lui, ni moi n'entendîmes le réveil ce lundi matin. Ce fut Simon qui me réveilla en me secouant sans ménagement à midi passé, réveil si brusque que je le gratifiai d'un coup de poing dans le nez.

-Tu m'as fait sécher, gémis-je une fois apprêtée, mon sac de cours à la main. C'est de ta faute si j'ai tant de sommeil en retard ! Franchement Bones, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas déjà arraché les yeux … En parlant de ça ! (Je fis brusquement volte-face en pointant un index accusateur sur lui). Je te dois un arrachage d'yeux !

Simon poussa un profond soupir. Ça faisait dix minutes que j'étais dans ma chambre à me préparer et je l'avais retrouvé allongé sur son lit, habillé, certes, mais sans cravate ni chaussure. Mes yeux furent plissés par la suspicion.

-Bones. Ote-moi un doute. Tu viens bien en cours avec moi ?

Le silence de Simon fut particulièrement éloquent, comme la façon dont il se tordit les mains. Exaspéré, je pris lâchai mon sac, pris une chaussure et la lui jetai sèchement. Il se redressa vivement avec un cri, une main sur les côtes que la chaussure avait heurtées, outré.

-Vicky !

-Arrête de te cacher ! Tu vas mieux, tu peux parfaitement venir en cours ! Si tu continues à être absent, Ombrage sera ravie de mettre un blâme dans ton dossier et comme malgré tout elle a un certain poids, ça comptera ! En plus on a Botanique et Métamorphose : Chourave et une matière que tu adores, donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de mettre tes chaussures et ta cravate et de me suivre en cours ! Et plus vite que ça, j'ai l'impression d'être ta mère … !

Je m'interrompis si vite pour éviter le bredouillage que j'eus l'impression d'avaler ma langue. Mon agacement dégonfla aussitôt pour ne laisser qu'une gêne honteuse. Mais Simon eut un léger sourire, indulgent et je fus à la fois surprise et rassurée de le voir se pencher pour prendre ses chaussures.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas ma mère, elle est plus gentille que toi, se moqua-t-il doucement. Mais bon, tu as raison, je suppose qu'aller dans ces cours ça ne sera pas insupportable …

Je ne répondis rien, trop soulagée de le voir redevenir raisonnable mais aussi gênée de la façon dont il avait si facilement répliquer. Il n'y avait qu'aucun doute : jamais son esprit n'a effleuré que « la mère » puisse être associé à Cassiopée, et non à Rose. Hier, nous avions tellement la volonté de reprendre nos esprits que nous n'avions pas reparlé posément de cette histoire – du fait qu'il m'avait caché toute notre vie son identité, que le déni qu'il s'imposait était un véritable poison dans son existence … Je me trémoussai, embarrassée et je finis par demander du bout des lèvres :

-Tu ne penses pas que … Tu devrais arrêter les appelés par leurs prénoms ? Tes parents, précisai-je devant le regard interrogateur de Simon.

Après m'avoir contemplé une seconde, Simon acheva de faire ses lacets avec des gestes plus rageurs qui marquait que la question l'avait énervé.

-Tu vois, c'est aussi pour ça que je voulais que tu ne saches rien, maugréa-t-il en se redressant pour mettre sa cravate. Parce que je sais que maintenant, tu ne vas plus me lâcher … Susan, au moins, elle avait peur tellement peur de me faire du mal qu'elle abandonnait vite la partie …

-Oui, bien je ne suis pas Susan et je n'ai pas peur de te faire de mal. C'est même plutôt ma spécialité. Bon sang, Simon, ça ne t'a pas appris une chose, tout ce qui se passe ? Ce n'est pas enfoui. Ça attend la moindre faiblesse pour sortir et quand ça sort ça le fait avec une puissance monstre. Je comprends que ça soit extrêmement difficile, convins-je alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer. C'est pour ça qu'il faut commencer avec des petites choses, comme … arrêter de les appeler par leurs prénoms ?

-Et arrêter d'en parler sans cesse ? railla Simon une fois le nœud de cravate achevé.

-Je pense que ça dépendra de ta bonne volonté dans l'exercice.

-Tu es usante !

Il prit vivement mon sac de cours et me dépassa pour se rendre dans la Salle Commune. J'eus un léger sourire devant sa fuite. Il n'avait rien répondu, c'était qu'au fond de lui il savait que j'avais raison. Ce n'était pas que pour lui, également. Moi aussi j'avais besoin de ça pour parfaitement assimiler que le garçon que je pensais connaître depuis toujours n'était celui que je pensais être. Pendant un affreux instant, Simon Bones, l'un des piliers de ma vie, était devenu un fantôme à peine reconnaissable que je peinais à saisir. Même maintenant que tout était clair, il me semblait qu'il était encore nappé de brume, comme s'il était en train de se recomposer. Mais la bonne nouvelle dans tout ce chamboulement, c'était que ma capacité de nuisance à son égard restait intacte et que j'étais encore l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir le faire plier. Alors je récupérais mon sac et je rejoignis d'un pas bondissant avec un air réjoui qui devait lui être absolument insupportable. Nous parcourûmes les couloirs en silence jusqu'à qu'il ne s'arrête brusquement devant la salle du professeur Flitwick, les sourcils froncés.

-Elle a passé un nouveau décret ?

-Celui des profs ? Tu ne l'avais pas vu ?

-Si, celui-là je l'avais vu. Je parle du numéro vingt-sept.

Il pointa l'écriteau cloué à la porte de la salle sur lequel je pus lire : « Par ordre de la Grande Inquisitrice : tout élève surpris en possession du magazine _Le Chicaneur_ sera renvoyé, conformément au décret d'éducation vingt-sept ». Mon sang ne fut qu'un tour.

-Parce que maintenant elle interdit les journaux ? m'écriai-je, hors de moi. Seigneur, on va de plus en plus loin dans l'atteinte aux libertés fondamentales des droits de l'homme, et la liberté d'expression et d'opinion en est une ! C'est _scandaleux !_

-Et c'est surtout incompréhensible, personne ne lit _Le Chicaneur_ , enchérit Simon, perplexe. C'est idiot de l'interdire, à moins que … Hum … (Il posa une main sur mon épaule avec un sourire sarcastique). Puisque la dépouille de journaux est ta spécialité, tu vas pouvoir nous dégotter le dernier exemplaire sorti du _Chicaneur_?

-Ah, ah, lâchai-je sombrement en fauchant son bras. Très drôle. Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard en Botanique. Ce panneau me déprime.

Avec une moue dépitée, je le suivis dans les couloirs, passablement morose. Décidemment, rien n'allait jamais dans cette école …

Simon fut accueilli chaleureusement en entrant dans la serre numéro trois : Chourave battit des mains, le visage radieux et répéta au moins dix fois durant le cours qu'elle était absolument ravie de le revoir. Les jumeaux Weasley lui serrèrent la main avec un grand sourire et je faillis éclater de rire lorsqu'Octavia vint le voir pour planter un baiser sur sa joue – il ignorait qu'elle m'avait aidé et qu'elle était parfaitement au courant de ce que j'avais appris. Mais je faillis en revanche pleurer lorsqu'Emily se précipita vers lui pour se pendre à son cou et que Simon referma ses bras sur elle avec automatisme. Je n'entendis pas ce qu'elle lui murmura à l'oreille, mais Simon en resserra sa prise sur elle – et connaissant son peu d'amour pour les cajoleries et ses rapports difficiles avec Emily en ce moment, c'était dire son besoin d'affection. Nous passâmes un cours agréable avec Roger et elle, dont les sourires qu'ils échangeaient n'avait pas trompé Simon une seule seconde. Je remarquai cependant qu'une certaine agitation inhabituelle régnait dans la classe : Renata et Mathilda chuchotaient avec animation au-dessus de leur bac de terreau et j'entendis Emily lancer à Roger, agacée :

-Non, je ne lirais pas cet article. Plutôt mourir que de lire une sornette de plus … Je vais plutôt m'avancer sur mon dossier pour la formation de Langue-de-plomb …

Mais quand j'interrogeai Roger du regard, il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de retourner à sa plante à pipaillon. Peut-être que l'article dont parlait Emily et qui semblait l'avoir replongée dans sa mauvaise humeur était issu du _Chicaneur_ … Simon avant raison, il faudrait mettre la main dessus – malgré l'interdiction. La cloche finit par sonner et Chourave me retint une minute pour me remercier d'avoir ramené Simon en cours. Avec un sourire gêné, je me détournai. Miles m'attendait à la sortie et j'enroulai mes doigts aux siens avant d'entreprendre de traverser le parc.

-Il t'est arrivé quoi ce matin ? s'enquit-t-il en me tenant la porte pour que je puisse entrer. Panne de réveil ?

Je sentis mes joues s'échauffer et bredouillai vaguement que c'était cela. Je profitai de passer devant les toilettes pour m'asperger le visage d'eau, avant d'attraper l'émaille du lavabo. Miles n'était pas un idiot. Une autre personne n'était pas venue en cours et c'était Simon. Je ne pouvais pas décemment lui avouer que j'avais passé la nuit à vérifier qu'il dorme bien … Simon et moi avions peut-être une relation particulière, mais je doutais que cet aspect-là soit du goût de Miles. Pourtant, j'étais déterminée à récidiver jusqu'à être certaine que Simon ait totalement récupérer. Cela faisait-ce de moi une mauvaise petite-amie ? La porte des toilettes claqua derrière moi et je m'empressai de me mettre en mouvement.

-Victoria ? J'ai vu que tu étais entrée …

Je me tournais pour voir Hermione Granger, son sac de cours pressée contre elle, tenant encore la poignée de la porte qu'elle venait de fermer. Je m'efforçai de sourire à la préfète.

-Salut Hermione. Comment tu vas ?

-Plutôt bien, répondit-t-elle d'une voix qui me parut distraite en s'avançant vers les lavabos. Et toi ?

-On va dire que ça va, soupirai-je face au miroir. Et dans les circonstances actuelles, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire.

Hermione esquissa un petit sourire, comme entendu, signalant qu'elle comprenait parfaitement mon ressenti – peut-être même qu'elle le partager. Elle paraissait effectivement extrêmement nerveuse alors qu'elle se lavait les mains, se mâchouillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans sa broussailleuse chevelure brune d'un geste qui manquait cruellement de naturel. Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'en aller après m'être consciencieusement lavé les mains, sa voix s'éleva de nouveau :

-Dis … Tu te souviens, l'année dernière ? Tu m'as demandé si Harry m'avait dit ce qu'il s'est passé … la nuit où Cédric est mort.

Je papillonnai stupidement des yeux, perplexe. Hermione parut hésiter, avant d'extraire quelque chose de son sac qui semblait être de simples pages blanches. Elle me les tendit, le regard étincelant de tristesse, mais également d'un feu qui semblait être celui de la révolte.

-C'est la réponse. J'y ai jeté un sortilège pour qu'Ombrage ne le découvre pas, tu es tranquille …

Déroutée, je pris machinalement les feuilles avant d'y poser le regard. Aussitôt, le papier se veina de noir pour esquisser les traits que je finis par reconnaître comme étant ceux de Harry. Mais ce furent les mots qui s'inscrivent au-dessus qui me fit écarquiller les yeux. Je cherchai le regard d'Hermione, soufflée et elle m'adressa un sourire, faible et incertain.

-Je me suis dit que tu devais avoir envie de savoir alors … Voilà. A plus tard et … bon courage.

Après un dernier signe de la main, elle sortit des toilettes. Le battant tapa plusieurs fois avant de s'immobiliser. Je contemplai les mots qui s'étaient dessinés sous les yeux, incrédule et une plaie que je pensais refermée se remit à saigner. N'y tenant plus, je me précipitai vers la sortie, le journal serré entre mes doigts et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Miles m'attendait devant, et rangeait méticuleusement le contenu de son sac qui semblait avoir été éparpillé sur le sol avec mauvaise humeur.

-Rusard vient de passer et m'a littéralement retourné le sac, m'expliqua-t-il amèrement devant mon regard éberlué. Cette école devient vraiment n'importe quoi …

-Je sais pourquoi. Regarde !

Vérifiant que personne ne regardait, je sortis les pages pour les déployer devant Miles. De nouveau, l'encre parcourut le papier pour faire apparaitre l'article qui faisait frémir Ombrage au point qu'elle en interdise le journal. Miles poussa un grognement de dédain en y accordant un regard.

- _Le Chicaneur ?_ Tu es au courant que c'est plus un torchon qu'un jour… Oh.

Le titre venait d'apparaitre et il avait rivé sur les pages un regard bien plus intéressé. Puis sa mâchoire se décrocha quand il découvrit le contenu de l'article.

« Harry Potter parle enfin : la vérité sur Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et le récit de la nuit où je l'ai vu revenir »

Incapable de me résoudre à le lire avant d'aller en cours, je l'avais fourré dans le fond de mon sac en attendant que la Métamorphose passe. Je ratai tous mes sortilèges mais lorsque je m'excusais à McGonagall, elle m'adressait un hochement de tête indulgent qui me fit penser qu'elle aussi avait lu l'article et qu'elle comprenait ma fébrilité. Elle n'était pas la seule : Mathilda avait passé une main douce sur mon bras en arrivant en cours et Selwyn m'avait lancé un long regard entendu dont j'étais persuadé qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec Melania. A la fin du cours, McGonagall annonça inexplicablement qu'elle laisserait sa salle ouverte une demi-heure encore et s'en fut s'enfermer dans la réserve qui jouxtait son bureau. Ni une, ni deux, j'avais sorti triomphalement le journal et m'étais retrouvée assise sur le bureau de McGonagall à en faire la lecture à tous les septièmes années qui étaient restés. Et ça comprenait un nombre certain et étrange de gens : Simon, Emily, Roger, les Jumelles Morton, Octavia, Miles, Erwin, Alicia, Angelina et même Selwyn s'était posté au bout de la salle, feignant d'être absorbé parce qu'il se passait dehors. Plusieurs fois, quelqu'un me proposa de prendre la suite, craignant que je m'écroule au moment où Harry parlerait de Cédric, mais je n'avais plus la moindre larme à faire couler depuis hier. Ma voix s'enrailla à peine quand je racontai, guidée par les mots de Harry, comment le trophée, transformé en portoloin, les avait menés à au cimetière où était enterré le père de Voldemort. Un de ses serviteurs était alors apparu, portant la forme à peine humaine de son maître – un hoquet d'horreur avait parcouru l'assemblée – dans ses bras. Voldemort avait ordonné à l'homme de « tuer l'autre » (les larmes étaient apparues dans presque tous les yeux, et Renata en laissa même échapper une qu'elle écrasa d'un revers de main), et le serviteur s'était exécuté avec la baguette de son maître. J'avais pris une pause le temps d'assimiler tout ce que cela signifiait. Lorsque je fermais les yeux, le visage de Cédric dansa devant mes paupières closes.

 _Alors c'est ainsi que ça s'est passé_.

-Vic' ? m'appela doucement Miles. Tu veux … ?

-Non, ça va, le coupai-je en rouvrant les yeux. Bon, la suite … « Je _me suis retrouvé entravé à la tombe du père de Voldemort, Tom Jedusor Senior. Le serviteur a fait apparaitre un immense chaudron de pierre dans lequel … il a déposé la forme diminuée de Voldemort_ … » oh bon sang, râlai-je une fois de puis face à la vive réaction de l'assemblée. Vous êtes franchement tous plus désespérants les uns que les autres.

-Mais tu te rends compte que ce que tu es en train de nous lire ? se récria Octavia, toute pâle. Ce que …

Avec un frisson, elle se refusa à poursuivre, mais Simon à côté d'elle hocha sombrement la tête. Il m'avait écouté lire la mort de Cédric la tête baissée, sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion malgré le regard inquiet d'Octavia planté sur lui. Mais mon soutien émana de la voix trainante d'Ulysse Selwyn, toujours dans le fond :

-Et encore, ce n'est pas fini. D'ailleurs, à un moment je t'interromprais Bennett, parce que j'aurais besoin des lumières de Bones.

-De moi ? s'étonna Simon en se retournant, méfiant.

-Oui. Tu te vantes bien d'être le meilleur élève en sortilège, non ? Finis, Bennett. La suite est des plus croustillante.

Octavia fusilla Selwyn du regard et son sourire cynique se fana immédiatement sur ses lèvres. Je fouillai les lignes pour retrouver la mienne et poursuivit :

-« Il a alors pris un os du père de Voldemort » (je ne lançai qu'un regard désespéré face au frémissement que provoqua le nom) « Puis ils s'est … coupé la main (un nouveau frisson parcourut l'assemblée) qui a atterri dans le chaudron et enfin … il a pris mon sang en incisant mon bras pour faire tomber quelques gouttes dans le chaudron. Quand tous les ingrédients ont été réunis, il y a eu des étincelles puis un nuage de vapeur et Voldemort s'est dressé du chaudron ».

-Oh mon dieu, souffla Roger, livide. Ce n'est plus de la magie noire, ça … c'est … Très très noire …

-Attendez, on n'est pas sûre que le moindre mot de cet article soit vrai, rappela Emily, l'air ébranlée malgré tout.

-Fawley ! la rabroua sèchement Miles. Tu avais promis de te taire !

Elle avait effectivement fait cette promesse et ce fut pour cela qu'elle referma la bouche qu'elle venait d'ouvrir pour se murer dans un silence bougon. Satisfaite, je repris ma lecture. Harry embrayait ensuite sur une description de Voldemort – un homme grand et mince, squelettique, avec des mains semblables à des araignées blanches et un visage repoussant où le nez était réduit à deux narines et les yeux rougeoyaient. La première décision de Voldemort fut de rappeler à lui à l'aide de la Marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur le bras de chaque Mangemort ses serviteurs qui avaient promptement transplané à ses côtés. En un éclair, je me retrouvais projeter dans la maison de Hagrid après avoir été agressée par Kamila et je revis l'expression de pure terreur de Karkarroff quand sa propre marque avait brûlé.

Seigneur, tout concordait.

-Bon sang, ça va faire du bruit, commenta Octavia à mi-voix. Malefoy, Macnair, Nott, Avery … Ces gens, ce ne sont pas n'importe qui.

-De grandes familles de Sang-Pur respectables, enchérit Angelina en lorgnant du côté de Selwyn, lequel se rembrunit.

-Un problème Johnson ?

-Victoria, continue, m'enjoignit précipitamment Roger avant qu'une dispute n'éclate.

J'avais profité de l'aparté pour jeter un regard à la dérobée à Emily. Plus j'avançais dans ma lecture, plus elle devenait livide et fébrile, fuyant le regard de tous. J'étais incapable de dire si son opinion changeait … Je m'ébrouai et trouvai la ligne où je m'étais arrêtée.

-« On m'a alors détaché et rendu la baguette : Voldemort souhaitait que notre histoire s'achève par un duel. J'étais diminué par ma course par le labyrinthe et avant même que je n'ai pu penser à une riposte, il m'a fait subir plusieurs fois le sortilège Doloris … ». Seigneur dieu … « Puis j'ai réussi à m'échapper à sa prise et au moment où il lançait son _Avada Kedavra_ , j'ai riposté par le premier sort qui m'est passé par la tête : celui de désarmement ».

Angelina et Alicia échangèrent un long regard alors que Renata ouvrait des yeux incrédules et Octavia dressait un sourcil dubitatif.

-C'est la seule chose qui lui ait passé par l'esprit, vraiment ? _Expelliarmus_?

-Ça lui a sauvé la vie, rétorqua Alicia, avant de se tourner vers moi. Enfin, je suppose, s'il est revenu …

Je l'écoutais à peine : j'avais lu ce qui suivait le duel et je sentis mes yeux s'agrandir chaque mot d'avantage. Je coulai un regard sur Simon, comprenant en un éclair pourquoi Selwyn avait besoin des explications du meilleur élève en sortilège. Et j'avouais volontiers que nous étions une fois de plus sur la même longueur d'onde.

-OK, accrochez-vous, soufflai-je. « Au moment où nos sorts se sont rencontrés, il s'est produit un phénomène étrange que je ne m'explique toujours pas. Nos baguettes se sont retrouvées liées par un fil doré qui projetait un dôme autour de nous et nous nous sommes retrouvés à quelques centimètres du sol … »

-Alors là on entre dans le délire, lâcha Emily avec un certain dédain.

-« … J'ai senti que je ne devais pas briser le lien qui nous unissait à présent. C'est à ce moment-là que des silhouettes ont jailli de la baguette de Voldemort. Celle de … de Cédric, d'abord, puis un vieil homme, Bertha Jorkins et enfin … mes parents. Il s'agissait des dernières personnes que Voldemort avait tué, alors Dumbledore a supposé que ma baguette a forcé la sienne à recracher ses derniers sorts … »

- _Priori Incantatum_.

Les derniers mots émanaient de Simon et j'abaissai quelque peu le journal pour le voir, le regard plongé à travers la fenêtre. Une nouvelle fois, je vis flotter dans ses prunelles les fantômes qui le hantaient, jusqu'à qu'il cligne les yeux et l'impression passe. Il finit par remarquer que tout le monde l'observait, attendant patiemment qu'il poursuive et lorsqu'il pivota vers nous, son regard s'était fait songeur.

-La remontée des sortilèges, traduisit-t-il en se tordant les mains. C'est un sort assez compliqué à pratiquer et qui consiste à voir les derniers sortilèges lancés par une baguette. Mais … Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu arriver pendant cette situation … Tout comme le reste, le dôme, le lien … (Il fronça les sourcils). Non, franchement, je ne l'explique pas … Peut-être que sa baguette a jeté le sort seule ? Mais pourquoi ce ne sont que les sorts de Tu-Sais-Qui qui sont sortis ?

-Donc, tu ne comprends pas non plus ? conclut Selwyn, qui s'était avancé de quelques pas.

A contrecœur, Simon secoua négativement la tête. Je relus les mots de Harry plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'une image précise se forme dans ma tête. Mais là encore, même dans le monde des sorciers, ça me semblait totalement irréel.

-La magie est surprenante, continua Simon, songeur. Et fascinante, aussi, il y a tant de chose qu'on ignore encore sur elle … Rien que son origine, sa nature … et toutes ses limites. Et si on peut admettre cela à Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est qu'il les cherche, ces limites alors …

-Donc c'est dû à Tu-Sais-Qui, selon toi ? demanda Mathilda d'une petite voix.

Emily plaqua une main sur son front, mais continua de se taire comme elle l'avait promis – mais peut-être était-ce dû au regard féroce de Roger qui s'était dardé sur elle. Simon haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas, mais c'est sa baguette qui a subi la remontée des sortilèges. Après, peut-être que Dumbledore a une explication …

-C'est ce qu'Harry dit ensuite, confirmai-je en fouillant le papier des yeux. Ah ! « Je ne prétends pas comprendre quelque chose à ce phénomène, même après les explications claires données par le professeur Dumbledore quand je l'ai rejoint. Mais … (J'adressai un regard amusé à Simon) la magie est surprenante. Elle peut faire des choses que personne ne peut t'imaginer. Ça a commencé quand Voldemort a voulu me tuer et que j'ai survécu et … ça semble continuer ».

-Il n'explique absolument rien, maugréa Roger dont je voyais les rouages du cerveau tourner derrière ses iris. Mais c'est vrai que l'étrangeté a commencé très tôt, entre eux …

-Tu n'as vraiment aucune explication ? s'enquit Miles à l'adresse de Simon.

Simon lui jetait un regard dérouté, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui s'étaient tournés vers lui dans l'attente d'une explication. Il me jeta un coup d'œil où je vis avec amusement poindre la panique, mais ce fut d'une voix calme qu'il parvint à entonner :

-Honnêtement, non. Mais Roger a raison, leur histoire est déjà très étrange : Harry qui a survécu à son sortilège de la mort, tout en le détruisant en étant un bébé, cette histoire de Chambres des Secrets où on apprend que Harry parle étrangement fourchelang … Peut-être que cette nuit-là, il s'est crée un lien entre eux qui explique que les lois de la magie ordinaire ne s'appliquent pas. Qu'on est dans … l'extraordinaire, si on veut. Peut-être qu'il faut simplement se faire à l'idée qu'ils traversent des formes de magie inconnues …

-On peut admettre ça, avança Octavia avec lenteur. Mais ça reste … Je ne sais pas … Complétement fou …

-Harry a détruit Tu-Sais-Qui en étant un bébé, rappela Renata en hochant la tête. Depuis le départ, leur histoire est folle. Simon a raison. Peut-être qu'il faut juste admettre que ça nous dépasse et qu'on ne peut pas comprendre.

Le silence qui accueillit la conclusion de Renata était éloquente. Octavia et Roger échangèrent un regard de Serdaigle se refusant à laisser une question sans réponse. Une sensation glacée me prit au creux de l'estomac. J'avais la nette impression que cette guerre tournerait autour d'eux deux, Voldemort et Harry. Les liens qui se multipliaient entre eux ne laissaient que peu de place aux doutes, même si c'était incompréhensible. Pourquoi le plus grand Mage Noir de Grande-Bretagne craignait-t-il un adolescent de quinze ans ? Faute de trouver une réponse, je me replongeai dans la lecture de l'article :

-« Ce qui est étrange, c'est que Voldemort avait l'air aussi effaré que moi parce ce qu'il se passait. Mes parents m'ont alors dit qu'une fois que je briserais le lien, ils demeureraient quelques minutes pour me permettre de m'échapper. Cédric m'a demandé de ramener son corps à ses parents … Alors j'ai brisé le lien et les « fantômes » ont entouré Voldemort pendant que je m'enfuyais. Je me suis précipité vers … (je pris une profonde inspiration) le corps de Cédric et j'ai attrapé le trophée qui m'a ramené à Poudlard ».

Je baissai le journal sur mes genoux, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Autour de moi, un silence religieux s'était installé dont la teneur se déclinait en fonction de chacun : horrifié pour Mathilda, songeur pour Simon, méfiant pour Emily. Ce fut notamment pour elle et son scepticisme qui paraissait demeurer que je lus les derniers mots de Harry, un avertissement pour tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne : Voldemort était de retour et le nier ne suffirait pas à le renvoyer d'où il venait. Ce qu'il fallait faire, c'était se tenir prêt car un jour, quand il aurait retrouvé ses forces, les tueries, les disparitions : tout ça recommencerait. L'évasion des Mangemorts n'était qu'une première étape et elle démontrait bien que le Ministère perdait pied : les Détraqueurs avaient laissé échapper les prisonniers les plus dangereux et se souciaient visiblement bien peu de les retrouver. Lorsque j'arrivais aux derniers mots « témoignage recueilli par Rita Skeeter », je repliai le journal sur lui-même, ébranlée. Cet article contenait trop de chose pour y être insensible et inconsciemment, les visages de tous ceux qui avait péri à cause de la volonté de pouvoir d'un homme valsèrent dans mon esprit. Les Bones, Cédric, la famille de ma grand-mère … Je sentis monter en moi le feu qui m'avait envahi au terrain de Quidditch, pendant ma discussion avec Dumbledore en fin d'année dernière, puis lorsque les Mangemorts s'étaient échappés. Mes doigts se perdirent sur ma chaîne et glissèrent jusqu'au David de Jaga. « _Ne les laisse pas te faire ce qu'ils nous ont fait_ ». Je dardai un regard sur Emily.

-C'est bon, maintenant ?

Tous se tournèrent vers moi, perplexe, mais Emily se contenta de se fendre d'un soupir. Je serrais ma chaine si fort entre mes doigts qu'elle m'en coupait la circulation.

-A dire vrai, ça ne me fait que me confirmer que lorsque Voldemort a essayé de le tuer petit, quelque chose a dû se briser en lui, répliqua-t-elle avec un calme olympien. Mais ce n'est pas surprenant, il a vu Tu-Sais-Qui tuer ses parents puis tenter de le tuer lui … C'est un traumatisme qui est obligé de laisser ses marques.

Je n'eus pas besoin de voir Simon blêmir pour frapper du poing sur le bureau de McGonagall, exaspérée. Octavia jeta un regard oblique et inquiet à son ex-petit-ami qui fit froncer les sourcils de Selwyn. Je pris une grande inspiration pour garder mon calme. Si je cédais au feu qui brûlait dans ma poitrine, alors je prenais le même chemin que Simon. Mais il me surprit en se levant lentement et lâcha sans s'énerver :

-Si ça, ça ne peut pas te convaincre … Alors je ne peux plus rien pour toi, Emily. On fera les comptes un jour.

-Fawley, enfin, fit Miles, l'air effaré. Alors tu vas jouer la vie de ta meilleure amie simplement pour prouver que tu as raison ?

Emily s'empourpra furieusement et je mis une main sur le bras de Miles pour l'empêcher de m'utiliser davantage. Simon avait raison : si l'article, qui malgré les nombreux faits qui paraissait difficilement imaginable était complet et crédible, ne l'avait pas fait basculer, il n'y avait que le retour de Voldemort qui le ferait.

-On devrait y aller. McGonagall nous avait laissé une demi-heure, on les a déjà largement dépassées.

Tout le monde hocha la tête et reprit ses affaires pour sortir de la salle, encore sonné par le coup que nous avait asséné l'article. Emily fut la première à s'éloigner, suivie par Roger qui me lança un regard désolé par-dessus son épaule. Je remarquai que Selwyn lorgnait régulièrement Octavia, mais constatant qu'elle ne se détachait pas du groupe, il finit par obliquer vers les cachots d'un pas raide. La jeune fille le lorgna du coin de l'œil alors qu'il descendant dans les entrailles du château et finit par souffler :

-Alors c'est vrai …

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, McLairds ? la rabroua Angelina.

La lecture de l'article sembla l'avoir particulièrement ébranlée. Si Alicia était restée silencieuse et songeuse et nous avait vite quitté pour aller réviser, Angelina paraissait trembler constamment d'indignation et de rage contenue. J'avais conscience que seul son rang de Capitaine la forçait à la tenue et la réserve, mais je sentais que plus le temps avançant, plus le feu bouillonnait en Angelina Johnson. Elle se passa une main sur le visage.

-Depuis le début de l'année on se fourvoie, moi la première … Je … Je me suis plongée dans des choses plus urgentes pour ne pas y songer – le Quidditch surtout … Mais là … Comment on peut continuer de fermer les yeux et juste prétendre que tout va bien ?

-Fudge nous ment depuis des mois, renchérit Renata en hochant la tête. Il préfère mettre en place ce qui ressemble à une dictature pour garantir selon lui la paix plutôt que d'admettre la vérité … Voyez comme c'est destructeur.

Je coulai un regard vers Simon, dont les lèvres s'étaient tordues aux mots de Renata. Sans doute n'appréciait-t-il pas d'avoir avec Fudge le même goût du déni. Je soupirai profondément, soupir qui se transforma en grognement quand je vis Ombrage traverser le Hall, la tête haute et la mine satisfaite. Le feu remonta de ma poitrine à la gorge et notre groupe entier accorda à sa nuque un regard ardent.

-Comme le dirait Churchill, ils avaient le choix entre le déshonneur et la guerre, citai-je alors qu'elle disparaissait. Ils ont choisi le déshonneur … ils auront la guerre.

ooo

Mais, pour mon plus grand soulagement, la réaction d'Emily semblait minoritaire dans l'école. J'écoutais avec intérêt les conversations autour de moi pendant le dîner et je fus agréablement surprise de constater que, malgré l'interdiction, tout le monde semblait au moins avoir lu l'article : les regards sur Harry s'étaient faits moins agressifs, plus songeurs, et ce fut comme si le processus entonné par l'évasion des Mangemorts : le Ministère avait été lacunaire dans ses explications et Harry avait profité de la faille. Le pari était réussi : l'école semblait avoir changé d'opinion. Et cela raviva les flammes en moi, les attisant furieusement pour faire gronder la révolte. Si l'opinion était en train de changer. Une majorité s'élevait contre le Ministère : il allait falloir pour lui se soumettre, ou se démettre. Mais comme je doutais que Fudge ou Ombrage soit prête à céder … Je fus avec un sentiment ambivalent que je retournais dans la Salle Commune pour retrouver Simon, qui avait préféré y rester pour travailler. Susan et moi l'avions forcé à manger quelque chose avant qu'il n'aille se coucher. J'avais l'impression de marcher sur les œufs avec Simon : j'ignorais totalement quoi faire face à ce que je venais d'apprendre. Ça me blessait toujours qu'il ait voulu me maintenir à l'écart de cette part essentiel de lui, comme s'il n'avait pas voulu que je le connaisse dans son entièreté, mettre une barrière entre lui et moi. J'avais pourtant conscience que c'était moins dû à moi qu'à une volonté absolue d'oublier le traumatisme, mais c'était un déni qu'il fallait briser.

-Il n'y a que toi qui puisse le faire, affirma Susan.

Nous étions assises sur un banc du parc, profitant des premiers rayons du soleil de mars et de la chaleur sur notre peau. Quelques jours avaient passé depuis la parution de l'article : Simon revenait progressivement en cours, porté par l'élan soudain de l'école, Emily, consciente d'être à présent en minorité, évitait soigneusement de parler de tout ce qui avait à trait à Voldemort et Octavia s'était faite beaucoup plus aimable pendant nos séances d'Histoire de la Magie. Susan avait presque pleuré lorsque j'étais allée la voir pour la prévenir que j'étais au courant, prouvant bien qu'elle était à bout et soulagée que d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui en parler :

-Tu as toujours réussi à le faire plier. Si tu as réussi à le faire plier sur ça, tu pourras le faire plier sur tout. A moi, il ne m'a jamais dit un mot sur ce qui c'était passé.

-Oui, enfin, j'ai un peu forcé l'aveu, protestai-je, embarrassée. C'est quand même dingue que personne ne soit au courant …

Susan haussa les épaules. Elle avait retiré ses chaussures et ses oreilles effleuraient l'herbe par intermittence.

-C'est la vérité la mieux oubliée du monde, que veux-tu. Tout le monde ne savait pas qu'Edgar avait trois fils et pour ceux qui savaient, quand ils ont vu que toute la famille avait été tuée, ils ont considéré que c'était la famille entière. Dumbledore a conseillé à mes parents de taire que le benjamin avait survécu … au cas où quelqu'un voudrait … finir le travail, tu sais ? C'est pour ça qu'il n'y en a pas mention dans _La Gazette._ Bien sûr, certains se sont souvenus et je pense même que des élèves à Poudlard savent, des gens dont les parents connaissaient Edgar ou Cassiopée. Et Simon n'aide pas … Un huissier est venu cet été : il a hérité d'une partie de l'argent de sa famille maternelle, si j'ai bien compris. Il n'a même pas parlé à l'huissier, il est directement monté dans sa chambre et a laissé mes parents gérer ça.

-S'il a hérité … c'est que sa mère avait encore de la famille ?

L'idée répandit un goût amer dans ma bouche. Si Cassiopée avait de la famille, Simon avait dû refuser de la voir et j'ignorais la douleur que ça avait pu être pour eux de voir un membre de leur famille les nier. Les lèvres de Susan se pincèrent.

-Je suppose, mais qui que ce soit, il ou elle est mort cet été. Peut-être un de ses parents ? Toujours est-il que Simon ne les a jamais vu, sans doute. Ça aurait été trop douloureux pour lui, je suppose.

-Bien il faut le forcer à se faire violence. Il ne peut pas rester comme ça entre la colère, la vengeance et les cauchemars et je ne sais pas … Peut-être que s'il admet lui-même son traumatisme, peut-être que s'il commence à admettre qu'Edgar et Cassiopée sont ses parents … Son esprit ne le lui rappellera pas à tout bout de champs, tu vois ?

Susan eut un triste sourire.

-Je sais que tu as raison mais … S'il admet ça, c'est que … je ne suis pas sa sœur, tu vois ?

Son regard s'embua et elle baissa la tête, cachant son visage d'un rideau de cheveux auburn que le soleil faisait rougeoyer. J'enlaçai vivement mon amie, touchée par son désarroi.

-C'est aussi pour ça que … je ne voulais trop lui en parler, avoua-t-elle, les joues rosies par la honte. Parce que je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal et parce que … je ne voulais pas que ça change. Qu'on change, lui et moi, qu'il se rende compte que je ne suis que sa cousine et que …

-Mais enfin, Susie, bien sûr que non … Les liens, ce n'est pas seulement le sang, c'est tout ce que vous avez vécu et construit ensemble. Evidemment que tu es sa petite sœur …

Et peut-être même la chose qu'il avait de plus chère au monde. Il y avait deux certitudes que j'avais sur Simon Bones, c'était qu'il ferait toujours parti de ma vie et qu'il aimait sa sœur de tout son cœur. J'étais peut-être capable de le faire plier, mais Susan était mon meilleur argument pour y parvenir et quand bien même que je savais à présent leurs véritables liens, il ne me venait pas à l'idée de considérer Susan comme autrement que la sœur de Simon. A la réflexion, c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il s'était tant accroché à elle ces derniers temps : elle était celle qui reliait la réalité à la fiction, la vérité et le déni, la sœur artificielle qui était devenue la sœur de cœur.

-Vos rapports ne changeront pas, lui assurai-je avec douceur. C'est trop fort ce que vous avez noué toutes ses années, jamais ça ne s'effacera. Et si jamais ça arrive, je te jure que je lui arracherais réellement les yeux.

Susan essuya un petit rire qui chassa les larmes qui avaient menacé de poindre. Elle me jeta un petit regard, à moitié embarrassé :

-Et toi ? Tu … n'es pas vexée ?

-Un peu, avouai-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Parce que lui, il n'ignore rien de moi et ça m'a fait bizarre de voir que l'inverse n'était pas vrai. Et puis, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi, c'est … c'est son identité, qu'il m'a caché. C'est comme si pendant des années, j'avais connu un mensonge.

Mon pied tapota le sol, fébrile. Je ne voulais pas accabler d'avantage Susan de responsabilité, mais ça me faisait un bien fou de parler de cette folle histoire librement avec elle. Elle me jeta un regard peiné et couvrit ma main de la sienne.

-Vic', je pense que tu te trompes aussi. Nier son traumatisme, ça a permis à Simon de développer une identité propre et je pense que grâce à mes parents, ça s'est fait de façon saine et solide. Donc tu ne connais pas un mensonge. C'est juste sur son histoire qu'il t'a menti … Et encore, je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu conscience qu'il y ait menti. Pour lui, ce n'est pas un mensonge que de dire que mon père et ma mère sont aussi ses parents. En un sens, c'est le cas. Ils l'ont élevé, ils l'ont aimé, comme leur propre fils. Je pense que c'est douloureux pour mon père, d'ailleurs, parce qu'il doit avoir l'impression de piquer le fils de son frère.

-Tes parents sont les siens aussi, admis-je. Ce qui va être d'autant plus compliqué … C'est un argument qu'il va utiliser pour éviter d'appeler Edgar et Cassiopée « ses parents ». Parce que eux n'ont pas eu le temps de jouer leur rôle …

-Pourtant, quand j'en parle avec mon père – c'est rare, mais ça arrive – il n'arrête pas de dire que Simon leur ressemble. Un très bon mélange, à la fois physique et comportemental. Les yeux, le nez et le sens aigu de la justice d'Edgar, les cheveux, les traits et le feu de Cassiopée. Donc même s'il le nie, ils vivent en lui.

Un sourire attendri s'était étiré sur mes lèvres. Plus le temps avançait, plus j'avais envie de connaître Edgar et Cassiopée. C'était déjà latent avant mais ça s'était amplifié depuis que je savais que Simon était leur fils. Je serrais les doigts de Susan entre les miens.

-A deux, on va peut-être réussir à faire quelque chose, Susie-jolie.

Susan me rendit mon sourire qui cette fois illumina son visage et fit étinceler son regard. Ça devait être agréable pour elle de ne plus être seule dans sa lutte contre ce qui rongeait son frère – d'autant plus que le contrôle du courrier devait l'empêcher d'en parler à ses parents. La cloche sonna alors et Susan dût me quitter pour aller en Potion d'un pas plus léger. Et moins, je me dirigeai vers le deuxième étage, les yeux rivés sur un petit rouleau de parchemin où était étalée une élégante écriture penchée.

« _Ma chère Victoria, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me rejoignez dans mon bureau, demain, après votre journée de cours. Peut-être pourrions-nous discuter de ce qui se passe en ce moment. Je vous conseille de détruire ce mot une fois reçu ou alors de le garder précieusement._

 _Albus Dumbledore._

 _PS : Souvenez-vous de notre première rencontre, lors de votre visite de Poudlard avec votre préfète_ ».

J'eus un sourire entendu en lisant la première phrase. J'avais évité trop longtemps cette discussion avec Dumbledore et j'avais conscience d'avoir été ingrate : il avait été jusque Nurmengard recueillir des informations concernant mon grand-père. Même si c'était douloureux pour moi, il fallait bien que je lui fasse part de mes conclusions. Surtout maintenant que j'avais l'exemple parfait des dégâts que pouvait faire une vérité refoulée. Avec un sentiment désagréable, je me mis à faire des ponts entre la situation de Miroslav Liszka et celle de Simon jusqu'à mon arrivée devant la gargouille du bureau du directeur. Dans les deux cas, c'était l'histoire d'une identité fantôme, dissimulée au plus profond de leurs êtres, recroquevillée pour effacer le traumatisme.

-Baguette réglisse, lançai-je, puisque c'était la friandise qui avait ouvert la porte le jour de ma visite en première année.

La gargouille s'anima et ouvrit le mur pour dévoiler l'escalier de colimaçon. Je le laissai me conduire jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Je m'immobilisai un instant face à la porte de bois, hésitant un instant, puis me résolus à frapper la porte.

-Entrez.

Dumbledore trônait derrière son bureau en pied d'aigle et lisait un long morceau de parchemin par-dessus ses lunettes demi-lune. Le rayon de soleil qui perçait sa fenêtre et faisait scintiller sa barbe argentée. Il leva les yeux de sa lettre pour m'adressa un léger sourire.

-Ah, Victoria. Je vous en prie.

Il m'indiqua d'un air élégant une chaise en face de lui et je pris place, ignorant les yeux peints des prédécesseurs de Dumbledore qui me fixaient avec une certaine curiosité. Un homme avec un cornet à l'oreille donna un coup de coude insistant à la femme aux boucles d'argent à côté de lui et répéta avec insistance « hey ! C'est la gamine des Liszka ! ». Dumbledore lui jeta un regard incisif qui le réduisit au silence. Ce fut alors que je remarquai entre les tableaux et le bureau un magnifique oiseau aux plumes d'or et de pourpre majestueusement perché sur une branche et qui m'observait de ses yeux luisants. Sa taille, impressionnante, me laissa presque craintive.

-Ah, lâcha Dumbledore avec un fin sourire en remarquant que je contemplais l'oiseau. Ma chère Victoria, je vous présente Fumseck.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un phénix.

 _Il est magnifique_ , songeai-je, fascinée. Je n'avais pas pris l'option des Soins aux créatures magiques, et je manquais cruellement de connaissance sur toute la faune qui habitait le monde des sorciers. A dire vrai, à part un bras du calamar géant et les elfes de maisons, c'était le premier que je voyais de mes yeux. Je finis par sentir le regard amusé de Dumbledore sur moi et je me détournai du bel oiseau, les joues rosisantes.

-Désolée, c'est juste … je n'en ai jamais vu.

-Votre curiosité est naturelle, me rassura Dumbledore l'air indulgent. Bien, Victoria, je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à ma petite note. Comment allez-vous depuis notre dernier entretien ?

Lui dégageait toujours cette impression de calme et de sécurité : malgré un air fatigué, son visage était serein et souriant et ses yeux continuaient d'étinceler derrière ses lunettes. Je me trémoussai sur ma chaise. Je n'avais rien à cacher à Dumbledore : il était au courant pour mon grand-père, Chourave avait dû le prévenir pour la relation entre Melania et Alexandre et il devait être l'une des personnes au courant des origines de Simon. Difficile de dire que tout allait bien, alors je répondis sobrement :

-Bien … ça a été tumultueux. Entre l'évasion des Mangemorts, mon frère … Simon.

Chaque hochement de tête de Dumbledore m'indiqua qu'il était parfaitement conscient de chaque difficulté qui s'était dressé devant moi depuis les vacances. J'avais l'impression que de nouvelles rides creusait sa peau et j'ignorais si c'était en rapport avec la lutte contre Voldemort ou contre le Ministère. Je me trémoussai sur ma chaise, avant de demander timidement :

-Professeur, pensez bien que je sais que vous n'êtes pas responsable de tout cela mais … Le professeur Ombrage …

-Malheureusement, Victoria, ne peux rien faire contre les décrets ministériels, me coupa Dumbledore avec un geste de la main. Aussi puissant que je sois, si Fudge veut vider la fonction de directeur de sa substance, il le fera. Mais ne vous en faites pas, Victoria, je m'occupe utilement et quand bien même ce serait Dolores Ombrage qui dirigerait _de facto_ cette école, je m'assure que pas le moindre mal ne vous soit fait.

J'eus une moue dubitative. Ombrage avait bien forcé Lee à écrire avec une plume qui utilisait son sang comme encre et ancrait le message dans la peau. Apprendre ça m'avait presque donné envie d'interdire à Simon de retourner en Défense Contre les Forces du mal de peur qu'il ne perde son calme et subisse le même sort. Des pratiques parfaitement barbares et qui ne devaient pas être du goût de Dumbledore. S'il l'avait pu, il les aurait fait disparaitre. C'était étrange de constater que le plus grand sorcier de l'ère moderne soit réduit à l'impuissance par une femme rose.

-Mais ne nous attardons pas sur ma situation, Victoria, poursuivit Dumbledore en plantant sur moi des yeux graves. Avez-vous pu parler à votre grand-père pendant les vacances de noël ?

Mon cœur se serra et de nouveau, je me sentis creuse à l'intérieur, comme si on avait vidé toute une partie de ce que j'étais. _Perelko_. Je hochai la tête avec raideur.

-Oui. Alors … Mon grand-père – qui par ailleurs, n'est pas mon grand-père biologique puisqu'il a adopté ma mère – est bien le Miroslav Liszka qui a tué Agata Tokarsky pendant la guerre.

Mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter là. C'était la première fois que je racontais ces événements à froid, après y avoir longuement réfléchi, songé, après avoir assimiler toutes les informations. Et pour la première fois, je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais pas réduire mon grand-père, un homme que j'avais tendrement aimé, à un meurtrier.

-Mais c'était dans un duel, ajoutai-je alors à mi-voix. Je ne dis pas ça pour justifier ces actes, mais ça compte pour moi qu'il ne l'ait pas simplement tuée de sang-froid … Et ça l'a fait basculer. Enfin, c'est surtout Auschwitz et la rencontre avec ma grand-mère mais … ça a semé ses premiers doutes. Il a rejeté les idéologies de sa famille. Après ça, il a cassé sa baguette pour vivre en moldu avec ma grand-mère. Ça n'excuse rien, mais …

Ma voix se mourut. Ce « mais » que j'avais laissé échapper montrait bien qu'une partie de moi, le fantôme de _Perelko_ , était prête à pardonner à Miro toutes ses horreurs, au nom de du grand-père fort et aimant qu'il avait été pour moi toutes ses années.

-Je vois, murmura Dumbledore, les yeux rivés sur moi. Et il savait que vous étiez une sorcière ?

-Oui. Il m'a vu faire de la magie … Il … Enfin, c'est un legilimens, il m'a entrainé à l'occlumencie sans que j'en ai conscience, par exemple.

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent fugacement.

-Vraiment ? Intéressant … Voilà qui vous sera très utile, Victoria, mais je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller d'affiner ce don. Videz votre esprit avant de dormir, par exemple, c'est un très bon exercice. Et concernant Voldemort, avez-vous eu le temps d'en parler ?

-Je sais qu'il est au courant, me souvins-je, assez étonnée par la question. Ma grand-mère me l'a dit. Mais je vous avoue que ce n'était pas ma priorité.

-Non, non, bien sûr … Mais je doute que votre grand-père reste inactif vous sachant en danger, non ?

Effectivement, cela semblait peu probable. Miroslav Liszka était un homme d'action – c'était déjà miraculeux qu'il n'ait pas participer d'une manière ou d'une autre à la première. Et surtout, le point sur lequel je voulais bien le croire, c'était qu'il aimait sa famille, qu'elle était son trésor. Seigneur, s'il savait ne serait-ce que le quart de la moitié de ce qui se passait, évidemment qu'il se ruerait vers la mêlée.

Décidemment, les ponts avec Simon se multipliaient.

-Certes, mais pour ça il faudrait qu'il se fasse refaire une baguette et je me doute qu'il y aurait de ce fait des légers problèmes administratifs … ça poserait quelques difficultés, je suppose.

-Tout cela pourrait facilement se régler …, songea Dumbledore, surtout pour lui-même, me semblait-t-il. Et vous avez la chance d'avoir un pied dans le Département de la Justice. Les Bones seront ravis de vous aider. J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec Amelia, au moment de l'évasion des Mangemorts, elle a l'air de vous avoir pris en sympathie. Et vous pourrez rassurer monsieur Bones, elle emploie toute son énergie à retrouver Jugson.

Je hochai la tête, même si je doutais qu'une telle information apaise Simon – elle attiserait plutôt son sentiment d'impuissance. Mais ça lui ferait une information venant de l'extérieur et avec le contrôle du courrier, elles étaient si rares qu'elles étaient précieuses.

-Professeur ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, dehors ?

-Peu de choses ont bougées, répondit immédiatement Dumbledore, comme s'il s'attendait à cette question. Si ce n'est que Voldemort a été rejoint par ses dix de ses plus fidèles et dangereux serviteurs, ce qui double sa force de frappe et de réseau. Mais comme un tel événement était à prévoir, j'y étais préparé. Mais vous voulez peut-être avoir des informations concernant les mouvements de Nestor Selwyn ? Le professeur Chourave m'a informé que vous craignez une attaque sur votre frère après la relation entre Melania Selwyn et votre frère … Assez improbable, mais qui suis-je pour juger l'amour …

Je me trémoussai sur ma chaise, refoulant la culpabilité qui menaçait de me submerger.

-Oui, euh … On a prévu Melania de tout ce qui se passait, entre Nestor et moi et … Bien, on essaie de … limiter les dégâts. Faire en sorte que … Nestor se concentre sur moi plutôt que sur mon frère.

-C'est très louable de votre part, Victoria. J'espère sincèrement que tout se déroulera pour le mieux, mais je suis sûre, encore une fois, que les Bones seront plus que ravis de vous épauler.

Mes lèvres se tordirent. Malgré ma volonté de ne pas me cacher derrière les Bones, je doutais qu'ils me laissent faire. Et, inconsciemment, j'espérais que Simon serait plus motivé par l'idée de me maintenir en vie plutôt que se lancer à la chasse de Jugson une fois dehors. Mais la culpabilité me rongeait toujours. Maintenant que je connaissais la véritable histoire de Simon, c'était réticente à lui demander plus encore.

-Vous savez que les Bones ont trop donné, professeur, vous l'avez dit vous-même. Simon … a fini par me dire ce qu'il s'était passé, qu'il … qu'il était le fils d'Edgar …

Le visage de Dumbledore s'assombrit tellement qu'il prit une expression presque inquiétante lorsque j'évoquais Edgar. Pourtant, il s'efforça d'esquisser un léger sourire.

-Je suppose que c'est une bonne nouvelle. George et Rose m'avait envoyé une lettre avant l'entrée de Simon à Poudlard pour me prévenir qu'il était très sensible aux questions qui concernaient son origine. Peut-être aurais-je dû lui accorder plus d'attention, discuter avec le professeur Chourave pour faire sortir le poison avant qu'il ne le ronge … Mais nous avions conclu que nous étions les mauvaises personnes pour cela.

-Peut-être que maintenant, vous devriez lui parler, suggérai-je, le cœur battant d'espoir. Simon est troublé depuis l'évasion de Jugson, j'ai … j'ai vraiment peur qu'il n'en fasse une bêtise, que l'arrestation de Jugson l'obsède un jour. Ça l'a aidé quand le professeur McGonagall lui a conseillé d'aller au bout de son potentiel, maintenant il faudrait que quelqu'un … oriente son potentiel, si je puis dire.

Dumbledore dressa un sourcil et je me sentis rougir. C'était égoïste de demander à un homme qui avait tant de responsabilité de s'intéresser à un élève en particulier, mais pour sauver Simon de l'ombre et de la poussière, je me rendais compte que j'étais prête à beaucoup de chose. J'aurais besoin de lui dans les mois à venir : je ne pouvais pas me permettre qu'il se perde.

-Enfin bien sûr … si vous avez le temps, professeur …

-Je peux toujours trouver le temps pour aider l'un de mes plus brillants élèves, m'assura Dumbledore d'une voix prudente. Surtout quand l'élève en question est dans une période troublée … J'en discuterais avec le professeur Chourave. Le problème que pose Simon Bones et que je n'ai aucunement avec vous, qui êtes remarquablement discrète, c'est que je doute que le professeur Ombrage voit l'entrevue d'un très bon œil. Moi et le neveu d'Amelia Bones, le fils d'Edgar – qui a été l'un de rares membres du Ministère à se défier d'elle … Voilà qui doit être pour elle une vision effrayante.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je plaquais une main sur mon visage. Le fait que cette femme contrôle les moindres aspects de la vie et nous empêche de vivre notre vie me mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Ma réaction déclencha un rire de la part de Dumbledore. Un rire amer.

-Ah, Victoria. Vous me voyez désolé de dresser encore plus de difficulté sur votre chemin …

-Non, professeur, vous n'y pouvez rien, soupirai-je en me redressant. Je suis sûre que vous faites votre possible. Mais simplement, j'espérais …

Mais avant que je ne puisse poursuivre, la porte du bureau du directeur s'ouvrit à la volée et le professeur Flitwick entra en trombe dans la pièce, l'air profondément agité. Dumbledore se leva lentement de sa chaise alors qu'il s'écriait :

-Albus ! C'est Dolores, elle … (son regard se posa sur moi et son visage rosit). Pardon, j'ignorais que tu étais occupé …

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? l'interrompit Dumbledore, le visage grave.

Le regard de Flitwick passa du directeur à moi plusieurs fois avant de se tourner plus franchement vers Dumbledore et de débiter :

-Dolores ! Elle agit enfin, elle vient de revenir avec un avis d'expulsion signé !

Mon cœur tomba dans ma poitrine et mes pensées allèrent immédiatement vers Hagrid, Hagrid et ses trop nombreuses blessures pour que ça soit net. Celles de Dumbledore aussi puisqu'on se regard coula sur sa fenêtre qui découpait le parc ensoleillé de ses barreaux. De nouveau, son visage s'était durcit et ses rides l'animait d'une expression assez menaçante.

-Qui ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je pense qu'il s'agit de Trelawney …

Malgré moi, je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Dumbledore. De mêmes que les portraits accrochés au mur, qui se mirent immédiatement à tempêter :

-C'est un scandale, Albus, un scandale ! éclata un petit sorcier, l'air de vouloir sortir de son cadre. Le directeur de Poudlard est l'unique à avoir un pouvoir sur ses professeurs !

-Albus, ne la laissez pas faire, je vous en prie, poursuivit une femme d'un ton plus calme. Elle détruit Poudlard, si elle commence à toucher à sa structure …

-Malheureusement, elle l'a déjà fait, Dilys, rappela sombrement Dumbledore en contournant promptement son bureau d'un pas souple et déterminé. Mais soyez tranquille, je ne compte pas la laisser faire tant que j'aurais encore ne serait-ce qu'un mot à dire – et il se trouve que je l'ai.

-Comment ? interrogea Flitwick, l'air paniqué. Elle a la signature du Ministre ! Avec son stupide décret …

Les lèvres de Dumbledore se retroussèrent en un sourire malicieux, mais qui m'apparut comme sinistre tant son visage était grave et creusé.

-Il y a des failles dans les lois, Filius, il suffit de les trouver. Ma chère Victoria nous reprendrons cette conversation ultérieurement : j'ai encore quelques questions à vous poser. Mais je dois malheureusement régler cette délicate affaire … (il s'adressa de nouveau à Flitwick). Quand est-elle revenue ?

-Il y a vingt minutes, je l'ai vue en parler avec Rusard pour qu'il « la » prévienne de faire ses bagages …

-Non, le coupa une nouvelle fois Dumbledore, plus durement, cette fois. Retournez là-bas, Filius et retenez-la, prévenez Minerva et Pomona s'il le faut, _il ne faut pas que Sybille quitte le château_. Je vous rejoins aussi vite que je peux.

Flitwick planta sur Dumbledore un regard perplexe et presque effrayé. J'ignorais ce que pouvais faire le directeur pour éviter le renvoi de l'abominable professeur de divination, mais visiblement il avait un plan en tête car ce fut d'un pas vif qu'il se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Mais où vas-tu ? s'écria Flitwick en le suivant.

Effrayée à l'idée de rester seule dans le bureau avec l'oiseau qui me contemplait de ses humides et les portraits qui continuaient d'enrager, protestant les uns contre les autres, je les suivis dans la cage d'escaliers en me faisant le plus discrète que possible. Dumbledore disait à Flitwick :

-… pas attendu qu'elle mette ses plans à exécution pour réfléchir à comment la contrer, Filius. Elle se croit toute-puissante et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne perçoit pas les failles, mais il en reste et elles sont mes dernières armes. Allez, dépêchez-vous de les retrouver, il est d'une importance primordiale que Sibylle reste ici.

-Mais pourquoi, Albus ? On sait tous que Sybille était une professeure abominable, sans un gramme de talent …

-Peut-être, Filius, peut-être, mais c'est plus dû à la divination qu'à la professeure, à mon humble avis. Mais si nous arrivons à ne serait-ce que faire en sorte que Sybille reste à Poudlard …

-Ça voudrait dire qu'Ombrage n'est pas toute puissante, réalisai-je, un sourire naissant lentement sur mes lèvres. Qu'il y a des choses qu'elle ne peut pas décider.

C'était une petite forme de résistance et cela faisait flamber la révolte en moi. Dumbledore et Flitwick m'adressèrent un regard surpris, comme s'ils souvenaient brusquement que j'étais là. Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent.

-Exactement, Victoria. Maintenant, retournez à votre Salle Commune, je dois me hâter à la forêt.

-A la forêt ?!

Mais Dumbledore ne s'attarda pas sur notre cri conjoint et s'élança sans se retourner dans les corridors. Flitwick et moi échangeâmes un regard consterné alors qu'il disparaissait dans l'escaliers d'un pas lest. Je tordis mes lèvres pour effacer le sourire qui menaçait d'y fleurir, mais il devait y rester une marque car Flitwick m'enjoignit vivement de rejoindre ma Salle Commune. Je m'y rendis d'un pas bondissant, me délectant en imaginant la tête d'Ombrage lorsqu'elle découvrirait que ce que Dumbledore préparait. J'ignorais ce que c'était, mais j'avais totalement confiance en mon directeur pour l'exécuter. Elle n'avait été que peu contrariée depuis que son pouvoir s'accroissait : il était grand temps de lui déclarer la guerre, même pour la plus infime des victoires.

* * *

 **Concernant l'article, il a été délicat à écrire et il n'est pas parfait. J'ai fait au mieux avec les informations que j'avais, il fallait que le récit de Harry soit le plus proche de la réalité sans parler des coeurs jumeaux parce que c'est Ollivander qui donne l'information à Voldemort.**


	51. II Chapter 22 : Le grand chambardement

_J'en profite pour te répondre Mivaan ! Déjà sache qu'il m'a vraiment fait très plaisir étant donné que j'ai peu de retour sur ce site, donc rien que pour avoir laissé une trace, merci beaucoup ! Et c'est trop mignon d'avoir pensé à l'anniversaire de Victoria, effectivement c'est une belle coïncidence !_

 _Beaucoup de larmes, à ce que je vois, j'en suis désolée ! C'est vrai que les derniers chapitres n'ont pas été faciles, mais si tu as pleuré c'est que tu as été touchée donc je vais prendre ça comme un compliment ahah ! Je suis très contente que toute l'histoire t'ait plu, ça me fait très plaisir ! Mais c_ _omment as-tu pu zappé Ombrage ahah? On aime tellement cracher sur elle, je suis sûre que tout le monde attends le visionnage du 5 mardi sur TF1 juste pour ça ahah !_

 _Non mais sinon, encore un grand merci, j'espère que l'histoire va continuer de te plaire :D_

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Le grand chambardement. 

Dumbledore nous avait prévenu : c'était une simple faille. Le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-trois instaurant le poste de Grande Inquisitrice ne lui donnait pas le pouvoir d'exclure Trelawney du château et le numéro vingt-deux ne l'autorisait à trouver un professeur que si l'actuel directeur se trouvait impuissant. Dumbledore l'avait devancé sur les deux plans : bien que destituée de ses fonctions, Trelawney restait à Poudlard et il avait depuis longtemps anticipé son renvoi en négociant avec un centaure pour qu'il prenne le poste de professeur de divination – d'où sa hâte de se rendre dans la forêt. La tête d'Ombrage lorsqu'elle avait vu la créature avait été mémorable, m'avait raconté Emily en revenant dans la Salle Commune, extatique. Peu importe qu'elle continue de se voiler la face, nous étions à présent tous unis dans la haine contre cette femme de fer et de rose. Et l'action de Dumbledore nous donnait à tous de l'espoir. Poussé par l'ambiance générale, Simon revint définitivement en cours, même, à la plus grande contrariété d'Ombrage, en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Nous faisions discrètement nos traductions de runes qui maintenait Simon assez occupé pour oublier le crapaud qui nous fixait toujours les yeux plissés. Je sentais bien que dans notre année, il était son principal souci avec Renata, qui ne manquait jamais une remarque toujours sur la limite de la patience de la professeure. Mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne lui donnait l'occasion de les punir et en ça j'étais ravie. Le printemps était réellement la saison des espoirs.

Cependant, l'espoir et la révolte était atténué par la pression des cours qui se faisaient de plus en plus pesantes. Les ASPICs se rapprochaient : j'avais tellement été noyée sous mes problèmes que j'en avais oublié que j'avais une échéance importante en juin et je passai une grande partie du mois de mars à rattraper mon retard et cravacher sur notre projet avec Octavia. Nous avions utilisé mon devoir de l'an dernier pour la partie où le Secret International Magique avait été mis à mal qu'Octavia avait enrichi avec des exemples de la guerre contre Voldemort, bien plus documentés et mieux exploités que les miens. Je me surprenais à apprécier la finesse d'esprit de la Serdaigle, bien plus douce à mon égard depuis qu'elle avait reconnu le retour de Voldemort et qu'elle m'avait aidé pour Simon. J'avais passé sa connaissance sous silence, de peur de troubler ce dernier. Malgré mes nombreuses tentatives et bien qu'apaisé ces derniers temps, à la fois par l'article de Harry et par les actes de Dumbledore, il refusait de discuter de ses parents biologiques et de ses intentions au sortir de l'école.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il aille directement se venger de Jugson en sortant de Poudlard, fit valoir Octavia alors que je la raccompagnais, nos livres pleins les bras, vers la Tour de Serdaigle. Simon n'est pas idiot, il ne prendrait pas le risque de te découvrir toi, je pense.

Je dressai un sourcil en rajustant les lourds volumes sur les bras. Nous aurions aimé les faire léviter, mais depuis quelques jours, enragée par la décision de Dumbledore de passer par-dessus elle pour Trelawney, Ombrage s'était vengée sur nous en resserrant la vis sur la question de l'usage de la magie dans le couloir, sans doute la règle la moins appliquée de l'histoire de l'école. Trois personnes s'étaient retrouvées en retenue pour l'avoir transgressée et personne à présent n'ignorait la barbarie des retenues d'Ombrage.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que je pèse lourd face à ça … Il continue de faire des cauchemars et si personne ne fait rien, il va vouloir le faire lui-même.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura Octavia avec lenteur. Tu sais, l'année dernière, quand tu t'es retrouvée le nez cassé ? Je sais qu'il se moquait de toi, mais il était vraiment furieux, il n'arrêtait pas de rager. D'ailleurs ça m'a agacé, on s'est disputé … Bref. S'il a eu cette réaction pour un nez cassé, imagine si quelqu'un s'en prend réellement à toi …

Je baissai les yeux, intimidé par le regard entendu qu'Octavia lorgnait sur moi. Quelque part dans ses prunelles veloutées, je sentais qu'un peu à la manière de Cho avec Cédric, elle avait été jalouse de la relation que j'entretenais avec Simon. Ce qui était surprenant, puisqu'elle était sortie avec lui à un moment où on ne pouvait pas passer dix minutes ensemble sans se mettre à se crier dessus.

Seigneur, que devait donc penser Miles, au fond de lui ? Et comment réagirait-t-il s'il savait tout ?

-Il me gâche la vie, maugréai-je, presque contre mon gré.

-Oui et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il y est toujours, ironisa Octavia avec un sourire mutin. Ne te fais aucune illusion, Bennett, partis comme vous êtes, vous mourrez ensemble. J'espère que Bletchley est préparé.

-Je ne passerais peut-être pas toute ma vie avec Miles, protestai-je faiblement, embarrassé.

Octavia me jeta un regard circonspect, avant de lâcher un profond soupir.

-Parfois, j'oublie que tu ne sais pas grand-chose des coutumes sorcières. Mais euh … Chez nous, ça va assez vite, méfie-toi. Beaucoup de sorcier se marient avec la personne qu'ils fréquentent à Poudlard. Mais ce ne serait peut-être pas votre cas, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en me voyant blêmir. Simplement, si votre histoire continue, il faudra être clair là-dessus et … (elle leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération) comment on en est arrivée à en parler de ça ?

Elle s'immobilisa devant la gargouille d'aigle qui dissimulait sa Salle Commune. Je déversai ma charge sur la sienne et elle disparut sous les livres, si bien que la gargouille l'entendit à peine lorsqu'elle donna la réponse à l'énigme. Réprimant mon rire pour ne pas m'attirer ses foudres alors qu'elle avançait à l'aveugle, je repris mon chemin en sens inverse, assez embarrassée par ce qu'elle m'avait dit. A part les Bones, qui semblaient effectivement s'être mariés et avoir eu Caroline jeunes, je n'avais pas d'exemple d'autres de famille de sorcier pour affirmer les dires d'Octavia. J'étais encore dans le flou concernant mon avenir, mais ce dont j'étais certaine, c'était que je souhaitais rentrer enfin à Terre-en-Landes et profiter de ma famille qui ne m'avait que trop manqué durant les années d'internat. Je ne voulais pas quitter mon village dans l'immédiat et donc encore moins prendre mon indépendance, et pour la suite – je sentis mes joues rougir – et au plus grand désarroi de mon père, je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir une appétence pour le mariage. Mes années à Poudlard et l'influence d'Alexandre avaient ruinés l'éducation prodigués par mes parents sur le couple. J'avais la représentation du mariage comme d'un acte qui était avant tout religieux et j'avais cessé depuis longtemps de croire en Dieu. Alors à quoi bon jurer fidélité éternelle devant lui ? Et quand bien même discussion il devrait y avoir dessus, j'espérais attendre longtemps. La sortie de Poudlard, c'était une réalité trop proche pour y songer, beaucoup trop proche et déjà noyée sous les urgences. Dans le but de me calmer, je me dirigeais aux toilettes pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage. J'étais en train de l'éponger avec un mouchoir quand j'entendis des pas précipités venant de l'extérieur. Un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait à la volée et l'espace s'emplit d'une respiration saccadée. Je m'écartai du lavabo pour faire apparaitre dans mon champ de vision Cho Chang, écroulée contre la porte, cherchant désespérément son souffle avec une main sur la poitrine, comme si ça pouvait la retenir de s'élever et se rabaisser à un rythme affolant.

-Cho ? m'inquiétai-je en m'approchant. Ça va ?

Elle sursauta à mon approche comme un oiseau apeuré. Je ne lui avais pas adressé le moindre mot depuis sa crise de larme devant la gargouille des Serdaigle et je n'avais pas d'autre nouvelle que celle de son rendez-vous raté avec Harry et celles de Roger qui disaient, enthousiaste, que son vol s'était amélioré.

-Mon dieu, Victoria, s'affola-t-elle, la main crispée sur son pull. Tu m'as foutue une frousse …

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air d'avoir couru un marathon …

La perplexité de son regard fut gâché par l'affolement qui y brillait.

-Je … je …

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau avec violence et alla se fracasser contre le mur. Dans l'encadrement se tenait une fille grande et disgracieuse aux épaules carrées qui pointa sa baguette droit sur nous. Je me collai d'un bond contre le lavabo et Cho suivit mon mouvement. Sa cravate aux couleurs vertes et argents la situait chez les Serpentard et son air de sérieux malfaisant ne m'inspirait rien.

-Baisse ça ! glapis-je en sortant la mienne. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

-Le professeur Ombrage nous a demandé de vérifier s'il n'avait personne d'essoufflé dans les toilettes ! rétorqua la fille, la baguette frémissante.

Des étincelles en jaillissait, arrachant un couinement à Cho. Avant même d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle me disait, je fis un geste sec de la mienne et désarmai la fille sans un mot. J'attrapai souplement sa baguette de ma main libre, sous ses yeux outrés. Elle voulut s'avancer vers moi, menaçante.

-Espèce de …

-Essaie un peu, la coupai-je en brandissant ma baguette. Je n'apprécie pas qu'on me menace sans raison, alors explique-toi !

-Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer ! Je fais ce qu'on me demande et cette fille (elle pointa Cho du doigt, qui cherchait désespérément son souffle) semble avoir couru, alors je vais immédiatement prévenir …

Je n'eus qu'un quart de seconde pour réfléchir. C'était une affaire qui concernait Ombrage et Cho paraissait effrayée en regardant la fille qui pivotait vers la porte. L'image de la main ensanglantée de Lee Jordan me fit prendre une décision :

-Elle est essoufflée parce qu'elle pleurait, espèce d'idiote ! Tu es contente ?

La fille s'immobilisa net face à mon mensonge. J'ignorai le regard que Cho posa sur moi, entre surprise et vexation. Ce n'était pas un secret que l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle avait passé une partie de son année à pleurer la mort de Cédric – y compris pendant son rendez-vous galant …

-On parlait de Cédric, poursuivis-je sèchement. Maintenant va raconter ça au professeur Ombrage et dis-moi quelle tête elle fera.

Sans attendre, je lui lançai brusquement sa baguette. Elle ne sut la rattraper et pendant qu'elle courait après la tige de bois qui roulait à terre, je pris fermement Cho par le bras et la fit sortir des toilettes. La fille ne nous suivit pas, constatai-je avec soulagement après m'être plusieurs fois retournée. Cho marchait en silence mais je sentais bien ses regards à la dérobée, à mi-chemin entre l'admiration et la gêne. Moi-même je n'en revenais pas d'avoir pris si vite les choses en main, mais j'avais toujours eu un excellent instinct pour me guider.

-Merci, finit-t-elle par lâcher.

-J'espère pour toi qu'ils ne découvriront jamais que j'ai menti, sinon je suis dans de beaux draps. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Ombrage ?

Cho ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais je serrais son bras pour l'inciter à se délier la langue. Elle grimaça.

-Ce serait compliqué à expliquer, c'est juste … (elle s'immobilisa, avant de me prendre brusquement les épaules). Il faut que tu retournes à ta Salle Commune !

-Quoi ?

-Susan Bones, c'est la sœur de Simon, non ? Une rousse, souvent avec des nattes ? Elle était avec moi !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je n'arrivais pas totalement à décrypter ce qui se passait, mais si ça impliquait Susan, une course poursuite et Ombrage, ça ne pouvait qu'être une mauvaise chose. Je hochai la tête et abandonnai là Cho pour dévaler au pas de course tous les étages. Je crus que mon cœur allait éclater lorsque j'arrivais devant les tonneaux et mes doigts fébriles faisait trembler ma baguette alors que je l'appliquai sur chaque couvercle stratégique.

-Susan est là ? demandai-je à la volée une fois entrée.

Par manque de chance, le premier regard qui se planta sur moi fut aussi vert que ceux de la fille que je cherchai. Simon bondit du fauteuil sur lequel il travaillait et se précipita vers moi, l'air inquiet de me voir si affolée – et surtout que mon affolement concerne sa sœur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Susan est rentrée il y a dix minutes, mais elle est allée directement dans sa chambre …

Je n'attendis pas la suite pour m'engouffrer dans le couloir qui menaient aux chambres des filles, Simon sur mes talons. Je tambourinai le panneau rond de bois chaud de coup de poings. J'arrivais à entendre l'agitation qui régnait de l'autre côté du battant.

-Susie, c'est moi, ouvre !

Il y eut un instant de flottement où l'agitation cessa, remplacée par quelques éclats de voix qui fusèrent avant que la porte ne s'entrebâille pour laisser apparaître l'œil vert de Susan. Constatant avec soulagement que c'était bien moi, elle ouvrit plus franchement pour nous laisser passer et Simon et moi nous glissâmes dans la pièce. Je me stoppai net en remarquant la troupe qui s'était entassée dans la chambre : Hannah Abbot, Ernie McMillan, Justin Flinch-Fletchley et Zacharias Smith s'arrêtèrent net en nous voyant entrer. La préfète avait les larmes aux yeux, et Ernie soufflait comme un bœuf à côté d'elle, le visage rougi par l'effort.

-Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? lâcha Simon, abasourdi.

-On est désolé, s'excusa immédiatement Hannah.

-On voulait juste apprendre …

-On ne pensait pas à mal, on est vraiment désolé Simon …

-Tu vas nous aider, hein ?

Simon et moi échangeâmes un regard perplexe avant de le baisser sur Susan. Elle s'était plaquée contre la porte comme si elle avait espéré s'y fondre, les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures. Perplexe, je me tournai vers Hannah, qui se tordait les mains à n'en plus finir.

-Personne n'aidera personne tant qu'on ne saura pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Hannah me jeta un regard furtif avait de le baisser sur ses mains. L'insigne de préfète sur sa poitrine semblait avoir terni.

-Bien … il se pourrait … qu'on fasse parti d'un club illégal de défense contre les forces du mal …

-Hannah ! s'étrangla Ernie en plaquant une main contre sa poitrine. On n'est pas censé en parler !

-Tu as vu ce qui s'était passé, McMillan ? rétorqua âprement Smith. L'A.D., c'est fini !

Les autres baissèrent tristement et honteusement la tête. Hannah essuya une larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue et Susan avait serré les poings, si fort que ses jointures avaient blanchies. Il me semblait qu'elle fuyait nettement le regard de Simon. Laissant le frère et la sœur à leur confrontation silencieuse, je me tournai de nouveau vers Hannah, un sourcil dressé.

-Un groupe illégal de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

-C'est ça, céda-t-elle en faisant couler une natte entre ses doigts. On … C'est Hermione Granger qui nous a proposé ça en début d'année et … On avait peur, Vic' : Ombrage ne nous faisait pas cours et avec ce qui se tramait dehors … On avait besoin d'apprendre à se défendre, alors Harry nous a donné des cours toute l'année.

-Potter ? vérifia Simon.

Tous acquiescèrent et Simon poussa un grognement. Il lorgnait toujours Susan du coin de l'œil, mais paraissait véritablement interdit parce qu'il découvrait. Je trouvais qu'il n'y avait aucune surprise à ce que des gamins perdus se soient tournés vers Harry, qui avait dû acquérir une certaine expérience de ses aventures et qu'ils aient cherché à combler les manques béants de l'enseignement d'Ombrage, mais je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller lorsqu'Hannah m'expliqua qu'ils se réunissaient – une vingtaine d'élève – depuis le mois de novembre dans une salle secrète du château pour que Harry leur enseigne des sorts de défenses. Un si gros groupe, resté caché si longtemps et violant le règlement sous le nez d'Ombrage … Je les dévisageai tous : Smith qui n'était pas connu pour son courage, Ernie et son amour de la grandiloquence, Justin qui blêmissait de minute en minute, la douce Hannah et enfin ma petite Susan. Sauf elle, aucun n'avait l'ébauche d'insurgés. Et encore, Susan était raisonnable : jamais elle n'aurait risqué de mettre sa famille en porte-à-faux en s'opposant ainsi aux directives d'Ombrage.

-On pense qu'elle a eu vent de l'idée au départ, poursuivait Hannah d'une voix qui tremblait. Parce que le lendemain de notre première réunion elle a fait passer le décret sur les groupes de plus de trois personnes …

-Non mais je rêve, lâchai-je, abasourdie. C'est à cause de ça que j'ai failli perdre mon équipe de Quidditch ?

-Vicky, je pense qu'il y a plus urgent que le Quidditch ! m'admonesta vertement Simon. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Elle vous a découvert ?

Le ton était si sec que tous se recroquevillèrent et je jetai à Simon un regard d'avertissement. Préfet-en-chef ou non, ces agissements de ces derniers temps le plaçaient très mal pour leur faire la morale.

-C'est un elfe de maison qui a prévenu Harry, confirma Hannah dans un filet de voix. Alors on s'est tout de suite enfui, je ne … je ne crois pas qu'elle nous ait vu … elle n'a pas eu le temps …

Les épaules de Simon se détendirent imperceptiblement et il coula un nouveau regard sur Susan. Justin se prit la tête entre les mains, désespéré.

-Mais imagine qu'elle nous ait vu ? On va tous se faire renvoyer !

-Si on charge Potter, en s'en sortira peut-être, songea Smith en se frottant la mâchoire.

-Non seulement c'est lâche, mais en plus ça ne marchera pas, rétorqua Ernie, alarmé. Elle en profitera pour frapper un grand coup, c'est sûr ! Avant même d'avoir passé nos BUSEs, c'est une catastrophe !

-Je doute que les BUSEs soient la priorité également, cingla Simon, sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Si vous êtes partis assez vite de la salle, vous serez sans doute passé inaperçu. Alors tant qu'Ombrage ne vient pas vous voir avec la preuve que vous avez fait parti de ce club, vous n'en avez pas fait parti, j'ai été clair ? C'est la seule chose qu'on puisse faire pour limiter les dégâts.

-Et fini les réunions, enchéris-je, passant outre ma surprise de voir Simon faire preuve d'autant d'autorité. Elle vous a découvert une fois, elle vous découvrira encore : les vacances sont proches et la fin d'année encore plus, ne prenez pas ce risque.

Ils échangèrent tous des regards honteux, sauf Smith, qui battait du pied dans son coin, l'air bougon et Susan qui continuait de fixer le sol. Hannah fut la seule qui songea à protester :

-Mais … S'il y en a qui se sont fait prendre … On … on ne peut pas les laisser seuls …

Douce et naïve Hannah. Elle ne songeait pas un instant que les élèves qu'avaient pu identifier Ombrage pourrait la dénoncer : elle pensait avant tout à ne pas les laisser endosser toute la responsabilité du groupe.

-A toi de voir si tu veux prendre ce risque, évaluai-je avec un pincement au cœur. Tu peux te dénoncer, mais … Je ne sais pas ce qui adviendra par la suite. Le plus sûr, c'est de faire comme Simon l'a dit : faites profile-bas.

-Et si on nous dénonce ? rétorqua plus pragmatiquement Smith. Si Ombrage a su, c'est que quelqu'un lui en a parlé et cette personne va forcément donner nos noms à un moment ou à un autre !

-Ce sera votre parole contre la sienne, répondit Simon, l'air néanmoins inquiet par la perspective. Normalement, elle n'aura pas le droit de vous renvoyer sans réelle preuve. Ou en tout cas, je vous jure qu'on ne la laissera pas faire.

Mais c'était tout l'avantage d'un dictateur d'édicter ses propres règles, songeai-je avec un certain malaise. Ombrage serait bien capable de renvoyer tout le groupe sans autre base qu'un soupçon … Malgré tout, la promesse d'avoir le soutien de Simon parurent les apaiser. Comprenant qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter, celui-ci hocha longuement la tête avant de se passer la main sur son visage, l'air las.

-Bien … Maintenant qu'on est d'accord sur ça … (Il étendit le bras et pointa la porte). Tout le monde dehors, il faut que je parle avec ma sœur.

Susan se fendit de son premier mouvement en levant les yeux au ciel avant de me jeter un regard suppliant que Simon capta car il ajouta, la mine contrariée :

-Bon, d'accord, Vicky peut rester.

-En voilà une surprise, ricana Smith en s'arrachant du lit sur lequel il était avachi. Bon courage, Bones.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse passer la porte, Simon lui faucha le bras et darda sur lui un regard dans lequel je lisais tous les sortilèges qu'il rêvait de lui lancer.

-Et personne ne chargera Harry. Contente-toi de la boucler, Smith, tu sauras faire ça ? Sinon je suis certain que Victoria ne verra pas d'objection à ce que je la prive de ta charmante présence pendant quelques semaines. Le Quidditch attendra.

J'appuyais d'un bref hochement de tête. Dans un autre contexte, ça aurait pu être jouissif de voir le poursuiveur déglutir et baisser les yeux, intimidé. Sans attendre son reste, il s'engouffra dans le couloir et les autres suivirent le pas, remerciant Simon à voix basse et jetant des regards à la dérobée à Susan. La porte se referma sur Hannah, qui paraissait la plus réticente à laisser son amie, mais le battant claqua quand même comme une sentence. Susan n'attendit pas un instant de plus pour vriller un regard farouche sur son frère. Malgré les cris qui se profilaient, je ne pus retenir un sourire. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas frère et sœur biologiques, mais indéniablement, le même sang coulait dans leurs veines.

-Vas-y, marmonna Susan en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Fais-toi plaisir.

Les poings de Simon se serrèrent et je vis un muscle tressauter sur le bas de sa joue alors que sa mâchoire se contractait. Comme Susan une seconde plus tôt, je me fondis dans les plis de rideau dans l'espoir d'y devenir invisible et de ne me prendre aucun éclat quand ça exploserait.

-Par les chaussettes de Merlin … Tu me tannes depuis le début de l'année pour que je garde mon calme, que je ne fasse pas de vague, surtout je t'en supplie, Sim', ne t'énerve pas contre Ombrage, ne fais pas de vague, tante Amy te l'a demandé … Pour que toi tu entres derrières dans un groupe illégal qui ne manquerait pas de nous attirer les foudres d'Ombrage ? Bon Dieu, Susie !

Susan tressaillit face à l'éclat de son frère, mais ne détourna pas le regard. A se tenir droite et fière ainsi, elle m'évoqua sa mère lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de France et qu'elle faisait face aux protestations de son mari et de sa belle-sœur, le soir de l'anniversaire de Simon. Celui-ci se passa une main dans les cheveux, contemplant sa sœur comme s'il la découvrait.

-Tout ça pour des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal … Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas pu t'aider, pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me demander au lieu d'aller chercher Potter ?!

-Parce que tu avais le temps pour moi ?

Le ton amer de Susan me brisa le cœur et Simon parut sonné par la réplique. Cela parut donner du courage à sa sœur, qui poursuivit, la voix vibrante d'émotion contenue :

-Tu étais tellement occupé, entre des devoirs de préfet-en-chef, les ASPICs, tes disputes avec Emily … Et je comprenais, ajouta-t-elle alors que Simon ouvrait la bouche pour protester. Mais tu étais déjà épuisé, Simon, dès le début de l'année ! Je ne voulais pas t'embêter davantage alors quand Hannah est venue me voir en disant qu'Hermione proposait qu'on prenne des cours par nous-même, j'ai accepté. En plus j'étais heureuse qu'elle me le propose, ça me permettait de …

La voix de Susan se mourut, mais je n'eus aucun mal à compléter sa phrase. Ça lui permettait de se détacher de nous. De se faire des amis en dehors de ceux de son frère. Susan avait toujours été solitaire dans son dortoir, plus proche de nous que de ses camarades mais ce n'était maintenant que je réalisais à quel point ça avait dû lui peser. Elle se mâchouilla la lèvre, l'air indécise, avant de continuer :

-J'ai même un instant songé à t'en parler, mais quand je suis allée à la réunion, je me suis dit que c'était du suicide. Si tu entrais dans un groupe comme ça, tu te plongeais jusqu'au cou dans la résistance à Ombrage, au Ministère. C'était juste au moment où tu commençais à te calmer, où on pouvait parler de Tu-Sais-Qui sans que tu ne sortes de tes gongs, et je ne voulais pas raviver la flamme. Je voulais l'étouffer. Parce que contrairement à moi, Simon, si tu étais entré dans l'A.D., ça ne t'aurait pas suffi : ça t'aurait donné des ailes et Dieu sait ce qu'il se serait passé !

Je savais que tout ce qu'assénait Susan avec autant de véhémence était vrai. Simon ne connaissait pas la demi-mesure, mais cela n'expliquait pas tout. Je me trémoussai d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise, avant de me résoudre à soupirer :

-Mais tu n'as pas répondu à la question de Simon, Susie. Il a raison, c'est … un peu hypocrite ce que tu as fait – entrer dans un groupe illégal tout en exigeant de Simon qu'il fasse profil-bas. Et ça … n'explique pas pourquoi tu n'es pas venue m'en parler à moi.

Les yeux de Susan s'écarquillèrent et je sentis sa détermination vaciller comme la flamme d'une bougie. Simon m'adressa un regard reconnaissant avant d'à nouveau le planter sur sa sœur avec un triomphe que je trouvais exagéré. Agacée, je pris le premier coussin que je trouvais pour lui lancer à la figure et effacer cet air affreusement satisfait dans son regard.

-Aïe !

-Redescends, Bones, tu es extrêmement mal placé pour lui faire des reproches. Ça fait des semaines que tu as presque abandonné tes devoirs de Préfet-en-chef, que tu sèches les cours, et que tu es un fantôme et pourtant tu écrasais ta petite sœur ! Rien que pour décharger Susie de ça, je suis heureuse d'être allée fouiner dans les journaux !

Simon pâlit et je m'en voulus d'avoir si vertement évoqué cette partie de lui qui peinait encore à sortir. Comme si elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, Susan lui jeta un regard inquiet, avant de paradoxalement enfoncer le clou en chuchotant :

-Je t'avais prévenu de lui en parler plus tôt.

-Non mais c'est quoi, ça ? se défendit Simon, l'air de se replier sur lui-même. C'est elle qui a …

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, l'interrompis-je sèchement. Elle a fait une connerie. Mais toi aussi et je ne t'ai toujours pas arraché les yeux. Et en plus elle a été d'une patience absolument infinie avec toi alors je pense que tu peux passer sur la seule erreur qu'elle ait faite dans sa vie, Simon.

Les yeux de Simon roulèrent dans leurs orbites mais il se mura dans un silence bougon qui sonnait à mes oreilles comme une concession. Mais avant que Susan n'ait pu se sentir sortie d'affaire, je pivotai souplement pour la pointer du doigt.

-Du coup c'est à moi que tu vas rendre des comptes, Susie-jolie. Je t'ai posé des questions, je t'écoute.

De nouveau, Susan baissa le regard et passa de la femme forte que j'avais entraperçue à une petite fille prise en faute.

-Je ne voulais pas t'embêter non plus, tu avais des propres problèmes aussi et surtout … (elle prit une immense respiration pour avouer dans une voix qui faiblissait : ) je ne voulais … risquer que tu en parles à Simon. Ou que tu lui mentes. Je savais qu'il allait avoir besoin de toi alors … je ne voulais pas que vous risquiez d'être en froid à cause de moi.

Simon et moi échangeâmes un regard éberlué. Jamais je n'aurais cru que les réflexions de Susan auraient été aussi loin dans l'anticipation, dans le but de protéger son frère – même si cela devait passer par moi. Evidemment, cela ne manquait de pas de pertinence, mais il y avait quelque chose de gênant dans la façon dont Susan gérait tout sans partager à quiconque.

-Mais enfin, Susie …

-Ecoute, Vic' … Je sais que tu m'en veux un peu et tu as parfaitement le droit mais … Tu l'as dit toi-même (les larmes affluèrent à ses yeux et elle les chassa d'un battement de cil). Je n'en pouvais plus … Surtout depuis l'évasion de Jugson, j'ai bien cru que j'allais m'écrouler … Spencer, Matthew … Je ne les ai jamais connus mais c'était quand même mes cousins. J'avais peut-être un an, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours porté leur deuil. Mais comme j'étais la seule à savoir pour Simon … Alors l'A.D. … c'était aussi … quelque chose que j'avais rien qu'à moi, tu comprends ? Un endroit où je ne devais rien gérer, juste apprendre, me défouler. Si tu savais le nombre de sortilège de Stupéfixion que Smith s'est pris dans cette période, je suis devenue très forte. Alors désolée si je bafouai le sacro-saint règlement d'Ombrage, désolée si je mettais en péril la famille mais … j'ai fini par en avoir _besoin_ …

-Susan …

Cette fois, la colère semblait avoir totalement déserté Simon. Il contemplait sa sœur d'un œil neuf, comme s'il lisait enfin toute la douleur, toute la charge qu'elle avait dû porter sur ses épaules pendant des mois. Le secret de Simon, sa propre colère, l'A.D. … ça faisait beaucoup de poids pour une jeune fille d'à peine seize ans. Il s'avança d'un pas vers elle et tendit une main, comme s'il voulait la toucher mais qu'elle était soudainement devenue inatteignable.

-Susan … Je suis vraiment désolé …

Une nouvelle fois, Susan papillonna des paupières pour chasser les larmes et je fus impressionnée par sa force mentale, car malgré son trouble apparent, elle n'en laissa échapper aucune. Les mots prononcés par Simon un jour dans la Grande Salle résonnèrent soudainement dans mon esprit : « Susie a des valeurs. Susie est une lionne comme maman. Ce sera elle la grande sorcière ». Elle contempla un instant la main tendue de son frère d'un œil vide, avant de hocher la tête et de s'avancer vers lui. Simon la prit dans ses bras, plus tendrement qu'il n'enlacerait jamais personne et je me sentis enfin de trop alors que Susan enfouissait son visage dans le cou de son frère. A pas de chat, je me dirigeai vers la porte et fis rouler la poignée ronde et cuivrée pour les laisser à leur intimité.

-Alors ? s'enquit immédiatement Hannah quand j'arrivais à la Salle Commune. Ça se passe bien ?

-Je pense que ça devrait aller, la rassurai-je en posant une main sur son épaule. Maintenant, vous faites comme on a dit : profile-bas et bouche cousue. Et peut-être que si l'univers est avec nous … il n'y aura pas de conséquence.

ooo

L'univers n'était pas avec nous.

L'univers avait même décidé de faire abattre le Déluge sur nous, ainsi que les sept plaies d'Egypte et la destruction de Sodome.

Ou en tout cas, cela me faisait la même impression alors que je relisais encore et encore l'écriteau de bois qui couvrait les murs de Poudlard.

 **Par ordre du Ministère de la Magie**

 _Dolores Jane Ombrage (Grande Inquisitrice) remplace Albus Dumbledore à la direction de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-huit._

 _Signé : Cornelius Oswald Fudge, ministre de la Magie._

Chaque fois que je le lisais, j'avais l'impression que le feu qui s'était mis à brûler en moi se résorbait lentement. Nous n'avions pas dormi de la nuit, avec Simon, lisant dans son lit des pièces et des romans pour calmer nos nerfs éprouvés par l'idée qu'Ombrage puisse faire renvoyer Susan. J'avais tenté d'en profiter pour parler avec Simon de ses parents, mais de nouveau il s'était renfermé comme une huitre et j'avais préféré laisser couler. Lorsque nous avions quitté la chambre après avoir séché le petit-déjeuner puisque nous avions une heure de libre en début de matinée, nous tombâmes sur l'écriteau qui mangeait la grande partie de notre tableau d'affichage. Quelques élèves de septième et sixième année qui n'avaient pas cours y était également scotchés, bouche bée et frémissant de colère.

-Alors là, l'école est foutue, conclut Judy, défaitiste. Maintenant Dumbledore n'est plus là pour ne serait-ce que la contrer un tout petit peu … elle a les pleins pouvoirs.

-Mais … comment ça a pu arriver ? balbutiai-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Je relisais sans cesse les mots jusqu'à ce qu'ils en perdent leur sens. C'était comme si soudainement, l'espoir insufflé par l'article de Harry et la non-exclusion de Trelawney volait en éclat … et cela faisait vaciller le feu qui s'était mis à brûler en moi. Une main se crispa sur mon épaule et je levai les yeux sur le visage fermé de Simon. Par automatisme, je couvris sa main de la mienne.

-J'ai entendu des choses au déjeuner, nous apprit Renata à mi-voix. Est-ce qu'elles sont vraies, je ne sais pas … Mais ce qui ressort, c'est que Fudge était là avec des Aurors pour arrêter Dumbledore et qu'il leur a échappé à tous.

Mon cœur se serra et j'échangeai un regard alarmé avec Simon. Il était peu probable que les motifs d'arrestation n'aient rien à voir avec l'A.D., qui, comme nous l'avait révélé Susan, signifiait « Armée de Dumbledore ». Amelia nous avait bien dit que c'était bien la crainte secrète de Fudge … La raison pour laquelle nous n'étions plus formés à la magie martiale et défensive … Je plantai mes dents dans ma lèvre inférieure.

-J'ai aussi entendu que Fudge se trouvait à présent à Ste Mangouste avec une citrouille à la place de sa tête, ricana Kenneth.

-C'est hautement fantaisiste, ça, rétorqua Renata en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ouais, mais je préfère me dire que c'est vrai, ça dédramatise la situation.

-Comment tu veux la dédramatiser ? protesta Judy en désignant l'écriteau. C'est dramatique ! Poudlard était sûr parce que Dumbledore en était le directeur et qu'il est le seul sorcier à faire peur à Tu-Sais-Qui ! Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?!

L'éclat de Judy jeta sur le groupe un froid semblable à celui que pouvait provoquer les Détraqueurs, de ceux qui faisait resurgir de nous-même nos pires désespoirs. Simon poussa un profond soupir, comme si par ce souffle il pouvait extraire toute la tension de son corps.

-Ecoutez … ça ne sert à rien de paniquer, concernant Vous-Savez-Qui. Avant Dumbledore, ce sont des sortilèges qui protègent l'école et quand bien même il a l'idée obstinée et absurde tuer Harry, je ne pense pas qu'il risquerait de se casser les dents sur Poudlard alors qu'il n'a visiblement pas récupérer toutes ses forces.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? rétorqua Judy en dressant un sourcil.

-Parce que s'il avait récupéré toutes ses forces, il se montrerait au grand jour, répondis-je à sa place, suivant son raisonnement. S'il ne le fait pas, c'est qu'il lui manque encore quelque chose.

-Simon a raison, je m'inquiète d'avantage d'Ombrage, enchérit sombrement Renata. Qui sait ce qu'elle va instaurer maintenant …

J'eus l'impression qu'une main glacée me retournait les entrailles. J'en venais presque à espérer que Voldemort se montre et que le gouvernement de Fudge valse : après ça, Ombrage valserait sans doute avec. L'un des rares avantages de cette sombre affaire, c'était que Dumbledore pouvait à présent pleinement de consacrer à la lutte contre Voldemort. Et en ça, le mage noir ne devait pas être ravi des agissements du Ministère …

-Simon ?

Nous nous tournâmes en bloc vers Emily, qui venait d'entrer dans la Salle Commune. Son visage semblait également défait et elle parut réticente quand elle annonça :

-Ombrage veut voir les préfets-en-chef …

-On a Sortilège, rappela âprement Simon. Hors de question que je sois à la botte de cette femme.

Je retirai ma main de la sienne pour le frapper sèchement à l'épaule. Le geste déclencha un cri chez Simon et un rire chez nos camarades, même Renata. Je lui jetai un regard flamboyant.

-Moi qui pensais que tu commençais à te remettre dans ton rôle, maugréai-je, consternée. Dumbledore n'est plus là ! La structure de l'école va s'écrouler et les préfets-en-chef, c'est encore peut-être la seule chose qu'elle n'a pas encore sous sa coupe ! Vous êtes peut-être le dernier tampon entre elle et nous ! Tu veux quoi, abandonner et qu'elle nomme quelqu'un qu'elle aura à sa botte ? Tu veux qu'on se retrouve avec Warrington ?

-Quelle effrayante perspective, commenta Renata, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

Simon cessa de me fusiller du regard pour réfléchir, comme s'il n'avait pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Sa tante Amelia restait l'un des plus solides piliers du Ministère malgré une administration avec laquelle elle était en complet désaccord : il faudrait que Simon fasse preuve de la même force d'esprit. Et il finit par y consentir parce qu'après quelques secondes de silence où il me fixa, quelque peu contrarié, il finit par suivre Emily dehors tandis que Renata et moi prenions la route de la classe de Sortilège. Même Flitwick paraissait avoir perdu de sa bonhomie et le cours se passa dans une ambiance des plus maussades. Je discutai à voix basse avec Miles pendant tout le cours : il me confirma les informations données par Renata, tout en ajoutant que seul Harry – le leader du groupe, étrangement … - et une Serdaigle nommée Marietta et qui se trouvait actuellement à l'infirmerie avaient assisté à la scène. Il dut rapidement me quitter pour aller aider sa petite sœur à la bibliothèque. Il prenait un soin particulier de ses sœurs depuis qu'il avait admis le retour de Voldemort, même si la petite Cora paraissait en avoir assez d'être couvée et fuyait à présent Miles comme la peste. Je parcourais lentement un couloir, la mort dans l'âme, avec comme point de mir les jumeaux Weasley qui complotaient à voix basse devant moi :

-Mais si on fait exploser _tout_ le stock, on n'aura plus rien à vendre !

-On en refera ! Mais je pense que ça vaut la peine …

-Oh, Seigneur, soupirai-je, avant d'élever la voix pour qu'ils m'entendent : vous allez vraiment le faire ?

Les jumeaux sursautèrent mais parurent rassurés lorsqu'ils me virent les rejoindre à petite foulée, réprimant à peine mon sourire. L'un d'entre eux me prit immédiatement par les épaules lorsque je fus à leur portée :

-Aaah, ma petite Bennett ! J'avoue que tu nous as donné une idée des plus brillantes !

-Et on ne t'en remerciera jamais assez, plaisanta l'autre en me pinçant la joue.

-Bats les pattes ! répliquai-je en me dégageant. Alors … c'est parti ? Le grand chambardement Weasley ?

Les jumeaux eurent un identique sourire machiavélique qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Il était clair depuis longtemps que Fred et George Weasley n'étaient pas fait pour le travail scolaire et depuis qu'ils étaient virés de l'équipe de Quidditch, ils s'étaient investis corps et âmes dans leur boutique. Leurs produits devaient atteindre la perfection s'ils risquaient ainsi l'exclusion. Je plissai les yeux :

-Tout est paré ? Vous avez les fonds ?

-Il nous reste un peu d'or pour entamer la production et on a déjà pas mal vendu à Poudlard. Ce secteur est presque épuisé.

-Un local ?

-Au Chemin de Traverse, on te donnera l'adresse.

-Des tympans neuf au cas où votre mère percerait les vôtres lorsqu'elle verra que vous êtes renvoyés ?

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire et l'un d'entre eux m'ébouriffa les cheveux en m'assurant que leurs oreilles resteraient intactes. J'eus un pincement au cœur en songeant que dans un futur proche, la vie à Poudlard pourrait se faire sans Fred et George Weasley. Un sourire triste s'étira sur mes lèvres.

-Bien … Faites durer le plaisir, alors. Ce serait dommage qu'Ombrage ne profite pas longtemps de votre talent.

-Oh, Bennett, laissa échapper l'un d'entre eux, l'air étrangement ému. Ne t'en fait pas, on ne compte pas se faire renvoyer tout de suite.

-Mais il faut marquer le coup, ajouta l'autre avec un sourire malicieux. Pour Dumbledore. Et pour lui montrer que, non, elle n'a pas encore gagné.

Ces mots jetèrent un vent sur les braises en moi qui était en train de mourir, ravivant une flamme que le départ de Dumbledore avait failli éteindre. Non, vraiment, Ombrage ne savait pas à quoi elle s'exposait le jour où elle avait permis à Fred et George Weasley d'avoir tout le temps libre nécessaire pour un jour se dresser contre elle. Je voulus répondre, leur assurer que j'étais avec eux, mais une voix fusa derrière nous :

-AH AH ! Vous complotez contre la directrice !

Nous fîmes prestement volte-face pour voir Graham Montague, le Capitaine de Serpentard, pointer un index triomphal sur les jumeaux, une expression d'avidité presque indécente sur le visage. L'un des jumeaux se fendit d'un reniflement méprisant.

-Regardez ça, Fred, un babouin qui parle.

George eut un ricanement cynique et je fronçai les sourcils pendant que Montague s'avançait sans se départir un seul instant de sa mine satisfaite.

-Je vous ai entendu, poursuivit-t-il avec détermination. Vous avez parlé de « grand chambardement » et toi aussi Bennett !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, nous hurler dessus en faisant de grands gestes de babouin babillant et empoté ? répliqua George avec un somptueux mépris.

Montague piqua un fard et lança un regard furieux aux jumeaux. Il les dépassait pourtant d'une bonne tête et imposait niveau carrure, mais le Capitaine de Serpentard n'était pas connu pour sa vivacité d'esprit.

-Je suis membre de la brigade inquisitoriale ! s'écria-t-il alors que les jumeaux continuaient de ricaner.

-La quoi ? me troublai-je.

Agacé, Montague montra un minuscule « I » épinglé sous son insigne de Capitaine. Une police privée, constatai-je avec un mélange d'amusement et d'effroi. On passait de la dictature au totalitarisme … Fred et George haussèrent les sourcils, peu impressionnés.

-Alors là on marche sur la tête, soufflai-je, consternée. Et tu peux faire quoi ? Mettre des retenues, enlever des points ? Non mais je rêve ! glapis-je quand le regard de Montague se tourna vers moi, ravi et entendu. Je te jure que si je me retrouve en retenue le jour du match contre Serpentard, je te le ferais payer au centuple, Montague !

La grimace qui déforma ses lèvres m'indiqua que j'avais parfaitement percé ses plans à jours mais cela ne fut qu'emballer mon rythme cardiaque. Mais la façon dont il se redressa, l'air menaçant, prouva également qu'il ne prenait pas au sérieux ma promesse de représailles. Il s'approcha de moi, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

-Essaie un peu, Bennett. Maintenant que Dumbledore n'est plus là, c'est _elle_ qui commande. Alors autant tout de suite gravé le nom le Serpentard sur la coupe. Alors ne me tente pas. Très personnellement, j'ai plutôt envie de te battre à la régulière, Serpentard n'en ressortira que plus grand et j'ai toujours rêvé de te faire passer à travers tes buts. Mais si vraiment tu veux me provoquer, je n'ai qu'un mot à dire et une grosse partie de mon équipe serait _ravie_ de faire la chasse au sang impur … _AAAAAAAAAH_ !

Montague se trouva pendu par la cheville à quelques mètres du sol, gesticulant dans le vide, le visage cramoisi. Derrière moi, Fred avait la baguette tendue, le visage animé d'une colère qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

-Très mauvaise idée, petit babouin. C'est de très vilains mots qui sortent de ta bouche, maman Ombrage ne serait pas contente.

-Laisse, Fred, soupirai-je en posant une main sur son bras. Il ne sait sans doute pas ce que ça veut dire …

Montague était certes un idiot, mais il n'était pas particulièrement raciste. Il suivait simplement le mouvement de Warrington dans son dortoir, et sauf lorsque ça concernant le Quidditch je n'avais jamais eu à faire à lui. Mais visiblement, être sous la protection d'Ombrage semblait lui donner des ailes parce qu'il éructa :

-Lâchez-moi ! Je vous ferais tous renvoyer, je suis quelqu'un, maintenant ! Et ce n'est pas deux traitres à leurs sangs qui vivent dans un trou à rat et une stupide fille de moldus qui …

-George, le coupa Fred, l'air de plus en plus furieux. Ouvre l'armoire, s'il te plait.

Mais c'était l'armoire à disparaitre, réalisai-je alors que George l'ouvrait. Ça faisait des années que je passais devant en sortant de Sortilège, sans y faire réellement attention mais Flitwick nous avait prévenu dès notre première année qu'il ne faudrait surtout pas y toucher car sa magie était capricieuse. J'aurais voulu arrêter les jumeaux, mais alors que Montague menaçait de leur faire perdre des points, Fred l'envoya dans la gueule béante de l'armoire : son _« cinq cents points en moins pour … !_ » alla mourir dans un immense fracas et George referma les battants dans un claquement sec avant de tourner la clef dans la serrure. L'armoire s'agita un instant sous les coups de Montague et puis soudainement, tout fut silencieux … Je fixai les jumeaux, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur.

-Mais ça ne va pas ! Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'a dit Flitwick ? Elle est cassée, il pourrait prendre des jours à réapparaître !

-Ou bien des semaines, oui, confirma sombrement George. Dis-nous merci, Bennett, on vient de t'offrir ta coupe sur un plateau d'argent.

-Ne nous regarde pas comme ça, ajouta Fred alors que je les contemplais, estomaquée. Il n'avait pas à t'insulter, Bennett, et je commence à en avoir assez de cette stupide chanson… « Un trou à rat » … Bon sang, on aurait dû les faire payer dès le début. Si on laisse faire des petites brutes comme Montague, alors imagine dehors …

Je les considérai encore un long moment avant de m'avouer vaincue. Rien ne servait à délibérer : Fred et George se croyait dans leur bon droit et dans l'idée, ils avaient une part de vérité. De toute manière, ouvrir l'avoir n'aurait servi à rien : Montague y avait déjà disparu. L'acte en lui-même m'embarrassait réellement, même si je comprenais la motivation, même si leur argument était valable, je n'aurais pas été capable moi de faire la même chose. J'aurais plutôt … fait dos rond pour mieux fuir. Mais j'avais conscience que ce serait léger le jour où je me retrouverais à pire que Graham Montague.

ooo

Le grand chambardement Weasley avait été à la hauteur de toutes les espérances, même si j'admettais que l'éclat des feux d'artifice avait été ternie par la scène à laquelle j'avais assisté et par la vision des sabliers dans le Hall : tous se vidaient inéluctablement, excepté ceux des Serpentards, qui semblaient majoritaire dans la nouvelle « brigade inquisitoriale ». Le cours d'Etude des Moldus n'invitaient en plus pas à la fête : Burbage avait décidé de profiter de l'actualité pour évoquer la Shoah, choquant nombre de nos camarades. Roger était assez intelligent pour faire le lien entre la situation des juifs pendant la guerre et la mienne et avait passé l'heure à me jeter des regards à la dérobée, le teint vérâtre. Malgré tout, j'éclatai de rire lorsque Burbage m'ordonna d'aller chercher Ombrage quand un dragon d'étincelle d'infiltra dans notre salle de classe d'Etude des moldus et que je trouvai la nouvelle directrice aux prises avec un immense soleil tournoyant, couverte de suie, son nœud rose pendant misérablement au bout de ses cheveux châtains. Apparemment, tous les professeurs la mobilisaient et elle avait passé la journée à courir d'un bout à l'autre du château pour contrer les feux de Fred et George. Si elle avait soupçonné que c'était eux, elle n'avait pas pu le prouver et les étincelles continuèrent de faire leurs dégâts mais de façon plus diffuse jusqu'aux vacances de Pâques. Tout cela avait redonné de l'engouement à un Poudlard abattu par le départ de Dumbledore. Simon et Emily, malgré les réserves d'Ombrage, étaient également maintenus dans leurs fonctions, même si elle leur avait clairement fait comprendre que pour garder le bel insigne, il allait falloir obéir à ses ordres. Le groupe de Poufsouffle qui avait fait parti de l'A.D. culpabilisait grandement d'avoir provoqué le départ du directeur, mais il leur permettait au moins de voir s'éloigner le spectre du renvoi. Visiblement, Ombrage et Fudge étaient trop ravis d'avoir pu compromettre Dumbledore pour se soucier de ce groupe de défense illégal – prouvant une nouvelle fois le caractère postiche des nouvelles réglementations.

La dernière semaine était arrivée et avec elle l'anniversaire de Miles le trois avril. J'avais tout juste eu le temps de lui donner son cadeau – une écharpe de son équipe de Quidditch préférée et une boussole à balai – avant de courir en Métamorphose. Mais nous avions prévu de passer la soirée ensemble, pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité. Entre le travail, le renvoi de Dumbledore et tout ce qu'il impliquait, les séances de Quidditch et tout le tracas, j'avais l'impression d'avoir à peine vu Miles ce trimestre, mais j'avais bien l'intention de me rattraper. Le regard lorsque j'en avais parlé à Emily m'avait fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Est-ce qu'il va falloir qu'on parle de contraception, toutes les deux ? s'amusa-t-elle alors que nous sortions de notre dernier cours. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe chez les moldus, mais chez nous c'est soit tu vas demander à un guérisseur de te poser un sort – très délicat, sauf si on est brillant, à ne pas pratiquer soi-même – soit une potion, mais elle est vite périssable donc il faut la faire très vite avant le début du cycle et la renouveler tous les vingt-huit jours donc c'est contraignant et en plus uniquement pour les filles. Je veux dire, les garçons peuvent également se faire poser le sort, mais eux n'ont pas de cycle donc la potion est obsolète pour eux. Mais si tu veux, je peux te la faire …

J'éventai mon visage, d'autant plus qu'Emily répondait à des préoccupations que je commençais effectivement à me poser. Le peu de temps que j'avais pu passer avec Miles montrait bien une chose : les choses s'accéléraient entre nous. Les mains s'aventuraient en dessous des vêtements, les lèvres descendaient de plus en plus bas, et le manque de confort et d'intimité devait une contrainte pire de jour en jour. Même si les évolutions ne me déplaisaient pas le moins du monde, la finalité, elle, continuait d'effrayer l'enfant que j'étais encore. Emily éclata de rire devant mon visage écarlate.

-Mais regardez-moi ça, petite Victoria devient une grande !

-Calme-toi, on n'y est pas, répliquai-je tant bien que mal. Mais je dois conclure de ta connaissance que … les choses se sont faites avec Roger ?

Ce fut au tour des joues d'Emily de rougir et elle leva les yeux au ciel avec un immense soupir.

-A dire vrai … ça c'était fait il y a longtemps mais … apparemment, à ce moment-là, c'était « juste comme ça », alors …

-C'était ça ! compris-je en pointant un index accusateur sur Emily.

Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir vexée. J'avais l'impression que la vie d'Emily me parvenait goutte à goutte, seulement selon son bon plaisir. Un intimité secrète paradoxale quand on connaissait son côté intrusif. Emily dressa un sourcil perplexe face à mon ton véhément et j'explicitai :

-L'année dernière quand vous étiez en froid, c'était à cause de ça ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

Emily eut un pauvre sourire.

-Et comment vous m'auriez jugé, Cédric, Simon, toi ? Que je couche avec un garçon et que je me fasse jetée derrière ? C'est quelque chose qui m'a blessé, Vic', je ne tenais pas à supporter votre regard en plus.

-Je pense qu'on est tes amis et qu'on t'aurait soutenu, répliquai-je avec une pointe d'aigreur. En tout cas, moi je l'aurais fait …

-D'accord. Alors disons simplement que … je n'aurais pas supporté d'en parler. Très honnêtement, je n'en avais pas envie, je ne peux pas te le dire autrement.

J'ouvris la bouche, indignée, avant de la refermer promptement alors que le poids de ce que je n'avais pas pu dire à Emily, de peur de sa réaction, de son regard ou simplement parce que j'avais voulu le garder pour moi, s'abattait sur mes épaules. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui en vouloir pour des choses que je lui faisais subir et sur ces mécanismes que sans doute je pouvais comprendre. Alors je pris une grande inspiration pour lâcher :

-Bon. D'accord. Mais sérieusement, Emily … Je sais que c'est … parfois difficile, entre nous en ce moment mais … Ne pars pas du principe que je vais te juger ou que tu ne peux pas compter sur moi. C'est faux. Je pensais que tu le savais …

-Vic' … (elle mit une main tendre sur mon bras). Bien sûr que je le sais. C'est juste … (sa bouche se tordit et elle leva les yeux au ciel). Bon sang, Cédric avait raison, l'année dernière. Je suis peut-être la plus bavarde et la plus extravertie, mais je suis aussi la plus secrète du groupe. Je n'aime pas révéler mon intimité, ça me fait sentir … vulnérable, tu comprends ? C'est une sorte de mécanisme de défense … C'est peut-être idiot mais … C'est ce qui me permet de ne pas perdre pied.

-Je peux comprendre, admis-je à contrecœur en repensant à ce que Simon et moi lui cachions.

-Comprendre quoi ?

Simon venait de nous rattraper, lisant toujours le commentaire que Flitwick avait noté sur son devoir et qui devait être fort élogieux vu le sourire fier qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Emily et moi échangeâmes un regard avant d'adresser un sourire carnassier à Simon. Il pâlit sous ses tâches de rousseur.

-En fait, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir …

-Bien voyons, commenta Emily en dressant un sourcil. Bon, parlons d'autre chose. Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir rester pendant les vacances ?

Simon et moi hochâmes la tête de concert. Il était vrai que l'immense majorité de ceux qui avaient des échéances importantes – BUSEs et ASPICs – restaient à Poudlard pour profiter de la bibliothèque et des conseils des professeurs. Mais j'éprouvai un désir ardent de retrouver mon village, ma famille et faire une pause après tout ce qui avait pu se passer ce trimestre. Je ne serais pas désavantagée pour les révisions, puisque je savais que les Bones avaient une grande bibliothèque assez fournie pour me guider et que Rose était une excellente sorcière. Après quelques jours d'hésitation, Miles avait aussi décidé de rentrer sous l'insistance de Cora et Felicity et Simon lui avait charitablement proposé de venir réviser chez lui s'il avait besoin, mais cela avait plutôt embarrassé Miles. Je doutais qu'il soit à l'aise dans la maison d'une famille aussi prestigieuse que les Bones.

Emily poussa un gros soupir.

-Bon, très bien. Hauts les cœurs, c'est la dernière ligne droite avant d'entrer dans le monde merveilleux des adultes.

Elle me jeta un regard suggestif qui échauffa de nouveau mes joues et laissa Simon perplexe. Ce fut le moment que choisit Miles pour enfin sortir de la salle, le regard lui aussi plongé sur son devoir de Sortilège et mes joues s'embrasèrent face au sourire entendu d'Emily. Sans attendre, elle faucha le coude de Simon et m'adressa un signe coquin de la main.

-A ce soit, Vic' ! Pas de bêtise et rentre avant le couvre-feu !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? glapit Simon en tentant de s'échapper de la poigne d'Emily.

-Oh, mon petit … je t'expliquerais quand tu seras grand.

J'essuyai un petit rire face à la mine désorientée de Simon et laissai Emily l'entrainer dans le couloir malgré ses protestations. Le cœur battant, je rejoignis Miles, qui lisait toujours son devoir les sourcils froncés devant la salle.

-Acceptable, marmonna-t-il en roulant le parchemin. Pas le meilleur des cadeaux d'anniversaire …

-On travaillera ça pendant les vacances, proposai-je avec un sourire. On va faire une balade ?

Un sourire effleura les lèvres de Miles.

-Dans la Forêt Interdite ?

Je ne pus retenir une grimace. L'an dernier, il l'avait convaincu d'entrer dans la mystique forêt de Poudlard, mais l'escapade romantique avait viré à l'angoisse lorsque nous nous étions retrouvés à fuir à perdre haleine. Depuis, je n'avais pas éprouvé la moindre envie de remettre le moindre orteil à la lisière. Miles s'esclaffa face à ma mine dubitative et plaqua un baiser sur mon crâne.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te referais pas vivre ça. Tu as déjà trop eu de souci ces derniers temps … Pas de problème pour ce soir, d'ailleurs ? Bones ne va pas provoquer Ombrage, Susan créer un club illégal ou ton frère sortir avec une autre sorcière problématique ?

-Très drôle, Bletchley. Mais non, j'ai engagé Emily comme baby-sitter de Simon et l'avantage de l'A.D. c'est que Susan s'est fait des amis.

-Et qu'elle a fait virer Dumbledore.

Je le frappai sèchement à l'épaule. C'était dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais certains élèves avaient réellement apostrophé les membres connus de l'A.D. en leur reprochant d'être à l'origine du départ de Dumbledore. Simon avait calmé tout le monde pour protéger Susan, mais je savais qu'il y avait eu une mini-crise du côté de Serdaigle dont Roger et Octavia se plaignaient continuellement.

-C'est de la faute d'Ombrage, rétorquai-je en me mettant en marche. Comme c'est de sa faute si je perds contre vous en juin. J'ai vu que Warrington et Malefoy faisaient aussi parti de la « brigade inquisitoriale ». Je suis presque sûre de me retrouver en retenue le jour du match …

-Et encore, si c'est la retenue c'est qu'ils ont revu leurs ambitions à la baisse, m'avoua Miles en serrant ma main. Warrington a la haine, surtout depuis que ça a fait le tour de Poudlard que les Tornades t'ont proposé des essais et ça a contaminé une partie de l'équipe. De la jalousie tout ce qu'il y a de plus primaire … Mais bon, comme les jumeaux nous ont privés de notre Capitaine …

Montague avait fini par réapparaitre au bout de quelques jours de disparition des plus inquiétante qui avait mis mes nerfs à rude épreuve. Malheureusement, il n'était pas revenu indemne et restait depuis cloîtré à l'infirmerie dans un état léthargique. Cela dit, Miles ne regrettait aucunement l'état de son camarade. Pour cause : il approuvait les représailles des jumeaux et il avait été nommé Capitaine par intérim, à la plus grande stupéfaction de tous qui avait cru que Warrington ou Malefoy hériterait plutôt du brassard. Mais visiblement, le dévouement de Miles à son équipe avait fini par lui valoir la reconnaissance de Rogue – ainsi que son match remarquable face à Serdaigle où ses arrêts et la chance indécente de Malefoy contre Cho leur avait permis d'arracher la victoire quelques semaines plus tôt. J'eus un sourire malicieux.

-Certes, ce serait équilibré que mon équipe soit privé de son Capitaine mais … ce serait plus romantique qu'on se serre la main le jour du match, non ?

Miles dressa un sourcil.

-Non seulement Montague sera peut-être revenu d'ici juin, mais en plus je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois une fille qu'on pourrait qualifier de « romantique », Victoria.

Avant que je n'aie pu me sentir vexée par la remarque, Miles passa une main derrière ma taille et m'attira à lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser étouffa mes protestations qui fondirent dans ma gorge et je passai mes mains à l'arrière de sa nuque pour l'embrasser en retour. Mon cœur se mit à cogner sourdement contre ma cage thoracique, comme celui d'un oiseau effrayé et lorsque je m'écartai d'un souffle, j'étais déjà hors d'haleine. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Miles et il caressa doucement ma joue de son pouce.

-Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu compenses amplement sur d'autres choses. Et ce serait ennuyeux une fille qui m'emmènerais chez Madame Pieddodu à chaque sortie …

-Pieddodu, ce n'est pas du romantisme, c'est de la niaiserie, fis-je remarquer, amusée. Mais comme ça, par quoi je compense ?

Miles éclata de rire avant de prendre mon visage en coupe et de m'embrasser doucement sur le nez, puis sur le front et à chaque baiser chuchoter :

-Tu es drôle, tu es intelligente, tu es forte. Peut-être un peu trop têtue et tu as un peu trop d'abnégation mais … C'est une partie de toi que j'admire beaucoup. Vraiment …

Ses lèvres glissèrent de nouveau jusqu'aux miennes en un baiser beaucoup plus tendre, à peine plus d'une caresse sur ma bouche, douce et légère. Cela m'arracha un sourire que je savais être niais. Mon regard se porta sur le mur d'en face où une porte entrebâillée se découpait. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et je me détachai de Miles pour pousser la porte. C'était une salle non utilisée dans laquelle je le fis entrer avant de refermer la porte, un sourire à la fois mutin et gêné aux lèvres.

-Mais je ne suis pas romantique, c'est cela ?

L'étincelle dans le regard de Miles vacilla et l'intensité de son regard me fit rougir autant qu'elle m'attira indéniablement à lui. Nos lèvres se trouvèrent seules, s'explorant avec douceur, s'écartant sur notre peau, nos joues, nos gorges, lentement d'abord, puis avec un plus d'avidité. Je passai une main sous la chemise de Miles et la passai dans son dos pour le presser un peu plus contre moi et mon rythme cardiaque s'emballa lorsque ses doigts dégagèrent la mienne coincée dans l'élastique de ma jupe pour effleurer la peau de mon ventre. Un violent frisson me parcourut, d'autant que les lèvres de Miles embrassaient la zone sensible au creux de mon cou. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur sa nuque, mue par toutes les émotions qui montaient en moi et diffusaient une chaleur brûlante au creux de mon ventre. Je me hissai sur une table pour me mettre à sa hauteur et ma main se perdit sur le nœud de sa cravate et sur le col de sa chemise. Miles produisit un bruit de gorge rauque qui sonnait comme une approbation. Avec des gestes fébriles, je dénouai la bande de tissu qui lui enserrait la gorge et ouvrit le premier bouton de sa chemise pour embrasser sa clavicule. Il répéta l'opération sur moi, dénouant ma cravate et picorant mon cou de baiser pendant que ses mains s'affairaient sur ma chemise. Lorsqu'elle tomba à terre, me dévoilant comme je ne m'étais jamais dévoilée, je sentis un sentiment de peur mêlé d'excitation m'envahir. Alors je glissai mes mains sur ses hanches et happai de nouveau ses lèvres avant que ces yeux puissent se poser sur moi et que la gêne ne nourrisse la peur. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était rien que pour nous. Aujourd'hui, je voulais oublier toute la douleur que le semestre m'avait apporté.

Aujourd'hui, je ne voulais pas avoir peur.


	52. II Chapter 23 1 : La vie c'est comme

_Mivaan : encore merci pour ton commentaire ! Je vais reprendre un rythme de publication normal après ce chapitre (1 semaine sur 2) mais là comme le chapitre est long, je le coupe en deux et vous aurez la suite la semaine prochaine !_

 _Ah c'est cool que tu aies relu le T5 récemment, tu vas pouvoir faire les liens ! Mais oui j'essaie de rattacher un maximum à ce qui est écrit dans Harry Potter, même les détails, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! Et heureuse que tu aimes ma petite Susan, c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup écrire !_

 _Voilà la suite, donc !_

* * *

PS : Pour ce chapitre, il y aura beaucoup de référence au film _Forrest Gump,_ d'ailleurs pour les connaisseurs vous remarquerez que le titre en est tiré. La suite de ce chapitre arrivera la semaine prochaine !

* * *

Chapitre 23 (1/2) : « La vie, c'est comme une boite de chocolat… »

-Et vous ne l'avez pas fait ?!

Le cri d'Emily embrasa mes joues et je lui fis sèchement le signe de se taire. Sa présence était d'autant plus embarrassante que j'étais en retard : le Poudlard Express n'allait pas m'attendre et j'étais l'une des dernières élèves à quitter le hall.

-Bon sang, Emily, je n'allais pas le faire dans une _salle de classe_ , enfin ! Laisse-moi le temps ! Et lâche-moi un peu, je vais louper le train !

-Bon, d'accord, tu as raison de prendre ton temps, convint-t-elle avant de fouiller ses poches. Il faut le faire quand tu seras prête. Et dans les meilleures conditions possibles … Mais au cas où …

Elle me tendit une potion à la robe mauve et translucide que je pris avec perplexité. Puis je compris ce que c'était et mes joues rougirent de plus belle.

-A prendre dès le début de ton cycle, au cas où ça déraperait pendant les vacances, ajouta-t-elle avec un malicieux sourire. Mais si la robe devient épaisse, ne la boit surtout pas, ça veut dire qu'elle est passée et … bon, bref, tu prendras tes précautions.

-Bon sang, Emily !

Mais mon amie se contenta de se fendre d'un immense sourire et m'envoya un baiser de la main. A la fois agacée et affolée par l'heure qui avançait, je jetai un sort de lévitation à mes bagages et me mis à courir à travers le parc sans me soucier de ce qu'elles pourraient heurter en me suivant. J'arrivai à la dernière diligence à bout de souffle et laissai Kenneth, qui rentrait également, monter ma malle à bord. Simon m'attendait sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard, son pied tapant impatiemment le sol tout en consultant sa montre.

-Pas trop tôt, maugréa-t-il en montant dans le train. J'ai cru qu'on allait le louper … et vu ce qui se trame chez toi, ça aurait été catastrophique.

Le rappel de Simon fut comme une pierre posée dans mon estomac. Je plongeai ma main dans ma poche pour effleurer la lettre que j'avais reçu la veille au matin et dont les mots étaient imprimés dans mon esprit :

 _Victoria,_

 _J'ai fini par faire ce dont on avait convenu, la dernière fois. Mon frère ne change pas, pas assez pour me rassurer et j'ai fini par conclure que tu avais raison. J'ai préféré le faire avant les vacances, comme ça je sais que tu seras là pour lui pendant au moins deux semaines. Encore une fois, je suis tellement désolée… Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce que je t'ai dit vaut toujours. Je ferais tout ce que je peux._

 _Prends soin de toi – et soin de lui. Bonne chance pour tes ASPICs._

 _Mel._

Melania avait été prudente dans une lettre qu'Ombrage avait sans doute lue, mais je n'eus aucun problème à la décrypter. Elle avait fini par quitter Alexandre, pour le protéger – et ferait en sorte que Nestor ne m'atteigne pas. Lorsqu'il avait lu la lettre, Simon avait évoqué la possibilité que Melania empoisonne Nestor et je lui avais envoyé une cuillère de marmelade à la figure. Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'était que ce spectre-là s'éloignait également. J'allais ramasser Alexandre à la petite cuillère pendant les vacances, mais au moins c'était son cœur que je retrouverais en miette … pas son corps.

Je montai dans le train à la suite de Simon qui me mena à une cabine étrangement composée de sa sœur, et de la fratrie Bletchley dans son ensemble, ainsi que de la petite Isabel McDougal qui avait visiblement Cora. Lorsque Simon ouvrit la porte coulissante, les éclats de voix me parvinrent enfin et me donnèrent presque envie de faire demi-tour :

-De toute façon, je vais finir par en parler aux parents, comme ça tu seras bien obligée de l'inviter chez nous !

-Felicity ! On a dit que c'était moi qui le disais !

-Personne ne dira rien à personne !

-Tu nous saoules, Miles ! En plus, papa adorerait Victoria : il n'a rien contre les nés-moldus et il sera très content que tu lui présentes ta copine. Moi je te trouve injuste …

-Et je veux pouvoir inviter Isabel, comme ça Victoria pourra l'amener.

-Cora !

Isabel tira sur la manche de son amie pour me pointer du doigt. Je m'étais figée dans l'encadrement de la porte, à la fois amusée et gênée par le débat des deux jeunes filles face à Miles. Felicity était celle qui lui ressemblait le moins avec ses grands yeux bleus et son visage de porcelaine qui semblait en faire une fille délicate. Cora en revanche avant les yeux et la chevelure brune de Miles, mais également sa vivacité : c'était une gamine qui ne tenait pas en place et c'était peut-être pour cela que Susan la Tranquille la fixait d'un air consterné. Miles se plaqua la main contre le front, l'air dépité, mais Felicity profita de mon apparition pour le pointer du doigt et s'écrier :

-Tu peux lui dire que c'est un idiot et que ça ne te dérangerait pas du tout de venir à la maison, une fois ?

Non, ça ne me dérangerait pas. Mais je savais que ça embarrassait énormément Miles et j'avais fini par conclure que c'était du fait des conditions de vie de sa famille : ils n'étaient ni riches ni prestigieux, et c'était un milieu dont Miles voulait d'extirper. Et j'avais également la net impression depuis le repas avec Alexandre qu'il souffrait d'un sentiment d'infériorité vis-à-vis des Bones qui se confirma lorsqu'il jeta un regard furtif à Simon qui venait de s'installer, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Puis il le planta à nouveau sur Felicity et cingla :

-On reprendra cette discussion plus tard.

-Non, on va en parler maintenant ! exigea sa sœur, impérieuse. Et je ne sortirais pas de cette cabine avant que tu m'aies fait la promesse que papa rencontrera Victoria avant que tu ne quittes Poudlard ! Sinon, je te promets, dès que je saute sur le quai, je vais droit sur lui et je lui dis tout ! Tu veux jouer ? Avec moi ? Je suis plus vicelarde que toi, Miles, fais attention !

-Susan ? appela Simon, l'air de réprimer son rire. Je t'aime, ma sœur, tu le sais ?

Mais Susan ne lui répondit que par un regard réprobateur qu'appuya Miles. Puis il contempla Felicity, puis Cora qui lui adressa un sourire féroce, puis enfin ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Et je lus dans sa frustration que la menace de Felicity était assez crédible pour qu'il y cède.

-Bon. Ça te dérangerait ?

Tous regards se tournèrent vers moi et je sentis malgré moi mon visage s'empourprer. Simon semblait se délecter de mon embarras et je fis discrètement un signe à Susan qui le frappa à l'arrière de la tête. Je m'efforçai de sourire.

-Bien, j'ai l'impression que si je dis non, j'aurais deux petites diablesses qui me le feront payer, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exactement, confirma Cora en hochant gravement la tête. Donc c'est oui ?

Elles pivotèrent de nouveau vers Miles, attendant la sentence. Il finit par lâcher un immense soupir qui sonnait comme une concession et Felicity et Cora se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre avec un sourire radieux. Elles se tapèrent dans la main, embrassèrent leur frère et se précipitèrent hors de la cabine, extatiques. Je pus enfin me faufiler à l'intérieur et la refermer, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Miles se passait les mains sur le visage sous le regard moqueur de Simon, mais une nouvelle fois, Susan le rappela à l'ordre d'une tape sur la cuisse. Je m'assis à côté de lui sans me fendre du moindre commentaire et le train s'ébranla dans cette ambiance quelque peu particulière.

Le trajet fut long : Simon lisait _Hamlet_ en face de moi et me jetai parfois au hasard des vers en espérant trouver ceux que je préférais, Miles commençait déjà les devoirs que nous avions à faire avant les vacances et Susan avait fini par rejoindre Hannah dans la cabine voisine. Mais ce ne fut que lorsque Miles se leva en quête de la distributrice que Simon ferma brusquement son livre pour me lâcher :

-Ecoute. J'ai pensé à un truc, récemment.

Je l'écoutai jusqu'au bout, à la fois éberluée et blessée par sa proposition. Blessée parce qu'elle faisait saigner de nouveau une plaie que j'avais en moi et éberluée parce que je n'y attendais absolument pas :

-Tu veux que j'aille voir mon grand-père pour qu'il reprenne la magie ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu vas en avoir besoin, Vicky. Plus il y aura de personnes autour de toi capable de se défendre face à un sorcier, mieux ce sera pour toi et ta famille, tu ne penses pas ?

Je gardai le silence, voyant dans ces mots un écho de ceux que Dumbledore avait pu prononcer lors de notre dernier entretien. S'il savait ma famille en danger, mon grand-père ne résisterait pas à l'idée de la défendre. Mais il y avait autre chose qui m'avait gêné dans les propos de Dumbledore et j'avais fini par mettre le doigt dessus. Qu'il reprenne la baguette, c'était exactement ce qu'il espérait. J'en fis part à Simon et ses lèvres se tordirent, hésitantes.

-D'un point de vue stratégique, ton grand-père serait une arme idéale, convint-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. C'était un très bon sorcier, un duelliste de talent … Et c'est un Liszka. Ça pourrait avoir une certaine résonnance à l'étranger de savoir qu'un Liszka se bat contre Tommy.

-Alors Dumbledore ne m'a aidé que pour avoir une arme stratégique dans sa manche ?

J'avouais que l'idée me décevait affreusement mais d'un autre point de vue, elle était parfaitement logique. Quelles raisons avaient un immense sorcier très occupé comme Albus Dumbledore d'aider une élève anonyme comme je l'étais dans une histoire personnelle ? La bouche de Simon se tordit, comme embarrassée.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Sans doute qu'il a vraiment voulu t'aider mais que … il s'est rendu compte que ça pourrait aussi lui être utile. Et il n'a pas tort, Vicky. Il faut que tu ailles le voir pour lui raconter ce qui se passe – y compris Selwyn, y compris Melania. Il faut mettre toutes nos chances de notre côté.

Je me laissai aller contre le dossier de la banquette, les bras croisés en un geste de repli. Ma discussion avec Dumbledore avait mis en lumière un point : malgré tout, j'étais incapable de détester mon grand-père. L'homme qui avait tué Agata était mort avec elle, et celui qui m'avait élevé était quelqu'un de bien. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que j'oubliais, ni ne pardonnait. Tout cela continuait de former une boule d'émotion très douloureuse en moi, mais Simon marquait un point. A cause de ce que j'avais fait à Nestor Selwyn, ma famille était en danger. La rupture de Melania avec Alexandre minimisait peut-être le risque mais … elle ne l'effaçait pas totalement.

-Très bien, cédai-je en un souffle. Je comptais y aller, de toute manière … (Je contemplai un moment Simon, prise d'une soudaine idée). Et tu vas venir avec moi.

-Pourquoi ?

Je me mordis la lèvre. La vérité, c'était que je pensais que rencontrer ma grand-mère, une femme qui avait tout perdu puis tout reconstruit pouvait inspirer Simon – dans le bon sens du terme. Mais si je le lui disais en ces mots, c'était certain qu'il fuirait.

-Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'y aller seule.

Je croisai les doigts dans la poche de ma cape alors que les yeux de Simon se levaient vers moi, à la fois surpris et soupçonneux. Les cernes qui marquaient toujours sa peau et rendaient ses prunelles d'un émeraude bien trop sombre me confortèrent dans ma requête et l'argument parut peser car Simon finit par hocher la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi, vraiment …

-Je serais moins experte en fouillage de journaux.

Les yeux de Simon luirent d'un éclat intense l'espace d'une seconde et ses mains nouées se contractèrent l'une sur l'autre. Sa réaction était toujours vive chaque fois que je ne faisais qu'évoquer ses origines et montrait que, malgré ses pleurs sur le pont, il n'acceptait toujours pas son histoire. Et ce fut sans doute pour se soustraire à des insistances de ma part qu'il s'éloigna brusquement pour se plaquer contre la banquette et plongea son regard à travers la fenêtre.

-La ferme, crevette.

Je l'observai fixer obstinément le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux, comme si cela pouvait effacer les images que j'avais ramené à son esprit. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de le troubler … Mais il faudrait que j'en parle avec Rose et George à Terre-en-Lande. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Alors je plongeai à mon tour mon regard à travers la fenêtre et soupirai machinalement :

-Crevette toi-même.

ooo

J'avais été plus qu'heureuse de constater que, une fois encore, mon père m'attendait sur la voie 9¾ aux côtés de George. Simon se fit une joie de l'annoncer à Miles quand nous descendîmes du train et je vis mon petit-ami blêmir, tout en commentant que selon lui, je ne ressemblais absolument pas à mon père, un grand homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux gris – l'une des rares choses dont j'avais hérité. A l'abri du train, Miles m'avait embrassé en me prévenant qu'il me tiendrait au courant pour la promesse arrachée par ses sœurs et Cora me fit un immense sourire avec un « on se voit bientôt ! ». De toute manière, j'avais d'autres préoccupations en tête pour être gênée par l'air entendu des sœurs de Miles. Lorsque George aperçut Simon, il l'enveloppa dans une étreinte d'ours qui montrait clairement que l'évasion massive des Mangemorts avait fait basculer quelque chose en lui et je fus rassuré de voir Simon lui rendre son accolade, comme un signe de pardon. Mon père m'avait paru soucieux lorsque je m'étais approché et j'avais compris pourquoi lorsqu'il m'avait avoué à mi-voix que la relation entre Mel et Alexandre avait pris fin et que mon frère était en route pour passer la soirée chez nous. Et effectivement, lorsqu'il arriva le soir même, ses traits étaient tirés et ses cheveux bruns si ébouriffés que je doutais qu'il ait même daigné les coiffer. Il m'adressa un sourire fatigué sans l'énergie qui le caractérisait pourtant et alla très vite s'isoler dans la cuisine avec ma mère. J'avais voulu les suivre, mais mon père m'en avait empêché.

Pour une fois, c'était de ma mère qu'Alexandre avait besoin. C'était à la fois si surprenant et si touchant que j'en eus les larmes aux yeux.

J'avais profité de ce temps pour défaire ma valise dans ma chambre, cet espace si rassurant et familier – un espace rien qu'à moi où je pus jeter mes affaires sur mon lit et mes chaussures sur le sol sans qu'Emily ne me fusille sur du regard. Malgré les yeux veinés de rouge d'Alexandre, l'étreinte d'ours de George Bones lorsqu'il avait serré Simon dans ses bras, et le regard inquiet de mon père qui me suivait depuis que j'étais revenue, le fait de retrouver mon village m'apaisait au-delà des mots. Un téléviseur, la balançoire du parc, le regard acerbe de l'Ancien quand j'étais passée devant le café en trainant ma valise, le profil de l'église Saint-Edward à l'allure si particulière … On ne faisait pas plus bel écrin que l'endroit duquel on venait. Il n'y avait qu'ici que j'avais l'impression d'être pleine et entière et que rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Rien n'arrivait à autant me donner ce sentiment de sécurité, pas même tous les sortilèges de défense et la présence Dumbledore à Poudlard. Je fermais les yeux en m'enfonçant dans mon matelas, m'imprégnant de sa chaleur et de l'odeur familière de jasmin qu'on avait toujours utilisé.

Si vraiment je devais me défendre contre l'impossible, ce serait d'ici. Parce que c'était ici que j'étais entière. Parce que c'était ici que j'étais la plus forte.

Quelques coups frappés à ma porte m'arrachèrent au bien-être qui commençait à m'envahir et au sommeil qui engourdissait mes membres. Je me redressai sur un coude pour voir Alexandre pousser le battant, une plaquette de chocolat et deux bières à la main. Il m'adressa un sourire en coin qui manquait cruellement de conviction, mais qui avait pour mérite d'être là.

-Il parait que tu m'as piqué ma télé. On se matte un petit film en avalant des tonnes de calories ?

-C'est un sacré programme approuvai-je en sortant ma baguette. Attends …

Je tapotai mon menton de sa pointe en cherchant la formule, avant de l'agiter et mes affaires s'entassèrent maladroitement dans ma malle pour dégager mon lit. Alexandre n'attendit pas un instant de plus pour s'y affaler, me laissant le soin de décapsuler les bières avec ma baguette et fouilla les cassettes qui trainaient dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Il finit par arrêter son choix sur _Forrest Gump_ avec un sourire entendu qui se teintait quelque peu d'amertume.

-Exactement ce qu'il me faut. Un simple d'esprit dont toute la vie n'est qu'un immense malentendu.

Je sentais pertinemment que c'était lui qu'il décrivait à travers Forest et lui donnai une bourrade sur l'épaule pour masquer mon malaise.

-Arrête. Sa vie n'est pas un immense malentendu. C'est juste … Une boite de chocolat.

Un éclat de rire franchit les lèvres d'Alexandre et je fus rassurée de voir enfin son visage se détendre. Il se leva pour planter la cassette dans le magnétoscope et lança le film avant de se nicher dans mon lit et de me prendre par l'épaule pour que je me love contre lui.

-« On ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber », acheva-t-il alors que les premières images défilaient. Et le petit sorcier, il va bien ? Il a fini par croire au grand méchant loup ?

Je grimaçai face à la façon qu'avait Alexandre de coder toujours ses propos, de telle sorte qu'on ait une sorte de langage exclusif compréhensible par le plus petit nombre. Mais je savais que c'était aussi une manière pour lui de dédramatiser la situation. Je lui résumai alors l'essentiel de mon trimestre – l'évasion des Mangemorts, l'article de Harry, le renvoi de Dumbledore. Ça me brisait le cœur de devoir mentir concernant Melania, dissimuler que j'étais la cause de son malheur … Mais avant que la culpabilité ne m'étouffe totalement, Alexandre rebondit sur mes propos, passablement mécontent :

-Tu sais ici, avec un gouvernement aussi incompétent, il y en aurait du monde dans la rue …

-Thatcher a tenu des années avec l'Angleterre entière contre elle, me souvins-je sombrement. J'ai l'impression que ce soit du côté magique ou non magique, le dirigeant anglais a la tête dure.

-Mouais. Mais avec ça, je comprends que Simon ait des envies de meurtre.

Je me figeai, créant un silence qui laissa éclater la voix de Tom Hanks dans la pièce (« le truc le mieux quand on rencontre le président des Etats-Unis, c'est la bouffe ») et arracha un rire à Alexandre, tant les préoccupations de Forrest étaient aux antipodes des nôtres. Alors qu'il craquait un nouveau morceau de chocolat, je me fis la réflexion que s'il avait vécu, Spencer Bones aurait le même âge que lui. _Seigneur oui, ils ont le même âge …_ Et les Bones avait tenu à mettre leurs enfants dans une école élémentaire moldue pour qu'ils soient éduqués aux arts primaires et en contact avec la société non-magique. C'était comme ça que je m'étais liée avec Simon : lorsque notre instituteur nous avait mis l'un à côté de l'autre du fait de l'ordre alphabétique et qu'on s'envoyait nos trousses à la figure au bout d'une semaine de cours.

-Alex ? Est-ce que tu te souviens … qu'il y avait d'autres personnes qui habitaient la maison de Simon, avant lui ? Jusqu'à que tu aies environ sept ans …

Alexandre fronça les sourcils en mastiquant son morceau de chocolat, l'air perplexe. Il laissa Bubba déblatérer sur la crevette avant de répondre prudemment :

-Ouais, je me souviens. Ça devait être de la famille parce qu'ils s'appelaient Bones aussi. Papa m'a dit qu'ils étaient morts, apparemment, une fuite de gaz … J'avais un de leur garçon avec moi à l'école, quand j'étais petit. Un gars étrange, il ne parlait quasiment pas, ne jouait pas, quelqu'un d'assez craintif … Samuel, Steven, quelque chose comme ça …

-Spencer.

Alexandre avait connu le frère de Simon. Ça rendait les liens si réels que je ressentis encore plus durement la mort d'un enfant que je n'avais jamais connu. Alexandre coula sur moi un regard circonspect.

-Si tu sais, pourquoi tu me demandes ?

-Comme ça, pour vérifier. Tu devais connaître le grand aussi, Matthew ?

-Ouaip, un peu. Enfin, c'est loin, mais je me souviens parfaitement de cette tête de citrouille qui faisait le caïd dans la cour de l'école. Et leur mère, aussi, elle venait souvent parler à papa. Mais leurs discussions m'ennuyaient vite – ça tournait souvent autour de Dieu – alors j'allais jouer dehors.

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines alors qu'Alexandre se replongeait rapidement dans le film. C'était une révélation à laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas, mais elle tombait sous le sens. Si les Bones étaient allés à l'école élémentaires avec nous, Cassiopée et Edgar avaient dû croiser mes parents à la sortie …

Ce qui voulait dire que l'un de mes parents – probablement mon père – devait parfaitement avoir conscient des véritables origines de Simon. Ils avaient dû croiser Cassiopée enceinte ou tenant dans ses bras un nourrisson … qu'ils avaient retrouvés enfant dans une autre famille. Bon sang, Susan avait raison. C'était la vérité la mieux oubliée de l'Histoire.

Les minutes du film défilèrent et j'entendis Alexandre renifler avec un certain mépris à chaque scène entre Forrest et son amour de toujours, Jenny. Pourtant, ses yeux se vidaient soudainement et se mettaient à luire et je savais que Melania occupait alors ses pensées. Au moment où Jenny revenait en Alabama et qu'il lâcha carrément un grognement de dépit, je mis la cassette sur pause, les entrailles nouées et demandai sans le regarder :

-Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

-De quoi ? rétorqua durement Alexandre. Elle m'a quitté, point. Remets le film, c'est pile quand elle lui brise le cœur, ça va être drôle.

-Et quoi ? Tu veux te mettre à courir à trois ans pour oublier, comme Forrest ? C'est pour ça que tu voulais regarder ce film, pour faire un parallèle entre lui et toi ? Désolée, mais Tom Hanks a quand même vachement plus la classe.

L'ombre d'un sourire flotta sur les lèvres de mon frère et il m'attira un peu plus contre lui pour ébouriffer mes boucles. Il pressa sa joue contre le sommet de mon crâne, ce qui m'empêcha d'avoir un contact visuel avec lui mais ça m'allait : j'avais peur de craquer, de me mettre à pleurer ou pire, de tout lui avouer si je ne faisais qu'effleurer la douleur dans ses yeux.

-C'est juste … bizarre. A la fois je l'ai vu venir, ça faisait quelques semaines qu'elle était distante, elle parlait beaucoup de sa famille – elle est de la haute, tu sais, je crois que ses parents sont plutôt friqués. On se disputait sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas me les présenter depuis cet été et du coup j'avais l'impression … Je ne sais pas, qu'elle avait honte de moi, tu vois ? Le petit mécano qui a abandonné ses études et vivait au fin fond des campagnes du Gloucestershire.

 _Oh, Seigneur, Alex, non. Elle voulait te protéger …_ Je pinçai les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper ma plainte et serrai la main de mon frère pour l'inciter à continuer. Un souffle tremblant se répandit dans mes cheveux et tomba comme une pierre sur mon estomac, alourdissant la boule de culpabilité.

-Au final, c'était apparemment le nœud du problème. On ne faisait pas parti du même monde, alors … C'est tout, ça c'est fini. Ce qui est étrange, c'était que … pendant un moment, ça allait très bien. On ne parlait plus de nos familles, on faisait des projets … et des projets sur le long terme. Acheter une maison à Bristol … Ouvrir mon propre garage … Je me suis surpris à rêver de choses dont je ne pensais même pas avoir le désir, simplement parce que j'étais avec elle et finalement, ce n'était que ça … un rêve.

-Oh, Alex … (je pressai sa main avec douceur, gardant le regard rivé sur la télé à m'en assécher les yeux). Ce n'était pas qu'un rêve … Elle a réveillé quelque chose de réel en toi … Rien ne t'empêchera de réaliser tout ça avec quelqu'un d'autre …

Alexandre se fendit d'un vague mouvement d'épaule en observant d'un œil vide Jenny et Forrest consommer leur amour pour la première fois. Je fus tentée d'avancer le film quand ensuite Jenny s'enfuyait avant le réveil de son amant pour disparaitre ensuite de sa vie. Non, décidemment, Alexandre n'avait pas choisi ce film au hasard.

-Je n'en sais rien. Tu me connais, je suis pragmatique : je ne crois pas à ces histoires d'âme sœur, d'amour éternel et de Dieu qui te soutient dans toutes tes épreuves. Mais … En nous, j'y croyais. Je nous croyais capable de construire quelque chose, qu'elle était … « la bonne », si on veut. Mais visiblement, je n'étais pas le bon.

« _C'est la première personne qui m'a prise pour ce que j'étais et pas pour mon nom de famille ou mon compte en banque_ » souffla la voix de Melania dans mon esprit. « _La seule avec laquelle je me sente parfaitement en sécurité … Je ne retrouverais ça nulle part ailleurs alors quand tu l'as trouvé … Non, tu ne dois pas le lâcher_. » Je pris une profonde inspiration et me forçai à contrer d'une voix neutre :

-Si elle n'a pas su voir ça en toi, c'est que c'est une idiote … Laisse la retourner dans son monde, Alex. Ici, on sait très bien que ta vie n'est pas un ensemble de malentendu. Et qu'il y a encore plein de bons chocolats à prendre dans ta boite …

Je m'en voulais de charger ainsi Melania qui avait fait preuve d'une remarquable abnégation … Je me blottis contre Alexandre en constatant qu'il ne répondait pas à ma remarque et qu'il fixait la télévision, la mâchoire contractée. Je préférai ne pas insister et voir Forrest vivre ce dont il rêvait sans doute en ce moment même : que Jenny revienne et qu'ils vivent la vie qu'ils avaient rêvés… jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.


	53. II Chapter 23 2 La vie c'est comme

Chapitre 23 (2/2) : " _La vie, c'est comme une boite de chocolat ..._ " 

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on y vienne ? ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas allé voir mes parents …

Ma mère me fixait avec une certaine perplexité alors que je mettais ma veste en jean avec l'impression de retrouver une seconde peau. Les vacances avaient commencé depuis trois jours et ma mère avait fait un travail immense sur elle concernant ma magie. Je sentais encore sa réserve lorsqu'elle l'évoquait, mais elle n'était pas aussi abrupte qu'avant, moins méfiante. Mais quand je lui avais appris que je comptais rendre visite à mes grands-parents dans la journée, mes parents s'étaient mis en tête de m'accompagner et j'avais l'impression de marcher sur des charbons ardents.

-J'y vais par les moyens sorciers, répétai-je en fouillant dans les foulards de ma mère. Je peux t'emprunter celui-là ?

-Non, j'en ai besoin mais prends le bleu, si tu veux. Bon, on y retournera dans la semaine, alors ? Avec Alexandre.

Mes doigts se figèrent sur le nœud que j'étais en train d'exécuter. Alexandre était resté le week-end entier avant de rentrer à Bristol, mais mes parents n'avaient absolument pas été serein à l'idée de le voir enfourcher la moto qu'il avait retapé dans son adolescence et repartir l'air sombre.

-J'irais le voir après papy et mamy … Avec Simon, ça devrait lui changer les idées.

Ma mère parut soulagée et acquiesça en silence. Satisfaite de ne plus la voir insister, je sortis de sa chambre et dévalai l'escalier. Je fus assez surprise en descendant de voir à travers la porte vitrée Simon attablé dans la cuisine avec mon père, une tasse de café de la main. C'était ce dernier qui parlait, son regard bleu-gris et indulgent vrillé sur Simon, qui me tournait le dos. Intriguée, j'aurais voulu attendre un peu, observer la suite et interpréter leurs gestes, mais ma mère n'eut pas ce scrupule : elle me dépassa souplement et ouvrit triomphalement la porte qui séparait de la cuisine du salon.

-Bonjour Simon ! Si je comprends bien, tu as le droit d'aller voir mes parents et pas nous ?

-Oh, _maman !_

Mon père toisa ma mère d'un air désabusé et Simon eut un léger sourire, à mi-chemin entre la gêne et l'attendrissement. Il détourna les yeux quand je tentai de l'interroger du regard et il prit une gorgée de café pour justifier son geste. Mon père m'adressa un sourire.

-Tu reviens pour dîner ?

-Je te préviendrais, on restera peut-être un peu avec Alex. (Je l'embrassai sur la joue avant de m'adresser à Simon : ) on y va ?

Simon acquiesça et finit son café avant de se lever. Je sentis la brûlure du regard de ma mère alors qu'on sortait de chez moi, dans le petit jardin bordé de haie qui nous permettait de transplaner en toute quiétude. Sans attendre, de peur de perdre courage, je pris le bras de Simon et pivotai, laissant ma magie m'emporter vers les bords du canal de Bristol et la petite ville de Portishead. L'odeur d'iode me frappa de plein fouet, ainsi que le vent qui soufflait sur la mer grise et agitée. Simon rabattit la capuche de son gilet sur ses oreilles en grimaçant.

-Cette partie de l'Angleterre n'est pas au courant qu'on est en avril.

-Simon, on vit la majorité de notre année en Ecosse, on n'est pas censé se plaindre du froid. De quoi tu parlais avec mon père ?

Simon se raidit face à la question et vrilla son regard vert sur les eaux qui se fracassaient sur la plage. Le soleil se reflétait dans ses mèches blondes et y faisaient ressortir le cuivre et l'or dans ses cheveux, même si on regard restait obscurci.

-Pas grand-chose. De ce qui se passait à l'école, principalement, mes parents le tiennent au courant. Mais il voulait avoir plus de détail, notamment sur l'évasion des Mangemorts et le départ de Dumbledore, je pense qu'il s'inquiète. Mais ne t'en fais, je l'ai rassuré.

Je lui jetai un regard oblique en espérant ne pas trop être insistance, mais j'entendais dans la retenue de sa voix qu'ils n'avaient pas fait que discuter Poudlard. La constatation que je m'étais faite me revint à l'esprit : mon père avait sans doute conscience que Simon était le fils d'Edgar et non de George et devait sans doute avoir connaissance par celui-ci de l'évasion de Jugson. Mon père était une personne neutre, calme et de confiance, avec laquelle Simon pouvait se sentir en sécurité. Peut-être plus qu'avec moi. Alors je décidai de laisser couler et de me mettre en route vers la maison côtière de mes grands-parents. Les bacs de jardinage étaient libérés de leurs bâches et les herbes aromatiques s'épanouissaient sous le soleil, tout comme les dernières jonquilles qui se formaient en bouquet joyeux dans le jardin de devant. J'effleurai cette fleur qui symbolisait la venue du printemps que j'associai lui-même à l'espoir et me fis la réflexion que ces pétales d'or et de lumière était un parfait étendard de l'espoir. Et Seigneur, comme j'avais besoin de force et d'espoir pour ce qui allait suivre. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, je me détournai des jonquilles pour faire face à la porte et frapper le battant. Simon s'adossa au mur, un léger sourire aux lèvres qui me parut tout de même comme crispé.

-Et tes grands-parents ne diront rien que je sois là ? Fais attention, sur un malentendu ils vont croire que je suis ton copain.

Je le lorgnai d'un air désabusé avant de secouer la tête.

-Pas de risques. Ils m'ont déjà entendu me plaindre de toi et mon père se plaindre de nos disputes alors que par ailleurs tu étais un si gentil garçon. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il te trouve ?

-Je suis meilleur musicien que toi.

Ce fut sur cette pique accompagné d'un sourire qui me donnait envie de céder à l'enfant en moi et de lui tirer les cheveux que la porte s'ouvrit devant moi. Jaga posa des yeux surpris sur moi, la main sur la poignée et ses lunettes plantées sur son nez osseux. Dans son autre main elle tenait son roman, comme si je l'avais interrompue en pleine lecture. Les lèvres fines de ma grand-mère esquissèrent un sourire ému et elle m'ouvrit les bras.

- _Perelko …_

Le surnom remua des choses en moi et agita le fantôme ce que j'avais un jour était. Je lui cédais en enlaçant ma grand-mère, malgré tout heureuse de retrouver cette famille qui me manquait si cruellement chaque fois que j'étais à Poudlard et cette femme dont la force m'avait inspiré toute ma vie.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'on te reverrait ici, me souffla ma grand-mère lorsqu'elle se détacha. Après la dernière fois et … Oh. (Elle baissa ses lunettes et observa par-dessus les verres). Et pas seule ... Simon, si je ne m'abuse ?

Il parut surpris qu'elle le reconnaisse si vite alors qu'ils ne devaient s'être aperçu qu'une ou deux fois au cours de leurs vies. Il tendit cependant une main ferme que Jaga saisit tout en le détaillant d'un regard sombre et critique. Elle conclut son examen d'un :

-Il a fini par grandir … Bien, rentrez. J'ai fait des sablés, mais j'ai bien peur que Miro n'ait tout mangé.

-C'est faux ! rugit une voix depuis l'intérieur. Et si tu ne voulais pas que je les mange, il ne fallait pas faire de sablées !

Jaga poussa un profond soupir et nous invita d'un geste de la main à entrer. La voix de mon grand-père m'avait figé, mais Simon passa une main dans le creux mon dos pour m'inciter à avancer. Miro était assis à la table de la salle à manger, devant une tasse de thé et les fameux sablée et une boite de chocolat, dans ce qui semblait un _tea-time_ très _british_ pour un homme de sa carrure d'origine polonaise. Ses yeux clairs passèrent sur moi pour ensuite se fixer sur Simon et il poussa un grognement de dépit.

-Maintenant je te fais peur au point que tu doives venir accompagnée, Victoria ?

Je déglutis pour faire passer la boule d'émotion qui s'était formée dans ma gorge lorsque j'avais croisé le regard à la fois familier et distant de mon grand-père. Il s'était remis à farfouiller dans la boite de chocolat sous la mine réprobatrice de ma grand-mère, qui me contempla ensuite l'air désolé. Mes lèvres se tordirent et je jouai nerveusement avec mes clefs dans ma poche.

-Bonjour, ça me fait plaisir aussi de te voir.

Miro poussa un grognement, la main triant toujours les chocolats dans la boite. Jaga secoua la tête l'air consterné et nous fit un vague mouvement pour nous inciter à nous assoir avant de passer dans la cuisine. Prudemment, Simon et moi prîmes place sur une chaise, raides comme des piquets. Je remarquai que mon grand-père jetait de fréquents et furtifs regards à Simon, qui furent expliquer lorsqu'il lâcha d'une voix dure :

-Bon sang, on ne vous apprend pas à mettre vos pensées dans des boites, dans votre école ?

-Seigneur, laissai-je échapper, comprenant soudainement. Sors de sa tête immédiatement !

Simon recula alors brusquement sa chaise, l'air affolé et un regard ardent planté sur Miro, qui se fendit d'un vague sourire amusé. Il engloutit un chocolat à la liqueur et le mâcha laconiquement avant d'expliciter d'un ton neutre :

-Ne t'en fais pas, Victoria, pas la peine d'y entrer. C'est sa tête qui vient à moi. L'un des gros problèmes des légilimens de naissance : pas besoin d'user sciemment de son don pour entendre les pensées des autres. Et ce garçon pense vraiment très fort, pas une grande force mentale.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire, persifflai-je alors que Simon ouvrait la bouche, outré. Tu ne les écoutes pas, tu t'enfermes dans ta propre tête ou tu te concentres sur la mienne puisque tu m'as formée à ça. Mais tu ne les écoutes pas.

Je sentis sur moi le regard étonné de Simon plus que je ne le vis, mais je gardai le mien dardé sur celui de Miro, proprement révoltée et gênée. Il y avait trop de chose dans la tête de Simon pour que je puisse lui permettre d'y entrer et surtout je trouvais l'éthique de la pratique plus que douteuse. L'esprit était la dernière chose qui n'appartenait qu'à nous, le dernier temple sacré où toute notre identité, tous nos derniers secrets, toute notre mémoire et ces choses qui n'appartenaient qu'à nous. Y entrer était une véritable violation et c'était ce qui faisait de la legilimencie l'une des branches les plus nébuleuses et les plus grises de la magie. Miro dressa un sourcil, l'air de réfléchir à la proposition.

-On peut toujours essayer. Mais toi (il pointa un index sur Simon) Fais un effort. Les pensées parasites, c'est extrêmement désagréable pour moi. Débrouille-toi, et pense au moins à quelque chose d'agréable. Chante le _God Save the Queen_ au lieu de t'imaginer comment j'ai tué Agata ou sorti ma femme des camps.

-Mille gargouilles mais qu'est-ce que vous avez entendu d'autre ? glapit Simon en se collant au dossier de sa chaise.

Mon grand-père fronça les sourcils et je sentis quelque chose s'appuyer à l'arrière de mon crâne. Comprenant qu'il tentait d'user de ses pouvoirs sur moi plutôt qu'ils ne s'usent seuls sur Simon, je le laissai faire sans broncher, tout en repoussant la pression pour ne pas lui laisser accéder à mes propres pensées.

-C'est diffus, j'entendais seulement des morceaux de phrases. Mais il faudra apprendre à contrôler ça, mon garçon : être aussi ouvert, c'est extrêmement dangereux en temps de guerre.

-Miro, grand Dieu, râla Jaga en revenant de la cuisine avec deux tasses fumantes. Arrête-toi un peu et laisse Victoria parler.

-Pas si c'est pour reprendre la discussion où elle en était la dernière fois, refusa sèchement Miro avant de me lancer un regard flamboyant. Je t'aime, _Perelko_ , mais si …

-Victoria avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère, le coupa sèchement Jaga, l'air exaspérée par son obstination. Nous lui avons menti toute sa vie, nous l'avons forcée à nous mentir, puis maintenant obligée à mentir à ses parents. Et si ma mémoire est exacte, c'est toi qui as cassé la lampe, pas elle.

De nouveau, Miro poussa un grognement d'ours agacé avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son fauteuil. J'avais déjà senti à Noël que mon grand-père avait été vexé par ma réaction, mais ce n'était que maintenant que je réalisais à quel point que je l'avais blessé. _Blessure partagée_. J'enroulai nerveusement mes doigts entour de ma tasse de thé pour en puiser la chaleur et remplir le vide glacé qui se formait de nouveau en moi.

-Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir été dure, étayai-je avec l'appuis de ma grand-mère. Ni d'avoir été en colère … Je pense que c'était légitime.

Miro grogna et Simon le foudroya du regard. De nouveau, une pression s'exerça sur mon crâne – sur mon esprit – et cette fois je grimaçai. Je risquai de sortir de cet entretien avec un certain mal de tête. Je frottai discrètement mon pied contre la jambe de Simon pour l'inciter au calme et poursuivis d'une voix résolue :

-Je le suis toujours, d'ailleurs. Blessée et en colère … Mais je pense que je peux surmonter ça. J'ai fini par comprendre que … la mort d'Agata était moins dû à ta volonté qu'à la guerre en elle-même. Qu'elle t'a forcé à changer radicalement et … bref. Pour le bien de la famille … On peut le surmonter.

Cette fois, ce fut Simon qui me donna un léger coup de pied pour me donner du courage alors que Miro levait sur mon un regard où se battait l'étonnement et la suspicion. Jaga porta une main à son cœur avant d'allonger le bras pour presser ma main.

-Oh, _Perelko …_ Merci.

Je fus assez mal à l'aise avec la reconnaissance de ma grand-mère. D'un prime abord, parce que j'étais sincère : devoir passer l'éponge si facilement me restait en travers de la gorge. Ensuite parce que je la soulageais pour lui demander plus encore. Je doutais qu'elle soit en accord avec ce que j'allais proposer à son mari. Je baissai le regard sur le liquide brun et translucide dans la tasse, histoire de rassembler mes pensées mais Simon me devança en entonnant :

-Vous avez entendu parler du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui ?

-Vous les anglais, ricana Miro avec consternation. Vous êtes vraiment de grands froussards. Est-ce que vous avez entendu des gens de l'est refuser de prononcer le nom de Grindelwald ?

-Miroslav, gronda Jaga sur le ton de l'avertissement.

L'accent qui avait percé sa voix et l'emprise que ma grand-mère pouvait avoir sur mon grand-père m'arracha un sourire. Miro échangea un regard avec sa femme qui parut le radoucir car son expression était moins bougonne, plus à l'écoute, lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau vers nous.

-Très bien. Evidemment que j'ai eu vent de son retour, je vole _La Gazette_ de ma voisine sorcière donc j'ai toutes les informations qu'elles donnent.

-Vous avez conscience qu'elles sont fausses pour la plupart ? fit observer Simon en dressant un sourcil.

-Pour qui tu me prends, gamin ? Dumbledore est l'homme qui a vaincu Grindelwald, il a mon respect éternel. Evidemment que je le crois lui et non pas ce chiffon acquis à un homme sans honneur ni couilles. D'ailleurs j'ai lu dans les dernières éditions qu'il avait réussi à faire fuir Dumbledore ?

Simon dressa un sourcil, entre la surprise et l'appréciation. Nous résumâmes succinctement les informations que nous avions pu avoir sur le départ précipité de notre Directeur et Miro garda longuement le silence avant d'avoir un sourire carnassier. Au moins, argua-t-il, cela permettrait à Dumbledore d'avoir les mains libres pour contrer Voldemort, une lutte clandestine sous le nez d'un Ministère aveugle. Jaga, elle, nous lorgna l'œil sombre.

-Votre Fudge, il me rappelle un peu Neville Chamberlain, fit-t-elle remarquer avant de préciser à Simon qui la fixait l'air dérouté : le premier Ministre anglais avant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Il a tout laissé faire à Hitler, soi-disant pour préserver la paix. Réarmer la Rhénanie, annexer la Bohème-Moravie … Toutes les concessions, même l'inacceptable, du moment que dure la paix. Sa condescendance ça n'a certainement empêché Hitler d'envahir mon pays en septembre 1939. Peut-être que si Chamberlain avait été moins aveugle, il y aurait eu moins des miens tué dans les camps.

Elle caressa son avant-bras où je savais se situer la série de chiffre qui lui avait été tatouée sur le bras le jour de son entrée à Auschwitz. Dans un geste d'une tendresse infinie, Miro couvrit la main de ma grand-mère et Simon baissa les yeux, sans doute embarrassé par ce fragment d'Histoire. Jaga planta son regard sur moi et machinalement, ma main se porta sur la chaine qui soutenait son David. _Ne les laisse pas te faire ce qu'ils nous ont fait_.

-Il y a des gens qui agissent. Dumbledore ne lutte pas seul, il avait créé la résistance lors de la précédente guerre … Il doit l'avoir fait renaître de ses cendres.

Un tic nerveux agita la joue mal rasée de mon grand-père et ses lèvres se pincèrent. Jaga leva sur lui un regard flamboyant teinté d'avertissement, comme si elle savait pertinemment ce à quoi il pensait et que ça ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur ceux de son mari.

-On en a déjà parlé, Miro. C'est notre famille qui a besoin de toi, pas le monde de la magie.

-Il se trouve que dans le cas de Victoria, les deux concordent, répliqua mon grand-père d'un ton sec pendant que Simon et moi échangions un regard entendu. Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Jaga plissa ses yeux sombres en un regard inquisiteur. La lueur du soleil faisait danser des éclats dorés dans ses prunelles qui n'en paraissaient que plus inquiétantes.

-Souviens-toi de ce que la magie t'a poussé à faire, Miroslav. De ce qu'elle t'a poussé à penser …

-C'est aussi sa magie qui t'a sauvé, mamy, lui rappelai-je d'une voix douce. Sans sa magie … jamais tu ne serais sortie d'Auschwitz …

L'argument était déloyal, et ce fut sans doute pour cela que les yeux de ma grand-mère se firent incendiaire. Pour éviter de les poser sur quiconque, elle but une longue gorgée de thé alors que Miro me lançait un regard où pointait la surprise et la reconnaissance. J'avais été étonnée que mon grand-père ne se soit pas lancé dans la première guerre contre Voldemort : c'était parce que Jaga l'en avait empêché.

Sauf que cette fois, la guerre étendait toute son ombre sur ma famille.

Je serrai les poings, rassemblant mes pensées et tirant ce que je voulais dire. Ce n'était pas Miro que je devais convaincre, c'était Jaga. Ma grand-mère qui avait tant souffert déjà, qui avait tant perdu … Je devais agiter devant son nez le spectre du fait qu'elle pouvait perdre encore plus encore.

-Ecoutez, entonnai-je d'une voix peu certaine. Ça … ça ne se limite pas à moi. La guerre, si elle prend de l'ampleur … Elle peut impacter toute la famille alors … (Simon me donna un nouveau coup de pied de soutien et je pris une profonde inspiration). Ce que je vais vous raconter, peu de personnes sont au courant alors … Il faudra le garder pour vous. N'en parler ni à maman, ni à papa, ni à Alexandre. Surtout pas à Alex, en fait.

Je sentis une nouvelle pression sur mon esprit qui cette fois sembla profiter de mon trouble pour percer des voiles. Cela occasionna une douleur qui me fit fermer les yeux et grimacer et soudainement, des étincelles jaillirent dans mon esprit, des étincelles couleur de feu qui menaçait d'embraser un bûcher … Paniquée, je m'efforçai de repousser l'assaut de mon grand-père en reprenant le contrôle de moi-même. Mais le peu perçu fit écarquiller les yeux de Miro, qui allongea le bras pour serrer le mien dans une pression où je sentais toute son inquiétude et sa colère. Son regard étincelait dangereusement d'une lueur intimidante.

-Raconte-moi. Tout.

Les accents durs et métalliques de sa voix m'arrachèrent un frisson et Simon plongea discrètement la main dans sa poche. Je le soupçonnais de vouloir utiliser la baguette la prochaine fois qu'il aurait le moindre doute sur l'utilisation des pouvoirs mentaux de Miro. Je poussai sur son genou une main rassurante mais qui manquait de fermeté avant d'entamer mon récit : le coup de pied dans les parties intimes d'Ulysse Selwyn, les représailles de son frère aîné le cinq novembre, ma magie qui me défendait, son avertissement sur le quai de gare et enfin, la relation problématique entre Melania et Alexandre. A cette révélation, Miro serra le poing et jeta à Jaga une œillade triomphale.

-Ah ! Je t'avais que cette fille était une sorcière ! Elle maîtrisait trop bien son esprit, même en l'effleurant, absolument aucunes pensées ne filtraient ! Pas normal pour une non-magique.

Ma grand-mère lui jeta un regard consterné. Tout le long de mon histoire, elle avait posé une main sur son cœur et j'avais vu toutes les émotions parcourir son visage ainsi que les fantômes hanter ses prunelles.

-Notre petite-fille nous annonce qu'un garçon qui a déjà tenté de la tuer a l'intention de recommencer et qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à notre famille dans son entièreté et tout ce à quoi tu penses, c'est te réjouir d'avoir raison ?

Le sourire de Miro se fana face à la sèche réprimande de ma grand-mère et il laissa Simon achever le récit de ses derniers jours, puisque raconter tout cela m'avait asséché le gosier et que ma gorge s'était trouvée comprimée de vivre à nouveau tous ces événements. Je bus une gorgée dont la tiédeur fut inefficace contre la boule s'émotion qui s'était de nouveau formée au creux de moi. Lorsque la voix de Simon s'éteignit enfin, Jaga se prit la tête entre ses main parcheminées et Miro planta sur moi un regard empli de tant d'émotion diverses que j'étais incapable de le lire. Au fur et à mesure, son corps de guerrier s'était tendu et ses doigts s'étaient agité, comme s'il rêvait de manier une baguette.

-Quelle immonde petite pourriture, souffla-t-il, comme pour lui-même. Je suis mal placé pour condamner, j'ai cru en les mêmes choses que lui, j'ai été aussi arrogant que lui mais … jamais je n'aurais mis une gamine sur un bûcher, jamais je n'aurais …

-Evidemment que tu n'aurais pas fait ça, assura Jaga en prenant sa main. Et le peu que tu avais en commun avec ce garçon est mort depuis très longtemps alors inutile d'y revenir. (Elle tourna sur moi ses yeux brillants, hésitante). Alors … Tu as poussée Mel à quitter Alexandre, c'est ça ?

-Je suis vraiment désolée … C'était la seule solution pour éviter que Nestor … ne s'intéresse à un autre Bennett que moi.

-Et tu n'as pas pensé à en aviser ton frère ?

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre dans ma poitrine face au ton neutre de ma grand-mère. Je fus soudainement incapable d'articuler quoique soit et ce fut Simon qui me sauva en expliquant :

-Vous connaissez Alex … Non seulement il n'aurait pas laissé sa petite sœur rester seule face au danger mais en plus il se serait fichu du danger en question. Il n'est pas du genre à céder aux menaces alors … ça nous a semblé plus prudent.

Ma grand-mère pinça les lèvres et dans ses prunelles sombres aux chatoiements d'or, je lus une certaine réprobation qui ferma définitivement ma gorge. Il eut un long moment de silence où elle et moi nous toisâmes jusqu'à qu'elle retire sa main de la mienne.

-Bien, lâcha-t-elle en un murmure. Je suppose qu'Alexandre n'aurait pas été raisonnable, en effet … il faudra songer à remercier cette fille de sacrifier ainsi son bonheur et celui d'Alexandre pour la sécurité de notre famille …

Il était vrai que je n'avais même pas songé à remercier Melania, réalisai-je avec une certaine gêne. Mais lui envoyer une lettre chez elle serait peut-être plus dangereux qu'autre chose. Il faudrait passer par son jeune frère. Miro avait plongé son regard au loin, songeur et finit par lâcher d'une voix rauque :

-Mais ça ne suffira pas. En juin, Victoria sera diplômée et reviendra vivre chez elle. Et quand bien même elle irait vivre ailleurs, ça ne changerait rien et ça laisserait au contraire Marian et Edward démunis si des sorciers décident de s'en prendre à eux … (Il vrilla un regard intense dans celui de ma grand-mère et emprisonna ses deux mains dans les siennes). Mon amour, il faut que tu me laisses protéger notre fille.

Les yeux de Jaga brillèrent et ses traits se figèrent en une expression à mi-chemin entre la menace et la lassitude. Les rides sur son visage se creusèrent pour laisser apparaitre sous la femme forte la vieille personne qui avait vécu et vu tant de choses, trop de choses. Elle arracha ses mains à celles de son mari et se leva de sa chaise.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que ça impliquerait ? Si tu redeviens un sorcier, si tu reprends ta baguette … Nous ne pourrions plus le cacher, Miro. Il faudrait parler à Marian, à Beata, leur dire toute la vérité. Penses-tu qu'elles réagiront mieux que Victoria ?

-Victoria est revenue et … au fond, elle n'avait peut-être pas tort. J'ai toute ma vie exigée la franchise de la part de nos filles. Il est peut-être temps que je sois franc avec elles.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et une vague de reconnaissance monta en moi pour cet homme capable de risquer de perdre l'amour de ses filles pour garantir leur protection. Mais visiblement, Jaga n'était pas encore prête à faire ce sacrifice. Après avoir contemplé le portrait de sa famille décimée puis la toile qui représentait celle qu'elle avait reconstruite, elle plaqua une main sur son cœur, comme s'il se déchirait dans sa poitrine.

-Tu m'abandonnerais … Si tu retrouves la magie, si tu t'engages dans cette guerre, je sais que tu m'abandonnerais …

Simon produisit une légère toux qui me sembla cacher autre chose et je lui jetai un regard oblique, le cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Il observait la réaction de Miro à la dérobée, touillant négligemment son thé avec des gestes dont la nonchalance me paraissait feinte.

 _Je ne veux pas que tu meures, Vicky._

 _Si tu oses m'abandonner juste pour te venger, je me ferais un plaisir d'aller cracher sur ta tombe_.

Je ramenais mon regard sur ma tasse de thé, troublée par l'écho de nos mots et de ceux de mes grands-parents. Miro se leva à moitié de sa chaise, saisi par le ton catégorique de Jaga.

-Enfin, mon amour … jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, tu le sais … Tu es toute ma vie …

-Alors promets-le moi. Promets-moi que si tu récupères ta baguette, ce sera uniquement pour nous défendre. Ce ne sera pas pour aller batailler je ne sais où contre je ne sais qui.

La mâchoire de Miro se contracta, et il parut hésitant. Jaga resta droite devant lui, silencieuse et inflexible, le toisant malgré sa petite taille et son allure frêle.

-Jaga … Le meilleur moyen de protéger notre famille, c'est de prendre le problème à la racine. Et la racine, c'est Voldemort. Alors me battre contre « je ne sais qui », c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour protéger nos enfants.

-Et si pendant que tu te bats, des sorciers profitent de ton absence pour venir chez nous et faire ce qu'ils ont à faire ? rétorqua vertement Jaga. Si en te battant tu découvrais ta famille et causait notre perte ?

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait trouver un juste milieu, proposai-je alors que mon grand-père ouvrait la bouche. Mais je pense que dans un premier temps, on pourrait se cantonner à la famille. C'est le plus urgent, surtout que … Dans dix jours, je suis de retour à Poudlard. Alors si ça va mal, il faudra quelqu'un les aide.

-Et comment fait-t-on ça depuis ici ? s'enquit Jaga avec une sorte d'agacement.

-Il y a des systèmes magiques qui peuvent permettre de prévenir Miro si Mr. et Mrs Bennett sont attaqués, intervint alors Simon. On pourra s'arranger, mes parents seront ravis de vous aider.

Jaga lui jeta un regard irrité avant de reporter son attention sur Miro. Ils se défièrent instant du regard, l'impériosité contre la supplication. Finalement, ma grand-mère contempla de nouveau la photo de sa famille, de tout ses membres qu'une guerre lui avait arrachés et cela parut la faire vaciller. Elle prit le cadre dans ses mains et caressa le visage souriant de sa mère comme s'il avait été fait de chaire.

-Je ne laisserais pas ces gens me prendre ma famille comme les nazis l'ont fait, céda-t-elle finalement en un souffle. Mais … Oh mon dieu …

Elle secoua la tête, et j'eus l'impression que le poids des années et des douleurs lui tombait sur les épaules. Miro s'avança alors vers elle et passa un bras sur sa taille pendant que ma grand-mère laissait aller son front contre son épaule et agrippait ses mains à son pull. Il lui murmura quelques mots en polonais, des mots dont la douceur de la voix trahissait l'amour et la tendresse. Elle posa une main sur sa tempe, l'air étourdi. Depuis le temps, j'avais toujours pensé que rien ne pourrait ébranler ma grand-mère, mais visiblement, la perspective de revivre ce qui lui était arrivé quarante-cinq plus tôt le pouvait.

-Très bien … Simplement … Laisse-moi le temps. Le temps d'accepter, de me préparer. Beata et Marian, elles vont être furieuses … Oh, Marian (elle essuya un rire tremblant qui me surprit un peu). Les murs de la maison vont trembler …

-Bien sûr, on a le temps des vacances pour imaginer comment on pourrait s'organiser, approuvai-je, soulagée de l'acceptation de ma grand-mère. La famille de Simon travaille haut-placé au Département de la Justice, ils pourront nous aider …

Jaga et Miro échangèrent un nouveau regard, à la fois déchiré et résigné. Je sentais encore la réticence de ma grand-mère, mais la façon dont sa main était crispée toujours sur le cadre montrait sa détermination à garder sa famille intacte. Elle se rassit avec lourdeur, une main sur la tempe, l'air à bout de force et mon cœur se serra. C'était insoutenable de demander une telle chose à ma grand-mère … Mais une partie égoïste de moi était soulagée qu'elle ait accepté et que je ne me retrouve pas l'unique sorcière de la famille à lutter contre ce qui se passait.

-Quelle famille ? demanda Miro avec un regard incisif pour Simon. La Justice Magique, ce n'était pas un Croupton y'a quelques années ?

Simon recula encore un peu plus sur son siège, comme si une distance plus grande pouvait permettre que Miro ne lise pas dans ses pensées. Mais comme je sentais son esprit appuyer contre le mien, je présageais que non et que les peurs de Simon rendaient ses songes beaucoup trop vivaces.

-Vous êtes bien informés mais … c'était il y a quinze ans, ça. C'est ma tante, Amelia Bones, qui est à la tête de la Justice Magique, maintenant.

Un sourire entendu s'étira sur les lèvres de Miro et il posa sur Simon un regard presque nostalgique. Il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise avec un petit rire.

-Je me disais bien que tu ressemblais à quelqu'un … J'ai habité à Terre-en-Landes, avant de céder la maison à Marian. Les journaux des Bones, ça a été les premiers que je volais. Celui de ton grand-père, Nicholas, un brave type. C'est justement parce que je sentais qu'il commençait à avoir des soupçons sur moi que j'ai quitté cette ville. Ironie du sort, j'ai appris sa mort quelques mois plus tard … C'était sa femme je pense qui était la carriériste, je la voyais assez peu, comme les enfants, ils étaient à Poudlard la plupart du temps.

Ça me faisait un drôle d'effet d'apprendre que mon grand-père avait conservé et estimé le grand-père de Simon, mort très tôt pendant la guerre des sorciers. Et ça me faisait encore plus étrange de songer que, si ses enfants s'étaient mêlés aux moldus, ma mère aurait pu grandir avec Amelia et George Bones comme j'avais grandi avec Simon. Jaga se redressa brusquement et dévisagea Simon d'un œil neuf et brillant. Ses doigts caressèrent son cadre, les membres de sa famille disparue alors qu'elle fixait toujours le garçon en face d'elle.

-Tu es le petit-fils de Nicholas, c'est vrai ?

-Euh, oui, répondit Simon, un peu surpris.

Un sourire amer s'étira sur les lèvres de ma grand-mère et elle vrilla ses yeux sur moi, comme pour me demander confirmation. Mon cœur manqua un battement et l'envie de céder à la gamine et de me jeter toutes griffes dehors sur Simon me reprit.

Même ma grand-mère savait. Même ma grand-mère qui avait vu Simon deux fois dans sa vie savait ce que j'avais toujours ignoré. De nouveau, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'échappait, il devenait brume sous mes yeux, qu'il perdait contenance … et qu'une partie de moi s'effondrait. Je portai une main sur mon cœur qui s'était mis à battre à un rythme anormal, cognant beaucoup trop forte contre mes côtes, si bien que je n'entendais plus que ça.

Jaga n'insista pas, mais son regard se porta assez régulièrement sur Simon pendant que Miro et lui évoquaient les possibilités pour son retour dans le monde sorcier. La mort d'Agata ne poserait pas problème puisque quelqu'un avait été condamné à sa place en Pologne. Apparemment, pour un adulte, il fallait une autorisation du Ministère pour pouvoir se racheter une baguette – certificat de vol ou de casse à présenter à Ollivander. Miro commença à évoquer l'idée de retourner dans l'est pour acheter la sienne chez celui qui, selon lui, était le meilleur fabriquant de baguette, Gregorovitch, mais Jaga répondit sèchement qu'il n'en était pas question, que s'il avait une baguette il aurait une baguette bien anglaise et qu'il était hors de question qu'il parte à l'aventure. Bougon, Miro quitta la table pour la cuisine et Jaga me fit un discret mais sec mouvement de la tête pour m'inciter à le suivre. Intimidé par le regard intense de ma grand-mère, je me dépêchai d'obtempérer et abandonnai Simon à elle sans oser le regarder. Mon grand-père faisait la vaisselle avec des gestes brusques et peu précis, ce qui me fit dire que, bien qu'il soit sans magie depuis des années, il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à la tâche. Il me jeta un regard à la dérobée avant de le plonger de nouveau dans l'eau savonneuse.

-Désolé, je ne veux pas entrer dans la tête des gens. Mais ton ami pense très fort, il va vraiment falloir qu'il se contrôle. Toujours est-il que j'ai pu entendre deux trois choses … Sale histoire. Pas trop mal à la tête ?

-Un peu, avouai-je en me frottant un point entre mes sourcils particulièrement douloureux depuis quelques minutes. Je te demanderais bien de l'aspirine, mais je pense que ça ne marche pas sur les sorciers …

-Non et c'est une atrocité. Alors quand j'ai mal à la tête, je vais m'allonger.

Je me trémoussai, mal à l'aise. Je n'avais pas songé à tous les aspects techniques de la vie de Miro que pouvait entrainer sa cessation de la magie. La physionomie des sorciers était différente de celle des moldus : leurs médecines étaient inefficaces pour nous et nous ne contractions pas les mêmes maladies. Pendant des années, Miro n'avait pas eu accès à ses propres médecines et j'admettais que cela avait dû être douloureux qu'attendre que les maladies passent sans rien pouvoir y faire. Je me hissai sur le plan de travail et laissai mes jambes pendre dans le vide.

-Ecoute … Je suis désolée d'avoir … réagi violemment, la dernière fois. C'est juste … c'était douloureux à entendre.

Miro garda un instant le silence, avant de vider l'évier et de se sécher les mains, sans m'adresser le moindre regard. Sa crinière argentée avait été coupée depuis la dernière fois : elle était plus soignée, réduisant quelque peu sa ressemblance avec l'ours.

-C'était douloureux à recracher aussi, _perelko_. En un sens, j'ai un peu fait la même chose que Simon pendant des années. J'ai enfoui, enfoui, enfoui … jusqu'à me persuader que ce n'était pas lé vérité.

-Je suis désolée. Je ne dis pas d'ailleurs que c'est digéré, ça … ça me reste en travers de la gorge, l'idée que tu m'aies caché ça et que tu m'aies obligé à me cacher aussi.

Miro pivota à moitié vers moi, un sourcil dressé avec une certaine suspicion.

-Et pas pour Agata ?

Ma bouche se tordit, indécise. Bien sûr, Agata restait comme un poignard plongé à blanc plongé dans mes entrailles. Parce qu'il l'avait tué. Parce qu'à cause de ça, j'avais failli mourir également de la baguette de Kamila. Mais Agata, ce n'était pas la volonté de Miro. Agata, c'était le fil inéluctable du destin qui s'était tissé par la guerre, les choix des uns et des autres et qui avait mené à ce duel à la mort. Ce n'était pas de la malveillance, c'était de la survie. Et plus j'avais réfléchi à ce que j'aurais fait à la place de Miro, plus j'avais senti mes résistances fondre.

J'ignorai totalement si j'étais capable de jeter un tel sort pour sauvegarder ma vie. Mais celle des autres … Mes doutes avaient vacillé. Je n'aurais pas été Miro, mais je me sentais capable d'être Agata, cette femme prête à tuer l'homme en face d'elle pour la survie de sa famille. Et comme je ne voulais réellement savoir si j'en étais capable, capable de déchirer mon âme, capable du pire de la magie, j'avais préféré arrêter là ma réflexion et … passer sur Agata.

Je ne voulais pas découvrir ça. C'était une partie de moi que je préférais ne jamais effleurer.

-Tu as jeté le sort, mais tu y as été poussé, finis-je par admettre, la bouche sèche. C'est moins un choix que la guerre.

Un sourire amer s'étala sur les lèvres de Miro, et rangea tranquillement le torchon avec un rire sinistre.

-C'est gentil de vouloir me dédouaner, _perelko_ , mais on sait tous les deux que c'est faux. J'aurais pu ne pas jeter ce sort, mais je l'ai fait. (Ses doigts se serrèrent sur les bords de l'évier). Je ne suis même pas sûr d'être capable de faire de la magie, Victoria. Ça fait tellement longtemps … et après le meurtre d'Agata, ma baguette n'avait plus confiance en moi. Mes sorts étaient imprécis, sans puissance …

-Tu es quelqu'un d'autre, maintenant. Tu auras une autre baguette, avec un autre but. Dumbledore nous a souvent dit que l'amour était le vecteur le plus puissant, le plus beau, le plus efficace de magie alors … peut-être que ça va te stabiliser. De faire ça … par amour.

Miro me contempla longuement, le regard brillant de ce qui me semblait être l'espoir et une lueur plus inquiétante, l'avidité. La magie avait hâte d'à nouveau sortir et le guerrier de se précipiter dans la mêlé.

-Je suis désolé aussi, _perelko._ Peut-être que si tu avais su que j'étais un sorcier, les choses auraient été différentes … J'aurais pu te former et ce qui t'ait arrivé durant ta première année … ne serait pas arriver.

-J'avais les Bones pour me former, ne t'en fais pas. Je pense que quoiqu'il arrive, l'univers a décidé que j'aurais des ennuis avec la famille Selwyn. Mais … je ne peux pas me cacher éternellement derrière les Bones. Ils … ils ont déjà trop sacrifié.

-Et moi je peux, c'est ça ?

La phrase me figea, mais je me détendis en remarquant que mon grand-père souriait, un éclat tendre et féroce dans le regard. Il incarnait tant l'amour et la sécurité que j'eus envie de céder à _Perelko_ et me précipiter sur lui pour m'enfouir dans ses bras, qu'il m'assure que tout irait bien, mais les mensonges et Agata m'en empêchèrent. Miro se trémoussai d'un pied à l'autre, visiblement victime de la même hésitation que moi. Comme si Agata avait érigé un mur infranchissable mais dont la transparence nous permettait de nous comprendre.

-Evidemment que je serais capable de le faire, souffla Miro. Vous êtes toute ma vie … Je ne peux pas laisser un jeune blanc-bec la détruire.

-Reprendre une baguette ne t'autorise pas à tuer le jeune blanc-bec en question, prévins-je, prise d'un doute soudain. Je connais un peu Amelia Bones : si elle sent que tu es dangereux, elle ne t'autorisera pas à en reprendre une. Et je doute que Jaga soit d'accord.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention, répliqua Miro d'une voix qui avait soudainement gagné en dureté. Je ne t'en fais pas, Victoria. Cette fois, je ferais les choses bien. Mais je pense également que tu as une vision beaucoup trop optimiste de la guerre, ma chérie. C'est noir, la guerre. C'est là où tu découvres soit le meilleur de toi … soit le pire. Souvent le pire. Prépare-toi à cela. Moi je n'y étais pas préparé et j'ai été brisé.

Les mots tombèrent comme une pierre dans mon estomac et je hochai la tête avec raideur. Mes réflexions sur Agata me l'avait appris et c'était bien pour cela que j'avais décidé de ne plus y songer, de peur de me perdre. Nous nous contemplâmes encore un moment en silence, entre reconnaissance et non-dits, jusqu'à ce que Miro grimace et ne se retourne pour fouiller les armoires.

-Il faut vraiment faire quelque chose pour le petit, qu'il apprenne à canaliser ses pensées, maugréa-t-il avec un regard dédaigneux pour la fenêtre. Sérieusement, on ne vous apprend rien dans votre école ?

-Actuellement, non. Notre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal est une bureaucrate qui n'est là que pour faire appliquer les décisions du Ministère et refuse qu'on fasse de la magie.

Miro se redressa brusquement, stupéfait et ce faisant il se cogna violemment la tête contre une porte de placard laissée béante. La scène m'arracha un petit rire qui s'étouffa dans ma gorge quand il darda sur moi un regard mauvais de ces prunelles si claires et dérangeantes.

-Pas de magie ? _En cours ?!_

-C'est absurde, mais c'est comme ça. Apparemment, Fudge ne veut pas qu'on soit formé aux sortilèges offensifs sous la houlette de Dumbledore, mais même maintenant que Dumbledore est parti, je doute que ça change.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette école, écuma Miro, proprement choqué. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce ministre ! Il attend quoi, pour agir, une catastrophe ?

A dire vrai, la catastrophe était déjà arrivée sous la forme de l'évasion d'une dizaine de Mangemort, songeai-je amèrement. Pourtant, et malgré le retournement d'opinion d'une partie de la population, selon Rose, Fudge continuait d'être aveugle. Au contraire, plus il sentait la situation lui échappait, plus ses mains s'accrochaient à ses illusions et à son fauteuil de Ministre. Miro continua de jurer en anglais et en polonais tout en ouvrant les placards avant d'en ressortir une boite de chocolat semblable à celle qu'il avait englouti avec ton thé. J'eus un sourire incertain.

-Je n'aime pas les chocolats à la liqueur, mais c'est gentil.

-Il en a aussi à la praline et au lait. Et ne me fais pas croire que tu es capable de résister à du chocolat, _Perelko_.

Le pétillement dans les yeux de mon grand-père acheva de faire fondre mes résistances et je me laissai tomber à terre pour prendre la boite, émue par l'attention. Ce n'était rien, mais c'était également toute notre identité, toute notre relation.

-Tu partageras avec le gamin, ça lui fera du bien. Et surtout, dis-lui de contrôler ses pensées. Il ne doit pas être très bon en sortilège informulé, non ?

Simon était bon en tout, faillis-je protester avant de refermer la bouche. J'avais le souvenir d'un duel l'année dernière pendant le cours de Maugrey où j'avais réussi à le désarmer parce qu'il n'avait pas tenu et prononcé sa formule. Quand il était au calme, il y arrivait sans problème, mais mis sous pression, ses faiblesses le rattrapaient. Miro tapota mon épaule d'un air entendu et j'eus l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mais c'est comme tout, ça se travaille. Travaille aussi, _Perelko_ , ne reste pas démunie. D'accord ?

Lentement, j'acquiesçai, incapable d'émettre le moindre mot. De toute manière, je n'aurais su que dire. _Merci ? Pardon ? Ne m'appelle plus Perelko ?_ Alors je me contentais d'un sourire qui n'en n'était pas un et, pressant la boite de chocolat contre moi, je sortis de la cuisine, sous le regard déchiré de mon grand-père. Les tasses de thé avaient été abandonnées sur la table et la baie vitrée qui menait à la plage était grande ouverte. Pourtant, Jaga était dans le salon, ses lunettes chaussées sur son nez osseux et son roman à la main. Elle leva sur moi un regard neutre.

-Tu t'en vas ?

-Je pense … où est Simon ?

-Parti dehors, il t'attend. Tu vas revenir nous voir ?

Il y avait une teinte d'avertissement dans la voix de ma grand-mère. _Ne me lance pas ce genre de bombe pour m'abandonner derrière, ma fille_ , semblait crier son attitude. Et comme elle avait entièrement raison et qu'il était hors de question que j'abandonne ma grand-mère à son sort, je me penchais vers elle et m'embrassai doucement sur la joue.

-Je te le promets, murmurai-je en me redressant. A plus tard.

Les épaules de Jaga s'affaissèrent et elle m'adressa un faible sourire avant que je ne passe la baie-vitrée pour rejoindre Simon, la poitrine compressée. Il s'était planté sur la plage, le regard sur la mer, laissant le vent lui ébouriffer les cheveux à n'en plus finir. Il m'entendit arriver et, sans même me regarder, commença à se mettre en marche, si vivement que je dus courir pour le rattraper. C'était absolument détestable qu'il ait à présent de plus grandes jambes que les miennes et le mal de tête qui s'accroissait rendait ma course lente et molle. Je profitai du fait qu'il ralentisse pour ouvrir la boite de chocolat, espérant gagner avec le sucre un peu d'énergie qui atténuera le point de pression qui s'était formé entre mes sourcils.

-Merci d'être venu, c'est sympa, entonnai-je d'un ton badin, pour libérer ma gorge comprimée par l'émotion. Un chocolat ?

Sa mâchoire se contracta et je ramenais la boite vers moi en comprenant qu'il n'en voudrait pas. J'ignorais le peu qu'ils avaient pu se dire avec ma grand-mère, mais visiblement ça n'avait pas été de son goût car il shoota dans une bouteille vide qui avait le malheur de trainer sur la plage pour asséner d'une voix tendue :

-Alex habite loin ?

-Euh, on devra transplaner, évaluai-je en piochant dans la boite un chocolat que j'examinai d'un œil critique. Il habite en ville, lui …

Je croquais dans l'ovale du chocolat et un goût amer et âpre dans ma bouche. Immédiatement, je recrachai le contenu sur le sol et Simon fut un bond pour m'éviter.

-Chocolat à la liqueur, m'étranglai-je en avalant ma salive pour faire passer le goût. Bon sang, c'est immonde …

-La vie est un peu juste, au moins, railla Simon avec un rictus féroce.

Je le fusillai du regard, la boite de chocolat ouverte à la main et toujours cette sensation désagréable dans la bouche. Si ça n'avait pas été un cadeau de mon grand-père et que le reste des friandises n'avait pas été mangeable, ladite boite aurait fini assénée sur la tête blonde de Simon. Si la vie était réellement comme une boite de chocolat, j'estimais avoir déjà assez englouti de chocolat à la liqueur pour qu'on se réjouisse que j'en tombe encore sur un autre.

-Pardon ?

Les lèvres de Simon se tordirent et il laissa son regard vagabonder vers les flots qui s'écrasaient avec toujours plus de violence sur la plage.

-Arrête, Vicky. Je suis presque certain que tu as fait exprès de me laisser seul avec ta grand-mère et ça, c'était vraiment un coup bas. Et je ne parle pas de ton grand-père et de sa légilimencie … Tu espérais apprendre quelque chose, c'est ça ?

Définitivement, il avait de la chance qu'il y ait du chocolat praliné dans cette boite. Alors je me contentais d'y crisper un peu plus les doigts devant sa mine fermée et son ton cynique. Pour échapper à la tentation de gâcher le chocolat et de l'assommer avec la boite, je repris ma marche d'un pas énervé.

-C'est vrai que j'aurais proposé qu'il tente d'entrer dans ma tête plutôt qu'il se concentre sur toi pour avoir de plus amples informations …

-Vicky …

-Quoi ? m'exaspérai-je en faisant volte-face. Oui, ça m'arrangeait que tu parles avec ma grand-mère, je veux bien l'admettre, parce qu'elle est sans doute la personne dans mon entourage qui a une expérience qui se rapproche le plus de la tienne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a bien pu te dire, mais tu ferais bien de l'écouter, elle est la personne la plus forte que je connaisse ! Mais ne viens pas me dire que j'ai utilisé mon grand-père pour te piéger ou quoi, sinon je t'écrase cette boite sur la tête ! Et sache que ça te fera moins mal que ce qu'il s'est passé dans la mienne !

Simon leva les yeux au ciel mais je fus satisfaite de voir ses épaules s'affaisser et son visage se détendre. Je perçus un vague mouvement au niveau des poches de sa veste dans lesquels il avait fourré ses mains et compris qu'ils se les tordaient.

-D'accord, souffla-t-il, penaud. C'était … prévenant de ta part et je me doute que ça ne devait pas être agréable … Juste … il est entré … ?

-Il n'a pas réussi.

Je ne sus que penser de l'étonnement qui brilla fugacement dans les yeux de Simon. Sans doute avait-il songé qu'à force de pousser, mes résistances auraient été brisé par l'intrusion de Miro. Un sourire sarcastique retroussa mes lèvres.

-Et tu ferais bien de m'imiter, visiblement.

La bouche de Simon frémit, vaguement amusée avant de se plisser en une mince ligne soucieuse. Il baissa de nouveau le regard sur le sable et son pied y dessina des motifs indistincts, mais le pli entre les sourcils trahissait sa concentration.

-Elle ne m'a pas dit grand-chose, finit-il par avouer en achevant son dessin d'un trait. Elle m'a juste parlé … de ce qu'il s'est passé pour elle après les camps, qu'elle … (sa voix se brisa et il dût tousser pour achever : ) que si ton grand-père ne l'avait pas retrouvé, elle se serait sans doute jeter d'un pont alors qu'elle était enceinte. Je pensais que c'était pour me faire comprendre à quel point Miro était son pilier, à quel point elle ne voulait pas s'engager dans la guerre … Mais …

Adoucie par le désarroi dans la voix de Simon et l'intensité de son regard qui fixait toujours son dessin comme s'il contemplait autre chose, je m'approchai doucement de lui et posai une main sur son bras. Le contact le fit tressaillir et il poursuivit, les paupières closes.

-Elle a dit qu'elle avait songé après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu que sa vie avait bien peu de valeur. Que peu importait, que tout était vain … qu'on fait elle n'était … qu'ombres et poussières …

-Elle a volé mon expression.

La plaisanterie arracha un léger sourire aux lèvres de Simon et il rouvrit les yeux sur le sable et les sillons creusés sur son pied. Je baissai le regard pour lire le dessin, assez simpliste et géométrique, mais Simon le fixait comme s'il pouvait lui faire prendre vie. L'or du sable se reflétait dans ses prunelles vertes alors qu'un film de larme lui couvrait la cornée.

-Vicky, tu as dit que je valais mieux que de l'ombre et de la poussière mais … je n'en sais rien …

-Hey. (Je raffermis fermement ma prise sur son bras, si bien que je le vis grimacer). Arrête de dire ça, évidemment que tu vaux mieux que ça. Ta vie ne tourne pas autour d'un drame qui s'est joué alors que tu n'étais qu'un gosse … Tu as réussi à être quelqu'un toutes ses années …

-Parce que j'avais oublié … Maintenant tout revient et … Je n'en sais rien … C'est comme si une partie vide de moi se remplissait avec de la douleur et de la colère … et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour la calmer c'est …

Il préféra ne pas poursuivre, le timbre broyé et leva le visage vers le ciel – pour atteindre sa famille perdue ou pour refouler les larmes, je n'aurais su le dire. Mais mon cœur saigna quand je compris ce qu'il y avait au bout de cette phrase. _La vengeance._ Je voulus presser un peu plus son bras de mon autre main, mais je me rappelais qu'elle tenait toujours la boite de chocolat que je contemplai d'un œil vide. Je la secouai pour entendre ce son empli de gourmandise et d'espoir, de cette boite encore pleine de surprise, agréable ou douloureuse et un léger sourire fleuri sur mes lèvres malgré la détresse de Simon à côté de moi.

-Tu peux remplir cette partie vide autrement, soufflai-je alors en pressant son bras avec douceur, avant d'agiter de nouveau la boite. « La vie, c'est comme une boite de chocolat : on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber ». Tu as sans doute mangé un peu trop de chocolat à la liqueur, je te l'accorde … (Simon essuya un rire désabusé). Mais … ça veut dire qu'il reste encore plein de bons chocolats à prendre dans ta boite. Des bonnes choses pour remplir la partie vide de toi, pour lui donner un sens … Pour faire de toi quelqu'un de mieux que de l'ombre et de la poussière. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu arrêtes de sonder le vide et regarder les parties pleines de toi. Elles sont ton identité, ce que tu es. Et elles sont réelles. Aussi réelles que tu es le fils d'Edgar et Cassiopée Bones. Tes parents étaient forts, Simon. Et au lieu de puiser dans la douleur, dans l'ombre et la poussière, c'est leur force que tu dois puiser.

Je laissai ma main glisser le long de son bras pour se nicher dans la sienne et serrer ses doigts, comme pour ancrer physiquement le message. Une unique larme avait roulé sur la joue de Simon et il ne chercha pas à l'essuyer, ni à me la cacher. Après un long moment de silence, je sentis sa main s'aventurer dans mon dos et enlacer timidement ma taille. Je le laissai m'attirer à lui et nicher son nez dans mon cou, son souffle saccadé se répandant dans mes cheveux et réchauffant ma peau, apaisant les frissons que le vent provoquait. Je nouai mes mains à l'arrière de son dos, sur la boite de chocolat qui m'avait été si utile, debout malgré les bourrasques qui tentaient de nous faire vaciller. Et malgré moi, malgré la poitrine de Simon qui se soulevait toujours à un rythme irrégulier et son cœur qui battait sourdement contre le mien, un sourire absurde s'étira sur les lèvres.

Au fond de moi, j'avais toujours su que le chocolat était une réponse universelle.


	54. II Chapter 24 : La famille cachée

Chapitre 24 : La famille cachée. 

-Alors tu l'as dit à mamy, mais pas à moi ?

Mon père soupira face à mon ton accusateur et se retrancha derrière la porte du frigo ouvert pour ne pas à avoir à affronter mon regard impérieux. Mais malheureusement pour lui et malgré la lenteur calculée pour extraire le lait, j'étais toujours debout devant lui lorsqu'il la referma.

-Je n'en ai pas explicitement parlé à ta grand-mère, précisa-t-il avec lassitude. Je … lui ai juste demandé comment on se reconstruisait après avoir perdu sa famille. Avec les précisions que je lui ai données, elle a dû deviner. Après tout, elle a connu les parents de George quand elle vivait à Terre-en-Landes alors …

-Très bien. Mais pourquoi _moi_ je ne savais pas ?

J'avais certain scrupule à agresser Simon sur ce point qui continuait de me blesser. Mais je balayais tout cela avec mon père, cet homme à qui je ressemblais tant et qui m'avait caché, au même titre que Simon, cette vérité essentielle. Mon père préféra attendre pour répondre, versant du lait dans son thé, comme hypnotisé par sa blancheur qui opacifiait la transparence impure du thé.

-C'est assez compliqué, comme histoire, souffla mon père en reposant la bouteille. J'ai connu Edgar et Cassiopée, je discutais assez souvent avec eux, des gens charmants, disponibles … jamais je n'aurais pu soupçonner qu'ils soient des sorciers jusqu'à ce que George et Rose viennent nous voir pour toi. Quand la rumeur s'est répandu que toute la famille était morte dans une fuite de gaz, j'ai tout de suite accouru chez eux … C'est là que j'ai rencontré George et Rose … et que j'ai vu qu'en réalité, Simon était en vie. Il s'accrochait à elle, tu aurais vu ça …

Il but une gorgée de son thé, les yeux dans le vague. Si j'avais eu envie d'hurler à plein poumon quand sa seule réaction lorsque j'étais venue le confronter avait été « ah, il t'a en _enfin_ parlé », j'avais à présent de la peine pour lui, cet homme au grand cœur et qui avait dû être affecté par la tragédie avant même d'en saisir tous les aspects. Il secoua la tête, les lèvres pincées.

-Chérie, cette histoire n'était pas à moi. J'ai très peu parlé à George et Rose, je n'avais pas les mêmes rapports avec qu'eux qu'avec Edgar et Cassiopée et j'ai très vite deviné que de toute manière … Simon préférait oublier. Ce n'était pas à moi de décider s'il devait se souvenir ou non.

-Alors … Tu connaissais bien ses parents ?

Les traits de mon père se détendirent quand il entendit que mon ton s'était radouci et il m'adressa un sourire empreint de nostalgie et de tristesse.

-Bien, je ne sais pas. Je n'irais pas jusque dire qu'ils étaient mes amis mais … c'étaient des personnes que j'appréciais. Jamais je n'aurais pu deviner qu'ils étaient des sorciers, avant que Rose et George viennent me voir pour toi … Surtout Cassie, enfin … Elle venait souvent à l'église, en dehors des heures de messes. Elle n'était pas croyante mais … elle trouvait l'endroit apaisant, parfait pour une introspection, pour se rappeler quel était sa place dans l'univers …

J'eus un sourire entendu en me souvenant qu'Alexandre avait précisé que Cassiopée venait souvent discuter sur Dieu avec notre père. Sans doute le concept devait-il être étrange pour une sorcière dont l'unique croyance dans ce monde était celle en la force de la magie. Peut-être que c'était ce vide spirituel qui poussait certains sorciers à faire le mal … Mon père contempla le fond de sa tasse d'un œil vide.

-J'ai fini par comprendre ce qui les avait tués, murmura-t-il en un souffle. Que ce n'était pas le gaz, que c'était quelque chose qui me dépassait. Et quand je suis allé voir George pour avoir de vos nouvelles et qu'il m'a appris pour l'évasion … (Il pressa son pouce et son index sur ses paupières). Bon sang, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'une prière pouvait être inutile, mais s'il y a dans ton monde des forces capables de tuer des enfants innocents, alors je ne vois pas ce que Dieu peut faire contre ça.

J'eus l'impression qu'une main glaciale se refermer sur mon cœur et affoler mon rythme cardiaque. _Dans ton monde …._

-Papa, mon monde, comme tu le dis, n'est pas maléfique. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être sorcier pour tuer des enfants innocents, l'histoire de mamy nous apprend que les Allemands faisaient ça très bien.

-Je sais, Victoria, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, assura mon père d'une voix douce. Dieu nous a laissé le libre arbitre qui est à la fois son cadeau le plus précieux et le plus dangereux et c'est grâce à ce libre arbitre que l'homme est capable du meilleur comme du pire. Et ne te trompe pas : si Dieu veille sur nous, il veille sur ton monde également, c'est quelque chose que j'ai mis longtemps à assimiler … Mais je l'ai toujours considéré comme un Dieu universel et vous faites parti de notre universalité. Seulement je me demande quels pouvoirs peut bien posséder Dieu contre la magie. C'est assez … déstabilisant.

Il se détourna de moi pour poser sa tasse dans l'évier, un pli au coin de ses lèvres qui marquait sa perplexité face à cette question théologique. J'avouai ne m'être jamais interroger sur cet aspect-là des croyances chrétiennes. Confrontée à la magie, j'avais simplement cessé de croire en Dieu mais la réponse pour mon père ne pouvait pas être son absence pure et simple. Il m'adressa un pauvre sourire.

-Mais bon, je vais chercher. Je pense que je vais essayer de relire les vieilles thèses théologiques de l'époque où la magie semblait palpable et réelle pour les hommes d'église, peut-être qu'ils m'aideront …

-La réponse n'était pas souvent : « la magie vient du diable » ?

Mon père parut mortifié par ma pique mais j'adoucis son humeur avec un sourire que j'espérais angélique.

-Tu ne devais pas aller travailler chez les Bones ? contrattaqua mon père, sans doute pour m'éloigner moi et mes propos impies.

-Très bien, d'accord … Mais si tu trouves ta réponse, tiens-moi au courant. Ça m'intéresse de savoir qu'on n'est pas des créatures du diables.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et se faisant réussir à capter le sourire qui frémissait sur ses lèvres. J'emportais tous mes grimoires et parchemins étalés sur la table de la salle manger – ce que je pouvais faire maintenant que ma mère ne grognait plus à chaque évocation de la magie – dans un sac et lui fis signe avant de claquer la porte. Le mois d'avril était clément dans le Gloucestershire : le soleil brillait entre deux nuages qu'une légère brise ramenant avec elle les effluves du printemps poussaient. Un temps parfait pour voler, songeai-je en poussant mon vélo devant moi. Mais rouler, ce n'était pas plus mal. Mon cœur se serra lorsque je vis arriver la belle maison victorienne des Bones au détour d'un virage. En un flash, la photo qui s'étalait en Une de la Gazette se superposa à elle, y imprimant la sinistre Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de son toit. J'avouai y entrer avec un certain malaise depuis que je savais quels drames s'étaient déroulés dans cette maison, mais chaque fois, l'adorable sourire de Rose suffisait à faire fondre la boule d'appréhension.

-Victoria ! Tu ne devais pas être chez Miles, aujourd'hui ?

Je me maudis une fois de plus d'avoir laissé échapper l'information face au regard pétillant de Rose. George et elle m'avait proposé de venir déjeuner avec mes parents le week-end, ce à quoi j'avais répondu qu'un « ami » m'avait déjà invité. Information qu'il m'avait valu le long regard entendu de Rose et qui à la manière d'une mère ne m'avait pas lâché jusqu'à ce que je crache le morceau. Je passai une main gênée dans mes boucles.

-On a décalé, apparemment sa mère n'était pas disponible … Du coup j'y vais mercredi.

Les yeux de Rose étincelèrent. Je m'en voulais qu'elle en sache plus que ma mère concernant ma vie amoureuse mais je connaissais trop bien mes parents pour laisser échapper la moindre miette d'information : l'idée d'un gendre sorcier leur serait déjà difficile mais en plus je doutais fortement qu'ils acceptent que je passe le week-end – et donc une nuit – chez lui.

-Simon et Susan ne sont pas là, ils sont partis au Chemin de Traverse avec George, m'apprit Rose en s'effaçant enfin pour que je puisse rentrer. Ils doivent rentrer dans une heure, mais tu peux évidemment rester, ma chérie.

-C'est gentil … Vous ne travaillez pas ?

Rose repoussa ses cheveux châtains en arrière en un geste élégant. C'était vraiment une belle femme avec son visage en forme de cœur, son nez retroussé et de pétillants yeux bleus. Mais comment n'avais-je jamais pu voir que Simon n'avait rien d'elle ? Mon regard se porta ostensiblement sur le portrait d'Edgar, juste derrière Rose. Indéniablement, Simon avait hérité de ses yeux et de son nez, ainsi que sa stature plus modeste que celle d'Amelia et George. Rose fronça les sourcils devant mon regard vide et pivota vivement pour observer ce qui m'absorbait tant. Ses traits se figèrent.

-Oh … (Elle leva des yeux désolés vers moi). Susan m'a dit que Simon t'avait enfin dit la vérité … Tu veux en parler ?

J'hésitai quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête avec lenteur. Oui, j'avais besoin d'en parler, et d'en parler avec quelqu'un qui avait des précisions et qui serait disposée à m'en faire part. Susan ne savait somme toute que peu de chose et Simon … La moindre information ne lui était arrachée qu'avec la plus grande des douleurs. Rose posa une main douce sur mon bras avant de passer de me conduire dans leur bibliothèque, au premier étage de la tour ronde de leur maison. La famille Bones avait accumulé avec les siècles des centaines de livres, moldus comme sorcier et j'avais pu trouver sur les étagères une magnifique édition de _Notre-Dame de Paris_ de Victor Hugo – l'un des rares français qui ait mon respect. Rose s'installa sur un sofa installé près de la fenêtre un instant plus tard avec deux volumes qui semblaient être des albums et m'invita à m'assoir avec elle.

-Je pense que ça t'aidera de voir les images, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Beaucoup de photo ont été détruites cette nuit-là, mais j'ai réussi à en récupérer certaines et avec celle que j'avais déjà … Tiens, regarde !

Elle avait ouvert le premier album qui contenait des photos dans une pièce aseptisée, avec une Cassiopée aux traits tirés qui tenait dans ses bras un nouveau-né. En haut de la page une étiquette avait été glissée : « Matthew ». Rose tourna lentement les pages et je pus le voir grandir, ses cheveux pousser et devenir roux, son nez s'allonger à la manière des Bones … Parfois il souriait face à nous d'un air déjà sarcastique qui ne faisait qu'accentuer sa ressemblance avec Simon. Puis ce fut le retour dans la chambre aseptisée pour la naissance de Spencer, bien plus chétif que son aîné et qui tenait davantage de Cassiopée avec ses traits délicats et ses cheveux blonds. Il bougeait moins que Matthew sur les photos et paraissait même les éviter par timidité. Il était difficile d'apercevoir ce que Simon m'avait décrit sur le pont : l'enfant maîtrisait déjà sa magie à six ans. Sur beaucoup d'image, je reconnaissais la maison, aménagée de manière différente et habitée d'autres personnes, d'une autre âme. Puis mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge. Le nom de Simon venait d'apparaitre, surplombant une photo où Cassiopée le serrait tendrement contre son sein, un sourire ému aux lèvres. Pas une seule fois elle ne tourna les yeux vers nous : elle contemplait son enfant, effleurant son front lisse et son nez du bout du doigt avec des gestes si délicats que sa peau semblait faite de porcelaine. Ses lèvres remuaient doucement et je compris inexplicablement qu'elle chantait. J'attirai un peu plus l'album à moi, fascinée et touchée par l'image. La lumière entrait en abondance par l'arrière, illuminant les visages tout en y jetant des ombres qui les floutaient et les rendaient anonymes. Ça donnait au tableau une ambiance de sainteté. C'était comme contempler une Vierge à l'enfant.

C'était la première preuve tangible des origines de Simon. Et ça me brisait le cœur.

-Cassie disait qu'elle pleurerait si c'était encore un garçon, souffla Rose en pressant mon bras avec douceur. Elle a pleuré, certes mais … de bonheur plus qu'autre chose.

-Elle a dû déchanter après.

Mais ma pique était noyée par l'émotion contenue dans ma voix, la rendant rauque et éraillée. La pression de Rose s'accentua sur mon bras et elle changea de page pour me permettre de voir Simon grandir dans un cadre totalement différent de celui dans lequel je l'avais connu. Je l'avais toujours connu comme étant un enfant qui somme toute avait été mon miroir masculin : frêle, presque chétif avec des problèmes manifestes de croissance. Mais l'enfant qui grandissait devant mes yeux n'était pas celui dont j'avais le souvenir : il était en bonne santé avec les rondeurs qui caractérisaient la petite enfance et une taille acceptable pour son âge. Avec une impression glacée au creux du ventre, je songeai que c'était le drame qui avait affecté sa croissance. De temps à autre, j'apercevais des visages connus dans des fonctions totalement différentes de celles que je leur connaissais. Amelia Bones, bien sûr, les cheveux encore roux et le visage moins sévère, et bien évidemment George et Rose, plus jeunes, plus heureux et plus absent. Rose tapota une photo de famille où Simon était entouré de ses frères et ses parents. Ce n'était pas la première que je croisais, mais ce fut la première où je discernais réellement le garçon que je connaissais à présent, dans son sourire malicieux et un nez qui commençait à s'allonger. Mais les différences étaient également grandes. Je n'avais jamais vu un air aussi épanoui sur son visage, cette détente totale de ses traits qui le faisait paraître moins sévère, moins lutin, simplement … heureux. Il soufflait une bougie plantée sur un gâteau et repoussai le visage de Matthew qui semblait vouloir le faire à sa place. Mes entrailles se nouèrent quand je vis le chiffre. L'impression se confirma lorsque je tournais la page sur le vide et les cases sombres d'une vie fauchée. Les trois ans de Simon avaient été leurs derniers instants de bonheur.

-C'est la dernière image qu'on a d'eux, conclut Rose en refermant l'album. Parfois, je me rassure en me disant qu'ils ont fini leur vie sur une bonne note …

-Je trouve ça … incroyables qu'ils se soient impliqués dans la résistance tous les deux alors qu'ils avaient trois enfants …

Les lèvres de Rose se plissèrent en une moue et elle caressa l'album de ses doigts.

-C'est justement pour eux qu'ils le faisaient. Pour Edgar, c'était impensable de laisser l'ombre de Voldemort s'étendre et de condamner ses fils à vivre dans une guerre permanente … un monde sans espoir. Et Cassie n'était pas moins déterminée et en un sens, c'était celle qui se mettait le plus en danger car contrairement à Edgar, elle était sur le terrain. C'était une Auror très doué. D'ailleurs, George te dira le contraire, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ça qui les ait tués. Ce sont les plans du Ministère. Millicent Bagnold voulait faire de lui le chef du Département de la Justice : elle trouvait Croupton trop dur, trop absolutiste, et que ça ne faisait que provoquer une escalade dans la violence de la guerre. D'autant plus que Tu-Sais-Qui utilisait les agissements des Aurors de Croupton pour justifier ses propres violences et décrédibiliser le Ministère. Alors ça ne l'arrangeait pas qu'on le remplace par Edgar, surtout qu'il connaissait ses liens avec Dumbledore, sans savoir réellement s'il était vraiment actif. Alors autant ne pas prendre de risque et … frapper un grand coup. Edgar était très aimé au Ministère, quelqu'un de très efficace et de très influent dans le Mangenmagot, un véritable pilier. Il s'est imposé très jeune, et il s'est très vite rendu indispensable … Ça a sérieusement ébranlé le Ministère … C'était le premier haut-fonctionnaire tué par une attaque.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, les paupières trésaillant face aux images qui lui revenaient en tête. Je la laissai reprendre ses esprits, moi-même troublée par son récit et encore ébranlée par toute cette vie inconnue de Simon qui m'était apparue de façon si brusque, si réelle.

-C'est moi qui l'aie trouvé, tu sais, m'apprit-t-elle avec un pauvre sourire. Simon. Je travaillais tard au Ministère cette nuit-là et les Aurors sont passés devant mon bureau, Maugrey à leur tête – c'est lui qui a formé Cassie … Alors je les ai suivis et lorsqu'ils ont été certain que les Mangemorts étaient partis, ils m'ont laissé entrer.

Ses lèvres se tordirent et ses yeux se portèrent presque instinctivement vers l'escalier, le premier endroit que l'on voyait depuis la porte. Là où avait été retrouvé le corps de Matthew Bones.

-J'étais avec Maugrey dans sa chambre … on a entendu un bruit et il a ouvert le placard à la volée, baguette à la main … Bon sang, comme si cet enfant n'avait pas été assez effrayé, il fallu qu'il se retrouve devant un Maugrey survolté … Je l'ai sorti de là, et il s'est accroché à moi … J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'a jamais lâché, en un sens.

Sa main se perdit sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur qui avait dû exploser lorsqu'elle avait aperçu cet enfant apeuré, mais vivant. Avec horreur, je me rendis compte que pour arriver à la vie et à l'espoir, elle était passée dans un véritable purgatoire. Quelle douleur ça avait dû être pour elle de découvrir le corps de Spencer dépassant à moitié de son lit … Soucieuse de détourner son attention de ces déchirants souvenirs et effacer les larmes dans les yeux bleus de Rose, je pris l'autre album sur mes genoux et déployai les souvenirs qu'elle recelait. Un petit rire la secoua lorsque je découvris avec surprise des images de Poudlard.

-Celles-ci sont plus centrées sur leurs études, m'expliqua-t-elle alors que je l'interrogeais du regard. Et il doit y en avoir de leur mariage sur la fin aussi …

-Ils ont été préfets-en-chefs tous les deux ? m'étonnai-je en remarquant l'insigne épinglé sur leur poitrine.

La photo que je contemplais avait été prise devant le Lac Noir qui scintillait sous la dernière lumière du jour. Edgar, imberbe et souriant, enlaçait sans complexe une Cassiopée qui tentait de le repousser à force d'éclat de rire. L'album fut moins éprouvant que le précédant, moins cruel car je me retrouvais face à quelque chose de plus connus et à la fois inconnu : la jeunesse d'un couple dans les parcs de Poudlard. Je fus étonnée de la rapidité à laquelle l'album passait de l'école à leur mariage, une cérémonie visiblement fastueuse si j'en jugeais par la foule sur les photos et par la somptueuse robe de Cassiopée. Je tiquai face à un portrait qui réunissait visiblement les deux familles de l'heureux couple. George était présent du haut de sa douzaine d'année, si imberbe et si chevelu que je ne faillis pas le reconnaître. Amelia l'était également, ainsi que leurs parents. Diamétralement opposée de l'autre côté des mariés s'étalait ce qui semblait être la famille de Cassiopée. De son père, aucune trace, mais l'élégante femme brune derrière elle devait être sa mère. Elles avaient la même finesse de trait, les mêmes lèvres fines, le même port altier. La femme tenait par l'épaule une jeune fille délicate d'une main recourbée telle une serre, mais c'était d'avantage l'homme qui se tenait à l'extrême de la photo, encadrée d'une petite femme effacée et d'un garçon qui ne cessait de lui jeter des regards fréquents qui attira mon regard. Je pointai l'homme du doigt, muette de stupeur et Rose eut un sourire entendu.

-Et oui. C'est Barty Croupton.

-Mais … Qu'est-ce qu'il … ?

-C'était le frère aîné de Cassiopée.

C'était tout bonnement impensable. Je me mis à dévisager l'homme sur l'image, son air sévère accentué par sa moustache sombre si nette qu'elle semblait avoir été faite à la règle et la raie stricte qui coupait ses cheveux. Il était impossible de ne pas reconnaître celui que j'avais croisé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, les cheveux gris et son visage bien plus marqué. Il partageait avec sa mère la chevelure brune et la mine solennelle mais n'avait rien de sa finesse. Je me tournai vers Rose, estomaquée.

-Mais Simon sait ça ?! Il savait l'année dernière quand … ?

-Non, me coupa Rose en levant une main. Non, Simon n'a jamais rien vouloir savoir de sa famille maternelle … J'ai eu assez peur, l'année dernière, d'autant plus que Simon était l'héritier de la fortune des Croupton et qu'à ce titre, Barty pensait devoir avoir un droit de regard sur son éducation. C'est en grande partie pour ça que j'ai quitté son service pour celui d'Amelia : dans les semaines qui ont suivies la fin de la guerre, il venait sans cesse me harceler concernant Simon. Non, il n'a appris que cet été, quand on a su la mort de Barty et qu'un huissier est venu nous présenter le testament après sa majorité.

C'était donc cela que Susan avait perçu … la famille restante de Cassiopée avait été Barty Croupton … Je tentai de me souvenir du comportement du fonctionnaire, de regards qu'il aurait pu avoir pour Simon pendant ces séjours à Poudlard mais rien de probant me revint. Sans doute Dumbledore avait-il veillé à ce qu'il ne trouble pas la quiétude de son neveu. Mon regard tomba sur la photo et je fronçai les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait quand j'étudiais les Croupton. Je montrai l'enfant derrière lequel se tenait Barthy Croupton, qui dans sa blondeur et ses tâches de rousseurs m'évoquait quelque peu Simon.

-Mais il a un fils, alors … pourquoi est-ce que Simon a hérité ?

Rose eut un sourire amer.

-Le fils s'est fait Mangemort. Enfin, on n'est pas sûr, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment quand j'ouvrais de grands yeux éberlués. C'est une histoire très étrange, très trouble … Barthy ne s'est jamais vraiment occupé de Barty Junior, et j'avoue que je n'avais aucun contact avec la famille **,** Cassie a cessé de parler à son frère après la mort de leur mère …

Rose pinça les lèvres avec une certaine désapprobation.

-Toujours est-il qu'on ne connaissait pas ce gamin. Après la chute de Tu-Sais-Qui, il s'est fait prendre avec un groupe de Mangemort dont tu as dû entendre les noms, ils se sont échappés en même temps que Jugson … Bellatrix, Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange. Ils… Ils ont torturé jusqu'à la folie un couple d'Auror, ça a été un drame … Et le petit Barty a été pris avec eux. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment Mangemort ou est-ce qu'il était simplement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, je n'en sais absolument rien. Je n'ai pas été procureure de ce procès-là, Alice Londubat était l'une de mes amies à Poudlard … J'ai exhorté Croupton à faire de même, un père ne devrait jamais avoir à juger son fils mais … Visiblement, certains liens sont plus distendus que d'autre. Non seulement il a présidé le procès, mais en plus il l'a envoyé à Azkaban, livré tout droit aux Détraqueurs. Le gamin est mort un an plus tard, enterré dans le cimetière de la prison …

Je déglutis pour faire passer la boule qui m'enserrai la gorge. Pour éloigner mon esprit de cette sordide histoire, je poursuivis mon étude de la photo. J'effleurai du regard la jeune fille délicate qui bougeait à peine sur l'image. Elle ressemblait à Cassiopée avec ses traits fins et son regard fumé, mais contrairement à sa sœur aînée elle était une vraie beauté, avec des pommettes hautes et une opulente chevelure noire comme celle de sa mère.

-Et elle… ?

-Lysandra ? précisa Rose d'un ton prudent. Elle s'est mariée à un Sang-Pur américain et est partie vivre avec lui aux Etats-Unis après la mort de Cassie. Sans doute pour oublier …

-Hé bien, quelle famille …

Rose s'esclaffa doucement et referma l'album pour le poser au-dessus du premier.

-Oui, c'était une époque assez atroce. Et voilà comment l'arbre généalogique Croupton a été déblayé. Du côté mâle, il ne restait plus que Simon ... Je te jure que si cette crapule de Barty avait pu me l'arracher pour réussir avec lui tout ce qu'il avait raté avec son fils, il l'aurait fait.

Le visage de Barty Croupton Junior me revint en mémoire et je fus de nouveau frappée par sa ressemblance fortuite avec Simon. Avec un certain malaise, je me rendis compte qu'il aurait pu vivre mille différentes, des vies qui l'auraient sans doute façonné de façon totalement différente … des vies dans lesquels je n'aurais pas existé pour lui. L'idée me gêna assez pour affoler mon rythme cardiaque et je croisai mes bras sur les entrailles qui venait de se tordre. Rose parut percevoir mon trouble car elle posa une main douce sur mon genou et me sourit avec une telle douceur maternelle qu'une chaleur bienfaisante se répandit dans ma poitrine.

-Je suis heureuse que tu sois au courant, c'était étrange de te voir ignorer tout cela … je pensais … Que Simon t'en parlerais, après la mort de Cédric. Que ça ferait remonter des choses et qu'ils n'auraient plus d'autre choix que de t'en parler mais … Visiblement, il n'était pas prêt.

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il le soit encore, avouai-je avec un certain malaise. Il … il ne m'a même rien dit, c'est moi qui aie fouillé dans les journaux et depuis le jour où je l'ai confronté il refuse d'en parler, comme si … ça ne changeait rien.

Les doigts de Rose se crispèrent sur mon genou, accentuant mon malaise. Je voyais dans ses yeux tous les espoirs qu'elle portait sur moi, tout le bien que j'étais capable d'apporter à celui qui était devenu son fils, mais j'ignorais si j'en étais digne. Si eux, l'homme et la femme qui l'avaient l'élevé, les personnes que Simon aimait le plus au monde n'avait pas réussi à lui faire accepter la réalité, j'ignorais si j'étais capable de le faire. Les larmes qu'ils s'était refusés à faire couler sur la plage me revinrent et ma poitrine s'étreignit davantage.

-Il a un vide en lui, explicitai-je en un souffle. Et il est complétement plongé dedans … il n'arrive pas à sortir du gouffre, j'ai l'impression. Et l'ambiance à l'école, ça n'aide pas …

-Vous n'êtes pas à l'école, ici, rappela Rose avec douceur. Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose à faire pour l'intéresser à autre chose … Je ne sais pas, faire une soirée avec vos amis, des après-midis dans les campagnes … Un retour aux sources.

Je pinçai des lèvres. Bien sûr, c'était des choses que j'avais envisagé mais elles avaient été rendues compliquée par l'absence d'une partie de la bande de Terre-en-Landes, partie soit en vacances pour certains, soit restés dans leurs universités respectives pour l'autre, et par le sérieux de Simon concernant nos révisions des ASPICs – et pire que tout, les BUSEs de Susan. J'en fis part à Rose qui poussa un soupir de dépit.

-Oh, je vous jure nous, les Poufsouffles, râla-t-elle, m'arrachant un sourire. Bosseurs jusque dans l'absurde … C'est vrai que Susie ne semble pas sereine pour les examens, mais lui s'en sortira très bien, il a largement de quoi entrer au Ministère …

Je m'efforçai de rester impassible tout en me promettant d'aller tirer les oreilles de Simon. J'étais surprise qu'il ne leur ai pas fait part de son intention de ne _surtout pas_ entrer au Ministère, mais je compris un instant plus tard quand Rose continua de babiller de façon plus joyeuse sur ce qu'elle avait prévu quand il y serait rentré, qu'Alastor Maugrey – le vrai, cette fois, pas l'imposteur que nous avions eu en professeur l'année dernière – s'était déjà trouvé ravi de donner des conseils au fils de son ancienne protégée et je compris que Simon devait avoir une pression monstre sur les épaules. Tous les Bones ou presque entraient au Ministère, très souvent – ou même exclusivement – au Département de la Justice Magique. Mêmes leurs compagnons, en témoignait les carrières de Rose et Cassiopée Bones. George et Rose ne devait pas envisager une autre voix pour le fils de celui qui avait failli présider la Justice Magique, un garçon qui dans ses capacités et ses valeurs avait parfaitement le potentiel pour s'y élever. Mais j'avais fini par le comprendre : Simon n'était pas un animal politique. Soit le Ministère le détruirait, soit c'était lui qui détruirait le Ministère et l'un comme l'autre n'était pas souhaitable. Je gardai mes réflexions pour moi : c'était à Simon d'en parler à ses parents. Je gérais déjà trop de chose dans sa vie et mon avenir était déjà bien assez flou pour que je m'occupe de celui de Simon.

ooo

-Les Tornades ? Mais c'est impressionnant !

Je fusillai du regard la petite Cora, qui m'adressa un sourire adorable teinté de contrition. Son père, Oliver Bletchley, supervisait joyeusement la marmite de bœuf qui frémissait sur la gazinière tout en me parlant, sous l'œil scrupuleux de Miles. C'était un homme bedonnant aux épais cheveux bruns filés de gris et au sourire doux, quoique qu'empreint d'une certaine incertitude constante. Comme je l'avais anticipé, je n'eus aucun mal à m'entendre avec lui : il était calme, avenant, et n'avait visiblement aucun grief contre les nés-moldus puisqu'il me questionnait régulièrement sur notre mode de vie. Il semblait en revanche totalement soumis à sa femme, Selena Bletchley, une grande femme qui avait légué à Miles et à Felicity son beau visage et son teint mat, mais qui me mettait nettement plus mal à l'aise. C'était elle qui m'avait ouvert la porte lorsque je m'étais présentée, les entrailles nouées et accompagnée d'Isabel McDougal, devant la petite maison mitoyenne dans la banlieue de Manchester et son regard s'était baissé de chaque côté de son nez droit, l'air d'évaluer si la petite fille chétive que j'étais serait capable de porter ses petits-enfants. Mais je n'avais pas eu à souffrir plus de sa présence, puisqu'elle s'était éclipsée dans sa chambre immédiatement après, non sans avoir demander – ou plutôt ordonner – à son mari de préparer le dîner. Avant que je ne puisse songer que la mère de Miles était peut-être le principal problème de cette maison, son père s'était chargé de me mettre à l'aise avec une conversation bienveillante et badine. Mais c'était avant que, alors que la discussion s'orientait vers le Quidditch, Cora ne lâche, avant d'écraser sa bouche de ses deux paumes, qu'un essai m'attendait chez les Tornades.

-Tu dois être douée, les Tornades sont premiers du championnat depuis deux ou trois ans ! poursuivit Mr. Bletchley, visiblement impressionné. A quel poste tu joues ?

-Je suis gardienne. Mais ce n'est qu'un essai, je ne suis même pas encore sûre que je le passerais, en plus …

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Isabel, perplexe. Tu es une super gardienne, je suis sûre que tu pourrais réussir …

-Et les Tornades sont vraiment une opportunité en or ! enchérit Cora en hochant vivement la tête avec ferveur. J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller voir un match d'eux, de ce que j'entends à la radio ça a l'air tellement fou ! Comme ça tu m'auras des places !

J'eus un sourire crispé à son encontre mais son père m'appuya en ensorcelant une cuillère de bois pour qu'elle frappe le crâne de sa benjamine qu'il accompagna d'un regard d'avertissement. Cora se frotta la tête, l'air ennuyé.

-Mais quoi ?

-Laisse-la tranquille, sinon elle va s'en aller, intervint Felicity en levant les yeux au ciel en un geste somptueusement dédaigneux. Victoria n'a peut-être pas envie de travailler dans le Quidditch …

-Mais qui refuserait d'aller chez les Tornades ?

-Cora !

La réprimande venait à la fois de Felicity et de Miles et la jeune fille se rembrunit en croisant boudeusement les bras sur sa poitrine. Isabel échangea avec moi un regard gêné. Elle aussi dormait chez les Bletchley, visiblement après une longue et harassante dispute entre Cora et sa mère, qui ne voulait pas la charge d'un autre enfant, mais elle n'avait rien à craindre d'Isabel. La jeune fille s'était d'ailleurs attiré la sympathie de Mr. Bletchley en mettant la table sans qu'on lui demande et en l'aidant pour la préparation du repas pendant que Miles et moi révisions dans le salon. J'entrepris d'ailleurs de ranger mes affaires tout en observant l'environnement. Miles avait été gêné en me la faisant visiter, gêne qui s'était caractérisé par une phrase significative « ça doit te paraitre plus petit que chez les Bones ». Il était vrai que les Bones habitaient une très belle maison victorienne aux grandes proportions, à la fois noble et humble, mais je ne m'en servais absolument pas de point de comparaison. Pourtant, le sentiment d'infériorité de Miles semblait latent alors que j'observais les poutres apparentes de la salle à manger ou sa petite chambre qui pouvait à peine contenir son lit double et son bureau. J'avais tenté de le rassurer : ma propre maison n'était pas beaucoup plus grande que la sienne et je trouvais à celle-ci un certain charme. Le mobilier était certes usé et les pièces étroites mais je ne voyais là rien dont Miles pourrait avoir honte. Mais visiblement, rien ne pouvait le soulager et je remarquais régulièrement son regard ardent planté sur son père et des mots qu'ils échangeaient à voix basse avant que le pauvre homme ne baisse les yeux.

Une chose était sûre, c'était qu'Oliver Bletchley avait une tendance certaine à baisser les yeux. Et c'était peut-être cette attitude de soumission constante qui provoquait la contrariété dans ceux de son fils.

Je pinçai les lèvres en rangeant mes révisions par-dessus celles de Miles. Il y avait une dynamique étrange dans cette famille dont je n'arrivais pas à saisir tous les aspects. Faute de me faire une réelle idée, je rejoignis le reste de la famille pour le dîner. Nous venions de nous mettre à table lorsque Mrs. Bletchley descendit, portant une élégante robe d'un bleu pervenche qui lui seyait particulièrement bien. Elle s'assit gracieusement à la tête de la table et se servit sans attendre dans le plat. Felicity dressa un sourcil.

-Tu sors encore, maman ?

-Oui, je vois quelques amies, répondit distraitement sa mère avant de vriller ses yeux bleus sur moi. Alors, Victoria, nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de parler … J'ai entendu parler que tu te destinais au Quidditch ?

Je ne sus que penser de la lueur qui s'alluma dans le regard de Selena Bletchley et qui vacilla aussitôt pour ne laisser qu'un sourire aimable. Si Cora et Isabel parurent ravies de revenir sur cette conversation, mon sauveur prit le visage de Felicity, qui insista l'air buté :

-Justement, Victoria est là, peut-être que tu pourrais rester pour une …

-Chérie, la coupa sa mère d'un ton nettement plus froid. C'était une sortie prévue de longue date, je suis navrée qu'elle tombe lors de la visite de Victoria, vraiment, désolée ma chère …

-Oh, ce n'est rien, je ne voudrais pas bouleverser votre emploi du temps …

Elle m'adressa un adorable sourire qui dévoila des dents incroyablement blanches. Alors que le silence s'installait de nouveau dans la pièce et que l'on entendait plus que les couverts dans les assiettes et le son peu agréable des mastications. Plusieurs conversations badines s'en suivirent et Mrs. Bletchley finit par se lever gracieusement de la table, enfiler une cape très élégante malgré la couleur passée et partit sans demander son reste. Après cela, Felicity fixa la porte d'un regard brûlant alors que Cora et Isabel se dépêchaient de s'isoler dans leur chambre. M'abstenant du moindre commentaire, j'aidais le père de Miles à débarrasser la table et à faire la vaisselle. Mon petit-ami, qui avait amorcé un mouvement pour monter dans sa chambre, dût se résoudre à ensorceler les assiettes pour qu'elles se rangent dans les armoires. Son père lui jeta une œillade amusée.

-C'est bien la première fois que je te vois faire la vaisselle, tiens … Tu veux montrer à Victoria que tu es un homme à marier ?

Les joues de Miles rosirent et l'une des assiettes ensorcelées manqua sa cible et alla se fracasser contre le mur. Pestant à voix basse, il la répara d'un coup de baguette et la rangea manuellement.

-Que veux-tu, marmonna Miles en refermant les portes du placard. L'année prochaine je ne serais plus ici, il faut bien que j'apprenne …

Nous fûmes deux à tiquer sur la phrase, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons : Mr. Bletchley ne paraissait plus mortifié que surpris de la pique et se contenta donc de lorgner la vaisselle qui se faisait seule d'un air morne. Moi, j'interrogeai Miles du regard, qui articula silencieusement « plus tard » avec un haussement d'épaule évasif. Pressée d'entendre les explications, je jetais un sortilège de séchage si puissant que même l'eau dans l'évier s'évapora, mais cela parut plus amusé Mr. Bletchley que l'ennuyer.

-Toi en tout cas, tu es une fille à marier, plaisanta-t-il, me faisant piquer un fard. Enfin, pas parce que tu sais lancer des sortilèges ménagers et que tu es une fille, comprends le bien … Bref (il se gratta la tête, l'air embrassé). Merci du coup de main, toujours.

-Un plaisir, le rassurai-je avec un mince sourire. Et merci pour le repas, c'était très bon. Chez moi c'est mon père aussi qui fait la cuisine, mais j'avoue que ses pommes-de-terre sont moins bonnes que les vôtres.

C'était faux, mon père était un virtuose de la pomme-de-terre autant qu'il était un spécialiste de Dieu, mais j'espérais par cette information dissiper l'embarras du père de Miles d'être ainsi cantonner aux tâches ménagères. Trois heures passées chez les Bletchley m'avaient suffies à commencer à appréhender la dynamique de cette famille et j'avais compris que cet homme adorable avait besoin d'être gratifié. Il était écrasé par une femme qui, visiblement, le méprisait, sans doute parce qu'elle songeait que sa beauté aurait pu lui apporter une meilleure vie que celle-là et un fils au caractère plus affirmé qui semblait en perméance être déçu de son attitude de soumission. Il m'adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant que Miles ne me prenne pas le bras en me proposant de monter. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui jeter un regard contrarié.

-Tu n'es pas un exemple de gentillesse avec ton père …

Miles leva les yeux au ciel, la mâchoire contractée. Visiblement, ma réaction était précisément celle qu'il redoutait.

-Tu sais, ça ne m'étonne même pas que tu le défendes. Mais c'est atroce, Vic', franchement, j'ai envie de le secouer comme un prunier dès que je me retrouve devant lui. Il passe tout à mes sœurs et elles l'idolâtrent pour ça, il laisse ma mère lui marcher sur les pieds, sortir quand elle veut, faire de lui son elfe de maison … Bon sang, il n'a aucune dignité.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer avant de ravaler mes mots et me mordre l'intérieur de la joue, un brin frustrée. Je n'étais pas venue là pour sermonner Miles et si son attitude envers son père, qui se démenait visiblement pour subvenir aux besoins de la famille à la fois domestiquement et financièrement, était injuste, je comprenais son agacement à le voir abandonner tout aspect de sa vie. J'étais une personne qui fuyait par nature les conflits, mais j'admettais avoir eu envie d'inciter le pauvre homme à répondre davantage à sa femme.

-Donc, ta mère sort souvent ? m'enquis-je à la place, dans l'espoir de mieux cernée cette femme.

Je savais qu'elle n'avait jamais occupé d'emploi, sans doute pour s'occuper de la maison, avais-je supposer. Mais comme c'était le père de Miles qui semblait tout faire … Miles poussa un profond soupir et poussa la porte de sa chambre. Je m'y engouffrai à sa suite et m'assit précipitamment sur la chaise de bureau – je ne voulais pas m'approcher du lit, pas maintenant, pas avant d'avoir mis les choses au clair.

Et j'avouais que depuis que j'étais entrée pour la première fois ici, l'idée de me retrouver dans ce lit avec Miles m'horrifiait autant qu'elle faisait pousser en moi de brûlantes envies dont je n'avais jusque alors pas conscience.

Mes joues s'échauffèrent et malgré moi, mon corps me trahit sous forme d'une accélération brusque des battements de mon cœur et d'une chaleur qui se diffusa étrangement dans mon bas-ventre. Le goût sucré de la potion d'Emily qui j'avais avalée par précaution la semaine précédente me revint en bouche et je déglutis pour le faire passer. Bien sûr, on n'acceptait pas de dormir chez son petit-ami sans que l'idée soit émise mais …

Miles n'eus lui aucun mal à s'affaler dans son lit, les bras en croix, le regard rivé sur son plafond.

-Ouais, pas mal. Surtout depuis qu'on est tous entré à Poudlard et qu'elle a de moins à moins de choses à s'occuper ici alors … elle voit beaucoup de monde.

Il y avait beaucoup d'amertume dans ces derniers mots et je me rendis soudainement compte avec un grand malaise que le « beaucoup de monde » devait comprendre des hommes. Devant le regard à la fois dur et mortifié de Miles, une partie de moi souhaita grimper sur le lit et effacé cet air triste de son visage, mais l'enfant en moi n'en crispa que plus les mains sur la chaise pour être certaine que toute Victoria y reste soudée.

-Très bien, je vois, soufflai-je, embarrassée. Je suppose que ça explique que tu veuilles quitter cette maison dès cet été …

Ça avait beau être une information en soit car nous n'en avions jamais parlé, elle ne me surprenait qu'à moitié : Miles brûlait d'indépendance et surtout de prouver qu'il valait mieux que la famille au sein de laquelle il avait vu le jour. Et c'était d'autant plus compréhensible qu'il fallait admettre que l'ambiance dans la maison était assez nauséabonde. Assez pour expliquer qu'il ait refusé que j'y entre pendant des mois. Miles m'adressa un sourire penaud.

-En partie, oui. Et puis, à quoi ça servirait que je reste ? En septembre, j'espère avoir un salaire, de quoi subvenir à mes besoins. Je ne vais pas rester chez mes parents comme un gosse, non ?

-Tu as déjà regardé pour entrer au Ministère ? interrogeai-je plutôt que s'attarder sur le fait que j'étais personnellement encore une enfant.

J'avais déjà vu certains élèves de septième année commencer à parler de l'avenir qui approchait à grand-pas, des discussions que j'avais fui comme la peste dans le sillage de Simon. Emily commençait déjà à constituer un solide dossier sur la formation comme Langue-de-plomb au Département des Mystères, Mathilda avait plusieurs fois échangé avec Chourave sur le métier d'apothicaire et d'herboriste, et Roger travaillait d'arrache-pied pour obtenir tous les ASPICs qui lui ouvrirait les portes de la médicomagie.

-J'attends les entretiens qu'on aura après les vacances, avoua Miles en haussant les épaules. Je doute que Rogue m'aide beaucoup, mais on ne sait jamais … Je me dis que je peux avoir un bon dossier pour entrer dans le Contrôle et la Régulation des Créatures Magiques, non ? On est que trois à poursuivre les cours avec Hagrid mais Angelina n'est pas très intéressée je pense et je crois qu'Alicia est plutôt partie pour poursuivre dans le Quidditch …

Là-dessus, il me jeta une œillade entendue, un sourire fier aux lèvres. Une chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle qui persistait au creux de mes reins me monta aux joues et je détournai le regard, embarrassé. Miles poussa un grognement.

-Vic' … Tu évites d'en parler depuis que tu as reçu la lettre des Tornades … A moi tu peux le dire. Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?

Mes lèvres se tordirent et je masquai la grimace avec un sourire penaud. Il n'était pas le seul à tenter de m'arracher des confidences à ce sujet : George et Rose, prévenus par Susan de la proposition d'essai, m'avaient immédiatement proposé de m'y accompagner et même de me faire une avance pour m'acheter un nouveau balai, plus performant pour le niveau professionnel. Tant d'insistance ne faisait que me faire battre davantage en retraite, mais Miles semblait détaché, plus serein que les jours qui avaient suivi la proposition. C'était moins angoissant de pas être acculé, propulsée dans un avenir fantomatique.

-Je ne sais pas, lâchai-je, en m'asseyant en tailleur sur la chaise de bureau. Je pense que dans le fond … J'ai envie d'être utile dans ce que je fais et je ne vois aucune utilité dans le Quidditch.

Les yeux de Miles papillonnèrent, comme s'il était surpris que je cède si vite. Il se redressa soudainement sur ses coudes pour me contempler, l'air perplexe, mais aussi consterné.

-Pas utile ? Mais Vic' ! Tout le monde te dit que tu es l'une des meilleures joueuses de l'école ! Tu as un potentiel pour atteindre un niveau de jeu professionnel et les Tornades de Tutshill, qui sont ce qui se fait de mieux dans le Quidditch depuis quelques années ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de _la chance_ que c'est ?

Je fus vaguement honteuse de dénigrer l'honneur alors que, comme le soulignait Miles, certain en rêvait sans doute toute leur vie sans jamais ne serait-ce que l'effleurer. Comme lui, bon gardien, mais qui avait atteint son plafond de verre en étant Capitaine par intérim de Serpentard. Sans doute la fierté qu'il affichait chaque fois qu'il en discutait avec moi masquait une certaine envie. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais faire taire le doute en moi qui me prenait chaque fois que j'évaluais tout ce qui entourait cette décision, tout le contexte immédiat dans lequel se ferait mon avenir.

Qui aurait envie de jouer au Quidditch alors que la vie de sa famille était en jeu ?

Mais est-ce que Miles pouvait seulement comprendre cet aspect ? Il n'avait jamais souffert des guerres contre Voldemort. A dire vrai, j'étais la seule chose qui le reliait au conflit, la seule peur tangible qui pouvait l'atteindre. Aucun de ses proches n'étaient morts quinze ans plus tôt, il n'avait pas observé le visage de Cédric rendu blafard par la mort, il n'avait pas le spectre de tous les dangers qui pesaient autour de chaque personne proche de lui qui flottait autour de lui. La question creusa un gouffre en moi. Si Miles n'était pas capable de comprendre cela … Je repoussai l'idée, soudainement inquiète. Ce n'était pas le moment de songer à cela.

-Je me rends compte que j'ai énormément de chance, simplement … Ce n'est qu'un essai. Il faut que je regarde les autres portes, juste … au cas où.

L'expression de Miles s'adoucit et son sourire se fit plus doux mais également désabusé.

-Vic', tu compliques vraiment tout … Mais soit, je peux comprendre. Tu as réfléchi à ces portes, du coup ? Des portes _utiles_?

-Hum. Je traine les oreilles plus que je ne me renseigne … Le problème, c'est que je ne connais pas exactement les domaines actifs qui correspondent à mes capacités. Les seules que j'ai pu un peu réfléchir, ce sont le Ministère et Ste Mangouste mais …

-Ste Mangouste demande des connaissances fines en Potion, peu importe les postes, me coupa Miles, confirmant ce que je songeais. Et le Ministère …

Miles laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais je pus la compléter sans difficulté : le Ministère exigeait d'excellentes notes en ASPICs et un dossier solide. De brillants étudiants tels Simon et Emily, des profils atypiques pour les bureaux spécifiques comme Miles, mais moi j'avais peu d'avantages. Les BUSEs avaient été arrachés dans plusieurs matières (qui nécessitait des compétences magiques) et mes points forts se situaient sur des disciplines souvent targuées d'inutilité telle l'Histoire de la Magie ou l'Etude des Runes. Et si l'Histoire de la magie avait été une voie sur laquelle j'avais commencé à me pencher, portée par l'élan de mon projet avec Octavia qui m'enthousiasmait, comme le Quidditch la guerre qui pourrait se profiler vidait l'intérêt de toute substance. Alors Simon avait beau tenté de rattraper des années de harcèlement en me trouvant des qualités en duel et mettait en avant mes capacités extraordinaires concernant l'occlumencie, comparé à mes lacunes, ça me semblait bien maigres.

Je soupirai, toute ma chaleur aspirée par l'angoisse que m'inspirait la vie en dehors de Poudlard. Miles avait raison, j'avais peur. Peur de ce que serait ma vie une fois à l'extérieur. Sentant la morosité s'installer en moi, je m'ébrouai et me levai. Sans autre choix pour justifier ce mouvement, je m'assis prudemment au bord du lit et lissai la couverture brodée aux couleurs de Serpentard. La couleur avait été ternies par les années et des bouloches rendaient les coutures irrégulières. C'était une couverture utilisée depuis l'enfance, ça, avant même qu'il ne soit réparti.

-Bref, conclus-je avec un pauvre sourire. Je pense que j'en discuterais avec Chourave aussi, ça va m'être utile.

-Et tes parents, ils en pensent quoi ?

-Mes parents sont moldus, Miles. Ils ont juste assimilé que je n'entrerais pas à l'université après Poudlard.

C'était dommage, par ailleurs. J'avais eu l'occasion de discuter avec Cholé et Ethan pendant les rares moments où ils étaient passés à Terre-en-Landes. La première faisait des études de chimies en parallèle de ses obligations sportive à l'université de Bristol et le second s'orientait vers la communication dans celle de Gloucester. Par curiosité, j'avais regardé les enseignements proposés dans les universités et j'admettais volontiers que les programmes de littératures et d'Histoire m'avaient intéressée. Mais lorsque j'en avais parlé avec George Bones, il avait eu un sourire triste à mon égard : je n'avais pas les bases qu'auraient pu me donner un établissement moldu, mais en plus le Ministère était plutôt strict sur les sorciers qui se destinaient à une carrière dans le monde non-magique. Peut-être pourrais-je prendre des cours par correspondance, m'avait-il proposé, mais en parallèle d'une activité qui elle serait magique. Et cela me posait le même problème que le Quidditch : à quoi bon ?

Miles eut un ricanement amusé.

-Et je suppose que ton frère c'est pareil … il va bien, lui, d'ailleurs ? Après sa rupture avec Melania ?

Je haussai les épaules. Alexandre était revenu ce week-end, les traits tirés, le regard toujours aussi sombre, hanté par cette femme qu'il aimait toujours. Et j'avais beau avoir tenté de l'égayer par des parties de football, des visionnages de films, des courses à vélo qui avaient la saveur de notre enfance, chaque sourire finissait inéluctablement par se fondre dans la morosité.

-C'est difficile. Il l'aimait vraiment, j'ai l'impression. Ça prendra un certain temps avant qu'il ne l'oublie …

Miles eut une moue et se redressa définitivement pour allonger le bras et prendre la main dans la sienne. Nous échangeâmes un sourire, entre timidité et soutien. J'avais été rassuré qu'il comprenne que j'avais besoin de retrouver ma famille pendant les vacances et qu'il n'ait pas insisté davantage pour me voir, malgré nos rapports décousus ce trimestre. Il tira doucement sur ma main et malgré l'enfant en moi qui s'agrippait aux draps pour ne pas se laisser emporter, je glissai sur le lit pour me rapprocher de lui et poser ma tête au creux de son épaule. Il passa un bras derrière mon dos et m'enlaça, nous collant plus encore l'un à autre. Il m'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne et son souffle alla se perdre dans mes cheveux et effleurer mon visage qui reprenait des couleurs peu naturelles.

-Allez courage, il ne reste que quelques semaines à tenir avant la fin. D'ici là ton frère ira sans doute mieux, tu auras trouvé ce que tu voudras faire, les ASPICs seront finis et on sera libéré de la présence d'Ombrage. On pourra penser des choses plus réjouissantes.

Encore une fois, j'aurais voulu rétorquer que mes problèmes ne s'arrêtaient pas à Poudlard, qu'ils seraient bien pires une fois sortis … Mais une fois encore, je me tus. C'était inutile d'agiter devant le nez de Miles un spectre qui ne lui était rien et par ailleurs je n'en avais pas la moindre envie. Car c'était également ce qui me plaisait chez lui : il n'avait pas de problème. Chaque fois que je le voyais, je n'étais pas pressée par une urgence quelconque, je n'avais pas une boule d'angoisse au creux de mon ventre en attendant qu'une bombe explose … C'était reposant de pouvoir être aux côtés de quelqu'un qui n'exigeait rien de moi, et dont je n'exigeais rien. Alors je levai le visage vers lui pour lui sourire, sourire auquel il répondit en se penchant sur moi et en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser raviva toutes les sensations qui effrayaient l'enfant en moi, la chaleur dans les reins, le cœur qui cognait contre ma cage thoracique tel un oiseau terrifié, la volonté de sauter hors du lit pour éviter que les choses ne dérapent … Mais Miles apaisa chacune de ses peurs en ne pressant en rien les choses : il se contenta de m'embrasser avec douceur, sans rien n'accélérer, caressant mes cheveux d'un geste tendre mais dont je sentais la crispation, la retenue. Il ne voulait pas brusquer le petit oiseau que j'étais.

Pendant un moment désagréable, je restai passive, hésitante, le laissant m'embrasser sur les lèvres, les joues, le cou, incapable de savoir ce que je voulais. J'étais étirée entre deux réalités qui se battaient en moi, l'enfant empreinte des principes religieux parentales qui se trouvait trop jeune, trop innocente, et la femme qui commençait à émerger et dont je ne percevais les contours que lorsque j'étais avec Miles car ce que nous faisions n'avaient rien des activités de l'enfant. Je m'étais toujours cachée derrière cette identité de femme-enfant, niant les parties féminines de mon corps, me refusant à prendre la moindre responsabilité d'adulte, m'accrochant désespérément à la part enfantine de moi pour ne pas avoir à grandir. Mais alors que les lèvres de Miles parcouraient ma peau, que mes mains s'aventuraient sous son tee-shirt sans que l'enfant ne puisse les retenir, je me sentais presque prête à céder à la tentation d'enfin accepter l'idée qu'un jour, tous les enfants grandissaient et que c'était à mon tour. Alors que la résolution prenait de l'ampleur en moi je me surpris à répondre avec plus d'avidité aux baisers de Miles, à grimper sur ses genoux pour prendre pour l'une des rares fois de ma vie un peu de hauteur. Son tee-shirt valsa, le mien également, la chaleur en moi se fit plus intense, plus douloureuse, insoutenable, les gestes de Miles moins retenus, son regard plus affamé. Lorsqu'il me bascula sur le lit et qu'il se retrouva sur moi, sa peau contre la mienne, les bras de part et d'autre de mon visage, l'enfant en moi hurla, effrayé, mais la femme l'entoura de ses bras tendres : tout allait bien. Pourtant mon cœur garda des traces du cri car devant l'intensité qui brûlait dans les prunelles de Miles il se mit à battre à la chamade. Mes doigts se figèrent sur son épaule nue et pendant cet instant nous nous plongeâmes notre regard l'un dans l'autre, tous les doutes m'assaillirent de nouveau. Je pensais à mes parents, qui avaient attendus le mariage pour se donner l'un à l'autre, à tous les conseils diffus qu'Emily avait tenté de me donner et que j'avais refusé d'écouter, à l'amour que je sentais dans chaque regard qu'échangeaient mes grands-parents. Je n'arrivais pas à me retrouver dans chacune des situations et cela m'affola plus qu'autre chose. Sentant sans doute mon indécision, Miles m'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de coller le mien au sien. Sa respiration était laborieuse et je sentais douloureusement sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser sur la mienne.

-Victoria, ça va aller, murmura-t-il et son souffle chatouilla ma joue. Si tu es prête et qu'on se fait confiance …

Je lui faisais confiance. Oui, il ne m'avait donné aucune raison de ne pas lui faire confiance sur ce plan-là : il avait été patient, doux, respectueux de mes besoins et de mon corps. Il le prouvait encore en me laissant l'opportunité d'arrêter le processus, d'en rester là et je fus surprise du « non » catégorique qui monta en moi malgré les doutes. Pour des raisons pragmatiques d'abord : nous n'aurions pas de meilleures occasions à Poudlard, où les instants de frustration avaient été longs. Ensuite parce que Poudlard et le contact de certains avaient déconstruit la vision religieuse de la virginité et que je me sentais libérée de toute entrave divine. Qu'alors que ma peau jouxtait si délicieusement celle de Miles et que nous étions enlacées, mus le feu qui semblait nous animait tous les deux, la femme avait rassuré l'enfant : il était tant de grandir, de se fondre l'un dans l'autre, d'accepter de suivre le fil que traçait la vie jour après jour et qui menait à l'ombre et la poussière.

Mais avant de retourner à la poussière, il fallait vivre.

Alors je hochai la tête contre celle de Miles. Mes doigts remontèrent jusque sa nuque et inclinèrent son visage contre le mien. Mon baiser avait le goût de l'envie, de l'acceptation, de l'ivresse d'une nouvelle expérience. Alors Miles y répondit, resserrant ses bras sur moi et je m'abandonnais totalement à la femme triomphante qui grandissait en moi.


End file.
